Wanted : Sora
by Pandasadique
Summary: "POSE CE MUR J'AI DIT !" Non, voir Saïx poursuivre les dernières recrues avec un bout de mur au bout de son arme n'était pas si inhabituel à l'Illusiocitadelle. Deux folles, des Similis, une adorable mascotte, beaucoup de cœurs et un Sora désespérément absent.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tout !

Merci de lire notre première fan-fiction sur ce site. L'histoire se passe bien avant la fin du jeu KH : 358/2 days en mélangeant les mondes du jeu et ceux des autres KH. Tatu et Elinska, deux jeunes simili totalement déjantées vont venir mettre la panique dans l'Organisation XIII...

Léger risque de O.O.C mais un peu plus tard, je pense =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted : Sora<strong>

Tatu : Elins', dépêche toi ! On va louper l'heure !

Elinska : ouuuui, j'arriiiiive

La dite Elinska, une jeune fille plutôt grande à la longue chevelure noire et aux yeux de glace, arriva à grandes enjambées rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte ; cheveux noirs elle aussi, mais yeux violets. Elle portait un débardeur noir, un short en jean, une trèèèèèèès grande écharpe bleue autour du cou, de grandes bottes (du genre rangers) noires, une chaussette montant jusqu'à peu avant la limite du short, rayée noire et du même bleu que son écharpe, et sur l'autre jambe une autre de la même taille, mais complètement noire. Elle portait des mitaines en cuir noir.

Tatu : tu devrais attacher tes cheveux. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir la patience de les coiffer tous les jours.

Elinska : hé hé ^^""

Une fois avoir fermé la porte de leur logis, qu'elles partageaient, elle déambulèrent dans les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule, sous son éternel soleil couchant. Il n'y avait presque personne. C'était "l'heure" où elles risquaient le moins de rencontrer des gens. Elles passèrent par un tunnel qui semblait avoir été taillé accidentellement, traversèrent un petit bois, pour finalement se retrouver devant une maison abandonnée, dont la grille d'entrée avait toujours été close. Elles s'avancèrent un peu dans la petite étendue d'herbe située avant celle-ci, et ce qu'elles étaient venu chercher ne tarda pas à apparaître : des sans-coeurs.

* * *

><p>Saïx : Lexaeus, ta mission du jour sera d'aller voir ce qui se passe dans la Cité du Crépuscule. On y trouve de moins en moins de sans-coeurs là-bas. Il est vrai que nous exploitons ce monde depuis longtemps, mais c'est tout de même étrange.<p>

Lexaeus : comprit.

* * *

><p>Elinska finit hâtivement de nouer ses cheveux ses cheveux en un queue de cheval et se releva avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage.<p>

Elinska : A L'ATTAQUE !

Bondissant brusquement du bosquet sans se soucier plus que cela de sa jupe, courte, qui s'était ostensiblement relevée sur sa culotte ni de ses cheveux qui vinrent lui fouetter le visage, elle s'avança jusqu'aux Sans-coeurs, les bras tendus devant elle. Il y eut une petite lumière bleue au creux de ses mains et deux Tanfoglio Limited apparurent et elle n'eut qu'à fermer sa main pour commencer à attaquer.  
>Les Sans-coeur n'étaient que de faible niveau, simple à battre et ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça. Derrière elle, Tatu avait elle aussi sortit son arme, une belle guitare électrique noire à volutes violettes, et battait sa rangée de Sans-coeur.<p>

Elinska : Ah Non ! Pas des balles de vent !

Tatu : Ah ! Ne râle pas !

Elinka : Pff !

Levant une de ses armes en l'air, Elinska tira une balle assez inhabituelle : On aurait dit une boule de vent qui finit par exploser en plein ciel. Elle visa ensuite un Sans-coeur qui était en train de former une boule de feu et le tua d'une balle, normale cette fois-ci en pleine tête.

Elinska : Je préfère ça *W*

Depuis qu'elles avaient trouvés un moyen pour extraire le pouvoir des Sans-Coeur, elles ne s'en passaient plus. Surtout Elinska soit dit en passant qui s'amusait comme une gamine.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Lexaeus était arrivé à la Cité du Crépuscule. Sortant du portail sur la place de la gare, il jeta un regard circulaire avant de voir une chose monter dans le ciel, puis exploser. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et se dirigea directement vers la forêt. De là-bas, il entendit des bribes d'une conversation, ainsi que des tirs et, un autre son qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite. Il s'approcha silencieusement jusqu'à voir deux filles en train de se battre contre des Sans-coeur.<p>

Tatu : ...

Elinska : quoi ?

Tatu : j'ai trop envie de tester un nouvel accord, mais ça risque de faire du bruit !

Elinska : bah, fais toi plaisir XD Y a personne aux environs à cette heure-ci.

Tatu lui rendit son sourire, ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit, composa quelques notes, pour en finir sur une longue, assez grave et faisant vibrer l'air, les coeurs qu'elle venait de libérer, et surtout, sa propre personne. C'était comme une sorte de frisson qui montait de ses entrailles, un extase. La seule survivante à cette attaque était une pauvre et malheureuse plante sinistre, protégée par ses camarades puisqu'en dernière ligne. Tatu apparut brusquement derrière sa cible, lui ficha un magnifique coup de pied circulaire, avant de l'écraser sous sa semelle...

Tatu : hé hé hé hé hé *D

Le sans-coeur disparut, et son coeur se faufila à l'intérieur des cordes de la guitare, qui furent brillantes un instant. Elle ferma un instant les yeux... Bien qu'elle et Elinska soient des Simili ne possédant pas de Keyblade, elles avaient trouvé le moyen d'absorber des coeurs. Ce "coeur" improvisé n'était pas complet, et ne durait pas longtemps mais... avoir un coeur leur était tellement agréable qu'elles venaient régulièrement et discrètement refaire le plein, en débarrassant la ville des sans-coeurs. C'était devenu comme une drogue.

Elinska : Tatu !

Elle tira dans sa direction. Le sans-coeur fut touché et disparut aussitôt.

Elinska : Atterris ! T'as faillis te faire avoir comme une débutante !

Tatu : désolée ! ^o^"""""

Elle accourut aussitôt donner un coup de main à son amie. Ses techniques lui permettent de se battre à distance, elle l'avantagent aussi en combat rapproché. Bien qu'elle puisse également et comme elle se battre de près, les automatiques d'Elinska étaient plus avantageux au combat à distance, et Tatu se mit donc en première ligne. Moins de deux minutes après, les sans-coeurs avaient complètement disparus.

Tatu : fini pour aujourd'hui ! ^o^

Elinska : j'me sens mieux comme ça =w=

_Lexaeus : ainsi donc, ce sont ces jeunes filles qui baissent la population de sans-coeur de la ville... Je vais rentrer faire mon rapport._

Mais Lexaeus, en bougeant, était bien obligé de faire du bruit. Si bien que même sans marcher sur une traîtresse brindille de bois sec, Tatu l'entendit. Elle en averti Elinska du regard.

Tatu : qui est là ?

Lexaeus ne répondit pas et tenta de s'échapper sans lancer le combat mais il ne put ignorer les armes d'Elinska pointées sur lui.

Elinska : Hey boy...

Même s'il avait une capuche, avec une carrure comme la sienne, il était forcément un homme. Elinska enleva la sûreté de ses flingues et s'avança vers Lexaeus.

Elinska : Quel est votre nom, mon cher et tendre inconnu ?

Lexaeus se tourna vers elles et les jaugea un instant : il pouvait peut-être en apprendre plus avant de rentrer à la citadelle. Tatu s'avança elle aussi, guitare en main.

Tatu : Qui êtes-vous ?

Elinska était prête à tirer au moindre geste suspect de la part de l'inconnu, la gâchette la démangeait un peu... Bon sang que ce gars en mettait du temps. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de tirer sur l'homme, du moins, juste à coté, dans l'espoir de le faire bouger un peu : Il évita son tir en se décalant rapidement d'un pas.

Elinska : Allez ! On se bouge un peu ! Les hommes indécis sont ennuyants...

A vrai dire, elle hésitait à attaquer. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir leur porter atteinte mais, d'une certaine manière, il était menaçant et elle n'aimait pas ça. En même temps, elle ne devait pas trop attirer l'attention sur Tatu et elle-même. Il avait dû les voir se battre et tuer les Sans-coeur... C'est cette pensée qui l'emporta sur toute sagesse et Elinska appuya sur la gâchette de ses armes, se ruant sur l'homme du même coup.  
>Dans un premier temps, il ne fit qu'esquiver ses tirs, puis quand elle se mit à tirer de ses deux flingues en même temps, il fit apparaître une énorme arme pour parer ses tirs : un genre d'épée mais en beaucoup plus épais... Ce qui ne démonta pas Elinska pour autant, bien au contraire.<p>

Elinska : Beaucoup plus attrayant... J'aime ce type d'hommes... X3

Mais Lexaeus n'aimait décidément pas discuter, et leva haut son bras, et abattit son immense hachépée sur la frêle et pauvre jeune fille sans défense U.u

_Elinska : merde ! Même en parant, à cette puissance-là, j'vais me faire écraser !_

C'est alors que Tatu s'interposa entre les deux et gratta une puissante note sur les cordes de sa guitare. La lame d'air ainsi créée s'interposa entre Elinska et l'énorme épée. L'ennemi fit face à la lame, entretenues par d'autres petites lames successives jouées par Tatu juste derrière. Le bras de l'adversaire parti finalement de l'autre côté, et Lexaeus fit un bond pour esquiver les tirs d'Elinska qui s'était écartée et qui le visait à présent. Tatu fit également un bond en arrière.

Tatu : Atterris, t'as faillis te faire avoir comme une débutante XD on est quitte maintenant ! =)

Elinska : voui, 53 à 53 =w= Ex aequo.

Tatu : au fait, rassure moi, t'étais pas sérieuse en disant qu'il était tout à fait à ton goût ?

Elinska : peut être que oui, peut être que non x)

Tatu : je vais prier très fort pour le peut être que non.

Lexaeus : pourquoi tuez vous des sans-coeurs ?

Tatu : ÇA PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLE ! 'OoO'

Elinska : tu avais donc bien des cordes vocales ! ^o^ Réponds d'abord à notre question ! Qui es-tu ?

Lexaeus : ... Ça ne vous concerne pas. Pourquoi chassez vous les sans-coeurs ?

Les deux : ça t'concerne pas U.u

Lexaeus choisit de reprendre son demi-tour, et commença à s'éloigner.

Elinska : une minute mon petit !

Tatu : je crois qu'on tient autant que toi à rester incognito alors...

Les deux : on te laissera pas repartir ! ^"""^

Elles attaquèrent ensemble, chacune de leur côté pour faire plus de dégâts. Elinska tirait rapidement, visant de deux manières. La première étant droit sur Lexaeus, l'autre juste à côté. Pour cela il fallait qu'elle anticipe les mouvements de son adversaire et Tatu l'aidait bien de son côté. Tatu grattait vivement les cordes de sa guitare, rendant ses attaques rapides et tranchantes, de façon à ce que Lexaeus n'arrive presque plus à les esquiver. Lors d'une de ces attaques, le numéro 5, dû bloquer les lames de Tatu avec son Hachépée, s'arrêtant obligatoirement pour se protéger et Elinska en profita pour apparaître dans son dos et tirer. Lexaeus bougea au dernier moment, mais ne put éviter la deuxième balle qui vint se loger dans son bras. Rien de bien grave mais assez embêtant en combat. Il se déplaça sur le côté, faisant maintenant face à Elinska qui sautillait sur place après avoir réussi à le toucher et tourna le dos à Tatu qui joua un accord particulièrement retentissant. Le numéro 5 eut le temps de se retourner, de bondir sur le côté mais pas d'éviter complètement l'attaque de Tatu qui lacéra quelque peu sa jambe. Il effectua une marche arrière et tendit un bras devant lui pour faire apparaître un portail avant de s'y engouffrer rapidement. Elinska tira sèchement dessus en espérant le toucher mais les balles disparurent après avoir traversé le portail, qui se ferma aussitôt.

Elinska : Pffff... Je retire ce que j'ai dis ! Je HAIS les hommes de son genre...

Tatu : Je suis soulagée de ce côté là mais, ça m'embête qu'il se soit échappé.

Elinska : Pas moi...

Tatu : ... On devait rester incognito je te rappelle...

Elinska : Moi je suis incognito ^^ Il ne connaît pas on nom contrairement à toi ^^

Tatu : De quoi ?

Elinska : Avec les sans-coeur, quand tu te faisais avoir comme une bleue, je t'ai appelée ^^ Il a dut entendre.

Tatu : Et toi ?

Elinska : Non ma chère ^^

Tatu : Et tu le savais ?

Elinska : Bien sûr U.u

Tatu : génial. j'vais être la seule à devoir faire gaffe à mon cul alors...

Elinska : bah, on traîne tout le temps ensemble : s'ils te trouvent toi, ils me trouveront moi XD

Tatu : pas faux XD Ça semble aussi évident qu'il va revenir...

Elinska : et qu'il ait un rapport avec les sans-cœur.

Tatu : clair. Pas très causant, mais les sans-cœur, il a bien insisté U.u

Elinska : va falloir qu'on se fasse discrètes...

Tatu : qu'on ne revienne plus ici, et qu'on change de lieu régulièrement.

Elinska : ...

Tatu : bon, y en a marre -" On a eut notre dose de sériosité pour la soirée !

Elinska : pire !

Les deux : ON RENTRE A LA MAISOOOOOON !

Elles rentrèrent joyeusement, sans avoir conscience des emmerdes que la rencontre d'aujourd'hui allait créer. Demain, Tatu irait bosser dans sa librairie, Elinska s'occuperait de son stand de glaces. Elinska se prit un jus de fruit multivitamines, et Tatu du lait frais. Que voulez-vous, f'sait chaud aujourd'hui...

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture. Review acceptée et nous nous ferons une joie d'y répondre =D A bientôt !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Saïx : elles chassent les sans-cœurs dis-tu ?<p>

Il était plus que surprit. Il savait que Sora possédait une Keyblade, mais mis à part lui, seule l'Organisation chassait les sans-coeurs autre que par pure défense.

Lexaeus : oui. Et les cœurs ne disparaissent pas, et ne s'en vont pas à Kingdom Hearts. Ils sont attirés par leur armes.

Saïx : autre chose ?

Lexaeus : non.

Saïx : tu peux te retirer.

Saïx demeura pensif un instant. Ils s'occupa de collecter les autres rapports de la journée. Mis à part l'affaire de Cité du Crépuscule, rien ne méritait d'en faire le rapport directement à Xemnas. Il se téléporta donc dans la salle de réunion, où le Boss était déjà installé.

Xemnas : qu'y a-t-il pour aujourd'hui ?

Saïx : c'est au sujet de la baisse de population de sans-cœurs dans la Cité du Crépuscule.

Xemnas : et bien ?

Saïx : Deux jeunes filles semblent s'atteler elles aussi à la chasse au sans-cœur. Lexaeus les a vue près du manoir abandonné. Les coeurs ne disparaissent pas, et ne semblent pas non plus rejoindre Kingdom Hearts. Elles sont capables de matérialiser des armes, comme nous, et les coeurs semblent être attirés par ses armes. Elles ont repéré Lexaeus, et il a du engager le combat. L'une se bat avec deux pistolets automatiques, elle a de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu clair, l'autre se bat avec une guitare électrique, elle a des cheveux noirs également, et des yeux violets. Elles font toutes deux environ 1m75. Celle avec la guitare semble pouvoir se battre à distance comme au combat rapproché. L'autre a une tendance à trop s'approcher de son adversaire, bien qu'elle soit plus efficace à l'arrière. Elles sont synchronisées, et Lexaeus s'en est tiré avec deux blessures mineures. Comme nous, elles semblent vouloir conserver leur anonymat. Nous savons cependant que la fille à la guitare s'appelle "Tatu".

Il marqua une pause.

Saïx : d'après Lexaeus, elles ont détruit les sans-cœurs avec facilité. Elles doivent donc le faire depuis un bout de temps...

Xemnas : je vois...

Saïx : quel ordre dois-je transmettre ?

Xemnas : on ne peut pas les laisser nous voler des cœurs comme ça. A partir de demain, nous allons tenter d'entrer en contact avec elles.

Saïx : bien.

Xemnas : autre chose ?

Saïx : non, ça sera tout.

Xemnas : tu peux donc te retirer.

Saïx : bien.

Et il s'exécuta.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain donc, Tatu et Elinska se levèrent de bonne heure, la première parce que la librairie ouvrait tôt, l'autre juste pour se lever. Elle n'ouvrait son magasin de glaces que vers vers midi : personne n'achetait de glace avant U.u Elles se préparèrent le petit-déjeuner en silence, Tatu n'étant pas du matin et elles prirent leur temps. Depuis le temps qu'elles étaient là, une routine avait eut le temps de s'installer : se lever, aller bosser, dégommer des sans-cœurs et rentrer. Simple, clair, net et précis. Après une bonne demi-heure pour se coiffer, et cinq minutes pour enfiler une jupe rouge à volants d'un longueur scandaleuse, un débardeur vert pomme, des chaussettes montantes pourpres et des ballerines de la même couleur que son haut, Elinska fut enfin prête, et rejoignit son amie avec un sourire d'excuse face à son retard.<p>

Tatu : Je ne m'étonnerais même pas que tu te mettes à briller la nuit avec ces vêtements =="

Elinska : Je ne relèverais pas le sous-entendu de cette phrase ^w^ On y va ?

Elles quittèrent donc leur appartement, Elinska récupérant une écharpe rouge qu'elle enroula autour de son cou et de ses cheveux pour qu'ils tiennent en place. Elles allèrent jusqu'à a librairie où travaillait Tatu et elles entrèrent et saluèrent le gérant. Tatu s'était mise à travailler et Elinska resta jusqu'à midi, puis elle partit s'occuper de son magasin. La journée passa en un clin d'oeil pour les deux brunes, chacunes aimant travailler là où elles étaient. Après que la librairie soit fermée, Tatu alla rejoindre Elinska au stand.

Tatu : Une glace au Tiramisu s'il te plaît !

Elinska : ^^ Encore heureuse que tu sois là, sinon je pourrais virer mes stock de glaces autre que "Eau de mer".

Tatu : Tout à fait immangeable à mon humble avis U.u

Elinska : Il n'y a que toi pour dire que c'est immangeable ^^

Tatu : Tu n'aimes pas non plus je te ferais remarquer .

Elinska : Certes mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était immangeable ^^

Tatu : Tu joues encore sur les mots *^*

* * *

><p>Xigbar avait reçut son nouvel ordre de mission juste après être rentré de son exploration d'un nouveau monde. Il s'était préparé en vitesse et, à présent, il était sur place. Heureusement, le Petit et Axel l'avaient aidé sur ce coup. Une vendeuse de glace semblait répondre à la description donnée par Saïx, il ne restait plus que la trouver, et avec de la chance, trouver l'autre en même temps. Il arriva finalement à la rue qui menait au Centre-ville et, il aperçut le magasin de glaces désigné par Roxas. Il y avait deux filles, toutes deux brunes, et celle à l'intérieur du stand avait les yeux bleus, comme le lui avait dit Saïx. Plus de doute.<p>

Tatu avait à peine finit sa glace qu'un inconnu les abordait. Elles reconnurent le manteau qu'il portait et Tatu se recula pendant qu'Elinska prenait la peine de fermer son magasin. Xigbar les regarda un instant puis se tourna vers Tatu en souriant.

Xigbar : C'est toi Tatu, non ?

Tatu : vous devez faire erreur U.u

Xigbar : vous êtes qui alors ?

Tatu : euh... la mère Michel qui a perdu son chat ? ^o^"

Elinska : j't'ai connue meilleure menteuse U.u

Tatu : No comment !

Elinska venait de terminer de ranger sa boutique. Il était tard, la plupart des gens étaient rentrés à cette heure. Elle s'avança à côté de Tatu l'air de rien, prête à réagir.

Elinska : et on peut savoir ce que vous nous voulez ? Je ne vend plus de glaces pour aujourd'hui.

Xigbar : oh, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Vous devez avoir croisé un gars qui porte les mêmes habits que moi hier, non ?

Tatu : non.

Xigbar : vous croyez me faire gober ça alors que vous avez réagit en identifiant mon uniforme ?

Tatu : Il y a de ses clients qui portent le même manteau.

Elinska : c'est pour ça que j'ai avertis tout de suite que mon stand était fermé pour aujourd'hui. (petit rire moqueur) Puis on va pas dire que votre tête inspire la confiance.

Tatu : faut pas être méchante comme ça avec tes clients potentiels, voyons U.u

Xigbar : j'ai dis que je n'étais pas là pour des glaces. Hier, vous avez rencontré un homme avec le même manteau que moi. Il était grand et baraqué comme une armoire à glace. Vous avez eus des altercations avec lui. Et surtout... (sourire à la Xiggy) vous chassiez les sans-cœurs.

Tatu : les quoi ? O.O

Elinska : laisse tomber Tatu, ce gars délire complètement.

Xigbar : une minute, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, mes poulettes. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre. Juste pour une simple discussion amicale.

Elle s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard plus que méfiant.

Xigbar : c'est inutile de nier. Toi (désigne Tatu), tu te bats avec une guitare électrique, et toi (désigne Elinska), avec deux pistolets automatiques. D'après la description de mon collègue ce sont des... Tanfoglio Limited je crois ?

Elinska : Tout à fait ! *o*

Tatu : gaffeuse -_-"

Xigbar : Qu'y a-t-il de mal à se retrouver entre amateurs d'armes à feu ?

Tatu : tss... excuse bidon...

Xigbar : de même entre informateur, vous ne croyez pas ? ^^

Tatu : ce n'est pas une profession chez moi. Je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu deviner ça.

Xigbar : ça se lit dans les yeux.

Elinska : c'est pas toi qui est en train de dévoiler plein de trucs là ? XD

Tatu : bah, même si je l'avais nié il serait persuadé du contraire TT^TT

Elinska : mais il connaît pas encore mon nom ! XP

Xigbar : Elinska. Surnommée Elins'.

Elinska : ... absolument paaaaaaaaas ! ^""^

Xigbar : les enfants sont bavards ^^

Elinska : sales gosses ! TT^TT raaaah, trahie par mes meilleurs clients !

Tatu : Oui bon ! Mis à part papoter "amicalement", vous nous voulez quoi ?

Xigbar : Rien.

Tatu : Dans ce cas, ciao l'ami !

Elles commencèrent à partir, le pas plutôt rapide mais le Deuxième membre de l'Organisation les suivit.

Xigbar : T.t.t.t.t. Je n'ai pas finit ^^ Ça fait un moment que vous chassez les Sans-cœur ?

Elinska : Question rejetée, mon beau balafré.

Tatu : Tu pourrais arrêter de nous suivre ?

Xigbar : Hun, pas avant d'avoir des réponses.

Les deux filles continuèrent de marcher côte à côte durant un moment, Xigbar les suivant toujours en posant des questions. Mais finalement, il leur passa devant et leur bloqua le passage, n'ayant toujours pas perdu son sourire.

Xigbar : Pourquoi chassez-vous les Sans-cœur ?

Tatu : Les quoi ?

Xigbar : Ahhhh... Vous ne voulez pas parler... On a remarqué que les cœurs récupérés allaient vers vos armes. Et ça, c'est assez intriguant.

Elinska : Alala, les stalkers de nos jours, ils inventent n'importe quoi. ^^ Contentez vous de rentrer chez vous et d'aller dire à ces satanés gosses que le prix des glaces a augmenté *(

Xigbar : Vous faites les malignes à tout le temps esquiver les questions et faire comme si vous ne compreniez pas de quoi je parle mais, ça serait plus intelligent si ce n'était pas que des questions pour meubler la discussion.

Elinska : Venons en au sujet principal alors ^^ Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite vous comprendrez que vous vous trompez de personnes.

Xigbar eut un petit rire tout à fait charmant et se campa sur ses deux jambes.

Xigbar : Arrêtez de tuer les sans-cœur. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils vous servent mais, arrêtez. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Tatu : C'est un ordre ?

Xigbar : Disons une demande.

Elinska : Une demande avec un gros sous-entendu derrière ? ^^

Xigbar se contenta de sourire avant de créer un portail et de disparaître. Les deux brunes se regardèrent avant de soupirer.

Tatu : Et dire qu'avant on avait aucun problème... On était tranquilles...

Elinska : On va s'en sortir. Demain, je vais parler avec le blond qui vient m'acheter des glaces : ils ont le même manteau, ça doit être un genre de groupe...

* * *

><p>Xigbar rentra à la citadelle et entra faire son rapport à Saïx, lui donnant les derniers éléments qu'il avait appris de Roxas. Suite à cela, il croisa ce dernier justement et l'arrêta pour lui faire la commission d'Elinska.<p>

Xigbar : Je pense que ta vendeuse de glace va augmenter ses prix.

Roxas : Pourquoi ?

Xigbar : Parce que tu m'as donné son nom. Tu devrais en changer.

Puis, il s'éloigna, laissant Roxas, légèrement contrarié, au milieu du passage : Il n'y avait pas d'autres vendeurs de glaces à la Cité du Crépuscule...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! A la prochaine ! Nous acceptons toujours les reviews !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Nous revoilà avec le Chapitre 3 !

De temps en temps vous croiserez nos commentaires : (_Présentés comme ceci ^^_)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Cependant, le lendemain...<p>

Saïx : Roxas, aujourd'hui tu fais équipe avec Axel. Vous partez surveiller deux personnes dans la Cité du Crépuscule.  
>Roxas : c'est l'histoire avec la vendeuse de glace ?<br>Saïx : en effet. (bien qu'il ne fronce pas -plus- les sourcils, on sent que son regard devient plus intense)  
>Roxas : ...<br>Saïx (_phrase fétiche *-_*) : Pars dès que tu seras prêt.  
>Lorsqu'il le fut, lui et Axel empruntèrent un couloir sombre, et arrivèrent à la Cité du Crépuscule.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska : Tatu devrait pas tarder à arriver... Ah non c'est vrai, on est jeudi !<p>

Le jeudi, c'était le jour où la librairie restait ouverte un peu plus tard, et où Tatu faisait de temps à autre une ou deux livraisons pour les gens qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer. Elinska, quand à elle, avait interrogé tout les gosses qui lui étaient tombé sous la main, pour tenter de découvrir le coupable, bien qu'elle se doute que ça soit ses clients au manteau noir. (_imaginez la qui se penche au dessus de son stand d'un coup : "C'est toua qui a cafté comment je m'appelais ? O'_'o / Non m'dame 'O_O' "_). Elle soupira, puis s'accouda sur le rebord de la place de la gare. Le coucher de soleil était vraiment magnifique...

* * *

><p>Axel : bon... tu t'occupes de la marchande de glace ? ^o^<br>Roxas : hein ? On y va pas ensemble ?  
>Axel : elles sont deux, le mieux, c'est de le suivre simultanément. Et puis elles se rejoindront très certainement après. D'après ce qu'on a vu, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elles vivent ensemble. On se rejoindra après !<br>Roxas : oui...  
>Axel : bon, on se retrouve tout à l'heure !<br>Roxas : à tout à l'heure.

Axel réussit à finalement trouver Tatu. Il avait crut bon de commencer par le centre-ville et il avait eut raison : sa cible semblait travailler dans une librairie. Il était parvenu à regarder les horaires : ce soir elle finissait plus tard. C'est pour ça que la boutique était ouverte alors que toutes les autres étaient closes.  
>Gérant : Tatu ! Tu veux aller faire les livraisons ?<br>Tatu : ça va aller pour la fermeture ?  
>Gérant : t'inquiète. C'est plus facile que de courir aux quatre coins de la ville comme tu le fais.<br>Après 2-3 minutes, la jeune fille sortie, avec un sac en bandoulière assez rempli, et des ouvrages plus gros dans les bras. Elle se mit à trottiner. D'après Lexaeus, elle avait l'ouïe fine. Il s'était donc abstenu de tout mouvement lorsqu'elle était sortie, et la suivait à bonne distance.

* * *

><p>Finalement, Roxas arriva à stand. Il fut surpris quand il s'aperçut qu'il était vide, bien qu'il ne soit pas fermer. Il se demandait si elle était partie acheter un truc et si elle reviendrait. Il s'approcha un peu plus du stand, posant ses mains sur le rebord lorsqu'Elinska se leva alors, ses cheveux volant autour d'elle dans une parfaite imitation de la Gorgone. A défaut d'avoir peur, Roxas aurait bien fait un bond d'un mètre en arrière si elle ne l'avait pas retenu au dernier moment par son manteau.<p>

Elinska : Je te tiens *(

Notons qu'elle était complètement avachie sur le comptoir de son stand, secouant autant qu'elle pouvait Roxas.

Elinska : C'est toi qui as cafardé mon nom ? *(

Roxas : Je ne-... o

Elinska (en le secouant plus fort) : Ne mens pas D* Un gars avec le même uniforme que toi est venu me voir *(

Roxas : Ah...

Elinska : Comment ça "Ah" ? Ahhhh... ==" Pffff... Pose ton cul sur le tabouret j'te file une glace =="

Roxas : Pourquoi ?

Elinska : Pourquoi quoi ?

Roxas : Vous êtes en colère, pourquoi vous me donnez une glace ?

Elinska : Déjà, je ne te la donne pas, tu l'achète, et deux, en échange je veux des infos *)

Finalement, Roxas s'était assis et il mangeait doucement la glace à l'eau de mer que lui avait donnée Elinska, qui en mangeait une à la menthe en même temps.

Elinska : Bon, pourquoi vous nous cherchez des noises ?

Roxas : ... Je... ne sais pas. Xigbar est juste venu nous demander si on connaissait deux brunes, l'une avec des yeux bleus et l'autre avec des yeux violets... Alors on a dit qu'on te connaissait...

Elinska : C'est quoi les "Sans-cœur" ? Tes copains en parlaient...

Roxas : Je ne sais pas...

Elinska : ==" Tu sais quelque chose au moins ?

Roxas se contenta d'hausser des épaules en mordant dans sa glace.

Elinska : Vous vous servez de ces "Sans-cœur" ?

Roxas :...

Elinska : Tu peux m'en parler, non ?

Roxas : Non...

Elinska fixa le blond, avant de secouer la tête : il n'était pas stupide et il ne dirait rien directement, donc c'était important.

Elinska : Au fait, tu prends toujours trois glaces, elles sont pour qui ? Une fois, une fille avec le même manteau que toi est venue en prendre trois aussi.

Roxas : C'était Xion, ma meilleure amie... En fin de journée on va en manger une avec Axel. On est tous trois meilleurs amis.

Elinska : Tu les aimes, hein ?

Etant elle même un brin nostalgique à cause de son cœur à demi-complet grâce aux Sans-cœur, elle remarqua immédiatement le regard qu'eut son client à ce moment là.

Elinska : C'est bizarre comme les gens semblent parfois être dénués de sentiments...

Elle finit sa glace et alla jeter son bâton, tournant le dos à Roxas et quand elle se retourna, il n'était plus là : à sa place des munnies pour payer sa glace x)

* * *

><p>Axel suivait Tatu aussi silencieusement que possible et à une distance plus que respectable. Elle avait fait tous ses clients et sa sacoche était agréablement légère. Elle revenait donc au pas, sans se presser, allant chercher Elinska. Elle prenait même des petits détours, aimant vraiment se balader.<p>

Au bout d'un moment néanmoins, elle finit par remarquer une ombre qui la suivait. Il était trop discret pour être un simple passant mais elle fit comme si de rien était.

Tatu déambula, faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle l'entraîna dans la ville, jusqu'à une petite courée déserte. (_Comme lors de la mission avec Marlulu, dans la petite cour carrée._). Là, elle s'arrêta, et éleva la voix.  
>Tatu : vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, ça, fait un moment que je vous aie repéré.<br>Axel ne réagit tout d'abord pas, préférant d'abord la laisser se tromper.  
>Tatu : j'attends.<br>Il choisit de se mettre à découvert. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant un des clients d'Elinska.  
>Tatu : tien ? Pas de glace aujourd'hui ?<br>Axel : on dirait bien que non ^^  
>Tatu : qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore, bande de tordus ? -"<br>Axel : Mais rien voyons ^^  
>Tatu : -" toi non plus t'es pas net. De loin, t'avais l'air de te comporter normalement, mais en fait tu débite des conneries comme ton camarade. Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Trafic de drogue ? Stalkers ?<br>Axel : pas du tout ! ^o^ On donne vraiment cette impression là ? Pas très flatteur.  
>Tatu : tout me porte à croire que t'es pas marchand de fleur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous venez nous faire chier dans notre vie !<br>Axel : ... vous chassiez des sans-cœur.  
>Tatu : mais c'est quoi des sans-cœur à la fin ? - désolée, mensonge récurant XD<br>Axel : ces monstres que vous tuez... Fais pas l'innocente.  
>Tatu : mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Y en a marre à la fin, merde !<br>Axel (soupire) : Xigbar avait bien dit que vous étiez pénible... Bon. Tant pis, j'vais employer une autre méthode.  
>Axel tendit ses deux bras sur les côtés, et fit apparaître ses chakrams (<em>ô classe incarnée *-<em>*).  
>Axel : on va bien réussir à vous faire parler ! ^o^<br>Axel lui lança les deux successivement. Normalement, elle ne pourrait pas esquiver les deux si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre. Et il valait mieux pour elle en effet qu'elle les évite : ça faisait très mal. Et Tatu les esquiva. Lorsqu'elle se releva de la torsion demandée :  
>Tatu : NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? ESPÈCE DE MALADE ! PATACLOUC DÉGÉNÉRÉ !<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska quand à elle, était partie à la recherche de Roxas. Après avoir fermé son stand, elle remonta la côte menant à la place de la gare. Elle tourna avant pour jeter un coup d'œil à la ruelle où se trouvait la cachette pas si cachée d'Hayner avant de revenir sur ses pas et de se rendre à la place de la gare.<p>

Elle s'arrêta prêt du rebord, devant le panorama de la ville et leva les yeux au ciel, vers l'horloge. Il lui fallu un moment avant de voir que quelqu'un voir deux personne se trouvaient en haut de l'horloge. N'ayant que du temps à perdre, elle décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil pas pressée pour trois munnies.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en haut, de un, elle avait un coup de barre, de deux, un coup de chaud, et de trois, un coup de mou. C'est presque en se traînant qu'elle arriva sur le devant de l'horloge, restant cachée néanmoins. Dos à elle, Roxas, reconnaissable à sa magnifique coupe de cheveux, et une fille qu'elle reconnue comme étant Xion. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué et elle pu donc écouter leur conversation.

Roxas :... toi et Axel...

Xion : Mais... On ne peut pas...

Roxas : Xaldin dit qu'on ne peut pas comprendre parce que nous n'avons pas de cœur...

Xion :...

Roxas : Je me demande ce que ça ferait... d'avoir un cœur...

Xion :... Avec Kingdom Hearts, nous en auront un. C'est pour ça que nous récoltons des cœurs...

Elinska fut un peu surprise. Ils n'avaient pas de cœurs ? C'était des similis ? Alors le regard qu'avait eut Roxas à ce moment là n'était pas rien. Ils étaient comme Tatu et elle. Et tout comme elles, ils cherchaient à avoir un cœur, un vrai...

Lentement, Elinska fit demi-tour et reparti aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Kingdom Hearts ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Tatu... Vite... Avant qu'elle n'oublie =="

* * *

><p>Tatu n'avais pas encore sorti sa guitare, et courrait comme une dératée au travers de la Cité du Crépuscule. Situation pas très avantageuse, mais nécessaire.<br>Pensée Tatu : Il faut que je parvienne à l'éloigner de la ville... Une fois en lieu sûr, je pourrais sortir ma guitare...  
>Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un petit tunnel, Axel lui envoya ses deux chakrams, l'un tournoyant au dessus de l'autre. La ruelle était trop étroite pour qu'elle puisse se mettre sur le côté et esquiver ainsi, et elle ne pouvait pas sauter pour esquiver le chakram du bas car celui du haut la toucherait à coup sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus sauter au dessus des deux à cause du plafond, ni se coucher au sol car le chakram du bas l'aurait touchée. Elle se retourna donc, et leva la main devant elle. Une onde sonore en sorti ; elle rencontra les deux chakram, qui continuaient à tournoyer dans les airs, mais comme s'ils luttaient violemment contre un obstacle solide. Le visage de Tatu était alors inexpressif, ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu, la puissance de la lame sonore augmenta, et les chakram furent renvoyés à leur propriétaires. Axel en avait profité pour préparer une petite attaque brasier, mais elle fut dissipée par la même lame. Tatu reparti, courant à grandes enjambées. Le temps que les flammes se dissipent, il eut juste le temps de la voir disparaître à un tournant et il jura : il avait déjà eut du mal à suivre son rythme de course, si en plus il prenait du retard...<br>Axel : et elle espère me faire croire qu'elle ne sait pas se battre, après cette petite démonstration...  
>Un sourire étira ses lèvres.<br>Après avoir traversé le petit bois, Tatu se dirigea droit vers le manoir abandonné. Là, elle aurait de la place, et il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Elle espérait jusque que le petit accrochage dans le tunnel qui permettait d'accéder au bois n'avait pas alerté les citadins...

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou ! Reviews ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour ! Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

On espère qu'il va vous plaire. ^^

Merci encore à ceux qui nous soutiennent, et à ceux qui nous on envoyés des reviews dernièrement ! =D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Elinska aussi prenait du retard. Elle cherchait Tatu pour lui faire part de ses récentes découvertes mais elle avançait avec la vitesse d'un escargot à moitié mort en état de grippe. Autant dire, pas très vite. Mais à quoi servent ces deux kilomètres de jambes ? Bref. Elle arriva finalement à son stand : Personne. Regardant l'heure, elle se dit que ce n'était pas normal. Tatu, même avec des bouquins à livrer et le fait qu'on soit Jeudi, était toujours à l'heure. Repartant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, Elinska retourna à l'appartement. La porte était fermée. Donc, Tatu était encore en ville. Roxas était venu la voir elle, quelqu'un était peut-être allé voir Tatu, profitant du fait qu'elles étaient séparées. Toujours est-il qu'Elinska entra dans l'appartement pour se changer en vitesse. Au cas où... Trente secondes plus tard, tout de noir vêtue, elle ressortit... Avant de re-rentrer et de récupérer les clés de l'appartement pour fermer la porte en sortant... Avant de rouvrir la porte, de re-rentrer de prendre un stylo, de noter sur un papier ce qu'elle devait dire à Tatu et de le glisser dans son décolleté, de sortir, de fermer la porte et de partir pour le bon. Un jour elle arriverait à tout faire en une seule fois... En attendant il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour les missions de secours ==". Il n'y avait personne dans les rues à cette heure, c'était une aubaine. Le plus silencieusement, elle marcha, rasant les murs et faisant attention au moindre bruit qui lui parvenait. Elle n'avait pas peur de tomber sur le gros balourd de la dernière fois où encore sur "Monseigneur amateur d'arme à feu", mais il fallait qu'elle repère Tatu. Un son de guitare, un chant, une bagarre toute simple, peut importe mais un bruit qui la mettrait sur la voie.<br>Plus elle s'approchait du quai et de la forêt, plus des bruits suspects lui parvenaient. N'ayant encore rien à perdre elle s'y dirigea en courant comme une dératée. Rapidement elle s'aperçut que si combat il y avait, il venait du carré de pelouse devant le Manoir. Elle s'y dirigea donc, prête à sortir ses armes.

* * *

><p>Axel arriva en courant dans la clairière : il était évident qu'elle voulait l'amener là depuis le début. Il s'attendait par contre à un peu plus de... d'esprit chevaleresque ? venant de son adversaire. Celle-ci n'avait en effet pas du tout attendu qu'il soit là pour matérialiser son arme : à peine avait-il posé un pied dans la petite étendue verte qu'il s'était fait bombarder de coups. Elle s'était cachée en attendant son arrivée, et ses attaques venaient de tous côtés. Il parvint à ne subir aucun dégât pendant l'embuscade, et il avait envoyé ses chakrams de façon à la sortir de sa cachette. D'un bond, elle était atterrie sur la pelouse, et était en face de lui.<p>

Axel : trouvée ! ^o^

Tatu : tss... (contrariée, elle aime pas ça)

Elle avait déjà sorti sa guitare, et était prête à réagir, en position de combat. Ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs. Et grave. Non seulement il venait de la trouver, en plus il avait faillit l'acculer deux trois fois, et pour finir - et bien que ça soit par là que ça ait commencé-, elle n'avait pas pu déterminer avec certitude depuis combien de temps il la suivait, ne l'ayant pas repéré au début. Aussi était-elle dans une humeur des plus gracieuses.

Tatu : casse toi et fiche moi la paix, tu me les brises *-*

Axel : allons allons, c'est pas un langage digne d'une fille ça ! ^^"

Tatu : je t'emmerde, sexiste *-*

Axel : hein ? Mais chui pas sexiste moi !

Tatu : alors c'était quoi cette remarque à la con que tu viens de faire sur les filles et leur langage hein ? *^*

Axel : ^o^"

Tatu : je pense pas demander grand-chose... Lâchez-nous les basques.

Axel : à condition que vous arrêtiez de chasser des sans-coeurs.

Tatu : c'est pas vos oignons.

Axel : tien ? Tu ne nies plus ?

Tatu : non, tu m'énerves grave sévère là *-*

Axel : ^o^"

Tatu : donc tire-toi, ou je te bute.

Axel : navré mais je ne peux pas... je vais donc devoir profiter du spectacle de tes facultés de combat ! ^o^

A peine Axel eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il du parer un coup de pied monumental boosté grâce au son de la guitare électrique.

Axel : wouaaaaaaaaille ! 'OoO' Du calme ! (il est pas sérieux s'il peut sortir ce genre de réplique, on peut donc en conclure que Tatu n'a pas du tout son niveau x)

Tatu enchaîna d'autres coups, presque essentiellement physiques, qu'Axel parât. Cependant, après avoir occupé toutes ses défenses, Tatu joua une note tranchante. Axel eut juste le temps de pencher la tête pour éviter de passer à la guillotine. Une petite plaie se dessina sur sa joue, et un léger filet de sang en coula.

* * *

><p>Elinska arriva donc sur place. Elle vit tout d'abord Tatu, dos à elle, puis plus loin, Axel penché en avant.<p>

Elinska : Toi aussi ? Mais vous avez quoi tous ? Moi qui te trouvais mignon... Tu viens de chuter dans mon estime...

Axel : Ah ! Elinska ! Roxas n'est pas avec toi ?

Elinska : Nan... Il est à l'horloge avec Xion. L'amateur d'arme à feu n'avait pas tord... Les gamins sont bavards... J'ai appris plein de trucs très intéressants... Faut que je t'en parle 'O°O' Et vite !

Axel : Je t'en prie ^^

Elinska : Pas toi l'épouvantail T.T D'ailleurs, tu veux pas jarter ?

Tatu : Je le tue avant et il vire après *(

Elinska : Tu me fais perdre un de mes meilleurs clients... TT^TT Bon, bref... Fais ce que tu veux, j'attends que t'ai fini. (Ne propose même pas son aide)

Elle passa à côté de Tatu et d'Axel, pour grimer aux barreaux du grillages et de s'asseoir sur le mur qui entourait le manoir.

Elinska : Fiou... Fatiguant =u=

Tatu : Pourquoi t'es montée là-haut alors !

Elinska : Chuis mieux assise que par terre et j'ai une meilleure vue.

Tatu allais répondre mais Axel l'attaqua avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. La brune assise en hauteur se contentait de se regarder, occupé à se recoiffer tout en commentant les faits et gestes de Tatu et Axel alors qu'ils se battaient. A un moment, un des chakrams d'Axel arriva droit sur Elinska, qui, les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux (heureusement qu'elle en était aux pointes), réussi à le détourner en tirant rapidement dessus.

Elinska : CA VA PAS ? ON VISE PAS LES GENS EN TRAIN DE SE COIFFER !

Sur ces belles paroles elle se libéra de ses cheveux et tira sur Axel, toujours de son perchoir.

Axel : Wow, wow, wow ! On se calme ! 'O.O' (Pas encore tout à fait sérieux)

Tatu : NAAAAN !

Elinska : TU NOUS SOÛLE !

A présent, Axel n'attaquait plus trop, se défendant contre les attaques des deux brunes qui étaient un peu énervées xD. Il prenait de plus en plus conscience du potentiel que Tatu gardait pour elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait faire mieux. Il pouvait déjà dire que si c'était plus sérieux, ça risquait d'être violent, et comme ça, il saurait à quoi s'attendre pour la suite. Mais il ne devait pas trop pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il devait les surveiller, pas les combattre : Axel commença donc à battre en retraite.

Tatu : quand je pense qu'il a fallut que tu te fasses interrompre pendant ton brossage de cheveux pour intervenir... Sinon, tu serais même pas venue m'aider !

Elinska : bah, de toute façon, t'as bien une méthode pour abattre n'importe quel type d'ennemi non ?

Tatu : j'ai aucune envie de me fatiguer pour lui...

Elinska : je te comprend... Mais quand même ! ^o^

Sur ce, elle tira une balle juste devant Axel, qui se retourna brièvement vers eux.

Elinska : toi tu bouges pas *-* C'est toi qui nous fait chier, alors assume tes actes.

Tatu apparut juste derrière lui, pour lui bloquer le passage.

Tatu : je confirme : c'est lui qui a lancé l'offensive en premier.

Elinska : bref, t'as aucune excuse.

C'est à cet instant que Tatu lui fonça dessus. Axel se retourna et para ses attaques. Profitant du fait qu'il ait le dos tourné, Elinska lui tira dessus. Axel parvint à esquiver les balles, pensant retourner l'attaque contre son alliée. Mais Tatu joua des notes de telle façon que les balles rebondirent pour se rediriger vers Axel. Il se dégagea et s'éloigna.

Axel : pfff... C'est pas vrai... J'espère que Saïx m'engueulera pas...

Il passa alors en "mode sérieux". Tatu n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir : il était déjà derrière elle, la frappant à la nuque. Elle s'effondra au sol et sa guitare disparut dans une lumière violette. Elinska se tourna brusquement vers lui en lui tirant dessus, mais Axel était devenu trop rapide (c'est pratique le mode sérieux, faut pas croire XD), esquiva toutes ses balles, Elinska le voyant gagner du terrain sur elle bien qu'elle recula assez vite. Il fini par l'assommer comme Tatu, une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur. Ce fut alors le noir complet.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, c'était le chapitre 4 !<p>

Nous sommes désolées qu'il soit un peu plus court que les autres. On avait pas d'autre choix que de le couper ici, car il aurait été impossible de trouver une autre coupure correcte dans l'histoire.

Merci de nous avoir lues, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions !

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour !

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! (un peu plus long que le précédent, pour compenser ;)

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elinska : hnnng...<p>

La jeune fille remua, ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt : c'était tout blanc, ça faisait mal... Au bout d'un certain temps, elle réussit à relever ses paupières et à se redresser. Elle se trouvait dans une geôle, qui avait presque tout d'une geôle normale, sauf qu'elle était blanche, et donc propre. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir au travers de ses barreaux immaculés était dans les mêmes teintes. Avant de les ramener, Axel avait demandé ce qu'il fallait faire de ces deux filles. Après avoir parlé du potentiel combattant des deux jeunes fille, Saïx avait finalement décidé de les mettre dans une des prisons de l'Illusiocitadelle. De plus, Axel trouvait cela étrange que des humaines se comportent comme ça, et avait donc supposé qu'elles pouvaient également être des Similis. Bref, tout cela fit qu'il avait embarqué nos deux amies dans le couloir obscur, pour les ramener ici. Elinska épousseta ses vêtements, lança une nouveau regard autour d'elle et s'approcha des barreaux.

Elinska : C'est propre dit donc 'o' Faudra que je demande le numéro de la bonne... D'ailleurs elle est où Tatu ? (Ne demandez pas le lien entre Tatu et une bonne, il n'y en a pas xD)

* * *

><p>Cette dernière se réveilla à son tour, clignant furieusement des yeux à la vue d'autant de blanc, avant de s'y habituer. Elle se releva doucement, jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce : pas de fenêtre. Elle s'approcha donc de la seule ouverture de la pièce et, tendant l'oreille, elle entendit quelqu'un approcher, et lorsqu'elle voulu brandir sa guitare, il ne se passa rien.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska : ÇA M'ÉNERVE !<p>

Depuis qu'elle s'était pété l'épaule en essayant bêtement de défoncer les barreaux, Elinska roulait soigneusement ses nerfs en pelote, et n'arrivant pas passer entre. Ses flingues n'apparaissaient plus et c'était encore plus frustrant pour elle. Elle continua à tirer comme une malade sur les barres métalliques, se contorsionnant comme c'était pas permit, mais rien à faire.

Xigbar : Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas sortir ma poule.

La brune se retourna et vit le borgne adossé au mur devant sa cellule.

Elinska : On est où là ?

Xigbar : Au QG.

Elinska : QG de quoi, pirate de pacotille ?

Xigbar : De l'Organisation XIII.

Elinska : Huuuun... Un organisation de 13 imbéciles ? Charmant ^^

Xigbar : T'es une marrante toi. Au fait, ce sont de très jolies armes que tu as là.

En disant cela, il sortit de son dos ses deux Tanfoglio, jouant avec eux.

Elinska : WAAAAH ! RENDS LES MOI !

Xigbar : Non ^^

Elinska : Mes amouurs... TToTT My loves... Mis amores...

Xigbar : Bref... Tu veux sûrement savoir pourquoi tu es là ?

Elinska : M'en fouuuus. Mais rends moi mes chéris TT~TT

Xigbar : ^^ Vous êtes des Similis ?

Elinska : C'est quoi ça ?

Xigbar ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de regarder les larmes aux coins des yeux d'Elinska (Très bonne comédienne bien que là, elle ne se force pas) qui tentait désespérément de rentrer le ventre pour pouvoir passer entre les barreaux et récupérer ses chouchous...

* * *

><p>Saïx approchait de la cellule de Tatu quand il la vit aux barreaux.<p>

Saïx : Sais-tu ce qu'est un Simili ?

Tatu : Sais-tu ce qu'est un Zemstvo ? U.u Moi aussi j'peux sortir des mots bizarres (bon ok, j'avoue, je viens de fouiller dans mon dico)

Saïx : je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Réponds à ma question.

Tatu : Eh bien non, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Simili. Réponds à la mienne.

Saïx : je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre à un être inférieur comme toi...

Tatu : ... Dis, j'peux te péter la gueule ? Et au fait, j'peux savoir aussi où est passée ma gratte ?

Saïx ayant eu la réponse à sa question et se sentant fatigué d'avance de devoir continuer l'interrogatoire, commença à s'éloigner.

Tatu : EH REVIENS ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIS DE MA GRATTE ? ET ELLE EST OU ELINSKA ? (notons bien le fait qu'elle soit citée en deuxième XD m'enfin, c'est mieux que Elins', qui ne pose pas du tout la question) J'TE PREVIENS SI TU LEUR AS FAIT DU MAL JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE LE VERBE SEFAIREEXPLOSERLAGUEULE ! TE CASSE PAS !

Mais Saïx, fidèle à sa froideur habituelle, véritable partie de son charisme, continuait de s'éloigner d'un pas mesuré. Tatu se releva pour de bon.

Tatu : PUTAIN DE MERDE FAIS CH-BAM ! (vient de taper de toutes ses forces son pied contre les barreaux XD) ! #/ !àZtRGØ?J*~%[...]$/à# !

Xigbar : elle en connaît du vocabulaire ta copine dis-moi ! ^o^ (parce que évidemment, on l'entend très bien à ce volume là)

* * *

><p>Demyx : eeeh ! C'est quoi de cet instrument ? J'l'ai jamais vu avant ici !<p>

Vexen : il appartient à une des deux prisonnières, je suis en train de l'analyser alors pas touche, sale gamin. Déjà que Xigbar a emporté les pistolets de l'autre... (pète son crayon sous le coup de la contrariété)

* * *

><p>Elinska : Tu veux voir le mieux, de vocabulaire ? PANTOUFLARD ! CRÂNEUR ! RENDS LES MOI !<p>

Xigbar : Non ^^ Êtes-vous des similis ?

Elinska : Tu veux quoi ? BALAFRE-MAN !

Xigbar : Es-tu sûre de toi ?

Elinska : ENFLURE ! CREVURE ! RACLURE ! TEIGNURE ! JE TE CHOPE JE TE TROUE ET J'T'ENFILE DES PERLES ! MES FLINGUES ! RENDS LES MOIIIIIIIIII ! (Voix insupportablement aiguë)

Xigbar : Aïe x.X

Elinska : Écoute moi bien, je fais tout ce que tu veux si tu me rends mes flingues ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Je me mets à poil, je chante du Justin Bieber, je massacre ton boss, tout ce que tu veux mais rends les moiiiiii TTOTT Mes amouuuurs... Moya lyubovʹ... Watashi no Ai TToTT

Xigbar : Tout ce que je veux ?

Elinska : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TT^TT Tu veux que je couche avec toi ? C'pas un problème mais rend moi mes Tanfoglio, je ne peux pas vivre sans eux.

Xigbar : Je veux des réponses ^^

Elinska : Tu préfères pas qu'on couche ensemble ? Chuis plus douée que pour répondre aux questions... TTwTT

Xigbar : Simili or not Simili ?

Elinska : Je sais pas ce que c'est.

Xigbar eut un petit soupir résigné et il s'éloigna lui aussi, les armes d'Elinska en main.

Elinska : NOOOOOO[...]OOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! REVIIIIENS ! C'EST DE LA PRISE D'OTAGE ! DU KIDNAPPING ! ALERTE ENLÈVEMENT ! CHOPPEZ LE ! TATUUUUUU ! (Mais que-ce que Tatu fout là xD) C'EST UN RÉCIDIVISTE ! UN VOLEUR D'INNOCENCE ! MES CHÉRIIIIIIIIS ! ASSASSIN ! RENDS MOI MES BICHONS ! PERVERS ! PÉDOPHILE ! MES BAMBINS ! MES TOUS PETITS ! FAUT LE METTRE EN CAGE ! L'ENFERMER CHEZ LES FOUS ! LUI COUPER LES MAINS ! QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE ![...]

* * *

><p>Tatu continuait de jurer bien après le départ de Saix autant après le son pied qu'après Saïx xD Seul point en sa faveur : elle savait où était Elinska. En remontant, Xigbar croisa Axel.<p>

Axel : Vexen te cherche et il a l'air remonté contre toi.

Xigbar : Ouais, je lui ai piqué ça ^^

Il montra les deux Tanfoglio.

Axel : C'est pour ça qu'elle hurle depuis tout à l'heure ? 'OoO'

Xigbar : L'autre fait pareil un peu avant, Saïx est passé la voir.

Axel : Ça explique tout...

Une fois de retour au laboratoire...

Vexen : Tu es là ! Donne moi les ! Immédiatement !

Xigbar : Vous êtes tous après ces flingues, c'est terrible.

Vexen grogna et prit brusquement les armes pour aller les examiner.

Vexen : ET TOI NE TOUCHE PAS A ÇA !

Demyx reposa aussi sec la guitare de Tatu.

* * *

><p>Qui eut un léger sursaut...<p>

Tatu : je le sens... SI J'ATTRAPE LE GARS QUI VIENT DE TOUCHER A MA GRATTE J'LE TUE !

* * *

><p>Demyx : à cette distance ? O_O<p>

Vexen : je devrais faire l'expérience avec ton sitar, ça pourrait s'avérer intéressant...

Vexen n'était jusque là entré en contact avec la guitare qu'une seule fois, et Tatu était encore évanouie à ce moment là. Après, l'instrument était demeuré sur une table, le numéro IV évitant tout contact physique et l'analysant grâce à diverses machines.

* * *

><p>Tatu : ELINS ! EST-CE QUE CA VAAAA ?<p>

Elinska : ON VIENT DE ME KIDNAPPER MES ENFANTS ! QUE POURRAIT-IL M'ARRIVER DE PIRE ? ET TOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Tatu : MA GUITARE EST SÉQUESTRÉE ! ET ON VIENT DE LA TOUCHER ! TE LAISSE PAS VIOLER MA CHÉRIE ! MAMAN VA VENIR TE SAUVER !

* * *

><p>Xigbar : je te savais pas dans ces tendances là Demyx (sourire à la Xiggy)<p>

Demyx : Ah nan ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

* * *

><p>Tatu : JE PRÉVIENS LE STALKER ! TU TOUCHE ENCORE UNE FOIS A MA 328 D'AMOUR ET JE TE FOUS UN AVION DANS LE C*L !<p>

* * *

><p>Xigbar : dit donc, t'as du choix, elle t'expose un menu pas très commun XD<p>

Demyx : la ferme.

Vexen : elles commencent à devenir agaçantes, elles font trop de bruit...

C'est alors que Zexion entra dans la pièce.

Zexion : Vexen, tu pourrais pas baisser le volume un peu ? J'essaye de me concentr- tien ? Elles ne sont pas dans ton labo ? J'ai crus à une séance de torture, vu la puissance sonore...

Vexen : je commence à en avoir assez... Vous deux, allez les faire taire...

Demyx : pourquoi ça serait nous hein ?

Zexion : parce que vous êtes là. Allez demander à quelqu'un d'autre, ça fera tout aussi bien l'affaire. L'important, c'est qu'elles se taisent.

Demyx soupira et commença à partir puis il s'arrêta en voyant que Xigbar ne le suivait pas.

Demyx : T'attends quoi pour venir ?

Xigbar : J'en ai pas envie. Va chercher Xaldin, il sera plus efficace que moi, j'en suis sûr.

Demyx : Xaldin ? T'es sûr ?

Zexion : Va chercher qui tu veux mais vas-y !

Demyx râla un instant et sortit de la pièce à la recherche d'un autre membre de l'Organisation.

* * *

><p>Elinska : TAAAATUUUUUUUUUUUUU ?<p>

Tatu : QUEEEEWAAAAAAAH ?

Elinska : J'AIIIIIIII UN TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC A TE DIIIIIIIIIRE !

Tatu : C'ESSSSTTT QUOI ?

Elinska : C'EST QUE... Que... Que quoi déjà... ATTENDS JE M'EN RAPPELLE PLUS !

Tatu soupira et reprit ses menaces contre le premier qui approcherait à 328 de moins d'un kilomètre pendant qu'Elinska réfléchissait. Puis elle retrouva un petit papier coincé, dans son soutient-gorge et le lu attentivement.

Elinska : TATUU ?

Tatu : … UN DIRIGEABLE ! TU VAS TELLEMENT-

Elinska : TATUU-UUUUUU !

Tatu : QUOI ?

Elinska : CES GARS LA ! CE SONT DES SIMILIS !

Tatu : DES QUOI ? (A parfaitement compris mais démentit)

Elinska : DES SIMILIS !

Tatu : J'AI COMPRIS MAIS C'EST QUOI ?

Elinska : MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN MOIIIIIIIIIIIII[...]IIIIII !

* * *

><p>Demyx : Ah ! Larxene !<p>

Larxene : Que-ce que tu me veux ?

Demyx : Tu veux pas venir calmer nos deux prisonnières avec moi ?

Larxene : Tu me prends pour qui ?

Elinska : [...]IIIIIIIIIIIIIII[...] !

Larxene : Ce sont elles qui gueulent là *^* ?

Demyx : O-Oui ^^"

Larxene : Elles sont où celles-là ? *(

Elinska : EH ! LE PIRATE STALKER ARMÉ A FEU ! T'ÉGRATIGNES UN SEUL DE MES GAMINS ET JE TE DÉCOUPE EN DES, JE TE FAIS FRIRE A LA POÊLE, JE TE PASSE AU MIXEUR [...] MES AMOUUUUURS !

Tatu : T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT A BIDOUILLER MA GRATTE SINON JE TE-

Larxene : NAN MAIS C'EST PAS FINI CE BORDEL !

* * *

><p>Zexion : Oh non =="<p>

Vexen : On aurait dû lui dire...

Xigbar : Tout le monde sauf Larxene ^^"

* * *

><p>Larxene : J'PEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI C'BORDEL ?<p>

Tatu et Elinska (car la porte par laquelle est entrée est visible des deux XD) : UN SCARABÉE DORE GÉANT QUI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCHE ! OoO

* * *

><p>Tous : ouille.<p>

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous a plut !<p>

Comme vous pouvez le constater et comme promit surtout, nous entrons dans le vif du sujet concernant le "tournage en bourrique des membres de l'Organisation XIII" ^^ Vous découvrez également la véritable nature d'Elinska et de Tatu, et les évidentes répercussion qu'il peut y avoir lorsqu'elles s'expriment XD

Ne vous en faites pas, la trame scénaristique n'as pas disparut pour autant, non non non, cette fic n'est pas du n'importe quoi.

Vos avis et impressions nous intéressent toujours ! =) Merci à ceux qui nous soutiennent !

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !

Elinska & Tatu.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Déjà le chapitre 6, merci à ceux qui nous soutiennent !

Nous sommes désolées si nous ne répondons pas tout de suite à vos commentaires, mais étant donné que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fan-fiction, nous nous arrangerons pour le faire en même temps !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La scène suivante, pour le respect de vos oreilles, pour continuer de rester un tant soit peu poli dans la vie, et surtout pour ne choquer aucun cerveau qui se serait risqué à lire, a été censurée. Pour faire simple, Larxene a pété un câble, manquant de détruire la prison, et sortant des insultes exclusives que même le dico des « mots à ne pas dire », même en cas d'insultes, s'est retrouvé prit de court U.u Bref, nous reprenons notre récit juste après le massacre. Larxene s'étant tout de même contrôlée d'une certaine façon, nos amies étaient plus ou moins indemnes, les efforts d'Axel pour qu'elles ne soient pas blessées furent vain. Larxene s'était changée un instant en la pire des Yakuza, et même Reborn aurait fait dans son froc.<p>

Larxene : alors maintenant, les deux °biiiiiiiiiiiiiip°, vous fermez votre gueule *-*

Tatu et Elinska : oui M'dame TT_TT Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Larxene : c'est mieux... Et que j'ai plus à vous reprendre, sinon, je reviens *(

Demyx osa seulement alors s'approcher un peu des geôles, curieux.

Tatu : c'est toi...

Demyx : ?

Tatu : c'est toi qui a touché à ma gratte tout à l'heure *-* (elle se retient de gueuler, Larxene, respect)

Demyx : ... (craint un peu pour la suite)

Tatu : j'espère pour toi que tu lui as fait que dalle, tu sais pas à quoi tu t'attaques *-*

Demyx : oh ça va, j'voulais juste jeter un œil... (sourire légèrement malicieux et sadique) Vexen ne la touche pas depuis tout à l'heure, mais il est en train de l'analyser sous toutes ses coutures x) il la passe au scanner, analyse sa composition...

Tatu : 'OxO' ... MPPPPPHHH ! (s'est posé une main sur la bouche et fait comme si elle gueulait, avec les gestes qui vont avec, sauf que ça fait beaucoup moins de bruit XD)

Elinska : Hey... Hey ! Hey ! Le punk à la coupe en brosse ! (Chuchote)

Demyx : Coupe en brosse ? (Indigné x)

Elinska : Ils ont pas touché à mes flingues, hein ? Limite que le Balafré les garde ça m'va, mais personne ne les a touchés ? Hein ? Pas vrai que personne les a touchés ?

Demyx : Si, Vexen.

Elinska : 'O^O' Dis moi que c'est pas vrai...

Demyx : Je te dis que c'est vrai...

Elinska se roula alors en boule par terre, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, se balançant sur ses talons pour se calmer.

Elinska : TToTT C'est du viol... Y a violation d'intimité... Chuis pas consentante là... Ah non mais non mais non de non de chez non mais non de non de non... Mes Tanfoglio... Dans les mains d'un pervers... Que-ce qu'il va leur faire ? Pitié... Qu'il ne les démonte pas... J'y survivrai pas.

Demyx de son côté, entre la brune hystérique qui se retenait de justesse de hurler sur lui et l'autre dépressive qui marmonnait des trucs pas trop compréhensibles, se sentait, mais alors, pas du tout, du tout, mais du tout à sa place et il s'en retourna donc.

* * *

><p>Zexion : Enfin...<p>

Vexen : Il était temps

Zexion : ...

Xigbar : Les gars... Vous venez de dire quoi là ?

Aucun des deux de répondit car... ils n'entendirent pas la question xD La douce voix de Larxene ayant momentanément explosé les tympans xD Et, ainsi, ils ne remarquèrent même pas Demyx qui revenait en chantonnant.

* * *

><p>Xemnas : Alors, qu'avons nous de nouveau ?<p>

Saïx : Les deux filles qui étaient à la Cité du Crépuscule sont dans la prison de la Citadelle. Pour l'instant, elles démentent encore le fait de chasser les Sans-coeurs et nous ne savons pas si elles sont des Similis ou non.

Xemnas : Savent-elles quelque chose sur nous ?

Saïx : Apparemment elles savent que nous sommes de similis mais, elles ont l'air de ne pas connaître sa signification... Vexen examine leurs armes.

Xemnas : Et ?

Saïx : Rien pour l'instant...

Saïx : leur composition est tout à fait normale. Les matériaux sont connus, les composants que l'on retrouve dans nos armes s'y trouvent aussi, ce qui prouve qu'elles peuvent les faire apparaître et disparaître à volonté. On pensait en apprendre plus, mais de toute évidence, on va devoir faire des test directement sur elles.

Xemnas : faites vite. Cette "nouveauté" pourrait s'avérer utile. Elles ont l'air d'avoir du coffre dites-moi...

Saïx fut un instant prit de peu, et déglutit. Le Seigneur Xemnas avait été dérangé par ces deux...

Xemnas : que je ne les entendent plus. Tu peux disposer.

Saïx : bien...

Il se téléporta dans le laboratoire de Vexen.

Saïx : tu peux faire des analyses sur elles. Mais le Seigneur Xemnas ne veut plus être importuné par leur cris.

Le Numéro VII n'eut guère besoin d'en dire plus. Tous les membres présents se figèrent, y comprit Demyx qui s'arrangeait pour ausculter la guitare sans pour autant la toucher XD. Ca, ça voulait dire que le Boss était "pas content", et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ce qu'il ne soit pas plus "pas content".

Vexen : bah, de toute façon, je vais les endormir pour les analyses... Elles doivent encore être sous le coup de frousse de Larxene. Amenez-les moi.

Demyx : c'est encore à nous de se taper le boulot ?

Zexion : vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas rester là à nous gêner.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que que Numéro II et le Numéro IX repartirent en direction des geôles. Réaction immédiate des deux brunes. Pas dans le même temps cependant, il fallait que les deux arrivent tranquillement devant les barreaux.<p>

Elinska : dites, m'sieur l'Balafré, vous avez fait quoi de mes chéris ? 'O_O' Laissez moi juste les voir !

Il lui rendit un sourire carnassier, appuyant ses paroles en montrant ses mains vides.

Xigbar : je ne les ais malheureusement plus avec moi.

Elinska : mes bébés T-T

* * *

><p>Tatu : Le Scarabée Doré est parti ?<p>

Demyx : tu parles de Larxene ? ... Ouais...

Tatu : j'espère que t'as pas encore touché à ma gratte !

Demyx : je ne l'ai en effet pas touchée... mais je l'ai regardée sous toutes ses coutures, comme Vexen... Et ben elle vaut pas mon sitar !

Tatu : espèce de...

Xigbar : Demyx, t'as pas encore fini ?

Le Numéro II portait la fille aux yeux de glace sur son épaule, il l'avait assommée.

Demyx : je déteste ce genre de boulot.

Xigbar soupira, lui passa Elinska, qu'il manqua de lâcher car il n'avait pas préparé ses muscles à l'effort. Le Balafré se téléporta ensuite dans la cellule.

Tatu : mais qu'est-ce que-

Elle fut assommée également, il la prit sur son épaule comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Elinska, et ils se téléportèrent ensuite jusqu'au laboratoire... Ou plutôt jusque devant la porte du labo. Vexen tenait absolument à ce que l'on frappe avant d'entrer.

Ils entrèrent après avoir frappé trois petits coups sur la porte et que Vexen ait grogné un vague "Entrez". Suivant les indications de Zexion pendant que Vexen préparait le matériel obligatoire pour les examens prévus, Demyx posa Elinska sur une table et Xigbar fit pareil avec Tatu sur une autre table. Le Savant fit donc ses examens, rapidement mais sûrement, Zexion aidant et notant les résultats qu'ils avaient. Lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent Tatu et Elinska étaient toujours dans le laboratoire de Vexen qui n'avait pas encore fini.

Elinska : =o= Je suis où... ? Oh ! T'es là toi ?

Tatu : =.= Apparemment... C'est qui ce gus ?

Vexen soupira en voyant que ses cobay- sujets d'expérimentation étaient éveillées et il appela Zexion pour qu'ils parlent des résultats en ignorant les brunes. Ils parlaient tellement bas que même Tatu n'entendit rien. Elles cherchèrent donc à se détacher puis elles virent les armes.

Elinska : TToTT ! Mes bijoux ! Mes amours ! Vous allez bien ?

Tatu : 328 !

* * *

><p>Saïx : Nous avons des résultats... plutôt intéressants...<p>

Xemnas : Alors ?

Saïx : Ce sont bien des Similis... Mais... Elles semblent avoir un coeur...

Xemnas : Ne simulent-elles pas ?

Saïx : non. Les tests que nous avons récemment fait sur Axel, Roxas et Xion en raison de leur comportement humain nous avaient bien signalés qu'ils n'avaient pas de coeur. Là, c'est un vrai coeur. Composé de toute évidence de coeurs de sans-coeurs diverses et variés. Lexaeus nous également dit que les coeurs étaient attirés par leurs armes.

Xemnas : avec ça, on peut aisément supposer qu'elles se construisent elles-même leur coeur, et ça serait pour cela qu'elles chassent des sans-coeurs.

Saïx : Vexen en est encore sur l'analyse, mais il semblerait également que ce coeur ne soit pas aussi gros que celui d'un humain, et qu'il soit d'une extrême fragilité.

Xemnas : autre chose ?

Saïx : pour le moment, non. Tout le monde est rentré sauf Luxord, et seul son rapport devrait s'avérer être intéressant.

Xemnas : bien. Je ne veux pas que les membres autre que les numéros II, III, IV, V, et VI soient au courant de cette histoire de coeur artificiel. Il ne faudrait pas que ce don se retourne contre nous. Ne me dérange pas avant que le la fin des analyse et du rapport de Luxord.

Saïx : bien.

Et Saïx se retéléporta.

* * *

><p>Zexion terminait d'injecter le contenu d'une seringue dans les veines des deux brunes. A la vue de l'aiguille, Tatu avait hurlé. Mais 25 secondes après que le fin tube de verre soit retiré de sa peau, elle sembla tout de suite se calmer.<p>

Tatu : j'peux savouar skeusséééé ?

Zexion : une petite injection qui devrait vous faire planer un peu.

Elinska : vouaaaaaa ! o Le monde y bouuuuuge ! Héééééééyeuh, mes chéris, vous élouagnéé pas comme çaaa !

Il faut savoir que les Tanfoglios n'avaient pas bougés d'un millimètre, mais faut la comprendre : pour Elins', c'est comme si des petites pattes venaient de les emporter un peu plus loin... Pour les faire revenir XD

Elinska : c'est çaaa, r'venez vour môaman ! Ehhhh naaaaaan ! Chui làààààààà ! Tien ? C'koâ c'gros truc au dessus de nous ?

Tatu : tu l'vouaaaaaaa aussiiiiii ? T'voua, j't'l'avait dit ! C'maître Caillouuuuuuuuuu !

Elinska : ah ouéééééééééééééé... Contente d'vous connaître m'sieur Caillou U.u

Zexion se réapprocha d'elles.

Zexion : fermez la maintenant.

Tatu : t'as d'bô yeux tu séééééé ?

Et les deux brunes partirent dans un fou-rire pas possible. Vraiment puissant ce truc U.u Et elles n'arrêtèrent pas : elles se fendirent la poire jusqu'à ne plus arriver à respirer, ce qui les faisait encore plus rire (véridique U.u). Dans leur délire, elles ne remarquèrent même pas qu'on leur avait injecté une autre substance qui fit vite effet.

Tatu : Oulaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Oulaaalaaah x Maalo cooeuur...

Elinska : T'eees bizarreuh touaah... T'aas maaaaleuh à un trukkk queu t'aas paas. Haha ! x) T'eees uuneuh comiqueee tooa !

La brune aux yeux bleus repartit dans son fou-rire, bien vite rejointe par Tatu qui n'avait R.I.E.N. compris a ce qu'avait dit Elinska mais qui trouvait quand même ça marrant U.u

Elinska : Tatuuuu ?

Tatu : Vouiiih ?

Elinska : ta gratteee...elle voole...  
>Tatu : Juuuure ? C'quee c'est coooool ! Diiiis Elineuh (= Elin')<p>

Elinska : Kwaaah ?

Tatu : Tes flingues... Ils dansent maal surtout la danse des canaaaards... Haha !

Nouveau fou-rire des brunes.

Zexion : Et c'est repartit... =="

* * *

><p>Saïx : ... Et c'est tout ce que nous a rapporté Luxord.<p>

Xemnas : Très bien. Et pour ces deux Similis ?

Saïx : Leur coeur artificiel est bien là. Vexen leur a administré un poison puissant qui ne leur à fait qu'une légère douleur. Suite à cela, Vexen à remarqué que leur coeur était encore devenu plus petit.

Xemnas : C'est à dire.

Saïx : Apparemment, leur coeur ne semble pas définitif : il semble rétrécir au fil du temps et il est particulièrement fragile face au poison, encore plus fragile qu'un coeur normal.

Xemnas : Pas définitif... C'est pour cela qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas la chasse au sans-coeur... Il faut les garder. Que les autres ne soit pas au courant. Je ne veux pas de fuite.

Saïx : Bien.

* * *

><p>Zexion : on devrait arrêter là. Leur coeur a considérablement réduit, on va pas tarder à vraiment les tuer, et Xemnas les veut vivantes.<p>

Vexen : déjà ? Pff, j'ai horreur de ménager mes sujets... J'aimerais juste faire un dernier test : on a déjà eu des démonstration de colère, de rire, on va tester le comportement de leur coeur en plein sommeil.

Zexion leur injecta un autre produit encore dans le sang, et elle sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 6 ! En espérant que ça vous a plut !<p>

Vos impressions nous intéressent, et nous les lisons toutes =)

Merci encore de nous suivre, ça nous comble de joie de savoir que ça vous plaît !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour à tous ! Cette fois-ci, un chapitre un peu spécial au niveau de la publication ! Comme il était un peu long, nous avons dû le couper en deux : exceptionnellement, la suite arrivera la semaine prochain au lieu des 2 semaines habituelles ! Voili, voilou !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Nouveau réveil dans leur prison immaculée. Tatu s'appuya sur son coude, mais elle ne put empêcher son autre main de se crisper sur sa poitrine, une petite grimace de douleur sur le visage.<p>

Tatu : merde... mon cœur... Comment ça se fait qu'il soit devenu aussi faible ?  
>Elle parvint à s'asseoir, essayant de se souvenir des derniers épisodes. Elle se souvint du laboratoire, mais avec difficulté, les images étaient très floues dans sa tête, et elle se demandait même si ce n'était pas un rêve, tellement les scènes lui semblaient surréalistes. Elle dut faire une drôle de tête, car la personne qui l'observait, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée à cause des résidus de drogue qu'il restait dans son sang, parla.<br>Xigbar : alors, comment c'était de se retrouver sur la table d'opération ?  
>Tatu : bizarre... J'l'avais dis, zêtes pas des marchands de fleurs, mais bel et bien des dealers en plus d'être stalkers...<br>Xigbar : pas la peine de te forcer de sourire comme ça. Tu fais déjà la grimace naturellement...  
>Tatu : j'me disais aussi que je devais avoir l'air con...<br>Bien qu'elle tentait de se donner une contenance, elle avait un peu mal à la tête, et surtout le monde tanguait beaucoup. Une énorme partie de son énergie partait dans la construction de réponses cohérentes, et dans la diction de ces réponses.  
>Xigbar : alors comme ça on se fait soit-même des cœurs artisanaux maison ?<br>Ce fut un réflexe : le regard écarquillé de Tatu se dirigea vers son interlocuteur. Et merde. Construction de phrases + diction = plus assez d'énergie pour mentir de façon potable. Néanmoins, elle pouvait lui signaler qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder le sujet.  
>Tatu : je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.<br>Elle était parvenue à se traîner jusqu'à un des murs pour s'y adosser. Il répondit en élargissant son sourire.  
>Xigbar : bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête, forcément que vous ne savez rien. (le genre de réponse pas DU TOUT ironique XD)<br>Tatu : mis à part poser des questions stupides, vous êtes là pour quoi ?  
>Xigbar : j'étais juste curieux, mais si mademoiselle ne sais pas de quoi je parle...<br>Le sourire passa d'ironique à carnassier.  
>Xigbar : je vous ferai bien cracher le morceau à un moment. Jusque là, vous avez vraiment eut droit à un traitement en faveur.<br>Il matérialisa ses fusils à cristaux, tendant l'un de ses bras, un canon passant entre les barreaux, pointé sur la jeune fille.  
>Xigbar : ce genre d'information m'intéresse vraiment.<br>Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'arme qui la visait. Puis elle dirigea son visage vers le plafond et ferma les yeux.  
>Tatu : navrée de te voir pédaler dans les épinards à la crème. Au fait, vous pourriez dire à vos amis les scientifiques tarés de baisser la dose la prochaine fois ? Ça donne mal au crâne leur truc.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska se réveilla, elle aussi toujours sujette aux drogues données par Vexen et Zexion. Contrairement à Tatu, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'épisode du labo : en se relevant, elle porta une main à son cœur avant de retomber par terre, n'arrivant visiblement pas à tenir sur se jambes.<p>

Elinska : Bouh... Alcoolique va X^x...  
>Saïx : Enfin réveillée ?<br>Elinska : Qui c'est ? (N'a pas encore compris que quelqu'un était devant sa cellule)  
>Saïx :...<br>Elinska : ... Je dois deviner ?  
>Saïx : ="= Tourne la tête vers les barreaux... A ta droite.<br>Obéissant sagement à la voix sortie de nulle part, la brune tourna la tête dans la direction donnée et vit Saïx.  
>Elinska :... Je te connais pas toi...<br>Saïx : ... ==*  
>Elinska : Bon tu m'veux quoi Mister Freeze ?<br>Saïx : Des réponses à mes questions.  
>Elinska : Quelles questions ?<br>Saïx : Comment faites-vous pour vous créer un cœur ?  
>Elinska regarda Saïx comme s'il avait dit des conneries puis elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe.<br>Elinska : o 10, pourquoi ?  
>Saïx eut un petit tic au sourcil mais continua.<br>Saïx : Votre cœur dure-t-il toujours ?  
>Elinska : Heh ? o Euh... Des insectes X.X<br>Saïx : ==** Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous dire ce que vous savez ?  
>Elinska : o Et bien... O-Oui... Mais, non, pas trop quand c'est épicé...<br>Saïx : ==* Je ne serai pas patient...  
>Il fit apparaître son arme et s'approcha de la grille, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir pour entrer dans la cellule.<br>Elinska : Qu-Quoi ? Eh ! M-Mais j'ai répondu à tes foutues questions !  
>En effet, la brune était loin de vouloir se moquer de Saïx, mais, étant encore un peu dans les vapes, elle comprenait les questions de travers. Ainsi, la question : "Comment faîtes-vous pour vous créer un coeur ?" devenait "Pour combien de points vaut une dame de Coeur ?". "Votre coeur dure t'il toujours ?" devenait "De quoi avec vous toujours peur ?".<br>Et "Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous dire ce que vous savez ?" : "Savez-vous cuisiner, avec des épices ?". On comprend mieux les réponse U.U Mais Saïx n'ayant pas prit son décodeur à Junky avec lui, se mit dans la tête qu'elle se moquait de lui. Et on ne se moque pas d'un Saïx déjà en colère, non, non... xD

* * *

><p>Xigbar : je n'y manquerai pas, si seulement cela pouvait les faire changer de méthode. Mais je veux bien essayer en échange d'un indice sur la réponse à ma question.<br>Tatu : p'tain, t'fais chier à t'acharner sur une réponse comme ça -" On dirait moi. Ce n'est pas un compliment.  
>Xigbar : je crois que j'avais compris.<br>Le sourire carnassier n'avait toujours pas quitté les lèvres du numéro II. Il savait que Saïx était parti s'occuper de l'autre. Il en avait d'ailleurs rit intérieurement en entendant ça. Le numéro VII était tout sauf patient. Et du peu qu'il en avait vu, ces deux là nécessitaient de l'être, et plus particulièrement cette Elinska. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour assister à l'interrogatoire. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il le pouvait, il tendait l'oreille pour en capter des bribes. Il est inutile de dire que ça le poussait encore plus à sourire U.u  
>Xigbar : tu sais quoi ? On va jouer à une genre de roulette russe. Tu vas avoir le choix entre être indemne et te prendre une balle. A chaque balle, ton cœur, déjà bien amenuisé, réduira. Tu n'auras droit qu'à un nombre limité de non-réponses, sinon tu mourras. Si tu répond à mes questions, je retire une balle de mon chargeur.<br>Son sourire s'élargit.  
>Xigbar : en temps normal, je t'aurais attachée. Mais je crois que là tu n'es pas en état d'esquiver ou de bouger, tout simplement.<br>Tatu : tsss...  
>Il avait mit dans le mille. Et on va dire que pour ça, elle lui en voudrait pendant... quelques temps ? Le pire, c'était qu'en effet elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais qu'en plus elle faisait déjà des efforts démesurés pour rester éveillée. Il suffirait qu'elle se relâche, et elle sombrerait dans une longue somnolence, typique de cette drôle de drogue qu'ils leur avaient injecté.<br>Xigbar : première question : Depuis combien de temps êtes vous des Similis ?  
>Tatu : c'est quoi des Similis.<br>BANG !  
>Elle porta sa main à son cœur, et tomba sur le côté en direction des barreaux, le visage tordu de douleur.<br>Xigbar : mauvaise réponse. Deuxième question : est-ce que l'humain dont tu es issue est vivant ?  
>Tatu réfléchit. Quitte à ne pas répondre à certaines questions, autant répondre à celles qui étaient moins importantes. Elle devait éviter de donner des infos sur Elinska. Sur la constitution de leur cœur artificiel... Bah... Après tout, c'était moins important que la sécurité de sa copine.<br>Tatu : oui.  
>Une des balle de cristal de Xigbar disparut.<br>Xigbar : Une petite description ?  
>Tatu : c'est une fille. C'est une salope, une enfoirée de première qui ne mérite que de crever.<br>Xigbar : et ?  
>Tatu : je pense avoir bien résumé.<br>Xigbar : je veux une description physique avec. Ça compte dans la même question. Estime toi heureuse : en temps normal je t'aurais déjà tiré dessus pour réponse incomplète.  
>Tatu : sa majesté est trop bonne... Je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Suffit d'inverser les couleurs.<br>Xigbar : Que sais-tu à propos de l'humain de ta copine ?  
>Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, et qu'elle ne semblait pas non plus beaucoup se creuser la tête pour répondre, il tira une nouvelle balle. C'était douloureux. Elle aurait encore de la marge une fois son cœur épuisé, mais les Similis sont plus fragiles que les humains normaux. Alors on va pas dire que ça soit beaucoup.<br>Xigbar : n'oublie pas que je peux reposer certaines questions, si l'envie m'en prend. Tu ne pourras pas cacher tes réponses éternellement.

* * *

><p>Saïx entra dans la cellule, arme en main, froid et distant bien qu'Elinska voyait bien qu'il était au bord de l'implosion. Du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle se recula jusqu'au mur, un peu inquiète. Saïx ne dit rien et s'approcha, ses pas frappant durement le sol. D'un coup rapide il frappa Elinska dans les côtes, l'envoyant un peu plus loin. Lâchant un cri, autant de surprise que de douleur, la brune alla s'étaler sur le sol, la douleur prenant le contrôle sur le peu de drogue dans son organisme, respirant difficilement. Saïx n'avait pas mit beaucoup de force dans son coup, elle le savait pertinemment, et ça l'effrayait encore plus.<br>Saïx : L'humaine dont tu es le simili. Comment est-elle.  
>Elinska se focalisa un instant sur la formulation qu'avait eu Saïx et choisit de le suivre dans son erreur : avoir un cœur artificiel était déjà un problème dans la situation, mieux ne vaut pas parler de sa... particularité.<br>Elinska : Une fille, petite -de ta taille quoi- des cheveux courts, noirs et des yeux bleus, comme les miens mais avec une pupille...  
>Saïx tapota le sol de sa Claymore pour lui montrer qu'il en attendait plus.<br>Elinska :... Elle... Elle couche avec n'importe qui, elle fait ce qu'elle a envie, elle bosse les langues...  
>Saïx : Vivante ?<br>Elinska : Les langues ?  
>Saïx : ==*<br>Elinska : Ok, ok... U.u N-... !  
>Dès qu'elle eu commencé sa négation, elle se prit un autre coup de Claymore.<br>Elinska : Kah... Laisse moi finir bon sang ! Rah mon dos...  
>Saïx : Ne ment pas.<br>Elinska : Oui ! C'est bon, elle est en vie ! Ça te vas ? C'est toi qui t'fais des films, vieux !  
>De nouveau, un tic nerveux agita le sourcil du VII.<br>Saïx : Elle est vivante ou non ?  
>Elinska : Si ça t'fait plaisir...<br>Elle eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal avant de se traîner jusque dans un coin, en attendant que Saïx se calme.  
>Saïx : L'humaine de ton amie.<br>Elinska : Je ne la connais pas.  
>Saïx : Ton humaine, est-elle vivante, ou pas...<br>Elinska : C'est toi qui vois ! Que je dise oui, ou non, Mr Freeze sera toujours là pour m'en ficher une en cas de doute ! Alors... Démerde toi et devine !  
>Saïx n'était pas d'humeur et la perspective de rentrer bredouille devant Xemnas ne l'enchantait pas, pour passer ses nerfs, il frappa à nouveau Elinska.<br>Saïx : Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi... Dépêche toi de me dire, si ton humaine est vivante... Je doute que tu survives à un nouveau coup de lame...  
>Elinska frémit légèrement à la perspective de mourir "une deuxième fois" et elle ouvrit la bouche, elle pensa à Ash qu'elle voyait de temps en temps en rêve et se dit... qu'après tout... avec une description comme elle avait donné, personne ne saurait.<br>Elinska : Oui, elle est vivante ! Ça te va comme réponse ?

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Court, certes mais la suite arrive plus rapidement ! Merci d'avoir lu !<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promit, nous revenons avec une nouveau chapitre, et surtout avec une semaine d'écart par rapport au précédent !

Petite nouveauté : des éléments seront expliqués en notes de bas de page, et seront signalé ainsi (1).

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire !

* * *

><p>Tatu entendit un des cris de douleur d'Elinska depuis sa cellule. Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, ne pouvant cacher son air légèrement inquiet, que son reste de cœur pouvait encore lui fournir en plus du souvenir des émotions de Lyra. Le numéro II émit un petit rire.<p>

Xigbar : t'as raison de t'inquiéter. Saïx est beaucoup moins patient que moi. Et il ne propose pas de jeu lui. Tu réponds à toutes les questions, ou tu te fais cogner.

Tatu : ça va j'ai pigé. Mais ça n'empêche qu'à cet instant je préférerais bosser dans ma librairie, en sachant que le soir je boufferai ma glace devant le soleil couchant, plutôt que de me retrouver droguée avec un type qui me pointe le canon de ses fusils en plein sur moi U.u

Xigbar : certes.

Tatu : j'peux poser des questions moi aussi ? Sans menace U.u C'est tout bénèf pour toi mon grand, tu réponds que si t'as envie.

Le sourire de Xigbar se raviva un peu. Elle avait pas eut tord la gamine : ils se ressemblaient dès qu'il s'agissait d'infos.

Xigbar : Tu risques de ne pas avoir beaucoup de réponses.

Tatu : bah, c'est toujours ça de gagné. On fait chacun son tour ?

Xigbar : ça me semble raisonnable. Tu vas répondre à une autre de mes questions d'abord, Lady's first (sourire)

Tatu : et par pitié évite ce genre de phrases sexistes devant moi. Je risque de péter un câble.

Xigbar : ça n'est que de la galanterie.

Tatu : quand on a décidé d'être poli, on le fait face aux deux sexes. La galanterie, c'est de la discrimination masculine.

Xigbar : je vois... Depuis combien de temps existez-vous en tant que Similis ?

Tatu : t'as déjà posé la question.

Xigbar : j'avais prévenu. Et c'est vraiment important.

Tatu : moi... ça doit bien faire 5-6 ans... Je crois...

Xigbar : tu crois ?

Tatu : le début de mon existence est assez instable. Son cœur oscillait sans cesse. J'ai d'autres souvenirs d'avant encore, dus à cette instabilité.

Une des balles de cristal se volatilisa.

Tatu : ces trucs disparaissent pas assez vite à mon goût.

Xigbar : et trop rapidement au mien. Ta question, qui sera peut être sans réponse ?

Tatu : quel est le but de ce groupe que vous semblez former ?

Xigbar : c'est une des questions mystère, bravo, dans le mille.

Tatu : j'm'en doutais, après tout...

* * *

><p>Saïx : Depuis quand es-tu une simili ?<p>

Elinska : 2 ans presque pile !

Saïx : Pourquoi ?

Elinska : Parce que je suis née il y a deux ans ^^

Saix : ...

Elinska : Ok, ok. J'en sais rien ! Son cœur à dû tourner du côté obscur de la force U.u Elle n'a pas choisit de me créer ! Elle doit même pas savoir que j'existe.

Saïx : Et pour ton associée ?

Elinska : Je ne connais pas son humaine.

Saïx : La composition de votre cœur ?

Elinska releva un sourcil et se retint de sourire pour ne pas se prendre encore un coup de Claymore, néanmoins elle ne pu enlever l'ironie de sa voix.

Elinska : Et bien, de cœurs !

Le VII saisit alors la brune à la gorge, se retenant visiblement de lui balancer son arme et l'achever une fois pour toute.

Saïx : Tu n'es pas en position pour jouer. Réponds.

Elinska : Kah x C'es tout ce que je sais ! J'y comprends rien après ! Hah !

Il relâcha sa prise, mécontent, il effectua un demi-tour pour revenir à son arme.

Elinska : … 'Tin... T'es violent comme gars ! Kah !

Saïx : Où est ton humaine ?

Elinska releva la tête : que-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?

Elinska : Si je dis : « Quelque part », ça parle à Mister Freeze ?

En poussant un petit cri, la brune se jeta en avant dans la demi-seconde qui suivit pour éviter la Claymore qui vint se planter dans le mur juste à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête un poil plus tôt. La patience de Saïx avait apparemment volée en éclat vu la tête qu'il tirait.

* * *

><p>Xiggy, qui entend tout, et ressent la soudaine saturation dans l'air, tourne la tête vers la cellule d'Elinska. Son sourire carnassier habituel s'élargit.<p>

Xigbar : hé hé hé hé...

Tatu : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bien que les murs de sa prison l'empêche d'entendre correctement malgré qu'elle ait l'ouïe fine, elle avait bien senti les ondes de ténèbres de Saïx.

Xigbar : on dirait bien que ta copine va passer un sale quart d'heure... Si elle n'est pas assez vive, elle pourrait bien même mourir...

Tatu, qui avait recouvert un peu d'énergie pendant l'interrogatoire, se jeta sur les barreaux avant de hurler :

Tatu : ELINSKA ! SURVIT ! ET TOI BLUEBERRY HEAD FOUS LA PAIX A MA COPINE !

Xigbar (ricane un peu) : ça ne va faire qu'empirer la situation ça, tu sais ? Enerver Saïx encore plus... Et puis...

Le numéro II décala le canon de ses fusils de quelques barreau, de façon à ce que le canon soit pointé et touche la gorge de la brune.

Xigbar : tu t'en occuperas plus tard si tu veux bien. Nous étions déjà en pleine discussion.

Tatu : kukh...

Xigbar : bien, ta question bonus n'a servit à rien, c'est à mon tour. Hum... Tien, je vais reprendre celle de Saïx. Où se trouve actuellement ton humaine ?

Tatu : ... Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Xigbar : vraiment ?

Tatu : oui. Je ne suis pas très liée avec elle, au final, je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet.

Un cristal disparut des fusils de Xigbar.

Xigbar: j'ai décidé que je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à ta question bonus, car j'en ai une autre à te poser dans l'immédiat : quand es-tu en contact avec elle ?

Tatu : Pas souvent. De temps en temps, j'ai des visions, où je suis dans son corps, mais où je ne fais que vivre quelque chose en même temps qu'elle. Ce sont souvent des scènes intenses, alors ton attention est focalisée sur l'action. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le décor et donc savoir où elle est.

Xigbar : quand ces visions surviennent-elles ?

Tatu : eh ! Le cristal n'a pas disparut !

Xigbar : ça compte dans la même question. Mais étant donné que tu n'as pas répondu d'une traite...

Tatu : tss... Ça m'arrive pas souvent. Mais ça peut survenir à tout instant, y comprit quand je suis éveillée.

Un autre cristal disparut.

Tatu : ce truc est vraiment, vraiment trop lent à mon goût...

* * *

><p>Elinska prit enfin conscience qu'en fait, les petites alarmes dans la tête qui hurlent quand ont est en danger, ça existe ! Là elle était sûre d'être en danger et une petite voix suraiguë lui gueulait de s'échapper.<br>C'est aussi à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'échapper. Elle entendit vaguement Tatu lui gueuler un truc comme quoi elle devait survivre... Survivre... C'est possible contre ça ? Le "Ça" en question retira sa Claymore du mur qui émit un petit craquement peu rassurant et Elinska se focalisa sur les mouvements du VII. Il avait les nerfs à vif et l'interrogatoire se finirait sûrement du côté de notre amie Dominique (1). Mais revenons à nos Similis, la brune se mit donc dans l'obligation d'éviter à tout prix les attaques de Saïx qui devenaient de plus en plus violentes au fur et à mesure qu'il frappait dans le vide. Elle faillit y passer une ou deux fois par manque d'attention et elle se retrouva, dos aux barreaux de sa cellule que Saïx se fit une "joie" de fracasser avant de voir qu'Elinska était derrière lui. Alors qu'il fonçait sur elle, la brune s'écarta rapidement, sentit la Claymore lui passer près du visage et elle s'enfuit par les barreaux défoncés de sa cellule : car, oui, Saïx dans son élan de sauvagerie assassine avait... pulvérisé tout une rangée de barreaux, créant un beau trou par le quel Elinska se faufila avant de se mettre à courir en hurlant. Sans le voir, elle passa devant la cellule de Tatu, comme une dératée.

Tatu : 'O.O' Tu... N'essayes pas de l'arrêter ?

Xigbar : Pour me faire prendre en sandwich par Saïx fou furieux ? Non merci ^^

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Saix, ou plutôt une forme bleue indistincte passa en trombe devant la cellule, poursuivant visiblement Elinska.

Elinska : AIDEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII W Y A UN MANIAQUE QUI ME COLLE AU TRAIN POUR ME BUTER ! HELP MEEE ! SAUVEZ ELINSKA !

Puis elle fut pris d'une illumination et fit apparaître ses flingues sans pour autant arrêter de courir.

Elinska : Mes amoooours W Vous m'avez manqué TTWTT

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin...<p>

Vexen : QUOI ? C'EST QUOI ? POURQUOI ILS ONT DISPARUS ? ~En plein examen xD

* * *

><p>Xigbar : bien, question suivante... Et une des plus importantes : Quel est le nom de ton humaine ?<p>

L'illusiocitadelle devait être bizarrement conçue, ou bien Elinska eut réussit à faire demi tour ; quoi qu'il en soit, elle repassa devant la geôle de Tatu. Prise d'un éclair de lucidité, elle chargea ses balles de façon à ce qu'elles soient plus puissantes, et elle parvint à abîmer un barreau. Tatu passa alors sa main dans ce nouveau trou, et libéra une puissante onde sonore avant que Xigbar ait eut le temps de réagir. Cela généra beaucoup de fumée, lui laissant encore un petit laps de temps face au numéro II. Elle en profita en effet pour sortir, et pour matérialiser sa guitare.

* * *

><p>Dans le laboratoire:<p>

Vexen : ET LA GUITARE MAINTENANT ?

Il se retourna vers la porte, le regard sombre à faire flipper Axel et Marlulu XD

Vexen : ils vont m'entendre...

* * *

><p>Xigbar : je l'avais dit que ces prisons étaient trop fragiles... endommager un barreau suffit pour libérer le pouvoir... (du moment qu'on passe au moins partiellement son corps au travers du trou)<p>

Tatu : nan nan, moi j'les trouve très bien foutues comme ça ! U.u Bon, excusez-moi...

Tatu se mit à gratter des notes assez rapidement, et elle commença à courir... Beaucoup plus rapidement que la normale XD Vive 328 ! Bon, tourner le dos à un tireur d'élite n'est pas la solution la plus raisonnable du monde, mais on va pas dire qu'elle ait beaucoup le choix. Elle parvenait à esquiver les balles de justesse, grâce au bruit de leur frottement dans l'air... Tien ? O.o J'ai cru voir un Mister freeze ! Car oui, Saïx venait de la dépasser à toute vitesse, sa rage étant plus efficace encore que tous les instruments de musique du monde XD

Tatu : il est pas normal celui là O_O Pas normal du tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Maître Caillou (2) dût beaucoup aider dans la bataille, car Elinska et Tatu se retrouvèrent ! Bon, dans le hall, et encerclées, mais elles se retrouvèrent !

Elinska : contente de te retrouver, mais t'as une soluce ?

Tatu : il me reste encore un peu de cœur... Et c'est mieux quand c'est toi qui les créés.

Elinska : comprit !

Elles s'écartèrent toutes les deux d'un pas, pivotant sur elles-même. Elinska tira sur Tatu, qui ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un râle. Le reste de cœur de la musicienne rejoignit les Tanfoglio de l'autre, qui tira une balle au sol, créant un couloir obscur, et dans lequel elles se jetèrent. Il se referma tout de suite après. Elles étaient parvenues à s'échapper. Elinska fit disparaître ses armes et légèrement tremblante, elle s'affala par terre lorsqu'elle voulu s'asseoir.

Elinska : Ça... Ça va ? Désolée d'avoir eut à te tirer dessus mais, je suis en panne sèche X.x

Tatu : Pas grave, il fallait ça ou sinon ils en apprenaient trop sur nous. Tu leur a dit quoi, histoire qu'on règle nos pendules. J'ai parlé de Lyra, rapidement.

Elinska : Ok, pour ma part, j'ai dis que je ne connaissais pas Lyra. Quand à Ash, je l'ai présenté comme une fille. Je n'ai pas dis où il était.

Tatu : D'accord... On rentre ?

Elinska : Pas le choix, non ?

* * *

><p>(1) Dominique : dans le monde des auteurs de cette fan-fiction, Dominique est le petit prénom de la Mort. Elle a une véritable personnalités et des apparences bien définies. Pour connaître la totale origine de ce choix de prénom et de ce personnage : http :  / aka - world - new . skyrock . com

(2) : Maître Caillou : délire de l'auteur incarnée par Tatu, qui eut l'illumination d'un dieu tout puissant (Maître Caillou) à la sorti de sa séance de film _Avatar_ en 3D. Pour en savoir plus sur lui : http : / / aka - world - new . skyrock . com

Nous espérons que ça continue de vous plaire ! Ne nous laissez pas insatisfaites devant nos boîtes mail : laissez nous des reviews, avec vos avis !

A bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour ! Les voilà enfin échappées de l'Illusiocitadelle (après avoir survécu à un Mister Freeze fou furieux), nous vous laissons découvrir ce qu'elles vont faire par la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Axel : Sa-saïx ? Calme toi. ^^" Que-ce qu'il s'est passé ?<p>

Xigbar : Une des prisonnière à était insupportable. La vendeuse de glaces ^^"

Axel : A ce point ?

Vexen : C'EST QUOI CA ? OU ELLES SONT PASSEES ? POURQUOI JE N'AI PLUS LEURS ARMES ?

Axel : Elles se sont enfuies . ^^"

Vexen : QUOI ? COMMENT ?

Axel : Par un couloir obscur. ^^"

Xaldin arriva à ce moment là. On voyait dans sa voix que ça n'allait pas bien.

Xaldin : On doit tous aller voir Xemnas... Maintenant...

Axel : Déjà au courant...

Demyx : Aïah.

Ils obéirent rapidement, de peur de mettre Xemnas encore plus en colère. Il les avait appelé pour les réprimander du vacarme causé. Les membres auraient aimé qu'il s'en tienne à là, mais n'importe qui, et surtout lui, aurait demandé la cause de tant de bruit... Même Saïx se calma. U.u Si les membres de l'Organisation avaient eu des oreilles d'animaux, elles auraient été baissées, et ils auraient gardé la queue entre les jambes même lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle du conseil. Xemnas avait ordonné de les retrouver, mais ça serait en plus de leurs missions quotidiennes.

* * *

><p>Une fois rentrées chez elles, elle décidèrent d'abord de dormir. User autant de leur coeur en un laps de temps si court les avait vidées. Bien que l'on ne soit qu'en moitié de journée, elles ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain matin, et encore : lc'est le réveil toujours opérationel qui les avait tirées de leur sommeil. Ensuite, prudemment, elles s'aventurèrent dehors. Tatu avait donné son reste de coeur à Elinska et était donc redevenue une Simili normale. C'était également le cas d'Elinska : créer un couloir obscur, contrairement aux membres de l'Organisation, coûtait énormément d'énergie. Ça avait été limite : elles auraient eut ne serai-ce qu'un peu moins de coeur, et elle n'auraient pas pu ouvrir le passage. Elles partirent à la chasse au Sans-coeur, lencore plus discrètement qu'avant. Après quoi, ne ressentant plus le vide laissé par cette expérience avec les hommes en noir, Tatu prit le temps d'aller à la libraire. Elle s'excusa de son absence, prétextant un problème personnel qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer. Elle avertit également qu'elle risquerait de repartir d'un jour à l'autre, soudainement, et elle s'excusa d'avance. Elinska, quand à elle, n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, elle-même propriétaire de son commerce. Elles rentrèrent chez elles, à nouveau...<p>

Tatu : t'as une idée de comment on va faire maintenant ? Ils vont sans doute revenir... Et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils nous retrouvent...

Elinska : oui... la Cité n'est pas si grande que ça, et ils connaissent nos lieux de travail respectifs...

Tatu : tu crois... qu'on devrait voyager entre les mondes ? Pour qu'ils ne nous attrapent pas ?

Elinska : Ouais... Je pense. Ici, ils vont nous retrouver obligatoirement... dans d'autres monde, on a une petite chance. ^w^ Petite mais une chance !

Tatu : Ça m'énerve de devoir tout quitter à cause d'eux *(

Elinska : Oui... J'aimais bien vendre des glaces mais bon... ^^ On peut pas tout avoir !

Tatu : Il faudra qu'on reste au possible dans un monde mais au moindre doute, il faut qu'on soit prête à partir.

Elinska : Oui. Bon, on prépare nos affaires et on se casse.

Tatu acquiesça et toute deux allèrent préparer un petit sac avec de quoi se changer ainsi que deux trois conneries.

Sac en main, elle se retrouvèrent dans le salon et Elinska fit apparaître ses armes.

Tatu : On évite Port Royal et les Jardins Radieux, okay ? Tu veux que je fasse le couloir ?

Elinska : Non, c'est bon ^^ Je supporte mieux que toi de perdre mon coeur ^^ Allez ! Zou ! Go to Halloween Town !

Elle tira juste sous le pieds et elle disparurent dans le couloir obscur.

Elles arrivèrent ainsi dans le monde d'Halloween. Elles y était déjà venues sans vraiment le vouloir, lorsque la création de couloirs obscur était encore un apprentissage. Elles n'y étaient guère restées plus de quelques minutes, mais cette fois, c'était peut être pour longtemps. Elles s'avancèrent donc, et finirent par arriver à la place de la ville d'Halloween. Un homme, ou plutôt un squelette, semblait réfléchir, assit sur le bord d'une fontaine crachant non pas de l'eau, mais un liquide vert fluorescent. Elles essayèrent de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais elles butèrent dans une citrouille qui leur explosa à la figure.

Les deux : kof kof !

Jack : tien ? Des nouvelles arrivantes ?

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en fussent rendue compte, la grande et maigre silhouette bicolore les avait déjà rejointes.

Jack : je vous ai jamais vu dans Halloween !

Elinska : euh...

Tatu : oui oui, c'est normal ! On vient d'une contrée très éloignée ! On a décidé de voyager pour finalement atterrir ici !

Jack : je vois... D'après vos vêtements, je vois que votre contrée n'a absolument pas les même coutumes que les nôtres.

Elinska : euh, non, pas du tout ! ^o^"

Jack : Merveilleux ! Je sens déjà l'inspiration m'arriver par vagues rien qu'en vous regardant ! Dites moi, avez-vous déjà un endroit où vous loger ?

Les deux : non.

Jack : dans ce cas, permettez moi de vous inviter dans mon humble demeure ! Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, Jack Skellington, pour vous servir !

Tatu : euh, c'est gentil mais...

Elinska : nous ne pouvons pas accepter.

Skellington : allons ! C'est tout naturel ! Cela ne serait pas digne d'un gentleman de laisser deux jeunes filles dehors comme ça ! Et puis en échange, vous m'aiderez dans l'élaboration de mon Halloween parfait !

Elinska regarda Tatu qui lui lança le même regard, puis elle s'avança, tout sourire.

Elinska : Finalement, une telle proposition ne se refuse pas, Mr Skellington.

Le squelette sourit et saisit la main d'Elinska ainsi que celle de Tatu pour les embrasser.

Jack : Parfait ! Quel est le nom de ces charmantes jeunes filles ?

Tatu : ... Je m'appelle Tatu Onikami.

Elinska : Et moi Elinska Hitso.

Jack : Et bien, mes chères amies, laissez moi vous guider jusqu'à votre nouveau toit.

Avant qu'elles n'aient pu bouger, il avait saisit leur deux sacs et les avait prit avec lui, repartant à grandes enjambées vers sa "maison". Il leur fit visiter les lieux, profitant de l'occasion pour exposer quelques un de ses problèmes aux deux brunes, qui l'écoutaient.

* * *

><p>Roxas avait été envoyé en mission. Suite à l'évasion de Tatu et d'Elinska, à chaque mission, tous les membres de l'Organisation devaient vérifier si il n'y avait aucune trace des deux filles. Étant à la Cité du Crépuscule, il devait se charger de s'assurer qu'elles n'y étaient pas. Il trouva le stand de glace fermé avec une affiche disant que la patronne avait déménagé, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et que le stand pouvait être repris par n'importe qui. Plus tard, Axel passa à la librairie où travaillait Tatu mais le gérant lui dit qu'elle était actuellement absente pour raison personnelle et qu'il ne savait pas où elle avait pu aller. Quand le numéro VIII et le numéro XIII se retrouvèrent en haut de l'horloge, ils échangèrent leurs informations et ils furent vite d'accord sur un point : Tatu et Elinska ne reviendraient pas ici avant un bon moment. Après avoir regardé le coucher de soleil, ils rentrèrent à la Citadelle pour faire leur rapport.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska et Tatu s'installèrent donc. La chambre de Jack se trouvait au sommet de l'étroite tour qui lui servait de maison. Elles prirent des chambres d'hôtes, dans laquelle il y avait juste la place pour leur lit, et pour poser leur pieds à côté. Mis à part ça, le plafond était très haut, les fenêtres immenses, et elles disposaient d'une étagère accrochée sur le mur de leur pied de lit. Elles avaient chacune de ce petit espace, qui, une fois la porte poussée, déboulait directement sur les escaliers. Certes, c'était petit, mais elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de bagages et c'était très confortable. De plus, elles n'y passaient du temps que pour dormir. La majeure partie de la journée se déroulait dans le bureau de Jack, ou bien dehors, pour faire des repérages de terrain pour les décorations. Heureusement, plus par chance que volontairement, elles ne croisèrent pas vraiment de membres de la Cité d'Halloween... Ou plutôt on ne les vit pas, tellement les autres habitants étaient obnubilés par Jack. Souvent, nos deux amies se chargeaient de se rendre au cimetière. Il y avait là-bas beaucoup de plantes utiles au grand squelette, et c'est également là qu'elles trouvaient le plus de sans-coeur. Autant dire qu'elles faisaient aisément le plein : le nombre de sans-coeur à la Cité du Crépuscule était vraiment minuscule comparé à celui de ce monde. Au bout de quelques jours, elles virent un membre de l'Organisation passer. C'était Roxas. Elles se cachèrent derrière une tombe, et prirent peur lorsqu'elles virent Zéro aider le numéro XIII à trouver des sans-coeurs. Heureusement, le chien les connaissait et comprit leurs sentiments, il passa donc son chemin sans indiquer au blond la cachette des deux fugitives. Après avoir éliminé une bonne quantité de sans-coeur, il quitta les lieux.<p>

Elinska : ils viennent donc ici aussi...

Tatu : bah... avec tous les sans-coeur qu'il y a ici, du moment qu'on ne provoque pas une hécatombe...

Elinska : ouais, t'as raison...

Elinska : Il faudrait qu'on fasse attention... Qu'il ne nous repère pas.

Tatu : Rentrons...

Après avoir exterminé quelques sans-coeur, elles revinrent à la place où Jack ainsi qu'un étrange personnage en fauteuil roulant, en train de se gratter la cervelle (oui oui, il se gratte vraiment le cerveau), comme pour réfléchir. Souhaitant ne se faire connaître des habitants qu'au minimum, les deux brunes restèrent cachées.

Jack : Qu'en pensez vous ?

Docteur Finkelstein : C'est une très bonne idée Jack.

Jack : N'est-ce pas ?

Le Docteur hocha de la tête et, s'excusant auprès du squelette, il repartit vers son habitation. Elinska et Tatu sortirent de leur cachette et s'avancèrent vers Jack.

Jack : Mes amies, j'ai besoin de votre avis !

Elinska : Oui ?

Jack : Regardez donc ça et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

Le squelette déplia un papier et le donna aux filles. Elinska tourna la tête avant de se mettre à rire. Tatu analysa le dessin gribouillé et compris la cause de l'hilarité de son amie.

Tatu : On dirait...

Elinska : Roxas, oui xD Magnifique Jack ! Adorable !

Tatu : Tout à fait conforme à l'original x)

Jack : Vraiment ? Vous connaissez cet individu ?

Tatu : Pas tellement mais, en effet, oui.

Elinska : Vous voulez en faire quoi ?

Jack : Le clou de mon spectacle !

Éclat de rire des deux brunes.

Jack : ah non! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Le but est de faire peur, pas rire !

Elinska : excusez nous X'D

Tatu : on peut savoir ce que vous trouver de terrifiant à ce bout de chou dieudelacoupedecheveux ambulant ? X'D

Jack : eh bien... Les sans-coeur ont tous une certaines tendance à apparaître brusquement pour surprendre, et leur physique est assez terrifiant en soit. Je vais d'ailleurs m'en servir pour mon Halloween parfait. Enfin, le tout serait d'abord de les attraper ! Dès qu'ils voient un habitant d'Halloween ils fuient ! Au début les enfants pouvaient même jouer avec !

Explication : les sans-coeur, pas prévenus, on envahi la cité d'Halloween en pensant se retrouver face à d'adorables victimes... Sauf que c'est l'inverse qui c'est produit.

Jack : mais revenons à nos citrouilles. C'est alors que j'ai vu ce garçon entrer en action : lui aussi apparaît du néant et soudainement, et ensuite, c'est lui qui élimine les sans-coeur ! La logique veut donc qu'il soit encore plus terrifiant que les sans-coeurs !

Les deux : nan nan...

Elinska : il est pas terrifiant... *-*

Tatu : il est classe ! *o* (cherchez pas, j'ai juste imaginé Roxas sortir du couloir obscur, avec la pose, le vent dans le manteau, et la musique qui va avec XD)

Jack : vous avez de drôles de goûts toutes les deux... Personnellement, ses cheveux dorés, ses joues bien rebondies, et ses yeux clairs... Brrrr ! Moi ça me donne des frissons dans le dos ! C'est véritablement terrifiant ! Même le docteur Finkelstein -qui n'est pas un froussard !- m'a dit avoir quelques eut sueurs froides quand je lui ais présenté mon croquis.

Tatu : faites comme vous le sentez. ^^ Nous n'avons pas exactement les mêmes codes dans notre contrée...

Elinska : on remonte ? ^o^ On a pas fini de fabriquer les prototypes de guirlandes !

* * *

><p>Xemnas : alors ?<p>

Saïx : toujours rien. Nous nous sommes renseignés à la Cité du Crépuscule, et nous avons trouvé leur logis. D'après les objets manquants dans celui-ci et les volets clos, elles sont belles et bien parties. Leur dernière technique nous a prouvé que comme nous, elles étaient capable de créer des couloirs obscurs.

Xemnas : oui, c'est grâce à ça qu'elle nous on échappées d'ailleurs (ton de reproche). Vexen m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué autre chose, et qu'il y réfléchirait. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Saïx : il a remarqué que Elinska avait tiré dans sa partenaire, et que les coeurs se dirigeaient bels et bien vers ses armes. Il a également remarqué que la balle tirée était emplie de l'énergie des cœurs, et que c'est elle qui a créé le couloirs obscur. On peut donc en conclure que oui, elles peuvent voyager de monde en monde, mais que cela leur coûte de l'énergie.

Xemnas : je vois... intéressant.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre ! Laissez nous des reviews pour nous signaler les passages ou petits détails qui vous ont plus ! =)<p>

A la prochaine ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Amis du jour, ne sortez pas faire un tour, amis du soir, attendez avant d'aller dans votre baignoire !

Nouveau chapitre de nos deux folles qui perdent un peu plus de neurones au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, vous les excuserez.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Elinska : 'CHOUM ! T^T<p>

Tatu : Je t'avais dis que tu finirais par chopper un rhume à te balader printemps comme hiver en jupe U.u

Elinska : Moui... (penaude) T^T

Elle étaient dans le bureau de Jack en train de faire leurs guirlandes. La plupart étaient en papier mais d'autres étaient plus sophistiquées. Se débattant ave- pardon, se servant des ciseaux à leur disposition, elles découpaient tout ce qui leur passait en tête, des flocons pour Tatu et des... des bonhommes pour Elinska... Oui... Des bonhommes... Lorsqu'elle eut finit, la brune aux yeux bleus se leva brusquement et montra son... œuvre à son amie, triomphante.

Elinska : Si ça, c'est pas de l'art !

Tatu : Et modeste avec ça U.u

Elinska : Mais regarde ! Vois comme mes petits lutins sont beaux !

Levant les yeux, Tatu vit tout... sauf des lutins... ou alors des lutins mutants...

Tatu : C'est quoi ça ?

Elinska : Bah son oreille gauche quelle question U.u

Tatu : Ah... Il a une oreille gauche entre les jambes... xD Tout à fait Elin'

Elinska : Heh ? Mais c'est pas ses jambes ! C'est ses cheveux U.u Que tu peux être sotte des fois. x)

Je vous laisse imaginer la tronche du lutin U.u

Pensées de Tatu : 'O.O' Elle se fout de moi là ?

Pensées d'Elinska : Non, non ^^ C'est bien ses cheveux ^^

Pensées de Tatu : Depuis quand tu squattes mes pensées toi ?

Jack : Mais que vois-je ! C'est monstrueusement parfait ! Les habitants vont adorer ! C'est vous qui avez fait cela ? Vous êtes une artiste ma chère !

Elinska : Roh Merci ! ^W^ Viens que je t'embrasse ! *Sbam !*

Tatu : Je t'avais dis de pas tendre les guirlandes entre le meuble et la table U.u Même si c'est joli.

Tatu était malgré tout jalouse de ne pas avoir été complimentée.

Tatu : Tu vas voir l'étendue de mon art du découpage *-* WooooooOOOOOOOOh !

Une aura enflammée sembla grandir autour, puis elle s'empara du papier à découper et fit bouger ses deux lames avec une rapidité et une apparente dextérité époustouflante. 30 secondes plus tard, elle dépliait fièrement sa guirlande... Avec des têtes de Roxas dessus !

Elinska : comment qu't'as fais ça toi ? O_O

Tatu : hu hu hu hu...

Jack s'extasia devant cette démonstration de pure rage féminine, et demanda à Elinska de refaire de ses lutins et Tatu de ses Roxas. Plus tard dans la soirée, elles durent attendre que Jack ait fini de montrer leur productions de l'après-midi au Docteur. S'ennuyant ferme, elles décidèrent d'aller jouer avec Zéro dans le cimetière, ayant emprunté au préalable une des côtes de Jack.

* * *

><p>Ce jour là, c'était Zexion qui avait été envoyé dans la cité d'Halloween. Rien de bien important, il devait juste aller analyser les sans-coeurs de ce nouveau monde.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska : Wah ! Il est trop !<p>

Tatu acquiesça en souriant et lança la côte de Jack à Zero qui, le nez brillant, alla la chercher à toute vitesse pendant qu'Elinska jouait les pom-pom girl se fichant entièrement de se tourner en ridicule.

* * *

><p>Zexion débarqua à l'entrée de la ville, livre en main et il commença à travailler. La place était déserte et quelques sans-coeurs traînaient, certains le fuyant, d'autres s'approchant, forçant le combat mais lui permettant d'en apprendre plus sur leur attaques. Il notait le tout dans son livre et repartait aussi sec. Ne voyant plus aucun sans-coeur sur la place il alla directement vers le cimetière.<p>

* * *

><p>Zero revint, jappant doucement pour que Tatu lui relance la côte et occasionnellement qu'Elinska arrête d'essayer de lui faire les câlins puis sentant autre chose il releva la tête, son nez se mettant à clignoter.<p>

Elinska : Que-ce qu'il y a Zero ?

Tatu : Hum... Quelqu'un approche et on dirait que Zero ne le connaît pas...

Elinska : c'est quelqu'un de l'Organisation tu crois ?

Tatu : j'vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. A mon avis, il se dirige déjà vers le cimetière : on a pas le temps d'aller chez Jack... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? 'O_O'

Elinska : cache-cache sous les tombes ? ^^

Elles utilisèrent ainsi la même tactique que la dernière fois avec Roxas, et leur expérience fit qu'elles se dissimulèrent mieux : heureusement, Zexion n'est pas du genre à avoir des pots de cornichons devant les yeux. Elles purent même passer dans l'autre partie du cimetière grâce à un trou qui se trouvait avoir été miraculeusement fait dans le mur (on remerciera Am, Stram, et Gram pour leurs tendances à balancer des citrouilles explosives sur tout ce qu'ils voient).

Tatu : il a pas l'air de vouloir se battre. Il ne fait que relever des choses et les noter dans son bouquin.

Elinska : il doit être en mission de repérage.

Tatu : dans ce cas, faut s'attendre à ce qu'il se ramène par ici : il va vouloir tout explorer.

Elinska : oui, et on pourra pas s'en aller sans se faire repérer.

Les deux : ...

Zéro : Wouf !

Les deux : ... *o* Zéro t'es un génie !

Zéro : ^^

* * *

><p>Zexion : bien, passons à cette parcelle du cimetière...<p>

? : Gni hi hi hi hi !

BOUM !

les deux ? : HA HA HA HA ! On t'as bien eu ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Zexion : ... De toute évidence, des cucurbitacées explosives ont pour coutume d'être lancées sur les passants par des filles (c'était bien des filles ?) laides comme des poux, avec des voix stridentes et volants assises sur des balais... Hum...

Il continua son inspection.

Elinska : j'aurais jamais pensé à me déguiser pour avoir à me tirer.

Tatu : sûr... heureusement qu'ils étaient là ces épouvantails...

Les deux : merci Zéro ! TToTT

Zéro : Wouf ! ^w^

Elinska : une chance aussi que les balais volants qu'ils ont mit sur ces épouvantails étaient des vrais !

Tatu : ... Ptêtre que ce sont vraiment des habitants d'Halloween.

Elinska : woops, si c'est le cas...

Tatu : on ira remettre leurs affaires en place U.u

Elinska : ouich U.u

Tatu : on va retourner gentiment chez Jack pour le moment. En attendant qu'il se casse.

Elinska : et après, Zéro, on fait tout ce que tu veux ! T'as droit à 24h de carte blanche ! ^o^

Zéro : Wouf !

Les deux : bon chien =w= Trop-mi-gnon !

Sinon, mis à par le fait qu'elles durent se planquer en urgence sous leur lit quand Zexion examina la maison (on pouvait pas savoir qu'il crapahuterait pour venir voir aux fenêtres U.u), la journée se passa très bien ! Zero eut le droit à ses 24 heures de jeux divers et variés à la charge des deux filles qui tenaient promesse. Le lendemain soir, elles aidèrent un peu Jack dans ses préparations.

Jack : Les guirlandes vont aller ici et... Oh ? Dites moi, chères amies, à quoi sert cet objet ? A faire peur ?

Jack sortit un petit Père Noël qui danse avec de la musique et le mit sous le nez des filles.

Elinska : Oh ! Un papa Noël ! *W* Ca f'sait longtemps !

Tatu : ^^ Non, ce n'est pas pour faire peur, Jack, au contraire, c'est pour amuser les gens. Tu appuies sur ce bouton et il se met à danser et à chanter.

La brune appuya sur le dit bouton et ce qu'elle avait dit s'opéra, la figurine s'anima et une petite musique s'éleva dans la pièce. Immédiatement, Elinska se mit à danser en chantonnant, heureuse de pouvoir réentendre ce son.

Elinska : Ça me manquait ! J'connais quelqu'un qui en avait un chaque année.

Tatu : Pourquoi tu as ça d'ailleurs Jack ?

Jack : Une histoire ancienne et idiote, mais c'est le passé, donc, au boulot ! Mes chères, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait d'aller chercher de la matière première au cimetière ?

Tatu : Mais bien sûr que non ^^

Elinska : Ah ? Maintenant ?

Jack : Oui ^^

Elinska : Et je dois venir ? (Toujours en train danser)

Tatu : Oui ^^

Elinska : Bon ="=

* * *

><p>Oui, on sait. Vous êtes en train de vous dire "De kewaaaaa ? C'est kwâ c't'arnaque ? Il est super court ce chapitre !"<p>

Ce à quoi nous vous répondons : Comme d'hab, l'histoire est découpée en chapitres seulement après avoir été écrite, donc on ne peut pas toujours faire des parts égales.

"Ouais mais bon, ça nous aurait pas gêné qu'il y en ait plus que d'hab !" (ça, c'est la réponse qu'on espère de votre part XD)

Il est temps d'activer notre "langage de parents" ! Ce qui donne : c'est pour vot' bien U.u

Nan, très sérieusement, vous nous en remercierez ^^" Parce que un jour ou l'autre, la publication de chapitre rattrapera le rythme d'écriture (triste réalité... heureusement on a encore pas mal d'avance, c'est pas pour tout de suite). Et là pour vous l'attente vous paraîtra interminaaaaable... Donc le fait d'en mettre un peu moins aujourd'hui sera profitable à l'avenir ! ^o^

En espérant que ça vous ait tout de même plut =) N'hésitez pas à nous le dire que vous avez aimé, même si c'est pour rien dire d'autre : on a installé un filet à review à l'entrée de notre boîte mail, elles risquent pas d'aller se perdre chez les voisins !

A la prochaine ! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci à Dessillu et Requiem-Sama pour leur précieuses reviews ;)

Je présente (Tatu) mes plus plates excuses aux lecteurs. je n'ai que très récemment remarqué que l'on ne pouvait pas poster de commentaire en anonyme (le site et moi n'avons pas le même sens des évidences). Donc pardon ! .

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise =)

* * *

><p>Nous deux brunes se rendirent donc au cimetière. Alors qu'elles cherchaient ce que leur avait demandé Jack, une plante bizarre poussa juste entre elles. Une plante noire avec un genre de pince au bout avec un "oeil" rouge au centre. (les "tentacules" pour ceux qui connaissent)<p>

Tatu : c'est kwa c'truc ?

Elinska : jamais vu ça avant (esquisse toujours les mouvements de danse du papa Nowel)

Tatu : en tout ça a la classe.

Un ver rampant, quelque peu imprudent, eut le malheur de passer juste entre eux et cette nouvelle chose sortant du sol.

Les deux : SANS-COEUR ! *O*

CROUNCH ! A pu sans-coeur U.u

Les deux : 'O_O' (dégoûtées à mort)

Elinska : mais...

Tatu : ... il est méchant !

Elinska : RENDS-NOUS NOT' SANS-COEUR !

Tatu : SALE VOLEUR !

On voyait encore le pauvre ver rampant descendre le long de cette nouvelle créature. Les deux amies se jetèrent dessus pour l'empêcher de descendre plus XD

Tatu : TIENS BON PETIT !

Elinska : ON VA VENIR TE SAUVER !

Ver rampant : squiiiiiiik

Tentacule : Gaaaargl (ben oui, on est un peu en train de l'étrangler là).

Elles parvinrent, et après maints efforts, appliquant la technique du vidage de tube de dentifrice à cette drôle de créature, à faire ressortir le vers rampant !

V.R. : Squouiiiiik ! ^o^

Elles se tournière ensuite vers la liane sombre.

Tatu : toi...

Elinska : tu laisses nos sans-coeur tranquilles pigé ?

Tatu : ouais, c'est not' territoire ici (le côté voyou, toujours transcendant chez elle)

La tentacule acquiesça vivement, signalant par la même occasion sa soumission face aux deux jeunes filles.

Tatu : bon, maintenant, à ton tour ! *D

V.R. : squik ? 'O_O'

Elinska : ouais, maintenant qu'on t'as récupéré.

V.R. : Squiiiiiiiiiiiiiik ! 'OoO'

Il va se cacher lamentablement sous un petit tapis de feuilles mortes, tout tremblant, avec les yeux en mode Bambi. Elinska fit apparaître ses armes et s'approcha en mode prédateur, l'oeil brillant de gourmandise puis son regard croisa celui du vers rampant. Et on ne résiste pas au mode Bambi... Oh que non.

Elinska : KYAAAH W TROP CHOU !

La brune se jette dessus le petit Sans-coeur tout tremblant, faisant disparaître ses armes. Elle le serra dans ses bras en frottant sa joue contre celui de la bestiole.

Tatu : Elinska =="

Elinska : Mais c'est vrai ! Il a trop une bonne bouille ! KAWAII !

Tatu : Que-

V.R. : Squiiiik ? (Regard trop choupinet)

Tatu : No-

V.R. et Elinska : Squouuik ? (Double regard trop choupinet)

Tatu : ... WAAAAH ! TROP MEUGNON !

A son tour la brune se jeta sur le Sans-coeur et se mit à le serrer dans ses bras en le papouillant. Le vers rampant se laissait complètement faire heureux de se faire papouiller et surtout content d'être en vie.

Elinska : On peut l'adopter ? On peut ? On peut ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Je le sortirais tous les jours !

Tatu : Ils faudrait éviter... On-

V.R. : Squiik, squiiiik ! (Yeux du chat Potté)

Tatu : ROOOOH ! D'accord !

Elinska : WOUAIIIEUH ! Faut lui trouver un nom *W* !

Tatu : Vladimir !

Elinska : cela te convient-il, Ô incarnation terrestre de la Choupinerie ? U.u

Vlad (oui, je sais, déjà racourcit XD) : Squiiiiiiiiiiik ! ^w^

Les deux : TROP CHOOOOOOOUX !

Elles le ramenèrent donc à la maison de Jack, après avoir fait le plein de plantes et de trucs en tout genre. Vladimir les avait d'ailleurs bien aidées pour le coup : sa petite taille lui permettait de se faufiler partout, et de ramener ce dont elles avaient besoin alors que les véritables réserves du cimetière n'étaient accessible qu'au fond d'un trou que l'on pourrait confondre avec un terrier de monstre bouffeurdemaind'enfantcurieux. En rentrant donc, Zéro fit une crise de jalousie : c'était quoi que cette "bestiole" sans éducation qui accaparait toute l'attention sur lui ? Mais le chien-fantôme se rendit bientôt compte que les deux jeunes filles ne faisaient aucune distinction entre eux, et il se fit là un excellent compagnon de jeux.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les filles étaient encore en sortie au cimetière (elles vont finir par le connaître mieux que Jack x). Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour aller faire la cueillette, mais juste aller passer un coup de balais sur les tombes : certains plants devaient rester aérés, et donc il fallait éviter que les feuilles mortes ne les étouffent. Équipées de balais normaux cette fois, elles allèrent faire un brun de toilettes aux pierres tombales.

* * *

><p>Marluxia sorti du couloir obscur, calme, et baladant son regard perçant et analyseur tout autour de lui. Il s'avança à pas tranquilles, tout en restant discret. La dernière fois, en interrogeant des membres de la cité d'Halloween, certains avaient décrit deux jeunes filles, qu'ils n'avaient vus que de loin. L'Organisation lui avait donc demandé de passer ce monde au peigne fin pour les retrouver. De toute évidence, elles évitaient d'entrer en contact avec les habitants. Elles ne se trouveraient donc pas dans le centre-ville. Il se dirigea en premier lieu vers le cimetière.<p>

* * *

><p>Tatu : décale toi un peu, Vlad, je passe à cette tombe là...<p>

Marluxia : tien tien... comme on se retrouve...

Elinska : Oh le monsieur aux cheveux roses de l'Organisation des 13 imbéciles...

Alors que Tatu et Vlad étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre, la brune mit un certain moment à comprendre que Marluxia était là.

Tatu : Déjà ?

Elinska : Déjà quoi ?

Tatu : Déjà retrouvées ?

Elinska : Retrouvée par q-... ! WAAH 'OXO' QUE-CE QU'IL FICHE LA ?

Tatu : Tu l'as enfin remarqué ? == Bref... MINCE QUOI ! COMMENT TU NOUS A RETROUVE ?

Marluxia : Et bien, deux jeunes filles dans ce monde ne passe pas inaperçu...

Elinska : Ah ? Mince Pourquoi nous ?

Marluxia : Vous semblez avoir des émotions... Pour des Similis...

Tatu :... D'anciens souvenirs d'humains, pas la peine d'en faire un plat...

Elinska : Laissez-nous ! On n'a rien fait bon sang !

Vladimir : Squiiiiik ! Squiiiiiiik !

Marluxia : ... Tiens... Un sans-coeur ?

Il fit apparaître son arme et l'abattit sur le pauvre petit Vladimir tétanisé qui ne dû son salut qu'au réflexe d'Elinska, qui le tira en arrière, la faux se plantant à quelques centimètres de la tête du petit Sans-coeur.

Elinska : On ne... Touche pas... Vladimir *^*

Vlad : Squ...iiiik... 'O.O'

Tatu : Sur ce...

Elinska : Good Bye !

Les deux brunes saisirent leur jambes à leur cou ainsi que Vlad et se mirent à courir, Marluxia aux trousses.

Elinska : Explique moi pourquoi ils veulent nous rattraper ?

Vlad : Squiiiiik ?

Tatu : Parce qu'on est pas normales !

Elinska : J'ai pas fait école d'Art pourtant !

Tatu : Mais j'te parle pas d'ça !

Elinska : ah ouuuuuuuui ! C'est pas l'histoire avec notre chasse aux sans-coeurs là ?

Tatu : Mais cries le sur les toits, je t'en prie.

Marluxia : de toute façon j'étais déjà au courant.

Tatu : ah je vois... MAIS JE RÊVÉ OU IL S'EST RAPPROCHE LE BOUGRE ? 'OoO' ELINSKA ! LA GOMME !

Elinska : KOUAAAA ?

Tatu : METS LA GOOOOOMME !

Elinska : OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY !

Elles commencèrent alors à faire de la fumée derrière eux. Leur sac n'ayant pas été défait, par mesure de sécurité, elles purent le prendre tout de suite. Elles s'apprêtaient à re-foncer vers la sortie, lorsque...

Les deux : JACK ! 'OoO'

Tatu : FAUT LUI LAISSER UN MOT !

Elinska : OU IL VA S INQUIÉTER !

A une vitesse phénoménale qui aurait fait baver les scribes du Moyen-Age, elles rédigèrent un petit mot qui remerciait chaleureusement le squelette pour son accueil, qu'elles devaient repartir d'urgence mais qu'elles reviendraient sans-doute lui passer le bonjour, qu'elle leur confiait Vladimir, et elle le re-remercièrent chaleureusement pour son accueil, qu'elles lui souhaitaient un Halloween bien terrorrifiant, bisous, Tatu et Elinska U.u Une fois la chose faite, elle repartirent en courant. Juste à temps, Marlulu le Magnifique était parvenu devant la grille de la maison de Jack !

Tatu : laisse moi faire !

Elle prit son élan, et fit une magnifique glissade sur le dos sur les pavés de la ville, passant en dessous de Marluxia. Un pied "malencontreusement" levé à l'instant où il ne fallait pas le mit hors d'état de nuire, plié en deux, étouffant sa douleur dans un juron craché entre les deux. Tatu se releva, levant un pouce vers son amie.

Tatu : encore une chance que je connaisse l'anatomie masculine ! U.u

Elinska passa à côté de Marluxia en courant, qui ne put même pas lever un bras vers elle pour la retenir. Elle matérialisa un de ses flingues, et chargeat une balle qui devait leur ouvrir un passage.

Vladimir : squiiiiiiik ! TToTT

Elinska : oui Vladichou, on reviendra, promit ! TToTT

Tatu : mais tu comprends, on ne peut pas t'emmener ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! TT_TT

Vladimir : Sqiiik Squik Squik Sqouik Squiiiiiiiik ! TT^TT (lève une petite patte pour lever le pouce comme Tatu l'a fait précédemment)

Les deux : Oui ! TT^TT Promesse de voyou ! (lèvent le pouce)

Vladimir : Squiiiiiil-Squik ! (se met au garde à vous, pour leur signaler qu'il leur obéira, qu'il prendra bien soin de lui et qu'il attendra sagement leur retour)

Marluxia, entre-temps, avait commencé à se relever. Elinska tira une balle au sol, le couloir obscur s'ouvrit, et les deux jeunes filles s'y engouffrèrent.

* * *

><p>Dans quel monde sont-elles à présent ? Retourneront-elles un jour dans le monde d'Halloween ? Marlulu se remettra-t-il de ses blessures ? Vladimir deviendra-t-il chef de la mafia locale grâce à la puissance de la Choupinerie ? Vous le saurez peut-être... en lisant la suite !<p>

Nous espérons que notre fic continue de vous plaire =)

A bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine !

Merci à BakaOniisan, loolipoos, Machin, Dessillu et Katae pour leurs reviews qui nous ont fait intensément plaisir !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les sourcils de Saïx se froncèrent très légèrement, ce qui équivalait à annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il était condamné à la peine capitale.<p>

Saïx : comment ça elles t'ont échappées ?

Marluxia : leurs techniques étaient trop... imprévisibles, je me suis laissé surprendre.

Les sourcils de Saïx se froncèrent brusquement et une onde de ténèbres s'abattit sur la pièce si bien que Marluxia se mit à reculer, ainsi que tous les similis qui approchaient. Des fois, Saïx était bien plus flippant que Xemnas... Oh que oui xD... Même Xemnas sur le coup préféra convoquer directement Marluxia que de passer par son second xD

* * *

><p>Elinska : Han... Han... Fiou... Dur la vie...<p>

Tatu : O-Oui... Ca me gonfle ! Vlad et Zero me manquent déjà Jack aussi...

Elinska : Oui... On reviendra là-bas.

En disant cela, elle s'était relevée et sans regarder autour d'elle, s'était mise à marcher. Elle tanguait à droite et à gauche de façon peut rassurante mais elle mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue à cause du couloir d'elle avait créé. C'est pourquoi elle ne remarqua pas qu'elles étaient sur un filet et qu'elle s'approchait du bord et ce ne fut que quand son pied ne toucha plus le filet qu'elle comprit.

Elinska : H-Heh ?

Tatu : ELIN' ! RECULE !

Mais c'était trop tard, et, le temps que Tatu ne se relève dans un bond pour l'attraper, Elinska avait déjà disparut dans les feuillages.

Elinska : HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAHH !

Elle chuta pendant un moment, le feuillage et les branches ralentissant sa chute en contrepartie de bleus et de douleurs et elle finit par tomber sur le sol, les mains brûlées après avoir voulu se rattraper à une liane. Elle mit un moment à pouvoir se relever, secouée par sa chute et elle s'assit en grimaçant. Elle se rappelait vaguement de cet endroit : La jungle profonde. C'était peut-être la deuxième fois qu'elle venait ici et qu'elle tombait au même endroit.

Elinska :... TAAAATUUUUUUUU ?

Elinska savait que la jungle était grande et que Tatu avait peu de chance de la retrouver mais il fallait essayer.

* * *

><p>Du côté de Tatu :<p>

Elinska : aaaa... uuuuu...  
>Tatu : ELIIIIIIIIIIINSKAAAAAAAAA ? TU M'ENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDS ?<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska's side :<p>

Tatu : iiiiiiiiiiiiiin... kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... mamaaaaaaaaaaan...

Elinska : Maman ? O_O Elle appelle à l'aide ! 'OoO' ATTEND MOI TATU ! J'ARRIVE !

Elinska, dans un geste empli de bravoure et luttant contre moult courbatures, plaies et bleus fraîchement formés, commença à grimper à l'arbre... Ou plutôt essaya de commencer à grimper. Jusqu'aux racines, tout allait bien, elle les escalada et avança tête haute vers le tronc... Qui s'avéra ne pas être très conciliant avec la brune. Elinska se jetait alors dessus comme pour lui faire un câlin, bras et jambes écartées (pour le plus grand plaisir des habitants du sol). L'étoile de mer, ainsi accrochée, tente désespérément de grimper à la colonne sous-marine pour rejoindre le reste de la meute. Mais la tâche n'est pas aisée, car la paroi est glissante, et les courants ne simplifient pas la tâche... Bon, j'arrête le documentaire animalier XD Régulièrement, notre tireuse d'élite retombait, pour repartir à l'assaut de l'arbre, acharnée plus par fierté personnelle qu'autre chose XD

Elinska : tu vas voir saleté de végétal, c'pas parce que t'es grand qu'il faut te la péter comme ça ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Puis en plus tu m'fais même pas peur et...

Et notre amie se retrouva face à une panthère. Celle-ci, munie de griffes acérées pouvant ouvrir d'un seul geste le ventre d'un Simili (heum heum), était solidement accrochée à la surface du tronc, tenant ainsi, et descendant à la verticale. L'expression de ses yeux d'émeraude n'était guère rassurante pour la brune.

Elinska : euh... Hug ? (comme les indiens XD)

Panthère : !

Elinska : !

Elinska lâche volontairement le tronc cette fois, se ramassa magistralement la gueule, et commença à courir, matérialisant ses flingues.

Elinska : AU SECOURS ! TToTT HYYYYYYYYAAAAAAH !

Soudain, il eut une détonation et la panthère feula méchamment en bondissant en arrière pour éviter une balle. Elle regarda Elinska et celui qui lui avait tiré dessus d'un mauvais oeil avant de déguerpir.

Clayton : Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

><p>Côté de Tatu.<p>

Elinska : 'enteeeeeeeeeeeeee..eeend... ...coooooouuuuurs... hyyyyyyyyyaaahh...

Tatu : ELIN-

*PAN*

Tatu : E-ELINSKA ? ELIN' ?

La brune se dépêcha pour descendre du filet et se mit à courir sur l'arbre pour descendre le plus rapidement sauf que, comme dit précédemment, le tronc glissait énormément et elle dérapa.

Tatu : KYA !

Sur les fesses, elle dévala tout le tronc, incapable de s'arrêter, elle se prit de nombres cavité qui lui firent de jolis bleus sur le corps et, finalement, elle se planta royalement en bout de course. Nez dans le feuillage, cul en l'air dans une position plus qu'inconfortable. Lentement, elle se releva en râlant et elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seule. Autour d'elle, une bonne quinzaine de gorilles la regardaient, fixe et sans animosité sauf un mâle, imposant qui la regardait sans bouger. Puis, Tatu remarqua qu'il y avait un autre être humain avec elle : un homme musclé avec des cheveux bruns, emmêlés et un petit pagne autour de la taille pour seul vêtement.

Tatu : euh... coucou ? ^o^"

L'imposant mâle s'approcha d'une démarche assurée, néanmoins sur ses gardes, vers la jeune fille, qui recula vers le tronc. Lorsqu'elle ne put plus reculer, elle s'immobilisa, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas faire de gestes brusques. Le mâle s'approcha, et la renifla. Puis il s'écarta, pour laisser passer Tarzan, qui s'approcha à quatre pattes comme les autres gorilles, et qui prit le temps d'analyser son odeur également.

Tatu : euh... Moi pas méchante ! 'OoO' Moi passer juste par là ! S'il vous plait, vous pas manger moi !

Tarzan : ...

Il se retourna vers le chef. Au yeux d'un humain normal, ils semblèrent juste s'échanger un long regard. Tatu étant sensible aux coeurs et aux émotions qui les font vibrer, senti qu'ils étaient en train de communiquer, mais ne put en dire plus sur l'instant. Enfin, l'homme-singe se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

Tarzan : nous n'allons pas manger toi. Que toi faire ici ?

Tatu : Je cherche refuge. Moi et une amie être arrivées ici. Moi sait pas où elle est. Mais nous voulons nous cacher de danger.

Re-baston de regard entre l'homme et le chef. Il sembla à Tatu qu'il y eut un moment de désaccord entre l'homme et l'imposant gorille. Elle était plus calme, et parvenait ainsi à capter plus de trucs.

Tarzan : il dit qu'il est d'accord, pour que toi restes parmi nous. Mais si toi veux aller ailleurs, nous pas suivre toi.

Tatu : merci beaucoup ! Tu peux le leur dire aussi ?

Tarzan transmit le message.

* * *

><p>Elinska : Elinska Hitso, Chef ! 17 ans, Chef ! 'OoO'<p>

Clayton : Que fais-tu ici ?

Elinska : Je... Je... Je...

Clayton : Tu... ?

Elinska : ... Je... Je faisais quoi déjà ?... Hum...

La brune prit le temps de réfléchir, se demandant pourquoi et comment elle s'était retrouvée ici puis...

Elinska : AH ! Je suis tombée =="...

Clayton : Tombée ?

Elinska : Moui... Du grand arbre... Là...

Clayton : Cet... arbre là ?

Elinska : Voui =="

Clayton regarda l'arbre en question, puis Elinska, avant de poser son fusil sur son épaule et de lui signaler de le suivre.

Elinska : Où on va ?

Clayton : Au camp voir le Professeur et Jane.

Elinska : Jane ?... Jane... Ah ! OH ! HI ! TATU 'OoO' !

Clayton : Quoi encore ?

Elinska : Il faut que je retrouve Tatu ! Elle est en danger !

La brune partit au quart de tour mais Clayton l'arrêta, l'attrapant par le bras.

Clayton : Tu viens d'abord au camp.

* * *

><p>Les gorilles étaient méfiants mais ils ne s'occupaient pas de Tatu. La brune n'osait pas bouger au départ puis, elle se dirigea vers Tarzan qui la regarda venir vers lui sans bouger.<p>

Tatu : Excuse moi mais... Comment tu t'appelles ?

Tarzan : A-Appelle ?

Tatu : Oui... Hum... Ton nom ?

Tarzan : Moi Tarzan.

Tatu sourit et fit comme Tarzan pour se désigner en mettant une main sur sa poitrine.

Tatu : Moi, c'est Tatu.

Tarzan : Tatu ?

Tatu : Oui ^^

Alors qu'elle aurait voulut continuer la discussion pour en apprendre plus mais Tarzan se recula et disparu dans un tronc creux. Immédiatement, elle décida de le suivre. Sitôt entrée dans le tronc, elle se retrouva en train de faire une glissade comme précédemment. Néanmoins, cette fois ci, elle parvint à se tenir accroupie, gardant Tarzan en vue. Il était parfaitement à l'aise sur le tronc glissant et il allait vite, très vite même.

Tatu : Attends moi !

Tarzan ne se retourna même pas : ils avaient décidé de tolérer sa présence, mais si elle ne suivait pas la cadence ou empruntait une autre voie, c'était son problème. Tatu se laissa un peu distancée, peu à l'aise encore sur les lianes. Puis, elle saisit le truc : se laisser porter la majeure partie du temps, garder un oeil sur les lianes devant pour voir s'il fallait par hasard faire attention et se guider pour pas tomber. Ce mode de déplacement était totalement intuitif, et ça lui convenait on ne peut mieux ! Dès lors, elle prit plus de vitesse, et se mit rapidement à faire des sauts et des figures, arrivant bientôt à la hauteur de Tarzan.

Tatu : HYA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle le dépassa d'un salto, passant au dessus de lui, et ré-atterrissant comme une patineuse artistique. N'oublions pas que la vitesse et le déplacement sont deux points forts de Tatu x) Elle était aux anges : elle se déplaçait au moins aussi rapidement que d'habitude avec le soutient de 328 pour la booster. Elle ne se risqua cependant pas à user de son instrument : il fallait déjà qu'elle se fasse complètement à ce mode de déplacement, qu'elle conserve son énergie, qu'elle ne se fasse pas plus remarquer que présentement. Elle s'amusait vraiment, rendant sa course harmonieuse et plaisante aux regards bien qu'il n'y ait aucun spectateur. Elle avait laissé Tarzan un peu derrière, et aperçut une clairière. Dedans, il y avait Elinska... et d'autres gens, mais eux, elle s'en foutait. Tatu essaya alors, un : de se rattraper de son faux mouvement dû à la surprise ; deux : de freiner alors qu'elle était lancée à pleine vitesse ; trois : de gueuler.

Tatu : ELINSKAAAAAAAAAAAaAaAAAAAAAA ! OUARGH !

Bam, krak, pif pouf paf, Tatu était retournée sur le plancher des vaches de façon bien peu flatteuse et représentative des secondes précédentes.

Tatu : aïe... bobo =x=

Clayton ne lui laissa pas plus de temps : son charmant fusil était déjà pointé vers la jeune fille.

Tatu : gné ? O_O kézako ?

Elinska : Tatu ! Wah ! =^W^= JE SUIS CONTENTE DE TE REVOIR ! TU M'AS MANQUE ! TTOTT

Tatu : Elin" !

Clayton : C'est elle que tu recherchais ?

Elinska : 'O.O' O-Oui chef !

Clayton regarda Tatu avec de baisser son fusil et de permettre à Elinska d'aller étouffer son amie dans un câlin.

Tatu : E-Arg X.X Elinska...

Elinska : JE NE TE LÂCHERAIS PLUUS !

Jane : Excusez moi, mais... Qui-êtes vous ?

Professeur : Et d'où venez-vous ? Vos vêtements sont des plus surprenants...

Elinska eut un temps de réflexion qui permit à Tatu de se libérer pour respirer et occasionnellement, de répondre.

Tatu : Je m'appelle Tatu et voici Elinska.

Elinska : C'est moi ^W^

Tatu : T...T Y a pas d'autres personnes de toute manière... Et vous ?

Jane : Je me nomme Jane, voici mon père et Clayton. D'où venez vous ?

Elinska ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se raviser et de regarder Tatu.

Elinska : D'une petite ville tout à fait inconnue ^^"

Professeur : Vous portez tous ces vêtements ?

Tatu : N-Non ^^" Ce n'est que nous... Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Jane : Nous venons étudier les gorilles. Et vous ?

Tatu se mit réfléchir pour trouver une réponse plausible lorsqu'elle fut coupée par le débarquement de Tarzan.

Jane : Ah ! Tarzan, vous-êtes venus !

Elinska : vous vous connaissez ? O.O

Clayton : on peut dire ça. Mais c'est plus que normal, on dirait bien que la seule chose un temps soit peu munie d'intelligence ici. Mais Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à nos questions : d'où venez-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

Elinska : euh...

Tatu réfléchit très vite, en activant sa capacité à improviser ainsi que celle de mentir au niveau maximum. De toute façon, Tarzan était là : elle allait ressortir la même chose, mais en plus étoffé.

Tatu : Comme je le disais à Tarzan, nous sommes venues chercher refuge.

Clayton : refuge ?

Tatu : oui. Vous avez souligné le fait que nous portions des vêtements bizarres...

Clayton : et que vous êtes d'ailleurs les seules à porter.

Tatu : justement. C'est la source de notre problème. Dans notre ville, les gens ne sont pas tous de la même origine, et nous n'avons donc pas les même coutumes. Nous faisons parti d'une ethnie minoritaire, où nous pouvons porter les vêtements qui nous plaisent. C'est même considéré comme un reflet de notre personnalité. Bref, toujours est-il que les autorités on décidé de réduire à néant les minorités comme la notre. On a réussit à s'échapper, mais il faisait nuit, et à un moment on est tombées, puis ont a perdu connaissance...

Elinska : et on s'est retrouvées en haut de l'arbre de tout à l'heure ! (elle a réussi à stopper Tatu dans sa fougue créatrice). D'ailleurs, il y en a peut être quelques uns qui vont venir fouiller dans les parages...  
>Tatu : mais ne vous en faites pas, ils ne s'en prendront pas à vous ! On se débrouillera pour se cacher ! Nous n'aimerions pas vous mettre en danger !<p>

Professeur : mais dites-moi, est-ce qu'ils ont un signe de reconnaissance ou un uniforme, vos poursuivants ?

Tatu : oui !

Elinska : ils portent une espèce de manteau, entièrement noir !

_Les deux mentalement : mwa ha ha ha *D_

Jane : Sont-ils beaucoup ?

Elinska : Hum... 13 il me semble.

Clayton : Hum... 13 pour vous deux ?

Tatu : Cela fait un petit moment que nous sommes recherchées ^^" Ils doivent en avoir assez ^"^

Clayton allait dire quelque chose lorsque Tarzan le coupa, passant devant, en lui jetant un drôle de regard pour finir par se lever devant Jane.

Tarzan : Moi... Apprendre.

Jane : Ah oui ! Rentrez Tarzan.

Professeur : Oui ! Oui !

Elinska : Apprendre ?

Jane fit entrer Tarzan dans la tente et le Professeur le suivit, tout heureux.

Clayton : Tsk...

Jane : Oui. Tarzan vient nous voir pour apprendre la langue, les coutumes de son, enfin, notre pays.

Tatu : J'ai remarqué qu'il ne parlait pas très bien notre langue.

Jane : En effet. Avant que nous ne le rencontrions, il ne parlait pas du tout.

Elinska : On peut entrer nous aussi ? J'aimerais voir ce que vous lui apprenez ^^

La brune voulait en apprendre plus sur le monde où elles étaient pour mieux s'en sortir et c'était l'occasion rêvée.

Tatu : Si ça ne vous gêne pas bien sûr ^^

Clayton émit un claquement de langue et tourna les talons, laissant les trois filles ensemble.

Jane : Je ne pense pas que cela posera de problème. Allez-y, entrez ^^

Elles entrèrent donc dans la tente. Leurs yeux passèrent en mode soucoupe face au joyeux et confortable désordre qui régnait dans la tente. (on se demande l'état de leur appart XD) Partout, des livres, des notes, des esquisses, des cartes et des globes. Pas de confortable fauteuil, mais des chaises en bois et en toile. C'était plus que suffisant. Elles se tinrent tout de même sages et écoutèrent avec attention la leçon de Jane... Du moins au début U.u Leur attention fut assez rapidement redirigée vers un objet de forme cylindrique, avec une tige de fer pour le porter. Jane leur expliqua comment s'en servir. Les deux se placèrent chacune de part et d'autre de l'objet, qu'elles firent tourner sur son axe de fer. Une petite animation leur apparut.

Les deux : Wooooooooooooooh *O*

Jane : ^^"

Tarzan commença alors à vouloir venir voir.

Jane : non non non non non ! On fini d'abord notre leçon !

Tarzan avec les yeux de bambi XD

Jane : ... bon, d'accord.

De l'extérieur.

Clayton : personnellement, je les trouve bizarres ces filles...

Professeur : où allez-vous chercher ça Clayton ? Elles sont tout à fait charmantes, et de toute évidence curieuses !

Voix : ÇA BOOOOOOOOUGE !

Clayton : moi j'dis qui leur manque une case...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette fois ! Un chapitre un poil plus long que d'ordinaire me semble t'il !<p>

Vladimir : Squiiiik !

Vladimir ici présent souhaite vous remercier pour votre lecture.

Vladimir : Squouik ! Squiik !

Et qu'on accepte les reviews ! On y répond même ! Je m'excuse d'avance (Elinska) si vous trouvez des fautes (j'ai relu pourtant !) ! Voili, voulou ! Merci et à la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous ! Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Maya Chain 23 et lolipoos pour leur review (et désolées pour le retard des réponses mais nous étions en vacances).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quelque part dans la forêt, un couloir obscur s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme en sorti.<p>

Larxene : pfouah ! Quel climat insupportable... Bon aller, j'me charge rapidement de ce truc...

Elinska : REGARRRRDEEEUUUH ! LE MÔSSIEUR IL FAIT DU VÉLOOOOO !

Tatu : *O* MAIS C'EST EXTRA CE BIDULE !

Clayton : C'est plutôt une caisse qu'une case...

Jane : Changeons d'image si vous le voulez bien.

Les brunes : Pourquoi ? *^*

Jane : Les filles, il faut bien changer, vous verrez, les autres sont intéressantes.

Les deux : Vrai ?

Jane : Oui ^^

* * *

><p>Larxene : Finit ! Quel boulot de...<p>

Elinska : ...aaaaaAAAAAAA[...]AAAAaaaa... !

Larxene : Non... J'y crois pas... Ici... Pas envie...

La blonde, ne préférant pas avoir à faire aux filles, choisit de rentrer pour prévenir son supérieur. Entre deux lianes et une glissade elle fit apparaître un couloir obscur et s'y faufila. Sitôt arrivée à la citadelle elle alla voir Xemnas.

Xemnas : Que veux-tu ?

Larxene : J'ai retrouvé les deux similis.

Xemnas : Où sont-elles ?

Larxene : Dans la jungle profonde.

Xemnas : Qu'attends-tu pour les ramener ?

Larxene : Je ne sais pas où elles sont exactement...

Xemnas : ... Qu'attends-tu ?

Larxene : *== Ouais ! C'est bon ! J'y vais !

Furieuse, elle disparu dans un nouveau couloir pour chercher Elinska et Tatu avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde.

* * *

><p>Elinska : LE BONHOMME Y MARCHE ET Y CUEILLE DES FLEURS !<p>

Tatu : ET Y A UN PAPILLOOOOOOOOON !

Clayton : qu'elles se taisent ! J'en ai marre !

Professeur : mais elles s'amusent !

Clayton : et ben ça va bien un moment ! Mais il est temps de respecter l'espace vital des autres !

Les deux : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Clayton : BON VOUS LA FERMEZ OUI ?

Les deux : oui m'sieur 'O.O'

Jane : ça ne sert à rien de leur hurler dessus comme ça !

Clayton : écoutez mademoiselle Jane, nous vivons tous dans ce camp et dans la promiscuité, en plus, leurs cris vont attirer les bêtes !

Professeur : je pense plutôt qu'elles vont les éloigner, au contraire.

Clayton : seulement les plus craintives et les inoffensives ! Et puis elles risquent aussi de se piéger elles-même. Elles sont poursuivies à ce qu'il me semble.

Les deux : TROP BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU ! (elles ont recommencé)

C'en fut trop pour Clayton, qui se leva et en prenant son fusil.

Professeur : où allez-vous ?

Clayton : je peux plus tenir avec ces gamines qui hurlent à tout bout de champ. Je vais faire un tour.

Il s'éloigna du camp, s'avançant dans la jungle. Il tuerait sans doute une ou deux bestioles, pour le dîner. Alors qu'il cheminait tranquillement, se trouvant étrangement plus à l'aise en milieu hostile qu'insupportablement plein des cris de ces gamines, lorsqu'il senti une présence, accompagnée d'un mouvement. Il se prépara à se servir de son arme. Inutile de poser le "qui est là ?", il était pratiquement sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une bête sauvage. Sauf que ce fut une belle et blonde jeune femme qui apparut devant ses yeux. Clayton reconnu immédiatement le manteau qu'elle portait, que les deux brunes lui avaient décrit un peu plus tôt. Un sourire étira ses lèvres : les gamines ne lui rapporteraient que des ennuis. Autant en profiter et négocier contre monnaie trébuchante avec cette femme. Il aborda rapidement la blonde qui semblait pressée et qui, apparemment, ne faisait guère attention à lui.

Clayton : Hum... Vous devez chercher les deux brunes surexcitées ?

Avec "Brunes" et "Surexcitées" dans la même phrase, Larxene sut immédiatement qu'il parlait de Tatu et Elinska. Voilà qui lui faciliterait certainement la tâche.

Larxene : Comment savez-vous que je les cherche ?

Clayton : Elles nous ont parlé de personnes en noir qui viendrait les chercher.

Larxene : Où sont-elles ?

Clayton : Vous brûlez des étapes il me semble, parlons plutôt du prix.

* * *

><p>Tatu, Elinska et Tarzan étaient regroupés autour de Jane qui dessinait avec application un petit oiseau perché sur une caisse juste devant la tente. Pour une fois, les deux filles ne piaillaient pas et il y avait un petit silence tout à fait agréable bien qu'Elinska meure d'envie de parler. Tatu avait prit un carnet et un crayon et s'était elle aussi mise à dessiner et bientôt les deux autres l'imitèrent. Tarzan faisait de son mieux pour tenir le stylo et tracer des lignes qui ne représentaient finalement rien. Elinska maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau avec difficulté, son oiseau ressemblant plus à une quenelle avariée avec deux plumeaux. Tatu quand à elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, son oiseau étant plutôt ressemblant. Du coin de l'oeil, Jane surveillait ses "élèves" avec un petit sourire : ils faisaient des efforts. Le professeur vint les féliciter tour à tour, tentant tant bien que mal de comprendre la morphologie des oiseaux de Tarzan et Elinska puis Clayton arriva, plombant l'ambiance lorsqu'il fit s'envoler le petit oiseau.<p>

Clayton : Encore là ?

Tatu : ben oui pourquoi ? O.O

Clayton : si vous êtes traquées, le mieux serait de vous trouver un coin tranquille pour la nuit. Nous sommes déjà trois, nous devons facilement attirer l'attention, surtout en pleine jungle.

Elinska : maaaaaieeuuuuh...

Jane : Clayton, la jungle regorge de bêtes féroces, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !

Clayton : eh bien on les aidera à trouver un endroit sûr i vous le désirez, Mademoiselle ! Tien, j'ai même une idée, c'est vous-même qui allez le faire avec ce cher Tarzan !

Jane : Clayton !

Clayton : je suis braconnier, pas nourrice. Je me suis engagé à veiller sur notre sécurité à nous 3. Il est tout simplement hors de question que je m'occupe de ces deux gamines en plus. Vous avez qu'à les emmener à cette espèce de maison abandonnée, en haut de l'arbre d'où elles sont tombées. Il n'y a qu'un seul accès possible pour monter, et pas évident.

Professeur : excellente idée ! Jane, ma chérie, tu te plaignais également d'avoir à tout le temps rester au camp. Cette petite sortie te feras du bien. Tarzan, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle.

Tarzan : d'accord... comptez au dessus de moi.

Jane : non, on dit compter SUR moi ^^

Tarzan : comptez sur moi...

Les quatre se mirent en route. Leur progression était légèrement ralentie par Jane, que sa robe gênait. Tatu en profita pour apprendre à Elinska comment est-ce qu'on glissait sur les branches.

* * *

><p>Larxene, quand à elle, faisait une légère pose, s'étant confortablement installée dans un arbre. A la tombée de la nuit, elle pourrait agir : le braconnier lui avait donné l'adresse où logeraient les deux fugitives, ainsi que l'accès pour les atteindre. Une panthère se posta devant elle, féroce et menaçante. Larxene planta simplement son regard dans le sien. La bête recula, craintive. La jeune femme matérialisa son couteau et le lança. La lame se planta juste à coté de la tête du félin, qui comprit que c'était volontaire et qu'il pouvait s'en prendre dans l'oeil dès que l'envie du numéro XII l'en prendrait. Fin du match ! Vainqueur Scarabée, vaincu Panthère U.u<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison abandonnée, la nuit était presque là et les lampes étaient déjà allumées. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale, et Jane se posa immédiatement, fatiguée par cette randonnée bien qu'elle ait été aidée par ses trois compagnons. Elinska refaisait la collection de bleus, ses tentatives de glissades s'étant presque toutes soldées par un échec cuisant sauf les dernières. Tatu regardait plus attentivement la maison, n'ayant pas eut le temps la première fois, avant de s'attarder sur Tarzan. Il regardait autour de lui, et si ses émotions avaient été plus faciles à lire, elle aurait parié qu'il était nostalgique. La nuit arriva rapidement, et sans les lampes amenées, ç'aurait été le noir complet. Ils avaient emmené quelques provisions pour la soirée et Tarzan, en route, avait cueillit des fruits tout à fait délicieux.<p>

* * *

><p>Larxene se débrouillait habillement dans la jungle, sa vitesse y étant pour beaucoup. Elle était rapide et précise dans ses mouvements ce qui lui permettait d'aller plus vite. Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de la maison, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient encore éveillés et, elle se mit à réfléchir. Xemnas lui avait demandé de faire vite, elle devait donc se dépêcher de ramener les Similis à la citadelle, pas de temps à perdre. Et puis elle en avait marre.<p>

* * *

><p>La lumière faiblissait petit à petit lorsque Tatu, Tarzan et Elinska se levèrent d'un bond, armes pointées vers l'intruse qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Seule Jane eut un temps de retard, peu habituée.<p>

Larxene : Enfin !

Elinska : 'OoO' !

Tatu : LEE...

Les deux : LE scarabée doré géant qui marche ! (Se retiennent de gueuler xD)

Larxene : *-*

Vive comme l'éclair, elle matérialisa ses couteaux, que les jeunes filles esquivèrent de justesse en se reculant, et en butant contre le mur.

Les deux : WAAAAAAAAAAH ! 'OoO'

Les lames se plantèrent juste à côté de leur corps.

Tatu : Maman ! TToTT

Elinska : j'ai flippé là TT_TT

Tatu : merci maître Caillou ! TTOTT

Elinska : ouais, merci vieux ! C'est sympa d'nous avoir laissé la vie sauve ! TToTT Mais... ESPÈCE DE PERVERSE ! 'OoO'

Larxene : gné ? =.=

Elinska : AVOUE QUE T'AS FAIS EXPRÈS DE CLOUER MA JUPE AU MUR ! (Elinska pudique, on aura tout vu XD)

Tatu : et moi mon écharpe *-*

La musicienne se défit de la pièce de tissu, afin d'avoir plus de prise pour arracher le couteau du mur, qui fut relancé à son propriétaire dans la seconde qui suivait. Bien sûr, on apprend pas à un singe à faire des grimaces, et Larxene récupéra sans peine son couteau sans se blesser, et en ayant la classe. Mais l'action faisait classe aussi sur Tatu, alors on allait pas se priver XD. Petit aparté : Tarzan s'est placé devant Jane. S'il avait promit de protéger la fille du professeur, il n'avait rien dit à propos des deux autres.

Tatu : Elins', démerde toi avec tes couteaux, je l'occupe *-*

Elle invoqua sa guitare, qui lui permit de faire non seulement un bouclier face aux attaques de Larxene, mais aussi de porter des attaques dans le même geste... en fait, je viens de me rendre compte que les techniques de Tatu avait l'avantage sur celles de Larxene (quel professionnalisme !).

Elinska : Déjà qu'elle est courte... (Toujours en train de râler pour sa jupe)

La brune dû se résigner à déchirer un pan de sa jupe pour se dégager mais ayant retrouvé son manque de pudeur habituel, elle se ficha amplement d'avoir la culotte à l'air. Elle fit apparaître ses armes et accompagna Tatu dans ses attaques, soutenant aussi sa défense. Larxene était rapide, un peu trop même, mais Tatu semblait capable de lui tenir tête.

Elinska : Jane ! Tarzan ! Fichez le camp ! Ouste ! DU BALAIS ! Dehors !

Jane : M-Mais... !

Elinska : On se débrouille ! Rentrez au camp ! Vite !

Tarzan l'observa un instant avant de prendre Jane sur son épaule et de courir hors de la maison. Maintenant, elles pouvaient être sérieuses. De nouveau, Elinska choisit de faire l'attaque du sandwich comme elle disait et elle se débrouilla pour passer derrière Larxene, optant pour des tirs croisés qui au mieux toucheraient Larxene ou, au pire qui la rateraient, ainsi que Tatu. La blonde effectuait des bonds hors du commun, visant les filles avec ses dagues pour tenter au maximum de les blesser et optimiser ses chances de gagner. Elle misait tout sur sa vitesse et sa frénésie mais elle était à armes égales avec Elinska et un peu désavantagée par rapport à Tatu. Elinska évita une dague qui aurait pu se planter dans sa jambe si elle n'avait pas bougé et qui déchira un peu plus sa jupe.

Elinska : NAN MAIS C'EST PAS FINIT DE VISER EN-DESSOUS DE LA CEINTURE ?

Tatu : cherche pas Elins', t'as une touche U.u

Elinska : MAIS CHUI PAS INTÉRESSÉE MOI ! ÇA VIRE AU HARCÈLEMENT LA !

Mais le Scarabée n'avait guère apprécié la remarque de Tatu, et s'en était approchée avec une vitesse fulgurante pour lui donner un coup de pied. La brune para avec ses avant-bras croisés, ce qui évita 1 que son ventre soit en sale état, 2 à 328 de se prendre d'éventuelles égratignures. La brune alla s'écraser sur un des murs latéraux (par rapport à la porte), et Larxene se rendit sur son ancienne position. Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient donc toutes deux du même côté.

Tatu : on en fait un maintenant ?

Elinska : ça me semble être une bonne idée. Vu qu'elle nous a repérées, on va plus avoir la paix dans ce monde à partir de maintenant.

Tatu : je m'en charge.

La brune se leva, et fonça tout de suite vers la sortie.

Larxene : TU N'IRAS NULLE PART !

Elle lança des couteaux dans la direction de la fugitive, mais ils n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Trois coups de feu retentirent successivement, et les couteaux repartirent dans l'air, éparses. Elinska n'avait rien dit, mais son regard c'était soudainement et complètement fait sérieux. Après un bref un instant de silence et d'immobilité, elle fit volte-face pour passer l'encadrement de la porte. Larxene réagit tout de suite, et reprit la course-poursuite. Tatu avait prit de l'avance, glissant sur les branches. Elle en prit une qui se finissait en cul-de-sac sur un imposant tronc. Elles joua quelques notes, qui allèrent se répercuter contre l'écorce, et le couloir obscur s'ouvrit. Trop de sérieux ne va pas à Elinska, surtout quand on est pas tout à fait à l'aise sur les branches comme là.

Elinska : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! 'OoO' ATTENTIOOOOOOOOOON ! POUSSEZ VOOOOOOUS JE CONTROLE RIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! (dit elle tout en esquivant comme elle pouvait les couteaux qu'on lui balançait)

BAM ! Ce qui devait arriver arrivant, elle rentra en plein dans Tatu.

Tatu : ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE TU ME FAIS PERDRE L'ÉQUILIBRE !

Elinska : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! ME LÂCHE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !

Tatu : MAIS ARRÊTE DE GIGOTEEEEEEEEEER !

Plusieurs animaux portèrent plainte pour tapage nocturne ce soir là.

Les deux : !

Par chance, une branche en travers du chemin leur fit un croche-patte, et elles entrèrent dans le passage alors qu'elles étaient en plein vol. Il se referma, et Larxene perdit leur trace.

Larxene : tsss !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Fin de ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu ! On aime les reviews ! Vladimir adore les reviews ! Larxene ne tue pas les gens qui reviewent ! Il faut reviewer ! ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine !<p>

Tatu : hem hem, Elins étant une personne modeste et voulant bien faire, j'vais faire sa propre pub à sa place ! XD Il se trouve qu'elle a fait plusieurs dessins de notre fic (dont un de Vladimir ! x), et qu'ils sont visibles de tous, il suffit d'aller à la bonne adresse : xx - fan - fic - s - xx . skyrock . com (supprimez les espaces. C'est malheureux, mais certains se sont servit de ce site pour spamer...). Elle projette d'organiser son blog avec une section spéciale pour la fiction pour vous, alors n'hésitez pas à y aller ! =) Ses dessins sont vraiment très beaux, et ça vous permettra de voir Elinska et Tatu comme nous on les voit ^^

A la prochaine ! ^o^


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tatu : JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! TToTT Mardi soir, j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'en ai oublié de publier le chapitre... JE VOUS PRÉSENTE MES PLUS PLATES EXCUSES ! Pardonnez mooooooi TT-TT

Elinska : Sûr ce, remercions Dessillu, lolipoos, Maya Chain 23 et Emilie qui nous ont si gentiment laissé des reviews ! C'est mignon tout plein ! On les adore ! C'est les plus forts !

De ce fait, le chapitre n'a pas été relu et mis en page avec la même patience que d'habitude. Il se peut donc que le taux de fautes de français soit plus élevé que d'habitude...

Bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

><p>En sortant du couloir, elles s'étaient évanouies. Il leur fallut un petit moment avant de reprendre conscience. Elinska fut la première : elle avait la désagréable sensation de flotter et de ne pas toucher le sol. Se forçant un peu, elle ouvrit les paupières et elle ne vit que du bleu. Du bleu, du bleu et encore du bleu. Puis du noir, une grosse flaque noire qui vint se coller à son visage. La brune se débattit, se débattant avec la flaque pour l'éloigner avant de crier de douleur : quelqu'un lui tirait les cheveux.<p>

Elinska : MAIS CA FAIT MAL ! ET QU- 'O.O' QUOI ?

La vérité lui apparu enfin, elle était dans l'eau... En train de se battre avec ses cheveux. Et elle pouvait parler normalement sans se noyer. Puis elle remarqua enfin que ses jambes avaient laissé place à une queue de requin, bleu turquoise et à la place de son top vert pomme, deux étoiles de mer rouges pâles qui cachaient un peu sa poitrine.

Elinska : Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Elle tenta d'avancer et s'aperçut qu'en fait c'était plutôt simple. Elle fit quelques petits allers-retours, puis se mit en quête de quelque chose pour attacher ses cheveux qui la gênaient réellement dans ce monde. Finalement, elle alla réveiller Tatu en la secouant doucement.

Elinska : Tatu ? Réveille toi ! Taaatuuu !

Tatu : Quewaah ?

Tatu ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tomba sur un Elinska en mode méduse, vêtue en tout et pour tout de deux étoiles de mers et une queue de requin. Parfaitement normal quoi.

Tatu : ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

L'eau "résonna" quand Tatu hurla. Elle avait inconsciemment déclenché le son qu'elle émettait en "mode combat". Elinska se boucha les oreilles.

Elinska : OUAILLE ! T'ES SÛRE QUE CA VA ?

Tatu : T-t-t-t-T'AS UNE QUEUE DE POISSON ! C'EST COMME SI ON ETAIT... sous l'eau...

Soudaine prise de conscience.

Tatu : AU SECOUUURS !

Elle alla se coller à Elinska, réflexe pour chercher du réconfort, mais au contact de la queue de requin de son amie, Tatu se ré-éloigna aussitôt, et toujours en hurlant. Prise de conscience n°2 ! Elle aussi avait subit quelques transformations. Une queue de poisson donc les teintes jouaient entre le bleu moyen et le bleu ciel, et pour tout cache-poitrine, des sortes de bandages blancs comme ceux des voyous dans les mangas. Ses cheveux, quand à eux, avaient été détachés sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait. Elle tomba un instant en syncope... Mais elle revint à elle après quelques baffes.

Tatu : Oh putain. J'y crois pas... On est atterries... EN ENFER !

Elinska : meuh non, juste un royaume sous-marin.

Tatu : sous... marin...

Elinska : oh et puis m*rde ils me font ch*er mes cheveux là !

Tatu : je crois que même si tu le voulais tu pourrais pas les attacher...

Elinska : comment ça ?

Tatu : les sirènes ont toujours les cheveux détachés... en revanche, elles accrochent dedans des coquillages, des étoiles de mer, ou tout ce que tu veux, et je te jure que toutes les tempêtes du monde pourront pas les enlever.

Elinska : M*rde... Bon, ça va, c'est passé ta crise ?

Tatu : O-Oui... Mais j'ai peur Elin'... J'aime pas l'océan...

Elinska : T'as tord c'est sympa. Sauf ces étoiles à la c*n qui cachent que dalle ! *(

Tatu : P-Pourquoi tu as une queue de requin ?

Elinska : Hum... Je sais pas... Mais c'est chouette. =D

La brune attrapa son amie par le bras et dans un coup de hanche, elle se mit à nager, entraînant Tatu avec elle.

Tatu : NAAAAAN ! PAS VERS LE FOND !

Elinska : ... On remonte Tatu.

Elles émergèrent, sortant juste la tête de l'eau.

Elinska : Bon, écoute, tu pense pouvoir tenir si on cherche vers le fond de l'eau ?

Tatu : Chercher quoi ?

Elinska : D'autres personnes ! On va pas rester là à flotter entre deux eaux, faut qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille où pioncer.

Tatu : ouais mais... rencontrer d'autre gens... T'es sûre que tu veux pas faire ça à l'air libre ? ^O^"

Elinska : Tatu... on est des êtres marins à partir de maintenant.

Tatu : faut s'ouvrir au monde y comprit à ce qui ne nous ressemble pas ! ^o^

Elinska : on doit s'ouvrir au monde même quand ça ne nous plaît pas... Allez on y va !

Tatu : NAN NAN NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

SPLOUCH ! Bon retour au pays des pichons.

Tatu : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! SI ON FAIT ÇA ON VA SANS DOUTE RENCONTRER DES REQUINS DES MURÈNES ET D'AUTRES BESTIOLES BIZAAAAAAARRES !

Elinska : bah, si tu veux, je te laisse ici. Les requins aiment les proies isolées.

Tatu : ELINS' ATTENDS MOI !

Elles s'enfoncèrent donc vers les profondeurs, nageant avec aisance et de façon naturelle, y comprit les trouillardes (heum heum). Après s'être suffisamment approchées du fond, elle commencèrent à apercevoir des lumières.

Tatu : Elins', ce sont sûrement des poissons pêcheurs. Tu sais, ceux avec une loupiote sur le front... Et surtout avec des graaaaandes dents et des yeux blanc vitreux et globuleux... 'O_O'

Elinska : ils se déplacent pas en groupe, et vivent beaucoup plus profond que ça.

Tatu : et si c'était la révolution des poissons pêcheurs ? 'OoO' Et s'ils étaient tous remonté vers la surface pour faire une manif pour qu'ils aient des réductions sur la chirurgie esthétique, comme les crevettes ?

Elinska : TT^TT... Tatu...

La brune soupira des bulles et entraîna Tatu, qui se mit à gesticuler et à hurler, vers le fond.

Elinska : ARRÊTE-TOI ! *(

Tatu : 'OxO'... m-mais...

Elinska : NON *(

Finalement, à coup de menace et de coup de queue pour aller plus vite elle virent apparaître une ville sous-marine... où plutôt un genre de château sous marin : quelques sirènes et tritons nageaient à proximité et dès qu'ils virent les filles arriver, ils s'approchèrent doucement à leur tour.

Sirène : Bonjour !

Elinska : Salut ! Excusez-moi mais... On est où là ? *W* C'est trop classe !

Tatu : Ils ont tous des queue de poisson.

Triton : Vous êtes à Atlantica, d'où venez-vous ? C'est assez rare de voir de nouvelles personnes.

Elinska : en effet, nous venons... de très loin ! (regard insistant sur Tatu pour qu'elle déballe une nouvelle histoire appropriée)

Tatu (qui a capté malgré son état) : Vouuuiii... (regard effrayé à l'auditoire) En fait, un typhon sous-marin a frappé notre ville et nous nous sommes retrouvées prises dedans...

Elinska : c'était terrible... toute notre ville est... boooouh ! (démonstration des talents d'actrices de nos deux amis, vu que Tatu a également les larmes aux yeux)

Tatu : on a perdu connaissance, et quand on s'est réveillées, on s'est retrouvée dans ce... vide... aquatique... brrrr...

Elinska : donc on a nagé, pour se retrouver ici.

Triton : je vois... Ce qui vous est arrivé est vraiment terrible !

Les deux : Ouuiiiiii ! TToTT

Sirène : Vous n'avez qu'à venir vous abriter chez nous ! Il n'y aura jamais que trop de place pour les invités ici !

Tous : Bienvenue à Atlantica !

Ils se mirent donc en route.

Tatu : ils sont gentils en fait.

Elinska : tu t'es fait des films toute seule ma grande. Alors fait pas comme si j'avais affirmé la même chose que toi.

Le groupe entra dans la ville. Leurs accompagnateurs leur firent une visite rapide, pour se repérer : les deux axes principaux de la ville avec en leur croisement la place, et le palais royal. En retenant juste ça, il devrait être beaucoup plus simple pour elles de se repérer, sans compter que les habitants les aideraient sans problème. Ils les menèrent donc jusqu'à un bâtiment spécial.

Sirène : c'est un endroit réservé aux voyageurs et aux gens de passage ! On a tellement peu de nouveaux venus qu'on en prend bien soin !

Elle rigola. Le triton continua.

Triton : vous n'êtes d'ailleurs pas les seules ! Deux autres voyageurs sont actuellement installés ici ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez assez de place pour avoir une chambre chacune ! A moins que vous ne préfériez la partager ?

Elinska : une chambre chac- ?

Tatu : 'O_O'

Elinska : ah nan ! Quand même pas !

Et oui, Tatu fut capable d'imiter Vladimir. Et on ne résister pas au regard de l'incarnation de la Choupinerie, oh non.

Elinska : ... on va partager notre chambre, finalement.

Triton : d'accord !

Elles entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment, et on leur attribua une chambre spacieuse, avec deux lits simples.

Elinska : a s'qui paraît pour se laver c'est en commun en bas... j'vais faire du repérage, histoire qu'on ai pas l'air cruche en se pointant tout à l'heure.

Tatu : me laisse pas seule ! 'OoO'

Elinska : t'es dans la chambre, y peut rien se passer ! Bon, je reviens !

Son amie s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière elle. Tatu, essayant de se calmer et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, posa son sac sur la commode et commença d'abord par juste vérifier que tout y était... Hein ? Pourquoi la porte est ouverte ? Elle avait rien entendu !

Tatu (tout bas à elle-même) : si ça se trouve... C'est comme une maison hantée... mais avec des esprits de poissons morts qui cherchent vengeance 'O_O'

Elle senti un mouvement derrière elle, et se retourna aussitôt, mais rien...

Tatu : gloups...

Elle essaya de se calmer : elle était juste en train de faire une grosse crise de paranoïa, rien de plus, allons, concentrons nous sur notre sac, sortons les affaires dont nous auront besoin... Lorsqu'on la saisit par les épaules...

Tatu : !

L'eau vibra, comme lorsqu'elle venait d'arriver, créant une onde ainsi redoutable pour les oreilles.

Demyx : Ouaaaaaaille ! La vache, si j'm'attendais à ça ! J'voulais juste la faire flipper un peu !

Tatu, en se retournant, avait bien capté que c'était un membre de L'Organisation XIII. Elle se plaqua dos au mur en le pointant du doigt.

Tatu (d'une voix normale) : !

Elinska se retourna au cri de Tatu et se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour, inquiète pour son amie. La brune refit donc tout le chemin inverse, nageant rapidement. Elle trouva néanmoins le moyen de se perdre dans la structure rectiligne et, n'étant pas du genre à paniquer, elle oublia tout de même que Tatu avait crié et pourquoi elle avant fait demi-tour... Pour un poisson-rouge, disons-nous qu'elle était bien dans son élément. Alors elle continua... tout droit... Bah oui... Et se fit soudainement embarquer dans un des bâtiments.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 14 !<p>

Nos deux héroines font donc leur entrée à Atlantica... Dans le bruit XD

Tatu : navrée, j'ai transmit à mon personnage la peur des fonds marins ^^"


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ! Bonsoir à tous !

Et oui, nous sommes de retour sans mauvais tours et à temps ! Pas de jours de retard cette fois-ci, nous revoilà donc à un chapitre de taille moyenne !

Sur ce, merci à Dessillu et Maya Chain 23 pour leurs reviews, on vous envoie un Vladimir informatisé qui "squiik" quand on clique dessus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Luxord plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Elinska pour ne pas qu'elle hurle et saisit sa nuque entre ses mains pour l'inciter à ne pas bouger.<p>

Luxord : Coup de Chance.

Elinska : 'OXO' ! LWETTTTFHHHMMMOAHJJPFFT !

Luxord : T.t.t.t.

Elinska se débattit comme elle pu, la pression sur sa nuque lui devenant de plus en plus douloureuse puis, elle fit apparaître une de ses armes. Elle ne voulait pas s'en servir : à vrai dire, elle avait une peur bleue de bousiller ses armes, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'en faisait apparaître qu'un. Luxord se décala juste à temps pour éviter la balle qui était extrêmement ralentie. Cela permit tout de même à Elinska de s'échapper et de filer rapidement. Luxord réagit tout aussi rapidement et une nage-poursuite s'engagea.

Elinska : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! LAIIIISSE MOAAAAAHH !

Finalement, elle se fit rattraper, pas encore habituée à la nage avec une queue de poisson et Luxord la plaqua contre le mur sans aucune douceur.

Luxord : jolie et... (regarde les étoiles de mer) ... bien fringuée avec ça ! Dame Chance est généreuse aujourd'hui !

Elinska (qui malgré son sans-gène et j'm'enfoustisme habituel a bien capté son regard) : NAN MAIS J'PEUX SAVOIR C'QUE TU R'GARDES ESPÈCE DE STALKER ?

Je ne sais pas encore si les parties sensibles le sont toujours autant chez les tritons. Quoi qu'il en soit, Elinska ne se risqua pas à essayer et à louper sa chance, elle lui fit un croche-queue, ainsi qu'une jolie pirouette à Luxord, qui n'avait pas d'appui solide à quoi se retenir. Elle en profita pour nager le plus vite et le plus loin possible du joueur invétéré qui la suivait à la trace.

* * *

><p>Faut croire que les techniques sont transmises au sein de l'Organisation XIII même : Demyx avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Tatu, qui se débattait n'importe comment. On va pas dire que l'eau omniprésente comme dans ce cas soit bonne pour ses nerfs, mais + l'attaque-surprise + l'auteur de l'attaque-surprise = panique facile. Résultat, elle ne faisait absolument aucun geste qui aurait habituellement pu la libérer presque sans efforts.<p>

Demyx : la galère. J'pensais être peinard en venant ici...

Lorsqu'une sirène à queue de requin passa devant la porte... Avec un autre individu qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa nageoire pour ne pas la laisser filer.

Tatu : MMMEMPHHIIIPFAAAA ! (= ELINSKA !)

Elinska : JE T'AI DIS DE ME LÂCHER ! CASSSSSSSEEOOOTTTTTOAAAAAAA !

Demyx : Affreux... Elle hurle toujours autant ta copine...

Luxord : Ne bouge pas ou je risque de te faire mal, par malchance...

Elinska : CREVE ! J'EN AI VU PASSER DES PERVERS DANS TON GENRE ! J'VOUS CONNAIT ! Et puis même ! JE SAIS PAS COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT CHEZ LES POISSONS ! Je veux même pas savoir ! LÂCHE MOI LA GRAPINETTE !

Luxord : T.T De quoi tu parle ? Je te ramène juste dans la chambre...

Elinska : JUSTEMENT !

Demyx : Tu fous quoi Luxord ?

Luxord : J'arrive !

Elinska : HYYYA !

Le membre de l'Organisation tira un grand coup sec sur la queue d'Elinska pour la ramener vers lui. Elle se fit donc traîner dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Tatu. Dedans, Demyx qui bâillonnait Tatu avec sa main. Luxord referma la porte et Elinska essaya de se dégager.

Tatu : EAAAAWWWIIIINNNKKKAAA !

Elinska : LÂCHE MOAH ! TATUU...UU ? QUE-CE TU FAIS LA TOI ? (elle parle autant de Tatu que de Demyx) MAIS VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES VOYEURS ! ON RENTRE PAS DANS A CHAMBRE DES DAMES SANS AUTORISATION !

Luxord et Demyx (en regardant Elinska) : ...

Elinska : quoi ?

Tatu : mphhmpmphmphhhhmphhmhpphhhh...

Elinska : COMMENT ÇA DE TOUTE FAÇON ON EST PAS VRAIMENT DES FEMMES ? GOUJATS ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SI JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

Elinska fit un mauvais mouvement de nageoire (j'allais pas dire trébucher, c'est pas possible XD), et parti droit en avant sur Demyx... Dont le nez tomba entre les deux seins de la jeune fille.

Elinska : que... mais que... SALE PERVERS !

Et sbaf, une baffe pour Demyx, une. Bon, accessoirement, ça lui a fait lâcher Tatu.

Demyx (se massant la joue) : ouille ! Fallait forcément que ça tombe sur moi hein ?

Luxord : moi je dis que d'un certain point de vue tu es plutôt chanceux U.u Dommage que ta veine se soit retournée contre toi l'instant d'après ! Mais c'est toujours comme ça avec la Chance.

Elinska : tu veux tenter la tienne, voir si tu survis ?

Luxord : hum... Il est vrai que tout pari est tentant. Mais j'avoue que là, même tenter la Chance me paraît périlleux.

Tatu aurait-elle eut un bref éclair de lucidité ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle profita du relâchement d'attention des deux autres Similis pour entraîner son amie vers... la fenêtre. Ben vi : la porte, y a le numéro X pas loin, et de toute façon on est sous l'eau donc on s'en fout.

Tatu : rester calme rester calme, ne pas penser qu'on a pu sortir par la fenêtre parce qu'on est dans une cité sous marine pleine de poissons... rester calme rester calme... HAA ! (un poisson de la taille de sa tête vient de lui passer sous le nez)

Elinska : Calme-toi ! C'est qu'un poisson ! Allez ! Vite ! Avant que les deux poivrots ne se réveillent !

Tatu : TT^TT Oui...

Elinska : Allez ! Courage !

La brune saisit son amie océanophobe par la main et se remit à nager, la tirant un peu pour aller plus vite. Elinska essaya de repérer un endroit plutôt tranquille où elles pourraient se cacher. Luxord et Demyx n'étaient pas encore derrière elles et donc elles avaient une légère marge d'avance qui pouvait leur permettre de s'enfuir. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua un petit poisson jaune et bleu qui avait disparu entre deux récifs et elle décida de le suivre.

Tatu : Où- Où on va ?

Elinska : On va jouer à cache cache !

Tatu : A-Au fond de l'océan ?

Elinska : Ecoute, on a pas le temps... Allez !

Les deux amies nagèrent jusqu'aux récifs, Elinska tirant Tatu qui n'était pas entièrement décidée et elles passèrent de justesse entre les deux récifs pour finalement suivre le petit poisson jaune et bleu dans un trou.

Tatu : ah nan 'O_O' moi j'te suis pas là-dedans !

Elinska : on a pas le choix !

Tatu : on pourrait se planquer ailleurs !

Elinska : pas le temps !

Tatu : j'te suivrai pas dedans j'ai dis !

Elinska : tu préfères qu'ils t'attrapent ?

Tatu : ouais !

Elinska : O.O

Tatu : les grands trucs noirs et profonds sous-marins comme ça, ça fait parti des choses dont j'ai le plus peur ! Donc hors de question que je rentre là-dedans !

Elinska : alleeez ! (la tire)

Tatu : nan ! Je préfère encore affronter la totalité de leur Organisation plutôt que de te suivre là-dedans !

Sentant que son amie était vraiment sérieuse et qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie peur, elle se rapprocha d'elle et donna un rapide coup dans la nuque. Après cela, elle la prit sur son épaule.

Elinska : allez en route ! -w- (comme s'il s'était rien passé)

* * *

><p>Demyx : on les as perdues de vue.<p>

Luxord : elles ne doivent pas être bien loin, la Chance va finir par nous sourire !

Demyx : bah, j'propose qu'on laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui, nan ?

Luxord : si tu fais ça, il y a de grandes chances pour que tu te fasses allumer par Saïx et Xemnas.

Demyx : Irk. C'est suicidaire...Surtout sur ces deux cas... Saïx est carrément inhumain en ce qui les concerne.

Luxord : Elles se sont bien payé sa tête et Saïx n'a pas apprécié. Il se calmera quand on les aura ramenées à la Citadelle, allez ! Au boulot !

* * *

><p>Elinska fit passer son amie dans le trou et fit de même. Tatu retomba doucement au fond, touchant le sable qui formait le sol pendant que l'autre brune surveillait les alentours.<p>

Elinska : Han... On peut pas être tranquille. Tous des pervers cette organisation.

Quittant son poste d'observation, elle retourna vers son amie avant d'aviser le petit poisson qu'elle avait suivit : il était tétanisé dans un coin de la pièce et il se mit trembler lorsqu'elle approcha.

Elinska : Ne t'inquiète pas petit poisson, je ne vais rien te faire.

La brune le saisit dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir vers Tatu : elle modifia la position de son amie pour qu'elle soit confortable, la tête posée sur ce qui, en temps normal, aurait été ses cuisses, le poisson sur ses genoux. Il était toujours craintif mais Elinska se montrait sous son meilleur jour et lui parlait tout doucement.

* * *

><p>Luxord : bah... en même temps c'est normal : elles sont parvenues à s'échapper de la citadelle, alors qu'elles n'ont pas forcément notre niveau à tous. C'est leur originalité et la chance qui leur a permit de s'échapper. Cela n'est arrivé que dans des cas rares et contre des ennemis puissants, alors il y avait en effet beaucoup de chances pour le sommet soit en rogne à cause de ça.<p>

Demyx : mais c'est pas une raison pour que ça nous retombe dessus ! Y en a marre de se prendre leurs sautes d'humeur.

Luxord : ça, ça dépend si tu te trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Demyx : ouais, ben ta Dame Chance elle est pas très clémente avec moi.

Ils continuèrent le recherches.

* * *

><p>Tatu, se son côté, fini par s'éveiller doucement. Elinska prit bien le soin de lui plaquer sa main sur sa bouche auparavant, par pure précaution, qui s'avéra être justifiée XD. Après la première frayeur passée, la brune continua d'être en stress permanent, et si on avait pas été sous l'eau, on l'aurait vue ruisseler de sueur. Elinska entendit alors des voix.<p>

Elinska : chut... ils passent pas loin.

Mais (parce qu'il y a un mais, sinon c'est pas marrant), il se trouve qu'un genre de murène, de serpent de mer, mais en moins agressif trouva amusant de commencer à glisser le long du corps de Tatu pile à cet instant là. Des larmes perlèrent alors sur les yeux de Tatu sous l'effet de la peur, qui avait envahi son corps au point qu'elle ne pouvait plus crier, au mieux gémir. Au dehors, les deux s'étaient arrêtés, prêtant l'oreille. Tatu fit un effort surhumain pour se taire, alors que l'animal faisait un petit détour par son visage et son cou. Ils finirent pas s'éloigner, la bestiole aussi. Elinska soupira se soulagement, mais n'enleva pas sa main pour autant. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

Elinska : je suppose que si je retire ma main tout de suite tu vas hurler ?

Elle acquiesça. Elles sortirent donc, toujours en empêchant Tatu de hurler, et se remirent en route pour la ville. Une fois là bas, la brune devrait s'être calmée. Elles traversèrent discrètement la rue principale... Discrètement, comme si porter une algue en guise de perruque était discret. Mais n'en demandons pas trop à nos héroïnes : Tatu était un peu paniquée mais ne portait pas de perruque. Elle était assez lucide pour se rendre compte que le déguisement de son amie ne servait à rien mais trop stressée pour le lui faire remarquer. Elles y allait doucement, bâtiment par bâtiment, rasant les murs.

Tatu : Au fait... Où on va comme ça ? On peut pas retourner à l'hôtel.

Elinska : ... 'OoO' Ah ! Euh... Erm... Oh... Ben... On v s'cacher dans une baraque ! En attendant qu'ils partent.

Tatu : On pourrais pas plutôt partir ?

Elinska : T'es en état d'faire un portail ?

Tatu : ... 'OoO' Chais pas...

Elinska : Moi non plus. Mes balles n'ont pas le même effet ici. Faudrait qu'on face un portail à l'extérieur de l'eau.

Tatu : AH ! Faut qu'on remonte alors ! Allez ! Vite ! On y vaaaa !

Elinska : ouais... ça serait le plus sage... T'es sûre de pas vouloir attendre que ça soit eux qui s'en aillent ?

Tatu : tu aimes cet endroit ?

Elinska : mais ouuuuuuiiiii, c'est trop bieeeeeeen !

Tatu : ...

Elinska : oui oui, je sais, le plus raisonnable c'est de se casser en vitesse.

Elles repassèrent donc rapidement, prudemment, et par la fenêtre, reprendre leurs affaires. Le temps qu'elles retournent à l'entrée de la ville (les mesures de précautions faisant perdre beaucoup de temps), le soir était tombé. Et c'était bien là le problème.

Triton : on ne passe pas.

Les deux : hein ?

Triton : si vous voulez quitter la ville ou sortir, il faudra attendre demain.

Tatu : pourquoi ?

Triton : les alentours sont dangereux, surtout la nuit. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir comme ça.

Elinska : je vois et comprend tout à fait *w* Merci beaucoup, nous reviendrons demain.

Elles repartirent en direction inverse, plus lentement.

Elinska : il a raison tu sais. On est arrivées il n'y a que quelques heures, on est jamais venues avant. On ne sait rien de ce monde, il vaudrait mieux rester un minimum prudentes.

Tatu : hum...

* * *

><p>Qu'arrivera-t-il à nos deux amies ? Tatu supportera-t-elle une autre journée passée sous l'eau ? Luxord vivra-t-il les mêmes expériences que Demyx ? Ce dernier se fera-t-il tuer par un Saïx enragé ? La suite, mardi prochain ! (fin, dans deux semaines, on se comprend)<p>

Ciao !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ! =D

Chapitre 16 déjà ^^ Et on en a encore tout plein derrière !

Merci encore à Dessillu et à Maya Chain pour leur reviews, ça nous réchauffe le coeur, en ce mois de juin météorologiquement pourrit ! =D

On s'excuse de pas avoir répondu aux précédentes reviews ! Bande de pas douées que nous sommes, on répondait directement depuis la boîte mail et... N'a découvert que ça marchait pas... Pardon !

On espère que ça va vous plaire,

bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>A ce rythme là, passer par la fenêtre allait devenir une habitude, si ce n'était déjà le cas. Ce furent donc ainsi qu'elles entrèrent dans leur chambre. Elles ne virent pas clair : le stade de demi-pénombre était déjà dépassé. L'une se senti brusquement tirée par la nageoire, et se retrouva la tête en bas, ses longs cheveux n'étant un instant pas en train de flotter autour d'elle balayant le sol. L'autre senti une paume de plaquer sur son omoplate pour l'immobiliser face au mur, tandis que l'autre se saisissait de son bras droit pour le lui tordre dans le dos. Décalant sa main de l'épaule, l'attaquant la plaça sur sa bouche, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier.<p>

Luxord : J'ai décidément beaucoup de chance ! La jolie fille de tout à l'heure, et en plus mon piège à fonctionné.

Demyx : mouaif, parle pour toi, moi j'dois m'arranger à ce qu'elle ne crie pas... toi t'as pas à la tenir !

Tatu : duheuihcvroajvutahut ! (1) (Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait partir !)

Elinska tentait désespérément d attraper Luxord pour le déstabiliser et se libérer mais il la tenait à bout de bras elle, même en se contorsionnant elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Tatu de pouvait pas bouger, bloquée contre le mur par le corps de Demyx collé à elle (U.u voyons xD)

Elinska : Mais lâchez-nous les caudales !

Tatu : mpfrnifriehvtihoyjr ! (Et toi recule toi !)

Luxord : Non, Non.

Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle imaginait très nettement le genre de sourire qu'il avait et cela lui donna encore plus envie de se dégager. Alors quelle se tortillait, le blond la lâcha et, tête la première avant de pouvoir bouger, elle retomba sur le sol vers une plante lumineuse. Luxord la mit sur le dos, l'empêchant de bouger en lui tenant les bras et en s'asseyant sur elle, et se mit à l'observer à la lumière de la plante.

Luxord : T'es vraiment bien faite ^^ (3)

Elinska : Non mais je t'en prie ! Fait toi plaisir ! Tu veux enl'ver les étoiles aussi ? PERVERS !

Certes elle n'était pas pudique mais se faire reluquer de cette manière et dans cette position alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, c'était énervant ! Demyx, quand à lui, aurait pu se contenter de la pression de son bras sur celui de Tatu suffisamment pour la maintenir plaquée au mur dans le même temps ; mais non, il préféra se coller en entier. Hum, rappelons nous, nous sommes au royaume des sirènes, et le haut est pratiquement ou entièrement dénudé pour tout le monde ? Pour une coincée comme Tatu, on va pas dire que ça aidait à la détendre. (2)

Tatu : hfuriphgtojzbiuzrh ? (t'es vraiment obligé de te coller comme ça ?)

Demyx (n'ayant pas comprit les mots mais le message, pu répondre) : ça me coûte moins d'énergie que de mettre beaucoup de force dans mon bras et de le maintenir tendu...

Elinska : et toi arrête de profiter d'ma pote ! Ou j'te défonce ta race ! (ouaicheu !)

Luxord profita du fait qu'Elinska relève la tête pour lui saisir le menton.

Luxord : et de magnifiques yeux avec ça ^^

Elinska : T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

Luxord : bah, du moment que ça te fait perdre ton sang-froid et que ça me facilite la tâche...

En effet, Elinska était en encore plus mauvaise posture que lorsqu'elle avait été plaquée au sol. Le numéro X l'immobilisait avec plus de facilité, et plus de mobilité aussi. Il pouvait donc se pencher en avant, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire sans lâcher le visage d'Elinska : que voulez-vous, des beaux yeux comme ça... x) (2) Elinska se dégagea et mordit les doigts de Luxord jusqu'au sang. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise sans pour autant la lâcher.

Luxord : Jolie mais avec un caractère de merde...

Elinska : C'est juste avec les gars qui m'énervent... Lâche-moiiiiiiiiiiiii[...]iii !

Luxord : Non ^^ Maintenant je comprends Saïx.

Elinska : Saïx ?... C'est qui déjà... ? Huum...

Tatu : MMMIIIHHMEEEERRFRIIIIEEEEH ! (Mister Freeze)

Elinska : Oh ? Ah ! MISTER FREEZE !

Luxord : Mes oreilles...

Elinska : ET TOI LE PUNK ! ARRETE DE LA COLLER COMME JACK QUAND IL EST BOURRÉ !

Demyx : Chuis pas un punk ! Et arrête de gueuler !

Elinska : JE GUEULE SI JE VEUX !

Elle se mit à se débattre et à essayer d'échapper à Luxord en se tortillant dans tous les sens, à hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Tatu, elle, avait un léger bug car Demyx n'avait pas bougé, voir si il n'accentuait pas sa pression contre elle au cas où elle déciderait de faire comme Elinska.

Tatu : ftiahviatyjojhuejuoi? (Nan mais tu fais quoi là ?)

Demyx était en train de bouger contre Tatu pour essayer d'aller aider son collègue sans lâcher Tatu mais pour elle, ça passait pour une tout autre chose. Demyx, pour aider son camarade (on sait pas s'qui lui a prit, c'est pas son genre pourtant XD) dut commencer à se décoller de Tatu, pour mieux s'approcher du "champ de bataille", où Elinska mordait dans les cartes de Luxord, qui tirait dans le sens opposé pour les récupérer, tout en restant assit sur elle. Je crois qu'un bon ptit coup d'adrénaline ne lui fit pas trop de mal, car elle remarqua que Demyx ne maintenait son amie contre le mur plus que par son bras tendu, et que c'était donc plus facile de le dégager de là. En se tortillant comme c'est pas permit, elle parvint à donner un coup de nageoire dans Demyx, qui lâcha la musicienne, sans pour autant faire de faux mouvement qui lui aurait malencontreusement pété le bras ! U.u ( tatatata taa ta ta tataaaaaaaa ! -musique de victoire de Final Fantasy-). Tatu fit volte-face. Elle avait moins de 2 secondes pour réagir, et surtout moins d'un mètre entre elle et son adversaire : c'est à dire pas assez de temps ni d'espace pour sortir sa guitare dans un premier temps, et l'attaquer dans un deuxième. Elle choisit donc une autre méthode qui lui servait de temps à autre : matérialiser une lame de son sans instrument par le biais de son corps. Elle tendit donc la main devant elle pour attaquer...

Tatu : gné ? O.O

Mais bien évidemment, il ne se passa rien... Car cette technique demande des coeurs en sacrifice pour être exécutée ! 8D

Tatu : SALOPE DE CRÉA !

Or notre chère amie avait été mise à sec avec les pertes de la création de couloirs obscurs, qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de compenser, sans compter les deux fois où elle avait fait résonner l'eau et qui lui avait coûté le peu de coeur qu'il lui restait. Demyx afficha un sourire en coin... assez moqueur U.u (pour ne pas dire saturé de foutage de gueule). Tatu voulut donc revenir à la bonne vieille méthode de voyou : la baston à main nue (ou avec objets ramassés par-ci par-là, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aisé de se battre avec une commode). Sauf que Demyx, en bon feignant qu'il était et n'aimant pas la violence... était un expert en esquive ! 8DDD

Tatu : T'FAIS CHIER LA ! AVOUE QUE CA TE FAIS MARRER DE ME FOUTRE LA HONTE ! SADIQUE !

Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma petite chérie U.u Mais retourne donc t'occuper de ton adversaire, tu vas finir par le vexer... Bref, rien que pour l'embêter, Demyx réussit même à parer ses coups de poing (les coups de pied étant la spécialité de Tatu, ça l'embête beaucoup... c'est un peu plus dur, quand t'es une sirène x), et à l'immobiliser partiellement en parvenant à garder ses poignets en main.

Demyx : ça serait pas mal si vous en profitiez pour nous filer quelques infos. On sait même pas pourquoi les supérieurs vous trouvent un tel intérêt...

Luxord : oui, pour que Vexen et Zexion nous pressent comme ça...

Petit retour en arrière : de son côté, Luxord ne s'était pas ennuyé. Quand Elinska était parvenue à déstabiliser Demyx, elle en avait profité pour se dégager elle-même. Elle avait alors sorti ses flingues, et alors essayé de prendre un fragment de coeur rien que pour dégommer Lux. Faut dire que ce mec lui avait foutu la haine. Résultat : bah, ça m'fera pas de mal si je le fais morfler un peu. Sauf qu'au moment de tirer... La petite lumière sorti de ses flingues à une lenteur exaspérante, sans filer droit non plus. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de matérialiser un ver luisant (parce que oui, elle n'avait même pas assez d'énergie pour les deux flingues).

Elinska : MERDE !

Luxord, avec un petit sourire, en avait donc profité pour matérialiser autour d'elle une prison de cartes. Il pouvait choisir de rentrer et sortir quand il voulait, et de l'intérieur, on entendait ce qu'il se passait dehors. C'est après quelques "LAISSE MOUA SORTIR SALE CASINO AMBULANT DE PACOTILLE !", que Demyx formula son désir d'en savoir plus sur l'affaire.

Elinska : COEUR DE MERDE ! TU VAS REVENIR SALOPERIE ? 'CULLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

Luxord : Quel coeur ?

Elinska : Oh toi la machine-à-sou-sur-nageoires, la ferme !

Luxord : T.t.t.t...

Le membre de l'Organisation fit apparaître des cartes et se mit à jouer avec en la menaçant.

Luxord : De quoi parles-tu ? Coeur ? Tu es une simili pourtant...

Elinska : JE T'-

Luxord : T.t.t.t. Tes armes pourraient bien finir rayées...

Elinska : NAAAAAAN TT^TT ! MES AMOUUURS !

Notons qu'elle n'a pas réalisé que ses armes ne craignaient rien parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas les matérialiser (et donc qu'elle est prête à tout pour qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à ses armes). Du côté de Tatu, on n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la prison de carte. Elle était toujours maintenue par Demyx qui la pressait de questions.

Demyx : Pourquoi Xemnas tient tant à vous ?

Tatu : Il est CON ! C'est tout !

Demyx tordit un peu le bras de la brune.

Demyx : Mais encore... Vexen est très énervé depuis que vous êtes parties... Vous avez quelque chose qui l'intéresse... Quoi ?

Tatu : Lui AUSSI c'est un GROS CON !

Elinska : NAAAA-AAAN ! BOUUHHHH ! SNIRF ! NAAA-AAAN !

Luxord : Et si je rayais le canon ?

Elinska : NAAAAAAN ! TTOTT (Torture mentale)

Luxord : Alors ? Pourquoi on met tant de moyen pour vous retrouver ?

Elinska : Je-Je... Haaan TTOTT SNirF ! Je sais paaaas...

Luxord : Je vais devoir abîmer la détente...

Elinska : NOOOOOOOOON !

En fait, Luxord n'avait pas les armes d'Elinska mais le simple fait qu'il décrive tout ce qu'il ferait à ses armes s'il les avait la traumatisait terriblement. Tatu, bien entendu, ne voyait ni n'entendait absolument rien... Sauf un des cris désespérés d'Elinska qui perça au travers des parois de sa prison.

Tatu : Elins' ! 'OoO'

Demyx : nan, tu bouge pas, j'ai des questions à te poser !

Tatu : ET TOI ARRÊTE DE ME COLLER AUX BASQUES S'PECE DE SITAROPHILE !

Pour commencer, Tatu se dégagea de l'emprise du musicien, ensuite elle trouva le moyen de lui donner un coup de nageoire dans le ventre, matérialisa sa guitare (vu que ça, ça lui coûtait rien), prit son courage à deux mains... Quoi que, elle avait pas réellement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment là... empoigna le manche de sa guitare et se servit du corps pour donner un gros coup dans la magnifique gueule d'ange de Demyx... (oh, sacrilège ! XD). Elle la prit ensuite de façon normale et gratta une longue et puissante note qui fit une fissure dans la prison, et la brisa totalement. Luxord, surprit, ne réagit pas tout de suite, et Tatu fonça sur lui, vive comme l'éclair, pour lui asséner un énorme coup de poing dans le diaphragme. Le numéro X eut un hoquet, et s'effondra.

Tatu : La prochaine fois qu'vous touchez à ma pote, j'vous bute D* (mode voyou : ON)

Elle souleva ensuite les corps pour les balancer par la fenêtre. Elle ferma ensuite les volets à double-tour, pareil pour la porte.

Elinska : Ça va ?

Tatu : ouais ouais, ça v...

Et elle tomba dans les vapes. Si matérialiser sa guitare ne lui coûtait rien en énergie du coeur, des notes puissantes comme celles-là en provenait. N'ayant plus de coeur, ça avait directement puisé dans son énergie. Ça l'avait complètement vidée, et elle était restée éveillée quelque secondes de plus uniquement par volonté.

Elinska : TATU !

La brune se précipita vers son amie et s'assura qu'elle allait bien, même si elle s'était évanouie. Ceci fait, elle la transporta jusqu'au lit le plus proche et s'assit en bordure. Elle soupira en pensant qu'à présent il fallait qu'elle cherchent des sans-coeur... Et dans un océan ce n'était pas gagné.  
>Elle ne pouvaient plus partir et de deux l'organisation des zigotos étaient dans ce monde ; autant dire que c'était foutu. De plus, pour sa part, faire apparaître une de ses armes la fatiguait plus que de raison et tirer avec était quasi-impossible. Distraitement, elle posa une main contre sa poitrine : elle souffrait du manque de son coeur et elle se demandait réellement comment faisait Roxas, Axel, Xion et les autres pour vivre sans coeur... Elinska secoua la tête en tirant la moue et se pinça la joue : être aussi sérieuse ne lui allait pas ! Avec ou sans coeur, elle se débrouillerait pour ne pas faire comme Ash !<br>Elle se leva en jetant un regard à Tatu et alla s'allonger sur son propre lit en attendant que le jour arrive, se mettant à chantonner des airs complètement stupides pour ne pas réfléchir et faire passer le temps. Bien que nerveuse, était elle aussi fatiguée : la journée avait été éprouvante, et l'absence de coeur les rendait moins endurantes. Elle finit donc par sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves, que même un coeur complet n'aurait pu remplir.

* * *

><p>En lisant ce chapitre, on pourrait effleurer l'idée que les membres de l'organisation projetteraient également momentanément et peut-êtrement flirter... Et bien, ceci n'est qu'à moitié pas vrai (donc à moitié vrai), lecteurs lectrices, mais ce n'est pas sérieux, sachez le ! (sans oublier que c'est à moitié faux, je le rappelle !). Donc, groopies, par pitié... Ne nous déchiquetez pas pour avoir un peu joué avec les personnages ^^"<p>

(1) Le havre de paix qu'est le site supprimait automatiquement le langage mpmmpphhh (couramment pratiqué par tout le monde lorsqu'on est bâillonné), on a donc du remplacer par d'autre chose, qui n'a pas forcément de lien phonétique avec la phrase souhaitée.

(2) Non non, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas du sérieux, nous n'avons pas (encore) volé le dévouement sentimental de certains personnages du jeu, mais il fallait bien qu'on s'amuse. Comme dit la créa de Tatu : "L'eau, ça stimule les hormones". Donc patience et zen attitude, chères groopies. Au pire, imaginez-vous à leur place ^^

(3) En fait, on emmerdait aussi le personnage de l'autre... C'est un tennis sur clavier U.u

Voilà fin du chapitre 16 ! ^w^

Désolées pour ce combat sensiblement clichétiréparlescheveux ^^"

On espère que ça vous a plut ! ^^ Avis et impressions sont les bienvenues !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous ! Nous revoilà avec le 17ème chapitre de Wanted : Sora !

Mais avant, le moment des remerciements larmoyants (ou pas !) Donc, merci beaucoup à Dessillu et Maya Chain 23, comme toujours mais un encore plus gros merci à Yuri Shiyou pour sa merveilleuse review qui nous a fait énormément plaisir, on ne le dit jamais assez !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Elles se réveillèrent toutes deux à peu près en même temps. Elles prirent la décision de partir se laver, dans un premier temps, histoire de bien commencer la journée. Ensuite, elles iraient à la chasse au sans-cœurs. Bien que n'ayant pas besoin de s'alimenter, la bouffe c'était important, mais elles ne pouvaient pas ses risquer à rester dans des lieux où elles risquaient de croiser des membres de l'Organisation XIII. Elles planquèrent leurs affaires. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte close. (Mettre une musique de fond genre infiltration d'espion dans un bâtiment) Elles tournèrent chacune le visage dans la direction de l'autre, et hochèrent la tête. Tatu poussa alors vivement le loquet et Elinska ouvrit la porte. Elles regardèrent respectivement à droite et à gauche, toujours avec la même rapidité.<p>

Elinska : la voie est libre de mon côté.

Tatu : pareil pour moi. On y va...

Elles refermèrent la porte à clef derrière elles, et "coururent" ("nagèrent vite", ça sonnait moins bien) sans bruit, s'arrêtant aux croisements pour vérifier l'absence d'ennemis. Elles arrivèrent sans encombres jusqu'à le lieu des bains. Enfin, ça ne sont pas vraiment des bains, étant donné qu'elles sont déjà en plein dans de l'eau, mais plus un lieu pour nettoyer ses écailles et sa peau, et retirer les algues qui s'introduisaient un peu partout. Par conséquent, il y avait une partie messieurs (pour la forme) et une partie mesdames, les mesdames devant retirer leur haut pour se laver la peau (les mecs y n'ont pas ce problème, c'pas juste !). Persuadées d'avoir la paix, nos deux amies entrèrent la conscience tranquille dans cet espace féminin. Leur surprise fut de n'y trouver aucun ustensile particulier, mais un rassemblement de poissons.

Les deux : kwé ? O.O

Aussitôt, une petite dizaine du banc s'avança vers eux, les autres repartant d'un air renfrogné. Les petits poissons présents ne se gênèrent pas, et commencèrent aussitôt à chercher à bouffer sur les nageoires de nos deux amies. Réflexe d'Elinska : la main sur la bouche de Tatu pour l'empêcher de crier.

Elinska : c'est comme ça qu'ils font, les poissons, dans la vraie vie. C'est ce qu'on appelle la symbiose. Les gros poissons s'engagent à pas les bouffer, en échange, ils nettoient les écailles ou carapaces. Un type de poisson différent par type de carnivore. Alors calme toi, ils sont gentils ceux-là.

Tatu hocha la tête. Elle tremblait, mais ne cria pas. En fait, au delà d'un poisson rouge, la taille d'un quelconque animal aquatique était beaucoup trop élevée pour elle. Elles trouvèrent finalement des éponges (des vraies, pas l'animal) pour se laver la peau, et prirent finalement leur temps. Elinska se retenait d'éclater de rire lorsque les poissons venaient nettoyer ses écailles, lui faisant des chatouilles. Tatu était toujours crispée mais elle semblait plus prête à hurler et elle se contentait de les ignorer. Au bout d'un long moment elles se "rhabillèrent", mettant un terme à ce petit moment de détente. Elles sortirent des bains sur le qui-vive et à chaque croisement, elles prenaient un temps fou pour regarder si aucun de leur poursuivant n'arrivait. Finalement, alors qu'elles arrivaient vers leur chambre, Tatu plaqua Elinska au mur, retenant sa chevelure d'une main alors qu'une voix leur parvenait.

Luxord : Avec de la chance elles sont à l'intérieur...

Demyx : J'espère ! Que je me casse pas le cul à forcer cette porte pour rien !

Luxord : Ca fait partie du jeu ^^

Demyx : Luxord ==*

Elinska et Tatu reculèrent doucement, en essayant de ne pas trop faire bouger l'eau autour d'elles. Un couloir plus loin elles reprirent une allure normale.

Elinska : Faut qu'on trouve des Sans-cœurs. Sinon, on s'en sortira pas.

Tatu : Oui mais faut qu'on sorte et qu'on aille... au fond de l'océan ? 'O.O'

Elinska : ... Peut-être pas aussi loin. Il doit bien y avoir des sans-cœurs autour du palais et dans Atlantica. Faut juste qu'on fasse attention aux deux poissons d'eau douce.

Tatu : ... D'accord... Je veux partir au plus vite.

Elles se ruèrent donc vers l'extérieur et se mirent à chercher des témoignages pour savoir si des sans-cœurs avaient été aperçus. Elles n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps : la première personne qu'elles interrogèrent leur indiqua la zone où les sans-cœurs se trouvaient majoritairement la journée. Elles prétextèrent vouloir se balader hors de la ville, et il leur fallait donc connaître les endroits à éviter pour ne pas se faire attaquer en route. Elles remercièrent leur guide, et se dirigèrent vers une falaise sombre. Les sans-cœurs les plus petits aimaient se cacher dans les recoins, et les plus gros dans l'immensité aqueuse juste à côté de la masse de pierres noires.

Tatu : j-je me charge de ceux à l'extérieur. Je veux pas rentrer dans ce truc, et j'ai aucune envie non plus d'affronter des monstruosités géantes.

Elinska : comme tu veux. A mon avis, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup là où tu vas chercher. Je te les laisse, je prend ceux à l'intérieur. Appelle moi dès qu'il y a un problème.

Tatu : t'en fais pas, j'vais pas m'en priver !

Elles se séparèrent donc. Elinska s'enfonça dans le dédale rocheux, disparaissant trop vite au goût de Tatu. La trouillarde se mit donc en chasse. Elle fut rassurée de voir que les sans-cœurs ressemblaient bel et bien à des sans-cœurs, et n'eut donc pas peur d'eux. Elle commençait même à s'amuser, mais, alors qu'elle faisait volte-face, elle se retrouva face à un sans-cœur plus imposant que les autres. Un sans-cœur requin. Tatu resta immobile une seconde, tremblante, la bouche grande ouverte pour mieux s'oxygéner le cerveau et éventuellement réagir.

Tatu : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle se décala. Juste à temps : le requin venait de refermer son impressionnante dentition à l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle se mit à nager de toutes ses forces, le monstre à ses trousses, claquant la mâchoire pour essayer de la gober. La jeune fille entra alors en collision avec quelque chose... Ah non, pardon, quelqu'un. Demyx la regarda d'abord avec un air contrarié : le choc lui avait fait mal. Entra juste après dans son champ de vision le requin, et il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des poisson-lunes. On ne sait pas ce qui le motiva par la suite : l'envie de rester en un seul morceau, sauver une demoiselle carrément pas moche, ou assurer sa survie auprès de Saïx en évitant que la demoiselle carrément pas moche se fasse bouffer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il sorti son sitar, et chassa le sans-cœur d'une seule note. Tatu était restée paralysée et tremblante.

Demyx : pfff, j'suis crevé maintenant. (voit l'état de Tatu... très franchement bizarre) Euh... ça va ?

Non, ça allait pas, et pour le prouver, elle se mit à chialer.

Demyx : et nan mais calme toi 'O_O' Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? T'as fais tomber ta glace ? T'as perdu un truc dans la course-poursuite ?

Tatu : NaAaAaaaAn ! TToTT

Demyx : qu'est-ce qui va pas alors ? O_O (a peur qu'elle se remette à envoyer des lames sonores en hurlant)

Tatu : j-j-j'ai eu peeeeeeeeuuuuur !

Demyx : kwé ? (un temps... puis) BOUAH HA HA HA HAAAAA !

Débuta alors un foutage de gueule magistral. Demyx était littéralement plié en deux. Une des deux fugitives, qui avait réussit à contrer l'Organisation à plusieurs reprises, flippait devant un sans-cœur aquatique ? Elle s'était cependant un peu calmée.

Tatu : j'peux te prendre la main ?

Demyx : hein ? Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Jamais de la vie !

Technique secrète Vladimirienne à la sauce Tatu : grands yeux humides + attention je vais me remettre à chialer.

Demyx : bon bon ok ! Mais te remets pas à chialer ! 'OoO'

Elle hocha la tête et lui prit la main (elle a besoin de réconfort, la pauvre petite. Qui que ce soit aurait fait l'affaire en fait, tout le monde sauf Lyra. Le numéro IX se dit qu'il pouvait l'amener comme ça jusqu'à son compagnon, ça compterait comme une capture. Il se mit donc à avancer, traînant Tatu derrière.

Demyx : n'empêche, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'es mise à flipper devant ce... truc.

Comment réagir face à un sans-cœur cachalot ? Nos deux amis vous donnent la réponse, tout de suite, sur France 328 !

Les deux : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Sans oublier de nager à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée.

* * *

><p>Elinska elle se frayait doucement un chemin entre les pierres, détruisant les sans-cœurs qu'elle croisait, retrouvant peu à peu ses pouvoirs et son caractère de merde. Elle reprenait du plaisir à dégommer les petits sans-cœurs et à utiliser ses DEUX armes.<p>

Elinska : Ca fait du bien =W= Même avec Ash c'était pas aussi bien...

Luxord : Ash ? Qui est-ce ?

La brune se retourna en pointant ses Tanfoglio sur le numéro X qui ne broncha pas.

Luxord : Ho ? Tu as retrouvé l'usage de tes armes ? Tu ne pouvais pas hier soir.

Elinska : Non *) J'étais fatiguée, mais maintenant ça va mieux, je vais pouvoir de venger.

Elle tira sur un Pink Agaricus (le truc bizarre qui ressemble à un champi rose et vert) et son cœur entra dans son arme ainsi que son pouvoir. Immédiatement après, elle canarda Luxord de balles de vent, qui fendaient beaucoup mieux l'eau, ayant le même effet que des torpilles. Luxord para avec ses cartes et attaqua à son tour, s'approchant à grande vitesse. Ils sortirent des pierres pour s'affronter dans un grand espace. Le combat passait du combat à distance au combat rapproché où les deux se lâchaient complètement. Elinska, bien qu'avec du regret, frappait Luxord avec la crosse de ses armes, donnant des coups de queue en plein visage tandis que le numéro X l'attrapait par les cheveux pour la tirer vers lui où, sans aucune gêne, venait la frapper au niveau de sa poitrine, là où c'était le plus douloureux pour elle. Finalement, il enroula ses cheveux autour de sa main, les tirant sans douceur, puis, de l'autre main, il lui fit lâcher ses armes qui retombèrent au fond de l'eau avant de la bloquer en lui tordant les bras.

Luxord : Ce cœur... Il est allé vers ton arme. Donc, ils te servent. Et ces balles, elle ne sont pas normales.

Elinska : Parce que se battre avec des cartes qui grossissent c'est normal ? HYA !

Luxord : Tu ne tirais pas ces balles avant.

Elinska : Je peux changer si je veux ! AH ! TTwTT

Luxord : Ne me mens pas. Cette fois je ne te lâcherais pas. De toute manière, si tu essaye de t'échapper, je raye tes armes. (A compris la combine)

Elinska : NAAAAAAN ! TT^TT (Traumatisme alors que c'est impossible qu'il ait ses armes)

Tatu et Demyx : aaaAAAAAAAA[...]AAAAaaaaaaaa...

Luxord et Elinska se regardèrent puis...

Elinska : C'est Tatu qui vient de passer ?

Luxord : Et c'est Demyx qui lui tenait la main ?

Puis, ils sentirent une présence dans leur dos et ils se retournèrent, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Sans-cœur Cachalot géant.

Elinska : ... HYAAAAAAAAAA !

La brune, prise de panique réussi à se dégager et se mit à nager furieusement pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le cachalot... Luxord accroché à ses cheveux... Oui, Oui... Il n'a pas eut le temps d'enlever ses doigts... Le petit groupe fini par trouver refuge, totalement par hasard, dans une assez grande cavité dans la falaise noire. Le cachalot se péta le nez dessus, mais ne n'en alla pas pour autant, jetant un regard sévère sur la fente par laquelle ils étaient tous rentrés.

Les trois (dans les bras les uns des autres) : MAMAAAAN ! TToTT

Luxord : calmez vous. Ou il va s'énerver encore plus, et il y a de fortes chances qu'il fasse s'effondrer la falaise.

Demyx fut le premier à retrouver son sang-froid. Il se redressa, mais resta à bonne distance de la sortie : que les autres résolvent le problème à sa place. Elinska mit un peu plus de temps, encore sous le coup de la menace de Luxord. Tatu, quand à elle, ne se calmait pas, mais elle avait arrêté de hurler.

Elinska : l'un d'entre vous a une idée pour nous tirer de là ?

Demyx : mais je vous en prie, je ne me permettrais pas de compromettre vos mérites.

Luxord : pour ma part, je propose d'attendre : avec un peu de chance, il finira par se lasser.

C'est alors que le cachalot donna un nouveau coup contre la paroi. N'y tenant plus, Tatu se remit à hurler, et l'eau vibra. Les lames sonores sortaient pile par la fente, et vinrent percuter le cachalot de plein fouet. Sans réfléchir, la sirène se précipita dehors en invoquant 328 et en grattant des notes à la fois puissantes et rapides, de toutes tailles et de toutes formes.

Tatu : MAIS LAISSE NOUS TRANQUILLE SALE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTRE ! HYAAAAAAAAA ! T'APPROCHE PAS !

Le cachalot avait juste remué un peu plus fort car il venait de se prendre une onde puissante. Mais bon, on va pas la contredire. Tatu mit la pâtée à la bestiole, sous les regards ébahis des trois autres, qui la regardaient avec des yeux-soucoupes par la fente, incapables de réagir tellement ils n'y croyaient pas leurs yeux (et aussi par peur de se prendre une onde, mais bon, ça on l'dit pas). Le cachalot finit bientôt par disparaître, laissant bientôt derrière lui un immense cœur cristallisé, qui allait pour une part dans la guitare de Tatu, d'une autre dans les flingues d'Elinska (qu'elle avait ré-invoqués pour se rassurer).

Demyx : ... T'as vu ce que j'ai vu là ?

Luxord : Ce le fait encore...

D'un geste de main, il fit apparaître une prison de carte autour d'Elinska mais qui ne se referma pas : les cartes tournaient rapidement autour d'elle, trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper mais, ainsi, on pouvait la voir de l'extérieur. Tatu elle aussi subit le même sort mais son cri de surprise brisa de nouveaux les cartes et Demyx bondit sur elle pour lui plaquer la main sur la bouche. Elinska, armes en mains chercha à détruire les cartes en leur tirant dessus mais rien n'y fit. Luxord s'approcha de la prison qu'il avait créé et observa les Tanfoglios de la brune.

Elinska : Quoi encore ? Tu ne les toucheras pas !

En disant cela, la brune était au bord des larmes, même si elle n'arriverait pas à pleurer sous l'océan et Luxord le remarqua bien.

Luxord : Demyx... Fais un portail. On les ramène. Je veux parler avec Saïx.

Demyx : T'es fou ?

Luxord : On nous cache quelque chose. Il me semble qu'elles sont comme Roxas... Spéciales.

Demyx : De quoi parles-tu ?

Luxord : Regarde leurs air. Es-tu capable de pleurer ?

Demyx : Bien sûr que non ! On est des Similis je te rappelle !

Luxord : En effet... Elles aussi. As-tu compté le nombre de fois où elles étaient en larmes ?

Demyx eut un petit instant de réflexion puis, un air sombre passa furtivement sur son visage qui redevint habituel l'instant d'après.

Demyx : Ce ne sont pas des Similis ?

Luxord : Je pense que si. Mais elles ont un cœur. Ou plutôt... Elles volent celui des sans-cœur. On RàC. Xemnas nous doit des explications.

Elinska mit plus d'ardeur à vouloir briser sa prison quand Luxord finit son explication. Elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas... Briser les cartes lui était impossible alors elle souffla un grand coup et tira sous elle, créant un couloir obscur qui lui permit de sortir de sa prison pour réapparaître juste devant Tatu et la tirer vers elle pour quitter ce monde. Tatu donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Demyx, qui la lâcha. Elinska tira une nouvelle balle, ouvrant un autre couloir obscur, dans lequel elles s'engouffrèrent, et qui se referma tout de suite derrière. Elles réapparurent dans leur chambre : par chance, Demyx et Luxord n'étaient pas parvenus à forcer le verrou, et n'avaient pas non plus osé défoncer la porte, et leurs sacs étaient toujours là. Elles les prirent en vitesse. Tatu sorti sa guitare, et créa un autre couloir obscur. Elinska avait put en créer deux d'affilée, car ils restaient internes à un monde. Tatu compensa donc la perte de cœur de son amies en se chargeant de la prochaine dépense : unique, mais plus coûteuse, vu qu'elle devait les mener à un autre monde. Elles entrèrent sans hésitation dans le passage, qui se referma, comme tous les autres.

* * *

><p>Demyx : génial, on va se prendre un savon, comme tous les autres.<p>

Luxord ne répondit rien, mais son demi-sourire habituel était élargit.

Demyx : ah, parce que tu t'en réjouis ? T'es maso en plus d'être fanatique ?

Luxord : bien sûr que non. Mais notre chasse de s'arrête pas là.

Il leva la main, une carte coincée entre ses deux doigts.

Luxord : j'ai eus la chance de pouvoir glisser un ou deux mouchards de ce genre dans leurs sacs.

Demyx : je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, entre le fait qu'on ne va pas se prendre un savon, et celui qu'on va encore cavaler dans tous les sens...

* * *

><p>Fin du 17ème chapitre !<p>

Voilà voilà, nos deux fugitives ont finalement quitté le monde sous-marin. Quelle sera leur prochaine destination ? Ha ha !

On espère que ça vous a plut =D Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même si ce n'est pour rien dire, ça nous permet de savoir que vous lisez, et ça nous encourage encore plus pour la suite ! ^^

A la prochaine !


	18. Chapter 18

Hey ! Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous ! Nous revoici, nous revoilà pour un autre chapitre de Wanted : Sora !

Nous remercions chaleureusement Maya Chain 23, Yuri Shiyou pour leur adorables reviews et nous vous souhaitons à tous une bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsque les jeunes filles se réveillèrent, elles étaient confortablement étendues sur une belle pelouse bien entretenue. Elles se redressèrent assez rapidement, et se sourirent l'une à l'autre. Cette arrivée était nettement meilleure que la précédente : elles avaient récupéré leurs jambes, et il leur restait entre un tiers et la moitié de leur contenance maximale de cœur. Elles se levèrent et regardèrent autour d'elles : elles se trouvaient dans un jardin aux buissons et haies impeccablement taillés, avec des fontaines et des statues de marbre blanc. En pivotant, elle virent un imposant château. Elinska siffla.<p>

Elinska : ouh là, c'est le grand jeu cette fois.

Tatu : je suis pas mécontente de retrouver mes jambes, pour ma part. Mais on devrait pas rester là : de manière générale, les gens sont pas autorisés à rentrer comme ça dans les jardins des riches.

? : détrompez-vous, mes enfants, ce soir est un soir spécial, car c'est le bal !

Elles firent volte-face, prêtes à contre-attaquer. Mais le dit ennemi était en fait une petite mamie toute de bleu vêtue, parfaitement normale si on omettait le fait qu'elle volait.

Elinska : zètes qui vous ?  
>Tatu : moi aussi j'veux voler comme ça ! C'est pas si grave que ça si je laisse des paillettes derrière moi !<p>

Marraine la bonne fée : hi hi hi ! Je me présente ! Je suis marraine la bonne Fée ! Mon travail consiste à créer des robes pour les jeunes filles en détresse qui sont pas assez friquées pour s'en payer, tout en imposant des conditions de merde pour qu'elles ne rentrent pas chez elles trop tard ! Ne bougez pas, je règle ce problème tout de suite !

Trois petits tours d'aiguille de cactus géante (tu sais, ce truc qu'on a baptisé "baguette magique"), et zoup-là, nos deux amies étaient en tenue de bal. Tatu, pour sa part, portait une longue robe noire, qui dénudais les épaules et à manches évasées. Des bretelles dépassaient du haut, des manches plus moulantes dépassaient également des manches évasées. Ces deux éléments étaient d'un violet sombre, comme d'autres petits détails répartis sur le reste de la robe. La Fée avait également voulut lui changer un peu de tête : elle avait décalé sa raie à droite, et calé les petites mèches restante de ce côtés derrière son oreille. Sinon, toutes les autres avaient été harmonieusement redirigées pour passer devant son épaule gauche, l'extrémité de cette masse de cheveux noirs attachés avec un élastique. Il n'empêche que beaucoup de mèches courtes se trouvaient libre du côté gauche de son visage, et cachaient ainsi presque entièrement son oeil. Bien qu'orientée de façon inhabituelle, la mèche avait une forme gracieuse et harmonieuse, et restait bien en place.

MBF : c'est parfait ! ^o^ Vous pouvez y aller !

Elinska : hey minute la luciole ! Ils sont où nos sacs ?

MBF : ils réapparaîtrons au moment où les robes disparaîtrons... C'est à dire au moment où vous changerez de monde.

Tatu : comment vous savez ça vous ?

MBF : hi hi hi !

Et elle disparut. Elinska voulu bondir sur elle pour qu'elle leur réponde mais elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe trop longue... pour elle bien sûr, et le ramassa la gueule dans le gazon (Cassage de gueule N°1 !).

Elinska : UAAAAIIIIN ! EEEOUAAAHEEUHORHEEEL ! (=Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel !)

Elle se releva difficilement, et s'épousseta en râlant. Sa robe était blanche bordée de dentelle noire. Elle était composée de nombreuses superpositions de tissus blanc tous bordés de noir, plus ou moins épais selon la position qu'ils avaient. La robe lui serrait la taille, ceinturée d'un ruban noir lui aussi auquel était rattaché une rose rouge. Le haut de la robe n'était qu'un bustier qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine d'une manière tout à fait... osée dirons-nous. Elle avait des gants blancs cousus de noirs qui montaient au-dessus de ses coudes, le tout contrastant avec sa couleur de peau. Avec sa robe, elle avait eut le droit à un petit pendentif rouge ainsi qu'une nouvelle coiffure : Contre toute attente, ils avaient été attachés en un chignon dont plusieurs mèches s'échappaient harmonieusement, légèrement bouclés. Même la mèche à gauche de son visage était ondulée.

Elinska : C'est quoi ça ? Même à Port Royal c'était mieux...

Tatu : Arrête ! Elle sont bien nos robes !

Elinska : Parle pour toi ! Ça fait la poussière !

La brune saisit le bas de sa robe et s'apprêtait à la déchirer pour la raccourcir mais Tatu l'en empêcha immédiatement en hurlant.

Tatu : FAIIIS PAS CA ! Marraine La Bien Friquée va jamais nous rendre nos affaires si tu fais ça ! (Mensonge)

? : Mesdemoiselles ?

Les deux brunes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour faire face à un valet qui les regardait bizarrement : Elinska avait sa robe remontée jusqu'aux cuisses pour pouvoir la déchirer à sa guise et Tatu lui tenait la main, sous sa robe pour l'en empêcher. Cette dernière tira rapidement sur la robe de son amie pour cacher ses jambes et souris habillement au valet en bonne actrice qu'elle était.

Tatu : Veuillez-nous excuser, nous étions perdues.

Valet : Je vais vous raccompagner à la salle de bal si vous me le permettez.

Tatu : Je vous remercie. Tu viens ?

Elinska hocha de la tête, tirant la gueule et dès qu'elle voulu monter les quatre marches qui séparait le jardin d' l'intérieur du château, elle se rétama de nouveau en couinant de surprise.

Tatu : Je te l'accorde... Belles mais pas pratiques... Veuillez nous excuser pour cette scène ainsi que la précédente. La couturière à qui nous avons confié la confection de sa robe n'a guère été performante. Nous cherchions un moyen de résoudre le problème quand vous êtes arrivé, et mon amie a quelques difficultés à se mouvoir avec sa grâce habituelle...

Valet : vous n'avez pas à vous excusez de la sorte après d'un valet comme moi, Mademoiselle. Je ne peux cependant pas vous aider ni vous conseiller quoi que ce soit pour résoudre votre problème. Nous allons marcher plus lentement. Ainsi, votre amie ne tombera pas et ne salira pas sa magnifique toilette. (1)

Tatu : c'est fort aimable à vous.

Valet : c'est tout naturel.

Elinska (chuchoté à Tatu) : d'où que t'as apprit à parler comme ça toi ?

Tatu (idem) : beaucoup de lecture, de rencontre avec des clients à bien traiter, ainsi que la façon dont s'exprime Lyra.

Elinska : ah je vois...

Elles se remirent en route. Elinska trébucha, mais Tatu la rattrapais à chaque fois, et la robe blanche ne fut donc pas salie. Vers la fin du parcours, la brune marchait pratiquement avec la même assurance qu'avant : restait le problème des talons. Tatu, quand à elle, trébuchait légèrement de temps à autre, mais était sauvée, car c'était des petites bottes à semelles compensées (pas trop hautes elles-mêmes) que Marraine la Bien Friquée avait eut la bonté de lui passer. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles restaient sur leurs gardes : un faux pas et cette fois-ci c'était devant tout le monde qu'elles se rétalaient. Alors qu'elles se tenaient sur l'entrée de la salle de bal, large haute et imposante, et dans laquelle elles jugèrent préférable de ne pas s'aventurer, elles tombèrent (au sens figuré cette fois) sur un Demyx et Luxord, tous deux sur leur trente-et-un U.u (Tatu eut la flemme sur l'instant de décrire plus précisément les tenues. C'est entre le style baroque et victorien) Les vêtements de Luxord étaient dans les teintes oranges, or, blanc, et avec une ou deux touches de vert pâle par le biais d'éléments en satin. Ceux de Demyx s'étalaient sur toute une gamme de bleus, il y avait également du blanc et du bleu-gris foncé. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tatu qui empêcha Elinska de pousser une gueulante, posant une main sur sa bouche.

Tatu : on peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? (profonde lassitude)

Demyx : tien ? Tu flippes pas cette fois ?

Tatu : faire foutre vas te ! ^o^ (2) Une explication à nous donner, très cher ?

Luxord montra la carte de la même façon qu'à Demyx.

Luxord : un simple mouchard. Une chance que vous ne l'ayez pas repéré.

Elinska : et ces tenues ?

Demyx : on était pas au courant que les mamies volantes du coin avaient des goûts vestimentaires aussi chelous.

Elinska : Clair que niveau goût chelous... Comment on a pu inventer des robes pareilles ?

Pour approuver ses dires elle désigna sa poitrine puis le bas de sa robe qui survolait légèrement le sol.

Luxord : Au moins ça te change. D'habitude c'est osé en bas et plutôt sobre en haut. Hors épisode de la sirène bien sûr.

Elinska : D'où tu m'reluque toi ? Et je peux faire osé des deux côtés ! (Blessée dans son orgueil)

Tatu : Hurle pas... Y a du monde autour.

A peine avait-elle dit cela que la musique démarra, des couples se formant pour se mettre à danser. Luxord saisit Elinska par la taille et lui "demanda".

Luxord : Vous dansez ?

Mais elle n'eut pas tellement le choix et fut entraînée sur la piste. Au premier pas, elle trébucha, se prenant dans les pans de sa robe et Luxord la rattrapa avec un grand sourire.

Luxord : Envie de te coller à moi ?

Furieuse mais aussi habituée à ce genre de phrase et de sous-entendus elle lui rendit son sourire avant de s'appuyer contre lui.

Elinska : Tu n'imagines même pas.

Luxord : J'ai de la chance. Deux fois je me retrouve contre toi, deux fois tu est dans une tenue... spéciale.

Elinska : C'est la tenue où ce qu'il y a dessous qui t'intéresse ?

Elle lui fit un sourire à la Ash en mode dragueur avant de se trébucher encore une fois, cassant son effet charmeur.

Demyx : Allons y aussi.

Tatu : nan.

Demyx : c'était pas une question.

Il l'entraîna dans la foule de danseurs avec assurance.

Tatu : arrête ça tout de suite ! Ramène-nous sur le bord !

Demyx : mais je t'en prie, fais-le !

Tatu : mais je sais pas danser moi !

Demyx : t'es musicienne, normalement tu devrais avoir au moins quelques mouvements qui viennent naturellement à force d'écouter.

Tatu : mais habituellement c'est moi qui fais danser les gens, pas l'inverse !

Demyx : dommage alors, tu vas être obligée de me supplier à genoux pour pouvoir retourner sur le bord et être tranquille.

Tatu : va crever.

Demyx : trop aimable. J'en déduis donc que tu préfère rester avec moi.

Tatu : N-

Demyx : t-t-t-t-t, tu vas quand même pas te faire remarquer maintenant ?

Tatu : tss...

Notons bien le fait que Demyx étant bon cavalier et Tatu ayant le sens du rythme, elle valsais comme tout le monde. Mais chuuuuuut, faut pas l'dire ! Autant dire que le n°IX avait décidé de s'amuser.

Tatu : ouais ! On s'approche du bord ! Encore un peu, encore un peu, encore un peu, oui oui... !

Et hop là, Demyx les orienta dans l'autre sens.

Demyx : eh ben nan ! ^o^

Tatu : nan nan nan nan ! Reviens ! Reviens petit bord chéri !

Luxord : Alors, on ne tiens pas debout ?

Elinska : J't'en mettrais des "tu ne tiens pas debout ?" !

La musique s'arrêta alors pour partir sur une autre qui résonna familièrement aux oreilles de la brune. Elle eut un sourire méchant et saisit brusquement Luxord à la taille, prenant sa main dans la sienne comme si c'était elle qui menait la danse.

Luxord : Tu fais quoi là ?

Elinska : Mais je danse mon cher !

A partir de ce moment, les deux danseurs cherchèrent par tous les moyens à jouer le rôle de l'homme, menant la danse avec férocité mais ils n'arrivaient pas à prendre totalement le contrôle sur l'autre, même quand Elinska trébuchait, elle se rattrapait immédiatement et reprenait ses pas.

Luxord : Où tu as appris à mener une danse toi ?

Elinska : Dans mon monde.

Luxord : Et il laissait les filles mener ?

Elinska : Qui te dis que je me présentais en fille ?

Luxord : Un poitrine comme ça, ça passe pas inaperçu. (Catégorique)

Elinska : Huuu ! Tu t'y connais dis moi donc. Femme dans une autre vie ?

Luxord : Parle pour toi.

Elinska éclata de rire, se disant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Le final arriva mais Luxord la devança, la faisant partir en arrière, une main dans son dos pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, se penchant sur elle en même temps. La musique s'arrêta et il sourit en approchant son visage.

Luxord : Peu importe... Je suis l'homme de la situation.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et Elinska lui rendit son sourire en glissant un main dans la nuque de Luxord : il allait en avoir pour son argent.

Elinska : Tout dépend de la situation...

Tatu : la musique est finie ! Ôte ta main de ma taille et laisse moi retourner au bord !

Demyx : tien, c'est dommage, la musique reprend, et on est en milieu de piste ^^

Tatu : je trouve que tu te comporte bizarrement pour un gars qui est sensé nous ramener de force à ses boss.

Demyx : et moi je te trouve bien difficile à faire danser pour une fille en tenue de bal. Tu commences à me fatiguer.

Tatu : j'étais pas au courant que les mamies volantes du coin avaient des goûts vestimentaires aussi chelous.

Demyx : je vois... En tout cas, il y en a qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Tatu orienta son regard comme celui de Demyx, et tomba sur Luxord et Elinska en plein comb- en pleine danse eux aussi !

Tatu : Wow. Ça m'a l'air compliqué tout ça... (elle regarde les pas qu'ils font)

Demyx : tu veux essayer ?

Tatu : non merci, je ne voudrais pas trébucher comme Elinska et m'appuyer encore plus sur toi ^^* Mon égo a déjà du mal à supporter que ce soit toi qui mène la danse. ^^***

Demyx : à ce point ?

Tatu : que te dire mis-à-part le fait qu'une violente et méchante envie de t'écrabouiller les orteils avec application m'envahis depuis le début ?

Demyx : bon, je peux m'estimer heureux que tu n'ais pas encore essayé...

clac !

Demyx : raté ^^

Tatu : tsss...

Puis vint le moment où Luxord se retrouva penché au dessus de son amie.

Tatu : attends, y s'passe un truc chelou de leur côté !

Demyx en profita alors pour marcher sur un coin de sa robe discrètement. Tatu, qui jusque là maintenait une distance raisonnable entre eux, trébucha et se colla contre son torse x)

Tatu : hein ?

Demyx : toi aussi t'en veux hein ?

Tatu : nan attend c'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai trébuché, j'ai même pas fait exprès ! (elle est persuadée que c'est de sa faute en plus. Demyx, c'pôs gentil)

La main du cavalier était remontée au niveau du dos, afin d'éviter qu'elle s'éloigne. Il avait également légèrement rapproché son visage.

Demyx : mais oui c'est ça.

Tatu, toute perturbée déjà, trébucha une nouvelle fois sans que Demyx ait eut à faire quoi que ce soit. La musique commençait à redémarrer et Luxord s'approchait un peu trop dangereusement de ses lèvres. Elinska sourit de plus belle et mit ses deux bras autour du cou de Luxord, se rapprochant elle aussi puis, Luxord poussa un petit hoquet, blanchissant spectaculairement, les yeux légèrement exorbités avant de se reculer en serrant les jambes. Elinska, tout sourire, déplia son genoux et arrangea sa robe puis fit demi-tour en lançant d'une voix légère.

Elinska : En effet ! Tu es bien l'homme de la situation ^O^

Puis elle fila jusqu'au balcon, gardant à vu d'oeil Tatu et Demyx.

Luxord lui fila jusqu'aux chaises pour s'assoir en se frappant la tête contre la table pour se concentrer sur une autre douleur. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. (3) Demyx remarqua qu'ils avaient quitté la piste mais se concentra sur Tatu pour l'embêter au possible.

* * *

><p>(1) Ici, toilette désigne la tenue, on rappelle.<p>

(2) cf : Dany Boon, l'esprit chevaleresque. ^^

(3) On te l'avait dit, Yuri XD Elinska a eut droit à sa revanche. (MUHUHAHA !)

Voilà, voilà ! Comment ça ? Osé ? Nooooooon ^^ Z'avez pas tout lu ! xD Sur ce, merci de votre lecture et maintenant, laissez moi vous rediriger vers la boite à review/menaces de mort ! Et à Mardi après-prochain !


	19. Chapter 19

Hey ! Aujourd'hui, on est Mardi, et comme chaque Mardi, un nouvel épisode... de Wanted : Sora ! *BAM*

Suite à cette introduction plagiat d'Elinska, place au remerciements ! Encore merci à Maya Chain, à Yuri Shiyou qui nous suivent depuis un petit moment ainsi que Sushi-Chili !

Et maintenant, la suite ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>En effet, Demyx continuait de l'embêter. Non pas qu'il ressente quelque chose pour cette fille, juste qu'il se demandait si ça pourrait éventuellement l'amuser et l'occuper de faire comme certains humains... Intérieurement, poussa un petit rire plein d'amertume. Allons bon, voilà que lui, un Simili, voulait devenir un humain malgré son état et son absence de cœur ? Il n'avait aucune envie de finir comme Axel, qui se donnait des airs, et qui semblait parvenir à ses fins depuis que Roxas était entré dans l'Organisation... Il était persuadé que le numéro VIII s'illusionnait sur son propre compte, et ne concevait pas qu'il puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit de façon aussi intense qu'un humain, juste parce qu'il avait noué une soi-disante amitié avec les numéros XIII et XIV. D'ailleurs, même s'il le pouvait, il ne se sentait pas de se lier avec qui que ce soit dans l'Organisation... Il était le seul parmi les XIV qui n'aimât vraiment pas se battre. Au mieux, certains s'en foutaient, mais lui détestait ça. Il voulait juste éviter les combats et avoir la paix. Résultat, ça avait encore plus développé son côté flemmard, et fuir le travail était devenu un réflexe. Enfin bon... Si se contraindre lui permettait d'obtenir un cœur, il le ferait...<p>

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Tatu venait juste de se dérober à son étreinte, pour se précipiter vers son amie, moitié furax, moitié inquiète, moitié "je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds sur une piste de danse !" (mais tu danses très bien ma chérie ! TT_TT) Elinska lui fit de grands signes histoire qu'elle la voie bien alors qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Tatu arriva à grands pas vers elle et lui saisit les bras pour la secouer.

Tatu : Elinska ! Il t'a fait quoi ? 'O^O'

Elinska pencha la tête sur le côté comme un chien qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui demande avant d'être re-secouée comme un cocktail.

Tatu : Fais pas l'idiote ! 'O^O' Il allait t'embrasser !

Elinska : Ah ! Ça ? ^^

Tatu : Oui !

Elinska : Ben c'est normal ! Il aurait pas essayé de m'embrasser j'aurais trouvé ça louche *^*

Tatu : "OoO" ? J'ai pas tout compris.

Elinska : Je l'ai dragué ^^ Et do-

Tatu : Quoi ? Pourquoi ? T'es folle ?

Elinska : Bah non U.u Je vérifie que je perds pas la main, et pas que, Gnaha x)

* * *

><p>Demyx : Ca va vieux ?<p>

Luxord : *bam* *Bam* *BAm* *BAM*... au poil... *BaM*

Demyx : Elle a bien visé U.u

Luxord : *BAM *BAM* Nooon... Tu croiiis ?

Demyx : ... Tu penses être capable de te lever ?

Luxord : Nooon... *Bam*

Demyx : Tu veux un mouchoir ? U.u

Luxord : Non *bam* *bam*

Demyx : ... Sûr ?

* * *

><p>Tatu : on devrait profiter de la foule et de... L'état... de ce Luxord pour se tailler sans encombre.<p>

Elinska : t'as raison.

Tatu : eh, c'est moi où les gens commencent à s'en aller ?

Elinska : il sera minuit dans même pas deux minutes... Quelle bande de couche-tôt !

Dans les deux minutes qui suivirent, la salle fut vide. Il ne restait plus qu'eux quatre.

Elinska : bon... Ben si ça vous gêne pas, on va s'en aller hein... Bonne soirée !

Demyx s'écarta de son collègue, tenta de se redresser dans une posture qui se voulait convaincante, mais prononça d'une voix lasse qui signalait qu'il avait surtout la flemme.

Demyx : on ne vous laissera pas partir... Enfin, Luxord ne vous laissera pas partir. Faut juste lui laisse le temps de se remettre de la dernière attaque.

Elinska : hin hin x)

Quand soudain, minuit sonna. Douze coups retentirent, et à la fin de ceux-ci... Les jeunes filles purent constater une nette amélioration concernant leur tenue ! Elles étaient à présent totalement en lambeau, dans un style gothique destroy post-apocalyptique ! (*O*) La robe de Tatu, pour sa part, avait été bieeeeen raccourcie, des lambeaux plus longs continuant de pendouiller. Une de ses deux manches avait disparue, et l'autre avait été bien abîmée. Il y avait également une grande déchirure dans le dos. Sa coiffure n'avait, elle, pas changée ; la jeune fille se permit néanmoins d'enlever l'élastique qui gardait sa chevelure en ordre, et elle secoua la tête. Sa coiffure était maintenant plus naturelle, mais elle conservait sa raie à droite et la mèche cachant son œil gauche. Les princes pas charmants avaient eux aussi subit quelques désagréments.

Tatu : eh bien moi j'la trouve très bien la mamie volante.

On ne sait pas ce qui se passa dans la tête de Tatu, si c'est la tenue ou autre chose qui lui donna cette idée, quoi qu'il en soit, elle invoqua 328.

Tatu : alors comme ça tu veux pas nous laisser passer hein ? *D Comme tu veux, ça sera à tes risques et périls.

Pour Elinska, la robe n'était plus blanche xD Enfin... De ce qu'il en restait, cela s'entend. Elle avait été énormément raccourcie ce qui faisait que dès qu'Elinska faisait un pas, on voyait tout ce qu'il y avait dessous U.U Donc, la robe avait viré au noir comme si on l'avait roulé dans du charbon. Pour le haut, le bustier avait été déchiré sur les côté, légèrement. Son chignon partait en live mais elle décida de ne rien toucher pour faire apparaître ses Tanfoglios suivant son amie dans son délire. Seul Demyx était debout, Luxord visiblement pas encore tout à fait rétablit bien qu'il ai arrêté de se taper contre la table. Elinska visa un objet sur la table près du numéro X et tira dedans pour réveiller Luxord.

Elinska : Allez ! Hop Hop Hop ! Du nerf ! C'est mou, c'est mou tout ça !

Voyant qu'elle se foutait ouvertement de lui, Luxord se releva, carte en main, l'air sérieux contrairement à Demyx.

Demyx : eh, nan, attends, c'est avec Luxord qu'il faut régler ce genre de truc...

Tatu : pardon ? *D J'entends rien.

Demyx : tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai entraînée de force sur une piste de danse ? Je suis désolé ! Je pensais pas que ça t'énerverait autant ! Promis je recommencerai plus ! Alors si on pouvait s'en arrêter là, hein, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? ^^" La violence ne résout rien tu sais !

Tatu : non, en revanche, ça défoule *)

Elle disparut alors. Demyx leva la tête et la trouva en pleine trajectoire aérienne. Elle gratta plusieurs notes d'affilée. Le n°IX eut juste le temps de courir et de bondir, sans quoi il aurait été réduit à l'état de sushi. Il du enchaîner encore deux ou trois esquives de notes comme ça avant que Tatu n'atterrisse à l'endroit où il se trouvait avant.

Demyx : là, tu vois, t'es près de la sortie maintenant ! ^o^" Tu peux y aller !

Luxord : Demyx, tu fais ton boulot, ou il y a de fortes chances que je ne fasse un rapport très positif quand on ira voir Saïx.

Demyx : p'tain... pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur moi ? Elles auraient pas pu atterrir dans un autre monde ?

Le numéro IX tendit la main devant lui, créant ainsi un mur d'eau dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il leva ensuite la main et invoqua son sitar.

Tatu : C'est vous qui nous avez suivit jusqu'ici !

Elinska : C'est à cause de Poker-man que tu dois bosser U.u

Tatu : Exactement ! Alors, assumez vos actes !

Elinska : Tout à fait *)

Luxord fit invoqua ses cartes, et il disparu soudainement pour réapparaître derrière Elinska pour la frapper, mais elle se retourna à temps et tira sur lui. Elle devint sérieuse en voyant qu'il ne rigolait pas. Anciennement, à Atlantica, elle avait absorbé le pouvoir d'un sans-cœur. Elle s'en souvint et se concentra pour en retrouver quelques traces dans ses armes. Elle ne gardait pas les pouvoirs qu'elle absorbait. En fait, ils disparaissaient au bout d'un moment, où lorsque ses armes se volatilisaient. Mais, si elle n'attendait pas trop, elle pouvait les retrouver et s'en servir pour une durée très limitée et moins de puissance. C'était toujours à prendre. Elle finit par ressentir le pouvoir du vent et elle le redirigea vers ses chargeurs : elle n'aurait le droit qu'à cinq balles, voir moins. Elle visa la main de Luxord qui tenait les cartes avec son revolver qui avait le pouvoir du sans-cœur, l'autre servant de complément pour canarder le numéro X. Ce dernier évita soigneusement les balles et réussi à s'approcher d'Elinska jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer ses Tanfoglios dans l'espoir de les attraper juste avant qu'elle se recule, furieuse.

Demyx : attend, j'te propose un autre truc ! On fait quelques petits échanges d'attaques bien gentiment, je fais semblant de me faire massacrer, et tu peux y aller !

Luxord : Demyx... Je t'entends...

Demyx : mais merde quoi ! TT^TT

Tatu : j'vais t'faire plaisir...

Elle apparut alors derrière lui, sa vitesse ayant été augmentée par quelques notes. Il se retourna juste à temps pour parer avec un bras, ce qui absorba une partie du choc, et sauva ce qui aurait été touché s'il n'avait pas eut se réflexe, à savoir : son dos, son ventre, ou pire, son sitar.

Demyx : Outch ! J'peux savoir en quoi c'était sensé m'arranger ?

Tatu : si tu t'étais laissé cogner au ventre, t'aurais pas été capable de te relever.

Demyx : certes, mais j'y aurais laissé des côtes !

Tatu : tu serais resté alité quelques temps ^^

Demyx : ... Vu comme ça, t'es vachtement plus mon alliée que Luxord -_-

Tatu : ou pas *D

Elle apparut devant lui, le son augmentant toujours sa vitesse. D'un mouvement circulaire, lui balança son pied gauche sur son flanc droit. Elle avait volontairement épargné le sitar U.u Le numéro IX poussa un râle de douleur, étant envoyé valdinguer. Un petit cri sorti de sa gorge en rencontrant le mur, au pied duquel il glissa.

Demyx : putain... ça fait mal ! J'pensais que tu utilisais le son !

Tatu : aussi.

Alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de se relever, elle fit une nouvelle apparition, et lui porta un coup à la nuque. Les murs d'eau disparurent.

Tatu : Eliiiiin' ! J'ai fini de mon côté !

Elinska se stabilisa, faisant disparaître ses armes et fusilla Luxord du regard. là, les deux tiraient la tronche. La première parce qu'on avait osé survoler ses précieuses armes sans son consentement et l'autre parce qu'on lui avait humilié publiquement.

Elinska : Ecoute, Rami-man, il y a deux trucs qui m'insupportent... Le deuxième c'est qu'on en veuille à mes Tanfoglios...

Elle avança lentement vers Luxord, qui fonça droit sur elle en même temps mais elle l'évita d'un pas sur le côté et donna un coup de pieds dans les reins de Luxord, le poussant vers l'avant à genoux. Elle ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais avait suffisamment frappé fort pour l'envoyer à terre. Pas à pas elle se plaça devant lui, le saisissant par le menton.

Elinska : Et le premier, c'est qu'on effleure mes Tanfoglios.

Là, elle se pencha un peu, un sourire méchant aux lèvres et avant qu'il ne réagisse, lui mit un coup de genoux dans le menton (Sacrilège U.u), l'envoyant en arrière pour un bon petit moment. Contente d'elle, la brune soupira et fit apparaître ses armes pour se mettre à les embrasser tout en revenant vers Tatu.

Elinska : Moi aussi ! ^W^ On laisse les saletés ici et on s'en va ?

Tatu : voui... Même si ça me fais de la peine de laisser autant de boulot aux dames de ménage.

Elinska : quelque chose me dit qu'un petit coup de vent les balayera de là avant qu'elles n'arrivent.

Tatu : pas faux, en attendant, on doit se dépêcher.

Elles sortirent. Elles avaient fini par remarquer que les couloirs obscurs étaient mieux réussis à l'extérieur. Et puis même : elles n'avaient aucune envie d'en refaire un devant ces deux guignols. Elles finirent par choisir la petite pelouse tranquille où elles étaient arrivées. Tatu soupira.

Tatu : et on va encore devoir se crever le cul à chasser des sans-cœurs coûte que coûte dans le prochain monde.

Elinska : c'est d'leur faute U.u Ils nous laissent pas le temps.

Tatu : j'aurais dus plus le tabasser... (regard sombre de voyou en manque de baston avec pulsions de meurtre)

Elinska : tout doux Tatu, tout doux ^^

Tatu : bon c'est parti...

Elinska : tu veux pas que j'en fasse un ?

Tatu : t'en as pas assez là, j'me trompe ?

Elinska : non... moi aussi j'aurais du plus le tabasser *(

Tatu : on va faire confiance à Marraine la Bien Friquée... On va prier très fort pour retrouver nos fringues et nos sacs une fois sorties de ce monde U.u

La brune sorti de nouveau sa guitare, gratta une note qui, entrant en contact avec le sol, créa un couloir obscur, dans lequel elles s'engouffrèrent.

* * *

><p>Elles arrivèrent donc sereinement à Agrabah, pieds dans le sable, nez au vent, cheveux dans les yeux.<p>

Elinska : Aaaah =W= Un peu de tranqu-glurg- "OxO" KEUUAHH KAHH ! (S'étouffe avec des grains de sable U.u Pour pas changer)

Gentiment, Tatu lui "tapota" dans le dos en regardant la ville. Elles étaient un peu en hauteur, ainsi elles avaient une meilleure vue. Après qu'Elinska ait finit de cracher ses poumons et de sauver son dos de l'aide de son amie elle se releva, fière d'elle en gardant fermement la bouche fermée. Un peu plus loin, Tatu remarqua des sans-cœurs qui tournaient en rond devant l'entrée principale, ne les ayant visiblement pas remarquées malgré la "petite" quinte de toux d'Elinska.

Tatu : Hey. Voilà notre récompense pour avoir filé une raclé à ces deux gusses *)

Elinska : Oh ! *D A table !

Tatu invoqua son arme imité d'Elinska avant qu'elles ne sautent de leur perchoir pour atterrir près des Sans-cœurs. Pour sa part, la musicienne n'avait aucun problème de respiration : sa longue écharpe lui couvrait la bouche et le nez. Restait le problème des yeux, et de sa peau irritée par les grains de sable. Elle ignorait la douleur de son épiderme, et essayait de compenser sa mauvaise vue souvent entrecoupée de clignement d'yeux par son ouïe. Ce sens surdéveloppé chez elle n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme : les sifflements du vent créaient un genre de vacarme constant, et elle percevait ce qui l'entourait avec beaucoup moins de détails. Au final, elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Contre des sans-cœurs de niveau moyen, c'était amplement suffisant. Elle arriverait sans doute à en affronter un géant. Maintenant, affronter un des membres de l'Organisation des XIII imbéciles... C'était à voir. S'ils étaient aussi gênés qu'elle, pas de problème. S'ils étaient équipés contre les tempêtes... Tien ? Mais c'est vrai ça ! Ayant retrouvé ses vêtements, et surtout son sac, elle commença à farfouiller dans ses affaires. Elle ressorti de la poche de toile une paire de lunettes, de la même forme que celles utilisées pour la piscine, mais en plus robuste... Des lunettes d'aviateur quoi ! Elle les enfila.

Tatu : et elins', regarde ! J'ai pas trop la classe comme ça ?

Quand on amie se retourna, son écharpe s'était légèrement décalée et la tireuse d'élite eut droit à un des sourires les plus béats et crétins de toute l'existence de Tatu.

Elinska : j'm'étais toujours demandée pourquoi t'avais acheté ce truc. C'était à une brocante je crois... Ça aura finalement trouvé son utilité ! J'savais pas que tu les avais prises !

Tatu : tu veux que je te les prête ? Déjà que t'as pas de foulard...

Elinska : Non merci ma chère Looping U.U Garde ce précieux objet. A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Ce n'est pas une poignée de grain de sable qui va me mettre à terre *^* Et puis... J'ai mon cache-nez-bouche personnel.

Elle secoua alors ses cheveux avant de les prendre par les pointes et de les enrouler autour de son cou, cachant ainsi son nez et sa bouche, serrant le nœud au possible pour ne pas que son "foulard" occasionnel ne retombe.

Elinska : Tadahh !

Tatu : ... J'ai une question ? C'est pour ça que tu te laisse pousser les cheveux ?

Elinska : Non ^w^ Ça c'est juste que j'ai la flemme de les couper ^W^ Mais ça sert vachement dans ce genre de situation !

Alors les deux amies, fières d'elles et de leurs trouvailles se tournèrent vers les Sans-cœurs et attaquèrent, moins gênées par l'environnement. Tatu, pour sa part, s'amusait comme une folle avec les Tangos écarlates et les crescendos. Les Tangos tournoyaient dans les airs, les poursuivre était réellement amusant, et lui permettaient d'exploiter une bonne partie de ses facultés de déplacement. Elle jouait également avec les crescendos, juste pour affronter leur mélodie de soin et leur attaques sonores. Elle espérait également tomber sur un Singe Farceur, afin de retourner l'attaque contre son envoyeur. Elles avaient à peu près fait le plein, mais il n'y avait plus de sans-cœurs au devant de la ville, et choisirent de s'en tenir là pour le moment. Les murs protégeaient assez bien du sable, bien qu'elles soient proches de la porte d'entrée. Aussi, Tatu remonta ses lunettes sur son front, et abaissa son écharpe jusqu'au menton.

Tatu : j'avoue que pour le coup t'es avantagée à t'habiller court, fait une chaleur ici...

Elinska : t'as vu ça ? Prévoyante à ce point. U.u

Tatu : mais tu devrais faire gaffe aux coups de soleil x)

Elinska : rira bien qui rira le dernier ! T'es peut être plus couverte que moi, mais ta peau est d'une couleur cadavérique comparée à la mienne !

Tatu : quoi qu'il en soit, je pense pas qu'on va garder nos fringues longtemps... On fait trop tache par rapport aux habitants, et si on veut espérer avoir un minimum de discrétion...

Elinska : y a un marché là, on peut aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Tatu : je compte sur toi pour attirer l'attention du marchand, lorsque "j'emprunterai" les produits...

Elinska : Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles ? JE suis Elinska ! Descendante directe du plus grand dragueur et coureur de service trois pièce de Port Royal ! Attirer l'attention c'est ma spécialité ! ^W^

Elle fit disparaître ses Tanfoglios et arrangea son décolleté de manière subtile.

Tatu : Tu sais Elin' Tu peux juste lui parler ^^ Ça suffira.

Elinska : T^T C'est comme tu le veux, sois je le fais bien et tu seras tranquille pour un petit moment sois je le fais mal et t'as une chance sur deux pour qu'il se retourne U.u

Tatu : ^O^" Fais comme tu le sens !

Elinska : Dans ce cas ! Allons-y ! Chuis prête !

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le marché, Elinska arrivant avec une démarche chaloupée et arrivée devant le marchand elle se pencha en avant pour lui parler, mettant sa poitrine à la bonne hauteur pour le vendeur.

Elinska : Excusez-moi mais, est-ce qu'on se connaîtrait ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu...

Vendeur : N-Non ^ Je m'en rappelerais !

Elinska : Pourtant ^w^ Un jeune homme aussi mignon que vous... Je suis sûre de vous connaître !

Tatu de son côté farfouillait discrètement dans les affaires présentées. Elle se servit discrétos, prenant des habits à la fois discrets, adaptés, et à leur taille. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se retourna comme si elle n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant, et retourna dans la rue. Un homme était en train d'importuner une vieille dame vendant des pommes, comme quoi elle aurait mit un peu de poussière sur ses vêtements -cousus dans de riches étoffes soit dit en passant. Elle s'avança dans leur direction, se fit volontairement bousculer par un autre marchand de toute évidence pressé, et entra en collision avec l'homme. Il se retourna, furax.

Homme $ : rah ! Faites attention enfin !

Tatu sorti alors son air de pauvre jeune fille sans défense.

Tatu : oh, pardon... Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, j'ai été bousculée...

Il se calma bientôt, et fini par s'éloigner... Sans avoir pensé à réclamer la bourse pleine de monnaie que Tatu avait également empruntée XD. Elle se tourna en souriant vers la vendeuse.

Tatu : combien pour ces pommes ? (ouais, je sais, on est en plein désert, les pommes n'ont rien à foutre là, mais on s'en fout, on est dans une fan-fic)

Elinska, pour éviter d'éveiller l'attention du vendeur, avait du stopper la discussion quelques minutes seulement après que Tatu soit partie. Elles se retrouvèrent, la musicienne déjà en train de croquer dans un fruit.

Tatu : t'en veux une ? ^^ Elles sont super bonnes.

Elinska : si j'en crois ton sourire, y a un autre vendeur qui a perdu un peu de marchandise...

La brune lui montra la bourse en cuir.

Tatu : non, juste un salopard qui a perdu son porte-monnaie ^^

Elinska : et laisse moi deviner : tu te sens comme une justicière, limite si t'as un costume avec ? XD

Tatu : wouaaaaaaais *w* (rabaisse ses lunettes sur son nez)

Elles partirent ensuite se changer. C'était des espèces de robes, larges, qu'elles pouvaient porter par dessus leurs vêtements habituels. Tatu avait également chapardé un ou deux grands morceaux de tissus coloré et avec des motifs à porter par dessus. Les deux amies choisirent de visiter la ville pour découvrir leur nouveau monde.

* * *

><p>Merci de nous avoir lues ! Comme d'habitude, reviews gentilles, menaces de mort et autres commentaires sont les bienvenus !<p>

Merci et à la prochaine !


	20. Chapter 20

Et bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 20 de Wanted : Sora ! Déjà ! Ca nous fait extrêmement plaisir d'être suivies et d'être arrivées à un tel nombre de chapitre sur une fan-fiction ! merci à vous, lecteurs et revieweurs, notamment BakaOniisan, Yuri Shiyou et Maya chain 23 pour leur reviews ! Merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elles discutaient de ce qu'elles voyaient avant d'arriver aux portes du palais. Elles levèrent les yeux et Elinska sourit.<p>

Elinska : J'aimerais bien rentrer…

Tatu : Ou-ai ?

La brune remarqua alors une personne qui semblait regarder dans leur direction. Elle ne portait pas de manteau de l'Organisation, ce qui la rassura un peu. Pourtant elle sentait son regard sur elle, ce qui l'intrigua.

Tatu : Elin'... Y a quelqu'un qui nous fixe.

Elinska : Il a craqué pour toi ?

Tatu : Mais non... Ah ! Il part !

Elinska : On le suit !

Tatu : 'OoO' Pourquoi ?

Elinska : T'as dit qu'il nous fixait alors on le suit !

Tatu : Tu cherches les ennuis là !

Elinska : Tu préfère rester là à fixer une belle porte comme celle-ci ? ^W^

Tatu : c'est ce que j'aurais aimé... le sculpteur est un véritable artiste ! Regarde-moi un peu ces motifs de...

Elinska : nan nan nan nan nan nan nan ! XD On reviendra plus tard, on va le perdre de vue là

Elle entraîna alors son amie dans la même direction que l'inconnu. Celui-ci vérifia discrètement à un moment qu'elles le suivaient, puis il disparut soudainement de leur champ de vision. Elles se mirent à chercher et rechercher... Etant arrivées vers la fin de la journée, le marché se ferma alors rapidement, et il n'y eut bientôt plus un chat dans les rue.

Tatu : j'ai le droit de dire que là on l'a définitivement perdu ou bien c'est une remarque stupide ?

Elinska : bah, je t'en voudrais pas...

Celle aux yeux de glace, fatiguée par la journée, s'appuya alors contre un mur histoire de se poser un peu... lorsque son derrière s'enfonça dans la paroi...

Elinska: hein ? O.O What The...

... et bascula en arrière, une porte s'étant ainsi ouverte.

Elinska : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Tatu : ELINS' !

Elle passa par l'ouverture et accourut auprès d'elle.

Tatu : ça va ?!

Elinska : comme quelqu'un qui vient d'atterrir sur ses fesses sur un sol qui n'est évidemment pas mou =x=

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles : rien. Ce n'était qu'un couloir. Elles décidèrent d'aller voir où est-ce qu'il menait. Elles ne virent pas que l'étrange individu les avait suivies, discrètement (on avait raison depuis le début : l'Organisation XIII est saturée de stalkers). Elles finirent par ré-atterrir dans le désert, et s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin, lorsque Tatu fit innocemment remarquer qu'il y avait une colline en forme de tigre là-bas... Et elles continuèrent d'avancer.

Elinska : Tu vois qu'il fallait le suivre ! *W* C'est bien plus cool que la porte ! RE-marrdmoaaaaaaachaaaaa ! ITCHHHBIUUUIIIIIFUUUUL ! (Regarde moi ça ! It's Beautiful !)

Tatu avait immédiatement collé sa main sur la bouche d'Elinska pour l'empêcher de hurler et d'éviter qu'elles se fassent remarquer. Oui, elles étaient en plein désert mais une tête de tigre de Sable ça ne pousse pas tout seul ! Quelqu'un devait donc être dans les parages.

Elinska : upemlachémintnan ? (Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?)

Tatu : Ne hurle pas.

Elinska : Yes miss !

Les deux brunes avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à la tête féline et, courageusement elles mirent un pied dans sa gueule pour tester le taux de danger que représentait le fait de rentrer dans la gueule d'un tigre de Sable.

Elinska : Verdict ?

Tatu : Tout m'a l'air ok…

Elinska : Alors… ON Y VAA !

Tatu : Ouai !

Elles entrèrent alors dedans, à toute vitesse, en sautillant presque. Elles avaient un peu oublié le mec bizarre qu'elles suivaient pour la joie de se balader dans une panthère. Qui plus est, un tigre géant qui parle ! (mais ça chuuut, faut pas l'dire !) Bref, elles arrivèrent dans la première salle, qui était immense, et dont on ne voyait pas le plafond. Vers le fond, une colonne renversée devant une haute et raide surélévation, qui donnait accès à une porte. Sans se concerter, elles se dirigèrent toutes deux dans cette direction. Après une ou deux tentatives, elles se rendirent à l'évidence : le mur avait beau être abîmé, les appuis n'étaient pas assez marqués pour tenter une simple et bête escalade. Commencèrent alors diverses tentatives plus étranges les unes que les autres qui remirent sérieusement en doute Axel, caché derrière un des piliers, sur le sérieux de cette mission. Les deux jeunes filles sautèrent d'abord sur place et individuellement, levant la main le plus haut possible, mais c'était bien évidemment et largement insuffisant, bien qu'elles fussent persuadée que les "nyaaaaah !" aidaient beaucoup. La deuxième tentative fut d'en faire monter une sur les épaules de l'autre. Tatu étant la plus légère, ce fut elle qui alla sur les épaules d'Elinska, assise dans un premier temps. Déjà comme ça, Axel s'étonnait de leur manque d'équilibre... qui était quasi-inexistant en fait. Imaginez alors lorsque la musicienne se mit debout sur ses épaules.

Tatu : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ARRÊTE DE BOUGER !

Elinska : MAIS T'ES LOUUUUUUUUURDEUH !

On devine sans peine que les fesses d'Elinska purent de nouveau goûter à l'infini confort d'un atterrissage sur pierre.

Tatu : putaindechiassedebordeldemer de, j'en ai marre *( tu vas avoir, saloperie de mur de mes deux.

Une personne normalement constitué n'aurait normalement pas attribué une telle haine à un objet aussi banal qu'un tas de pierre soigneusement empilées et collées avec du mortier. Tatu prit un peu de recul, le mode "aura noire" enclenché. Elle courut, prit appuis sur la colonne, et d'un bond se lança à l'assaut du mur. Elle marcha dessus quelques instants, avant de prendre un dernier envol pour que ses mains s'agrippent au bord. Elle contracta ensuite violemment ses muscles, pour atterrir sur la plateforme... sauf qu'elle s'empêtra dans les étoffes qui leur servait de déguisement, et manqua de lâcher, restant pendue, accrochée au bord. Le mode "aura noire" fini, elle se retrouva incapable de faire ce qu'elle aurait réussit la seconde d'avant.

Tatu : HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! 'OoO' J'VAIS LACHER AU S'COUUUUUUUUURS !

Elle battait des pieds n'importe comment et glissait sur la paroi.

Elinska : ATTENDS J'VAIS VENIR T'AIDER !

Et elle se mit à sautiller, dans l'idée de pousser Tatu vers le haut avec ses mains, créant ainsi un appui pour ses pieds. Axel les regarda, intrigué, voir carrément prit de pitié. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en fixant Elinska en train de faire des sauts pour aider Tatu, cette dernière qui glissait inévitablement sur le mur. Prit d'un élan de gentillesse purement stupide, il fit rapidement apparaître un chakram et le lança sous les pieds de Tatu qui allait tomber. Elle prit appuis dessus et remonta in-extremis avant que le numéro VII ne fasse disparaître son arme.

Tatu : 'O^O'...

Elinska : 'OoO' Tatu...

Tatu : O-oui...

... Un tapis volant passa avec Abu assis dessus...

Les deux (Pas le tapis et Abu, hein) : MAÎTRE CAILLOU ! *O* (1)

Axel : *SBAM* (S'est frappé le front avec sa main.)

Bref, vint le temps où Elinska dû grimper à son tour...

Tatu : Sauteee ! Je te rattrape !

Elinska : C'est vrai s'mensonge ?!

Tatu : Allez !

La brune aux yeux bleus soupira et se recula avant de courir jusqu'au mur et de sauter. Elle n'alla pas bien haut mais crocheta les imperfections du mur pour se rattraper et aller plus haut jusqu'à attendre la main de Tatu... Et de la rater impérialement.

Elinska : Hya ! Mes fesses…

Axel en était à présent sûr... Il fallait absolument qu'il écrive un manuel pour espérer comprendre la logique de ces filles... Réellement...

Tatu : attraaaaaape-laaaaaaaaa !

Elinska : mais j'essaaaaaaaaye !

Axel commençait à se dire qu'il n'avait qu'à aller dormir un peu et revenir le lendemain, elles n'auraient pas beaucoup avancé, et ça lui éviterait de perdre du temps. La fille aux yeux de glace avait tenté tant bien que mal d'escalader le mur comme son amie, à savoir en courant dessus. Ne progressant pas, l'autre s'était mise en tête de lui apprendre le mode "aura noire".

Tatu : alors tu vois, faut que tu sois gonflée à bloc ! Faut qu'tu sois persuadée que le mur est ton pire ennemi ! Vas-y ! R'garde le dans les yeux ! (ne nous arrêtons pas sur la vraisemblance de cette phrase) Hésite pas à l'insulter ou à le mettre au défi c'te salaud ! D*

Elinska : ok *^* Vas-y j'suis chaude là, j'vais essayer ! *( Kess t'as toua ? D'où k'tu m'r'garde comme ça hein ? T'veux t'fight ?

Tatu : ouais vas-y, chauffe toi ! Maintenant haïs-le de tout ton être et- détache pas ton regard du sien j'ai dis ! Faut que tu te concentre à mort sur lui, parc'que c'est justement sa mort que tu veux ! Vas-y, déteste-le !

Elinska : ouais, tu vas morfler sale connard ! PREND CAAA ! ... OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILLAILLA ILLE !

Sûr : donner de toutes ses forces un coup de poing dans un mur, ça fait mal.

Axel : Naaaaan... C'est carrément neuronal à ce stade...

Tatu : MAIS JE T'AI PAS DIS DE LE FRAPPER !

Elinska : *Sniif* TTwTT

Tatu soupira et réfléchit à un moyen de faire grimper son amie puis elle eut une illumination plutôt dangereuse mais une illumination.

Tatu : Elin' ? Si tu ne grimpe pas... Tes armes...

La brune releva la tête, une lueur inquiète dans le regard en fixant Tatu.

Tatu : Si tu n'arrive pas à me rejoindre, tu peux dire adieu à tes armes ma grande ^^"

Elinska couina en se relevant regardant l'endroit où se trouvait Tatu comme s'il s'agissait d'une montagne. Puis, les yeux se mirent à briller et elle se recula à grandes enjambées.

Elinska : Toi...

Elle se mit à courir, furieuse : elle savait que Tatu ne ferait pas ça mais l'idée elle même la mettait en rogne.

Elinska : QUI A DIT QUE JE N'Y ARRIVERAI PAS ?! D*

Comme Tatu précédemment, elle arriva à destination avec une aisance déconcertante mais, au dernier moment, elle perdit sa concentration et Tatu la rattrapa in extremis par le poignet et par les cheveux.

Tatu : Bah tu vois quand tu veux ^w^

Du côté d'Axel :

Axel : Non... Non... Là... Je ne comprends pas...

Elinska : MES CHEVEEEEEEEEEEUX ! 'OoO'

Tatu : MAIS TIRE SUR TA MAIN SI TU VEUX QUE JE LES LACHE !

Elinska s'exécuta, mais cependant trop brusquement. Cela eut pour effet de tirer Tatu vers le bas, qui se retrouva à plat ventre sur le bord, et donc moins bien agrippée pour s'empêcher de glisser. Elle avait en effet lâché ses cheveux, mais ne la tenait en contrepartie juste que par un poignet. Gardant son autre main pour s'appuyer sur le rebord, Elinska elle utiliser ses deux mains pour s'agripper à cette échelle vivante qu'était devenue son amie.

Tatu : wof putaing OxO

Elinska : ME LACHE PAS ME LACHE PAS ME LACHE PAS ME LACHE PAS !

Tatu : MAIS C'EST TOI QUI M'AGRIPPE ! ARRETE DE BOUGEEEEEEER !

Elinska : ATTENDS JE GLIIIIIISSE !

Tatu : NAN C'EST MOI QUI GLISSE ! ALORS ARRETE DE GIGOTER !

Après s'être vaguement stabilisé.

Tatu : bon écoute, là, on est pas sûre de réussir sans se croûter. Donc je crois que le mieux c'est que tu me lâche, et qu'on recommence.

Elinska : C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! 'OoO' J'AI DEJA GALERE POUR T'ATTRAPER LA MAIN UNE FOIS C'EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE RECOMMENCE !

Tatu : ARRETE DE BOUGER !

* * *

><p>(1) Vous vous souvenez ? Religion chelou mentionnée par les auteures dans... un des chapitres precedents XD Comment ca, cette note manque de precision ?!<p>

Hahaa ! La fin est brutale ? Les filles arriveront-elle à passer cet horrible mur empêcheur de passer à l'étage suivant ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! Merci de votre lecture, on accepte, bien entendu, les reviews, on y répond même !

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	21. Chapter 21

Salut à tous ! Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Wanted : Sora ! Nous avons laissé les filles suspendues à un mur pendant deux semaines, il est temps à présent de découvrir ce qui les attend par la suite !

Tout nos remerciements à Yuri Shiyou, Maya Chain 23, Dessillu et Sushi-chili pour leurs précieuses reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, on ignore encore comment elles y sont parvenues, et même Axel serait bien incapable de fournir une explication plausible et normale. Toujours est-il qu'elles parvinrent finalement toutes les deux sur la plateforme. Elles restèrent étendues sur le dos un moment.<p>

Elinska : plus jamais... plus jamais on recommence ce truc...

Tatu : je te jure que si on a fait tout ça pour rien, le sadique qui a construit ce truc y peut dire adieu à ses c*uilles...

Elinska : nan puis même c'est pas juste quoi... Maître Caillou y t'as aidé et pas moi...

Tatu : à voir... je vois pas non plus comment toi tu serais montée sans une espèce d'intervention divine...

Elinska : pas faux...

Tatu : Faudra qu'on le remercie...

Elinska : Tu crois que des gâteaux et du lait ça ira ?

Tatu : J'en sais rien... Mais en tout cas... On pourra peut-être trouver un cadeau ici !

Elinska : Waaai !

Tatu : ... Il est pas confortable ce sol...

Elinska : Moui... =W= Mais 'veux pas me lever...

Tatu : C'est quand même toi qui à voulu rentrer...

Elinska : Voui...

La brune se releva donc, imitée de Tatu et elles arrivèrent devant une grande porte qu'elles ouvrirent de deux bons coups de pieds et une nouvelle salle leur apparue.  
>Là encore, on ne voyait pas le plafond et, la pièce était immense. En haut à gauche, une plateforme bien trop haute pour pouvoir y parvenir comme elles l'avaient fait précédemment. Seulement, cette fois, des plateformes cylindriques entraient et sortaient du sol, à différente hauteurs, formant un passage pour monter jusqu'à la prochaine porte.<p>

Elinska : On essaye ? *W*

Tatu : D'aller là-haut ?

Elinska : Mais regarde ça à l'air cool !

Tatu : Nan mais t'as vu la hauteur ?! Imagine qu'on se loupe !

Elinska : *^* Maître Caillou viendra à notre aide ! J'en suis sûre !

Axel, les suivant de près, failli sombrer dans le désespoir : avec tout ça, il leur faudrait des semaines pour arriver en haut. Mais nan. Il s'avéra que nos deux amies grimpèrent même de façon magistrale, aérienne, et efficace, et parvinrent en haut en moins de deux.

Axel : ... faut vraiment que je me trouve un manuel sur les nanas...

Une fois parvenues à la dernière plateforme, elles se trouvèrent face à une imposante porte. Elles la franchirent, et arrivèrent sur une avancée de pierre au dessus d'un joli néant d'obscurité. En face, une autre avancée avec une grille. Bien évidemment, des Similis stupides sont des Similis qui touchent à tout, et elles finirent par faire apparaître une passerelle pour aller de l'autre côté de l'abîme. Elinska s'avança dessus.

Elinska : gné hé hé ! on est décidément trop bal-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA !

Qui aurait pu deviner que la passerelle disparaîtrait ?

Tatu : ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Gros blanc... ou plutôt gros noir...

Tatu : Eliiins TToTT (elle est persuadée de l'avoir perdue.)

Puis, une petite voix sorti du gouffre.

Elinska ; woéééééééé ! J'suis làààààààà !

Tatu : Elins c'est toi ? Attends... Me dis pas que ce gouffre c'est l'Enfer !

Elinska : naaan, on atterrit dans...

Tatu : dans ?

Elinska : j'peux pas te le dire, mais descends !

Elle sauta, et après une longue chute atterrit sur une passerelle qui passait en travers de... la salle avec le mur galère à monter. N'oublions pas que nous sommes dans Kingdom Hearts, le jeu ou tu tombes trèèès lentement et où tu pourras jamais mourir d'une chute.

Elinska : coucou ^^"

Tatu : dis moi que c'est pas vrai... J'ai pas envie de recommencer le mur de mes deux moi !

Elles finirent par trouver une passerelle qui leur permettait de sauter de là jusqu'en haut de cette plateforme si durement escaladée la dernière fois. Tatu se plaça sur le bord.

Tatu : ha ha ! Tu croyais nous avoir hein ? Eh ben nan ! T'as vu comment qu'on t'a carrément snob-AAAAAAH !

Ne jamais oublier : un mur vieux est un mur qui s'effondre. La brune se rattrapa de justesse : le bout de brique sur lequel elle s'appuyait venait de se faire la malle. Après qu'Elinska l'eut aidé, elles retournèrent à la passerelle, qu'elles franchirent avec succès cette fois. Elles arrivèrent ainsi dans une salle magnifique, bleutée, avec de l'eau, et surtout des trésors tout au bout. Sauf que la porte se referma derrière elles.

Les deux : ...

Tatu : j'ai le droit de hurler ?

Elinska : j'allais te poser la même question.

Complaintes Tatuesque :

Tatu : ENFOIREE DE GRILLE ! TU VAS OUVRIR TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE OUI ?! TU VAIS VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE JE VAIS TE (...) SALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PE !

Pendant que Tatu hurlait, Elinska était allée farfouiller dans les objets tout au fond de la pièce. Elle y trouva de nombreux cadeaux potentiels pour Maître Caillou et en choisit un qui lui paraissait être le meilleur. Finissant sont travail de fouille, elle se pencha sur un coin d'eau pour boire et, derrière elle, dans son reflet, apparu une silhouette encapuchonnée. Elinska n'y vit pas tout de suite, ses cheveux tombant dans l'eau brouillant complètement le reflet.

Elinska : Oh... Maître Caillou ? C'est vous ? Oh c'est chouette ! TATUU JE T'AVAIS DIT QU'IL VIENDRAIT NOUS AIDER ! *W* J'ai un cadeau pour vous ! Une pierre précieuse ! Bon je m'suis dit qu'une Pierre pour Maître Caillou c'était bizarre mais c'est sympatoche je trouve ! J'espère que ça ou plaira ! Je vous la pose où ?! Dans l'eau ? Parc...

Axel, sous sa capuche, se mit à soupirer... Entre l'une qui hurlait contre une porte et l'autre qui parlait à un reflet en croyant s'adresser à un dieu... Vivement qu'il finisse sa mission...

Finalement, Elinska posa la Pierre rouge dans la main du reflet, comme s'il la prenait et se releva, s'époussetant, en s'inclina devant le reflet avant de se retourner et de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elinska : Tiens ! Un Cosplay de Maître Caillou ! ^W^

Tatu se retourna alors.

Tatu : T'as des pots de cornichons devant les yeux ou quoi ? Maître Caillou y ressemble pas du tout à ça ! Là c'est un cosplay de l'Organisation des XIII imbéciles !

Elinska : ah ouaaaaaais ! C'est vrai que j'avais même pas fais le lieeeeen ! Eh mais en fait il est drôlement bien foutu ce costume ! On dirait un vrai !

Tatu : toutes mes félicitations, c'est du beau travail !

Axel (qui va aller consulter un psy quelques temps après cet épisode) : euh... merci ?

Tatu : mais j'y pense, comment vous êtes entré ici ?

Axel : j'étais là avant que vous arriviez (a décidé de tester leur capacité de croire à un bobard gros comme un troupeau d'éléphants obèses)

Elinska : vrai ? Ah ben s'cusez-nous, on vous a pas vu en arrivant !

Tatu : désolée. Bon, c'est pas d'tout ça, mais j'ai une porte à engueuler moi ! On a pas encore réglé nos comptes *(

Elinska, quand à elle, retourna sur le bord de l'eau.

Elinska : Maître Caillou ? Ben vous êtes où ? Allez, s'pô drôle ! Là j'ai pas envie de jouer à cache-cache, parce qu'on est coincées ici et...

L'assassin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ni ses oreilles, ni aucun de ses autres sens. Il se sentait sur le point d'éclater d'un rire nerveux : ces filles le rendait fou. Il était à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid habituel. Il allait rapidement les amener à l'Illusiocitadelle, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'avait pas fait depuis le début d'ailleurs !

Elinska (qui a continué de parler à un Maître Caillou qu'elle ne voyait même plus) : ... nan puis même c'est pas juste ! Les membres de l'Organisation des XIII imbéciles ils peuvent se téléporter n'importe où et... Oh ! Merci Maître Caillou, j'viens d'avoir une idée géniale grâce à vous !

Elle se releva soudain, toute motivée et cria à l'attention de son amie.

Elinska : TATUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! J'AI UNE SUPER IDEEEEEE !

Tatu : ... SALE COUILLOU FILS DE TELETTUBIES ET- un instant, j'reviens m'occuper de tout dans un instant *( ... oui Elins ?

Elinska : j'viens de me souvenir ! On a qu'à créer un couloir obscur pour sortir d'ici et-

Le N°VIII venait de l'assommer d'un coup sur la nuque (à force elles vont plus avoir de colonne vertébrale) et elle s'effondra. Avant que l'autre ait eut le temps de réagir, il avait créé un autre couloir obscur et était derrière elle, l'assommant de la même façon.

* * *

><p>Tatu se réveilla avec une désagréable impression de déjà vu. La prison était semblable à celle de l'Organisation XIII où elle avait séjourné avec Elinska il y a un petit moment de cela. Elle s'étira, retrouvant la même douleur au niveau de la nuque et la même sensation d'être observée. Tournant machinalement la tête vers les grilles qu'elle savait à sa gauche, elle aperçu Saïx, adossé au mur d'en face, dans la même position, le même air au visage. Tatu en déduit donc qu'elle faisait un rêve.<p>

Tatu : J'vais m'recoucher moi =W= Putain de rêve à la con va... J'vais réveiller rapidement.

Saïx : La ferme

Tatu : Bah tiens... C'est pas comme l'autre fois ça...

...

Tatu : JE RÊVE PAS ?! 'OoO'

* * *

><p>Elinska se réveilla suite au cri de Tatu et reconnu les lieux elle aussi et se demanda pourquoi elle était là. Elle parlait à Maître Caillou, puis elle était subitement devenue intelligente et... Plus rien... Sûrement un coup de ses neurones. Trop d'intelligence d'un coup est mauvais pour la santé. Depuis le temps qu'elle le disait U.u<p>

Elinska : Il n'empêche... Pourquoi je suis là moi ?

Xigbar : Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

Elinska : Oh ! Balafre-man ^W^ Comment ça va ?

* * *

><p>Le numéro VII soupira. Ça allait aller... Il avait prit ses calmants... et puis celle-là avait l'air moins... fatigante que l'autre.<p>

Tatu : comme on se retrouve, Blueberry-Head...

Elle avait dit ça avec la voix et la tête dans l'pâté, mais elle l'aurait dit avec un grand sourire et en se foutant de sa gueule ça aurait été pareil. Il matérialisa sa claymore, et Tatu recula assise jusqu'au fond de sa cellule à une vitesse absolument pas réaliste mais on s'en fout.

Tatu : du calme ! ^o^" Les barreaux risquent d'en reprendre un coup ! Ça serait fâcheux qu'on s'enfuie à nouveau !

Ces mots sonnaient eux aussi comme une terrible provocation aux oreilles de Mister-Freeze, et il dut ronger son frein pour éviter de se risquer à commettre la même erreur que la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Xigbar : Balafre-man ? (grimace) Vous auriez pas pu choisir un surnom un peu plus flatteur ?<p>

Elinska : on creusera la question... Avant ça tu t'excuses pour avoir touché à mes flingues la dernière fois U.u

Xigbar : hein ?

Elinska : nan mieux que ça en fait, j'veux que tu te prosternes devant eux en les suppliant de t'épargner... Attends une minute O.O

Essai de la main droite pour invoquer un flingue : rien ne se passe.  
>Essai de la main gauche pour invoquer un flingue : rien ne se passe.<br>Essai des deux mains pour invoquer ses flingues : rien ne se passe.

Elinska : NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO[...]OOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

><p>Du côté de Tatu :<p>

Elinska : [...]ooooooooooooooooooooo[...]

Tatu : oh non... ne me dites pas que...

Essai d'invocation de 328 : rien ne se passe.

Tatu : QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT D'ELLE ?! (au bord des larmes, la voix pleine d'un sanglot.)

* * *

><p>Elinska : SEEEEBBB"" TT^TT ALFREEEED ! Moya Lyubov' ! T'en a fait quoi ?! Dis le moiiiiii !<p>

Xigbar : C'est encore Vexen qui les a.

Elinska : Le pervers... EH OH TOI LE PERVERS DU LABORATOIRE ! TU TOUCHE NE SERAIS-CE QUE LE CANON DES MES CHERIS ET JE TE CRÈVE !

Xigbar : Crie pas sinon Larxene va revenir.

Elinska : 'OXO' Je suis désolée ! Je crierai plus jamais !

Xigbar : Ecoute moi au lieu de t'excuser.

* * *

><p>Tatu était carrément en train de pleurer lorsqu'elle apprit que 328 était entre les griffes de Vexen et que ce dernier était en train de lui faire subir toute sorte de torture.<p>

Tatu : Tiens bon ma grande TT^TT Maman va venir.

Saïx soupira, pour se calmer, une veine s'étant formé sur sa tempe et il devait se calmer.

Saïx : Bon... Nous savons pas mal de chose sur vous. Et cela intéresse grandement Xemnas. Il veut passer un contrat avec vous.

* * *

><p>Xigbar : Nous avons le même but : retrouver notre cœur.<p>

Elinska : ...

Xigbar : Votre technique pour créer un cœur artificiel... Nous la voulons. Pour en faire de même sur nous.

* * *

><p>Saïx : Si vous nous passez cette formule, Xemnas acceptera de vous libérer.<p>

Tatu : Je ne donnerais pas cette formule à des gens qui n'ont fait que de nous poursuivre, de nous attaquer et de nous enfermer.

* * *

><p>Elinska : ... et surtout qui retiennent nos armes séquestrées !<p>

* * *

><p>Tatu : donc en clair...<p>

* * *

><p>Les deux : C'EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT HORS DE QUESTION !<p>

Elles s'entendirent l'une et l'autre sur la dernière phrase.

Xigbar : elles sont vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde celles là.

Les deux : n'est télépathes U.u

Saïx ne dit rien, et se contenta de pointer sa claymore vers la gorge de Tatu, qui s'était ré-approchée des barreaux (quelle idée, avec un Saïx en face).

Saïx : de toute évidence vous n'avez pas comprit : on ne vous laisse tout simplement pas le choix.

Xigbar : je rappelle que nous avons vos armes en otage ^^ Alors c'est soit ça, soit je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera à Alfred, Sebastian, et... 328 c'est ça ?

Tatu (déglutit, avec une tête effrayée et la voix tremblante) : c'est du chantage !

Saïx : et alors ?

Elinska avait serré les poings, et tremblait de tout son être. Elle se retenait de hurler.

Saïx : bien, sur ce, on vous laisse méditer sur cette offre.

Le numéro VII tourna aussitôt les talons et parti sans se retourner. Le numéro II le suivit des yeux, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux captives et s'en alla également.

Elinska : TatuuuUUuuuuUU... TT_TT

Tatu : kôaAAaaaaaaAAaaaA ? TToTT

Elinska : me sens pas bien... mais pas bien du tout...

Tatu : Moi non plus...

Elinska : On ne doit pas leur donner notre formule...

Tatu : Mais ils tiennent Alfred et Sebastian...

Elinska : Et 328...

Les deux brunes s'assirent, désemparées, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elles ne savaient pas quoi faire.

* * *

><p>Veuillez excuser les capacités cérébrales limitées de nos deux personnages pour ce chapitre...<p>

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Merci de nous lire ! Nous acceptons tous les commentaires et toutes les menaces de mort !

Merci et à la prochaine !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoici pour un autre chapitre de Wanted : Sora ! Nous remercions Yuri Shiyou, Maya Chain 23, Dessillu et Natsui pour leur reviews !

Petite précision pour Natsui : Les chapitres de Wanted : Sora sortent toutes les deux semaines, plus précisément, les mardis.

Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses suite à la sortie de Kingdom Hearts : Dream Drop Distance, nous nous devons de rappeler que cette fan-fiction à été écrite bien avant la sortie du jeu. Nous estimons donc que les évènements de KH : 3D n'auront pas leur place dans notre histoire ainsi que toutes les révélations qui ont pu être faîtes dans ce jeu. Nous sommes parties des déductions que nous avons pu faire suite au jeu Kingdom Hearts : 358/2 days.

Amis lecteurs, vous êtes prévenus ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Saïx : Seigneur Xemnas, nous leur avons fait part de votre demande.<p>

Xemnas : Elles ont bien sûr refusé.

Saïx : Oui et nous avons fait remarquer que leurs armes étaient en notre possession.

Xemnas : Parfait. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elles nous donnent la formule.

Saïx : Et nous pourrons les tuer.

Xemnas secoua doucement la tête et sourit.

Xemnas : Non, pas les tuer. Elles peuvent voyager entre les mondes, battre les sans-coeurs... Si elles répondent positivent à ma requête, j'en ferai peut-être deux membres de l'Organisation. Elles pourront toujours servir.

Saïx se crispa sur son siège.

Xemnas : eh bien ? Tu ne sembles pas approuver mon idée.

Saïx : Seigneur Xemnas, si vous le permettez, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

Xemnas : et pourquoi ?

Saïx : ces filles sont indisciplinées.

Xemnas : on peut toujours utiliser la manière forte.

Saïx : elles sont incompétentes.

Xemnas : alors qu'elles sont parvenues à nous échapper plusieurs fois ?

Saïx : et pour finir, même vis-à-vis des autres de membres de l'Organisation, moi comprit, elles ont une influence qui est tout sauf positive.

Xemnas : ah bon ? Eh bien nous allons leur poser la question. Qu'Axel nous rejoigne, c'est lui qui les a croisées en dernier.

Le numéro VIII apparut sur son siège. Son assurance habituelle semblait avoir été quelque peu ébranlée, et des tics nerveux parcouraient son visage de temps à autre.

Xemnas : bonjour numéro VIII. Dis-moi, que penses-tu des deux prisonnières ?

Grimace.

Axel : elles sont... bizarres... Non... c'est plus que ça... En fait elles sortent carrément de la perception terrestre au profit des ondes intergalactiques... (pour qu'Axel sorte une phrase de ce genre, on est d'accord : il est pas dans son état normal) C'est juste... trop puissant pour moi...

Xemnas : eh bien, voilà un point positif.

Saïx : seigneur Xemnas ! Ça n'était pas dit dans ce but ! Ces filles sont juste complètement décalées, on ne vit pas dans le même monde !

Xemnas : la diversité est une des forces de l'Organisation.

Saïx : à mon avis, celle là sera tout simplement pas contrôlable.

Vint ensuite au tour de Marlulu de se faire interroger. Même question.

Marluxia : hum... en un mot.. ces filles sont... imprévisibles... Oui c'est ça...

Xemnas : autre point positif.

Marluxia : Vous vous trompez, ça l'est pas, mais pas du tout.

Puis vint le tour de Demyx et de Luxord.

Luxord : c'est à dire qu'il ne faut compter que sur la chance : un coup elles vont être excellentes, un autre elles vont être laminées par quelque chose de tellement ridicule qu'on ne le prendrait habituellement pas en compte.

Xemnas : hum, et quel est ton avis Demyx ?

Demyx : le même que le sien U.U (ne nous foulons pas)

Saïx : ...

Xemnas : Intéressant... Elles deviendront membre de l'Organisation.

Saïx : Pardon ?!

Xemnas : Tu m'as bien entendu... Des protestations ?

Tous voulaient dire qu'ils étaient contre cette idée mais l'air qu'avait leur chef les en empêcha.

Xemnas : Très bien. Allez les chercher.

Saïx : Bien seigneur Xemnas.

Les membres de l'Organisation disparurent, Saïx et Axel allant dans le labo de Vexen, qui ne hurla pas sur eux parce-que Saïx était là, et ils récupérèrent les armes des prisonnières. Tatu sentit immédiatement qu'on touchait à 328 mais aussi qu'on la menait vers elle. Elinska était déjà collée aux barreaux pour voir qui arrivait et vit Saïx et Axel, côte à côte. Le numéro VIII vint devant elle et le VII vers Tatu.

Saïx : Xemnas à décidé qu'il voulait que vous fassiez parti de l'Organisation.

Elinska : Pardon ?! Il abandonne les coeurs artificiels ?

Tatu : Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

Saïx : Ca m'arrange.

Le second regarda son ancien ami.

Axel : Attends un peu Saïx. Xemnas n'abandonne pas la formule des coeurs mais si vous nous la donnez, vous ferez parti de l'Organisation et vos armes s'en sortiront.

Tatu : Tu veux faire quoi à ma gratte ?

Saïx : La balancer contre le mur...

Tatu : NAAAAAN !

Axel : Alors ?

Elinska : Seb'... Alfred... Moi je capitule... Mes amours passent avant tout...

Tatu : L'organisation et la formule ?

Axel : Contre votre liberté et vos armes.

Elinska : Pour la formule... Attendez vous à pleins de contraintes !

Axel haussa un sourcil intéressé, ainsi qu'un regard qui signalait à son coéquipier qu'ils avaient bien fait d'engager la conversation.

Axel : et on peut savoir lesquelles ?

Tatu : bon, dans ce cas, sortez le thé et les petits gâteaux...

Elinska : votre matelas et la veilleuse...

Les deux : y en a pour des heures !

Axel : mais si vous vous engagez dans l'Organisation, refuserez-vous de nous en parler ?

Il avait dit tout ça avec un sourire délicieux et l'air de rien, mais il jouait avec Alfred Sebastian, et Saïx semblait déterminé à se servir de 328 comme de sa claymore.

Elinska : bon, moi mon choix il est fait TT^TT C'est d'accord.

Axel : et pour cette demoiselle ?

Tatu : ...

Elle regarda sa guitare. La réponse était tellement évidente, pourquoi hésitait-elle encore ?

Tatu : c'est d'accord...

Axel : bon, bienvenue au sein de l'Organisation !

Saïx : nous allons vous faire sortir de ces geôles, et vous préparer à votre nouvelle vie. Cependant, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour vous retourner contre nous, il y a deux choses que ou devez savoir : c'est que quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes plus forts que vous, et que pour le moment nous avons fait disparaître votre coeur artificiel. Vous ne pouvez donc pas créer de couloir obscur.

C'était donc pour ça qu'elles se sentaient si mal...

Saïx : si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, la sentence est simple : on torture vos armes sous vos yeux, et on vous change en reflet.

Un silence long et pesant s'installa.

Saïx : Bien (à Tatu) numéro XV, (à Elinska) numéro XVI, suivez moi.

Elinska : Vous auriez pas un numéro XVII pour moi ?

Le regard froid de Saïx l'arrêta immédiatement et elle soupira.

Elinska : On va s'éclater !

Saïx : Tais-toi...

Elinska Oui, Oui... Roh mais me regarde pas comme ça ! Je tente rien pour m'échapper !

Tatu : Elin' !

Axel recommença à jouer avec Alfred et Sebastian et la brune se calma. Elles furent menées dans le labo de Vexen qui n'était pas là, exceptionnellement. Là, sur la table, elles trouvèrent les manteaux de l'organisation et Saïx marmonna.

Saïx : Xemnas avait tout prévu depuis le début...

Axel : ^^" En effet... Il perd pas son temps. Bon, enfilez ça, vite.

Si Tatu leur fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il fallait qu'ils se retournent s'ils ne voulaient pas les laisser seules, Elinska commença immédiatement à se dévêtir.  
>Bref, un peu après, elles étaient prêtes. Elinska avait laissé le haut du manteau grand ouvert, dévoilant une bonne partie de sa poitrine et la fermeture éclair était remonté jusqu'au niveau de son nombril, dévoilant ses jambes.<p>

Elinska : Vraiment... là ça m'gêne... Le pantalon... je veux bien passer pour ça... Mais vous avez pas plus court pour le manteau ?!

Saïx : ...

Axel : euh ^o^" tu sais...

Elinska : ça veut dire que nan ? Vous vous habillez vraiment tous pareil sauf quelques détails ? Mais c'est nul !

Saïx : n'estime pas être en position de fire une quelconque remarque... (mode dark) La façon dont tu portes l'uniforme est déjà incorrecte en sois... Et tu oses demander un traitement en faveur ? Pour qui tu te prends ?

Elinska : hum ? Pour moi-même, Mister Freeze !

* * *

><p>Elinska : bouuuuuuuh ! TT-TT Méchant pas beau !<p>

Elinska, Simili, 2 ans, 1m75, dans un couloir de l'Illusiocitadelle devant porter des sceaux remplis d'eau dont les hanses ressemblent plus à des fils de fer qui vous rentrent dans la peau qu'autre chose.

Tatu : en même temps tu devrais le savoir qu'il est pas patient celui-là ! ^o^"

Elinska : nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment veux-tu que la peau elle respire comme ça ?! Puis on bouge moins bien, on est super à l'étroit dans ce truc !

Tatu : il t'a pas interdit de changer le pantalon en short ;)

Elinska : *O*

Tatu : attends-toi à une raclée par contre XD

Elinska : ouais bon... j'pourrais aussi couper le manteau comme ça !

Tatu : fais gaffe, il serais cap de te tuer pour ce coup là... Il semble beaucoup y tenir... En fait, c'est tout ce qui touche à l'Organisation... J'y pense, y avait pas de glace mais... Comment qu'elle me va cette tenue ? ^^

Elinska : Elle te va bien ! Avec les bottes et le pantalon ça te fait des supers belles jambes ^^ DOMMAGE QU'ELLES SOIENT CACHÉES PAR CE MAUDIT MANTEAU !

Derrières elles, Saïx fut retenu de justesse par Axel, Claymore sortie, prête à l'usage et au dégommage de numéro XVI. De quoi changer la déco de l'illusiocitadelle. Ils avaient laissé les armes au labo, sous les protestations des filles, Axel leur promettant néanmoins de les récupérer dès qu'elles auraient rempli quelques formalités. Bref, ils firent le tour du propio, Elinska manquant d'y laisser des doigts à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte.

Saïx : Voici la salle où le Seigneur Xemnas vous attends avec les autres pour votre présentation.

Elinska : J'peux poser les seaux ?

Saïx : Non ==*

Axel : On ne passe jamais par cette entrée, sauf pour la présentation des nouveaux membres.

Tatu regarda Elinska : Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de faire partie de l'organisation mais 328 était en jeu... Elle hocha de la tête pendant que Saïx ouvrait la porte.

Elinska : Et maintenant ? J'peux les poser ?

Estimons nous heureux que la porte soit solide car un petit grincement indiqua que Saïx y allait un peu fort xD

Axel : oui c'est bon.

Elinska lui lança un regard reconnaissant, tandis que celui de Saïx atteignait la puissance dix d'un monde des ténèbres dirigé par tous les méchants de Disney.

Axel : elle pourra toujours les reprendre après ! ^o^" Ça fera pas bien, si elle les garde pendant la présentation !

Saïx parut satisfait, alors qu'Elinska affichait quand à elle une expression de personne trahie qui gardera tout sa vie en mémoire cet épisode traumatisant. Saïx, qui avait juste déverrouillé la porte pour l'instant, poussa le battant. Il s'avança. Derrière lui, Tatu, puis vint Elinska, et enfin Axel qui referma la porte. Une petite passerelle menait à un espace circulaire, autour duquel se trouvaient XIV (j'me permet de rajouter Xion) sièges, ridiculement hauts du point de vue d'Elinska, et graveclassetropbien du point de vue de Tatu. Arrivé au bout de la passerelle, Saïx se plaça un peu sur la droite. Pendant ce temps, Xemnas avait déjà commencé à parler.

Xemnas : ... d'accueillir de nouveaux membres.

Tatu et Elinska s'avancèrent, pour se mettre côte à côte; Axel derrières elles, qui se plaça un peu à gauche, au même niveau que Saïx.

Xemnas : numéro XV et numéro XVI.

Certains membres n'ayant pas eut affaire à elles avant les jaugèrent du regard... Mais la majorité de l'Organisation, il faut le dire, déclina toute une série de magnifiques grimaces et tronches bizarres XD Ils jetèrent un regard incrédule à Axel, sachant Saïx impassible. Celui-ci leur fit comprendre que Xemnas avait prit la décision et qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Vint ensuite un petit discourt fort ennuyeux de la part de Xemnas, non parce que ses propos étaient inintéressants en soit, juste qu'on les savait emplit d'hypocrisie, bien que son jeu d'acteur eut fait pâlir d'envie un politicien aguerrit. Elles s'abstinrent toutes les deux de parler. Saïx les en ayant défendu, avec un air de puissance 20 de monde des ténèbres dirigé par tous les méchants de Disney. Après quoi, les membres de l'Organisation se retirèrent, disparaissant du haut de leurs sièges, Axel et Saïx compris. Tous, sauf Xemnas.

Xemnas : maintenant, le plus important : vos noms.

Elinska : ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont nos noms ? (Saïx n'est plus là XD)

Xemnas : en entrant dans l'Organisation, on vous donne également un nouveau nom. Tous les membres on été recrutés peu après leur création. Ils sont encore dans la recherche d'eux même, cherchant une différence entre eux et l'humain duquel ils sont issus. Leur donner un nom les sépare de leur créateur, et facilite la tâche quand il s'agit de se forger leur propre personnalité et personne.

Tatu : nous avons toute les deux plusieurs années d'existence derrière nous. Nous nous sommes déjà rebaptisées, nous sommes nous, et personne d'autre. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouveau nom.

Xemnas : il va pourtant bien falloir. Entrer dans l'Organisation signifie également entrer dans une nouvelle vie. Votre nouveau nom doit être composé des lettres de votre humain, en plus d'un X.

Tatu : je refuse de porter un nom composé à partir de celui de cette enfoirée, de cette salope et de cette putain qui me sert d'humain.

Xemnas : ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix : on ne vous a pas encore rendu vos instruments.

Tatu : tss !

Xemnas : Les noms de vos humains.

Les filles se regardèrent et soupirèrent : elles n'avaient pas tellement le choix.

Elinska : Ash...

Xemnas n'eut aucune expression et leva simplement le bras, faisant apparaître le prénom dans les airs en plus d'un X. Les lettres tournoyèrent un instant avant de s'arrêter et de briller. Elinska fit une tronche innommable envoyant son nouveau nom et regarda son amie qui d'un mouvement de menton lui désigna Xemnas qui avait à peine relevé un sourcil.

Elinska : Parce qu'il faut que je lise c'te truc en plus ?

Le silence de leur nouveau boss lui répondit et elle obtempéra.

Elinska : Xash... Niveau inventivité... On repassera...

Xemnas l'ignora et regarda Tatu.

Tatu : ...

Xemnas : ...

Tatu : ... Lyra...

Le sourcil de Xemnas reprit sa place habituelle et il répéta l'opération des lettres, créant le nouveau prénom de Tatu.

Tatu : ... Xyrla...

Aussitôt après, Saïx réapparut, à peu près au même endroit que tout à l'heure.

Xemnas : va les présenter. Leur nouveaux noms sont Xash et Xyrla.

Le numéro VII baissa la tete en signe d'acquiescement. Il se retourna sans jeter un regard aux filles, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elles comprirent qu'il fallait le suivre.

Elinska : miiiiince... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sont pas téléportés aussi les seaux ?

Saïx : reprend-les, je te dirais quand les poser.

Elinska : oui bien sûr si t'oublies malencontreusement de le faire.

Saïx lui lança un regard noir.

Saïx : ne me force pas à t'en mettre un autre sur le sommet de cette boite vide qui te sert de tête.

Le brune fulminait dans son coin mais le savait sérieux. Ils marchèrent encore un petit moment : ce bâtiment était vraiment trop grand. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant le laboratoire de Vexen. Là, Elinska pu poser son fardeau. En entrant dans la salle, la première chose qu'elles virent ce fut leurs armes.

Elinska : MI AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR ! TToTT

Tatu : MA CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIE ! TToTT (à mettre en même temps)

Vexen fit la grimace, mais il les laissa récupérer leur bien sans plus attendre. Après un gros câlin de retrouvailles, elles les inspectèrent sous toutes les coutures. Il faut reconnaître que le numéro IV était un vrai professionnel : aucune trace d'aucune sorte n'était visible sur les armes. Il savait garder ses sujets intacts même en faisant des analyses. Coupant court, au bout d'un quart d'heure de patience dont on ne l'aurait cru capable, à d'émouvantes retrouvailles, il leur fit passer un bref examen. Il fallait beaucoup moins d'éléments que pour un humain normal, les Similis n'étant pas vivants à proprement parler. Il prit juste de quoi faire les fiches d'identité de base. Les dossiers de ces deux demoiselles seraient néanmoins beaucoup plus épais que ceux de leur confrères. Il aurait voulut se mettre à l'analyse des effets du coeur artificiel sur leur corps tout de suite, mais l'agaçant "chaque chose en son temps" de Xemnas lui faisait ronger son frein. Elles ressortirent donc du laboratoire, toujours en serrant leurs amours retrouvés. Mister Freeze les amena ensuite à la salle commune, dans laquelle se trouvaient tous ceux vaguement intéressés par les nouvelles. Certains n'en avaient bien évidemment rien à faire, et n'étaient pas là. (bon, on le dit pas, mais y en a aussi qui ont fuit, faut être clair XD) En gros, dans la pièce, il y avait Roxas, Xion et Xigbar, les autres avaient fuit (Axel, Marlulu et Luxord) et les autres s'en fichaient complètement.

Saïx : Voilà donc les nouveaux membres, numéro XV, Xyrla…

Tatu : Tatu.

Saïx : et numéro XVI, Xash…

Elinska : Elinska.

Saïx : … Et vous deux, vous faîtes pas trop de bêtises. Et vous, vous partez dès que vous êtes prêts, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous êtes encore ici !

Xigbar : T'énerve pas Saïx, ils sont juste restés pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles.

Roxas et Xion s'avancèrent vers elles, tous les deux avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Roxas : Xas-

Elinska : Elinska *^*…

Saïx : Xash *^*

Elinska : E-Lin-Ska !

Saïx : Xa-Sh !

Tatu : Que-ce que tu voulais ?

Roxas : Je voulais savoir s'il elle m'en voulait encore mais bon. Une prochaine fois.

Xion : On doit partir en mission.

Ils s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, et Xigbar vint séparer Saïx et Elinska qui en venait aux mains.

Xigbar : Sinon ! Elles font quoi maintenant ? Xemnas à prévu quelque chose ?

Saïx : pour aujourd'hui non. Elles ne vont cependant pas rester à observer les autres partir pendant une semaine, comme Xion. Elles se mettent au travail dès demain. Au fait vous deux, une des règles que vous avez à apprendre pour aujourd'hui. Interdiction de vous appeler par vos vrais noms si vous n'êtes pas seules toutes les deux. En présence d'une autre personne, quelle qu'elle soit, interpellez vous par vos nouveaux noms.

Tatu : des noms qui ne nous représentent même pas !

Saïx : c'est le règlement. Comme le port de cet uniforme. C'est déjà une énorme faveur que Xemnas vous accorde en vous donnant encore le moyen d'utiliser ce que vous appelez vos noms, même si c'est dans des circonstances particulières.

Elinska s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Saïx reprit avant.

Saïx : si vous n'obéissez pas, on peut toujours torturer vos armes.

Ding ding ding, fin du match, Saïx l'emporte haut la main dans ce challenge seul contre deux !

Saïx : tu connais leur noms d'origine ?

Xigbar : Tatu et Elinska ^^

Saïx : et bien, comme tu t'en doutes, interdiction de les appeler par ces noms là.

Xigbar : Xyrla et Xash c'est ça ?

Saïx : oui.

Xigbar : je vais avertir les autres. Certains sont encore ici.

Il salua les jeunes filles de son sourire carnassier et quitta la salle. Saïx leur expliqua le principe des missions, ainsi que leur programme de la semaine. Elles feraient leurs premières missions avec différents membres de l'Organisation. Séparées ou non, ça n'était pas encore décidé. On devinait qu'il penchait pour le "séparées". Elle devraient aussi passer par le labo de Vexen et la salle de réunion plusieurs fois par semaine. Ça les ralentirait pour leur apprentissage de l'efficacité des missions, mais le sujet des coeurs artificiels était vraiment trop important. Vers la fin de la journée, il fini par leur montrer leurs chambres. Elles étaient face à face, les numéros impairs à gauche depuis le début du couloir, et les numéros pairs à droite. Comme pour les maisons quoi. Elles étaient absolument identiques entre elle, mais c'était à présent un espace qui leur appartenait (plus ou moins XD), c'était un point positif. Sitôt arrivées dans leur chambres, elles se dirent : vivement les missions. Tous ce blanc... Stressant... Affreusement stressant. Immédiatement Elinska balança ses anciens habits dans la pièce : sa jupe rouge par terre et son haut vert sur la chaise. Ses collant finirent sous la fenêtre, son écharpe sur son lit, qui fut vit défait, et ses chaussures devant la porte.

Elinska : Hawn =W= Un peu ce couleur...

Elle décida d'aller voir Tatu dans sa chambre, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Elinska : Hellow !

Tatu : Déjà en ballade ?

Elinska : Je m'ennuie...

Tatu : Pfff... Bon... Déjà on a récupéré nos armes ^w^

Elinska : Oui... Sebas-chan est tout perturbé maintenant !

Xigbar : Déjà dans la chambre de l'autre ? Ca promet !

Le N°II était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les regardant avec son sourire habituel.

Xigbar : Saïx m'envoie pour vous dire que demain vous partez en mission à la Cité du Crépuscule et Le Pays Imaginaire pour la matinée et que vous passerez l'aprem avec Vexen ^^

Tatu : On part ensemble ?

Xigbar : Non poulette, toi tu viens avec moi à la Cité et Xash va avec Luxord au Pays Imaginaire.

Elinska : ...Dans ce cas, je vais préparer ma tenue !

Tatu : Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Elinska : Non merci.

Xigbar : Préparer ta tenue ?

Tatu et Elinska : Oh ! Rien de grave ! Juste une nouvelle coupe!

Xigbar : ... Coupe ?

Elinska : Nyaha...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, un chapitre un peu long mais c'était nécessaire. En espérant que cela vous aura plu !<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Salut, bonsoir à toi ! Nous nous retrouvons donc pour encore un autre chapitre de Wanted : Sora ! Tous nos remerciements à Yuri Shiyou, Maya Chain 23, Dessillu, Natsui-Powa et Cliker !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain donc, les deux similis arrivèrent et Saïx péta une durite. Elinska avait donc coupé le manteau à mi-cuisse, le short... n'en était pas vraiment un. Elle aurait été en culotte... ça aurait fait pareil... voir mieux.<p>

Xigbar : Elle cherche là.

Elinska : même pas ^w^ Juste que je me sens plus à l'aise ! Et plus jolie aussi, ça serait dommage de profiter de mes superbes formes.

Xigbar : et modeste avec ça... Elle est toujours comme-wow O.O

Il pensait s'adresser à Tatu, mais c'était bel et bien un zombie qui lui faisait face...

Tatu : gné ?

Elinska : vous en faites pas, c'est normal, elle a toujours eu le réveil difficile ! Que les âmes sensibles s'éloignent !

La brune s'approcha de son amie, qui reposa instinctivement sa tête sur son épaule.

Elinska : elle va se rendormir un peu, puis après ça ira mieux !

Saïx : hors de question d'attendre. Vous avez un planning à respecter, et vos deux coéquipiers vous attendent.

Elinska : bon j'vais essayer de la réveiller alors ^^" ... Tatu ? C'est l'heure de se lever... Faut qu'on aille en mission, t'as les autres qui attendent... Oh te presse pas trop non plus hein ! Surtout prends ton temps !

Saïx : ...

Elinska : ça se voit que vous la connaissez pas. J'utilise la méthode douce parce que je tiens à ma vie ! Z'avez qu'à essayer tien !

Délicatement, le numéro XVI s'écarta de son amie, qui continua de dormir debout. Le numéro VII commença à s'avancer. Demyx, devinant ses intentions, intervint.

Demyx : j'peux m'charger de la réveiller ? *D

Saïx : vas-y, fais ça vite.

Le numéro IX s'approcha de Tatu, sitar sorti. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque, son bras fut bloqué par la main de sa victime, animée d'une puissance surhumaine. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, il se retrouva à terre après une méchante prise de judo, et la jeune fille lui donna deux trois coups de pieds avant de lui bloquer le bras dans le dos et de s'y asseoir par la même occasion. Son visage était complètement assombrit, et son regard brillait d'une hargne peu commune, voire même de la haine. Maintenir Demyx au sol ne lui demandait manifestement aucune énergie.

Tatu : j'peux savoir c'que t'as tenté de faire, sale mioche ? D*

Demyx : comment ça sale mioche ?!

Elle lui tordit le bras.

Demyx : OUAILLE !

Tatu : écoute petite merde, j'crois que t'as pas pigé qui était le boss ici ! Alors ? J'peux savoir ce que t'as tenté de faire ?!

Demyx : te réveiller...

Tatu : Exactement !

Demyx : OUAAAAAIIIILLAILLAIAAAAIILLE !

Le numéro XV se releva et lui redonna une petite fournée de coups de pieds.

Tatu : t'as plus intérêt à recommencer.

Après quoi, elle parti se rouler en boule sur un des fauteuils, et se rendormit sur le champ.

Gros blanc...

Xigbar : ha ha ha ! Elle l'a pas volé la poulette !

Luxord : tu n'as décidément pas de Chance Demyx, ça t'es tombé dessus.

Demyx : j'ai maaaaal...

Elinska lança un regard insistant à Saïx, qui ne répondit rien, mais dont les sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés.

Elinska : vous en faites pas, elle se souviendra de rien à son réveil...

Demyx : c'est sensé être rassurant ? Moi j'dis qu'elle a un démon en elle qui ne peut se manifester que lorsqu'elle est dans un état second à moitié dans les vapes.

Elinska : meuh non. C'est juste qu'elle est pas du matin, et que ses facultés de combat et de perception sont augmentées dans ces moments là.

Elle alla auprès de son amie et commença à lui parler gentiment pour qu'elle se réveille.

Elinska : Tatu... Réveilles toi... Faut qu'on aille bosser...

Tatu : Naaahn...

Elinska se retourna vers les membres de l'Organisation et, très sérieuse, elle demanda.

Elinska : Du chocolat ?

Saïx : Quoi !

Elinska : Il me faut du chocolat ! Y a qu'ça d'vrai pour la réveiller.

Saïx : ==* Et où on va trouver du... chocolat ?

Elinska : Dans sa chambre ^w^

Saïx : Pourquoi tu reste là à attendre alors ?!

Elinska : Ben... Je sais pas ^w^ Mais j'y vais !

Elle commença tranquillement à y aller lorsque Saïx lui hurla dessus en faisant apparaître sa Claymore. Elle revint donc en trottinant et alla secouer le chocolat sous le nez de Tatu. Le nez de Tatu se mit à remuer, humant le parfum amer de la plaque. Elinska leva le bras, et son amie se redressa, presque comme un chien qui faisait le beau, afin de pouvoir continuer à sentir l'arôme. Un sourire légèrement sadique illumina le visage de la brune aux yeux de glace. Elle décala la plaque à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas, en diagonale à 273,896°, à moitié morte de rire avec Tatu qui continuait. Autant dire que les martiens pouvaient remballer leur soucoupes volantes : les autres les regardaient avec des yeux ronds à faire pâlir d'envie les Men In Black.

Elinska : désolée, ça m'a toujours éclaté ce truc.

Saïx lui lança un regard du genre "tu continues à faire mumuse comme ça et je m'amuse à te balader partout plantée au bout de ma claymore". Le sourire d'Elins disparut, remplacé par un "oh ça va !" à quoi Saïx répondit par un précieux millimètre de fronçage de sourcils supplémentaires. Elinska s'éloigna du canapé où se trouvait Tatu, tendis son bras de façon à ce que la plaque de chocolat soit la plus loin de son corps possible. Après une inspiration, elle dit d'une voix presque monocorde.

Elinska : Tatu, si tu te lèves pas, on va manger cette plaque de chocolat sans toi.

Un éclair noir. La plaque de chocolat avait disparut. Au pied de l'autre groupement de canapés, Tatu était recroquevillée avec un regard à la Gollum.

Tatu : pas touche à mon précieux D*

Elinska : bonjour Tatu ! Contente que tu te réveilles enfin ! ^o^

Tatu : Hum ? Habituellement c'est pas dans sa chambre qu'on est sensé se réveiller ?

Elinska : ça fait des années que tu me montres le contraire, et tu oses encore me poser la question ?

Tatu : hum... Ah, bonjour tout le monde ! Faut beau aujourd'hui hein ? Y a plein d'arc-en-ciel partout, j'trouve ça joli perso.

Dit-elle alors que l'immense baie vitrée de la salle donnait un ciel étoilé. Elle croqua dans sa plaque de chocolat.

Elinska : vous en faites pas, d'ici quelques minutes elle sera totalement réveillée. Là elle est juste encore un peu dans les vapes... En tout cas vous avez de la chance ! C'est puissant ce matin !

Luxord : Saïx, je crois comprendre pourquoi Xemnas a voulut les engager... C'est pour les missions de dissuasion c'est ça ? Nan attend, d'intimidation de l'adversaire !

le numéro VII était au bord du gouffre, à deux doigts de se cogner la tête sur la plaque de verre épais comme Lux se l'était claquée sur la table. Ils attendirent donc que Tatu s'aperçoive enfin qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'elle ait finit sa tablette de chocolat et Saïx, les nerfs en pelote et la boîte d'aspirine avalée, donna les ordres de missions.

Saïx : Xigbar, tu pars avec Xyrla à la Cité du Crépuscule pour lui apprendre les bases qu'elle n'a pas encore. Luxord, tu vas avec Xash Au Pays Imaginaire pour le même but mais concentre toi sur la discrétion.

Luxord : Ca va être compliqué...

Saïx : Débrouille-toi pour y arriver. Allez-y, maintenant.

Le Numéro II et X ouvrirent chacun un couloir obscur et saisirent les filles par le bras avant de disparaître. Ils avaient pour ordre de ne pas attaquer les Sans-cœurs Emblèmes pour ne pas que les deux nouvelles puissent s'échapper. Xigbar et Tatu arrivèrent donc à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Xigbar : Bon, je pense que tu connais pas mal de trucs. Te battre, c'est ok, la discrétion, pareil, donc, je vais te faire faire un petit entraînement rapide sur la magie. C'est pas toujours utile mais ça sert parfois. Tu t'es déjà servi de la magie ?

* * *

><p>Luxord et Elinska eux, apparurent chez Peter Pan.<p>

Luxord : Bon, par malchance Saïx m'a demandé de t'enseigner la discrétion.

Elinska : Pourquoi ?

Luxord : Parce que c'est important pour les missions.

Elinska : Pourquoi ? Qu'on arrive sur la pointe des pieds ou comme des gros bourrins devant les sans-cœur, au final, on se les tape quand même !

Luxord : L'Organisation doit rester secrète au possible, les habitants des mondes ou nous allons ne doivent pas nous voir. Il faut faire un maximum pour qu'ils ne nous remarquent pas. Et si par malchance, c'est l'inverse qui se produit, alors il faut paraître naturel. Compris ?

Elinska : … En gros je dois faire la tapisserie ?

Luxord :… Oui… Si tu veux…

* * *

><p>Tatu : hum, je ne sais pas.<p>

Xigbar : tu ne sais pas ?

Tatu : les techniques que j'utilise sont basées sur le son. Le son me sert à différentes utilisations, ça me permet de varier mes techniques et mes plans d'attaque.

Xigbar : hum, ça peut être en effet considéré comme un genre de magie... Non, je parlais plus de sorts élémentaires, comme brasier, glacier, rafale ou foudre.

Tatu : ... Mais oui, bien sûr c'est évident, même ma boulangère elle s'en sert ! Très pratique pour faire cuire le pain !

Xigbar : tien ? T'es plus bavarde aujourd'hui. Je ne me souvenais pas que les mots sortaient si facilement que ça lors de notre dernière discussion.

Tatu : ça devait être parce j'avais un fusil braqué sur moi. Bizarre hein ? J'ai jamais su pourquoi, dans ces conditions, je deviens tout de suite moins sympathique. Et puis on est parties pour rester un bon bout de temps ici, ça sert à rien d'être désagréable et d'ajouter au problème principal des relations épineuses.

Xigbar : sage décision. Revenons à la magie. Tous les membres de l'Organisation savent manipuler la magie, sans exception. Certains on bien évidemment plus d'affinité que d'autres, et on a parfois un élément qui en a une maîtrise parfaite, et qui l'intègre réellement à son style de combat. On a chacun notre petite spécialité ; par exemple, Demyx maîtrise l'eau à la perfection.

Tatu se garda bien d'ajouter qu'elle connaissait dans ce cas l'élément d'Axel et de Larxene. Elle découvrirait celui des autres par la suite.

Xigbar : Il se sert de son sitar pour lancer des attaques normales, mais il lui sert également à mieux lancer ses sorts. Dans le même genre, Xash envoie des balles imprégnées de différents éléments.

Son sourire carnassier s'élargit.

Xigbar : avec une affinité pour l'air, de toute évidence.

Il cherchait à lui montrer qu'il savait, pour l'intimider. Sauf que a ne marchait pas avec elle : elle l'avait déjà croisé avant et était parvenue à plus ou moins cerner le personnage. Si jamais un jour il s'intéressait de trop près à Ash ou à Lyra, le tout serait de garder le contrôle de soi-même. Elle lui répondit par le regard, lui signalant clairement que son statut d'informateur ne l'effrayait pas. Il demanda, bien qu'il connaisse très certainement la réponse :

Xigbar : d'après toi, quelle serait ton affinité élémentaire ?

Elle laissa un petit temps de silence.

Tatu : le son est constitué de vibrations, les vibrations que les atomes se communiquent les uns aux autres. Plus la matière dans laquelle le son se propage est dense, plus le son se déplace vite. Maintenant, il est plus facile de le contrôler dans l'air : c'est dans cet élément qu'on l'utilise le plus. On a connaît donc son parcours et ses effets.

Xigbar : et tu n'as jamais songé à t'entraîner avec autre chose que de l'air ?

Tatu : toutes mes excuses, j'ai pas encore pris l'habitude de m'enterrer.

La remarque n'avait pas été aussi critique que si elle avait été dite pendant l'interrogatoire ; c'était plus de l'humour qu'autre chose. Il lui lança un sourire entendu. D'après les rapports de Demyx et de Luxord, ses lames sonores s'étaient avérées plus puissantes sous l'eau, et elle avait ainsi pu éliminer seule un sans-cœur géant en un temps presque record. Les numéros IX et X avaient également eu à l'affronter à l'air libre. Les attaques s'étaient avérées plus précises, mais moins puissantes. En conjuguant tous les rapports, y comprit les tous premiers sur leur cas, il lui avait également semblé qu'elle avait une bonne, voire une excellente perception de l'espace. Cela devait normalement tomber sous le sens, étant donné ses techniques, mais ça lui conférait un considérable avantage. Les rapports avaient également souligné une vitesse impressionnante (dont il avait lui même été spectateur), une augmentation de la vélocité, ainsi qu'une lecture des mouvements de l'ennemis non pas avec la vue mais avec l'ouïe.

Xigbar : Question suivante : d'après toi, quels sont tes points faibles ?

Tatu : j'ai comme l'impression que ça redevient un genre d'interrogatoire...

Xigbar : on peut refaire le jeu de la dernière fois si tu veux.

Tatu : non merci, mais j'aime pas. T'es pas con, t'as déjà du comprendre pas mal de trucs sur mes techniques, ça me plaît pas d'en rajouter une couche.

Xigbar : de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

Tatu : mouaif... Alors... Manque manque d'endurance surtout.

Xigbar : explique-toi.

Tatu : Utiliser le son me coûte beaucoup d'énergie. C'est tout.

Xigbar : et je suppose que je vais devoir attendre que Vexen ou un autre te fasse cracher le morceau ?

Tatu : tout juste ! ^^

* * *

><p>Elinska : bon, par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ?<p>

Luxord : l'idéal aurait été que tu ne choisisses pas une tenue aussi... courte. Tant mieux pour moi, j'ai de la chance, je voyage donc ainsi avec une équipière tout à fait charmante par certains aspects (n'a pas oublié le coup du bal). De ce fait, tu ne passes pas du tout inaperçue.

Elinska : merci du compliment. Le deuxième, pas le premier. Je pourrais vous dire la même chose : je pense pas que beaucoup de gens se baladent habillés en croque-mort. ^^

Luxord : Croque-Mort ? Certes mais contrairement à toi, personne ne nous remarque, jamais. Alors, croque-mort ou pas, nous passons inaperçu. Sinon, niveau magie ?

Elinska : Magie ?

Luxord : Rafale, feu, glace, foudre ?

Elinska : Feu !

Luxord : Tu sais t'en servir ?

Elinska : Hein ? Ah non ! Mais j'aime bien le mot feu ^w^

Luxord : ... Tu sais tirer des balles de vent !

Elinska : Ah bon ? M'en rappelle pas...

Luxord : Menteuse...

Elinska : Non mais j'te jure ! Si j'en ai la capacité ça doit pas arriver souvent alors je m'en rappelle plus. J'ai une mémoire défaillante !

Dit elle avec un grand sourire à en faire pâlir les personnages de One Piece. Luxord ne savait décidément pas s'il elle mentait ou pas.

Luxord :... On verra bien si c'est vrai à un moment ou à un autre. Bref, tu vois ce bateau là-bas ?

Elinska : Plutôt basique comme bâtiment mais oui.

Luxord : Nous allons aller dessus et ta première mission sera de rentrer dans la cabine du capitaine sans qu'on te remarque et en ressortir avec quelque chose. J'espère que tu auras de la chance. Sinon Saïx risque de s'énerver.

Elinska : Et si je me fais chopper ?

Luxord : Et bien... Sois naturelle.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit et elle laissa échapper un petit rire

Elinska : Les marins, ça m'connaît. *D

Luxord l'accompagna jusqu'au bateau où elle grimpa rapidement, la passerelle reliant au bord de là où il était amarré. Il y avait un peu de monde sur le pont mais, il y avait de nombreuse cachette et les quelques fois ou elle se faisait remarquer, sa chevelure traînait et on avait vite fait de la confondre avec une serpillière. Mode camouflage On ! De son côté, Luxord suivait sa progression d'un air désolé : elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour l'infiltration... Le bourrinage semblait plus être son domaine...

Lurxord (murmure) : sauf que ses armes ne collent pas à son tempérament... Elle doit compenser par autre chose...

Il se remémora alors leur divers affrontements, et la réponse lui apparut tout de suite. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son tempérament même lui posait problème. Elle y allait trop franchement, pour des armes de combat à distance. Résultat, elle se retrouvait régulièrement obligée de faire quelque chose qui la rebutait : parer et porter des coups avec le corps de ses armes. Elle avait beaucoup de progrès à faire, et ça allait être intéressant. Elle était déjà forte, avec un peu de Chance, elle ferait partie des membres les plus puissants de l'Organisation. Il faudrait booster deux choses : l'utilisation "normale" de ses pistolets. L'entraîner à ce que, naturellement, elle garde ses distances avec l'ennemi et qu'elle utilise plus à son avantage ses balles élémentaires. Ensuite, à l'aide d'un panneau, elle pourrait avoir des lames sur le canon de ses Tanfoglio, ce qui rendrait le combat rapproché plus productif. Il se re-concentra sur le présent.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Merci de votre lecture et merci de nous suivre aussi régulièrement =D A la prochaine !<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Annonce !**

**Nous rappelons que les chapitres sont publiés le mardi, toutes les deux semaines, **

**Et que nous ne pouvons répondre à vos messages et commentaires que le week end !**

**Nous rappelons également que nous avons (beaucoup) d'avance sur la fic par rapport à la publication.**

**Cela permet d'éviter de briser le rythme si jamais nous sommes plus lentes qu'à l'accoutumée, **

**les modifications de scénario sont donc... eum... compliquées XD**

**Merci de votre compréhension !**

Bonjour tout le mooooonde ! Et tout le pas moooonde si y en a qui lisent cette fiiiic !

Merci beaucoup à Dessillu, Maya Chain, et Natsui-Powa pour leur soutient et leur reviews ! Merci de continuer à nous lire !

On espère que ce 24° chapitre va vous plaire =)

* * *

><p>Tatu : Sésame, ouvre-toi !<p>

... croâ croâ croâ ! ...

Tatu : ça marche pas ton truc !

Xigbar, quand à lui, était mort de rire. Voir Tatu pratiquement en position sumo, tendant les bras devant elle comme pour faire un kamehameha, et proclamant la réplique d'Ali-baba et les 40 voleurs avec tant de conviction, désolé, mais il craquait.

Tatu : et arrête de te fendre la poire comme ça !

Xigbar : ah, le but n'était pas de faire rire ? Toutes mes excuses. (se contient)

Tatu : j'peux avoir d'autres explications ?

Xigbar : pourquoi ? Elles sont très bien mes explications !

Tatu : ah, parce que juste en faisant ça (tend le bras devant elle), j'suis sensée comprendre ce qu'il ce passe quand on balance un sort ?

BROUF ! Une petite boule de feu fut projetée en direction de Xigbar. Silence. Le numéro II était de nouveau hilare, mais intérieurement cette fois, un grand sourire néanmoins plaqué sur le visage.

Xigbar : elles sont très bien mes explications.

Tatu : VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÏ ! (1) (à la pierre qui lui permet de lancer le sort) SALOPE !

* * *

><p>Elinska arriva donc jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine elle tendit l'oreille pour voir si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur puis, n'entendant rien, elle entra. Comme prévu il n'y avait personne et elle se faufila sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au bureau où elle farfouilla joyeusement. Finalement, elle dénicha un petit journal qu'elle glissa sur le côté de son "short" et ressortit aussi vite de la cabine. Elinska vit arriver le capitaine du bateau et se dit brusquement qu'elle avait eut de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur lui et de ne pas avoir eut besoin d'être "naturelle" avec lui. Avec la même technique qu'à l'allée, elle rejoint Luxord et lui donna le journal.<p>

Elinska : Alors ?

Luxord : Peu importe.

Il lança le journal dans son dos sous le regard effaré d'Elinska qui hurla qu'elle avait bossé pour rien et il croisa les bras.

Luxord : Tu joues très mal. Mais tu as beaucoup de Chance... Il faut que tu change ta façon de combattre et que, occasionnellement, tu modifies tes armes pour qu'elles soient compatibles au combat au corps à corps.

Erreur. On ne demande pas à un Elinska de MODIFIER ses armes... Oh que non...

Le retour de Méduse, scène 1 :

Elinska : TU ne touche PAS a Alfred (2) *^* Capiche ? Ni à Sebas-chan... Sinon je t'éclate...

Luxord :... Tu sais te battre sans tes armes ?

Niveau 5 sur l'échelle de la méfiance :

Elinska :... Non...

Luxord : Dans ce cas, si tu veux rester à la fois distance et au corps à corps, il va falloir que tu adopte un autre style de combat et de nouvelles armes pour le corps à corps.

Niveau 10/10 sur l'échelle de la méfiance :

Elinska : Tu veux que je laisse Alfred et Sebastian pour deux ersatz d'armes blanches ? Crève *^*

Luxord : Je n'ai pas dis ça... Je pense que tu seras certainement plus douée à distance qu'au corps à corps mais il faut que tu apprennes pour devenir efficace... Une petite leçon avant de rentrer ? C'est une chance à ne pas rater.

* * *

><p>Xigbar : C'est parfait ! Tu vois que tu maîtrises ! Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me viser ça serait sympa.<p>

Tatu : C'EST POUR T'ÊTRE FOUTU DE MOI TOUT A L'HEURE !

* * *

><p>Elinska : une leçon de quoi ?<p>

Le numéro X se pencha un peu vers elle, lui saisissant le menton.

Luxord : à toi de voir, ma belle...

Il s'écarta tout de suite, sachant le numéro XVI sur les nerfs et qu'il ne fallait de manière générale pas le coller trop longtemps. Il reprit.

Luxord : Je t'explique mon point de vue. Si tu ne t'améliores pas au combat à distance, tu seras de plus en plus souvent forcée à te servir du canon et de la crosse de tes armes pour te défendre.

Elle frémit. Cette idée, bien que régulièrement utilisée, ne lui avait jamais plu (même si ça fait trop classe quand on regarde *-*). Restait la deuxième partie de ses conseils, qui lui semblait détestable dès les premiers mots.

Luxord : quand à modifier tes armes... C'est un peu particulier. Regarde.

Il lui montra ses cartes.

Luxord : voici leur état normal. Il suffit que je me serve d'un panneau pour qu'elles soient modifiées. Mais ça n'est que temporaire. C'est une couche qui vient s'ajouter pour donner une nouvelle forme et de nouvelles caractéristiques à ton arme. Il suffit sur tu enlèves le panneau pour qu'elle redevienne normale.

Nouvelle démonstration.

Luxord : de plus, se servir de lames pour attaquer éviterait que tu te serves directement des canons, et protégerait donc tes armes.

* * *

><p>Le numéro II bloqua son bras d'une seule main.<p>

Xigbar : bon, fini de jouer. ^^

Tatu ne pu contenir sa stupéfaction, qui passa au travers de son regard.

Tatu : c'est pas normal ça...

Xigbar : hum ?

Tatu : comment t'as fais ? A moins de te téléporter, tu n'as pas pu passer de là-bas à ici aussi... instantanément.

Xigbar : je veux bien expliquer, si tu me dis pourquoi utiliser le son te coûte tant d'énergie.

Tatu : tss...

Elle se dégagea le bras, sa mine se renfrogna. Il était exaspérant à avoir les mêmes réflexes qu'elle !

* * *

><p>Elinska : Je ne veux pas transformer mes armes, même temporairement, clair ?<p>

Luxord : Puisque je te dis que c'est réversible et sans danger.

Elinska : C'EST NON !

Luxord fut intéressé par cette réaction : elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas une colère ou de la détresse feinte, ça paraissait plus vrai.

Luxord : Pourquoi ?

Elinska fronça les sourcils, toujours méfiante et retrouva son hystérie habituelle.

Elinska : Parce que ! Je ne veux pas !

C'était infime mais Luxord sentait le malaise qui s'était emparé d'elle lorsqu'elle avait hurlé et qui avait disparu comme lorsqu'on chasse un souvenir indésirable. Il sourit et enchaîna comme si de rien était.

Luxord : Revenons à ma proposition de leçon. Cette fois, c'était une proposition de leçon pour combat au corps à corps. Pour t'apprendre deux, trois bases. Mais sache qu'à l'avenir, je suis ouvert pour toute proposition de leçon.

Elinska : Ok... Pour ta leçon.

Elle fit disparaître Alfred et Sebastian dans une crispation des mains et se mit en position.

Luxord : Avant de commencer, mettons quelque chose en jeu. Ça rendra le jeu plus intéressant. Si tu me touche 2 fois, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux et si je te bats, tu me diras pourquoi tu ne veux pas modifier tes armes.

Elinska : Tu as dé-

Luxord : La vraie raison, cela s'entend.

Elinska : Hin... Je ne perdrais pas.

Luxord : On verra qui à le plus de chance.

* * *

><p>Xigbar : essaye de mieux contrôler quand tu tires ! Il te suffit juste d'imaginer correctement ce que tu veux lancer. Si c'est dans ses limites, la matéria (3) répondra à tes attentes.<p>

La brune acquiesça, et se concentra. Une petite boule de feu sorti de sa main tendue, et parti bien droit devant elle sans changer de taille ne menacer de s'éteindre.

Xigbar : mieux. Sans que tu ne changes d'orientation, touche la cible à côté de moi.

Re concentration. La sphère suivit une trajectoire courbe, et atterrit à environ 1m50 à côté de la cible.

Xigbar : c'est tellement décevant...

Tatu : ah parce que tu crois qu'on peut faire mieux pour un premier jour d'utilisation ? *-*

Xigbar : largement mieux ! Je fais parti de l'Organisation depuis longtemps, j'ai jamais vu pire élève.

Bref silence. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. un sourire dans le genre "pas rassurant".

Tatu : tu mens.

Elle tendit le bras devant elle, toujours de profil par rapport à la cible.

Tatu : mais puisque tu tiens tant que ça à me provoquer, je vais répondre à tes attentes.

La matéria se mit à briller d'un éclat rouge vif au travers de sa peau.

Tatu : je vais te l'exploser, ta cible *D

Une boule de feu plus grosse que les autres se matérialisa alors, virant plus court que sa consœur, et arriva directement en plein dans la cible, dont la moitié disparut après cet épisode.

Xigbar : tu vois quand tu veux.

Elle tomba à genoux, ses jambes l'ayant lâchée.

Tatu : sauf que ça crève ce truc...

Xigbar : non seulement tu n'as aucune endurance, mais en plus tu as tiré sous le coup de la colère, sans prendre réellement le temps de viser.

Tatu : j'avais promis d'exploser cette cible. Pas besoin de viser, le sort s'est rué dessus.

Xigbar : certes, mais tu n'en as explosé que la moitié, avec une sphère d'une envergure plus importante. Tu aurais touché juste le bord avec un diamètre normal. C'est mieux que les essais de tout à l'heure, mais ne fais pas passer pour excellent ce qui ne l'est pas.

Tatu : tss...

Xigbar : ça te répugne tant que ça d'apprendre à te servir d'un nouvel outil ?

Tatu : moi j'veux juste aller retrouver Elinska... (ramène un peu ses genoux contre elle)

Xigbar : mademoiselle est sensible ? Tu n'as plus une seule once de cœur pourtant.

Son sourire carnassier s'était légèrement accentué. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Tatu : la meilleure façon de ne pas voir un éléphant, c'est de regarder à côté (4). Vous vous persuadez tous seuls qu'étant une simple copie d'un humain, vos sentiments ne sont pas authentiques. Cependant, vous continuez de vivre et vous accumulez de l'expérience. Il faut accepter de développer ses sentiments, et au final, le petit retard émotionnel que l'on a sur un humain normal est pratiquement comblé.

Xigbar : il me semblait que vous étiez contre le fait de nous apprendre comment se servir des cœurs de sans-cœurs.

Tatu : ça n'a rien à voir. Là, c'est juste un peu de réflexion sur notre condition de Simili. Pas besoin de cœur pour ça.

Xigbar: hum...

Tatu : bien, maintenant que je t'ai lâché un petit secret de savoir-vivre et matière à réflexion pour ton temps libre, je veux savoir comment t'as fais tout à l'heure pour passer d'un point A à un point B sans te déplacer entre les deux et sans couloir obscur.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Xigbar : Tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu là. Non seulement le marché n'a pas été prononcé dès le début, et ensuite les deux informations ne se valent pas.

Tatu : pardon ? J'ai pratiquement résolu votre problème de "je veux avoir un cœur" !

Xigbar : ça ne résout rien au fait qu'on est pas sensés exister. Seule la possession d'un vrai cœur nous permettrait cela.

Tatu : c'est bien pour ça que je dis pratiquement !

Xigbar : mais c'est que tu sais plein de choses en fait, dis-moi !

Tatu : non, j'apprends au fur et à mesure de la conversation en faisant semblant de savoir.

Xigbar : et bien voilà, ton information est remboursée.

Tatu : Quoi ?! Eh nan ! C'est pas du jeu ! Ça les vaut pas, et en plus je suis sûre que tout le reste de l'Organisation est au courant !

Xigbar : ça c'est ton problème ^^

Tatu : sale pataclouc arnaqueur fils de télétubbies.

Xigbar : eh ! C'est pas très respectueux tout ça !

Tatu : ah, parce que tu connais ces insultes ? *O* (espoir d'avoir trouvé un autre utilisateur)

Xigbar : non, j'apprends au fur et à mesure de la conversation en faisant semblant de savoir

Tatu : TU TE FOUS DE MOI !

* * *

><p>Elinska et Luxord se regardaient, sans bouger, puis ce fut le numéro X qui ouvrit les hostilités. Elle eut juste le temps de bloquer son attaque en croisant les bras et prendre sur son appui pour renverser la situation. Elle le repoussa et voulu lui donner un coup de poing, sans résultat. Il l'évita aisément et attrapa son bras pour la ramener vers lui. Il la fit trébucher sans difficulté, la plaqua au sol, une main sur son omoplate, l'autre lui tordant le bras gauche. Elle se débâtit et hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche avec un sourire en coin.<p>

Luxord : Gagné, alors, cette raison ?

La brune se releva et gonfla les joues : ce faire rétamer de cette manière et aussi vite, c'était vexant. Elle croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Elle ne lui répondrait pas, trop mauvaise joueuse pour se le permettre.

Luxord : Tu ne diras rien ?

Elinska : ...

Luxord : Je n'abandonne pas mais Dame Chance est dans ton camp, l'heure tourne et Vexen va être invivable. Autant n'en avoir qu'un sur le dos, Saïx va déjà m'en vouloir parce que nous n'avons rien fait en autant de temps... Ton infiltration était trop lente. Nos conversations ont trop duré et au contraire, notre combat, pas assez...

Elinska : ROH ÇA VA HEIN !

* * *

><p>Les numéros II et XV continuèrent de travailler, pour leur part. Pas d'exercice "sérieux" (si ça l'était vraiment) comme tout à l'heure, mais plus du théorique avec un peu de pratique. Tatu pu ainsi voir les différentes utilisations du sort Brasier, et les bases du sort Glacier, qu'elle verrait une autre fois. Pour le sort de feu, il lui faudrait juste intégrer et appliquer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait cependant encore beaucoup de mal à contrôler les sphères d'énergie incandescentes qui prenaient forme dans sa main. Ils passèrent devant le magnifique point de vue de la place de la gare, et Tatu, inconsciemment, s'arrêta.<p>

Xigbar : un vague souvenir de mélancolie refait surface ? (sourire plus acide) Ou bien un sentiment que tu t'es forgée toute seule ?

Tatu : ... Tiramisu.

Xigbar : hein ?

Tatu : Je veux une glace au tiramisu.

Son regard se détacha de l'horizon, et elle se dirigea vers le couloir obscur, passant devant le numéro II qui avait l'air intrigué. Puis il haussa les épaules, poussant un petit soupir bref, mi-figue mi-raisin. Ils entrèrent dans le passage, Xyrla n'avait rien ajouté de plus et n'avait pas accordé un seul coup d'œil à son coéquipier.

* * *

><p>(1) Squalo power !<p>

(2) Gloire à Linksthesun et ses Points culture, pour comprendre la provenance de cette phrase, prière de vous référer à l'épisode sur les super-héros.

(3) Grosse parenthèse sur les sorts : Il a été décidé que ça serait basé sur le même principe que les matérias dans Final Fantasy. Ce sont des genre de sphères, approximativement de la taille d'un poing, et d'une couleur différente en fonction de leur élément. Bref, c'est pratique, étant donné qu'on les stockes dans l'organisme, et que voilà quoi, ça fait classe aussi.

(4) Confusus, V° siècle avant JC !

Voilàààà ! On prie toutes les deux très fort pour que ça continue de vous plaire, ô lecteurs bien aimés !

Si vous êtes fiers/contents/avez pitié de nous, laissez nous une tite review siouplez ! Ça vaut tous les paquets de biscuits au chocolat pour carburer, avec une review, on peut tout affronter !

Merci beaucoup ! A la prochaine !


	25. Chapter 25

Rebonjour tout le monde !

25 chapitres déjà ! C'est la moitié de 50, et le quart de 100. C'est un beau chiffre tout rond bien prometteur ! (Tatu, arrête avec tes conneries, ça sert à rien ce que tu dis)

Bref ^^ **Réponse à Yume** (qui n'a de toute évidence par de compte ff)

Elinska : Et voui ! Même dans KH on retrouve notre chez "VOI" international !  
>Oui ! Oui ! Luxord est le meilleur ! C'est le plus fort ! Le plus beau, le plus mer*BAM*<br>Merci de nous suivre en tout cas et aussi de nous avoir laissé une review ! A la prochaine !

Tatu : Gloire à Squalo ! Longue vie à Squalo ! Immortalité à Squalo ! A genoux devant le "VOOOOOOI" mythique ! XD  
>Tu... tu fais un cosplay de Luxord ? *o* (lumière diviiiiine) Non mais non U_u Axel, il est bien gentil, mais dans Organisation "XIII" ça sous entends qu'il y a 13 personnes (dans les faits +1), donc non, y a pas que lui ! XD<br>N'hésite pas à reviewer ^^ Même si c'est juste pour dire que t'as aimé ou pas. La review est à l'auteur ce que le mensonge est au politicien ! (c'est à dire indispensable XD). Merci de nous soutenir !

Merci beaucoup aussi à Guest (non non t'en fais pas, ça nous fait plaisir de discuter du jeu avec d'autres ^^), Natsui-Powa et Dessillu pour leurs reviews !

Voilààà, bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tatu et Xigbar tombèrent nez à nez avec Saïx qui indiqua immédiatement à Tatu qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir Vexen. Elle allait demander ou était son amie mais il lui envoya un regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à l'ouvrir. La brune se dépêcha alors pour le laboratoire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, une voix se faisait entendre : celle d'Elinska. Aussi normal que cela puisse paraître, elle chantait une comptine.<p>

Elinska : Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous, dormez-vous ? Son-TATU !

Tatu : Elinska ! Que-ce que tu fais là ?

Elinska : J'attends de pouvoir rentrer ^w^ Vexen m'a mise à la porte alors j'attends.

Tatu : Pourquoi il t'a mise dehors ?

Elinska : J'en sais rien !

Saïx : Vous avez bossé ?

Xigbar : Pas mal oui.

Saïx : …

Xigbar : Luxord non ?

Saïx : … Xemnas nous attends, il faut juste trouver Luxord.

Ils y allèrent, Saïx se renseignant sur ce que Xigbar et Tatu avaient fait et ils passèrent vers le labo.

Tatu : Frère Jacques !

Elinska : Frère Jacques !

Tatu : Dormez-vous ?

Elinska : Dormez-vous ?

Tatu : Sonnez les matines !

Elinska : Sonnez les matines !

Tatu : Ding Dang Dong !

Elinska : Ding Dang Dong !

Saïx : … (Accélère le pas pour éviter le massacre de « Au clair de la Lune ».)

Mais non, Saïx n'y échappa pas. Les couloirs étaient longs et ils résonnaient.

Elinska : Au clair de la luuuuuuneuh !

Les deux : Mon ami Pierrôôôt !

Tatu : prêtes-moi ta pluuuuumeuh !

Les deux : Pour écrire un mot !

Tatu : Et Elins', ça te dit si on se fait Shut up de Simple Plan ?

Elinska : ouaaaais !

Lorsque le numéro VII arriva enfin à la porte de la salle du conseil, elles en étaient à là :

Elinska : So Shut up !

Tatu : Shut up !

Les deux : shut up !

Elinska : Don't wanna hear it !

Tatu : get out !

Elinska : get out !

Les deux : get out !

Tatu : Get out of my way !

[...]

Les deux : NOTHING YOU SAY TODAY, IS GONNA BRING ME DOOOOOOOOOOOWN !

Elinska : BRING ME DOOOOOOOOOWN !

Tatu (en même temps) : SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP !

Heureusement que Mister Freeze ne pouvait plus les voir, il aurait pété un câble. Il aurait alors comprit pourquoi il les entendait toujours (jusque là, il avait repoussé la question loin dans un coin de son esprit). Le numéro XV avait invoqué sa guitare et un micro à pied, et les deux jeunes Similis s'étaient improvisées un petit karaoké dans le couloir. Les invités au conseil se téléportèrent. Une porte claqua.

Vexen : je peux savoir c'est quoi tout ce bruit ? (attention, un Vexen pas content est un Vexen qui détruit tout ce qui peut le contrarier. A manipuler avec précaution.)

Elinska : bah vous nous avez laissées dehors.

Tatu : faut bien qu'on s'occupe !

* * *

><p>Tatu : tout mais pas comme çaaaaaa !<p>

Eh oui, rien de plus chiant et de plus galère que de devoir faire la vaisselle en physique-chimie ! Les éprouvettes, c'est du gâteau, une ampoule à décanter, c'est déjà une autre faire de gants, alors ne nous parlez pas des tubes de verres en forme de spirales et de ballons à grande capacité de contenance pour un goulot tout à fait ridicule !

Elinska : Mais quoi ?! Vous nous avez foutus à la porte ! C'est d'vot' faute !

Elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une seringue volante qui passait par là et qui alla se fracasser contre le mur derrière elle.

Vexen : ON FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER ! ET ON HURLE PAS APRES AVOIR PASSE LA PORTE !

Elinska : Mais… Saïx m'avait dit rapidement… C'est long de frapper à la porte et d'attendre qu'on dise d'entrer…

Zioum… une éprouvette remplie d'un liquide douteux…

Vexen : CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! ET TU AS HURLE !

Elinska : J'ai plus l'droit de dire bonjour ?

Zioum… BAM ! Et un bécher en moins !

Elinska : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?!

* * *

><p>Xemnas : Toujours en train de crier… Il faudra penser à le leur faire remarquer…<p>

Saïx : O-Oui Seigneur Xemnas…

Xemnas : Alors… Première mission ? A quoi faut-il s'attendre ?

Xibgar : On ne peut pas les envoyer en mission pour l'instant… Le numéro XV pourra peut-être partir plus tôt…

Luxord : Pas le numéro XVI… Ou alors ensemble… Toute seule elle aura du mal.

Xemnas : …

Luxord : Elle ne sait pas se servir de la magie…Enfin, de ce qu'elle m'a dit… Sa technique de combat est limitée et à risque mais rapide et avec de l'endurance, sa discrétion est niveau zéro.

Xigbar : Numéro XV se débrouille avec la magie, elle apprend vite, elle a des bonnes attaques, de la puissance mais pas d'endurance. Elle pourra par contre participer aux explorations de mondes…

Xemnas : Numéro II, je te laisse 1 semaine pour améliorer ses compétences au maximum, le reste, elle l'apprendra d'elle-même… Numéro X, même délais pour améliorer son style de combat et lui apprendre la magie. Elles iront voir Vexen plus tard. Je veux des résultats…

Ils surent que la discussion était close et ils se téléportèrent. Le numéro II et X se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de Vexen à pas lents, ne s'inquiétant pas des cris qui en sortaient... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que c'était des appels au secours, et une des deux voix s'éteint. Ils se regardèrent, un mélange d'inquiétude, puis de lassitude ensuite dans les yeux. Ils coururent. Ils ne toquèrent pas cette fois, et eurent juste le temps de voir Tatu et Elinska allongées sur une table d'opération avant que le numéro IV ne leur hurle :

Vexen : VOUS RESSORTEZ ET VOUS TOQUEZ !

Ils obéirent bien sagement, déjà rassurés de les savoir toutes les deux en vie. La voix avec laquelle le scientifique les invita à entrer était glaciale. Le numéro IV leur montrait son dos, le visage tourné en direction de ceux des pauvres victimes. Il était placé entres les deux tables d'opération sur lesquelles elles étaient installées. Elles avaient toutes les deux un scalpel menaçant placé devant la gorge, mais seule Tatu avait été bâillonnée en raison de ses techniques. Elles avaient toutes les deux relevé la tête, et les regardaient d'un air suppliant.

Elinska : AU S'COUR ! 'OoO' CE MEC EST UN VÉRITABLE FOU-FURIEUX !

Vexen : tais-toi ou te tranche la gorge et découpe tes pistolets en rondelles *(

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du numéro XVI, qui essaya de masquer le bruit du sanglot qui lui étranglait la gorge.

Xigbar : on peut savoir ce que tu fais Vexen ?

Vexen : je rends utile des sujets qui ne le sont pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on garderait ces choses inutiles avec nous. Elles seront bien plus rentables si on les étudie, plutôt que de prendre soin d'elles.

Ce fut au tour de Tatu de protester... enfin, comme elle le pouvait XD Elle portait son regard à tour de rôle sur Xigbar et Luxord, avec une légère insistance sur le numéro II qui semblait plus haut dans la hiérarchie de l'Organisation.

Tatu : humuhmphumphhhhuuuuuumhuuuum phhhum ! (ça doit être un mélange de "le laissez pas faire, à l'aide, j'veux pas mourir, etc...)

Vexen fit une légère incision sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui arrêta momentanément de gigoter, mais qui commença également à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Luxord : on peut savoir ce qu'elles t'ont fait pour avoir la malchance de finir comme ça ?

Vexen : pour commencer, elles font un vacarme pas possible juste devant ma porte, ensuite, elles continuent de hurler à l'intérieur de mon laboratoire avec des remarques plus que déplacées !

Xigbar : de toute façon Vexen, tu ne peux pas les tuer. Xemnas vient juste de nous ordonner de les entraîner pour la semaine. Il veut des résultats.

Vexen : je vais lui en fournir.

Xigbar : tu m'as très bien compris.

Le numéro II ne riait plus. C'était pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas Vexen, il était obligé de se fâcher. Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant que Luxord allait tranquillement les détacher, pas pressé pour deux munnies. Il enleva le bâillon de Tatu et la détacha en première puis il fit de même avec Elinska. Les deux filles ravalèrent leurs larmes et se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre pour se consoler en jetant un regard noir à Vexen. L'ambiance, du tonnerre, soit-dit en passant, était lourde et seul Luxord était neutre.

Xigbar : Bon, on y va…

Vexen : Ne revenez pas avant un moment…

Luxord : Par chance tu as une semaine.

Vexen : …

Ils se firent donc jet-pardon, ils sortirent et Vexen claqua la porte.

Xigbar : C'est pas finit les conneries ?

Luxord : Il faut que vous vous calmiez U.u La chance de dura pas, on ne va pas vous sauver à chaque fois et Vexen ne vous ratera pas.

Tatu : Moui…

Elinska : …

Tatu : C'est quoi cette histoire d'entraînement ?

Xigbar : Allons à la salle commune pour parler.

Ils y allèrent donc, et s'assirent sur les canapés, face à face, les deux filles collées l'une à l'autre.

Luxord : Donc, Xemnas a décidé le type d'entraînement que vous aurez.

Xigbar : Vous allez continuer la magie et booster au possible vos compétences au combat.

Tatu : moui, en bref on va faire notre programme d'aujourd'hui, mais sur une semaine c'est ça ?

Elle gardait une expression normale, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle avait eut les yeux humides sous le coup de la peur tout à l'heure et elle s'en voulait. Autant faire comme si l'adrénaline avait disparut de la circulation.

Xigbar : exactement. Mais pour ma part, tu ne vas pas avoir que ça à faire poulette. Je ne compte pas passer une semaine à faire que de la magie, sachant que ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Je m'arrangerai pour que tu apprennes les sorts avec leurs spécialistes.

Luxord : quand toi, si tu ne te décides pas à progresser plus vite, tu devras faire toute la semaine avec moi

Elinska : huuuuuun…

Le numéro XVI restait nerveusement agrippée au bras de Tatu.

Luxord : eh bien, je ne pensais pas que l'idée te serais si désagréable.

Tatu : c'est pas à cause de l'entraînement.

Le sourire du numéro II s'élargit imperceptiblement.

Xigbar : ah je vois, c'est pour ça... Il me semble que c'est une technique que tu apprécie beaucoup, Luxord.

Luxord : la menace de Vexen est encore présente dans son cerveau.

Xigbar (avec un sourire sadique) : c'était quoi déjà ? Découper tes pistolets en rondelles ?

Tatu : arrêtez !

Elinska : …

Elinska retenait ses larmes de justesse, uniquement par fierté.

Xigbar : on dirait bien que notre petite Xash est sensible quand on sait s'y prendre.

Luxord : c'est ce que j'utilise comme menace quand elle ne veut pas se plier aux règles.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis se séparèrent. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent seules dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'Illusiocitadelle.

Elinska : Tatu ? J'pourrais dormir avec toi ce soir ?

Tatu : meuh oui !

Gros câlin. Elles se mirent ensuite en route pour la salle d'entraînement.

Tatu : plus vite on progressera, plus vite on pourra aller ensemble en mission !

Mais Elinska décréta qu'elle s'entraînerait très bien en regardant Tatu et en restant assise dans les gradins. Tatu avait prit des matérias pour s'entraîner à la magie et aussi par fierté : quand elle montrerait à Xigbar qu'elle savait super bien viser, ça allait fuser.

Tatu : Gnaha !

Elle commença par le sort brasier, celui qu'elle connaissait le mieux, et visa les cibles devant elle. Pour plus de réalisme, Elinska, avant d'aller poser ses fesses dans les gradins, avait soigneusement représenté Saïx, Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, Xemnas et Marlulu sur chacun des cibles si bien qu'on n'en reconnaissait aucun... A part Saïx et son X au milieu de ce qui semblait être son visage. Tatu était donc en train de dégommer les cibles avec aisance, son amie applaudissant à chaque réussite lorsque Xaldin, suivit de Roxas, entra dans la pièce. Le Numéro III leur jeta à peine un regard tandis que le numéro XIII sourit et, voyant que Tatu était concentrée, préféra ne pas la déranger et alla dans les gradins. De son côté, Tatu ne s'était pas retournée et continuait à tirer des boules de feu sur la tête de Xigbar jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se fasse toucher par une boule de feu. Dans le mille bien sûr... Elle se retourna et vit Xaldin, avec ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Roxas avait prit le temps de s'installer aux côtés d'Elinska.

Roxas : Xash...

Elinska : hum ? C'est qui ça ?

Roxas : euh, Elinska...

Elinska : oui c'est bien moi !

La jeune fille le considéra un instant, puis choisit d'afficher un air amical et souriant.

Tatu : Bonjour. Je peux connaître la raison de cette intervention ?

Xaldin : aucune. Ton air concentré donne juste envie de te déranger.

Tatu : je vois... Oh, mais quel dommage ! Je n'ai plus aucune cible. Ça te dérangerait de bien vouloir les remplacer ? Merci, c'est trop aimable.

Elle tendit sa main devant elle, et une boule de feu parti droit sur le numéro III, qui la dissipa d'un seul mouvement de bras. Il souriait toujours, la trouvant sans-doute infiniment puérile.

Tatu : chouette ! Cible à longue utilisation !

Elle se défoula alors. Elle enchaînait les mouvements et les variations de puissance. Xaldin avait choisit de riposter à certains moments pour pimenter. On eut dit qu'elle dansait. Petit à petit, elle augmentait la difficulté, et le numéro III se retrouvait obligé d'élever son niveau de riposte. Elle fini par apporter son coup final. Ses bras décrivirent des cercles dans les airs et se rejoignirent pour faire la pause... du kamehameha x) Une immense boule de feu se matérialisa, occupant presque toute la hauteur et la largeur de l'espace de combat. Un éclat vert brilla du côté de Xaldin, et progressivement la sphère géante fut absorbée par un tourbillon d'une puissance supérieure à la sienne. Le numéro III avait du utiliser un sort puissant pour endiguer le sien. Il n'avait cependant pas une seule goutte de sueur, et était resté tranquille tout le long de l'exercice, contrairement à Tatu qui était essoufflée.

Xaldin : pas mal du tout.

Tatu : hé hé...

Xaldin : largement insuffisant en revanche.

Tatu : merci, ça fait que depuis ce matin que je sais me servir de ce truc. Et je suis sûre que Elins apprendrait encore plus vite que moi.

Elinska : On parle de moi ?!

Tatu : Oui ! Viens ! Ca va te remonter le moral !

Elinska : J'arrive !

Roxas : Je… euh… Je peux te parler ?

Elinska : Moui, Je t'écoute !

Roxas : Tu m'en veux encore ?

Elinska : Pourquoi ? Bah c'pas grave ! Ca devait pas être grand-chose si je m'en rappelle plus !

Roxas fut étonné de voir qu'elle ne s'en rappelait plus alors qu'elle avait été tellement furieuse sur le moment. La brune sauta des gradins et atterri tout en douceur avant d'aller vers son amie et le numéro III. Sitôt arrivée, Tatu lui passa une matéria rouge et lui dit d'essayer de viser avec.

Elinska : Hum ? Comme ça ?

Elle tira, sans le vouloir, sur Xaldin qui la bloqua comme il avait fait avec Tatu.

Tatu : J'en étais sûre…

Elinska : Hum ?

Tatu : Tu peux mettre une raclée à ce gus ?

Elinska : Pourquoi ?

Tatu : Parce que !

Elinska : C'est une bonne raison !

Xaldin : …

Xaldin : j'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de gamines dans votre genre.

Tatu : Xemnas ne sera pas content, il veut que nous progressions au plus vite !

Xaldin : ce n'est pas moi qui suis chargé de votre entraînement.

Une boule de feu atterrit jute à côté de lui.

Elinska : nya ha ! C'est trop marrant ! T'as vu Tatu, mon poignet y briiiilleuh ! ET EN COULEUR ! Ça change de ce p*tain de blanc omniprésent !

Le numéro III considéra un instant la tâche foncée qui venait de se former sur le sol et qui commençait déjà à disparaître, car la salle se réparait toute seule. Il était venu pour s'entraîner... Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage. Des cibles vivante pimenterait peut être ses exercices.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Votre avis ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-nous tout (s'installent dans leur fauteuil de psy).<p>

Merci à ceux qui continuent de nous lire !

A la prochaaaaine !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le mooooooooooooooooonde !

Merci aux reviews de Natsui-Powa, Maya Chain et Dessillu ! Merci également à Yuri de continuer de nous lire ! ^^ (même si t'as pas le temps de poster des reviews XD)

Nous présentons nos plates excuses à **Dessillu** quant aux erreurs que nous avons faites au sujet des matérias (les lecteurs intéressés par le sujet peuvent d'ailleurs aller lire ses reviews : c'est très bien expliqué et surtout très bien renseigné, nous avons affaire à un spécialiste), MAIS ! (parce qu'il faut un mais XD) nous nous justifions : il s'agit là de se baser sur le principe des matérias, et pas de le copier entièrement... En fait, ce que l'on cherchait surtout, c'était à déterminer la forme physique que pouvait prendre les sorts (comme dans le jeu 358/2 days, où ils sont représentés par des panneaux dont on s'équipe). Nous avons donc prit la forme mais pas le fond.  
>Cependant merci beaucoup à tes remarques, Dessillu, car elles nous ont beaucoup apprit !<p>

Pour ce chapitre, moins d'humour, plus d'action ! On vous laisse découvrir, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Xaldin : très bien, j'accepte. Cependant, j'ai le droit de riposter. Mieux que ça. Roxas, vient là.<p>

Le numéro XIII s'exécuta docilement. Il était venu pour apprendre après tout. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait un changement dans le programme, mais qu'importe.

Xaldin : deux équipes de deux. Dans chaque équipe, un combattant, et un roi à défendre. Le but pour chaque équipe et de mettre le roi de l'autre hors d'état de nuire. Seul le combattant à droit à des sorts. Le combattants n'utilisent pas d'armes pour cette fois : si j'ai bien comprit, c'est à la magie que vous voulez vous entraîner.

Tatu : ok laisse moi deviner : tu vas demander à Elinska d'attaquer ce bout de chou pendant que tu essayeras de m'exploser la gueule ?

Xaldin : mademoiselle est perspicace.

Elinska : ok ! Tatu ! File moi toutes les bouboules qui brillent que t'as !

Tatu : j'en ai qu'une ! C'est celle que Xigbar m'a prêtée !

Elinska : MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE ! J'SUIS SURE QU'IL EN A PLEIN !

Xaldin : et alors ?

Elinska : et alors c'est pas du jeu ! Fais en sorte qu'il ne t'en reste qu'une !

Le numéro III la regarda longuement avant de se résigner. La majorité des matérias qu'il laissa de côté étaient vert émeraude. Il en garda une dans son poignet droit.

Xaldin : Roxas, profite s'en : tu as trop souvent tendance à foncer tête baissée. Ça va t'exercer à l'esquive.

Tatu : juste une minute.

Elle s'en alla sur les bords de la salle, tapa un truc dans l'ordinateur, qui lui matérialisa une barre en acier tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

Elinska : 328 n'est pas au rendez-vous ?

Le numéro XV avait une attitude étrange, différente... Son regard avait perdu de son brillant et on y dénotait une calme violence. Sa posture et sa façon de se mouvoir avaient également changés... On aurait dit une vraie chef de gang. (1) (c'est la barre en acier qui lui fait ça, veuillez l'excuser)

Tatu : hors de question que j'utilise ma chérie pour un truc comme ça. Ma fidèle alliée sera amplement suffisante.

Roxas, quand à lui, senti son estomac se nouer. En regardant Tatu, un sentiment l'envahissait lentement mais sûrement... Une appréhension ? Peut être. Il n'en avait aucune idée après tout.

Elinska : Hyaha *D On commence ?!

Elle frétillait d'impatience au contraire de Tatu qui se montrait excessivement calme et posée. Elle se plaça en face de Roxas, sautillant sur ses pieds en brassant l'air avec ses bras : Heureusement pour Roxas, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air menaçante… à par si on à peur des clowns… des clowns particulièrement mauvais dans leur travail… Néanmoins, il ne la sous-estimait pas : il savait qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse : elle avait bien réussi à mettre Luxord K.O. et échapper à Saïx. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait mais elle l'avait fait. Donc, attention…

Après quelques dernières préparations, ils furent prêts et l'entraînement commença. Immédiatement, Xaldin sauta sur la reine et pas pour lui taper la bise. Les sorts fusaient, mais Elinska savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et se concentra, encore plus, sur son combat avec Roxas. Habituée à viser, tirer des boules de feu étaient un jeu d'enfant. Elle apprit rapidement à contrôler la puissance de sa matéria et le jeu commença réellement. Tatu esquivait la majorité des attaques de Xaldin, et parait de temps à autres quand elle se retrouvait coincée. L'esquive était une de ses spécialités, heureusement. Elinska fini cependant par rapidement améliorer sa maîtrise de la matéria qu'elle avait dans le bras. Comme elle l'avait deviné, son amie avait encore plus d'aisance qu'elle à la contrôler : régulièrement, elle utilisait des balles de différents éléments en fonction des coeurs qu'elle récoltait. Elle avait supposé que ces deux techniques devaient se ressemblaient, et elle avait visé juste. Elinska se retrouva donc bientôt capable de faire comme Xaldin, à savoir : attaquer le roi et le combattant en même temps. Le combat commença alors à se pimenter. Les boules de feu rataient souvent Roxas, qui se débrouillait très bien. La sphère de feu continuait sa progression, sa trajectoire étant courbe. Xaldin l'esquivait, mais derrière Tatu pouvait parer et donc renvoyer le sort encore une fois vers leurs adversaires.

Xaldin tenta soudainement un plongeon pour en venir aux attaques physiques. Il n'utiliserait bien évidemment pas ses armes, mais un coup de genoux dans le ventre reste redoutable quelque soit l'adversaire. Tatu esquiva la première attaque, para la seconde à l'aide de sa barre en fer, et esquiva de nouveau la troisième en parant ensuite avec son bras libre. Elle parvint ensuite à se dégager et chercha à mettre de la distance avec son adversaire, fonçant droit sur Roxas. Elinska lança un dernier sort sur le numéro XIII, avant de pivoter, et de créer une énorme boule de feu pour le numéro III qui s'était aussitôt lancé à la poursuite de la reine du camp adverse. Roxas fut un instant étourdit, et para de justesse le coup agressif que venait de lui asséner Tatu. Son regard était resté aussi calme qu'en début de combat, mais l'absence de pitié se faisait toujours ressentir. Ses coups étaient violents, rapides, précis. Elle utilisait juste sa force physique et variait la façon de taper avec sa barre de métal. Roxas savait pertinemment que ce n'était même pas sa "vraie arme", pourtant, il peinait un peu.

Xaldin était une cible parfaite et Elinska visait plus le poursuivant de sa Reine que le Roi qu'elle était censée attraper. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. Elle tirait à toute vitesse, sans s'arrêter, visant parfois Roxas et Xaldin en même temps lorsque Tatu lui en laissait l'occasion mais sinon elle empêchait le numéro 3 d'approcher son amie. Finalement, il arrêta de courir après Tatu pour se tourner vers Elinska et utiliser le sort rafale à fond la caisse. Elle les évita ou les dissipa avec brasier en éclatant de rire. La brune se mit alors à courir et une boule de feu se forma au niveau de sa main grossissant doucement tout en tirant de petits brasiers qui venaient titiller Xaldin.

Roxas avait invoqué sa keyblade depuis un moment et il utilisait toutes ses attaques sur Tatu qui les paraît calmement en plaçant les coups aux moments opportuns, menant Roxas à la baguette. Il se débrouillait admirablement mais sa maîtrise n'était pas totale. Tatu, pour sa part, n'en démordait pas. Au contraire, plus le combat progressait, au plus ses gestes devenaient précis et ses mouvements de moins en moins inutiles. Son regard plus froid, aussi. C'était également parce qu'elle n'était naturellement pas très endurante, et il lui fallait utiliser moins d'énergie dans chacune de ses actions. Se battre ainsi lui coûtait, il faut l'ajouter, beaucoup moins qu'avec sa guitare. En passant habilement sous une des attaques du numéro XIII, en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans le ventre, et d'un habile mouvement de levier avec sa barre, elle parvint à le désarmer et à le faire tomber. Elle pointa son arme dans une direction, elle toujours debout. Son regard se porta soudainement sur sa droite, et elle eut juste le temps de lever les bras pour parer, s'évitant ainsi une fracture des côtes sur l'instant. Elle alla s'écraser sur un des murs latéraux.

Elinska s'était malheureusement faite avoir par un sort de type rafale, et tourbillonnait à présent dans les airs.

Elinska : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Où est-ce que je suis, qu'est-ce passe, Tatu remets-toi à l'endroit, et merde chui oooooooù ?!

Elle commençait tout juste à redescendre ; le numéro III en avait profité pour s'en prendre à Tatu qui avait momentanément l'avantage sur son coéquipier. La numéro XV ne s'était doutée de rien, et avait baissé sa garde concernant Xaldin. Sa barre de métal était retombée en résonant un peu. Elle se redressa sur un coude en serrant les dents : même en "mode racaille", il lui avait fait mal.

Tatu : khhh...

Elinska retomba par terre, sur les fesses et grimaça. Elle avait le tournis et, en se relevant, elle manqua de retomber mais elle se retint de justesse, sautillant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se mit alors à courir, ses talons claquant sur le sol et elle se concentra, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite jusqu'à présent. Ses bras pendaient disgracieusement derrière elle pendant qu'elle préparait son attaque. Se faire avoir par Xaldin ne l'avait pas tellement énervé mais le fait qu'il ait réussi à toucher Tatu oui. Son ordre de priorité renversé par la non-présence d'Alfred et Sebastian, son amie passait au premier plan ainsi que sa fierté. Elle courut donc jusqu'au numéro III, évitant les sorts rafales qu'il lançait et elle réussi à l'approcher. N'étant pas douée au corps à corps, elle resta à une distance convenable, préparant convenablement son sort brasier et quand elle fut à 1 mètre de lui, elle le lui lança en pleine tête. Le numéro III renversa sa tête en arrière, de justesse avant de devenir une gueule cassée doublée d'une boule à zéro. Profitant du fait qu'il partait en arrière et que son adversaire était à moins d'un mètre de lui, il leva une jambe, la frappa en plein ventre et l'envoya valdinguer. Il posa ses deux mains au sol pour se rattraper, et se releva rapidement. Il leva le bras au dessus de lui : Xash était encore sous le coup de la douleur et n'avait pas encore réagit, il voulait en profiter pour lui envoyer un sort rafale, histoire qu'elle reste tranquille quelques temps dans les airs.

Le numéro XIII avait profité de l'intervention de Xaldin pour retourner à l'assaut de son adversaire. Tatu avait juste eut le temps et la force de lever son bras pour parer son premier coup, mais n'avait rien pu faire au second. Elle se releva ensuite du mieux qu'elle pu, et sa garde avait déjà plus d'assurance au troisième coup. Un court échange s'en était suivit, après quoi elle balança son pied sur le garçon, qui para, mais qui recula fortement. Xyrla s'était ensuite élancée en direction de Xaldin, qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort. Elle lui rentra dedans, purement et simplement, au moins aussi bourrinatrice qu'une joueuse de football américain ^^ Le numéro III fut déstabilisé et manqua son sort. La numéro XV du se retourner aussitôt : Roxas était déjà de retour.

Elinska avait reprit ses esprit, et avait paniqué un instant. Elle avait ensuite vu son amie accourir et lui éviter un nouveau sort rafale. Elle se concentra alors : elle allait attaquer le numéro III pendant sa chute. De nouveau elle prépara un sort type brasier qui se forma plus rapidement par habitude et elle se rua sur lui. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, il se prit un coup de pied en pleine tête et, alors qu'elle prenait appui sur son torse pour son coup de pied, elle balança son sort brasier en plein torse. Le corps de Xaldin vint frapper le sol avec force, emporté par la puissance du sort d'Elinska pendant que celle-ci s'étalait un peu plus loin, le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se relever pour surveiller Xaldin si il bougeait.

Tatu, quand à elle, retrouvait l'avantage qu'elle avait perdu lorsque Roxas l'avait attaquée par derrière. Son assurance revenait petit à petit et, alors quelle reculait quelques instants plus tôt, à présent c'était elle qui faisait reculer le Numéro XIII. Son côté voyou avait largement reprit le dessus et elle avait retrouvé son attitude froide et maîtrisée, 100% sans mouvements inutiles.

Xaldin se releva lentement, en prenant le temps de s'étirer une fois complètement redressé.

Xaldin : bon, je crois que ça va être l'heure. J'ai un autre truc à faire. Eh, Roxas ! Fin de l'entraînement, on fini ça rapidos.

Avant que les deux jeunes filles n'aient eut le temps de protester, Xaldin avait lancé un sort rafale contre Tatu, et avait foncé vers Elinska, toujours en train de reprendre son souffle. Elle voulut faire un bond en arrière mais le numéro III suivit son mouvement, et pu ainsi lui placer un coup de poing dans le diaphragme, ce qui lui coupa le souffle et la laisse roulée en boule au sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Tatu, qu'il assomma, ou presque.

Xaldin : On a gagné. Fini pour aujourd'hui.

La numéro XV rouvrit les yeux au moment où il franchissait la porte.

Tatu : quel sale..

Elle porta une main à sa tête qui lui tournait encore, et qui lui faisait encore mal.

Tatu : ... il aurait pu faire semblant de se donner du mal... Elins' !

Elle voulut se relever trop brutalement et du marquer une pause. Elle perçut bientôt Roxas, qui était allé auprès d'elle et qui s'en occupait. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé son souffle, et le numéro XIII peinait à la calmer.

Elinska : le sale fils de planche à pain... Un peu plus et il m'abîmait ma superbe poitrine... quel connard de °biiiiiiip° de °biiiiiiip°... (épargnons les oreilles chastes)

Tatu fini par se lever et par s'avancer vers son amie. Elle reconsidéra la situation. En effet, de ce point de vue là, le fait qu'elles aient pu leur échapper aussi longtemps relevait plus du miracle qu'autre chose. Elinska continua de proférer des menaces à l'encontre de Xaldin, lui promettant un long et douloureux moment lorsqu'elle le choperait puis elle se calma instantanément et fit un grand sourire à Roxas.

Elinska : Merci d'être resté alors que l'autre idiot est partit. T'es mignon…

Tatu : Bon… Saïx pourra pas dire qu'on bosse pas…

Elinska : Wouaiii ! J'ai déjà fait la moitié du boulot ! Je sais me servir de la magie ! Comme ça je ne ferai pas toute ma semaine avec Poker-man…

Roxas : Tu parles de Luxord ?

Elinska : Peut-être… J'ai pas retenu son nom. Le blond qui parle que de chance.

Roxas : C'est bien Luxord.

Tatu : Bref ! On va faire quoi maintenant ? J'ai plus envie de m'entraîner.

Elinska : Il est tard. T'a bossé comme une malade ce matin, on a bien chanté, on s'est bien fait dégommé c't'aprem, donc… ON VA DORMIR ! W

Tatu : Bon programme ! =W=

Accompagnées de Roxas, elles quittèrent la salle d'entraînement pour se diriger vers leurs appartements et le blond les quitta pour se diriger vers la salle principale, ne voulant pas retourner dans sa chambre immédiatement. Nos deux amies arrivèrent devant leur chambre et elles se séparèrent là… Du moins jusqu'à ce que les menaces de Vexen reviennent à la tête d'Elinska qui, penaude, alla dans la chambre de Tatu.

Elinska : Je peux toujours dormir avec toi ?

Tatu : oui bien sûr, pas de problème. ^^

Dans la salle informatique de l'Illusiocitadelle, deux personnes se repassaient les vidéos des caméras disséminées dans le bâtiment.

Xigbar : Xaldin m'a dit que nos deux nouvelles recrues étaient parties s'entraîner cet après-midi. Je trouve ça pas mal, pour leur première journée.

Saïx : ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Elles font partie de l'Organisation maintenant, il est normal qu'elles s'investissent.

Xigbar : parce que toi tu le vois comme ça. Elles étaient plus que réticentes au début, mais je crois qu'on a là la preuve que Xemnas ne s'était pas trompées à leur sujet.

Il lui passa alors le début de leur séance de l'après-midi. Le sourcil de Saïx se fronça imperceptiblement.

Saïx : c'est moi qu'elle a dessiné sur cette cible ?

Le numéro II prit un air amusé.

Xigbar : on dirait bien oui. Et là ça doit être moi. Je crois que ce gros pâté doit être mon cache-oeil. On n'est cependant pas là pour admirer tes talents artistiques. Regarde : voilà Xyrla. Ce matin juste je lui ai apprit à se servir des matérias pour lancer des sorts. Certes, elle avait déjà une certaine maîtrise de la magie, puisqu'elle semblait en tirer des Sans-coeur emblèmes, mais sa maîtrise est déjà pas mal... Là, Xaldin entre... Voilà, regarde un peu l'échange qui suit. (celui qui fini par un kamehameha).

Il fit ensuite un arrêt sur image.

Xigbar : regarde un peu la taille de la sphère.

Saïx : ...

Xigbar : ça prouve bien qu'en les disciplinant un peu, on pourra en tirer quelque chose. Passons ensuite à la phase suivante. Xash n'a pas étudié la magie dans la matinée, mais semblait s'en servir par le passé à peu près de la même façon que sa coéquipière. Non seulement son niveau de maîtrise est plus rapide, mais je suis persuadé que sa puissance peut rapidement grimper et dépasser le potentiel qu'a Xyrla. Ensuite, pour en revenir un peu à Xyrla : elle a choisit de se battre sans sa guitare, en prenant juste une barre de métal. En partant du fait que Roxas lui se battait avec sa Keyblade, on peu également ajouter qu'elle sait se battre au corps à corps.

Saïx : ...

En effet, il constatait qu'elles avaient un énorme potentiel ; mais le dire à haute voix lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Xigbar : c'est dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps, surtout concernant Xash...

Saïx : tu as fini ?

Le sourire du numéro II s'élargit : il savait que le talent des deux petites l'agaçait.

Xigbar : oui, c'est bon. Je montrerai ça à Luxord aussi...

Le numéro II en profita pour regarder où étaient les deux nouvelles recrues. Il regarda d'abord dans la chambre de la numéro XVI, mais ne vit personne. Il regarda dans la chambre de la numéro XV... et les y trouva toutes les deux. Tatu était roulée en boule, tournée vers l'extérieur du lit, Elinska derrière elle, ses bras autour de la taille de son amie, s'y accrochant comme à une peluche géante. Ça ça allait encore... Ce fut la suite qui intrigua quelque peut le numéro II... Elles parlaient... et se répondaient !

Elinska : gnagnuh (=Tatu), gna plus de barbapapa...

Tatu : gna qu'à prendre des Stroumph et les décorer avec une guirlande électrique...

Elinska : pas con... m'r'ci gnagnu...

Tatu : d'rien...

Il se retint d'exposer de rire mais, juste pour le plaisir, il resta à les regarder parler, essayant de ne pas rire à certains moments plutôt comiques.

Elinska : Hééé… Gnaguh…

Tatu : Gnoui…

Elinska :… Gnaan… gné oublié…

Et plus tard…

Elinska : GNAH ! (Lève carrément le bras en signe de victoire alors qu'elle dort)

Tatu : Gnoi…

Elinska : Cé un fada…

Tatu : Moui…

Et pouf, rendormies !

Ou alors, quand elles se mirent à baver avec un sourire idiot et un petit gloussement.

Xigbar finit par s'en aller avec un petit rire et il alla directement se coucher.

* * *

><p>(1) Petite explication : pour cette histoire là, la période voyou de Tatu remonte à avant la naissance d'Elinska. C'était les premières années de son existence, elle était une racaille.<p>

Fin du chapitre 26 ! Ça vous a plut ? Ça vous a pas plut ? Ça vous a donné faim ? Envie de shampoing à la pèche ? N'importe quoi ? Dites-nous ! U.u

D'ailleurs, nous en étions à 66 reviews avec le chapitre 25, plus que 600 autres et on sera envoyée en enfer pour toutes les bêtises qu'on écrit ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour vous franchement XD (alors qu'elles se font tout aussi plaisir en écrivant...)

Bref, à la prochaaaine !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Nous revoilà pour la rentrée (et oui !) !

Merci à Yuri Shiyou, Natsui-Powa et à Dessillu des leurs reviews !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, avec le l'action, de l'infiltration, de l'humour, des ratons-laveurs, des jardiniers, des boules de feu et des stalkers !

...

Moui, non, pas les ratons-laveurs...

Tatu : je suis pofondément désolée !

C'est moi qui suis sensée publier les chapitres, pendant la semaine, et mardi soir

J'ai totalement oublié ! (Je suis partie me coucher direct après avoir travaillé) Donc là je le fais depuis mon portable, jespère que ça ira tout de même.

Mes plus plates excuses encore une fois, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, jespêre que ça ira quand même... pardon encore.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Elinska se réveilla la première et prit le temps de tirer Tatu du sommeil en douceur pour qu'elle soit « opérationnelle » devant Saïx, ceci à grand renforts de tablette de chocolat. Bien plus tard donc, elles furent prêtes et allèrent rejoindre les autres. Tatu arriva juste un peu dans le coltar. Rien de bien méchant, une légère tendance à planer, pas de gros délires comme la veille. Saïx leva un de ses sourcils d'un air désapprobateur, autant pour l'état de Tatu qu'il ne jugeait pas présentable que pour la tenue d'Elinska, et on se doute bien qu'il mettrait un bon bout de temps avant de s'y faire (voire même ne s'y fera jamais).<p>

Saïx : Xigbar et Luxord sont chargés de finir votre entraînement de la semaine. Ils décideront du programme et des lieux où vous irez.

Après quoi il se tourna vers Marluxia pour lui attribuer sa mission du jour. Xigbar se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles, son habituel sourire sur les lèvres.

Xigbar : alors, on a voulu s'entraîner hier soir ?

Tatu : c'est juste la perspective de dégommer les pantins à vôtres effigie soigneusement réalisés par Elinska qui me motivait.

Elinska : dommage que vous ayez pas pu les voir ! Surtout celui de Mister Freeze, c'était le plus réussi !

Xigbar : j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir. Très réussi en effet.

Luxord : je confirme, Saïx a beaucoup de... Chance... de s'être fait représenter par un tel talent.

Tatu : ça se voit que vous continuez d'appliquer votre profession de stalker même en interne : vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire que de nous suivre par caméras tout l'après-midi ?

Luxord : je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Xigbar qui a commencé : il ne m'a appelé que plus tard pour me montrer des extraits de vidéos.

Xigbar : Xaldin m'a dit que vous vous entraîniez, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça donnait, surtout pour celle dont je dois assurer l'entraînement. Quoi de plus normal pour un maître que de veiller au bon développement de son élève ?

Tatu : tss, j'suis toujours pas dupe, elle me plaît pas cette excuse.

Saïx : vous comptez rester là pour la journée ? Partez en mission, et vite.

Elinska : Stalkers.

Luxord : On y va.

Elinska : ...

Il soupira, fit apparaître un couloir obscur et l'empoigna par le bras pour la pousser dedans. Xigbar l'imita mais ne força pas son élève momentanée qui passa devant, en lui lançant un regard. Tatu arriva à la Cité du crépuscule.

* * *

><p>Elinska : Stalkers...<p>

Luxord : C'est pas fini ?

Ils étaient arrivés à la ville de Traverse, directement au deuxième quartier.

Luxord : Bon, pour aujourd'hui, je veux juste t'entraîner un peu plus à la magie. Tu as un bon niveau, très bon même, donc c'est juste pour améliorer tout ça.

Elinska :…

Luxord : Ne t'inquiète pas, demain on passe au corps à corps...

Elinska : Stalker Pervers...

Luxord : Pour te prévenir, il va falloir que tu réfléchisses à une arme blanche potentielle vu que tu ne veux pas modifier tes armes, mais, revenons au présent. Nous allons jouer. Pas le droit aux armes, juste à la magie. Le but, stopper l'autre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elinska : Et y a un prix ?

Luxord : Passer ou ne pas passer la semaine avec moi ça te suffit comme cadeau, Xash ?

Elinska : Mouai ! Si je gagne, demain, je change de prof et donc pas de corps à corps.

Luxord : Et si par malchance tu perdais, ça sera corps à corps toute la semaine.

Elinska : Tout dépend du corps à corps proposé.

Elle se pencha pour prendre une matéria de chaque couleur et les fit entrer dans ses bras, toujours aussi contente de ressembler à un sapin de noël.

Elinska : Bon, quelles limites de terrain pour ce match gagné d'avance ?

Luxord : Toute la ville...

Dois-je préciser qu'il la visait déjà ?

* * *

><p>Xigbar : Pas très sympathique comme regard.<p>

Tatu ne le quittait que rarement des yeux, l'air méfiant, ce qui avait pour effet d'amuser le numéro II.

Tatu : j'aime pas cette histoire de caméras.

Xigbar : tu apprécieras déjà beaucoup plus quand tu auras le droit de t'en servir... C'est à dire pas avant un bon bout de temps !

Tatu : tss...

Xigbar : Eh, c'est pas la peine de faire la tête pour ça.

Tatu : hum...

Un rire bref lui échappa.

Xigbar : mais c'est qu'elle est susceptible la poulette !

Tatu : pas du tout...

Et gamine avec ça... Autant dire que ça allait égayer un peu sa journée.

Xigbar : bref, aujourd'hui au programme : tu me montre les fruits de ton entraînement d'hier, on fait un peu de combat, et si on avance bien, un peu d'espionnage et d'infiltration pour cet après-midi.

Tatu : tu viens d'inventer le programme ou bien tu l'avais réellement préparé, "maître" ?

Xigbar : du calme Médor, pas la peine de mordre comme ça. Place-toi au même endroit que la veille, dos à la cible, l'objectif ne change pas.

Elle obéit, ferma les yeux et se concentra. La sphère incandescente serait de petite taille, pas comme la veille où elle avait voulu tricher un peu. Le sort fut lancé, et elle senti le sourire satisfait de Xigbar dans son dos. Elle se retourna. Le sortilège était atterrit juste à côté du centre de la cible.

Xigbar : bien, on peut passer à l'étape suivante : en combat.

Il matérialisa un de ses fusils à cristaux.

Xigbar : rien ne change : ton but est toujours d'atteindre la cible avec un sort brasier.

Le "rien ne change" aurait pu être convaincant sans un joli petit sourire carnassier, doublé de son arme qu'il tenait au bout de son bras droit. Elle se mit en posture de combat. Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien, puis elle tendit vivement son bras devant elle pour se servir de sa matéria. A peine avait-elle eut le temps de faire ce geste que le borgne lui avait déjà tiré dessus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son action et du faire un bond sur le côté pour ne pas être touchée. Le sourire de son adversaire s'élargit. La numéro XV remua ses épaules pour se détendre, fit un cercle dans chaque sens pour étirer son cou sans le lâcher des yeux et se reconcentra. Si il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu là, il allait être servit.

* * *

><p>Elinska : Temps mort !<p>

Luxord : On a pas commencé.

Elinska : Baisse ton bras j'ai pas confiance. J'veux juste m'attacher les cheveux pour pas que tu les crame ! Déjà que l'autre empaffé m'a écrasé la poitrine, j'veux pas perdre autre chose.

Luxord : … T'as toujours la même poitrine.

Elinska : AHA ! JE TE TIENS ! Pervers ! Tu me reluque !

Luxord : C'est pas ton décolleté qui m'aide…

Elinska : Pas une raison. Ils on besoins d'air !

Luxord : …

Elinska : Nyala !

Elle s'était rapidement fait une tresse, mal faite donc, mais qui ferait l'affaire.

Elinska : On y va ?!

Pour toute réponse, Luxord lui lança un sort de feu qu'elle esquiva sans problème avant de partir en courant. Elle observa rapidement les alentours et s'élança du bord d'un parapet pour atteindre l'autre bord et, avec son élan, s'accrocher à une enseigne. Elle s'en aida pour monter sur le toit, un glacier éclatant là où elle se trouvait précédemment. Momentanément assise sur le bord, elle leva le bras et une matéria jaune se mit à briller. Luxord dû esquiver les éclairs du sort foudre qu'elle venait de lancer et il la regarda évoluer sur les toits et finit par faire de même. Elle se releva afin de maintenir une distance raisonnable entre elle et le numéro X. C'était pour éviter des séances de combat rapproché qu'elle se battait. Le bord de la toiture lui apparut. Tout en sautant pour atteindre les tuiles d'en face, elle se retourna et la matéria jaune brilla de nouveau. Des éclairs se matérialisèrent en ligne et Luxord, en plein élan, eut du mal à esquiver. La numéro XVI, n'ayant tourné que le buste, refit rapidement face à sa piste d'atterrissage, et arriva saine et sauve de l'autre côté. Elle courut encore. Si elle parvenait à se trouver un bon repère en hauteur, elle pourrait le canarder sans prendre de risque. Elle se savait un certain talent avec la magie, mais elle n'oubliait pas que son adversaire avait plus de pratique.

* * *

><p>Et de son côté, Tatu galérait, galérait, galérait... Elle galérait tant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas atteint son objectif (1). Depuis le début de l'exercice, elle n'avait eut l'occasion de lancer que 2 ou 3 sorts... qui avaient tous manqué la cible. Elle suait à grosses gouttes, et avait le souffle court.<p>

Tatu : tss...

Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que son adversaire n'avait qu'un seul de ses deux fusils, et qu'une interminable expression narquoise ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il y allait mollo, ne le cachait pas, et prenait un malin plaisir à l'énerver et à l'empêcher de réussir juste au dernier instant. Elle avait pourtant essayé beaucoup de choses, comme esquiver en sautant dans les airs et tirer en même temps... L'ennui : une balle la rejoignait toujours avant qu'elle ne puisse lancer son sort... Elle souffla un instant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se donner à fond, hors ce sale type n'était pas de cet avis. Il le faisait exprès, elle le savait. On va pas dire que ça arrangeait quoi que ce soit à son penchant pour la colère facile.

Xigbar : on restera ici tant que tu n'auras pas réussi.

Sous entendu "tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de te donner à fond".

Xigbar : ta copine pourrait bien se retrouver seule face à Vexen si tu traînes trop et qu'on avance pas dans notre programme d'entraînement.

Regard profondément désapprobateur de la part de la jeune fille. Avec sous entendu "tu la touche j'te bouffe". Il ricana un peu.

Xigbar : point faible trop visible.

Tatu : dans ce cas c'est pas la peine pour toi de chercher à avoir un coeur.

Xigbar : ah ah ah ! Pas mal comme réplique... Je ne peux pas répondre pour cette fois.

Il pointa son fusil sur elle.

Xigbar : mais si tu continues à traîner comme ça, je vais devoir te forcer à accélérer la cadence.

Tatu : pff..

Bon ok, passage du mode "semi-sérieux" au mode "sérieux" tout court. Le numéro II n'eut pas le temps de la voir bouger, juste de sentir une présence sur sa gauche et se tirer. Elle avait encore raté, mais c'était pas passé loin. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, et elle ratait de peu à chaque tentative. Deuxième méthode. Elle tira en rafale sur son adversaire tout en se déplaçant, en espérant pouvoir toucher la cible pendant qu'il serait occupé à esquiver. Il ne détacha pas son regard d'elle et évita tous les sorts tout en continuant de tirer. Ok, troisième tentative. Elle coupla alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle se déplaçait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, tout en tirant sur lui, sans laisser une seule seconde de répit. Cela dû bien durer une minute entière... Xigbar dissipa un sort de brasier, en étant persuadé de retrouver la jeune fille cachée derrière... Mais il n'y avait rien ni personne. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte. Il voulut faire volte-face, mais c'était trop tard : elle était apparue dans son dos, et avait tiré dans la cible, qui fut atteinte en plein centre. Il avait acheva de se retourner, resta immobile un instant.

Tatu : ça va comme ça ?

Il ricana un peu.

Xigbar : oui, c'est bon.

Elle était parvenue à masquer sa présence pendant un instant pour passer au travers de sa défense, et était même venue le narguer en lançant son sort depuis sa partie de terrain. Sa maîtrise de la magie ne serait jamais aussi poussée que celle de son amie. En revanche, sa perception du terrain serait excellente. Pas à son niveau personnel, non non, mais elle en serait proche.

Xigbar : bien, on passe à l'exercice suivant.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule : elle était exténuée, elle s'attendait à une petite pause bien méritée.

Xigbar : t'avais qu'à pas traîner, là, il faut qu'on rattrape notre petit retard.

* * *

><p>Elinska avisa la cloche devant elle et se dit qu'une fois là-bas, elle pourrait voir tout le quartier et ainsi canarder Luxord à sa guise. Fière de cette illumination, elle profita des quelques secondes de répits que lui laissait son professeur momentané et fonça sur les toits pour arriver à bon port. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, il lancerait les 4 sorts élémentaires en même temps. Elle fit un bond en arrière, dû rouler sur le côté en un temps record et, éviter les boules de feu en étant allongée. Cet exploit réalisé avec difficulté, elle se releva et continua sa course vers la cloche. C'était sans compter sur Luxord qui lui barrait le passage avec un sourire.<p>

Elinska : 'O.O'...

...

Elinska : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH !

Repartie in-extremis dans l'autre sens, le feu, littéralement aux fesses, elle refit le chemin inverse. Le numéro X la suivait de près et, elle décida de ne pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Sans se retourner, elle balança le bras gauche en arrière et la matéria bleue se mit à luire et, instantanément, des critaux de glace apparurent, filant tout droit vers Luxord qui les neutralisait à l'aide d'un autre sort. La brune se retourna alors, toutes ses matérias brillantes et elle fit feu. Glacier et brasier en même temps, et, de temps à autre, foudre. La taille de ses sorts variaient sur selon sa concentration, ils restaient donc petits. Et cela n'échappa pas à Luxord qui, lui, ne se pria pas pour montrer sa puissance. Elle redoubla d'effort pour parer les attaques magiques de son supérieur, et lâcha toute sa puissance sur le sort qu'elle formait depuis tout à l'heure. Il y eut un bruit de vent et Luxord eut juste le temps de se retourner pour être pris au piège dans une mini-tornade qui l'envoya deux étages plus bas. Certaine de sa victoire et d'avoir mit Luxord à terre, Elinska le rejoignit en souriant.

Elinska : Gagné ! Je passe pas ma semaine avec toi ! ^W^

Luxord : En es-tu si sûre ?

Elinska : Voui ! La preuve je peux enco-... Je pouvais encore bouger... Jusqu'à présent...

Elle regarda ses pieds, pris dans la glace, un sort lancé à la dernière minute par Luxord encore un peu sonné par sa précédente attaque.

Luxord : J'ai gagné. Corps à corps le restant de la semaine. Prépare tes armes blanches.

Elinska : ... Jamais.

Luxord s'était relevé et il frappa les bras d'Elinska pour récupérer les matérias qu'ils contenaient avant de reculer prudemment pour être hors de sa portée.

Luxord : C'est ça où je mets des options sur tes armes sans ton accord.

Elinska : REDIS-MOI CA ET JE T'ETRIPPE !

Luxord : si seulement tu en étais capable ^^

Elinska : me sous-estime pas. Tu sais même pas ce que je suis capable de faire pour Seb et Al.

Luxord : tu serais donc prête à faire des efforts pour eux. Dans ce cas, ramène toi avec des armes blanches à partir de demain, ou du moins des armes de corps à corps.

Elinska : *^*

Luxord : pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. De toute façon c'est moi qui suis "du bon côté du bureau", que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras forcée. Tu as de la Chance que je te propose de prendre des armes en plus, n'importe qui d'autre ne t'aurais pas laissé d'autre alternative que de modifier tes armes.

Elinska : ... sniiiirf... (rien que l'idée la fait souffrir)

* * *

><p>Tatu et Xigbar avaient marché jusqu'à une zone un peu plus fréquentée de la Cité du Crépuscule, et s'étaient arrêtés, cachés par un coin de mur.<p>

Xigbar : Très bien, ta mission va être de me rapporter tous les sujets de conversation des gens sur cette place, de discuter avec quelques-uns, et de repartir sans laisser plus de traces dans leur esprit. Tu ne dois être qu'une brève apparition, une personne dont ils ne se souviendront pas.

Regard à faire pâlir d'envie un martien avec une soucoupe volante. (ou deux soucoupes volantes, étant donné qu'elle a deux yeux)

Tatu : pardon ?

Xigbar : c'est pas toi qui est censée avoir l'ouïe fine ?

Tatu : c'est juste impossible à réaliser, comme exercice. Ces gens me connaissent et...

Elle reparcourut les petits groupes du regard.

Tatu : et c'est bien ce qu'il me semble : certains sont clients de la librairie où je travaillais.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard accusateur.

Tatu : et tu veux que j'entame bien gentiment la discussion sans qu'ils me reconnaissent ?

Xigbar : tout à fait. D'après les rapports complémentaires que l'ont a effectués, tu serais une bonne menteuse avec un jeu d'acteur qui n'est pas si mauvais. Tu as une bonne ouïe, une bonne perception de l'espace, et une excellente vélocité. Avec ça, tu as de quoi devenir quelqu'un comme moi au sein de l'Organisation, à savoir : une espionne, une informatrice.

Elle garda le silence, son regard devint indéchiffrable.

* * *

><p>Luxord : Bon, changement d'exercice ! Tu sais viser. Tu sais faire apparaître un sort plus loin… Mais… Malgré tout ce positif… Ta concentration est minable…<p>

Elinska : …

Luxord : Xash ?

Elinska :… 'O' Un Noisieau !

Luxord : C'est ce que je disais…

Le petit oiseau fut alors emporté dans une rafale au loin sous les yeux effaré de la brune, profondément choquée.

Elinska : LE ZOZIO ! *^* MECHANT !

Luxord : Reprenons, on va bosser la concentration. Alfred et Sebastian s'il te plait.

Elinska recula d'un bon pas en serrant contre son cœur ses armes imaginaires.

Elinska : Tu peux crever la bouche ouverte un pissenlit à la main un Larousse sur la tronche sur un air de Poker Face.

Luxord : Je te le demande gentiment ou je les prends par la force en les rayant.

Elle renifla péniblement et fit non de la tête.

Luxord : Je ne veux rien leur faire, juste les poser ici.

Il désigna un rebord et il soutint son regard et, elle finit par lui obéir en lui passant ses Tanfoglios, les couvant du regard. Il les posa comme prévu sur le rebord avant de croiser les bras.

Luxord : Bon, maintenant, au travail. Je veux que tu te concentres pour créer des sorts de taille variable.

Elinska : Pas envie.

Luxord : Pfff… Je comptais éviter ça…

Il invoqua une carte et s'approcha des armes de la brune, avant même qu'il ne survole Alfred, il dû faire un bond pour éviter l'énorme boule de feu qui s'écrase où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant.

Luxord : Tu vois quand tu veux. Je ne ferais rien à tes armes si tu bosses correctement. Clair ?

Elinska : Comment je peux te faire confiance ?

Luxord : Tu n'as pas à me faire confiance, juste à bosser.

* * *

><p>Elle fit demi-tour, encore un peu énervée et s'approcha tout d'abord des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Tatu avait cependant prit quelques précautions : même le meilleur jeu d'acteur du monde ne pourrait la cacher face à des gens habitués à son apparence. En revanche, un jeu d'acteur couplé avec quelques retouches sur le physique trompe la plupart des gens. Elle avait donc tiré ses cheveux d'un seul côté, les avait coiffés en une tresse qui passait devant son épaule gauche. Elle avait ensuite retiré son manteau et l'avait noué autour de sa taille. Avec le débardeur, le pantalon et les gants, ça lui donnait un petit côté "ouvrier". Elle s'approcha d'une démarche naturelle, de jardinier en plein travail, d'un des pots de fleur qui étaient placés sur les bords de la petite place circulaire. Un petit groupe de dames discutait devant.<p>

Tatu : s'cusez moi m'dames ^^ J'dois m'occuper des fleurs, vous pourriez vous décaler un peu siouplez ?

Dadame 1 : oh oui bien sûr, excusez-nous !

Elles se décalèrent de quelques pas, et reprirent le cours de leur discussion, pendant que Tatu "arrangeait" les fleurs, en faisant mine d'arracher des mauvaises herbes inexistantes, en les traitant avec délicatesse et attention. Une fois s'être correctement acquittée de sa tâche, qui n'était pas réellement la sienne, elle se dirigea le plus naturellement du monde vers le pot suivant. Elle n'eut pas à demander aux deux couples postés à côté de se décaler, mais les gratifia d'un sourire de salut, auquel ils répondirent. Elle passa à peu près le même temps qu'au pot précédent et exécutait ses gestes toujours avec la même application, pour qu'inconsciemment, les autres groupes l'identifient bel et bien comme étant une employée des services municipaux chargée de l'entretien de la verdure publique. Un autre groupe se décala même en la voyant arriver, ils se sourirent, et discutèrent pendant que Tatu continuait d'arracher ses mauvaises herbes imaginaires. Le dernier groupe, celui qu'elle voulait éviter car il comprenait un client régulier de la librairie, lui posa juste un petit problème. Elle les salua en souriant, et se mit à la tâche. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, le dit client se mit à la fixer.

Ex-client : excusez-moi... Ca fait combien de temps que vous travaillez en tant que jardinière ?

Tatu : ça va bientôt faire cinq mois !

Ex-client : et vous travailliez où avant ?

Tatu : euh, nulle part, j'étais encore sans emploi... Pourquoi ? Ah ! Laissez moi deviner : vous connaissez quelqu'un qui me ressemble ! Toute ma famille vit ici ! Mes cousins, mes cousines... Et croyez-moi on est nombreux ! J'ai même déjà des neveux et des nièces ! Alors vous étonnez pas si vous croisez des mini-moi !

Elle éclata d'un bon rire franc et chaleureux. (2)

Ex-client : Excusez-moi, j'ai du me tromper.

Tatu : boarf, vous en faites pas ! C'est un des aspects positif de mon métier ! Ne vous en voulez pas d'égayer ma journée !

Elle rit encore un peu, et ils poursuivirent leur discussion avec engouement. Elle se releva finalement, ayant fini l'entretient des plantes, salua le petit groupe et s'en reparti vers une autre place avec d'autres mauvaises herbes imaginaires. Une fois sûre de ne plus être vue, elle rejoint Xigbar, et Tatu redevint Tatu. Le numéro II souriait à pleines dents.

Xigbar : excellent.

Elle avait sut endosser son rôle à merveille, en donnant réellement l'impression d'être une jardinière au travail sans que les gens ne se rendent compte qu'elle n'entretenait pas réellement les plantes. Ses facultés d'improvisation pour son personnage et son caractère étaient géniales elles aussi. Elle avait sut paraître naturelle et avoir sa place dans la petite ville, alors qu'elle n'en faisait plus partie et qu'elle n'avait jamais rejoins les services municipaux.

Tatu : merci bien, ça m'a vannée.

Xigbar : pendant les prochains jours je t'apprendrais peut être à soutirer des informations à quelqu'un sans en avoir l'air dans une simple discussion.

* * *

><p>(1) Pour ceux qui ont lut les aventures de Marion la petite souris quand ils étaient petit, cette structure de phrase devrait vous rappeler quelque chose !<p>

(2) Oui, comme ça à l'écrit, c'est un peu énorme, mais faut me croire quand je dis qu'un bon jeu d'acteur (comme celui de Tatu) peut vous faire croire des choses de ce genre.

En espérant que ça vous aura plus ! Vous vouliez les ratons-laveurs ? Le retour du Grand Maître de la Choupinerie intersidérale ?

Vladimir : Squik !

Pour toute revendication, vous pouvez nous laisser une petite review ! On prend tout ! A la prochaaine !


	28. Chapter 28

Hey ! Salut à tous ! Nous revoici, nous revoilà, comme chaque mardi, pour un 28ème chapitre de Wanted : Sora ! Tout d'abord, nous tenons à remercier Dessillu (Elinska : Encore merci pour ce clin d'oeil dans ton diaporama, ça m'a fait réellement plaisir !) et Maya Chain pour les reviews. Mais aussi les autres qui nous suivent ! Merci !

Maintenant... Place aux informations importantes. Pour la bonne compréhension de ce chapitre (ou pas), nous tenons à faire une petite mise au point. Cette histoire, ou plutôt cette partie de l'histoire, a été écrite avant Kingdom Hearts 3D et ses "fabuleuses" révélations. Nous sommes donc dans un point de vue tout à fait personnel sur les similis et le grand mystère qui les entoure. Nous avons fait suivant ce que nous croyons et ce qui nous paraissait le plus plausible. La composition du simili est donc différente de celle de KH : 3D. Explications à la fin ! Voilà !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elinska se calma, gardant un œil sur ses armes et se mit à bosser pour le plus grand « plaisir » de Luxord. Comme prévu, lancer des sorts plus imposants et puissants n'était pas fatigant pour elle, il suffisait juste de se concentrer, rien d'autre. C'était une facilité. Luxord lui dictait quelle taille il voulait, au hasard pour corser les choses, et allait de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'un moment, elle pu même discuter avec lui sans que ses sorts en soient affectés sauf quand on parlait de Seb et Al.<p>

Elinska : On peut s'arrêter ? J'en ai assez.

Luxord : Hum, oui. Tu as bien travaillé. Pour une fois… Mais, j'espère que tu as compris.

Elinska : Quoi donc ?

Luxord : Rien n'arrivera à tes armes si tu obéis, c'est tout.

Elinska : Facile à dire pour vous qui êtes au-dessus. On ne peut rien dire, rien faire si, pardon, faire comme les autres…

Luxord : En effet, mais nous avons un but, et il nous tarde d'y parvenir.

La brune se retourna, serrant contre elle ses armes avec un air tendre qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Elinska : Pardonne-moi d'avoir un autre but. Quand tu auras ce cœur, quel sera ton nouveau but ?

Luxord : L'avenir nous le dira… On RàC.

Elinska : Hawn =w= Et je fais comment pour trouver des armes blanches moi ?

Luxord : Tu n'en as pas ?

Elinska : Malgré moi… J'en avais… Un cadeau…

Luxord : Dans ton monde d'origine ?

Elinska : Oui.

Luxord : Qui est ?

Elinska :… Port Royal.

Luxord eut un sourire et fit apparaître un couloir obscur.

Luxord : Quel lieu de Port Royal ?

Elinska : Un lieu de débauche et de vice, bien sûr ^^ Tortuga.

Luxord : J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

Elinska : Je suppose que je ne peux pas y aller seule ?

Luxord : Hun, pourquoi faire, le voyage est plus agréable à deux.

Elinska lui prit la main et le tira vers le couloir.

Elinska : Contrairement à toi, je te demande de me faire confiance…

Sans attendre de réponse, elle traversa le couloir obscur en espérant que ses nombreux souvenirs feraient l'affaire. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une ruelle vide de Tortuga et de nombreux souvenirs remontèrent à sa mémoire et Luxord l'en arracha en la rappelant à l'ordre.

Elinska : Désolée . Ca m'avait manqué.

Luxord : On va chercher tes armes ?

Elinska : Oui ! Suis-moi !

* * *

><p>Xigbar : j'y pense, je ne t'ai pas demandé le rapport des discussions.<p>

Il ne doutait pas qu'elle se souvienne de toutes, mais on est jamais trop prudent. Elle lui rapporta tous les sujets et détails, et était capable de ressortir les propos au mot près la plupart du temps.

Xigbar : On a fini pour aujourd'hui, on RàC. Beau boulot, poulette.

Tatu : j'ai une question.

Le numéro II tourna juste la tête vers elle, attendant qu'elle la lui pose.

Tatu : quand est-ce qu'on aura le droit de chasser des sans-coeurs à nouveau ?

Xigbar : pas avant que vous nous ayez dit comment créer un coeur artificiel, je pense. Pourquoi ?

Tatu : Parce que, comme on vous l'a signalé dès le début, il y a des inconvénients à avoir un coeur artificiel.

Sourire imperceptiblement élargit.

Xigbar : je vois le coup venir. Il y aurait une dépendance, à ce coeur artificiel ?

Tatu : entre autre.

Xigbar : il faudra en parler à Saïx alors, dans un premier temps... Et ça remontera très certainement jusqu'à Xemnas. Si tu veux mon avis, l'entraînement d'après-demain va sauter. Voire même de demain si l'info remonte assez vite et est jugée assez importante.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et ils passèrent par le couloir obscur.

La jeune fille, après une douche s'était effondrée sur son lit, sur le dos, sans son manteau et ses bottes gisant sur le sol. Elinska n'était pas encore rentrée, ça ne devait plus tarder. La journée avait été épuisante en soit, mais l'absence de coeur artificiel la rendait moins endurante. Elle en avait perdu l'habitude. Autre inconvénient à noter, le premier étant la dépendance. Au bout d'une semaine sans coeur artificiel, les effets commenceraient à se faire ressentir... Un véritable cadeau empoisonné spécial Simili. Elle fini par s'assoupir sans le vouloir, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait justement rester éveillée pour bien accueillir son amie à son retour.

* * *

><p>Elinska se baladait, toute contente. Revoir son monde lui faisait plus plaisir que tout autre chose. Elle reconnu de nombreuses têtes et se retint de sourire devant Luxord même si son bonheur était évident.<p>

Luxord : On arrive bientôt ?

Elinska : Oui !

Ils traversèrent encore deux rues bondées où l'odeur était insupportable, faisant froncer le nez du numéro X.

Luxord : Tu vivais là ?

Elinska : Moui ! C'était chouette… Du rhum et des matelots ! Que demander de plus ? ^W^

Luxord : Un pince-nez ==''

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison et la brune regarda par la fenêtre.

Elinska : Bon ! Par contre faut que j'y aille seule. Prépare un portail, il va se réveiller.

Luxord : N-

Elinska : Je peux pas m'échapper j'ai plus assez de cœur. J'y vais !

Au plus grand étonnement elle ouvrit la porte avec… un coup de pied. Oui, oui. Comme si elle était chez elle. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Sans aucun discrétion, elle se déplaça dans la maison et monta à l'étage. Elinska savait que si elle était discrète elle se ferait repérer alors que si elle faisait comme d'habitude, ça serait normal. Elle entra dans une chambre et cette fois, sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha du lit. Une petite forme était enroulée dans les draps. Elle se retint de lui caresser les cheveux et passa sa main sous son oreiller pour en extraire une petite boîte. Sitôt fait, elle commença à faire demi-tour mais du bruit lui parvint à travers le couloir et elle préféra s'échapper par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Luxord. Elle n'entendit qu'une voix masculine qui appelait quelqu'un :

? : Ash ?

Ils revinrent à la Citadelle en quelques secondes. Et Saïx les intercepta.

Saïx : Où étiez-vous ?

Luxord : A Port-Royal, je vais faire mon rapport à Xemnas.

Saïx : Oui.

Son regard suffit à Elinska pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait qu'elle aille dans sa chambre et elle obéit, pour une fois. Dans sa chambre, elle se posa contre la porte et regarda sa boîte. Elle respira profondément et se dit qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir revu son île, ce qu'elle avait dû quitter, les personnes qu'elle aimait… Qu'elle aimerait toujours. Une seule de ses armes se matérialisa dans sa main et elle la serra autant qu'elle le pu, se disant qu'une fois qu'elle retrouverait son cœur, même partiellement, elle n'y penserait plus. Elle avait prévu d'être super heureuse après être passée chez elle, pas de se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

><p>Xigbar avait déjà commencé son rapport auprès de Xemnas quand Luxord arriva dans la salle de réunion. Il attendit son tour, et fit le sien.<p>

Xemnas : bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Xigbar : je n'en ai pas fini.

Les deux autres devinèrent dans son regard qu'il voulait être seul à seul avec le chef. Luxord s'en alla donc, quelque peu frustré néanmoins.

Xemnas : eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ?

Xigbar : c'est au sujet des coeurs artificiels, j'ai pu en apprendre un peu plus. Et comme elles l'ont promit, il y en effets quelques "inconvénients" à se créer un coeur artificiel.

Xemnas : je t'écoute.

Le regard du numéro I s'était brusquement illuminé. Ça l'intéressait.

Xigbar : d'après les dires de la numéro XV, Xyrla, il y aurait une accoutumance à ce coeur artificiel. A vérifier ou non. Elle a demandé quand est-ce qu'elles auraient le droit de repartir à la chasse aux-sans coeurs ; je parie que les premiers effets de manque se manifesteront prochainement.

Xemnas : ... hum... Petit changement de programme. Demain vous n'irez pas les entraîner. Je veux que les numéros II à VII, XV et XVI soient ici demain. Si la situation est aussi gênante qu'elle le prétend, elle devront se dépêcher de nous dévoiler leur méthode d'utilisation de coeur, où elles n'auront pas le droit de refaire le plein. Le reste des membres de l'Organisation ne doivent pas être au courant du sujet de cette réunion. Du moins pas pour le moment. Tu passeras le message à Saïx, il s'occupera d'avertir les autres.

Xigbar : bien reçu.

Xemnas : autre chose ?

Xigbar : malheureusement non, pas pour le moment.

Xemnas : tu peux te retirer.

Le numéro II se téléporta hors de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Elinska alla réveiller Tatu, comme d'habitude, la faisant se lever à l'aide d'une tablette qu'elle baladait partout dans la pièce. Elles étaient toute les deux fatiguées, et même encore dans les vapes, on voyait que Tatu était légèrement patraque. Un peu plus tard, après deux bonnes tablettes de chocolat et une énième douche pour Elinska qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, elles furent prêtes mais restèrent un instant de plus dans la chambre.<p>

Tatu : T'as des cernes.

Elinska : J'ai pas dormi.

Tatu : J'ai trop dormi… T'étais où ?

Elinska : Dans mon monde avec Luxord pour récupérer un truc… On y va ?

Tatu : J'ai parlé du cœur artificiel à Xigbar, pour qu'on puisse chasser les sans-cœur.

Elinska : D'accord, c'est pas plus mal.

Elles se levèrent donc, et allèrent retrouver les autres. Bizarrement, Luxord n'était pas là et il n'y avait que Xigbar et Saïx, qui semblaient les attendre.

Tatu : Que-ce c'est que ça ?

Elinska : Il est où Luxord ?

Tatu : Et les autres ?

Saïx : En mission. Pas de mission pour vous.

Tatu regarda son amie avec une lueur d'espoir mais elle fut vite déçue quand Xigbar continua.

Xigbar : Aujourd'hui, c'est réunion avec le boss.

Elles se rendirent donc en salle de réunion, perchées en haut de leur siège. Xemnas les accueillit avec son sourire à la lui.

Xemnas : bienvenue, on attendait que vous.

Bien évidemment, personne n'oublia de noter la tronche d'enterrement que tiraient les deux jeunes recrues. Le sourcil gauche du numéro VII se fronça imperceptiblement.

Saïx : hier, nous avons eut une réclamation, concernant la chasse au sans-coeur. Nous acceptons que vous repreniez la chasse aux sans-coeur, à condition que vous nous livriez l'intégralité de votre maîtrise de cette technique.

Elles firent toutes les deux la grimace. Ca n'arrangeait rien à leur traits tirés. De quoi faire mourir d'effroi une pub l'Oréole. Le numéro II se permit une intervention un tantinet moqueur.

Xigbar : hier Xyrla évoquait ne dépendance... ce sont les premiers effets du manque qui apparaissent ?

Tatu : nan... juste une sale nuit...

Elinska : c'pas compliqué pour avoir une gueule comme ça vous savez...

Saïx tiqua.

Saïx : vous vous pliez à nos conditions ou non ?

Le numéro III prit la parole, mais parlait plus à l'intention des autres que des jeunes filles.

Xaldin : refuser serait stupide. Elles seront obligées de tout nous dire à un moment où à un autre.

Vexen : je doute qu'elle ait un quelconque organe qui leur permette de réfléchir, alors prépare toi à n'importe quel type de réponse.

Tatu : eh ='.'= (trop dans les vapes pour gueuler)

Elinska : c'est pas très gentil ça. (idem)

Tatu : ça pourrait bien nous rendre encore plus désagréables pour le restant de la réunion.

Xemnas : n'y faites pas attention. Alors ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent. Elles auraient pu essayer de retarder l'échéance, s'enfuir à nouveau, essayer de revenir à la normale... pas dans ce groupe quoi... Mais bon, elles avaient déjà un pied dans le pétrin, elles se résignèrent à y mettre le deuxième.

Elinska : okay ça marche. Tatu, j'te laisse commencer, t'es meilleure en explications que moi.

Tatu : comme tu veux.

Elle se retourna vers la petite assemblée.

Tatu : alors je commence par quoi ? La création de coeur ou bien par les désagréments que l'on subit en contrepartie ?

Ils choisirent la création de coeur. Tatu sorti une plaque de chocolat supplémentaire et en croqua un coin. Elle leur expliqua que les coeurs étaient naturellement attirés par les Simili, et vice-versa. Beaucoup haussèrent les sourcils à ce moment là. Elle continua. Les coeurs étaient attirés par le vide des Simili, comme les sans-coeurs purs étaient attirés par les coeurs. Les Simili n'étaient qu'une variation des sans-coeurs purs (1), et étaient aussi vides qu'eux. Il leur avait ensuite fallu apprendre à être sur la même longueur d'onde que les coeurs, de façon à ce que cette attirance se fasse de manière physique et concrète, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent s'entendre et se comprendre. Après quoi, l'habitude était venue, et les coeurs rejoignent naturellement leur corps aujourd'hui. Tous les petits coeurs de sans-coeurs de cristallisent pour en former un à leur "format", cependant incomplet, pas aussi puissant qu'un coeur d'humain normal. Il y avait plusieurs avantages à ce coeur artificiel : un meilleur ressenti des émotions, et l'utilisation de ces coeurs comme énergie. Les Similis ont une constitution aussi fragile que celle des ombres, et les coeurs pallient à ce problème. Ils améliorent l'endurance, rendent le corps un peu plus matériel, et peuvent être utilisés pour renforcer la puissance d'attaque. La numéro XV avait fini sa plaque de chocolat et jouait avec la petite balle faite de l'aluminium de l'emballage.

Tatu : il y a cependant des inconvénients. Elins, je te laisse prendre le relais. Hésite pas à me le redonner si t'en a marre.

Elinska : C'est bon j'm'en charge. Donc, c'est bien beau d'avoir un cœur, même artificiel, mais en échange on a des belles merdes.

Elle s'installa en travers de son siège, les pieds, les bras et la tête dans le vide, regardant en bas. Elle expliqua que après avoir eut un cœur, ils devenaient accros. Une fois qu'on avait ce cœur artificiel, on ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Elinska : On en dépend… On ne peut pas arrêter… Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu'au fil du temps, il vous faudra plus de cœurs. De plus en plus, sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Certes, vous aurez l'impression d'avoir un cœur, un vrai, pas un ersatz… Mais il ne dura pas longtemps. Le besoin augmente mais pas la durée de vie. De plus cette sensation d'être entier, complet ne dura jamais et il est de plus en plus long de la retrouver vu que vous avez besoin de plus de cœur.

Elle soupira en levant le bras et en pointant le plafond du doigt.

Elinska : Cercle vicieux… Donc, j'ai parlé d'une durée de vie. Contrairement à ce que vous faîtes avec c't'Organisation, dans le cœur artificiel, les cœurs ne restent pas là à attendre qu'on les utilise… Ils finissent par disparaître au cours d'une courte période. On finit souvent en panne à cause de cette période… plus que parce qu'on a utilisé la totalité des cœurs stockés d'ailleurs. Il faut tout le temps se recharger pour éviter la panne sèche sinon, ça nous fait un choc. Hum… Concernant la panne, passé une semaine, qui est donc la durée de vie des cœurs, on se sent mal, barbouillé, mal dans la peau et tutti quanti jusqu'à ce qu'un beau moment, on crise. Pendant cette crise, des souvenirs refont surface, s'en vont, reviennent, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'on ne sache plus où on en est, ce qu'on fait, et qui on est parfois… C'est extrêmement épuisant mentalement et physiquement. Tous ces symptômes concernent la crise dû à plus d'une semaine sans cœur mais aussi si vous prenez trop de cœur : vous digérerez sûrement mal et vous serez en crise. Certes elle sera moins forte qu'une vraie.

Nouveau soupir de sa part et elle changea de bras.

Elinska : Après, dans l'habitude, comme j'ai dit, le cœur devient indispensable même pour le combat. On oublie comment on se battait avant, sans cœur artificiel.  
>Brusquement, elle se rassit correctement et regarda les membres de l'Organisation. Ce dernier point vous concerne plus que nous. Les premiers temps, il va falloir être fort pour supporter les sentiments que vous allez brusquement avoir avec ce cœur. Sinon, vous risquez bien de perdre votre personnalité. De même, si vous absorbez un cœur trop fort, celui d'un sans-cœur géant, votre personnalité peut en être altérée.<p>

Elle retourna dans sa position couchée et fit un signe de victoire.

Elinska : Voili, voilou !

Elle se tourna vers son amie.

Elinska : ça va, j'ai rien oublié ?

Tatu : hum, juste peut être un léger avantage... Plus le temps passe, plus la quantité de coeurs absorbables augmente, et par conséquent, on en stocke plus. On peut ainsi plus en utiliser d'un seul coup. Mais c'est bien la seule chose qui puisse être présentée comme un avantage, étant donné que la durée de conservation des coeurs n'augmente pas, ou d'un ou deux jours tout au plus...

Elinska : mouif, mais bon, on va pas dire que ça soit grand-chose...

Zexion : j'ai une question. Où partent les coeurs une fois utilisés, ou justement non utilisés ?

Elinska et Tatu : aucune idée ! ^o^

Saïx et Vexen semblèrent être les plus affectés par cette réponse. Bon, peut être aussi Xemnas, mais il ne le montrait pas, si ça lui faisait quoi que ce soit. Le numéro IV était atterré face à un tel manque de scientifique dans leurs méthodes ; ne s'étaient-elles soucié de rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Il y avait fort à parier dessus. Quand au numéro VII, tout fan du jeu reconnaîtra un certain fanatisme de sa part à vouloir compléter Kingdom Hearts, alors la probabilité que des coeurs soient perdus à jamais à cause de ces filles le mettait un peu hors de lui. Après un petit silence, le chef de l'Organisation prit la parole.

Xemnas : vous pouvez disposer pour le moment. N'allez nulle part, vous serez sûrement rappelées dans la journée.

Tatu : quoi ?!

Elinska : on assiste même pas à la totalité de cette réunion ?!

Tatu : vous croyez franchement qu'on va accepter que vous discutiez comme ça dans notre dos alors que ça nous concerne directement ?!

Saïx : ça n'était pas une proposition. Maintenant, sortez. On vous rappellera au besoin.

Les numéros XV et XVI lancèrent des regards haineux à chacun des membres de l'assemblée, et s'en allèrent finalement avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde.

* * *

><p>(1) On sait bien que ce n'est pas de ça que son constitués les Similis, depuis la sortie de KH3D. On a cependant commencé à écrire cette fic avant même d'être au courant de la sortie du jeu. A ce moment là, on a essayé de supposer la façon dont pouvaient se créer les Similis, voilà ce que ça a donné :<p>

Les Similis sont des sortes de sans-coeurs purs over-puissants et particuliers. Si les sans-coeurs se créent à partir de sentiments négatifs et de ténèbres, eux seraient pareil, mais avec le coeur d'une personne à la puissante volonté en prime (ce qui nous permettait d'inclure le cas Roxas, puisque que c'est le seul où on pouvait voir l'humain et le Simili en même temps, on avait aucune info sur les autres). Nos Similis sont donc fait de cette matière sombre et vide qu'on trouve chez les ombres et autres sans-coeurs purs.

**Voilà pour cette semaine ! Et une annonce spéciale ! Jeudi, oui oui, jeudi prochain (pas celui qui arrive tout de suite, celui de la semaine d'après), SURPRISE !**

**Elinska : Nous vous avons préparé un petit quelque chose po-uauehoseéaceoah !**

**Tatu : A découvrir Jeudi prochain !**

Merci de nous avoir lu, si vous avez un avis sur la création des similis ou sur autre chose, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ! A la prochaine !


	29. Joyeux Anniversaire

**Bonsoir à tous ! En ce jeudi 6 décembre, comme promis, nous arrivons avec un texte, bonus ! Un One-shot pour remercier nos lecteurs de nous suivre dans ce délire qu'est Wanted : Sora. Mais aussi un one-shot pour fêter un anniversaire, d'où ce titre bateau et passe-partout, mais que voulez-vous, il faut aller au plus simple ! et aussi notre cadeau de Noël ! En avance ! Si c'est pas beau ! Maintenant, nous souhaiterions avertir notre public...**

**/!\ Attention, bordel détecté. /!\**

**Déconseillé aux personnes souffrantes d'allergie au Grandn'importequoi.**  
><strong>Toute mort prématurée n'est pas de notre fait.<strong>  
><strong>Les conneries écrites dans ce texte n'ont en aucune cas été inventées sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue, tout à été sciemment écrit...<strong>  
><strong>(Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose...)<strong>

**Pour les menaces de mort, c'est par là !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Joyeux anniversaire<span>**

Aujourd'hui est un beau jour. Le soleil brille et distribue généreusement ses rayons aux galériens à feuilles d'aluminium qui tentent tant bien que mal de bronzer pendant ce mois d'hiver, les zozios chantent à tue-tête et réveillent les dormeurs en ce bien trop matinal dimanche après-midi, et le froid ambiant distribue rhume et autres maladies à tout le monde. Cela reste une très belle journée, et le son des cloches de l'église résonnent lourdement dans l'air. Les enfants courent et échappent à des parents désireux de les scotcher devant leurs devoirs ou désireux de se venger suite à une boule de neige dans la tête.

Dans les rues de cette petite ville tranquille, des petits groupes de personnes se dirigeaient vers le même lieu. Ils portaient des costumes, des tenues de soirées, bref, quelque chose de plus habillé que d'ordinaire. L'un d'eux à l'air particulièrement irrité était suivit de près par une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui se maintenait sans peine à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais Marluxia, t'énerver ne servira à rien, lui dit-elle d'un ton assez désintéressé tout en vérifiant sa tenue. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, de toute façon tu ne peux pas refuser l'invitation.

- Ils ne pourront s'en prendre qu'à eux si je pète un boulon en cours de soirée.

- La vie est faite de contrariétés. Il faut apprendre à en supporter certaines.

- Et toi tu t'amuses à en créer chez les gens. »

Elle sourit.

« Je ménage ton intérêt pour moi. Il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai de la concurrence, et que j'ai horreur de partager, moi aussi. »

Ils continuèrent de cheminer vers leur destination, la discussion demeurant tendue sans pour autant exploser. En arrivant sur place ils tombèrent sur Luxord et Lexaeus, ceux-ci étant restés à l'extérieur.

« Vous en avez mit du temps, leur fit remarquer le blond. Vous avez faillis être en retard.

- J'ai du le traîner hors de chez lui. Monsieur allait nous faire faux-bond.

- Ce n'est pas bien ça, Marluxia. »

Le rose lui jeta un regard noir qui le poussa à changer de sujet : énerver les convives avant une fête, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

« Bon, quand il faut y aller... »

Ils montèrent alors les marches et entrent dans l'église. Les bancs étaient presque vides, tout juste 12 personnes, en comptant les nouveaux arrivant, avaient eus le courage de les remplir. Bien que Xemnas aime la grandeur, Vexen préférait le discret. C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient invité que peu de monde pour leur mariage. Ils s'installèrent dans les premiers rangs, avec les autres. Le marié avait attaché ses cheveux blond pâle en un catogan et regardait d'un œil sceptique Vladimir, le curé.

« Squik squiki squik squik ! »

Alors que l'orgue entamait son chant, la mariée fit son apparition dans la nef. Ses cheveux et sa robe blanche lui faisaient comme un halo lumineux qui semblait tout éblouir, y comprit sa pauvre petite demoiselle d'honneur, Xion, qui peinait à avancer sans fermer les yeux. Heureusement que Roxas, portant les alliances à ses côtés, lui donnait des indications. Dans ses mains, un bouquet de FECCE (1), les couleurs vives de la fleur faisant ressortir ses yeux dorés. Après de multiples « squik » de procédure, le petit ver rampant aborda enfin la question cruciale.

« Squik squisqui squisqui squik squik ?

- Oui, je le veux, déclara froidement Vexen.

- Squik squisqui squisqui squik squik?

- Oui, je le veux, continua Xemnas sur le même ton.

- Squisquasqui squasquisquasqui, squisqui squik, squasqui.

- Moi ! »

Essoufflé, empêtré dans les jupons de sa robe, Saïx s'appuyait à l'entrée de l'église.

« Je m'oppose à cette union ! »

Au premier rang, deux apprenties commentatrices se firent une joie de mettre leur talent au service de l'évènement.

« Mais que voilà un revirement de situation ma chère Tatu !

- En effet Elinska ! Si on s'attendait à ce que Saïx, Numéro VII du groupe d' « amis » invités au mariage, s'oppose à cette union.

- Tout à fait tout à fait ! Mais il porte une superbe robe, voluptueuse et somptueusement décorée, je dois l'admettre. Bien qu'un peu trop longue pour mon humble personne. Une robe mi-cuisse lui siérait à ravir, n'est-il pas ?

- Peut-être bien mais oh ! Il me semble que notre cher Iceberg s'avance vers les presque mariés ! »

Retenant les épaisseurs de tissus blanc, il s'avança à grandes enjambées, le bruit de ses talons raisonnant dans l'église. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son visage semblait se décomposer.

« Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé de mariage et a inutilement déclaré son am-

- Chut ! »

Saïx était arrivé à hauteur des mariés et il s'arrêta devant Xemnas, l'air légèrement désarçonné.

« Xemnas ? Tu… »

Un « Oh » général s'en suivit.

« Aurait-on oublié de préciser à Saïx qui était la mariée ?

- Il se serait certainement habillé autrement…

- En pingouin ?

- Tout à fait ! Quel sens de l'observation ! »

Xemnas paraissait embarrassé pendant que Vexen tapait du pied, visiblement ennuyé et que Porcipoulpe nous faisait une crise de nerf sur le premier banc. La question qui se pose à présent dans vos petits crânes est sûrement… Mais qui est Porcipoulpe ? Comme son nom l'indique, il est né de l'union d'un Porcinet, en l'occurrence Xemnas, et d'un poulpe, Vexen. Comment ? La question ne se pose pas ! Et ne seras pas posée non plus ! Mais c'est suite à la naissance d'un Porcipoulpe… précaire dans le cynisme et la façon de commander, que les heureux parents avaient décidés de se marier, malgré un manque d'amour flagrant. Il était de notoriété publique que le mariage n'était là que pour le bien être de Porcipoulpe… Malgré son âge avancé. Nous ne parleront pas non plus de la logique tordue des parents. Toujours était-il qu'une question avait toujours été posée, et restée sans réponse jusqu'à ce jour… Qui était… la mère de Porcipoulpe…

Problème résolu !

« L'amoureux transit se réveille alors que sa douce compte se marier avec un autre, si ce n'est point beau !

- N'est-il pas ma chère Tatu ! »

Saïx et Xemnas se regardèrent, longuement, Vexen toussotant de temps à autre pour marquer sa présence puis le bleuté prit la parole.

« Tu comptes te marier avec ce guignol ?

- C'est pour Pourcipoulpe…

- Pas besoin, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !

- Tu-

- Non Saïx... Je ne peux pas…

- Si tu le peux…

- Hum, hum… »

Saïx s'était approché de Xemnas, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, plantant son regard dans celui de l'argenté et, finalement, après une longue hésitation, Xemnas hocha de la tête pendant que Vexen se frappait le front d'un air désespéré. Les deux amoureux officiels se rapprochèrent doucement, leurs têtes proches l'une de l'autre, l'assemblée laissant échapper un « Oh » émerveillé…

« SAÏX !

- Retournement de situation ! »

Personne ne l'avait vu… Mais il avait quitté la salle, pour s'habiller sur son plus beau tren-… pagne motif léopard…

« AXEL ?! »

Saïx avait été réellement surpris et son expression le disait bien.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! Ooooooioioooooooooh ! »

L'apprenti Tarzan sauta, accroché à sa liane de corde qu'il avait préalablement installée, et enleva Saïx dans les airs comme Quasimodo sauva Esméralda du bûcher. L'assistance au sol eut tout le loisir de constater que oui, il ne portait en effet qu'un pagne, et qu'il faisait par conséquent la fierté de tous les Tarzan.

« Axel ! Lâche-moi !

- Plus jamais, mon chaton-berserk. »

Suite à quoi il l'embrassa passionnément.

« Quel romantisme ma chère Elinska !

- Tout à fait ! Vas-y Axel ! Te prive pas et va tout de suite l'enc-

- Maaaaaaaais, quel retournement de situation nous avons là ! On dirait bien que Saïx a cessé de se débattre et lui rend même son baiser ! »

Il semblait en effet que l'amour du roux pour le bleu était réciproque, et que Saïx avait momentanément chassé Xemnas de ses pensées, celui-ci leur jetant des regards furax depuis le sol. Les deux amoureux s'étaient posé sur une petite avancée de pierre dans les murs de l'église. Lorsqu'ils finirent l'échange, Saïx planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et laissa échapper d'une voix enfiévrée :

« Mon sauvage.

- Ma chère Tatu, il est ici clair que ces deux hommes avaient une relation avant ce mariage !

- Que de révélations !

- Fermez-la. »

La mariée n'avait pas l'air très contente.

« Rends-moi Saïx, héricendre ! (oui oui, le pokémon)

- Viens si tu l'oses ! As-tu seulement pensé à toute la peine que tu lui faisais ? Sais-tu combien il a souffert pour toi ? Moi je l'aime, et jamais je ne le laisserais souffrir ainsi !

- Axel a sorti son arme secrète !

- En effet Elinska, ce Tarzan aux cheveux rouges a sorti les étincelles flottant autour du visage et même les petites larmes d'émotion au coin des yeux ! Comme dans les mangas !

- C'est un incroyable n'importe quoi !

- Tout à fait !

- Je vous ai demandé de vous taire ! »

C'est alors que Xemnas se saisit du micro de Tatu, qui était plus proche et s'en servit comme d'un lasso pour rattraper Saïx et l'attirer à lui. Ayant profité de tout ce remue ménage, Marluxia s'était approché de Vexen, et s'était même collé à lui. Il lui parlait d'une voix douce.

« Tu sais, dans le fond ce n'est pas si grave. Ce mariage me contrariait beaucoup, il te reste moi. »

C'est alors que Porcipoulpe réagit et se leva pour s'interposer entre son père et son amant.

« Mais en fait t'es qu'un gros dégueulasse ! J'te rappelle qu'à moi aussi tu m'as fait des avances ! Moi qui me disais que j'allais peut être te faire l'honneur d'accepter, tu peux toujours rêver maintenant !

- Attends, mon petit Porci-

- C'est non !

- Marluxia... Tu as fait des avances à mon fils ?!

- Oh !

- Elinska, je suis choquée !

- Voilà qui est inattendu !

- Marluxia aimerait donc le père, le fils et...

- Le saint Esprit ?

- Non, Larxene !

- En même temps ?

- Eeeeh oui !

- Quelle libi-

- Relations tumultueuses ! »

Si un des micros avait disparut, ça ne les empêchait pas de se partager celui qui restait ! Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Larxene, un banc derrière elle, qui avait détourné le regard sitôt que son prénom avait été prono-hurlé dans le micro par Tatu.

« Larxene, vous êtes au centre d'un quatuor amoureux, la seule fille en plus, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Rien.

- Vous pensez réellement cela ? Vous étiez au courant de l'amour que portait à Marluxia à 3 personnes différentes dont un père et un fils, non ?

- ...

- Je comprends, aimez-vous Marluxia ?

- ...

- Non elle préfère le prêtre !

- Squik ?

- PARDON ? »

Le Don Juan aux cheveux barbiement teinté avait poussé son cri digne d'une princesse Disney en se raccrochant à Vexen d'un air indigné.

« Tu préfères cette bestiole immonde à ma magnifique personne ?!

- ... »

Mais retournons à Notre Tarzan, sa prise, et son jaguar furieux.

« RENDS LE MOI !

- J'AI DIT NON !

- Je…

- SAÏX EST A MOI ! C'est MON Chaton !

- NON ! C'EST MON CHATON BERSERK !

- Porcinet ! On le finit ce mariage oui ou non ?!

- Mon désherbant ?! Tu veux vraiment te marier avec LUI ?!, demanda fébrilement Marluxia en s'accrochant à Vexen.

- Ecoute, mon poulpinet... TOUT EST FINI ENTRE NOUS ! Maries-toi avec le chewing-gum rose qui te colle si ça te chante !, finit par dire Xemnas d'un air détaché.

- Mais Tatu ! Que voilà une avalanche de surnoms !

- D'adorables surnoms si je puis me permettre…

- Squik…

- Aucune moquerie ! »

Xemnas tira alors plus brusquement sur le fil du micro et Saïx dérapa avec un petit cri adorable, entraînant l'Axarzan qui était décidément mal accroché à sa branche. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur Xemnas dans un magnifique et gracieux « BOM » qui inspirait la légèreté des deux amants sur le troisième. Les jupons des deux « mariées » n'aidant pas Luxord, qui s'était proposé au sauvetage de Xemnas, retrouva ce dernier en plein câlin avec Saïx qui ne s'en portait pas plus mal tandis qu'Axel découvrait les magnifiques sous-vêtements plein de dentelle de Xemnas.

« Elinska ?

- Moui ?

- Enlève ta main des mes yeux je te prie.

- Nope, c'est du rating M tout ça ! Pas pour toi !

- Maiiiis…

- Mais que vois-je ?!

- Raconte !

- Axel a trouvé la sortie !

- Quelle sortie ?

- Ah ! Vexen récupère sa promise !

- LA FERME ! »

Le marié repoussa Saïx et Axel et releva Xemnas.

« C'est pas finit cette scène ? J'ai autre chose à faire.

- Te marier avec Moi !, s'écria Marluxia.

- Tu préfères mon père à Moi ?!, s'indigna Porcipoulpe, quelle honte ! Se faire voler la place par son daron…

- Je te plains pas ! Toi au moins tu ne te fais pas voler la place par un insecte !

- Heh ! Ne critique pas Vladimir.

- Larxene est donc réellement amoureuse de Vlady ?

- Apparemment…

- Squik ?

- ...

- Notre Vladimir devient grand…

- SQUIIIK ?! »

Le petit vers rampant n'était cependant pas au bout de ses peines, car Larxene remonta jusqu'à l'autel à grandes enjambées, Marluxia, Porcipoulpe et Vexen cessant momentanément leur discussion. Elle se campa sur sa position, les poings sur les hanches et face à Vladimir, déclarant d'un voix autoritaire :

« Je t'ordonne de m'épouser.

- Squiiiii ?! »

Elle tendit une main vers lui.

« Sois mien, Vladimir.

- Squiii... Squi squasquik squik... Squik...

- Et bien dans ce cas je ne vois d'autre solution que de te séquestrer à mes côtés.

- SQUIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

- Vladimir ! », s'écrièrent les deux présentatrices.

Larxene fut alors bousculée sur le côté, de même que tous ceux qui s'étaient installés devant l'autel. Xigbar débarquait, avec Demyx balancé comme un sac à patates sur l'épaule. Il le fit descendre tout de suite d'ailleurs avant de se tourner vers la nef et le reste de l'église.

« Puisque personne n'est d'accord sur le mariage qui devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui, je proclame qu'il est annulé ! »

Il avait parlé d'une voix forte, de sorte que tout le monde l'entende. Tous stoppèrent leur bataille, soit surpris, soit prêts à réaffirmer leur droit de mariage pour aujourd'hui, que ça serait l'affaire de 5 minutes, le temps de péter les dents du rival.

« A la place... »

Xigbar embrassa alors Demyx, qui semblait ne plus trop savoir où donner de la tête.

« Je me marie ici et maintenant avec Demyx !

- Je m'y oppose ! »

Zexion, jusque là presque inexistant et caché dans les bancs (ninja !), s'était levé, et fixait le nouveau couple avec sérieux, mais surtout une implication qu'on ne lui connaissait guère.

« Il est hors de question que je le laisse partir dans les bras d'un autre. Demyx est la lumière de ma vie, ma gratte-éponge spontex, ma...

- Zexion ! »

Demyx était écarlate, ne parvenant pas à masquer une gêne évidente. Ce qui entraîna des sentiments contradictoires chez le balafré. Son amant était décidément trop mignon, et, bordel de merde, c'est quoi ça, Zexion aurait eut une relation avec son canari des îles?

« Vladimir est sauvé !

- En attendant, c'est une autre relation qui s'offre à nous ma chère Tatu ! Et une nouvelle myriade de surnoms nous semble promise !

- Certes ! Et nous découvrons également le penchant de Demyx pour les cyclopes !

- D'où la tactique de Zexion de se faire une mèche ! »

La gratte-éponge spontex était en plein état de panique.

« Attends, mon pingouin des plages ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Tu m'aurais trompé avec un hérisson ?!

- Erreur !, s'écria Xemnas. Le hérisson est ici !, dit-il en désignant Axel .

- Un oursin dans ce cas ?

- C'est mignon les oursins, fit innocemment et spontanément remarquer Demyx, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

- Soit... alors comme ça je n'ai toujours pas eus ton cœur ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais continuer de te courir après : la chasse continue !

- Bah les pattes, le borgne !

- Tu comptes faire quoi, le recycleur aquatique, m'attaquer avec ta mèche d'émo-gothique ? »

Zexion eut un magnifique froncement de sourcil mais il bouscula Xemnas qui était devant lui pour venir tirer Demyx à lui.

« Ne compte même pas le toucher vil cabot atrophié. Il est a moi.

- Oh ? Voyez-vous ça de la part de l'oursin du fin fond des mers… Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

- Ma chère Tatu ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Lequel est le meilleur entre le fort Xigbar et son torse couturé de cicatrices…

- Comment tu sais ça t-

- ... Et le frêle mais néanmoins bien formé Zexion ?

- D'où tu tiens ces informa-

- Alors ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question à moi ?

- Mai-

- VOS BOUCHES !

- Aye Sir ! »

Zexion et Xigbar s'observaient d'un œil mauvais, le deuxième visiblement prêt à relever ses manches pour en découdre à mains nues. Seulement, Demyx s'était interposé entre les deux, visiblement prit au piège dans un impérieux dilemme, comme Saïx à vrai dire. Il ne semblait pas capable de choisir vers qui se tourner.

« Demyx en détresse droit devant ! Est-ce qu'un preux chevalier servant viendra le sauver ?

- Ce serait-un miracle en tenant en compte les goujats que nous avons ici présents !

- Oursin des sources ! Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser mon Ecureuil !

- Infâme code barre ! »

Zexion repoussa alors Demyx, le propulsant dans les jupes de Saïx qui fut lui aussi refoulé sur Axel qui se fit un plaisir se le serrer dans ses bras et de lui faire des mamours. Notons que Xemnas était au bord de l'attaque cardiaque en voyant ça et que Demyx en était fort aise. De leur côté, Zexion et Xigbar en étaient venus aux mains, le plus jeune ayant lancé les hostilités.

« Mais que voilà un beau combat pas de catch !

- Mais c'est notre frêle et adorable Zexion qui mène la danse ! Pour l'instant, il maîtrise !

- Il maîtrise très bien Xigbar d'ailleurs… Vous êtes sûr que c'est Demyx qu'il ai-

- Hum, hum… »

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour voir Lexaeus penché au-dessus d'elles.

« Tu fais peur mon armoire ! »

Il leva les yeux vers le combat et son air habituellement impassible était troublé par deux sourcils froncés. Il contourna le banc et s'approcha de la bagarre et, arrivé près des deux combattants, il saisit les deux par leur col. Xigbar avait retrouvé l'avantage qu'il devait à sa carrure mais il fut légèrement désorienté quand ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol.

« Il est vrai petit en fait… Demdem est pas plus grand ?

- Non, non non non… Que-ce qui te fait dire ça ma chère Elinska ?

- Oh ! Je sens que tu-

- Chuuuuut ! Regarde plutôt la scène ! »

Lexaeus envoya Xigbar valdinguer sur Demyx, tout ce beau monde formant désormais un beau petit tas, Axel et Xemnas se disputant la place de celui qui bécotera Saïx et Demyx toujours perdu dans cet océan de froufrou et autres tissus qui composaient les robes de Saïx et Xemnas. Le balafré lui tomba donc dessus après un vol plané de courte durée et sans aucune grâce et Demyx servit de coussin d'atterrissage avec un cri très distingué. Lexaeus quand à lui, prit finalement Zexion, qui avait un bel hématome sur la joue, dans ses bras, et l'embrassa à la ma-

« Comme un prince charmant !

- Il vient sauver sa donzelle en détresse !

- C'est beau l'amour !

- Amour à sens unique !

- Amour tout de m-

- LA FERME ! »

L'oursin se débattit quelques instant avant d'accepter le baiser du brun (Oui, j'ai dit brun !) (2) et même d'y répondre, parce que, mince, il embrassait très bien !

« Zexion… (A la Sashta ! XD (3))

- Oui ?

- Je…

- N'EST-CE PAS ADORABLE ?!

- Elin… T'es une véritable briseuse de moments romantiques ma grande…

- C'est finit tout ce bordel ? »

Du fond de la rangée de banc, Xaldin, pieds sur le dossier de l'assise de devant, s'ennuyait ferme, chaque bras passé autour de l'épaule de Xion et de Roxas.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec ces gosses ?

- Ôte tes sales pattes de là ! Vil pervers ! »

Xaldin garda son sourire, et les deux enfants leur air inquiet.

« Très chère Elinska, je crois que nous devrions être sujettes à une certaine inquiétude quand à l'avenir de ces deux enfants...

- Mais... une seconde Tatu ! Je crois reconnaître... Cette posture faussement protectrice, cette pilosité...

- Oui c'est...

- PEDOBEAR ! », s'écrièrent-elles en cœur.

Mais revenons à notre premier triangle amoureux, qui ne saurait se laisser trop longtemps distraire par ce remue-ménage. Pour vous résumer la situation : suite aux fantasmes des deux seme, Saïx avait été attaché à un mur, le laissant ainsi à la totale merci des désirs des deux autres... qui se battaient. Xemnas devait avoir perdu environ 20% de ses cheveux, et la quasi-totalité de son jupon. Quand à Axel, il était en train de se faire arracher son pagne, Xemnas espérant ainsi le gêner, et Saïx ne pouvant détacher son regard de la scène.

Marluxia était toujours en explications avec le père, le fils, et la sainte Esprit, qui tentait toujours de draguer Vladimir et Vladimir repoussant courageusement ses avances.

Demyx n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir aller récupérer son amant, lui-même prisonnier des bras de Xigbar, qui le maintenait contre lui.

« Non ! Mon Vivel Dop fixation béton ! Reviens ! Que veux-tu que je sois sans toi ?

- Désolé Demyx, mais je... »

Lexaeus le laissa juste hésiter un bref instant avant de l'embrasser passionnellement une nouvelle fois. Ce fut d'une voix langoureuse que Zexion conclut leur échange.

« Mon grand format...

- QUOI ?!, s'étrangla Demyx.

- Euh... Chère Elinska, voici un nouveau surnom assez...

- Sérieux ?! Eh, la Châtaigne, ça veut dire que t'as pu voir ?! Alors, il a vraiment une gro-

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel étraaaaaaaaaaaaange surnoooooooooom ! Retournons voir comment s'en sortent la sainte trinité et notre curé, nous avons suffisamment passé de temps sur cette affaire ! Oh ! Mais l'on dirait bien que Vexen tente de prendre le dessus !

- Ma ciboulette persillée d'amour tendrement mentholée, n'oublie pas que c'est avec moi que tout a commencé, je ne te laisserai pas aller avec mon fils !

- Mais, je retrouve tellement de lui en toi...

- Erreur, contrecarra Larxene, c'est à moi qu'il a fait ses premières avances. J'ai refusé, il a prit ce qui lui passait sous la main.

- Tu m'aurais donc menti ?!

- Attends, c'est pas du tout ça, elle ment ! »

Larxene s'était retournée vers le prêtre.

« Donc je disais... Ça te dirait, une soirée aux candélabres ? »

Cependant, du côté de Xaldin, Roxas et Xion...

« Ne vous en faites pas, mon Doudou lumineux, mon Marsouin de corail, je ne vous ferais pas de mal. »

Le silence se fit dans la nef entière. Chacun avait stoppé ses actions ou ses mots et fixait Xaldin avec de grands yeux globuleux. Puis, tous s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

« MAIS T'ES VAIMENT UN PEDOPHILE EN FAIT ! »

Les deux principaux concernés par cette créature aux instincts primaires qu'est le PedoBear numéro III du nom, étaient pressés contre la forte musculature saillante de ce nounours aux pensées douteuses. Ils n'avaient pas l'air à l'aise… Ni même d'apprécier la proximité avec l'adulte... Ni même d'aimer leurs surnoms plutôt inventifs, avouons-le. Et c'était sans compter les 14 regards pointés dans leur direction.

« Tatu… Je ne peux supporter la vue de cette innocence sur le point d'être brisée…

- Je te comprends…

- Ils sont plus jeunes que Sebastian !

- Je veux qu'ils soient plus jeunes !

- Et Seb est sur le point de devenir plus pur qu'eux ! WHAT THE HELL ?! (4)

- Ah… Ca c'est plus problématique… Elinska… Faut les sauver…

- Comment ? T'es trop vieille pour l'intéresser…

- PARDON ?

- ... Hum… J'ai une idée…

- Muselière ?

- LE SAUTER DESSUS A CE PERVERS ! Y A QU'CA D'VRAI ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt assaillit. Mais revenons à nos moutons en robes de mariée et en… non en robe de mariée seulement… Axel ayant définitivement perdu son pagne, Xemnas la vue, et Saïx les litres de sang nécessaire à sa survie… Nan peut-être pas autant mais Xemnas à finalement comprit pourquoi Axel représentait un intérêt potentiel.

« T'es vraiment roux en fait…

- Tu croyais quoi ? Et toi, Albinos ou fausse blonde décolorée ?

- Albinos.

- Saïx !

- VOS BOUCHES Y EN A QUI PECHO ! Vladimir… Un si beau nom… qui te correspond à merveille…

- Squ…ik…

- Je t'assure… C'est vraiment ravissant… Sort avec moi.

- Squ….ouik ?

- Je savais que tu dirais oui…

- SQUIIIK ! SQUIKIKIK ! »

Elle s'était dangereusement approchée, ses lèvres rehaussées de rouge étant très proche de la tête du prêtre qui aurait volontiers rougit et se serait bien reculé si Larxene, en prévision de ce moment, n'avait pas posé de la glu à l'endroit ou il était posé… Vicieuseté incarnée.

« ELINSKA ! LA PURETÉ DE VLADIMIR EST EN DANGER !

- MAIS ILS ONT QUOI A TOUS S'Y METTRE EN MÊME TEMPS ?!

- SQUIIIIIIIIIK ! »

Tatu prit son courage à deux mains et, surtout, son micro, à l'image de Xemnas elle s'en servit de lasso, attrapant Larxene pour la retenir alors que Vladimir allait perdre son premier baiser bêtement. Ils étaient à cinq pauvres millimètres l'un de l'autre, le prêtre tout tremblant et la blonde cherchant à se libérer pour mettre fin à ce qu'elle voulait commencer mais Tatu attacha le micro au banc, l'empêchant ainsi de s'avancer.

« Pfiou… 'Moins une… Elin ? »

Pendant ce temps, devant l'autel…

« T'as couché avec de frigidaire ?!

- Ma bulle piquante… Je… »

Il fut de nouveau coupé par Lexaeus qui refusait visiblement que Zexion parle trop longtemps à Demyx.

« Tu vois ! Ce porc-épic de cuisine te trompait avec le frigo, pas la peine de lui courir après mon dauphin des steppes…

- Mais… Mon kinder pingoui craquelé…

- Wait… Encore des surnoms… aussi charmants ?

- Elinska ! T'étais là ?!

- Le Crétin des Alpes se cramponne à ces gosses ! PERVERS ! SPAGUETTIS CHARBORNEUX !

- Mon poulpe !

- Recule ! Tu oses… me tromper avec mon fils… mais le pire… Me tromper avec cette pauvre cruche ?!

- Techniquement… Il ne s'est rien passé avec ma belle antenne TNT…

- ELLE T'EM-

- -EM-brouille U.U Brouillade… Brouillage…, coupa soudainement Tatu, jouant parfaitement son rôle de contrôle parental pour que cette fiction reste tout publique.

- QUOI ? TU AS OSE COUCHER AVEC MON FILS ?!

- Il a hérité de ton beau c-

- CHUTE DE REIN ! »

SBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ONG !

Nouveau silence dans l'assemblée. D'où venait ce bruit ?

« Bien visé Tatu ! Quelle maîtrise ! On dirait bien que ton stage avec le micro t'a été utile !

- Merci ! Attache-le solidement surtout ! Ce type est dangereux !

- Mouah ha ha ha ! I'm the master of the nœuds ! Regarde comment il est bioootiful mon nœud !

- Très réussi, en effet, chère Elinska. L'on peut affirmer sans hésitation qu'il s'agit là d'un vrai travail de professionnel...

- Et y a même des tites boucles !

- … qui ne néglige en rien l'aspect esthétique.

- Et qui en plus sauve des gosses !

- C'est le nœud de la Justice, il défend la veuve et l'orphelin !

- Il n'hésite jamais à se faire, que ça soit pour les basket des super-héros ou se ligoter les uns les autres pour des plans c-

- Poooooour retenir les grands méchants Pedobear et empêcher qu'ils n'aillent faire de mal aux pauvres et innocents petits enfants.

- Super noeeeeeeeeeud ! Il a pas peur de s'faire des bleeeeeeus !

- Super noeeeeeeeeeud ! Quand y's'défait tu te ramasseeeeeuh ! »

Ce stérile dialogue, sachez-le, ne vous instruira pas ce qu'il est arrivé à Xaldin et n'est rien d'autre qu'un délire entre les deux commentatrices. Il s'agissait donc bel et bien d'un débat purement inutile, de pas moins de 11 répliques (celle introduisant la conversation ne comptant pas) sur un nœud. Vous avez le sum hein ? Et là cela va bientôt faire 4 phrases que vous attendez de savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Mouah ha ha ha ! (et de 5)

Elinska voyant que l'ennemi était tenace passa à la phase B du plan qu'elle avait établit par télépathie (5) avec Tatu. Elle poussa Xaldin à se rendre jusqu'à un endroit spécifique de l'église. C'était sans compter que Tatu était allée préparer le terrain... Xaldin étant beaucoup plus grand que les deux bout d'chou qui l'accompagnaient, il fut le seul à se prendre dans la tronche la lourde cloche en métal qui se balançait dangereusement dans l'espace aérien. D'où le magnifique « sbong », ce qui assura à tous que la cloche était en bonne santé et faisait un joli bruit. Suite a cela, Elinska accrocha Pedobear à l'intérieur, de façon à ce que les dreads dépassent un peu en dessous et qu'il se mange régulièrement la paroi ; ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver au moment de remettre la cloche en place.

« SBEUAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG !

- J'préfère comme ça !, commenta Elinska.

- En effet, ça donne de l'intensité et de la profondeur à la note. Ça devrait être idéal pour les enterrements... Ou les baptêmes, pour faire marrer les gosses. »

Le bordel qui régnait dans la nef était digne de Racoon City lors de l'invasion de zombie, de Marseille toute l'année, du scénario de Tsubasa Chronicle, d'une avalanche sur la plage, du plan de Xehanort, bref digne de la fin du monde ! Les filles en furent… totalement insensibles ! Elles avaient d'autres chatons à fouetter. Notamment Elinska qui se tourna vers son amie commentatrice, d'un air troublé.

« Bon… Maintenant… Question… Ma chère Tatu… Peut-être stupide et existentielle mais qui me paraît importante.

- Quelle est-elle ma bonne Elinska.

- J'ai l'impression de mettre le doigt sur un nœud…

- SBAOROOOOOOOONNNNG ! »

… Silence dans l'audience. (Ça rime !)

« Xaldin ?

- SBEUARGOOOOONG !

- TA BOUCHE ! Je disais donc, le doigt sur le nœud de la cravate… Ça me démange… Hum…

- Oui ma chère ?

- Je réfléchis justement à trouver une question… Huuum… AH ! Je sa- »

ZIOOOOOOOOOOOOUM !

…

« Oui Elinska… Une pizza vient de passer sous ton nez pour atterrir sur Demyx… Oui oui…

- ... Je peux poser une question ?

- Tu peux.

- C'est une paysane la pizza ?

- ... Nan… Figatelli…, grinça Demyx en la décollant de sa tête.

- MÊME SI TU AS DU BEAU MATERIEL JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS SAÏX !

- SAÏX NE PEUT PAS SE PASSER DE MOI !

- ... Il est légèrement presque mort Saïx là… Petite hémorragie…»

ZIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOUM !

« HA ! Arménienne ! »

Axel avait troqué sa nudité contre un tablier de pizzaiolo et avait sortit les pizza de dessous les bancs, les ayant caché avant qu'il y ai qui que ce soit dans l'Eglise pendant que Xemnas avait remonté ses jupons, dévoilant une superbe petite culotte en dentelle qui le moulait agréablement bien et oui, il avait les jarretelles ! Mais Saïx n'avait pas pensé à les récupérer après être passés sous ses jupons, bref ! Il avait dévoilé ses superbes gambettes et sortit son sabre laser en plastique, mais nous refusons de dire où Xemnas l'avait entreposé entre temps. Et donc, la guerre pour s'approprier la Belle au nez saignant continuait ! Pour le plus viril !

« Mon pingouin ?

- Avec cette sauce tomate et ces figatelli… tu es à croquer… Mon éponge…

- No-Han… Xig-a-

- A MON DIEU QUE VOILA ! UNE PIZZA QUATRE FROMAGE ! s'écria Tatu d'un air faussement émerveillé.

- Tatu ! Nous assistons à un vi-

- Violemment pimentée cette pizza dis moi, huuuuum, miam miam !

- DEMYX ! »

Zexion avait hurlé en voulant sauver son ex-présent bien aimé avant que l'armoire qu'était Lexaeus ne le stoppe.

« Non…

- Je ne hum-…

- Hors de question que tu t'inquiètes pour lui…

- Ne sont il pas mignons ! Si seulement ils pouvaient s'activer comme Xigbar et Demyx… A poil !

- Elinska !

- Oui maman Tatuuuuu !

- WAAZAH ! »

Qui eut cru que Xemnas pouvait avoir se genre de cri. Et une pizza tranchée en deux au vol ! Et une !

Si vous vous étiez placé sur la Pepperroni qui traversa l'air de l'église avec une majesté tout à faire remarquable, vous seriez passé pas très loin au dessus d'un Marluxia qui commençait à en avoir marre d'avoir à gérer ses deux pu-... ses deux amants, et qui se demandait sans les écouter comment les calmer. Ne pouvant pas réfléchir correctement à cause des deux qui lui criaient dans les oreilles, et ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps ce bruit qui l'empêchait justement de ce concentrer, il ne réfléchit pas, les attira à lui l'un après l'autre pour les embrasser... Il avait du croire que ça les calmerait. Pour toute réponse amoureuse et enflammée, Marluxia se prit deux coup de poing dans le ventre qui le mirent KO et le changèrent en tapis pour le marches de l'autel.

« C'est dégueulasse !, se récria Porcipoulpe qui trouvait ça en effet dégueulasse de se faire embrasser par des lèvres qui avaient été sur celles de son père juste avant.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies seulement OSE faire ça... Tu vas payer pour tes actes !

- NOOOOOOOOON ! AAAARGH ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Marluxia se fit tortu-... reçut une petite correction bien méritée ! Vilain garnement !

« Tatu, être l'amant de Vexen ou de Porcipoulpe me semble être un pari fort dangereux. La moindre contrariété peut vous coûter la vie.

- Tout à fait Elinska, et c'est peut être pour cela d'ailleurs que Vexen (et par extension son fils) sont si peu populaires. »

SIOUF ! Tel un ninja lanceur de shuriken, le savant glacial avait lancé un scalpel en direction de Tatu avec une précision de chirurgien. Celle-ci ne dut sont salut qu'à la dépression d'air créée par la pizza Fruits de Mer qui tentait une pâle imitation de la majesté de la Pepperoni. Le regard de Tatu se fit soudainement très sombre, et une aura de colère émana dès lors de ta personne.

« T'as un problème le calamar ?

- Tiens juste ta langue si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe. »

La commentatrice posa alors violemment son pied sur le dossier d'un banc et prit un chandelier, comptant de toute évidence s'en servir contre Vexen.

« Ramène toi, j't'attends Davi Jones.

- Mesdames et messieurs, voilà qui est inouï ! L'on ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que notre gentille et pacifique Tatu passe en mode racaille aujourd'hui !

- Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec toi. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'être encore en vie.

- Et toi continue à m'regarder de haut et je te faire bouffer tes cou-

- C'est donc moi qui assure la censure -oh, ça rime !- à sa plaaaace ! »

Il est temps à présent de suivre la destinée de la pizza Fruit de Mer (celle qui a sauvé Tatu) et de Porcipoulpe. En effet, si celui-ci tient tellement de Vexen et de Xemnas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réagit comme son père face à l'invective ? Parce que Porcipoulpe et cette pizza étaient en fait liés... par le destin... (papaaaaaaam, musique trop classe digne d'une bande annonce de film d'action tragique).

Porcipoulpe était un cochon-poulpe mutant d'une vivacité d'esprit assez rare pour son espèce... Bien qu'il en soit le seul représentant. Rien, ou presque, ne pouvait le déconcentrer de son objectif lorsqu'il s'en fixait un. Pourtant, cette pizza ayant tournoyé dans les airs, dans la direction opposée à celle du scalpel que son père avait envoyé, avait attiré son regard et toute son attention dans le même temps. Il l'avait vue, comme au ralenti, se diriger vers lui, et avait senti comme un lien se créer.

« Mais... que se passe-t-il ? », se questionna avec intensité Porcipoulpe tandis que vous voyez en gros plan son visage de trois-quart.

Il ne put bouger, et cru qu'elle lui atterrirait en pleine figure. Finalement, ce fut juste à côté de lui et contre l'autel que la pizza vint splouchément finir sa course. Des morceaux de garniture avaient volé, à cause du choc, et l'un d'eux atterrit sur la joue de Porcipoulpe. Il se l'essuya d'un geste lent... Pour voir... qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de crevette. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, et il ne put tout de suite tourner les yeux vers la pizza qui se décollait du meuble avec des bruits visqueux. Quand il y parvint finalement, il hurla de terreur.

« GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUIIIIIIII ! » (ben vi, Porcipoulpe est mi poulpe-mi cochon U.u Je sais pas si les poulpes ça crie, donc j'ai choisi le cochon)

C'était une véritable boucherie. Là, des morceau de calamar, des crustacés et autres fruits de mer trempaient dans la sauce tomate, comme dans leur propre sang. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de ces morceaux de cadavres, l'image se gravant sans doute dans son esprit pour le restant de ses jours, revenant pour hanter ses pires cauchemars. Maintenant, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit, je propose une petite traduction de la scène en laissant tomber Porcipoulpe comme une vieille chaussette : Porcipoulpe est donc partiellement poulpe. L'équivalent pour vous serait de voir des doigts, des orteils, des nez et les oreilles sur une pizza. Bon appétit !

«BWAHAHA ! NE CROIS PAS M'ÉCHAPPER XEMNAS ! hurla Axel.

- C'EST TOI QUI VA FUIR LA QUEUE ENTRE LES JAMBES ! répondit tout aussi violemment Xemnas. »

N'y voyez rien de pervers…

Axel sortit deux pizzas de son sac… les deux dernières… Des Marguerittas… Avec la classe digne d'un pizzaiolo italien de renom, il envoya ses deux projectiles mangeables sur Xemnas qui osa répliquer à coup de laser en plastique.

« Mon dieu ! LA PREMIERE PIZZA N'A PAS ETE COUPEE ! LA DEUXIEME N'A PAS CETTE CHANCE ! ELLE FINIT EN PETIT MORCEAUX QUI TOMBENT SUR LES oh ! Mais Demyx à un très beau c-

- Coupe de cheveux !, coupa Tatu avant de reprendre auprès de Vexen, SALE CALAMAR CONGELE ! REPETES UN PEU CA ?! »

Demyx, qui avait donc le fessier à l'air, se retrouva avec des petits morceaux de pizza pour agrémenter le tout et si ça n'avait pas arrêté Xigbar au départ, recevoir une olive dans le col qui roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale, cela le dérangea légèrement, surtout quand la dite olive reste inaccessible.

«AXEL ! Que tu veuilles te faire Saïx sans Xemnas, c'est ton problème ! M'embête pas quand j'essaye de me faire mon hérisson ! s'insurgea Xigbar.

- VA CREVER ! J'AI MIEUX A FAIRE ! »

Piqué au vif, le balafré se releva et se dirigea vers le pot de gel rougeâtre en tablier, pour en découdre. Sur le chemin, il bouscula Lexaeus en plein dép-

« Dépoilage ! »

Dépoilage donc, de Zexion. Ils étaient installé sur le même banc, Demyx et Zexion en face l'un de l'autre et la châtaigne apprécia moyennement de se faire déranger, surtout par cet énergumène bichromé ! Il se releva, repoussa son armoire et courut, en tenue d'Adam, après Xigbar pour lui faire comprendre son mode de pensée pendant que Demyx et Lexaeus suivaient pour les récupérer.

« GRUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII ! »

Axel n'avait pas attendu que la margueritta ai atterrit pour lancer une autre pizza, cette fois, à la TARTIFLETTE ! Elle se sploutcha contre le mur, à côté de Porcipoulpe qui reçut sur le coin du groin, un morceau de cochon grillé… d'où son hurlement. Vexen et Tatu continuaient de s'engueuler.

« Dégage de là ! Vermine.

- Répètes ce que t'as dis là ? HE ! D'OU TU ME BOUSCULE ?!, hurla Tatu à Xigbar qui l'avait poussé.

- Bouge de là, t'es sûr le passage, gamine.

- PARDON ?! »

Larxene réussi à se libérer et poursuivit un Vladimir fuyant au milieu de la foule, Elinska à leur suite pour sauver le prêtre d'une perte de chasteté soudaine. C'était le gros bordel général, se retrouvant tous au centre de la nef, à se chercher des gnons et à s'en mettre sur le minois, dans des tenues qu'on pouvait plus ou moins appeler tenues… Seuls Porcipoulpe et Saïx se tenaient tranquille… Le premier étant tombé dans les pommes et le deuxième était toujours attaché à moitié mort et-

« SBEUOOOOOOIIIIING

- LA FERME XALDIN ! »

Ca avait été unanime pour le coup… un silence reprenant le dessus… avant que Zexion ne glisse sur le pizza… se rattrapant à Axel qui fut entraîné dans sa chute et poussant Marluxia à peine réveillé qui hurla à la provocation et la baston générale repris de plus belle !

Ah regarder plus près, il manquait deux personnes… Xion et Roxas étaient partis se réfugier derrière l'autel, une nappe sur la tête pour se protéger de la sauce tomate. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une telle bagarre… surtout venant de leurs… « amis » ? C'était très effrayant.

« BANZAIIIE ! »

Très effrayant… Surtout quand Axel sautait d'une table, dans l'idée de faire une bombe… et qu'il oubliait qu'il ne portait qu'un tablier… Heureusement que la nappe avait tendance à leur tomber devant les yeux.

C'était un véritable carnage dans la sainte maison de Dieu. C'est pourquoi Tatu aimerait vous dire quelques mots.

« Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices... Tout ceci est blasphème, se comporter pareillement dans un lieu de culte est un terrible manque de respect. Nous vous demandons de ne surtout pas faire ce genre de choses dans aucun des mariages que vous aurez à faire. Nous vous-

- Stop !, la coupa Elinska. Y a des limites au contrôle parental, ils sont pas bêtes, ils ont comprit ! Ainsi, tout n'était plus que haine, amour passionnel, et haine à cause de l'amour passionnel. Quels coeurs tourmentés que ceux de l'Organisation XIII ! Xemnas mord les cheveux de Xigbar, Marluxia semble décidé à arracher un bras de Lexaeus, Zexion et Demyx à revivre leurs amour interrompus, et Porcipoulpe agresse tout le monde sans distinction pour se venger des deux massacres qu'il avait eus sous les yeux ! Mais que faire ? »

Soudain, le vent se mit à souffler au sein de l'église, et plusieurs violents coup de cloche retentirent.

« XALDIN LA F- »

Puis tous se figèrent (Xaldin, le roi du silence U.u). En essayant de se libérer, Xaldin avait tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Résultat, toute la poussière amassée au fil des années dans cette église revint en suspension dans les airs. En s'approchant de l'aire de combat, vint se mêler à cette poussière la farine des pizzas qui avaient servit de projectiles. Le malheur des bastonneurs survint lorsque la petite tornade atteint les sacs d'Axel où avaient été entreposées les pizzas. Toute la farine contenue dedans s'envola emportée par le courant d'air. Et Xaldin se rendant compte que se servir de la magie ne changeait rien à son sort, stoppa tout. Dès lors, un énorme nuage de farine et de poussière vint envahir la nef entière, et l'on y vit plus rien.

« L'on y voit plus goutte ma chère Eli-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- TATU !

- Enfin je te tiens ! Mon chaton-berserk...

- LE KRAKEN M'AS ATTRAPE LA CHEVILLE !

- Pfoooouuuaaaaah, dégueu ! Je comprends pas comment tu fais pour aimer un type qui embrasse aussi mal, Saïx !

- Ah, ce n'est que toi, misérable insecte !, lança Porcipoulpe qui pensait avoir attrapé la cheville de Marluxia.

- Demyx ?! Mais où est Saïx alors ?

- Squiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- VLADIMIR !

- Mais Demyx est avec moi !

- Quoi ?! Xigbar ? Mais j'pensais que c'était moi qui était avec Saïx résultat !

- Axel ?!

- Squiiiii !

- C'pas d'ma faute, t'avais les cheveux longs !

- Lexaeus ! C'est pas parce que Vlad est petit qu'il faut le confondre avec Zexion !

- Et toi du gel ! »

Vous comprendrez sans mal que, même les auteures s'embrouillent dans ce beau dialogue dépourvu de sens, donc, chers amis lecteurs, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y comprenez rien, c'est normal !  
>Porcipoule était attrapait les chevilles de tout le monde en attendant le trouver cette de Marluxia et Tatu était donc en train d'apprendre que, finalement, elle pouvait ressembler à Vladimir puisque Larxene, qui s'était libéré, essayait de l'embrasser. Mais les instincts maternels étant ce qu'ils sont, Elinska, prise aux griffes d'un certain, Xemnas qui avait dû la prendre pour Saïx mais qui avait finit par remarquer que Saïx n'avait pas de poitrine, réussi le miracle de retrouver Tatu dans la farine et de la tirer des pattes de Larxene. Cette dernière ayant certainement absorbé de la farine pour ne pas faire la différence en le petit prêtre et Tatu.<p>

« KYAH !

_Tatu ! C'est moi !

_Elinska ?! Tu m'a sauvéééééééé…

_On y voit rien bon sang !

_Squiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik ! Squiiiiiiiiik !

_VLADY ! »

Elles se mirent à quatre pattes au sol pour chercher le petit sans-cœur, malgré le fait que Tatu soit encore sous le choc de son tête à tête avec Larxene, et elle passèrent entre les jambes de tout le monde. Hurlant lorsqu'elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Porcipoulpe.

« Que-ce que vous fichez là ? C'est ma partie de l'élise…

- La zone le 50 cm au-dessus du sol ?

- Oui. Je cherche cet enfoiré de Marluxia…

- On cherche Valdimir…

- ...

- Je sais où est Marlu…

- Je sais où est le prêtre… »

Elinska et Porcipoulpe échangèrent un regard malgré la farine dans les yeux puis ce furent des informations qu'ils échangèrent. Elles surent ou trouver leur prêtre et lui, ou trouvé son amant et beau-père.

« SQUIIIIIK !

- VLADIMIR ! »

Elles lui sautèrent dessus alors qu'il obtenait un câlin de Zexion et purent ainsi le sauver pendant que la châtaigne était refoulée sur Xigbar.

« Tatu !

- Elinska !

- Squiiiiiik !

- Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

- Oui mais quoi ?

- ... Laisser la farine retomber !

- Ca prendra des plombes avec ces imbéciles qui brassent de l'air !

- Squik !

- De l'eau ?

- Bonne Idée !

- Mais on a pas de matérias !

- Si ! J'y ai pensé !

- C'est vrai Tatu ?

- Oui… Je me disais que mouiller les mariés et les invités serait marrant pendant qu'on attendrait sous un parapluie.

- C'est pour ça que t'en a prit un alors qu'il fait beau ! »

Tatu sortit la matéria de sa pocher et la donna à son amie qui fit apparaître la pluie dans l'église. Cela fit retomber les particules de farine et ainsi, tous purent y voir clair… Malheureusement pour certains… Xigbar… qui pensait avoir récupéré son Demyx avait embrassé Zexion, qui ne pensait rien parce qu'il appréciait… mais il apprécia moins quand il s'aperçu que c'était le balafré qui l'embrassait. Lexaeus avait finit par déprimer sur un coin de banc pendant qu'Axel et Demyx s'en mettait plein la gueule, que Xemnas avait trouvé du réconfort chez Marluxia et que Porcipoulpe avait attrapé la cheville… de son père… pour le faire tomber et le tabasser à mort… Et Saïx se faisait marcher dessus par tout le monde… Barf…

« Ca va bi-

- ESPECE D'EN-

- Empoté !

- JE VAIS TE CASSER LA GU-

- Gloups !

- VIENS LA QUE JE T'ARRACHE LES C-

- la culotte !

- SBEUROOOOOOOOOING !

- TA GUEULE XALDIN ! »

Pour reprendre tout de suite leurs engueulades laissées là. Mais...

« SBEUARGOOOOONG ! SBEUARGOOOOONG ! SBEUARGOOOOONG ! »

La cloche ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant de sonner.

« T'ES CHIANT XALDIN !, s'écria Axel.

- J'SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC LE HERICENDRE POUR UNE FOIS !, ajouta Xemnas.

- SBEUARGOOOOONG SBEUARGOOOOONG SBEUARGOOOOONG SBEUARGOOOOONG SBEUARGOOOOONG SBEUARGOOOOONG ! »

Ils prirent le temps de se figer et de s'interroger du regard comme lors des premières fois.

« Étant donné la vitesse de la deuxième série, avança Vexen, je doute que ça soit de son seul fait. Xaldin en est pas capable. Ou bien il est réellement désespéré.

- C'est moi qui ait fait sonner la cloche. Vous avez mit tellement de temps à vous calmer que par votre faute, il a le visage tout contusionné. »

Luxord était revenu vers la nef, après avoir tenté une chirurgie esthétique avec Xaldin. Il était calme, mais le ton qu'il employait était un brin sévère.

« Poker-face !, s'écria Elinska à sa vue. Où t'étais passé ?

- Je me tenais loin de tout ce bazar. Vous avez vu dans quel état vous avez mit l'église ? »

Les yeux se détachèrent alors des êtres vivants qu'ils avaient sous les yeux pour regarder autour d'eux. Les bancs étaient en désordre, le sol était couvert d'une bouillasse de poussière de farine et d'eau, les fleurs étaient renversées, des débris et morceaux de divers éléments comme des robes, des objets en bois, ou des boites en carton jonchaient le sol, comme les pizzas d'ailleurs, ce qui ajoutait à la bouillasse du sol (qui est donc réellement dégueulasse en cet instant). A cela il fallait ajouter le bazar de la scène entre individus eux-même, qui avaient plus ou moins perdu leur vêtement pour certains et de différentes manières, qui avaient reçut des coups ou qui gardaient encore quelques tragiques entrailles de pizza sur eux avec indifférence, n'entendant rien à la cruelle destinée de ce plat italien, voué au cliché de la culture de son pays, à parfois être tourné à toutes les sauces avec des agréments bizarres (que le tragique exemple de la pizza tartiflette, la pizza aux frites, ou la pizza au nutella reste dans vos mémoires), à faire grossir des milliers de gens devant leur télé, à être trimbalé entre le restaurant et votre porte pour arriver froid et que vous déclariez que c'est dégueulasse en plus d'être cher, et pour finalement être utilisé comme freezby dans des batailles relationnelles... Oui... Cruel destin que celui des pizzas. Considérez-les autrement, la prochaine fois que vous en aurez dans votre assiette. (gros noir avec un long bruit grave et stressant comme les pubs d'information sur les maladies graves).

« Il a fallut que tout éclate ici. C'est pas de Chance. Vous avez vu aussi dans quel état vous vous êtes mis ? Fallait se mettre d'accord avant de se marier, si c'était pour en arriver là. En tant que seule personne totalement neutre quelque soit les affaires qu'il y a entre vous et le seul qui soit resté pleinement calme et raisonnable, j'annule le mariage qui devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui, ainsi que tous ceux qui auraient aimé à s'ajouter.

- Mais..., commencèrent-il.

- Pas de mais ! On était profiter de la fête après la cérémonie pour faire l'anniversaire de Vladimir en même temps, vous êtes en train de tout gâcher. Si on ne peut pas faire de mariage, on fait au moins l'anniversaire de la mascotte.

- S-squiiiiik... »

Le petit Ver Rampant était réellement touché par les propos et l'attention de Luxord, et de petites larmes d'émotion perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Luxord !, s'écria Tatu. On avait dit qu'on gardait un effet de surprise !

- Désolé, mais je ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour les calmer plus efficacement.

- C'est d'leur faute à eux là !

- Nous ? Euh... »

Tous se sentirent brusquement un peu honteux, parce que mince quoi, c'était Vladimir quand même. Ils rangèrent et réparèrent les dégâts faits à la nef, Demyx aidant pour le lavage à grande eau, et le premier qui osait chercher des noises à un autre se prenait un coup soit par Tatu, soit par Elinska. Luxord organisait le tout, en tant que seul personnage valant la peine parmi tous les dévergondés qui s'étaient déchaînés comme des sauvages, et en tant que sauveur de l'anniversaire de Vladimir. La fête qui suivit se passa très bien, les deux présentatrice, le mordu de jeux de hasard et les deux bout d'chou de l'Organisation ayant préparé quelque chose. C'est ainsi qu'en ce 6 décembre 2012 ils purent fêter un joyeux anniversaire. Ils mangèrent tout ce qui leur tomba sous la main, et eurent beaucoup d'indigestion.

**FIN !**

* * *

><p>(1) FECCE est une plante créée pour Wanted : Sora, mais pas encore apparue dans la fan-fiction. Ce sera pour bientôt ! C'est une adorable petite plante !<p>

(2) Certains dessinent en effet Lexaeus avec des cheveux roux. Elinska défends pour sa part l'espèce des Lexaeus bruns, autrement appelé _Bourrinator Chocolatus._

(3) Sashta est un personnage de l'univers d'Elinska qui prononce le prénom de la personne qu'il aime avec une voix grave et sexy. Ici, Lexaeus emprunte cette

(4) Sebastian est un personnage inventé de Wanted : Sora, un ami d'Ash, l'humain d'Elinska. Il doit avoir dans les 18-24 ans, tout au plus. Malgré le fait qu'il habite à Tortuga, c'est un jeune homme très pur !caractéristique pour s'adresser à Zexion.

(5) Véridique, les auteures sont télépathes. Elles se sont depuis peu attelée à un autre projet : l'ouverture de dimensions intemporelles.

**Cela fait 1 an que nous avons commencé à publier cette fan-fiction. On a nous même un peu de mal à croire qu'il se soit déjà écoulé 365 jours depuis le premier chapitre, ça fait tout drôle. **

**Pour cela, nous aimerions remercier tous ceux qui nous soutiennent dans la publication de cette fanfiction. Vos reviews et messages sont un véritable soutient, et notre plus belle récompense pour nous deux, on prend toujours autant de plaisir à les lire ^^ Donc pour tout ça : **

**MERCI !**

**ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**  
><strong>(enfin, à vous, à la fanfic, mais à Vladimir aussi, faut pas l'oublier XD)<strong>

**On espère que vous trouverez toujours autant de plaisir à lire notre fiction à l'avenir, et que vous serez toujours là dans un an !**


	30. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous reprenons le cours normal du scénario. Nos deux amies étaient donc en discussion cruciale et importante avec les pervers stalkers de l'Organisation XIII... Comment va se dérouler la suite des négociations ? (oui, vaine tentative de suspens, vu que le chapitre est juste en dessous)

Merci beaucoup à Maya Chain et à Dessillu pour leur indéfectible soutient !

Attention, c'est peut être le dernier chapitre que vous lirez, la fin du monde est pour vendredi, hu hu hu hu. Sinon, si on est sauvé de cette apocalypse là aussi, ça sera pour 2030-33 (et on espère finir la fic d'ici là, tout de même)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Sitôt dehors…<p>

Elinska : NON MAIS T'AS VU CA ?!

Tatu : Ouais ! Mais franchement chuis fatiguée… Vivement qu'ils en finissent pour qu'on puisse aller chasser.

Elinska : Moui ! Mais, pour l'instant, roupillon ! J'ai je ne sais combien d'heures à rattraper ! Il m'a pas laissé dormir…

Tatu : Qui ?

Elinska : Alfred… J'ai eus des visions de lui toute la nuit. Je crois que ça m'a un peu retourné de passer à côté de lui sans avoir le droit de lui caresser la tête.

Tatu : Tu aurais pu…

Elinska : Nan. Seb l'aurait sentit, il a un sixième sens ce gars… Et Ash aussi ! Maman poule jusqu'au bout des ongles. Bon, on va dans la salle des missions ? Y a des canapés, on pourra pioncer un peu avant qu'ils se décident.

Elles y allèrent et Tatu accepta de servir d'oreiller à son amie.

Tatu : Pff… J'en ai marre…

Elinska : Dès qu'on aura récupéré notre cœur on pétera le feu !

Tatu : Tu le pète déjà… Sauf que juste après cette remontée d'énergie tu vas te sentir encore plus crevée...

Elinska : zZzzzzzzzZZZzZZZzz !

Tatu : ... t'aurais au moins pu écouter la fin de ma phrase !

Elinska : gné l'faute à Al...

Tatu : ouais bon, évite quand même de trop parler quand tu dors, les autres vont te regarder chelou.

Elinska : zont qu'à laver leurs lunettes aux couleurs des Arcobaleno... Comme ça verront la gay pride et pas ma gueule...

Tatu sourit... Pas pour longtemps cependant. Elinska venait de tourner vers elle et de la serrer comme pas possible.

Tatu : gouargh ! Elins' tu me fais mal là !

Elinska : n'kaaaay...

Et son étreinte se desserra, au grand bonheur de la cage thoracique de son amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Tatu était en pleine réflexion, Marluxia sorti d'un couloir obscur. Il revenait de mission. Ou du moins de sa première mission, du jour, il était tôt et les autres ne rentreraient pas avant plusieurs heures. Lui aussi fut surprit de les voir là, et s'approcha.

Marluxia : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'étiez pas sensées être en entraînement ?

Tatu : Si. Mais il y a une grande réunion aujourd'hui. On a participé à la première partie, mais on a du se casser. En attendant, on doit pas bouger.  
>Marluxia : hum... je vois...<p>

Son esprit de comploteur lui indiqua qu'il allait devoir creuser l'affaire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il saurait ce qui ce serait dit dans cette réunion. Mais il ne faut jamais brusquer les choses, on risque toujours de passer à côté de quelque chose. C'est pourquoi il changea de sujet pour le moment.

Marluxia : elle dort ?

Tatu : moui...

Elinska : GNAH !

Comme elle l'avait fait devant les caméras il y a deux nuits, Elinska leva brusquement son poing vers le ciel. Tatu, dans le même temps, avait rejeté la tête en arrière et s'était ainsi évité un superbe coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Tatu : ... on va dire ça.

Son bras retomba d'un coup et elle se retourna sur le ventre, une jambe et un bras tombant du canapé, l'autre bras enroulé autour de la taille de Tatu pour ne pas tomber. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, cligna des yeux et releva un peu la tête pour regarder Marluxia.

Marluxia : Et, là, elle est réveillée ?

Elinska : Un bisounours…

Tatu : … On va dire ça… Rendors-toi…

Elinska : Moui… zzzzZZZZZzzZZzz…

Marluxia secoua la tête et alla se préparer pour sa deuxième mission, réfléchissant à la réunion où il n'était pas convié. C'était bizarre. Il repassa devant les filles et créa un couloir obscur pour partir. Bien plus tard et sans que personne d'autre ne vienne les déranger et ce fut Vexen et Xigbar qui furent chargés de venir les chercher.

Xigbar : La réunion reprend pour vous.

Tatu : Il était temps. Bon Elin', debout !

Elinska : Gnaaan… =w= Fé un calin à un gnat ki parle awec la bouille d'Alfred…

Tatu prit alors les joues d'Elinska et les tira pour la réveiller.

Elinska : Gnain… Gnagnuuu...

Tatu : Allez ! On va pouvoir chasser des sans-cœurs !

Elinska : Oui !

Vexen : Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

Tatu : ben, c'était la condition pour qu'on vous dise comment on se créé un coeur artificiel.

Le numéro IV ricana d'un air parfaitement "pauvre naïves" ; ce qui n'échappa à la numéro XV, la numéro XVI encore un poil dans les vapes.

Tatu : remballe tout de suite ce rire…

Le numéro IV cessa de sourire.

Vexen : ce n'est certainement pas de la piétaille dans votre genre qui va me donner des ordres. De la piétaille sans cervelle de plus. Assez bête et insouciante pour se moquer de ce qu'il advient des coeurs une fois que vous vous en soyez servis.

Elinska : désolées de pas avoir l'esprit aussi tordu que le tien. C'est vrai qu'on est pas assez intelligentes pour vouloir attacher des gens sur une table d'opération et de les menacer au scalpel...

Xigbar : allons allons, c'est pas le moment de régler vos comptes. Les autres nous attendent.

Tatu : t'as juste carrément trop l'air de dire ça par convention qu'autre chose.

Xigbar : c'est vrai que ça m'amuse de vous regarder vous chamailler. Cependant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais éviter une crise de nerf à notre cher Saïx.

Tatu : je vote pour... Même si je me suis évitée une insomnie hier soir, j'suis crevette...

Elinska : et moi il me manque encore une paire d'heures aussi... Mais la proposition reste tentante tout de même.

Vexen : si vous ne venez pas, on amène vos armes pour servir de témoins à vos places.

Une fois de retour dans la salle de réunion…

Xemnas : nous avons discuté de ce que nous feront de cette méthode d'utilisation des sans-cœurs ainsi de votre chasse aux sans-coeur.

Elinska : c'était la condition pour qu'on vous dise tout : vous nous laissez de nouveau chasser des sans-coeurs.

Xemnas : certes, mais pas n'importe comment.

Tatu : j'ai le droit de sortir le dico des gros mots ?

Elinska : je crois que c''est tout à fait justifié, très chère…

Tatu : c'est quoi votre putain de bordel ? D* 'Voulez perdre vos couilles ou quoi ? (mode racaille pas contente : ON )

Xemnas : On se calme

Elinska : Comment TU veux qu'ON se calme ?! C'est quoi cette mierda ?!

Saïx : …

Xemnas : Vous pourrez les chasser…

Les deux : Y A INTERET !

Xemnas : Mais ça sera réglementé…

Tatu :… Je boude…

Elinska : Ah non hein ! Rah… C'est quoi c'te putain de réglementation à la con de mes deux…

Xemnas : Vexen vous dira combien vous devrez en tuer et il fera des expériences pour voir où vont les cœurs une fois qu'ils « disparaissent »… Et d'autre test en plus...

Elinska : Wow wow wow ! On se calme. Vexen… Le fou furieux qui balance des béchers et des seringues parce qu'on chante devant sa porte ?! MAIS C'EST UN MALADE CE TYPE ?!

Vexen : Erm… Je suis là.

Elinska : Fais comme si tu l'étais pas ! MAIS T'ES FADA ! Je m'y oppose fermement de ma position d'avocat autoproclamée ! Mes clientes ici présentes ne survivront pas à une deuxième attaque de seringues !

Xemnas : C'est ça ou rien…

Elinska : …Méchant…

Xemnas :… Ou vos armes…

Léger sourire de sa part qui finit de renfrogner Elinska pourtant bien partie dans sa plaidoirie.

Elle se rassit et croisa les jambes en fixant Xemnas dans les yeux. Elle sentait le regard furieux de Saïx puis elle se rendit compte de plusieurs choses :

1°Elle avait crié sur Xemnas

2°Elle l'avait tutoyé

3°Elle avait traité Vexen de fou, pas tout à fait tord mais bon

4°Leurs chéris à Tatu et elles étaient menacés !

Xemnas : et toi Xyrla ? Plus de réclamations ?

Tatu : j'l'ai dis, je boude. Alors maintenant que vous nous avez arnaquées et que vous êtes en train de nous pourrir la vie, comptez sur moi pour pourrir la votre…  
>Elinska : je préfère avertir : ma cliente est très douée dans ce domaine.<p>

Tatu : ton niveau est excellent aussi, chère avocate…

Xaldin rit un peu.

Xaldin : vu comment vous en parlez, on dirait plus une blague qu'autre chose.

Tatu : très bien, je commence…

La numéro XV prit alors une longue inspiration... Puis se mit à crier dans les aigus et à un volume plus que déraisonnable. Son expression ne signalait aucun effort particulier, et elle tenait tranquillement la note. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes, elle marqua une pose, reprit son souffle, et recommença... Jusqu'à ce qu'une claymore vint se planter à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et même de rire un peu.

Tatu : alors Blueberry Head ? On perd patience ? Tu veux venir me frapper aussi ? Allez, je suis sûre que tu en as envie... Si tu ne viens pas m'affronter ici et sur le champ j'insulte ton cher et tendre Xemnas…

Elle s'était levée, debout sur l'assise de son siège, et avait arraché la claymore du dossier. En la tenant par le manche et en passant l'arme dans son dos, elle la ramena brusquement devant elle pour la lâcher, la faisant tourbillonner dans les airs à la rencontre de son propriétaire.

Tatu : là de toute façon, j'ai juste envie de massacrer l'un d'entre vous, peu importe lequel me tombe sous la main… (sadique / tarée mode : définitivement ON)

Son amie regarda Xemnas avec un air de dire "Je te l'avais dis".

Elinska : Tu vois ? J'te l'avais dit mon pote, c'est une malade ! Là c'est finit, t'pourras plus la calmer ! Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de "Cher et Tendre Xemnas" ? Ca m'intéresse.

Puis elle se tourna vers son amie.

Elinska : Chère cliente, je te propose humblement de dégommé Mr Freeze et/ou, plutôt "et" d'ailleurs, le fou furieux. Cerise sur le gâteau, un vieux ! Si c'est pas beau ?

Vexen : C'est moi que tu traites de vieux ?

Elinska : T'en vois beaucoup d'autres qui on dépassé la trentaine ici ?

Vexen : Qui te dit que j'ai plus de 30 ans ?

Elinska : Même si y en a d'autre qui ont plus de 30 piges... T'a des rides, ça pardonne pas !

Vexen : Toi...

Elinska : Moi ?

Sfiouuuuuuuu... Bam !

Elinska : Wah ! Ca prouve que t'es vieux ! T'a une vue de merde !

Dit celle qui s'est décalée pour éviter un bouclier volant qui l'aurait sûrement fracassé si elle était restée là où elle était 2 secondes plus tôt. De son côté, Tatu continuait de réduire son espérance de vie. Saïx était à un niveau d'énervement... impressionnant. Il se dégageait de lui une aura tout sauf sympathique que même les autres membres de l'Organisation retenaient leur respiration. Les deux combats allaient éclater, lorsque la voix de Xemnas s'éleva dans la salle.

Xemnas : rasseyez-vous immédiatement.

Le ton était autoritaire et menaçant. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le chef de l'Organisation. Il ne souriait plus, et une aura sombre et noire semblait l'entourer. Tous sentirent un frisson de peur remonter le long de leur dos. Ils se rassirent, tout, silencieusement. Le sourire revint à Xemnas, mais ils se sentaient tous toujours autant écrasé par l'ambiance qu'il avait installé à lui tout seul.

Xemnas : merci. Numéro XV, numéro XVI... Que ces conditions vous plaisent ou non, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous allez patienter pendant une semaine sans chasser de sans-coeurs, puis vous suivrez les directives de Vexen. La prochaine fois que vous posez problème, nous en viendrons à des mesures plus... radicales.

Les autres membres de l'Organisation semblèrent comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Etant donné les différentes expressions de chacun, elles purent en juger que c'était plus sérieux.

Xemnas : vous faites à présent parti de l'Organisation XIII. Vos intérêts passent donc en second plan derrière ceux de l'Organisation. Vous n'avez pas à protester, mais à obéir. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Elles hochèrent toutes deux la tête, déglutissant avec peine. Il y avait quelque chose de flippant avec ce Xemnas. De drôlement flippant. Il pouvait les écraser... d'un seul coup, à peine y prêterait-il attention. Tout d'un coup, elles voulaient que la réunion se finissent, sans plus en discuter, du moment qu'elles quittaient la pièce.

Xemnas : Xash, Luxord m'a fait divers rapports, et je crois avoir comprit que tu es plutôt réticente à l'idée de modifier tes armes ?

La brune en question se crispa brusquement, et elle eut un air d'incompréhension puis regarda Xemnas, cette fois en étant autant neutre que possible même si on voyait bien qu'on touchait une corde sensible.

Elinska : Réticente ? Si peu… Je suis totalement contre.

Xemnas : Et pourquoi ?

Elinska : Une raison qui ne regarde que ma personne.

Xemnas : Dans l'Organisation XIII, vous vous devez d'être productifs, ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas avec tes armes sous leur forme d'origine.

Elinska : Je suis productive, mais depuis que je suis ici, que vous me faîtes tous chier à vouloir m'enlever mon caractère, m'utiliser comme un simple objet sans que j'ai un mot à dire et en plus vouloir à tout prix me faire faire des choses dont je n'ai pas envie, comment dire, j'ai de moins en moins envie de montrer de quoi je suis capable.

Xemnas eut un nouveau sourire inquiétant.

Xemnas : Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur le sujet : vous êtes des objets qui servent à un but que nous visons tous. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, c'est moi qui sais ce qu'il faut faire, vous avez juste à obéir. C'est tout. C'est pourquoi, je t'ordonne de modifier tes armes.

Elle soutint son regard, furieuse et elle répondit calmement.

Elinska : Jamais… Ca serait porter la main sur eux et jamais, au grand Jamais je ne les toucherai…

Xemnas : Il m'a aussi dit qu'avec toi, il fallait toujours utiliser la manière forte. Je ne me répéterais pas. Accepte ou sinon, la seule amie, disons plutôt alliée que tu pouvais avoir ici, sera changée en reflet. Et tu suivras certainement. Peut m'importe. A présent que vous nous avez donné votre formule, votre présence ne sert qu'à augmenter la force de l'Organisation, deux de plus ou de moins…

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, le regard de Xemnas s'intensifia et Tatu fut alors enveloppée d'une lumière blanche peu rassurante et Elinska serra les poings en voyant les légères grimaces que faisaient les autres. Il avait visé juste : cette fois, Tatu passait en premier plan, en plus d'être une amie chère à ses yeux, elle perdrait la vie pour… deux armes. C'était insupportable pour elle de penser ça, mais dans les faits, Al et Seb étaient des armes, rien de plus.

Tatu : Vous savez, vous n'avez pas choisit la bonne tactique ! Il a été démontré qu'El- enfin que Xash préfère ses armes à moi.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher une vie pour deux armes, même si elles avaient plus d'importance à ses yeux. Elle repoussa dans un coin de sa tête tout ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de devoir modifier Alfred et Sebastian et soupira. Alors que la lumière s'intensifiait, elle leva la main pour l'arrêter et murmura d'une voix à peine audible.

Elinska : C'est bon… Arrête ton char… Laisse Xyrla tranquille. Je… Je modifierais mes armes…

Son regard était éteint, reniant momentanément ses émotions pour ne pas pleurer devant eux et surtout ne pas montrer qu'elle était affectée. En revanche, ce fut Tatu qui pleura pour elle. Elle fixait son amie avec des grands yeux ronds, les larmes coulant toutes seules sur ses joues.

Tatu : Elin'...

Elle avait conscience de ce que ça représentait pour son amie. N'importe qui devait trouver ça bizarre de faire passer des armes avant une amie. Pour Elinska, ses armes étaient plus que de simples objets. Ils représentaient Alfred et Sebastian, deux personnes bien réelles, et qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur. La séparation avait été dure, et n'avait eut que ses armes sur quoi se raccrocher... Elle savait également combien il en coûtait à son amie de se retenir de pleurer. Elle n'en ressentait que mieux sa peine. Ses yeux étaient devenus une véritable fontaine. Elle entendit un ricanement.

Xaldin : tien, il me semblait pourtant qu'elles n'avaient plus de coeur...

C'en fut trop, elle explosa.

Tatu : LA FERME !

Tout le monde se figea.

Tatu : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS Y CONNAISSEZ VOUS HEIN ?! VOUS ETES CRUELS ET VOUS MOQUEZ DES QUE QUELQU'UN RESSENT DES ÉMOTIONS ! ET VOUS PRÉTENDEZ VOULOIR UN COEUR ?! D'ABORD CE N'EST PAS PARCE QU'ON EST DES SIMILIS QU'ON NE RESSENT RIEN ! ON EST PEUT ETRE QUE DES COPIES D'ÊTRES HUMAINS, MAIS ON VIT ! ON VIT MERDE ! TU CROIS PEUT ETRE QUE JE CHIALE POUR DE FAUX HEIN ?! TU CROIS PEUT ETRE QUE JE TE GUEULE DESSUS JUSTE POUR FAIRE COMME SI JE SUIS EN COLÈRE ?! ET BEN TU TE FOURRE LE DOIGT DANS L'OEIL ! MAINTENANT SI TU TROUVES ÇA RIDICULE CASSE TOI D'ICI, ÇA TE SERT A RIEN D'AVOIR UN COEUR !

Elle jeta un rapide regard circulaire.

Tatu : BANDE DE CONS !

Les sanglots éclatèrent. Secouée de spasmes, elle pleurait avec violence maintenant. Elle fini par se redresser un bref instant, ayant momentanément stoppé ses larmes.

Tatu : c'est bon, vous n'aviez plus rien à nous dire ?

Xemnas : non.

Tatu : dans ce cas, je me retire. Viens Elins...

Et elle se téléporta hors de la salle. La brune resta amorphe un instant puis se téléporta elle aussi dans un silence complet. Elle rejoignit Tatu dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait toujours et un bref sourire tira les traits immobiles du numéro XVI. Elle la rejoignit dans son lit et la serra contre elle, par habitude. Doucement elle caressa les cheveux de Tatu, l'autre bras entourant ses épaules, posant son menton sur sa tête.

Elinska : Tu n'aurais pas dû t'énerver, ni pleurer…

Elle avait une voix douce, apaisante que Tatu ne lui connaissait que rarement.

Tatu : Si !

Ses sanglots reprirent et l'étreinte d'Elinska se resserra.

Elinska : Ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on s'énerve… Et encore moins que tu pleures pour une décision évidente.

Tatu : Evidente ?! T-Tu te moque de moi là ?!

Elinska : Oui… Je sais faire la part des choses… Entre ta vie… et… juste modifier mes armes… Le choix est vite fait…

Tatu : Mais !

Elinska : Pas de mais… Ce ne sont que… que des armes.

Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer et ses sentiments revenir brusquement. Elle réprima silencieusement un sanglot, se mordant les lèvres. Tatu voulu se retourner mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé Tatu, au contraire, mais comme lorsqu'on menaçait ses armes, elle référait tout aux vrais Alfred et Sebastian et dire qu'ils étaient « juste » Alfred et Sebastian la faisait souffrir.

Elinska : Désolée… Je suis désolée…

Elle pleurait aussi et Tatu savait qu'elle s'excusait autant à elle pour l'avoir mit en danger, pour avoir hésité une demi-seconde en espérant que Xemnas changerait d'avis mais aussi pour Alfred et Sebastian.

Elle étreignit son amie.

Tatu : tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle la comprenait. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas matière à s'excuser. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pleurait sans vouloir le montrer. Elle ne chercha donc pas à la regarder, la consolant comme elle la consolait. A un moment néanmoins, elle se leva, prit une de ses anciennes chaussettes montantes, et la noua autour de ce qu'elle avait identifié comme étant la caméra.

Tatu : j'aurais du faire ça depuis un petit moment.

Elle revint s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie. Elles prirent le temps de pleurer de tout leur saoul, hors de question de verser de nouveau des larmes devant eux. Elles prirent ensuite le temps de faire ce qui leur plaisait, dans une tenue déjà plus confortable, en retirant les manteaux et les bottes. Tatu s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et commença à composer avec 328. Elinska prit le temps de démonter Alfred et Sebastian, et de leur faire une toilette complète. Après quoi elles allèrent se coucher, l'une contre l'autre. Beaucoup affirment que les Similis n'ont pas de sentiments et ils en sont eux-mêmes persuadés, mais c'est faux. Il suffit juste d'aller un peu de l'avant...

* * *

><p>Papaaaaaaam ! Fin du conseil décisionnel !<p>

Les clauses sont claires, les souhaits sabotés, et les marcassins martyrisés ! (non, aucun rapport, mais je voulais poursuivre mon allitération)

L'Organisation cherche une fois de plus à exploiter ses pions, comme elle sait si bien le faire ! Comment vont le gérer nos deux hystériques ? La suite dans quinze jours U.u

On espère que ça vous a plut =) Bye !

**Liste au Père Nowel :**

**Cher Papa ****Nowel, **

**En dépit du fait que tu ne sois qu'un gros hypocrite qui vole le mérite de la famille et des parents chaque année, et que t'ais une tête de shooté sur les bouteilles de coca cola (la drogue c'est pas bien U.u), nous te faisons cette liste de voeux.**

**Cette année, Elins et moi on ne veut pas d'iPhone, d'ordinateur portable, ni même une remaniation complète de l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts (loin de nous d'avoir pu seulement même effleurer cette idée). **

**Nous aimerions quelque chose qui ne coûte rien aux autres qu'un peu de temps, s'ils veulent bien nous en consacrer,  
>pour voir si l'on fait plaisir aux gens, avec nos conneries publiées tous les 15 jours,<br>ou si au contraire on fait mal les choses.  
>En somme, Papa Nowel, on sait que c'est pas toi qui les écrit, mais on te les demande quand même : <strong>

**Des reviews.**

**Ca serait le plus beau et le plus merveilleux des cadeaux de Nowel pour nous,  
>et il suffirait à notre bonheur.<br>(même sans changement de l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts)**

**Merci de ton attention, cher meurtrier aux vêtements souillés de sang, **

**Elinska et Tatu, allias Pandasadique.**


	31. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bonne année, bonne santé, plein de sous dans le porte-monnaie, réussissez vos défis les doigts dans le nez !

Après avoir survécu à une nouvelle fin du monde (on est trop forts !) et fait une belle entrée dans un nouveau pactun du calendrier maya, nous voilà de nouveau réunis devant un nouveau chapitre, qui ouvre en beauté cette année 2013 ! Merci à Dessillu, Maya Chain, Baka27 et Yuri d'avoir clos 2012 avec leurs reviews !

On espère continuer à vous intéresser et à vous faire rire cette année encore =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tatu : courage Elins' ! Dis-toi que c'est comme si tu leur achetais de nouveaux vêtements !<p>

Le lendemain matin, elles étaient parties parler au Mog de la salle commune pour acheter de ces petites plaques que les autres appliquaient sur leurs armes pour les modifier et augmenter certaines caractéristiques. Xigbar et Luxord attendaient plus loin, ne préférant pas interférer dans cette opération.

Elinska : Justement… J'voulais pas qu'ils changent d'habits…

Tatu : Courage ! Il faut le faire !

Elinska : Hun…

Mog : Que viens-tu chercher kupo ?

Elinska : … Trop mignon !

Tatu : Elin… On ne change pas de sujet...

Elinska : D'accord… Pfiou… J-Je viens pour… acheter des panneaux pour mes armes…

Mog : Très bien kupo ! Regarde ce que j'ai kupo !

Il lui montra tout son stock et, au bout d'un moment, elle se décida, conformément à la demande de Luxord, pour prendre un panneau qui offrait une lame recourbée, très longue, qui permettait malgré tout de tirer avec précision.

Mog : Merci kupo !

Elinska : Jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes vraies armes, je me bats les yeux fermés… Je ne veux pas voir ce carnage…

Tatu : Tu vas pas t'en sortir à l'aveuglette…

Elinska : M'en fous…

Elles retournèrent vers Luxord et Xigbar.

Luxord : C'est fait ?

Elinska : …

Tatu : Oui.

Xigbar : Dans ce cas, au travail. Xemnas ne veut pas que vous alliez chasser les Sans-cœur avant une semaine donc on va continuer l'entraînement.

Les deux amies se regardèrent : à quoi allaient-elles ressembler dans une semaine sans cœur ? Elles connaissaient la réponse pour avoir déjà essayé. C'était infiniment plus plaisant de ne pas y penser. Elles partirent chacune de leur côté, avec leur entraîneur. Tatu atterrit une fois de plus dans la Cité du Crépuscule. Elle se permit une remarque.

Tatu : Elinska est allée dans des mondes différents chaque jours.

Xigbar : le milieu n'influe pas sur son entraînement. Pour le tien, le fait d'être parmi des gens qui te connaissent poussera tes capacités plus loin.

Il hésitait. Allez-t-il jeter son allumette dans le réservoir de kérosène en face de lui ? Bon aller, rien qu'une petite, histoire de jauger la contenance de ce réservoir.

Xigbar : bonne idée, la chaussette. Même si tu devras la retirer.

Elle lui lança un regard d'une profondeur effrayante, remplit de colère. Ok. Gros réservoir, limiter les allumettes.

Xigbar : à partir de demain et pendant deux jours, ton entraînement se passera avec Marluxia. Il s'occupera de ton l'apprentissage du combat rapproché.

Tatu : tien ? Pas de combat rapproché avec tes fusils ?

Ton cassant au possible.

Xigbar : du calme... Bien sûr que je peux, mais il se débrouille bien évidemment mieux que moi dans ce domaine.

Autre regard horriblement mauvais.

Xigbar : du calme j'ai dis.

Même regard toujours horriblement mauvais. Il soupira.

Xigbar : bon très bien, je ne vois qu'une solution dans ces cas-là... On va tout de même éviter de faire ça ici, je sens qu'on se ferait trop remarquer.

Il ouvrit un couloir obscur.

Xigbar : allez.

Elle ne bougea pas. Nouveau soupir. C'est pas vrai... Il la saisit par le col, elle s'assit en tailleur par terre. Il la traîna sur le sol.

Tatu : j'pense avoir suffisamment signifié que j'avais aucune envie de te resuivre là-dedans.

Xigbar : c'est bien dommage.

Tatu : eh ! Lâche-moi !

Après être ressorti du couloir obscur, Xigbar la traînait carrément par un pan de son manteau, pendant que, sur le ventre, elle essayait de s'accrocher sur le sol. Le ton des réclamations avait également changé.

Tatu : LÂCHE-MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA ! J'VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE PATACLOUC BORGNE DÉGÉNÉRÉ ! FOUS MOUA LA PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AIX ! SALE FILS DE TELETUBBIES ! RANTANPLAN DE SOURCES THERMALES ! MARTIEN EN PÂTE DE HARICOT ! LACHE MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tout cela sous le regard de Saïx, qui avait levé un sourcil désapprobateur. Il la traîna ainsi sur plusieurs couloirs de l'Illusiocitadelle, jusqu'à brusquement la lâcher. Elle fit alors attention où elle était : dans la salle d'entraînement.

Xigbar : bon.

Il invoqua ses deux fusils.

Xigbar : l'avantage, c'est qu'ici au moins on a pas à se soucier des dégâts.

Il se tourna vers elle.

Xigbar : bien, maintenant, attaque-moi franchement et défoule-toi. Tu peux pas bosser dans cet état; alors arrange toi pour être dans de bonnes dispositions pour travailler au moins cet après-midi.

* * *

><p>Du côté de Luxord, guère mieux. Un silence complet, qui aurait mit mal à l'aise n'importe qui d'autre. Elinska ne disait rien, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, la fin de la journée certainement. Ils étaient arrivés au Pays Imaginaire : il y faisait jour et la brune restait obstinément à l'ombre, ne voulant pas s'approcher de son entraîneur qui était au centre de l'île.<p>

Luxord : Tu vas rester là combien de temps ?

Elinska :…

Le numéro X soupira.

Luxord : Je te rappelle juste qu'on doit passer encore quelques jours ensemble et je compte bien te faire progresser.

Elinska :…

Luxord : D'une manière ou d'une autre…

Il leva le bras et avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il était à côté d'elle et, l'instant d'après, elle se trouvait au soleil, Luxord en face d'elle.

Elinska : …

Luxord : Tu as apporté ce que tu es allée chercher à Tortuga ?

Sans répondre elle sortit de son manteau une petite boîte en bois ornée de gravures. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et en sortit deux gants. Elle enleva ceux de l'Organisation et enfila les siens : c'était des mitaines, laissant les doigts à l'air libre à la première phalange. Entre chaque doigt, une lame acérée, à peine courbée, si bien que lorsqu'elle fermait les poings, les lames formaient trois griffes menaçantes. Toujours muette, elle les montra à Luxord qui remarqua qu'elles étaient neuves.

Luxord : Bon, pour deux séances, tu peux laisser tes armes à l'origine. Je vais déjà t'apprendre à combattre. Ensuite on testera avec tes flingues. Allez, vas-y attaque moi.

* * *

><p>Tatu : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !<p>

Xigbar para sa nouvelle attaque et recula sur plusieurs mètres. C'était donc ça d'avoir des sentiments... Elle déployait plus d'énergie que d'habitude. Bon, elle avait également encore moins de discernement qu'avant, mais ça restait tout de même assez impressionnant. Il lui avait interdit de trop s'épuiser pour l'après-midi. Elle avait donc prit une barre en acier : attaquer avec cet outil lui coûtait de toute évidence moins d'énergie. Il para un nouveau coup. Heureusement, son "élève" s'arrangeait (inconsciemment peut-être) pour ne pas faire de cette matinée du temps perdu. Elle ne se contentait pas de le taper et de consumer son énergie, elle feintait et utilisait de véritables attaques. De l'extérieur, ça ressemblait à un combat tout de qu'il y a de plus classique, si on omettait le fait que Xigbar ne ripostait pas. On pouvait considérer cet entraînement comme une anticipation pour le lendemain. Ça commençait à durer depuis pas mal de temps, sans compter qu'elle criait à chaque gros coup. C'était supposé la vider plus vite de sa haine, et pourtant l'exercice durait. Au bout d'un moment, il senti qu'elle se calmait. Elle rassembla son énergie dans un dernier coup.

Tatu : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH !

Il para encore une fois avec ses fusils croisés. Elle resta un moment sur place, haletante, puis elle se laissa tomber assise au sol.

Xigbar : calmée ?

Tatu : oui... merci...

Le deuxième mot lui en avait coûté, mais elle le lui devait bien.

Xigbar : je te laisse reprendre ton souffle. Après ça on y retourne, et tu vas devoir mettre les bouchées doubles.

Tatu : d'accord...

Petite bouffée d'orgueil pour sa part. Elle lui faisait déjà beaucoup moins la gueule qu'aux autres. Mieux que ça : elle était presque docile. Sa nature devait lui laisser toujours un fond de méfiance envers la majorité des gens qu'elle connaissait, mais elle lui faisait au moins confiance sur certains points.

* * *

><p>Elinska regarda Luxord, recroisant les bras sur sa poitrine.<p>

Luxord : Pfff… Pas ma veine aujourd'hui… Tu n'as pas envie de me battre ?

Une brève lueur brilla dans les yeux bleus de la brune qui ne dit rien. Il haussa alors les épaules et fit demi-tour. Quelques pas plus tard il se retourna pour parer l'attaque d'Elinska qui arrivait en traître. Il avait stoppé sa main droite en plaçant sa carte de façon à ce qu'elle touche les doigts repliés de la brune. Il recula brusquement pour éviter l'autre main, paume vers lui, qui remontait pour lui griffer le ventre et il se mit à sourire. C'était en route. Elinska usait de sa vitesse et de son agilité pour approcher Luxord au plus prêt et le mettre en difficulté mais la vérité est qu'il avait plus d'avance sur elle et qu'il ne ripostait que rarement, quand l'envie lui prenait, tout à fait au hasard sans tactique particulière. Luxord restait à proximité pour qu'elle puisse lui montrer de quoi elle était capable et, au fur et à mesure, il lui expliquait certaines bases qu'elle n'avait pas, tout en se battant.

Luxord : Vise les points vitaux : tête, cœur, estomac…

En même tant qu'il parlait, elle s'exécutait, visant du poing ces zones, Luxord l'arrêtant tout de même car il s'avait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Brusquement il attrapa le bras de la brune pour stopper le coup qui aurait définitivement remit en doute la possibilité d'avoir des gosses.

Elinska : Et ici.

Elle avait un sourire purement provocateur et il le lui rendit, plus crispé.

Luxord : Pourquoi pas… Ce n'est pas vital…

Elinska : Mais extrêmement douloureux…

Luxord : c'est de la neutralisation d'adversaire, pas de l'exécution.

Elinska : Tatu elle, elle vise certains centres du système nerveux quand elle veut faire mal. Moi c'est déjà beaucoup moins compliqué à viser.

Luxord : il faudra quand même que tu trouves autre chose : ça n'est pas la première fois que tu vises cette zone. Sans compter que ça ne marchera que sur la gente masculine.

* * *

><p>Tatu et Xigbar, quand à eux, étaient de retour dans la Cité du Crépuscule. Leçon du jour : l'art de la discussion. Et s'il restait du temps après ça, ils travailleraient d'autres sorts que "brasier". Elle pouvait s'entraîner seule pour la deuxième partie du programme, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait de dramatique à ce que la première partie prenne plus de temps que prévu.<p>

Xigbar : tu vois le marchand là-bas ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil, elle le reconnu immédiatement.

Tatu : ce sale type ?

Sourire du numéro II.

Xigbar : je suppose que je n'ai pas à t'expliquer sa particularité ?

Tatu : il vend des trucs pas très nets ni très honnêtes en douce. Pour ma part j'ai du aller lui acheter un ou deux trucs, mais jamais de sa cam'.

Xigbar : tu es bien renseignée pourtant. La plupart des gens de la ville ne sont pas au courant de ses activités.

Tatu : une oreille, ça se laisse traîner.

Xigbar : tu vas aller le voir, et faire comme si tu voulais lui acheter de sa marchandise "ni nette ni très honnête".

Tatu : ton imagination est sans limites. T'en as d'autres des idées loufoques dans le genre ?

Xigbar : Bien sûr.

* * *

><p>Elinska : Qui te dis que ça ne marcherais pas sur la gente féminine ?<p>

Luxord : Ca.

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le bas ventre, sans aucune douceur, l'envoyant rouler par terre.

Elinska : 'Tain… Moi j'te dis qu'ça fait mal ! Hun…

Luxord : C'est juste de quoi l'étourdir, pour te sortir d'une mauvaise passe, ça ne sert à rien pour le reste.

Elinska : Je pense néanmoins que si j'enfonce quinze centimètre de lame à cet endroit, ça va saigner et il finira bien par mourir.

Luxord : Et tu perdrais du temps. Il faut jouer sur l'efficacité.

Elle se releva en faisant une petite grimace et soupira…

Elinska : Huuun…

Luxord : Quoi ?

Elinska : … Ca m'énerve…

Luxord : D'avoir toujours tord ?

Elinska : Nan… Ca j'm'en fou ! Chuis habituée… Mais j'arrive pas à t'faire la gueule !

Luxord : … ?

Elinska : Tu m'énerve ! C'est toi qui à dit à l'autre Jambon que je voulais pas toucher à Seb et Al… Méchant… Je me dois de te faire la gueule !

Luxord : Jam-… bref… Et… ?

Elinska : Bah j'y arrive pas… Pfff… Pour m'venger j'vais t'mettre une raclée ! *^*

Luxord : … Si j'avais su qu'il fallait ça pour te motiver… Bon, tu viens me la donner cette raclée ?

Elinska : Si tu insistes !

* * *

><p>Tatu : Je n'irais pas voir ce type !<p>

Xigbar : Tu veux apprendre ou non ?

Tatu : ... m'énerves toi aussi...

Xigbar : et puis il faut bien que je profite du fait que tu sois en forme : d'après tes dires, tu deviendras infréquentable d'ici la fin de la semaine. Dommage que le dernier jour soit encore avec moi.

Tatu : ha ha... Merci ça fait plaisir...

Xigbar : Dépêche toi d'y aller : interdiction de rentrer tant que tu n'as pas réussi.

Tatu : tss !

Comme la dernière fois, elle modifia légèrement sa coiffure histoire de ne pas être juste carrémenttropreconnaissabled èslepremiercoupd'oeil. Elle défit sa queue-de-cheval, et tira sa mèche de gauche en arrière, certaines mèches maintenues par des barrettes (elle en avait prévues, étant donné que ce n'est pas le premier exercice de ce genre qu'elle s'apprête à faire). Elle retira son manteau et le laissa négligemment à terre. Elle retira également ses gants. Elle ferma les yeux, et se construit son personnage. Adopter l'attitude d'une jeune femme mûre de 26-27 ans, donner un aspect mystérieux au regard. Caractère calme, posé, et un peu froid. Sa cousine Amanda travaillait comme employée municipale et s'occupait des plantes de la ville. Elle, Amaryllis, ne supportait pas que l'on souligne sa forte ressemblance avec la gamine bruyante qu'était la jardinière. Ses paupières se décollèrent, son aura avait changé.

Xigbar : tu manques encore d'assurance.

Tatu : ça viendra en faisait vivre mon personnage.

Xigbar : tu devras apprendre à changer ça.

Elle resta encore quelques secondes immobile, puis s'avança dans la place. Quelques personnes se retournèrent : un réservoir de charisme et d'assurance traversait leur conversation. Ce genre de femme doit avoir pas mal d'hommes à ses pieds... Elle alla s'asseoir à la terrasse du petit café que tenait l'homme ni net ni très honnête. Celui-ci sorti du bâtiment, et alla prendre sa commande. L'homme revint, le lui apporta, et elle sirota son chocolat chaud tranquillement. L'homme revint, et lui donna la facture. Elle paya son chocolat... mais il y avait tout de même un peu beaucoup trop de munnies sur la table.

HPNPTH (Homme pas net pas très honnête) : excusez-moi, il y a vraiment beaucoup trop d'argent là...

Tatu : je sais, je souhaite passer une autre commande.

HPNPTH : très bien, ça sera quoi ?

Tatu : à vous de me conseiller.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux.

HPNPTH : très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Il reparti vers ses cuisines, et apporta une nouvelle tasse de chocolat, avec un sachet de sucre.

HPNPTH : je vous conseille tout simplement de rajouter un peu de sucre avec votre chocolat, ça vous envoie au paradis tellement c'est bon !

Tatu : merci bien.

Elle sirota son deuxième chocolat, fourra le paquet dans sa poche, et s'en alla en saluant amicalement cet homme pas très net ni très honnête. Elle retourna tranquillement d'où elle était venue. Une fois avoir rejoint Xigbar, elle s'adossa à un mur en soupira, tenant les deux sachets de "sucre" entre son pouce et son index avec un air de dégoût.

Tatu : et maintenant j'en fais quoi de ces saloperies ? Je les offre à Vexen pour qu'il s'éclate sur un de ses cobayes ?

Xigbar : on t'auras prit pour une connaisseuse. (1) Habituée ?

Tatu : nan, et plus jamais je commercerais quoi que ce soit avec ce type... Rien que lui parler me dégoûte.

Xigbar : si la drogue te répugne tant, pourquoi vous être créé un coeur artificiel ?

Tatu : Ben écoute, quand ça sera à ton tour de t'en faire un, tu chercheras le mode d'emploi avec la liste des effets indésirables quand tu buteras un sans-coeur ! Moi j'ai pas trouvé !

* * *

><p>Elinska reprit brusquement sa respiration, écroulée par terre et roula pour éviter le nouveau coup de pied de Luxord. Immédiatement, elle se releva et revint vers son professeur en courant et voulu le décapiter mais il se baissa et lui tira la jambe pour la faire basculer. Déséquilibrée, elle s'affala une nouvelle fois au sol et il lui bloqua les mains.<p>

Elinska : Pas encore !

Depuis qu'elle avait lancé le combat, elle n'avait fait que se ramasser, plongeant tête première dans les pièges du numéro X. Elle utilisait ce qu'il lui avait apprit mais son manque d'expérience dans l'esquive au corps à corps la gênait plus que le reste. Néanmoins, elle maîtrisait sa force et savait quand utiliser sa puissance. De même, ses défaites s'étaient espacées et Luxord devait l'avouer, pendant un instant, elle avait été coriace. Elle s'améliorait. Mais elle se ramassait quand même.

Luxord : Tu croyais pouvoir me battre ?

Elinska : Mais euh !

Luxord : Tu as quand même réussi à me toucher…

Elinska : C'est vrai ?

Luxord : Enfin… Le bas de mon manteau…

Elinska : …

Il lui retira ses gants et lui rendit sa mobilité. Elle se releva en massant son corps endolori.

Luxord : Il y a de l'amélioration. Demain, on travaille le jeu de jambe et les postures. Si on a de la chance, on pourra même continuer notre combat.

Il la regarda soupirer et se rasseoir, découragée. Si elle apprenait à combattre correctement : elle deviendrait certainement un membre très doué de l'Organisation : sa connaissance du combat à distance, déjà élevée, celle de la magie, qui est aussi d'un bon niveau et celle du combat rapproché en cours d'acquisition… Elle deviendrait utile à l'Organisation, utile et efficace.

* * *

><p>(1) La créatrice du personnage de Tatu tient à préciser qu'elle n'a jamais pratiqué ce genre d'activité et n'y a même jamais assisté et a donc complètement inventé la scène. Désolée si, pour ceux qui dealent, cette scène a cruellement manqué de réalisme, mais on était pas très informées.<p>

Fin de ce chapitre 30 (qui est un super nombre tout rond tout beau), qui vous a plut, on l'espère !

N'hésitez pas à nous laissez vos récriminations (ou avis positifs aussi, hein, on voudrait pas vous stopper dans votre élan XD) cette fois encore !

Bonne année 2013, et tous nos voeux de bonheur pour vous !


	32. Chapter 31

Salut à tous ! Pour cette deuxième semaine de rentrée un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore à Maya Chain 23, Cliker, Baka 27 et Yuri Shiyou de nous suivre, de nous encourager, vraiment merci !

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce 31ème chapitre vous plaise !

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait preuve de classe et d'une totale maîtrise de ce qu'elle faisait, ce fut au tour de Tatu de se scroutcher lamentablement...<p>

Tatu : kame...kamehameha !

Ploc... oh ! Une petite goutte d'eau ! Xigbar avait apprit à rire intérieurement dans ces moments là ô combien répétés. Comment pouvait-on avoir si peu d'affinité avec un élément ?

Xigbar : laisse tomber la matéria d'eau pour aujourd'hui, tu travailleras ça seule de ton côté.

Tatu : si tu pouvais juste mieux cacher le fait que tu es mort de rire, ça serait super... Les étoiles dans les yeux, c'est trop voyant...

Xigbar : bon, on change. Foudre.

Tatu : kameee... kamehameha ! OUAILLE ! OUILLE AÏE ILLE ! AIËLLAÏEYA !

La fille qui se faisait mal toute seule avec ses propres éclairs et qui dansait la polka pour éviter de se faire toucher sans qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle produisait des sorts par cette même occasion... Son humain devait faire clown, dans un cirque. Y a pas d'autres solutions possibles.

Xigbar : niveau puissance ça va... Niveau maîtrise... On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait de niveau en fait. Air.

Tatu : j'vais changer la formule, ça va ptètre marcher...

Xigbar : pourquoi tu fais ça au fait ?

Tatu : ça me motive dans ce que je fais. Bon alors, matéria air...

Une sphère verte brilla dans son avant-bras.

Tatu : MAMATNAAA WADABIVAAAAAA !

Dumbledore peut remballer sa baguette de sureau : elle ne fait pas le poids face à ce nouveau cris de guerre ! Deux questions s'affichèrent dans l'esprit du numéro II.

1- D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait des mots comme ça ?

2- Comment pouvait-elle manquer de détruire une partie de la ville alors qu'il lui était impossible de remplir un verre d'eau avec sa matéria bleue ?

Tatu : ça maaaaaaarche ! *o*

* * *

><p>Elinska : Je veux pas rentrer j'te dis !<p>

Luxord : C'est pas finit de râler ?

Elinska : Nan ! Je veux te battre !

Luxord : Et beh on est pas couché…

Elinska : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!

Luxord : Tant que tu n'auras pas appris ce qu'on va faire demain, tu vas avoir du mal à me toucher.

Elinska : J'ai touché ton manteau !

Luxord : Belle évolution !

Elinska : Ne te moque pas !

Luxord : Tu veux tenter un nouveau combat ?

Elinska : Oui ! Mais je veux me servir de mes armes et de ma magie…

Luxord : Un vrai combat alors… Pourquoi pas… Le premier qui menace mortellement l'autre à gagné.

Elinska : Parfait !

Il lui lança ses gants et elle n'enfila que le gauche et il sorti aussi des matérias de toutes les couleurs : elle en choisit 3, une rouge, une bleue et une jaune. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et, pour lancer le début du combat, Elinska tira en l'air. A l'instant, Luxord lança des boules de feu sur elle qu'elle dissipa d'un mouvement de mains avec la matéria de l'eau, tirant sur lui de l'autre main. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre en courant et évitèrent les attaques de corps à corps de l'autre. Le numéro X feinta et fit un croche-patte qu'elle évita avant de mitrailler la jambe du blond qui la retira au bon moment.

* * *

><p>Après l'utilisation de la matéria air, le numéro II et la numéro XV s'étaient encore éloigné de la civilisation et se trouvaient dans une zone de la forêt qui n'était guère visitée. Après les joies de l'air et quelques arbres déracinés, la Simili découvrait les joies de la terre. Elle avait d'abord entamé avec un bref coup de poing à la surface du sol, et elle s'était retrouvée au milieu d'un mini-cratère. Elle avait alors retiré la matéria de son bras.<p>

Xigbar : quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tatu : je serai plus efficace si je la mets là...

Elle fit entrer la sphère lumineuse dans sa jambe. Elle fit des petits cercles avec ses épaules, tout en se mettant face à un arbre.

Tatu : c'est parti !

Elle se mit à courir en direction de l'arbre. Juste avant de l'atteindre, elle cria :

Tatu : MAMATNAAA WADABIVAAAAAA !

Après quoi elle balança un coup de pied circulaire dans le tronc du pauvre arbre, qui fut déraciné lui aussi, et qui déracina lui-même tous ses congénères qui avaient eut le malheur de pousser derrière. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là, elle prit une impulsion, sautant à la verticale et se tournant de l'autre côté. Elle avait levé sa jambe gauche, celle avec la matéria, et la rabattis en même temps qu'elle réaterrissait. Un cratère trois fois plus grand que celui fait avec son poing fut formé. Xigbar réfléchissait. La vitesse et la précision de ses attaques mêlées aux pouvoirs des matérias... C'était plus qu'intéressant. Avec ça, elle pouvait un peu combler l'inconvénient de son manque d'endurance, mais surtout développer une puissance d'attaque phénoménale. Il y a des gens qui peuvent se battre avec régularité, tous les jours. D'autres ne sont pas fait pour ça. Il arrivait cependant que ces combattants occasionnels soient tout de même de bons éléments, en raison de la puissance qu'ils peuvent démontrer pendant leurs rares instants d'affrontement.

Xigbar : on s'arrête pour aujourd'hui. Entraîne-toi pour les éléments eau et foudre. Même si tu n'as pas d'affinité avec, tu te dois de les maîtriser. On ne sait jamais quels imprévus surviennent en mission. Et n'oublie pas que demain et après-demain tu es avec Marluxia.

Elle acquiesça. Il créa un couloir obscur et ils furent dans la salle commune.

Xigbar : on se retrouve le dernier jour de ta semaine d'entraînement. A la prochaine.

Tatu : hum, salut.

* * *

><p>L'instant d'après, Elinska leva le bras. Ils étaient sur une île et sa facilité avec les éléments jouait en sa faveur. Une vague énorme se forma au bord de l'île, dans son dos et lorsqu'elle baissa le bras, toute l'eau sembla bondir sur Luxord pour l'engloutir. Il se protégea avec un sort brasier et contra l'arrivée d'Elinska avec une carte. Son sort ne le protégea pas complètement et la brune invoqua des éclairs tout en lui tirant dessus qu'il s'empressa d'éviter en ripostant. Une carte coupa la brune à au genou, lui posant des désagréments lorsqu'elle pliait la jambe et une balle atteint le bras de Luxord avant de ressortir. Ils continuèrent la lutte, la brune venant au contact, invoquant des boules de feu que Luxord évitait plus difficilement avant de décider que le jeu était finit. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui mit un coup dans le ventre et la bloqua par terre, une carte au-dessus de son cœur, prête à être utilisée.<p>

Luxord : Gagné…

Elinska : Pfff…

Luxord : C'est finit pour aujourd'hui, on rentre.

Il l'aida à se relever et fit apparaître un couloir obscur. Arrivés à la Citadelle, Elinska se remit aussitôt à faire la tête et quitta Luxord sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Tatu était partie s'entraîner dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Enfin... elle était restée assise sur les gradins, assise en tailleurs et un verre vide posé devant elle. Elle tendait le bras, la matéria bleue dans son bras se mettait à briller, et quelques gouttes se matérialisaient. Son objectif : produire assez d'eau pour remplir le verre d'un seul coup. Après maintes tentatives, elle parvint à en remplir un petit quart. Elle laissa tomber pour aujourd'hui, et se concentra sur la matéria jaune qu'on lui avait laissée. Elle la fit briller dans son bras, et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.<p>

Tatu : bon écoute, je te veux pas de mal, alors ne m'en fais pas. Je te promets de t'astiquer tous les jours si tu veux, même de te balader dans des centrales électriques si tu veux... Alors s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête.

Elle tendit le bras devant elle.

Tatu : AÏE ! OUAILLAILLA ! MÉCHANTE PAS BELLE ! OUAAAAAILLE ! AÏE ! ILLE !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était étalée sur le sol, et ressemblée plus à une étoile de mer grillée qu'à autre chose.

Tatu : mais qu'est-ce que je fous lààààà ? TT_TT

Elinska entendit son amie crier et elle suivit sa voix pour finalement la rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement.

Elinska : Tatu ?

Il y avait une odeur bizarre de grillé et elle vit un tas noirci, juste devant les gradins. En s'approchant elle finit par comprendre qui était cette forme et elle éclata de rire.

Elinska : C'est toi Tatu ?

Tatu : Eliin… Pourquoi tu te moques… Pas sympa…

Elinska : On dirait que tu est passée au grill, c'est excellent !

Tatu : … J'arrive pas à faire des éclairs ! C'est pas drôle !

Elinska : C'est simple pourtant ^^ Tu veux que je t'explique ?

Tatu : Oui…

La brune aux yeux bleus releva son amie et elles retournèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins.

Elinska : Pour ma part, l'utilisation des sorts n'est pas la même. Pour le feu c'est instinctif, c'est du hasard mais pour la foudre et l'eau par exemple, j'imagine les choses. Exemple, je veux qu'un éclair me passe sur le bras sans me faire mal : donc j'imagine Mamushi-chan ^^ ! Une vipère de foudre !

Se matérialisa alors un éclair qui fit tranquillement le tour du bras pour aller sur Tatu, ne provoquant que de légers picotements.

Elinska : Pour la puissance, c'est juste de la concentration…

Tatu : Concentration ?

Elinska : Oui, c'est Luxord qui a dit ça l'autre jour, je ne le savais pas avant ^^

Tatu : Et tu faisais comment avant ?

Elinska : Aucune idée !

Tatu : bon j'essaye... hum...

Comme son amie, elle imagina un serpent de foudre s'enrouler autour de son bras, bien gentiment et inoffensivement... Le serpent en question s'enroula bel et bien autour de son bras, mais en serrant beaucoup trop fort.

Tatu : aïe !

Il se s'arrêta pas là, il s'enroula autour de son corps entier pour la ligoter et la fit tomber, l'équivalent de la tête se dressa au dessus d'elle avec un "kzzzzz" électrique.

Tatu : OUALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AU S'COURS ELINS ! OUALLAÏEAÏEAÏEAÏE !

Après un long processus d'apaisement de la matéria et de libération d'otage, Tatu était encore plus grillée qu'avant.

Tatu : booooouh… J'en ai marre...

Elle désigna la matéria.

Tatu : elle est méchante avec moi ! TToTT

Elinska : c'est toi qui a des idées chelou… Moi perso, j'le ferais pas avec un serpent...

Tatu : MAIS J'AI RIEN IMAGINE DE TEL ! C'EST TES IDÉES QUI SONT ZARBY !

Elinska : je vois pas comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire autrement. T'as imaginé quoi ?

Tatu : que le serpent s'enroulait bien gentiment autour de mon bras ! Après, quand il a commencé à s'énerver, je me le suis représenté en train de se calmer, et ben il en a rien à faire !

Elinska : ... je crois que ton imagination est sans limites. Elle est tellement puissante que le sort a développé sa volonté propre.

Tatu : arrête avec ces explications, j'ai l'impression d'hériter d'un pouvoir ancestral comme les persos des jeux vidéos, ça me fais flipper ! Logiquement, si c'est bien ça, ça veut dire que des méchants vont me courir après !

Elinska : C'est bien c'que je dis, imagination sans limite ! T'es unique toi !

Tatu : Je dois le prendre bien ou mal ?

Elinska : Bien. Vous avez fait quoi avec Balafre-man ?

Tatu : On s'est battu, j'ai acheté du sucre à un type pas très net ni très honnête…

Elinska : Du sucre ? Tu l'as encore ?

*BAM*

Tatu : Tu le fais exprès ? C'était pas du sucre bien sûr…

Elinska : Du sel ?

Tatu : Nan. C'est un truc mauvais… Comme l'alcool !

Elinska : Bah, si tu range ça avec l'alcool ça peut pas être mauvais !

*BAM*

Tatu : Bien sûr que si !

Elinska : Peuuh… C'est juste que tu connais pas les joies du Rhum !

Tatu : C'est mauvais mauvais mauvais mauvais… Mauvais !

Elinska : Puuuhhhh… Inculte !

Tatu : Et vous ?

Elinska : Rien !

Tatu : Vous n'avez rien fait ?

Elinska : Moui !

Tatu : Ment-*slpuuch* ?!

Une petite pluie venait de tomber judicieusement sur Tatu…

Elinska : Et si on bossait le sort eau, hein ? C'est plus intéressant.

Tatu : c'est bien gentil de vouloir m'aider à me débarbouiller après m'être faite grillée comme un steack, mais je pense que je te rappellerai uniquement lorsque je parviendrai déjà à remplir le verre d'eau qui est là en une seule fois...

Elinska : ... à ce point ?

Tatu : ouais...

Elinska : t'es unique toi...

Tatu : là aussi je dois bien le prendre ?

Elinska : ... oui !

Tatu : c'est quoi cet instant d'hésitation ?

Elinska : bref, tu vas utiliser ton imagination surpuissante pour maîtriser ce vilain sortilège aqueux !

Tatu : ne change pas de sujet. Et puis je ne ferai rien de plus tant que tu ne m'auras pas raconté ta journée ! ^^

Elinska : je te la raconterais soit si j'en ai envie, soit si tu parviens à maîtriser un minimum cette matéria ^^

Tatu : okay ça roule.

Elle alla récupérer le verre d'eau, et recommença comme les autres fois. Quelques gouttes parurent, mais guère plus. Elinska se mit à siffloter.

Tatu : eh, j'ai pas fini.

Elinska : je n'ai rien dis U.U

Tatu : non, tu as juste pensé très fort.

Elle réessaya encore et encore... sans progrès. Elinska commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et eut une idée.

Elinska : tu ferais bien de rapidement progresser... Je sens d'ici Balafre-man se foutre de ta gueule depuis la salle des caméras.

Tatu : MAIS PUTAIN J'EN AI MARRE LA ! ARRETE DE TE FENDRE LA POIRE ET VIENT T'BATTRE SI TU TROUVE ÇA SI MARRANT ! TU VAS VOIR SI J'SUIS PAS CAPABLE DE LA SOUMETTRE CETTE PUTAIN DE MATERIA !

Un énorme tsunami se forma dans la salle.

Tatu : bloup ? O.O

Elinska : bloup ! ^o^

Tatu : BLOU-BLOUUUUUUUP ! (= j'y suis arrivée !)

Elinska : blou-blou-blou-booup, bloup blou-bloup... (= fait gaffe, y a peut être un requin dans les environs...)

Tatu : BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOUP ! (= au s'couuuurs !)

La salle automatisa le vidage de la salle en eau. Tatu s'était changée en moule, agrippée au bras d'Elinska.

Tatu : c'est bon ? Y a plus de requin ?

Elinska : meuh non, c'est fini.

Tatu : alors ! Tu vois que j'y arrive !

Elinska : j'ai dis "maîtriser le sort"... on va pas dire que t'ais maîtrisé quoi que ce soit depuis tout à l'heure…

Tatu : J'ai rempli la salle d'eau !

Elinska : … Au risque de me répéter… on va pas dire que t'ais maîtrisé quoi que ce soit depuis tout à l'heure…

Tatu : Ose dire que tu peux faire mieux que moi.

Elinska : J'ose.

Elle récupéra le verre et le posa par terre. D'un petit mouvement du doigt, il se rempli rapidement, et l'eau s'arrêta juste à la bonne hauteur.

Tatu : Tu triche, tu bouge un doigt là !

La brune sourit et une énorme forme jaillit du verre, géante et imposante. Elle touchait le plafond et on pouvait voir qu'en fait, ce n'était que de l'eau.

Tatu : Pas juste…

Elinska : Je suis née le cul dans l'eau et le nez dans le Rhum, normal que je contrôle plutôt bien le liquide ! Allez ! Au boulot ! Je veux que ce verre soit rempli à raz-bord ! Et qu'ça saute moussaillon !

Tatu : non.

Elinska : Non ?

Tatu : non. J'en ai marre. Déjà que je me suis condamnée toute seule à être crevée pour le reste de l'après-midi... Là j'arrête. Je vais aller me prendre une douche, et me coucher. Eventuellement, si j'ai la foi, je jouerai un peu de gratte.

Elinska : t'écouteras même pas ma journée ?

Tatu : ... Si, mais après j'irai pioncer. En ce moment j'fais des nuits trop courtes par rapport à mes efforts... Ils devraient être contents de voir que m'exténue autant pour eux...

Elinska : y a pas aussi le fait qu'on soit en manque de coeur ?

Tatu : chuut…

Elinska : tu veux pas que j'en parle uniquement parce que le supporte moins bien que moi…

Tatu : chuuuuuuuut !

Après une bonne douche et un filet noir d'eau salie (du au fait que notre chère Tatu ressemblait plus à un plat cramé qu'autre chose), la numéro XV brillait comme un sous presque neuf. Elle avait une légère portion de bras cachée sous un bandage et deux trois pansements pour cause de brûlure. Elle revint s'asseoir sur son lit où se trouvait déjà Elinska, se séchant les cheveux en même temps avec une serviette.

Elinska : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Tatu : Je peux encore me sécher les cheveux toute seule.

Elinska : Allez ! S'il te plaît…

Tatu : … Si tu y tiens…

Elinska : Ouai !

Tatu s'installa au bord du lit, l'autre s'asseyant derrière.

Tatu : Bon, cette journée ?

Elinska : Rien

Tatu : Elinska…

Elinska : Bah ouai, rien… Y a rien de neuf… J'me suis fait ratatiner…

Tatu : Ah ?

Elinska : Oui… Mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui faire mal… Et une balle dans le bras !

Elle finit de lui sécher les cheveux et les lui brossa avec un peigne, allant doucement.

Elinska : Tatu ?

Tatu : zzzZZZzzz… Gnooi ? zzZzZzzzz…

Elinska : j'crois bien que c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. Je t'attache les cheveux, histoire que je les trouve pas tous emmêlés comme d'habitude le lendemain…

Tatu : gnoooouiiii...

Elle laissa le zombie impeccablement coiffé se coucher, sortant de la pièce, et rejoignant la sienne. Ouille... Pour demain, ça sentait les courbatures.

Elinska : Tatu, dis-moi que tu le fais exprès...

Tatu : de quoi ?

Elinska : la magnifique coiffure quigènepaspourdormir/indestructible que je t'avais faite ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?

Tatu : mais rien ! J'me suis réveillée comme ça ! Ma tête de tous les matins quoi !

Elinska : un jour je percerai ce secret...

Tatu : Et toi ? Tu t'es pas réveillée ligotée avec les tiens ?

Elinska : pas cette fois.

Elles se rendirent dans la salle commune. Toujours trop tard au goût de Saïx, mais bon.

Elinska : y a pas Balafre-man aujourd'hui ?

Tatu : non. Normalement je dois m'entraîner avec Marluxia, pour le corps à corps.

Elinska : La chance ! Tu changes ! Au moins tu ne perds pas tout le temps contre la même personne !

Tatu : Pour l'instant je n'ai jamais perdu !

Elinska : Roh ça va hein…

Saïx : Arrêtez de parler ! Xash, dépêche-toi d'aller voir Luxord !

Elinska : Mais il est pas l-

Luxord : Hum, hum…

Elinska : Ah si… Hello !

Luxord : Tu as tes panneaux ?

Elinska : Moui.

Luxord : Alors on y va…

Marluxia : Prête, numéro XV ?

Tatu : ?

Il était apparu derrière elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque et cela la mit en garde. Ca promettait…

Tatu :…

Marluxia : Ne soit pas si crispée…

* * *

><p>Luxord : Bon, je vais t'expliquer comment mettre un panneau.<p>

Elinska : Ne te sens pas obligé…

Luxord : Mais si…

Il prit ses cartes et lui expliqua patiemment comment faire, réexpliquant de nombreuses fois pour qu'elle y parvienne enfin.

Luxord : Vas-y maintenant.

Elinska : Huuun….

Elle obéit et ses armes se matérialisèrent, modifiée comme prévu.

Luxord : Voilà.

Elinska : …

* * *

><p>Elle se retourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourcil froncé : elle se décrisperait quand elle se sentirait un minimum en confiance avec ce type. Il ouvrit un couloir obscur, ils l'empruntèrent. Ils arrivèrent au pays imaginaire. Bien que le décor était celui d'un jardin qui devait typiquement entourer un château, l'ambiance était assez. bizarre, sans qu'elle puisse en donner la raison. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose qui rendait les impressions différentes de celles du château de Marraine la Bien Friquée par exemple. Elle porta un regard plein d'intérêt à ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à elle. Elle lui trouvait un air franchement sympathique, et espérait que ça continuerait comme ça. Le numéro XI lui laissa le temps de profiter du paysage, contemplant les roses des buissons en attendant. Une fois qu'elle sembla avoir fini, il commença à parler.<p>

Marluxia : pendant deux jours c'est moi qui vais te former au combat rapproché. Tu vas devoir t'acheter des panneaux pour modifier ton arme, même si tu trouves autre chose pour compenser.

Tatu : c'est déjà fait.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé. Il se serait presque attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi capricieuse que son amie.

Marluxia : bien. D'après toi, quelle place devrais-tu occuper dans un combat pour être au summum de ton efficacité ?

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas obligée de se justifier.

Tatu : en combat à distance et en soutien.

Regard intéressé. C'était assez rare qu'une unité ait les capacités de s'occuper d'un autre guerrier que de soit-même. Pour cela, on utilisait soit de la magie, soit des armes de jet, soit des armes à feu comme Xigbar ou Xash... mais tout cela comptait dans le combat à distance. Il ne posa pas plus de question à ce sujet, la sentant encore "crispée".

* * *

><p>Luxord : eh, ça va ?<p>

Il s'approcha d'elle en voyant qu'elle tournait de l'œil et la rattrapa alors qu'elle tombait en arrière, évanouie.

Luxord : franchement, seule Dame Chance pouvait savoir que ça lui ferait un choc comme ça...

Il la secoua, lui frappant un peu les joues pour la réveiller mais il dû attendre un bon moment avant qu'elle n'émerge.

Luxord : Réveillée ? Sincèrement…

Elinska : 'Est où ?

Le temps que Luxord lui explique comment mettre un panneau, ils n'avaient pas changé de monde et étaient restés à la Citadelle.

Saïx avait assisté à la scène sans intervenir et il se contenta de soupirer.

Luxord : Bon, allez, debout !

Elle hocha de la tête et accepta l'aide de Luxord. Une fois debout, elle regarda une nouvelle fois ses armes qu'elle n'avait pas lâchées, même après s'être évanouie. Elle blanchit de nouveau et se sentit repartir avant que Luxord l'attrape par les joues et ne les lui tire.

Luxord : Du nerf ! Ce n'est rien, d'accord ? Ca s'enlève… Bon, suis-moi et n'y pense plus…

* * *

><p>Marluxia : on commence ?<p>

Tatu : d'ac-

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Ce n'est toujours pas sérieux, nous vous l'accordons... Mais c'est pour égayer la rentrée, les contrôles et les cours qui s'en suivent !<p>

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et à la prochaine !


	33. Chapter 32

Hey ! Nous revoici nous revoilà pour un 33ème chapitre de Wanted : Sora !

De grands remerciements aux fidèles Dessillu (à qui nous devons de nombreuses matérias inventées ! Matéria feu d'Artifice pourquoi pas !), Maya Chain et Baka27 ! Sincèrement, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elle leva rapidement les bras, opposant sa fidèle barre en acier à une faux géante digne d'un des serviteurs de Dominique... Ses sourcils étaient de nouveau froncés et son regard sombre et perçant. Il eut un sourire en coin.<p>

Marluxia : pas mal, je ne pensais pas que tu parerais aussi bien. Cependant, je vais te montrer que tu as tort de te servir d'une arme auxiliaire en laissant ta guitare de côté.

Ils reculèrent tous deux en un bond, mettant de la distance, Marluxia revint à la charge avant que Tatu ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Heureusement, la jeune fille était sur ses gardes maintenant. Les coups de Marluxia étaient d'une puissance inouïe, et pour le moins étrange. Lorsqu'un manieur de faux se bat, on jurerait qu'il danse, qu'il est dans un Tango de la Mort (1). A cause de cela, les coups portés ont une trajectoire bizarre, et à un rythme plus qu'irrégulier. Tatu peinait à lire ses mouvements et à les contrer correctement. Il fallait ensuite qu'elle parvienne à contenir la force qu'il y mettait. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait tout simplement se faire désarm-

Sa barre d'acier brisée alla voler au loin, et sa personne alla joyeusement rencontrer le sol. Marluxia s'avança vers elle d'une démarche légère, mesurée et surtout aérienne. Il ne faisait aucun bruit.

Marluxia : Première chose donc, les armes auxiliaires se cassent très facilement. Tu ne tiendrais pas un instant de plus au corps à corps. C'est beau pour épater la galerie, mais totalement inutile au combat.

Tatu aurait bien voulu répliquer qu'avant, cette arme « totalement inutile au combat » lui avait bien servi mais elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle à cet homme. De plus, quelque chose lui faisait sentir qu'elle était en tort.

Marluxia : Des humains pourraient être facile à battre avec une barre en fer mais à présent, ce sont les sans-coeurs et les similis qui t'attendent.

Il continua de marcher, effectuant un large cercle autour d'elle, sa faux survolant à peine de sol.

Marluxia : Deuxième chose, tu es dans l'Organisation pour une raison… Battre des sans-coeurs et récupérer des cœurs. Des armes auxiliaires ne servent encore une fois à rien. Seule ta vraie arme à ce pouvoir.

Tatu se releva, sans aucune émotion, ne voulant pas montrer à Marluxia ce qu'elle pensait. Il continuait de marcher, son cercle s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure.

Marluxia : Dernière chose, pour l'instant : il est dans ton intérêt de tu sortes ton arme...

Il s'arrêta alors, comme en suspension, une expression impénétrable sur le visage. L'instant d'après, le numéro XI avait lancé un nouvel assaut. La numéro XV avait simplement levé le bras et bloqué le coup.

Tatu : tu sais que tu m'énerves toi ?

Marluxia : on dirait bien. Manquer de se casser le bras pour un peu de hargne...

Tatu : c'est tenace, la hargne.

Elle balança son pied dans un mouvement circulaire, et Marluxia para à son tour avec son avant-bras.

Marluxia : Je peux te mettre à terre en un seul mouvement. Arrête-toi là et sors ton arme.

Quelques secondes de baston de regard plus tard, elle revint à une posture normale, et sorti sa guitare.

Marluxia : on va commencer sans que tu n'appliques aucun panneau à ton arme.

* * *

><p>Luxord : regarde, elles redeviennent comme avant tes armes, il suffit de faire ça.<p>

Il retira le panneau d'un des deux pistolets, qui retrouva son apparence d'origine.

Luxord : ça n'est qu'une couche supplémentaire qui vient d'ajouter par dessus ton arme, pour la rendre plus efficace ! C'est comme un vêtement.

Il remit le panneau.

Luxord : allez, on fait un essai. N'aies pas peur de taper : le panneau, ce n'est pas ton arme. Ce n'est donc pas tes flingues que tu abîmes.

Elinska n était pas convaincue mais elle récupéra ses armes en leur jetant un regard triste. Elle se concentra sur l'idée qu'elle ne tapait pas avec ses armes mais avec autre chose et, un peu rassurée, elle attaqua Luxord. Elle retrouva rapidement son type d'attaque utilisé lorsque qu'elle s'était servie des gants mais se montrait plus vive et plus pressée d'en finir. Les coups étaient rapides mais trop raides pour pouvoir blesser Luxord.

* * *

><p>Marluxia : Alors ? Pas prête ?<p>

Décidément... Ce type lui tapait sur le nerfs... Pour toute réponse, elle courut vers lui guitare à là main, prête à lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. La consigne : ne pas utiliser de sorts ou le son comme Demyx, et attaquer avec la guitare même. La tâche s'avérait assez difficile : à moins d'empoigner le manche comme elle avait dut le faire une ou deux fois dans sa vie, et de taper comme avec une hache, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas blesser son adversaire. Une guitare c'est une guitare ! Avec ses élégantes courbes et son corps lisse, comment pourrait-elle blesser quoi que ce soit ?! C'est pour ça qu'elle avait acheté des panneaux. Non seulement pour plus d'efficacité, mais également pour ne pas abîmer sa 328. Elle se résolut néanmoins.

Elle empoigna sa guitare comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel bon bourrinator de Fire Emblem, en poussant un soupir. A peine eut-elle fini que Marluxia était encore une fois sur elle. L'habitude étant venue vite, elle para sans aucune difficulté. Un bon coup de pied dans l'abdomen par dessous les armes croisées devrait le calmer... Sauf s'il esquive bien sûr, c'est tout de suite moins efficace. Comme avec la barre en acier, il enchaînait les coups, et toujours avec une puissance impressionnante qui devait venir de sa faux et des amples mouvements qu'il faisait pour la manier. Elle tint plus longtemps, mais se faisait toujours mener par le bout de la baguette.

Elle fini par se faire projeter vers l'arrière, et l'urgence fit qu'elle para du côté de la guitare où se trouvent les cordes. Elle fit d'abord une horrible grimace de douleur, puis des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle les ravala rapidement. Les cordes n'avaient évidemment pas été coupées, mais le bruit qu'elles avaient fait au moment du choc lui avait tout simplement déchiré le coeur et donné l'impression d'être blessée physiquement.

* * *

><p>Luxord : attaque plus franchement, ou il y a de fortes chances que tu continues de perdre.<p>

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la semaine, il la vainquit. Il l'avait acculée à un mur, le bras tendu vers son visage, et ses cartes en main. Elle soupira la tête en marmonnant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas et il soupira en retirant ses cartes.

Elinska : Soupire pas ! C'est cette lame qui me dérange !

Il s'accorda avec elle sur ce point : ce panneau n'était pas le bon. De ce qu'il avait comprit, lorsqu'elle utilisait le combat rapproché, elle frappait avec la crosse de ses armes, pas le canon, hors, la lame était positionnée au-dessus de cet élément. N'ayant pas l'habitude de faire des mouvements adaptés dans ce sens, elle était raide et plus bancale. Il lui demanda de retirer ses panneaux et lui en fit essayer d'autres qu'il avait sur lui : la plupart laissaient la lame sur le canon, ne changeant pas grand-chose mais il finit par en trouver un qui plaçait la lame pile au bon endroit.

Luxord : Avec ça, ça devrait aller. Attaque-moi.

La brune s'exécuta et, cette fois, le combat fut beaucoup plus fluide et Luxord eut un peu plus de mal à l'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Tatu se remettait discrètement du choc que cela lui avait produit et faisait au plus vite car elle sentait le regard de Marluxia sur elle. Son attitude et sa grimace ne lui avait pas échappé. Mais elle savait qu'il savait (qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il... bon j'arrête, restons sérieux) qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même pendant un instant. Elle se montrait à présent aussi neutre que possible. Alors qu'elle reculait, elle fut brusquement prise d'un vertige. Une feuille de papier calque se plaça devant ses yeux ; le monde tanguait ; elle avait du mal à respirer.<p>

Non, pas déjà... Elle devait se reprendre, vite. Hors de question de laisser l'autre s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, il ne s'est rien passé... Lorsqu'elle reprit un peu ses esprits, elle était assise et mal adossée à une des haies soigneusement taillées qu'il y avait à profusion dans ce monde. Elle était tombée. Mince.

Marluxia avait arrêté sa faux juste au dessus d'elle. Il avait abandonné sa posture d'attaque et tendait la main vers elle. Non pas pour l'aider, non. Sa paume était tournée vers le sol, comme s'il allait tester sa réaction s'il lui secouait un peu la tête. D'un geste sec, elle l'écarta et se releva. Pour se redonner contenance, elle reprit.

Tatu : je crois que je ne peux vraiment pas faire grand-chose avec ma guitare telle quelle. Je commence à essayer avec des panneaux.

* * *

><p>Luxord parvint enfin à l'arrêter et il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : son regard était froid et elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il la plaqua contre un mur. Il devait avouer que depuis le début de séance, elle était calme par rapport à d'habitude mais ce manque d'expressivité l'intrigua. Il voulait l'observer encore un peu lorsqu'elle se mit à brailler brusquement en essayant de se libérer.<p>

Elinska : Tu triches, c'est pas possible autrement ! Tu gagnes tout le temps !

Luxord : C'est toi qui n'a pas de chance...

Elinska : Si ce n'est qu'ça !

Luxord : ... et pas de technique.

Elinska : Roh ! Ca va !

Le numéro X se recula et regarda son élève faire quelques petits échauffements pour étirer ses muscles d'un côté puis de l'autre, prenant des postures Elinskéesques (Grotesques et Sans-intérêt). Elle semblait s'être habitué à l'apparence de ses armes, du moins, elle en donnait l'air. Le dos à son professeur, la brune continuait ses échauffements en regardant un point devant elle, l'expression figée. Même si elle n'en donnait pas l'air, elle était fatiguée et le cachait superbement en bougeant inutilement.

Ca arrivait trop tôt...

Elinska : BON ! Je vais te mettre à plat ! Tu vas morfler sévère ta maman *^*

Elle se retourna et il eut juste le temps de parer son attaque et de se reculer précipitamment : elle l'avait sortit de ses réflexions. Elinska s'était plus appliquée dans cet assaut. S'il avait remarqué son attitude un peu étrange, il fallait qu'il l'oublie, qu'il passe à autre chose, qu'il croie qu'il s'était chopé une insolation. Oh, puis il fallait qu'elle efface cette expression sérieuse de son visage, sinon ça ne servirait à rien...

* * *

><p>Marluxia se pencha vers l'arrière dans une pâle imitation de Néo dans Matrix, et esquiva de justesse les lames et les pics qui sortaient maintenant de la guitare. Elle n'avait pas eut tort, la petite ; sans panneau, sa guitare n'avait pratiquement aucune efficacité en combat rapproché. Il s'en était douté. Sur ce point, elle était identique à Demyx. Si leur style d'attaque ne se limitait qu'à ça, ils auraient fait de bien piètres pions. C'était ce qui faisait tout leur intérêt : ils possédaient des types d'attaques que les autres n'avaient pas ; et combinés au peu de combat rapproché qu'ils maîtrisaient, ça en faisait des éléments qui s'adaptent à pratiquement toutes les situations et tous les adversaires. Un bon point pour cette jeune fille cependant : le combat ne la répugnait pas, contrairement à Demyx, et elle semblait savoir se battre sans son arme.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska avait prévu de gagner, pour ne pas changer, et elle était sur une bonne voie. Elle tirait consciencieusement la langue et Luxord semblait oublier son regard de tout à l'heure. Elle manqua de le décapiter de peu dans un revers de main qu'il évita au bon moment et il se dit qu'elle était sérieuse… Pour une fois.<p>

Elle allait à toute allure, dans des coups fluides et rapide qu'il arrivait à esquiver. Elle prenait enfin compte de ce qui avait été dit précédemment et elle apprenait doucement à ne plus faire de mouvements inutiles, gardant tout de même son style de combat rapproché assez désordonné. Elle y allait au hasard, si ça marche et bien tant mieux, sinon tant pis ! Et juste pour ça, elle remontait un peu dans son estime.

* * *

><p>Elle savait se battre, c'était déjà bien. Mais il restait des choses à améliorer pour qu'elle puisse faire le poids. Si Xyrla était parvenue à se ressaisir dans un premier temps, ses forces étaient sérieusement en déclin. Elle avait sut puiser dans ses réserves pour se donner un regain d'énergie. Sa petite endurance combinée au manque commençait à sérieusement lui peser. Sa guitare était lourde, et difficile à manier. C'est pour cela qu'elle utilisait habituellement une sangle, répartir un peu de poids sur son épaule.<p>

Après plusieurs minutes, la vivacité était repartie, et quelques dizaines de 60 secondes supplémentaires l'avaient vidée. La fatigue la rendait moins réactive, moins agressive. Elle perdait de son agilité et de son équilibre. Elle fini par ne plus savoir que parer maladroitement les coups de son adversaire. Elle se fit désarmer et fut projetée une nouvelle fois au sol. Elle parvint à se redresser sur ses avant-bras avec difficulté, haletante, peinant à ne pas perdre face à la léthargie qui l'envahissait.

* * *

><p>Luxord avait reprit le combat sur la défensive, et avait fini par retrouver son équilibre. Bien que très attentif à son combat (il valait mieux), il guettait la prochaine fois où il pourrait prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout à l'heure en voyant une étrange expression sur le visage de Xash. Cette dernière se concentrait autant sur son combat que sur sa fatigue, son but étant de battre Luxord avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir. Elle se dépêchait donc, augmentant la vitesse et la force de ses coups à son maximum, obligeant son professeur à redoubler d'effort seulement, il put enfin voir une autre expression étrange.<p>

Elle souriait, un sourire bien trop méchant pour être normal. Luxord en était à présent sûr, il y avait un problème. Il resserra sa garde et para un bon nombre de coup violents qui l'auraient sans doute sévèrement blessé avant de faire une faute. Il avait repéré une faille et avait voulu en profiter pour l'arrêter mais elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre avant qu'il ne puisse rependre sa défense et l'envoya par terre. Sa tête heurta le sol et avant qu'il se relève, elle était sur lui, un flingue pointé sur son front. Elle avait encore ce sourire et ce regard froid qu'il essaya une nouvelle fois d'analyser mais il disparu aussitôt.

Elinska : MWAHAHA ! Je t'ai battu ! OUAIS ! Chuis trop balèze ! Esclave ! Je t'ordonne de me baiser les pieds U.u

Luxord : …

* * *

><p>Marluxia s'approcha un peu, regardant l'état dans lequel elle était sans pour autant proposer son aide. Etait-il normal qu'elle manque de s'évanouir pour si peu ? Face à son regard interrogateur, la numéro XV lui lâcha :<p>

Tatu : j'ai jamais été endurante. Tu peux demander à Xigbar, il te confirmera ; pour le peu de combats qu'on a fait...

Elle parvint à se redresser, et elle glissa jusqu'à une haie, sur laquelle elle s'adossa.

Tatu : désolée, mais je ne continue pas avant d'avoir fait une pause.

Elle sorti une plaque de chocolat de sa poche et commença à grignoter.

* * *

><p>Luxord : tu es sûre que tout va bien ?<p>

Elinska : parfaitement bien *w* J'AI VAINCU !

Luxord : je parlais d'autre chose...

Il se releva et épousseta son manteau. Pendant ce temps, Xash faisait un genre de danse de la joie en décrivant des cercles autour d'un point fixe imaginaire.

Elinska : j'ai gagné j'ai gagné j'ai gagné j'ai gagné j'ai gagné ! Maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai plus besoin de cours de combat rapproché !

Luxord : si.

Elinska : KWA ?! Mais t'avais dis que si je gagnais j'en aurais plus !

Luxord : ça c'était en début de semaine. Là il n'y avait rien en jeu. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, de ne rien parier... mais on peut estimer que dame Chance a été généreuse avec moi sur ce coup.

Elinska : Huuun... Tricheur… Dans ce cas… Pause !

Luxord : Pause ?

Elinska : Moui. Pas envie de continuer. J'ai bien bossé je mérite donc une pause.

Luxord : Et c'est toi qui choisis quand on s'arrête ?

Elinska : Moui ! Je t'ai battu, c'est suffisant comme raison, non ?

* * *

><p>(1) Gloire à Freaks' Squeele, pour ceux qui auraient reconnu le titre du tome 3 ! x)<p>

Les choses commencent à se corser véritablement ! Mais les filles ne se laisseront pas faire ! Surtout pas contre Marluxia et Luxord ! ^^ Ce chapitre est certainement un peu long et répétitif, nous nous en excusons d'avance !

Quoi que vous en pensiez, si vous adhérez à la théorie comme quoi que Marluxia soit bien le fils des bisounours, que Luxord à laissé Elinska gagner, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, les reviews sont faites pour ça ^^ !

Merci de nous avoir lu ! Et à dans deux semaines !


	34. Chapter 33

Coucou et papaaaaaaaaam zioupm pif BROUF ! 33ème chapitre ! (non, vous ne ferez pas attention à la faute de frappe du chapitre précédent)

C'est toujours un plaisir de publier pour vous ! Merci de votre soutien ! (diantre que cette tournure est formelle !) Merci plus particulièrement à Baka27, Maya Chain, Dessillu et Natsui-Powa pour leur reviews !

C'est parti !

* * *

><p>Tatu ferma les yeux, gardant précieusement la tablette de chocolat dans sa bouche. Elle devait reprendre des forces rapidement et économiser son énergie quand elle se battrait. Elle devait faire attention à tout et éviter au possible qu'il ne remarque son état. Elle faisait passer ça pour sa déplorable endurance même si il devait en douter. Elle n'était pas en tort de toute manière.<p>

Marluxia l'observait de son côté : il vérifierait cette info auprès de Xigbar, en attendant, il fallait la pousser à bout. Il n'était pas dans le secret et cela le gênait franchement. Qu'avaient-elles de spéciales ? Pourquoi autant membres étaient sollicités pour deux nouveaux membres. Il n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance…

Tatu le regardait du coin de l'oeil.

Tatu : c'est la peine de me lancer un regard méchant comme ça. T'es au moins aussi désagréable que moi avec cette tête.

Elle ne se préoccupa pas de sa réaction. Elle appuya sa tête contre la haie, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne récupérait pas assez vite... Elle avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie ces derniers jours, et le manque prenait plus d'ampleur, de ce fait. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être demain... Et après-demain ça serait encore pire. Un frisson la parcourut. Certes, après cette mauvaise passe, elles pourraient de nouveau chasser des coeurs, mais elle n'avait aucune envie que le manque atteigne son paroxysme. Non, aucune envie. Bon allez, debout, sinon ça va vraiment être bizarre, même pour Xigbar. Parce que bien évidemment, cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'aimer de ne pas être au courant. Il irait demander des informations au numéro II.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous les deux tranquillement assis, Luxord faisant un solitaire et Elinska livrant une de ses nombreuses batailles capillaire quotidiennes.<p>

Luxord : Tu as fini ?

Elinska : Nan, y a des nœuds !

Il la voyait s'acharner sur un nœud, la sentant à deux doigts d'y enlever à coup de flingue. De son côté, la brune était plutôt calme. A vrai dire elle essayait de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour ne pas qu'elle ne pas qu'elle ne perde le fil de ses pensées.

Ca avait déjà bien commencé et tout allait empirer suite au manque de cœur.

Elle savait que Luxord était silencieux et pourtant elle entendait des bruits. Des voix. Deux ou trois suivant les moments, et elle se faisait violence pour ne pas y prêter attention et pire, leur répondre. Elle s'énervait donc sur un nœud inexistant.

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa partie de solitaire, le numéro X se tourna vers le XVI et il fonça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient dans le vide.

Luxord : Xash ?

Elle ne répondit pas, comme absente.

* * *

><p>Tatu se releva donc, ayant légèrement retrouvé de l'assurance et demanda à tester un nouveau panneau. Marluxia accepta : elle devait trouver une apparence à son arme qui lui convenait autant pour qu'elle ne s'épuise pas mais aussi pour qu'elle soit efficace. En se relevant, elle avait dû marquer une pause car la tête lui avait un peu tourné. Elle resta immobile un instant, pour retrouver son équilibre et éviter de tomber. Un sourire étira un coin de sa bouche. Son regard devint malsain et on eut dit que chaque élément de ce monde redouta que ses yeux ne se posent sur eux. Marluxia la fixa, se demandant ce qu'elle avait.<p>

Marluxia : eh ?

Elle sursauta, ferma fort ses yeux et se donna quelques petites claques sur les joues.

Tatu : désolée, un moment d'absence.

Marluxia : et on peut savoir à quoi tu pensais pour avoir une pareille expression ?

Elle réfléchit à vitesse éclair. Oui, ça devait être cette tête là qu'elle avait faite. Sortons une réponse adéquate :

Tatu : à ta défaite bien évidemment !

Marluxia : ... je comprends mieux.

Il affichait un sourire entendu, mais tout cela lui semblait bien louche quand même. Tatu, quand à elle, se prépara psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Pas de mouvements inutiles. Des mouvements simples et épurés, ne pas hésiter à se prendre des coups quitte à économiser de son énergie... Elle devait tenir le plus longtemps possible et surtout maintenir son esprit en ordre.

* * *

><p>Luxord avait profité de cet instant où elle avait retrouvé cet étrange regard. Il étudiait avec soin cette expression. Étrange. Autant dire que c'est l'extrême opposé de ses expressions habituelles. Il fini tout de même par claquer des doigts, pour la faire revenir à elle.<p>

La brune cligna des yeux, le regarda un instant sans le voir puis réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant elle : elle explosa de rire avec un air gêné en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Elinska : Désolée ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu !

Luxord :…

Elinska : Fait pas la tronche ! Pour une fois que je fais fonctionner mes neurones … Profite ! On y va !

Luxord : Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

Elinska : A la manière de te filer une autre rouste ! Fighto !

Elle se releva et fit apparaître ses armes et pointa Alfred sur Luxord.

Elinska : Prêt ? On rentre après !

Luxord : Et si on pariait ça ? Si je gagne on reste.

Elinska : Adjugé vendu !

Elle fit tourner Alfred autour de son doigt en attendant qu'il ne se place et après un petit mouvement de main, ils attaquèrent. Luxord avait pour projet de gagner tous les combats, au pire, de les faire durer un maximum pour voir ce qui donnait au numéro XVI ces expressions qui ne lui ressemblaient pas : Fatigue ou cœur ?

* * *

><p>Marluxia en était arrivé aux même conclusions : Est-ce que tout était dû à la fatigue et son manque d'endurance où autre chose qui expliquerait pourquoi Xemnas se préoccupait tant d'elle. Il n'avait pas encore vu l'autre fille : il avait juste pu avoir que quelques informations et notamment qu'elle était toujours avec Luxord. Pourquoi Xemnas le mobilisait-il juste pour un ridicule entraînement ? Même Roxas avait été moins entouré et surtout : il avait changé de « professeur ». Il invoqua sa faux d'une main, la récupérant doucement dans sa main, le regard fixé sur Tatu. Il allait l'épuiser pour savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le numéro XV.<p>

* * *

><p>Malgré sa hargne à gagner et son intérêt personnel en jeu, Elinska avait du mal. La fatigue alourdissait ses membres et surtout, embrouillait son esprit. Luxord gardait le même niveau que tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas à fond, aucun doute la dessus, mais on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à faire durer le combat. Avait-il un esprit aussi joueur ? Pour une flemmarde, ça s'approchait plus du masochisme qu'autre chose. Non, en fait, c'était sûr. Etant donné l'enjeu du combat, il n'y avait plus de doute sur ses tendances.<p>

* * *

><p>Tatu aurait insulté Marluxia de tous les noms si elle n'avait pas été aussi économe sur son énergie. Ce sale petit champignon doublé d'un fils de cacahuète le faisait exprès. Soit ça, soit elle s'était chopé la paranoïa américaine et c'était grave. Il avait augmenté la puissance de ses coups, et était pratiquement envoyée dire bonjour aux bosquets à chaque fois. Il ne cherchait cependant pas à la réduire en bouillie. Dès qu'elle n'était pas assez réactive, il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle puisse finalement riposter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il cherchait à l'épuiser... Elle n'aurait pas été épuisée à ce point, le monde aussi instable et sa vision aussi brouillée qu'elle lui aurait apprit ce que ça faisait de passer 6 mois à l'hosto...<p>

Elle tentait de résister du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, se faisant mener par le bout du nez sans pouvoir réagir. Heureusement, plus que son physique, ses pensées s'étaient mieux organisées et elle redoutait un peu moins de flancher de ce côté là. Par contre, côté physique, elle devait faire attention.

* * *

><p>Définitivement, ce gars était bizarre. Elinska se sentait partir de temps à autre, trébucher parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à relever les pieds mais son esprit était focalisé sur le fait que Luxord était bizarre. Elle voulu effectuer un demi-tour pour atteindre son professeur qui allait excessivement vite mais il l'arrêta d'une carte sur la gorge. Les jambes flageolantes, elle respira bruyamment pour s'oxygéner. Elle atteignait peu à peu ses limites physiques : elle ne s'était jamais donné à fond, par manque d'envie mais aussi parce qu'elle en avait rarement le temps. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'elle respectait chez Tatu c'était que malgré son endurance, elle y allait toujours à fond quitte à être crevée. Ca devait être... crevant à force.<p>

Elinska : Tu veux pas arrêter ?

Luxord : Hum, non... Jusqu'à ce que tu ne me gagne pas, on restera ici.

Elinska : Sadique...

Luxord : Ce n'est pas toi qui devais me mettre la pâtée ? Allez !

Elinska continua d'enchaîner les batailles. Le monde tanguait, elle ne pouvait même plus tenir debout correctement, ses jambes la lâchaient. Sa vision était floue, puis nette, puis floue. Tout se passait comme dans un mauvais rêve. Elle n'avait pas réellement conscience des choses, et réagissait par pur réflexe. Que ce passait-il d'ailleurs ? Où était-elle ? Qui était cet homme blond en face d'elle ? Elle voyait ses lèvres remuer, mais ce n'était pas sa voix qu'elle entendait.

* * *

><p>Tatu : gargh !<p>

Elle venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle s'effondra. Respirer. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pu penser pendant quelques instants. Reprendre son souffle. Aspirer à grandes goulées les 21% d'oxygène qui constituaient l'air. Ne pas laisser cette zone sombre gagner le centre de son champ de vision. Elle aperçut deux bottes noires. Marluxia pointa sa faux vers elle.

Marluxia : bien... Maintenant tu vas gentiment répondre aux quelques questions que je vais te poser.

Tatu : c'est une vraie manie... Zavez tous les mêmes lubies... Harcèlement, questionettes, kidnapping... Bande de tarés...

Elle était parvenue à faire un enchaînement de mots avec un sens ? Étonnant...

Marluxia : Puisque tu es capable de parler, réponds-moi.

Tatu : …

Marluxia : Pourquoi avez-vous été recrutées par l'Organisation ?

Tatu : Demande au boss …

Il avança légèrement, décidé à avoir des réponses.

Marluxia : Qu'avez-vous de si spécial pour qu'on tienne tellement à ce que vous rejoignez-nos rangs ?

* * *

><p>Luxord lui parlait depuis un moment sans qu'elle ne semble comprendre un mot de ce qu'il disait. Pour vérifier ses dires il lança un sort feu juste devant elle : sans réaction. Au bout d'un long moment, elle baissa les yeux pour voir où il avait tiré et elle bascula en arrière. Il la rattrapa de justesse, ne s'y attendant pas et la secoua. Elle tourna doucement les yeux pour les poser sur lui.<p>

Elle voyait flou, elle voyait difficilement qu'un homme lui parlait et lorsqu'elle voulu lever le bras il lui fallut un temps impossible.

Luxord soupira. Pas de chance : il devait la ramener. Il la prit dans ses bras et fit apparaître un couloir obscur et rentra à la Citadelle. Rapidement il la mena à sa chambre avant d'aller faire son rapport à Xemnas.

* * *

><p>Tatu : demande à ton Boss.<p>

Le sourcil de Marluxia tiqua. Elle lui lança le regard fier, provocateur et un peu taré qu'elle avait inconsciemment lorsqu'elle se faisait interroger ou tabasser.

Tatu : j'ai décidé de me changer en perroquet, pas de bol le Bisounours.

Ourgh... La personne qui n'aurait pas mal après un coup de manche à faux dans le ventre gagnerait une grosse partie de son respect. Après avoir toussé et reprit son souffle, elle releva le regard vers lui. Elle n'avait pas changé d'expression.

Tatu : si t'es pas content, demande à ton Boss.

Youp là. C'est sympa de rouler sur le côté comme quand on est gosse, ça évite de se faire embrocher par une faux rose dahlia.

Marluxia : je n'aurais aucune hésitation à le tuer, sache-le. Tu n'es pour moi qu'un outil et un objet.

Tatu : sauf que dans le cas présent, c'est contraire à ton intérêt de me tuer. T'as d'abord une autorisation à demander à ton Boss.

Inutile de dire qu'elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots. Ils se jaugèrent du regard. On sentait bien que Marluxia hésitait à en faire des rondelles. Il en avait même sacrément envie. Il fini par se détourner. Il tendit le bras, et créa un couloir obscur. S'il restait devant elle, il allait pas en rester grand chose. Il laissa le couloir ouvert : il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore en créer. Ils leur apprendraient très certainement dans peu de temps.

La numéro XV patienta une ou deux minutes encore, puis prit le temps de se relever. Pause, la tête lui tournait rien qu'avec cet effort. Pas à pas, elle s'avança vers ce mélange de noir, de violet, et d'indigo qu'était le portail. Elle le franchit. Une fois de l'autre côté et le couloir refermé, elle croisa les regards étonnés de Xigbar et Demyx. A vrai dire, elle était salement amochée, traînait les pieds, tenait une de ses épaules pour atténuer un peu la douleur etc etc...

Demyx : eh ben, on peut pas dire que Marluxia a été tendre avec toi... Ca va ?

Tatu : nickel, j'pète le feu...

Xigbar ne fut pas convaincu et Demyx enchaîna sur une note légère.

Demyx : Au moins tu tiens debout ! Ta copine est pas dans le même état.

Tatu : Quoi ?

Xigbar : Demyx...

Demyx : Elle l'aurait demandé. Luxord l'a ramenée en la portant. Ca avait pas l'air grave.

Tatu fit demi-tour clopinant doucement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Xigbar : La prochaine fois, tu te tais Demyx.

Demyx : Bah…

* * *

><p>C'était trop blanc. Elle ne savait pas où elle était mais c'était blanc.<p>

Elle était sur le dos, les yeux sur le plafond, essayant de réfléchir. Sa vue lui était revenue et elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être dans un bulle et elle tourna la tête quand elle vit Tatu. Elle voulu faire un petit sourire qu'elle sut peu convainquant au regard de Tatu.

Elinska : Il ne t'a pas ratée dis donc...

Tatu : Et toi ?

Elinska : Fatigue !

Elles se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

Elinska : On est dans la merde…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Marluxia se téléporta, il interrompit la discussion entre Luxord et Xemnas.<p>

Xemnas : Déjà ?

Marluxia : Je vois que Luxord aussi.

Xemnas : Fais ton rapport.

Marluxia : bons réflexes, beaucoup d'énergie dans ses coups... mais un total manque d'endurance. Elle s'épuise vraiment trop vite. Si on l'envoie seule en mission de combat, les chances de réussite sont minimes. Elle a en revanche affirmée qu'elle pouvait aider une unité combattante, donc c'est à exploiter.

Xemnas : aurait-elle eut un comportement étrange comme Xash ?

Marluxia : ah, peut être... Si seulement j'en savais quelque chose...

Xemnas : Marluxia, réponds à la question.

Marluxia : dans ce cas répondez aux miennes. Il y a quelque chose de pas net chez ces filles. Et le traitement que vous leur réserver n'est pas net non plus.

Le numéro I lui lança un regard sévère.

Xemnas : tu recommences Marluxia. Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de t'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. De plus, certaines informations ne te concernent pas, de même que certaines ne sont connues que de toi. Alors réponds à la question.

"Avant que je ne m'énerve" aurait été inutilement rajouté à la fin de sa phrase. Le numéro XI, contrarié, répondit tout de même.

Marluxia : elle s'est essoufflée beaucoup trop rapidement. Trop rapidement pour une fille qui sait théoriquement se battre. De plus, une expression étrange lui est passée à plusieurs reprises sur le visage.

Xemnas : quelle expression ?

Marluxia : hum... L'expression de quelqu'un de profondément mauvais et/ou taré.

* * *

><p>Tatu : dans la merde ? Meuh non, on nage juste dans le pire océan de poisse que Maître Caillou ait jamais vu. A mon avis, on vient de décrocher un record.<p>

Elinska : les premiers effets du manque sont apparut de mon côté.

Tatu : pareil pour moi. C'est trop tôt.

Elinska : beaucoup trop tôt. A mon avis, c'est du au fait qu'on s'est intensément battues ces derniers jours. On a accumulé plus de fatigue naturelle.

Tatu : hum... J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer demain. Aujourd'hui j'ai pu garder la tête haute, grosso modo, mais je pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour garder toute ma tête d'ici 24 heures.

Comme elle en parlait, elle porta une main à son front en faisant la grimace. Un nouveau vertige... elle était assise pourtant. Elinska se poussa sur le côté et invita son amie à s'allonger. Tatu accepta et se plaça à côté d'elle.

Elinska : Ne m'en parle pas ! Si je me mets pas à parler tout seule ça tiendra du miracle.

Elles auraient volontiers rit un instant pour se calmer et oublier cette tension mais elles s'en voyaient incapables et elles se contentèrent d'un profond soupir.

Elinska : Vivement que le Big B. nous permette d'aller chasser…

* * *

><p>Luxord hocha de la tête.<p>

Luxord : De même pour Xash. Elle avait de temps à autre une expression… vide, sans vie. Comme si elle n'était pas là.

Il se tut, incertain sur la suite. Marluxia recueillit cette information et l'analysa rapidement : elle aussi avait des attitudes bizarres ? Ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

Xemnas : Quoi d'autre ?

Luxord : Hum… Je ne sais pas si il y a un rapport mais… A certains moments elle s'est montrée plus agressive et violente. Mais peut-être étais-ce juste l'envie de gagner.

Xemnas :… Bien… Tu m'as expliqué son évolution, elle se débrouille avec des armes blanches et touche à tous les types de combat. Marluxia, ton rapport de ce côté ?

Marluxia : Comme elle se fatiguait vite, je pense qu'on ne peut tirer de grande conclusions mais elle à des aptitudes au corps à corps. Avec une arme adaptée, ça devrait aller.

Xemnas : Bien. Maintenant, laisse-nous.

Marluxia fut mécontent d'être encore mit de côté mais il obéit.

* * *

><p>Tatu sorti une nouvelle plaque de chocolat.<p>

Elinska : ta consommation a fait un pic je suppose ?

Tatu : ouais, mais si ça me permet d'avoir une demi-heure de plus sans que j'ai totalement perdu la boule, je suis preneuse. Et toi ?

Elinska : j'ai pas pensé à prendre de rhum avec moi, et ça va paraître louche si je demande à retourner à Tortuga maintenant.

Tatu : pas faux... Puis même si tu leur explique, ils seront pas d'accord.

Elinska : pas faux non plus. Bon... il reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Se coucher tôt comme une vierge sans marin...

Tatu : eh ! C'est Lyra la décoincée, pas moi.

Elinska : je sais, le prend pas pour toi !

Tatu : mais t'as raison, plus on sera en forme demain, plus longtemps on tiendra.

Silence. Puis, la numéro XVI craqua.

Elinska : raaaaaaaaah ! Ça m'énerve ! Il est même pas 18h ! Et je devrais aller me coucher ?! Mais c'est l'heure où je me lève quand je suis en vacs, ça va pas ! Tatu ! Ça me stresse biologiquement !

Son expression changea soudainement, pour prendre celle d'un ado blasé.

Elinska : oh puis en fait je m'en fous...

Tatu : Elin' !

Elle sursauta.

Tatu : reprends-toi.

Elinska : ouais, ça vaut mieux... j'vais aller me coucher de suite. Bonne nuit. J'espère que tu vas pas te réveiller en pleine nuit comme souvent.

Tatu : j'espère aussi. Bonne nuit. Et fais pas de cauchemars !

Elinska : je vais essayer...

* * *

><p>Nos héroïnes ont passé de cap de la journée ! (pas trop tôt vous nous direz) Mais qu'en sera-t-il du lendemain ? Un imprévu évènement telle une grève des ramasseurs de feuilles mortes (en raison d'une pénurie de pelles) les empêchera-t-elles d'aller au boulot ?<p>

La suite dans 15 jours !

En espérant que ça vous ait plut !


	35. Chapter 34

Bonjour bonjour !

Saupoudré de neige fraîche, voici notre 34ème chapitre de Wanted : Sora !

Merci beaucoup à Baka27, Natsui-Powa, A.n'onyme, et Dessillu pour leur reviews et leur soutient ! (ça a beau être la crise, on continue d'être payées ! Merci à vous !)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les deux brunes se réveillèrent presque ensemble. Tatu semblait malade et à peine eut-elle sortie la tête de la couette qu'elle frissonna.<p>

Tatu : Hun… Me sens pas bien…

Elinska : Tss…

La deuxième brune s'était relevée d'un coup, le regard vide.

Tatu : Wo… Elinska !

Elinska : Que-ce tu veux ? J'y vais.

Tatu : Hey ! Attends-moi !

Elle se leva, péniblement, étant extrêmement fatiguée et elle suivit son amie. La veille elles ne s'étaient pas changées et étaient restées avec leur manteau. Traversant les couloirs, les deux brunes allèrent à la salle principale où elles trouvèrent Saïx, Marluxia et Luxord. Le premier semblait énervé et un simple coup d'œil à l'heure les aurait aidées à en comprendre la raison.

Saïx : Vous êtes en retard…

Elinska : Que-ce qu'on en a à foutre ?... C'pas comme si t'avais un truc d'intéressant à dire…

Elle le fixa d'un air blasé avant de soupirer et de lâcher un : « On s'emmerde » en s'asseyant par terre.

Tatu : eh, ça existe, les congés maladies ?

Saïx : non.

Il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

Saïx : pourquoi ?

Tatu : j'crois que je me suis chopé un truc hier...

Elle s'assit par terre, et s'adossa contre son amie.

Tatu : j'vais re-pioncer un coup, le sommeil est un excellent remède.

Elinska : ouais, lâchez-moi les basques par la même occasion...

Saïx : …

* * *

><p>Elinska : je hais ce mec.<p>

Luxord : tu devrais le savoir, qu'il a la claymore facile.

Elles avaient rapidement été envoyées dans d'autres mondes, pratiquement à coups de pieds dans le cul. Le numéro X avait noté qu'elle avait une mine encore pire que la veille.

* * *

><p>Marluxia : on va continuer l'entraînement. Et cette fois, je ne ferais aucun cadeau.<p>

Tatu : je vois pas comment tu pourrais m'en faire, c'est pas noël ni mon anniv...

Elle avait essayé de faire de l'humour mais tirait une tête d'enterrement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle porta une main à son front comme si elle souffrait d'un mal de tête. Elle ferma ses yeux comme si elle ne voulait pas voir quelque chose. Marluxia la fixait, intrigué. En rouvrant les paupières, elle croisa son regard.

Tatu : quoi ? Juste mal au crâne, c'est bon maintenant.

Elle invoqua sa guitare, visiblement rendue de mauvais poil. Elle pensait en finir au plus vite, et être tranquille pour la suite. Elle allait miser le tout pour le tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle finirait par dégénérer en cours de journée. Autant que ça soit à l'abri des regards.

* * *

><p>Luxord : Tu te sens d'attaque ?<p>

Elinska : Ouai… Mais j'ai la flemme.

Luxord : Et alors ?

Elinska : Et alors tu m'gonfles.

Luxord n'était pas du genre à s'énerver mais il fallait qu'ils avancent.

Luxord : Allez, lève toi. Dans deux jours tu pourras aller en mission et plus d'entraînement. D'ici-là faut que tu aies fini ton entraînement et que tu saches te battre.

Elinska : Je te dis que j'en ai pas envie. 'Façon j't'ai déjà battu, ça t'suffit pas ?

Luxord : Un coup de chance.

Elinska : Je ne pousserais pas la « chance » plus loin alors.

Luxord : Pff… Tu deviens insupportable. Lève-toi.

Elinska : Tss…

Elle obéit avec mauvaise grâce et il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas que la mine qui avait empiré…

* * *

><p>Tatu bataillait vaillamment. Elle ne se donnait pas à fond pour éviter que son état n'empire trop vite mais assez pour résister à Marluxia et lui donner un minimum de fil à retordre. On pouvait sentir qu'elle était sur les nerfs et Marluxia tentait de l'analyser tout en tenant la cadence pour la battre et voir si elle était aussi fatiguée que la veille. Elle pouvait être vicieuse en y mettant un peu d'inconscience ou de bonne volonté, et dans le cas présent, c'était de la bonne volonté. Elle profitait des failles laissées par son adversaire pendant ses attaques pour essayer de le blesser de façon gênante. Son expérience du combat faisait qu'il para et esquiva tout ce qui se présenta à lui, et que Tatu s'épuisait petit à petit. Elle craqua. Elle fut soudainement prise d'un début de crise. Elle s'effondra brusquement, tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains, dans une expression de souffrance et de lutte.<p>

Tatu : nngh...

Son entraîneur la fixa, la curiosité l'ayant piqué au vif. Il s'approcha à pas lents, et tendit la main pour l'effleurer. Elle repoussa violemment ce geste. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle parlait avec colère.

Tatu : qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

L'instant d'après, Marluxia du parer un nouveau coup de guitare.

Tatu : le combat n'est pas fini ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?!

Le numéro XI avait l'impression qu'elle disait plus ça pour s'auto-encourager qu'autre chose.

* * *

><p>Elinska : ghah !<p>

Le numéro X avait projeté la brune, dont le dos avait rencontré le sol. Elle manquait terriblement de force. Ca n'était pas dû à sa flemmardise du jour. Non. Elle était vraiment faible. Elle se redressa lamentablement sur ses avants-bras.

Elinska : Putain…

Elle semblait toujours inexpressive et son intonation était plate, comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il faisait. Rien à voir avec d'habitude. Lentement, elle se mit en position accroupi, faisant des mouvements circulaires avec ses bras.

Elinska : Tu m'gonfles sérieux le vieux… J'en ai ras l'bol de bouffer la poussière toute seule… J'vais partager…

Elle se releva d'un coup et bondit sur Luxord, abattant ses deux armes sur lui. Il esquiva facilement, et lui rendit la pareille dans le dos, la frappant sans douceur. Il n'allait pas la ménager. Elle fut jeteé en avant mais se rattrapa et put se reprendre maladroitement pour répliquer. La brune effectua un demi-tour et réapparut devant Luxord prête à le toucher avec ses armes mais elle se stoppa, figée en regardant un point invisible pour son professeur. Son bras tremblait, son expression toujours neutre mais on voyait qu'elle hésitait. Il ne réfléchit pas et l'envoya une nouvelle fois dans le décor.

Luxord : Que-ce que tu fous ?!

* * *

><p>Toujours furieuse, Tatu se releva en titubant, les sourcils froncés. Contrairement à Elinska , elle n'avait pas son centre émotionnel défaillant en cas de manque. Non, ce qui la mettait en colère à cet instant, c'est qu'elle ait été incapable de masquer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en ce type. Elle supportait déjà mal qu'Elins la voit dans cet état, alors devant lui...<p>

Tatu : on peut s'en arrêter là ?

Marluxia : ça n'était pas toi qui disait que le combat poursuivait ?

Tatu : ne m'oblige pas à passer d'insupportable à invivable ; réponds simplement à ma question.

Marluxia : eh bien non, je ne t'autorise pas à rentrer avant d'avoir fini cet exercice.

Elle sut que c'était fichu. Même ce matin, elle n'aurait pas eut la force de le battre. Elle fit disparaître son arme.

Tatu : l'attente risque d'être longue alors. Je vais aller faire un petit tour en attendant.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle invoqua son arme pour stopper dans sa trajectoire la lame de la faux. Elle ploya un peu sous l'effort, et serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il en avait mit de la force, le bougre... Elle se dégagea, mais il revint aussitôt. Il n'allait pas la lâcher...

* * *

><p>Luxord s'était approché de la numéro XVI, encore un peu sonnée. Quelque chose clochait, c'était de plus en plus évident au fur et à mesure de la journée. Xemnas, comme à Marluxia, ne lui avait rien dit, mais avait convoqué les "têtes" juste après son passage. Tant de grabuge pour deux petites recrues, ce n'était pas normal. Il savait que ça avait un apport avec les cœurs, mais jusqu'à où cela allait-il changer l'Organisation ?... Il la fixa qui toussait à en cracher ses poumons.<p>

Luxord : C'est quoi cette tête ?

Elle ne put lui répondre, prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et il l'attrapa par le devant de son manteau pour la relever. Toujours en train de tousser, elle eut un sourire méchant et il réprima l'envie de le lui faire passer.

Luxord : Ca va être ça toute la fin de semaine ?

Elinska : T'as même pas idée… Héhé… Je suis calme là…

Luxord : Trop pour être normal…

Elinska : Ha… Hahaha ! Tu comprendras la différence demain si je résiste jusque là…

Elle ne pouvait clairement pas cacher son problème dû au manque et elle préférait prévenir Luxord : certes elle ne l'aimait pas spécialement mais elle se connaissait une fois en manque.

Luxord : C'est quoi ce brusque changement de personnalité ?

Elinska : Manque…

Luxord : C'est à cause de ça que vous foutez un bordel monstre ?

Elinska : Héhé…

Il la relâcha, la laissant retomber par terre alors qu'il se reculait et lui tournait le dos.

Elle soupira un instant, le souffle court. Elle avait dévoilé une partie du problème mais pas la totalité. Elle voulait garder le reste pour elle mais elle ne contrôlait presque rien. Demain ça serait bien pire, mais d'ici là, elle pouvait encore résister. Ses yeux fixèrent le dos de son professeur avant de regarder à côté. Un début de grimace apparu sur son visage qui restait pourtant neutre : il l'énervait. Elle murmura doucement une phrase en se relevant, faisant bien attention que le numéro X ne l'entende pas puis, elle agita les mains, faisant apparaître une seule arme. Elle en fut désolée mais ne chercha pas à faire apparaître l'autre.

Elinska : Bon… J'aimerais en finir rapidement…

Luxord se retourna et la regarda longuement.

Luxord : Et donc ?

Elinska : Je suppose que si je me mets à genoux et que je demande à rentrer, ça ne suffiras pas ?

Luxord : Non, je dois finir ton entraînement.

Elinska : C'est pas dans cet état que je pourrais te battre.

Elle fit un sourire en coin, sans aucune joie.

Luxord : Hier tu y es bien arrivée…

Elinska : Un coup de chance doublé d'un problème de personnalité… Je ne me contrôlais pas.

Luxord : Et bien, retrouve cette personnalité là, en te contrôlant, et on rentrera.

* * *

><p>Marluxia était bien décidé à la pousser dans ses retranchements pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Il fit attaque sur attaque, augmentant progressivement la force de ses coups, ne laissant que peu de répit à son élève. Il la harcela tant et si bien qu'elle fini par être envoyée une fois de plus dans le décor. De toute façon, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus que sur la défensive. Elle releva vers lui des yeux fatigués.<p>

Tatu : ça te suffit, là ?

Marluxia : pas encore...

Tatu : c'est plus de la bastonnade qu'autre chose là... Si t'en veux à quelqu'un, c'est lui qu'il faut taper...

Son expression changea du tout au tout.

Tatu : hé hé hé hé... es-tu seulement sûr de ce que tu cherches ?

Dans ses yeux brillait un puissant éclat malsain. Son visage n'exprimait plus que sadisme, orgueil et folie. On eut dit une autre personne. Elle reçut comme un choc, son expression se crispa, et elle se roula en boule par terre. Tremblante, elle gémissait doucement, ses mains agrippées à son crâne.

Tatu : hé hé hé hé hé hé-nggh...

Comme précédemment, le numéro XI tenta de s'approcher.

Tatu : casse-toi...

Il cru d'abord qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Tatu : casse toi... casse toi... casse toi... casse toi... casse toi... casse toi... CASSE TOI !

Prise de spasmes, elle sembla se rouler encore plus sur elle-même, combattant on se sait quel démon intérieur. Elle gémissait, partait à droite, à gauche, se roulait à terre, revenait immobile... L'instabilité même.

Tatu : ha ha, hé hé hé... dégage de là... Je ne te laisserai pas... tu n'es rien sans moi, tu es issue de moi, tu est moi... Non ! Tu n'auras pas d'emprise sur moi... Va-t-en ! Je ne t'obéirai jamais... Tu n'es pas moi... Que pourrais-tu faire si je ne suis pas là ? Poupée ! Vulgaire pantin !... Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je ne suis pas toi, je suis moi, je suis une autre... Pauvre créature !... J'ai vécu sans toi, tu n'auras aucune emprise sur moi... Pâle copie ! Va-t-en ! Tu n'es rien ! J'existe ! Tu es faible ! Va-t-en ! Tu n'aurais jamais du exister ! VA-T-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Silence. Immobilité. Regard perdu dans le vide. Haletante. Elle était de nouveau elle-même, mais semblait épuisée, vidée. Le souffle court, elle semblait pleine et entière, et récupérait d'un combat dont il n'avait rien vu.

* * *

><p>Elinska : tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Mais toi aussi un jour tu risques de connaître cette sensation...<p>

Luxord : ?

Elinska : prépare-toi à me voir perdre.

Elle pointa ses flingues sur lui.

Luxord invoqua ses cartes, sérieux et il évita habilement les tirs de la brune. Elle était lente et ne semblait pas concentrée puis, elle changea d'expression, le même sourire que la veille collé aux lèvres. Elle en devenait inquiétante. Il comprenait ce qu'elle entendait par « ne pas se contrôler » : ils ne s'entraînaient plus. C'était pour de vrai. Elle le visait pour le toucher et le tuer, par pour mettre fin à l'entraînement. Le challenge devenait d'autant plus intéressant.

Il n'était néanmoins pas à fond : elle était fatiguée, ça se voyait et la fin du combat arriva rapidement. N'étant pas tout à fait concentrée, elle se fatigua en mouvements inutiles, effectuant des détours, de larges coups lors de corps à corps. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'arrête brusquement dans un mouvement, la lame prolongeant la crosse de son arme suspendue dans le vide, comme si quelqu'un l'avait mise sur pause. Son expression était figée, apeurée, terrifiée même. Son arme disparu et elle tomba en arrière, secouée de tremblements, reculant avec précipitation et nervosité. Elle s'était mise à pleurer et avant que Luxord n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle se mit à hurler, les mains crispées sur sa tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol, devant elle.

Elle secouait la tête, hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès, que ne voulait pas.

Luxord n'y comprenait rien et il voulu s'approcher d'elle mais elle se recula, encore plus effrayée, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, pleurant de plus belle. Elle s'excusait, criait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, suppliait des personnes de la pardonner, qu'elle ne voulait pas. De temps à autres entre deux paroles elle relevait la tête, regardait à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, avant de se remettre à pleurer en sanglotant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès, que sa naissance n'était qu'une erreur.

Elle continuait de supplier, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même, encore secouée de tremblements, ses doigts agrippant nerveusement des cheveux, les tirants avec force. Elle se un calma un peu, criant de temps en temps un « NON ! » désespéré avant de reprendre ses excuses sur un ton cassé et pitoyable.

* * *

><p>Marluxia en était au même stade que Luxord : l'incompréhension totale. Il ne comprenait absolument ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux si bien qu'il n'osait rien faire. Il fallut pourtant bien se décider à un moment. La numéro XV restait recroquevillée sur elle-même, à trembler, à reprendre son souffle.<p>

Comme la fois précédente, il essaya de la toucher, du bout des doigts. A l'instant où son doigt effleura son épaule, elle se redressa en hurlant. La terreur emplissait son regard comme un raz-de-marée balaye et inonde un village. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à le reconnaître, après quoi elle se calma. Elle était à présent assise. Elle haletait toujours, avait une main à son front, et l'autre à sa gorge, les yeux écarquillés et fixant un point invisible. Elle cherchait encore à reprendre pied.

Deux longues minutes plus tard, elle releva le visage vers le numéro XI. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les immenses cernes qui pendaient à ses yeux, et qui s'étalaient impitoyablement.

Tatu : j'aimerais rentrer. Tout de suite.

Cette fois-ci, il ne posa pas de question ni de condition. Il créa un couloir obscur. Elle mit du temps à se lever. Il ne proposa pas son aide, et elle ne l'aurait pas accepté. Tranquillement, elle prit équilibre sur ses jambes. Elle évita les mouvements brusques, et faisait des pauses pour que la tête ne lui tourne pas trop. Elle s'avança ensuite pas à pas vers la porte sombre, et y entra.

Une fois de l'autre côté elle croisa Saïx et ses sourcils froncés depuis qu'il était né. Elle lui lança un regard accusateur, qui coupait court à tout élan de discussion qui aurait pu saisir le numéro VII. Celui de Marluxia n'était pas mieux. Accusateur aussi, il reprochait de ne pas avoir été mit au courant.

La brune alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle balança son manteau dans un coin de sa chambre, et se mit la tête sous l'eau froide. Ça lui rendit les idées sensiblement plus claires. Elle avait épuisé toute sa réserve de chocolat, et elle ne pouvait pas aller s'en acheter. Elle prit la peine d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de son amie, sans avoir prit le temps de sécher sa chevelure dégoulinante. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'adossa à un mur, et se laissa glisser à son pied. Elle allait attendre là.

* * *

><p>Luxord s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par les épaules mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur un point dans son dos qu'il ne pouvait voir. Hallucination ? Elle ne criait plus mais des larmes dévalaient ses joues et elle semblait être en train de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et il entreprit de la secouer.<p>

Luxord : Xash !

Il l'appela ainsi de nombreuses fois, puis, au bout d'un moment, elle cligna des yeux et le regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre puis ses yeux retournèrent au point qu'elle fixait depuis tout à l heure.

Elinska :... Al... Alfred...

Elle se remit à pleurer, incapable de faire autre chose, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle même. Elle secoua la tête, et les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans son esprit et il comprit aisément ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elinska : N-non... NON ! Ne dis pas ça !

Elle se tut et ses yeux s'agrandirent de nouveau.

Elinska : C est pas vrai... Non... C'est pas de ma faute... Non... Dis pas ça... Je t'en prie...

Sa voix disparu dans un murmure et elle renifla misérablement, se recroquevillant encore un peu sur elle comme si elle recevait un flot d'accusations et d'injures. Elle finit par se calmer, prenant de grandes inspirations. Sa tête bascula sur l'épaule de Luxord qui la laissa faire. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et il remarqua que, même après avoir fait une crise comme celle-ci, elle pouvait avoir un regard vide. C'en était effrayant.

Elinska : Je veux rentrer... Je...

Luxord : C'est bon, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire autre chose aujourd'hui...

Ils arrivèrent à la Citadelle et croisèrent Saïx qui parut hautement contrarié. Elle l'ignora et traça son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Dans le couloir, elle eut droit à une nouvelle hallucination qui finit de la déstabiliser, faisant remonter un flot de larmes qu'elle étouffa tant bien que mal en répondant furieusement à chaque accusation. Elle finit par atteindre sa chambre et y entra en hurlant une chose à son hallucination avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de son amie. Ce n était pas la première fois qu'elle criait sur quelque chose qui n'existait pas en sa présence.

Elinska : H-hey...

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Tatu : on dirait bien que tu es dans un état pire au mien... Allez, viens...

Mais ce fut elle qui se leva. Elle prit son amie par l'épaule et la fit rentrer, pour refermer la porte. Après quoi, elle la serra dans ses bras.

Tatu : ne te laisse pas envahir par ces mensonges. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas arrivé, et que ça n'arrivera pas. Ni Alfred ni Sebastian ne sont comme ça.

Elle resserra son étreinte, pour lui prouver toute son affection, ainsi que de ceux qui n'étaient pas là.

* * *

><p>Xemnas : on dirait bien que les effets dont elles nous ont parlé commencent à faire effet.<p>

Saïx : oui.

Ils étaient dans la salle des caméras (Xemnas autre part que dans son fauteuil... je me choque toute seule). Bien qu'ayant la justification sur leur comportement, le numéro VII demeurait furieux à leur égard.

Xemnas : Demain, pas d'entraînement. On les laisse tranquille, tout en les surveillant. A partir d'après demain, on commence l'analyse scientifique.

Saïx : bien.

Le chef de l'Organisation continuait de regarder plusieurs vidéos à la fois, sur les différentes caméras. Il faudrait peser le pour et le contre, avant d'utiliser les cœurs de sans-cœur à leur manière.

* * *

><p>Elinska : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...<p>

Elle sourit et serra Tatu dans ses bras pour lui rendre cette affection. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie s'inquiète pour elle alors qu'elle était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle la poussa doucement jusqu'à son lit où elle la fit asseoir. Elle se forçait à sourire doucement mais ne demanda rien. La brune avait posé sa main sur celle de son amie et la serrait fort : avec un peu de chance, demain serait la dernière journée de souffrance : elle souhaitait que cette journée passe rapidement et qu'elle ne soit pas aussi dure qu'elle s'annonçait.

Sans lui parler, et bien que Tatu soit venue vers elle en première, le numéro XVI avait compris que la journée avait été dure pour elle et si elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il ressortait, elle voulait lui apporter du réconfort. Il fallait qu'elles se soutiennent un maximum entre elles. Elle la prit donc dans ses bras, faisant passer comme elle pouvait son soutient en murmurant que quoi qu'il adviendrait elle serrait là pour l'aider et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne ou qu'elle baisse les bras.

* * *

><p>Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaam ! Tou bi continuède !<p>

Les premiers effets du manque de coeur ont commencé à sérieusement se manifester ! Un valeureux super-héros viendra-t-il mettre fin à cette cruelle situation ? Une réforme des McDo empêchera-t-elle la pénurie de Royal Cheese ? Vous aurez peut-être les réponses au prochain chapitre !

Bisous à tous !


	36. Chapter 35

Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voici de retour après cette nouvelle quinzaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci infiniment à Dessillu et à Maya Chain pour leur reviews !

Aussi, au cours des 15 derniers jours, nous nous sommes rendues comptes de la merveilleuse existence d'un compteur de visites (l'on voit ici la parfaite maîtrise du site par les deux auteures...). Nous nous sommes rendues compte de votre nombre, vous, lecteurs fantômes (comme on les appelle communément x), et que l'on était très très très loin du nombre maximal de lecteurs que l'on avait estimés. Au final, vous êtes une centaine à nous lire, et de plein de pays différents ! De France, de Belgique, de Suisse, des Etats-Unis, du Canada, et aussi du Maroc ! (on pense à toi Yuri XD)

MERCI BEAUCOUP !

Merci beaucoup de nous suivre, on aurait jamais pu penser que l'on rassemblerait autant de gens devant ce texte, merci beaucoup ! (on a bien dormi cette nuit là XD) Savoir que vous êtes aussi nombreux à lire nous a vraiment rendues infiniment heureuses, et nous apporte encore plus de motivation pour continuer ! Merci !

On espère que ça continuera de vous plaire !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Saïx fut chargé d'aller les chercher et d'expliquer ce qui les attendait. Il frappa chez le numéro XVI directement pour lui parler et qu'elle aille réveiller le numéro XV d'elle-même. L'envie ne lui manquait pas mais Xemnas avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient dans de trop mauvaises dispositions pour les analyses. Après 3 coups secs et pas de réponse, il entra et les trouva toutes les deux sur le lit. Encore. Il allait finir par se poser des questions.<p>

Il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Xash. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et le regarda. Elle fit un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu et elle se releva d'un coup, juste devant lui, gardant son sourire et le fixant d'une manière appuyée. Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, et si elle s'était approchée, elle aurait pu l'embrasser. Néanmoins, elle regarda à sur sa gauche et éclata de rire en retombant sur le lit. Saïx n'avait pas bougé : rester calme, il devait rester calme. Au moins, pour les analyses, ça devrait aller.

Tatu s'éveilla à son tour, avec une expression étrange qui semblait correspondre à celle qu'avait faite Marluxia hier. Malsaine.

Tatu : avoue que tu as du mal à lui résister, entreprenante comme ç-

Elle se tint soudainement la tête, comme si elle avait mal. Elle leva en grimaçant son regard vers lui.

Tatu : tiens... Blueberry head... Que nous vaut le plaisir de tes sourcils froncés ?

Et hop là, un peu de Claymore le matin, ça fait pas de mal.

Elinska : oooooh nooooon ! Mon lit est détruit maintenant !

Elle se retourna vers Saïx.

Elinska : ah j'ai comprit, tu préfère le faire sur le sol ?! Mais fallait le dire tout de suite mon grand !

Elle partit dans un éclat de rire qui retenti dans le couloir. La numéro XV reprit sa drôle d'expression, avant de passer un bras au dessus de l'épaule d'Elinska.

Tatu : oui, ce n'était pas une raison pour démolir son lit... Oh, tiens... j'ai envie d'aller tuer un gosse aujourd'hui. Un petit garçon.

Elle s'éloigna d'une démarche assurée et légèrement féline. Sur le pas de la porte, une nouvelle douleur au crâne sembla la frapper. Elle fit à genoux dans la seconde qui suivit, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Tatu : ghh...

Le numéro VII se permit un regard vers la caméra, avec l'air de savoir qu'il y avait des gens derrière les écrans de surveillance. La numéro XV était à présent dans le couloir, étendue sur le côté, le dos contre le mur. Les mains tantôt à sa gorge avec l'air d'étouffer, tantôt à son crâne comme si la guerre se déroulait à l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi des moments d'accalmie, ou elle aspirait l'air à grandes goulées, et où elle semblait reprendre des forces.

* * *

><p>Le numéro II déambulait dans l'Illusiocitadelle, plongé dans ses pensées. Il devait passer par sa chambre pour récupérer un objet nécessaire à sa mission du jour, et avait profité du trajet pour réfléchir à autre chose. Dans son champ de vision, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, entra une tache noire qui jurait avec le blanc des murs.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska : Bouge-pas !<p>

Elle sauta sur Saïx avec en éclatant de rire. Il était allongé sous elle, la tête entre ses deux seins, profondément blasé alors qu'elle explosait de rire. Puis, elle se releva un peu, le dominant de sa hauteur, une aura effrayante autour d'elle.

Elinska : Profite pour le peu de temps qu'il te reste… J'me rappelle pas t'avoir permit de poser tes yeux là… J'vais t'buter.

Saïx : …

Rester calme.

La brune se releva, shootant négligemment dans la tête de Saïx au passage pour se jeter dans le couloir qui se releva à son tour pour la tuer. Il avait ses limites.

Elinska : Que-ce tu me veux le bleu ? Heh ? Hé ? HYAA ! UN VIOLEUR !

Elle démarra au quart de tour, passant à côté de Tatu et Xigbar, Saïx aux trousses, Claymore dehors.

Xigbar les regarda… pas surpris pour un sous… Il s'était approché, et s'était rapidement compte que c'était une personne qui gisait ainsi au sol. En s'approchant un peu plus, il reconnu la numéro XV. Elle avait l'air de tout, sauf d'aller bien. Il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu la prendre avec lui aujourd'hui. Il mit aussi une réalité derrière les propos de la réunion d'hier soir. On leur avait dit que le manque de coeur commençait à s'en ressentir, et qu'elles pouvaient avoir un comportement étrange. C'était un euphémisme. Lorsqu'il arrivait à ses côtés, elle semblait juste finir un genre de crise. Haletante, elle avait son regard dans le vide. En voyant soudainement des bottes noires entrer dans son champ de vision, elle leva faiblement les yeux, afin de vérifier qu'elles ne bougeaient pas toutes seules, ce qui lui aurait paru tout à fait probable dans le cas présent. Le numéro II la fixa quelques secondes, avant de demander :

Xigbar : ça va ?

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Après un court silence, il se permit d'ajouter :

Xigbar : on dirait bien que c'est aussi terrible que vous nous l'avez décrit.

Son habituel sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Xigbar : J'espère que ça ne m'arrivera pas.

A cet instant, Xash et Saïx étaient sortis en courant de la pièce. L'une criait au viol, l'autre appelait au meurtre. Xyrla sembla alors réagir, cherchant à retenir son amie. Xigbar comprit qu'elle voulait toujours avoir un oeil sur elle, et qu'elle s'inquiétait. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'un brusque changement s'opéra chez la jeune fille. Elle dégageait maintenant une aura sombre. Pas comme de la colère, non, mais comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement maléfique.

Tatu : tu as envie d'aller l'aider hein ? Mais tu n'en as pas la force. Si tu me laissais ton corps un instant, je pourrais la rejoindre... Non, tu lui ferais peur ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! Pour ça il faudra que tu me passes dessus !... Mais c'est déjà fait, chérie. Et puis je te dois bien ça, pour m'avoir empêché d'aller tuer un enfant tout à l'heure.

Elle se redressa soudainement, pleine d'assurance et d'énergie. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Xigbar.

Tatu : bien le bonjour, mais je vous en prie, ne faite pas attention à moi.

Elle se mit debout et s'épousseta. Puis elle détailla le numéro II de haut en bas. Elle hocha la tête, l'air satisfait et approbateur, une étincelle dans les yeux. Elle se mit en route, de cette démarche toujours assurée et légèrement souple.

Tatu : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH ?! Ne te cache pas comme ça voyons ! Tu ne vas pas me fuir tout de même ?

Elle explosa de rire. D'un rire maléfique, hautain, et joyeux à la fois. Un rire bien particulier, unique, et qui donnerait des frissons à n'importe qui. Le genre de rire qui prévient qu'il ne faut fréquenter sous aucun prétexte la personne qui l'émet.

* * *

><p>Au fur et à mesure qu'Elinska courait dans le couloir, elle oublia ce pourquoi elle courait pour traverser les couloirs en sautillant et en chantonnant un air de Mr Roux. Cela ne fit qu'énerver encore plus Saïx qui voulu encore plus lui planter sa Claymore entre les deux yeux, ou ce qu'il en resterait…<p>

Lointainement elle entendit quelqu'un rire mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa promenade avant de s'apercevoir que Saïx la rattrapait. Elle lui tira la langue et repartit au galop imité du numéro VII qui n'en pouvait plus de cette gamine. En chemin, elle croisa Luxord qui paru surpris de cette soudaine vitalité et de ce grand sourire qu'elle avait. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un clin d'œil avant de s'enfuir en gloussant : l'instant d'après, Saïx apparaissait, furieux et Luxord lui indiqua le chemin à suivre.

Luxord : Décidément, toujours à se courir après…

* * *

><p>De son côté, Tatu y allait en marchant. Elle cherchait l'autre brune, tranquillement, un large sourire effrayant aux lèvres. Ce serait amusant dès qu'elle l'attraperait…<p>

Elle en vint rapidement à croiser le numéro X, qui lui lança un regard étrange. Elle devait vraiment être différente de Tatu. Elle le détailla comme elle l'avait fait avec le balafré de tout à l'heure. Décidément, elle était gâtée, la petite. Pour trouver des spécimens comme ça, elle devait fouiller une foule entière. C'est ce genre d'individu qu'elle prenait le plus plaisir à estropier.

Tatu : excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille avec les cheveux très longs ? La propriétaire de ce corps semble être très amie avec.

Nouvelle énigme pour le numéro X. Sauf qu'il n'aimait pas celles concernant les deux recrues. Celle en face de lui frappa le mur de son poing. Etant donné la force qu'elle venait de mettre dans ce coup, elle avait peut être les os abîmés. De la douleur, ainsi qu'une immense fatigue furent soudainement visibles sur son visage. C'était bien Xyrla qu'il avait en face de lui.

Tatu : éloigne toi de moi...

Luxord haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Un cas de schizophrénie ?

Tatu : tout de suite ! Et cherche pas à me fréquenter pour aujourd'hui...

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour, pour s'agripper le crâne quelques pas plus loin, et se redresser, avec la même attitude que lorsqu'elle l'avait abordé tout à l'heure. Elle regarda son poing.

Tatu : t-t-t-t-t... Tu devrais mieux prendre soin de ton corps...

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Luxord, et reprit sa marche.

Tatu : sur ce, bonne journée !

Elle continua sa route à la poursuite tranquille de l'amie de Tatu. Luxord la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir, perplexe.

* * *

><p>Elinska fuyait à toute vitesse, totalement effrayée. Saïx lui courait après et si elle n'y allait pas plus vite, elle finirait en bouillie. Et nom d'une bouteille de rhum, elle ne voulait pas finir scrabouillée par terre. La brune fit une grimace et murmura, dents serrées.<p>

Elinska : Mais tais-toi… J'ai pas choisit d'être là mais j'ai pas envie de servir de tapisserie !

Elle accéléra un peu plus, le bas de son manteau claquant désagréablement derrière elle.

Elinska : La ferme ! Tu n'es pas ici ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Elle dérapa et se cala contre le mur, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Elle tenta d'ignorer la petite voix moqueuse qui lui susurrait des remarques dégradantes et encore plus de ne pas se jeter sur l'hallucination pour la ramener vers elle.

Elinska : Il n'est pas là… Il n'est pas là…

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, elle s'aplatit un peu plus contre le mur, se glissant derrière le pot blanc à côté d'elle et attendit. Les pas de Saïx étaient proches et leur martèlement donna des envies de meurtres à la brune qui se concentra sur ses poings crispés et sa respiration bloquée. Il passa à côté du petit couloir où elle s'était glissée et continua sa route. Quand il lui parut assez loin, elle inspira profondément et se releva, maîtrisant sa colère. Sans bruit, elle rebroussa chemin pour revenir vers sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Xigbar était parti avertir Xemnas de la situation, qui était plus qu'étrange.<p>

Xigbar : ... voilà comment est-ce qu'elles étaient lorsque je suis reparti. Pour ma part, je pense que l'on devrait chercher à les maîtriser dans les heures qui suivent. Elles ne se contrôlent pas elles-mêmes. Il ne faudrait pas prendre de risque inutiles, nous ne savons pas ce que ce genre d'état second leur offre comme puissance.

Xemnas : c'est justement pour ça qu'on les laisse déambuler comme bon leur semble dans la Citadelle ; quitte a détruire un peu de matériel. Après, Vexen se chargera d'analyses dans un espace clos.

Xigbar : on ne risque pas de les perdre en les laissant comme ça ? Chez les humains, certains manques de drogues peuvent mener au suicide.

Xemnas : c'est bien pour ça qu'il va falloir garder un oeil sur elles. Je ne pensais pas que les effets prendraient la réelle ampleur de ce qu'elles nous décrivaient. Ta mission d'aujourd'hui est annulée. Retournes-y. Ne les empêche pas de quoi que ce soit, tant que ça ne met aucun membre en danger.

Xigbar : bien reçu.

* * *

><p>Tatu, ou plutôt Lyra, continuait sa tranquille marche, comptant prendre son temps avant de retrouver cette Elinska et savourer au mieux les précieux instant qu'elle passerait à lui inspirer la terreur. Elle remarqua que le balafré de tout à l'heure la suivait. Elle s'arrêta, et se tourna à moitié vers lui, avec ce même sourire malsain, qui semblait corrompre tout ce qui l'entourait.<p>

Tatu : Tu veux t'amuser, toi aussi ?

Il sorti de sa cachette, qui n'en était une que par convention, avec son sourire carnassier.

Xigbar : Je viens juste observer. Tu te comporte de façon bien étrange aujourd'hui, Xyrla.

Tatu : Xyrla ? Hi hi hi ! Ainsi donc elle a été rebaptisée selon mon nom, et non pas par rapport à celui que je lui ai donné, ou celui qu'elle s'est attribuée seule. Comme c'est... mignon.

Ce simple mot semblait l'écoeurer. Elle fit une légère grimace de dégoût, puis reprit sa route.

Xigbar : je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire ?

Il avait posé la question, bien qu'il ne sache pas à qui il s'adresse réellement.

Tatu : je vais retrouver Elinska bien sûr ! Elle est toujours terrorisée quand elle me voit. C'est vraiment divertissant, et ça la rend jolie. Je pense qu'on se rend service mutuellement !

Elle éclata brièvement de rire, poursuivant sa recherche, chantonnant un air dont on ne préférerait pas connaître les paroles. Rapidement, le pas de sa proie remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Son sourire étira un peu plus ses joues. Elinska entra dans son champ de vision. Elle se jeta sur elle en riant.

Tatu : ha ha ha ha ! Je t'ai trouvée Elinska !

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, posant son front contre le sien.

Tatu : Ou devrais-je dire... Ash.

Une expression de pure démence s'incrusta dans son visage. Oh oui, comme elle allait aimer le faire souffrir ! Comme elle allait adorer son expression tordue de douleur ! Comme elle allait aduler ses efforts de lutte désespérée ! Comme elle allait aimer faire remonter en surface les vieux fantômes, ceux qui en avaient engendrés de nouveaux... Oui... Ash était vraiment un des êtres humains les plus amusants qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

Elinska se glaça au son de la voix de Lyra, différente de celle de Tatu et manqua de hurler lorsqu'elle la toucha. Elle voulu se reculer, lui échapper, quitte à se faire charcuter par Saïx mais elle était tétanisée. Elle était incapable de détourner le regard et elle couina malheureusement lorsque Lyra prononça son ancien nom.

Elinska : Lâche-moi…

Sa voix tremblait mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux et elle trembla lorsque son vis-à-vis éclata de rire : le visage de Tatu en était déformé, rendant l'image encore plus traumatisante pour la brune qui sentait son cœur s'emballer désagréablement.

Tatu : Te lâcher ? Alalah… Mon cher petit Ash…

Elle aurait pu paraître gentille si on se fiait juste à sa voix mais son horrible sourire changeait totalement la donne : le pire, pour Elinska, était la lueur de folie dans ses yeux qui s'intensifiait doucement.

Tatu : J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais naïf… ha ha ha ! On va bien s'amuser tous les deux…

La brune aux yeux bleus tenta de secouer la tête pour signifier qu'elle était contre mais la pression des mains de Lyra l'en empêcha et elle eut l'impression que ce contact lui brûlait la peau. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup de choses désagréables. Derrière elles, Xigbar observait simplement les évênements, sans émettre le moindre commentaire ou le moindre geste pour arrêter Xyrla… Ou, plutôt… la « vraie » Xyrla.

Tatu : Oh ? Mais on dirait bien qu'on a même un spectateur ! Dit lui bonjour !

Elle lui prit la main et la força à faire un signe de la main. Elinska ne put réagir en aucune façon que ce soit. Le regard qu'elle leva sur Xigbar était d'une profondeur sans pareil. Le numéro II faisait face à un abysse de désespoir, dans lequel on pouvait soi-même s'y noyer. Un souvenir d'émotion refit surface, et il se senti troublé devant la numéro XVI. L'autre éclata de rire.

Tatu : N'est-elle pas adorable comme ça ? Allez viens ! Je vais te montrer des nouveaux jeux ! Surtout qu'avec le corps que tu as là, ça va être un moment unique !

Elle la prit par la main et l'entraîna. Elinska tenta de l'empêcher, faiblement. L'autre la prit alors par les cheveux pour la traîner. En l'entendant hurler, Tatu rit encore une fois, trouvant son cri magnifique et comique au possible. Elle l'amena ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre. Entre temps, Luxord avait rejoint Xigbar, Saïx aussi, sauf qu'il se fermait à eux aussi. La numéro XV ouvrit la porte à coups de pied, et entra en trombe. Elle laissa sa victime reculer dans un coin, tremblante, tandis qu'elle fouillait ses affaires. Elle en extirpa la paire de griffes qu'elle était allée récupérer à Tortuga. Au fur et à mesure, les autres membres de l'Organisation remarquèrent que les racines de ses cheveux viraient au blanc, et que ses yeux viraient peu à peu au rose, pour aller vers le orange.

Tatu : oooh ! Mais ce sont les griffes que les deux autres t'ont offert ! Dis...

Elle se tourna vers Elinska.

Tatu : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, si je te découpe avec ? Ca n'en serait que plus marrant ! Imagine que c'est le petit Alfred qui te mutile le corps ! Ha ha aha ha ha ha ha haa ha ! Gargh !

Elle s'effondra soudainement, se tenant la gorge, se donnant même des coups de poings, frappant sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Le blanc des cheveux avait reculé, et les yeux retournaient au violet.

Tatu : TU NE LA TOUCHERAS PAS !... Lâche moi sale écho !... SI T'AS LE MALHEUR DE LUI ARRACHER UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX JE TE BUTE !... Si seulement t'en étais capable, pantin !

Elinska se releva rapidement et attrapa les poignets de Tatu pour qu'elle arrête de se frapper, contre sa peur encore présente elle lui ordonna de se calmer avec le plus grand sang-froid.

Elinska : La laisse pas te commander ! Tu ne dois pas la laisser prendre le contrôle ! Réveille-toi !

Ses phalanges devinrent blanches, démontrant à quel point elle forçait pour retenir Tatu qui continuait à crier contre Lyra qui répondait avec virulence.

Elinska : TATU ! ME LAISSE PAS AVEC CETTE FILLE ! REVEILLE-TOI PUTAIN !

Elle lui avait hurlé dessus, par nervosité autant que pour essayer de la réveiller. Elle frissonna quand Lyra rigola une dernière fois avant que Tatu ne s'effondre dans ses bras. Elle était exténuée et un peu blanche par rapport à d'habitude, effrayant son amie qui la soutenait. Elle la calla contre elle le plus confortablement possible sans trop la déplacer et passa affectueusement la main sur son front.

Elinska : Ca va aller… hein… Ca va passer… Je t'assure…

Tatu ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de son amie et elle eut un sourire désolé avec un air triste. Elle voulu lui parler mais l'autre lui plaqua la main dessus pour l'en empêcher.

Elinska : Si tu t'excuses, je te jure que tu vas finir aphone… Ceci est une menace Mlle Tatu… Prends-la au sérieux…

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette semaine, un chapitre découpé avec amour, précision, spécialement pour (ne pas) vous faire languir ! Et dire qu'à la base il était plus long, et qu'il donnait presque les réponses à vos questions... Ha ! Vous nous remercierez !<p>

Merci de votre lecture, les reviews et les plaintes, c'est plus bas ! Sur ce, à dans deux (minuscules) semaines !

Bisous à toutes et tous !


	37. Chapter 36

Mwa ha ha, voici de la fin de la coupure et suspens ! (paraphrase pour dire : voici le nouveau chapitre !)

Nos chers membres de l'Organisation se sont enfin décidés à réagir un minimum U.u (mais que voulez-vous, on voulait un minimum de fidélité aux personnages)

Merci à Baka Oniisan, Dessillu, Maya Chain, Baka 27, et Natsui Powa de leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Saïx, Luxord et Xigbar, tous les trois dans l'encadrement de la porte, se regardèrent en silence. Ils avaient failli intervenir lorsque Tatu, visiblement, s'était rebellée contre… elle-même ? Ils n'avaient pas tout compris, juste que la puissance de ce cœur artificiel était énorme et dangereuse. Autant chez Xash, ça semblait minime, chez Xyrla c'était plus violent et… effrayant ? Impressionnant ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre de mot dessus.<p>

Tatu : j'ai le droit de t'accuser de quelque chose ?

Elinska : ça t'as le droit !

Tatu : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Éloigne-toi de moi avant qu'elle revienne et reprenne le dessus... J'ai aucune envie qu'elle te fasse peur comme elle aime le faire.

Les membres de l'Organisation virent alors une des plus belles baffes qu'Elinska ne donnerait jamais.

Elinska : ça va te faire du bien ! A mon avis, c'est pas que sur ton corps qu'elle a prit le contrôle, il y a un truc qui cloche au niveau du cerveau aussi.

L'autre lui lança un regard colérique.

Elinska : je compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle ! Qui est-ce qui va me servir de garde-fou sinon ? Alors je compte sur toi, et tu te démerde pour qu'elle revienne pas ! Comme ça je flipperai pas !

L'autre eut une expression légèrement surprise, puis esquissa un sourire.

Tatu : d'accord...

Elles ne prirent pas la peine de se relever, mais s'adossèrent au lit, côte à côte. Elles portèrent leur regard sur leurs spectateurs.

Tatu : ça va, on s'amuse bien ?

Elinska : si vous voulez du yuri ou autre chose, passez votre chemin, on en fait pas ici.

Xigbar : on dirait bien que vous avez retrouvé votre verve habituelle.

Tatu : ouais, mais pas pour longtemps, ça va recommencer... Alors je vais en profiter pour te clasher un max pendant ce temps là...

Elinska : d'ailleurs, vous en avez pas assez vu tout court ? Je pense que vous avez de quoi faire un rapport complet au Jambon.

Luxord : Jambon ? Ca n'est pas la première fois que tu prononce ce mot pour désigner quelqu'un.

Elinska : ben... Xemnas là... C'est bien le chef de l'Organisation non ? C'est donc notre Supérieur à tous... Or je suis désolée, mais pour moi, le Supérieur, c'est un type de jambon. (1)

Luxord et Xigbar durent s'y mettre à deux pour empêcher Saïx de faire de la compote d'Elinska.

Tatu : bref, vous pourriez pas aller faire votre rapport vite fait ? Qu'on puisse aller chasser des coeurs et retrouver une santé mentale correcte...

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant plus et qu'elle porta une main à son front. Ce n'était qu'une crise minime. Elinska la prit dans ses bras et fixa les trois hommes devant elle.

Elinska : Elle a raison ! Si j'étais à vot' place ça serait plutôt bien ! J'dis ça pour vous, hein !

Xigbar : Et pourquoi donc ?

Elinska : Entre L-… Enfin, l'autre malade mentale et ses pulsions sadiques et mes crises de « jaienviedetesauterdessusaupu isnonjveuxtbutermaismerdetuf aispeurcassetoi », chuis pas sûre que vous allez tenir… Surtout pour la transition de la première à la deuxième partie.

Luxord : Refais-le moins vite.

Elinska : Il est marrant ! Tu verras bien par toi-même quand ça arriveras !

Tatu lui lança un regard qu'elle ne vit qu'à moitié, fixant un autre point dans la pièce.

Elinska : Mais je t'embête toi ! Ca te regarde pas !

Tatu : Les écoute pas…

Elinska : Facile à dire…

Elle prit une expression triste qui changea quelques secondes après. Elle secoua sa main comme si elle avait chaud, soupirant doucement, les yeux rivés sur les autres membres de l'Organisation. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur animée et elle commença à descendre la fermeture éclair de son manteau qui était déjà bien basse au niveau de sa poitrine.

Elinska : Pfff… J'ai chaud…

Elle se releva avec lenteur, penchée en avant, laissant les gars profiter de la vue avant de s'approcher en se déhanchant légèrement. Elle jeta son dévolu sur Xigbar, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Elinska : T'es bien foutu toi… Ca te dit de passer par ta chambre pour plus sans affinité ?

Elle lui fit un sourire craquant qu'elle perdit aussitôt lorsque Tatu la récupéra par les épaules, l'éloignant de Xigbar.

Tatu : Elin…

Elinska : Mais je-…

Tatu : Non ! Pas d'ça avec eux.

Elinska : Ma-

Tatu : Tu voulais que je reste avec toi, assume !

La lueur dans les yeux de la brune se dissipa et Tatu remonta sa fermeture éclair avec sévérité.

Tatu : Un raison de plus pour qu'on nous permette d'aller chasser !

Saïx : Pas question, vous passerez la matinée à vous promener et après on verra.

Elinska : Mais qu'il m'énerve ce schtroumpf ! Toi t'en fou, t'en as rien à branler qu'on pète un câble parce que t'es qu'un pauv' con qui capte que dalle.

Saïx : Toi…

Elinska : T'as un problème avec ton mètre 50 ? Tête à claque !

Tatu la retint par un bras pendant que Luxord et Xigbar attrapait Saïx pour ne pas qu'il la charcute.

Elinska : J'te jure j'en fais d'la confiture de myrtille !

Tatu : Eli-Arg !

Elinska : quoi ? Me dis pas qu'elle est déjà de retour !

Bien que son état actuel l'incite plus à la violence qu'autre chose, un voile de peur passa dans le fond de ses yeux.

Tatu : c'est pas le problème ! Si y a que moi qui fais de mon mieux y a pas de justice, alors tu te calmes et- pfff ku fu fu fu... Décidément, elle est trop naïve...

Elinska recula d'un pas, la peur ayant de nouveau peint un nouveau portrait sur son visage.

Tatu : Mais elle a tout de même raison sur un point. Ce n'est pas toi qui doit taper les gens c'est moi. Alors...

Elle s'approcha de la brune qui recula, mais qui bientôt rencontra le mur. Elle effleura sa joue du bout de son doigt. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

Tatu : qu'est-ce que tu en penses si je commence par te briser les doigts, pauvre petit écho ?

Xigbar : allez, laisse-la maintenant.

Le numéro II avait sorti un de ses fusils. Ne connaissant pas son adversaire, il aurait dut sortir les deux. Elle était peut être un double de Xyrla, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était bien plus forte que son élève temporaire. Celle-ci lui présenta son profil, et entama vivement un demi-tour complet, donnant un violent coup de poing dans son arme, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise. Elle était devant lui, prête à lui asséner un nouveau coup. Son style était beaucoup moins dansant que celui de la Xyrla habituelle. On voyait là l'habitude d'une tueuse. Ses gestes étaient précis, sûrs, sans quoi que ce soit d'inutile. Un style simple et efficace. Il bloqua son coup, parvint à passer derrière elle, et voulut l'immobiliser. Elle lui envoya simplement son coude dans les côtes, et il sentit qu'elles se brisaient. Il recula, portant une main à sa cage thoracique. Non, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la Xyrla qu'il avait prise avec lui en début de semaine. Il invoqua son deuxième fusil, pour le pointer à nouveau sur elle. Elle était trop loin de lui et de Xash pour faire quoi que ce soit sans qu'il la touche.

Xigbar : on peut savoir qui tu es ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'autant plus, sournoisement. Son amusement sembla croître dans ses yeux.

Lyra : hi hi hi... ha ha ha HA HA HA !

Puis elle se retira, et ce fut de nouveau Tatu qui se trouva face à eux. Elle s'effondra de suite après, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait partir Lyra cette fois, mais Lyra qui était partie de son propre chef, en attendant qu'une situation plus propice pour s'amuser se présente. Elinska prit rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même et courut jusqu'à son amie. Elle respira un grand coup avant de s'excuser platement. Elle ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments lorsqu'elle était en manque mais elle ferait des efforts. De gros efforts.

Elinska : Le vieux, ça va ?

Xigbar : On va dire ça. Qui était-ce ?

Elinska : Lyra…

Saïx : L'humaine de Xyrla.

Elinska : N-… O-oui…

Saïx : Et tu la connais.

Hop ! Boulette ! Elle avait dit à Saïx que Lyra lui était inconnue, mais après ça… Elle ne pouvait plus mentir.

Elinska : Entre… Autre… Mais on peu voir ça plus tard ? Genre, quand on aura récupéré ? Je ne pense pas que Tatu supportera ça encore une fois… Moi non plus d'ailleurs sans parler de balafre-man… Et si vous nous laissiez chasser des sans-cœur ?

Saïx : Vous allez d'abord voir Vexen.

Elinska : Le savant fou ?! Bon… Pas le choix façon…

La brune se releva, portant Tatu dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle commença à marcher, elle se sentit partir et Luxord la rattrapa au dernier moment.

Luxord : Un problème ?

Elinska : Huun… Trop d'émotion... Ca fatigue… Surtout quand je suis en manque…

Saïx : Dépêchez-vous…

Elinska : Tsk… J'aurais pas pensé que je ferai des efforts et que je porte Tatu, je t'en mettrais bien une… D'ailleurs ! Vous avez une infirmerie ici ?

Luxord : Non, pourquoi ?

Elinska : Héhé ! Tu vas devoir aller voir Vexen ? Gnaha ! Pour te soigner.

Xigbar : Ca guérira tout seul.

Elinska : Hééé ? T'a la moitié des côtes en morceaux et tu veux qu'ça guérisse tout seul ?! L'espoir fait vivre !

Xigbar : l'idée de survivre à Vexen me donne moins d'espoir que celle de guérir tout seul.

Elinska : ah ?! Et nous on va être obligées d'aller le voir ?! Si vous voulez un rapport détaillé, on peut vous l'offrir sans passer par ce type !

Saïx : On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis. Il est bien plus professionnel que vous. Estimez-vous heureuses d'avoir avancé l'heure, vous n'auriez du aller le voir que cet après-midi au plus tôt.

Tatu gémit un peu, et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait marcher. La numéro XVI passa le bras de son amie par dessus son épaule. Elles se soutinrent mutuellement pour avancer.

Vexen avait prit un air encore plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'aimait pas qu'on perturbe son emploi du temps. D'un autre côté, il en avait assez d'attendre qu'on daigne à lui lâcher ces filles en cobayes. Première phase, observation. Avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de réagir, il les avait séparées et placées dans des cages faites d'une matière transparente et résistante. Elles criaient et tapaient sur la paroi. Insonorisées.

Xigbar : dommage, j'aurais aimé entendre quelles insultes elles auraient inventé pour l'occasion. Au fait, Xyrla m'a blessé tout à l'heure.

Vexen était déjà concentré sur son expérience, et désigna vaguement un coin de la pièce avec le matériel pour se soigner. Comme le numéro II s'en doutait, il devrait se soigner seul. Il alla donc s'occuper de sa blessure pendant que Vexen s'occupait des filles. Luxord était repartit, ayant d'autres affaires à régler alors que Saïx été resté, retenant tout ce que faisait le numéro IV.

Tout d'abord, il voulait voir ces « symptômes » de ses propres yeux : il avait eut le droit un rapport rapide de la part de Saïx et il avait cru comprendre que Xyrla était plus forte quand elle avait des crises. Xemnas voulait un rapport clair et précis pour pouvoir pleinement peser le pour et le contre dans cette histoire et faire un choix sur les cœurs artificiels. Donc, il devait observer dans une première partie. Peut-être que si ça prenait trop de temps, il accélérerait le tout. Mais d'après les dires de Saïx, il ne devrait pas trop attendre.

Après s'être égosillé un moment sur les pervers vicieux qui enfermaient des jeunes filles dans les tubes en verre, Elinska abandonna et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle regarda Tatu qui avait fait de même depuis un moment et soupira : elle en avait assez d'être un cobaye. Elle voulait aussi se reposer. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que Vexen les observait et elle ne s'en sentit que plus mal.

La première chose que Tatu avait faite après avoir été jetée dans ce tube en verre avait été d'analyser ce nouvel espace. Ça relevait plus du réflexe qu'autre chose. La seule sortie intérieure qu'elle avait trouvée était de briser la paroi. Sans coeur, elle en était incapable. En revanche, si Lyra reprenait le dessus et que l'envie de sortir la prenait... Elle avait envie de dormir. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle s'était retrouvée vidée de toute énergie, et la moindre somnolence pourrait lui coûter une perte de contrôle sur son corps. Elle voulait dormir, se reposer... Elle se donna une baffe, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Vexen. Elle l'ignora. Un premier temps du moins. Puis une idée lui vint en tête. Elle signala avec insistance à Vexen qu'elle avait à lui parler et que c'était sérieux. Il la jaugea un instant, puis appuya sur un bouton. Elle l'entendit dans son tube.

Vexen : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tatu : elle résistante comment, cette éprouvette géante ?

Vexen : pourquoi cette question ?

Tatu : je pense que je vais pouvoir te donner à voir ce que tu veux. Ca me permettra de me reposer en même temps. Maintenant, je veux être sûre que tu ne me laisseras sortir de ce tube sous aucun prétexte tant que je n'aurais pas l'air d'être moi-même.

Vexen : la grande majorité de l'Organisation est incapable de s'en échapper.

Elle fit la grimace.

Tatu : et pas toute l'Organisation ?

Vexen : non. Mais quoi que tu fasses, tu n'as pas la puissance nécessaire pour sortir de là.

Elle réfléchit. Quoi qu'il en soit, à un moment où à un autre, elle devrait dormir. Elle se tourna vers Elinska. Il ne les laisserait pas communiquer entre elles, inutile de poser la question là-dessus. Elle lui fit donc comprendre qu'elle allait dormir, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas que son amie la regarde. L'autre lui demanda pourquoi, et elle lui fit un sourire sadique. L'autre comprit qu'il s'agissait de Lyra. Elinska baissa immédiatement les yeux et lui tourna le dos. Vexen en fut intrigué mais continua son observation.

Xyrla avait finit par fermer les yeux et il comprit qu'elle allait dormir : il la laissa faire et reporta son attention sur l'autre brune qui parlait. Elle semblait dans une conversation houleuse, tapant du poing sur les parois de temps à autre. Elle ne semblait pas attendre de réaction de sa part, donc elle ne le faisait pas exprès.

La numéro XV s'était donc véritablement endormie, rien à signaler pour l'instant. Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant qu'elle dormait ? Apparemment, elle changeait d'identité et était fatiguée lorsque le manque de cœur se faisait sentir, maintenant qu'elle se reposait, allait-elle encore une fois changer d'identité ? Et Xash qui s'était retournée suite aux indications de Xyrla… D'après Saïx, elle avait peur de la nouvelle identité prise par le numéro XV lors de ses crises... Cela renforçait son idée. Il verrait bien de toute manière.

Toujours en imaginant différentes hypothèses, il analysa le comportement de Xash : on voyait clairement qu'elle criait, s'étant mise à pleurer en secouant la tête. Elle regardait toujours en face d'elle mais, parfois, son regard allait sur sa droite, en hauteur, comme si quelqu'un s'était tenu là, debout et généralement, à ce moment, ses larmes redoublaient. Hallucinations ? De personnes inventées ? Réelle ? En rapport avec son passé ? Que se disaient-ils ? Luxord avait mentionné des excuses continuelles de sa part, comme si elle avait commis une chose grave. Un nom était sortit apparemment et il hésitait à mettre le haut parleur pour l'entendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas de son ressort : il devait juste d'occuper des conséquences pas de la cause : elle pleurait c'était ce qui irait dans son rapport, le reste n'avait pas d'intérêt… Pour l'instant.

Il reporta un instant ses yeux sur Xyrla, et fut surprit. Elle le fixait calmement. Mais pas comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude. Comme l'en avait averti Saïx, on eut dit une autre personne. Et cette autre personne le prenait carrément de haut. Bien qu'enfermée, elle semblait avoir une totale maîtrise de la situation et pouvoir mener Vexen par le bout de la baguette. Cela aurait pu ne pas plaire au scientifique, mais se considérant supérieur à elle quelque soit la situation cela ne l'affecta pas. Quelque chose dans son regard lui indiqua cependant qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il fini ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis se décida à enfin appuyer sur le bouton.

Vexen : quoi encore ?

Tatu : allons, ce "encore" n'a pas lieu d'être. Celle que vous appelez Xyrla est actuellement en train de dormir.  
>Le numéro IV entoura le mot "schizophrénie" inscrit sur sa feuille. Au crayon gris cependant ; elle jouait peut être la comédie.<p>

Tatu : j'aimerai juste une chose. Pourriez-vous me retransmettre ce que me dis ma camarade ? Je ne compte pas lui parler tout de suite, mais je peux déclencher des réactions intéressantes. En échange, je ne détruirai pas cette magnifique "éprouvette géante" dans laquelle vous m'avez enfermée.

Vexen : je doute que tu en sois capable.

Tatu : on parie ? En un coup de poing.

Nouvel échange de regard. Le sien était vraiment... intéressant. Habituellement, il s'en moquait ; il était rare que l'âme de son sujet l'intéresse, c'était le plus souvent le corps. Elle ne mentait pas.

Vexen : je veux bien te laisser écouter son amie, mais pas lui parler. En échange, tu vas répondre à quelques unes de mes questions.

Tatu : si elles sont intéressantes, ça sera avec plaisir je j'y répondrai. Mais si l'envie m'en prend et que vous ne voulez pas me laisser parler à cette fille, j'y vais moi-même.

Comme promis, il permit à Xyrla d'entendre ce que disait Xash, écoutant lui aussi par la même occasion.

Elinska : A-arrête ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Va-t'en ! VA-T'EN !

Elle porta les mains à sa tête, tirant ses cheveux nerveusement en sanglotant.

Elinska : TAIS-TOI ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! C'EST TOI ! Tu n'serais pas aller la voir… JE NE SERAIS PAS LA ! ALORS LA FERME ! C'est de ta faute… La tienne !... NON !

Vexen entoura « Hallucinations auditives et visuelles » sur sa feuille : elle fixait un point devant elle, furieuse.

Elinska : Ne te cache pas derrière eux ! N-… Non… Seb… Non… NON ! Dis pas ça… Je t'en pris… N-Non… Je ne suis pas com-…non… Tais-toi s'il te plaît… Tais-toi… S'il te plaît… A-arrête… Ce n'est pas vrai…

Elle repartit dans un sanglot qui fit rire Lyra qui se délectait de sa détresse, n'en perdant pas une miette. Elle trouverait un moment pour mettre à profit ce qu'elle entendait.

Elinska : J-Je ne veux pas le remplacer ! C'est faux ! Le crois pas ! Seb ! N-Non !... A-Al ?

Vexen choisit ce moment pour se tourner vers Lyra.

Vexen : Tu n'es pas Xyrla, qui es-tu alors ?

Lyra : Lyra ! Pour ne pas vous servir !

Le tout avec un sourire on ne peu plus tiré, qui déformait son visage.

Vexen : Et que se passe t'il avec Xyrla alors ?

Lyra : Elle dort tranquillement pour se reposer.

Elle fit une grimace lorsqu'elle prononça « tranquillement » comme si ce mot la répugnait.

Vexen : comment ça, elle se repose ?

Lyra : M'empêcher de prendre le contrôle de son corps lui coûte beaucoup d'énergie. Pf-f-f-f... Elle est bien crédule. Un jour ou l'autre...

Elle garda la fin de sa phrase pour elle même, et sembla mieux en savourer ses mots, prenant plaisir face au fond de sa pensée. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux pour écouter ce que disait Elinska. Vexen avait d'autres questions, mais préféra prendre des notes sur ce qui se disait, car Xash ne devrait pas tarder à retomber dans une accalmie. En jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à Xyrla version 2, le numéro IV se rendit compte que ses cheveux devenaient progressivement blancs et que son iris s'éclaircissait.

Vexen : on peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

Lyra : hum ? Oh ce n'est rien. Quand je prends le contrôle suffisamment longtemps, elle finit par revêtir mon apparence physique. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas ma force...

Vexen : tu es vraiment son humaine et tu prends vraiment possession de son corps ?

Lyra : voilà une question à laquelle je n'ai pas envie de répondre. C'est plus marrant, elle va vous faire cogiter longtemps celle-là.

Vexen : je n'ai pas le temps de faire joujou avec un sujet d'expérimentation. Réponds à la question.

Elle garda ses lèvres closes, l'air suffisant et un rictus étirant ses lèvres. Vexen ne prit même pas la peine d'hausser les épaules, et appuya sur un bouton. La paroi du tube se mit à briller, et quelques petits éclairs en parcoururent la surface. D'ici quelques secondes on lui enverrait une décharge. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'autant plus dans une expression du plus profond sadisme. L'instant d'après, Tatu avait reprit sa place. L'instant d'après lui fut envoyée la décharge destinée à Lyra.

* * *

><p>(1) Vous savez donc maintenant officiellement qui est le Jambon dans l'Organisation XIII. Nous devons la magnificence de ce surnom à Elinska. Désormais, vous ne pourrez plus faire vos courses sans penser à Xemnas.<p>

Eeeet voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Coupé dans le feu de l'action, comme toujours, sinon c'est pas marrant ! (comprenez nous, on a énormément eu du mal à découper les derniers chapitres)

En espérant que ça vous a plu !

A la prochaine !


	38. Chapter 37

Salut, bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous tous, lectrices et lecteurs, anonymes ou non, et à tout ceux qui commentent notre travail. Nous avons la joie immense d'avoir dépassé les 100 reviews grâce à vous, sans compter le nombre de lecteurs par mois qui nous laisse pantoises à chaque fois. Nous félicitons plus particulièrement Dessillu pour sa vraie/fausse review qui nous permi d'atteindre le double zéro en matière de commentaires des lecteurs x)

Merci, vraiment merci ! Nous ne pensions pas que les aventures de deux jeunes filles, deux personnages personnels, pourraient plaire autant, et que nous aurions autant de retour positif ! Merci !

Un remerciement tout particulier à Dessillu, Baka27, BakaOniisan, Maya-chan, Natsui et Yuri (même si les nouvelles se font rares) pour leurs commentaires, leur soutien !

A présent, nous sommes très heureuses de vous présenter le chapitre suivant. Les conneries ramènent leurs valises !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Vexen tira la moue quand Tatu se prit la décharge de plein fouet et qu'elle cria de douleur. Il trouvait cette Lyra assez intéressante. Elle reviendrait sûrement et il devrait en profiter pour creuser. En tout cas c'était plus intéressant que la simple crise de l'autre sujet, plutôt simpliste, il s'était attendu à pire. Dans le tube, Tatu se relevait difficilement : être réveillée par Lyra et se prendre une décharge n'était pas le plus agréable.<p>

Tatu : Ca va pas ?!

Vexen : Hum…

Tatu : Pourquoi tu m'as électrocutée ?!

Vexen : Tu n'étais pas visée.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour Tatu qui ne répondit rien. D'un coup elle se rendit compte que la voix de son amie lui parvenait.

Tatu : Pourquoi je l'entends ?

Vexen : Pour rien.

Il coupa rapidement le son et ignora royalement les signes de Xyrla. Le reste se passa sans que Lyra revienne, bien que Xyrla se soit endormie. Xash avait fait d'autres crises et il avait validé ses hypothèses : A cause du manque de coeur, Xash avait des hallucinations et des troubles de la personnalité, Xyrla, elle, devenait plus faible et parfois, son humaine « prenait » le contrôle. Tout simplement. Il les libéra donc, réveillant Xyrla. Saïx s'occupa de leur expliquer la suite.

Saïx : Maintenant, deux membres de l'Organisation vont vous accompagner pour chasser des sans-coeurs.

Tatu : Il était temps…

Le numéro IV ne tarda cependant pas à hausser un sourcil.

Vexen : eh bien ?

Tatu : désolée mec, mais on va juste dire que je sens pratiquement pas mes jambes.

Il les fronça. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas discuter avec ses cobayes. Certains s'avéraient grossiers envers lui, et au final, ce n'étaient tous que des bons à rien.

Tatu : et Elins est juste pas en état...

Elle regarda tristement son amie, dont les accalmies se raréfiaient. Ce qui désespérait Tatu, c'est que même armée de la meilleure volonté du monde, son corps ne pourrait pas la suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas aller l'aider ni la soutenir.

Vexen : tss... Entrez.

Xaldin et Zexion entrèrent.

Vexen : portez-les, elles ne pourront pas bouger seules.

Ce fut Xaldin qui se prit tout. Zexion n'aurait pu en porter qu'une seule, et encore... Sa haute stature permit au numéro III d'en prendre une sous chaque bras sans plus de difficultés. Autant dire que les deux étaient ballottées au possible.

Tatu : zavez de la chance que j'ai rien bouffé ni hier soir ni ce matin, ou vous l'auriez senti...

Elinska : zai mal au coeeeeeeur...

Tatu : on en a pas là...

Elinska : ça va plus tarder... J'fais comme les grands artistes : j'suis en avance sur mon temps...

Elle furent ainsi amenées à la Cité du Crépuscule. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit endroit tranquille. Enfin, sans humain quoi ! Aussitôt après leur arrivée, des sans-coeurs apparurent. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux d'entre eux étaient éliminés. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, les numéro XV et XVI les attirèrent en elles, avec avidité. Dès que le coeur fusionna avec leur organisme, elle poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement. Un coeur... Une petite partie de cet horrible vide venait de se combler... Une vague d'apaisement les envahis, et elles fermèrent les yeux pendant une bonne minute. Après une semaine insupportable, voilà que la paix était revenue en elles, jamais elle n'eurent l'impression de mieux se sentir. Zexion consignait tout dans son cahier. Elles finirent par rouvrir les yeux.

Tatu : encore...

Elinska hocha vigoureusement la tête pour approuver son amie. Leurs symptômes s'envolaient doucement, petit à petit, chaque coeur les rendant plus légères. Zexion et Xaldin continuèrent de détruire les sans-coeur, sans relâche, permettant aux numéros XV et XVI de récupérer. Zexion était assez fasciné par la manière dont elles absorbaient les coeurs et la manière dont ils étaient attirés par elle : il notait tout. Xaldin se contentait de dégommer ce qui arrivait… tout seul… Zexion plus occupé à prend des notes… C'était lui où il n'y avait que lui à bosser ici ?  
>Cela prit un peu de temps pour recharger les batteries des deux filles et, au bout d'un long moment, Elinska leva le bras.<p>

Elinska : C'est bon… On arrête… Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui… Tatu ?

Tatu : Oui… Juste besoin de repos…

Zexion acquiesça et créa un couloir obscur et attendit que son coéquipier prenne les deux paquets et entre dans le couloir pour le suivre, ignorant les nouveaux Sans-coeur qui arrivaient. A la Citadelle, Saïx les accueillit en fronçant d'un millimètre ses sourcils.

Xaldin : Quoi ?

Saïx : C'est normal ?

Le numéro III baissa les yeux et vit que Xash et Xyrla s'étaient endormies malgré le ballottement mais Zexion le « rassura », leur expliquant que c'était en effet normal. Il fut donc obligé de les porter chacune dans leur chambre, les posant simplement et sans douceur sur leur lit. Rien aux mondes, ou presque, ne les aurait réveillées. Sentant sous elles un matelas qui ne tanguait pas, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Elles se sentaient bien.

Lorsqu'Elinska rouvrit les yeux, un peu plus de 24h s'étaient écoulés. Toujours fatiguée, mais bien mieux portante qu'avant, elle se leva. Entrebâillant la porte de chambre de la chambre d'en face, elle vit que Tatu dormait toujours, et la laissa tranquille. Avec un sourire, elle pensa que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais : elle resterait toujours la pionceuse du matin qu'elle connaissait. La numéro XVI se dirigea vers la salle commune ; il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui accepte de l'accompagner à la chasse aux sans-coeurs. Elle n'avait pu en absorber plus hier, au risque de se rendre malade. Cependant, son coeur restait incomplet, et réduirait bientôt.

Elinska : salut le Stroumph.

Le numéro VII faisait d'indéniables progrès : il ne sorti pas sa Claymore.

Saïx : où est Xyrla ?

Elinska : elle dort encore, et ooooh je te vois venir, Mister Freeze. Et nan, je n'irai pas pas la réveiller. Elle a besoin de plus de sommeil que moi pour récupérer. Si vous voulez pas l'avoir dans le coltar toute la journée, je vous recommande de la laisser se lever seule. Bon, c'est pas de toute ça, mais j'ai un coeur à compléter moi ! Y a pas quelqu'un qui pourrait me créer des couloirs obscurs ?

Saïx : avant toute chose tu dois passer voir Vexen. Tous les jours jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il doit surveiller votre évolution.

Elinska : Quoi ?! On va encore devoir se taper ce fou-furieux ?

Saïx : tu retourneras le voir après ta chasse aux sans-coeurs.

Elle comprit que la discussion était close, et que ces deux visites quotidiennes chez le numéro IV allaient s'avérer pénibles. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle recharge ses batteries… Donc la brune alla chez Vexen. Arrivée devant la porte, n'ayant pas envie de se faire jeter par le savant fou et de détruire sa chance d'aller courir après des sans-coeurs, elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte et attendit.

Vexen : Entrez !

Elle obéit sagement et ne défonçant pas la porte pour entrer.

Elinska : Salut ! J'viens pour mes exams !

Vexen : ...

Elinska : ...

Vexen : ...

Elinska : ...

Vexen : ...

Elinska : … Faut que je refasse mon entrée ?

Vexen : … Entre autre…

Elinska : Huuun...

Elle ressortit donc, retapa à la porte, ré-attendit et finit par re-rentrer.

Elinska : Bonjour cher maître est-ce que cette entrée vous suffit où il faut en plus que je mette à genoux pour faire mes exams pour enfin aller chasser les sans-coeurs ?

Vexen : Ca suffira… Viens là.

Il lui fit faire une petite série de test, lui demandant si elle allait mieux depuis la veille, ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative.

Vexen : Et Xyrla ?

Elinska : Elle dort, interdiction de la réveiller !

Vexen : ...

Elinska : Elle a besoin de dormir ! Bref ! Puis-je aller courser ces jolis sans-coeurs ?

Vexen : Trouve toi quelqu'un pour t'accompagner et vas-y.

Elinska : Merci Dr Touchette (1) !

Vexen : ...

La brune s'éclipsa rapidement pour retourner à la salle commune où elle leva le pouce à Saïx pour lui montrer que tout était ok. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Elinska : Hey mon ami bleuté ! Tu peux m'accompagner ?

Saïx : Certainement pas.

Elinska : Pourquoi ? Chuis guérie! J'vais pas te sauter dessus !

Saïx : Je dois donner les missions aux autres.

Elinska : Beuh… Z'ont plus 14 ans...

Saïx : Non.

Elinska : Allez quoi ! Faut que je récupère !

Saïx : Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Lexaeus…

La brune se retourna pour se retrouver nez à torse avec le numéro V.

Elinska : L'armoire à glace qui parle ! Tu veux v'nir avec moi ?

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : Allez quoi ! Fait pas ton timide ! Il peut venir lui !

Saïx : Lexaeus, va avec elle, ta mission peut attendre…

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : . J'étais sûre que tu parlais pourtant… Mais c'est pas grave ! Let's go !

Le numéro V créa un couloir obscur dans lequel ils s'engagèrent pour arriver à la Cité du Crépuscule, près du manoir Oblivion.

Elinska : Petits ! Petits, petits, petits ! Venez voir maman !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt apparus que Lexaeus dégomma d'un coup. La brune apprécia lorsque les coeurs complétèrent le sien et elle se concentra un peu. Dans sa main gauche, un Tanfoglio apparu et elle fit une petite danse de la joie avant de se mettre à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait… Y comprit son coéquipier.

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : Youps ! Désolée !

* * *

><p>Tatu fini (tout de même) par s'éveiller. Certes pas mieux que d'habitude, mais elle se leva. Ce fut donc totalement dans le coltar qu'elle traversa les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle commune, sous le regard accusateur de Saïx.<p>

Saïx : Xash est déjà partie depuis longtemps.

Tatu : détends ton string mec, tu pues les ondes négatives...

Et un coup de fil pour faire refaire la moquette, un ! Les trous à la Claymore, on ne peut que difficilement les cacher. Tatu avait esquivé, et ne s'énerva pas.

Tatu : ok ok. Si t'es si contrarié que ça, augmente la quantité de Vanania dans ton lait le matin. Tu te sentiras mieux.

Deuxième trou, et un peu plus de papier utilisé pour la facture. Une boîte d'euphytoses plus tard, Saïx lui désigna Xigbar revenant de mission pour partenaire. On lui avait confié une mission plus que rapide à faire. Le numéro II choisit la Cité du Crépuscule, pour le faible niveau des sans-coeurs sur place.

Xigbar : j'en profiterai pour vérifier tes progrès de la semaine.

Tatu : Elinska est ici aussi ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Xigbar : qui ça ?

Tatu : ... Xash.

Xigbar : là je connais. Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est fort probable.

Tatu : Chouette !

Ils marchèrent dans la Cité, vers la place des fêtes. Arrivés là-bas, une horde de Sans-coeurs apparut et Tatu se recula, passant derrière Xigbar, qui eut un sourire en coin.

Xigbar : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Tatu : Je peux pas me battre.

Les premiers Sans-coeurs apparaissaient et Xigbar commença à leur tirer dessus.

Xigbar : Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Tatu : Devine. On est là pourquoi ?

Xigbar : Hé…

Il s'appliqua un peu plus sur les sans-coeurs qui arrivaient, tirant à toute vitesse pour terminer plus vite et observer les progrès de Xyrla.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Xash se défoulait. Toujours avec un seul Tanfoglio, elle tirait un peu partout avec un réel bonheur, ramassant les coeurs qui venaient à elle. Elle s'amusait follement, allant dans tous les sens, obligeant Lexaeus à se bouger : voyant qu'elle se débrouillait seule, il avait finit par s'asseoir dans un coin, attendant qu'elle aie fini mais, de temps en temps, elle se laissait courser par une horde de sans-coeurs et arrivait vers lui, l'évitait et le laissait se débrouiller avec les sans-coeurs. Evidemment, en grand silencieux qu'il était, il la laissait faire, trop las pour lui ordonner d'arrêter.<p>

Elinska : Je m'amuse trop ! Mais je m'arrête là : je vais être raisonnable. On reviendra demain !

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : Moui ? C'est quoi c'regard ? On peut se balader avant de rentrer ? Sitiplé !

Lexaeus : Non.

Sa voix avait été grave et coupait court à n'importe quelle négociation. Il en avait profité pour se mettre debout.

Elinska : maaaaaieeeeeeuh ! Steuplééééééé ! (Arcanes Vladimiriennes, technique secrète ! Yeux de la Choupinerie, édition armoire à glace !) Juste un peu !

Lexaeus : ... Non.

Il se mit en route, la numéro XVI devant trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Elle cru voir un mirage, au loin... Non... Pour courir ainsi dans sa direction, il n'y avait guère que Tatu. Après avoir aperçu son amie, elle s'était élancée en hurlant.

Tatu : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS' !

Ce à quoi son amie avait répondu quelques secondes plus tard.

Elinska : TAAAAAAAAAAAAAATUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Pour rien au monde, et donc surtout pas pour corriger leur appellations, sous peine de comprendre le triste destin des voitures réduites à l'état de cubes, les deux autres ne se seraient interposés. Non non, empêcher cette étreinte aurait pour seul but de casser quelques côtes supplémentaires à Xigbar, ou à tester la résistance physique du bourrinator de l'Organisation. Ce qu'il y a toujours d'étrange dans ces moments là, c'est que les principales intéressées ne souffrent d'aucune douleur suite à la collision. Collision qui arriva sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter et elles se serrèrent fort l'une contre l'autre.

Elinska : TAAAAAATUUUUUUUU ! TU M'AS MANQUEE ! MÊME SI T'ETAIS AVEC MOI TU M'AS MANQUEEEE !

Tatu : MOI AUSSI ELIIIINS !

Les deux : BOUUUHOUU !

Xigbar et Lexaeus se regardèrent en silence, se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir. Lexaeus se contenta de tousser sans finesse pour faire remarquer qu'ils devaient partir et que Xigbar et Tatu devaient rester (WOUHOU ! Tout ça dans un toussotement ! Il est fort !)

Elinska : Toi la ferme ! Moment de câlin ! Je ne bougerai pas !

Tatu : Pas touche…

Xigbar : Quoi qu'il en soit, dépêchez-vous.

Tatu : MAIIIIS ! On a plein de trucs à ce dire !

Elinska : C'est vrai ! On s'est pas vues de la semaine !

Elles raffermirent leur prise l'une sur l'autre, les foudroyant du regard.

Lexaeus : Hum… (Traduction : J'ai pas que ça à faire moi, Xash, dépêche toi…)

Elinska : J'peux pas rester avec eux ? Tu dis à Saïx que j'avait pas fini de recharger et que je reste avec Mr Fusil-Lazer et Tatu pour me recharger. Ou mieux ! Ne dis rien !

Lexaeus : …

Tatu : Xigbar ! T'es d'accord ? Hein ? J'me donnerai à fond pour te montrer mes progrès !

Elinska : Je s'rais sage !

Xigbar ayant compris que la laisser les accompagner ferait économie de temps et d'énergie, il répondit à Lexaeus.

Xigbar : ça ne me gène pas de la prendre en plus. Elle pourra en apprendre un peu dans le même temps.

Le sourire conciliant du numéro II décida le numéro V, qui créa un couloir obscur. Elinska sauta littéralement de joie. Son accompagnateur lui lança le même regard que certains papa, celui qui disait "ne traîne pas trop longtemps dehors". Les trois restant allèrent ensuite à la zone d'entraînement habituelle.

Xigbar : Xash, tu te mets sur le côté, et tu te contente d'observer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Xyrla.

Xigbar : tu n'as pas droit aux ondes sonores. Uniquement à l'esquive et à la force brute de ta guitare.

Tatu : d'accord.

Le numéro II invoqua un de ses fusils, celui de sa main gauche.

_Pensées Elinska : tien ? C'est justement du côté où il n'a pas eut les côtes abîmées._ (ouais on sait, Elinska devient intelligente, ça peut faire peur XD)

Il avait aussitôt tiré, et aussitôt son amie avait esquivé. Elle s'était rapidement approchée de lui, invoquant soudainement sa guitare. Xigbar tira des balles dans sa direction. Elle s'approchait avec plus de facilité qu'avant, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Elle continua, enchaînant et variant le plus possible ses coups, jusqu'à ce que le pied de Saïx apparaisse brusquement au beau milieu du terrain et surtout sur le chemin de Tatu, qui se croûta avec brio. Le numéro VII venait d'arriver par un couloir obscur.

* * *

><p>(1) Le Docteur Touchette viens d'un sketch de François Perusse, ainsi que d'une vidéo où Vexen incarnait le Docteur Touchette !<p>

Et voilà notre cher bonhomme des neige à la myrtille qui vient de mettre un pied dans le plat ! Que vient-il faire à la Cité du Crépuscule ? En combien de "Hum" Lexaeus pourra-t-il présenter la météo à France 3 ? Vexen répare-t-il les tarentules et les homards ? Xigbar deviendra-t-il avocat à coup de "As if " ? Xemnas... Est-il un jambon fumé ou un jambon cru ?

Toutes les réponses... Au prochain épisode !


	39. Chapter 38

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Nous revoilà pour le 38ème chapitre ! Soit 40-2 ! Ou 27 + 11 ! Ou... bref. (va se faire exorciser pour avoir osé sortir des maths)

Merci à Baka Oniisan, Dessillu, et Maya Chain pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tatu : MGNIFFESTFEUHFOGNARGNFIAFAITFA ?! (=qui est le connard qui a fait ça)<p>

Elinska : IIIIIH !

Saïx ignora Tatu et Xigbar, qui souriait pour ne pas changer, et fixa directement Elinska, qui regardait ailleurs, faisant comme si elle n'était pas là.

Elinska : Je suis un mur, je suis un mur… Tutululu…

L'éclair d'intelligence précédent avait disparu, disons-le franchement.

Saïx : Xash…

Dire qu'il serait en colère serait un euphémisme. Il y avait autour de lui une aura sombre qui se dirigeait vers la brune qui se sentit obligée de le regarder. Elle eut un petit sourire gêné et essaya de soutenir son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il frappa le sol avec sa Claymore.

Elinska : Blu-… S-Saïx ! Que fais-tu là ? Une armoire-papa-poule-à-glace m'aurait-elle vendue ?

Xash : Tu devais immédiatement rentrer… Que fais-tu encore ici…

Elinska : Et bien… J'observe Xigbar et Ta-…X-Xyrla se battre, pour apprendre !

Elle faisait de réels efforts pour ne pas qu'il pète un boulon dans l'immédiat. Il désigna le couloir obscur derrière lui d'un mouvement de tête et elle refusa tout simplement de rentrer.

Elinska : Je peux rester non ? Xigbar est d'accord et je fais pas d'mal ! Pour une fois que j'me tiens tranquille !

Saïx : …

Elinska : Mais euh ! T'es méchant… Pour la peine…

Elle se releva d'un bond pour atterrir vers Saïx, elle aida Tatu à se relever, lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et… partit en courant dans la Cité du Crépuscule.

Elinska : DESOLEE XIGBAR ! C'EST PAS CONTRE TOI !

Saïx parut encore plus furieux et il la poursuivit une fraction de secondes plus tard. Cette fois c'était un éclair de non-intelligence qui avait traversé la brune : si quand elle se montrait sympa, alors elle resterait à faire des conneries, c'était plus amusant après tout.

De leur côté, Xigbar et Tatu les regardaient, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Xigbar : Elle le cherche vraiment…

Tatu : Mais franchement ! Pour une fois qu'elle bougeait pas…

Xigbar : C'est sûr… C'est du gâchis… On reprend ? Tu étais bien partie.

Tatu : C'est d'la faute à Blueberry Head ça *^* Tout est de sa faute.

Elinska : …hyyyyyyyaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaah…

Tatu : En fait c'est lui qui nous fait faire des conneries !

Xigbar : …

Tatu : Quoi ?!

Xigbar se contenta de sourire et l'attaqua soudainement. Tatu eut juste le temps de partir en arrière et d'éviter d'avoir une balle logée dans le corps. Xigbar s'avança également, en la forçant à reculer.

_Pensées Tatu : si je laisse durer trop longtemps ce petit jeu, je vais me retrouver acculée je ne sais où. Il faut que je change la donne._

Elle se jeta sur le côté grâce à un appui solide vertical. Un arbre, un mur, elle ne savait pas. Xigbar commença à pivoter sur lui-même, la gardant en ligne de mire. Elle commença à s'approcher, lentement mais sûrement, tout en continuant d'esquiver. Soudain, elle fut sur sa droite, et en un bond elle serait sur lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de se tourner, trop peu de distance les séparaient. Il voulut lever son bras. Le geste fut trop brusque et réveilla la douleur. Il ne pu empêcher une grimace de se former sur son visage. Elle s'en rendit compte, s'arrêta dans sa course et dérapa sur le côté, l'évitant.

Tatu : tu t'es blessé ?

Le numéro II écarquilla involontairement les yeux pendant un instant. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas ?

Xigbar : oui, on va dire ça.

Tatu : c'est pour ça que tu te servais de ta main gauche...

Xigbar : tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Tatu : de quoi ?

Xigbar : c'est toi qui m'as blessé, Xyrla.

Un grand silence se fit. La numéro XVI n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et ne parvenait à détacher son regard du numéro II.

Tatu : quoi ?

Xigbar : …

Tatu : J'ai fait ça quand ?

Xigbar l'observa, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Tatu, cherchant un trace de mensonge mais il dû s'avouer qu'elle ne mentait pas et il détourna le regard avec un sourire en coin.

Xigbar : Peut importe, là n'est pas le sujet. On reprend là où on en était ?

* * *

><p>Elle pensait, sans se venter, être devenue la meilleure coureuse au monde… Sincèrement. Bon, elle connaissait la géographie des lieux mais quand même. Elle n'en pouvait plus mais elle tenait bon, sachant qu'elle se prendrait une raclée par un Saïx en furie.<p>

Puis, Saïx était devenu le meilleur coureur au monde.

Elinska : IIIIIiih ! On… se calme…

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la fixant furieusement, elle leva les bras en signe de passivité.

Elinska : Tu sais que t'as… défoncé le sol de la Cité du Crépuscule là ?!

Notons bien qu'Elinska aura bien continué de courir si une Claymore n'avait pas terminé plantée juste devant elle, lui arrachant quelques cheveux au passage.

Deadly Precision…

Elinska : T'en à rien à faire ? J'm'en doutais… Bizarrement…

Saïx : …

Elinska : Et bien mon vieil ami aux cheveux schtroumpfesquement bleus, je vais vous laisser… Hein ? On s'appelle, on s'fait un apéro ?

Elle fit demi-tour, naturellement et fit de grands pas pour s'éloigner de Saïx mais il planta une nouvelle fois son arme juste devant la brune, à deux pauvres millimètres de ses pieds. Le numéro XVI se sentit partir en arrière mais se rattrapa.

Elinska : …

Saïx : …

Il fit apparaître un couloir obscur et elle s'y dirigea, hésitante. Elle ne voulait pas re-*BAM*

Elinska : HYA !

Après au bon coup de pied au cul, le numéro VII soupira, et la suivit, essayant de ne pas paraître hors de lui.

* * *

><p>Tatu : c'est tout à fait dans le sujet. Explique-toi.<p>

On sentait bien qu'il y avait de la peur dans son ton. La peur de la réponse à venir. Il senti qu'il ne pouvait cependant pas se taire.

Xigbar : Quand vous étiez encore en manque de coeur, tu as, à un moment, voulu t'en prendre à Elinska.

Ça commençait mal, une grimace crispait déjà son visage.

Xigbar : ça allait devenir dangereux, et suivant les indications qu'on nous avait donné, j'ai voulu intervenir pour t'en empêcher. Ça a vite viré au corps à corps, et en voulant te dégager, tu m'as brisé quelques côtes.

Tatu : ... désolée...

Xigbar : c'est rien, t'avais pas l'air d'être vraiment toi à ce moment là.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas et qu'elle venait de se replier sur elle-même, se tenant le visage entre ses deux mains.

Tatu : je suis désolée... oh non... Non... Finalement je... pardon... pardon...

Elle s'accroupi, roulée en boule, et son rythme de parole s'accéléra.

Tatu : finalement j'ai blessé quelqu'un. Au final j'ai blessé quelqu'un. Je lui ai fait du mal. J'ai été incapable de le protéger de moi-même. Je suis une incapable, j'ai échoué, j'ai échoué. Je suis dangereuse. Il faut que j'arrête de les voir. Il faut que je m'isole. Il ne faut plus que je vois qui que ce soit. Je suis dangereuse. Il faut que je disparaisse.

* * *

><p>Vexen : tu n'as rien chassé de plus aujourd'hui ?<p>

Elinska : non, j'ai tout dit.

Saïx : ...

Elinska : Mais c'est vrai ! Pas la peine de me regarder méchamment comme ça !

Pour plus de sécurité et à l'image de la confiance qu'il lui témoigne, le numéro VII avait décidé d'accompagner la numéro XVI.

Vexen : Tu ne peux pas en chasser plus d'un coup ?

Elinska : J'veux pas être malade moi…

Vexen : Développe…

Elinska : On vous l'a déjà expliqué…

Saïx : …

Elinska : … Pff =='… En gros, c'est comme la nourriture. Si tu en manges trop, tu as mal au ventre U.u Sauf que là, c'est pas au ventre que tu as mal, c'est au cœur. En plus, si vraiment t'avais la dalle et tu t'es fait Tartiflette sur Tartiflette, ça va forcément ressortir du mauvais côté en beaucoup moins sympa. C'est pareil, tu vas avoir des dérèglements aux niveaux de tes sentiments. Voila pourquoi je fais petit morceaux, par petit morceaux.

Saïx : …

Elinska : … Mais arrête… J'vais t'prendre pour un pervers si tu continue ! Puis crois-moi un peu des fois, je dis pas que des conneries !

Vexen : Bref, autre chose ? Sinon, vous pouvez partir.

Il disait ça mais il les poussa hors de son labo et ils retournèrent à la salle où le numéro VII donnait les missions. La brune se vautra sur un fauteuil, vers Demyx, en poussant un petit cri.

Elinska : Saïx…

Saïx :…

Elinska : J'ai mal au cul…

Demyx : …

* * *

><p>Xigbar s'approcha après un temps d'hésitation et s'accroupi vers elle. En écoutant ce qu'elle disait il soupira et lui mit un coup sur le crâne. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul avec un temps de retard, lui jetant un regard inquiet.<p>

Xigbar : Arrête un peu de te plaindre tu veux ? Premièrement, ce n'était pas toi qui m'a blessé. Deuxièmement, si tu as tellement peur de blesser les gens, fais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. Troisièmement, relèves-toi, tu me fais pitié.

Il se releva et la fixa, attendant qu'elle en fasse de même.

Xigbar : Cette situation n'était pas celle-ci, ton état n'est pas le même et c'est certainement dans cet état présent qu'il faut que tu te contrôle. N'y arrives-tu pas ?

Tatu : J-Je…

Xigbar : Alors ?

Tatu : je ne sais pas. Je me bats de toutes mes forces, parce que... J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire dans ces moments là. Je ne me contrôle pas et... J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de moi-même à un point... J'ai peur de ce qui peux arriver lorsque je n'ai pas le contrôle. C'est elle qui est monstrueuse... et moi j'ai été créée à partir d'elle... que je le veuille ou non... je suis tout aussi monstrueuse qu'elle !

Elle se mit à trembler.

Xigbar : Tu as conscience que tu te contredis au moins ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus large, et elle releva la tête vers le numéro II, intriguée malgré son état.

Xigbar : Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit que les Similis se forgeaient leur propre existence au fur et à mesure ?

Tatu : …

Xigbar : tu t'es créé ta propre personnalité avec les différents événements que tu as vécu. Es-tu sûre de vouloir abandonner ton travail à ce qui reste de ton humaine ?

La question n'était pas rhétorique. Il la regardait dans les yeux, l'air infiniment sérieux. Pendant quelques instants, l'autre ne sut que répondre.

Xigbar : Donc tu pense qu'un fantôme mérite la victoire…

Même s'il était sérieux, il ne perdait pas son sourire qui laissait planer un doute sur ses véritables intentions.

Tatu : N-non…

Xigbar : Pas très convainquant…

Tatu : ... Non ! Je... Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne le contrôle.

Xigbar : Dans ce cas, tu le prouveras la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra. Tu t'en débarrasseras une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on puisse avoir la paix. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à entraîner une gamine pour rien.

Tatu baissa la tête, légèrement mais les paroles de Xigbar la secouèrent un peu et elle se dit qu'elle devait tenir ses résolutions. Elle le fixa intensément et se releva, soupirant doucement pour se reprendre.

Tatu : Tu me pardonneras cette scène… Je vais pas me donner des excuses mais…

Xigbar secoua la main, ayant repris son éternel sourire en coin. La brune n'était pas totalement remise et il dû se résoudre à rentrer.

Xigbar : T'as intérêt à être en forme demain !

D'un mouvement de main, il fit apparaître un couloir obscur et Tatu compris qu'ils rentraient et elle apprécia la lucidité du numéro II.

* * *

><p>Demyx et Elinska : Excuse me, do you want to screw?<br>Excuse me, do you want to screw?  
>'cause I'm so amazing in the sack<br>Yes, I'm so amazing in the sack

Elinska : I'd rather fuck you than kiss you…

Demyx avait sortit sa sitar et, avec Elinska, ils avaient entamé Issue de Mindless Self Indulgence, la brune s'étant mise à danser sans se préoccuper outre mesure du regard meurtrier de Saïx.

Demyx : I want a lot of profanity

Elinska : With a lot of lost virginity

Demyx : It's a boy's intuition

Elinska : With a right explanation

Xigbar : On s'amuse ici !

Elinska : WAAAAH ! TATUUU !

Elle sauta sur son amie, laissant à peine le temps à la brune de sortir le nez du couloir obscur.

Elinska : Ca va ?

Tatu : Tu m'étouffe là… huuuuuuh

Elinska : M'en fou ! Câlin !

Xigbar s'approcha de Saïx et désigna Demyx et Elinska avec un petit rire.

Xigbar : J'ai entendu que la fin mais tu laisse passer ça, toi ?

Saïx : … Va faire ton rapport… Demyx mène Xyrla à… Xyrla ET Xash voir Vexen… Dépêche-toi…

Elinska : Nyah ! J'te lâche plus toi !

Xigbar : Xash, à ce train là, vous ne resterez plus beaucoup ensemble…

Elinska : hein ? Mais au fait pourquoi j'y vais aussi chez le savant fou ? J'y suis déjà allée tout à l'heure.

Xigbar : c'est toi qui disais que tu ne voulais pas être séparée de Xyrla.

Elinska : t'as raison Balafre-man ! J'vais pas me plaindre !

Tatu : mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on se tape le sitarophile ?

Demyx : Pardon ?!

Saïx : je ne veux pas que vous vous "perdiez" en route. D'ailleurs Demyx, tu ne suivras pas ce qui se passe dans le labo. Tu les conduis juste.

Demyx : Ça sent l'anguille sous la roche...

Saïx : soit plus efficace et surtout beaucoup moins feignant, tu auras peut être plus d'infos qui te parviendront.

Le numéro IX n'eut, évidemment, rien à redire. Tatu remercia une nouvelle fois, et discrètement, Xigbar du regard, et ils se mirent en route.

Tatu : j'ai pas pu écouter ce que vous chantiez tout à l'heure !

Elinska : s'pas grave ! On va le refaire en marchant !

Les deux musiciens invoquèrent leurs instruments respectifs.

Demyx et Tatu : je fais la musique !

Baston de regard.

Demyx : je te rappelle que tu ne sais même pas de quelle chanson il s'agit.

Tatu : ça peut s'arranger en deux secondes, le temps de dire le titre. Et toi t'as déjà joué tout à l'heure !

Demyx : fallait pas traîner si longtemps avec Xigbar !

Tatu : jaloux ?

Demyx : c'est toi qui est jalouse !

Tatu : et je te signale que j'ai mis le même temps que Xash !

Demyx : alors pourquoi donc as-tu fini plus tard ? Oh pardon, c'est vrai, madame fait la grasse mat' !

Tatu : c'est sûr que quand on est petit comme toi, on a besoin de moins d'énergie dans la journée !

Demyx : j'suis plus grand que toi d'abord !

Tatu : peuh ! C'est quoi ça ? 5cm ? Allez, j'vais être gentille ! 5,5 !

Demyx : donc tu reconnais que je suis plus grand que toi !

Tatu : n'empêche que je suis persuadée que toute ton énergie passe dans tes cheveux, pour qu'ils tiennent debout avec ta coiffure chelou !

Demyx : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis ma coiffure chelou ?

Elinska éclata de rire en les regardant se disputer. Pour sa part, elle commençait à trouver ses marques dans l'Organisation et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Même si le Boss était ch'tarbé, et que certains était graves, d'autres l'amusaient réellement.

Demyx : Te moques pas, toi !

Elinska : Moui moui ^^ On s'la fait cette chanson alors ?!

Tatu : On est pas d'accord sur le musicien…

Elinska : Ecoute une fois l'air et après, vous jouerez ensemble ! Ca ira super bien.

Zexion et Vexen étaient dans leur labo lorsqu'une musique assez répétitive arriva à leurs oreilles.  
>Ils ne se demandèrent même pas qui pouvait fait ça, se contentant de soupirer intérieurement et de prier pour qu'elles ne soient que de passage. Malheureusement, c'est bien chez eux qu'on vint frapper.<p>

Vexen : Entrez.

* * *

><p>papaaaaam ! Fin de ce chapitre !<p>

Nouvelles questions de la semaine !

Est-ce vraiment à cause du coup de pied que Elinska à mal au fessier ? Ce fessier pourra-t-il se rétablir correctement ? Tatu a-t-elle besoin d'un internement en hôpital psychiatrique ? La mairie de la Cité du Crépuscule contactera-t-elle l'Organisation pour les dommages causés à ces pauvres pavés par notre berserk préféré ? Verra-t-on un jour Lexaeus devenir chanteur d'opéra ? Que de questions auxquelles vous avez peut être la réponse...


	40. Chapter 39

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Nouveau chapitre de Wanted : Sora ! Encore merci à Dessillu, Baka Oniisan et baka27 pour leur reviews !

Sur ce, chapitre 39 sous vos yeux ébahis (ou pas) ! Que va-t-il se passer dans ce laboratoire de Vexen ?

* * *

><p>Tatu : Bonjour, bonjour !<p>

Elinska : On vient pour les exams !

Vexen : Q-Que fais-tu ici ?

Demyx : Bon, j'vous laisse moi.

Tatu : Ouais…

Elinska : Thank You ! On rechantera hein ?

Demyx : Ok !

Vexen claqua des doigts juste devant Elinska qui s'accrocha instinctivement à Tatu en sursautant.

Vexen : Que fais-tu la toi ?

Elinska : J'accompagne ! Chuis son garde du corps !

Vexen : C'est ça… Bon, viens t'asseoir là toi.

Pendant que Tatu subissait les tests du numéro IV, la numéro XVI s'approcha de Zexion, regardant ce qu'il faisait par-dessus son épaule, innocemment. Le numéro VI releva brusquement la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Dire qu'il ne lui reprochait rien serait nier une des vérités les plus évidentes de ce monde.

Elinska : ben quoi ? Te gène pas ! Je fais que regarder !

Zexion : Je n'aime pas que tu regardes ce que je fais. C'est gênant.

Elinska : mais j'fais rien !

Zexion : si, tu regardes.

Laissons cette discussion ô combien philosophique pour le moment, pour reporter l'attention sur ce qui se passait avec Tatu.

Vexen : vous viendrez toutes les deux me voir demain matin, pour que je puisse constater les pertes de coeur de la nuit. Et vous viendrez aussi après votre chasse.

Il retira un genre de ceinture qu'elle avait dû placer juste en dessous de la poitrine.

Vexen : Et le plus important, c'est que vous me signaliez quand vous aurez complètement reconstitué votre coeur artificiel.

Le vacarme de la discussion entre les numéros VI et XVI leur parvint alors et ils les regardèrent.

Elinska : nan mais sérieux explique moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

Zexion : c'est que tu regardes ce que je fasse ! Ça me dérange et m'empêche de me concentrer !

Elinska : mais pourtant je fais rien de mal ! Je comprends pas.

La glacière privée de l'Organisation -aussi appelée Vexen- fut de nature beaucoup moins patiente et n'hésita pas plus longtemps à les renvoyer dans le couloir.

Elinska : bah ?... ZETES PAS COOL !

Tatu : dire qu'on leur fait de superbes karaokés... Y a des gens qui payaient pour me voir en concert à la Cité du Crépuscule ! Tss

Elinska : bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Tatu : ... Moi j'vais aller à la salle d'entraînement. J'ai besoin de faire le point.

Elinska : sur quoi ?

Elle lui raconta la révélation qu'elle avait eut sur la blessure de Xigbar.

Elinska : tu devais être trop occupée à lutter pour te rendre compter qu'elle le blessait.

Tatu : moui...

Ses yeux de glace reflétèrent son inquiétude.

Elinska : t'es sûre que ça va ?

Tatu : ouais. En revanche, j'aimerais être seule, à la salle d'entraînement... je suis désolée.

Son amie pencha la tête sur le côté, sans un mot, son visage n'exprimant rien en particulier puis elle ferma les yeux en hochant la tête. Elle se redressa, un immense sourire aux lèvres pour exprimer son encouragement, tout en masquant son inquiétude.

Tatu : Tu m'accompagnes quand même ?

Elinska : Bien sûr ! T'as cru que tu pourrais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

Les deux brunes sourirent et se mirent en marche, discutant un peu sur le chemin puis arrivées devant la salle d'entraînement, la brune aux yeux bleus continua d'avancer, faisant un petit signe de main à son amie et disparu au bout couloir. Tatu, elle, entra dans la salle silencieusement.

Elinska décida de faire un tour du propriétaire : elle avait pour projet de faire une visite complète de la Citadelle avant d'aller fouiller les chambres de ses camarades, histoire de découvrir leurs petits secrets. Elle se mit donc à chantonner, sautillant dans les couloirs plus blancs que blancs et aussi vides qu'une bouteille de rhum après le passage d'un pirate. Elle finit par trouver une sorte de salle-cimetière, où des plaques bleues étaient au sol, avec une statuette bleutée qui semblait mener à d'autres salles. Il y avait 15 « tombes », toutes bleues et elle se contenta de regarder les noms marqués.

Elinska : … C'est quoi ces nom pourris ?!

Tatu entra donc, seule, dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle savait qu'elle serait surveillée via les caméras, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas y prêter attention. De toute façon, il faudrait qu'elle s'y fasse à un moment où à un autre. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'au centre de ce grand plateau immaculé qu'était l'aire de combat, ses pas résonnant avec un bruit métallique. Elle resta un long moment debout et immobile, là.

Pourrait-elle se protéger elle-même, et surtout protéger les autres, de Lyra ? Sans qu'elle ait jamais voulut s'en vanter, elle savait son humaine puissante. Très puissante. Pas seulement sur le plan physique, mais aussi psychologique, sans compter sa redoutable intelligence. Oui, l'adversaire était coriace. Et elle, pauvre petit Simili, pâle copie de cet être exceptionnel, serait-elle capable de lui faire face ? Peut-être pas. Peut-être pas... Elle avait toujours lutté, contre cette puissance, aussi bien pour l'empêcher de la blesser que de faire du mal à ses amis. Face à la réelle Lyra, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pratiquement aucune chance. Mais contre ce fantôme qui subsistait dans son corps ? Ce n'était qu'une partie de son essence, une vague base de données laissées dans ce concentré de noirceur qu'est son Simili. Si elle ne parvenait pas à faire face à cette partie d'elle-même, qui n'était qu'un infime bout de la force de Lyra, que valait-elle ?

Ses poings se serrèrent. Ses dents aussi.

Elle était bête... Sa peur était bête. Et elle-même était faible. Et ça se prétend vouloir protéger une amie ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends pauvre sotte ! Bats-toi ! Montre-lui de quel bois tu te chauffes ! C'est hors de question qu'elle vienne te gâcher ta vie et te prendre ce qui t'es cher ! Bats-toi ! Tu n'es pas que son écho, tu es Tatu ! Tu es un être à part entière ! Tu as ta propre existence ! Bats-toi !

Elle invoqua sa guitare, l'apparition de l'arme brisant le silence de la salle. Le son se répercuta un peu sur les murs. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis gratta les premières notes (Three Days Grace, Time of Dying).

Tatu : On the ground I lay,  
>Motionless in pain,<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Did I fall asleep ?<br>Is this all a dream ?  
>Wake me up !<br>I'm living a nightmare...  
>I will not die<br>Echo : I will not die...  
>Tatu : I will survive !<br>I will not die,  
>I'll wait here for you !<br>I feel alive, when you're beside me !  
>I will not die,<br>I'll wait here for you !  
>In my time of dying...<p>

Grâce aux coeurs qu'elle avait accumulé, Tatu pu ainsi imiter la mélodie des autres instruments. Elle les faisait vibrer avec ses sentiments, et ces vibrations se changeaient en son. Seule la puissance des coeurs lui permet de faire cela... Elle chanta, elle chanta et joua en y mettant tout son coeur, ce coeur qu'elle n'était pas sensée avoir. Elle se donna entièrement, brûlant ainsi ses réserves de coeur nouvellement remplies, et elle y mit toute son âme. Quand elle s'arrêta, à la fin de la chanson, elle haletait et suait à grosse gouttes. Elle se sentait bien. Infiniment bien. En elle-même, la quiétude était revenue.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Elinska avait visité toutes les salles reliées à l'étrange pièce qu'elle avait découvert sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta sur deux tombes sans surnoms et sans salle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands lorsqu'elle reconnu ses deux Tanfoglios croisés sur la plaque bleue au sol et, à gauche, 328, l'arme de Tatu. Elle passa ses doigts sur les tombes, sans un bruit, surprise. Etaient-elles considérées comme des membres ou… Après tout… Elles n'avaient pas de surnom…<p>

Elinska : Tant mieux d'ailleurs… Vu la tronche des surnoms…

Elle finit par sortir, discrètement, de peur que cette salle soit interdite d'accès. Elle rejoignit le couloir qui menait aux chambres et, en ouvrit une au hasard… Puis une autre… Puis encore un autre…

…

10 minutes plus tard elle en avait fait le tour. La seule chambre personnalisée qu'elle avait vue était celle de Luxord… Il y avait un paquet de carte à côté du lit… C'était tout. Déçue au plus haut point, elle retourna à la salle Commune et s'effondra sur un canapé en marmonnant quelque chose contre le siège. Elle s'ennuyait véritablement. Elle releva la tête et appela Saïx. Ce dernier ne fit aucun signe et elle poursuivit naturellement, sachant qu'il écoutait.

Elinska : Je peux pas aller me balader dans un monde ?

Saïx : Non…

Elinska : Tu veux pas jouer avec moi ?

Saïx : Non…

Elinska : … Hum… Tu veux pas chanter avec moi ?

* * *

><p>Tatu était parti prendre sa douche plus tôt que d'habitude, mais au moins elle ne risquait d'intoxiquer personne en se baladant dans les couloirs. Elle fini par se rendre dans la salle commune, à la recherche de son amie. Elle la trouva en grande conversation avec le numéro VII.<p>

Elinska : me laisser te refaire ta coupe ?

Saïx : non.

Elinska : faire de la pâte à sel ?

Saïx : non.

Elinska : monter une secte à la gloire des gaufres liégeoises ?

Saïx : non.

Elinska : se lancer dans une industrie de canards en plastiques ?

Saïx : non.

Rassurez-vous : Mister Freeze n'écoute plus depuis longtemps. La numéro XV se planta à l'entrée de la salle.

Tatu : Elin' !

L'autre se tourna, et la vit. Avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, son amie avait ouvert les bras.

Tatu : câlin !

Ni l'un ni l'autre à cette demande ne se serait faite prier. Et ce même mystère demeure insoluble : comment les os de leur cage thoraciques font-ils pour résister à une telle pression ?

Saïx : à ce propos, vous avez rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion.

Tatu : maintenant ?

Saïx : maintenant.

Elles se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, puis se rendirent sur leurs fauteuils hauts perchés. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit, les membres de l'Organisation venant s'asseoir sur leur fauteuil. Sans attendre que quelqu'un parle, Elinska demanda ce qu'ils venaient faire là, sans oublier de se faire fusiller du regard par certains, ce à quoi elle répondit par un « Ben quoi ? » très féminin et explicatif. Xemnas n'eut besoin que de se repositionner sur son fauteuil pour qu'ils arrêtent de parler, relevant la tête vers lui.

Xemnas : Bien. Comme vous le savez. Les numéros XV et XVI sont membres de l'Organisation, cela n'a échappé à personne… Elles se doivent donc d'obtenir un surnom comme nous en possédons tous un ici. C'est la raison de cette réunion…

Elinska : Des…

Tatu : Surnoms ?

Elinska : Te réjouis pas trop vite hein…

Xemnas : Commençons par le numéro XV, Xyrla, des propositions ?

Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, Xaldin, Saïx secouèrent la main, refusant de participer.

Xigbar : En rapport avec ses compétences…

Demyx : Musique…

Marluxia : Rapidité.

Xion : … Complainte ?

Roxas : Ca fait… triste je trouve…

Demyx : Hum… Ah ! Requiem ! (oui bon, on sait que c'est pas beaucoup plus joyeux XD)

Tatu : … !

Axel : Et ensuite ?

Roxas : … De la rapidité ?

Xigbar : Non, ça ne sonne pas juste. Pas du tout.

Elinska : … ! J'ai trouvé ! Requiem de l'Ange ! Ca pète !

Tatu : Oh …

Xion : Oui ! Ca lui va bien je trouve…

Xemnas : Xyrla, ce surnom te convient-il ?

Tatu : O-Oui !

Elinska : Parce qu'en plus ils ont validé leur surnom ?! Bah pinaise… C'est du lourd…

Le numéro I ne fit aucune remarque face à cette pique.

Xemnas : au tour de Xash.

Luxord : quelque chose qui démontre bien ses capacités d'adaptations, les situations variées dans lesquelles elle peut interagir...

Roxas : Et son côté imprévisible aussi.

Elinska : j'suis imprévisible moi ?

Roxas : ah, mais euh...

Elinska : le prends pas mal va ! J'te taquine. T'es trognon =w=

Xion : en résumé, quelque chose d'inconstant et qui sait s'adapter à tout.

Tatu : J'suis déçue, monsieur le fanatique des cartes... C'est le Joker qui se comporte comme ça !

Luxord : en effet. Cependant, le Joker est trop puissant pour elle. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'ait souvent mit au tapis.

Le tout fut bien évidemment servit par un sourire un tantinet moqueur.

Elinska : chut.

Roxas : moi je trouve que le Joker lui va bien.

Xigbar : en effet, ça colle bien à sa personnalité.

Elinska : là voilà ! T'as tord et puis c'est tout !

Xion : mais Joker tout seul ça ne va pas, il lui faut autre chose. Elle n'a pas une spécialité ?

Luxord : celle d'aller dire bonjour au plancher assez régulièrement peut-être.

Elinska : toi j't'ai dis chut !

Demyx : tu contrôles vraiment tous les types de magie ?

Elinska : j'ai plus ou moins d'affinité avec certains, mais grosso-modo je m'en sors avec tous.

Demyx : bon ben dans ce cas on n'a qu'à faire un truc général, et on est tranquilles.

Tatu : eh ! Ça se choisit pas au hasard ! Faut un truc qui ait la classe !

Xion : Joker des Éléments ?

Elinska : Bien joué ma p'tite ! Ça fait... puissaaaaant ! J'me sens déjà balèze rien qu'à porter ce surnom !

Tatu : faut avouer que ça a la classe. Et que ça fait puissant.

Xemnas : Xash, tu optes donc pour ce surnom ?

Elinska : yepah !

Xemnas : Bien. Le surnom de Xyrla sera donc Requiem de l'Ange, et celui de Xash Joker des Éléments.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous mentalement à repartir.

Xemnas : il me reste cependant une question, pour toi Xash. Comment as-tu su l'existence des surnoms des autres pour pouvoir ainsi les critiquer ?

Elinska : … Je dois répondre ?

Xemnas : Ca serait mieux, en effet.

Elinska : … Ah… Ben… Me suis baladée… Vu que j'avais rien à faire… Vu que je pouvais pas aller chasser toute seule… Et que Saïx voulait pas jouer avec moi… Méchant. Et bref, en me baladant… Je suis tombée dans une salle…

Xemnas : Tomber dans une salle ?

Notons le grand sourire qu'il avait malgré l'air sérieux de la brune. Celle-ci, à grand renfort de mouvements de bras mima la scène.

Elinska : Je passais innocemment à côté de cette salle lorsque BOUM ! J'ai trébuché sur le mur, oui oui, et je suis passée dans la salle sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit !

Elle mettait tellement de volonté et de force dans son récit qu'elle en était presque crédible si on oubliait le mur qui faisait trébucher les gens.

Elinska : Comme j'étais à l'intérieur et que la porte s'était fermée derrière moi, oui, oui, fermée, toute seule, j'ai fouillé partout dans la salle pour chercher un interrupteur et c'est là que j'ai trouvé tous ces surnoms… Fin !

Fière d'elle, la brune se dit qu'elle s'en était bien sortie et elle affichait un grand sourire. Certains des membres secouaient la tête puis quittèrent la salle en voyant que Xemnas n'était pas en encore colère… autant y échapper si possible. Restait donc Xemnas, Tatu et Elinska, la dernière se sentant bizarrement obligée de rester.

Elinska : J'avais pas le droit ?

Xemnas : Je souhaitais juste savoir où tu avais pris connaissance de ces surnoms.

Elinska : D'ailleurs… Je n'en n'ai lu que 13…

Xemnas : Vous pouvez disposer.

Elinska : On dispose, on dispose ! On y va Tatu ?

Elles sortirent.

Tatu : tu veux bien me montrer cette salle s'il te plait ?

Elinska : bien sûr !

Elles sortirent.

Elle retrouva la dite salle (après quelques inutiles détours), et cette fois-ci se plaça au centre pour une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Son amie s'attarda sur chaque stèle.

Tatu : l'Archer, la Lance Tourbillonnante, le Savant Glacial, le Héros Silencieux, le Conspirateur Ténébreux, le Devin Lunaire, la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes, la Mélopée Nocturne, le Joueur du Destin, l'Assassin Sublime, la Nymphe Furieuse, la Clé du Destin, la Marionnette Vampirique... Et là je vois le Requiem de l'Ange et le Joker des Eléments. T'avais raison, t'as pas mal de surnoms qui sont pouraves. Aucun sens de l'esthétisme, c'est absolument lourdingue.

Elle s'était accroupit devant sa stèle.

Tatu : c'est quand même assez étrange cette salle... Tu sais à quoi elle sert ?

Elinska : euh... nian.

Xaldin : cette salle s'appelle Preuve d'Existence.

Elles firent volte-face. Le numéro III se tenait dans l'entrée par laquelle elles étaient passées. Il s'avança jusqu'à sa stèle.

Xaldin : ces stèles sont le symbole de nos existences. La preuve que nous sommes bien là et vivants ; car si nous disparaissions un jour, la stèle elle, resterait.

Elinska : une tombe avant l'heure... Mais c'est très joyeux tout ça !

Xaldin : et vous on dirait bien que vous vous êtes condamnées vous-même.

Un méchant sourire animait son visage.

Xaldin : d'après des témoignages et quelques vidéos, c'est pratiquement si vous vous détruisez vous-même quand vous êtes en manque de coeur.

Il ricana.

Xaldin : quelle ironie ! C'est en voulant affirmer votre existence que vous la fragilisez.

Elinska pencha la tête sur le côté, dans un sourire figé et se contenta de pouffer. Tatu, elle, était nettement moins passive.

Tatu : TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ?! TU NE SAIS RIEN !

Xaldin : Je vois les faits.

Tatu : C'EST A CAUSE DE VOS CONNERIES QU'ON A EUT CES REACTIONS !

Elinska posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter et elle regarda Xaldin.

Elinska : Sans les expériences du fou-furieux et du Porcinet, on aurait pas eut cette crise et on ne se serait pas « détruites » comme tu dis.

Xaldin : Toujours est-il que le risque est là.

Tatu : Si on fait attention ce n'est pas un problème ! Notre existence n'en est pas fragilisée… C'est sûr que si on était comme toi, on aurait du mal.

Elinska : Laisse tomber, les trois grains de poussière qui lui servent de neurones ont du mal à fonctionner…

Xaldin : Riez autant que vous voulez, nous verrons bien qui de nous disparaîtra le premier.

Tatu : Je ne compte pas disparaître avant un moment…

Elinska : … Ca fait des étincelles entre vous deux !

Xaldin ricana et finit par s'en aller, sous le regard déçu d'Elinska et d'un « Jaloux » craché par Tatu.

Elinska : Tatu ?

Tatu : Quoi ?

Elinska : Viens on fait des étincelles !

* * *

><p>Fin du trenteuneeeuvième chapitre ! On espère que ça vous a plut !<p>

De nouvelles questions, auxquelles vous n'avez peut être pas les réponses !

Saïx acceptera-t-il un jour de faire une quelconque activité avec Elinska ? Est-ce que ça sera de construire un château de sable à taille humaine ou bien de faire une peluche pour Xemnas ? Les surnoms des nouvelles arrivantes dans l'Organisation sont-ils réellement mieux que ceux des autres ou bien les auteures s'illusionnent sur leur compte ? Tatu va-t-elle se changer en Pikachu, à force de faire des étincelles ?

Hum... (ces trois lettres désignent une profonde réflexion)

A la prochaine !


	41. Chapter 40

Meuédaaaaaaaaaaaaames zé méssieeeeeeeeeeeeeuus !

Vouassi le 40ème chapitre ! Un beau chiffre tout rond, encore une fois ! Grâce à vous ! (sourire qui étincelle)

Merci à Maya Chain, Baka27, Baka Oniisan et Dessillu pour leur reviews !

Par ici la suite de l'histouare !

* * *

><p>Tatu : non. C'est quand on s'engueule qu'on fait des étincelles ! J'ai aucune envie de m'énerver contre toi.<p>

Elinska : oh dommage... Dis, j'peux voir un truc sur 328 ? J'ai eu une drôle d'impression en voyant sa représentation sur la stèle.

Son amie matérialisa sa guitare et la lui confia sans aucune crainte... grossière erreur. Elinska commença d'abord par faire semblant de passer derrière elle… pour tirer un grand coup sur sa queue de cheval.

Tatu : Ouaille ! Mais ça va pas ?!

Elinska : t'as fais des mini-étincelles !

Elle comprit alors où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Tatu : joue pas à ça Elin...

Elinska : à quoi ?

Tatu : …

Elinska : eh ben il t'as sacrément énervé l'autre ! T'as les étincelles faciles !

La numéro XVI sembla réfléchir un instant... Oh allez, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas taquinée, elle pouvait se le permettre.

Elinska : je crois que je vais aller confier 328 à Demyx !

Tatu : tu confies ma gratte à ce sitarophile je te...

Elinska : j'suis trop loin j'entends paaaas !

Tatu : ELINSKA HITSO ! ARRÊTE TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE NE M'ÉNERVE !

Elinska : C'EST PAS DÉJÀ L'CAS ?! Oh tien ! Salut Balafre-man !

La numéro XVI venait de passer à la vitesse de l'éclair à côté du tranquille numéro II, suivie de peu par la numéro XV.

Xigbar : Que-ce que…

Tatu : ELINSKA ! RENDS MOI 328 ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Elinska : TU T'ESSOUFLE TATU ! DU NERF !

Xigbar : … Non rien…

Il choisit de les ignorer.

Elinska : DEMYYYYYYYYYX ! DEMDEMEUH ! MELOPEE NOCTURE ! BOUGE TES FESSES J'AI UN CADEAU POUR TOI !

Tatu : ELINSKA HITSO !

Elinska : C'EST NOEL POUR TOI DEM ! TATU FAIT LE SAPIN ! ELLE BRILLE !

La brune dérapa dans un virage et évita de justesse Marluxia qui passait par là et accéléra le mouvement lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que son amie était à quelques mèches de la rattraper.

Elinska : DEEEEEEEEEEM ! (Ceci est un cri de désespoir)

Tatu : ELINSKA ! ARRETE TOI ! MAINTENANT !

Elinska : NAAAAAAAN ! PAPA AU SECOUR ! Y A MAMAN QUI VEUT M'PIQUER 328 !

Au loin…

Marluxia : … C'est bien l'arme de Xyrla ?

Retour à la course :

Tatu : JE VAIS TE FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE VOIR DES ETINCELLES ELINKA HITSO !

Elinska : VRAI ?!

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune où Demyx commençait seulement à se lever du fauteuil : il se figea en les voyant arriver. Elinska s'en servit d'appui pour lui passer par-dessus et Tatu s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsque la première brune donna un coup de pied dans le dos de Demyx, le faisant tomber à bras ouvert dans ceux de Tatu qui… ne comprit pas tout. Ils roulé-boulèrent un peu avant de s'arrêter, Demyx à quatre pattes au-dessus de Tatu.

Quand à Elinska elle s'était crashé et elle tenait fermement 328 en hauteur, préférant se manger le sol plutôt que de risquer d'érafler l'arme de Tatu.

Tatu ne sembla pas prêter plus d'attention que ça à ce nouvel obstacle aérien, et dégagea Demyx d'un seul mouvement. Elle se rua aussitôt sur Elinska, qui planqua la guitare sous elle en la serrant. La numéro XV tenta bien de la retourner mais rien n'y fit. Elle s'installa alors sur son dos tout en empoignant sa chevelure.

Tatu : j'te préviens Elins, soit tu me rends immédiatement 328, soit je te jure que tes cheveux vont morfler. Je vais te faire tellement de nœuds que dans une semaine t'y seras encore…

La numéro XVI, malgré l'interminable longueur de sa crinière, ne supportait pas les nœuds. Elle comprit que c'était le moment de se rendre.

Elinska : ok ok, j'abandonne ! Je la lâche !

En se relevant, le Requiem de l'Ange ne put malheureusement pas voir le regard qu'Elinska lançait à la Mélopée Nocturne. Celle-ci se redressa en prenant soin de ne pas faire la moindre égratignure à l'instrument, et le lança au numéro IX.

Elinska : A TOI DEMDEM !

Il l'attrapa en vol et sans l'abîmer. Tatu commença à s'approcher avec une aura sombre.

Tatu : écoute le sitarophile, même conditions qu'à Elinska. Tu me rends ma gratte, ou tu affrontes ta première incarnation de Némésis.

Demyx : oh, je crois bien qu'en temps normal, j'aurais trop eu la flemme de faire quoi que ce soit... Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de la Mélopée Nocturne !

Et le numéro IX parti en surfant sur une vague, éloignant la guitare de sa propriétaire. L'autre se mit aussitôt à cavaler derrière.

Tatu : J'TE JURE QUE TU VAS REGRETTER TON CHOIX BALAIS A BROSSE ! J'VAIS TE PASSER UN SAVON QUE TU VAS PAS COMPRENDRE CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE !

Marluxia se plaqua au mur pour laisser passer Demyx sur sa vague, Tatu qui hurlait derrière lui et Elinska qui suivait en éclatant de rire. Elle le salua en secouant la main et continua de les suivre. Tatu, elle, semblait avoir un lien de parenté avec Saïx… en mode furie. Et le fait qu'Elinska s'amuse n'arrangeait rien. Mais pour se venger, elle devait récupérer 328.

Tatu : RENDS-LA MOI !

Plus loin, Xigbar eut exactement la même réaction que Marluxia, faisant la tapisserie pour permettre à Demyx de fuir Xyrla mais il attrapa la deuxième brune qui pédala dans la choucroute aérienne en croyant quelle allait avancer alors que Xigbar la soulevait à au moins 20 cm au-dessus du sol.

Elinska : Gné ! Gnéééé-éééééééé ! Gniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiéééééééééééééééé !

Notons qu'elle avait les bras tendus devant elle et qu'elle essayait tout de même d'avancer.

Xigbar : On se stoppe, poulette.

Elinska : Gnéééé-eh ? Je flotte !

Le numéro II soupira et lâcha la brune qui retomba par terre et qui se rendit enfin compte qu'il était là.

Elinska : Ah ! Coucou !

Xigbar : Tu saurais pourquoi Xyrla court après Demyx ?

Elinska : Voui ! Pour faire des étincelles !

Xigbar : Des étincelles ?

Elinska : Mouiiiii ! Tatu elle brille quand elle est énervée !

En effet, dire que Tatu irradiait de lumière serait un euphémisme : limite si on n'entendait pas l'air grésiller autour d'elle. Demyx en était d'ailleurs un peu inquiet, d'autant plus qu'il perdait de l'avance.

Cette fan-fiction est en accord avec le futur Kingdom Heart 3D qui ne va pas tarder à sortir (au moment où est écrit ce passage). Ici aussi nous avons du 3D ! Désespoir De Demyx ! Celui-ci s'était en effet jeté sans réfléchir à la dernière porte qui s'offrait à lui, et qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir qu'il venait de traverser. Il repoussa violemment les double-battant, et reconnu en avançant la salle d'entraînement. Avec un peu de chance il parviendrait à faire demi-tour en profitant de la largeur de la pièce. Ô malheur ! Il avait eut l'inconscience de ralentir le pas un instant ! Il senti le violent contact d'une semelle dans son dos, et fut projeté vers l'avant sur une sacrée distance avant d'atterrir sur le côté et de glisser un peu sur le sol. La guitare vola, et fut rattrapée de façon impeccable par Tatu. Elle conserva un instant son air de maman furieuse, avant de cajoler l'instrument dans ses bras.

Tatu : c'est tout, c'est fini ma chérie... T'as plus à t'inquiéter...

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Demyx, qui s'était relevé, et qui commençait à appliquer la technique -la fameuse-, du j'mecassendouce.

Demyx : euh... C'pas d'ma faute ! C'est Xash qui m'a donné l'instrument, j'y suis pour rien.

Tatu : c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai proposé de me la rendre tout de suite. Mais tu as refusé, il me semble ?

Demyx : nooooooon ?

Tatu : siiiiiiiiii ! Et il me semble aussi que tu avais clamé haut et fort qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer de la Mélopée Nocturne... Tu devrais donc sortir indemne de la raclée que je vais te filer.

Demyx : A-attend ! J'suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement ! Xyrla ! Att-

Au loin, on pu entendre plusieurs notes agressives que l'on pu facilement identifier comme étant celles d'une guitare électrique. (Eye of the Storm de Bullet for my Valentine... parce que Tatu lance des éclairs avec ses yeux !)

De son côté, Elinska avait réussi à retrouver Tatu, ce qui n'était pas un exploit en lui-même et appréciait les étincelles que produisait son amie. Derrière elle, Xigbar secouait la tête. Pauvre Demyx. Dire que celle à l'origine de toute cette histoire s'esclaffait devant la salle et que c'était lui qui trinquait.

Elinska : Trop classe ! Moi aussi je veux faire des étincelles !

Xigbar : A mon avis, c'est pas de ton niveau…

Elinska : Pourquoooah ?

Xigbar : C'est pas des étincelles que tu vas produire à mon avis… plutôt les chutes du Niagara…

Elinska : Beuuh… J'aime pas l'eau… Et si je faisais du rhum ?

Xigbar : Pas possible non plus à mon avis.

Elinska : Pouquoaaaaaah ?

Tatu : Elinska Hitso… ?

La brune releva la tête vers son amie, ne perdant pas son sourire malgré l'air menaçant que Tatu avait.

Elinska : Moui ?

Tatu : Tu t'es amusée … ?

Elinska : Oui !

Tatu : … C'est bien.

Xigbar : …

Elinska : Tu m'en veux pas ?

Tatu : Non.

Elinska : OUAI !

Elle sauta dans ses bras et lui fit un super-giga-gros-câlin et les deux brunes s'éloignèrent en papotant. Xigbar resta à sa place puis…

Tatu : CONFISQUE !

Elinska : KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! SEBASTIAAAAAN ! AALFREEEEEEEEEEEED !

Tatu : tu vas recevoir ton châtiment pour avoir fait du tort à 328, Elinska Hitso !

Elinska : Ok ! Ok ! Pas de problème, mais ne fais pas de mal à Al ni à Seb ! Pitié ! Mes amours !

Elle avait mes larmes aux yeux et était presque à genoux pour supplier son amie.

Tatu : Non, ce seront eux qui paieront à ta place !

Elinska : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! PITIÉ !

Tatu : et si je les laissais tremper dans ces gelées aux fruits qu'on sert dans les petits déjeuners anglais hein ?

Elinska : n-n-naaaaahanhanhaaaaaaaan ! Pas *snif* pas çaaaa ! Aies pitié Tatu, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! Je suis désolé-éé-ééééé ! *snif*

Tatu : ooooh... Non, je viens d'avoir une bien meilleure idée. Une sublime idée, je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira Elinska.

Elinska : ?

Tatu : je vais leur faire regarder l'intégrale de Plus moche la vie.

Elinska : n-non... T-tu n'oserais pas ! (désolée à tous les fans de cette série ! XD)

Tatu : si. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Elinska : NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! NON TATU, PARDONNE-MOUAAAAAAAAAA ! NE LEUR FAIS PAS SUBIR ÇA ! ILS N'Y SONT POUR RIEN, ILS SONT INNOCENTS !

La numéro XVI tenait une des jambes de Tatu, qui devait la traîner derrière elle, mais qui semblait ne pas avoir à s'en soucier tant elle avançait avec naturel. Derrière, Xigbar se dit une nouvelle fois qu'elles étaient parfaitement intégrées à l'Organisation et ses membres, quelque part tous plus tarés les uns que les autres.

Demyx : argh... Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal.

Xigbar : t'as réussi à te traîner jusqu'ici ?

Demyx : ouais, et un peu de sollicitude m'aurait pas déplu.

Le numéro II fit un sourire malicieux.

Xigbar : tu viens de me prouver que tu n'en avais pas besoin.

Demyx : c'est ça, t'façon c'est toujours toi qui auras le dernier mot... Ouch... elle m'a pas loupé. *

Xigbar : elle aurait très bien pu te tuer. Elle est loin d'utiliser toute sa force.

Demyx : et moi la mienne. J'ai pas envie de savoir ce que ça donnera dans un combat sérieux...

Elinska : TAAAATU ! S'il te plaît ! Punis-moi ! MAIS PAS EUX !

Tatu : Si je te punis toi, tu recommenceras parce que tu n'en aura rien à faire U.u Alors que si je punis Alfred et Sebastian tu seras obligée de culpabiliser.

Elinska : JE CULPABILISE GRAVE LAAA !

Tatu : Pas assez U.u Allez, un épisode de PMLV !

Elinka : IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

-Plus Tard-

Tatu : Répète après moi : « Plus jamais je ne prendrais 328 pour faire une blague de mauvais goût à Tatu »

Elinska : Bouuuuhouu… Plus jamais… Bouuu… je ne prendrais 328 pour faire une blague de mauvais goût à Tatu…. BOuuuuhouuuu… Rends-moi Sebastiaan… *sniirf*

Tatu : Hum… Ouai…

Elle eut à peine le temps de le sortir que l'autre brune sauta dessus en hurlant.

Tatu : Répète : « Plus jamais je ne donnerais 328 à quelqu'un autre que Tatu, surtout pour une blague de mauvais goût …»

Elinska : 'tait pour faire des étincelles…

Tatu « Même pour faire des étincelles »… !

Elinska : Bouuuuuuhouuu … Plus jamais je ne donnerai 328 à quelqu'un autre que Tatu… Huuuun… surtout pour une blague de mauvais goût… Huuuu…. Alfreeeeeeeeed !

Tatu : Et … ?

Elinska : Ah non ! Pas les étincelles !

Tatu : On va se revoir l'épisode 823 avec Alfred hein !

Elinska : KYAH ! MEME POUR FAIRE DES ETINCELLES JE NE DONNERAIS PAS 328 A DES BALAIS A BROSSE MUSICIENS !

Demyx : Hé !

Tatu : Parfait !

Elle lui tendit Alfred et Elinska se serra tellement que des phalanges devinrent blanches.

Tatu : Tu comprends ?

Elinska : Moui…

Tatu : Allez… Câlin.

Elinska fut méfiante l'espace d'un instant mai on ne résiste pas à l'appel d'un câlin ! Ce fut un vrai et sincère câlin de réconciliation. Elles étaient quittes. Il n'empêche que les autres membres de l'Organisation restaient septiques. Comment pouvait-on passer du blanc au noir comme ça ?

Tatu : bon, Vexen sera pas content. Et ça sera en partie de votre faute !

Demyx : Quoi ?!

Tatu : j'avais déjà utilisé une partie de mon coeur en début de soirée, mais le fait de bastonner Demyx m'a encore coûté de l'énergie.

Elinska : ah ! Ca me fait penser que ça serait pas mal qu'on aille se coucher là...

Xigbar : c'est vrai que te voir désespérée à la porte de la salle de torture improvisée était un spectacle tellement distrayant qu'on a pas vu l'heure passer.

Elinska : je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, Balafre-man.

Tatu : bon, je vous souhaite un bon reste de nuit à tous ! Au fait Demyx, passe par une infirmerie. T'as des blessures un peu partout, ça pourrait s'infecter...

Le ton, bien que voulut neutre, ne parvenait pas à masquer une certaine ironie. La numéro XVI semblait hésiter sur quelque chose. Elle fini par néanmoins agripper timidement la manche de son amie.

Elinska : est-ce que je peux... dormir avec toi ?

Tatu : bien sûr, pas de problème.

Mine réjouie de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent.

* * *

><p>Les autres membres de l'Organisation avaient toujours trouvé ça désagréable, et présenté ça comme une drôle de manie, mais c'était plus fort que lui, et n'avait jamais pu s'en empêcher. Il aimait fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. Ecouter aux portes, surprendre une discussion, observer de loin... Et repartir sans qu'on ait remarqué sa présence.<p>

La constante recherche d'informations, sur tout et sur rien, le passionnait. On pouvait même dire que ça dépassait un peu le stade du hobby pour s'approcher de celui de l'addiction. C'est pourquoi le numéro II n'avait pu s'interdire un petit détour par la salle des caméras malgré l'heure tardive. La numéro XV avait dit avoir usé de son coeur plus tôt dans la journée, avant de s'en être prise à Demyx. Il paria sur la salle d'entraînement, et se trouva avoir raison.

Il allait s'amuser à comprendre les choses en les analysant. Il compléterait avec ce que l'on allait lui dire. Il était comme ça avec tout et rien, et il se l'avouait lui-même, il avait du mal à savoir où est-ce qu'il trouvait le temps d'espionner tout le monde sans que l'un d'entre eux ne lui échappe trop longtemps. Toujours est-il qu'il y arrivait, et que ça lui donnait toujours une longueur d'avance. Sur tout.

Il prit donc le temps d'analyser longuement la séance de Tatu, sans aucun commentaire.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les deux amies se réveillèrent, le numéro XVI ayant totalement oublié les souvenirs de la veille et pouvant donc faire son éternel rituel de secouage de chocolat sous le nez de son amie pour faire mumuse avec le zombie qu'elle était le matin. Elles finirent par rejoindre le labo de Vexen, qui s'offusqua et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant que Tatu avait bouffé la moitié de son cœur en une journée.<p>

Vexen : Comment tu as fais ça ?!

Tatu : Un exercice et une récupération…

Elinska : ZEXION !

Zexion : irk !

Vexen : Autant ?!

Tatu : Demyx aurait pas fuit j'aurais moins dépensé.

Vexen : Tsk… Viens là toi !

Elinska : Hum ?

La brune l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus, assise en tailleur sur la table, à côté des expériences de Zexion qui sentait un danger proche. Elle rejoint le chef de Labo qui l'ausculta en soupirant quand il vit que, dans son cas, le niveau de cœur avait baissé naturellement.

Vexen : Allez chasser et toi, remets tes batteries à jour !

Tatu : Oui.

Elles allèrent voir Saïx qui leur demanda à ce qu'elles attendent qu'un membre revienne de mission pour partir avec lui.

Elinska : Tu veux pas nous accompagner ?

Saïx : Non…

Tatu : j'y pense, tu pars jamais en mission toi ?

Saïx : ...

Tatu : calme toi ! J'posais juste la question !

Saïx : je pars aussi en mission. Je dois juste les finir dans un temps plus restreint que le vôtre, étant donné que je pars après vous et que je dois être rentré avant vous.

Elinska : ... aaaaah, ptit malin, t'essaye de nous faire croire que tu bosses plus dur alors qu'en fait tu restes tranquille ici ! J't'ai capté !

Elle eut juste le temps de se baisser. On avait à peine eut le temps de le voir invoquer sa claymore. Son regard n'était plus qu'un feu glacé. Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Elinska fut clouée sur place. La peur s'était tranquillement installée dans son ventre, sans pour autant franchement se manifester. Elles sursautèrent presque lorsque un couloir obscur s'ouvrit sur Axel. Le numéro VII jeta un bref coup d'oeil au roux.

Saïx : emmène-les sans un monde. N'importe lequel, du moment qu'il y a des sans-coeurs emblèmes.

* * *

><p>Papaaaaaaam ! Fin du chapitre !<p>

Les questions habituelles, après ce chapitre mouvementé et plein de nouveaux traumatismes !

Elinska essayera-t-elle de nouveau de faire faire à Tatu des étincelles ? Alfred et Sebastian garderont-ils un traumatisme de ce visionnage de Plus moche la vie ? Pire : auraient-ils aimé la série ? Demyx cacherait-il des pulsions masochistes pour avoir refusé de rendre 328 tout de suite ? Xigbar serait-ils réellement une personne en soif de connaissance ou bien s'invente-t-il de fausses excuses pour cacher le fait qu'il soit un stalker pervert ? Si Saïx avait un nounours géant qui fait pouic à la place de sa Claymore, pensez-vous qu'il le sortirait encore plus que son arme d'origine ?

Hum...

En espérant que ça vous aie plu, à la prochaine !


	42. Chapter 41

Salut ! Bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoici pour le chapitre 41 de Wanted : Sora.

Un grand merci à Dessillu et Baka27 pour leur reviews ! Elles nous font toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Axel : Ok, pas de problème.<p>

Son sourire était mi-figue mi-raisin. Sa sympathie habituelle et de la compréhension mixées ensemble. Il connaissait trop bien Saïx, c'était évident que l'une des deux avait fait une gaffe. Il était prêt à parier que c'était Xash. Il créa un nouveau couloir obscur et fit signe aux filles d'entrer. Elles obéirent. Axel lança un sourire entendu au numéro VII, puis passa lui aussi la sombre porte. Une fois de l'autre côté, dans la Cité du Crépuscule, Elinska avait aussitôt fait la remarque.

Elinska : je crois que je l'ai vexé. Vraiment.

Tatu : je crois aussi. Il avait l'air réellement en colère. Pas comme les crises que tu lui fais piquer. Une colère qui l'atteint vraiment.

Axel : et on peut savoir ce que tu lui as dit ?

Elle se retournèrent : le couloir obscur se refermait tout juste derrière le jeune homme.

Elinska répéta calmement ce qu'elle avait dit à Saïx, Axel médita quelques instants puis exposa son avis.

Axel : Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de faire une remarque.

Elinska : Ici, ce n'est jamais le moment.

Elle avait dit ça sèchement, tournant le dos aux autres, mais elle reprit vite d'un ton enjoué.

Elinska : Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais me balader ! Je peux chasser toute seule.

Axel : Il faut que je vous surveille. Tu pourrais t'enfuir.

Elinska : Et laisser Tatu ici ? T'es drôle toi ! Tiens.

Elle lui tendit son arme gauche, le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

Elinska : Je te laisse Alfred en gage de ma bonne foi… Et t'y fais gaffe *^*. Avec Seb', je peux me débrouiller sans problème. On se retrouve ici dans une heure ? A toute !

Elle n'attendit pas qu'Axel ne l'autorise à partir et s'éclipsa.

Axel : At-

Tatu : Laisse. Avec Al' ici, elle reviendra forcément.

Axel : Bon, toi je t'ai à l'œil par contre. C'est retenu ?

Tatu : Oui chef !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt et le Manoir Oblivion.

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout de la ville, la brune se promenait dans les rues menant à la gare. Insouciante, ne gênant personne, vagabondant à sa guise. Regardant ses pieds et sautillant sur les pavés de la rue, elle chantonnait doucement, comme une enfant.<p>

Elinska : Le roi et ses pairs, ont enfermé la Reine…

Elle avait envie de se vider la tête. D'oublier un peu : elle ne s'en voulait pas particulièrement d'avoir énervé Saïx mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, sentant qu'elle allait s'énerver.

Elinska : …à bord d'un bateau de plomb…

Olette : Elinska ?

La brune se retourna vers l'adolescente et lui sourit, comme si de rien était, restant bêtement en équilibre sur une jambe.

Elinska : Coucou toi ! 'OoO' Uh…UWAH !

BAM !

Olette : Ca va ?

Le numéro XVI frotta son dos en s'asseyant et leva un pouce en l'air avec un petit rire.

Elinska : Au top !

* * *

><p>Tatu : bon, plus sérieusement. Pourquoi est-ce que Saïx était vexé ?<p>

Axel : ah ça...

Le numéro VIII croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

Tatu : est-ce que ça ne serait pas, par hasard, justement parce que Saïx travaille plus dur que tout le monde ?

Axel : ^o^"

Tatu : on dirait bien que j'avais raison.

Axel : pourquoi tu m'as posé la question si tu connaissait déjà la réponse ?

Elle lui lança un regard étrange. Du genre qui vous transperce et vous passe au scanner.

Axel : hum ?

Tatu : ... toi aussi tu caches un truc.

Son sourire n'était pas rassurant. Il avait comme un impression de déjà-vu... Xigbar déteindrait-il de trop sur son entourage ?

* * *

><p>Marluxia : de mauvaise humeur, numéro VII ?<p>

Il ne manquait plus que lui... Marluxia avait toujours eut le chic pour irriter les premiers numéros de l'Organisation...

Saïx : dépêche toi d'aller faire ta mission. Tu es déjà suffisamment en retard.

Marluxia : c'est Xash qui t'as mis de mauvaise humeur comme ça ? Il est vrai que tu es facilement irritable, mais on ne peut pas nier le fait qu'elle dépasse tout le monde dans ce domaine.

Saïx : Va remplir ta mission.

Marluxia : Si on ne peut même plus parler.

Il prit son temps pour partir, se permettant quelques petites remarques par-ci, par-là avant de quitter l'Illusiocitadelle.

* * *

><p>Olette : Vous êtes parties où avec Mlle Onikami ?<p>

Elinska : Dans une autre ville pas trop loin d'ici.

Olette : Ah ? Et ces vêtements ?

Elinska : Et cet interrogatoire ? ^^

Olette : Pardon...

Elinska : Pas d'soucis !

Olette : Mlle Onikami est avec vous ?

Elinska : Non, je suis venue seule !

Olette : Oh… Et… Vous restez ?

Elinska éclata de rire et caressa la chevelure de l'adolescente.

Elinska : Non, je ne peux pas rester. J'ai des obligations à tenir. Et un enfant en otage à récupérer …

Olette : Hum… D'accord… Je vous laisse alors.

Elle lui adressa un signe de main et repartit, disparaissant de la vision d'Elinska.

Elinska : Nous naviguerons, et par ses pouvoirs… Moi et mes frères vogueront…

Elle regarda l'horloge derrière elle et se fit la remarque qu'elle avait le temps.

* * *

><p>Tatu était déjà devant le Manoir, la simili rechargeant agréablement ses batteries. Axel l'aidait de temps à autre lorsqu'elle était surchargée mais ça n'arrivait que rarement.<p>

Tatu : Pourquoi vous nous cachez des choses ?

Axel : De quoi parles-tu ?

Tatu : Saix bosse mais nous n'en voyons rien, il nous manque des éléments pour comprendre.

Axel : Et qui a-t-il à comprendre ?

Tatu : Comment s'intégrer et éviter ce genre de scènes…

* * *

><p>Elinska : …vers les mystères…<p>

La brune récupéra son équilibre alors qu'elle menaçait de tomber d'un toit. Continuant lentement sa chanson en regardant le sol.

Elinska : De funèbres océans…

Marluxia : Pas très joyeux tout ça dis-moi…

Elinska sursauta et son pied dérapa, se rattrapant de justesse au bord.

Elinska : CA VA PAS D'APPARAÎTRE DERRIERE LES GENS COMME CA ?!

Marluxia : De mauvaise humeur toi aussi ?

Elinska : Tsk !

Il lui présenta sa main pour qu'il l'aide mais à peine l'avait-elle prit qu'il demanda.

Marluxia : C'est toi qui a mis Saïx en rogne ?

Furieuse, Elinska lâcha sa prise volontairement et se laissa retomber, restant accrochée au bord avant de tout lâcher. Elle atterrit sans trop de mal et ignora l'appel de Marluxia. Ce dernier sauta également du toit et profita de la longue foulée que lui offrait sa grande taille pour rattraper la jeune fille.

Marluxia : ça n'est pas très poli de fuir les gens comme ça.

Elinska : j'ai pas envie d'êt' polie avec toi.

Il se contenta de sourire.

Marluxia : et tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui a mis Saïx dans cet état ? Cela m'éviterait de malencontreusement toucher une corde sensible...

Elinska : mais lâche moi la grappe toi ! Va faire le serpent ailleurs !

Et elle le planta sur place. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énervait autant ?

Après cela, le numéro XI décida de gagner le lieu où semblaient être Xyrla et son accompagnateur.

* * *

><p>Axel : s'entendre et éviter ce genre de scènes...<p>

Tatu : ça s'appelle vivre en société, mec. Tu te coucheras moins bête ce soir tien !

Axel : et vous vous en souciez, de vous intégrer à l'Organisation ?

Tatu : On se côtoie tous les jours, on partage le même toit, et les mêmes missions. C'est toujours plus facile si on s'entend avec tout le monde.

Il la laissa continuer à abattre des sans-coeurs.

Axel : tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

Tatu : encore un peu oui, je dois rattraper deux jours de chasse au sans-coeur en plus de la chasse que je devrais normalement faire aujourd'hui.

Marluxia : tien tien ? Je rencontre beaucoup d'éléments imprévus aujourd'hui !

Ils se retournèrent.

Axel : j'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu ne le fais pas exprès.

Baston de regards. Décidément... C'était toujours aussi étrange. Une partie d'eux-même sentait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voire en peinture, alors que l'autre indiquait qu'ils avaient des points sur lesquels ils pouvaient s'entendre. Ils n'avaient jamais su comment se considérer.

Axel : si je vais chercher Xash maintenant, tu penses avoir fini quand je serai de retour ici avec elle ?

Tatu : oui, pas de problème.

Axel : dans ce cas j'y vais. Marluxia, je te laisse la surveiller.

Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème avec le numéro XI. S'il se montrait trop insistant, il faisait confiance à ce qu'il avait senti tout à l'heure... Un vrai Xigbar est un Xigbar qui garde les infos pour lui, sauf contre monnaie trébuchante ou intérêt personnel derrière !

Axel alla donc chercher l'autre brune dont il avait la garde et traversa le centre ville à grands pas. Il fouilla toute la ville, maugréant après Xash qui lui faisait perdre un temps fou avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive, sortant des souterrains.

Axel : Tu étais là-dessous ?

Elinska : Je t'ai dis qu'on se retrouvait là-bas. Ca fait pas encore une heure que je sache, pourquoi tu es là ?

Elle avait débité ça sèchement, regardant à sa droite d'un air désintéressé.

Axel : On se calme. Le temps que je te trouve, Xyrla pouvait faire le plein.

Elinska : Tu l'as laissé seule ?

Axel : Non, Marluxia est avec elle.

Elinska : Tsk…

Il la vit soupirer puis elle retrouva son sourire et elle tendit sa main devant elle.

Axel : ?

Elinska : Tu peux me rendre Alfred maintenant ?

Il le lui rendit et elle le fit simplement disparaître, à la surprise d'Axel qui s'était attendu à une effusion d'amour pour son arme.

* * *

><p>Marluxia : Et toi alors, tu peux me dire que qu'a dit Xash à Saïx ?<p>

Tatu : Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est elle ?

Les sans-cœur continuaient d'arriver en masse, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Marluxia : Depuis le temps que je suis à l'Organisation, il n'y que elle qui soit assez folle pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Donc ?

Tatu : si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ?

Elle sourit en pensant qu'Axel lui avait rétorqué la même chose un peu plus tôt.

Marluxia : c'est donc bien elle qui a mit Saïx en rogne.

Tatu : l'important c'est que t'en sois persuadé.

Il se rapprocha de quelques pas.

Marluxia : ne commence pas à me provoquer comme tu le fais maintenant.

Tatu : ne te crois pas tout-puissant comme tu le fais tout le temps.

Marluxia : déjà la dernière fois tu t'étais montrée assez têtue...

Tatu : c'est assez dur pour moi de me montrer aimable avec un malotru.

Marluxia : arrête ce petit jeu immédiatement.

Tatu : pourquoi donc ? Je le trouve fort amusant.

Marluxia : je pourrais me montrer agressif...

Tatu : réaction d'un cerveau pas assez actif.

Marluxia : je pourrais même t'attaquer.

Tatu : pour te faire reprendre tout de suite après ?

A chaque réplique, il s'était avancé d'un pas, espérant ainsi faire pression. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et un mètre de distance les séparait.

Marluxia : je me demande qui est la pire, entre toi et ta copine.

Tatu : sans doute moi. Pour la calmer, il suffit d'une chopine.

Marluxia : c'est vrai ?

Tatu : non, mais ça rimait.

Marluxia fronça les sourcils et eut un petit ricanement. Rancunière.

Axel : On ne peut pas vous laisser seul une minute ? Huh…

Marluxia : Tiens, tiens mais qui avons-nous là.

Elinska secoua la main comme si elle avait affaire à une mouche particulièrement énervante et se contenta de regarder autour d'elle, silencieusement.

Marluxia : On a donné sa langue au chat ?

Elinska se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin.

Axel : Va plutôt en mission au lieu de chercher les ennuis.

Marluxia : Je voudrais d'abord comprendre.

Elinska : Vous commencez sérieusement à me les briser…

Elle s'avança à grand pas, venant toucher le torse du XI avec son index.

Elinska : Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dit à Blueberry head ? Je lui ai dit qu'il ne foutait absolument rien et qu'il était inutile. Voilà. A présent, je corrige ceci : Il est moins inutile que vous autres qui mettez votre nez dans le décolleté de la voisine. Alors maintenant ferme ta gueule et va bosser.

Marluxia : Agréable…

Il apprécia encore moins lorsqu'elle fit apparaître Sebastian et qu'elle enleva la sécurité.

Axel : Calme-toi Xash.

Elinska : Quand il dégagera je me calmerai.

Axel lança un regard à Marluxia qui accepta enfin d'aller faire sa mission sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, observant Elinska avec un sourire qu'il l'énervait encore plus.

Tatu : On pourrait rentrer, non ?

Axel : Vous avez fait le plein ?

Elinska : Ouais…

Axel créa un nouveau couloir obscur.

Tatu : ça s'rait pas mal qu'on puisse faire pareil.

Axel : à mon avis, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Ils rentrèrent. Elinska et Saïx se toisèrent en silence, avant de se détourner en même temps.

Elinska : part devant, Xyrla. J'ai un truc à acheter.

La numéro XV trouva ça bizarre, mais cru comprendre pourquoi elle voulait rester derrière. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Tatu : ne traîne pas trop. Le chef suprême des seringues volantes n'est pas du genre patient.

Elinska : t'inquiète, ça devrait pas me prendre trop de temps.

Les numéros XVI et VII restèrent seuls dans la salle commune. Après avoir acheté deux trois broutilles au Mog, elle s'engagea dans le couloir, avant de se stopper, dos au second de l'Organisation.

Elinska : au fait...

Sa gorge lui faisait affreusement mal. Comme lorsqu'on pleure, sauf qu'elle n'était pas triste. Les mots lui semblaient d'une infâme saveur. Elle parla, d'une voix tout juste audible pour son interlocuteur.

Elinska : j'm'excuse...

Et sans rien demander de plus ni attendre quoi que ce soit, elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire de la glacière privée de L'Organisation, se concentrant pour conserver un rythme de marche normal. Elle entra peu avant la fin de l'examen de Tatu.

* * *

><p>Maintenant, les questions habituelles pour oublier la sériosité d'un tel chapitre !<p>

Axel va-t-il avouer où il cache ses photos d'un Saïx souriant ? Xigbar va-t-il engager Tatu dans sa mafia de stalkers ? Marluxia va-t-il comprendre toute la beauté des rimes et entrer à l'opéra ? Elinska sera-t-elle capable de faire un poirier un jour ? Combien de pot de crème anti-cerne Saïx utilise-t-il pour cacher ses nuits blanches ?

Le Mog vend-il des peluches et du shampoing au lieu d'être un dangereux trafiquant d'armes et de drogues ?

Hum...

Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura plu, sur ce, merci de votre présence, d'avoir lu et, à la prochaine !


	43. Chapter 42

Hellow !

Bonjour tout le monde ! On espère tout d'abord que tout va bien pour vous en cette période d'examen, et que vous tenez tous le choc ! On leur survivra ! Merci d'ailleurs de continuer de nous suivre pendant cette période chargée...

Merci beaucoup à Baka 27, Dessillu, et Maya Chain pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Vexen : absorber autant de cœurs dans la même journée a des répercutions sur ton organisme ?<p>

Tatu : c'est assez dur de tous les digérer. Digérer dans le sens où j'ai beaucoup de capacité émotive, provenant des cœurs, qui sont encore dans un bordel pas possible. Tu as du voir ça avec tes capteurs.

Zexion : en effet.

Elinska : bonjour Zexioooooon !

Zexion : iiiik ! (il est surprit, il s'attendait pas forcément qu'elle apparaisse derrière lui.)

Tatu : je n'ai pas eu le temps de les assimiler correctement. Ça devrait se faire pendant la nuit, demain matin il n'y paraîtra presque plus rien.

Elinska se contenta de tapoter la tête de Zexion d'un air ravi après lui avoir fait peur et s'approcha de Vexen quand vint son tour.

Vexen : Voyons voir...

Elinska : On dirait un pervers quand tu m'regarde comme ça...

Il va sans dire qu'une claque sur la tête plus tard, elle arrêta toute comparaison douteuse.

Vexen : C'est étrange... On dirait que rien n'a changé... Ça à même baissé... Un peu...

Elinska : Ah ?

Vexen : Tu as une explication ?

Elinska : Moi ? Euh... AH ! Si ! J'ai oublié !

Vexen : Oublié quoi ?

Elinska : Bah de chasser des sans-cœurs…

*BAM*

Elinska : Maiiiiiiiieuh ! Tatu ! Tu change de camp ? Traîtresse...

Tatu : On ne plaisante pas avec les cœurs.

Elinska : Mais j'ai oublié ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

Vexen colla une main sur son front, septique.

Vexen : Comment on peut oublier ça... C'est comme manger pour un humain...

Elinska : …

Vexen : Quoi que non, c'est peut-être normal en fait.

Elinska : … ?

Vexen : Huh... Demain tu chasseras le double de sans-cœur pour compenser.

Elinska : J'vais être barbouillée...

Vexen :..

Tatu : J'y veillerai.

Elinska : Maieuh... Zexioooooooon ! Help me !

Zexion : …

Elinska : Toi aussi ?! Monde cruel !

Vexen : Je compte sur toi Xyrla.

Tatu : Pas de soucis.

Elinska : On peut y aller ?!

Vexen : Sens-toi un peu concernée... Ma parole...

Les deux amies sortirent du labo et traversèrent les couloirs et elles discutèrent un instant.

Tatu : Ca à l'air d'aller mieux.

Elinska : Quand Marluxia n'est pas là, tout va !

Tatu : t'as vu çaaaaaa ?

Elinska : contente de voir qu'on est deux à pas pouvoir le saquer. Il t'a fait quoi à toi ? Mis à part te bastonner comme j'ai pu le voir l'autre jour ?

Tatu : il a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir me poser des questions en pensant obtenir quelque chose. Et puis il a une façon de tourner ses phrases... c'est bizarre.

Elinska : bref, on va pas le laisser pourrir le reste de notre soirée. C'quoi la suite du programme ?

Tatu : Je vais composer une nouvelle chanson. Et prendre une bonne douche...

Elinska : sans laquelle tu deviendrais aussi aimable qu'un yéti qu'a mal aux pieds !

Tatu : j'y peux rien ! C'est comme toi avec les câlins !

Elinska : les câlins c'est le bien !

Tatu : tu vois !

Après donc une douche et un câlin pour évacuer les mauvaises ondes suscitées par Marluxia, tandis qu'Elinska s'escrimait à démêler ses cheveux, Tatu commençait à gratter quelques notes et à chantonner quelques airs. La numéro XVI grimaçait légèrement. Cette chanson lui rappelait quelqu'un, dont elle ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler.

Elinska : c'est assez... malsain.

Tatu : oui...

Elinska : ... C'est dans ce genre là que Lyra composerait bien.

Tatu : c'est volontaire. Ça sera plus facile pour moi si je travaille avec cette partie de moi-même, et non pas contre elle. Contre la partie de Lyra qui est en moi, je n'aurais pas toujours la force. Avec elle, je me sers de sa puissance. Sans compter que la comprendre fait que je pourrais plus facilement me contrôler ou me calmer.

Elinska : Je comprends… Je n'aime pas mais je comprends… Je n'aime pas Lyra mais je comprends que tu ai besoin de te servir de sa puissance. De plus…

La brune ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de sourire tristement et Tatu comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elles se sourirent et Tatu continua de jouer quelques notes pendant que l'autre brune s'allongeait et fermait les yeux.

Le lendemain, elles passèrent chez Vexen qui les expédia rapidement pour qu'elles aillent chasser. Saïx se montra un poil plus froid que d'ordinaire et Elinska se contenta d'hurler son nom d'un air joyeux. Luxord vint les chercher et elles partirent chasser, les deux brunes y allant à cœur joie, surtout la deuxième qui récupérait de la veille. Il les suivait, discutant paisiblement avec elles tout en battant ses cartes jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient fini. Il les fit rentrer et à ce moment il leur expliqua qu'elles étaient convoquées par Xemnas, une par une.

Tatu : Maintenant ?

Luxord : Oui. Xyrla tu y vas et Xash, Vexen t'attends.

Elinska : Moi ?

Luxord : Tu vois beaucoup d'autre Xash ici ?

Elinska : Hum… Non ? J'y vaiiis A tchao bonsoir !

Elle disparu un couloir plus loin et les deux autres soupirèrent subtilement.

Tatu : Bon, j'y vais aussi.

Tatu se dirigea à pas réguliers vers la salle du conseil. Elle se téléporta ensuite en haut de son siège. Le sourire de Xemnas lui indiqua qu'il l'attendait. Zexion était la seule autre personne présente.

Xemnas : bonjour Xyrla.

Tatu : bonjour.

Trois secondes de silence.

Xemnas : si je t'ai appelée aujourd'hui, c'est pour te confronter à ce qui ne te semblera sans doute pas être un choix.

Tatu : merci d'annoncer la couleur de la discussion.

Mais d'un autre côté ça l'inquiétait qu'il connaisse déjà sa réaction.

Xemnas : toi et Xash faites maintenant partie intégrante de l'Organisation. D'ici quelques jours, vous allez pouvoir prendre part aux missions. Hors, il se trouve que les données que nous avons sur vos façons de combattre et vos aptitudes sont loin d'être complètes.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Tatu : vous voulez une autobiographie avec ça ? Histoire que vous ayez la collection complète.

Xemnas : toujours aussi acerbe.

Le regard orangé du chef de l'Organisation intima pourtant à la jeune fille de se tenir à carreau et de limiter ce genre de répliques à l'avenir. Zexion avait ouvert son livre et s'installait pour prendre des notes le plus confortablement possible.

Xemnas : après ça et pour vos premières missions, on vous apprendra comment créer des couloirs obscurs sans utiliser de cœur.

Pfeuh, comme si ça rétablissait la balance. Elle réfléchit un instant. Il avait raison. Pour elle, ça ne se présentait pas du tout comme un choix. Elle releva les yeux, et s'installa elle aussi.

Tatu : de quoi voulez-vous que je vous parle ?

Xemnas : explique en quoi consistent tes techniques et ton style de combat, et donne-nous ensuite tes aptitudes, points forts et points faibles. je veux les pourquoi et les comment.

Petit soupir. Elle se sentait lasse.

Tatu : mon style de combat repose sur un mélange de combat rapproché et d'utilisation du son. Je peux me servir de ma guitare comme d'une arme de combat rapproché, mais je ne le fais qu'en dernier recours, lorsque l'ennemi s'est trop approché et que je ne peux pas réagir autrement. Sinon, je me sers essentiellement du son. Pour qu'il me soit utile, j'ai besoin de cœurs. Avant d'apprendre à créer un coeur artificiel, ma force de frappe était quasi-nulle. Là, je me sers des cœurs comme énergie. Je les fais vibrer en moi, de façon différente, et ces vibrations se changent en son ; mais puisque ces vibrations proviennent de coeur, ça leur donne certaines caractéristiques, que je citerai tout à l'heure. Je décide généralement d'envoyer l'énergie des coeur dans ma guitare, qui la fait vibrer en tant qu'instrument de musique. C'est beaucoup moins coûteux en énergie, étant donné que je n'ai pas à la faire vibrer moi-même, et je peux y mettre plus de puissance. Cette énergie des coeurs, une fois changée en vibrations, me sers à différentes choses. Elle me sert tout d'abord à attaquer. Elle me sert ensuite à augmenter ma vitesse et ma force, ou celle d'un autre ; cette solution est également moins coûteuse en énergie, étant donné qu'une partie de la force physique y est déjà impliquée. Je peux illusionner les sens. L'audition pour commencer, ça tombe sous le sens. L'ennui, c'est que l'on fait généralement plus confiance à sa vue, et que cela a rarement un réel effet. Je peux aussi illusionner les autres sens, mais c'est beaucoup plus long et compliqué. Il faut que la mélodie ait un impact particulier sur le cerveau de la cible, pour ensuite tromper ses sens. C'est plus facile sur les esprits ouverts ou perturbés. Quelqu'un conscient du danger et qui saura se concentrer correctement sur ce qu'il faut sera beaucoup plus difficilement atteignable. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça reste une opération longue, donc coûteuse. Enfin, ce qui me coûte le plus d'énergie, c'est de soigner. Grâce au son, j'active la régénération des cellules. Malheureusement, soigner une blessure minime me pompe déjà une énorme partie de mon énergie, alors ce n'est pratiquement pas exploitable.

Elle marqua une pause. Ils apprendraient tôt ou tard, autant leur parler de ça aussi, ça lui éviterai une quelconque sentence.

Tatu : je peux enfin être l'équivalent de plusieurs instruments à la fois. Il me suffit pour cela d'isoler dans différentes parties de mon corps certaines doses d'énergie, et de les faire vibrer de différentes façon. De cette façon, l'adversaire est attaqué sans relâche pour environ 3 minutes, par différentes sonorités de puissance et de régularité inégales. L'inconvénient est que je peux à peine bouger après avoir réaliser cette opération. De manière générale, mes techniques sont très coûteuses en énergie. Ceci est compensé par la puissance et la variété d'utilisation que peuvent avoir mes attaques, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça reste assez handicapant.

Il se déroula alors un silence suffisamment long pour signifier qu'elle avait fini.

Xemnas : qu'est-ce qui te coûte le moins d'énergie, dans tout ce que tu as cité ?

Tatu : augmenter la force, la vitesse et autres d'une unité alliée.

Xemnas : et lorsque tu interprètes plusieurs instruments à la fois, quel genre d'ennemi peux-tu abattre ?

Tatu : je pense qu'assez peu peuvent s'en sortir sans être blessé gravement. Pour la majorité, si je ne fais pas attention, je les tue au cours de cette attaque. Que je sois face à un seul ou face à une foule, mes lames de son ont le même effet. Seules les techniques de soins semblent perdre de leur efficacité quand j'ai affaire à plusieurs personnes.

Xemnas : le terrain qui te conviendrait le mieux ?

Tatu : un espace clos. Les vibrations se répercutent sur les murs, et ont ainsi droit à une deuxième utilisation.

Zexion : logiquement, et dans les rapports, c'est également sous l'eau que tes attaques gagnent en puissance.

Grimace.

Tatu : oui, aussi.

Et voilà, elle était bonne pour quelques petits séjours dans cet affreux monde dans lequel se trouvait Atlantis. Et très certainement avec le sitarophile qui plus est. Maîtrise de l'eau + son = double avantage. Ils n'allaient pas passer à côté de ça.

Xemnas : tu as fini ?

Tatu : oui.

Xemnas : de combien de jours encore avez-vous besoin pour refaire le plein complet de votre coeur ?

Tatu : il ne reste qu'un tout petit espace à combler, demain ça sera fini.

Xemnas : bien. Dans ce cas on vous indiquera comment créer des couloirs obscurs après demain. Tu peux disposer.  
>Elle sorti.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska était donc allée chez Vexen qui vérifiait si elle allait bien, tentant d'ignorer son bavardage incessant.<p>

Elinska : Et donc là POUF ! J'lui tire dessus ! C'était trop beau ! C'est la première fois que j'en bas un ! D'ailleurs il est où Zexion ?

Vexen : Ca te regarde ?

Elinska : Mais voui !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Vexen lui permit d'entrer. Tatu ouvrit la porte et salua le numéro IV.

Tatu : Je pense que tu devrais y aller Elin'.

Elinska : D'accord !

Elle se leva et Vexen lui dit qu'elle pouvait disposer. Elle fit un rapide câlin à Tatu avant d'aller rejoindre Xemnas.

Elle fut contente de voir Zexion et lui adressa un signe de main qu'il ignora en baissant la tête sur son grimoire.

Xemnas : Bonjour Xash.

Elinska : Bonjour messieurs !

Xemnas : Comme je l'ai fait avec Xyrla, je vais te demander de nous en dire plus au sujet de tes aptitudes au combat et dans quelques jours nous t'apprendrons à créer un couloir obscur.

Elinska : Cela à t'il une réelle importance ?

Xemnas : En effet.

Elinska : … Que dois-je dire ?

Xemnas : Tout d'abord, en quoi consiste tes techniques, ton style de combat. Ensuite tes aptitudes, points forts, points faibles et pourquoi.

Il avait énoncé les mêmes points que pour Xyrla et Elinska se rembruni un peu. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement se dévoiler et elle avait l'impression qu'elle serait encore plus vulnérable aux yeux des autres membres de l'Organisation, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elinska : Je sais me battre à distance avec mes Tanfoglios mais aussi en combat rapproché grâce aux panneaux du Mog. Je peux me battre sans cœurs, cela ne change que ma rapidité et aussi le type de balle que je peux tirer. Les sans-cœurs sont soit neutre, soit associé à un élément. En les tirant et en récupérant leur cœur, je peux m'approprier cet élément et le rediriger vers mes balles et m'en servir. Cette action me coûte en cœur mais est très productive. Elle est seulement limitée dans le temps. J'ai l'impression que cette attribution s'évapore avec le cœur du sans cœur auquel elle était rattachée : c'est-à-dire que si j'utilise ce cœur, pour cette utilisation comme pour une autre, l'élément en rapport disparaît en même temps. Ainsi, quand je reste plusieurs jours avec ce cœur, je peux utiliser son élément jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Mis à part ça, je joue sur ma rapidité et la surprise. Je dois sans cesse être en mouvement pour ne pas être vulnérable et pour ne pas laisser un instant de répit à ma cible. Le plus souvent je tire dans de sens différents : mes tirs se croisent. Les cœurs me permettent aussi d'augmenter ma rapidité et ainsi que la justesse de mes tirs. Concernant le combat rapproché… hum… Au feeling ? Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire je préfère éviter le corps à corps pour plusieurs raisons : de un, pour ne pas modifier mes armes et de deux pour ne pas les abîmer… Sinon j'aime bien. Par contre, ce n'est pas mon point fort. Je sais me défendre mais contre quelqu'un d'expérimenté… Je ne fais pas le poids. Je n'ai pas d'aptitude particulière de ce côté-là.

Elle soupira avec le sentiment de trop en dire.

Elinska : Je sais me servir de tous les types de magie, avec une légère préférence pour le feu : Plus de dégâts ! Au combat rapproché je trouve la magie plus utile qu'à distance, c'est plus là que je l'utilise. La cible est plus exposée aux dégâts. Donc… Je ne sais que dire…

Elle baissa la tête en ce disant qu'elle n'avait pas de grandes facultés.

Elinska : Je suis juste douée au tir, je suis capable de m'adapter aux situations présentes. Je suis rapide, la magie n'a aucun secret pour moi en contrepartie, se suis inconstante… Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et finalement je me laisse distraire facilement.

Zexion : As-tu un lieux où tu combattrait mieux qu'ailleurs ?

Elinska : Un lieu avec spacieux mais avec des appuis. C'est autant une aide qu'une gêne, mais dans mon cas, ça joue dans l'effet de surprise. Une forêt… Les villes sont tout aussi appréciables pour la hauteur. Je peux me cacher sur les toits et tirer en toute sécurité.

Xemnas : Très bien. Tu peux disposer.

Lorsqu'Elinska sorti de la salle, Tatu l'attendait. Elles se regardèrent un instant.

Tatu : ils font suer hein ?

Elinska : ouais. J'me sens encore plus vulnérable.

Tatu : pareil. Plus le temps passe, plus on se retrouve enchaînées à l'Organisation.

Elinska : tu crois qu'on va devoir sérieusement envisager à en faire partie ?

Tatu : très certainement oui. On peut aussi y voir un avantage. Si l'on obtient un vrai coeur, on aura plus le problème de la chasse au sans-coeur et... On sera des êtres à part entière aux yeux du monde. On est parvenu à se forger une personnalité et à s'affirmer en tant que personne. Il reste les limites de notre corps.

Elinska posa son doigt entre les deux sourcils de Tatu.

Elinska : arrête de les froncer comme ça, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge !

Tatu : mais ça m'agace. J'ai l'impression qu'à aucun moment on ne peut se considérer comme libres ou en sécurité.  
>Elinska : en ce qui concerne notre liberté, je crois qu'elle est en effet bien entamée. Pour ce qui est de notre sécurité... qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ? On arrive à les mettre KO rien qu'en discutant ! Va trouver des gens capable de faire ça !<p>

Le lendemain, elles partirent à la chasse et leur coeur, pour la première fois depuis ce qui leur semblait être une éternité, était à nouveau complet. Tout cela se passa sans accrocs. Elles se rendirent directement au laboratoire de Vexen, qui avait été averti par Xemnas.

Vexen : votre coeur est plein à 100% ?

Tatu : oui.

Elinska : pourquoi ? Ca change quelque chose ?

Vexen : demain et après-demain, vous passerez la journée dans mon laboratoire. Il me faut déterminer le lieu où se rendent les coeurs après utilisation.

Silence.

Elinska : deux jours complets en compagnie du maître des seringues...

Tatu : que du bonheeeeeeur…

Qu'est-ce que c'est fun de faire partie de l'Organisation... elles s'éclataient à mort.

Vexen : Vous passerez vos nuits ici aussi…

Elinska : Quoi ?! Autant ?!

Tatu : Sans blague ?

Vexen : J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Elinska : Ca va être nul… On va faire quoi en attendant ?

Zexion : Des examens en premier lieux puis vous pourrez vous occuper comme bon vous semble.

Tatu : On pourra sortir du labo ?

Vexen : Le moins possible mais oui. Il faut que nous soyons à l'affût : nous devons trouver où vont vos cœurs, c'est pour cette raison que nous devons vous garder à proximité.

Elinska : Donc au final, on va passer notre temps ici H24… Je reviens !

Elle s'éclipsa puis revint quelques minutes les bras chargés. Elle avait récupéré la couette de son lit, piqué les cartes de Luxord ainsi que de quoi nettoyer ses armes. Elle regarda Vexen avec de grands yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre que s'il acceptait ce qu'elle amenait, elle se tiendrait à carreaux. Il désigna un coin de la pièce où elle plia sa couette en posant ses autres affaires dessus.

Vexen : Bon, pas de regret ? Peut importe, commençons.

Il les fit asseoir chacune sur une table et aidé de Zexion, il leur fit passer les tests habituels avant d'attaquer le vif du sujet.

Elles durent rester immobiles pendant qu'il bidouillait ses instruments avec une souplesse effrayante : on comprenait pourquoi les membres de l'Organisation préféraient se soigner tout seul. Le numéro V était doué, c'était certain… un peu trop d'ailleurs. Les brunes sursautaient légèrement à chaque fois qu'il effectuait un mouvement qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu et qu'il tenait un objet entre les mains. Il n'y allait pas doucement non plus, mais c'était rapide parce qu'il n'hésitait pas.

Elinska : … Je suis sûre qu'il peu jongler avec des seringues !

Tatu : Ca ne serait pas le maître suprême des seringues sans ça.

Elinska : Comme la sauce ?

Tatu : S-sauce ?

Elinska : Sauce Suprême !

Tatu : la sauce est accordée avec le Jambon ?

Elinska : ça dépend de la Sauce !

Tatu : je vois. Bon, j'vais chercher ma couette moi aussi.

Regard désapprobateur de la sauce congelée.

Tatu : à moins que t'en ai une ici accompagnée d'un oreiller ?

Bien évidemment que non. Elle parti donc, pour revenir peu de temps après. Contrairement à Elins, elle n'avait pas prit d'occupation. Ou plutôt, elle l'avait déjà sur elle. 328 était une bonne compagne, dans les moments de solitude ou de groupe.

Vexen : tu as pris ton matelas avec toi ?

Tatu : hum ? Non pourquoi ?

Il n'y avait là que les couettes U.u Au pluriel, les couettes.

Zexion : tu as vraiment besoin de tout ça ? Et où est-ce que tu les as trouvées ? (il n'y en a normalement qu'une par chambre).

Tatu : oui à ta première question, en fouillant les placards à ta deuxième.

Elles s'installèrent donc dans une petite salle dont les murs étaient couverts de capteurs. Elles portaient aussi des genres d'électrodes au niveau de leur coeur. Après avoir papoté un peu, elles se couchèrent. Tatu, roulée en boule et recouverte de couettes, ressemblait plus à une petite colline qu'autre chose. Elinska faisait la grimace et bougeait souvent. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que la numéro XVI aie une prise sur la numéro XV, à laquelle elle s'accrocha. Ce fut alors la fin des grimaces et la colline devint un cocon, Tatu se détendant.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 42 !<p>

Questions existentielles de cette quinzaine :

Combien de fois vous êtes-vous perdus dans les pavés de descriptions des techniques respectives de Tatu et Elinska ? (si vous ne vous êtes pas perdus : like a boss !) Croyez-vous qu'il est possible d'installer autre chose qu'une mémoire vive dans le cerveau d'Elinska ? Vexen serait-il le chef des stalkers pervers de son organisation qui se servirait de Xemnas et de Xigbar pour se cacher ? Va-t-il envoyer Tatu à Atlantica pour assouvir ses pulsions sadiques ? Le pauvre petit Zexion souffre-t-il des pulsions de Vexen lorsque celui-ci n'a pas de cobaye ? Combien de couettes peut-on en tout trouver dans l'Illusiocitadelle ? Y a-t-il des chambres d'amis ? Les reflets ont-il des dortoirs ? Si oui où ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	44. Chapter 43

Bonzour les zamis ! (wouin wouin wouiiiiiiiin wah wah wha wah whawha ! ... Navrée, promis, j'arrête sur les Kaeloo)

Comme on est sadiques on espère que vous avez comme nous un été bien pourri ! Mwa ha ha ha !

Merci à Dessillu et Maya Chain pour leur reviews ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les imbéciles avaient décidément toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Si le résultat avait été autre, il les aurait soit mutilées, soit tuées. Les cœurs finissaient par traverser leur corps comme l'oxygène traversait les parois des alvéoles, pour retourner dans la nature. Il n'y avait donc pas de gaspillage de cœurs, du moins lorsqu'elles étaient au repos. Restait à voir quand elles les utilisaient pour se battre.<p>

En attendant qu'on vienne les chercher, Elinska, qui s'était réveillée plutôt tôt, avait entamé une partie de solitaire en ne sortant que les avants bras de sa couette. Elle jouait rapidement, enchaînant les parties à toute allure avant de changer de jeu et de vouloir faire un château de carte sous sa couette. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que faire un château sur un sol aussi peu régulier était suicidaire. Mais elle continua jusqu'à ce que Zexion n'ouvre la porte.

Elinska : Hey !

Zexion : Réveillées ?

Elinska : Moi oui ! Tatu non !

Zexion : Réveille-la.

Elinska : Pas sans un s'il te plaît.

Zexion : …

La brune reprit sa construction de pseudo-château de carte et Zexion s'approcha de Tatu pour la réveiller.

Elinska : N'y pense même pas. Sauf si tu veux finir manchot !

Zexion : … Fais-y alors.

Elinska sourit et ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte mais le numéro VI pu y lire : « S'il te plaît » et il soupira furtivement par-dessous sa mèche.

Zexion : Peux-tu la réveiller je te prie ?

Elinska : Il suffit de demander.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes et de négociation plus tard, Tatu arriva, la tête dans le cul, le cul dans la purée et la purée dans la soupe de pois cassés et Vexen leur expliqua rapidement la situation.

Vexen : Nous savon désormais où vont les cœurs lorsque vous êtes au repos.

Elinska : Où, où ?

Vexen : Ils retournent juste à l'extérieur pour retourner à l'état de sans-cœur. Revenons au sujet, nous savons ce qu'ils deviennent au repos, maintenant j'aimerai observer ce phénomène lorsque vous les utilisez : vous allez donc aller dans cette salle et utiliser une partie de votre cœur.

Tatu : Maintenant ?

Zexion : Maintenant, oui.

Tatu : bon, j'suppose que je dois m'y coller ?

Elinska : voui, ça serait aimable à toi ma très chère.

Tatu : tss... qu'est-ce que je ferais pour toi franchement.

Elle s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, après avoir rangé leurs affaires à l'extérieur. Elle invoqua sa guitare, qu'elle cala sur ses jambes. Vu ses yeux, on devinait qu'elle était encore légèrement endormie, et que l'envie de faire des efforts n'y était pas. Pourtant, ce fut une magnifique chanson qu'elle leur sortit.

Tatu : (1) C'est l'histoire d'une vache, qui vivait dans un pré,  
>Elle glandait toute la journée, et regardait les trains passer !<br>Le champ où elle vivait, était à côté d'une voie ferrée,  
>Qui était entourée, de barbelés électrifiés !<br>Puis un jour elle prit conscience, qu'elle était dépendante,  
>De cet enfoiré de fermier, qui ne faisait qu'la tripoter !<br>Elle voulut donc s'en aller, pour retrouver sa liberté,  
>Elle décida donc de traverser, mais elle savait pas c'qui l'attendait !<br>Ecorchée, Electrocutée, pour ensuite être décapité !  
>Par un train, qui passait, qui n'a pas pu l'éviter !<br>Eventrée, tous ses boyaux sortaient !  
>Et les rats venaient les manger !<br>C'est comme ça que fini cette vache,  
>Mais bon c'était une grosse feignasse !<p>

Et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Vexen ignora complètement le contenu et le sens des paroles, pour se focaliser sur ses études. Zexion fut intrigué dans un premier temps, avant de prendre exemple sur le numéro IV.

Elinska : dites, vous filmez là nan ?

Vexen : oui pourquoi ?

Elinska : j'pourrais avoir la vidéo ?

Vexen secoua la tête et lui fit comprendre que c'était son tour. Elle hocha de la tête et remplaça Tatu après qu'elles se soient tapé dans les mains et s'installa au milieu de la pièce en faisant apparaître ses Tanfoglios Limited. Elle chercha fond d'elle la présence d'un coeur et d'un élément et la fit remonter jusqu'à ses armes. Elle sut que c'était un type Foudre et elle commença à faire le tour de la pièce en trottinant, tirant tout d'abord sur le sol avec des balles normales. Puis, petit à petit, sa vitesse augmenta, elle se mit à courir mais en plus de ça, elle utilisait son cœur pour accentuer sa rapidité. Elle tirait aussi plus vite et au bout d'un moment elle changea de main et utilisa ses balles de type foudre, appuyant sur la gâchette à toute allure. Elle continua quelques instants, gaspillant son cœur pour répondre aux envies de Vexen. Elle se fichait de savoir où allait son cœur tant qu'elle pouvait l'avoir mais le numéro V ne les lâcherait pas.

Finalement, elle se stoppa, faisant disparaître ses armes et les rejoignit avec un sourire.

Elinska : C'est bon ?

Vexen : oui, sortez maintenant.

Les deux : gné ?

Vexen : on a m'a dit que vous aviez un truc à voir avec les autres. Je vais profiter de cet instant de calme pour analyser les résultats.

Elinska : On a un truc à faire dehors nous ?

Tatu : hum... Ah ! C'est vrai ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils doivent nous expliquer comment est-ce qu'on fait un couloir obscur sans utiliser de coeur !

Zexion : ah oui, c'est vrai. On vous attend dans la salle d'entraînement pour ça. Les emplois du temps de chacun on été légèrement modifiés, vous risquez de changer de tuteur en cours de journée.

Elinska : enfin un nouveau prof ! J'en avais marre de Poker-man...

* * *

><p>Luxord : prête à dire bonjour au plancher ?<p>

Elinska : POURKOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A ?! J'EN AI MAAAAARRE ! Maître Caillou ?! Qu'est-c'que j'vous ai fait hein ? J'vous ai rien fait à vous ! J'me suis tenue tranquille j'ai pas gaspillé une seule once d'électricité ou de quoi que ce soit d'aaaaaaaaaautre !

Xaldin : c'est assez difficile d'imaginer que l'on puisse avoir des réactions aussi violentes le matin.

Tatu : c'est juste qu'elle sature.

(2) Xaldin : …Donc, nous allons vous apprendre à créer un couloir obscur sans cœur. D'abord, savez-vous de quoi est fait un simili ?

Tatu : Et bien…

Elinska : D'un humain ?

Tatu : Il n'y a pas que ça… Du vide…

Luxord : Entre autre. Les similis viennent du néant, nous sommes du néant. Nous ne devrions pas exister hors le néant c'est le vide. Nous prenons de notre humain l'apparence, bien que celle-ci puisse changer par hasard, ainsi que le souvenir : le reste n'existe pas, le reste est vide.

Xaldin : Nous sommes faits de vide, or, les couloirs obscurs aussi : c'est une faille dans le néant. On trouve différentes failles dans le néant qui mènent à différents mondes, tout ce qui nous reste à faire, c'est traverser le néant après avoir ouvert ces failles.

Elinska : Le néant ?

Xaldin : Si vous voulez, pour faire simple, le néant lie toute chose. Notamment, il lie les mondes entre eux.

Tatu : C'est un peu flou… Le néant est du vide, comment pouvons-nous nous en servir ?

Xaldin : Nous sommes aussi du vide, notre présence dans le néant lors de nos passage ne provoque rien puisque nous sommes dans notre élément.

Luxord : Il faut bien comprendre que nous sommes du néant. C'est le plus important, sans ça, voyager avec un couloir obscur serait dangereux, voire impossible. Les humains n'en sont pas capables. Ce qui fait cette différence est que nous nous confondons avec le néant.

Elinska : Se confondre ?

Xaldin : Lorsque nous traversons un couloir obscur, nous empruntons un chemin dans le néant, même si c'est bref. Ce qui nous permet d'emprunter ce chemin est le néant en nous : cette partie de nous se mélange au néant du couloir et nous permet de voyager.

Les deux brunes, bien que légèrement larguées, comprenaient ce que Xaldin avait expliqué. Au contraire des couloirs créés avec des cœurs où elles devaient tisser une passerelle entre deux mondes, ce qui coûtait en cœur et en énergie, les couloirs de l'Organisation exploitaient l'immense passage que proposait le néant puisqu'il liait toute chose, les mondes comme les similis. Lorsqu'elles étaient dans un couloir, c'était comme si elles retournaient aux sources.

Elinska : On peut disparaître dans le néant alors ?

Luxord : Vous avez déjà expérimenté les couloirs obscurs : le passage est bref et on ne se rend pas compte de la distance parcourue. Nous n'entrons pas au cœur du néant. Nous restons sur les bords, là où sont les failles, donc, au vu du peu de temps passé dans le néant, aucune chance de disparaître.

Xaldin : De plus, comme vous l'avez fait remarqué, nous ne sommes pas uniquement fait de néant, il y a aussi notre humain qui nous à laissé son apparence et ses souvenirs, de ce fait, si on allait au cœur du néant, on aurait du mal à disparaître : il faudrait rester un long moment dans le néant pour ce fait, le temps que notre « identité » laissée par notre humain finisse par ne plus trouver lieu d'être et que l'on retrouve notre vraie nature.

Tatu : … Que nous ne soyons plus que du néant ?

Luxord : C'est ça.

Elinska : C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment on fait ? Vous tendez juste la main en pensant à un couloir obscur ?

Luxord : Non, c'est un ressentit. Tu dois ressentir les failles du néant, ensuite, quand tu as trouvé cette faille tu dois te servir de ton corps et de ton esprit comme conducteur et mener la faille hors du néant.

Xaldin : C'est pour ça que la plupart d'entre nous levons le bras, nous conduisons la faille du plus profond de nous-mêmes jusqu'à notre bras où nous repoussons la faille pour la faire sortir de notre corps et pouvoir ainsi l'emprunter. D'ailleurs, lorsque vous vous téléporter hors de la salle de réunion, c'est sensiblement la même chose, en bien plus simple et instinctif. Seulement, cette technique ne marche que à l'intérieur d'un monde, elle ne permet pas de voyager d'un monde à un autre.

Xaldin : bref, pour commencer, vous allez apprendre à sentir la toile néant qui sépare les mondes... Où est-ce que vous allez ?

Tatu : ben, vers les murs !

Xaldin : ?

Elinska : faut bien qu'elle soit accrochée à quelque chose, ta toile !

Le numéro III se tapa le front, désespéré après... 5 minutes top chrono ! Et c'est un nouveau reccoooord ! Le numéro X, plus patient et habitué, reprit la main.

Luxord : on peut sentir la toile du néant partout. Il n'y a pas de frontière matérielle entre les mondes, il faut donc apprendre à le sentir sans repère particulier.

Tatu : et on peut savoir comment est-ce qu'on fait en définitive ?

Luxord : ne pensez à rien, rassemblez le vide qu'il y a en vous dans votre bras, et essayez de sentir quelque chose avec.

Elles s'éxécutèrent. Moins de 30 secondes plus tard, les remarques fusèrent.

Xaldin : mais arrêtez de changer de longueur d'onde comme ça ! On dirait que vous chercher à vous adapter alors que c'est naturel !

Luxord : faites le vide en vous, retournez à un état d'âme simple et premier.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent mutuellement de biais.

Xaldin : quoi ?

Tatu : ben... pour tout vous dire...

Elinska : on a "oublié".

Luxord et Xaldin : hein

Tatu : je pense que ça vient de nos chasses aux cœurs.

Luxord : votre chasse aux cœurs ?

Le maniaque du jeu eut un sourire intéressé, Xaldin se renfrogna, son regard indiquant clairement qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin dans ses explications.

Tatu : tien, tien, il n'a pas encore été informé ?

Xaldin : et je te défends de le faire. Explique-moi ça rapidement sans développer.

Bien que la tentation soit forte, elle obéit. Elle voyait bien que la curiosité de Luxord avait été piquée à vif.

Tatu : et bien nous avons l'habitude de nous "régler" sur la nature des cœurs pour les attirer à nous. En gros, on cale notre énergie sur celle des coeurs, de façon à ce qu'il soit attiré. C'est devenu une habitude, et maintenant un automatisme, à tel point qu'on ne sait plus trop ce que c'est que d'être du vide.

Elinska : Donc en gros, le retour aux sources thermales de néant, ça va être compliqué !

Luxord n'avait pas perdu son sourire et répondit naturellement.

Luxord : Il va falloir s'entraîner alors.

Tatu : T'es marrant toi…

Elinska : Dire qu'on s'est entraînée dur pour arriver à cette onde et que maintenant faut retourner au départ… pff… Z'êtes chiant ici… Z'auriez pas pu le dire avant ?

Elles soupirèrent en concert et se concentrèrent. Mais il y eut un résultat semblable au précédent : elles n'arrivaient pas à faire ce que leur demandait Xaldin et à arrêter de vouloir se « caler » sur une onde. Xaldin secouait souvent la tête et essayait de leur faire sentir les choses pour qu'elles comprennent mais elles avaient beau comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire, la pratique était difficile.

Tatu se posa par terre et ferma les yeux, bien vite imité d'Elinska plus par paresse que par autre chose. La brune aux yeux violets se concentra et fit le vide en elle : d'abord de son esprit, puis plus profondément. A côté d'elle, Elinska l'observait, soucieuse, et réfléchissait à un moyen d'arriver à retrouver le néant en elle. Se sachant incapable de faire le vide en elle comme Tatu, elle préféra se concentrer sur « avant ». Avant les cœurs et cette onde qu'elles avaient trouvée. Elle repensa à sa condition les premiers temps de sa naissance, là où le néant devait être le plus présent en elle. A un moment, Tatu sembla s'approcher un peu du but, pour s'en rééloigner.

Luxord : dommage, tu avais presque une aura normale.

Tatu : j'y peux rien. Même les restes de cœurs que garde encore Elinska-

Xaldin : j'ai demandé qu'on ne s'étende pas sur le sujet, et je ne connais pas d'Elinska.

Tau : rah ! Mais si t'es pas content t'as qu'à le foutre dehors ! T'm'énerves à la fin ! Puis il finira par être mit au courant, alors on s'en fout ! Vous commencez sérieusement à me les briser ! Et j'appelle Elins comme je veux okay ?

Elle se contenait ces derniers jours. Elle essayait d'être calme et sage, une sorte de réflexe dans cet environnement dans lequel elle n'était pas encore à l'aise. Elins n'avait modifié en rien son attitude ; ça avait des avantages et des inconvénients. Il n'empêche qu'elle en avait marre.

Xaldin : ça ne sera pas sans conséquences. Xemnas a peut être passé l'éponge, mais si tu ne te décides pas à l'appeler par son nouveau nom, il appliquera les sanctions nécessaires.

Tatu : je m'en bats les steaks. J'te félicite, t'as un talent pour m'énerver, c'est pas croyable !

Elle tendit la main vers un des angles du plafond, et trois ondes sonores sortirent de sa paume.

Xaldin : si tu es incapable de te calmer autrement que par la violence physique...

Tatu : ta gueule. J'me vide de mon reste de coeur. Tout à l'heure, c'est ceux d'Elins-

Xaldin : Xash.

Baston de regard.

Tatu : ... Ce sont ceux d'Elinska -et me coupe pas encore une fois où je t'explique rien, le macaque !- qui m'ont détourné. N'ayant pas de coeur à l'état pur dans les environ, je me suis instinctivement accordée à celui d'Elins. En me vidant du mien, je me facilite la tâche. Si je n'ai plus de coeur, je me rapproche de cet état de néant dont vous parlez tous les deux. J'essayerai avec coeur plus tard.

Xaldin : Vexen avait demandé à ce que vous ne touchiez pas à vos coeurs.

Tatu : Mais tu fais chier ! Et puis zut, tu me déconcentres. T'approche pas de moi, sinon dans deux ans j'y suis encore. Vous voulez quoi aussi ? Une télécommande avec des piles pour me faire bouger vous-même ? J'ai l'droit de prendre des décisions par moi-même ! On est entrées dans l'Organisation en acceptant de se plier à certaines règles. Mais je pense pas qu'à un moment j'ai renoncé au droit de propriété sur ma personne !

Un sourire méchant et moqueur s'afficha sur le visage du numéro III.

Xaldin : en un certain sens, on peut dire que si.

Tatu : Ok, on va supposer que oui, histoire de faire avancer la conversation et que je te mette un autre truc qui cloche sous le nez. Vous êtes pas un peu contradictoires sur les bords ? Vous nous flaquez un instructeur qu'est pas sensé être au courant de notre histoire de coeur, et vous voulez qu'on vous explique clairement ce qu'il se passe ? Vous voulez pas qu'on évacue notre reste de coeur, alors que vous demandez un vide en nous ? J'doute pas y arriver à l'avenir, mais j'ai encore des trucs à apprendre -et heureusement d'ailleurs- avant d'y arriver ! Ah, et dernière chose aussi, que je remet sur le tapis, vu que la gueulante que j't'ai balancée à la figure la dernière fois t'as pas suffit : si ça vous emmerde tant que ça de devoir gérer des sentiments, c'pas la peine de chercher un coeur. Il te faut quoi pour que tu l'imprime ça, le macaque ? Que je te le hurle aux oreilles tous les jours ? Que je tague les murs de ta chambre ? Que tu te le fasses tatouer sur la *bip* pour que t'y penses quand tu vas aux toilettes ? Que je t'en fasse une chansonnette aussi ?

On la saisit à la gorge et la souleva du sol.

Xaldin : veille à ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, petite.

Elle voulut lui donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, mais il décala son visage et sa botte effleura sa joue. A l'instant où Elinska allait intervenir, la main de Luxord se posa sur l'épaule de son congénère. Ils se regardèrent, et la Lance Tourbillonnante relâcha sa prise. Tatu s'effondra par terre en toussotant un peu, lui dédiant un regard haineux. Elle s'essayait pourtant au rôle de la fille raisonnable, pour qu'Elinska n'ait pas à se réfréner elle, mais une partie d'elle même était décidément trop impulsive. Son amie avait justement accourut à ses côtés, et partageait décidément très bien sa rancoeur.

Luxord : toi aussi, calme-toi. Ne te rends pas plus fautive que lui.

Tatu : kss...

Luxord : et toi ne t'y met pas non plus.

Elinska : Mais-

Luxord : pas de mais qui tienne. Tu n'aimerais pas lui donner raison ?

Elinska considéra un instant Le Joueur du Destin, puis la Lance. Elle se résigna. Pour une fois, c'était à elle de se tenir à carreaux. Pour Tatu. La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pinça les lèvres avant de demander avec un sourire.

Elinska : Et on va vous avoir sur le dos toute la journée ?

Luxord : Non.

Xaldin : On a autre chose à faire que de vous apprendre à créer des couloirs.

Elinska : Et ce ne serait pas le moment d'aller faire ces autres choses ?

Luxord : Tu nous vire en gros ?

Elinska : Naaan ! Je vous serais gré d'aller vaquer à votre autres occupations et de nous laisser nous débrouiller sans avoir d'ondes négative et perturbatrices autour de nous.

Luxord : Joliment tourné.

Elinska : N'est-ce pas ?

Xaldin : Tsk, elle se moque de nous là…

Luxord : En effet mais elle n'a pas tort. Pour ma part, je dois y aller. Tu comptes rester avec elles ?

Tatu lui lança un regard noir et l'immense sourire qu'avait l'autre brune lui firent comprendre que s'il restait, il allait en baver. Il n'avait pas envie de leur faire plaisir en suivant Luxord mais les ordres de Xemnas étaient les ordres. Il devait lui aussi aller en mission.

Xaldin : Non… J'ai des missions à remplir.

Elinska : Très bien ! Allez ! Il ne faut pas attendre pour obéir aux ordres du boss !

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle d'entraînement et Elinska les poussa dehors et ferma la porte.

* * *

><p>(1) Zephyr 21, Histoire d'une vache. On vous conseille d'ailleurs de l'écouter en entier, elle n'est pas finie !<p>

(2) Nous n'avons pas joué à CoM, ni dans sa version gameboy, ni dans sa version PS2 donc, pour les couloirs obscurs, nous avons créé notre propre version des choses, qui ne correspond pas à la version de Square Enix et Disney. Les manteaux noirs en cuir ne sont donc pas la solution ici !

Nyalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! On espère que ça vous a plus !

Questions à 20 munnies ! (de quoi vous acheter une glace à l'eau de mer quoi)

Vexen assouvira-t-il un jour son désir de disséquer les filles ? Ou du moins de leur retirer la faculté de parler et de faire du bruit ? Ce dernier et Zexion cacheraient-ils un profond fanboyisme pour les chanson de Tatu et réécoutent-ils en boucle "histoire d'une vache" tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher ? Revendent-ils les DVD au mog ? Sur à ma zone ? Voulez-vous profiter des promotions exceptionnelles de ce CD single à 39,99€ seulement avec le titre bonus " Squik Squasquik, Squek squi squi Squiquaquik" (Moi Vladimir, Dieu de la Choupinerie, chanson entièrement squikée par notre ver rampant préféré) ? Elinska pourrait-elle faire le café avec ses flingues si elle dégomait un sans-coeur de type café ? Pourrait-on poser la même question avec le chocolat, la vanille, la fraise, le foie gras, les choux de bruxelles et les autres arômes ? Pensez-vous que les régulières remarques de Luxord sur la relation entre Elinska et le plancher reflètent une préférence sexuelle, à savoir de faire l'amour par terre ? Si les filles sont constituées de vide, pensez-vous qu'elles peuvent se remplir d'objets divers et variés, et ainsi tricher en prenant l'avion en emportant des bagage en plus discrétos dans leur corps pour pouvoir impunément dépasser les 20kg rèflementaires ? Pourrait-on faire une exposition des "toiles" du néant et ouvrir un musée ? Xaldin adoptera-t-il l'idée du tatouage ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	45. Chapter 44

GLAAAAAAAAAAAACES ! GLACES A L'EAU DE MEEEEEEEER ! QUI VEUT DES GLAAAAAAAAAAAAACES ?! (ceci n'est qu'une vile tactique pour attirer les potentiels lecteurs souffrant de la chaleur d'un été trop longtemps attendu)

Nous voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Dessillu pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tatu ne semblait pas calmée et elle préféra rester éloignée. Sa présence gênait la pour réussir ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle alla s'installer dans les gradins. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra à nouveau.<p>

L'absence de coeur leur facilitait la tâche autant qu'elle la complexifiait. Elle facilitait le ressenti du néant, mais accentuait ce réflexe qu'était la recherche de coeur. Le Requiem de l'Ange parvint cependant à effleurer légèrement l'état qu'elle devait atteindre. Elle chercha à s'en saisir petit à petit, et y parvint grosso modo, pour une petite partie d'elle-même. Le Joker des Elements quand à elle s'était brièvement approchée elle aussi... mais les problèmes de concentration ne se règlent pas en un jour. La numéro XV s'était donc levée, pour aller poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. Elle essaya de lui transmettre la sensation.

Tatu : ça devrait ressemblait à ça, grosso-modo.

Elinska : ah c'était çaaaaa ! C'est justement c'que j'essaye d'éviter depuis tout à l'heure ! C'est super désagréable comme sensation. C'est comme quand je suis en manque en mode j'm'enfoutiste.

Axel : vous vous faites des massages ? C'est pas très sérieux.

Le numéro VIII se tenait à l'entrée de la salle, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Tatu : Elins...

Elinska : ouais, c'est mauvais signe...

Elles se redressèrent.

Tatu : Et Axel, j'peux savoir ce que t'as derrière toi ?

Elinska : j'ai cru mal voir, mais s'il s'agit d'un bisounours...

Marluxia : je peux savoir qui est-ce que vous appelez bisounours ?

Elinska : argh, c'est bien c'qu'on craignait caporal…

Tatu : il nous faudra des nerfs d'acier pour cet après-midi sergent...

Axel : On dirait que ça ne c'est pas calmé depuis la dernière fois.

Tatu : lui aussi fait parti de ceux qui ont le dont de m'énerver.

Elinska : j'ai retiré le cran de sécurité de Seb pour lui, il sera pas pardonné de si tôt.

Axel : …

Le numéro XI se retenait visiblement d'en placer quelques unes.

Marluxia : j'aimerais finir au plus vite. On leur apprend comment repérer et ouvrir les failles du néant, et on s'en va.

Tatu : t'attendra qu'on ait fini de se régler sur la longueur d'onde du néant, la barbe-à-papa.

Marluxia : vous n'y êtes pas encore ? Tch, on peut dire que vous n'êtes vraiment que des bonnes à rien.

Le tout desservit sur un mince et sournois sourire à la Marlulu. Le Requiem de l'Ange, déjà bien chauffé ce matin, retrouva sa facilité à faire des étincelles.

Elinska : Tu brilles encore ! Tu m'énerves encore plus 'spèce de bisounours-marshmalowisé ! T'arrive à lui faire faire des étincelles avec deux mots !

Marluxia : Je m'en passerais…

Axel : Bon, au boulot !

A ce mot, Elinska qui voulait se montrer coopérative s'assit brusquement par terre et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour retrouver la sensation qu'elle évitait précédemment.

Marluxia : Que-ce qu'elle fait ?

Tatu : Elle bosse ! Faut bien qu'on arrive à sentir c'te putain de néant.

Axel : Et toi ?

Tatu : C'est à peu près fait, j'vais profité du temps qu'elle trouve l'onde pour réessayer, alors chut !

Elle alla s'asseoir plus loin et s'assit à son tour. De son côté, Elinska approchait tout doucement de cette onde, la redoutant plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle avait peur de revenir à son état premier sans pouvoir rien y faire mais elle devait y parvenir. Au moins pour éviter que Tatu ne pète un autre câble avec les deux oiseaux de malheur. Elle s'en approcha, frissonnant lorsqu'elle reconnu cette sensation désagréable mais elle n'arriva pas à s'en rapprocher plus, trop distraite pour cela. Ce fut seulement ou bout d'un long moment et de nombreuses claques mentales pour se reconcentrer, elle parvint à se régler sur l'onde et constata avec bonheur que la sensation s'atténuait un peu sans altérer ses sentiments.

Elinska : Pour moi ça à l'air bon…

Marluxia : Il était temps !

Elinska : … Mais ça va pas tenir longtemps.

Marluxia : pff...

Le numéro XI détourna la tête, fatigué à l'avance à l'idée de devoir l'aider. Axel intervint.

Axel : bien, maintenant tend les mains devant toi, concentre cette sensation dans tes paumes, et essaye de sentir quelque chose.

Elle s'exécuta... mais son attention fut vite détournée sur autre chose.

Elinska : qu'est-ce que tu mets dans tes cheveux pour qu'ils tiennent comme ça ?

Le numéro VIII soupira avec un sourire. Ça risquait d'être long. La numéro XV quand à elle, essayer de stabiliser la sensation, pour la manipuler à sa guise ensuite.

Marluxia : je pense que tu peux passer à l'étape suivante.

Elle sursauta, car elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle referma les yeux, et essaya de "passer à l'étape suivante" seule. Le numéro XI s'approcha de quelques pas encore, tout en continuant de parler.

Marluxia : concentre la sensation de néant dans l'avant de ton bras, et utilise-le comme une sonde.

Tatu : hum...

Elle tendit le bras devant elle et essaya de s'exécuter... mais comment saisir et concentrer du vide ? Au moment ou Marluxia reprit la parole, il était derrière elle, et penché de façon à ce que son visage ne soit pas trop loin du sien.

_Pensées Tatu : il fait ça pour m'énerver... Il fait ça exprès pour m'énerver... hors de question de craquer... T'es plus forte que lui._

Marluxia : essaye de délimiter la sensation de néant avec ce que tu es vraiment, ta personnalité. Tu repousses le néant petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez réduit pour aller dans l'avant de ton bras.

Axel : Reconcentres-toi.

Elinska : Voui !

Elle retrouva l'onde qu'elle devait utiliser et se concentra, essayant d'oublier ses questions existentielles. Elle leva la main et tenta de faire passer la sensation dans son bras… mais…

Elinska : Non sérieux tu mets du gel ?

Axel : Non, c'est naturel…

Elinska : La classe !

Axel : On se concentre ?

Elinska : Désolée !

Elle se remit à la tâche, se concentrant à son extrême pour parvenir à réussi l'exercice. Elle arriva à faire passer la sensation jusqu'à son bras et Axel fut étonnée qu'elle y soit parvenue aussi rapidement mais tout s'évapora l'instant d'après et bizarrement, il n'était pas surpris : Luxord l'avait prévenu.

Elinska : … T'es vraiment roux ?

Tatu essaya d'ignorer la présence de Marluxia dans son espace vital et essaya de réussir l'exercice. Délimiter le néant de sa personnalité ne fut pas trop compliqué mais le repousser était autre chose : elle s'en était éloignée pour la chasse au sans-cœur, l'avait retrouvé pour cet exercice et maintenant il fallait en plus quelle le redirige en elle ? Mentalement, elle essaya de le rassembler, de former une masse de néant.

Marluxia : T.t.t.t.t., ça ne marchera pas.

Tatu le regarda du coin de l'œil : il était proche l'imbécile.

Marluxia : Tu ne peux pas rassembler le néant. Contentes-toi de pousser ce qui se trouve à ta portée.

Tatu grogna un oui et ferma les yeux.

Elinska : Sérieux ?!

Axel : On ne va pas s'éterniser ? Tu y étais presque.

Elinska : Moui… Mais j'y peux rien si j'ai des pensées soudaines et incontrôlables qui me déconcentrent… Huuuuun ! Cooooonceeeentraaaaatiiiioooon ! Gnyah !

Axel : Attention ça fume !

Elinska : Nan ! Me déconcentre pas !

Elle recommença, arrivant désormais à trouver l'onde et à diriger son sentiment dans son bras, sans aller bien loin au final. Mais c'était un léger progrès ! Elle fronça les sourcils un peu plus, et parvint à très légèrement propulser la sensation hors de sa paume... Elle effleura quelque chose... Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle interrogation entre en trombe dans sa tête.

Elinska : pourquoi est-ce que Mister Freeze y fronce tout le temps les sourcils ?

L'existence même d'Elinska devait être un concentré d'interrogations et de mystères : comment faisait-elle pour en trouver toutes les 5 secondes ?

Axel : je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est comme ça, c'est tout.

Elinska : hum...

Elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau.

Elinska : c'est pour ça qu'il veut pas jouer avec moi ?

Chaque seconde qui passait l'irritait un peu plus. Elle avait horreur de ça, que cette saloperie de bisounours à coup de cheveux barbe-à-papa empiète à ce point sur son espace vital. Feindre l'ignorance. Il ne t'atteint pas, il ne t'atteint pas.

Marluxia : voilà, maintenant tu pousses tout ça dans ton bras.

Elle était parvenue à vaguement concentrer le néant qui était en elle. Si les limites de celui-ci étaient floues, il avait plus de forme qu'avant. Lentement, très lentement, elle parvint à le repousser dans son bras.

Marluxia : maintenant que c'est fait, essaye de le projeter hors de ta paume, juste assez pour qu'il reste le tien.

Elle essaya.

Marluxia : tu y vas trop fort.

Elle fit des efforts pour l'ignorer et se concentrer sur ce qui lui était demandé mais la présence de Marluxia était réellement insupportable, même si elle ne lui demanderait jamais de se reculer. Elle reprit donc depuis le début et repoussa doucement le néant, comme l'autre marshmallow le lui demandait.

Elinska : Et il est vraiment bleu ?

Axel : Sûrement…

Elinska hocha de la tête et se concentra et Axel vit bien qu'elle avait une nouvelle question alors il la coupa avant qu'elle ne la pose.

Axel : Ecoute, on va faire quelque chose. Tu vas me poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête, j'y répondrais si je peux et après, on bosse. C'est retenu ?

La brune acquiesça vivement et posa sa première question.

Elinska : Tu f'ras d'la pâte à sel avec moi ?

Axel : Euh…

20 minutes plus tard :

Axel : Non.

Elinska : Dernière question ! Je pourrais mettre des punaises dans le lit à Xaldin ?

Axel : Comme pour Vexen, c'est non.

Elinska : J'avais dis des seringues pour Vexen ! C'pas pareil !

Axel : Tu te mets au boulot maintenant ?

Elinska : Mince… T'as pas oublié… Bon, j'm'y mets…

Elle ferma les yeux chercha à reprendre là où elle en était, c'est-à-dire repousser la sensation vers son bras. S'étant vidée la tête en posant ses questions, elle y parvint assez rapidement et Axel s'en aperçu.

Elinska : Je fais quoi maintenant.

Axel : A présent, sens le néant autour de toi et avec ton bras, essaye de trouver des failles.

La brune se releva mais il la fit rasseoir.

Axel : Pas besoin de marcher, c'est purement mental. Imagine que le néant, extérieur défile devant toi, tu à juste à passer ta main dessus.

Tatu de son côté, n'ayant aucune envie de poser ses questions existentielles à l'Assassin Sublime, avait avancé beaucoup plus vite. Elle parvenait à plus ou moins sentir le néant, et bien que cet état ne soit pas stable, elle commençait déjà à partir à la recherche de failles. Marluxia avait augmenté la distance entre sa tête et la sienne, et elle ne s'en portait qu'infiniment mieux. A un moment cependant, pas pur réflexe, elle voulut se mettre à marcher, et il la retint par l'épaule.

_Pensées Tatu : me touche pas sale marshmallow !_

Marluxia : te déplacer ne te serviras à rien. Habitue toi tout de suite à sentir le néant en restant immobile.

Elle dégagea sa main d'un mouvement d'épaule, lui signifiant par la même occasion qu'elle avait comprit. Par réflexe de concentration, elle ferma les yeux. Elle senti cette espèce de toile aussi fluide que du velours, et pourtant caoutchouteuse et qui semblait pleine d'eau. Elle s'étonnait elle-même d'ailleurs. Comment parvenait-elle à décrire si précisément quelque chose qui semblait avoir si peu de consistance ? Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux par la même occasion. Elle venait de sentir comme une aspérité un peu plus solide. Le numéro XI passa à côté d'elle en frôlant son épaule.

Marluxia : on dirait bien que tu viens de sentir une faille.

Il tendit la main.

Marluxia : oui, c'est bien ça. Ne la perds pas, et essaye de vaguement la saisir pour le moment.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'essaya à la tâche, mais la faille semblait se dérober sous sa main à chaque fois. S'ennuyant un peu, Marluxia se permit une remarque désagréable.

Marluxia : je peux savoir pourquoi c'est à nous de s'occuper de ces gamines ? C'est Xigbar le spécialiste dans le domaine.

Tatu : j't'en foutrais des gamines, et je pense préférer Balafre-man à ta personne comme professeur. Lui au moins se balade pas avec de la barbe-à-papa sur la tête.

L'Assassin fronça les sourcils. Une des choses qu'il supportait le moins était que l'on critique ses cheveux. Mais bon, quelque part, il l'avait bien cherché.

Axel : eh, vous n'allez pas nous remettre ça tous les deux ?

Elinska : …

La brune s'était approchée derrière Axel et essayait de voir, par-dessus l'épaule du numéro VIII, ce que faisaient Tatu et Marluxia.

Axel : … Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore déconcentrée ?

Elinska : Hé… Héhé ! Désolée ! Je dois m'y remettre ?

Axel : Oui et ça serait bien que tu arrives à quelque chose avant de perdre le peu de concentration que tu peux avoir.

Elinska : Soit pas méchant j'y fais pas exprès !

Axel : Allez réessaye.

Elle se recula et décida de rester debout. Contrairement à Tatu qui sentait quelque chose au bout de ses doigts, comme si elle touchait quelque chose, Elinska ne ressentait rien. La seule sensation qu'elle avait était intérieure : des picotis dans les bras et pour trouver les failles, à l'image de ce qu'avait dit Axel, elle assimilait le néant à un mur qui défilait devant elle. Mentalement, sa main survolait ce mur, à la recherche de faille. N'étant pas totalement habituée, elle mit un moment avant de trouver une faille. Lorsqu'elle la toucha, elle eut l'impression que les picotis dans sa main étaient « aspirés » dans la faille.

Axel : C'est bon, tu sens la faille ?

Elinska : Je crois.

Axel : Bien. Maintenant que tu sens la faille à l'extérieur, hors de ton corps, essaye d'utiliser ton néant pour l'ouvrir.

Elinska : L'ouvrir ?

Axel : Oui. Imagine que tu passes ta main dans la faille et que tu agrandisses la faille pour pouvoir passer dedans.

Après un froncement de sourcil pour assimiler l'information, la brune fixa sa main, concentrée, et imagina ce qu'Axel lui avait proposé. Ce fut plus compliqué pour elle et elle abandonna rapidement.

Elinska : J'en ai marre ! J'ai l'droit à mon quota de questions ?

Axel : Tu en pose déjà une là…

Elinska : meuaaaih… pas pareil…

Marluxia : c'est bon, tu la tiens ?

Tatu : oui. Je crois qu'elle ne bougera pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

Marluxia : alors essaye de l'ouvrir. Pas avec ta main matérielle, celle que tu projette à partir de ton propre néant. Tu injectes un peu de ton propre néant dans la faille, et tu en repousses les rebords.

Pendant un temps qu'elle ne saurait déterminer, elle essaya de s'immiscer dans le petit espace que lui offrait la faille, pour finalement y parvenir.

Tatu : je suis dedans.

Marluxia : et maintenant tu vas repousser tous les bords d'un seul coup et en même temps. Fais-le quand tu te sens prête.

Tatu : hum...

Paupières closes, une fois encore. Pour finalement essayer. Un petit espace d'environ 15 centimètres de diamètre s'ouvrit dans le vide, à hauteur de sa main. Elle tint quelques secondes, puis fini par lâcher, un peu haletante. Elle y était parvenue. Un tout petit peu, mais elle allait pratiquer. Un sentiment de joie et de fierté l'habitat alors, pour disparaître en croisant le regard mi-figue mi-raisin du numéro XI.

Tatu : quoi ?

Marluxia : mais rien du tout.

Il commença à tranquillement s'éloigner, estimant que son rôle était terminé. Elle aurait peut être lâché un "merci" à son attention, mais elle n'avait pu déterminer s'il venait de se moquer d'elle ou non. Elle se savait susceptible, ça n'était un secret pour personne, mais ce type savait se montrer irritant sans même rien faire. En passant au niveau d'Axel, il lâcha.

Marluxia : j'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Au fait, continue de t'entraîner à en faire, mais ne passe surtout pas au travers. Tu n'as pas encore apprit à choisir ta destination, et tu pourrais te retrouver coincée dans on ne sait quel endroit entre deux mondes.

Elle se contenta de faire une moue colérique et de serrer brièvement les poings. Axel leva les yeux au ciel et retourna s'occuper d'Elinska qui attendait.

Axel : Allez, réessaye.

Elinska : Et mes questions ?

Axel : Cela fait deux ! C'est suffisant pour continuer à bosser.

La brune haussa des épaules et après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de lutte infernale elle parvint à ouvrir un couloir de quelques centimètres de diamètres.

Axel : Voilà. Tu vois que tu peux y arriver quand tu veux. Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Elinska : Vrai ?!

Axel : Oui mais entraîne toi. C'est retenu ?

Elinska : Oui Oui !

C'était presque comme si elle le poussait vers la sortie. Axel eut un regard suspicieux puis s'en alla, laissant les deux amies seules dans la salle d'entraînement. Elinska alla directement se planter devant Tatu qui fulminait toujours dans son coin.

Tatu : Quoi ?

Elinska : … !

Tatu : Je fais encore des étincelles ?

Elinska : Oui ! Et finalement je préfère quand t'en fais pas.

Elle appuya sur le front de son amie avec un air sévère.

Elinska : Au moins quand tu fais pas d'étincelles, tu fais pas la gueule et tu ressemble pas à Saïx ! Alors tu penses plus à cet idiot aux cheveux de barbie et tu te bouges nom d'un calamar !

Elle appuya un peu plus sur le froncement de sourcil de son amie qui n'avait pas quitté son air contrarié après le départ de Marluxia.

Tatu : je veux bien me calmer si tu me dessine la tronche de la barbe-à-papa sur des cibles.

Elinska : tu promets de te calmer après ?

Tatu : ouais, et même de rire un peu.

* * *

><p>Paa pa la la la pam pam paaaaaaam ! Pompom POM ! (musique pour marquer une fin épique... même si elle ne l'est pas) Fin de ce 44ème chapitre ! On espère qu'il vous a plu...<p>

Questions de la semaine !

La couleur des cheveux de Marluxia est-elle naturelle ? Est-elle le résultat d'un pari stupide sur celui qui aurait la plus jolie poupée Barbie ? Serai-ce la preuve que le numéro XI est martyrisé par ses petits camarades, qui le maltraitent et le force à prendre cette couleur tout en se foutant de sa gueule par la suite ? Notre Assassin Sublime pourra-t-il un jour se reconvertir dans un centre de soins appaisant et cesser et briser cette malédiction qui le pousse à être un source de stress pour les gens de son entourage ? Dans quelle tenue aimeriez-vous que Marluxia vous masse ? Est-ce pour deviner quel était le shampoing de Tatu qu'il s'est approché si près, pour s'acheter le même par la suite ? Ou bien dresse-t-il un tableau avec les petits détails sur la vie personnelle et privée de chacun des membres de l'Organisation, comme le temps à la seconde près passé à se brosser les dent chaque matin ? (moyennes faite sur 6 mois) Quelles sont donc ces questions, d'après vous, qu'a pu poser Elinska à Axel ? Quelles sont celles qui avaient le plus de potentiel d'être posées ? Elinska parviendra-t-elle un jour à créer des couloirs obscurs qui la mèneront directement à la cave à rhum de l'Organisation ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	46. Chapter 45

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous espérons que vous passez de bonnes vacances !

Cette semaine, nous voudrions remercier du fond du coeur Hugo, qui nous a laissé des reviews, mais qui est également allé laisser des commentaires sur le blog d'Elinska... Merci. Et étant donné qu'il n'a pas de compte fanfiction, nous lui répondons ici !

Elinska : Merci de tes reviews ! Elles me font extrêmement plaisir ! Ca me fait tout aussi plaisir de savoir que ça te fait rire ! Vladimir est trop mignon pour son bien ! A ce propos, merci pour les commentaires sur mon blog, qui m'ont fait très plaisir aussi ! Merci ! Je refuse cependant d'être ta déesse du dessin ! C'est bien trop pour mon humble niveau de gribouillage !

Réponses aux questions maintenant ! Elinska a un âge mental dépassant 5 ans et demi seulement dans le cas ou ses enfants/proches/amis/parents sont en danger de mort, Autrement… non…  
>Tanfoglio Limited *w* ! Pas des Fans de Gio, Lim et Ted ! (part mourir dans son coin)<br>Pour Vlady-chou, peut-être un jour ! Muhahaha !  
>T'as vu ça ? C'est choquant, hein ? Elin qui réfléchit, tempête au bord de ton lit U.U<p>

J'aimerai voir ton Vladimir moi *^*…

Tatu : Merci avant tout de ton engouement... Ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur et c'est trop mignon ^^ (mais non, pas autant que toi Vladychou, t'as pas à être jaloux !) Merci donc ! Savoir que ça te fait rire est le principal !

5 ans et demi ? ... Pourquoi et demi ?  
>(reviens Elins ! On fait tous des erreurs dans la vie !)<br>Tatu ? Hystérique ? Eum... Comment dire... Tu vois de la poudre explosive ? Ben dis-toi que tant que t'approche pas de feu de cette poudre, je te jure quelle reste très calme !  
>Hu hu hu hu U_u This is the Vladychou's mystery !<p>

Voui ! Moi aussi je veux voir ton dessin de Vladimir ! *^*

Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

Le chapitre maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le Joker des Eléments mit alors tout son cœur à rater les Marlulus qu'elle dessinait sur les cibles qui devaient théoriquement rester vierges. Pendant ce temps, le Requiem... angélique ? Etait allée chercher une barre d'acier, et la soupesait avec un air sombre. Une fois que les portraits furent finis, la numéro XVI se mit de côté. Tatu contempla un instant les œuvres de son amie, et voir ainsi le bisounours massacré lui faisait de toute évidence déjà beaucoup de bien. Elle fit des cercles avec ses épaules, pencha la tête à droite, à gauche, en faisant très légèrement craquer son cou. Elle s'avança pas à pas vers le premier mannequin, le jugea de haut en bas, avant de donner un grand coup de barre en fer sur lui. L'indéfinissable matière avec laquelle la cible était faite craqua, et la partie haute tomba. Elle bloqua le buste en y plantant sa barre et en le calant avec son pied, et se mit à shooter dedans. La tête s'envola au deuxième coup. Elle fini de détruire les jambes en donnant de grands coups à la verticale. Elle se retourna ensuite, et ce fut à peine si on avait le temps de la suivre. Si elle avait savouré le premier, elle ne pourrait pas se défouler pleinement si elle ne se battait pas à pleine vitesse. Car c'est ainsi qu'elle se battait. Une fois que tous les mannequins furent à terre et qu'elle eut prit le temps convenable pour laisser flotter un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, elle se retourna vers son amie, rayonnante à nouveau comme si elle se baladait joyeusement pendant un bel après-midi d'été.<p>

Tatu : j'ai finiiiiii ! Ha ha ha ! C'est dingue ce que ça fait du bien !

Elinska : Yepah !

Puis, vint l'illumination du siècle.

Elinska : … Ca te dit de dessiner tout le monde et de porter leurs portraits dans leurs chambres ?

Tatu : Tous ?

Elinska : Tous.

Notons que dans le « Tous » on enlevait Larxene qui avait depuis longtemps élevée au rang divin de « Scarabée Doré » et qui était donc intouchable sous peine de mort subite.

Elinska : Mais Xemnas a pas de chambre… Ou alors pas avec les autres…

Tatu : On lui fait une fleur ?

Elinska : Ouai… Mais pas de pitié pour les autres, sauf Roxas et Xion. 'Sont trop mignon pour qu'on les défigure. Et on sera cool avec papa-armoire-à-glace ! Tu t'occupes d'eux en priorité !

Tatu : A vos ordres chef ! Mais on dessine sur quoi ?

Elinska : C'est là qu'on passe à l'opération : « Trouver du papier toilette ou voler des feuilles à Vexen/Zexion et du scotch par ce que ce sera plus simple pour les accrocher au mur qu'avec des barrettes à cheveux ! »

Tatu : J'aime cette opération !

Elinska : En route mon Caporal !

Comme deux ombres en plein jours, elles se ruèrent dans le couloir puis, arrivée à deux portes du labo, elles établirent un plan.

Elinska : Je rentre, je fais diversion, tu voles les papiers, on se barre.

Tatu : Mais si y a Zexion ?

Elinska : Je fais comme d'hab U.u Ca le déstabilise suffisamment !

Elles avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la porte et Tatu se cacha. Elinska frappa quelques coups et plaça sa main sur son coeur comme si elle avait mal. Vexen lui dit d'entrer et elle obtempéra.

Vexen : Que-ce que tu veux ?

Elinska : J'ai mal au cœur…

Vexen : Que-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Viens là.

Elle y alla en traînant des pieds. Derrière, Tatu passa sa tête par l'entrebâillure de la porte et entra silencieusement. Sans bruit, elle se glissa jusqu'à la table, dans le dos du numéro V et saisit une rame de papier négligemment posée dessus.

Le numéro IV ne leva pas les yeux de sa patiente.

Vexen : si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue c'est que tu es bien crédule.

Tatu : Tsk ! Sergent ! Nous sommes repérées ! On se replie !

Elinska : ESQUIVE DE LA SAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUCE !

L'esquive de la Sauce consistait à simplement passer à côté de Vexen plutôt qu'à lui marcher dessus. Elles sortirent en courant du laboratoire, passant devant Zexion qu'elles esquivèrent comme un ennemi potentiel sans pour autant qu'il l'idée de les arrêter l'ait effleuré. Le numéro VI entra à son tour dans le laboratoire.

Zexion : je peux savoir ce qui leur prend ?

Vexen : elles voulaient des feuilles et ont préféré faire une opération commando plutôt que de demander.

Zexion : ... des feuilles ?

* * *

><p>Tatu : haaaa... haaaaa... haaaaa... haaaaa...<p>

Elinsla : haaaaa... haaaa... haaaa... haa haaa ?

Tatu : haa haaa... ha haaa ?

Elinsla : ha haaa...

Tatu : je crois... haaaa... Que cette opération... haaa... est une réussite sergent...

Elinska : Je le crois aussi... haaaa... caporal...

Tatu : Bon... Maintenant...

Elinska : les crayons...

* * *

><p>Roxas : des crayons ? Je crois que Saïx en a dans son bureau.<p>

Xion : En tant que second de l'Organisation, il doit remplir des papiers de temps en temps, c'est pour ça qu'il en a.

Tatu : merci tous les deux.

Elinska : Zêtes adorables !

* * *

><p>Tatu : sergent.<p>

Elinska : oui caporal ?

Tatu : je crois... Que nous risquons beaucoup lors de cette mission. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais vous dire à quel point je suis heureux de combattre à vos côtés.

Elinska : oh caporal ! Ce fut un honneur pour moi ! Jamais personne ne fut meilleur compagnon que vous !

Tatu : sergent !

Elinska : caporal ! (1)

Luxord : je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Le Joueur du destin était derrière elles, en les regardant d'un air vraiment bizarre.

Elinska : … On veut des crayons (avec l'accent : des craaaââââââaaaayons !)

Tatu : … De couleur…

Luxord : Pourquoi faire ?

Elinska : Ecrire nos mémoires…

Tatu : … En couleur…

Luxord : Et ?

Elinska : Faut qu'on aille voir Saix…

Tatu : … Bleu…

Luxord : Et ?

Elinska : Et qu'on risque notre peau…

Tatu : … Rose…

Luxord : Pourquoi ?

Elinska : Ca va pas lui plaire si on y va en commando…

Tatu : … Rouge…

Luxord : Et si vous le lui demandiez gentiment ?

Elinska : … Tu crois ?...

Tatu : … Jaune…

Luxord : Mais oui. Allez !

Il poussa les deux brunes jusqu'à la salle commune où Saïx était.

Luxord : Saïx, elles veulent te demander quelque chose.

Elinska et Tatu : …

Saïx : …

Tatu : …

Elinska : …

Tatu : … Bonjour !

Saïx : … Bonjour.

Tatu : Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, tu aurais des crayons de couleurs ?

Saïx : …

On devinait clairement qu'à travers ces trois petits points se cachait une toute autre réponse telle que : « Est-ce que j'ai une tronche à avoir des crayons de couleurs ? »

Tatu : Des stylos noirs, bleus, rouges, rose, jaune et vert ?

Saïx : Je n'ai pas de rose, ni de jaune.

Tatu : On prend !

Elinska : Mais comment on va faire ?

Saïx : Je vous les prête à une condition.

Les deux : Hum ?

Saïx : Que Xash change de manteau et en prenne un de la même longueur que les autres.

Elle s'étrangla.

Elinska : KWÂ ?!

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue.

Elinska : mais il est très bien comme ça mon manteau ! Puis faut qu'elles respirent mes jambes !

Saïx : ...

Il la regardait d'un oeil plus que sévère. Il ne comptait pas lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, et s'il elle continuait de se plaindre, il serait beaucoup plus ferme. Ou plutôt, il serait ferme comme il devrait l'être en temps normal.

Luxord : le manteau est un de nos signes de reconnaissance, un des symboles de l'Organisation. C'est ainsi que les gens peuvent nous reconnaître.

Son amie eut la discrétion de lui glisser à l'oreille :

Tatu : et je te signale qu'il ne t'as pas demandé de reprendre un pantalon normal. Il fait déjà des efforts de son côté. J'te dis pas d'accepter, juste d'être plus délicate.

Luxord rit un peu.

Luxord : de toute façon, tu devras bien porter le manteau de façon correcte à un moment. Ça n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant de Xemnas n'en fasse la remarque.

Elinska : hum...

Elle réfléchit un petit moment, avant de relever la tête vers le numéro VII, qui devait vouloir se convertir en moine bouddhiste pour avoir gardé patience comme ça.

Elinska : c'est d'accord. Quand on retournera chez Vexen ce soir je prendrai un nouveau manteau.

Elle tendit sa main grande ouverte avec les doigts bien écartés.

Elinska : les crayons stitiplé !

Il la jugea, puis ouvrit un tiroir, et sorti quatre stylos, un de chaque couleur.

Elinska : tu peux en passer un deuxième noir ? On pourra se partager les couleurs. Sitiplé ?

Il lui concéda un autre stylo noir, presque à contrecœur, mais il voulait en finir. Il ne pourrait pas rester calme indéfiniment.

Les deux : merciiiiiii !

Et elles sortirent...

Tatu : sergent...

Elinska : caporal...

Les deux : ON EST EN VIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Les deux : OUAIIIIII ! TOUTES MES FELICITATIONS !

Elinska : On peut mettre notre plan à exécution !

Tatu : Héhé !

Elinska : Même s'il nous manque le jaune ! Pour les yeux !

Tatu : Hum… On a qu'à prendre le vert et pas trop appuyer… Et mettre un peut de rouge aussi…

Elles regardèrent les stylos dans la main d'Elinska avec le même air dubitatif puis Tatu leva le poing en l'air avec un sourire effrayant.

Tatu : De toute manière… Notre but est de les défigurer, non ?

Elinska : Ouai !

Tatu : ALORS AU BOULOT !

Elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Tatu et l'atelier des horreurs pu commencer.

Tatu : Je fais Roxas, Xion et Lexaeus ?

Elinska : Oui ! Et tu t'appliques bien, hein ?

Tatu : Tu veux pas que je fasse Saïx avec ?

Elinska : Pourquoi ?

Tatu : Question de survie.

Elinska : …Okay… J'ai le droit de m'acharner sur le chewing-gum à la fraise et l'autre crétin des alpes de Xaldin ?

Tatu : Oui et Oui !

Elinska : Héhé *D

Elles attrapèrent chacune une feuille et le travail débuta. Tatu qui avait choisit de commencer par les plus jeunes était en train de représenter Xion. Un petit bout de langue dépassait de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'appliquait pour faire de son mieux et quelque chose de ressemblant, traçant doucement chacun des traits de peur de se tromper. Son amie y allait déjà plus au feeling, à grand coup de stylo noir et de gribouillis dans tous les sens. Xaldin fut expédié en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire mais elle dû se forcer un peu plus pour Marluxia, ne devant pas appuyer sur le rouge pour que les cheveux soient roses… Du moins, si on peu appeler ça des cheveux…

* * *

><p>Saïx : …<p>

Luxord : Pour écrire d'après ce que j'a compris…

Saïx : …

Luxord : Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis prêt à parier que tu te posais la question !

Tatu : Elins ! Balance le bleu !

Elinska : Wouaaaaatreeeeuuuuaaaaaape ! (= attrape)

Tatu : j'aaaaaaaaaiiii !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle levait fièrement son dessin pour le montrer à son amie.

Tatu : j'ai fini Xiooooon !

Elinska : elle est meumi ! Regarde c'que moi j'ai fais !

Elle lui présenta... Une sorte de pâté de trais noir, qui pouvait très, très, très vaguement évoquer un humain mutant, représentant Xaldin. Puis, sur une autre feuille, un arc de triomphe rose avec deux points pas alignés pour les yeux et un sourire qui partait du menton jusqu'à l'oreille gauche, représentant Marluxia.

Tatu : ils sont magnifiques !

Elinska : vrai ? Merci !

Elles continuèrent.

Elinska : j'passe à Luxord ! Il aura des cheveux verts !

Tatu : et moi à Roxas ! Banzai.

* * *

><p>Xaldin : ... Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ?<p>

Rien de plus voyant sur les murs vide des locaux de l'Organisation qu'un gribouillis noir nouvellement affiché sur le mur de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que ce c'était que ce truc ? L'Organisation se reconvertissait-elle en crèche ? C'était tout simplement hors de question.

Roxas : Xion ?

Xion : Oui ?

Roxas : Toi aussi tu as un dessin dans ta chambre ?

Xion : Oui ! Regarde ! C'est moi non ?

Roxas : Oui ça te ressemble ! C'est Xyrla et Xash qui les ont fait tu penses ?

Xion : Sûrement. Elles sont gentilles.

Lexaeus passa alors avec une feuille dans les mains et les deux jeunes s'approchèrent pour voir.

Roxas : Elles dessinent vraiment bien !

Lexaeus :…

Xion : Oui !

Xigbar : Ca va oui. C'est pas mal !

Xion et Roxas : … (ne l'ont pas vu arriver). T'en a reçu un aussi ?

Xigbar : Comme tout le monde je pense.

Si ces quatre personnes étaient plutôt contentes de leur portrait, la majorité était partagée entre l'horreur et le désespoir.

* * *

><p>De leur côté, les filles avaient prévu le coup. Elles s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre qui leur avait servit d'atelier et avaient barricadé la porte en poussant lit, armoire et ect, devant pour qu'on ne puisse plus ouvrir la porte et elles attendaient, cachées derrière le bureau, s'étant fait des chapeaux en papier pour s'en servir de casque.<p>

Tatu : C'est maintenant que tout commence.

Elinska : Oui mon caporal !

Tatu : Les boulettes de papier sont-elles prêtes ?

Elinska : Oui mon caporal ! Avec de l'encre dessus mon caporal !

Tatu : Alors nous sommes prêtes pour la bataille !

* * *

><p>Luxord : C'est censé me ressembler ?<p>

Demyx : Tu ressembles à un champignon poilu avec des trucs noirs bizarres sur les côtés… Tu louches aussi…

Luxord : Ha ! Tu t'es vu ? Avec ta tête de tartine sans confiture ?

Demyx : Une tartine c'est mieux qu'un champi difforme.

Luxord : Tu n'as pas tort ! Tu as eu de la Chance.

Axel : … J'vais aller leur dire deux mots…

De loin ils purent voir son dessin : un épouvantail avec la tête en feu.

Luxord : Charmant. Elles se sont surpassées…

Demyx : J'veux leur parler moi aussi !

Luxord : Comme tout le monde je pense…

Axel, Luxord, Demyx, Xaldin, Roxas, Xion, Xigbar et Marluxia étaient devant leur porte et admiraient le « magnifique » panneau qui disait : « Merci d'être passés, nous sommes actuellement en vacances. Merci de glisser les réclamations sous la porte, nous y répondrons dès que nous serons revenues ! Merci ! »

Marluxia : …

Xaldin : Elles nous prennent réellement pour des imbéciles…

Les deux : PARC'QUE Z'ETES L'ORGANISATION DES 13 IMBÉCILES !

Les deux : oups...

Marluxia : et voilà la preuve que ce sont elles, les imbéciles…

* * *

><p>(1) : Insérer ici un magnifique coucher de soleil en fond, des larmes sur les joues et une tenue militaire rapiécée au deux oiseaux rares.<p>

Tataaaaam ! Fin du chapitre !

Questions de cette quinzaine !

Faites vous partie de cette minorité sans doute inexistante qui est allée voir les reviews d'Hugo afin d'en comprendre les réponses rédigées par les auteurs ? Quelqu'un aurait-il pitié des membres de l'Organisation XIII pour dessiner les cibles à la place d'Elinska ? La ligue des manteaux noirs défigurés vous devrait une reconnaissance éteeeernelle... Saïx cache-t-il ses feutres stabilos qui sentent les fruits dans un coin de son bureau pour qu'il soit les seuls à les utiliser ? Pourrait-on proposer un nouveau design pour l'arc de triomphe basé sur la tête de notre Marlulu et sur le dessin d'Elinska ? Si Demyx est une tartine sans confiture, est-il un demi-nyan cat ? Un nyan cat masqué ? Un apprenti nyan cat ? Les filles ont-elles poussé le bouchon de stylo trop loin cette fois ? Vont-elles survivre aux retombées de leurs connerie de cette fois-ci ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	47. Chapter 46

Bonsoir, bonjour à tous !

Et voici le chapitre 46 de votre rendez vous quinzainier de Wanted : Sora !  
>Cette semaine, remercions Maya Chain, Hugo et Baka-chan-love pour leurs reviews ! Et comme pour la fois précédente, Hugo n'ayant pas de compte, nous lui répondons sur ce début de chapitre !<p>

Elinska : Merci de ta review !  
>Je t'en prie ! Fait ! Pourris la tronche de barbapapaman ! Pourris celle du n°III aussi !<br>Tu aurais un deviant art ? Ou sinon, tu connais Casimage ? Ou d'autres hébergeurs gratuits d'images ? Tu nous donnerais le lien de l'image par review (ou sur mon blog pour pas avoir de problème de lien) après !  
>Pour qu'Elinska ait un don pour la caricature, il faudrait tout simplement qu'elle sache faire autre chose qu'une patate… Hors… Elle ne sait pas dessiner autre chose. La caricature me semble compromise.<br>C'est vraiment trop d'honneur que tu me fais. Mais merci !

Tatu : Merci encore de tes reviews ! X3  
>Il est toujours plaisant d'emmerder notre touche de rose préférée ^w^ Et surtout de piétiner son petit orgueil *D Et voyons Elinska, un peu de tenue XD Nous savons tous ta profonde aversion pour la Lance Tourbillonnante (ceci est un pseudonyme, le sujet ayant préféré conserver son anonymat, ses dread locks seront donc brouillées comme son visage en une immonde bouillasse noire à votre écran !), ce n'est cependant pas une raison pour la manifester à chaque réponse que tu fais aux lecteurs !<br>L'ultime solution demeurera l'adresse e-mail, si jamais nous nous retrouvons dans cette obligation, et si bien sûr tu es consentant pour nous donner tes coordonnées (si tu n'as pas peur bien sûr que Elinska le personnage se mette à t'envoyer tout et n'importe quoi... surtout du n'importe quoi). Tu n'auras qu'à la laisser sur un de nos deux blogs, on supprimera le commentaire pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'avoir =)  
>Quant au talent de caricature d'Elinska... Je crois que sa créatrice a très bien résumé XD<br>Et... oui et non, Tatu sait danser. Disons qu'elle n'a jamais appris, et qu'elle stresse juste de trop, persuadée qu'elle ne sait pas (cf : passage de nos deux héroïnes chez Cendrillon). Cependant, elle a le sens du rythme et c'est relativement inné chez elle... Mais bon ^w^ j'aime trop la torturer et l'embêter de la sorte pour lui faire prendre des cours de danse, et de la confiance en elle avec !

Maintenant, la suite de votre programme. *repose ses fiches*

* * *

><p>Tatu : J'T'AI ENTENDUE LA BARBE-A-PAPA !<p>

Luxord : quoi qu'il en soit, ouvrez-nous. Ça devient ridicule.

Elinska : NAN !

Tatu : zallez nous trucider sinon.

Luxord : vous ne l'avez pas un peu cherché quelque part ?

Elinska : ... pas faux.

Xigbar : ah oui, c'est vrai que vos dessins à vous vous... mettent en valeur.

Xaldin : pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Demyx : fais voir le tien ! ... Wouééé ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi lui il en a droit à un beau et que nous on est tous massacrés ?!

Elinska : T'as quelque chose à redire à mes dessins, tartine sans confiture ?!

Luxord : on comprend par qui ont été réalisés les nôtres.

Marluxia : quoi qu'il en soit, si vous ne sortez pas par vous-même, je défonce la porte.

Tatu : Mais c'est MA porte ! Si t'as envie de défoncer des portes, va faire ça sur la tienne, bisounours !

Xaldin : je l'aiderai à entrer dans la pièce si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Elinska : Zêtes plus nombreux que nous ! C'est pas juste !

Tatu : et toi le macaque, efface ton putain de sourire ! Ça se sent à des kilomètres !

Marluxia : je ne me répéterai pas. 1...

Elinska : Bande d'ingrats ! On vous offre des beaux dessins comme ça et voilà c'qu'on a comme récompense !

Marluxia : s'ils étaient si beaux que ça, vous n'auriez pas eus le réflexe de vous cacher. 2...

Tatu : ELINS ! PLAN DE SECOURS !

Marluxia : ... 3...

Il défonça la porte d'un seul coup, la magie aidant grandement à dégager les meubles. Une fois la poussière retombée, ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Xaldin : ...

Il tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture bosselée qui tenait à la verticale du mur.

Tatu : merde.

Elinska : notre super camouflage !

Tatu : j'étais persuadée que ça marcherai, vu comment tout est blanc ici...

Marluxia : Donc… On a deux trois trucs à vous dire sur ces horreurs…

Elinska : Tatuuu ! Il dit que je fais des n'horreurs !

Tatu plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles d'Elinska en faisant les gros yeux à Marluxia.

Tatu : Ca va pas de dire ça à un gosse ?!

Marluxia : Le gosse en question m'a défiguré…

Tatu : C'est le principe des gosses, petit poney !

Marluxia : ...

Xaldin : On est pas dans une crèche ici.

Elinska : Tu dis ça parce que tu es vexé que j'ai représenté la vérité ! Tu ressembles à un concombre moisi, que t'oses plus te regarder dans un miroir et que mon dessin te représente à fond les crayons !

Tatu : T'étais obligée ?

Elinska : Désolée ça sort tout seul.

Xaldin allait faire une purée de numéro XVI mais une aura sombre figea toute le monde. Ils regardèrent en direction de ce qui restait de la porte et ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Saïx.

Tatu : Saïx ! Tu viens pour tes stylos j'imagine ?

Saïx : En effet… Que faîtes-vous tous là ?

Elinska : Mais rien ! Ils allaient partir, hein ?

Tous se désistèrent sauf Marluxia et Xaldin qui arboraient un sourire franchement inquiétant.

Marluxia : Nous sommes là pour ça.

Il montra son dessin et Saïx haussa finement un sourcil, puis un autre en voyant l'énorme quantité de noir qui avait été utilisée.

Tatu : ... Tu sais, on dirait qu'il y en a beaucoup… Mais pas tant que ça en fait...

Saïx : merci, je sais juger de la quantité d'encre utilisée sur une feuille. Et je crois que cela dépasse un peu les bornes pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Sans compter le temps que vous avez perdu à ces imbécillités, et je ne parle pas du bazar que vous avez créé ni même des dommages matériel.

Tatu : mais c'est LUI qui a défoncé MA porte !

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du numéro XI.

Marluxia : tu es en torr, c'est tout.

Saïx : Quand à toi Marluxia, tu n'avais pas à détruire le mobilier, ni même à perdre du temps à ces futilités.

Tatu : hin hin...

Mais elle se tint à carreau dans la seconde qui suivit : un regard du numéro VII avait été suffisant.

Saïx : vous deux, dépêchez vous d'aller voir Vexen. Il vous attend.

Elinska : ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on doit encore passer une nuit dans son labo.

Saïx : et demain, vous vous attendrez dans la salle commune dès la première heure. Il va falloir remettre certaines choses au clair, et Xemnas avait déjà des reproches à vous faire.

Tatu : oh ça rim-... (préfère se taire)

Il s'écarta un pas, leur signifiant qu'elles devaient déguerpir vers de lointains labo sur-le-champ. Elles ne se firent pas prier, et sortirent.

Saïx : et vous retournez dans vos quartiers. Marluxia, ça sera à Xemnas de juger si tu étais dans ton droit ou pas.  
>Il tourna les talons et sorti à son tour de la pièce, en récupérant les crayons au passage.<p>

Marluxia : tss, il nous prend pour quoi ? Pour des gosses ?

Xaldin : on dirait bien oui.

Marluxia : bon, y a plus rien d'intéressant ici. Moi j'y vais.

Xaldin : on pourrait jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à ses affaires...

Son oeil avait été attiré par une tache de couleur, dans un des coins de la pièce. C'était là qu'avait été amassées les affaires que Tatu avait ramené de sa vie dans la Cité du Crépuscule. Elles avaient été mises à l'abris de l'assaut. Ce n'était pas seulement l'idée de méchamment se venger qui le poussait, mais aussi la curiosité. La seule présence de ce sac faisait de cette chambre l'une des plus personnalisées du bâtiment. Ça devait être pareil chez Xash.

Marluxia : non merci, je n'ai pas envie d'une autre punition injustifiée.

* * *

><p>Elinska : Au fait Zexion, t'as aimé mon dessin ?<p>

Zexion : ...

Elinska : ah je vois, tu est muet de gratitude ! Ah, et tant que j'y pense, il vous resterait pas un manteau à ma taille ? J'ai promis au stroumph d'en porter un normal... Et s'il me voit pas dedans demain je crois qu'il va nous faire un ulcère.

Zexion : Si, il doit nous en rester un.

Il partit le chercher sous le regarde illuminé de la brune.

Elinska : Un brave chevalier servant ! C'est trop beau !

Elle voulu lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un câlin mais il s'écarta au bon moment et elle se mangea la table.

Zexion : Voilà ton manteau…

Elinska : Merci !

Elle enleva le premier finissant… en débardeur, oui, oui, elle en a un, et enfila l'autre. Le numéro VI voulu ramasser l'ancien mais elle le récupéra avant et elle sourit.

Elinska : J'vais faire du recyclage *^* Tatu ! J'ai de quoi nous faire des accessoires de ouf !

Tatu : Sérieux ?!

Elinska : Yepah ! On découpe là comme ça, puis là.

Vexen : Vous ferez ça plus tard.

Elles se calmèrent un peu écoutant les rares choses que le numéro IV avait à leur dire à chacun puis il les laissa s'installer pour la nuit. Le lendemain, elles furent réveillées par Vexen qui leur rappela que Saïx avait à leur parler et que si elles étaient en retard ça allait très mal se passer. Tatu fut bizarrement un poil plus rapide pour sortir du coma que d'ordinaire et elles se « précipitèrent » à la salle où il les attendait, visiblement pas trop de bonne humeur.

Saïx : …

Elinska : On est juste à l'heure ! Et j'ai mit ce manteau comme promis !

Saïx : … Oui.

Il y eut un petit silence que le numéro VII sembla apprécier puis il expliqua enfin la raison de leur venue.

Saïx : Xemnas trouve que vous vous faites beaucoup trop remarquer ces temps derniers. Tout d'abord vous contestez les ordres pour des raisons idiotes, et, ou, personnelles. Dans cette suite, vous dérangez les autres membres : vous les empêchez de mener à bien leurs missions tandis que vous ne remplissez pas, ou mal, les vôtres. Elles sont pourtant simples. De plus, vous nuisez à l'ordre. Vous mettez un bazar innommable dans la Citadelle et vous détruisez le matériel.

Elinska : N-

Saïx : …

Elinska : ...

Saïx : Autre chose encore, vos noms ici sont Xash et Xyrla. Xemnas ne veut plus que vos autres prénoms refassent surface devant les autres membres de l'Organisation. Quand à toi, Xyrla, tu ne dois plus faire d'allusions aux cœurs, est-ce clair ?

Elles hochèrent de la tête, penaudes.

Saïx : Passons maintenant _(à la météo)_ aux punitions qui vous attendent. Pour commencer, vous allez avoir vos premières missions...

Les deux : ouais !

Saïx : ... qui auraient pu être agréables et intéressantes si cela ne devait pas être une punition.

Les deux : ooooh...

Saïx : ...

D'accord, ça n'était pas de la contestation, mais une manifestation de non-enthousiasme.

Saïx : vous allez devoir vous rendre dans le monde de Eight Below, et surveiller une zone particulière. C'est un endroit glacial et désertique, et nous nous étions d'abord étonné du petit nombre de sans-coeur que nous voyions par rapport à ce que nous indiquaient les capteurs. Le nombre de coeurs détectés était anormal en soit : peu d'humains et donc peu de sans-coeur vivent dans le froid. Les coeurs détectés sont pour la majorité emprisonnés dans la glace, dans une grotte que nous avons découvert. Votre rôle sera de garder cette grotte...

Elinska s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

Saïx : sans toucher à quoi que ce soit.

Elle referma la bouche. Il avait bien insisté sur chacun des mots.

Saïx : c'est comprit ?

"Ou c'en est fini de votre misérable existence" aurait été inutilement ajouté.

Saïx : votre journée de garde finie, ça sera ensuite à vous de laver l'Illusiocitadelle.

Tatu : tu t'es inspiré tes 12 travaux d'Hercule ? On pourra jamais laver ce bâtiment, il est trop...

Le regard de Saïx lui cloua le bec. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut autant l'impression de risquer sa vie juste en parlant.

Saïx : et Marluxia continuera à vous entraîner pour les couloirs obscurs. C'est sa punition.

Elles auraient aimé ajouté que pour elle aussi c'en était une, et qu'elles se demandaient quand est-ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir dormir, mais l'instinct de survie sait se manifester de temps à autres.

Saïx : allez vous préparer. Vexen a dû vous mettre des manteaux appropriés.

Elles firent demi-tour sans plus poser de questions. Une fois au laboratoire, elles trouvèrent sur la table des manteaux doublés de fausse-fourrure, et pareil pour les chaussures.

Tatu : j'crois que cette fois tu vas pas avoir le choix Elins : c'est le pantalon ou la mort de tes jambes.

Elinska : Je-

Tatu : Même si tu ne crains pas le froid.

Elinska : Fait si froid que ça là-bas ?

Tatu : Bien sûr que oui !

Vexen : Ils ne seront peut-être pas à votre taille. L'organisation ne va que très rarement là-bas et par petit nombre, il n'y a donc pas besoin de beaucoup de manteaux.

Tatu en pris un et l'enfila : les manches étaient un peu trop longues mais ce ne la dérangeait pas. Elinska suivit son exemple. De son côté, le manteau était large : elle flottait dedans et il tombait à raz-le sol.

Elinska : Regarde ! Je peux pas avoir froid au jambes avec ça ! Ahah ! A mort les pantalons, je ne vous mettrai pas de si tôt ! Héhé !

Zexion arriva alors avec un manteau identique au leur.

Zexion : C'est moi qui vais vous montrer les lieux, suivez-moi.

Elinska : Tu sors toi alors ? 'o' Magiiique !

Tatu, pendant que la brune parlait, était allée voir Vexen.

Tatu : Vous n'auriez pas un pantalon ?

Vexen : Pourquoi ?

Tatu : Parce que qu'avec des jambes gelées on avance moins bien…

Il haussa des épaules, peu concerné et lui en ramena un qu'elle glissa sous son manteau avant de retourner vers les autres.

Elinska : Y a des pingouins ?

Zexion : … On y va.

Il créa un couloir obscur et s'y engouffra, suivit des deux filles.

Elles eurent un « petit » choc thermique. Bien que au chaud sous leur manteaux le froid se sentait : il passait sous lui pour remonter vicieusement les congeler sur place. Elinska d'ailleurs, en faisant les frais et s'était mise sautiller pour se réchauffer les jambes. Sauf que ça faisait de l'air aussi.

Tatu : Tu-

Elinska : Nan ! Je ne me laisserai pas bouffer par cette horreur cintrée qu'on ose porter pour avoir les jambes privées d'air libre, de soleil et d'eau fraîche !

Zexion leur fit signe de les suivre et, bravant le froid glaçant, elles le suivirent.

Quelques minutes après :

Tatu : Tu es sûre ?

Elinska : Bouhouuuuu ! O-O-Oui ! Je ne plierai pas !

Tatu : J'en ai un autre pour-

Elinska : SERIEUX ?! Passe !

Tatu : Héhé *)

Après moult tortillages et risques de chutes, Elinska était parvenue à enfiler son pantalon (ayant gardé ses bottes, la tâche n'en est que plus difficile).

Elinska : gniiii ! Chui toute serrée ! Mais j'ai déjà beaucoup moins froid.

Zexion : c'est bon on peut y aller ?

Elinska ouais c'est... PINGOUIIIIIIIIIIIIINS !

Les dits volatiles n'étaient pas si loin que ça, mais au but de la légèreté et de la discrétion avec laquelle le Joker des Elements s'est approché d'eux, ils prirent la liberté de s'en aller vers d'autres icebergs plus paisibles. Le Requiem de l'Ange rattrapa son amie in-extremis avant que celle-ci n'aille prendre un bain avec les phoques.

Tatu : fais gaffe avant de t'élancer comme ça ! Ça glisse je te rappelle !

Elinska : huuuuuuuuuu... Zont fuis... A plus pingouins... Bande de méchants...

Tatu : r'garde ! Ils ressortent de l'eau !

Le groupe était en effet en train de remonter sur une autre surface glacée, pas trop éloignée.

Les deux : sont trop mimi =w=

Zexion : on doit y aller.

Elinska : chut ! Regarde plutôt ! C'est la première fois qu'on en voit en vrai.

Zexion : ...

Tatu : oui, on se doute que c'est pas la première fois que tu viens. Mais tu crois que combien de personnes peuvent profiter de ce spectacle ? Vous profitez pas assez des mondes que vous exploitez.

Zexion : je vous rappelle que vous êtes en punition, et que vous n'êtes pas là pour vous amuser. L'Organisation n'est pas un camp de vacances.

Tatu : pff...

Elinska : j't'aime bien, mais là t'es carrément rabat-joie.

Ils reprirent leur route. Ils marchèrent assez longtemps, la couche de glace sous leurs pieds s'épaississant, et l'eau s'éloignant. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils marchaient toujours sur cette seule et unique épaisseur d'eau solide, sans discontinuité, elle restait la même. Cette avancée, pénible malgré sa relative courte durée, les marqua. Ils étaient maintenant proche d'un glacier surplombant d'environ 3 mètres la plate et large étendue. Ils entrèrent par une ouverture d'environ 1m80 de haut, et elles virent que le glacier était en fait creux, légèrement enfoncé dans le sol. Il se divisait grossièrement et à première vue en deux couloirs. Dans les murs, prisonniers de la glace, des coeurs et des sans-coeurs. On aurait dit un musée.

Zexion : c'est cet endroit que vous aurez à surveiller et à protéger. Il n'est pas concevable que quelqu'un d'autre s'en serve ou en prenne possession. Cela reste de la surveillance. Ne touchez à rien.

Tatu : on pourra quand même chasser les sans-coeurs qui vivent dehors ?

Zexion : pourquoi ?

Tatu : parce que je suis à sec pardi.

Zexion : ... ça n'est pas interdit.

Elinska : merci ma châtaigne !

Il ne releva pas.

Tatu : et une dernière question : pourquoi est-ce que vous les gardez comme ça ?

Zexion : on ne sait pas encore comment les dégager sans risquer de les abîmer. De même qu'on est pas sûrs qu'ils reprendront vie.

Tatu : moi j'pourrai le faire.

Le numéro VI la dévisagea sans avoir pu masquer sa surprise. Il fini par reprendre la parole.

Zexion : il faudra en discuter avec Xemnas.

Il regarda les deux filles tour à tour puis il fit apparaître un couloir obscur.

Tatu : Tu vas où ?

Zexion : Je rentre. C'est votre punition. On reviendra vous chercher plus tard

Elinska : HEH ?!

Pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il avait disparu.

Elinska : Me dis pas qu'on va rester là toutes seules, dans ce froid affreux ?

Tatu : Il semblerait, mais tu ne crains pas le froid, n'est-ce pas ?

Elinska : Rectification, je ne crains pas quand il fait un froid normal. Là, ce n'est pas normal ! Du tout !

Elles choisirent de faire un tour de la galerie pour faire passer le temps. De nombreux cœurs étaient emprisonnés dans la glace si bien qu'elles ne purent les compter comme elles voulaient le faire en arrivant. Puis vint la galerie des sans-cœur, moins nombreux mais dont certains étaient bloqués dans la glace dans une position comique et grotesque.

Tatu : Ils sont moins chou que Vlad !

Elinska : Personne ne peut battre Vladimir question choupinerie !

Tatu : En effet… *O* Elin'… Viens on fait des bonhommes de neiges !

Elinska : AH ouai ! Tatu ! Tatu ! Des sans-cœurs en neige !

Tatu : Ouai !

Elles coururent à l'entrée du glacier et décidèrent de commencer avec un bonhomme de neige tout simple pour finir vers une statue de glace en l'honneur de Vladimir !

Elinska : Il fondra pas ici en plus !

Elles firent trois grosses boules de neige qu'elles empilèrent difficilement puis Tatu se mit à travailler de visage et Elinska le reste. Elles y passèrent une bonne heure et au final, le bonhomme de neige avait un air de famille avec Luxord.

Tatu : On est douée pour les bonhommes de neiges Elin ! On a ça dans le sang !

Elinské : Oué ! On s'attaque à Vladimir ?

Tatu : Ouai !

Elinska : ça va une boule comme ça ?

Tatu : hum... nan ! On va en faire une géante, de statue ! A tel point qu'elle nous dépassera un peu en hauteur !

Elinska : wéééééé *w*

Après avoir donné la forme générale à la neige, Elinska aspergea d'eau leur création grâce à une matéria. Elles patientèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de geler. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à sculpter les détails. Tatu dégrossissait des blocs avec 328, tandis qu'Elinska ciselait avec les griffes qu'elle avait reçut d'Alfred et Sebastian. Etrangement, Elinska réussit, et ne massacra pas Vladimir comme elle l'avait fait avec les membres de l'Organisation. Mieux que ça : les détails étaient parfaits et d'une époustouflante précision. Cela n'étonna pas Tatu, qui le savait depuis longtemps. Eh oui chers lecteurs, l'heure est venue de vous faire une révélation. Si Elinska est une quiche lorraine à moitié cuite en dessin... C'est une déesse de la sculpture et de la pâte à sel !

Tatu : ah la la, qu'il est beau not' Vladimir quand même.

Elinska : trop choupi... Faudra qu'on aille le revoir.

Tatu : dès qu'on saura faire des couloirs obscurs.

Elinska : ouais.

* * *

><p>A présent, les questions stupides et existentielles !<p>

Les enfants ont-ils toujours raison ? Les dessins d'Elinska reflètent-ils la réalité ? Dans ce cas, Luxord est il, en vrai, un champignon échappé de Mario Bros après que ce dernier l'ai massacré ?  
>Marluxia vit-il sous la double identité de Pinkie Pie ? Ou bien est-il sont jumeau démoniaque ? Dans ce cas, est-il l'incarnation masculine de Pinkamena Diane Pie ?<br>Tatu voue-t-elle un culte aux rimes ? Xaldin est-il un pervers voulant trouver les petites culottes des filles en fouillant leurs affaires ?  
>Être fétichiste des uniformes n'est-il pas compliqué dans une organisation comme celle-ci ? Dans le cas échéant, où et avec qui Saïx va-t-il partager et échanger ses photos secrètes de ses collègues ? DiZ participe-t-il à cela ? Xehanort est-il lui-même fétichiste ?<br>Est-ce que, une fois par an, Xemnas laisse les membres de l'Organisation regarder Astérix comme cadeau de Noël ?  
>Pensez vous que Xigbar faisait partie de cette troupe de pingouins fuyards ?<p>

Hum…

A dans deux semaines !


	48. Chapter 47

Bonjoooooooooooooooooooooooooourrrrrrrrrr (en rrrrrroulant le rrrrrrr) nos ptits amis !

Vous avez été nombreux à poster des reviews cette fois-ci ! *w* Dessillu ! Baka-chan-love ! Hugo ! (pam pam paaaaaaam ! Vous en tenue de power rangers et feux d'artifices derrière !) Longues reviews que vous avez eu le courage de rédiger U_U merci !

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre dans le froideur d'un congélo dans lequel sont entreposées vos glaces !

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après, un couloir obscur s'ouvrit, et Marluxia parut. En reconnaissant le sans-cœur de la cité d'halloween, de douloureux souvenirs d'entre-jambe refirent surface, mais il essaya de ne pas y penser.<p>

Marluxia : c'est l'heure.

Elinska : en fait on est très bien ici ! Un peu froid, mais au moins t'es pas là.

Marluxia : oh, mademoiselle a daigné mettre un pantalon ?

Elinska : tss...

Et ils retournèrent à l'Illusiocitadelle. Sitôt arrivés, Elinska vira le pantalon et elle soupira d'aise en secouant les jambes et ils retournèrent voir Saïx.

Saïx : Votre rapport ?

Tatu : Tout s'est bien passé, on a pas eut de visite de potentiels voleurs.

Elinska : Et on a eut froid !

Saïx : Allez rendre les manteaux et Lexaeus va vous donner les différentes tâches à faire pour vos punitions. A noter que vous n'êtes pas ensemble pour nettoyer la Citadelle. Les deux filles se regardèrent, n'osant pas contester et allèrent au labo voir Vexen pour rendre les manteaux. Il fit au passage quelques examens rapides puis les libéra à leur triste sort. Les deux amies retrouvèrent Lexaeus qui leur donna à chacune une liste de tâches.

Elinska : C'est toi qui nettoie tout ça d'habitude ?

Lexaeus : Non. Ce sont les reflets.

Les deux : Qui ?

Deux reflets apparurent devant elles et Tatu se souvint brusquement qu'elle avait faillit finir en reflet : d'un coup, elle trouva ces bestioles un poil moins sympathique.

Lexaeus : Faites votre maximum.

Tatu : J'ai une question… Quand c'est marqué « Laver le sol »… De quel sol vous parlez ?

Lexaeus : … (= Question idiote)

Tatu : Je m'en doutais. Bon, au boulot mon sergent ! Il faut nettoyer un peu ce bazar !

Elinska : Oui mon caporal !

Tatu : Alors à l'attaque ! Je fais les fenêtres !

Elinska : Et moi les sols !

Elles attrapèrent le nécessaire dans le placard prévu à cet effet et coururent à leur tâche dans une certaine bonne humeur. Elinska retourna à la salle commune, préférant commencer par là, et elle se mit au boulot sous le regard aiguisé de Saïx. Elle fut suivie de près par Tatu, qui avait prit le temps de dénicher du matériel d'escalade. Un ou deux grappins, une corde, des mousquetons pour faire coulisser la corde, et on avait là une superbe installation pour laver jusqu'en haut des vitres ! Le seul inconvénient pour Saïx, c'est que le travail n'empêchait pas Xash de parler...

Elinska : sont quand même vachement maltraités les reflets ! Vous vous en servez pour l'entraînement, vous leur tapez dessus comme des malades, en plus ils doivent faire tout le ménage de la Citadelle -qui est super grande pour rien en plus !- et puis...

Et ainsi de suite. Il eut enfin la paix lorsqu'il ne resta plus de sol à laver ni de fauteuil à épousseter. Elles n'eurent pas plus à faire pour aujourd'hui : Marluxia les attendait pour l'entraînement. Lorsqu'elles finirent, il était tard. Elles retournèrent à leur chambre en traînant des pieds, et Tatu soupira en retrouvant sa porte toujours défoncée.

Elinska : tu veux v'nir dormir chez moi ?

Tatu : nan ça va aller, merci.

Elle n'aimait pas que les gens la regardent dormir, ce qui était dur à éviter lorsqu'on avait un réveil aussi difficile que le sien. Le fait de dormir avec Elinska n'y changeait rien non plus, et elle était trop lasse pour vouloir changer ou arranger les choses. Un petit coup d'exutoire chacune (câlin pour Elinska, douche pour Tatu), et elles s'écroulèrent dans leur lit pour s'endormir aussitôt. Le lendemain fut une mauvaise journée.

Saïx : l'une d'entre vous s'occupera du ménage le matin, pendant que l'autre sera de garde dans la grotte, et vous inverserez les rôles l'après-midi.

Fureur, drame et apocalypse passés, le numéro VII eut droit à une question constructive.

Tatu : et la sécurité dans tout ça ?

Saïx : il est vrai que pour des missions dans ce genre de milieux, on envoie presque toujours des groupes. Mais après tout, vous êtes en punition. Ainsi, la grotte est surveillée plus longtemps dans la journée et cela prend tout de suite plus de sens. Xyrla, Zexion m'a rapporté tes propos, comme quoi tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour la grotte. Tu en discuteras ce soir, à la place de l'entraînement.

Il eut alors un sourire, du moins, une légère pliure au niveau des zygomatiques qui pouvait passer pour une petite ride mais tout le monde sait que Saïx n'a pas de ride, donc c'était forcément un sourire.

Saïx : A vous de choisir qui partira en premier et de celle qui restera à nettoyer la Citadelle.

Elinska : Ca t'amuse en plus ?!

Tatu : … De toute façon… On n'a pas le choix…

Elinska : C'est problématique… Mais, je reste ici en première… Pour bien astiquer cette superbe pièce en compagnie de notre cher ami numéro VII !

Saïx : …

Tatu : Et aussi pour éviter d'être au froid, hein ?

Elinska : Pas du tout ! J'ai trois raisons pour rester ici : Numéro 1, me venger de notre cher ami blueberry Numéro VII. Numéro 2, pour montrer à Mister Freeze notre ami que je suis une pro du nettoyage et de trois, pour échapper au froid… Donc tu n'avais pas tort au final… Mais je te ferais une surprise une fois là-bas et tu la verras demain !

Tatu : Ouai, ouai. De toute manière ça m'arrange, comme ça, je suis directement sur place pour aller voir Xemnas et lui parler de mon idée.

Elinska : Ah voui ! Pas bête ! Tout le monde trouve son compte !

Elles eurent un sourire complice et tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Saïx avec un rictus inquiétant pour lui qu'il ignora superbement avec habitude. Tatu alla voir Vexen et Zexion pour prendre le manteau de la veille et revint à la salle principale où Elinska narguait Saïx à l'aide d'un balai qu'elle remuait sous son nez. En voyant Tatu arriver, il repoussa le menaçant balais et créa un couloir obscur.

Saïx : Tu devrais apparaître devant la grotte.

Tatu : N'oubliez pas de venir me chercher.

Elinska : T'inquiète pas ! A midi pile je sonne l'alarme si t'es toujours pas là et je prends Zexion en otage pour qu'il fasse un couloir obscur !

La brune aux yeux violets hocha de la tête et mit sa capuche avant d'entrer dans le couloir et de disparaître. Un vent glacial s'abattit sur elle à l'instant ou elle sortit du couloir obscur et elle se hâta d'entrer dans la faille pour se protéger au maximum du froid.

* * *

><p>Elinska quand à elle fut envoyée aux tâches ménagères mais revenant bien souvent voir Saïx pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.<p>

Tatu se les gelait sévère. La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur, si seulement quelques rares courants d'air entraient à l'intérieur de la grotte, la température avait chuté.

Tatu : rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il vente comme ça, y a pas d'arbre ou quoi que ce soit pour faire obstacle...

Personne ne risquait de venir jusqu'à la grotte avec un temps pareil. D'ailleurs, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il y eut quelqu'un pour réellement la garder avant eux. Ils devaient se contenter de passer de temps à autre.

Tatu : les p'tits saligauds...

Elle resserra un peu plus se bras croisés, rentra un peu plus sa tête, et tapa un peu le sol des pieds. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la grotte, à la recherche d'un endroit où la température serait plus stable et un peu plus élevée. Partout, coincés dans la paroi, des sans-cœurs plus ou moins rares, plus ou moins vieux, de toute taille et de toute forme. Cette grotte était un véritable trésor. Il y en avait aussi un peu dans le sol, lorsque celui-ci était plus proche de la surface. En somme, ils se trouvaient tous dans la même couche de glace, et avaient donc vécu et été congelés à la même époque. Elle se réchauffa un peu en marchant, et pu décroiser les bras (mais quoi qu'il en soit, on garde la capuche !). Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ? De même qu'il y avait eut plein d'embranchements sur la route, un vrai labyrinthe. Et surtout, quelle multitude de sans-cœurs... Dans ces murs reposaient un véritable trésor de sentiments humains à forme matérielle. Comment étaient-ils parvenus jusqu'ici ? Elle posa une main sur la paroi. Elle poserait des questions, ce soir.

* * *

><p>Demyx : c'est plus propre quand ce sont les reflets qui nettoient.<p>

Demyx était assis dans un des canapés, les deux pieds croisés sur la table.

Elinska : fais gaffe à ce que je me serve pas de ta coupe de cheveux pour laver le sol, balais-brosse !

Demyx : eh, j'dis ça pour que Saïx lève ta punition. c'pour le convaincre.

Elinska : … T'ES TROP ADORABLE !

Elle lui sauta dessus et il eut tout le loisir de regretter son acte de gentillesse et de remercier Saïx qui rappela la brune à l'ordre.

Tout le reste de la matinée elle astiqua les meubles, repassa un coup de balais dans les différentes pièces de la Citadelle mais sa bonne action de la journée fut de ranger le labo de Vexen… au grand malheur de celui-ci. Elle en était plutôt fière d'ailleurs, tout brillait et rien ne dépassait mais ce ne fut bien sûr pas du goût du numéro V qui vint la chercher pour lui passer un savon alors qu'elle se reposait enfin. Elle lui proposa honnêtement d'aller remettre le bazar à sa place mais, bizarrement, il refusa. Saïx arriva alors et lui fit refaire tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire précédemment jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse se voir dans le sol tellement il était propre. Vers midi, la brune s'affala dans un des canapés, comme une crêpe, face contre le tissu blanc. Elle soupira profondément et s'étira.

Elinska : La prochaine fois je ne fais rien ! S'il faut que je recommence à chaque fois que j'aide quelqu'un… pas la peine… Huuuuun…

* * *

><p>Zexion fut chargé d'aller chercher Tatu dans le monde de Eight Below et il la retrouva au début de la grotte : elle avait finit par revenir à l'entrée pour ne pas que l'Organisation ne la loupe quand ils viendraient la chercher.<p>

Zexion : Comment ça c'est passé ?

Tatu : Pas de problème, comme d'ordinaire. On peut rentrer ? J'ai froid.

Il acquiesça et créa un couloir obscur dans lequel ils entrèrent.

* * *

><p>A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'Elinska leur hurla dessus.<p>

Elinska : DEHORS ! PAS DE NEIGE DANS MON BATIMENT ! On se fixe ! Pas bouger ! Le premier qui fout un gramme de neige sur mon sol je le congèle à vie… Clair ?

Zexion se tourna vers Tatu, et constata qu'elle avait déjà retiré ses chaussures, et prit un pan de son manteau pour le placer sous la semelle. Elle lui fit un sourire neutre et innocent, indiquant clairement qu'elle se moquait de lui en son très fort intérieur.

Elinska : c'bien ! Toi t'as des bonnes manières et tu connais le respect, tu peux passer.

Tatu : Merci d'être venu me chercher Zexion !

Elle fit quelques pas à pieds de chaussettes pour rejoindre son amie. Elle retira son manteau, de façon à pouvoir poser ses bottes dessus et ne pas être encombrée.

Les deux : bon après-midi !

Câlin. Zexion trouvait ça agaçant par certains côtés, ces constantes manifestations d'affection. Perte de temps, et puis trop de répétition ennuie. D'un autre côté, il était intrigué. Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas le genre de geste qu'il aurait fait de lui-même. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, bien qu'il se souvienne que de temps à autres, Ansem l'ait prit un peu dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas non plus que ça à faire ; il fallait qu'il aille rapidement déposer l'autre à l'entrée de la caverne.

Zexion : hum.

Elles desserrèrent leur étreinte. Elinska était déjà prête, ayant revêtu le manteau blanc spécifique. Il rouvrit le couloir obscur, et s'assura que la numéro XVI le suivait avant d'y entrer. Tatu ramassa bottes et manteau pour aller les rééchanger. Vexen ne se tourna même pas : ses effets avaient été posés sur une table à l'entrée.

Tatu : tien... j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu plus rangé que d'habitude.

Vexen : grmlrml...

La Sauce Picard Surgelée avait déjà remit en ordre une bonne partie de son bordel, mais restait de fort méchante humeur. Elle remit juste ses bottes : faire le ménage avec un manteau long à manches évasées, désolée, mais elle avait déjà vu plus pratique.

* * *

><p>Elinska fut abandonnée dans le froid et ce fut quand le couloir se referma qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son pantalon à la Citadelle.<p>

Elinska : Et… Merde…

Elle alla se réfugier dans la grotte en se promettant que dès qu'elle rentrerait, elle collerait un post-it à côté de Saïx pour se rappeler de porter un pantalon dans ce monde. Elle enfonça la tête dans sa capuche et ferma son manteau jusqu'en bas en serrant les jambes. Elle avait très froid, énormément même. Elle fit un petit tas de neige et s'assit dessus puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et finit par se relever. Comme Tatu plus tôt elle s'enfonça dans la grotte en essayant de se protéger du froid. Elle passa devant les sans-cœurs et posa ses doigts sur la paroi glacée : Elinska se demandait depuis quand ces sans-cœurs étaient là, bloqués dans la glace.

Elinska : …. Huuun…. Froiiid….

* * *

><p>Tatu quand à elle, passa l'après-midi au chaud. Elle avait commencé le ménage quand Marluxia arriva, visiblement avec autant d'envie que si on lui proposait de voir Lexaeus opérer un déshabillage complet.<p>

Marluxia : Laisse tomber les balais. Tu va t'entraîner avec moi pour les couloirs.

Tatu : Je devais nettoyer, c'est ce que Saïx m'a dit.

Marluxia : En effet. Mais c'est aussi lui qui à révisé ton emploi du temps. Suis-moi.

Tatu fronça les sourcils mais obéit et le suivit en posant ses affaires par terre. Ils allèrent à la salle d'entraînement et Tatu demanda.

Tatu : Pourquoi je dois m'entraîner maintenant ?

Marluxia : Tu dois aller voir Xemnas tout à l'heure et tu aurais perdu un entraînement. Alors Saïx a préféré que tu apprennes à créer des couloirs obscurs plutôt que de passer la serpillière.

Tatu : Je ne pouvais pas aller voir Xemnas maintenant ?

Marluxia : Il est occupé.

Tatu : et si moi j'lui dis que je suis occupée ?

Marluxia : ce n'est pas le cas.

Tatu : non, mais comme tu as un don pour me mettre en rogne, je me dis que je ferai mieux de continuer à m'éclater avec mon balais.

Marluxia : si tu pouvais remballer ta franchise, ça ferait au moins un de nous deux qui garderait sa bonne humeur. De toute façon, non, tu ne peux pas changer. Tu as de la chance que Saïx choisisse de rentabiliser ton temps comme ça alors que tu es sensée être punie.

Tatu : hum.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement. Sentir et ouvrir un couloir devenait un peu plus facile, et elle pouvait ainsi mieux se concentrer sur la taille de la faille qu'elle créait. Marluxia commençait dès maintenant à leur apprendre à contrôler la destination du couloir. Cette phase s'avérait beaucoup plus facile que la première. Les jeunes filles avaient en effet déjà créé des couloirs obscurs auparavant. Si la méthode pour le créait différait, la façon de choisir sa destination était sensiblement la même.

* * *

><p>Elinska : f-f-f-f-froooooid... C'pas juste... c't'un pays qui est contre la liberté... Il force les jambes à se confiner dans cet étau de tissus... mais j'suis la plus forte, j'vais pas me laisser abattre, paskke j'suis une warrior... pour des jambes libres !<p>

Elle matérialisa ses Tanfoglio.

Elinska : ça va mes choux ? Vous avez pas trop froid ?

Elle frotta sa joue contre l'un d'eux et décida de revenir à l'entrée de la grotte, pour marcher et se réchauffer les jambes. Gardant Alfred et Sebastian en main, elle marcha doucement jusqu'à l'entrée, sans un bruit, se montrant, pour une fois, discrète.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de la grotte, elle entendit un crissement de pas sur la neige et immédiatement, elle s'arrêta. Elle était au milieu du couloir de glace et dans quelques instants elle serait à découvert. Peut-importe : elle était là empêcher les fouineurs de voler ces sans-cœurs. Doucement, pas à pas, elle avança, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit puis, une ombre se profila au détour du couloir et elle s'approcha à son tour. Ainsi, Elinska vit la personne qui s'était aventurée dans la grotte : c'était un homme avec le manteau de l'Organisation mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il avait des cheveux gris, dans une coupe tout à fait catastrophique de son point de vue et un bandeau sur les yeux.

Elinska : Qui es-tu ?

Riku : …

Elinska : Encore un cas social… Je suppose que tu vas pas vouloir me dire pourquoi tu es là ?

Riku :…

Elinska : … AH ! Je sais ! Tu parle la même langue que Papa-armoire-à-glace-poule !

Elle arborait un grand sourire naïf et tout à fait enfantin mais elle enleva le cran de sûreté de ses armes, les pointant alors sur lui.

Elinska : Même si tu parle comme lui. Je te trouve bizarre… Tu fais des cosplay de l'Organisation… Ca va pas dans ta tête, vieux… Y a que maître caillou qui peut faire ça ! T'es deux fois plus louche… Alors… A L'ATTAQUE !

Elle appuya sur les deux gâchettes et l'homme esquiva rapidement en bondissant sur la droite. Loin d'être déstabilisée, elle continua de lui tirer de dessus pour le faire sortir de la grotte. Elle s'approcha encore un peu, profitant du panneau posé sur ses armes pour attaquer au corps à corps quand son adversaire fit apparaître une drôle d'épée qui la fit sourire.

Elinska : Enfin sérieux ?

* * *

><p>Tatu se débrouillait bien, très bien même. Avec Marluxia, elle arrivait à ouvrir des failles assez larges pour laisser passer quelqu'un mais son seul petit problème était qu'elles ne tenaient pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse faire le lien entre ce monde et celui d'arrivé et pouvoir passer à l'intérieur. Marluxia essayait donc de lui apprendre à tenir une faille ouverte le plus longtemps possible.<p>

Tatu : pause !

Marluxia : quoi ?

Tatu : j'en peux plus...

Marluxia : c'est pas vrai, t'as tout juste autant d'endurance qu'un coquelicot !

Tatu : j'préfère être un coquelicot qu'une barbe à papa.

Marluxia : …

Tatu : eh, pour toi aussi c'est sensé être une punition.

* * *

><p>L'homme avec un paillasson albinos sur la tête resta muet, mais lança l'offensive, voulant faire reculer Elins pour la coincer. Il réussit la première étape, mais la brune connaissait la grotte, et il tournait finalement en rond. La jeune fille se servait des murs et des aspérités pour apparaître et disparaître, guider et induire en erreur son adversaire. Celui-ci ne connaissait pas la grotte, et il se retrouva bientôt en position d'infériorité.<p>

Zexion arriva alors, laissant le couloir obscur ouvert : il ne doutait pas que Xash allait se précipiter dedans. Il avait en effet remarqué que son pantalon blanc était en effet resté soigneusement plié sur le plan de travail à l'entrée du labo, là où elles étaient priées de laisser leur tenue. Il vit alors foncer sur lui une forme noire, avec la brune qui courait en effet vers lui, ses deux armes à la main.

Elinska : CHATAAAAAAAAIGNE ! REFERME LE PASSAAAAAGE ! IL VA ESSAYER DE S'ENFUIR DEDANS !

Trop tard. Chose étonnante, les paillassons, ça court vite.

Elinska : ce gars est entré dans la grotte, c'est un albinos aveugle qui porte le même manteau que nous ! J'étais en train de l'empêcher de rentrer quand-

La jeune fille ne s'étant pas arrêtée de courir pendant ce temps, elle traversa le passage en milieu de phrase. Le numéro VI la suivit.

Elinska : REVIENS LA PAILLASSON DES TROPIQUES ! RAMENE TES FESSES ICI !

Zexion qui jusqu'à maintenant trottinait dû se mettre à courir pour suivre les deux combattants. L'argenté courrait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, sentant que l'alerte allait rapidement être donnée avec les cris de la brune derrière lui. Au début, il n'avait pas prévu d'entrer dans l'Illusiocitadelle mais maintenant qu'il y était, ce n'était pas négligeable. Clairement pas : il se devait d'essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible. Il s'échapperait plus tard quand il aurait fait le tour du propriétaire.

Elinska : MAIS IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE LE VIOC ! REVIENS LA J'AI DIT !

Demyx : Mais qu-

Demyx s'écarta pour laisser passer Riku qui lui était parfaitement inconnu mais Elinska attrapa le joueur de sitar par le manteau, l'entraînant dans sa course.

Demyx : Que-ce que tu fais ?!

Elinska : AIDE-MOI A LE CHOPER !

Demyx : Mais c'est qui ?

Elinska : MAIS JE SAIS PAS ! Mais c'est un intrus si tu le connais pas ! DONC FAUT L'ARRETER !

Demyx : M-mais c'est pas mon job !

Elinska : Tu crois que c'est le mien ! ON FOOONCE !

Zexion était allé prévenir Saïx de l'intrusion et, accompagné de Lexaeus, ils suivirent les cris d'Elinska.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! (deuxième flambée de feux d'artifices)<p>

Questions de la semaine :

Tatu et Elinska vont-elles être engagées à temps plein comme technciennes de surface ? Les reflets vont-elles les stalker tout le temps désormais en voyant en elles des portes paroles potentielles pour la défense de leurs droits ? Elinska ayant un manteau qui descend jusqu'en bas, et qui couvre donc ses jambes, comment Marluxia a-t-il pu aussi bien voir qu'elle portait désormais un pantalon ? Membre haut-placé de la secte des stalkers pervers de l'Organisation, aurait-il développé une technique d'hyper-voyeur ? Dans le fond, est-ce que le fait de séparer les deux filles n'est qu'une diversion pour les affaiblir ? Mais quiiiiiiiiii peut donc bien être ce mystérieur maître ultime des paillassons ?

Hum...


	49. Chapter 48

Edit : Désoléééééééée ! J'ai (Elinska) complètement oublié de le mettre en ligne Mardi dernier ! Veuillez m'excusez chers lecteurs ! J'ai réellement zappé que je devais m'en charger et avec la dose de boulot sur le dos, j'y ai pensé seulement en arrivant chez moi. Veuillez m'excuser, Tatu ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, c'est donc entièrement de ma faute ! Je m'excuse encore mille fois de cet oubli !

Sur ce, le chapitre, comme il était prévu qu'il sorte. Excusez-moi encore...

prlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam, papam !

Nous espérons que vous survivez tous à votre rentrée ! La nôtre a eu lieu aussi, ce qui veut dire que nous ne pourrons plus répondre aux reviews et messages que le week end... Mais donc, pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions que l'on espère pas dépressives, un nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci à Baka-chan-love, Maya Chain 23 et Hugo pour leurs reviews !

Et maintenant, nouveau chapitre !

* * *

><p>Marluxia : Bon… On s'y remet ?<p>

Tatu : Nan, le coquelicot n'a pas récupéré.

Marluxia : Tu vas finir par te prendre d'autres punitions…

* * *

><p>Demyx : mais on sait même pas si on doit lui courir après !<p>

Elinska : ça peut être que ça ! Même Mister Freeze serait d'accord avec moi !

La voix de Saïx résonna alors dans les couloirs.

Saïx : un intrus portant le manteau de l'Organisation s'est infiltré dans la Citadelle. Il doit être arrêté. Que tous ceux ayant quartier libre se consacrent à sa capture.

_Pensées Riku : merde._

Elinska : Aha ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais !

Demyx : mais si j'étais pas déjà en train de lui courir après j'aurais pu me défiler...

Paru alors devant Riku, les deux jeunes la voyant de loin, le scarabée doré géant sacré. Elle avait sorti ses couteaux, un sourire cruel et arrogant aux lèvres.

Larxene : t'espères aller où comme ça mon mignon ?

Elle lui lança ses couteaux, mais coup de bol pour lui, il put bifurquer dans un couloir perpendiculaire et esquiver. Les deux derrière lui durent se contraindre à imiter Matrix avant de devoir ressembler au fugitif, à savoir, à un hérisson. Si Larxene était une très bonne combattante et un agent efficace, elle n'avait absolument pas l'esprit d'équipe. Elle rematérialisa les poignards dans ses mains, et continua sa chasse sans prendre le temps de s'excuser.

Demyx : peuuuh, j'en ai déjà marre. On vient de manquer de se faire tuer, mais par quelqu'un de notre camp !

Elinsla : ... J'ai une idée !

Riku continuait de courir. Celle la l'inquiétait déjà plus. Elle était beaucoup plus féroce et agressive, lui envoyait régulièrement des lames et de sorts. Sans oublier les menaces et les gifles verbales, sur lesquelles elle semblait intarissable. Il remarqua alors deux manteaux accrochés au mur du couloir. Le temps qu'il analyse la chose et de la classer dans la case "suspecte", il était arrivé à son niveau (et il n'allait certainement pas ralentir, non non, il y a tout de même une Larxene enragée derrière lui). Les manteaux lui sautèrent alors dessus.

Elinska s'était inspirée de la technique de camouflage de Tatu et l'avait légèrement modifiée. Ayant retiré son manteau et s'étant cachée derrière, ça donnait vaguement l'impression au vêtement d'être pendu par la capuche. Elle avait entraîné Demyx dans sa ruse. Elle lui sauta dessus, et parvint à légèrement lui entailler le bras gauche avec la lame dont ses armes étaient dotées grâce au panneau.

Il reprit sa course, Elinska à ses trousses, appréciant grandement le contact de l'air sur sa peau, heureuse de pouvoir de balader un peu en débardeur. Blueberry-head ne pourrait rien dire : elle n'avait pas le temps de remettre son manteau ! Par contre, elle se trouvait un petit air de Lara Croft habillée comme ça... Elle trouverait le temps de se faire une tresse. En attendant, il lui fallait courir. Elle avait peut être Riku devant elle, mais surtout Larxene au train ! Donc, en plus de vouloir attraper l'argenté tropical pour finir son combat si bien entamé, elle devait échapper à Larxene qui ne faisait pas de différence entre Riku et elle.

Au bout de deux couloirs à manquer de mourir subitement, elle décida de mettre Larxene hors-sujet pour sa propre sécurité et la sécurité de son sac-de-frappe-argenté-ambulant qu'elle voulait réduire en charpie d'elle-même. Elle pointa alors Sebastian vers l'arrière et tira sans viser, subissant les injures de Larxene qui n'appréciait visiblement pas de se faire tirer dessus.

Larxene : C'EST SUR LUI QUE TU DOIS TIRER IMBECILE !

Elinska : ALORS ARRETE DE ME VISER MOI AVEC TES CURE-DENTS !

Larxene : DEGAGE DE MON CHEMIN ET CA SERA PLUS SIMPLE !

Elinska : C'EST MON PUNCHING-BALL ! VA T'EN TROUVER UN AUTRE ! MARLUXIA EST LA POUR CA !

Malgré le fait qu'elles se hurlent dessus, elles n'avaient pas perdu de terrain et Riku commença à s'inquiéter : il avait deux folles au train et se trouvait en terrain inconnu, ça promettait d'être compliqué.

* * *

><p>Tatu : Heh ? Un intrus ?<p>

Marluxia : Ne t'en soucie pas et concentre-toi.

Tatu : Mais ils ont besoin de membres.

Marluxia : Que-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « Que tout ceux ayant quartier libre se consacrent à sa capture » ? T'es pas quartier libre il me semble ?

Tatu : Ma-

Marluxia : Bosse. Plus vite tu maîtriseras les couloirs, plus vite tu retourneras astiquer les sols.

Dire qu'il l'énervait était un grave euphémisme. Rageuse, elle voulu lui montrer qu'elle savait faire des couloirs et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui et se mit à bosser avec conviction et surtout, une auto-persuasion sans limite qui la fit avancer. Elle savait ouvrir les portails, connaissait la technique pour choisir la destination : il ne restait plus qu'à travailler le temps d'ouverture du portail et sa taille. Un jeu d'enfant.

* * *

><p>La prochaine fois qu'il voudrait s'infiltrer dans l'Organisation XIII, il s'y reprendrait à deux fois et avec plus de préparation… L'avantage qu'il avait à présent était qu'il connaissait les lieux pour s'y être perdu. Perdu sans la possibilité de faire demi-tour… Il n'osait même pas se retourner. Sa seule chance de survie ? Que les deux folles s'entre-tuent ou qu'elles se plantent… plutôt espérer que des ailes lui poussent dans le dos. Alors qu'il bifurquait à un coin de couloir dans un magnifique dérapage, il avisa deux grandes portes et se dit qu'il pouvait entrer dedans et créer un couloir obscur juste avant que ses deux poursuivantes n'aient le temps de le rattraper.<p>

* * *

><p>Le numéro XI ne put empêcher un sourire de tirer le coin gauche de sa lèvre malgré son énervement. Quand elle voulait, elle pouvait. C'était assez amusant en soit. Elle maintenait le portail à la bonne taille, et il sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin de le faire arriver quelque part.<p>

Tatu : ça y est !

Quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à dégouliner le long de son visage : ce qui l'épuisait ainsi, c'était de maintenir le portail ouvert assez longtemps pour qu'elle trouve comment arriver à bon port. Il s'approcha tranquillement du passage, tandis sa main, et le sonda.

Marluxia : en effet, il arrive bien dans un monde.

Déboula alors dans la salle un épouvantail blanc avec le manteau de l'Organisation, qui leur passa devant et qui entra dans le portail. Plusieurs avantages : il ne perdait pas de temps à en faire un lui même, et il atterrirait peut être dans une autre base de l'Organisation. N'étant pas habituée, Tatu ressentit de façon assez violente cette entrée par effraction dans le fruit de son travail, et le portail se referma. Résultat des heures de galères avec l'immonde et insupportable barbe-à-papa : détruit.

...

Tatu : NAN MAIS Y S'PREND POUR QUI LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?!

Elinska arriva bientôt, suivie de Larxene. La première sentie tout de suite que son amie était vraiment, vraiment en colère... et ça, ce n'était de bonne augure pour personne.

Tatu : J'PEUX SAVOIR QUI ÉTAIT CETTE BROSSE A °biiiiip° QUI A OSE PASSER PAR MON COULOIR ?!

Silence.

Tatu : VOUS ACCOUCHEZ OU J'VOUS FAIS UNE CÉSARIENNE ?!

Elinska : un intrus entré dans la grotte, qui a utilisé le couloir obscur de Zexion pour venir ici et qui a cherché à s'enfuir !

Tatu : et il s'appelle commence ce sale fils de pétasse extra-terrestre ?

Elinska : euh...

Marluxia : Riku.

Tatu : très bien... A partir de maintenant, son destin est scellé. La prochaine fois que je le croise, j'en fais du terreau.

Elinska : … Moi… J'y vais hein…

Rapidement, la brune abandonna son amie et ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle d'entraînement pour aller voir Saïx et lui faire son rapport. Elle retourna donc à la salle principale où se trouvait le numéro VII.

Saïx : A-t-il été attrapé ?

Elinska : Euh… Non… Il a utilisé le couloir que Tatu avait réussi à créer et s'est enfui. Le portail s'est refermé avant qu'on puisse le suivre.

Saïx : …

Elinska : Roh ça va… On a sa description physique et son nom. T'as qu'à coller des affiches et on le retrouvera ce fugueur !

Saïx : Autre chose de notable ?

Elinska : A par lui, ça s'est bien passé. Calme, comme d'habitude.

Saïx hocha de la tête et lui désigna d'un mouvement de menton le balai et le seau dans le coin de la pièce.

Elinska : Encore ?!

* * *

><p>Tatu était dans une colère noire et Marluxia hésitait à l'aborder. Finalement, il la laissa ruminer pour aller voir si Xemnas était disponible pour en finir avec cette histoire. Il alla dans la salle de réunion, apparaissant sur son siège et il attendit que Xemnas arrive. Ce fut rapide, et le numéro I regarda dans sa direction, l'invitant à parler.<p>

Marluxia : Xyrla a fini par créer un couloir obscur. Malheureusement, c'est l'intrus qui l'a utilisé pour s'enfuir avant que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit.

Xemnas : L'entraînement est fini alors.

Marluxia : Pas exactement. La création du couloir à été longue et laborieuse mais dans quelques temps, normalement, ce sera bon.

Xemnas : Parfait. Maintenant, fais-la venir. Nous devons discuter.

Marluxia : vous ne vous souciez pas plus que ça de l'intrus ?

Xemnas : Saïx aura tôt fait de me rapporter toutes les informations à ce sujet, il y a même de fortes chances pour qu'il arrive avant Tatu. Maintenant, va.

L'Assassin Sublime n'aimait décidément pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Ce n'était pas que dans le respect ou la considération que l'on pouvait lui portait. Il détestait jusqu'à la tournure de phrase utilisée par les personnes qui donnait des ordres, et celles réservées à ceux qui obéissent lui donnaient la nausée pour le peu de fois où il s'était retrouvé obligé d'en proférer. Il se dirigea tranquillement (se presser aurait pu être prit comme une forme d'obéissance de sa part) vers la salle d'entraînement, espérant que Xyrla s'était un peu calmée et qu'il pourrait lui parler sans avoir à protéger ses tympans.

* * *

><p>Elinska : t'es sûr que j'ai pas mieux à faire que de passer la serpillière dans un moment pareil ? Quelqu'un est entré dans la base ! Merde quoi !<p>

Le numéro VII ne lui prêta aucune attention, continuant de converser avec Larxene, celle-ci lui faisant son rapport. Quelques instants plus tard, le bleu se tourna enfin vers le Joker des Eléments, cependant pas pour rebondir sur ce qu'elle avait dit.

Saïx : Xash, arrête-toi là et va rejoindre Marluxia dans la salle d'entraînement. Tu es en retard par rapport à Xyrla.

Elinska : elle a eut une séance de plus que moi d'abord !

* * *

><p>La numéro XV continuait de fulminer lorsque le numéro XI fut revenu. Il soupira et décida de délivrer son message de façon neutre. Il n'était pas responsable des sautes d'humeur des autres membres de l'Organisation.<p>

Marluxia : Xemnas t'attend dans la salle du conseil.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de lui lancer un regard sombre, puis de reporter son regard vers l'ailleurs. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles il ne lui prêta pratiquement plus aucune attention ; il senti, alors qu'elle se dirigeait enfin vers la porte, que sa colère avait diminué. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle n'essayait pas de faire disparaître sa colère. Elle la calmait pour mieux la contrôler, et de toute évidence la réserver pour plus tard.

* * *

><p>Elinska traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement où elle croisa rapidement Tatu qui en sortait. Elle sentit que son amie était encore en colère et choisit de la laisser tranquille pour le moment, elle lui parlerait plus tard. Marluxia l'attendait au milieu de la pièce et se retourna en la sentant arriver.<p>

Marluxia : Bon, il ne reste plus que toi.

Elinska : Héhé… Ca va être compliqué !

Marluxia : Ne prends pas cet air heureux.

Elinska : Tu veux que je pleure ?

Le numéro XI secoua la tête et lui ordonna de venir, ce à quoi elle obéit gentiment.

Marluxia : Bon, où en es-tu dans l'ouverture des portails ?

Elinska : Euh… Je crois que je sais… ouvrir une petite faille… C'est tout !

Marluxia : Une petite faille ?

Elinska : … Bah… Si tu veux faire passer une souris… tu peux… un humain c'est plus dur…

Marluxia : Huh… Dans ce cas tu as intérêt à bosser. Tu sais donc trouver les failles ?

Elinska : Oui !

Pour le lui prouver, elle ferma les yeux et palpa le néant mentalement et trouva une faille qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir. Elle y parvint mais comme elle l'avait dit, le trou ouvert était minuscule, néanmoins, elle lui prouva indirectement qu'elle arrivait à les garder ouverts sans problèmes.

Marluxia : On dirait qu'il n'y a que la taille que tu n'arrive pas à gérer… On va travailler ça.

Elinska : …

* * *

><p>Tatu s'était dirigée vers la salle où avait lieu les réunions avec le numéro I. Elle finit de se calmer, restant néanmoins énervée, et se téléporta sur son siège.<p>

Saïx était toujours en train de faire son rapport. Elle attendit donc patiemment, fermant son coeur à la rage explosive qui lui était caractéristique, ouvrant ses oreilles aux renseignements qui compléteraient le tableau de sa victime. De même qu'elle irait craquer la base informatique de la Citadelle, et qu'elle irait boire toutes les informations disponibles à son sujet. Il allait morfler, et comme il faut.

Le bleu fini son rapport, le blanc réfléchit quelques secondes encore, et la brune ne vit pas rouge, même si ça faisait bleu blanc rouge comme le drapeau français ! (... toutes mes excuses, mon année de seconde m'a convertie aux blagues pourries) Après avoir correctement considéré et rangé dans sa tête ce que l'on venait de lui dit, le Jambon Supérieur accorda enfin son attention au Requiem de l'Ange.

Xemnas : Bonjour Xyrla. Zexion m'a rapporté que, lors de votre première mission dans le monde d'Eight Below, tu avais affirmé pouvoir dégager les coeurs de la glace dans les abîmer.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Xemnas : après avoir reconsidéré ce que tu nous avais dit sur tes capacités, j'avoue ne pas avoir eut souvenir que tu en aies mentionné une qui nous serve dans ce genre de situation.

Tatu : j'ai... oublié. Ma musique me sert à faire réagir les humains et les illusionner. Je peux aussi faire réagir les sans-coeurs et les coeurs. Je ne peux pas les illusionner : même s'ils sont faits de sentiments humains, leur esprit ne fonctionne pas comme le nôtre. Ce que je peux faire, c'est que mes sentiments résonnent avec les leurs. En faisant cela, je pense être capable de les faire vibrer, et qu'ils se dégagent d'eux-même de la glace. Ainsi, on ne risque pas de les briser en même temps que la glace.

Xemnas : tu penses dis-tu.

Tatu : en fait, je ne suis pas sûre à 100%, mais presque.

Xemnas : hum... Et il y aurait d'autre chose que tu aurais "oublié" sur tes capacités ?

Tatu : je peux... changer ma voix à volonté…

Court silence.

Xemnas : seul ton cruel manque d'endurance te met au niveau de Xash, qui elle a des capacités beaucoup moins variées.

Tatu : appelez-moi couteau-suisse...

* * *

><p>Marluxia : Ne me dis pas que tu es fatiguée…<p>

Elinska : Huun… Non. Mais je suis pas concentrée !

Marluxia : Concentre-toi alors…

Elinska : Je te garantis rien… Je suis pas connue pour mon taux de concentration extrême.

Marluxia soupira… Ca promettait d'être long.

Marluxia : Ne pense qu'à ça et ça ira mieux.

Voulant bien faire, la brune ferma les yeux et reprit son exercice mais avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Elinska : T'es vraiment couleur barbapapa ou tu t'es fait une couleur par un goût tout à fait inesthétique ?

Marluxia :…

Elinska : Ok ! Ok ! Couloir Obscur ! Couloir Obscur !

Sur un instinct de survie tout à fait miraculeux, elle réussi à ouvrir un couloir hyper rapidement et presque sans effort de la taille d'un enfant de sept ans.

Elinska : Maman !

Marluxia : On se calme ! Profitons du fait que tu n'ais pas mis deux heures à le faire pour progresser. Essaye de l'agrandir.

Elinska : Quoi ?! Tu veux que j'extermine ce chez d'œuvre ?! Nan mé oh ! En rampant un peu tu peux passer dedans !

Marluxia : Il ne donne pas sur un…

Elinska : Si j'te dis ! Il va chez moi !

Marluxia fronça les sourcils et analysa le couloir qu'elle avait créé : en effet, il était bien relié à un monde. Il regarda alors la brune : elle avait créé ça sur un coup… de peur ? Alors qu'elle nageait littéralement en temps normal ? C'était surprenant mais totalement inexploitable à moi de lui flanquer les chocottes à chaque débuts de missions et à chaque fin. Autant dire : impossible.

* * *

><p>Xemnas : auras-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier si on te demande de les dégager à ta manière ?<p>

Tatu : juste d'avoir mon coeur artificiel complet juste avant, et au moins une personne pour m'accompagner. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas tenir debout après la chanson.

Xemnas : ne fais rien sans qu'on te l'aie demandé, il nous faut d'abord prendre des mesures vis-à-vis de l'intrus. Il pourrait tenter de revenir d'ici les prochains jours.

Tatu : en effet, sauf qu'il a pas du tout intérêt de le faire...

Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut congédiée à son tour. Elle réfléchit, ne partant pas toute de suite vers d'autres contrées tout à fait connues de la citadelle. S'ils décidaient de diffuser la technique de création d'un coeur artificiel, ce qui était fort à parier, elle devrait très certainement passer une partie de son savoir à Demyx. Elle venait juste de le réaliser, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout même. L'Organisation allait décidément ruiner toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'elle avait prise après avoir rencontré Elins'.

Tatu : tss...

Elle se gratta la tête, puis décida d'aller réparer sa porte de chambre comme elle le pouvait. Elle espérait ne pas tomber sur Saïx, pour qu'il ne lui donne pas de ménage à faire, et qu'elle puisse faire les réparations sans que ça soit des heures sup'

* * *

><p>Marluxia : Reprenons depuis le début. Fait disparaître ce couloir.<p>

Elinska : Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Un couloir si parfait…

Marluxia : Fais le un point c'est tout.

Elinska : Mais il est de la taille d'Alfred !

Marluxia soupira et se chargea de le faire disparaître à sa place en ignorant le cri d'indignation de la brune.

Marluxia : Allez ! Ouvre un nouveau couloir.

Bien plus tard, la brune fut autorisée à sortir de la salle et à revenir à sa chambre. Elle y parvint, exténuée mais avec la sensation de s'être vengée de la disparition de son magnifique couloir d'un mètre 20 de hauteur : elle n'avait pas réitéré l'exploit et elle voyait que ça avait énervé le malabar qu'était Marluxia.

Elinska s'aperçu alors que Tatu avait commencé les réparations de la porte et qu'elles avaient bien avancé.

Elinska : Cou… cou ?

Tatu : Salut.

La brune s'approcha de son amie et regarda ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elinska : Besoin d'aide ?

Tatu : Ca va aller, merci, j'ai presque fini. Et puis tu tombes de fatigue.

Elinska : mouich…

Tatu : j'vais te border va.

Après une douche rapide, la numéro XVI s'écroula sur son matelas, la numéro XV la recouvrant de sa couette comme promis. Elle n'eut pas le temps de ressortir qu'elle dormait déjà, Alfred et Sebastian serrés contre elle. La numéro XV commençait à fatiguer elle aussi. Elle avait grosso modo raccroché sa porte. Quelques trous sur les côtés subsistaient, et elle n'était plus aussi solide qu'avant, mais ça faisait largement l'affaire en matière d'intimité. Elle resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Elle passa en revue tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'elles étaient dans l'Organisation, le fait qu'elles allaient devoir y rester, et à d'autres choses encore plus ou moins liées... Il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'y fasse, à un moment ou à un autre. Comme son amie, elle ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Fin ! Déjà !<p>

Les questions de la semaine ! (quoi que, les profs doivent déjà vous en poser assez)

Saïx doit-il se rendre dans une salle spéciale pour parler dans les hauts-parleurs de l'Illusiocitadelle ? A-t-il un micor sans fil ? Une oreillette magique ? Cela fait-il partie intégrante de ses pouvoirs ? Est-on en droit de soupçonner Larxene de régler ses différents personnels avec les autres membres de l'Organisation pour indirectement les viser comme ça avec ses poignards ? Voudriez-vous vous retrouver face à Tatu alors que vous lui avez fait le même affront que Riku ? Le fait qu'un individu aussi provocateur qu'Elinska soit parvenu à survivre à Saïx à mainte reprise est-il dû au fait qu'elle se soit justement entraînée avec son amie dans un état de rage similaire ? Marluxia a-t-il le même potentiel de terrorification que Saïx ?

hum...

A la prochaine !


	50. Chapter 49

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, annonce !

(Tatu) Déjà que vous deviez attendre le week end pour avoir des réponses à vos reviews et messages, il vous faudra parfois attendre les semaines suivantes... (déjà que là vous avez dû attendre beaucoup : je n'ai récupéré internet que récemment) Ne vous en faites pas, nous y répondrons, c'est juste que cette année, Elinska et moi ne pourrons nous voir que deux soirs par semaine, avec avec pas loin de 6h de décalage horaire de différences, donc ça complique un peu les choses... Nous essayons de continuer d'écrire la fic en dépit de nos emplois du temps et de notre travail respectif, mais normalement vous n'avez pas à trop vous en soucier : on avait prévu pas mal d'avance dans l'histoire pour ce genre de situation.  
>Donc juste, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, nous n'ignorons pas les messages que vous nous laissez, juste que nous prendrons peut être plus de temps pour y répondre... C'est tout !<p>

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Saïx : pour aujourd'hui, soyez plus vigilante que d'habitude. On ne change pas de programme.<p>

Les deux : chef, oui chef !

Comment s'énerver contre quelque chose qui l'agaçait, alors qu'il ne décelait ni moquerie ni ironie dans leur voix ? Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, d'incliner très légèrement la tête pour ensuite se diriger vers Luxord, qui attendait sa mission.

Tatu : courage camarade ! Je te laisse le loisir de t'occuper des chambres !

Elinska : merci caporal !

Trop heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de farfouiller dans les affaires des autres à la recherche d'un objet vraiment personnel, le Joker des Éléments se mit au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Tatu : et n'oublie pas ton pantalon cette fois !

On lui ouvrit le couloir. Il était préférable de poursuivre un peu l'apprentissage avant de la laisser en créer seule.

La brune s'était donc armée d'un plumeau et approchait doucement de couloir où se trouvaient les chambres.

Elinska : Héhé...

Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés de la première chambre et son nouveau jeu de la matinée commença. Elle ouvrit la chambre du numéro II. Elle passa distraitement son plumeau un peu partout puis elle s'approcha de la commode dans le coin de la pièce. Tout était rangé et affreusement blanc, la pièce n'était absolument pas personnalisée, c'était navrant. Elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs et fit mine de passer un coup de plumeau dedans pour faire bonne figure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un foulard rouge, tout au fond du dernier tiroir. Elle le regarda attentivement mais n'y toucha pas, se contentant d'un petit sourire et de refermer le tiroir avant de sortir.

Elinska : Allez ! Les autres !

Elle fit les chambres, une par une. Chez Xaldin, elle trouva du nécessaire à rasage et le mythe de la barbe du numéro III se désintégra à jamais pour elle : jamais plus elle ne pourrait regarder Xaldin de la même manière.

Dans la chambre de Vexen, elle ne trouva qu'une loupe à l'air ancienne, joliment ouvragée sur le manche et malheureusement un peu rouillée.

Dans la chambre suivante, celle de Lexaeus, elle trouva un uniforme un peu ancien posé sur une chaise, près du bureau. Une fine pellicule de poussière s'était déposé dessus et Elinska la chassa doucement avant de faire comme pour les autres et d'ouvrir la commode, elle y trouva un pendentif au deuxième tiroir et l'observa sans un mot, gardant les motifs en mémoire avant de poursuivre son nettoyage.

Chez Zexion, elle trouva ce qui semblait être une blouse roulée en boule sous le lit, elle n'était pas sûr d'elle mais n'osa pas y prendre. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'on touche à la griffe d'Alfred sans son autorisation.

Elle continua dans la chambre de Saïx et, elle avait presque finit de croire qu'il n'avait rien, lorsqu'elle ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et qu'elle trouva un plan mal plié, colorié comme des enfants le feraient, avec une écriture assez grossière.

Elinska : Jardin… Radieux ?

La brune sourit de nouveau et secoua la tête. Ca prouvait bien que les similis n'étaient pas totalement « sans cœur » que ça. Ils avaient tous leur secret… tous.

* * *

><p>Tatu quand à elle s'était posée à côté des Sans-cœur. Elle avait finit par s'habituer au froid et elle le supportait clairement mieux. Elle doutait un peu de la réponse de Xemnas au sujet des sans-cœurs enfermés ici mais, d'une certaine manière, ne recherchaient-ils pas des cœurs ? Ca ne la concernait pas vraiment, mais, faisant partie de l'organisation, elle proposait de mettre ses compétences à disposition.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska continuait son nettoyage, doucement, avec un peu moins d'entrain mais beaucoup plus de plaisir mais aussi de respect. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Axel, toujours armée de son plumeau rose fluo et bleu turquoise, et le secoua sur le bureau, distraitement puis elle fouilla, comme pour les autres, à la recherche de ce que le roux cachait. Elle mit un peu plus de temps pour trouver l'objet du numéro VIII et elle les trouva au fond du tiroir du bureau, qu'elle avait ouvert deux fois avant de les voir : deux freezebies avec une flamme souriante dessus. Elle ne doutait pas que tous devaient avoir quelque chose et elle se disait qu'elle devait les trouver, ne serais-ce que pour en savoir plus ou pour se venger, sans méchanceté, d'eux. Elle n'utiliserait jamais ce qu'elle voyait dans l'immédiat contre eux pour du chantage ou une quelconque moquerie.<p>

Demyx gardait un ticket de concert sous son oreiller. Le petit papier était vieux, et il avait prit la couleur typique d'un papier qui a vécu et dont l'encre partait peu à peu, une raison de plus pour ne pas y toucher.

Sans grande surprise, elle trouva chez Luxord un paquet de cartes moins récent que celui qu'elle lui avait volé pour passer la nuit au laboratoire pour ses examens. Les illustrations avaient ternies mais elles n'en perdaient néanmoins pas leur beauté : le paquet de carte était étalé dans tout un tiroir de la commode, permettant ainsi de voir chacune des cartes sans avoir à les toucher et elle apprécia cette disposition sans un mot.

Trouver ce qui tenait aux yeux de Marluxia ne fut pas compliqué, dans un vase transparent posé sur le bureau, une branche de cerisier avec quelques pétales, dont certaines qui étaient venue s'échouer sur le bureau blanc. Elinska, en s'approchant, ne fut pas surprise mais se permit, comme plus les autres, un sourire et se dépêcha d'aller visiter les dernières chambres : elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps mine de rien.

Elle hésita longuement pour entrer chez Larxene… mais… pourquoi les autres et pas elle ? La brune entre donc et trouva une dague dorée finement ouvragée : un souvenir ? un cadeau ? Mais la pensée qui lui venait surtout était que même Larxene se raccrochait un peu à son passé, à moins qu'elle ne l'ai récupéré après, en étant simili… Pourquoi le cacher alors ?

Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, elle alla dans la chambre de Roxas, puis celle de Xion, rapidement, étant en retard pour son rapport à Saïx, et trouva un bâtonnet de glace à l'eau de mer avec l'inscription « Winner » dessus. Elle eut un gros coup de nostalgie qui l'envahit soudainement et se dit qu'elle lui paierait une glace un jour.

Quand à Xion, ce fut des coquillages étalés sur son lit qu'elle trouva, poussant l'interrogation d'Elinska plus loin sans qu'elle ne puisse y répondre, pressée d'aller rendre son arme momentanée contre la poussière.

* * *

><p>Elle s'était tranquillement baladée dans la grotte, les sens aux aguets. La brosse à chiottes ne semblait pas décidée à revenir ce matin. Elle était allée un peu dehors, pour commencer dès lors à refaire le plein. Elle n'avait plus de coeurs, et elle commençait déjà à se sentir mal du vide après deux ou trois jours. Elle avait ensuite tendu l'oreille, à l'écoute des coeurs prisonniers de la glace. Ceux-ci ne tourbillonnaient pas de sentiments, comme ceux qu'elle croisait. Ils étaient encore vivants, aucun doute là-dessus, mais ils semblaient être au ralenti. D'ailleurs, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un sans-coeur mourir de vieillesse ou autre. Ils seraient donc immortels, si on ne les détruisait pas ? Question qui pourrait intéresser Vexen. Elle aimerait tout de même qu'on lui explique comment ces sans-coeurs se sont retrouvés là. Elle l'exigerait lorsqu'on lui demandera de libérer les coeurs. L'heure de rentrer survint enfin.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska se dirigeait joyeusement vers la salle commune, n'ayant, cette fois, pas oublié son pantalon qui lui permettrait de tenir le temps d'un après-midi dans la grotte sans se les geler sévèrement. Elle vit alors Xigbar adossé à un des murs du couloir, la regardant avec un sourire bien à lui.<p>

Elinska : Bonjour Balafre-man !

Xigbar : Bonjour Xash. Bonne matinée ?

Elinska : J'ai fait le ménage quoi ! C'est pas super gratifiant… Pauv' reflets…

Xigbar : Et pendant ce ménage, tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes, non ?

Elinska : He ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

Xigbar : Dans les chambres.

Elinska : AH ! OUI ! C'est pas du joli joli ce que j'ai trouvé sous les lits, pas vrai messieurs ? Pauv' reflets…

Xigbar : Comme si. Tu sais de quoi je parle.

N'étant pas tout à fait idiote, elle avait compris de quoi il en ressortait mais elle ne voulait pas enfoncer le clou, elle prit son plus beau sourire crétin et pencha encore plus la tête sur le côté, à deux doigts de tomber sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Elinska : Les magasines de Vexen ?

Xigbar : Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir fouillé dans l'intimité des gens ?

Elinska : Fallait pas me choisir comme femme de ménage ! Si vous vouliez me voir en soubrette il suffisait de demander.

Ils se sourirent d'un air moqueur mais entendu.

Xigbar : Je pourrais en parler à Saïx.

Elinska : De quoi ? Pour le costume de soubrette ?

Xigbar : Comme si.

Elinska : Si tu veux quelque chose, il faut demander !

Xigbar : Je ne veux rien pour le moment... Juste que tu gardes dans un coin de ta tête que tu me dois un petit service. Je demanderai peut être quelque chose, à l'avenir.

Elinska : Vos désirs sont des ordres, cher maître Balafré !

Xigbar soupira en secouant la tête mais lança une dernière menace.

Xigbar : Je sais que tu as compris de quoi je parle même si tu n'en donne pas l'air. Et je doute que Saïx apprécie que tu aies fouillé dans sa chambre.

Elinska : … Vous avez bien fouillé dans notre vie privée en nous menaçant… Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait être les seules à être dans l'ignorance… Même si ça vous concerne.

Xigbar : Comme si. Je t'ai à l'œil et tu me dois une faveur, ne l'oublie pas.

Il s'en alla, laissant la brune se triturer les méninges lorsque Tatu arriva et elle lui sauta dessus.

Tatu : Il te voulait quoi ?

Elinska : Tu nous à vus ?

Tatu : Oui.

Elinska : J'ai appris des choses sur les gens d'ici. Mais l'autre balafré m'a choppé et à décidé que je lui devais une faveur… sinon il en parlerait à Saïx… J'veux pas mûrir…

Tatu : Mourir.

Elinska : C'EST PAREIL ! Et pis Saïx m'enlèverait Al et Seb… C'EST DU CHANTAGE ESPECE DE PERVERS !

Saïx : Que-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Elinska : KYAH !

Saïx : Quoi encore ?

Elinska : M-Mais rien mon bleuet préféré… J'vais y aller moi, hein ? Héhé… Héhéhé !

Elle s'écarta de Tatu et se mit en devoir d'enfiler son pantalon, bien qu'elle soit au milieu du couloir et grogna de mécontentement une fois cette opération réussie et secoua les jambes.

Elinska : Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ? Des pantalons avec les manches larges… (Oui je sais xD Mais c'est Elinska qui parle !)

Tatu : Ca existe.

Elinska : … SERIEUX ?! POURQUOI ON A PAS CA ?! JE VEUX DES PANTALONS AVEC DES MANCHES LARGES !

Saïx : C'est moins discret.

Elinska : MAIS J'MEN FOU ! TU CROIS QU'ON EST DISCRET DANS LA NEIGE FIGORIFIES COMME DES POULETS AU CONGELO ?! On voit bien que t'y vas pas souvent à Pôle Nord Land !

Tatu : Pour le pantalon, ça s'appelle un sarouel.

Elinska : Je veux un sarouèleuh…

Tatu : Sarouel.

Elinska : Sarrouèle…

Tatu : On va dire ça comme ça.

Elinska : Et je n'irais pas dans ce pays totalement glacifiant où les pingouins sont malpolis et où on trouve des paillassons argentés avec des épées-chauve-souris. Nah.

Saïx : …

Elinska : …

Saïx : …

Elinska :… A tout à l'heure Tatu !

Saïx fit apparaître un couloir obscur dans lequel elle se rua immédiatement avant qu'il ne s'énerve plus.

Saïx : Va à la salle d'entraînement. On t'y attend.

Tatu : C'est qui aujourd'hui ?

Saïx : Tu le verras une fois là-bas.

Tatu : Et à propos de ma proposition ?

Saïx : Tu sauras le moment venu.

Tatu soupira, ne cherchant même pas à discuter et s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Elinska était arrivée à bon port et avait immédiatement fermé son manteau au maximum, ressemblant, pour le coup, à un tapis enroulé sur lui-même, et elle sautilla jusqu'à la grotte pour s'abriter du froid. Elle projetait de faire le siège du labo de Vexen jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de faire de faire des sarouels et aussi qu'il lui donne un truc pour provoquer des pertes de mémoires à Xigbar… Elle allait prévoir de quoi s'occuper…<p>

* * *

><p>Tatu se évoluait à pas vifs dans les couloirs de cette bien trop grande Illusiocitadelle, aux plafonds hauts comme ceux d'une ancienne usine de textile. Avant d'aller retrouver ce pokémon rose lui tapant sur les nerfs, elle devait trouver Xigbar. Tant pis si l'autre attendait, ça lui ferait du temps de glandouille. Elle fini par le trouver. Ou plutôt, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait laissée le trouver.<p>

Xigbar : tu cherches quelque chose, Xyrla ?

Tatu : j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je veux que tu divise le "service" de Xash par deux. Donne m'en la moitié à assumer.

Xigbar : uh-hu ? On défend son amie sans le lui montrer ? Quelle noblesse d'esprit.

Tatu : "comme si".

Elle l'avait dit en imitant son ton, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Celui, carnassier, du numéro II s'élargit. Alors comme ça, le petit numéro XV voulait jouer dans la cour des grands ? Elle essayait de l'impressionner, en signalant qu'elle avait déjà commencé à comprendre une partie de lui. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne connaissait que trop bien son niveau, et elle restait un petit pantin aux mains des dirigeants de l'Organisation. Bah, après tout pourquoi pas, cela pourrait s'avérer être intéressant.

Xigbar : et pourquoi j'accepterais ?

Tatu : parce qu'il y a là pour toi un intérêt.

Xigbar : hin hin hin, soit, c'est d'accord. Je donnerai la moitié du travail à cette pauvre Xash, pour te confier l'autre moitié.

Tatu : merci.

Elle tourna les talons, et commença à s'éloigner.

Xigbar : Est-ce que cela pourrait par hasard devenir gênant si je mets Xash au courant ?

Tatu : fais comme tu veux.

Ses pas la menèrent ensuite à la salle d'entraînement.

Marluxia : tu es en retard.

Tatu : je sais. Bon, on s'y met ? Qu'on en finisse avec ces séances en ton horripilante compagnie.

Marluxia retint le commentaire qui lui venait et ils commencèrent, Tatu se concentrant au maximum pour en finir au plus vite. Elle se concentra quelques instants, répétant mentalement ce qu'elle devait faire pour ouvrir un couloir obscur tout en les exécutant silencieusement. Le numéro XI était en retrait, l'observant de loin.

Elle trouva aisément une faille et l'ouvrit tout aussi facilement, sans trop d'effort. Elle se fit la remarque que plus son entraînement avançait, plus tout devenait intuitif. A vrai, dire elle ne réfléchissait plus à comment les ouvrir, tout venait naturellement, un automatisme. Malgré cela, elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir un couloir de taille convenable mais aussi capable de tenir plusieurs minutes sans se refermer. Régler la destination n'était qu'une formalité vite remplie.

Finalement, elle parvint à en créer un qui menait à la ville d'Halloween et, intérieurement, elle jubilait de maîtriser enfin les couloirs. Bien sûr, elle restait impassible pour Marluxia qui en profita pour vérifier si tout était bon.

Marluxia : Il est relié.

Tatu : Je sais.

Marluxia : Ca m'a l'air bon. Ton entraînement est terminé. Reste à espérer que Xash y arrive aussi.

* * *

><p>Cette dernière, malgré son pantalon-non-sarouelien, se pellait sévèrement les miches. La très réputée, il-fait-froid-mais-je-m-en-fous-chuis-en-short-et- en-débardeur ne résistait pas au froid d'Eight Bellow. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était transie par le froid qu'elle ne bossait pas. Toujours à la recherche de l'idée géniale pour faire le siège du labo de Vexen… même si elle avait oublié pourquoi elle voulait l'assiéger… Peut importe ! Ca l'occupait !<p>

Elinska : hum... les boulettes de papier avec de l'encre suffiront pas... Faudra aller faire les courses...

Où est-ce qu'elles avaient prévu d'aller déjà ? Ah oui, Halloween Town... Le froid lui congelait le cerveau dans le même temps, c'était pas possible autrement ! ... Halloween Town ?

Elinska : ... *O* Les citrouilles qui explosent... *w*

* * *

><p>Tatu s'était ensuite rendue dans la salle commune. Elle partirait ainsi du même endroit que les autres pour leurs missions. Elle dit simplement à Saïx :<p>

Tatu : je pars dans la Cité du Crépuscule.

Il ne dit pas oui, il ne dit pas non ; il indiqua juste qu'il avait reçut l'information. Du coin de l'oeil, il la regarda modeler patiemment son couloir obscur. Avant d'y entrer, elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans un de ses couloirs. La brosse à chiotte en avait déjà utilisé un, mais elle ne savait pas dans quel état il était arrivé de l'autre côté. Elle se murmura pour elle-même :

Tatu : du calme. Ça va bien se passer, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Tu t'es bien appliquée, il est comme on t'a apprit à le faire.

Elle releva la tête et marcha finalement dedans. Elle arriva sans encombre dans sa chère Cité, et soupira de soulagement. Elle tourna la tête, et ferma son couloir, qui était resté parfaitement opérationnel. Les sensations pendant la traversée avaient été les mêmes que lors de ses passages dans ceux faits par les autres. En reportant son regard sur le soleil couchant, une puissante sensation de liberté l'envahis. Certes, elle et Elinska étaient toujours reliés à l'Organisation ; mais maintenant elle pouvait aller où elle le voulait, quand elle le voulait, et surtout sans que cela ne lui coûte trop d'énergie. D'ici quelques temps, elle n'aurait même plus besoin de s'arrêter pour en créer un.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage, et elle inspira longuement. Oui, elle allait mieux se sentir à partir de maintenant. Elle remarqua autre chose expliquant ce pourquoi elle se sentait libre : il n'y avait personne pour l'accompagner. Se retenant de rire aux éclats, elle sautillait de toits en toits, et en observant les lieux qu'elle fréquentait quotidiennement par le passé, la mélancolie fit à peine surface. Une fois sa petite balade achevée, elle se dit que l'heure de se mettre au travail était venue, et elle alla chercher des sans-coeurs dans la forêt.

* * *

><p>Marluxia vint chercher Elinska et il la récupéra avec un petit tas de neige sur la tête qui le fit soupirer.<p>

Elinska : On rentre ?

Marluxia : En effet ! Debout !

Elinska : WOUAI ! Diiiis ! On fait quoi cet aprem ?

Marluxia : Huh … Dépêche-toi.

Ils passèrent dans le couloir obscur et arrivèrent à côté de Saïx.

Elinska : Moi j'veux faire des peluches ! Oh ! Je sais ! Des vers rampant en peluche ! Ou des mini-Roxas… Ou les deux ! Puis des crêpes ! Des crêpes en forme de pomme ! Et un brownie ! Et… !

Saïx et Marluxia se jetèrent un regard entendu et le numéro XI poussa la brune pour quelle cesse de fantasmer sur les muffins en forme de sans-cœur.

Après les navets fumeurs de pipe et les carottes avec des chapeaux melons, Marluxia arriva enfin à caser l'idée qu'elle devait bosser pour arriver à faire comme Tatu et à ouvrir un couloir rapidement et correctement.

Elinska : Si j'y arrive, ça veut dire que je pourrais aller dans les mondes que je voudrais sans avoir un chaperon collé aux fesses ?

Marluxia : Entre autre.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la brune, ce qui n'échappa pas à Marluxia : elle avait été vive et infernale sur tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement et juste maintenant elle faisait une rechute ? Au moment où il parlait de l'idée qu'elle pourrait voyager toute seule sans limite ?

Elinska : MAIS C'EST TROP GENIAL ! On y fait ?! On y fait ?!

Marluxia : On attend plus que toi…

Elinska : … Vrai ?!

Marluxia : …

Pendant près de deux heures, Elinska s'entraîna, le numéro XI la reprenant de nombreuse fois sur ses bases, lui réexpliquant certaines choses, l'engueulant lorsqu'elle se déconcentrait et la menaçant de lui coller au train même quand elle saurait faire des couloirs : ce fut cette menace qui marcha le mieux.

Finalement, encore un peu après, elle ouvrit un couloir en quelques minutes et beaucoup de concentration mais le résultat était là : il menait bien à un monde. Marluxia approuva et décréta que s'en était terminé pour elle, le reste viendrait avec l'habitude. Il la laissa partir et elle se balada dans les couloirs jusqu'à croiser Xigbar, contre un mur, les bras croisés.

Elinska : Encore toi ?

Xigbar : Ca ne prendra qu'un instant, je voulais juste te prévenir que ta peine avait été allégée.

Elinska : Ma peine ?... Que-ce-ce-c-est-que-ça-encore… Hun… Laquelle ?

Xigbar : Celle pour avoir fouillé dans les chambres.

Elinska : Haan… Et pourquoi ? Aurais-tu succombé à mes charmes ?

Xigbar : Loin de là, c'est Xyrla qui en a hérité de la moitié.

Elinska : Je m'e-HEH ? POURQUOI ?! D'où t'as le droit de donner la moitié de ma peine à quelqu'un d'autre, hein ?

Xigbar : Comme si.

Elle s'approcha de lui, appuyant sur une de ses cicatrices avec un doigt accusateur.

Elinska : D'ailleurs… Comment t'as su que je fouillais dans les chambres… Tu m'espionnes ? Petit pervers…

Xigbar : Héhé… J'effectuais un travail pour Xemnas à la salle des caméras.

Elinska : Quel genre de boulot ?

Il sourit avec un air de requin et chassa la main de la brune comme on chasse une mouche puis se dégagea avant de s'éloigner.

Elinska : REPONDS MOI S'PECE DE PERVERS VICIEUX CINTRE ET CITRONNE !

Le numéro II dut se retenir de ricaner. Sa réaction était tellement prévisible. Il avait le temps, il allait jouer un peu. Il continua à s'éloigner à pas tranquilles.

Xigbar : rien de bien intéressant pour une gamine.

Comme il s'en doutait, elle avait commencé le suivre et apparut dès lors à sa hauteur.

Elinska : t'en fais donc pas pour ça, Balafre-man, je saurais m'intéresser ! Alors, tu d'vais faire quoi ? Dis ?

Xigbar : Hum, attends-voir que je me souvienne...

Elinska : …

Elle le fixait, pendue à ce qu'il n'avait pas encore dit. Ils s'étaient presque arrêtés, et elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il allait enfin parler. C'est alors qu'il ricana, avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa marche.

Xigbar : Tu croyais franchement que j'allais te le dire aussi facilement ? Comme si.

Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir la mener par le bout du nez ? Il était curieux de savoir.

Elinska :… Moui !

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté comme à son habitude, se faisant passer pour plus idiote qu'elle ne l'était.

* * *

><p>Tatu avait reconstitué la quasi-totalité de son coeur artificiel. Avec les pertes de la nuit à venir, elle n'aurait qu'à chasser un peu demain matin, et elle serait prête pour l'après-midi. Elle avait prit le temps de regarder ce qu'il était advenu de leurs anciens emplois. Un habitué avait reprit le stand d'Elinska. Il l'avait regardé faire, et on voyait bien que s'il y avait eut de la place pour un deuxième emploi, il s'y serait présenté depuis longtemps. Pour la librairie de Tatu, son ancien patron avait engagé un petit jeune, encore maladroit, mais volontaire. Pas de soucis à se faire.<p>

Le retour se passa bien. Bien qu'elle ne laisse pas transparaître sa joie une fois parvenue à destination, savoir faire des couloirs la rendait extatique, comme une enfant. Xaldin était dans la salle quand elle revint. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur, indiquant clairement qu'il ne l'aurait pas crue capable de le faire elle-même. Ou plutôt voulant faire croire qu'il ne la pensait pas capable. Elle l'ignora royalement, et voulut partir rapidement de la salle. Elle n'y échappa cependant pas :

Saïx : Xyrla, tu as été exemptée de corvée de ménage aujourd'hui, et en grosse partie hier. Tu vas donc t'y mettre pour le restant de la soirée. Votre punition n'est pas terminée.

Tatu : et merde...

Saïx : tu feras la salle d'entraînement.

Elle s'arma donc de son balai et de son seau, et se mit en route.

* * *

><p>Elinska : Que-ce que Xemnas pourrait te demander de faire dans la salle de caméra… Hum…<p>

Xigbar c'était remit en marche et elle le suivait en parlant à voix haute.

Elinska : Y a pas grand-chose à faire dans une salle pa-… Oh !

Elle se plaça devant le numéro II et secoua un doigt devant lui, un grand sourire à la Ash sur les lèvres.

Elinska : Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi !

Il sourit, se demandant à quoi elle pensait tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle se trompait.

Elinska : Ca ne me gène absolument pas ! Mais… Xemnas, il voulait quoi ?

Xigbar : Je croyais que tu avais trouvé.

Elinska : Nuance, j'ai trouvé la véritable nature de ta venue dans la salle de caméra, mais pas ce que voulais Xemnas…Huuun… Tu n'veux pas m'le dire ?

Xigbar : …

Elinska : Je trouverais de toute manière ! Surtout si c'est pervers.

Xigbar : Qui t'as dit que c'était pervers ?

Elinska : Ton sourire de requin blanc affamé.

Xigbar : Habituée ?

Elinska : Héhé… Tu n'oserais imaginer ! Bon… Entre nous… C'était quoi exactement ce que voulais Xemnas ?

* * *

><p>Tatu lavait calmement le sol, ayant presque finit… la salle en question quand Elinska déboula.<p>

Elinska : TAAAATUUUUUUUUU !

A peine le temps d'éloigner le seau qu'Elinska l'avait fait basculer en arrière, la regardant furieusement.

Elinska : D'où tu prends la moitié de ma peine si durement acquise ?

Tatu : On en parlera plus ta-

Elinska : NAN ! Va falloir que tu te méfies de Xigbar… Il nous épie… C'est un pervers qui voit à travers les vêtements !

Tatu : Que-

Elinska : Tchut ! S'il t'emmène dans la salle de caméra, tu refuses !

Tatu : Pour-

Elinska : Interdiction je dis ! Surtout toi ! T'es trop coincée pour ça !

Tatu : Elins... Est-ce que je peux seulement savoir de quoi tu parles ? Steuplé ?

Elinska : nan, c'est bon, reste pure comme d'hab. J'laisserai pas des gars comme eux te toucher ! Y t'faut un type bien.

Tatu : j'ai peur de comprendre.

Elinska : et bien ne comprends pas ! Ouais donc... D'où que tu me prends la moitié de ma peine ?

Tatu : parce que je veux savoir.

Elinska : quoi ça ?

Tatu : ce que t'as trouvé dans les chambres ! J'veux savoir ce qu'ils cachent. Etant donné que t'as été toute seule à prendre les risques pour nous deux, j'ai demandé à partager la peine.

Elinska : huuun, c'pas une raison !

Tatu : trop tard ! Au fait... J'peux savoir comment il t'a repérée ?

Elinska : il était dans la salle des caméras.

Tatu : au beau milieu de la journée ?

Elinska : c'pour ça que j't'ai interdit de l'approcher ! Mais de toute évidence, Porcinet lui aurait demandé un truc. Il a pas voulut me dire pourquoi, même avec un ou deux centimètres de fermeture ouverte en plus...

SBAM !

Tatu : j't'ai déjà dis : pas de ça avec eux !

Elinska : je peux savoir pourquoi c'est seulement quand il s'agit des autres que tu captes ?! Bref, il a rien voulu me dire !

Tatu : hum... Peut être une séquence de vidéo particulière. Ou bien des données, s'il y a d'autres ordinateurs pour d'autres tâches dans la même salle. Ou bien pour surveiller une partie de la citadelle, ce qui serait moins probable, étant donné qu'il n'est resté qu'une partie de la journée.

Elinska : il VOULAIT me voir fouiller les chambres pour prendre des photos-

Tatu : stop top top avec la paranoïa ! Il serait vraiment comme ça tu crois ?

Elinska : Oui ! *^* C'est obligé ! C'est prouvé scientifiquement !

Tatu : D'où tes affirmations sont scientifiques ?

Elinska : Mais tu l'as dit toi-même ! Porcinet regarde des vidéos particulières ! A quoi tu t'attends ? Aux Calinours ? Un homme est un homme !

Tatu : Tu pars bien catégorique…

Elinska :…

Tatu : Oui bon non… On parle de Xemnas là…

Elinska : … Un porcinet reste de la famille des cochons.

*SBAM !*

Tatu : Elin !

Elinska : Mais quoi ! Appelons un chat, un chat ! Et c'est une preuve de ma théorie ! Xemnas regarde des vidéos trèèèèès particulières… Que j'aimerais bien v-

*BAM*

Elinska : D'accord, d'accord… En attendant j'en connais qui doivent se rincer l'œil.

Tatu : Gné ?

Elinska : Moi à califourchon sur toi, je trouve ça louche…

Tatu : Recule toi alors !

Elinska ricana et se releva en aidant Tatu et elle fixa la caméra dans l'angle de la pièce d'un regard noir, puis tira la langue dans cette direction.

Tatu : Arrête la paranoïa ! Aides-moi plutôt !

Elinska : Nan ! Ou dans une heure.

Tatu : Pourquoi ?!

Elinska : Parce que tu m'as frappé la tête ! D'ailleurs ! Pourquoi tu bosse encore ?

Tatu : Saïx… Parce que j'ai loupé trop de nettoyage…

Elinska : MWAHAHA ! JE VAIS T'AIDER TATU ! Ton chevalier servant est là pour te sauver des griffes de l'infâme et obscure tête de myrtille !

Tatu : S'il te faut que ça…

* * *

><p>TEUH ANDE !<p>

Y aura-t-il des questions cette semaine ? Hum...

Est-ce parce que Saïx essaye de coller à son image de Mister Freeze (aimant secrètement ce surnom) qu'il a choisi d'envoyer les filles dans une contrée aussi froide ? Ou bien est-ce Xemnas, qui serait alors l'auteur de la punition, qui se foutrait de la gueule de son second de la façon la moins officielle possible ? Le foulard rouge de Xigbar serait le même que celui de Birth by Sleep, lorsqu'il est encore Braig ? Ou alors est-ce le dernier kleenex qu'il a utilisé pour stopper l'hémorragie nasale qu'il a eue en allant mater aux bains publics, en bon stalker pervers de premier rang ? Serait-il en fait un vampire, et s'agirait-il là de son sachet pour son infusion du soir ? Xaldin est-il le barbier des autres membres de l'Organisation ? Se fait-il lui-même ses dread-locks ? Son rêve était-il en fait de devenir coiffeur professionnel chez l'Oréole ? Zexion se servait-il de sa blouse comme doudou ? Peut-on alors considérer qu'il est en pleine crise d'adolescence, à rejeter ce qui appartient à l'enfance ? EST-ON LES SEULES ELINS ET MOI A TROUVER SAÏX TROP ADORABLE A GARDER UN DESSIN QU'IL A FAIT AVEC AXEL A L'EPOQUE OU ILS ETAIENT ENCORE ÏSA ET LEA ?! TTATT Axel demande-t-il encore parfois au second de l'Organisation de jouer au freezbee avec lui ? Ou bien cela fait-il partie de son matos de drague lorsqu'il se retrouve torse-nu sur une plage (oui les filles, vous pouvez baver), entouré de fraîches jeunes filles ? Quel est le groupe ou l'artiste préféré de Demdem ? Soupçonnez-vous Marluxia capable de se présenter aux présidentielles à la tête du parti écolo ? A la tête de Green Peace dans ce cas ? Ou de WWF ? (ou WWZ ! 8D La chair en décomposition des zombies ferait un excellent terreau ! *SBAF !*) Pourrait-on quand même, s'après une suggestion de Baka-chan-love, créer un comité de défense pour les droits des reflets ? Ha ha ! Vous l'avez vu hein ? Hein vous l'avez vu que Xigbar est vraiment un stalker ? (pour ceux qui n'en seraient pas encore convaincus) Qui serait partant pour une aprèm d'activités avec Elinska ? Qui voudrait bien les aider à faire le ménage ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	51. Chapter 50

Bien le bonsoir d'Illusiopolis ! C'est affreux... Il ne fait que pleuvoir... dire qu'on a eu un été à déprimer une grenouille... J'aime la pluie mais quand même... M'enfin, un nouveau chapitre en espérant que les conneries de nos deux exubérantes amies puissent chasser les ondes de dépression de Demyx sur tout un pan de la France et amener le soleil ! Amaterasu-sama, sauve-nous !

Nous constatons cependant quelques zones d'éclaircies dans les régions de Baka-chan-love et de , celles-ci étant équipées de reviews, ces fameuses chasseuses de mauvais temps !

Quelques perturbations subsisteront toujours cependant, retardant sans doute les facteurs à vélos, et donc les réponses que les auteures pourraient envoyer à diverses personnes...

Et nous en somme au cinquantième chapitre ! 50 ! Merci a tous, vraiment ! (Sérieusement, vous trouvez pas que ça pète, 50 chapitres ? Vous croyez qu'on aurait le droit de se la péter un peu pour ça ?) merci a tous encore !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elinska : Aaaaaaah… J'en peux plus...<p>

Tatu : Tu n'étais pas exactement obligée de te prendre réellement pour un chevalier…

Elinska : Mais… j'éloigne les pervers de ta chaste et pure personne…

Tatu : C'est gentil mais je ne vois pas en quoi Saïx est pervers…

Elinska : Il te demande de faire le ménage ! Je trouve ça louche ! Ce mec c'est un maniaque des uniformes !

Tatu : … Et de plus, tu n'étais pas obligée de vider le seau, d'eau sale, de te le mettre sur la tête… ni de patrouiller comme un vaillant petit soldat devant la porte avec mon essuie-vitre à la main.

Elinska : Tu te servais du balais !

Elle remonta le seau qui lui cachait la vue et jeta un regard rempli de remords à la brune : elle aurait vraiment voulu avoir le balais.

Tatu : ... Tu veux le balais ?

Elinska : ouais !

Tatu : dans ce cas, t'attends deux secondes que je finisse la salle. Je vais passer en mode super saiyan.

Elinska : Tatu, tu fais des étincelles... Sans ressembler au Schtroumf !

Tatu : Elins... Ces étincelles... Sont pour toi !

*cliiiiing*, clin d'oeil avec sourire aux dents étincelantes comme aiment tant faire les stars de la J-pop. Tatu s'arma alors de son balai, et rabattit ses paupières sur ses globes oculaires. L'atmosphère changea. Une incroyable quantité d'énergie émanait maintenant de sa personne. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Tatu : wooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOH !

Le balais posé devant elle, elle courait maintenant de long en large dans la pièce, et lavais le sol à vitesse éclair. Elinska la suivait des yeux.

Elinska : … ! (regard qui va de la droite vers la gauche)

Tatu : woooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooh

Elinska : … ! (regard qui va de la gauche vers la droite)

Tatu : woooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooh

Elinska : … ! (regard qui repars de la droite pour retourner à gauche)

Tatu : woooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooh

Elinska : … ! (regard qui repas de la gauche pour retourner vers la droite)

2 minutes et 13 secondes plus tard, la salle étincelait, et Tatu pu confier le balais à son amie.

Tatu : ça tuuuuuuuue ! J'suis lessivée.

Elinska : Le sol fait des étincelles à ta place !

Tatu : toi par contre, va falloir que t'aille te laver les cheveux ! La prochaine fois que tu veux un casque, tu prends un casque propre !

Elinska : … !

Tatu : quoi ?

Elinska : t'as retrouvé toute ton énergie !

Tatu : oui, je me sens mieux maintenant. Merci.

Elinska : Mah de rien ! Maintenant je joue mon rôle de soldat !

Tatu : Pourquoi faire ?

Elinska : Pour te raccompagner dans ta chambre. Noble Princesse des étincelles ! Ces vils pervers ne pourront rien contre mon balais dégueulasse ! Même Mr. Balais Brosse ne pourra rien y faire !

Tatu : …

Elles sortirent donc de la salle, Elinska ayant gardé son seau sur la tête et l'essuie vitre en main, elles se dirigèrent jusqu'à la salle commune où Saïx était. Tatu lui dit qu'elle en avait terminé et Elinska signala qu'elle savait faire les couloirs obscurs et ainsi elles retournèrent à leur chambre.

Elinska prit une douche, se lavant bien les cheveux et le casque qu'elle comptait utiliser pour son siège du labo de Vexen. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, en débardeur et en short, ayant laissé son manteau dans sa chambre et elle alla dans celle de Tatu, en se brossant consciencieusement les cheveux en essayant d'enlever le plus de nœud. Tatu était elle aussi à la douche quand elle entra mais elle ne s'en soucia pas s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie en attendant qu'elle sorte.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait à présent qu'elle savait faire des couloirs. Elle avait des idées mais pour un fois, elle se demandait si elle en avait le droit. Tatu arriva et elle récupéra un sourire éclatant et enfantin tout en tirant sur ses cheveux pour démêler un nœud logé là.

Tatu : Je vais t'aider.

Elinska : Merci !

Tatu se plaça derrière son amie et sépara sa longue chevelure en deux et commença à passer la brosse.

Tatu : Tu m'expliques ce que tu as vu ?

Elinska : J'ai vu beaucoup de chose… qui prouvent qu'ils ne sont pas si insensibles que ça…

Tatu : Développe, ça m'intéresse.

Elinska lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé et a qui cela appartenait, insistant sur ceux qui avaient fait le plus d'effort pour le cacher ou les objets les plus insolites.

Elinska : D'ailleurs… J'irai rendre mes griffes à Ash. Je n'en ai plus besoin. J'irai dans quelques jours.

Tatu : Tu es sûre ?

Elinska : Oui.

Tatu :… Hum… Dis ! Demain, ça te dis qu'on aille voir Vladimir ? Faut qu'on aille se recharger, autant aller à la Ville d'Halloween !

Elinska : c'est pas une question qui se pose ça ! Bien sûr qu'on y va ! Je teins en vert les cheveux de celui qui essayera de nous en empêcher !

Tatu : pourquoi condamner le vert ? Varie les couleurs, sort la tondeuse, les ciseaux, le faire à lisser, à boucler, à gaufrettes...

Elinska : Vexen serait pas mal avec des gaufrettes !

Tatu : Et Marluxia avec des bouclettes..

Elinska : et un tit nœud !

Tatu : oui !

Elinska : ... J'espère qu'ils vont nous empêcher d'y aller…

Le lendemain, malheureusement pour elles, personne ne s'interposa entre elles et le monde d'Halloween. Tant pis, ça serait pour une autre fois. Tatu créa le couloir, pendant que deux autres membres avaient le temps de prendre leur mission d'ouvrir leur propre couloir.

Elinska : Xyr-la, Xyr-la, on est tous, avec toi ! Xyr-la, Xyr-la ! Tu galères mais, j'me moque pas !

Tatu : tu veux le faire à ma place peut être ?

Elinska : non, non. C'est fatiguant, pi faut s'concentrer.

Elles finirent de créer le couloir sous le regard critique de Saïx, et entrèrent dedans après un bisou envoyé du bout des doigts par Elinska à notre ami bleuté. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de voir la tête qu'il tirait, le passage l'emmenait déjà vers ce monde en noir qu'était celui de Vladimir.

Elinska : Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?! L'est où not' incarnation de la Choupinerie ?

Tatu : Il est peut être chez Jack !

D'un accord commun et surtout étonnamment silencieux, elles coururent en même temps en direction de la tour dans laquelle logeait Jack. C'était un joyeux moment d'insouciance où elles ne pensaient plus à ce qui les attendrait dans l'après-midi, ni à ce que diraient les autres. Elles soufflaient. Elles sonnèrent poliment à la maison de Jack et attendirent qu'il vienne leur ouvrir.

Jack : J'arrive ! J'arrive !

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'elles lui avaient déjà sauté dessus pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Les deux : C'EST NOUS !

Ils tombèrent à la renverse avec des éclats de rire et Jack les accueillit avec un « Terrifiantes ! » qu'elles acceptèrent avec joie. L'instant d'après, Zero avait rejoint le tas de personnes étalées par terre suivit de son camarade de jeu.

Les deux : ZERO ! VLADIMIR !

Zéro : Ouaf !

Vladimir : SQUIIIIK !

Papam…. Papapaaaa… PaPApapaaaaa… *violon en arrière plan* Collision dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BAM*

Elinska : VLADI ! ZERO ! Vous m'avez manqué !

Tatu : Moi aussi !

Vlad : Squiiiiiiiik ! Squik ! Squouik !

Elinska : Sérieux ?

Tatu : C'est vrai ? Vous avez gardé la ville en ordre et nettoyé les tombes tout seuls ?

Elinska : MAIS C'EST TROP CHOU !

Tatu : VOUS ETES GENIAUX !

Une séance de papouilles générale plus tard et une nouvelle idée effrayante pour Jack et son prochain Halloween, elles se décidèrent à aller chasser en compagnie de leurs deux compagnons à quatre pattes (ou presque). Avec joies elles traquèrent les fantômes d'Halloween Town, s'amusant follement. Canardèrent d'onde sonore et de balles les tentacules qui menacèrent d'avaler Vladimir et rechignèrent à toucher aux vers rampants par rapport à Vladi. Tout allait pour le mieux. Elles allèrent même passer un coup de balais que les tombes du cimetière comme elles en avaient l'habitude.

Elinska : Tu sais quoi… Ca m'a manqué !

Tatu : Ouaip.

Elinska :… T'as encore de la place pour une petite chasse aux fantômes ?

Tatu :… Huum…

Elinska : Allez ! Vaut mieux que tu fasses le plein… à bloc pour cet aprem !

Vladimir : Squiiiik !

Tatu : bien sûr que tu nous accompagne.

Elinska : trop chou…

Zero : waf !

Elinska : meuh oui toi aussi !

Tatu : soyez pas jaloux.

Elles fouillèrent donc un petit peu pour retrouver des proies. Tatu s'amusa comme une gamine avec les spectres, et Elinska mitrailla les billes givrées de balles de feu. Malheureusement et bien trop vite, vint finalement l'heure de rentrer. Elles retournèrent, morose, dire au revoir à Jack, Vladimir et Zero les accompagnants à l'endroit où elles allaient créer le couloir obscur. Le chien fantôme couina tristement.

Tatu : oui, c'était trop court...

Vladimir : squouiiiiik...

Tatu : meuh oui qu'on va revenir !

Elinska : zeu veu bah rebartiiiiiir !

Une étreinte plus tard.

Elinska : ... !

Tatu : ... ça sent l'idée foireuse.

Vladimir : Sqouik ?

* * *

><p>Au regard que leur lançait Saïx, il était clair que l'idée foireuse ne fonctionnait pas. En même temps, et étant donné le nombre de conneries que le duo était capable de produire, il valait mieux se méfier face au moindre comportement suspect. Entre autre celui-ci : la démarche de Xash, qui donnait l'impression de descendre de cheval, écartant un peu trop les jambes en marchant. Son air crispé avait achevé de le convaincre.<p>

Saïx : je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Elinska : rien pourquoi ?

Saïx : ...

Le numéro VII avait parfois le talent de Lexaeus : celui de se faire comprendre par le regard.

Tatu : elle a fait le zouave, à Halloween, et maintenant elle a mal aux jambes.

Saïx n'était pas dupe, et il ne se gênait pas pour le montrer.

Tatu : ne me dis pas que tu ne l'en crois pas capable.

Saïx : bien sûr que si. Mais je suis persuadé que c'est tout autre chose. Elle cache quelque chose sous son manteau.

Elinska : QUOI ?! ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS BIEN GENTIMENT TE MONTRER MES JAMBES ?! PERVERS ! TORDU ! EN PLUS C'EST TOI QUI M'AS FAIT CHANGER DE MANTEAU ! NAN MAIS J'LE CROIS PAS !

Tatu : du calme, tu sais bien que Saïx est pas de ce genre là…

Elinska : Que tu crois ! Là ! J'l'avais dis que t'étais trop insouciante ! Je t'ais déjà mise en garde en plus ! Ce type est un fanatique des uniformes !

On ne va pas dire que Saïx se soucie d'une quelconque façon des états d'âme de ses congénères, ni qu'il en aie quelque chose à faire de leur pudeur lorsque quelque chose s'avérait être une nécessité. C'est donc tranquillement qu'il s'était approché du numéro XVI, et qu'il avait attrapé le bas de son manteau pour le soulever, dévoilant un Vladimir accroché à une de ses jambes. Il laissa retomber le pan du manteau : il n'avait pas fait ça pour mater les jambes de Xash.

Elinska : …

Vladimir : …

Tatu : …

Saïx :… Que fais un sans-cœur accroché à ta jambe… Xash ?

Elinska : C'EST PAS UN SANS-CŒUR ! C'est Vladimir !

Saïx :…

Elinska : … Ben… Il nous manquait… Alors on s'est dit que… On pourrait le garder…

Tatu : Ici… avec nous…

Saïx : …

Elinska : Il est propre !

Saïx :…

Tatu : Et il squikque ! Il pourra nous réveiller à l'heure le matin !

Elinska : Et Tatu qui dit ça, c'est une grande avancée !

Saïx ne semblait… pas convaincu… du tout même… il était tellement peu convaincu qu'il en sortit sa Claymore dans un mouvement de main et les deux brunes se raidir instantanément avant qu'Elinska ne ponde un couloir obscur par crainte que Vladimir ne finisse scrabouillé par terre.

Elinska : On l'ramène chez lui…

Tatu : … T'es sûr… De pas vouloir le garder ?

Elinska : Regarde-le…

Vladimir : Squikiiiiii !

Saïx : …

Le numéro VII abattit son arme sur le pauvre Vladimir que Tatu tenait dans ses bras et le pauvre petit ver dut son salut à la brune qui ramena ses bras contre elle à la vitesse de l'éclair, la claymore passant à deux antennes du petit sans-cœur. Ou, comment on apprend que Tatu à des bras rétractables-télescopiques-de-la-mort-qui-flingue- tout !

Tentative de ramener Vladimir à la Citadelle, numéro 1 : Echec total et sans appel !

Le pauvre petit ver rampant fut donc ramené chez lui et après un autre au-revoir déchirant, les deux amies rentrèrent en se faisant sermonner sur le fait qu'elles ne devaient pas ramener des sans-cœur à la citadelle…

Elinska : … comme quoi les sans-cœur ne pouvaient pas être apprivoisés et qu'il aurait finit par nous attaquer. Qu'on aurait une autre punition… NON mais t'y crois toi ? Cet imbécile bleuté du cuir chevelu nous à fait la morale parce qu'on voulait que Vlad viennent vivre avec nous ! Quelle honte !

Saïx : …

Elinska : ET ME REGARDE PAS ALORS QUE JE PASSE LA SERPILLERE ! PERVERS FETICHISTE DES BALAIS EN UNIFORME !

Tatu : On aura essayé au moins… Même si c'était une idée foireuse !

Elinska : D'où elle était foireuse mon idée ? Elle était parfaite ! D'ailleurs, garde moi ce seau, j'ai des projets pour lui !

Tatu : Le seau ou Saïx ?

Elinska : Le seau ! L'autre j'm'en fou. Quoi que… Il pourrait prétendre au titre de roi des torchons et des serpillières… J'aurais tout de même peur qu'il déteigne au rinçage…

Tatu soupira en souriant, pressant sa serpillière au-dessus du récipient. Saïx, comme punition pour avoir cherché à introduire un nuisible dans la Citadelle, avait exigé qu'elles nettoient la salle avant qu'elles ne partent jouer les micro-ondes avec les sans-cœur gelés. Une heure plus tard, tout était, une fois de plus, propre et luisant de bonne volo-… luisant de savon de Marseille dans lequel on pouvait voir des conserves de cornichons venant envahir le monde… Moui. C'est une bonne description pour dire que le sol est propre comme un sou neuf !

Tatu pris donc son temps pour faire le couloir obscur, Elinska refusant de se forcer, préférant faire la danse du calamar pour encourager son amie, ce qui fit fuir touteautre pompom girl potentielle et autres témoins de la maîtrise de Tatu dans la création de couloirs.

Tatu : Tu sais Eli-... Xash, tu seras pas dans la mouise si tu dois créer un couloir dans l'urgence au cours d'une mission et que tu ne sais pas les faire.

Elinska : hé hé hé ! C'est là qu'est toute la stratégie ! Si je ne sais pas faire de couloirs par moi-même, je vais être obligée de faire mes missions avec toi, puisque toi tu sais comment !

Saïx : Nous t'avons, de toute façon, jugée inapte à mener seule une mission. Et Xyrla n'est pas la seule à savoir créer des couloirs obscurs. Maintenant concentrez-vous, votre programme de l'après-midi est chargé. Vexen, Zexion, Roxas et Xaldin sont déjà sur place.

Tatu venais juste de finir son couloir.

Elinska : la Sauce, Châtaigne, Roxas et le Macaque nous accompagnent ?

Le numéro VII prit la peine d'expliquer, mais de mauvaise grâce.

Saïx : Vexen et Zexion se chargent de l'aspect scientifique. Ce sont eux qui ont analysé la grotte la première fois. Xaldin est là pour arrêter l'intrus de la prochaine fois, supposons qu'il revienne. Et Roxas est chargé d'envoyer les cœurs à Kingdom Hearts.

Il coupa court à la question qu'allait poser Elinska.

Saïx : dépêchez-vous, ils vous attendent.

La numéro XVI fit la moue, et elles entrèrent dans le couloir. Aussitôt, elles ressentirent le froid propre à ce monde.

Tatu : heureusement qu'on a pensé à prendre nos manteaux.

Elle l'enfila vivement.

Elinska : cochonnerie de Mister Freeze... J'suis obligée de me geler les jambes à cause de lui... M'a pas laissé le temps de me changer.

Tatu : tien, mets mon manteau noir en jupe autour de ta taille, ça te fera une épaisseur en plus.

Elle suivit le conseil, et serra au maximum les cordons de sa capuche, ne laissant que son nez émerger d'une concentration de fausse-fourrure. Elles se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la grotte, pour se protéger du vent. En effet, elles étaient attendues. Vexen leur jeta un regard critique. Trop en retard à son goût. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme s'il avait fini son inspection, car elle dura plus d'une dizaine de minutes encore. Après quoi, il se tourna vers Tatu.

Vexen : Explique clairement ce que tu comptes faire. Ils n'ont pas été fichus de le faire.

Tatu : je compte faire entrer en résonance mes sentiments avec ceux contenus dans les cœurs. S'ils se réveillent tous en même temps, leur énergie devrait suffire à les faire sortir de la glace.

Elinska : !

Tatu : ?

Elinska : tu parles comme la Sauce !

Tatu :…

Vexen : au travail. Cela devrait te prendre combien de temps ?

Tatu : le temps d'une chanson... Celle que je compte jouer dure un peu plus de 4 minutes.

Elinska : bande de veinards ! Moi j'l'ai presque jamais vue jouer une chanson complète avec tous les instruments la voix et tout !

Vexen (l'ignorant complètement) : dépêche toi de te mettre au travail. Et donne maintenant à Roxas des indications supplémentaires s'il y a besoin. Mais faites vite.

Elle s'approcha du numéro XIII.

Tatu : on va partir du plus profond de l'allée, pour remonter vers la sortie. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est frapper les cœurs avec ta clé.

Roxas : d'accord.

Tatu : et fait attention à toi aussi, des bouts de plafond risquent de nous tomber dessus. Évite les à tout prix, faudrait pas que tu te blesses pour ça.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au fond de la grotte. Elle fit apparaître sa guitare, apposa ses doigts sur sa gorge, fit plusieurs essais. Lorsque sa voix fut modifiée comme elle le souhaitait, elle « accorda » les instruments en réglant l'onde de l'énergie dégagée par les cœurs. Quand tout fut prêt, elle ferma les yeux, et se mit à jouer (1). Le son, clair et indistinct, se répercuta quelques instants sur les parois de glace, puis elle se mit à chanter. Une pulsation régulière s'imposa bientôt, annonçant un état proche de l'éveil. Elle chanta avec plus de force, grattant sa guitare. Ils sentirent clairement que les cœurs s'éveillaient, et qu'ils commençaient à s'agiter de nouveau. La musique explosa en une parfaite harmonie, et les murs de glace se brisèrent. Des blocs miroitants et translucides se jetaient au sol, alors que les formes colorées et chaleureuses des cœurs s'élançaient vers le ciel. Tatu et Roxas avançaient dans le même temps, pour éviter de se faire écraser, libérant petit à petit la grotte de sa torpeur. Elle chantait et jouait avec passion, conviction, donnant d'elle-même à un point déjà humainement difficile. Cette expression, cette source d'émotion, c'était une partie de sa vie. Il lui fallut en effet quatre minutes pour revenir à l'entrée. Quelques bouts de plafond tenaient encore debout, dans un équilibre bien plus fragile cependant. Elle chanta les derniers mots, essoufflée, les laissant se répercuter sur les murs restant. Elle voulut s'avancer, chancelante, mais elle ne put empêcher ses jambes de la lâcher et de la laisser aller à la rencontre du sol.

Elinska la rejoint immédiatement et elle posa son manteau à même le sol pour que son amie puisse s'appuyer par terre sans en ressentir trop le froid. Elle ne lui demanda pas si ça allait, sachant que la brune serait incapable de parler, elle restait donc près d'elle, laissant Zexion et Vexen vaquer à leur occupation, finissant de prendre leurs notes pendant que Xaldin et Roxas gardaient l'entrée de la grotte.

Elinska enleva ensuite le manteau qu'elle avait autour de la taille pour le faire enfiler à Tatu avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Roxas et Xaldin.

Roxas : Xyrla va bien ?

Elinska : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose. Et toi, pas trop fatigué ?

Roxas : Non, pas du tout.

Elinska : Parfait alors. Et… Eh ?…

Le regard de la brune s'était posé sur un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui sortait d'un couloir obscur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se mit à bafouiller pendant qu'il se rendait compte de la situation.

Elinska : LE PAILLASSON !

* * *

><p>(1) : Within Temptation, Sinéad<p>

Paillasson, paillasson, paillasson-son-son ; somnambule, somnabu- oh pardon !

Fin du chapitre ^^

Et maintenant, les question de la semaine !

Vous vous retrouvez face à Elinska armée de son balais puant. Quelle arme utiliseriez-vous pour lui faire face ?

A - Un balais qui pue encore plus avec un manche télescopique de la mort qui tue !  
>B - Une peluche grandeur nature de Vladimir faite par Hugo.<br>C - Vous faites une cérémonie de sacrifice à la lune, vous videz de la moitié de votre sang, et invoquez un Saïx enragé.

Si Tatu fait des étincelles, peut-on considérer cela comme la preuve que notre chère coincée est en fait une fée et qu'elle a le pouvoir de faire voler les gens pour peu qu'ils croient en elle et qu'ils la secouent comme un prunier ? Qui gagnera lors du siège du laboratoire de Vexen ? De quels moyens de contre attaque dispose le numéro IV ? Quelle sera l'arme ultime d'Elinska ? Les lamasticos existent-ils réellement ? EST-CE QUE VLADIMIR A PERDU DE SA CHOUPINERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIE ?! (là vous êtes sensés gueuler un long "naaaaaaaaaaan" qui nous fera tous arrêter pour nuisance sonore) Ceux qui continuent de croire en Saïx et qui pensent que ce dernier n'a en effet pas profité de ce soulevage de manteau pour mater Elins peuvent-ils se manifester ? A-t-on seulement une chance d'adopter un jour Vladimir ? Xemnas craquera-t-il dessus et lui fera-t-il des "gouzi-gouzi" en le papouillant sur ses genoux, du haut de son siège ? Vladimir prendra-t-il un jour le contrôle de l'Organisation pour devenir à son tour le big boss de KH, ayant réduit Xemnas en escalavage pour avoir eu la faiblesse de lui faire "gouzi-gouzi" ? (laissez-vous envahir par l'image d'un Xemnas gaga faisant "gouzi-gouzi") ... Combien êtes-vous désormais à vouloir la mort de Saïx pour avoir tenté de tuer Vladichou ? Tatu parviendra-t-elle a venger son premier couloir obscur vraiment réussi, son petit bébé ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	52. Chapter 51

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Nous revoilà pour le 51ème chapitre de Wanted : Sora (ce dernier étant toujours abonné absent, cependant, son copain Riku est présent !)

De gros remerciements à hana koyama et baka-chan-love pour leur reviews ! Et tout les autres pour leur soutient !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Xaldin avait déjà sortit ses lances mais Riku s'était élancé dans les galeries, certainement pour vérifier s'ils avaient touchés aux sans-cœurs.<p>

Il passa entre Vexen et Zexion qui ne bronchèrent pas une oreille, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça et de toute manière, il n'y avait plus rien dans les galeries qui en vaille la peine.

Elinska : OUATTEND MOA ! J'EN AI PAS FINIT AVEC TOI !

Sans perdre un instant elle se lança à sa poursuite, suivie de Xaldin.

Tous les trois, ils entrèrent dans le labyrinthe glacé, la brune tirant sans vergogne sur tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à Riku, y comprit son reflet ou sa présence derrière un bloc de glace, sans compter qu'elle gueulait à rivaliser avec le cri d'un cochon à l'agonie.

Notons que, ce n'était guère une bonne idée. Rapidement, elle perdit Xaldin mais continua d'avancer en suivant la trace de Riku, qu'elle finit par coincer dans une impasse.

Elinska : J'vais pas t'laisser t'échapper cette fois ! S'pèce de peureux…

L'argenté fit apparaître son épée et se mit en garde, comme la brune, armée de Sebastian et Alfred.

Riku : Ou sont passés les sans-cœurs ?

Elinska : Bonjour, merci, ça va et toi ? La politesse tu connais ?

Riku : Vous faîtes partis de l'Organisation XIII.

Elinska : … D'AILLEURS ! Pourquoi tu as notre manteau ? J'te connais pas toi ! T'es en intérim peut-être ?

Xaldin : Non, c'est l'Inconnu qui nous à déjà donné du fil à retordre.

Le numéro III les avaient retrouvés et Riku lança alors son attaque alors que le brune écoutait, pour une fois, ce que disais Xaldin.

Elinska ne pointa Alfred sur Riku, sans même le regarder, attendant que Xaldin poursuive. Elle savait où est-ce qu'il était et tira une rafale de balles sur lui. Voyant que la Lance Tourbillonnante se concentrait sur le paillasson, elle tourna à son tour la tête vers lui, juste avant que celui-ci ne l'atteigne. Elle para avec ses lames croisées, et la puissance de l'attaque la fit reculer sur plus d'un mètre, d'autant plus que le sol était glissant. Xaldin profita de la place libre pour se ruer sur Riku, qui encaissa difficilement l'assaut. La numéro XVI le laissa faire, se contentant de tentatives de canardage depuis l'arrière. L'imposteur sentant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, utilisa un sort de feu pour faire fondre la paroi à sa gauche. Il passa par le trou qu'il venait de pratiquer, et se remit à courir. Elinska se rua à sa poursuite, dans le but de lui tirer dans le dos. Xaldin attaquait sur les côté, explosant régulièrement un bout de mur glacé, et Le Joker des Eléments pestant, car elle manquait de se prendre des éclats à chaque fois. L'albinos rejoint finalement l'entrée de la grotte. Il s'apprêtait à lever la main pour créer un couloir obscur, lorsque le sol lui sauta à sa figure et qu'une vive douleur le foudroyait à la cheville. La rancune de Tatu est tenace, et même dans son état, elle eut la présence d'esprit et la volonté nécessaire pour lui faire un croche-pied. Ce fut, malheureusement pour la numéro XV, ce qui le sauva. A l'endroit où il allait créer son portail, des blocs de glace tombèrent du plafond. C'était le plafond qui s'effondrait. Elinska arriva juste à temps pour tirer son amie hors de portée du danger, puis ils attendirent que ça passe. Roxas les rejoignit pendant ce temps là : il les avait enfin rattrapés. Ils firent fondre l'amas de congères qui était devant eux. C'était bien évidemment trop tard : l'ennemi s'était déjà envolé depuis longtemps.

Xaldin : tss... on laisse tomber encore aujourd'hui.

Elinska : c'est pas bon pour son espérance de vie tout ça.

Roxas : d'ailleurs, pourquoi porte-t-il le même manteau que nous ?

Xaldin : c'est un imposteur.

Roxas : hum...

Le numéro III, déjà contrarié, dut subir les sarcasmes ô combien à l'image du décor (c'est à dire glacés) du numéro IV.

Vexen : On ne pas dire que votre intervention fut une réussite.

Elinska : Tu peux parler t'as pas bougé tes foutues fesses d'ici…

Vexen : Ce n'est pas mon travail.

Elinska : Le mien non plus, je ferais remarquer, mais j'y suis allé !

Vexen : Ah bon ? Et quelle est la raison de ta présence ici, si ce n'est pas celle de garder l'entrée ?

Elinska : Je suis venue soutenir Tatu ! Quelle question !

Xaldin : Avez-vous finit de noter tout ce qu'il vous fallait ?

Zexion : Oui. En rentrant nous irons faire notre rapport à Xemnas.

Elinska : Elle n'a pas besoin de venir ?

Zexion : Non, si Xemnas veut la voir, il le lui fera savoir plus tard.

Elinska : Parfait !

Ils restèrent quelques instant de plus puis Xaldin leur ouvrit un passage à tous. Saïx les laissa passer sans un mot, fixant simplement Tatu portée par Elinska. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse leur dire quoi que ce soit, la brune mena son amie jusqu'à sa chambre ou elle l'allongea sur le lit.

Elinska : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Tatu secoua la tête et l'autre se leva en signalant qu'elle repasserait plus tard.

Elle retourna à la salle commune ou se trouvait Saïx et Roxas qui n'était visiblement pas invité pour le rapport de mission. Saïx écoutait ce que disais Roxas au sujet de l'imposteur survenu lors de la mission.

Elinska : On l'attrapera.

Roxas : Ca fait deux fois qu'il nous échappe.

Elinska : Et bien la troisième fois, on le choppera ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Saïx : Que fais-tu là ?

Elinska : Rien. J'ai pas de mission, vu que je suis incapable d'en mener une toute seule et que tous semblent être en mission. De plus, TOUTES la citadelle brille tellement elle est propre… Donc, je n'ai rien à faire… C'est parfait d'ailleurs ! U.u

Saïx : Cela ne restera pas comme ça indéfiniment. Roxas, va à ta mission suivante.

Elinska : … Je peux l'accompagner ?

Saïx : …

Elinska : Oh ? Tu préférerais donc que je reste avec toi ?

Saïx : Je pense surtout que tu vas attirer les cœurs des sans-cœur à toi et qu'ils ne pourront pas aller à Kingdom Hearts…

Elinska : … .… C'est possible ça ? Du moment que ce n'est pas moi qui les achève ça devrait aller… non ?

Roxas : Faisons un test. Ce n'est qu'une petite mission de routine.

Saïx : …

Elinska : Le regarde pas comme ça voyons *^*

Saïx : Allez-y. Mais ne perdez pas trop de temps.

Elinska hocha de la tête et rejoint Roxas. Ils sortirent du couloir à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Elinska : De retour ou bercail ! T'as beaucoup de trucs à faire ?

Roxas :Juste des cœurs à récupérer.

Elinska : D'acc. Je vais t'aider alors ! Et si on finit plus tôt, on attendra un peu pour par revoir la tête de Mister Freeze avant une heure !

Roxas : tu n'aimes pas Saïx ?

Elinska : hum, si, mais en petite quantité seulement. Il est marrant, parfois.

Roxas : … Je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce qu'il est drôle.

Elinska : bah, c'est surtout les têtes qu'il peut tirer ou ses réactions. Mais c'est un humour assez particulier... On y va ?

Roxas : d'accord.

La numéro XV restait somnolente. Son corps tombait de fatigue, la seule pensée claire de son esprit lui disant qu'il fallait dormir. Elle ne voulait pas. Il faisait encore jour. Ça augmente le nombre de personnes vadrouillant dans les couloirs, la potentielle part de mal intentionnés. Elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance pour s'endormir. Non, même en temps normal, dans leur logis de la Cité du Crépuscule, elle avait toujours mis beaucoup de temps à sombrer dans le sommeil. L'angoisse, même inconscience, s'insinuait sournoisement dans son esprit. C'était finalement la fatigue qui la rattrapait, pour fermer ses paupières. C'était également elle qui maintenait si bien ses paupières closes, le matin. Cependant, elle venait de se vider de tous ses cœurs d'une seule traite. Qui plus est, pour une chanson. Elle s'endormit rapidement, malgré le fait qu'elle se sente mal il était dur de résister plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Vexen avait observé les contre-coups de la techniques. Il nota sur une petite fiche déjà assez remplie « grosse fatigue, difficultés à se maintenir éveiller ». Il quitta la salle des caméras et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il aurait voulut avoir également des écrans sur la citadelle, dans cet espace qui était le sien, mais Xemnas avait refusé. En route, il croisa un numéro II qui venait de finir sa mission, et qui l'aborda avec son habituel souvenir. Comme d'habitude, il engagea la discussion, de façon à inconsciemment encourager l'interlocuteur à raconter les détails de sa journée.<p>

Vexen : Tu n'as qu'à aller lire le rapport sur la base de données, pour autant que tu y ais accès.

Et il continua sa route, glaçant l'atmosphère de par son aura. Il avait également cherché Xash, afin de mieux constater son comportement après un combat ayant coûté des cœurs, mais il vit qu'elle était repartie avec Roxas. Il allait recouper les informations qu'il avait sur la numéro XV avec ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, et il allait compléter au mieux le rapport qu'il avait déjà commencé devant Xemnas.

* * *

><p>Elinska : T'en es à combien ?<p>

Roxas : il en manque encore un peu.

Elinska : O.K. !

La brune se pencha et saisit dans ses mains un crescendo assommé et après avoir fait remuer ses épaules endolories, elle le prit du bout des doigts et se mit à tourner sur elle-même, le sans-cœur faisant un cercle autour d'elle.

Puis, brusquement, elle le lâcha et il partit vers Roxas qui l'attendait, Keyblade brandie comme une batte de baseball. Dès qu'il fut près de lui, Roxas, frappa le pauvre petit sans-cœur qui s'envola vers d'autres cieux, se désintégrant au bout de quelques secondes pour se transformer en un cœur qui s'éleva lentement vers le ciel.

Elinska : Presque… Un peu plus et il passait le portail…

Roxas : On en refait un ?

Elinska : … On vise le manoir ?

Roxas hocha de la tête et la brune sourit de plus belle en saisissant un autre-cœur. Elle refit le même manège, attendant que Roxas se place à bonne distance d'elle et le lança. Roxas le réceptionna d'un coup de Keyblade bien placé qui l'envoya frapper la fenêtre du manoir dans un bruit mat. Il explosa l'instant qui suivit.

Elinska : OUAI ! ON EST DES BOSS !

Elle alla faire un câlin à Roxas qui ne sut pas comment réagir, puis elle lui demanda s'il voulait rentrer. Il accepta et tua les derniers sans-cœurs étalés par terre.

Ils rentrèrent à la Citadelle et Saïx la choppa pour qu'elle aille voir Vexen. L'entretient avec le Savant Glacial dura un peu plus que prévu mais il la relâcha finalement au bout d'une bonne demi-heure et elle alla attendre Tatu à sa place… Etalée sur un des canapés de la salle commune. En se faisant gronder par Saïx parce qu'elle pourrissait le tissus blanc de ses bottes. M'enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire ! Et, contre toute attente, elle s'endormit, malgré les gueulantes de Saïx.

Il n'en restait que quelques-uns qui n'étaient pas rentrés de mission. A peine deux. Lorsque Xash bougea le pied. Bien lentement. Et sur pratiquement toute la longueur du dossier blanc du canapé, laissant une nette trace noire sur l'immaculé tissu. Saïx ne vit pas bleu comme on aurait pu le croire étant donné la couleur que ses gênes donnaient à ses cheveux, mais bel et bien rouge, empruntant un peu de pigment à son ami capillairement écarlate. Il s'avança pas à pas vers le canapé, et parvint à se retenir de la jarter sur le champ, se tenant à côté, la concentration habituelle d'ondes négatives pendant une furie au rendez-vous. Face à quoi la numéro XVI continua de dormir avec un sommeil bienheureux, prenant toute la place disponible. Elle allait esquisser un mouvement pour s'accrocher à l'être vivant le plus proche (à savoir, notre numéro VII) lorsqu'il renversa le canapé. Elle s'étala sur la moquette avec un petit cri aigu, et il avait remit le sofa normalement pendant ce temps là. Il se félicita intérieurement de s'être retenu de la taper. Le Joker des éléments se releva comme un diablotin sort de sa boite.

Elinska : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?!

Puis elle vit que c'était Saïx.

Elinska : ah c'est toi... T'fais chier. Y a pas un moment de la journée où je te vois et où tu me fous la paix en même temps ?

Risquons de nous péter une veine, gardons notre calme. Tu es chargé de gérer les troupes au quotidien. Celle-ci a un cœur, les autres ne tarderont pas à en avoir un. Il te faut apprendre à faire un minimum avec le caractère des autres, se disait courageusement le numéro VII. Il désigna les traces faites avec ses bottes.

Saïx : avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu vas prendre la peine d'effacer les traces que tu viens de faire.

Elinska : bah, s'pas si grave nan ? C'est d'la crasse propre ! Pi y a que toi que ça gène.

Certes, les répliques précédentes étaient bien plus mordantes et provocatrices. Mais dans son état, il n'était pas préparé à essuyer un refus. Il n'était pas le second pour rien. Et même après une mission faite plus rapidement que la moyenne, il avait encore l'énergie de sortir sa claymore et de courir après Xash pour lui donner une raclée.  
>Tatu, pour sa part, ne rejoindrai pas son amie tout de suite ni même dans la soirée : elle était partie pour dormir toute la nuit sauf arrivée prématurée de l'apocalypse.<p>

Elinska : Putain… Saïx… Sérieux… Que-ce on en a à faire qu'il y ai une putain de trace sur le canapé sérieux ! C'est pas une œuvre d'art… C'est un canapé ! C'est fait pour poser ses fesses !

Note pour plus tard… Ne pas provoquer Saïx plus de 2 fois de suite…

Elinska : WAAAAAH ! MAIS JE DECONNAIS PUTAAAAIIIN ! HUMOUUUUR ! HUMOUUUR ! TU CONNAIS ?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! PUTAIN SAIX ! JE SAIS QUE J'AI POURRIS L'ŒUVRE D'ART QUI TE SERT DE CANAPE MAIS DETRUIT PAS LA CITADELLE POUR MOI ! Je sais que ton amour débordant pour moi est plus fort que tout… MAIS QUAND MEME !

La Claymore de Saïx ne passa pas loin d'elle et elle accéléra encore si c'était possible et elle se mit à le supplier sans pour autant ralentir.

Elinska : SAIX ! SAIX ! CALME-TOI ! P-PENSE A XEMNAS ! IL VA PAS APPRECIER ! E-ET SI TU T'ARRETES, JE NETTOYERAIS ! MAIS LACHE MOAAAA !

Malheureusement, elle dérapa suite à une fuite dans le couloir occasionné par Demyx qui avait tout suivit et qui voulait qu'elle se vautre. Elle glissa donc, la Claymore passant juste au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'elle s'étalait dans la flotte et que Saïx arrivait en marchant juste au-dessus d'elle.

Elinska :… Très jolie vue… KYAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle se fit traîner par les cheveux jusqu'au canapé ou Demyx arrive avec un seau et des produits ménagers qu'il déposa à ses pieds. Saïx était partit faire un tour pour se calmer et Demyx lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle nettoie la tâche.

Elinska :… Demyx ? ...

Demyx : Oui ?

Lorsque Saïx revint, il se raccrocha à l'entrée de la salle son visage devenu un peu plus blanc encore. Son canapé… Son précieux canapé blanc…

Elinska : Chut ! T'attends que j'ai nettoyé par terre pour gueuler ! J'ai presque finis, et sans AUCUNE rayure par terre ! Sois fier de moi ! Regarde moi ce beau canapé noir ! Comme ça, plus de traces !

Son beau canapé blanc… devenu noir…

Demyx lui n'avais pas été témoin de la transformation du pauvre Charlie... le Canapé blanc devenu noir U.U

Elinska : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! TE FACHE PAS COMME CA ! SI TU VEUX JE FAIS PAREIL AVEC TOUS LES AUTRES CANAPES POUR QU'ILS SOIENT ASSORTIS ! KYA ! J'TE JURE QUE JE PENSAIS BIEN FAIRE !

Que dire sinon qu'une intense sensation de déjà vu habita l'Illusiocitadelle ?

Elinska : T'AIME PAS L'NOIR ?! J'TE LES FAIS EN BLEU SI TU VEUX ! HYAAAA !

La Claymore venait de se planter à côté d'elle.

Elinska : EN ROUGE ALORS ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

La Claymore venait de tournoyer à quelque centimètres de sa tête.

Elinska : MAIS EXPRIME TOI ENFIN ! J'PEUX PAS DEVINER CE QUE TU PENSES ! WOUAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle fut envoyée valdinguer un petit peu dans les airs : Saïx avait opté pour la magie. Une fois que Xash fut brusquement ré-atterrie, étalée sur le sol avec les yeux qui tourbillonnent, il planta sa claymore du côté opposé à celui où il se tenait, à quelques millimètres de la boite crânienne.

Saïx : je veux que ce canapé retrouve sa couleur originelle. Et sans aucune trace de ce qui s'est passé.

Elinska : t'es sûr ? Le noir c'est moins suant et pi c'est bien d'changer un peu !  
>Saïx : …<p>

Elinska : ok ok ! Charlie retrouveras la teinte aspirine !

Il la fixa quelques instants encore, lé réduisant à l'immobilité par ce simple fait, puis il repris sa Claymore, tourna les talons, et repartis dans le sens inverse.

Saïx : interdiction d'aller te coucher tant que ce canapé n'est pas impeccable. Et hors de question de te défiler : je te surveille personnellement.

Elinska : huuuuuun...

Saïx :...

Elinska : j'arrive j'arrive !

Elle passa la nuit à nettoyer Charlie sous la surveillance acérée de Saïx qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, ne lui permettant qu'avec une grande réticence d'aller changer l'eau qui devenait régulièrement noire mais il l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand le canapé retrouva enfin sa couleur naturelle, les membres de l'organisation se levaient.

Elinska :… J'ai des cailloux dans les braaaas… Dorénavant appelez-moi Hercules ! Je te mets une patate en pleine tronche tu meurs !

Accompagnant ses dires, elle prit une pose musclée qui faisait ressortir ses muscles devenus douloureux à force de frotter le canapé.

Saïx :…

Elinska : C'est bon il est propre !

Le canapé brillait presque tellement il était blanc, Saïx n'aurait pas accepté qu'il soit juste gris.

Elinska :… Je veux aller dormiiiiiir…

Xigbar : Comme si, a peine levée déjà fatiguée ?

Elinska : Nan ! me suis pas levée puisque j'ai pas dormi. Haaaaaan…

Saïx : Va ranger tous ça et tu pourras aller dormir une heure.

Elinska : PARDON ?! ALORS QUE J'AI PEINT CHARLIE, QUE JE L'AI NETTOYE, QUE JE T'AI TENU COMPAGNIE TOUTE LA NUIT JUSTE POUR TON BON PLAISIR ? Nan mais t'as fumé ?!

Saïx : … Si tu ne l'avais pas peint, tu n'aurais pas eut à le nettoyer.

Elinska : M-MAIS TU M'AS ENGUEULE POUR UNE TRACE DE SEMELLE SUR DU BLANC ! DONC JE PEINS EN NOIR ! NORMAL QUOI ! Et toi pose pas ton cul là, c'est mouillé.

Saïx : …

Elinska : … Ne pense même pas à m'engueuler parce que c'est mouillé… Quand tu lave un truc avec de l'eau, c'est normal ! Mais revenons au sujet ! Je revendique plus d'une heure de sommeil !

Saïx : Tu perds des minutes à parler.

Et un seau d'eau volant, et d'un ! Saïx l'évita et la fixa d'un air sombre qu'elle lui rendit, sa nuit blanche l'aidant parfaitement. Elle prit les torchons utilisés et alla chercher son seau et, à côté de Saïx, elle lui murmura.

Elinska : La boniche prend son jour de congé.

Elle s'éloigna saluant les membres qu'elle croisait, apporta son seau et ses serpillières à l'endroit prévu et choisit de prendre une douche avant de tomber dans son lit, complètement vidée Quoi qu'il en dise, elle dormirait autant qu'elle voudrait et s'il voulait qu'elle bosse, il n'avait qu'à accepter les canapés noirs ! Même contrariée, elle s'endormit comme une masse, se roulant en boule sous la couette.

Tatu quand à elle, dormait toujours profondément, récupérant doucement, mais sûrement de sa chanson.

Elle se réveilla assez tard dans la journée, plutôt bien rétablie, mais encore fatiguée. Elle rejoignit la salle commune à pas mesurés, et fit face à un Saïx aux sourcils plus que froncés.

Tatu : Xash est déjà partie en mission ?

A vrai dire, elle avait posé cette question plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Étant donné l'heure de son lever, ça devait faire une paire d'heures au moins que son amie devait avoir rejoint un autre monde. La réponse fut tout autre à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et elle put ressentir chez son interlocuteur une intense frustration.

Saïx : Xash est actuellement en train de fuir ses responsabilités et est en train de dormir.

Tatu : que s'est-il passé ?

Saïx : tu n'auras qu'à aller lui demander directement.

Le ton avait été semblable à un coup de hache fraîchement sortie du congélo.

Saïx : es-tu en état pour partir en mission ?

Tatu : pas encore non.

Mauvaise réponse. Lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à celle là et elle crut voir, si c'est possible, ses sourcils se froncer d'autant plus. Elle se justifia.

Tatu : pour un être humain, une nuit de sommeil comme celle que j'ai faite est suffisante. Hors, je n'ai plus de cœur, et j'ai de nouveau la constitution instable d'un Simili normal.

Saïx : vas tout de suite te régénérer en cœurs. Demain, tu reprends les missions, et hors de question que tu y échappes.

La numéro XV se dit qu'il valait mieux obéir, et que poser des questions à Elinska pouvait sans-doute attendre son retour. Elle créa un couloir obscur menant à la Cité du Crépuscule, les sans-cœurs y étant infiniment plus facile à abattre. Elle aurait aimé aller à Halloween, mais elle aurait juste pu tuer des vers rampants, et elle n'y touchait plus depuis la rencontre avec Vladimir. Et puis ça serait mieux si elle attendait Elinska, quitte à faire ce genre de voyages tard dans leurs soirées. Elle ne se reconstitua qu'un maigre stock de cœurs, préférant attendre le lendemain pour y aller plus franchement. En rentrant, elle croisa Xaldin, dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, il ne put s'empêcher une remarque moqueuse.

Xaldin : tien ? La numéro XV est parvenue à se lever ?

Tatu : tien ? Le numéro III est resté aussi moche que dans mon souvenir ? Ça doit pas être facile à maintenir pourtant, vu le niveau...

Il ravala son sourire, et elle continua juste dans sa direction. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'arrêter. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de son amie.

* * *

><p>Sur ce, les questions de la semaine !<p>

La vengeance de Tatu vous a-t-elle plu ? Les paillassons vont-ils devoir monter une association pour défendre leurs droits ? Vexen se lisse-t-il les cheveux ? Dans ce cas là, le froid va-t-il les faire frisotter ? Combien êtes-vous a bien vouloir vous cotiser pour un cadeau (un coussin) pour Tatu, améliorant ainsi son confort puisqu'elle dort beaucoup ? Le Sans-coeur Baseball doit-il devenir multinational ? Arriver en sport au jeux Olympiques ? Qui préfère Charlie le canapé noir ? Saïx est-il un maniaque de la propreté ? Croyez-vous qu'il demandera un jour au reste de l'organisation de porter des chaussons en plastique sur les canapés pour éviter ce genre d'accidents ? Saïx doit-il reporter sa frustration et sa mauvaise humeur sur la pauvre Tatu qui n'a rien demandé ?

Hum...

Sur ce, bonne semaine !


	53. Chapter 52

Bonjour tout le monde et Joyeux Nallowouine !

On espère que vos caries et vos crises de foie sont arrivées dès le premier novembre ! (et que vous avez donc pu chourer les bonbons de vos petits frères, soeurs, cousins, voisins...) On espère aussi que le chapitre vous plaira également : il se trouve que par un excellent hasard, le thème est en parfaite adéquation !

Un grand merci à Maya Chain et Hugo pour leur reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tatu : Elins ? Je peux rentrer ?<p>

Un grognement potentiellement approbateur... mais la brune le pris comme tel. Tatu entra donc et s'approcha du tas blanc que formait son amie sous la couette. Une masse de cheveux emmêlés s'éleva de la couette et Elinska salua son amie, d'un air encore endormi.

Elinska : Salut toi… Tu vas bien ?

Tatu : Ca va mieux, mais il faudrait que j'aille chercher des cœurs.

Elinska : Han ? Mouii… J'arrive…

Lentement, elle se leva sur ses coudes et se traîna jusqu'au bord du lit, d'où elle tomba, tête en avant. Tatu la repêcha et essaya de la réveiller doucement, tout en lui tirant les vers du nez.

Tatu : Pourquoi tu es autant crevée ?

Elinska : Me suis couché tôt…

Tatu : Tôt ?

Elinska : J'ai croisé Balafre-man en allant me coucher…

Tatu : Ah oui… Et pourquoi ?

Elinska : J'ai peint Charlie, je l'ai dépeint aussi… Il était beau en noir… Hawn…

Tatu : Charlie ?

Elinska : Le canapééééééé !

Tatu : Tu l'as peint ?! … Et Saïx t'as…

Mauvaise question… Non il n'avait pas dû la laisser faire et vu la tête qu'ils tiraient tous les deux, il avait du lui passer un savon.

Tatu : Bon ! Essayons de te réveiller un peu.

Elinska : Pourquoiii ?

Tatu : Je voulais aller voir Vlady, ça ne te dis pas ?

Elinska : Siii…

Tatu s'approcha d'elle et pris en charge la session coiffage de son amie qui en avait besoin.

Tatu : Tu m'expliques un peu plus la mauvaise humeur de Saïx ?

Elinska : Il m'a gonflé pour une affaire de tâche que j'avais arrangée, ça m'a tellement soûlé que je lui ai balancé mon seau en pleine tête… Il l'a évité en plus… pfff…

Tatu comprenait un peu mieux l'humeur massacrante de second. Comment faisaient ces deux là pour toujours se taper dessus ? Elle n'en savait rien, s'en était désespérant.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Elinska était enfin capable de se tenir debout et elle parvint, aidée néanmoins de Tatu, à attacher ses cheveux en ce qui ressemblait à un chignon bas et finalement, les deux amies se présentèrent dans la salle commune en à peu près bon état. Saïx les accueillit d'un regard froid qui glissa sur Elinska sans même qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était visé. Tatu ne chercha pas à se justifier, se contentant de créer un autre couloir obscur, tandis qu'Elinska ignorait royalement le Stroumph.

Elles arrivèrent dans le monde d'Halloween, et dans le même temps qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la maison de Jack, elles sentirent la bonne humeur revenir. Elles n'eurent pas à toquer : leurs amis les avaient vues depuis la fenêtre et avaient descendu les escaliers pour les accueillir à grand coups de léchouilles fantomatiques, de papouilles choupinesques, et de squelettiques étreintes. Elles ne restaient que pour une heure, voire un peu plus, mais c'était tout. Elles les rassurèrent en disant qu'elles pourraient sans doute venir pratiquement tous les jours, et ils passèrent à autre chose. Vint trop rapidement l'heure du retour.

Elinska : huuuun c'est déjà la fiiiin !

Vladimir : sqouiiik !

Elinska : c'est vrai ! T'as raison ! On a promit de revenir de toute façon !

Tatu : qu'est-ce que...

Elinska : y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Tatu : je n'arrive pas à créer de couloir obscur.

Elinska : hein ? Sérieux ?

Tatu : je suis peut-être fatiguée. Tu peux essayer ?

Elinska : humpf...

Sans plus de résultat.

Tatu : c'est quoi ce bordel...

Elinska : ça veut dire qu'on peut pas rentrer ?

Tatu : oui mais-

Elinska : YAHAAAAAA !

Tatu : attends, je vais au moins essayer avec notre ancienne méthode, on ne sait jamais.

Elinska : te sens pas obligée !

Elle ne parvint à rien, une fois de plus.

Tatu : Bon, on dirait qu'on est réellement coincées ici.

Elinska commençait dès lors à entamer une danse de la joie, Tatu la stoppa.

Tatu : ça ne veut pas dire que l'on va rester ici éternellement. Les autres vont sans doute vouloir venir nous chercher. Mais bon, le temps qu'ils s'inquiètent vraiment, je crois qu'on peut au moins d'accorder une nuit ici !

« YEEEEEPEEEEEEEEEE ! » (ainsi que « squiiiiiikiiiiii ! ») fut le cri de joie lancé par tous à l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle. Les deux hôtes empruntèrent les mêmes chambres que lors de leur premier séjour, et la soirée fut des plus animée. Le lendemain, à la mi-journée, aucun membre de l'Organisation n'était encore venu.

Jack : vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous cacher éternellement, sans compter que cela vous empêche de profiter pleinement de votre séjour.

Il n'était pas au courant, pour les différents mondes. Il était resté sur son idée qu'elles venaient de très loin, et juste qu'elles ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer.

Jack : c'est pourquoi je crois avoir eut une brillante idée ce matin ! Pourquoi ne pas vous déguiser en habitant d'Halloween ?

Tatu : déguisement ? (étincelles dans les yeux)

Après moult essayages, indécisions, coup de foudre et revirement d'idées, nos amies eurent un déguisement parfait (nya ha ha ! Ça rime !). Elinska était un zombie. Elle portait en haut le reste d'un t-shirt en lambeaux, auquel il manquait une manche et qui descendait à peine plus bas que sa poitrine. Pour le bas, un genre de pagne de la même matière, dans un état tout aussi piteux. Elle aimait beaucoup, car c'était encore plus confortable que sa mini-jupe et son top, tenue qui lui était habituelle avant qu'elle ne fasse partie de l'Organisation. Sur son corps couvert de la façon la plus minimale qui soit, ils étaient parvenus à imiter cicatrices et premiers signes de putréfaction.

Tatu, quand à elle, portait un très ample manteau noir. A vrai dire, on aurait pu croire qu'elle se noyait dedans, et on avait du mal à voir la réelle forme du vêtement tant celui-ci flottait. Quand elle marchait, cela pouvait passer pour une simple cape lorsqu'elle se mettait à courir, on voyait plus clairement le manteau, mais il glissait et n'avait aucune forme fixe, ce qui dévoilait régulièrement ses pieds nus et un peu de ses jambes, ainsi que ses bras.

En fouillant dans le grenier de Jack, elles avaient trouvé des panneaux très particuliers. En les appliquant à leurs armes, voilà ce que cela donna : Alfred fut changé en hachoir couvert de croûtes de sang séché, Sebastian en barre de métal un peu rouillée avec les mêmes taches sombres que son camarade, 328 se changea en faux. Elinska accrocha Al à sa taille, et garda Seb à la main pour le moment. Tatu garda sa faux rangée, et ne l'invoquerait qu'en temps voulut.

Jack : vous êtes monstrueusement parfaites !

Les deux : Merciiii !

Zero : wouaf !

Vladimir : s-squiiiiik...

Elinska : roooh, merci !

Tatu : vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !

Elles planifièrent leur journée de cette façon : le matin, elles profiteraient de leur déguisement pour se balader en ville, et elle consacreraient leur après-midi à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Elles comptaient bien évidemment sur l'aide de Jack, Zero et Vlad pour leur indiquer un quelconque événement suspect et les mettre sur la voie.

Elles allèrent donc vadrouiller en ville, essayant de faire peur à la majorité des habitants pour faire honneur à leurs beaux costumes. Jack avait accepté de les accompagner pour une partie de la matinée, espérant obtenir au passage de nouvelles idées pour la fête d'Halloween. Zero et Vladimir suivaient, gambadant joyeusement autour des filles et du roi des citrouilles. Les filles pouvaient enfin souffler même si un léger problème les empêchaient dans profiter pleinement, mais… était-ce réellement un problème de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à la citadelle ? Pas vraiment. La monstrueuse troupe croisa Sally qui paru soucieuse et les fi-Jack, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Sally : Je ne sais pas vraiment mais… Je trouve l'air lourd ces temps derniers…

Jack : C'est vrai Sally ! Maintenant que tu le mentionne.

Tatu et Elinska se regardèrent, ne ressentant rien de leur côté, mais elles le prirent en note, au cas ou. Jack les abandonna pour accompagner Sally et elles se dirigèrent vers le cimetière et les zones environnantes. Zero et Vladimir leur montrèrent fièrement les tombes qu'ils nettoyaient régulièrement avec le plus grand soin. Elles passèrent le cimetière pour arriver jusqu'au canal. Elles y passèrent quelques instants en réessayant de créer des couloirs sans y arriver pour autant.

Tatu : Saïx va s'arracher les cheveux…

Elinska : En espérant que la couleur change à la repousse…

Tatu : Tout de suite !

Son amie lui tira moqueusement la langue en guise de réponse… Je vous laisse imaginer un zombie à moitié à poil faire ça. Zero vint alors vers elles, sa truffe devenue brillante, il fit quelques tours rapides autour des filles en aboyant et les attira vers le fond de la zone où il s'arrêta devant une drôle de fleur. Elles s'accroupirent devant, et l'observèrent, surprise.

Elinska : Ca pousse ici ?

Tatu : On dirait…

La petite plante qui se trouvait devant elle était minuscule, d'un rose pâle virant sur le blanc avec de larges feuilles vert pomme tirant un peu sur le foncé sur la base.

Elinska : C'est choupinet tout pleiiin !

Eternuement dédaigneux de Vladimir et de Zero derrière elle, qu'elle ignora royalement en approchant sa main pour toucher la plante.

Tatu : Je ne ferais pas ça…

N'écoutant que son idiotie, elle toucha du bout du doigt la petite plante qui se rétracta à son contact avant de cracher un nuage de pollen qui fit soudainement éternuer la brune en la faisant tousser en même temps.

Tatu : Mignon hein ? Je trouve ça louche.

Elinska : Un pe-ATCHAH !

Tatu : Je n'en ai jamais vu ici avant.

Elinska : Moi non plus... SNirf...

Tatu : Ca a un rapport tu penses ?

Elinska : Moâ ?

Tatu : Non Saïx...

Elinska : Sérieux, il est là ? … ha ha-ATACHAA ! … T'as crus que je faisais la fille qui était bête hein ? TCHAAA !

Tatu : oh, mais je ne crois plus rien moi.

Vladimir : squiiiik !

Leur ver rampant préféré les attendait un peu plus loin en remuant la queue, ayant clairement trouvé quelque chose. Elles le rejoignirent. Poussée par le vent, une drôle de matière duveteuse avait été coincée au pied d'un mur. Elles virent que les particules rose-orangées de cette matière étaient en suspension dans les airs jusqu'à rencontrer cet obstacle.

Tatu : on dirait du pollen...

Elinska, pour par changer, s'était approché du tas de substance suspecte.

Tatu : si tu veux mon avis, ça vaut pas mieux que la plante de tout à l'heure.

Elinska : mais ça a pas la même couleur ! Ça peut pas être le même truc.

Elle prit donc une bonne poignée de l'aérienne matière et l'approcha de son visage.

Elinska : aaaaaaaaaaaa-ATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle tomba a la renverse tant ce fut violent. Son amie, Vladimir et Zero tentèrent de lui empêcher une chute trop rude, et faillirent tomber avec.

Elinska : … zeu confirbe... ça-TCHAAA ! Vient du bêbe truc, snirlf... ATCHAAA !

Tatu : bon, on va s'éloigner de ce truc, tu nous fais peut-être une allergie au pollen.

Elinska : beeeeuh... me sens pas bien... J'ai la nausée et le sol se fait la malle...

Ils s'éloignèrent, Zero et Vladimir très inquiets pour leur éloquente bienfaitrice. Elle n'arrêta pas d'éternuer, et c'est à peine si cela se calma lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent d'avancer pour s'asseoir.

Tatu : ça va mieux ?

Elinska : ouais... J'sais pas si c'est c'que certains fument ici, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que ça se vendrait même pas à Tortuga.

Tatu : il y a longtemps que des fleurs comme celles qu'on a vu poussent et que ce pollen orange monopolise l'air ?

Les deux mascottes se mirent à réfléchir, puis répondirent finalement que non c'était assez récent.

Elinska : Quoi ? On suspecterait une aussi Choupinette plante ? Je suis contre !

Tatu : la sus-nommée Choupinette plante t'as indirectement agressée.

Elinska : elle a eut peur, c'est tout.

Tatu : et pour prouver son innocence, on va donc enquêter sur elle !

Après avoir un peu récupéré, elles retournèrent près de la plante, ainsi que de la réserve de pollen.

Vladimir : squiiik-ik !

Elles se retournèrent : un couloir obscur venait de prendre forme dans l'espace. En sorti un pied. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps, Elinska le reconnu pour lui avoir botté le train une paire de fois, et elle disparut aussitôt derrière le mur à pollen. Saïx eut à peine le temps d'arriver dans ce monde et d'identifier Xyrla, qui lui faisait face, qu'il se prit un nuage complet de pollen, lancé avec amour par Xash qui bondissait de nulle part. La trop haute dose de pollen sans accoutumance fut insupportable pour lui... Et il tomba raide allongé sur le sol.

Tatu : …

Elinska : …

Zero : …

Vladimir : …

Tatu : …

Vladimir : … squouik ?

Elinska : …... J'AI TUE UN STROUMPH !

Tatu alla vérifier que le numéro VII était toujours en vie.

Tatu : non, il est pas mort. En revanche, je crois que t'as fait une grosse connerie, Elins...

Elinska : Pourquoi ? Ses cheveux virent au orange ?

Zero : wouaf ?

Tatu : aaaah non, il est pas du genre aimable. A mon avis, il a pas apprécié la surprise d'Elinska.

Elinska : est-ce qu'il en a jamais apprécié une seule ?

Tatu : non... Bon... On devrait le ramener chez Jack non ?

Elinska : c'est pas obligé tu sais ! J'suis sûre qu'il trouve le sol confortable et la solitude très appréciable...

Elles le portèrent à deux, et l'amenèrent discrètement jusqu'au manoir de leur hôte.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait les pieds et les poings attachés, sur une table d'opération mobile qui le mettait mi allongé mi debout. Quelques instants après avoir ouvert les yeux, il identifia les numéros XV et XVI, qui le fixaient.<p>

Saïx : …

Tatu : …

Elinska : … C'est pour ton bien !

Saïx : je peux savoir ce que je fais attaché comme ça ?

Il serrait les poings et s'empêcher de péter un câble. Patience... On le lui avait dit plusieurs fois. Avec ces deux là, il fallait de la patience.

Tatu : mesure de sécurité. On s'est dit que tu n'avais pas apprécié l'accueil.

Elinska : alors que là tu peux exprimer de tout ton soûl ton côté malade mental fou furieux sans te contenir en aucune façon, et sans faire mal à personne !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Saïx poussa une gueulante, et les filles se félicitèrent de leur initiative.

Lorsqu'il reprit un minimum contenance et qu'il pu poser des questions civilisées sans lancer la moindre menace de mort et sans jeter des regards assassins toutes les deux secondes, il demanda.

Saïx : Que faîtes-vous ici ? Dans cet accoutrement ?

Elinska : Je tiens à faire remarquer que tes fichus manteaux sont pliés, rangés le tout placé dans une commode à l'abri de la poussière, de la lumière ou de tout autre nuisible.

Tatu : Concernant notre visite involontairement prolongée… On arrive plus à faire les couloirs obscurs…

Saïx : Pardon ?

Elinska : Coton-tige…

Saïx : … Comment se fait-il que vous n'y arriviez plus ?

Tatu : Aucune idée… Mais… Apparemment, des choses bizarres se passeraient dans ce monde. Peut-être que ça a un rapport

Saïx :…

Tatu : Les habitants ont noté que l'air était plus lourd, et tu as eu un petit aperçu du pollen que donnent certaines fleurs qui sont récemment apparues ici…

Saïx : … Quoi qu'il en soit, détachez-moi.

Elinska : Mauvaise idée mon général !

Vladimir : Squikii !

Elinska : De toute manière on est bloqué ici ! Que-ce tu veux faire à part nous courir après ? Pis tu seras pas discret habillé bomme ça…

Vive la transmission de pensée aussi connue avec le dicton : « Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! »

Tatu : Non… Tu crois ?

Elinska : Allez… !

Les deux amies se tournèrent vers Saïx qui sut tout de suite que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Elinska : Dis-moi… Dans l'Organisation… Faut être discret, non ?

Saïx : … Oui.

Elinska : Dans ce cas laisse-moi te dire que dans cet accoutrement, tu ne l'est pas… Du tout ! Toute la ville d'Halloween te repérera !

Tatu : Elle à raison ! Et même si ça te paraît aberrant ! Il faut écouter ce qu'elle dit ! C'est très intelligent !

Saïx :…

Elinska : Je savais que ma lumière te laisserait sans voix ! Bref ! A l'attaque !

Pour plus de sécurité, elles le laissèrent attaché et s'attaquèrent à l'habillage/maquillage de leur ami bleuté. A vrai dire, elles ne touchèrent pas trop à son visage, rajoutant juste des cernes et un teint à peine plus pâle à leur second. Le lassant attaché, elles confectionnèrent son costume à partir de vêtements retrouvés dans les malles de Jack qui gardait décidemment beaucoup de choses. Elles trouvèrent ce qui ressemblait à un tee-shirt délavé, sur lequel elles mirent du faux sang un peu partout et dénichèrent un tablier ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile qui connurent le même sort. Elles trouvèrent aussi des bottes qu'elles abîmèrent un peu puis, elles se décidèrent à détacher Saïx pour qu'il puise s'habiller.

Saïx :…

Tatu : C'est pour te fondre dans la masse ! Avec ça, personne ne fera attention à toi ! Alors mets les ! Sinon c'est Elinska qui te les met… Et je doute que ça te plaise.

Il fat croire que c'est un argument convenable, même pour Saïx ! Il revint un peu plus tard, visiblement encore plus énervé et mal à l'aise dans son costume. Elinska vint à lui, portant dans ses main un masque bizarre, représentant un visage assez difforme et couvert de grosses coutures.

Saïx : Quoi encore.

Elle lui montra le masque avec un air boudeur et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il le mette.

Saïx : Hors de question.

Elinska : Allez !

Elle lui força la main et lui mit le masque en le décalant sur le côté, de façon à ce qu'il puise voir ce qui l'entourait. A la tête qu'il fit, elle comprit que ça ne lui allait pas mais se contenta de lever un pouce en signe de victoire à son amie.

Tatu : Et pour finir.. Ta Claymore !

Saïx : …

Tatu : C'est pour peaufiner le déguisement ! En tronçonneuse, elle aura de la gueule sérieusement !

Elinska : Une tronche aussi moche avec une arme aussi classe, c'est trèèèès repérable… Regarde ! Une faux pour une faucheuse et des armes blanches pour un zombie ! Ca passe tout seul !

Saïx : …

Et c'est une victoire somme toute triomphale pour nos deux similis qui arrivent à défaire Saïx de son arme sans se la prendre en pleine tête ! Miracle ! Quelques minutes de modification intensive et de bonne volonté, elles firent de la Claymore de Saïx une tronçonneuse électrique couverte de sang du plus bel effet !

Elinska : Bah voilà ! Là, ça a du cachet !

Le numéro VII lui lança un regard septique.

Tatu : non sérieusement ! On dirait vraiment un habitant d'Halloween !

Saïx : était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Elinska : absolument ! Pi pour une fois que t'es be-humf !

La numéro XV l'avait empêché de dire un mot de trop. Saïx était calme, pour une fois.

Tatu : on ne sait pas pour combien de temps on va rester ici. Si on peut se mêler à la population, on pourra se déplacer sans problème et glaner des informations. En manteau, on aurait du se cacher à chaque sortie. Le temps d'une mission, ça ne pose pas de problème. Sur plusieurs jours, c'est une autre paire de manches.

Saïx : il n'empêche que je n'ai toujours pas eus le temps de vérifier vos dires sur l'impossibilité de créer des couloirs obscurs.

Elinska : mais fais-y, je t'en prie !

Elles auraient dut commencer par là, et ne firent plus aucune remarque, le temps que le bleuté finisse de constater la même chose qu'elle. Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir de couloir obscur.

* * *

><p>MWA HA HA HA HA ! (chauves-souris qui s'envolent à ce cri démoniaque)<p>

On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour notre part on a prit énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, cette partie là...

Et les questions pour les champions (ouaip ! Nous on en a pas qu'un seul, de champion !) de la semaine !

Avez-vous proposé à votre père/mère/conjoint(e)/coloc' de repeindre votre canapé blanc (auquel pour aurez donné un nom) en noir depuis l'épisode d'il y a deux semaines suite à la brillante démonstration de l'esprit Elinskéesque ? (les gens qui font ça sont des professionnels les enfants, ne faites pas ça chez vous) Pensez-vous que l'Illusio-citadelle devrait être relookée dans des couleurs plus pratiques ? En quoi aurait dû se déguiser Vladimir s'il ne venait pas déjà d'Halloween ? En quoi devraient se déguiser Tatu et Elins pour Noël ? Faudrait-il raccourcir le costume de Tatu ? Celui d'Elinska un peu plus aussi ? Cela serait-il le souhait de notre bande de stalker-pervers préférés ? En quoi vous êtes vous déguisés pour Halloween ? Nous avons longuement hésité à déguiser Saïx en citrouille... Pensez-vous que nous avons fait le bon choix ? Le syndicat de la défense des Saïx en danger nous en voudra-t-il pour avoir malmené Saïx de la sorte tout au long de ce chapitre ? S'il est resté aussi calme sur la fin, est-ce à cause des effets du pollen (qui serait assez puissant dans ce cas et la nouvelle drogue star du marché), ou parce que notre pauvre second a enfin pu librement exprimer toute cette frustration qu'il garde habituellement en lui en poussant une gueulante comme il l'a fait là ? Combien de temps resteront-ils bloqués à Halloween ? Assez pour que Saïx tombe amoureux de Zéro, qui aura su adoucir ce petit coeur d'esquimau, se marie avec, et construise une paisible vie dans Halloween ? Saïx ferait-il pousser des citrouilles ou des courges dans le petit jardin qu'il aurait devant sa maison ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	54. Chapter 53

Bonjour tout le monde !

On espère que vous avez tous survécus à la reprise ou du moins juste assez pour lire nos chapitres ! Hu hu hu hu *SBAF* Avez-vous eu vous aussi des magazines de jouets de Noël qui ont commencé à arriver avant la fin octobre et qui commencent à pleuvoir désormais ? Quelqu'un nous fera-t-il l'affront de déclarer qu'il a déjà de la neige chez lui pour nous rendre tous jaloux ?

Cette semaine, un grand merci à Ciel Manson, Hugo, Baka-chan-Love et Zaz-ni (qui a ouvert une chaîne de production), même si les premiers et derniers nommés ne verront pas forcément tout de suite ces remerciements, le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

><p>Saïx : on ne peut même pas envoyer de message pour avertir les autres. Ils vont finir par arriver ici à tour de rôle.<p>

Elinska : c'pour ça qu'on a commencé tout de suite les recherches ! Naméo !

Saïx : et nous allons tout de suite les continuer.

Tatu : mais il fait nuit !

Saïx : et ?

Elinska : et alors on aimerait dormir !

Tatu : on a déjà cherché toute la journée... Ah ! J'y pense, il faut aussi qu'on le présente à Jack !

Elinska : c'est vrai ça !

Saïx : Jack ?

A son froncement de sourcil, on comprit qu'il était déjà désapprobateur.

Saïx : ne me dites pas qu'un habitant de ce monde est au courant de notre existence ?

Elinska : du calme papillon, on t'explique !

Tatu : nous l'avons rencontré pour la première fois alors qu'on était pas encore de l'Organisation. On lui a dit que l'on venait de loin. Pas d'un autre monde, mais d'une contrée lointaine. Et là, on est actuellement revenues lui rendre visite en fin de soirée hier, sauf qu'on pouvait pas rentrer, alors il nous accueille chaleureusement chez lui. On a qu'à dire que tu es un...

Elinska : tu ne t'apprêtes quand même pas à prononcer le mot « ami » ?

Tatu : ça me semblait bien parti pour.

Elinska : et aucune d'entre nous a les cheveux bleus pour se faire passer pour un membre de sa famille, argh...  
>Vladimir : squouik ?<p>

Tatu : bah, on va être bien obligée après tout... Tu seras une connaissance.

Le numéro VII sembla enfin daigner porter son attention sur le vers rampant et fit le lien avec les récents événements.

Saïx : c'est donc de ce monde que vient ce sans-cœur ?

Les deux se placèrent automatiquement devant lui, pour le protéger.

Tatu : exactement ! C'est Vladimir !

Vladimir : squaqouik !

Elinska : et hors de question d'y toucher ! Sinon tu vas aller tester l'eau verte du bassin de la place du village !

Vladimir : squiiiik...

Le chef suprême de la Choupinerie regardait le second de l'Organisation d'un œil méfiant. Celui-ci détourna simplement le regard, l'ignorant.

Saïx : bon, vous me présentez à ce Jack ?

Quelques volées de marches plus haut, Saïx fut présenté à leur hôte.

Jack : Jack Skellington cher monsieur.

Saïx : Saïx.

Jack : Quel talent les filles ! Vous avez vraiment fait un très bon choix de costume ! Terrifiant !

Elinska : et encore ! T'as pas vu sa tête en temps normal !

Mister Freeze garda les règlements de comptes pour plus tard... Pas devant cet autochtone.

Jack : Il va falloir que nous réaménagions la cave : je n'ai plus de chambre d'hôte pour votre ami. J'espère que vous trouverez ma chambre suffisamment confortable.

Saïx : ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

Tatu : ne t'en fais pas Jack, c'est nous qui nous invitons, on se débrouillera avec la cave.

Après quelques autres civilités, ils redescendirent jusqu'à la cave. Ils poussèrent la porte, qui grinça, s'ouvrant sur une pièce encombrée de bric et de brac. Quelques araignées coururent se cacher. Saïx tourna les talons.

Tatu : où tu vas ?

Elinska : t'enfuis pas ! Faut qu'on aménage !

Saïx : pas besoin d'aménager. Je m'en vais chercher des indices supplémentaires. Il faut écourter au possible notre séjour ici, ou du moins trouver un moyen de prévenir l'Organisation de notre situation.

Il ne prit pas le temps de plus discuter, remontant au rez-de-chaussée. Les deux amies prirent le temps de fouiller cette nouvelle pièce, qui regorgeait de trésors comme le grenier. Elles trouvèrent également un vieux matelas plat et une vieille couette, qu'elles mirent de côté. Elles étaient tombées dessus, mais n'allaient pas non plus chercher à organiser son petit confort.

Tatu : même pour te faire pardonner de ton bouquet de pollen ?

Elinska : il a dit que le sol lui suffirait ! C'est déjà gentil de notre part !

Tatu : Oh ! Une robe de mariée !

Elinska : Jack à ça chez lui ?

Tatu : Apparemment. On dirait que ça fait un moment qu'elle est là, elle est toute rapiécée…

Elinska : Tu sais quoi ? J'aime cet endroit… C'est la caverne aux trésors !

Tatu : C'est vrai…

Elles jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil au reste puis sortirent chercher Saïx dehors. Bien entendu, il restait éloigné des habitants et elles le trouvèrent à la lisière de la ville, observant une plante qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Elinska : Pauvre ch'tinette !

Saïx : C'est cette fleur que tu as utilisé sur moi ?

Elinska : Je n'aurais pas osé ! Pauvre petite fleur. Toute choupinette…

Saïx :…

Elinska : Oui bon oui, c'est ces plantes.

Elle le vit approcher sa tronçonneuse d'un air suspicieux et elle lui sauta dessus pour l'en empêcher mais au lieu de sauver la pauvre petite plante innocente, elle ne fit qu'aggraver son cas et la fleur se fit écraser, lâchant une quantité impressionnante de pollen.

Elinska : ATACHAA !

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Axel arriva à la ville d'Halloween, il remarqua immédiatement les trois énergumènes assis par terre. Et il les reconnu…<p>

Axel : S-Saïx… ? Xyrla ? Xash ? Que-ce que vous faîtes là ?!

Saïx avait-il craqué pour être assis à côté d'elles déguisé en boucher ? Le roux s'approcha et, contre toute attente, non, il était juste dans les vapes.

Elinska : Ils vont tous rappliquer tu crooaATCHA !

Tatu : Ouaip.

Axel : Mais que ce que vous faîtes ici ?!

Tatu : On peut plus rentrer ! Et quiconque entre dans ce monde ne peut plus en ressortir… Héhé…

Elinska : Tu fais peur…

Tatu : désolée, un moment d'égarement !

Elinska : …

Tatu : donc, pour récapituler : on est arrivées toutes les deux afin de profiter de notre soirée, mais on a pas été capable de créer de couloir obscur. Saïx est venu nous récupérer, mais lui non plus il n'y arrive plus.

Axel : hum... Et moi j'ai senti que je n'arrivais plus à maintenir le couloir ouvert. Je crois que je suis également atteint.

Vladimir : …

Tatu : essaye quand même.

Elinska : ça fera une preuve supplémentaire pour Mister Freeze !

Axel : Au fait, vous pourriez de me dire ce qui lui arrive ?

Vladimir : ...

Il s'était approché de son ami, et avait vérifié qu'il n'était pas en danger.

Elinska : c'est d'sa faute !

Axel : ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Vladimir : …

Elinska : ben, il est arrivé, et il a voulu écraser la pauvre Choupinette là !

Le numéro VIII constata l'état désastreux de la fleur.

Axel : on dirait bien qu'il y est arrivé...

Vladimir : ...

Elinska : ah nan, ça c'est après ! Bref, j'ai donc voulut empêcher le meurtre, Chipette a quand même été écrasée, mais résultat elle a craché plein de pollen, et Saïx a encore fait une overdose.

Axel : encore ?

Vladimir : …

Tatu : Elle lui avait balancé dans la figure quand il est arrivé ici. Il ne supporte pas très bien, mais il va se réveiller. De toute façon c'est l'heure d'aller dormir...

Vladimir : …

Axel : et je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

Vladimir : squiiiik ?

Tatu et Elinska : coupe de cheveux.

Axel : hein ?

Tatu : il se demande comme tu fais, pour que tes cheveux tiennent comme ça.

Vladimir : sqouiik !

Axel : ...

Le numéro VIII porta seul son ami jusqu'à la maison de Jack, et il le déposa sur le tapis de sol rembourré qu'elles avaient déniché un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Tatu : Jack est soit en train de dormir, soit en train de travailler dans sa chambre, on ira te présenter demain.

Axel : et vous avez une idée de ce qui nous empêche de RàC ?

Elinska : demain ! J'suis crevée !

Axel : je voudrais savoir...

Tatu : bah, vas te coucher, et préparer « ce que tu sais », pour demain…

Elinska: compris général !

La numéro XV prit donc le temps de lui exposer leur théorie sur la Chipette et sur les autres détails.

Tatu : et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu aussi tôt ? Il ne s'est écoulé que quelques heures depuis l'arrivée de Saïx. Vous êtes donc si inquiets que ça à la Citadelle ?

Axel : hum, non, pas vraiment. Normalement, les autres auraient été envoyés demain. Mais J'ai choisis de venir ce soir.

Tatu : pour Saïx.

Axel : … oui.

Tatu : bon, désolée de te laisser ici, on verra pour le partage des chambres demain. Trouve de quoi confortablement t'installer...

Elle se leva et le laissa seul avec le numéro VII dans la cave.

* * *

><p>En s'éveillant, Axel ne senti pas sous lui le fin matelas qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Il se dit qu'il avait dû remuer, pour se retrouver par terre. Il voulut bouger pour rejoindre un endroit plus chaud, mais il ne put déplacer ne serait-ce qu'un seul bras. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussi tôt. Une agressive lumière blanche l'avait ébloui. Il décolla progressivement les paupières. Il senti quelque chose lui grimper sur le ventre, et apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision le visage du petit sans-coeur qui accompagnait Xash et Xyrla. Il l'observa quelques instant, puis, une fois qu'il eut jugé ce qu'il avait à juger, il lança :<p>

Vladimir : Squiiiik

Tatu : il est réveillé ? Merci Vlad !

Il senti des rouages tourner sous lui, et le plan de travail sur lequel il était attaché pivota, de cette façon, il vit beaucoup mieux dans quelle salle il était. Xash lui faisait face, les mains dans les dos, un trèèès grand sourire aux lèvres.

Axel : ok... c'est quoi cette fois ?

Bien qu'il eut conservé son attitude chaleureuse habituelle, son esprit était aux aguets. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là de représailles de Xash et Xyrla pour les avoir forcé à rentrer dans l'Organisation.

Elinska : c'pour ton déguisement !

Axel : ça a l'air marrant mais... pourquoi devrais-je me déguiser ?

C'est vrai qu'aucun des trois autres membres de l'Organisation ne portait leur manteau.

Tatu : pour passer incognito. On ne sait pas pour combien de temps nous allons rester ici, c'est plus pratique.

Axel : certes mais... pourquoi est-ce que je suis attaché ?!

Tatu : demande à Xash.

Elinska : c'est en cas de réaction excessive, comme Mister Freeze...

Axel : oui mais maintenant c'est bon, j'accepte.

Tatu : non non, faut choisir le costume d'abord !

Elinska : comme ça tu peux pas t'enfuir !

Et voilà, ça recommençait comme à Agrabah... ces filles étaient décidément trop tordues. Xash sorti de derrière son dos un pantalon de toile très grossière de couleur naturelle, en lambeau pour le bas des jambes, ainsi qu'un haut rouge de la même matière dont le bas et le bout des manches étaient tout aussi abîmé.

Elinska : ça t'y va ?

Axel : très bien, mais détachez-moi !

Elinska : attend, y reste le maquillage !

Axel se retrouva ainsi avec le visage, le cou, les mains et les pieds comme brunis par le soleil puis, elles acceptèrent de le détacher. Il dut mettre les vêtements qu'elles lui avaient proposés, et elles lui tendirent une belle poignée de paille et de blé.

Elinska : décores-toi avec ça, comme un sapin de Noël !

Il obtempéra, encore une fois.

Tatu : et maintenant on retourne voir Saïx ! Il est encore tôt, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

C'est alors qu'elles croisèrent Jack.

Jack : Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Oh ! Mais qui est ce terrorrifiant épouvantail ?

Elinska : Bonjour Jack ! C'est un nouvel ami !

Tatu : A croire qu'ils vont tous venir nous chercher !

Jack : Enchanté, je me nomme Jack.

Il tendit une main squelettique à Axel qui vint la serrer avec un sourire chaleureux.

Axel : De même, moi c'est Axel.

Jack : Votre autre ami n'est pas réveillé ?

Elinska : Non ! Shooté comme il est, ça risque pas ! Héhé !

Jack : Chouté ? Quel drôle de mot !

Il rigola un instant puis s'excusa, devant aller parler au maire et tous trois, ils se rendirent au sous-sol.

Axel : Ami ? Saïx…

Tatu : Solution de dernière minute !

Ils arrivèrent en bas, Saïx se réveillant à peine, une main sur sa tête, l'air visiblement fatigué. Il regarda les filles d'un air furieux puis vit Axel et se redressa d'un bond.

Axel : Salut !

Saïx : Il n'y a que toi ?

Axel : Je suis parti seul vu que vous ne reveniez pas, ça me paraissait louche.

Saïx : Et les autres ?

Axel : Ils viendront dans la journée je pense.

Saïx : Allons les attendre en recherchant des indices sur ces fleurs.

Elinska : AH ! Pas touche aux Chipettes ! C'est mauvais pour toi !

Saïx : … Allons-y…

Ils se mirent en route, Vladimir et Zero les suivants, tout contents de pouvoir vadrouiller aussi souvent.

Axel : Que comptes-tu faire ? A ce train là, ils vont tous débarquer et on ne pourra rien faire.

Saïx : Essayer de les faire rentrer à la Citadelle sitôt arrivés ici pour qu'ils préviennent les autres.

Axel : On va avoir du mal. Je n'ai pas réussi à garder mon portail ouvert… Alors le garder pendant qu'on leur explique le problème…

C'est à ce moment que débarquèrent Demyx, Roxas et Xion, sortis d'un couloir à quelques pas de nos quatre compagnons. Seulement, ils n'y étaient pas préparés. Les filles étaient en pleine séance de papouillage avec Zero et Vladimir et les deux hommes étaient en pleine conversation, très concentrés sur l'épineux problème.

Demyx : Non mais faut m'expliquer pourquoi moi ! Vous êtes déjà deux ! Alors pourquoi je dois venir aussi !

Roxas : Je ne sais pas…

Xion : Mais…

Elinska : Tatu… Regarde…

Tatu : … Je vois, je vois…

Les deux : UN COULOIR !

Elles plongèrent littéralement sur les trois nouveaux venus mais le couloir s'était déjà refermé.

Saïx : …

Axel : Tu vois ce que je voulais dire ?

Demyx : Mais elles vont bien en plus ! Pourquoi je suis obligé de venir ?!

Roxas et Xion : Axel ! Tu vas bi-…

Demyx : Mais ils sont là en pl-…

Notons qu'un Saïx en charcutier sanglant et Axel en épouvantail bronzé… Ca choque…

Elinska : Ils sont beaux, hein ?

Sur la pile humaine, Vladimir vient s'asseoir par-dessus, remuant la queue pendant que Zero leur tournait autour en aboyant.

Tatu : La ville d'Halloween va être animée !

Elinska : Si c'est pas chouette ?!

Demyx : … Bref ! Que-ce que vous fichez là ?

Axel : Du calme. On est bloqué ici… A cause de toi !

Demyx : Quoi ?

Axel : Il ne fallait pas fermer ton couloir obscur ! On ne peut plus en créer une fois ici…

Tatu : C'est pour ça qu'on est bloqués !

Elinska : Ca nous en fait trois de plus à héberger pour un temps indéterminé…

Tatu : Et à déguiser !

Elinska : Tous chez Jack !

Saïx : … Les autres… Quand viendront-ils ?

Roxas : Aucune idée…

Tatu : Vous deux, vous restez là pour les attendre et nous on va rendre Roxas et Xion incognitos !

Elinska : Et le punk !

Demyx : Heh ! C'est quoi cette histoire !

Elinska : Pas le choix ! Question de discrétion ! Et si lui l'a fait…

Saïx : …

Elinska : alors, toi aussi tu dois y faire ! Allez ! Et que ça saute !

Les filles les menèrent de force jusqu'à la maison de Jack où elles allèrent directement à la cave, récupérer de quoi les habiller. Elinska fut la première à trouver et elle appela Roxas. Dès qu'il fut près d'elle, elle lui ordonna d'enlever son manteau et d'enfiler le sarouel rouge-brun qu'elle avait déniché. Elle lui passa ensuite des ceintures qu'elle croisa au niveau des épaules ainsi qu'une autre qui finit attachée autour de la taille. Elle agrafa ensuite des ailes de démon, très bien réalisées, aux ceintures de façon à ce que, de devant, on puisse croire qu'elles sortaient de son dos et une queue de démon au bout pointue, épinglée à l'autre ceinturon. Elle sortit ensuite sa palette d'artiste et dessina sur son visage des marques rouges partant de sa frange jusqu'en dessous ses yeux ainsi que sur ses hanches et sur son torse.

Roxas : C'est vraiment obligé tout ça ?

Elinska : Oui !

Pour finir elle lui mit un serre-tête avec des cornes de démons, de façon à ce que juste les cornes ressortent et elle lima ses ongles en pointe et en lui mettant du vernis à ongle noir.

Pendant ce temps là, Tatu avait continué de chercher et avait finalement trouvé son bonheur pour les deux membres restant. Elle avait prit le temps de leur expliquer la situation, n'hésitant pas à repasser sur les détails lorsque ce n'était pas clair pour eux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à recommencer avec Roxas, le temps qu'Elinska le lâche. Ce fut, étonnamment, assez rapidement le cas, et un petit Roxas démoniaque se présenta à eux.

Xion (visiblement assez étonnée) : ça te va bien !

Roxas : je me sens quand même un peu gêné, dans cette tenue.

Elinska : meuh non, t'es adorable ! Alors, général Xyrla, quoi de nouveau ?

Elle lui montra ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour les deux autres.

Elinska : je prends Xion d'abord ! Elle est plus rapide à faire que Demyx.

Tatu : Hum, à ce point ?

Elinska : j'ai une meilleure idée pour lui… Mais ça va être assez long à faire.

Demyx : et je suis sensé le prendre comment tout ça ?

Tatu : inquiète toi juste un tout petit peu.

Ils laissèrent donc les numéro XIV et XVI tranquilles. Quelques minutes plus tard ressorti une jolie petite fille dans une robe lolita-gothique, avec des larmes noires peintes sous les yeux, et le teint pâle. Les froufrous de la robe étaient un peu en lambeaux, les collants un peu troués, mais le tout était en assez bon état.

Elinska et Tatu : …

Xion : qu'y a-t-il ?

Tatu : rien, t'es juste trop mignonne…

Xion : m-merci...

Elinska : nyyaaaah, trop chou !

Tatu : bref, à toi, sitarophile.

Demyx : et si j'refuse, guitarophile ?

Tatu : c'est fortement déconseillé.

Du côté d'Elinska, c'était le retour de la méduse. On ne REFUSE PAS à Elinska de se laisser déguiser, surtout que c'était permis pour une fois.

Tatu : Bon, Xash ? Je pars avec Roxas et Xion rejoindre Axel et Saïx. Vous nous retrouvez tous les deux après ?

Elinska : d'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! Vladichou ? Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? J'ai besoin d'un assistant.

Vladimir : squouik !

Tatu : et j'prends Zero avec moi !

Zero : wouaf !

* * *

><p>Fin du premier jour de Japan Expo, la suite des cosplays pour dans deux semaines !<p>

Sortez vos champignons géants à presser comme dans questions pour un lampion, voici les questions de la semaine !

Avez-vous remarqué qu'il y avait déjà des questions dans le petit chapeau avant le chapitre ? Saïx voulait entreprendre les recherches dès son arrivée, alors qu'il avait déjà eu sa journée de travail : avait-il un rendez-vous nocturne prévu pour plus tard dans la soirée ? S'agit-il de Xemnas ou d'Axel ? Pensez-vous que Jack aura assez de place chez lui pour tous les membres de l'Organisation ? Seront-ils tous bloqués dans Halloween et obligé de construire des extensions de maison tout en continuant de s'entasser sur une ridicule table de petit déjeuner pour 4 personnes tous les matins ? Quels sont les parfums de confitures préférés des habitants d'Halloween ? Mangent-ils du pain ? Des oeufs ? Du porridge ? Des brochettes de termites grillées ? Des éponges massérées dans on ne sait quelle substance bizarre ? Des bonbons ? Pensez-vous Saïx capable de s'intégrer à un quelconque réseau social et avoir des "amis" ? A-t-il déjà un facebook pour espionner les autres membres de l'Organisation ? Un Tweeter pour suivre Xemnas ? Marluxia joue-t-il à Plants VS Zombies ? Pour qui était la robe de mariée de Jack ? Nos chers personnages finiront-ils par mourir d'une intoxication au pollen ? Les filles ont-elles un réel potentiel à s'intégrer à l'Organisation en attachant tout le monde à une table de torture pour les déguiser ?

Hum...

A dans deux semaines !


	55. Chapter 54

Bonjour tout le monde !

On espère que vos augustes fessiers ne se sont pas déjà changés en glaciers !

Et nous commençons ce nouveau chapitre par des excuses : vendredi prochain fêtera les 2 ans de publication de cette fiction. Comme l'année dernière nous avons prévu un épisode bonus pour le fêter. Malheureusement, à cause de nos études respectives, et du fait, résultat, qu'on s'y soit prises un peu tard pour l'écriture, il ne sera pas prêt pour le 6 décembre. Nous continuons de l'écrire en priorité, de façon à ce que vous pouviez l'avoir le plus tôt possible.

Encore une fois, nous faisons de notre mieux avec nos obligations respectives ^^"

Cette semaine, nous remercions encore une fois Zaz-ni et Baka-chan-love pour leurs reviews =) Que des chaufferettes se glissent dans leurs poches de pantalon pour éviter que leur augustes fessiers ne gèlent !

Et voici le nouveau chapitre et la suite de cet épisode spécial Halloween Town =)  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>La numéro XV sorti donc avec les deux autres. Les numéros VII et XV s'étaient enfoncés assez loin dans le monde d'Halloween, et le bleuté regarda d'un mauvais œil le chien fantôme qui les accompagnait.<p>

Tatu : c'est un excellent guide et il peut trouver des choses invisibles à nos yeux.

Saïx : hum. Où est Demyx ?

Tatu : il arrive avec Xash un peu plus tard, elle s'occupe de son déguisement.

Saïx : …

Tatu : avoue que pour le moment, aucun des habitants de ce monde ne t'as regardé de travers grâce à nos déguisements.

Saïx : … oui.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, le numéro IX se demandait s'il ne venait pas de vendre son corps au diable. Elle lui avait demandé de troquer tous ses vêtements pour un bermuda de toile vert kaki, en pleine destruction en bas des jambes. Puis elle lui avait demandé de se tenir debout devant elle, et elle s'était mise à l'observer. Finalement, elle se remit à bouger, et elle sorti de la pièce en lui interdisant d'en sortir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en traînant deux grosses malles, qu'elle se fit un devoir de vider, avant de finalement trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Des fausses nageoires dans un genre de matière élastique et souple. Elle lui en plaça une sur chaque avant-bras, sur chaque mollet, et dans le dos. Elle lui cacha les oreilles par des accessoires du même genre. Elle lui plaça également des griffes au bout des doigts et des orteils. Le plus dur fut dans l'étape suivante : Xash avait pour ambition de lui rendre la peau verdâtre par endroit, mais surtout de lui fixer des fausses écailles de façon à ce qu'elles ne tombent pas pour un oui ou pour un non.<p>

Elinska : j'espère que tu te rends compte au moins de combien je me décarcasse pour toi là !

Demyx : Ouai… Je m'en serais passé…

Les nageoires sur les mollets n'était pas d'un pratique affolant et il avait sentit sur lui le regard d'une chose étrange à l'aspect poisseux sortie de la fontaine au centre de la Ville. Elinska lui avait assurée qu'elle n'était pas méchante et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter d'elle mais il n'appréciait pas se sentir observé de la sorte.

Elinska : En plus ton déguisement a un autre avantage…

Demyx : Et lequel ?

Elinska : … Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui a peur de tout ce qui vient de l'eau ? Absolument tout ? En passant de la sardine au cachalot ?

Demyx : N-… T'es vicieuse…

Vladimir : Squiiiiiiik !

Elinska : Roh ça va ! J'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu !

Vladimir : Squik ! Squouik !

Elinska : Mais je sais qu'elle va avoir peur… Pour ça que j'ai fais du punk un punk-monstre-marin ! C'est deux fois plus effrayant ! … J'aurais dû rajouter des algues dans ses cheveux !

Demyx : Ah non !

Elinska : Râle-pas ! T'es pas si horrible que ça ! Je pense que tu seras le plus réussi de tous nos costumes !

Demyx : … C'est une bonne chose ?

Elinska : Ca veut surtout dire que tu es le mieux déguisé !

Demyx :… Et ?

Elinska : Et donc le plus proche d'un véritable monstre…

Demyx : Je savais qu'il y avait un sous-entendu…

Vladimir : Squiiiii

Demyx :…. Lui… j'l'aime pas…

Elinska : Réciproque !

Ils retournèrent à l'entrée de la ville d'Halloween, la tenue de Demyx en surprenait plus d'un et Elinska s'attira un regard noir de Saïx qui trouvait qu'elle en faisait trop pour pas grand-chose. Puis… Tatu se retourna… Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparu comme neige au soleil, remplacé par un visage horrifié et suivit d'un hurlement terrifié qui désintégra les oreilles des autres membres de l'organisation. Elle alla se réfugier contre Axel en s'en servant de bouclier contre Demyx, qui la salua simplement d'un mouvement de main flemmard qui la fit encore plus hurler.

Tatu : ELIIIIIIN ! ILS SONT VENUS ME CHEEERCHERRRRRRRRRRR !

Demyx : …. Pardon mais… BWAHAHA !

Elinska : Ne t'inquiète pas Tatu, c'est Demyx ! Bien déguisé hein ?

Tatu :… IL A MUTEEEEEE AVEC LES POISSOOOOOOOOOOOONS ! KYAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les deux arrivants étaient morts de rire, alors que Tatu était morte de trouille. Vladimir et Zero étaient à ses côtés pour essayer de la rassurer, et les quatre autres Similis l'observaient avec curiosité : ils avaient devant eux une véritable peur intense. Je dirais même plus, une peur bleue comme les cheveux de Saïx ! … Ok, j'la ferme. Les deux blagueurs s'étaient repris et s'étaient avancés de quelques pas encore, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Tatu.

Elinska : mais puisque je te dis que c'est un déguisement, regarde !

Elle lui prit alors un de ses bras et lui prouva que les nageoires étaient simplement attachées. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire lamentablement gémir et de lui rendre les yeux humide : elle avait pour elle l'équivalent d'une scène gore de film d'horreur où le monstre est éventré sous les yeux de tous. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de chair palpitante et sanguinolente sous cette nageoire, et elle conclut donc que Demyx ne s'était pas changé en poisson. Elle essaya de se calmer au plus vite et de ravaler ses larmes, ne supportant pas de rester plus longtemps dans cet état sous les yeux des autres. Elle n'avait plus ''peur'' de la Mélopée Marine, mais un désagréable frisson, une nervosité, et une tendance à trembler s'emparaient d'elle dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop.

Vladimir : squiki ! Squik squik squiiiik !

Tatu : …. Eliiins ?

Elinska : moui ?

Tatu : c'est toi qui as eu l'idée ?

Elinska : voui…

Tatu : et as fais exprès de me faire peur !

Elinska : voui, aussi !

Saïx : vous prendrez le temps de régler vos comptes plus tard.

Tatu : pardon ? Ca s'voit que c'est pas toi qui viens d'avoir la peur de ta vie !

Saïx : …

Le Requiem de l'Ange dut se résigner : bien qu'ayant un bon potentiel de destruction tous les deux, le numéro VII était plus fort qu'elle.

Saïx : nous allons nous organiser en deux équipes. Une de jour, et une de nuit. De cette façon, nous seront à tout moment disponibles pour ceux qui viendraient à arriver, et on pourra compléter nos recherches. L'équipe qui mènera les recherches sera composée d'Axel, Demyx, Roxas, et Xash. Xion et Xyrla seront de nuit, dans mon équipe.

Elinska : Wouattends une minute toi ! J'peux savoir pourquoi j'suis séparée de Tatu ?

Saïx : je ne connais pas de Tatu. Axel, c'est toi qui seras le chef de l'unité diurne. J'entends à ce que vous lui obéissiez au doigt et à l'oeil, comprit ?

Elinska regardait ailleurs. Il insista.

Saïx : compris ?

Elinska : pff... ouais.

Le second de l'Organisation : détenteur du pouvoir suprême de la petite équipe en cet instant, s'adressa au hérisson.

Saïx : commencez les recherches maintenant. Nous allons économiser nos forces pour ce soir. Il me semble avoir vu une assez impressionnante quantité de livres dans la chambre de ce Jack...

Tatu : Lecture !

Elinska : … On y va ?

Tatu : Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Vladimir, je compte sur toi pour la surveiller et éviter qu'elle fasse d'autres bêtises…

Vlady : Squik !

Tatu : Et toi … Tu le surveilles pour pas qu'il se fasse tuer !

Elinska : Ooookay !

Ils se séparèrent et l'équipe de nuit retourna chez Jack. Là, ils allèrent emprunter des livres à Jack, avec son accord, pour essayer de trouver d'en apprendre plus si c'était possible.

* * *

><p>Du côté de l'équipe de jour, Elinska montrait aux nouveaux arrivants les petites fleurs auxquelles elle semblait allergique en énumérant ses possibles propriétés puis elle demanda à Axel ce qu'il comptait faire.<p>

Axel : On va patrouiller. Voir si personne de l'Organisation n'arrive…

Roxas : … Un sans-cœur aurait pu faire apparaître ces fleurs ?

Demyx : … T'as des idées bizarres.

Elinska : Maiiiis trop pas ! CA DOIT ËTRE UN SANS-CŒUR TROP MIMI POUR FAIRE DES CHOUPINETTES PAREILLES !

Axel : Ne t'emballe pas. Rien n'est sûr. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Elinska : … Il n'empêche !

Vladimir : SQUIIIIIIK !

Elinska : Mais non ! C'est tout le plus choupinet du monde ! Personne ne peut t'arriver à la cheville dans cette catégorie ! Viens là !

Séance de papouillages en pleine patrouille.

Axel : Il doit vraiment nous suivre ?

Elinska : Oui ! Et puis il pourrait nous servir pour des infiltrations…

Demyx : Infiltrations… Ce truc ?

Elinska : Chez les sans-cœur, imbécile écailleux !

Gros silence, de pleine réflexion pour les trois hommes du groupe, et de vide intersidéral pour la brune qui regardait Vladimir en plein bonheur.

Axel : Il pourrait réellement apprendre des choses chez les sans-cœurs pour notre compte… ?

Vladimir : Squik !

Axel : … Traduction je te prie.

Elinska : Bien sûr !

Axel : …

Demyx : Je crois qu'elle se moque de toi.

Elinska : Maiiiiis noan ! C'est ce que Vlad a dit !

Axel : Et tu voudrais bien le faire ?

Vlad : Squiikii ! Squik !

Elinska : Si les filles le veulent bien. Oui.

Axel : Et tu en penses quoi ?

Elinska : Faut demander à Tatu !

Demyx : En fait tu cherches surtout à retarder le moment où on trouvera le moyen de repartir, c'est ça ?

Elinska : Noooooooon !

* * *

><p>Saïx s'était posté dans un coin, lisant rapidement les livres parlant de la ville et de celle de Noël pour essayer d'y trouver un lien quelconque avec ce qui leur arrivait tandis que les filles et Zero était allongés sur un matelas, elles-mêmes en train de feuilleter des bouquins, surtout pour la forme. Pourtant, Xion tomba sur la description d'une fleur.<p>

Xion : Xyrla, regarde.

Tatu : Hum ? Oh !

Il était question d'une ancienne fleur à forme de bulbe, identiques à celle qu'ils avaient croisés dans Halloween Town.

Tatu : Saïx ! Xion a trouvé quelque chose. Ecoute : La Floris Exterminatorae Canibale Carnivorus Empoisonnae est une plante très agressive, elle essaye de manger tout ce qui passe à portée afin de grandir. Les plus gros spécimens peuvent atteindre trois mètres de haut. Quand la plante a acquis les forces nécessaires, on constate l'apparition de lianes, pour attraper les proies les plus grosses et les plus rapides. La croissance de la-

Saïx : Passe ce passage.

Tatu : Roh… Il faut également faire attention au pollen qui, ingéré en trop grande quantité, peut déclencher quelques nausées, maux de têtes, et éternuements à répétition.

Saïx : Autre chose ? Sa provenance ?

Tatu : Hum… D'après le livre, cette plante viendrait d'une région un peu éloignée à celle-ci…

Saïx : Aurait-elle un quelconque rapport avec notre problème ?

Tatu : Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Mais cette plante à des effets douteux sur nous. Toi tu ne la supporte pas, El-Xash y est allergique…

Saïx : …

Tatu : Imagine qu'il y ait des tas de petites plantes qui produisent du pollen… Déjà que celui d'une seule fleur vous met K.O., je suppose que s'il y en a plus, c'est mauvais.

Saïx : … Xion, continue de lire ce livre. Xyrla, va demander à ce Jack s'il n'a pas d'autres livres où elle est mentionnée.

Elle vit qu'il changeait lui même de livre, et remonta les étages pour demander à leur cher Jack s'il ne pouvait pas leur fournir un peu d'aide. Il lui conseilla deux encyclopédies sur la botanique : en ayant remarqué la présence, il avait lui-même mené ses recherches dessus.

Jack : je n'ai cependant rien trouvé qui m'avance réellement... Enfin, regarde quand même. Je pourrais éventuellement demander au Docteur Finkelstein de faire quelques recherches et analyses.

Elle l'en remercia et descendis les étages, parcourant les articles de manière rapide et efficace. En effet, elle n'apprit rien de bien important en plus de ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle reposa les livres en soupirant.

Tatu : il n'y a rien de plus que l'on pourra trouver sur document écrit. Il va falloir qu'on mène nous-mêmes nos propres recherches. Jack pense à demander à un scientifique -qui fait partie de ses amis- de faire des analyses.

Le numéro VII lui lança un regard désapprobateur et irrité. Une fois de plus, elle dut se justifier.

Tatu : Jack avait l'intention de lui même mener des recherches sur cette plante. Ça ne nous trahira pas.

Il changea alors de livre pour en prendre un faisant une étude du monde d'Halloween en lui-même, et il leur demanda d'en faire de même. Ils continuèrent encore un peu puis allèrent se reposer avant la nuit. L'équipe de jour arriva pendant le coucher de soleil, et ils firent leur rapport. Ils avaient cherché la source-mère du pollen, sans succès. Sur la fin de la journée, ils avaient interrogé quelques habitants, qui n'avaient aucune idée de la provenance de ces plantes. Pire : ils ne savaient pas comment s'en débarrasser.

L'équipe de nuit sorti à son tour, et chercha comme l'avaient fait leur congénères, à partir de l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les plantes étaient réellement partout, sans véritable organisation qui aurait pu leur indiquer ce qu'ils cherchaient. Pour réellement pouvoir remonter la piste, il leur faudrait mener une étude des vents qui balayaient se monde et ainsi voir le trajet du pollen par les airs. Hors, si l'Organisation avait été une agence de météo, ça se saurait. Ils rentrèrent donc au lever du soleil, sans avoir réellement avancé. La seule bonne nouvelle, du point de vue de Saïx, était qu'aucun membre de l'Organisation ne semblait être venu pendant la nuit.

C'était aussi une bonne du point de vue des filles qui, malgré les ordres donnés par Saïx, arrivaient à s'amuser entre deux patrouilles. Tatu en profitait pour rester avec Jack chez son ami scientifique, sur ordre de Saïx, pour suivre les recherches.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à la citadelle… Réunion au sommet… Avec les membres qui restaient.<p>

Vexen : Cela fait fais 5 jours que les numéros XV et XVI on disparues, suivies de Saïx, Axel, Demyx ainsi que de Roxas et Xion.

Xigbar : Et aucune nouvelle.

Zexion : C'est étonnant venant de Saïx, ce qui sous-entend un problème.

Marluxia : Un problème assez important.

Xemnas : Plus que les numéros VII, VIII, XIV, XV et XVI, c'est la disparition du numéro XIII et XIV qui importe. Je ne demanderai pas qui a eut l'idée de les envoyer tous les deux… Mais leur disparition nous porte… préjudice. Nous devons les récupérer.

Lexaeus : … Il faut organiser de nouvelles équipes.

Luxord : Est-ce bien utile ?

Larxene : Tu préfères y aller tout seul ?

Luxord : Non mais y aller tous ensemble. Les deux filles ne sont pas revenues alors qu'elles arrivent à nous battre, ou presque.

Zexion : C'est déjà mauvais.

Luxord : Après, Saïx est partit les chercher, et n'est pas revenu, non plus.

Il ne souleva pas l'évidence. Saïx était le second. Un des plus puissants. Il continua son énumération, aidé de Xigbar qui commenta la force de Roxas et celle de Xion. Demyx ne faisant pas partit du tableau.

Larxene : Il faudrait donc que nous y allions tous, d'un coup ?

Marluxia : Inutile.

Vexen : Aurais-tu autre chose à proposer ?

Marluxia ne répondit pas et Xemnas prit la parole à sa place.

Xemnas : Puisque tu sembles vouloir à tout prix éviter les mouvements de groupe, tu partiras avec Xigbar vers la ville d'Halloween. Si dans un jour vous n'êtes pas de retour, nous partirons tous pour les chercher.

Le numéro XI retint le soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper et il quitta la salle, imité du numéro II pour se préparer un minimum pour la ville d'Halloween.

* * *

><p>L'équipe de nuit rentra donc les mains vides à la tour de Jack. Elinska signala à Xion qu'elle pouvait dormir dans la chambre que Jack lui avait prêtée, chose qu'avait fait Tatu avec Roxas. La numéro XIV demanda tout de même quelles étaient les préférences du second de l'Organisation, qui signala un apparent attachement au matelas plat à moitié pourri dans la cave. Les diurnes sortirent donc, sans grande motivation car rien n'avançait. Alors qu'ils cherchaient désespérément un quelconque indice dans un champ de citrouilles infestées de FECCE (l'abréviation avait été très bien retenue par tous), deux silhouettes familières s'approchèrent d'eux.<p>

Xigbar : Vous jouez à cache-cache ?

Marluxia : et on peut savoir quelles sont ces tenues ?

Elinska : Balafre-man et le Bisounours !

Demyx : par pitié, dites nous que vous avez laissé votre couloir obscur ouvert !

Marluxia : pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'aurait fait ?

Xigbar : hum, je me demande surtout pourquoi cette question.

Axel : il se trouve que l'on est bloqué ici.

Xigbar : comment ça ?

On leur expliqua tout, du début à la fin, sans oublier l'épisode des costumes.

Vladimir : squouik ?

Elinska : alors lui, Balafre-man, ça va, il est pas trop méchant, ça dépend des moments. Le bisounours, je suppose que tu t'en souviens ?

Le petit sans-cœur hocha la tête : il n'aurait certainement oublié pas la barbe-à-papa ambulante qui avait failli le trancher en deux.

Elinska : et bien garde une image très négative de lui, comme la première fois.

Vladimir : squik !

Marluxia : fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, le « bisounours » pourrait entendre...

Xigbar : comme si... Mais dis-moi Axel, où est Saïx ?

Axel : on s'est répartis en deux équipes, une de jour, une de nuit. Faisant partie de l'équipe de nuit, il doit être au manoir de Jack pour se reposer.

Xigbar : bon, eh bien on y va.

* * *

><p>C'est parti les amis ! ... (non, pitié, n'imaginez pas Xigbar en Dora l'exploratrice, il me tuera...)<p>

On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^

Les questions de la semaine maintenant !

Si vous étiez le second de l'Organisation XIII, comment seriez-vous ? Trouveriez-vous, comme Saïx, qu'Elinska et Tatu en font trop pour les déguisements et que même s'ils sont justifiés ils ne doivent pas être une perte de temps ? Porteriez-vous une perruque bleue pour vous mettre dans la peau de Saïx et vous donner un peu de sérieux ? Au contraire en mettriez-vous une blanche pour harceler sexuellement les membres qui n'accomplissent pas bien leurs mission ou pour au moins les menacer ? "Tatu : ELIIIIIIN ! ILS SONT VENUS ME CHEEERCHERRRRRRRRRRR !" Cette citation nous indique-t-elle que la phobie de Tatu pour le monde marin viendrait du fait qu'elle se sait recherchée par la poiscaille des mondes pour on ne sait quel obscur et aquatique dessein ? Si c'est le cas, quel pourrait bien être ce dessein ? Tatu était-elle une sirène avant ? Refuserait-elle de retourner à l'océan parce qu'elle aurait volé la fourchette géante de papa et qu'elle se prendrait une fessée ? "Tatu :… IL A MUTEEEEEE AVEC LES POISSOOOOOOOOOOOONS !" cette citation nous indiquerait quant à elle des pouvoirs maléfiques, propre à la faune marine, que nous ne soupçonnerions pas ? Les poissons ont-il réellement le pouvoir de fusionner avec leurs pauvres victimes ? Peut-on alors craindre qu'un jour ils ne lance une attaque pour prendre possession du monde terrestre, de nos supermarchés, et de nos collections de mangas, livres, CD et DVD ? Les poissonnes écoutent-elles les boys band coréens ? Voudraient-elles, quant à elle, muter avec des humains pour avoir l'occasion d'assister à leurs concerts ? Qui veut un peu de pollen de FECCE pour en avoir dans son jardin ? Quels seront les costumes de Xigbar et Marluxia ? Quelle sera la réaction de Saïx en voyant deux nouveau arrivant ? Tuera-t-il vraiment Elinska cette fois pour se défouler ? Détruira-t-il la maison de Jack ? Buvra-t-il une cul-sec une bouteille de lait ? Restera-t-il normal ?


	56. Chapter 55

Bonjour tout le monde !

Noël approche ! *w* Dans une semaine ! On espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait avoir cette année, et que vous avez donné votre liste de cadeaux à vos parents et non pas à cet hypocrite aux habits couverts de sang ! Pensez aussi à être de plus en plus sage au fur et à mesure qu'on approche de la fête : on est jamais à l'abris d'un changement d'avis de la part de ses géniteurs ou même de sa famille...

Nous nous excusons auprès de Baka-chan-love, à qui nous n'avons toujours pas donné de réponses à ses reviews... Vraiment désolées : on est chargées, toutes les deux. On le fait dès qu'on a le temps.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>En dépit de son air enjoué, le numéro II avait un peu la hargne : sans couloir obscur, il perdait une partie de ses compétences. Ce n'est rien de grave, se rassura-t-il, ses deux fusils à eux seuls étaient déjà suffisamment puissants. Ils se firent accompagner du numéro VIII pendant que les autres continuaient leurs recherches. Le numéro VII s'éveilla alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers et se redressa à l'instant où ils ouvraient la porte. Malgré la certaine habitude des autres à la voir froncer les sourcils, ils purent dénoter comme une bonne dose de contrariété émaner de lui, sans doute due au fait qu'on l'ait perturbé son sommeil, et que deux autres membres de l'Organisation se retrouvaient coincés ici.<p>

Axel : Saïx ? Ils viennent d'arriver. Ils avaient déjà refermé leur couloir avant de partir à notre recherche.

Xigbar : bonjour Saïx. D'après ce qu'il vient de dire, notre situation ici n'est pas très glorieuse, non ?

La contrariété du réveil fut remplacée par celle de la défaite narguée par vos aînés.

Saïx : En effet. C'est Xemnas qui vous envoie ?

Marluxia : Oui, nous sommes venu ramener le numéro XIII et le numéro XIV.

Saïx : Et dans le cas où vous ne reviendriez pas ?

Xigbar : Ils viendront tous demain.

Saïx : Tous ?

Xigbar : Tout à fait.

Axel : C'est… Surprenant…

Xigbar : Il veut surtout récupérer les deux keyblades. De l'extérieur, votre situation à l'air catastrophique mais au final, elle n'est pas tant désespérée que ça.

Axel : Nous sommes tout de même bloqués ici sans en trouver la raison…

Ils en discutèrent tous les quatre, Saïx laissant Xion et Tatu se reposer et Axel oubliant qu'il devait surveiller Demyx, Elinska et Roxas qui se baladaient dans la ville. La nuit tomba et l'équipe diurne revint à la tour de Jack tandis que celle de nuit se réveillait, surprise de voir Xigbar et Marluxia.

Tatu : Deux de plus bloqués ici ?

Marluxia : Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça d'être ici.

Tatu : Absolument.

Elinska : Hé… Tatu… Avant que tu partes… On pourrait se mettre au boulot toutes les deux ?

Tatu : Ouai, pas de raison qu'ils restent avec ce manteau alors que les autres se camouflent… Mais que-ce que tu veux qu'on leur mette ?

Elinska : J'ai déjà une idée…

Elle alla lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire très largement l'autre brune. Elles demandèrent à Saïx si les deux arrivants étaient dans l'équipe de nuit, et après un instant de réflexion, il acquiesça, ne faisant qu'augmenter le sourire des deux filles.

Elinska : Dans ce cas, on leur donne leurs costumes avant qu'ils ne partent !

Tatu : Discrétion, discrétion ! Allez, Bisounours, avec moi. Xigbar avec E-Xash.

Marluxia : De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres ?

Tatu : Depuis que c'est nous qui nous assurons de passer inaperçues dans ce monde. Dépêche-toi.

Xigbar : Comme si.

Elinska : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce que j'ai en tête pour toi devrait t'aller.

Tatu : Tu viendras m'aider si je trouve pas ?

Elinska : Bien sûr !

Xigbar et Xash se rendirent donc à l'étage où elle donna au numéro II un pantalon gris, assez serré, une chemise blanche à jabot avec de larges manches bouffantes et lui demanda de les enfiler. Il obtempéra et elle continua à lui donner des affaires. Quand elle en eut finit avec lui, il portait un manteau sombre, cintré et fendu sur l'arrière. Il avait aussi des bottes à petits talons ainsi que des gants en cuir noir. Par soucis du détail, Elinska remonta le col du manteau en faisant ressortir le jabot puis elle leva le pouce en signe d'approbation.

Elinska : Ca te va bien !

Xigbar : Comme si. Ca vous amuse on dirait.

Elinska : Pour une fois qu'on peu porter autre chose que ce fichu manteau pas du tout agréable ! Et pour une fois qu'on peut vous faire porter n'importe quoi !

Xigbar ricana et il alla rejoindre les autres tandis que la brune partit chercher Tatu dans le Royaume de Saïx… En gros, dans la cave. Il allait descendre les dernières marches lorsqu'un cri lui parvint de la salle dans laquelle Elinska entrait.

Marluxia : JE PEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI CETTE TEN-bam.

La porte s'était renfermée et avait étouffé le son, à présent trop indistinct pour être compréhensible. Le numéro II ricana un peu avant d'entrer dans le domaine du second de l'Organisation.

* * *

><p>Après avoir laissé le numéro XI se cacher derrière un paravent improvisé derrière lequel beaucoup s'étaient changés, Tatu l'avait laissé se débrouiller avec son costume et éloigné ses fringues le plus possible afin qu'il n'aie pas le choix sur l'essayage du costume. C'est à ce moment là qu'Elinska était entrée dans la pièce, Tatu ayant mit du temps à convaincre la barbe-à-papa qu'il ne « risquait rien ». C'est avec horreur qu'il avait découvert une robe de mariée déjà bien abîmée, et qu'après quelques secondes de vérifications, il avait comprit que c'était là son déguisement. En se retournant pour reprendre son manteau et ses affaires, il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard.<p>

Elinska : alors ? Elle te plaît ?

Tatu : on va rajouter du faux sang après ! Ça va faire trop classe, en mariée sanglante !

Notons bien qu'à côté de ça, elles étaient mortes de rire. Marluxia se résigna à passer le bas de la robe pour au moins décemment aller courir après ses effets. Ce faisant, il se prit les pieds dans la robe et s'étala au sol, ce qui fit flipper les deux filles :

Les deux : AU VIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL !

Marluxia : … (rien que l'idée le dégoûte)

Après s'être dignement relevé.

Marluxia : rendez-moi mes fringues, ou je vous tue.

Elinska : T'approche pas, exhibitionniste ! Ou j'les balance par la fenêtre !

Elle avait prit ses vêtements et s'était justement approchée d'une ouverture. L'Assassin Sublime garda pour lui les réflexions qui lui venaient à l'esprit prouvant que celles qui passaient pour perverses ici, c'étaient bien elles.

Marluxia : garde tes idées tordues pour toi, je pense pas qu'un seul homme sur terre soit capable de les formuler si elles vous concernent. La plaisanterie a déjà trop duré, rends-moi mes affaires.

Elinska : maaaaais ! Il est classe ton déguisement !

Marluxia : je ne le mettrai pas.

Tatu sentant qu'elles allaient bientôt devoir faire face à un chewing-gum enragé si elles le forçaient à garder la robe, elle proposa de changer le costume. Dans le même genre que Xigbar, elles lui dégottèrent une veste longue de velours pourpre, un pantalon beige, ainsi qu'une chemise du même genre que précédemment. Elles rajoutèrent des gants et un haut de forme. Elles aspergèrent le tout de faux sang, et l'ex-mariée rajouta lui même une broche avec une pierre rouge sur son jabot.

Tatu : baron sanglant ! Alors ?

Marluxia : j'aurais aimé être une faucheuse.

Elinska : ah non, c'est déjà Tatu !

Marluxia : elle n'a pas de faux.

La numéro XV invoqua 328 pour lui prouver le contraire. Après de nouvelles recherches dans les coffres, la faux de Marluxia fut changée en canne de noble ouvragée avec épée intégrée.

Elinska : t'as intérêt à être content cette fois !

Marluxia : hum, ça passera.

Et il sorti de la pièce sans plus un mot. Elinska, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié de transformes les armes de l'Archer, alla le trouver avec la numéro XV.

Elinska : Ah ! Toi aussi ! Passe-moi tes armes !

Xigbar : Pourquoi faire ?

Elinska : Pour les « déguiser ».

Elle dessina les guillemets avec ses doigts et ne perdit pas de temps. Se mettant rapidement au travail, elle les changea en un pistolet à percutions et en une fine dague qu'elle rangea dans un fourreau en m'attachant à sa ceinture.

Elinska : Wala ! J'me suis dis que de passer directement au combat rapproché te gênerait. Si jamais t'a besoin de deux flingues reviens me voir je changerai la dague en un deuxième pistolet à percutions.

Xigbar : Ils auront toujours la même portée ? Et la vitesse de tir ?

Elinska : La même qu'avant. C'est juste une sorte de camouflage si tu veux. Par contre la dague, c'est comme une vraie dague. Mais avec plus de puissance.

Xigbar : Je préférerais un autre flingue.

Elinska : Maaaaaaaaaiiiiiiis… Tu veux pas essayer ? Sitipléééé ?

Tatu : Fais-lui plaisir.

Xigbar : Comme si.

Elinska : Huuuuuun…

A contre-cœur elle récupéra sa dague, la changea comme l'avait demandé le numéro II, et le lui rendit, penaude.

Elinska : Tiens…

Xigbar : Merci.

Elinska : Beeeuuuuh…

Tatu : allez, ne râle pas ! C'est l'un des seuls qui n'a pas fait de speech pour son costume.

Elinska : … ouai… d'ailleurs ! MARLULU ! T'ETAIS CHOUPINET EN ROBE DE MARIEE !

Notons qu'il n'apprécia guère que d'autres que Xigbar soient au courant.

Demyx : Robe de mariée ? Héhé.

Marluxia : Tu peux ricaner avec ton air de poisson à moitié décomposé.

Demyx : Ca a plus d'allure qu'une robe de mariée.

Marluxia : Tellement plus réaliste, on aurait presque l'odeur.

Saïx : Arrêtez tous les deux. On reprend les équipes.

Heureusement pour leur mental, Marluxia et Demyx furent séparés et l'équipe nocturne s'en alla donc faire son job pendant que celle de jour allait se reposer un peu.

Le lendemain fut une journée de tension, Saïx restant avec l'équipe de jour pour être prêt lorsque les derniers membres de l'Organisation arriveraient. Par bonté d'âme, il laissa les autres dormir.

Elinska : Ils arriveront quand ?

Axel : Aucune idée. Ce soir peut-être.

Elinska : Han… C'est cool ! Tu vas voir Vlady, tu vas voir pleiiiin de monde… Et tu feras gaffe au scarabée doré, hein ! Faut pas que tu la rencontre !

Vlady : Squiiii ?

Zero : Wouaf !

Elinska : Hep ! Et faudra pas la mettre en colère vous deux. Et Xemnas aussi !

Saïx : Tu les tiendras éloigné.

Elinska : Ils feront ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont habitants de ce monde, techniquement, vous n'avez pas le droit de leur faire quelque chose.

Axel : Le chien non mais le sans-cœur oui.

Elinska : Essaye que de t'en approcher tu va tâter de ma barre de métal l'épouvantail…

Axel : oh ? Tu t'es résignée à leur faire changer de forme ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la numéro XVI alla ruminer ses mots un peu plus loin, n'ayant rien à répondre pour cette fois. Tous, excepté le numéro VIII, se dirent que la fatigue rendrait peut être Saïx moins insupportable, mais ils constatèrent que le manque de sommeil ne semblait pas affecter son comportement. Aussi, il resta le second, le distributeur de mission de d'habitude. Cette situation, sans Xemnas pour lui donner des ordres, permettait aux autres de mieux sentir le fait qu'il était bel et bien le second de l'Organisation. Il savait prendre des décisions, leur donner les bons ordres, bref, il savait les gérer comme un chef.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, il leur demanda de se séparer et de s'éparpiller dans Halloween : il fallait si possible prévenir les arrivants alors même qu'ils ne seraient sortis du couloir. Saïx choisit de se poster à l'entrée de la ville : c'était tout de même un des endroits où ils risquaient le plus d'apparaître. Il garda fidèlement son poste, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui parvienne.

Demyx : AAAAAAAAAH-sblurp-blourb-blourp !

Elinska : TIENS BON DEMYX ! AAAAAAH NAN ! PAS VERS L'AVANT, PAS VERS L'AVANT !

Le numéro VII patienta encore un peu, puis les deux cris cessèrent, et il se dit que c'était peut être grave, alors il se rendit sur la place du village, d'où venait le bruit. Il pu voir la moitié de Xash dépasser de la fontaine, et qui se débattait pour ne pas se faire entraîner. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'accrochait à Demyx, qui lui aussi luttait pour remonter vers la surface. Il agrippa les deux, et tira un grand coup. Les deux furent sortir de l'eau, et le numéro VII se prit les cheveux de la numéro XVI dans la tête avec un grand « spouch ! », manquant à son tour de s'étouffer avec. Lorsqu'Elinska se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur le Stroumph et que ses cheveux lui couvraient entièrement le visage, elle se releva. Demyx finissait de reprendre son souffle, et le second de l'Organisation demanda avec un air profondément blasé.

Saïx : je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait ?

Elinska : bah... Je comptais lui présenter Demyx...

Elle désigna la créature aquatique qui était remontée s'appuyer sur le bord de la fontaine.

Elinska : … vu qu'elle avait l'air de bien l'aimer... Et...

Demyx : et elle m'a poussé !

Elinska : pour faire une blague.

Demyx : Sauf qu'elle voulait pas me laisser remonter.

Il lança un regard assassin aux deux filles qui l'entouraient.

Elinska : alors j'ai voulu aller l'aider.

Le bleu soupira. Bon sang, ils n'étaient pas à la crèche... Il se releva lentement.

Saïx : Xash, je réfléchirai à une punition adéquate.

Elinska : hiiiiin ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose !

Il ignora la remarque et se remit en route pour son poste de garde... Lorsque 7 silhouettes encapuchonnées parurent à l'entrée de la ville.

Saïx : …

Elinska : … On les a loupés ?

Il avait en effet loupé l'arrivée du reste de l'Organisation et n'avait pas pu les prévenir... Parce qu'elle avait voulut faire une blague stupide à Demyx.

Saïx :…

Elinska : … oups ?

Dire qu'elle avait fait une boulette était peu dire. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle retourna dans la fontaine avec la Dame qui avait voulu s'approprier Demyx. Elle ne laissait dépasser que ses yeux par-dessus le rebord, gardant ses grands yeux braqués sur Saïx à l'affût du moindre geste suspect qui aurait signalé qu'il fallait jouer au sous-marin pour une bonne semaine environ.

Demyx : On est pas dans la merde…

Elinska : Ma-

Saïx :…

La brune enfonça la tête dans l'eau ne laissant derrière elle qu'une marrée noire de cheveux flottant à la surface.

Xemnas : Saïx ?

Ce dernier se retourna lentement, ne cessant pas de fixer Elinska qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, puis il prit conscience des vêtements qu'il portait, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa fureur contre la brune qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau par réflexe.

Larxene : Hey ! Mais c'est le second ! Et Demyx !

Luxord : Que-ce que c'est que ces tenues.

Elinska : Des camouflages !

Et Plouf ! Disparue !

Luxord : …

Demyx : … N'y faites pas gaffe.

Lexaeus : Vous êtes tous là ?

Saïx : Oui. Aucune perte.

Xemnas : Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrés ?

Saïx : Nous ne pouvons plus créer de couloirs obscurs.

Il prit le temps de lui expliquer la situation, laissant Vexen essayer de créer un passage vers la citadelle mais comme prévu rien ne se passa.

Xemnas : Nous sommes donc bloqués ici…

Saïx : …

Axel, Marluxia et Xigbar étaient arrivés entre temps et ils complétèrent les dires de Saïx avec le plus de détails possible.

Xemnas : Bien, rejoignons les autres.

La lugubre troupe se mit en marche vers la Tour de Jack qui devrait recevoir de l'argent pour héberger ces gens mal lunés. Elinska sortit enfin la tête de l'eau, inspirant grandement et sortit de la fontaine en remerciant la Dame de l'avoir laisser se cacher à l'intérieur. Elle essora ses cheveux et tenta d'arranger sa tenue un minimum pour ne pas qu'on l'accuse d'atteinte à la pudeur quand une main attrapa son bras et elle manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Elinska : Mais ça va pas dans ta tê-… Oooh… Mon schtroumpf préféré… C-Ca va ?

Saïx : …

Elinska : Tu m'en veux pour avoir manqué de t'étouffer ? T'avais qu'à pas les sniffer… Pas bon pour la santé !

Il l'ignora et la tira par le bras jusqu'à la tour de Jack.

Elinska : Tu sais, je connais le chem-

Saïx lui jeta un regard noir et elle comprit qu'elle avait intérêt à se taire sous peine de se prendre une claymore en pleine tête comme punition.

Elinska : Je vais devoir renettoyer Charlie ?

Saïx :…

Elinska : Je me tais, je me taiiiis… T'es pas amusant comme gus…

En arrivant, l'accusée constata que son amie avait été réveillée. Elle fut forcée à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, face à Xemnas.

Elinska : ils nous font subir un interrogatoire ?

Tatu : … gnouif...

Elinska : Zauriez ptètre du attendre ce soir, elle aurait été réveillée.

Tatu : ZzZzZzZ (rendormie sur sa chaise)

Saïx voulut la réveiller par une taloche, mais elle para le coup en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs. N'oubliez pas : une Tatu endormie capte presque toujours les mauvaises intentions.

Saïx : reste attentive.

Regard du berserk en phase de réveil : ne pas plus le provoquer à moins d'être sûr de gagner. Elle concentra donc toute son énergie à rester éveillée, tirant la gueule et étant d'un mauvais poil évident.

Tatu : que nous vaut l'honneur de ce bienheureux tête à tête avec le chef en public ?

Xemnas : vous avez été les premières à arriver dans ce monde et à être confrontées au problème. Je veux m'assurer que vous n'ayez pas omit de donner une quelconque information à Saïx.

Tatu : et j'peux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on se serait éclatées à mentir à Saïx ?

Xemnas a cela en commun avec Lexaeus : de temps à autres, il n'a pas besoin de parler pour faire comprendre la menace.

Xemnas : peut-être pour ne pas retourner à la citadelle, tout simplement ? Je veux un rapport détaillé.

Elles répétèrent une nouvelle fois leur récit, le Supérieur les arrêtant plusieurs fois pour reprendre une question et vérifier si elles ne mentaient pas, ce qui s'avéra être vrai.

Tatu : bon, c'pas de tout ça mais on tourne en rond, j'peux retourner me coucher ?

Xemnas : Saïx ? Je veux que tu lui confie toutes les tâches les plus difficiles, et elle devra monter la garde pendant une demi-journée, pendant votre temps de sommeil.

Tatu : sal-

Elle ravala ses mots, à temps.

Xemnas : sal- quoi ?

Tatu : … Salutations, car je vais de suite me mettre au travail.

Elle se leva, et se tourna vers Elinska.

Tatu : bonne nuit.

Eviter de prononcer son nom, ça risquerait de créer des polémiques... Elle sorti de la maison de Jack, alla se planquer dans le creux d'un arbre, et s'installa pour se rendormir. Hors de question de faire plaisir à un jambon...

Elinska : Je…. Peux poser une question ?

Saïx : …

Elinska : Je ne parle pas à toi !

Xemnas : Que veux-tu ?

Elinska : Pourquoi vous avez donné cet ordre ? Ca sert à quoi ?

Xemnas : De punition.

Elinska : Et cette fois, qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Xemnas : …

Elinska soutint son regard avec insolence, comme d'ordinaire, n'ayant pas réellement conscience qu'elle dépassait les limites qu'elle devait avoir avec son supérieur.

Elinska : Nous sommes bloquées ici, comme vous. Et si nous portons vos fichus manteaux à la noix, c'est pas pour vous faire plaisir. On fait partit de l'Organisation, on est autant dans la mouise que vous tous. Alors pourquoi Xyrla se prend une punition injuste ?

Xemnas : A cause de qui crois-tu que nous sommes là ?

Elinska : Nous ou n'importe qui d'autre ! Si on avait choisit la cité du Crépuscule, un autre se serait trouvé bloqué !

Xemnas : Vous avez un intérêt à nos yeux. En tant que membre par contre, vous ne valez pas plus qu'un autre. Mais votre cœur artificiel à de l'intérêt.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

Elinska : Et alors ? Ca ne change rien au fait que ce que vous lui avez demandé est injuste et inutile ! Ca fait près d'une semaine qu'on crèche ici sans rien trouver ! Vous croyez qu'en la faisant poiroter dehors ça va l'aider pour trouver des indices ?! Bravo la mentalité ! Même moi je suis plus réaliste dans mes délires !

Saïx : C'est toi qui nous a empêché de prévenir les arrivants de notre problème !

Elinska : Dans ce-

Xemnas : Arrêtez. Vous deux, Saïx, tu retourne à ton poste. Xash si tu tiens tellement à aider Xyrla, va la rejoindre. Tu seras de garde cette nuit aussi.

Elinska : Parfait !

Elle était en colère, et ce fut à grand pas qu'elle sortit, étouffant tous les jurons qui lui passaient par la tête. Ils étaient insupportables pour une raison qui lui échappait. Elle était la cause du dernier de leur problème et pourtant non, ils punissaient Tatu. Il fallait qu'elle aille les énerver pour avoir sa punition. C'était aberrant !

Elle ne rejoignit pas Tatu se postant à l'opposé de son amie. Elle boudait. A défaut de pouvoir rester sérieuse, elle faisait la tête. Et elle ne dériderait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas présenté des excuses… Autant dire qu'elle serait ridée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle refusa même un câlin de Zero qui était venue vers elle, Vladimir ayant trouvé son poste pour surveiller Tatu.

* * *

><p>Nous bouderez-vous comme Elinska boude ? Dites-nous si le chapitre vous a plu !<p>

Et maintenant, les questions de la semaine !

Vous nous croyez si on vous dit que c'est pour sauver la vie d'Elinska et de Tatu si on a pas laissé la robe de mariée à Marlulu ? Qui est allé voir sur le blog d'Elinska et qui donc a vu l'esquisse du costume de Xiggy ? (xx - fan - fic - s - xx . skyrock . com : n'oubliez pas de supprimer les espaces ! Il y a aussi les costumes de Roxas, Xion et celui de Larxene ;) N'hésitez pas non plus à vous servir du sommaire du premier article... C'était l'instant pub ! Scusez-nous, c'est Noël, on fait comme tout le monde !) Qui aurait fait comme Elinska et aurait poussé Demyx ? 8D Qui aurait poussé Elinska qui essayait de sauver Demyx ? 8DD Qui aurait poussé Saïx en train de sauver Elinska et Demyx ? 8DDD ... Ouais nan, mauvaise idée. Pensez-vous que si Saïx avait accouru dès le moment où il a entendu les cris, il serait revenu à temps pour accueillir les membres de l'Organisation ? Peut-on donc considérer que c'est partiellement de sa faute s'ils sont tous bloqués à Halloween pour le moment ? Xemnas acceptera-t-il de se déguiser ? Se trouvera-t-il une autre chaise sur laquelle rester tout le temps de la mission ? Jack pêtera-t-il un câble en et les jettera-t-il tous dehors ? Est-ce qu'un habitant d'Halloween se rendra enfin compte qu'il y a décidément du monde qui va et vient dans la ville et dans la maison de son idole préférée et que donc c'est bizarre et qu'il faudrait QUE QUELQU'UN FASSE QUELQUE CHOOOOSE ! (calme...) Les filles arriveront-elles un jour à régler leur problème d'impertinence ? Tatu ira-t-elle un jour exploser la gueule de Xemnas ? Irait même t-elle jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Lyra pour ce faire ? Quelle serait, selon vous, la connerie ultime qu'a faite Elinska jusqu'à présent ? Vient-on de battre un nouveau record ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	57. Chapter 56

Bien le bonsoiiiir ! C'est bientôt la nouvelle année ! Et pour fêter ça ! Un nouveau chapitre avant d'aller enfiler tellement de nourriture qu'on ne pourra que roule sur le ventre pour rentrer chez nous !

Merci à baka-chan pour ses reviews encore une fois ! Grosses bises et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chacune à leur poste, elles surveillèrent les environsdormirent profondément. Vladimir réveilla Tatu avant que Saïx n'arrive et elles lui firent le même rapport sur le même ton tranchant. « Y a rien à signaler. »

Elinska : On s'emmeeeerde feeeerrrrmeuuuh ! Y a paaaas un chaaaat…

Zero : Wouaf !

Elinska : Maaaiiis un petiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii[…]iiit fatôôôôôôôôme tout mignooooooon !

Saïx : …. Tu reste de garde…

Elinska : Je le saaaavaiiiiiiiis ! Meeeerciiiiii pour ceeeette iiiiinfoooooooooooooormaaaaaaation tout à faaaaiiit iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutiiiiiiiiiiiiiiileeeeeeeeuh !

Tatu : Moi j'vais pioncer.

Vladimir : Squii ?

Tatu : Ah ben oui. Vu que ça ne sert à rien de rester éveillée U.u Autant dormir !

Mais elle fut réveillée quelques temps plus tard : la nuit était maintenant tombée, et elle devait assurer son service en tant que membre de l'équipe nocturne. Saïx vint la chercher.

Saïx : alors ?

Tatu : que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? Rien à signaler, bien évidemment.

Saïx : Xash purge la même punition que toi. Elle pourra aller dormir dans 6 heures.

Il se retourna pour rejoindre les autres.

Tatu : je peux savoir ce qu'elle a fait ?

Saïx : elle t'a défendue et a été incorrecte, tout comme toi. Maintenant tais-toi, si tu ne veux pas avoir des heures supplémentaires.

Il la regarda.

Saïx : et cette fois-ci, ça ne sera pas que de la simple garde.

Elle choisit de se taire. Il fallait qu'elle écoute sa raison, sinon, ça tournerait mal pour Elins et pour elle. La règle de la baston lui était tentante, et elle l'avait déjà testée... Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'elle ne marche jamais pour le plus faible, et cette fois, c'était elle, le faible. Elle y réfléchirait. L'idée d'exploser la gueule de certains d'entre eux lui était tout de même assez tentante.  
>Ils avaient rejoint l'autre groupe.<p>

Saïx : Xemnas nous a demandé de continuer les recherches. Nous savons qu'il ne sert à rien de rechercher une quelconque piste, étant donné que le pollen ne se répand par cercles concentriques mais dépend bel et bien du vent. A partir de maintenant, il faudra surtout parcourir la plus grande distance possible, afin de survoler le plus de lieu possible et trouver la source.

Marluxia : en gros, continuer de faire ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent, et qui ne vous a mené à aucune piste ?

Le Devin Lunaire le fusilla du regard. Il se dut cependant de poursuivre la discussion avec l'Assassin Sublime.

Saïx : Marluxia, ton pouvoir devrait te permettre de récolter des informations supplémentaires sur ces plantes.

Marluxia : ce sont des esprits purs et sans pensées, et tu veux que je leur fasse un petit interrogatoire, c'est ça ?

Nouveau regard perçant.

Saïx : tais-toi et mets-toi au travail.

Il bougerait à son rythme. Il ne se sentait pas de faire équipe avec Xyrla. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de caractères compliqués à gérer... Et puis Xigbar ne la laisserait pas bâiller aux corneilles. Choisit donc de les laisser aller de leur côté, tandis qu'il ferait équipe avec Xion. Il délimita des zones à fouiller, et laissa les équipes aller chacune de leur côté.  
>Le numéro II attendit qu'un peu de distance les sépare du second pour s'adresser à la numéro XV.<p>

Xigbar : alors comme ça on dort pendant son tour de garde ?

Tatu : …

Il ne put réprimer un sourire avec une impression de déjà-vu.

Xigbar : du calme médor. C'est de ta faute, après tout. C'était un peu trop visible, que tu venais de te réveiller.

Tatu : notre cher Saïx n'aurait pas été du genre à laisser passer ça s'il l'avait remarqué.

Xigbar : comme si. Notre cher Saïx, comme tu dis, est trop peu altruiste pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Tatu : au contraire de l'être bienveillant que tu es ? Oh, merci « maître ».

Il éclata de rire face à ce concentré de pure ironie.

Xigbar : il n'empêche que je pourrais en parler à Saïx.

Tatu : oh allez ! Y avait rien à surveiller dans ce truc, il se passe que dalle d'intéressant pour vous ! Le but c'était juste de m'empêcher de compléter mes heures de sommeil. Mais bon, je suppose que tu veux que je te rajoute un autre service à ton ardoise, en plus de celui que je te dois pour Elins ?

Xigbar : qui ça ?

Tatu : Xash...

Xigbar : je m'en moque que tu l'appelles comme ça en privé, ça ne me regarde pas. En revanche, aies le réflexe de l'autre prénom en présence des autres. Ca aussi, je pourrais le rapporter à une quelconque oreille déconseillée.

Tatu : hmph...

Xigbar : pour répondre à ta question, je crois bien que c'est ce que je fais faire. D'ici quelques temps, tu auras une dette suffisamment grosse à mon égard pour peut-être faire une mission-suicide à ma place ?

Sourire carnassier. Il attendait de voir sa réaction. Elle sourit à son tour et se contenta de rétorquer :

Tatu : ah, toi aussi tu as des grosses dettes auprès de certaines personnes ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'elles attendent que tu te suicides à leur place ?

Xigbar : comme si.

Il ricana un peu et ils reprirent leur route.

Xigbar : il n'empêche que ça m'étonnerai d'être le seul à avoir remarqué que Xyrla fait des siestes comme les enfants.

Tatu : gna gna gna... Va falloir que j'ouvre un carnet de dettes c'est ça ? Même Marluxia aurait tenu sa langue, plutôt que d'assister au spectacle de ma personne encore plus réprimandée ? C'est un véritable hobby chez vous... Harcèlement, enlèvements, chantage, corruption, mise en place de relations malsaines basées sur l'intérêt... Nan mais sérieux, vous avez un sacré potentiel de mafieux !

Xigbar : comme si.

Tatu : en attendant, je ne pense pas qu'on va réellement avancer en survolant tout ça.

Xigbar : expliques-toi ?

Tatu : c'est un monde qui recèle beaucoup de lieux cachés, de trappes, de pièges... C'est un labyrinthe qui n'a pas l'air d'un labyrinthe. Il y a très certainement des cryptes cachées toutes les trois tombes, avec des modes d'ouverture plus ou moins complexes, les secrets étant parfois perdus à jamais. On prendrait un temps infini à tout fouiller.

Vladimir : squouik ?

Tatu : Oui vas-y.

Vladimir : squouiki squiki squik squik squikiouik squouik ?

Tatu : tu crois que tu pourrais ?

Vladimir : squik !

Garde-à-vous suprêmement choupinet de l'Incarnation de la Choupinerie !

Tatu : trop mignon…

Xigbar : qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Tatu : qu'avec sa petite taille il fouillerait beaucoup mieux les environs que nous. Et surtout, il peut communiquer avec les sans-cœurs, plus particulièrement les vers rampants, étant donné qu'ils sont de son espèce.

Xigbar : je suis sûr que Saïx va enrager en apprenant qu'il était en effet utile.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Elinska s'était ennuyée ferme, et avait prit la décision de revenir au manoir de Jack. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'obéir à un Jambon avec une coupe de cheveux évoquant un poulpe, surtout si le dit Jambon-Poulpe avait fait du tort à Tatu. Il lui faudrait pourtant négocier son billet d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle entra en collision avec une immense masse corporelle qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée.<p>

Elinska : oh, salut mon armoire-papa-poule-à-glace préféré !

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : ouais ouais, je sais bien que j'ai pas l'droit de rentrer... Mais j'aimerais négocier !

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : j'm'en doutais qu'tu dirais ça… Sauf que ! Si ça s'trouve, ce que je vais faire va me prendre plus de temps que ma punition ! Et j'vais bouger ! Donc être plus fatiguée à la fin !

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : alleeeeez! Je sais ! Si tu veux, tu peux faire comme si je t'avais assommé ! Comme ça t'es innocent, et tu fais une pause dans ton boulot ! Alors, tenté ?

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : comment ça pas crédible ?! C'parce que t'as pas la foi ça.

Xemnas : Je peux savoir ce que fais la numéro XVI ailleurs qu'à son poste ?

Le chef de l'Organisation descendait l'escalier. Il avait du squatter une des chambres ou fouiller la bibliothèque.

Elinska : Je suis venue négocier ma punition.

Xemnas : d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu te condamnerais à pire que ce que tu es sensée faire actuellement ?

Elinska : ouaip.

Xemnas : je t'écoute.

Elinska : Le f-... Saïx a du vous expliquer, l'histoire des costumes ?

Xemnas : oui.

Elinska : parfait ! J'ai pas à expliquer. Je propose de les faire dans la nuit. Parce que franchement, là-bas, je sers à rien, et en plus je pourrais même dormir sans que vous vous en rendiez compte hein ! Bref, si je les fais, non seulement je risque de me coucher plus tard, zêtes nombreux à être arrivés d'un coup, et en plus je vais trimer à fouiller tous ces coffres. Alors ?

Les poings sur les hanches, elle souriait à pleine dents, très fière d'elle. Le numéro I réfléchit.

Xemnas : Je veux juste m'assurer cela n'est pas un moyen détournée de se moquer de moi.

Elinska : une tenue de maître des ténèbres sierra-t-elle à monsieur ?

Xemnas : soit, c'est d'accord. Tu as jusqu'au matin. Et aucune heure de sommeil ne sera rattrapée avant de la tombée de la nuit demain.

Elinska : c'est conclu.

Elle trottina tranquillement jusqu'à la cave, où elle ouvrit toute les malles avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et de plonger tête la première à l'intérieur. Mis à part Xemnas, elle n'avait pas réellement d'idée pour les autres. Elle tomba sur un gros tas de bandes noires et crasseuses qu'elle retira du coffre en tirant comme une idiote dessus. Elle les regarda longuement puis une idée germa dans son esprit et elle se mit à la recherche d'accessoires.

Elle passa la moitié de ses anciennes heures de gardes à chercher des idées et de quoi faire ses costumes. La brune avait fait sept tas distinct et elle passait maintenant au raccommodage de différentes parties des costumes s'ils étaient abîmés.

Elinska : LEXAEUS ! DESCEND A LA CAVE !

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il ne vint pas, obligeant la brune à bouger ses fesses et à remonter une volée de marches.

Arrivée devant le numéro V, elle le pointa du doigt d'un air accusateur.

Elinska : Tu pourrais descendre quand je t'appelle !

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : On ne discute pas ! Vient enfiler ton costume ! Dépêche-toi !

Elle le prit par la main en voyant qui ne faisait pas mine de bouger et tira sur son bras en croyant le faire bouger. Mais à l'image de la montagne qu'il était, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre…

Elinska : Alléééééééééééééé ! J'EN AI SIX AUTRES A DEG-HABILLER APRES TOI ! ALLEEEEE ! XEEEEEEMNAAAAAAAAS ! Y veut paaaaas !

Un bon quart d'heure après… et de nombreux hurlement de la part du numéro XVI, le grand chef suprême de l'Organisation arriva.

Xemnas : Que veux-tu ?

Elinska : Diiiiit lui qu'il faut qu'il vienne essayer son costume. Et tu es demandé après lui, au passage.

Xemnas : Il doit finir sa garde.

Elinska : Dans ce cas, viens à sa place !

Xemnas : Maintenant ?

Elinska : Non, à Noël !… Oui je me calme. Mais ramène tes fesses en bas…

Elle le devança et sitôt qu'il arriva près d'elle, elle lui remit son costume. Elle désigna le paravent qu'elle venait de réinstaller et retourna à ses coffres, récupérant le tas de vêtements qui composait le costume du numéro V.

Elle remonta les marches et alla fourrer le costume dans les bras de Lexaeus.

Elinska : Puisque c'est comme ça, tu te changeras sans paravent et devant tout le monde !

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : Rien à faire ! Interdiction de descendre pour te changer en bas !

Elle retourna dans l'antre de Saïx ou elle voir que le Supérieur avait enfilé sa tenue de maître des ténèbres. Composé d'un long manteau noir qui survolait le sol. Sa taille était cintrée par de nombreuses ceintures de différentes largeurs et le haut du manteau était ouvert sur son torse, Xemnas ayant tout de même gardé le débardeur de l'Organisation dessous. De longues manches élimées cachaient ses mains mais ne le gêneraient pas si il avait à se battre. Elle avait aussi trouvé une longue cape qui traînait par terre, noire, imposante, qui partait d'un violet sombre dévier vers la couleur encre. La cape remontait dans un large col rigide qui dépassait sa tête dans sa hauteur, rendant sa carrure encore plus importante.

Elinska : Bon, ça devrait aller. Passe-moi tes armes.

Des deux sabres lasers, elle fit une épée d'aspect assez simple mais finement décorée ainsi qu'un sceptre (je cite : « de maître du monde démoniaque » dixit Tatu !). Il était noir, une boule nacrée posé à son extrémité, entourée de volutes métalliques qui l'enveloppait dans des arabesques complexes.

Elinska : Bon, ça te va ?

Xemnas : ça ira.

Le Supérieur tourna les talons pour remonter les escaliers. Seulement un « ça ira » ?! Il ne manquait pas de culot ! Mais pour se soir, il valait mieux éviter les gueulantes qui le contredisaient. Lorsqu'elle remonta, elle constata que Lexaeus avait enfilé son costume. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres, il était composé de vêtements très abîmés. Bermuda et t-shirt aux manches ¾ d'un vert foncé.

Elinska : tu t'es changé au milieu de l'entrée ?

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : ouais nan quand même, c'est pas ton genre... Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu t'es changé dans le placard à balais ! A moins de t'être changé en lutin, t'aurais pas pu rentrer dedans.

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : ha ha, tu dis plus rien hein ? Est-ce que par hasard... Nan… J'aurais visé juste ?!

Lexaeus : ...

Elinska : dis-moi comment t'as fais ? Moi aussi j'veux me changer en lutin !

Zexion : Lexaeus, quelle est la cause de tant de raffut ?

Le numéro VI descendit les marches et vit la numéro XVI.

Elinska : Zexiooon ! Comment ça va ma châtaigne ?

Zexion : tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Elinska : minute papillon ! J'ai négocié avec Porcinet, l'armoire-papa-poule-à-glace ci présente peut témoigner !

Zexion : …

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : T'as pas besoin de parler toi non plus !

Zexion : et je pense que cela ferait du bien à tous que tu apprennes à en faire autant. Il y en a qui dorment.

Elinska : ouais, ben tant que t'es réveillé, ça me fera déjà une personne de moins à habiller demain matin.

Zexion : on est également forcés à porter ces déguisements ridicules ?

Elinska : au fait ! Toi !

Elle s'était tournée vers le numéro V en le pointant du doigt.

Elinska : J'ai pas fini ! faut que j'te maquille.

Lexaeus :…

Elinska : non c'est pas suffisant ! Et puis j'ai l'autorisation de ton boss ! tu peux pas refuser.

Tatu hocha la tête avec un air satisfait. Elle était à croupie afin d'être plus à la hauteur de Vladimir, qui lui finissait son rapport.

Tatu : bravo Vladimir ! Merci beaucoup !

Vladimir : squiiik !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et se releva. Xigbar attendait, debout.

Tatu : il a fait passer le message auprès de tous les vers rampants qu'il a pu croiser, qui en feront de même avec leurs congénères. A présent, les vers rampants vont essayer de nous explorer chaque fissure qu'ils pourront croiser. Par conséquent… Interdiction de faire du mal à un seul d'entre eux.

Xigbar : d'accord d'accord, j'expliquerai ça directement à Xemnas. En attendant, allons prévenir les autres.

* * *

><p>Elinska avait maquillé le Héros Silencieux directement dans l'entrée. Fausses coutures, yeux plus creusés par de l'ombrage, vis en travers du crâne : Xash avait changé Lexaeus en Frankenstein.<p>

Elinska : là ! C'est mieux comme ça non ?

Zexion : et comment je suis sensé m'en sortir avec ces trucs ?

Elinska : attends, j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle le rejoignit dans la cave. Perplexe, il regardait un tas noir et informe posé devant lui.

Zexion : j'ai du me tromper.

Elinska : non non, c'est bien celui-là. Ce sont des bandelettes ! Tu vas te déguiser en momie !

Zexion : …

Elinska : allez, désape-toi, je vais t'aider !

Zexion : heeein ?!

Elinska : Roh allez ça va, j'en ai vu d'autre à poil !

Zexion : A poil ?

Elinska : Tu seras en slip au pire ! Allez ! Dépêches-toi sinon c'est moi que te déshabille, et moi, les caleçons, je les enlève !

Zexion : C'est bon ! C'est bon !

Xigbar : Joli sceptre.

Xemnas : … Des nouvelles ?

Xigbar : Je laisse Xyrla s'exprimer sur le sujet.

Tatu : Il ne fallait pas. Donc, Vladimir ici présent…

Elle leva le petit ver rampant à la hauteur des yeux du chef de l'Organisation, le sans-cœur faisant un salut tout à fait trognon au Maître des ténèbres.

Tatu : A demandé à ses congénères d'explorer tous les endroits qui nous étaient inaccessibles. Ils le préviendront dès que quelque chose de nouveau, ou de louche, leur apparaîtront. Comme je l'ai fait remarquer à Xigbar, il faut donc ne plus tuer les Vers Rampants.

Xemnas : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Tatu : A moins de rétrécir pour faire leur taille, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons mieux explorer la ville d'Halloween et ses recoins les plus secrets.

Xemnas : …Très bien. Prévenez ceux qui sont présents. Les autres seront avertis à leur retour.

Elinska : Mais bon sang ! Arrête de bouger !

Zexion : Mais tu m'étouffe !

Elinska : Ma parole t'es pire qu'un-Tatu !

Zexion : Quoi ?!

Tatu : Ah ! Momie ? Pourquoi pas ! Zexion, Xemnas vient d'interdire la chasse au vers rampants.

Zexion : Pourquoi ?

Tatu : Parce qu'ils sont devenus nos alliés !

Vladimir : Skii ?

Elinska : Mais c'est génial !

Tatu : Oui ! J'en profite pour regarder ce que tu as choisis.

Elinska : Vas-y ! Change si tu veux !

Tatu hocha de la tête et profita de ces quelques minutes où elle était sensée délivrer un message pour modifier les costumes des membres restant. Elle changea notamment celui de Xaldin en quelque chose de plus… correct et décent ainsi qu'elle ajouta quelques accessoires pour celui de Larxene. Ce fut rapide, pour ne pas que Xigbar ait autre chose à son actif et elle retourna à l'étage, non sans passer emmêler Zexion dans ses bandages.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! En espérant que cela vous ait plu !<p>

Sur ce, les questions de la quinzaine !

Est-ce qu'on peut-être plus con qu'un auteur de fan-fiction qui ferme sa page alors qu'il est en train d'écrire la conclusion de son chapitre ? Lexaeus possède-t-il le secret de la formule ultra-secrète du Lutin Minimi ? Ce secret se partage-t-il de génération en génération, de père en fils dans la famille de Lexaeus ? Lexaeus le passera-t-il à son fils plus tard ? Zexion connait-il la formule depuis sa naissance mais sans savoir comment revenir à sa taille d'origine ? (Gnéhé ? *SBAM*) D'ailleurs, Zexion serait-il la réincarnation similiéenne d'un Pharaon Egyptien qui promet une malédiction horrible et affreuse à celui qui osera entrer dans son laboratoire ? Le Maître des Ténèbres et le Massacreur à la tronçonneuse entretiennent-ils une relation des plus Sanglante et sombre ? Vexen projette-t-il une alliance avec le docteur Finkelstein (vive Wikipédia : Dieu des noms compliqués !) ? Xigbar serait-il devenu copain-copain avec Tatu ? Demyx devrait-il s'inquiéter de tant de proximité avec sa chère et tendre ? (Avis à tous les fans : Aucun couple n'est existant ! Calmez vos ardeurs chers lecteurs !) D'ailleurs, Demyx serait-il en train de roucouler sous l'eau avec le monstre de la fontaine vu qu'on ne le voit pas dans ce chapitre ? S'est-il transformé en lutin ? En minimoy ?! Si Luxord le transforme en dé alors qu'il est en minimoy, auront nous un dé à taille normale ? Marluxia sert-il à quelque chose ? Vladimir peut-il demander un mer de sans-cœur dans laquelle les filles pourront nager avec une plage sur laquelle Saïx pourra se dorer la pilule pour gagner un peu de couleur ?

Hum…

Bonne Année à toutes et tous ! Que cette nouvelle année soit remplie de bonne choses !


	58. Chapter 57

Bonjour tout le monde ! On espère que vous avez tous eu une bonne reprise (tien ? Pourquoi on a moins de lecteurs ? Y aurait-il un lien avec cette subite et nationale augmentation du nombre de suicidés ?), et que vous vous êtes remis de votre cuite de nouvel an si vous vous en êtes pris une ^^

Nous continuons d'avancer sur le cadeau d'anniversaire, il devrait bientôt être terminé. Excusez-nous encore pour le retard : c'est moche de grandir et d'avoir VRAIMENT des trucs à faire...

On remercie Baka-chan-love (merci de nous déposer une review à chaque chapitre ^w^ même si on a pas forcément le temps d'y répondre de suite, elles nous font toujours énormément plaisir), et à Yui666444 pour sa première review chez nous ;)

On espère que ce nouveau chapitre éclairera un peu votre journée comme votre sapin de Noël le faisait quelques jours avant, avant que vous ne le jetiez...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Vladimir sur ses talons elle chercha Xigbar pour savoir ce qu'il restait à faire. Elle croisa Vexen et au même moment Jack qui l'appela.<p>

Jack : Mais qui sont toutes ces personnes ?

Tatu : Ah !... Et bien… Ce sont des amis… Ils sont dans le même pétrin qu'Elinska et moi-même… nous cherchons une solution pour rapidement rentrer chez nous.

Jack : Je vois ! Enchanté Monsieur. Je me prénomme Jack.

Vexen : De même. Vexen.

Tatu : Désolée de les avoir invité ici mais ils étaient sans-

Jack : Ce n'est pas un problème, ce sont vos amis, il faut les aider ! J'étais allé voir le Docteur Finkelstein, il s'intéresse de près à ces étranges animaux qu'on nomme sans-cœur et il voulait me faire partager ses recherches.

Vexen : Vous avez un scientifique ?

Jack : Bien sûr ! Un brillant scientifique !

Vexen : … Puis-je aller le voir ?

Jack : Mais bien sûr ! Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Il ne se fit pas prier et ils s'éloignèrent, laissant seule… Ou presque.

Marluxia : Xyrla !

Tatu : Quoi ?

Marluxia : Saïx veut nous voir !

Elle soupira profondément et le suivit dans la pièce adjacente ou le second les attendait.

Saïx : Suite à l'annonce de Xemnas concernant la participation de… Vers Rampants dans nos recherches… Il a été décidé que l'équipe de nuit surveillerait l'évolution de ces Sans-cœurs.

Tatu : Vous ne pouvez pas leur faire confiance un peu ?

S'en suivit une flopée de regards noirs qui lui signalèrent que, non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Saïx fit les groupes et Marluxia atterrit avec Tatu, au grand damne de cette dernière qui ne fit néanmoins aucune attendit que Saïx se soit éloigné pour poser la question à Xigbar.

Marluxia : je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé les équipes ? Il sait pourtant très bien que les duos les plus efficaces ne sont pas ceux-ci.

Xigbar : je crois que c'est parce que vous êtes ceux qui peuvent nous rapporter le plus d'informations. Toi par le biais des végétaux, sous forme de sans-coeur ou pas, et Xyrla par le biais des vers rampants.

Tatu : ne vaut-il pas mieux nous mettre dans deux équipes différentes pour plus de mobilité ? Les avis peuvent être divergents.

Nouveau sourire carnassier face à tant de révulsion mutuelle entre les numéros XI et XV.

Xigbar : en l'occurrence, c'est sensé vous aider à recouper les informations. Vous allez pouvoir travailler en équipe.

Marluxia : efface-moi tout de suite ce sourire moqueur de ton visage.

Tatu : j'allais dire la même chose.

Marluxia : peut être mais je l'ai dit avant toi.

Tatu : si tu veux jouer au plus chiant, prépares-toi à te faire écrabouiller, même si t'as un sacré potentiel.

L'Archer s'était éloigné pendant ce temps là en ricanant pour rejoindre Larxene, qui était partie devant par pure impatience.

Vladimir : squiiik !

Marluxia : elle est encore là, cette sale bête ?

Tatu : tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes : c'est toi la sale bête… Et je te signale que Vladimir est plus performant que toi et ta mauvaise herbe réunis.

Marluxia : ça ? J'aimerais bien voir.

Tatu : tu aurais ouvert les pistils poilus qui te servent d'oreilles que tu aurais comprit qu'en ce moment, grâce à lui, des dizaines et des dizaines de vers rampants sont en train de fouiller les moindres recoins du monde d'Halloween. Et que pour l'instant t'as rien trouvé.

Marluxia : toi non plus je te rappelle.

Tatu : non, mais ça nous réduis considérablement la zone de recherche.

Marluxia : tu relègues le boulot aux autres sans réellement chercher, à mon contraire qui vais moi-même pêcher mes informations.

Baston de regard. Saïx avait eut une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

* * *

><p>Elinska avait fini d'habiller Zexion, ce qui avait prit énormément de temps. Il était à présent couvert de bandelettes qui avaient peut être autrefois été blanches, et les bandages remontaient jusqu'au visage, où ils cachaient l'oeil sous sa mèche, et faisaient quelques tours de tête. Il était finalement parti prendre son tour de garde, et elle pour se coucher : elle espérait pouvoir assez dormir pour être en état demain. Elle habillerait les autres à leur réveil.<p>

* * *

><p>Tatu : Alors, ces infos ? Elles viennent ou elles attendent que tu sois agréable ?<p>

Marluxia : Je rêve… C'est toi qui m'agresse je te ferais dire.

Tatu : Qui râlait il y a pas deux secondes sur Vladimir et les autres Vers Rampants ? En t'en prenant à eux, tu t'en prends à moi.

Marluxia : Tu vas nous monter un syndicat pour la défense des Sans-cœur maintenant ?

Tatu : Ca ne serait pas de trop pour te faire taire…

Vlady : SQUIIIK !

Tatu : T'as de la chance que ce bout de chou soit tellement adorable qu'il me demande d'arrêter le carnage…

Vlay : SQUIK ! SQUI !

Tatu : Voui.

Marluxia : Parce que tu es soumise à un sans-cœur en plus ? Pitoyable !

Elle allait lui en mettre une avant la fin de la soirée… Heureusement pour lui que Vladimir était dans ses bras.

Tatu : Bref, réponse ?

Marluxia : Rien.

Tatu : Pfff… Et ça se permet de parler…

Vlady : Squiiik…

Tatu : Ha !

Marluxia : Il a dit quoi le cafard ?

Tatu : Quel cafard ?

Marluxia : Le truc dans tes bras.

Tatu : Hum ? Vlady, tu vois un Truc toi ?

Vladimir : Squi squi !

Marluxia :….

Il s'arrêta et pointa le ver rampant dans les bras de la brune.

Marluxia : Lui… Il a parlé sur moi.

Tatu : Il a dit qu'il appréciait ta couleur de cheveux.

Marluxia : …

Tatu : Et aussi que ça faisait très gai. Comme une fleur… Les fleurs qu'il écrase parce qu'elles sont moches… Hein Vladimir ?

Vladimir : Squiiiiik !

Marluxia : C'est moi qui vais l'écraser par inadvertance à ce rythme…

Alors que Tatu allait répondre avec violence. Un petit « Squik » discret leur parvint et ils se retournèrent pour voir un petit ver rampant qui s'approcha d'eux avec méfiance. Vladimir sauta des bras de Tatu pour le rejoindre et ils « squikèrent » ensemble quelques instant.

Tatu : Tu vois que ma technique marche…

Marluxia : Leur technique tu veux dire.

Tatu : Tiens, tu les reconnais utiles maintenant ?

Marluxia : Plus que toi en tout cas.

Tatu : Ne parlons pas de ton cas alors.

Vlady : Squik ?

L'autre ver avait disparu et Vladimir les entraîna vers une crevasse assez large pour des sans-cœur de petite taille et juste assez pour des humains.

Marluxia : Par là ?

Tatu : Devine.

Il fallait passer accroupi et la brune s'écarta avec un charmant sourire.

Tatu : A vous l'honneur très cher !

Marluxia : Les dames d'abord.

Tatu : Peureux.

La numéro XV passa donc en première suite à sa dernière pique verbale, afin de confirmer qu'il avait en effet les chocottes. Vladimir ouvrait la marche, juste devant elle. Elle entendait Marluxia qui la suivait.

Tatu : ça va, t'arrive à passer, pas besoin de faire un régime ?

Marluxia : j'ai de la carrure, pas de bide. Faire un régime des os, tu apprendras que c'est impossible.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée et débouchèrent finalement du un petit champ... des plus colorés. Devant eux s'étendait des FECCE. Des dizaines de dizaines de dizaines de FECCE. Beaucoup étaient petites comme celles qu'ils avaient vu de l'autre côté du passage, mais certaines faisaient leur taille.

Tatu : la vache !

Marluxia : constructif, comme commentaire. Et la plante-mère se trouverait ici ?

Vladimir : squi squik squoil squi.

Marluxia : qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Tatu : que ce n'était pas sûr, mais que ces plantes les empêchaient d'avancer. Elles sont trop resserrées entre elle, et ils ne peuvent pas passer sans se faire manger.

Marluxia : et en en sacrifiant certains pour les autres ?

Vladimir : squiiiiiiiiiiii...

Tatu : Vladimir est pas d'accord. Et puis cette plante gagne en puissance en se nourrissant. Ca ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Marluxia : on peut savoir comment tu sais tout ça ?

Tatu : le brillant intellect que tu as dénigré chez moi a été suffisant pour pouvoir lire un livre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ils s'avancèrent un peu : les plantes s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Marluxia : il veut qu'on les dégage du passage c'est ça ?

Tatu : oui.

Marluxia : dans ce cas attends une seconde. Avant de se mettre au travail, je vais essayer de voir si on peut affirmer que la mère se trouve au bout.

Il s'agenouilla devant une des plantes et ferma les yeux. Plusieurs minutes plus tard (que Tatu avaient tuées en papouillant Vladimir comme il se doit), il se releva.

Marluxia : il y a de fortes chances pour que la plante-mère se trouve au bout de ce champ, ou non loin. Si ce n'est pas la fleur originelle, il faudra néanmoins s'attendre à un ennemi coriace.

Elle acquiesça, pour se relever elle aussi. Elle invoqua la faux qui allait avec son déguisement, et retira le panneau qui la déguisait pour pouvoir se battre avec sa guitare. Elle déchira un pan du bas de son déguisement pour s'en faire un foulard, et ainsi se protéger du pollen. Marluxia en fit de même avec la pièce de tissus qu'il avait au niveau de la gorge.

Tatu : Xash va nous en vouloir. Elle les trouve trop mimi pour être nos ennemis.

Marluxia : pour ma part, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Tatu : je n'attendais pas autre chose de ta part. Vladimir, reste sur le côté s'il te plaît.

Vladimir : squouik !

* * *

><p>Tatu : j'comprends pourquoi t'as des affinités avec les fleurs... c'est vicieux... tout comme toi...<p>

Marluxia : la ferme. Si toi t'utilises le son, c'est bien parce que tu parles inutilement.

Les deux marchaient en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre. Leur orgueil en prenait un sacré coup, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution s'ils voulaient avancer.

Marluxia : c'est d'ta faute. T'es qu'un boulet qui n'a fait que me gêner.

Tatu : t'es qu'un bourrinator qui sait pas travailler en équipe.

Marluxia : sale teigne.

Tatu : champignon en moumoute rose.

Marluxia : sale gamine inconsciente.

Tatu : enflure.

Marluxia : crevure.

Tatu : raclure.

Larxene : oh ? Si c'est pas mignon tout plein ça !

La numéro XII les regardait, arborant son sourire fier.

Marluxia : la ferme Larxene.

Tatu : il sait plus marcher sans canne, un papi avant l'âge.

Marluxia : je rappelle que c'est ton cas aussi.

Si Larxene était là, c'est que Xigbar ne devait pas être loin. Ils allaient pouvoir leur dire ce qu'ils avaient vu et fait. Larxene les mena à Xigbar, profitant pour se moquer d'eux et de briser un peu plus leur orgueil. Ce fut sans compter sur Xigbar qui en rajouta bien sûr une couche.

Xigbar : Et bien les jeunes, on s'est amusé ?

Larxene : Epargnez-nous les détails.

Marluxia : Arrête ton char…

Tatu : Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez… Je ne veux pas savoir mais, en tout cas, on a du nouveau. Les vers rampants on trouvé un champ entier de FECCE.

Marluxia : Il y a aussi une forte probabilité que la plante mère soit derrière ce champ. Nous ne sommes pas allés vérifier.

Larxene : Trop fatigués pour ?

Tatu : On a déraciné les trois quarts du champ… normal qu'on soit crevés.

Xigbar : Déraciné ?

Marluxia : On a ouvert un chemin sûr qui mène jusqu'à la plante-mère.

Tatu : Leur pollen provoquant des réactions diverses et assez violente suivant les personnes, on a profité du fait qu'elle nous affectait peu, pour les enlever.

Marluxia : La plante-mère à l'air assez puissante. Il vaudrait mieux que nous y allions tous.

Larxene : Je doute que Xemnas envoie toute l'Organisation là-bas pour une simple plante qui n'a peut-être pas de rapport avec notre problème.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche, puis la refermèrent à l'unisson avant que Vladimir n'intervienne.

Vladimir : SQUIIK ! SQUIIQUIIIK !

Larxene le regarda d'un œil mauvais et Tatu tira le petit ver rampant vers elle, loin de la blonde.

Larxene : Il a dit quoi ?

Tatu : Que ça avait certainement un rapport étant donné que nous étions les seuls touchés.

Larxene : C'est tout ?

Tatu : Oui

Elle avait volontairement oublié la petite insulte que le ver rampant avait lancé en début de phrase.

* * *

><p>Elinska : XALDIN ! RAMENE TES DRAIDES !<p>

A peine levée qu'elle hurlait déjà. Le numéro III se leva, et se dirigea vers la cave ou il trouva la numéro XVI. Elle lui désigna un tas de vêtements et lui ordonna d'aller les enfiler et plus vite que ça sinon ça allait barder.

Xaldin : Tu-

Elinska : TU as l'ordre de t'habiller, ça vient de Xemnas alors, change toi.

Elle lui lança un regard noir souligné par ses cernes de zombie il alla enfiler son déguisement. Il ressortit, vêtu comme un pirate : une chemise légèrement jaunie et de longues bouffantes, un gilet sombre aux nombreux boutons gravés. Il avait rentré son pantalon dans ses bottes, qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Elinska vint attacher un large morceau de tissus à sa taille, comme une ceinture et posa sur sa tête un tricorne rapiécé. Elle lui ajouta une légère cicatrice sur la joue avec du maquillage.

Elinska : Ca devrait aller… Donne tes armes maintenant.

Des lances du numéro III, elle fit quatre sabres ainsi que deux pistolets à percussion, comme ceux de Xigbar, néanmoins, ils avaient l'air plus ancien. Elle les coinça dans la ceinture de tissus et lui donna enfin la permission de partir.

Elinska : Va me chercher Luxord.

Mentalement, elle recompta les membres restant qu'elle avait à habiller, et elle se promit une journée entière de repos une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés. Un peu plus tard, Luxord la rejoint.

Luxord : C'est mon tour ?

Elinska : Yep !

Luxord : J'espère que tu n'as pas choisi quelque chose de bizarre.

Elinska : J'ai été sage !

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil. Vraiment ? Sage ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Elinska : arrête de douter de moi comme ça ! Viens !

Elle lui fourra son déguisement dans les bras et le laissa se changer. Il ressorti avec une chemise aux lignes assez droites, avec des fines rayures dessus, un veston noir au dessus, avec un foulard de soie noir s'approchant d'une cravate par sa forme assez allongée. Un pantalon noir à pinces, simple et classe, des chaussures allant dans le genre.

Elinska : ...

Luxord : quoi ?

Elinska : ça te tombe super bien ! T'es sûr que t'as pas vécu pendant la première révolution industrielle de Londres ?

Elle ajouta au déguisement une grande cape noire dont le col remontait un peu pour protéger le cou du vent, et un haut de forme. Elle lui prit ensuite ses cartes, en changea la majorité en petits couteau à utiliser pour le jet, et une pour faire une canne.

Luxord : je n'en ai pas besoin.

Elinska : chut ! Ça fait classe. Et elle est comme celle de Marlulu ! Elle fait épée ! Enfin, poignard pour toi, épée pour lui...

Elle fit aussi en sorte qu'il soit plus pâle que la normale et lui ajouta un peu d'ombrage noir autour des yeux. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Xash l'interpella. Il se retourna et choppa au vol les gants qu'elle venait de lui balancer.

Elinska : les oublie pas. Alors ? J'ai pas été sage ?

Luxord : si, très. J'ai eus de la Chance on dirait.

Elinska : passe le message à Larxene ou à Vexen, il me reste plus qu'eux.

C'est finalement avec le sourire que le numéro X remonta les marches de la cave, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de la majorité des membres de l'Organisation. La numéro XII arriva peu de temps après : l'équipe de nuit était de retour depuis peu de temps. Alors qu'elle lui donnait son déguisement, Elinska la questionna sur les faits de la nuit, avec le plus grand respect du monde : on ne fâche pas un scarabée doré.

Elinska : et Tatu, ô grande maîtresse ?

Larxene : elle est dehors. Elle en a encore pour 6h je crois. C'est en rapport à la punition que Xemnas lui a donné la veille.

Elinska : auriez-vous l'extrême générosité de bien vouloir me faire partager vos aventures de la nuit ?

Elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, y comprit le fait que Saïx et Marluxia étaient en train de faire leur rapport auprès de Xemnas, et que l'Assassin Sublime et le Requiem de l'Ange n'avaient cessé de s'insulter sur le long de la route. La brune entendit des petits bruits de pas familiers dans l'escalier.

Vladimir : squiiiiik !

Elinska : Nya ! Vladimiiir !

Après une grosse étreinte, le sans-coeur lui expliqua qu'il avait voulut la voir avant d'aller dormir.

Elinska : trop chou !

Elle aussi eut le réflexe de le cacher à la vue de Larxene en remarquant la sadique façon dont elle le fixait. Elle le posa le ver rampant dans les escaliers et le poussa pour qu'il remonte les marches après une dernière caresse sur sa tête. Le couvrit du regard, puis retourna s'occuper de Larxene qui avait enfilé sa robe. De couleur noire, une ceinture bouclée par une citrouille à la taille. Le bas de la robe était déchiré en plusieurs pans reliés entre eux pas une toile d'araignée en fils ce couture. Le haut de la robe était un bustier, Elinska s'étant inspirée de la chauve-souris de Jack et tombait à mi-cuisses. Dessous, la numéro XII avait enfilé des bas foncés qui remontaient juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Pour les chaussures, Tatu avait choisit de petites chaussures à talons dont le bout était pointu. Elinska s'approcha et donna un chapeau tordu dans tout les sens, noir ainsi qu'une paire de gants noirs qui ne dépassaient pas de sa paume.

Elinska : Est-ce que ça te va ?

Voyant que la blonde n'était pas spécialement de mauvaise humeur, elle avait repris un ton et une formulation normale.

Larxene : Ca ira. Je peux m'en aller ?

Elinska : Tes armes et ça sera bon.

Larxene lui donna ses petites dagues et Elinska en fit tout d'abord un balai, puis des bougies à la pointe acérée.

Elinska : Elles apparaîtront comme tes armes normales mais pas le balai.

Larxene : Je dois le garder en main ?

Elinska : O-oui…

Luxord : Xash ?

La brune fut heureuse de se soustraire au regard de la numéro XII et alla retrouver le numéro X en haut, gardant les tissus qu'elle tenait avec elle.

Elinska : Oui ?

Luxord : Vexen est encore avec le professeur Finkelstein.

Elinska : … Qui ?

Luxord : Le docteur de ce monde.

Elinska : Han ! Et ?

Luxord : Tu ne voulais pas lui donner son costume par hasard ?

Elinska : Ah ! Si !

Elle allait repartir à la cave pour récupérer les affaires qui lui fallait mais se rappela de la présence du Scarabée Dorée en bas… et choisit d'aller directement au labo, en espérant trouver de quoi l'habiller en court de route…

Elinska : J'y vais ! Préviens Saïx et Mister Jambon des Ténèbres !

Luxord : Ok.

Elle s'éclipsa et se mit à chercher le labo. Elle fit un petit tour dans la ville et finit par le trouver. Finkelstein accepta de la faire rentrer et c'est en arrivant dans la pièce du haut qu'elle trouva sa solution pour Vexen.

Elinska : Mr Finkelstein, je pouvais vous emprunter une blouse, des gants, quelques seringues et un bécher ?

Finkelstein : Pourquoi faire ?

Elinska : Ce vieux fou ici présent voudrait bien faire quelques expériences mais étant arrivé les mains vides et étant bien trop timide, il n'ose pas vous demander du matériel !

Vexen lui jeta un regard noir mais qui n'avait… aucun impact sur elle comparé à celui de Larxene.

Finkelstein : Et bien, si c'est pour aider un confrère scientifique, j'accepte. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Elinska : …. Une de ses créations !

Elle assumait son superbe costume de zombie. Nouveau regard de la mort-qui-est-censé-tuer.

Elinska : Chuis bien faite, hein ?

Finkelstein : En effet, c'est du bon travail cher confrère.

Vexen : Peut-être, viens par là toi…

Elinska : Atteeeends ! Ta blouse !

Il récupéra rapidement ce que Finkelstein accepta de lui donner et ils allèrent dans le couloir.

Vexen : Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire ?

Elinska haussa des épaules et récupéra la blouse pour la lui mettre après avoir enlevé le manteau noir de l'organisation.

Elinska : Je viens t'habiller et estime toi heureux que Larxene m'ait empêché de prendre ton véritable costume sinon tu serais un poulpe !

Vexen : Pardon ?

Elinska : Mais tu serais mimi…

Avec sa petite trousse de maquillage qu'elle avait en poche, elle rendit le teint du numéro IV blafard et avec de légères cernes. Elle sortit un peigne et saisit les cheveux de Vexen pour les crêper un peu, ce qui eut effet de le faire reculer d'un bond.

Vexen : Que fais-tu ?!

Elinska : J'arrange ton costume de savant fou !

Vexen : Savant fou ?

Lorsque Vexen retourna voir le docteur, ce fut avec une coupe de cheveux légèrement afro-pseudo-cramée et défiante toutes les lois de la gravité, ainsi que la moitié du visage noirci par Elinska. Des poches débordaient de seringues à l'air usagées et la blouse n'était plus aussi blanche qu'à l'origine.

Finkelstein : Que vous est-il arrivé mon ami ?

Vexen : ... rien. J'ai juste laissé un peu trop de liberté à ma "création".

Finkelstein : je vous comprends, je suis confronté au même problème. N'hésitez pas à être sévère avec elle, si vous ne l'êtes pas dès le début, elle refusera de vous obéir par la suite.

Vexen : je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard pour son cas.

* * *

><p>Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiv-SCLARGLONG ! SCRGLONG ! BLANG ! *destruction à coups de batte de base-ball des hauts parleurs qui diffusent des chansons de Noël dans les lieux commerciaux comme les restaurants, magasins ou super-marchés*<p>

Et une bonne action pour cette année, une !

On espère que le chapitre vous a plut ^^ Et maintenant les intarissables questions de fins de chapitre.

Quelqu'un aurait-il une vraie idée pour remercier Jack de sa générosité, pour accueillir autant de monde tellement pas prévus et très malpolis et trop beaucoup ? (si si, moi causer la France) D'où vient ce subit et réel intérêt (on veut dire par là un intérêt qui passe par autre chose que la dissection d'autrui) de Vexen pour une autre personne, tel que le Dr. Finkelstein ? Cela révélerait-il qu'en fait Vexen, au fond de son laboratoire et sous sa coiffure céphalopodesque, se sentirait SEUL ?! Et qu'il aurait donc besoin d'un AMI ?! De quelqu'un qui le COMPRENNE et avec qui il pourrait DISCUTER de choses SCIENTIFIQUES et donc un tant soit peu INTERESSANTES, dans un domaine qui le PASSIONNE ?! (ok, j'arrête avec les majuscules) Revenons à nos éprouvettes : assisterait-on là à la détresse d'un homme qui, en dépit de son évidente affinité avec les surgelés Picard, rechercherait un contact plus humain et plus chaleureux ? (bon, pas trop non plus faut pas déconner) Qui a mentalement comparé les discussions entre Tatu et Marluxia à des matchs de tennis sur table ? Qui pense qu'un match de tennis sur table entre ces deux derniers serait juste épique ? Préféreriez vous Larxene et Elinska ou Roxas et Xion en pompom girls ? Pensez-vous qu'on devrait envoyer une lettre à Square Enix expliquant le nombre de choses pour lesquels les vers rampants sont diablement efficaces ? Pourrait-on leur faire gagner une renommée planétaire ? Aurait-on un "Kingdom Hearts, Vladimir's Squiks" sur PS328 ? On aurait ainsi des gens cosplayés en Vladimir aux Japan Expo, Paris Manga et autres rassemblements auxquels on est sans doute pas mal à participer pour peu qu'on en aie la possibilité ? Pourrait-on tous avoir une peluche de Vladimir chez soi ? Deviendrait-il la mascotte préférée de tous les enfants avec un dessin animé éponyme qui passerait tous les matins et qui nous mettrait en retard pour les conduire à l'école ? Aura-t-on des jouets Mac Donald, verres à moutarde, et stickers offerts avec les boîtes de fromage avec son adorable bouille dessus ? Xaldin étant tout de même un guerrier professionnel et Vexen pas très intéressé par notre discussion (c'est à dire que nous ne sommes plus intéressantes que sur un seul point : la dissection), nous pardonnerez-vous d'avoir été sages pour leurs costumes ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	59. Chapter 58

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette semaine, la seule nouvelle qui viendra de nous sera une triste nouvelle... Les auteures n'ayant en ce moment pas beaucoup de temps personnel, ni l'une ni l'autre, l'avance que nous avions sur la publication de l'histoire s'est considérablement réduite. Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant que l'avance ne soit totalement rattrapée, mais nous préférons vous en avertir à l'avance : d'ici peu de temps nous ne pourrons plus tenir d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et vous devrez attendre que l'on aie fini d'écrire le nouveau chapitre avant qu'il ne soit publié. En attendant, nous avons pris la décision de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par quinzaine. Nous sommes désolées pour cela.

Par ailleurs, merci à Yui666444 pour sa review ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

><p>Après s'être occupée de la Sauce, Elinska était sortie du bâtiment pour rejoindre les autres, qui avaient sans doute commencé à travailler sans elle. Elle les retrouva en train de suite un petit groupe de vers rampants.<p>

Elinska : hawn ! Le Jambon est pas là !

Demyx : et ?

Elinska : j'pensais qu'il sortirait, pour une fois. J'aurais dû m'en douter : il s'est trouvé un autre fauteuil !

Xaldin : si c'est pour continuer à ne rien dire, tais-toi.

Elinska : tu peux pas me donner d'ordres, crétin des Alpes ! Le Stroumph l'a dit : je dois obéir à l'épouvantail, pas à toi.

Xaldin : c'était avant que Xemnas n'arrive. Le commandement de l'équipe de jour me revient maintenant.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler, et se tourna vers Axel.

Elinska : kwâ ?! Ne me dis surtout pas que t'allais me dire que c'est vrai !

Axel : euh...

Elinska : ou je t'arrache ton rembourrage de paille et je le donne à manger aux zozios…

Axel : c'est vrai.

Elinska : naaaaaan ! Méchant !

Roxas s'interposa entre les numéros VIII et XVI.

Roxas : je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Axel.

Elinska : …

Roxas : ?

Elinska : comment veux-tu que je fasse du mal à ce pot Tabasco ambulant si un bout d'chou comme toi me l'interdit ? Trop mimi.

Xaldin : je vous ai dit d'arrêter avec les discussions inutiles. Les sans-coeurs ne vont pas nous attendre éternellement.

Elinska : pour une fois que t'as raison ! Pauv'chous !

Ils suivirent leurs 4 petits guides et arrivèrent finalement au même endroit que Tatu et Marluxia la veille.

Larxene : j'espère que tu sais quoi faire maintenant.

Roxas : on devrait peut être aller chercher Marluxia, puisqu'il s'agit d'une fleur.

Demyx : je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez !

Axel : pendant qu'on lance l'assaut sans toi c'est ça ? On connaît tes combines, Demyx.

Luxord : de toute façon, Marluxia dort à cette heure.

Xaldin : là n'est pas le problème. Nous n'avons tout simplement pas besoin de lui, nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour écrabouiller une simple fleur. (1)

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Tatu gardait très activement le perron juste devant la maison, assise au pied du mur de devant, et les sens en alerte.<p>

Tatu : zZzZzZzZ.

Tout était si bien surveillé. Saïx pouvait compter sur elle !

* * *

><p>Elinska : Bouuuh… T'es lourd en chef d'expé'… Axel… Reviens !<p>

Axel : Impossible.

Elinska : Pfff…

Elle dépassa le reste du groupe, rejoignant les quatre petits vers rampants devant eux et l'espace d'un instant elle disparu de leur vue avant de revenir prestement.

Elinska : On peut faire demi-tour ! Y a rien là-bas !

Xaldin : Pardon ?

Elinska : C'est vide !

Mais son grand sourire prouvait bien le contraire. Le numéro trois l'ignora et avança, évitant la brune qui s'était jeté sur lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Elinska : N'y vas paaas !

Xaldin : Arrête ça immédiatement. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Ce qu'ils virent les arrêta directement. Marluxia avait parlé d'une plante. Oui, certes… Un peu plus grosse que les autres… certes… Mais aussi grande ?

Roxas : C'est énorme…

Ils avaient devant eux la FECCE mère, partant d'un violet sombre à la base vers un rose pâle sur le haut de ses pétales avec de larges feuilles vert sapin. Tout autour d'elle, de longues lianes étendues sur le sol, assez nombreuses. Quelques petites fleurs se trouvaient autour de la plante-mère, de taille absolument ridicule par rapport à l'autre plante qui devait bien faire les trois mètres décrits dans le livre lu par Tatu.

Larxene : Et on doit battre ça ?

Demyx : C'est pas un peu gigantesque ce truc ?

Elinska : Mais elle est ADORABLE !

Ver Rampant : Squiki !

Elinska : Certes, personne ne dépasse la griffe de Vlady en adorabilité mais elle est trognonne !

Axel : Xash…

Elinska : Mais regarde moi ces adorables pétales ! Et tu veux l'écrabouiller ? Non mais non !

Xaldin l'ignora et voulut faire apparaître ses armes… Qui ne vinrent pas. Il se souvint de leur nouvelle forme.

Xaldin : Rends-toi utile, fais en sorte que nous ayons nos vraies armes.

Elinska : M-

Xaldin : Immédiatement.

Elinska : … Passe en dernier puisque c'est ça ! Ô grande maîtresse vénérée. Donnez moi vos armes je vous prie.

Elle redonna donc leur forme originelle à toutes les armes du groupe, prenant bien son temps sur celle de Xaldin puis, elle s'assit par terre et croisa les bras.

Elinska : Maintenant, vous vous débrouillez, je ne participe pas à ce massacre !

Xaldin soupira et la saisit par le col de son costume pour la soulever, et l'envoyer rencontrer FECCE en personne. Elle fit donc un joli vol plané jusqu' à la fleur, venant s'écraser sans ménagement devant elle.

Demyx : Pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

Xaldin : De toute manière on doit y aller. Attendons juste de voir de quoi est capable cette plante.

Axel : En gros, c'est un appât.

Xaldin : En effet

La brune se releva difficilement, en se retenant de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait puis, quelque chose lui chatouilla le nez et la fit éternuer tandis qu'une liane s'enroulait autour de sa jambe.

Elinska : WAAAAAAAAH !

Elle fut simplement renvoyée d'où elle venait. Heureusement pour elle, Demyx était à l'arrivée pour involontairement amortir sa chute.

Luxord : ça va ?

Elinska : impec !

Demyx : ouargh... Pourquoi moi ?

Elinska : merci Demdem ! T'es un héros !

Demyx : j'vois pas ce que ça m'apporte d'en être un.

Elinska : ... Hum... Raconte ça à Xyrla, elle t'en sera reconnaissante pour moi et te tapera moins. D'ailleurs ! Le macaque ! Ça va pas la tête ?! J't'apprendrai à balancer les gens moi !

Xaldin : ce sont donc des lianes et elle peut s'en servir pour se défendre...

Elinska : et à les écouter aussi !

Le reste du groupe s'avança donc, tandis que les numéros IX et XVI se relevaient.

* * *

><p>Elinska : j'vous l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'attaquer.<p>

C'était un véritable désastre. De tous les membres de l'Organisation ayant participé au combat (c'est à dire tout le monde sauf Elinska), seul Demyx se portait bien, celui-ci s'étant tenu à distance pour attaquer. Ils se soutenaient plus ou moins selon leur fierté. On voit mal Larxene accepter de l'aide de quelqu'un, c'est pourquoi elle préféra directement ordonner à Demyx de la porter sur son dos avec toute la condescendance du monde. Elinska refusa quant à elle t'aider qui que ce soit : ils s'en étaient (presque) tous pris à cette adorable maman FECCE, ils devraient donc subir son ressentiment. (Mouah ha ha ha, comme elle se sentait démoniaque !)

Ils rentrèrent au manoir dans la défaite, Xaldin ayant particulièrement la rage. En voyant qu'ils avaient perdu, Xemnas ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils : ils étaient nombreux, et il lui avait semblé impossible, comme à eux, qu'ils puissent perdre. Xaldin eut du mal à admettre ses propres propos.

Xaldin : je pense que nous aurons besoin d'autres membres, dont Marluxia, pour nous indiquer un éventuel point faible.

Xemnas : vous n'en avez pas trouvé ?

Xaldin : non. La plante n'a pas une seule égratignure de plus. On la dirait indestructible. Les pétales sont étranges : très élastiques, mais impossibles à couper. En plus de cela, il faut faire attention aux lianes et aux nuages de pollen.

Elinska : donc rien que pour ça, ni mister freeze ni moi ne pouvons participer.

Xemnas : bien sûr que si vous allez y participer.

Elinska : tu enverrais un pauvre Stroumph avec une si forte réaction allergique ?!

Xemnas : à moins que je ne l'en interdise, il ira. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui.

Elinska : être un taré fou-furieux berserk masochistes qui se teint les cheveux en bleu et qui se scarif le visage serait donc l'idéal de l'Organisation... Ça explique pourquoi vous êtes pratiquement tous des tordus !

Elle fut mise dehors de la salle. Pas à coups de pieds : cette technique est réservée au numéro VII. Elle regarda l'heure : Tatu avait dû aller se coucher avant qu'ils ne rentrent au manoir. Elle hésita à aller dormir, la nuit n'étant pas encore tombée, elle était toujours de service. Mais vu qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, et qu'ils l'avaient virée, elle se dit qu'elle en avait bien le droit. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et alla imiter son amie.

* * *

><p>Tatu fut réveillée aux aurores par Demyx, toujours chargé du mauvais boulot, qui resta à une distance respectueuse d'elle.<p>

Tatu : Que-ce que tu veux ?

Demyx : Xemnas fait une réunion pour qu'on aille battre la plante géante ?

Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre de quoi lui parlait le numéro IX puis elle leva la main.

Tatu : Deux minutes… J'arrive.

Elle se leva difficilement mais réussi à rejoindre les autres, se posant à côté de son amie, réveillée depuis peu elle aussi, et se servit de son épaule comme d'un oreiller. Elinska l'imita en posant sa tête sur la sienne et elles attendirent que tous les membres soit présents en essayant de ne pas se rendormir et de comprendre un minimum ce qui se tramait.

Xemnas : Bien. Suite à la mission effectuée par l'équipe de jour, il est apparu que la FECCE est un ennemi coriace. L'équipe chargée de l'exterminer n'a rien pu faire et la présence de tous les membres de l'organisation semble être indispensable. Nous partons donc tous en mission.

Inutile de préciser que son ton laissait entendre que quand ils reviendraient, la FECCE ne devrait plus exister. Et aussi que personne ne pouvait se défiler.

Elinska : Pourquoi on doit battre cette plante ? Elle a rien fait !

Vexen : Elle a certainement un rapport avec ce qui nous retient ici.

Tatu : Dans certainement, il y a une marge d'erreur, non ?

Marluxia : FECCE se nourrit de petits animaux comme votre sans-cœur adopté, dîtes-vous qu'en détruisant cette plante, le ver rampant restera en vie un peu plus longtemps.

Jackpot. Voilà qui donnait au deux l'envie de battre la plante géante.

Larxene : Quand y allons nous ?

Xemnas : Quand Xash et Xyrla auront fini de rendre à nos armes leur forme d'origine.

Les deux soupirèrent mais se mirent au travail se dépêchant de finir le travail puis, une fois tous prêts, les 16 membres se mirent en route, les filles essayant de raisonner Vladimir qui, lui, les suivait.

Tatu : Vladimir ! Rentre à la maison.

Elinska : Oui, c'est dangereux pour toi !

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Vladimir : squiki ! Squik !

Elinska : on le sait que t'es un vrai 'tit warrior ! Mais tu sais, la FECCE, elle adore les vers rampants ! C'est vraiment dangereux.

Vladimir : Squik !

Il croisa alors ses deux adorables petites papattes de devant et leur tourna le dos.

Elinska : non ! Boude pas !

Tatu : c'est pour ton bien et ta sécurité ! S'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez dur pour nous d'imaginer que nous n'aurons pas un oeil sur toi.

Après quelques difficiles négociations, Vladimir accepta finalement de ne pas les accompagner. Ils se rendirent tous au lieu de la veille : en raison du récent désherbage et du combat de la veille, il ne restait plus que la plante mère. Énorme et trop choupinette, on voyait sur les visages des membres de l'équipe de jour qu'ils étaient prêt à partager leurs ecchymoses avec l'ennemi. Xemnas s'avança de quelques pas encore, puis se tourna vers eux. Petit discours récapitulatif avant l'assaut.

Xemnas : la priorité dans un premier temps sera de trouver le point faible de la plante. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous conserviez vos forces dans un premier temps. Marluxia, ça sera ta principale mission, ta priorité : trouve son point faible. La dernière chose que j'aurais à vous dire est...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une liane de la FECCE s'était sournoisement approchée, alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, et l'avait saisi à la cheville comme pour Elinska. La FECCE l'envoya valdinguer parmi le pollen volant, les petits oiseaux, et la douce brise du soir. Son baptême de l'air prit fin lorsqu'il entra en collision avec une façade de chapelle délabrée, restant comme fixé au mur pendant une seconde, pour finalement retomber au pied. Silence dans l'assemblée.

Autres : ... Ça va Boss ?

Il se redressa lentement, les cheveux un peu en désordre. Il les remit à leur place habituelle avec un digne petit mouvement de tête.

Xemnas : je ne veux plus qu'une seule cellule de cette plante soit en vie.

Elinska : M-

Xemnas : Plus... Aucune... Cellule...

Il matérialisa ses deux aérolames.

Xemnas : en avant.

Il se mit en marche. Xigbar sourit et fit apparaître ses deux fusils avec un sourire requin, vite suivit par Saïx.

Xigbar : si c'est un ordre du Boss...

Ils furent aussitôt imités par les numéros III et V, Zexion et Vexen préférant rester à l'arrière. Le reste suivit de près, Larxene étant particulièrement impatiente d'en découdre. Quand une nouvelle liane se lança à l'assaut du chef de l'Organisation, celui-ci la coupa d'un mouvement de bras grâce à ses aérolames sans même lui jeter un regard. Lorsqu'une autre se dressa, Xigbar la mitrailla de trois de ses munitions, et alors que la liane reculait et se secouait Lexaeus alla la couper avec sa hachépée. Contrairement au numéro XII, certains avaient le sens d'équipe.

Marluxia était resté en retrait pour chercher le point faible de la fleur sans être trop attaqué, et Elinska se faisait une joie de ne rien fa- de le protéger en cas de danger. Tatu était avec les autres, restant néanmoins à distance pour couvrir les membres avec ses techniques. Ils se protégeaient tous plus ou moins en attendant que Marluxia donne ses directives. Il mit un peu de temps, mais finalement il releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Luxord : Alors ?

Marluxia : Pas bon. Son point faible est à l'intérieur de la plante.

Demyx : Et on y va comment ?

Elinska : En se faisant bouffer !

Une liane vint frapper dans leur direction et le numéro XI la fit reculer à coup de faux.

Xigbar : De l'intérieur donc ?

Marluxia : Oui.

Saïx, Marluxia ainsi que Larxene lancèrent donc l'assaut en premier, couverts par les armes à feu de Xigbar et Elinska ainsi que les sorts de certains membres. Ils s'attaquèrent directement aux pétales, ignorant les tentacules, les autres s'en occupant à leur place. Pourtant, les armes ne semblaient rien faire. Elles semblaient glisser sur la surface rose sans la griffer ni même laisse de trace. Xion et Roxas avaient suivit le mouvement et finalement, ils s'attaquèrent tous à la plante, quelques unités restant à l'arrière pour détruire les tentacules.

Mais ils étaient trop peu à couvrir les autres et rapidement, FECCE, qui n'avait pas prit une égratignure, reprit le contrôle et cracha une bonne dose de pollen orangé qui mit immédiatement Saïx K.O., et redonna à Elinska ses violents éternuements. Ne pouvant plus tirer, elle alla chercher le numéro VII pour éviter qui se fasse manger par la plante et le posa un peu plus loin, à l'abri du pollen. Elle récupéra un peu et retourna aider les autres du mieux qu'elle pouvait : en les soutenant moralement. Tous ne se sentaient pas bien avec cette dose de pollen mais pour certains c'était vraiment trop. Lexaeus semblait avoir attrapé des maux de tête monstrueux, Zexion commençait lui aussi à éternuer et Xion était partie rendre son petit déjeuner pour peu qu'elle en avait prit un. Autant dire : ils n'étaient pas en forme.

Ca n'avançait pas et ils durent reculer, Xemnas et Xigbar restant un peu plus, ne voulant pas abandonner la partie si rapidement.

Luxord : On galère un peu.

Marluxia : Tu crois…

Xemnas : …

Il était furieux de devoir reculer devant une simple plante qui n'était même pas un sans-cœur… Ca le mettait vraiment en rogne…

Tatu : Il faut bien qu'on trouve une solution.

Demyx : On a déjà perdu du monde… Saïx est dans les vappes, Xash ne semble pas capable de tenir ses armes…

Elinska : ATACHA !

Demyx : Lexaeus n'est pas loin de rejoindre Saïx et Xion…

Axel : On ne peut pas compter sur elle non plus…

Luxord avait commencé une partie de solitaire pour réfléchir tandis qu'un petit cliquetis bien connu remonta à son oreille. Il releva la tête et Vladimir apparu dans son champ de vision.

Luxord : Xyrla, Xash, votre ver rampant est là.

Elinska : ATCHAOUM ?!

Tatu : Valdy ?! Que-ce que tu fais là !

Vladimir : Squiiik ?

Tatu : Retourne là-bas ! C'est dangereux !

Vladimir : Squikiii ! Squik !

Tatu : De qu-

Vladimir : Squik !

Luxord : Il dit quoi ?

Tatu : Qu'il peut nous aider…

Marluxia : Pardon ?

Tatu : Avec d'autres Vers Rampants… Il dit qu'il pourrait ouvrir la fleur pour nous.

Larxene : C'est possible ça ?

Vladimir : Squiksquiki !

Tatu : Il dit que oui…

Elinska : Mais c'est dangereux no-ATCHA !

Vladimir : Squik !

Il leva une griffe en direction de Tatu puis se retourna pour aller chercher ses congénères. Ils revinrent peu après, laissant les membres de l'Organisation sur le popotin. Si les FECCE juniors étaient nombreuses… c'était ridicule comparé à la marée de vers rampants qui s'approchaient d'eux à cet instant…

Vladimir : Squiki !

Elinska : Tu vas avec eux en pl-ATCHOUM ! C'est dangereux !

Tatu : Ca c'est un bon chef de mafia !

Vladimir : Squik !

Le ver rampant se tourna vers ses troupes, qui s'étaient arrêtées. Il leva une de ses pattes pour pointer la FECCE.

Vladimir : Squikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Vers Rampants : Squiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik !

D'un squik unanime, tous les petits vers rampants chargèrent en direction de la FECCE, avec toute la bravoure que leurs petites bouilles trop choupinettes leur offrait. Ils se lancèrent dans l'escalade des pétales, facilitée par leurs pattes griffues.

Ver rampant : squiiiik !

Autre ver rampant : squiiiki squik !

Encore un autre : squik ! Squouaki !

Un autre : Squiiiiiiiik !

Toujours un autre : Squik sqouik squiiik !

Des squik émanaient de toutes parts, de tous les sans-coeurs se lançant vaillamment à l'assaut de la plante, telle une marée vivante. Celle-ci se défendait, les attrapait avec ses lianes pour les jeter au loin, mais ils revenaient à l'assaut et ils étaient trop nombreux pour elle. Vladimir fut le premier à atteindre le sommet.

Vladimir : squiiiiik !

Il désigna le petit espace entre toutes les pétales, et d'autres arrivèrent. Ils s'agrippèrent comme ils purent et commencèrent à écarteler la plante. Les racines de la FECCE s'agitaient plus furieusement que jamais. Vladimir tint bon, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle ne l'enserre. Bien accroché, elle mit quelques secondes à lui faire lâcher prise, mais y parvint finalement, l'envoyant voltiger dans les airs.

* * *

><p>(1) Dev : Je viens de m'en rendre compte : Xaldin est une fois de plus chargé d'une expédition ayant un rapport avec une fleur XD<p>

On espère que vous avez aimé !

Questions de la semaine !

En dépit du fait que Xemnas ne soit pas vraiment Xehanort, aurait-il hérité de sa vieillesse, et donc de problème de hanche pour avoir besoin de s'asseoir tout le temps ? Est-ce que des fans d'Akuroku qui liraient éventuellement notre fics auraient poussé un cri fangirlique en voyant Roxas défendre Axel ? Les affinités de Marluxia avec les plantes se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses, aurait-on dû déguiser Marluxia en plante carnivore ? En tulipe ? Pâquerette ? La collerette faite de pétales aurait-elle suffisamment mis en valeur le teint de Marluxia ? Qui fait partie de l'équipe de défense de la FECCE ? Quel baptême de l'air avez vous préféré : celui d'Elinska ou celui de Xemnas ? Lequel fut le plus artistique ? Le plus digne d'un film d'action ? Le plus comique ? Le vol le plus naturel ? Si vous deviez choisir un chef d'expédition parmi tous les membres de l'Organisation (y compris les numéros XV et XVI bien sûr 8D), lequel choisiriez-vous ? (et là, si vous avez perçu tous les clins d'oeil exagérés que nous vous envoyons, vous devez comprendre qu'il faut répondre soit Elins, soit Tatu !) Xaldin étant décidément maudit avec les histoires de fleurs (regardez un peu la honte qu'il a dû se taper dans KHII : son plan coule à l'eau à cause d'un coup de coude de princesse Disney épaisse comme une allumette coupée dans le sens de la longueur), y voyez-vous le signe d'une histoire d'amour/affinité impossible avec Marluxia ? Leurs signes astrologiques leurs interdisent-ils également de partager ne serait-ce qu'une tasse de café à la même table ? Qui pense que Saïx est surexploité ? IL A PAS TROP LA CLASSE NOTRE PETIT VLADIMIIIIIR ?! Vous le voyez maintenant qu'il peut prendre la place de Xemnas si il veut hein ? *D Et ce même sans séance de gouzi-gouzi ! Elle a pas un potentiel de OUF notre petite mascotte ?! (oui on sait, les dernières questions sont purement rhétoriques... Mais ça reste des questions !) D'après vous, pour le prochain chapitre : qui a le plus de chances de se prendre Vladimir en pleine face ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	60. Chapter 59

Bonjour tout le moooooooooooooooooonde !

Courage ! C'est bientôt les vacances pour certains ! Et normalement le chapitre bonus (celui qui était sensé être prêt pour le 6 décembre XD) est presque fini !

Merci à Yui666444 et à Hugo pour leurs commentaires ! Et merci aussi à Maya Chain, puisque, une fois n'est pas coutume, il y aura réécriture d'introduction et de conclusion de chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tatu et Elinska : VLADIMIIIIIIIIIIIIR !<p>

Les deux coururent et le réceptionnèrent ensemble, tombant en arrière en raison de la vitesse du plus choupinet des boulets de canon.

Tatu : Vladimir !

Elinska : est-ce que ça va ?!

Le petit ver rampant se remit sur pattes, secoua vivement la tête de droite a gauche pour se remettre du choc avant de leur répondre à l'affirmative.

Vladimir : Squouik !

Elles furent tellement soulagées qu'elles ne purent s'empêcher de lui faire un câlin en dépit de la situation.

La fleur était ouverte maintenant, et un pistil vert tendre à la base se courbait élégamment vers le haut, qui était orange en raison du pollen ; il était énorme, à la mesure de la plante. Xemnas s'était relevé, vite rejoint par les autres membres et dès que la plante fut ouverte, le chef de l'Organisation s'élança vers la plante pour la détruire définitivement. Dans un beau mouvement, les membres de l'Organisation étant encore capable de se servir de leur arme le suivirent et FECCE, prise au piège par les petits sans-cœurs, passa un sale quart d'heure. Larxene fut celle qui trouva le mieux son compte, pouvant enfin laver l'affront qu'elle avait subit précédemment, les autres étant un peu moins rancuniers.

Pourtant, FECCE ne se laissa pas faire et, se libérant des vers rampants, elle permit à Xaldin de connaître les merveilleuses sensations du vol sans parachute et d'apprendre aux autres que Roxas était absolument adorable lorsqu'il éternuait (Et c'est là qu'on voit que les membres de l'Organisation sont tous des stalkers pervers qui matent Roxas même en combat *SBAF*) mais contre 11 similis entraînés au combat et pour la plupart pressés d'en finir, ce ne fut pas suffisant et elle rendit bientôt l'âme, pour le plus grand malheur d'Elinska toujours en train d'éternuer. Xemnas se fit un plaisir de vérifier personnellement si elle était bien hors d'usage et au sourire qu'il avait, on voyait qu'il était content.

Vexen leur mit néanmoins un petit coup au moral…

Vexen : On ne peut toujours pas faire de couloirs obscurs.

Demyx : Quoi ?

Axel : C'est pas vrai… Vexen, tu ne nous avais pas dis que ce serait bon après avoir battu cette plante ?

Vexen : Je l'ai dit en effet.

Elinska : Vous avez massacré maman-FECCE pour rien ?! ATCHA !

Vexen : Nous sommes à peu près tous sujets au pollen et apparemment, il en reste encore en suspension dans l'air.

Zexion : Il est possible que ce soit ce pollen qui altère notre capacité à créer des couloirs obscurs et comme il en reste, il est possible que cela nous empêche encore de pouvoir utiliser les couloirs.

Xemnas : Il faudra attendre combien de temps ?

Vexen : Une nuit, tout au plus.

Demyx : Encore une nuit à passer ici…

Luxord : Et avec ces vêtements…

Tatu : Sont jolis…

Xemnas : Rentrons. Que quelqu'un se charge de ramener Saïx, Xaldin et Xion s'ils vont mal.

Axel se chargea du numéro XIV tandis que Lexaeus accepta de porter le numéro VII, de bonne grâce malgré son mal de tête. Ils revinrent à la tour de Jack, bien mal en point et les malades eurent droit aux lits pendant que les autres se contentaient du reste.

La nuit passa et le lendemain, Saïx, qui avait bien évidemment récupéré, réveilla tout le monde. Demyx faillit faire une danse de la joie quand il pu enfin créer un couloir et tous se pressèrent de passer à l'intérieur. Les filles allèrent saluer Jack et lui expliquer qu'elles pouvaient enfin rentrer puis vint le moment fatidique…

Elinska : … Vlady…

Tatu : On va devoir te laisser… Ils nous attendent…

Vlady : Squiii ?

Elinska : Désolées Vladimir…

Vladimir : Squik ! Squiiiiiiiiiki ?

Tatu : Ca ne marchera pas, comme la dernière fois…

Vladimir : Squik ! Squik squik !

Tatu : C'est vr-… Oh !

Elinska : Heh ?

Tatu : Elinska… C'est grâce à Vladimir qu'on a battu FECCE !

Elinska : M'en parle pas. Snirf…

Tatu : Ton allergie qui revient ?

Elinska : Non. PAUVRE MAMAN-FECCE ! Mais vas-y continue, je t'en prie…

Tatu : Viens ! Ca marchera cette fois !

Le dieu de la choupinerie sous le bras et tirant son amie par la main, elles traversèrent le couloir, tombant nez à nez devant Saïx qui les attendait.

Saïx : … Que fait cette bestiole ici ?

Tatu : On la prend avec nous !

Saïx : …

Tatu : Si !

Saïx : …  
>Elinska : Chuis d'accord avec Xyrla.<p>

Saïx : C'est hors de question.

Tatu : Il vous a tous sauvé ! Sans lui on serait encore à battre FECCE ! Alors il a le droit de venir à la Citadelle et de vivre avec nous !

Saïx releva un sourcil.

Elinska : Tu dormais à ce moment. Mais Vlady à fait intervenir des sans-cœurs pour ouvrir Maman-FECCE et permettre à ces assassins de la tuer… Mais bon… C'est grâce à lui qu'on est là.

Tatu : Donc, Vladimir a le droit de rester avec nous.

Xigbar : Encore à essayer d'obtenir des privilèges ? Vous n'en avez pas assez ?

Tatu : T'occupes !

Xigbar : Comme si…

Saix : le fait que ce sans-coeur nous ait aid-

Tatu et Elinska : sauvés !

Saix : ... Aidés, ne lui donne en aucun cas le droit de vadrouiller librement dans l'enceinte de l'Illusiocitadelle.

Elinska : ha ha ! Et si on te disait qu'on avait d'autres arguments ?!

Saïx : qui sont ?

Tatu : secrets pour toi ! C'est avec Xemnas qu'on veut négocier. Bon, a tout à l'heure !

Elles ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'en placer une de plus et filèrent pour la salle de réunion. Le chef de l'Organisation n'était pas présent, aussi prirent-elles le temps de l'attendre. Il arriva un moment plus tard et ne fut pas surpris de les voir : peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait noté leur présence qu'il avait prit la peine de venir dans la salle.

Xemnas : oui ?

Elinska : on doit négocier !

Xemnas : à propos de ce sans-coeur ?

Vladimir : Squouik !

Tatu : on aimerait qu'il puisse rester parmi nous.

Xemnas : et quels arguments avez-vous à m'avancer ?

Le non aurait pu être catégorique depuis le début : un bon point pour elles.

Tatu : pour commencer, il ne gênera pas. Il est autonome, il ne dérangera personne. Deuxièmement, il peut être très utile pour les missions. Je pense que la preuve a pu s'en faire pendant notre séjour à Halloween : dans ce monde, il a vraiment une grande influence. Dans les autres mondes, il peut servir d'espion auprès des autres sans-coeurs. Ensuite, il est petit, agile et discret : il peut servir d'espion même quand il ne s'agit pas de sans-coeur, ou bien d'éclaireur.

Xemnas ne semblait pas plus convaincu que cela. Non pas que l'idée soit déplaisante et Vladimir incompétent, mais il n'était pas sûr de la nécessité de la chose. C'est alors qu'Elinska pensa à la petite phrase qui prenait en compte le peu de sentiments que devait éprouver le chef de l'Organisation.

Elinska : et c'est grâce à lui que la FECCE a finalement pu être rayée de la carte.

Elle réprimait ses sentiments de compassion à propos de la plante, mais c'était pour Vladimir. Xemnas ne pouvait pas effet oublier que sans ce valeureux petit ver rampant, cet immonde végétal serait encore en vie.

Xemnas : soit. Je lui laisse une chance, une période d'essai, pour son aide. Mais sachez cependant qu'il ne sera jamais considéré comme un membre de l'Organisation.

_Pensées Elinska et Tatu : heureusement, c'est mieux de ne pas faire partie de cette bande de stalkers._

Elles sourirent cependant de toutes leurs dents et se continrent encore un peu.

Tatu : merci infiniment !

Elinska : merci ! On vous revaudra ca !

Ils quittèrent la salle de réunion, et se regardèrent.

Elinska : VLADIMIR VA RESTER AVEC NOUS !

Tatu : WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !

Vladimir : SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIK !

Elles le prirent dans leurs bras et le firent plusieurs fois sauter dans les airs. Elles se permirent de hurleur leur joie 5min encore, mais pas plus : il serait dommage que Xemnas revienne sur sa décision.

Elinska : j'veux aller narguer Saix *D pour la fois où il a refusé Vladimir !

Tatu : non, tu vas lui annoncer la réponse, mais avec diplomatie U.u Un petit air victorieux sera la limite.

Elinska : T^T

Tatu : tu veux un Saix fou-furieux et un Xemnas pas content ? Bon, peut être que tu t'habitues au premier mais…

Elinska : M'habituer ?! Mais y faut bien ! Comment tu veux rester saine d'esprit si tu t'habitues pas à le voir fou-furieux alors qu'il l'est tout le temps !

Tatu : Y a qu'avec toi qu'il l'est tout le temps.

Elinska : Ah ? Quoi qu'il en soit… Faut vraiment que j'aille voir Saïx là.

Tatu : Avec di-

Elinska : Diplomatie, oui oui !

Notons qu'elle y allait en sautillant, Tatu la suivant en tenant le petit Vladimir dans ses bras, le ver rampant tout heureux de pouvoir rester avec elles.

Elinska : Sa-ïx !

Le numéro VII les regarda, son regarda partant de Vladimir à l'air bienheureux des filles.

Elinska : Devine la bonne nouvelle !

Saïx : …

Elinska : Xemnas a accepté de garder Vladimir !

Tatu : Pour une période d'essai…

Elinska : C'est pareil ! Vladimir va réussir !

Vladimir : Squik !

Saïx : …

Elinska : Fais pas la tête tu finiras par l'aimer notre Vlady international !

Vladimir : Squiiiiiiiik… (= Qu'il ne se sente pas obligé)

Tatu : …

Elinska : Haha ! T'as pas tort mon chou !

Saïx : Que-ce qu'il a dit ?

Elinska : Que t'étais adorable.

Tatu : Tu viens de t'auto-discréditer ma grande.

Elinska : Mais mais mais, j'ai le droit de trouver Saïx adorable ! Voyons !

Saïx et Vladimir : … (l'un parce qu'il est à deux doigts de s'énerver et l'autre parce que non, Elin n'a pas le droit)

Tatu : Voilà, c'était surtout pour te dire que Vladimir allait pouvoir se balader dans la citadelle. Si tu pouvais prévenir les autres aussi… pour éviter qu'un accident n'arrive…

Saïx : … ce sera fait…

Les filles lui sourirent à pleines dents et finirent par faire la visite de la citadelle à Vladimir qui les suivait, regardant tout autour de lui avec curiosité. Elles finirent par retourner à leur chambre respective pour prendre une douche et leur tenue habituelle : fini le temps des déguisements !

Tatu : Bon… Ca veut dire qu'on est revenues à la normale, hein ?

Elinska : Oui…

Tatu : Et qu'on va reprendre les missions.

Elinska : Oui.

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : Oui ! Avec toi, ça sera mieux ! Mais tu as bien intérêt à réussir ce que demandera Xemnas !

Vladimir : Squiiik !

Elles retournèrent à la salle commune où les autres membres de l'Organisation attendaient que Saïx donne les prochaines missions : ils avaient perdus du temps à la Ville d'Halloween et il fallait le rattraper. Elles attendirent patiemment leur tour, et quand elles arrivèrent devant le numéro VII il leur désigna Xaldin et Xion.

Saïx : Xyrla, tu pars avec Xaldin pour faire des recherches dans le monde d'Agrabah. Xash, tu vas aider Xion pour trouver des cœurs à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Ce n'était que de simples missions de routines pour clore la journée et les filles acceptèrent. Vladimir partit avec Tatu pour faire ses preuves, Xaldin servant de témoin dans l'histoire. Le numéro III jeta un regard à la fois sceptique et moqueur au vers rampant.

Xaldin : un XVIIème membre ?

Elinska : absolument.

Tatu : en douterais-tu un seul instant ?

Xaldin : oui, et sur plus qu'un instant.

Tatu : c'est lui qui nous a sauvé à Halloween !

Xaldin : rectification : ses petits camarades et lui nous ont sauvé la mise. Tout seul, je le doute capable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Vladimir : squouik.

Elinska : il va te prouver le contraire !

Saïx : ...

Elinska : ça va, ça va, on y va !

Elle laissa Xion créer un couloir obscur, dans lequel elles entrèrent. Xaldin en créa un deuxième, que franchit le reste du petit groupe. Ils arrivèrent à Agrabah sans encombres, dans une petite ruelle à l'écart de l'agitation de la ville. Vladimir se campa aussitôt sur ses petites pattes et se mit à fureter partout sans pour autant s'éloigner, tout curieux.

Xaldin : c'est bien la première fois qu'il vient dans ce monde ?

Tatu : oui.

Xaldin : parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Si le ver rampant-

Tatu : Vladimir.

Xaldin : ... Voulait juste prêter un peu attention à ce qu'il va devoir faire.

Vladimir : squik !

Xaldin : le but de la mission : avoir le plan le plus complet possible de la ville, et les zones où se concentrent les sans-coeurs. On explorera la zone que l'on doit fouiller pendant ce temps là.

Il se tourna vers Xyrla la seconde qui suivit.

Xaldin : et hors de question de lui donner le moindre indice, ne serait-ce que sur la méthode à suivre. Qu'il en profite pour se procurer de l'encre et du papier : il devra tracer la carte par lui-même. On se retrouve ici dans 2 heures.

Après quoi il tourna les talons pour s'attaquer à sa propre mission. Tatu prit le temps de souhaiter bonne chance au petit sans-coeur et de lui faire un câlin, puis elle parti à la suite du numéro III.

Tatu : c'est toi qui a inventé l'exercice ?

Xaldin : oui et non. Mais ce n'est pas important que tu le sache. Grâce à cela, on verra s'il peut entrer en contact avec des sans-coeurs qui ne sont pas de son monde, ou au moins les infiltrer et les espionner. Le court laps de temps dont il dispose pour une ville aussi grande devrait l'y forcer. Ensuite, s'il doit dessiner la carte, c'est pour nous assurer que l'on puisse le comprendre sans avoir besoin d'apprendre ce que veulent dire ses gémissements.

Tatu : Vladimir ne gémit pas, il squouike.

Xaldin : C'est la même chose : à part Xash et toi, personne ne le comprends et je doute que Xemnas accepte qu'il fasse des missions uniquement avec vous deux.

Tatu : Pourquoi pas…

Xaldin : J'en doute sérieusement.

Tatu : Et ce sera les seules missions qu'il devra effectuer pour être accepté par Xemnas.

Xaldin : Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

Tatu : Le sujet est lancé. Autant terminer, je n'en parlerais plus après.

Le numéro III lui lança un regard de côté, puis soupira discrètement.

Xaldin : Il doit aussi remplir d'autres critères, bien évidement.

Tatu : Être discret ?

Xaldin : Entre autre.

Tatu : Que-ce que Xemnas attends de lui après ça ?

Xaldin : D'être capable de se débrouiller tout seul, de réussir ce qu'on lui demande sans aucune aide, il serait peut-être plus méritant que vous deux sur ces sujets…

Tatu : C'est ça… Ce serai tout ?

Xaldin : Tu t'inquiètes ?

Tatu : Non, il réussira mais je me pose des questions…

Ils étaient arrivés dans le désert devant la ville d'Agrabah, ils peinaient un peu à avancer dans le sable et ils finirent pas se hisser sur un des bâtiments à demi ensevelis sous le sable.

Tatu : Donc, tu me réponds ?

Xaldin : Tout dépend de ses résultats. Maintenant, nous sommes en mission.

La discussion sur Vladimir était close et Tatu ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que Vladimir réussisse tout ce qui était demandé, et tout ce qui l'était implicitement. Il lui expliqua qu'ils devaient chercher des indices concernant un nouveau type de sans-cœur qui serait apparu. Ce n'était pas confirmé, mais certains membres avaient aperçu des choses étranges sans y donner suite. C'était donc à eux de trouver la clé du mystère en deux heures… ou pas.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre !<p>

Je suis désolée (Tatu) : cette semaine, pas de questions. A moins que je ne les fasse demain et que je change de texte publié plus tard. Ce que je pense que je vais faire. Cependant, pour ce soir de publication, ça na va pas être possible. J'étais supposée écrire les questions ce soir, mais il se trouve que j'ai fini ma journée de travail à 23h (ce qui était très loin d'être prévu) et qu'il me restais encore des choses à faire. Enchaînant demain sur une autre journée de travail et étant juste crevée pour le moment... je me suis permise de ne pas écrire les questions ce soir.

En espérant que le chapitre vous aie plu quand même !

Et voilà donc enfin les questions de la semaine :

Oui bon, vous deviez vous en douter, que ça serait Tatu et Elinska qui récupéreraient Vladimir ? Etes-vous intéressés par la petite vidéo exclusive de Roxas en train d'éternuer ? Du son de l'éternuement qui peut servir de sonnerie sms dans ce cas ? (20€ la vidéo, 10€ l'éternuement, envoyer Kawai13atchoumV ou Kawai13atchoumS au 06 03 28 15 16*, tout votre crédit + prix d'un sms normal) Qui aurait préféré que la FECCE reste en vie ? Souhaiteriez-vous en avoir une petite chez vous à la maison ? Qui soupçonne Xemnas d'avoir réellement succombé aux charmes de Vladimir (comme prédit dans les questions des chapitres précédents) pour avoir accepté de le garder aussi facilement ? Sommes actuellement à la recherche de pompons-girls/boys qui occuperaient les décors du prochain chapitre pour Vladimir. Quelques séquences spéciales seront organisées où on zoomera plus spécialement sur vos visages et-... Comment ça c'est pas une question ? C'est une demande ! Donc c'est comme une question ! Comment ça on a pas le droit de recruter via ?! Hugo, tu voudrais bien coudre un manteau de l'Organisation pour Vladimir ? D'autres gens voudraient-ils l'aider ? Qui serait capable de concocter un genre de philtre/charme/poupée vaudou/pot de nutella pour amadouer Xaldin ? (on ne doute pas des capacités de Vladimir pour la réussite des épreuves... mais on est jamais trop prudents !)

*ceci est un numéro inventé au pif (enfin pas tellement) à partir de 328, nom de la guitare de Tatu, et des numéros respectifs dans l'Organisation de Tatu et Elinska. Il appartient sans doute vraiment à quelqu'un, veillez donc à ne pas importuner cette pauvre personne qui n'aura rien demandé et qui n'aura sans doute jamais entendu parler de cette fan-fiction...

A la prochaine !


	61. Dernières courses avant Noël

Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Joyeux Noël cher compat-... Bonne Année chers am-... Bonne St-Valentin merveilleux lect...

Erm… Bonjour ?

Héhé… Nous nous excusons pour ce retard… bien plus que long… Nous avons chacune du boulot, il est difficile de se voir pour écrire et donc, ça a prit du retard MAIS, IL EST LA IL EST BEAU IL EST NEUF IL EST LONG !

C'est donc avec joie que nous vous présentons notre cadeau d'anniversaire des 2 ans de Wanted : Sora qui est toujours aux abonnés absents ! Merci à vous pour votre soutient, sans vous nous n'y serions pas arrivées et c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Dernières courses avant Noël<strong>

Tatu ouvrit doucement les yeux, grognant quelque chose qui devait certainement avoir un sens même si elle ne savait lequel. La grande baie vitrée donnait sur les couleurs orangées de la ville et elle referma ses paupières, frottant son visage sur son oreiller, bien décidée à se rendormir. L'oreiller en question bougea, quittant sa place et elle fut forcée de rouvrir les yeux pour le faire revenir à elle et finir sa nuit malgré un matelas plutôt dur. Il s'avéra que le coussin mouvant n'était autre qu'Elinska. Tatu ne s'en inquiéta pas, mais fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle ne trouvait pas le vrai oreiller et que… qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Même pas dans un lit tout court… ni même à l'Illusiocitadelle.

Tatu : Elin !

Elinska :… Quoââ ?

Tatu : Réveilles-toi !

Tatu se releva pendant que son amie s'éveillait. Elle alla se coller à la vitre, absorbée par le paysage devant elle.

Elinska : Depuis quand il fait jour à Illusiopolis ?

Tatu : Justement, on est pas à la Citadelle…

Elinska : … n'est où alors ?

Tatu : Aucune idée…

Devant elles s'étalait une ville immense, bordée par un port, le crépuscule se reflétant sur l'eau calme. Elles se trouvaient en haut d'un gratte-ciel, qui était certainement comme tous ceux qu'elles pouvaient voir au travers de la vitre.

Tatu : Une idée d'où on est ?

Elinska : Pas Tortuga… C'est beaucoup trop haut… Et beaucoup trop grand…

C'était plutôt impressionnant, même pour les deux filles qui avaient visité plusieurs mondes, et pour certains imposants. Tatu se retourna et chercha des indices à l'intérieur, dans la pièce où elles s'étaient réveillées.

Tatu : Regarde, il y a des écriteaux en Chinois.

Elinska : Tatu ? C'est normal qu'il y ait plein de gens qui courent en bas ?

Tatu : Qui courent ?

Elinska : J'ai l'impression qu'ils jouent à chat… Mais je ne vois pas trop d'ici. On est trop haut…

Tatu : Je pense qu'on va descendre.

Elinska approuva et elles quittèrent la pièce, doucement en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Tatu : J'aimerais savoir pourquoi on est là… Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait de couloir obscur…

Elinska : Non plus !

Les deux amies s'arrêtèrent pour se lancer un long regard entendu : encore un coup de Saïx pour les faire bosser… Mais sans savoir ce qu'elles devaient faire, ça risquait d'être compliqué pour elles.

Tatu : Une idée de ce qu'on a à faire ?

Elinska : Hum… Rentrer ?

Tatu : Non… Saïx n'appréciera pas…

Elinska : Mais si on ne sait pas quoi faire… repérage ? Chasse aux sans-cœur ? Je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'il y en aie par ici… Donc, rentrons !

Elle s'appliqua à faire un couloir obscur qui n'arriva jamais à se former. Devant les efforts désespérés de son amie, Tatu se mit en devoir d'en faire un et après un moment d'effort elle arriva à une simple conclusion.

Tatu :… Ca recommence… Les couloirs, on ne peut plus les ouvrir !

Elinska : Ca veut dire qu'il y a une maman FECCE dans le coin ?! Je t'interdis de la chercher et de la tuer !

Tatu : on avait pas vraiment le choix non plus la dernière fois Elins... Et si c'est bien la FECCE ça veut dire qu'on pourra pas rentrer tant qu'il y en aura une dans ce monde.

Elinska : huuu...

Tatu : descendons d'abord. C'est peut être autre chose. Et faut qu'on voie dans quel genre de monde on est atterries cette fois...

Puis Elinska fit une remarque intelligente.

Elinska : on a même plus les uniformes de l'Organisation.

Et elles se dirent que ça devait faire partie d'une mission d'infiltration à long terme, au plus grand bonheur d'Elinska, qui revêtait une jupe courte d'un rouge sombre dans le genre tailleur, un débardeur gris anthracite, ainsi que des bottes lui montant jusqu'au genoux, d'un talon tout à fait raisonnable. Sebastian était attaché à sa jambe gauche, Alfred sous son bras gauche grâce à un holster, mais elle avait également un couteau sur le flanc droit. Tatu portait quand à elle un pantalon de facture militaire qui avait dû être blanc, désormais gris et gardant des tâches un peu sombres par endroits. Pour haut, un débardeur blanc dans un meilleur état et une chemise d'un bleu sombre un peu usée dont elle avait remonté les manches juste avant les coudes. Elles portait des bottes rangers, un béret, un foulard autour du cou, et pour tout équipement un couteau attaché à la cuisse droite. Autant dire qu'il y avait déjà un peu plus d'épaisseur...

Tatu : déguisement ?

Elinska : yup, comme la dernière fois qu'on a été coincées à Halloween !

Tatu : mais ça explique pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on se souvient pas de ce qu'ils s'est passé avant le réveil. C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ?

Elinska : …

Son amie sembla alors faire un effort de concentration immense face à sa nature de poisson rouge.

Tatu : ok ok calme-toi, vas pas nous faire une surchauffe.. Pour ma part...

Elle fini par se prendre le front entre les mains.

Tatu : c'est trop flou. Y a tout qui s'emmêle.

Elinska : de manière générale, avant, on était avec les 13 imbéciles... mais sinon...

Tatu : pas de limite précise...

Elinska : j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au début d'un jeu vidéo où le héros va devoir retrouver ses souvenirs. On va peut être découvrir qu'on était à deux doigts de battre le méchant big boss...

Tatu : ou qu'on avait viré du côté obscur...

Elinska : ou ça s'trouve y nous avaient effacé la mémoire pour nous la redonner après, le temps de faire la mission...

Tatu : coooool !

Elles finirent par arriver en bas de l'immeuble. Les ascenseurs, après de gros doutes, s'étaient avérés être encore en état de marche.

Tatu : Elins, bien qu'ils aient vraiment l'air de jouer à chat, je connaissais pas cette variante où tu pousses des cris gutturaux comme si tu vomissais en même temps... Un genre de retour à une époque plus primitive ?

Elinska : Faut pas discriminer les gens comme ça Tatu ! Attends, on va aller leur demander, je suis sûre qu'ils sont très gentils...

Tellement gentils que deux d'entre eux se dirigèrent spontanément vers elles !

Tatu : Elins, ils sont à moitié dans un état de putréfaction, c'est pas normal... Pas normal du tout...

Elinska : t'inquiète ! J'ai déjà vu ce genre de situation sur ma PS2, dans Résident Emile !

Les deux filles avaient commencé à reculer très sérieusement.

Tatu : et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

Elinska : leur tirer dessus et les tuer pour de bon, parce que les zombies c'est à moitié mort et c'est méchant.

Tatu : J'PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE T'ATTENDS POUR DEGAINER ALORS ?!

Ce que l'interlocutée s'empressa de faire. Elle put en effet mettre un des arrivant hors d'état de nuire en vidant son premier chargeur dessus mais il était trop tard pour le second, et malheureusement le bruit des pistolets d'Elinska avait attiré l'attention des autres, aussi se mirent-elles à courir comme si elles avaient Saïx à leurs trousses.

Tatu : j'peux savoir pourquoi t'as pas tiré avant ?!

Elinska : maieuh ! Dans les tutos quand tu commences ils sont toujours plus sympas que dans une situation réelle ! Là c'est pas du jeu ! Et puis j't'y verrai bien sans manette de jeu toi !

Tatu : et mis à part qu'on a pas de bouton X, cercle, triangle, carré ou start à disposition, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ?

Elinska : hum... On tue les zombies !

Tatu : mais j'ai pas d'armes.

Elinska : ah... flûte alors... On trouve un vendeur alors !

Tatu : Un vendeur ?! Tu crois qu'il y a encore des gens normaux dans un monde avec des zombies ?!

Elinska : J'espère oui !

Elles se ruèrent dans un bâtiment dont la porte était par terre et avant que les zombies n'entrent, elles poussèrent rapidement tous les meubles possibles devant l'entrée. Les zombies se pressèrent devant, frappant et grognant pendant qu'elles reprenaient leur souffle. Elinska se posta près de la porte, armes en mains, surveillant leur assaillant. Tatu fouillait un peu l'endroit, ayant sortit son couteau par mesure de précision. Elle sursauta en tombant sur un corps humain derrière le comptoir.

Tatu : Elin ! Y a un cadavre là… Il a une arme…

Elinska : T'approche pas ! Balance-lui quelque chose ou plante-lui le couteau dans la tête.

Tatu : T'es sûre ?

Elinska : Si ça respire pas, oui je suis sûre !

Tatu déglutit et finit par obéir, non sans une once de dégoût, mais l'idée de se faire mordre par ces choses n'était pas plus appréciable. Elle saisit ensuite l'arme (un FAD merci CoD Wiki !), vérifiant le nombre de munitions. Elle n'en avait que peu et ce n'était vraiment pas pour leur bien vu le nombre de zombies qu'elles avaient aux fesses.

Tatu : Tu sais t'en servir ?

Elinska : Oui, mais il est pour toi.

Tatu : Je ne sais pas comment le tenir…

Elinska : Je vais t'apprendre, il faut que tu aies une arme, sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir.

Elle lui montra les rudiments pour tenir l'arme sans se faire mal, la puissance du recul et comment recharger rapidement pendant que les zombies s'énervaient derrière les meubles.

Elinska : Ca ira ?

Tatu : … Je pense…

Elinska : On fera en sorte que tu n'aies pas à trop t'en servir, je tirerais plus souvent.

Tatu : On part d'ici ?

Elinska : Cherche un peu d'argent… Tu as besoin de plus de balles et ça ne sera pas gratuit… Et trouves-moi un élastique s'il te plaît…

Tatu : Tes cheveux t'énervent ?

Elinska : Voui !

Tatu se hâta de trouver ce qui était demandé : des Yuans mais aussi de quoi attacher les cheveux de son amie qui commençait à tirer sur les mais curieuses qui passaient à travers les meubles, cherchant à les attraper.

Tatu : Ca va pas tenir ! Faut qu'on parte !

Elinska : Par où ? Y a pas d'autres portes, non ?!

Tatu : Non mais on peut casser les fenêtres !

Elinska : … Mais c'est brillant ça ! T'es intelligente !

La plus jeune suivit son amie dans l'autre pièce, grimaçant en entendant les zombies pousser leur barricade de fortune. Elles observèrent rapidement les immeubles en face d'elles et sélectionnèrent l'un d'entre eux, le chemin menant à lui semblant le plus sûr et le plus rapide. Elles se regardèrent et inspirèrent un grand coup, et brisèrent la vitre en même temps que les zombies passaient leur barrage. Du fait que ces derniers prirent le temps d'admirer la décoration et de vérifier que les deux restées humaines se cachaient pas dedans, les filles purent s'éloigner un peu. Elles se trouvèrent une cachette temporaire, à l'abri des regards. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts et à espérer qu'un zombie ne viendrait pas là par hasard.

Tatu : toujours rien qui te reviens en mémoire ?

Elinska : non... j'ai essayé de me souvenir de mes repas -je me suis dit que ça fonctionnerait mieux avec la bouffe-, mais ça a pas l'air de marcher.

Tatu : et à propos d'un éventuel prétendant ?

Elinska : vu la gueule de la gueule de la population locale, j'espère que non ! Merci Tatu !

Tatu : nan mais justement, tu aurais peut être pu te souvenir de quelqu'un et dans ce cas on aurait pas été toutes seules !

Elinska : il n'empêche que ta phrase était che-

crac

Les deux : Y A UN TRUC QUI A BOUGE !

Elles avaient fait volte-face et pointaient leur armes vers la provenance du bruit. Tout redevint silencieux en un instant. Le cadre de porte, vers lequel elles s'étaient tournées, demeurait vide... Jusqu'à ce que des froissements de feuilles mortes ne parviennent encore à leurs oreilles et qu'un éclat noir ne se rende soudainement visible à leurs yeux... Ce qui fit sursauter Tatu, puis appuya malencontreusement sur la gâchette, et qui fit mouche mais aussi beaucoup de bruit. Des plumes retombèrent au sol.

Elinska : … bon... le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'avec toi il avait pas la moindre chance de survie, le piaf. Tu l'as littéralement explosé. Même si tu devrais économiser tes balles...

Tatu : j'ai tué un oiseau...

Cette dernière semblait complètement accablée par nouvelle quand bien même elle aurait pu tuer Xemnas une dizaine de fois. Elinska s'était approché de l'endroit où le volatile avait été descendu, quelque chose ayant attiré son regard.

Elinska : Tatu...

Tatu : quoi ?

Elinska : … CE CORBAC AVAIT DES SOUS DANS L'ESTOMAC !

Tatu : hein ? Il a dû avaler ça comme ça...

Elinska : nan mais regarde ! Il a pas pu gober tout ça sans se dire que merde, il avait un peu de mal à digérer !

Tatu : … 'tain, même les animaux ils sont chelou ici...

Elinska : ptêtre que c'est comme des Kinder Surprise... mais sans le chocolat...

Tatu : … tu crois qu'on peut aussi trouver des trucs dans les estomacs des zombies ?

Silence...

Elinska : AH NAN ! C'EST PAS MOI QUI IRAIT VERIFIER CA, POUR LE COUP TU PEUX RETOURNER A TON OMELETTE !

Tatu : JE FAISAIS QUE POSER LA QUESTION !

Zombie : eeeeeeuuuaaaaarrrrghaaaaaaaaaar !

Les deux : HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Prenant leurs jambes à leurs cou, elles fuirent toute une fraîche tripotée d'amis en décomposition qui avait été ameutée d'abord par le bruit que fit l'arme de Tatu en dégommant du poulet, puis par le fait que ben... que ça soit avec ou sans l'Organisation, les filles restent pas très discrètes. Elles cavalaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient lorsque le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, qu'Elinska atterrit sur Tatu, puis Tatu sur Elinska, puis de nouveau Elinska sur Tatu.

Tatu : uuuuuuuurgh... bordel... j'me suis pris Alfred dans le ventre...

Elinska : et moi ton FAD dans la face...

Tatu : on est quitte alors...

Elinska : Dis, les trucs qui brillent là, c'est des loupiottes tu crois ?

Tatu : qui vont deux par deux et qui font « eeeeuuaaaargh » ? … J'ai comme un doute.

Elinska : Et merde…

Elles rampèrent doucement jusqu'à un petit renfoncement sombre en essayant de ne pas se faire voir et attendirent que les deux zombies d'accueil les aient dépassés.

Elinska ( chuchote ) : Bon, on part dans la direction d'où ils viennent, Ok ?

Tatu ( chuchote ) : Ok…

Les deux brunes reprirent leur chemin, ventre à terre et retenant leur respiration, de peur que leur assaillants ne les entendent. Bien heureusement, elles ne croisèrent aucun Bombi le Zombie (Dans les Aventures de Donald), elles passèrent dans la salle suivante d'autres où zombies les attendaient et hésitèrent à faire demi-tour. Ils étaient deux fois plus ici que précédemment et c'était trop dangereux. Elles se calèrent là où les zombies ne les voyaient pas : de toute manière, ils ne les avait pas encore détectées, autant en profiter.

Elinska ( chuchote ) : Bon… Etat critique…

Tatu ( chuchote ) : On fait quoi ?

Elinska ( chuchote ) : Normalement… Dans cette situation là… on devrait buter tout le monde… Mais je n'ai pas confiance…

Tatu ( chuchote ) : On est dans une construction souterraine… On devrait pouvoir trouver des pièces où s'enfermer…

Elinska ( chuchote ) : On fonce jusqu'à trouver… des yens par terre ! …des meubles ?

Tatu ( chuchote ) : Chhh ! On fonce mais si on trouve rien on tire…

Elinska ( chuchote ) : Pas le choix de toute manière…

Elles prirent leurs armes en main, vérifiant leur chargeur et, après un dernier regard et une rapide analyse du placement des morts vivants, elles se lancèrent dans la mêlée. Esquivant étreintes mortelles sur promesse de décomposition faciale, elles s'en sortirent sans une balle et traversèrent un long couloir pour arriver à un petit cagibi dans lequel elle poussèrent toutes les étagères contre l'ouverture pour empêcher tous les zombies d'entrer.  
>Elles paniquèrent ensuite.<p>

Tatu : Y A PAS DE SORTIE !

Elinska : SI ! Mais y a des zombies devant…

Tatu : C'EST PAS UNE SORTIE ALORS !

Elinska : DES YENS !

Tatu : Tu as un problème avec l'argent dans ce monde toi…

Elinska : Tu vois ça… C'EST NOTRE SORTIE DE SECOURS ! SANS LES YENS ON PEUT CREVER !

Tatu : C'est comme l'ail pour les vampires ?

Elinska : Nope… Mais c'est la vie !

Zombies : Gueuuuuarg !

Les deux : KYAAAAAH !

Tatu : Bon… Une sortie… et VITE !

Elles retournèrent toute la pièce, en profitant pour rajouter des objets sur leur barrage-à-zombie et finirent par tomber sur une faille dans le mur.

Tatu : Rah ! Trop petit !

Elinska : Plus pour longtemps !

Elle sortit Sebastian et mitrailla la faille pour l'agrandir puis poussa Tatu à quatre pattes.

Tatu : Hé !

Elinska : Tais-toi et passe de l'autre côté ! Vois si c'est sûr !

Tatu grogna et se hâta de passer de l'autre côté. Elle lui hurla de venir et qu'elles étaient à l'abri et Elinska se dépêcha d'en faire de même, bien qu'avec plu de difficultés.

Elinska : PUTAIN DE POITRINE ET PUTAIN DE JUPE !

Tatu : DEPECHE TOI AU LIEU DE RALER !

Les étagèrent cédèrent quand Elinska parvint à sortir du trou. Pour plus de sécurité, elles comblèrent le trou avec tout ce qui leur passait par la main. Elles soupirèrent largement, sa faisant un câlin de réconfort et aussi de félicitations.

Elinska : On s'en est sorties !

Tatu : Et c'est plutôt safe ! On peut souffler.

? : Welcome Strangers !

Les deux : HYAAAAH !

Puis elles se reprirent.

Elinska : Mais…

Tatu : Cette voix…

Les deux : LUXORD ?

Elles prirent le temps de le reconnaître sous la capuche qui lui cachait le visage.

Tatu : mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Luxord : comme tu vois, hé hé hé hé hé.

Et il souleva son manteau pour leur montrer divers articles de tuerie.

Luxord : besoin d'équipement pour tenir efficacement les zombies à l'écart ?

Elinska : … c'est le black-jack qui t'es monté à la tête, Poker-man ? Autant avant tu disais des trucs chelous, mais maintenant t'agis chelou.

Tatu : qu'importe ! Tu sais ce qu'on fait là ? On s'est réveillées tout à l'heure avec Elinska mais on est pas fichues de se souvenir de ce qu'on fait dans ce monde !

Luxord : je dirais que vous essayez de survivre face à la majorité de la population zombifiée... Donc que vous avez besoin d'équipement ! Ca ne se trouve pas comme ça vous savez, à moins d'avoir beaucoup de Chance...

Tatu : s'il-te-plaît répond à la quest-

Elinska : TATU ILS ARRIIIIIVENT !

Luxord : je crois qu'il va falloir vous dépêcher.

Elinska : arrête de charrier et file-nous des munitions !

Luxord : t-t-t-t-t, tu brûles les étapes chère cliente, d'abord il va peut être falloir me prouver que vous avez les moyens de payer.

Elinska : Payer ?!

Tatu : mais on est dans le même camp !

Elinska : arrête de te foutre de nous et dépêche !

Luxord fit lentement non de la tête.

Luxord : hum-hum, l'argent d'abord. On parle de faire affaires. Oh, et les zombies sont à une trentaine de mètres maintenant...

Elinska : tu fais chier ! Tatu, couvre-nous le temps que je lui achète sa ***** de marchandise !

Elle lui demanda donc les munitions nécessaires pour leurs armes, puis Luxord lui annonça le prix... ce qui manqua d'étrangler Elinska.

Elinska : QUOI ?!

Luxord : que veux-tu, Stranger, c'est la crise... Les denrées sont rares ici, et dures à acheminer.

La brune regardait misérablement les yens qu'elle avait ramassés en route.

Tatu : Elins', grouille !

Luxord : pour ce lot là je veux bien faire un geste commercial et ajouter deux grenades en prime.

Elinska : bon d'accord c'est bon on les prend !

Juste après ça Tatu tira ses premières balles sur les zombies les plus rapides, c'est à dire ceux qui étaient déjà à leur hauteur. Au final il ne leur restait plus que de la petite monnaie. La plus jeune se tourna vers son amie.

Elinska : c'est bon !

Tatu : cours alors !

Elinska : et toi aussi Lulux !

Mais il avait déjà disparu... Elle ne s'était tournée qu'une seconde vers Tatu... Le numéro X semblait lui aussi avoir subit quelques... altérations, dans ce monde.

Tatu : ça se trouve on est tous lentement en train de devenir tarés !

Elinska : Luxord oui mais moi pas en tout cas ! J'ai gardé assez de bon sens pour ramasser tous les yens que je voyais ! J'l'avais dit que c'était vital !

Tatu : plus jamais je ne sous-estimerait les vendeurs... Il peut vraiment y en avoir partout. HYA !

Elle poussa son amie, qui manqua de se prendre un zombie qui tombait du ciel pour lui faire un câlin.

Tatu : il en arrive de devant et de sur les côtés maintenant !

Elinska : il va sérieusement falloir trouver une vraie planque...

Elles continuèrent de courir, la horde de zombies derrières elles ne cessant de grossir et elles de s'épuiser. Elles finirent par arriver dans un chantier qui regorgeait de nouveaux mort-vivants, mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière... Quand soudain, un miracle.

Tatu : là-bas !

Elinska : un cabanon !

Tatu : avec une porte cette-fois !

Elles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent derrière elles.

Tatu : ha ha ! Dans la gueule ! Bien fait pour vous !

Elinska : vous ne pourrez rien faire face à cette porte fermée, bande de conserves périmées !

Tatu : t'es vraiment sérieuse en disant ça ou bien je suis juste en train de te suivre bêtement dans un délire ?

Elinska : à 100% ! C'est bien connu : les zombies, ça sait pas ouvrir les portes.

Tatu : ça nous laissera le temps de souffler un peu...

Elinska : DES YENS !

Tatu : … oui bon, c'est vrai que c'était utile.

Elles continuèrent donc de chercher dans la cabane, bougeant les barils, caisses et autres objets qui la meublaient, tandis que les zombies continuaient de pousser leurs gargouillis si caractéristiques à l'extérieur.

Elinska : ENCORE DES YENS !

Tatu : UN PASSAGE SECRET !

En déplaçant plusieurs barils, elle avait découvert une trappe qui leur permettait de descendre dans un ascenseur, qui semblait fait pour les emmener dans les profondeurs.

Elinska : Saute !

Tatu : Là comme ça ?!

Elinska : Non, tu prends ton arme en main avant de sauter voyons.

Tatu : Te moques pas de moi !

Sans plus attendre, elle sauta, l'autre restant encore un peu pour ramasser les derniers yens puis elle suivit. Arrivées en bas, les fesses dans l'eau, elles soupirèrent.

Tatu : C'est quoi ce bordel avec Luxord ?!

Elinska : Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend… Mais le manteau lui va bien !

Tatu : … Si lui est là… on peut espérer que les autres aussi… Toujours pas de souvenirs de comment on s'est retrouvés là ?

Elinska : Nope…

Elles réfléchirent encore un peu puis secouèrent la tête, la solution était évidente.

Elinska : Saïx nous a assommées pour nous envoyer en mission…

Tatu : Et on a perdu la mémoire !

Elinska : Tout simplement, y a pas à chercher plus loin.

Elles se relevèrent soupirant par leur état déplorable mais se dire qu'elles devaient continuer à avancer. Retrouver Luxord et les autres si c'était possible. Elles se trouvaient dans un égout sombre, et, remontant le couloir nauséabond, elles arrivèrent devant une bifurcation, ainsi qu'une porte. Tatu ne pu l'ouvrir et ce malgré le déboîtage d'épaule d'Elinska qui essaya la manière forte. C'est alors qu'elles remarquèrent le lecteur de carte à droite de la porte. L'écran était illuminé d'un couleur rouge, aussi, elles se dirent que c'était véritablement fermé et choisirent de poursuivre leur marche.

Tatu : J'espère qu'on en aura bientôt finit… Je voudrais sortir de là…

Elinska : Ne t'inqui-HYAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un zombie l'avait attaquée en fourbe, sortant d'un coin sombre tel un pervers. Un couteau dans le crâne régla aussitôt l'affaire. Tremblante, Elinska s'éloigna rapidement du cadavre, Tatu lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elinska : … ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! PERVERS ZOMBIFIE !

Tatu : Chhh… Ca va aller et… Heh ?

Elinska : Depuis quand les zombies ils brillent en rouge ?

Tatu : C'est toi l'experte !

Elinska fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du mort-vivant re-mort, couteau à la main et trifouilla le corps avec, intriguée. Du bout des doigts et avec une moue indignée, elle sortit une carte magnétique du corps.

Tatu : T'es pas sérieuse…

Elinska : … Erk… T'as un mouchoir s'il te plaît ?

Tatu : Non…

Elinska : Et merde…

Tatu : Tu crois que c'est pour la porte de tout à l'heure ?

Elinska : Tu crois que ça passe encore avec tous ces boyaux dessus ?

Tatu porta une main à sa bouche, menaçant de rendre un déjeuner déjà lointain pour elle mais qui semblait vouloir refaire surface. Elinska la soutint et elles retournèrent à la porte fermée. Miraculeusement, celle-ci s'ouvrit avec la carte et la salle qui suivit les désespéra.

Tatu : Elinska… toutes ces portes…

Elinska : Tellement de cou-YENS ! –leurs !

? : Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Elles crièrent sous la surprise mais une autre voix se fit entendre.

? : Nous sommes enfermés ! Ouvrez-nous !

Tatu : Roxas ?! Xion ?! C'est vous ?

Xion : Comment…

Elinska : C'est Ta-Xyrla et Xash !

Roxas : Aidez-nous ! On ne peut plus faire de couloir obscur ! Et la porte est fermée !

Elinska : Avec une jolie couleur Bleu de Prusse d'ailleurs !

Tatu : C'est pas Bleu de Cobalt ça ?

Elinska : Prusse je te dis !

Tatu : Quoi qu'il en soit, on va vous sortir de là !

Xion : j'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne viendrait jamais nous chercher...

Elinska : heureusement qu'on passait par là ! Mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez coincés dedans ?

Roxas : on était sortis de la base pour faire des recherches. On s'apprêtait à fouiller cette salle quand des zombies ont commencé à arriver en masse.

Xion : la porte était ouverte à ce moment là et, dans l'action, nous n'avons pas vu qu'il fallait une carte magnétique pour l'ouvrir. On a repoussé les zombies comme on a pu, mais on s'est rapidement fait submerger et on a voulu se replier dans la salle.

Roxas : sauf que nous n'avions pas la carte... Alors, une fois la porte fermée, il nous a été impossible de la rouvrir.

Tatu : donc ça veut dire qu'on va devoir trifouiller tous les zombies bleus cobalt qui viennent de Prusse. E-... Xash, t'es sûre que les cartes ça se trouve pas... je sais pas moi, genre dans une caisse, cachée par terre derrière tout un bric à brac, sur le bureau d'un éventuel ancien propriétaire des lieux...

Elinska : faudrait qu'on soit chanceuses, comme dirait Luxord. La plupart du temps c'est dans les zombies qu'on les trouve. A croire qu'ils prennent ça pour des bonbons. D'ailleurs ! En parlant de Luxord ! Vous savez pourquoi il s'est reconverti en escroc ambulant, ce rat de casinos ?

Xion : vous avez vu Luxord ?!

Roxas : il a disparu il y a deux mois déjà... Il est déjà arrivé aux autres de le croiser, mais toujours de façon très brève et c'est comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre.

Xion : nous avons eu peur qu'il vous arrive la même chose d'ailleurs, ça va faire trois jours que vous étiez parties.

Elinska : voui mais on a un tit problème ! On s'est réveillées tout à l'heure au sommet d'un immeuble mais on a pas été fichues de se souvenir du pourquoi ni du comment on se trouvait dans ce monde.

Tatu : on ne savait même pas si vous étiez là...

Roxas : oh...

Tatu : bref ! Le temps presse ! On va vous sortir de là !

Elinska : je te préviens : le prochain zombie, c'est toi qui le fouille.

Tatu accepta, ceci n'étant qu'un juste partage de le besogne. Elles se remirent en route, conscientes que cette fois elles allaient d'elles-même vers ce qu'elles fuyaient depuis qu'elles s'étaient réveillées. Elles devaient parfois patauger, et par d'autres moments savouraient les zones surélevées prévues pour les visiteurs. Elles avaient trouvé une lampe torche, de laquelle elles se servaient le moins possible, privilégiant les chemins éclairés.

Alors qu'elles avançaient prudemment à sa seule lumière, la plus âgée entendit un bruit d'eau et la seconde d'après une main lui agrippait la cheville et la faisait tomber, la poigne que les doigts avaient sur son articulation étant impressionnante. Elle tourna les yeux vers ce qui la tirait, et un visage tombant en lambeau et dégoulinant d'eau souillée lui fit l'honneur d'émerger un peu du canal dans lequel il se cachait. Elle hurla à plein poumons, donna un grand coup de FAD au zombie, ce qui manqua de détacher la tête. Elle réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois mais fini par sortir son couteau et par le lui planter au travers des restes de boîtes crânienne, comme Elinska l'avait fait précédemment. Son amie l'avait, pendant ce temps, tirée de son mieux vers la rive, lui évitant de prendre un bain avec les autres zombies qui arrivaient. Tatu prit juste le temps de se remettre un peu de ses émotions, puis elles tirèrent quelques balles avant d'essayer de s'enfuir. En dépit de tous leurs bons sentiments et de leur affection pour Roxas et Xion, l'instinct de survie primait sur l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que...

Elinska : Tatu ? Depuis quand y a des lumières qui se baladent dans les eaux des égouts ?

Tatu : … depuis que les zombies qui mangent des cartes brillent pour nous dire qu'il faut leur trifouiller l'estomac ?

Les deux : …

Elles se résignèrent donc et se mirent au boulot.

Tatu : merde ! J'me souviens plus ! Celui-là il brillait bleu nuit ou bleu marine ?

Elinska : j'en sais rien moi !

Tatu : je me souviens de quelle carte appartient à quel zombie, mais avec toutes ces...

Elle ravala sa salive.

Tatu : bref ! J'peux pas voir !

Elinska : t'as qu'à les laver dans l'eau !

Zombie : eeeuuuaaaaableuaaaaaargh !

Elles avaient à peine eu le temps d'extraire les cartes du corps qu'un nouveau groupe arrivait. Ca n'arrêtait pas. Le cri qu'avait poussé le Requiem de l'Ange au premier assaut avait ameuté d'autres groupes. Et puisque dans la nouvelle vague il n'y en avait pas un seul qui brillait, elles ne prendraient pas la peine de les saluer. Elles coururent tel des caribous dans la toundra, les lapins dans la prairie, les grenouilles dans la mare, les fayots dans votre assiette et les sucs gastriques dans vos estomac… ou plutôt dans ceux des zombies, pour peu qu'il reste l'estomac ! Malheureusement pour elles, elles se trompèrent de sens, prises de panique, et se retrouvèrent devant une porte avec une couleur bleue.

Elinska : TATU ! DU BLEU !

Tatu : MAIS LEQUEL ?!

Elinska : De Minuit !

Tatu : MAIS IL EST MEME PAS 23 HEURES !

Elinska : LE BLEU DE MINUIT ! OU KLEIN !

Tatu : C'EST LEQUEL ?!

Elles n'avaient que deux cartes entre les mains… il semble ici utile de le préciser… Elinska commença à tirer le temps que Tatu passe les cartes mais… aucune ne marche… car ce n'était ni un bleu de minuit, ni un bleu de Klein… mais un bleu Smalt ! Hors, elles ne possédaient pas cette carte ! Elles commencèrent donc à flipper légèrement leur maman, armes en mains et cherchant des yeux une sortie, mais aucune n'en trouva. Fièrement, elles choisirent d'affronter les zombies jusqu'à la mort, et ce, même si elle était diablement proche...

Elinska : Tu vas me manquer Tatu…

Tatu : On devrait se croiser en Enfer…

Elinska : Et si c'était ça notre enfer, ne plus se revoir ?! (1)

Tatu : J'irais botter le cul à Satan pour qu'il te trouve et me laisser rester avec toi !

Elinska : T'façon on n'ira pas au Paradis, hein ?

Tatu : Nan !

Les zombies s'approchèrent encore un peu plus si c'était possible et juste quand elles s'apprêtaient à faire feu, hurlant leur colère, les Zombies se firent canarder sans qu'elles ne comprennent pourquoi. Elles se baissèrent juste, le nez au sol sitôt les coups de feu entendus.

Xigbar : Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?!

Xaldin : Relevez-vous et aidez nous !

Tatu : PU-

Elinska : Purgatoire !

Tatu : -AIN ! Chuis contente de vous voir ! C'est vous dire !

Xaldin : Dépêchez-vous !

Elles s'exécutèrent difficilement. Elles se frayèrent un chemin plus ou moins sûr et le traversèrent le plus rapidement possible, Xigbar et Xaldin les attrapant par le bras pour qu'elles aillent plus vite. Ils rejoignirent la salle de menant à la pièce de Roxas et Xion en terrassant quelques zombies puis barricadèrent la salle. Ils soupirèrent enfin, Tatu, les jambes flageolantes, ouvrant la porte aux deux Porteurs de Keyblade qui lui sautèrent littéralement au cou.

Xigbar : Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?!

Tatu : Aucune idée ! On croyait que c'était vous qui nous aviez menées ici !

Xaldin : Pas du tout. Vous aviez disparues ! D'abord Luxord et Demyx il y a deux mois, puis vous. On a été dépêchés pour vous trouver après que Roxas et Xion ne soient pas revenu non plus…

Elinska : Il y a qui de l'Organisation à part nous six ?

Xigbar : Saïx et Marluxia… Mais les deux ont disparus sitôt arrivés ici…

Tatu : On est pas dans la merde…

Xigbar : On devrait surtout se séparer…

Elinska : Q-Quoi ?!

Xaldin : Il a raison… en trois équipes. Xyrla, tu vas avec Xion, Roxas avec Xigbar et toi avec moi.

Elinska : QUOI ?!

Xigbar : Ca sera mieux en effet… On doit retrouver les autres et chercher un moyen de sortir de ce guêpier…

Roxas : Par ailleurs, les filles ont croisé Luxord…

Xigbar : Ah ?

Tatu : Il n'a plus l'air de savoir qui il est… Il était…

Elinska : Classe !

Tatu : Bizarre…

Elinska : Ninja surtout !

Xaldin : Il faut le retrouver aussi. Xyrla, tu y vas avec Xion. Moi et Xash, on va chercher Marluxia et Saïx.

Xigbar : De même de mon côté…

Tatu : On devrait établir un lieu pour se retrouver…

Elinska ; Ici c'est bien… C'est exposé au Nord… c'est cool…

Tatu : mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est séparées Elins et moi

Xaldin : ça rééquilibre les binômes.

Elinska : c'est parce que dans l'fond tu veux profiter que Xemnas soit pas là pour nous tuer ! Et parce que tu sais que not' potentiel de survie à Tatu et moi il est toujours plus élevé quand on est ensemble !

Le numéro II eu un sourire acide.

Xigbar : qui est-ce qui vient de se faire sauver avec sa copine d'une bande de zombies enragés ?

Elinska : chut toi !

Xaldin : et je crois que si un jour je décide vraiment de te tuer je n'attendrai pas forcément que Xemnas ne soit pas là. Allons-y, maintenant.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, les numéros XIII et XIV se demandant si leurs collègues pourraient un jour s'entendre ou au moins assurer des échanges polis. Elinska commença la route en ronchonnant, essayant sans doute de changer Xaldin en cafard juste en le foudroyant du regard.

Xaldin : où est-ce que vous avez vu Luxord pour la dernière fois ?

Elle fut bien forcée de répondre.

Elinska : à la surface. Mais je crois pas que ça soit utile d'y retourner. Parce que en ce moment c'est un... ninja ! Donc on peut pas le trouver.

Xaldin : on ne perd rien à y retourner. De toute façon il faut aussi qu'on cherche une sortie sûre, et c'est devenu impossible avec tous les zombies à la surface...

Elinska : avec Xyrla on est arrivées par un ascenseur caché dans un cabanon. Avec une porte, le cabanon.

Le numéro III savait ce que ça voulait dire, avoir une porte.

Xaldin : et bien dans ce cas on y va.

Elinska : tu sais comment y aller ?

Silence. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aie l'air de vraiment lui poser la question ?

Xaldin : c'est toi qui a pris cette entrée pour venir, comment tu veux que je le sache ? Et pourquoi, tu ne sais plus où c'est ?

Elinska : comment tu veux que je m'en souvienne ?! T'es marrant toi ! On avait des zombies pervers qui nous harcelaient tout le temps et j'ai même évité à Tatu d'aller prendre un bain avec eux ! On avait d'autre choses à penser que de noter la route sur un post-it !

La Lance Tourbillonnante soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index. Caaaalme... Comment faisait Saïx ? Pourquoi il n'était tout simplement pas là lui, d'ailleurs ? C'était à lui de s'occuper des gosses dans son genre !

Xaldin : bon, dans ce cas, on va juste poursuivre les recherches qu'on avait commencé avec Xigbar, Roxas et Xion. Si jamais il s'avère que tu as une mémoire et que tu reconnais un lieu, tu le signales...

Il avait préféré le lui énoncer clairement, on ne sait jamais. Ils marchèrent un peu, et arrivèrent à une birfucation.

Xaldin : la dernière fois on avait prit à droite, donc cette fois, à gauche.

Elinska : DES YENS !

Xaldin : …

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et continua d'avancer : elle le suivrait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé... car moins de 10 minutes plus tard...

Elinska : XALDIN ESPECE DE SALAMI BOUFFE PAR LES FOURMIS !

Aurait-elle aimé crier, mais ça voulait dire ameuter les zomb-zomb et les affronter toute seule. Elle avait voulut suivre la lumière de la lampe torche de Xaldin, mais celle-ci avait rapidement disparut et s'était également confondue avec d'autres sources de lumière. Seule, elle entendait beaucoup mieux les sons qui animaient les égouts, résonnant contre les parois... En dépit de toute sa bravoure, s'en fut trop pour elle lorsqu'elle entendit le gargouillis maintenant familier des zombies, au loin. Elle se mit à croiser les doigts très fort.

Elinska : pitiééééé ! Si jamais y a un dieu pas trop sadique qui m'entend, je veux qu'on m'aide ! J'veux retrouver Tatu ! Ou même le crétin des Alpes revienne mais j'veux pas rester seule ici plus longtemps ! Maître Caillou, s'il-vous-plaît ! Vous aurez qu'à me demander ce que vous voulez tien ! Mais j'veux pas finir en pâtée pour un truc déjà à moitié en bouilliiiiiie...

C'est alors qu'un mince faisceau lumineux tomba juste devant ses yeux. Elle leva le regard et constata que la lumière perçait par les orifices d'une plaque d'égout à une dizaine de mètres au dessus de sa tête, inaccessible. Cependant, une voix raisonna dans l'air, douce et chaleureuse...

? : Squik... Squiiik squiquik...

Elinska : VLADIMIR ! C'EST TOI ?!

Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Elinska : Comment tu vas mon grand ?!

Vladimir : Squiky… Squik squik…

Elinska : On est désolées ! M-mais tu es dans ce monde aussi ?

Vladimir : Squiky squik…

Elinska : MAIS T'ES EN DANGER LA ?! MA-

Vladimir : Squiky… Squiky Squikisquik…

Elinska : D'accord…

Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas le langage de la choupinerie (SHAME ON YOU !), Vladimir s'était proposé pour guider Elinska vers une zone sécurisée, lui-même étant à l'abri de tout mangeur de chair, puisque ceux-ci n'aime que la viande humaine, tendre et moelleuse suivant leurs critères (les deux auteurs n'en ont jamais goûté, même si, d'après Hannibal Lecter, c'est très raffiné avec des fèves !).

Elinska entreprit donc de suivre les indications du petit GPSC (Guidage Par Satellite Choupinet) et ce malgré les habituels problèmes qui accompagnent ces aides…

Vladimir : Squiky…

Elinska : A droite ? Mais y a pas de route…

Vladimir : Squikiky !

Elinska : Ne m'engueule pas hein ! J'ai pas des yeux de ninja lampe moi !

Vladimir : Squik squikyquuik !

Elinska : COMMENT CA DEMI-TOUR ?!

Zombie : Gueeerg…

Elinska : Hyah !

*PAN*

Elinska : Y A PAS LES ZOMBIES SUR TA CARTE ROUTIERE ?!

* * *

><p>Au loin, elles entendirent le bruit d'un coup de feu et Xion demanda doucement.<p>

Xion : Tu penses que ça ira ?

Tatu : On entend pas d'autres coups… ça devrait aller… continuons…

Elles avancèrent, sur leurs gardes, armes au poing, Xion ayant obtenu un revolver à son arrivée dans ce monde. Les deux filles marchèrent un long moment sans croiser de zombies avant d'arriver à une intersection.

Xion : Où aller ?

Tatu : Et merde… On pouvait pas tomber sur une intersection à deux voies hein… c'est trop simple ! IL EN FALLAIT CINQ !

Elle ne hurla pas mais c'était proche, trop énervée par l'injustice du monde. Là alors, une voix se fit entendre, résonnant dans la pièce.

Vladimir : Squiik…

Xion : Mais ?

Tatu : Vladimir ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ES MORT POUR AVOIR LA VOIX QUI RESONNE !

Vladimir : Squiky !

Tatu : Merci Maître Caillou ! Tu vas bien ?!

Vladimir : Squik, squiky squik squisquiky !

Xion : Que-ce qu'il dit ?

Tatu : Il sait où nous devons aller et il semble que Marluxia soit là-bas !

Vladimir : Squik…

Tatu : A gauche toute !

Rapidement, elles prirent le chemin indiqué et manquèrent de faire un arrêt cardiaque en trouvant Marluxia allongé sur le sol, couvert de blessures.

Xion : Marluxia ! Il est mort ?!

Tatu : Non ! Vlady m'a dit que non…

Marluxia : Arg…

Tatu : Mais ça m'a pas l'air loin…

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et inspecta les blessures avec une moue pessimiste.

Tatu : Marluxia… Je ne peux rien faire…

Marluxia : Tu ne sers vraiment à rien…

Vladimir : Squiky squiksquiky squik squik…

Marluxia : Arg… Ne me dis pas que le microbe est là…

Tatu : Il veut que je te traduise ce qu'il dit. « Tu es presque mort mais avant que tu ne meures, je peux te faire accéder au paradis… »

Marluxia : Oh ?

Vladimir : Squiky ! Squikiquiky squik…

Tatu : « Mais à une condition ! Que tu me fasses des excuses pour avoir voulu me tuer… »

Marluxia : QUOI ?!

Il s'étrangla, et ce fut la fin… Enfin… il cracha d'abord un « JAMAIS ! » avant de succomber à ses blessures et à son orgueil.

Tatu : MARLUXIA ! NON !

Vladmir : Squiquiqui !

Xion : Tu l'aimais autant ?

Tatu : Apparemment oui... mais ça reste qu'un salaud ! Et ne rigoles pas toi !

* * *

><p>Elinska : VLADIMIR ! J'PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE T'AS FAIT ?!<p>

Vladimir : squisquiksquik squik.

Elinska : Excuse-moi mais avec tous ces zombards autour j'ai un peu de mal à te croire, quand tu me dis que je suis au bon endroit !

Elle tira une nouvelle rafale de balles sur la foule en décomposition, marchant à reculons aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, puis se retourna et se remit à courir. Elle avait suivi les indications de Vladimir et était tombée dans un autre trou, qui s'était avéré être un nid d'ennemis. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était le calme olympien de son ami, qui venait de la mettre dans une situation plus que critique : ses munitions fondaient comme neige au soleil, et elle savait qu'en dédiant ne serai-ce qu'une seule balle par tête, elle n'en aurait pas assez.

Elinska : VLADY ! POUR L'AMOUR DE MAÎTRE CAILLOU TROUVE-MOI UNE SORTIE !

Vladimir : Squik !

Elle prit à droite, comme il venait de le lui indiquer. Un cul-de-sac.

Elinska : JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU CHERCHES A FAIRE AU JUSTE ?!

Vladimir : squi-squik squasquik !

Elle déglutit. Lui faire confiance ? Elle n'arrêtait pas, depuis tout à l'heure, mais elle ne voyait pas beaucoup d'effet. Elle commençait même à se dire que Vladimir avait aussi perdu la tête dans ce monde et qu'il cherchait juste à la tuer... Mais elle rejeta cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra en premier lieu sur ce qu'il y avait à faire : assurer sa survie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de garder son calme, en dépit de cette foule de mort-vivants qui ne cessait de s'agrandir, des balles qu'elles voyait défiler, du froid du mur qu'elle sentait dans son dos, non loin... Puis le bruit des gâchettes que l'on presse pour rien remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'était fini. Plus de munitions. Elle avait déjà utilisé ses grenades, tout à l'heure, et ça l'avait bien aidé à gagner du temps... mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien.

Gardant Alfred et Sebastian en main, elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer : le contact froid et dur du béton acheva de lui donner des frissons. Elle ne put définitivement pas empêcher la panique de la gagner. Elle rangea ses armes et se saisit de son couteau, qu'elle tenait prêt pour l'attaque. Elle allait mourir... Elle ne pourrait jamais tous les tuer à la lame. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle se surprit à murmurer :

Elinska : je ne veux pas mourir...

A côté d'elle, le mur explosa. Elle eut le réflexe de se jeter à terre, bien que les débris aillent devant elle. Elle releva les yeux en toussant, et quelqu'un passa à ses côtés pour se poster juste devant elle, faisant barrière aux zombies. Il retira ses lunettes, les rangea, et lui jeta un regard en arrière, ses yeux dorés la scrutant. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Elinska : Sa... Saïx ?

Il ne dit rien et fit de nouveau face à l'armée de zombies, qui avait repris son avancée vers eux. Il prit deux MP7, un dans chaque main après les avoir rechargés, les pointa devant lui, et commença à tirer. Les deux armes du même côté sur le début et faisant reculer la marée en décomposition qui s'avançait sur Elinska quelques secondes plus tôt, il fini par se tourner et par présenter son profil au premiers adversaires pour contenir ceux qui arrivaient par le trou qu'il avait plus tôt créé dans le mur.

Un ex-homme d'affaires (on le sait parce qu'il porte ce qui un jour avait dû être un costume) se rua sur Elinska, les neurones restant dans sa cervelle étant suffisamment nombreux pour voir que cette dernière était beaucoup moins en mesure de se défendre. Cette dernière s'était relevée et l'attendait de pied ferme avec son couteau, mais Saïx pivota sur lui-même et lui asséna un coup de MP7 à l'arrière du crâne (ce qui eu pour conséquence de l'exploser à moitié). L'ex-homme d'affaires tomba.

Saïx : ça va ?

Elinska : euh... oui.

Et le second de l'Organisation tournoya de nouveau sur lui-même pour faire reculer les demi-morts qui auraient osé profiter de ce qu'ils pensaient être une fenêtre d'attaque. Le Devin Lunaire continua ainsi de tenir leurs positions, ne laissant que rarement à Elinska l'occasion d'user de sa lame courte. Le raffut des deux mitrailleuses attirait toujours de nouveaux zombies, mais leur nombre diminuait petit à petit. Vint un moment où le second, après avoir rechargé encore une fois ses armes, en tendit une à Elinska.

Saïx : on y va.

Après quoi il emprunta le trou qu'il avait pratiqué plus tôt dans le mur, jetant tout de même un très bref coup d'œil pour s'assurer que sa coéquipière suivait. Ils coururent tout en mitraillant un peu à droite, un peu un gauche, sans oublier d'assaisonner l'arrière. Ils progressèrent vite jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas particulièrement lourd ne leur viennent aux oreilles... Un zombie plus grand que les autres sorti de l'ombre.

Elinska : … Xaldin ?

Pour la numéro XVI, la différence n'était pas grande. Mais pour ceux qui ont un peu d'estime pour le numéro III, le premier coup d'oeil n'aurait pas suffit à le reconnaître. Le visage se décomposait en grande partie et seulement les dreadlocks apparaissaient clairement et permettaient une reconnaissance formelle. Il ne ressemblait pas aux zombies habituels : son visage avait disparu sous une masse sombre et dégoulinante tandis que son corps semblait plier sous son propre poids. Ses bras semblaient s'être allongés et d'autres membres semblaient avoir poussé. Ses mouvements étaient plus rapides et coordonnés que ceux des autres zombies, n'en devenant que plus inquiétants.

Saïx : il s'est fait contaminer.

Et la Lance Tourbillonnante n'étant pas un guerrier de lopette, ça avait donné un nouvel ennemi encore plus dangereux.

Saïx : qui était son coéquipier ?

Elinska : moi. Mais y m'a abandonnée ! Bien fait pour ta poire, crétin des Alpes ! Tu m'aurais pas laissée derrière t'en serais pas là !

Sans aucune transition verbale qui aurait pu en faire un individu poli et délicat, Saïx reprit son MP7.

Elinska : hé !

Saïx : j'en ai besoin.

Elinska : mais comment tu veux que je me défende ?!

Saïx : ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Elinska : … tu ne comptes quand même pas le tuer ?

Saïx : à partir du moment où un individu est contaminé, c'est trop tard. Il est bien trop dangereux comme ça de toute façon.

Le numéro VII s'avança au moment où le pour toujours mal-aimé ex-numéro III fonçait sur eux. Saïx vida ses deux chargeurs sur lui, avançant au pas, sûr. Xaldin se stoppa sous l'impact des balles, poussa un genre de rugissement, puis repris sa course, plus furieux que jamais. Saïx changea ses chargeurs, et courut vers une des colonnes qui encadraient leur route. Il prit plusieurs appuis dessus, donna une grande impulsion qui le projeta dans les airs au dessus de la tête de Xaldin, puis tendit les bras en direction de ce dernier, ses deux MP7 prêts à tirer. Le temps sembla se suspendre, puis il fit feu, visant la tête. Xaldin s'effondra au sol avec un grand fracas, et Saïx fit trois saltos arrière avant d'atterrir à croupis. Il se redressa, revint vers Elinska, lui rendit le MP7, puis repris la route.

Elinska : … tu rigoles vraiment pas toi hein ?

Elle se força à sortir de sa stupeur pour le suivre, refusant de se laisser distancer : ça lui avait porté préjudice plus tôt dans la journée.

Saïx : où sont les autres ?

Elinska : on est sensé se retrouver à un lieu qu'on s'est fixé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. C'est au nord.

Le numéro VII tourna finalement à droite, et ils se retrouvèrent face à un mur.

Saïx : si on prend par là, on rejoindra la canalisation principale, tu devrais pouvoir retrouver la route.

Elinska : moi j'veux bien Mister Freeze, mais à moins que t'aies développé la vision de super-man et que tu t'en rendes pas compte, y a un mur devant nous, donc c'est pas possible d'y aller.

Sans plus s'embêter il sorti un lance-roquettes de sa poche, comme dans GPA, et fit un trou dans le mur.

Elinska : … c'est comme ça que t'avais fait tout à l'heure ?

Il ne répondit pas et repris la route.

Elinska : tu sais, j'veux bien que ça soit très pratique tout ça tout ça, mais faudrait quand même que tu fasses un peu gaffe, ça pourrait faire s'effondrer les égouts... du genre...

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança, observant les alentours puis il lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle le suivit, à la fois inquiète et contente. Le nouveau Saïx était rassurant et moins inquiétant… Presque gentil… Et il l'avait sauvée ! Aussi, elle chercha à bien retrouver son chemin pour ne pas l'énerver plus que de raison, même s'il ne semblait pas en colère contre elle. Il s'arrêta même lorsqu'elle trouva des yens au sol : aussi elle avouait a son fort intérieur que le nouveau Saïx était classe et qu'elle l'aimait bien !

* * *

><p>Xion et Tatu avaient recouvert le corps de Marluxia du manteau de Xion et l'avaient poussé jusqu'à le cacher des zombies et éviter qu'il ne se fasse dévorer. Elles avaient ensuite repris leur chemin à l'inverse. Tatu s'inquiétait de ne plus entendre Vladimir : malgré ses appels répétés, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Elles étaient revenues à l'intersection et avait choisi une autre voie, étaient tombées sur une horde, l'avaient dégommée de manière rapide puis étaient à nouveau retournées sur leurs pas.<p>

Xion : J'espère qu'on ne s'est pas trompées.

Tatu : Ca serait infernal si c'était le cas…

Elles arrivèrent devant une porte à carte et, malgré leurs supplications fatiguées, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

Tatu : Le mec qui a créé ces égouts mérite la mort !

? : Qui est là ?

Xion : Vexen ?

Tatu : Mais t'étais disparu toi aussi ?!

Vexen : Les numéros XIV et XVI… Que faites-vous ici ?

Tatu : On essaye de retrouver d'autres membres de l'Organisation. On a vu Xigbar, Roxas, Xaldin, Xash mais on cherche Luxord, Saïx et Demyx et Marluxia est mort…

Vexen : Vous avez vu Xaldin ?

Xion : Oui, il est parti avec Xash chercher des gens.

Le numéro IV ne répondit rien et Tatu s'impatienta.

Tatu : On pourrait rentrer, ou tout du moins avoir des réponses ?

Vexen : Pour rentrer il vous faudra un pass. Je n'en ai pas.

Tatu : C'est une manie de vous enfermer dans les pièces sans les clés, hein ? On va chercher un pass sur les zombies… C'est quoi ta couleur ?

Vexen : Vert.

Tatu : Merci de la précision !

Vexen : Vert prairie.

Tatu grogna et entraîna Xion à sa suite pour aller dégommer du zombie.

Xion : Je le trouve bizarre…

Tatu : Il est parti avant vous ?

Xion : Non… C'était après…

Tatu : Bon… Trouvons sa clé, sauvons-le, assommons-le…

Elles cherchèrent des zombies, qui se firent bizarrement rares à partir de ce point mais aucun ne semblait avoir avalé la clé du numéro IV, elles retournèrent jusqu'au croisement (encore) et en prirent un autre, de toute manière, leur scientifique ne bougerait pas de sa salle. Elles trouvèrent un coffre gardé par deux zombies sans bras qui furent rapidement sans tête et trouvèrent la carte au fond du coffre, avec des munitions. Tatu prit le tout, puis elles revinrent sur leur pas et retournèrent devant chez Vexen, ouvrant directement la porte. Le Savant glacial leur jeta un regard à l'image de son surnom mais les fit entrer. Dans la pièce, presque un laboratoire entier avec son quotas d'objet du parfait petit chimiste.

Tatu : Tu m'as l'air heureux ici… Que-ce que tu nous mijotes ?

Mijoter est ici synonyme de « cuisiner » ne vous imaginez point des choses.

Vexen : Un élixir pour nous permettre de retourner à la Citadelle.

Les filles parurent impressionnées mais apprécièrent moyennement quand il s'approcha d'elles avec deux seringues au contenu suspicieux.

Xion : Je n'aime pas trop ça.

Tatu : Non plus… Recule !

Vexen : Xaldin lui a pleinement participé à l'opération, même si ça n'a pas fonctionné comme je l'espérais…

Tatu : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!

Vexen : Au lieu de retrouver la capacité de créer des couloirs obscurs il s'est retrouvé transformé en l'une de ces créatures… J'aurai voulu l'étudier mais il est partit peu après…

Tatu : En Zombie ?!

Vexen : J'ai changé la formule mais j'ai besoin de cobayes…

Tatu : Mais non !

Elle fit reculer Xion en pointant une de ses armes sur Vexen qui ne se démonta pas puis un bruit sourd leur parvint. Le mur de la salle éclata en morceau et Saïx et Elinska apparurent dans une nuée de débris.

Elinska : Saïx… que-ce que j'ai dis avec le lance-roquettes ? Oh ! Tatu !

Saïx : Vexen ?

Vexen : Et bien… De nouveaux cobayes…

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans son idée qu'ils entendirent un craquement effrayant. Au-dessus de Tatu et Xion. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Tatu avait repoussé Xion derrière elle le plus fort possible. En même temps, Elinska s'était jetée sur son amie pour la tirer vers elle, Saïx l'imitant presque immédiatement pour la sauver elle. Vexen malheureusement n'eut pas cette rapidité et le plafond s'effondra sur lui. Tatu était appuyée sur Elinska cette dernière avachie sur Saïx. Elles reprenaient lentement leurs esprits et la numéro XV appela :

Tatu : XION ? TU VAS BIEN ?!

Xion : ca va ! Mais je crois que Vexen est…

Tatu : On va venir te chercher ! Ne bouge pas ou revient au croisement des enfers !

C'était leur surnom affectueux pour ce carrefour qu'elles détestaient pour l'avoir vu trop de fois.

Xion : ok !

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Elinska et Saïx. Elle toussota d'un air amusé pour que son amie se décolle du torse du numéro VII et pour que ce dernier ne cesse de caresser ses cheveux d'un air étrange malgré ses lunettes teintées.

Tatu : On doit y aller !

Elinska : Et les autres ? J'ai peur que les égouts s'effondrent… Il faut les prévenir.

Saïx : Je vais aller la chercher.

Elles le regardèrent d'un air surpris.

Saïx : Trouvez les autres et sortez de là.

Elinska : Saïx…

Tatu : … Si tu le souhaites… Elle est par là où on s'est séparés. Tu vois d'où on est parties. C'est après un carrefour à cinq voies et c'est la route la plus à gauche.

Il hocha de la tête et se releva récupérant l'arme qu'il avait passé à Elinska. Cette dernière semblait soucieuse, si bien qu'il tapota à nouveau sa tête avec un douceur qui ne convient pas à un Mister Freeze avant de se détourner et qu'elle ne crie :

Elinska : ET PAS DE LANCE-ROQUETTES !

Tatu : Eh beh… Il a changé lui aussi !

Elinska : Chut !

Tatu : Tient, des munitions, je crois qu'elles vont à tes armes. Au fait ! Marluxia est mort !

Elinska : Mais c'est cool ça !

Tatu : Vladimir a voulu lui offrir une place au Paradis en échange d'excuses pour avoir voulu le tuer à Halloween Town...

Elinska : Vladimir ! Tu l'as vu ?!

Tatu : non pas vraiment mais... Enfin... C'est comme si...

Elinska : il était devenu Dieu ?

Tatu : ouaip... T'as eu droit à des petits rais de lumière dorée ?

Elinska : yup.

Tatu : et l'écho dans la voix ?

Elinska : aussi.

Tatu : et un genre de connaissance ultime sur la voie à suivre ?

Elinska : j'aurais pas dit ça : il s'est un peu gouré en route... mais il ne s'est pas trompé sur la destination finale.

Elle affichait désormais un air un peu rêveur.

Tatu : je pense qu'on peut affirmer que Vlady est devenu un genre de Dieu dans ce monde... Ca veut dire qu'il aurait été tué avant ça ?

Elinska : on aurait failli à le protéger ?

Un petit silence abattu se fit entre elles, puis Tatu posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Tatu : il se passe trop de choses bizarres dans ce monde pour que l'on en tire des conclusions sans plus d'éléments. Même Saïx est en passe pour devenir quelqu'un de gentil.

Elles retrouvèrent leur chemin sans trop de problème, ayant pris correctement quelques repères plus tôt dans la journée pour ce chemin là. Pendant le trajet, elles échangèrent sur ce qu'elles avaient vécu, chacune de leur côté. Les autres étaient revenus, un peu en catastrophe à ce qu'il semblait.

Roxas : Vous allez bien ?!

Xigbar : nous avons entendu comme des bruits d'effondrement.

Tatu : c'en était, mais la seule victime à déplorer sera un Vexen qui n'avait plus assez peur de Xemnas pour nous changer en cobayes...

Roxas : et Xion ?

Elinska : t'inquiète bout d'chou, elle va bien, elle est avec Saïx.

Xigbar : donc vous l'avez retrouvé. Et Marluxia ?

Tatu : mort.

Xigbar : et Xaldin ?

Elinska : mort-vivant, puis vraiment mort, par Saïx.

Xigbar : c'est un bilan assez catastrophique.

Elinska : Pour Xaldin, c'est de la faute de Vexen !

Xigbar : ça n'enlève rien au fait que nous venons de perdre 3 membres.

Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps et allèrent vite à la sortie la plus proche, les numéros II et XIII en ayant repéré une. Ils avaient entendu un autre craquement sinistre et espéraient que les égouts ne s'effondreraient pas de nouveau. Ils partirent grosso-modo dans la direction où ils avaient laissé Saïx et Xion et finirent par les retrouver. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de souffler que leur vue se brouilla et que leurs oreilles sifflèrent.

Elinska : ouh là là...

La numéro XIV esquissa un sourire amusé mais pâle.

Xion : on a peut être tous un peu trop forcé.

Saïx : non, c'est étrange...

C'est alors qu'un grand individu longiligne en entièrement vêtu de noir se matérialisa au milieu d'eux. En levant les yeux, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait aucun visage... et qu'une queue de cheval de dread locks tenait fièrement en solitaire au sommet du crâne.

Xigbar : Xaldin ?

Saïx : Eloignez-vous de lui !

Personne ne se fit prier et prit ses jambes à son cou... mais vous vous doutez bien, parce qu'il s'agirait alors d'une immense infidélité si cela n'avait pas été le cas, que les filles coururent dans la direction opposée à celle du groupe !

Plus elles s'éloignaient de lui, moins elles se sentaient mal, aussi elles accélérèrent encore si c'était humainement possible. Tatu tourna brusquement sur la droite, entraînant son amie avec elle et tous leurs symptômes s'envolèrent.

Elinska : Tatu, y s'passe quoi ? Pourquoi on ne va pas bien ?

Tatu : Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec Xaldin.

Elinska : Mais il est chiant lui ! Il peut pas crever tranquillement ?!

Elles s'arrêtèrent après un nouveau tournant pour souffler un peu.

Elinska : Où sont Saïx et les autres ?

Tatu : Tu vois notre position ? Ils sont à l'exact opposé.

Elinska : Quoi ?! Et merde…

Tatu : D'ailleurs… Tu as remarqué que Xaldin a une apparence vachement différente ?

Elinska : Il est plus beau sans visage, ça fait moins hautain.

Tatu : Certes, mais pas que… Ses bras et ses jambes se sont vraiment allongées…

Elinska : C'est pour mieux t'attraper mon enfant !

Leurs oreilles se mirent doucement à grésiller et elles se retournèrent brusquement pour voir Xaldin apparaître devant elle, comme les monstres de Minecraft popent en pleine nuit, leur vue se brouillant presque instantanément. Tatu hurla toute son âme tandis qu'Elinska blanchissait de manière spectaculaire avant de courir en tirant l'autre brune par le bras.

Elinska : JE DISAIS CA POUR DECONNER XALDIN ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Tatu : PLUS VIIIIIIIIIIITE

Si le nouveau Saïx avait des attraits charmants, le nouveau Xaldin leur faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Elinska en pleurait de trouille et Tatu ne se retenait que difficilement de ne pas en faire de même. Leurs oreilles de grésillant plus, elles se retournèrent, sans décélérer cependant.

Tatu : Je… Je… Je crois que c'est bon…

Elinska fut incapable de parler mais hocha vivement de la tête. Elles prirent un chemin un peu hasardeux et commencèrent à paniquer toutes seules. Une lumière divine descendit alors du plafond opaque et de doux « Squik » parvinrent à leurs oreilles dans de petits échos.

Tatu : Vl-Vlad ?

Vladimir : Squiki… Squiiik.

Tatu : Tu peux nous aider ? On a Xaldin au cul ! Il est flippant !

Vladimir : Squik. Squik squiki squik !

Tatu : Merci mon Vladimir. Vien Elinska, il nous a indiqué la voie.

Elinska : Tout à l'heure aussi il m'a indiqué la voie et j'ai bien cru mourir une deuxième fois…

Vladimir : Squik ! Squiii !

Tatu : Il t'a mené là-bas pour que tu tombes sur Saïx. Il va sûrement nous mener à eux.

Elinska : Mais pitié, pas de Xaldin avant…

Elles avancèrent en suivant les indications de leur adoré Vladimir mais cela ne les mena que dans un couloir immense.

Elinska : Je commence à flipper Tatu…

Tatu : On est arrivées là où nous a dit d'aller Vlady… Et maintenant ?

Vladimir : Squiki.

Tatu : Attendre ?

Elinska : HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'ATTENDE AVEC CE MALADE QUI NOUS POURSUIT !

Tatu caressa les cheveux de son amie qui avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux et ce, même si elle n'en menait pas plus large. Un léger grésillement troubla leur perception des sons et elles se figèrent, se retournant doucement. Il était là, au fond du couloir, immobile. Tatu ferma les yeux en espérant que son malaise disparaisse mais quand elle les rouvrit, il était plus proche d'elles. Elinska avait sursauté et menaçait à tout moment de hurler.

Tatu : Doucement… on fait demi-tour et on va vers la sortie… Il ne nous attaque pas, peut-être qu'il ne nous a pas vues.

L'autre hocha de la tête et elles firent comme il était dit. Par précaution, elles se retournaient assez souvent pour le surveiller, et à chaque fois, il était plus proche. Elinska couina quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles. Les sifflements à leurs oreilles étaient devenus insupportables et finalement, Elinska se retourna une dernière fois, et elle sortit ses armes. Il était à un mètre d'elle et elle hurla, autant de peur que de colère avant de le canarder de balles, vite imitée de Tatu qui avait elle aussi ses nerfs en pelote. Elles vidèrent leur chargeur, Xaldin se téléportant à toute allure pour éviter chaque balle et aucune ne le toucha. Elles se lancèrent un long regard, baissant les bras alors que Xaldin apparaissait devant eux, menaçant, et mettant à mal leurs sens.

Malgré le bruit désagréable à leurs oreilles, elles purent entendre le mur se craqueler ainsi qu'un bruit d'explosion. A côté d'elles, le mur s'effritait rapidement, menaçant de tomber et Elinska repoussa Tatu loin du mur pour éviter qu'elle ne soit touchée. Le mur s'effondra et avec lui une partie du plafond. Elles ne furent jamais aussi heureuses de revoir le ciel, même s'il faisait nuit. Elles voulurent fuir, mais quelqu'un attrapa Elinska par la taille, la tirant dans le trou créé par l'effondrement.

Tatu : ELIN !

Vladimir : Squiky !

Elinska : ECOUTE-LE ALLEZ ! JE TE RETROUVERAIS !

Elle ne put en dire plus, entraînée par une personne dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité.

Elinska : QUI ETES-VOUS ? LACHEZ-MOI BON SANG !

Luxord : Héhé. Tu veux vraiment qu'Il te rattrape ?

Elinska : Toi ?!

* * *

><p>Tatu : Mais ! Vladimir ! Qui va ai-<p>

Vladimir : Squiky ! Squiii !

Tatu :… Je dois lui faire confiance alors… M-Mais… Vladimir… C'est quoi qui s'étend devant moi… ?

Vladimir : Squik ?

Tatu : Je sais bien que c'est de l'eau, MAIS DIS MOI POURQUOI JE SUIS LA ?!

Non, elle n'était pas hystérique à la vue de l'océan devant elle et à l'idée qu'un psychopathe la suivait.

Vladimir : Squisquik squaquik.

Tatu : je sais bien que tu m'indiques le chemin pour fuir, mais moi tout ce que je vois, c'est de la flotte ! Alors dis-moi où elle est ta sortie de secours !

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : JE NE POSERAI PAS LE MOINDRE PETIT ORTEIL DANS CETTE ONDE MALEFIQUE TU M'ENTENDS ?!

Un grésillement qui lui fait bourdonner les oreilles... Elle se résigna à aller dans l'eau. Elle nagea en restant à la surface pour commencer et en pensant le moins possible à cette masse d'eau sous elle dans laquelle elle ne contrôlait rien par rapport aux animaux aquatiques, et essayant également d'ignorer ce fond qui s'éloignait, s'éloignait, s'éloignait d'elle...

Vladimir : Squiik !

Tatu : non pitié Vladimir, ne me demande pas ça... Il doit bien y avoir un caillou qui dépasse de l'eau derrière lequel je devrais pouvoir me cacher !

Vladimir : Squiiiiiik !

Elle se résigna à plonger en pleurant à moitié, désormais persuadée qu'elle allait mourir... et que dans le fond elle préférait mourir tuée par l'ex-Xaldin plutôt que dans cette masse noire et sombre, rendue encore plus inquiétante par le fait que ça soit la nuit. Elle garda confiance en ce que Vladimir lui avait dit et continua sa route... Mais tout était sombre autour d'elle, les bruits du monde aquatique lui donnaient à eux seuls l'envie de pleurer. C'est à peine si elle remarqua qu'elle avait retrouvé sa queue de poisson d'Atlantica et le haut qui allait avec.

Elle n'osait plus avancer dans l'eau... Au dessus d'elle, elle percevait vaguement la lumière dorée qu'émettait désormais Vladimir, mais ça ne lui était d'aucun réconfort. Le monde était noir autour d'elle et l'engloutissait de plus en plus... Elle senti un mouvement de nageoire derrière elle. Elle hurla et fonça devant elle à toute allure. Selon le bruit qu'elle avait entendu, le poisson devait faire sa taille. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de hurler quand on lui saisit le bras, ce qui la mit dans un état pire encore, jusqu'à ce que la voix lui parvienne.

? : Eh ! Calme-toi ! C'est moi !

Elle arrêta aussitôt de se débattre en agrandissant ses yeux qui seraient remplis de larmes si les larmes n'étaient pas de l'eau salée... comme la mer.

Tatu : Demyx ?

C'était bien lui, avec ses cheveux qui dansaient un peu comme des algues parce qu'ils étaient sous l'eau et avec une queue de poisson... et rien qu'une queue de poisson, mais c'était bien lui. Alors pour le reste on s'en foutait. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose et se jeta contre lui en le serrant de toutes ses forces en sanglotant.

Demyx : hé mais...

Que la fille qui lui avait foutu une beigne plus d'une fois se blottisse contre lui de la sorte (et surtout dans la tenue où il se trouvait) le laissa perplexe et surpris un instant, le temps de se souvenir de sa phobie du monde aquatique. Considérant par la suite l'espace qui les entourait tous les deux... Il compris qu'elle aurait préféré affronter un Saïx enragé avec les cheveux de Marluxia plutôt que de se retrouver ici.

Tatu : j'ai cru que j'allais mourriiiiiiiir...

Elle n'avait pas l'air partie pour se remettre dans l'instant... Alors il choisi de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules. Et d'assumer son rôle de mec trop classe venant sauver la pauvre jeune fille en danger.

Demyx : c'est bon, c'est fini...

* * *

><p>Luxord avait fini par accepter de reposer Elinska mais tenait quand même à ce qu'elle marche le plus près possible de lui. Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, mais La numéro XVI essaya d'y passer outre. Le Joueur du Destin restait sur ses gardes et ils évoluaient prudemment.<p>

Elinska : pourquoi tu es venu nous aider ? T'as apparemment décidé de quitter l'Organisation non ?

Luxord : les bons comptes font les bons amis non ? Et puis je m'en voudrait de perdre une amie comme toi.

Elle aurait presque ajouté les guillemets sur le mot « amie ». Décidément... Saïx... Luxord... On peut savoir ce qu'ils mettent dans l'herbe à fumer ici pour que tout le monde pète un boulon à un moment où à un autre ?

Elinska : et pourquoi tu m'as sauvée que moi et pas les autres ?

Il se contenta de lui faire un sourire mystérieux qui pourrait être là juste pour lui refuser une réponse et l'énerver un petit peu.

Luxord : les autres sont trop loin pour que tu les rejoignes tout de suite. Il faut d'abord que tu aides Tatu.

Elinska : Elle est pas parvenue à s'éloigner d'Ex-Xaldin ?!

Luxord : elle est sauve pour le moment mais il est toujours sur sa piste.

Ils dépassèrent un vieux bâtiment en ruine et la mer leur apparut. Elle senti le souffle du numéro X près de son oreille.

Luxord : et moi je te laisse là, à la prochaine, Xash...

Elle se retourna, mais il avait disparut, comme dans un mauvais shôjo avec des vampires ou toute autre créature surnaturelle et sexy capable de faire ça. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la mer. Le ciel était caché par de lourds nuages bas et rendus noirs par la nuit... A l'exception d'une tâche large et dorée, qu'elle reconnue aussitôt.

Elinska : Vladimir !

Vladimir : Squiiik !

Elinska : voui moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! Où est Tatu ?

Vlaidmir : Squik !

Elinska : Elle est entrée là-dedans ?!

Son inquiétudomètre monta en flèche. Tatu, toute seule, dans une eau qui n'était pas celle de la baignoire ni de la piscine municipale, et en pleine nuit ? Avec ça on aurait pas besoin de Xaldin pour la tuer : elle ferait une crise cardiaque toute seule...

Un grésillement familier remonta à ses oreilles, et elle se dépécha d'entrer dans l'eau. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait, Vladimir lui donna la localisation de son amie, et l'informa de ce petit détail, comme quoi elle aurait sa queue de requin et ses deux inutiles étoiles de mer qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle allait à Atlantica. Elle plongea.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se retrouva en étoiles de mer, et elle maudit les prédictions de Vladimir. Elle nagea longuement, suivant les indications en écho de leur choupinet déifié, donc la voix disparaissait petit à petit dans des « bloups bloups » incompréhensible.

Elinska : Vlady ? Je passe dans une zone de perturbation ! Je t'entends plus !

Vladimir : Bloup bloup !

Elinska : Tu veux pas raccrocher un instant et rappeler après ?

Vladimir : Blouup !

Elinska : Bon, j'attends là !

La lumière dorée disparue dans un bloup squouiké et Elinska cessa de nager pour attendre son Dieu de la Choupinerie en essayant de retirer les étoiles de mer pour trouver un haut plus acceptable. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se mettre à hurler sa haine, la lumière dorée réapparu, clignotant avec difficulté.

Elinska : Toujours en pleine pertubation…

Vladimir : Squikibloups !Blouklyy !

Elinska : A gauche ou à droite alors ?! Vlad ? Vlady ?

La lumière disparut et Elinska fronça les sourcils : Elle n'avait qu'à moitié entendu ce que lui avait dit son ami à cause de l'eau environnante. Aussi, elle ne savait par où aller, il avait parlé de droite et de gauche mais elle ne savait où cela la mènerait. Ne comptant que sur sa chance, elle alla sur sa gauche, dans le noir le plus complet.  
>Petit à petit, sa vision s'y habitua, même si elle ne savait si c'était dû aux pouvoirs magiques de Vladimir dans ce monde où à sa transformation en demi-poisson. Elle nageait rapidement pour rejoindre son amie et la sortir de cet enfer aquatique quand un doux grésillement parvint à ses oreilles. Elle se stoppa, un frisson la traversant.<p>

Elinska : Ne me dis pas qu'il est là…

Elle avança encore un peu, effrayée par le son qui lui vrillait les tympans puis, une figure se distingua du fond sombre. Une tête pâle, des dreads flottantes autour d'un visage lisse, des bras bien trop longs pour être normaux et le bas d'un corps de poulpe d'une couleur noire. Sa vision se troubla. Elle commença à reculer en le gardant à vue, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se téléporte à un clignement d'œil, la faisant instantanément hurler et lui faire faire demi-tour d'un mouvement de nageoire.

Elinska : PLUS JAMAIS JE NE TE FAIS CONFIANCE VLADIMIR ! TU M'AVAIS DIT D'ALLER A GAUCHE MENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUR ! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

* * *

><p>Tatu : O-oui… Xaldin s'est transform-mé en m-monstre et Ve-vexen est m-mort…<p>

Elle pleurait entre chaque mot où presque rendant la compréhension difficile pour Demyx qui comprit néanmoins en hochant de la tête.

Demyx : Je suis là depuis un moment, dans un monde proche d'Atlantica… Je n'ai croisé personne et je n'arrive pas à faire de couloirs obscurs…

Tatu : T-tu es en poisson depuis tout ce t-temps ?

Elle paraissait effrayée à cette idée et son regard se chargea d'admiration quand il acquiesça.

Demyx : Bon… tu me dis qu'un Xaldin mutant te poursuivait, c'est ça ? Avec Xash ?

Tatu : O-oui.

Demyx : Bon, on va sortir de là, ok ? Ne t'en fais pas.

Il se recula et expliqua qu'il avait remarqué une ville sous-marine plus loin et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Elle accepta et ils nagèrent dans la direction indiquée pour arriver à la ville. Pourtant, personne ne vint les accueillir. Ils visitèrent une maison, puis une autre.

Demyx : Il y avait des gens avant pourtant ! Où sont-ils passés ? Ca me fatigue cette histoire !

Tatu fut incapable de parler et se serra dans son dos. Ce manque de personne amicale l'inquiétait tout autant que le reste. Un cri leur parvint, la faisant hurler à son tour parce qu'elle n'y était pas préparée. Demyx soupira et la rassura en la prenant dans ses bras.

Demyx : Ce n'était pas la voix de ton amie ?

Tatu : E-Elin ?

Effrayée comme elle l'était, elle ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais, pour l'avoir entendue gueuler bien trop souvent, Demyx avait fait le lien immédiatement.

Tatu : Et si c'est elle ? Il faut aller l'aider !

Demyx : On ne sait pas d'où cela vient…

? : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ESECE DE PERVERS A TENTACUUULES ! LACHE-MOI LA GRAPINEEEEEETTEEEEEEEUUH !

Demyx :… Ca se rapproche en tout cas. Si c'est elle on la ve-

Elinska : TAAAATUUUUU ! DEMYYYYYX !

Elle arrivait vers eux, à la vitesse d'un bateau à moteur et les choppa par le bras, les entraînant dans sa course folle. Demyx fut obligé de la suivre mais grimaça en sentant ses oreilles grésiller.

Elinska : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Demyx : J'aide Xyrla ! Quest-ce que TOI tu fais là ?!

Elinska : JE FUIS CE PSYCHOPATHE TENTACULAIRE DE XALDIN QUI ME COLLE AU TRAIN DEPUIS DES HEURES EN SE TELEPORTANT !

Demyx : Quel psycho-

Il se retourna pour apercevoir la face sans expression d'une silhouette ressemblant beaucoup trop à son visiblement ex-collègue. Un frisson le parcouru et il accéléra sa nage.

Demyx : J'accepte l'adjectif Psychopathe !

Tatu pour sa part n'eut pas l'air particulièrement plus effrayée qu'au moment où elle était entrée dans l'eau... C'est à dire qu'en fait elle l'était beaucoup. Demyx avait fait du bon boulot pour la réconforter, mais un Xaldin sans faciès reste effrayant. Tout cela pour vous introduire le fait qu'Elinska était à deux doigts de se faire arracher le bras en cet instant, tant la numéro XV s'y agrippait. La brave numéro XVI y passait outre en cet instant et cherchait avant-tout un moyen sauver leur peau à tous.

Elinska : VLADIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! NOUS LAISSE PAS TOMBER MAINTENANT ! S'IL TE PLAÎT DECROOOOOOCHE !

Xaldin se téléporta juste en face d'eux, Tatu hurla, Xaldin pleura la mort des tympans qu'il n'avait sans doute déjà plus en se changeant en ce qu'il était désormais. Une lumière dorée apparût au dessus de la surface de l'eau.

Vladimir : Sbrlouik ?

Elinska : VLADIMIR ! AU NOM DE TOUS CES INSTANTS DE PAPOUILLAGES QUE NOUS AVONS PASSES ENSEMBLE, ENVOIE NOUS UN MOYEN D'ABATTRE CE MONSTRE !

Vladimir: Sb... Blouirk ?

Elinska : OUI J'EN SUIS SÛRE ! C'EST URGENT LA !

Accédant à sa demande, le ver rampant leur envoya un doyen avec une batte et une montre. Tout le monde, y compris la nouvelle forme de Xaldin s'arrêta un instant, s'accordant une introspection personnelle afin d'identifier le pourquoi d'un doyen avec une batte et une montre en train de se noyer au milieu de l'océan après y être apparut comme par magie.

Xaldin : …

Demyx : je crois qu'il n'a pas très bien compris ta demande. Réessaye peut être ?

Les trois fuyards regardèrent leur poursuivant, qui leur fit un signe encourageant de la main, leur assurant qu'ils pouvaient prendre le temps de le faire correctement.

Elinska : Vladimir ? Je t'ai demandé un moyen d'éliminer Xaldin-Ursula, tu peux réessayer s'il te plaît ?

Vladimir : Bloup... Blouuiirk Squibr ?

Elinska : je disais que tu t'étais trompé et que-

Vladimir : Sqblourk ! Sbarloubl !

Elinska : Comment ça plus de crédit ?! Remets une pièce alors !

Vladimir : Blouablurk !

Elinska : Mais comment t'as fais ton compte pour ne plus en avoir !

Vladimir : Squirblbll... Squakikrkbloupp...

Elinska : UN SITE DE RENCONTRES ?! TU VAS QUAND MEME PAS ME DIRE QUE T'AS DEPENSE TOUT TON CREDIT EN CONNEXION INTERNET ?!

Pas de réponse. Leur poulpesque ennemi se remit tranquillement en mouvement, histoire de leur signaler que la pause était finie et aussi pour éviter un claquage malvenu. Elinska ne réfléchit pas plus et entraîna Tatu et Demyx dans sa nage à travers la ville sous-marine. Tatu était telle une poupée de chiffon, ne bougeant plus et se laissant entraîner comme une algue par la marée et Demyx aidait la numéro XVI à aller plus vite. Ils traversaient les rues sans savoir où aller réellement et les filles hurlèrent quand Xaldin apparu. Tatu repoussa les deux autres avant de s'enfuir en nageant, Elinska la poursuivant et Demyx se gourant de sens.

Elinska : FAUT QU'ON TROUVE UN TRUC ! IL DOIT BUGUER POUR SE TELEPORTER AUTANT ?! HYAH !

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Elle repoussa Tatu mais cette dernière cria quelque chose.

Tatu : C'EST PAS FINI DE NOUS FAIRE PEUR COMME CA ?!

Etrangement, le Slender-Xaldin-Ursula s'arrêta dans son action, sous le regard… médusé (oui j'ai osé) d'Elinska.

Tatu : TU FAIS SERIEUSEMENT CHIER LA ! Ok t'es devenu un méchant tout moche...

Elinska : encore plus moche...

Tatu : C'EST PAS LA QUESTION !

Elinska se dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser faire...

Tatu : Mais en plus on ne peut pas essayer de négocier quoi que ce soit ?! Faut juste qu'on coure en essayant de t'échapper ?! T'as pas l'impression que c'est pas déjà UN PEU CHIANT ?! Et encore si tu le faisais bien... Mais depuis le début tu nous laisse courir un peu, « oh ! Dommage ! Je suis déjà devant vous ! » alors on va courir plus loin comme des dératées et « oh ! Dommage encore ! Je suis toujours capable de me téléporter et juste en face de vous ! ». Et ça TOUT LE TEMPS ! Nan mais tu peux pas nous laisser souffler un peu ?! J'peux savoir quel genre de méchant tu es pour le faire aussi mal ?! Ca serait un film que les gens se seraient déjà cassés de la salle de cinéma tellement c'est chiant !

Xaldin semblait confus... il finit par doucement lever un de ses longs bras pour se pointer lui-même avec son index.

Tatu : OUAIS TOI ! ALORS LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE QUE LA TU NOUS CASSES SERIEUSEMET LES BURNES ! NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FACON DE FAIRE, FRANCHEMENT ?! TU VEUX QU'ON VIENNE TE TABASSER UN PEU POUR TE MONTRER COMMENT FAIRE, MONSIEUR J'SUIS-INTOUCHABLE-IMBATTABLE-ET-IMMEURABLE ?!

Elinska : euh... Tatu ?

Tatu : QUOI ?!

Elinska : j'crois que tu l'as fait pleurer là...

Tatu : hein ?

Xaldin avait la tête baissée, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps, et les épaules secouées de petits tremblements.

Tatu : euh...

Elinska : eh, Crétin des Alpes...

L'interpellé leur fit un signe de dénégation de la main, se couvrant ses yeux inexistants de l'autre.

Elinska : … ouais bon... Je sais que moi, dire ça pour lui, c'est une aberration, mais faut le comprendre : il passé dans le camp des méchants qu'aujourd'hui, il a pas encore beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine. Même si il avait un bon potentiel il savait pas forcément comment s'y prendre dès le début...

Elle se permit d'ajouter tout bas qu'il avait cependant sut garder son côté pathétique, sans qu'il ne puisse l'entendre cependant. Xaldin hocha lentement la tête, continuant de sangloter. Elinska regarda Tatu... Qui mit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

Tatu : écoute, j'ai peut-être été un peu dure. C'est vrai que c'était pas cool pour toi d'endosser le rôle du méchant sans personne pour t'aider ou quoi que ce soit. Fallait juste que tu comprennes que là ça allait pas. Alors maintenant on va pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases ? Ce n'est qu'en essayant et en expérimentant qu'on peut arriver à quelque chose.

Elinska : Tu vois ? Donc on va reprendre depuis le début. On va prendre de l'avance et tu vas nous laisser croire qu'on t'a semé, d'accord ? Après, tu vas bouger les bras pour nous attraper, y arriver et- oui comme ç-KYAH !

Elle retira sa main de celles de Xaldin, comme piquée à vif. Tatu posa la question que Xaldin murmurait mentalement.

Tatu : Ca va ?

Elinska : Disons que j'ai eut l'impression qu'un aspirateur essayait d'avaler mon âme, ça va ! Bon, Xaldin-Ursula, tu fais SEMBLANT de nous toucher, ok ?

Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête avant de relever un doit crochu et bien trop long.

Tatu : Et ensuite ?

Elinska : Ensuite on avisera ! Un petit pas à la fois !

Les filles se mirent donc en place, prête à partir et au « action » lancé par Elinska, elles reprirent la scène de course-poursuite, avec le plus grand professionnalisme.

Elinska : Puisque je te dis que les petits poissons ne mangent pas les gros ! Tu ne risques rien !

Tatu : Mais… Y en a plus…

Elinska : Les sardines ne vont pas te manger bon sang !

Avec professionnalisme j'ai dit !

Elinska : Oups ! Trompée de texte. Erm… KYAAAAAAAAAH !

Tatu : KY-attends ! Il ne nous suit plus !

Elinska : T-T'es sûre de toi ?

Elles arrêtèrent de nager un instant, restant tout de même proches l'une de l'autre.

Elinska : C'est… silencieux… Il a dû partir oui…

Tatu : Je préfère quand il est là… Ca rompt le silence de l'océan… Ca fait moins peur Elin…

La plus jeune caressa tendrement les cheveux flottant de l'autre pour la rassurer. Elle aurait bien voulu chanter pour la rassurer mais cela aurait attiré le monstre.

Tatu : Elinska ?

Elinska : Voui ?

Tatu : … Quelqu'un m'appelle ?

Elinska : Q-Quoi ?

Tatu : Un peu à la manière de Vladimir… Il t'appelle aussi…

Elle se tut et Elinska pu effectivement entendre son nom au loin. Elle n'en reconnaissait pas la voix et ce n'était pas les « squik » de Vladimir.

Tatu : Je connais cette voix…

Elinska : Moi auss-HYAH !

Le Slender-Xaldin-Ursula avait choisit ce moment pour se téléporter sur elles qui n'y pensaient plus et dans un malheureux mouvement, les deux filles eurent un contact avec les mains tendues de Xaldin et le pire arriva. Elles se sentirent toutes deux aspirées, comme de l'air dans un conduit d'évacuation, avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux en hurlant.

Xaldin : C'est pas possible. Elles hurlent même en dormant…

Luxord : Ca doit être une marque de fabrique.

Elinska : QUE-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

Tatu : A L'AIDE !

Xaldin : On se calme !

Elles analysèrent alors la situation. Une chambre. Un lit. Deux hommes. Deux femmes. Pas très vêtues. Pas d'océan. Pas de zombies. Pas de monstre tentaculeux pervers vicieux et tricheur. Mais un Xaldin et un Luxord !

Elinska : M-Mais… T'es normal ?!

Tatu : Tu ne te téléportes plus ?!

Elinska : Luxord ! Rassure-moi ! T'es toujours un ninja de l'espace ?!

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un long regard suspicieux.

Luxord : Pas de ninja, non…

Xaldin : Levez-vous, vous avez suffisamment de retard comme ça.

Les filles furent déconcertées. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve stupide ? Elinska se plongea dans d'agréables souvenirs et Tatu dans la terreur la plus totale. Non, ça ne pouvait décidément pas être un rêve.

Xaldin : Dépêchez-vous !

Elinska : Lève les bras d'abord et on bougera ensuite.

Il poussa un grognement et tandis ses bras, les filles l'examinant.

Elinska : Non… Bonne longueur.

Xaldin : C'est fini ces bêtises oui ?!

Tatu : … Tu crois que si je gueule il fera comme notre Xaldin à nous ?

Elinska : Non, c'ui là est bien plus chiant et p-ATTEND ! Notre Xaldin ? Comment ça le nôtre ?

Tatu : Ben… Le Xaldin avec les tentacules et pas d'visage ?

Elinska : Le beau Xaldin tu veux dire ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?!

Tatu : Le moins moche en tout cas, ben… j'l'ai vu comme toi je crois !

Luxord : … On ne veut pas vous déranger surtout !

Son collègue était actuellement dans un état de rage intérieur qui menaçait de le transformer en Saïx avant l'heure.

Luxord : Saïx attend… Saïx !

Il dessina un « x » sur son front comme si cela pouvait les aider à se souvenir. De nouveau Elinska partit dans ses songes avant que Tatu ne la secoue en désignant leur tenue. Débardeur et short.

Elinska : On ne peut sortir comme ça voyons !

Xaldin : Vous avez… déjà trop traîné ! Debout !

Il les saisit par le bras et les traîna hors du lit, Luxord fermant la marche avec un soupir.

Luxord : Quoi ?

Elinska : …

Elle se retournait trop souvent pour le regarder, avant de retourner vers Tatu et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille des choses dont il n'avait pas écho.

Elinska : J'ai l'impression que tu vas te transformer en ninja et disparaître à tout instant. Alors je te surveille.

Luxord : C'est quoi cette obsession pour les ninjas !

Tatu : donc de ton côté aussi c'était un « ninja »... Enfin, c'est toi qui disais qu'il était un ninja.

Elinska : Vladimir était devenu Dieu ?

Tatu : ouaip. Et on avait des échantillons de couleurs sur des cartes pour ouvrir des portes ?

Elinska : aussi...

Silence.

Elinska : j'vois pas d'autres solutions : on a fait le même rêve en même temps, ou on a toutes les deux été dans le même pour le partager.

Tatu : ça doit venir de nos cœurs... Ils doivent être entrés en résonance quand on dormait, un peu comme deux téléphones pendant un appel.

Silence encore une fois... Sauf que cette fois-ci un long et mince sourire vicieux étira leurs lèvres.

Les deux : hu hu hu hu hu...

Oh que non l'Organisation ne les empêcherait pas de communiquer ou de passer du temps ensemble... Elles venaient de trouver un autre moyen de communication pour conspirer dans leur dos sans se faire entendre !

Luxord : c'est bientôt fini les messes basses ?

Xaldin : de toute façon on est arrivés.

S'ouvrait désormais face à elles la salle commune, où à peu près tout le monde était réuni pour recevoir ses missions du matin.

Tatu : Marluxia ! T'es pas mort !

Marluxia : je peux savoir pourquoi je te ferais ce plaisir de si bon matin ?

Elinska : c'est Vladimir qui va être déç-

Les deux : VLADIMIR !

Avec toutes ces histoires elles n'avaient pas remarqué que leur Ver Rampant préféré n'avait pas été de ceux qui les avaient réveillées.

Saïx : ici.

Vladimir : Squouik !

Le numéro VII le tenait par ce qui devait équivaloir à la peau du cou, à supposer que Vladimir aie un cou, ce dont on peut légitimement douter.

Elinska : Saïx !

Un doux sourire ravi étira les lèvres de la numéro XVI et elle commença à s'avancer vers le numéro VII avec la démarche d'une lycéenne qui s'en va vers l'horizon brillant d'une possible relation avec un gars gentil, attentionné, compréhensif...

Saïx : et vous êtes en retard.

… et dont le ton restera toujours aussi froid et tranchant qu'une lame de guillotine fraîchement aiguisée, parce que là on parle du vrai Saïx. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Elinska, qui n'hésita pas à mettre dans son ton à elle combien elle était dégoûtée de ce retour à la réalité.

Elinska : pff... Quand je pense que tu avais été si gentil avec moi... tu étais parvenu à me réconforter même dans cette obscurité là...

Tous le monde se stoppa net. Saïx cligna une fois, deux fois des yeux, puis eu une véritable et sincère expression d'incompréhension.

Saïx : hein ?

Vladimir : SQUOUIK ?! SQUI SQUISQUISQUI SQUAQUIK ?!

Tatu : non attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu-

Marluxia : Saïx ? Elle nous sort quoi là Xash ?

Xigbar : on dirait bien qu'il s'est passé des choses sans qu'on le sache...

Toujours sous le choc de l'incompréhension, Saïx ne répondit rien.

Axel : Saïx ?

Saïx : je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi est-ce qu'elle veut parler...

Elinska : C'est ça ! Fuis tes responsabilités ! Ca m'apprendra à me méfier des changements bizarres de personnalité chez toi ! Je me disais bien que c'était pas normal !

Saïx : mais de quoi est-ce que tu es en train de me parler ?!

Imaginez un peu le pauvre numéro VII, qui devait gérer Elinska, ses propos aux sens étrange, sa propre incompréhension, le regard lourd de sens des autres membres de l'Organisation, et un ver rampant qui essayait de lui sauter au visage pour le tuer. Pris un à un, ces éléments ne lui auraient même pas fait remuer un cil. Pris tous ensemble ça commençait à devenir compliqué à gérer. Demyx s'approcha de Tatu.

Demyx : tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle sursauta, se tourna vers lui, le regarda un instant... Puis vira au rouge pivoine sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, osant à peine bégayer, semblant à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes et concentrant de tout évidence toute son énergie à tenir debout.

Demyx : hé ?

Larxene : On dirait bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de ce côté aussi !

Demyx : mais mais mais... Mais non !

Elinska : Oui nan mais toi je t'y prendrai bien à te coller torse-nu à Tatu comme ça !

Demyx : MAIS DE QUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS PARL-HMOUAAAAAARFAAAAAAAAAAAAIDE !

Il n'était pas assez puissant pour Saïx... Ce n'est pas grave... Il pouvait toujours tuer Demyx en premier !, s'était dit Vladimir.

Elinska : Puisque c'est comme ça ne compte plus sur moi pour te faire confiance ! Je le savais que même en ninja des ténèbres Luxord valait mieux que toi sur ce plan là !

Ce faisant elle s'était accrochée au bras du numéro X, qui eu un léger mouvement de recul avec un mauvais pressentiment. Le numéro II eut un sourire de requin.

Xigbar : mais c'est que la nuit a été agitée on dirait...

Luxord : je vous jure que je ne comprends pas non plus de quoi il s'agit, elles délirent comme ça depuis le réveil et-

Larxene : c'est ça, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Et Xyrla elle rougit à chaque fois que Demyx lui dit bonjour peut-être ?

Luxord : mais vous allez quand même pas les écouter ?!

Elinska : ah parce que toi aussi tu fuis tes responsabilités ?!

Xemnas : silence.

Le numéro I se tenait dans l'entrée de la salle commune. Et tout le monde lui obéit. Même Vladimir arrêta un instant de griffer le visage de Demyx et de mettre ses cheveux dans le plus beau bordel qui soit.

Xemnas : Xyrla, Xash, vous venez toutes les deux avec moi dans la salle du conseil. Tout de suite.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en fut en premier, sans leur jeter un regard supplémentaire. Les deux filles soupirèrent puis se mirent toutes deux en route. Elles savaient qu'elles allaient se faire engueuler pour avoir mis le bordel, encore une fois. Et pour le coup c'était même pas vraiment totalement de leur faute... ou presque.

* * *

><p>(1) Remarque tout à fait pertinente et véridique puisque, comme nous le précise Dante dans son <em>Purgatoire<em>, il est interdit aux âmes damnées d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec les gens qu'ils connaissaient... Il ne faudrait quand même pas que les filles, en se retrouvant, se mettent à faire des conneries au point qu'on les revoie sur terre comme _Sœur Marie-Thérèse_ !

Et voilà ! Notre cadeau de fin d'année (de début ici présent…) ! Pour les menaces de mort, ou les indemnisations nous vous recommandons les MPs et nous essayerons de répondre (Elinska : Je m'excuse platement, c'est mon tour de ne plus arriver à y répondre…)

Nous en profitons pour souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire à Vladimir qui n'a pas eut de fête cette année (mais il est devenu Dieu alors bon).

De gros bisous à tous ! Et à Mardi !


	62. Chapter 60

Bonjour mes petits poussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins ! *SBAF*

Vous aurez été gâtés cette semaine ! (mais c'était légitime) Un cadeau d'anniversaire et un chapitre ! On espère que les deux vous plairont d'ailleurs et qu'ils restent quand même à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^

Cette semaine, Yui666444 est la seule qui recevra un bon point de la reconnaissance de quinzaine des auteures ! (qui s'ecusent toujours platement pour l'absence de réponses à ces dernières : Elinska est entrée en période d'examens sur une longue durée et Tatu continue de bosser pendant ce temps là... on fait de notre mieux !)

Brecht ! Fini de raconter nos vie, place au chapitre !

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Xion et Elinska faisaient la chasse aux sans-cœurs cachés. Depuis quelles étaient arrivées, pas une ombre, ou si, juste des ombres. Pas de sans-cœur emblème.<p>

Xion : Si on prend trop de temps Saïx va s'énerver… Surtout que l'on revient de la ville d'Halloween…

Elinska : Hum… Allons voir à la place de l'Horloge !

Arrivées en haut, elles furent heureuses se rencontrer des sans-cœurs emblèmes : Elinska tirait pour les affaiblir et Xion donnait un coup de Keyblade pour les achever rapidement. Le travail se faisait vite et sans problèmes si bien qu'elles vidèrent la zone en quelques minutes et durent repartir à la chasse.

Elinska : Prête pour une nouvelle traque ? Héhé… Petits, petits sans-cœurs ! Venez voir Tata Xion et Mémé Elinska ! Haha !

Après près de deux bonnes heures de fouillage intensif, elles estimèrent que Saïx serait content et Elinska avait refait un plein de cœurs au passage. Les filles rentrèrent donc à la citadelle, le second les accueillant d'un magnifique regard noir qui ne disparut pas malgré le nombre de cœurs récupérés.

* * *

><p>Xaldin : Alors ?<p>

Tatu : C'est officiel, celui qui a dit qu'un nouveau sans-cœur était apparu est bigleux.

Xaldin : C'est moi.

Tatu : … On peut peut-être continuer à chercher, non ?

Xaldin : oui.

Et ils continuèrent de chercher, l'orgueil du numéro III en ayant prit quelque peu pour sa poire. Ils finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, et il s'avéra qu'ils avaient tous les deux raison : il y avait en effet un sans-cœur inconnu qui avait fait son apparition, mais il n'en existait qu'un seul spécimen. Un genre de cas a part.

Xaldin : bien, les deux heures ne devraient pas tarder à être écoulées.

Tatu : Vladimir va avoir une autre épreuve à franchir ?

Xaldin : oui, mais tu ne la verras pas.

Elle senti un choc a l'arrière du crâne, puis se fut le noir complet.

* * *

><p>Vladimir revenait sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Il avait tracé la carte au fur et a mesure de ses découvertes, en s'aidant de restes de planches de bois comme règle et en ayant volé du papier et de l'encre. Les sans-cœurs de la ville avaient gardé une certaine méfiance à son égard, mais n'avaient pu refuser la discussion et l'échange, à l'image des marchands de la ville. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans la petite ruelle, il n'y avait personne.<p>

Vladimir : squouik ?

Il décida d'attendre un peu, en espérant qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé de grave. 15min plus tard, il cessa de ronger son frein, et se mit à leur recherche. Il dû pour cela suivre leurs traces, celles-ci s'effaçant facilement à cause du vent qui balayait les rues et soulevait la fine terre qui recouvrait le sol. Il vint un moment ou il croisa les mêmes traces, mais qui revenaient dans l'autre sens. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers une autre partie de la ville plutôt qu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Enfin... ils... Il ne restait plus qu'une seule paire de pieds, et Tatu n'avait pas pu prendre autant de pointure en aussi peu de temps. Il craint le pire et accéléra le pas, tout en suivant les nouvelles traces solitaires. Il arriva sur une place ouverte au désert : les habitations vides devaient servir d'entrepôts aux denrées sans valeur et encombrantes. Perché sur un toit, il vit le numéro III qui le toisait en croisant les bras.

Xaldin : Tu es parvenu à remonter la piste. Bien.

Il se pencha pour attraper une Xyrla inconsciente par le col, de façon a ce que le petit sans-cœur puisse la voir en dépit de la contre-plongée.

Vladimir : Squouik ! Squouiki squik squik squikiouik ?!

Xaldin : je n'ai pas saisi un mot de ce que tu viens de me dire.

Il reposa la numéro XV.

Xaldin : mais je crois que toi tu peux comprendre chacun des miens. Et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu veux la récupérer, il va d'abord falloir m'affronter.

Vladimir lui lança un regard partagé : cet immonde personnage était-il vraiment capable et autorisé à faire du mal à Tatu ?

Xaldin : ne crois surtout pas que je me soucie de sa santé.

Il lui donna un petit coup de pied dans les côtes.

Xaldin : mon but est de te pousser à m'affronter, petit sans-cœur.

Les yeux dorés de Vladimir s'illuminèrent de détermination, et il se campa sur ses pattes. Il fixa longuement la Lance Tourbillonnante, la tension envahissant petit à petit son corps. Son adversaire le regardait d'une tranquille assurance : rien d'étonnant, il avait l'air d'être un guerrier expérimenté. Il ne pouvait lancer l'assaut. Il n'était qu'un petit sans-cœur avec pratiquement aucune force offensive. A un moment, le numéro III s'élança. Il atterrit juste derrière lui, et il se décala d'un petit saut vif pour éviter la lance qui s'abattait sur lui. Xaldin esquissa un bref sourire et repartit de suite a l'assaut. Quelques coups plus tard, il invoqua une deuxième lance, puis une troisième. Vladimir était petit, vif, et agile ; mais désormais chaque coup le manquait d'un cheveu, et il n'était toujours pas parvenu à s'approcher de Tatu. Il parti se réfugier dans une des maisons abandonnées pour y souffler un peu, et se cacha derrière de gros sac stockés en hauteur. Son adversaire entra dans le bâtiment.

Xaldin : ce n'est pas ta petite taille qui te permettra de te cacher éternellement.

Vladimir réfléchit très vite, et trouva une idée. Il se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces sur le sac derrière lequel il se cachait.

Vladimir : squooouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik !

Le sac bascula et s'écrasa au sol, libérant dans les airs un nuage complet de sciure de bois, opaque et étouffant. Le vers rampant n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il sauta à terre et se précipita vers la sortie. Xaldin avait commencé à tousser mais s'était ensuite couvert la bouche et se dirigeait vers la porte à sa suite. Le sans-cœur entreprit alors de rejoindre Tatu, profitant de la diversion qu'il venait de créer. Une fois à son niveau, il se mit a la secouer.

Vladimir : Squik ! Squik ! Squiiik !

Xaldin : bien...

Il se retourna : son adversaire se tenait déjà derrière lui, couvert de sciure, mais toujours en pleine forme alors que lui même était exténué. Il lui fit face.

Xadin : on dirait bien qu'elles avaient malheureusement raison. Ca me débecte, mais tu as réussi les épreuves.

Il se massa l'arrête du nez.

Xaldin : je me demande franchement ou va l'Organisation... Enrôler des sans-cœurs... Les manipuler est une chose mais coopérer avec eux...

Tatu commença alors a remuer, mais fut incapable d'ouvrir les yeux : le soleil de plomb d'Agrabah était trop cruel pour ses pupilles.

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : Vladimir...

Elle se redressa, lentement, se massant alternativement le crane et la nuque.

Tatu : Xaldin espèce de...

Xaldin : Il a passé les épreuves, ne commence pas a te plaindre. On en a enfin fini avec cette mission.

Il ouvrit un couloir obscur. Tatu se releva, avec toujours autant de précautions.

Tatu : Vos méthodes restent toujours aussi exécrables... Un de ces quat' tu vas me le payer, crétin des Alpes.

Le numéro III s'amusa de l'expression colérique de sa collègue puis s'en moqua complètement. Il franchit le portail, et les deux autres partirent a sa suite.

Tatu : pois-chiche avarié.

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : tranche de porc fluorescente.

Vladimir : Squak !

Tatu : trou d'la couche d'ozone.

Vladimir : Squek !

Le numéro III poursuivit la technique de l'ignorance et s'était dirigé vers Saïx pour faire son rapport, sous une pluie d'injures toutes fraîches.

* * *

><p>Elinska se releva en reconnaissant la voix de son amie.<p>

Elinska : Tatu ! Vlady !

Tatu : Elin ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi sale petit ver de terre poilu… Vladimir à réussi ses épreuves !

Elinska : C'est vrai ?

Tatu : Ouaip ! Il a assuré comme un pro !

Le petit et adorable ver rampant trottina jusqu'à Charlie, le canapé blanc devenu noir redevenu blanc, sur lequel Elinska était assise, et grimpa sur ses genoux après un dérapage involontaire sur le sol lisse de la citadelle.

Elinska : Tu as vraiment réussi ?

Vladimir : Squiiiik ?

Elinska : Je n'oserais pas douter de toi mon chou ! Mais c'est juste trop génial ! Je suis contente ! Tu vas pouvoir rester avec nous !

Vladimir : Squik !

Elinska : Alors ! Tu me racontes ? Tatu ! T'étais avec lui ?

Tatu : …de raton-laveur charbonné, oui Elin ?

Elinska : Quand Vlad à fait son épreuve, tu étais avec lui ?

Tatu : Non, j'étais avec ce bambou des steppes.

Elinska : Viens alors !

Tatu : Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, insignifiante pomme de pin glacée…

Elle rejoint son amie et Vladimir et le plus beau, le plus magnifique des chefs de la choupinerie ! Le petit ver rampant s'assit sur les jambes d'Elinska, pour éviter de faire la moindre trace sur Charlie et il squika son aventure dans Agrabah.

Elinska : T'es trop génial !

Tatu : C'est sûr !

Vladimir : Squiiiiiii…

Elinska : Fais pas ton modeste !

Tatu : Elle a raison ! Et donc, quelle était ta dernière épreuve ?

Vladimir : Squik squek squiiiiiki !

Tatu : … Pardon ?

Elinska : T'as mal entendu toi aussi ?

Tatu : Il me semble, répète nous ça Vlad, s'il te plaît ?

Vladimir : Squik squek Squiiiiki !

Demyx eut le temps de prendre une mission de la faire à son rythme et de revenir avant que les filles que l'information ne monte à la tête des filles… puis…

Les deux : QUOOOOIII ?

Dans un même ensemble, elles se retournèrent, prêtes à bondir sur Xaldin et lui faire connaître la plus terrible des tortures. Seulement, quand on parle du loup, on en voit plus la queue (sans idée perverse), en effet, Xaldin était allé faire son rapport à Xemnas concernant la nouvelle recrue.

Elinska : J'vais l'écarteler…

Tatu : Lui briser les côtes…

Elinska : Lui arracher les dents…

Tatu : Lui couper les-

Vladimir : Squik !

Les deux : Pardon…

Vladimir : Squikeki ! Squiiiiiikaaaa… Squik !

Elinska : Maiiiis…

Tatu : Il a raison. D'une certaine manière, c'est… grâce à Xaldin que Vladimir à rapidement passé ses épreuves et qu'il est accepté maintenant.

Elinska : Beuh…

Elles se levèrent et allèrent se balader lorsque une jolie petite voix trognonne et tellement agréable les appela.

Xaldin : Xyrla, Xash, Xemnas veut vous voir.

Je rigolais pour la voix agréable…

Tatu : Ah, le vieux manchot boiteux…

Elinska : On a rien fait encooooore…

Tatu : Ne t'inquiète pas ; de quoi il veut parler ?

Xaldin : Allez le voir et vous saurez.

Elinska : S'pèce de barbu barbant.

Elles y allèrent donc, Vlady avec elles et attendirent que Xemnas expose la raison de leur présence.

Xemnas : Ce petit sans-cœur à donc réussi les épreuves, c'est intéressant.

Tatu : Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça…

Xemnas : Exact. Après cette… mission à la ville d'Halloween, j'estime qu'il est temps de proposer aux membres de l'Organisation qui le voudront, un cœur artificiel.

L'annonce était brutale et aucune des deux ne put immédiatement répondre. C'est Tatu qui se reprit le plus vite.

Tatu : Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Xemnas : Il me semble que c'est le meilleur moment.

Elinska : donc vous êtes prêts à supporter tous les inconvénients ?

Elles n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

Xemnas : il me semble que nous n'y perdons aucun cœur, et que cela nous permet de développer de nouvelles capacités. Je vais cependant leur laisser le choix.

Elinska : ...

Tatu : merci de nous avoir averties.

Elle savait qu'il aurait très bien pu ne pas le faire, et il lui semblait important de le dire. Cependant, comme elles s'y attendaient, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il les avait directement fait venir.

Xemnas : je voudrais que l'on discute des inconvénients et des adaptations. Il me semble que vous avez eu des difficultés à apprendre comment créer des couloirs obscurs, notamment sur votre faculté à sentir le néant.

Il s'était déjà fait une idée sur la question, mais il lui fallait vérifier : âpres tout, la technique venait d'elles.

Tatu : hum... Ils risquent en effet d'avoir du mal à retrouver la sensation mais...

Elinska : le gros problème, c'est la tartiflette.

Xemnas : la tartiflette ?

Elinska : Saïx vous a pas expliqué ? J'y crois pas ! Il a gâche ma superbe métaphore ! Enfin bref... J'y disais, que les sentiments, c'est comme de la tartiflette. Déjà une, c'est lourd a digérer, deux, ca met KO, et trois... en général on digère pas. Alors si en plus on a été habitué à manger que de la salade avant ca...

Tatu : ce n'est pas tout d'accueillir les sentiments dans son corps, il faut aussi savoir les gérer, faire le tri, les calmer. Et ca risque d'être un réel problème.

Elinska : donc pour la première fois, une demi tartiflette seulement, et on prend le temps de digérer !

Tatu : et faudrait que certains mettent leur orgueil entre parenthèses s'ils veulent de l'aide...

Xemnas : je vois... et après ca ?

Elinska : après ça on apprend comment dépenser les calories de la tartiflette ! C'est pas comme les vitamines de la salade.

Tatu : ca vaut pour les techniques, mais aussi pour les couloirs obscurs et le reste, étant donne que ca a des répercutions sur le corps... Sans compter que le cœur ne sera pas très stable au début.

Xemnas : hum.

Il resta pensif pendant 5 secondes peut être, puis il leur dédia a nouveau son attention.

Xemnas : n'en parlez a personne pour le moment. La réunion se fera demain. Je compte sur vous, certains poseront sans doute des questions, et d'autres exigeront peut être une démonstration.

Elinska allait les comparer a des animaux de cirque mais elle empêcha les mots de sortir, se disant que Xemnas pouvait revenir sur sa décision a propos de Vladimir a tout moment, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, ou qu'une armée de Leprechauns envahisse la Citadelle.

Xemnas : vous pouvez y aller.

Et elles s'exécutèrent.

Tatu : j'suis claquée...

Elinska : moui, il est tard... et puis on a dû enchaîner ces missions avec celle d'Halloween. Dodo ?

Tatu : ouais... Je crois qu'il me reste juste la capacité de réflexion du poireau radioactif qui nous sert de numéro III...

Elinska : oui nan, dans ce cas là, il reste plus qu'a aller se coucher...

Ne pouvant se décider sur qui dormirait avec Vladimir, Tatu apporta son matelas dans la chambre d'Elinska, qui avait mit le sien a terre, et ils dormirent tous ensembles.

Le lendemain, elles eurent l'immense bonheur de se faire réveiller par Vladimir en personne et tout de suite, le réveil passe mieux. Elles se permirent une douche avant d'aller rejoindre les autres, sentant que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos. C'est donc fraîches et dispos qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, Vladimir ouvrant fièrement la marche tout en galérant dignement dans les virages.

Elinska : Je sais que c'est méchant… Mais il est trognon à déraper…

Tatu : T'as raison… On est vilaines quand même…

Dirent-elles avec un sourire bienheureux en direction du petit sans-cœur qui squika après une glissade un peu trop brusque. Malheureusement pour elles, le bonheur idiot qui les habita les quitta dès l'instant elles entrèrent dans la salle commune. Une douzaine de paire d'yeux se braquèrent sur elles et les filles eurent un éloquent mouvement de recul.

Elinska : On a rien fait !

Tatu : C'est quoi ce regroupement ?

Elinska : Et il est ou le schtroumpf ?

Axel : Saïx nous a dit d'attendre là.

Luxord : Et depuis ce matin, on attend.

Elles se regardèrent puis tous les autres et Tatu demanda.

Tatu : Il est avec Xemnas ?

Xigbar : Certainement. Vous êtes au courant de quoi que ce soit ?

Elinska : Pas spécialement non… Bon… Poussez vos fesses, voilà la compagnie.

Ils patientèrent un petit moment, s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient : ainsi, quelques un se retrouvèrent autour d'une partie de poker qui aurait bien pu être strip si la menace de l'arrivée soudaine de Saïx ne planait pas au-dessus de leur têtes. Ils pariaient donc des services à rendre ou des munnies suivant les moins joueurs et les autres s'ennuyaient mortellement. Saïx revint finalement un millier de munnies en jeu plus tard et il leur ordonna sans préambule de se rendre en salle de réunion, et au ton qu'il employait, les filles surent qu'il était au courant.

Roxas : Et les missions ?

Saïx : Il n'y en aura pas pour aujourd'hui. Ne traînez pas.

Les membres de l'Organisation finirent par obéir avec plus ou moins de rapidité et d'envie et se retrouvèrent donc aussi sur leur sièges surélevés où Xemnas les attendait.

Xemnas : Vous voici réunis ici aujourd'hui pour parler d'un sujet dont peu d'entre vous sont au courant. Récemment nous avons accueillis deux nouveaux membres, chose… exceptionnelle. Xyrla et Xash sont devenus les membres numéro XV et XVI pour leur condition de Similis mais pas seulement. Suite à une série de conclusions, il est apparu que Xyrla et Xash possédaient un cœur.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

Elinska avait oublié que leur cœur artificiel n'était pas connu de tous, et à présent, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait que la moitié de l'organisation qui était au courant… Ca compliquait les choses. Tatu pensait actuellement la même chose (télépathie !) mais, elle y voyait autre chose : la plupart étaient dans l'ignorance, et même si Xemnas leur donnait les inconvénients d'un cœur, l'ignorance dont ils avaient été l'objet durant ces jours passés à leur côté leur porterait préjudice. Ils avaient pu s'apercevoir de la différence entre Elinska, elle-même et eux, apprécier le fait qu'elles semblaient vraiment avoir des émotions et maintenant la possibilité de récupérer leur cœur se présentait… Un véritable cadeau du ciel… Ils auraient du mal à voir les mauvais côté du cœur artificiel et même s'ils les voyaient... Ils accepteraient. Xemnas avait bien préparé le terrain et elle était prête à parier que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant avant cette réunion accepteraient le cœur, tandis que les autres le refuseraient…

Il régnait un silence inquiétant, et en faisant le tour de la salle, Tatu se rendit compte que la plupart les observait, certains surpris, d'autre totalement neutres. C'était dur à croire pour certain

Roxas : Mais… Les Similis ne devraient pas en avoir…

Xemnas : C'est vrai. A l'origine, elles étaient comme nous tous ici présent mais elles ont réussi à « forger » un cœur artificiel.

Larxene : C'est possible ça ?

Vexen : En effet. Elles y sont parvenues et ont à présent un cœur créé à partir des cœurs des sans-cœurs emblèmes (beaucoup de cœurs dans une seule phrase !).

Lexaeus : …

Marluxia : Ca explique beaucoup de choses…

Demyx : Sont-elle réellement capables de faire une chose pareille ?

Tatu : Ecoute tes supérieurs un peu.

Saïx : Taisez-vous. Tous.

Ils obéirent, le second semblant très sérieux.

Xemnas : Elles en sont capables et nous ont donné la… formule, de ce cœur artificiel. J'en viens donc au but de cette réunion. La série de tests exécutés par Vexen pour tester ce cœur c'est avérée concluante et intéressante.

Vexen : En plus de retrouver leurs sentiments, la possession d'un cœur artificiel a permis au numéro XV et XV de développer de nouvelles capacités de combat. Certains d'entre vous ont pu s'en rendre compte par eux même.

Certains hochèrent distraitement de la tête, les autres restants toujours aussi impassibles.

Xemnas : Il a donc été décidé que ceux qui le voudraient pourraient obtenir un cœur artificiel.

Tatu : Vous y aller un peu vite là.

Elinska : Il n'y a pas que des avantages à avoir ce cœur.

Xemnas : J'allais y venir.

Vexen : Ce cœur artificiel donne des avantages mais il reste certains inconvénients. Notamment une période d'adaptation assez instable ou il faudra apprendre à gérer ces émotions nouvellement acquises.

Tatu : Ce qui peut s'avérer compliqué.

Vexen : De plus, ce cœur est fragile.

Elinska : Il est nécessaire d'apprendre à doser la quantité de cœurs que vous absorberez les premiers temps, histoire de voir comment ça se passe.

Vexen : Et il faudra certainement réapprendre à faire des couloirs obscurs ainsi qu'à vous battre avec vos nouvelles capacités.

Tatu : Je pense que ça se passera bien de ce côté-là.

Marluxia : C'était à cause de ce cœur que vous avez eut des comportements étranges et contraire à celui que vous avez d'ordinaire.

Elles se lancèrent un coup d'œil et Tatu commença.

Tatu : Oui, c'est un effet du manque de cœur.

Elinska : Le cœur artificiel est une drogue, petit à petit on a besoin de plus de cœur. Heureusement, ce symptôme de manque n'apparaît que quand vous êtes à sec, lorsque votre cœur artificiel n'est plus rempli de ceux des sans-cœurs, ce qui ne peut très bien ne jamais arriver si vous gérez bien votre alimentation.

Tatu : Ca nous est arrivé parce qu'on nous a interdit d'aller chasser les sans-cœurs pour ces fichus tests et que vous nous avez coursées dans des tas de monde sans nous laisser de répit.

Elinska : Sinon ça passe tout seul.

En dépit de l'assurance positive qu'offrait la dernière phrase, certains s'étaient légèrement rembrunis. Les deux en profitèrent pour insister, Xemnas ne semblant pas vouloir exposer équitablement les points positifs et négatifs.

Tatu : il ne faut pas oublier que ce cœur artificiel n'est que temporaire. En tant que Similis, notre corps ne peut pas retenir trop longtemps les cœurs, et ils finissent par filtrer vers l'extérieur.

Elinska : donc vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter d'avoir un cœur sans l'utiliser ni vous recharger en espérant ne pas augmenter la dépendance. C'est comme si la place pour notre cœur était un ballon...

Saïx : …

Elinska : j'te signale que t'es le seul à pas aimer mes métaphores, alors c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Bref, vous pouvez toujours éviter de trop étirer le ballon en le gonflant au minimum à chaque fois... Mais c'est pas facile, et au final il fini toujours pas s'étirer s'étirer s'étirer... Et il accueille de plus en plus d'air. Mais bon, vu qui a une petite fuite, faut régulièrement regonfler le ballon.

Xigbar : moi je les aime bien ses métaphores. C'est très imagé.

Non sans un sourire provocateur dédié au numéro VII.

Xemnas : Xigbar...

Ne provoque pas le berserk de l'Organisation, le sujet du jour est sérieux. La numéro XII croisa les bras en déclarant fièrement :

Larxene : et bien moi je n'y crois pas.

Elle attendait clairement des preuves, une démonstration. Hors de question de se laisser duper par des propos tenus par des tordus.

* * *

><p>ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz... Oh ? Ils ont fini de parler ? *bâille*<p>

On espère que les quelques notes d'humour vous aident à supporter le peu de sérieux dont notre fiction est capable XD Faut bien de temps en temps ! On espère aussi que les explications sont claires... Pour nous elles le sont mais nous sommes celles qui avons conçu la chose... Alors forcément c'est plus facile.

Questions de la semaine !

Elinska en petite mamie, ça serait pas trop épique ? Le genre de grand-mère qui se disputerait les bonbons ou les petits pains avec les enfants. Une désertion des sans-cœurs à la Cité du Crépuscule... Assisterait-on à un phénomène d'émigration de grande envergure ? La Cité étant devenu un des lieux préférés des fans du jeu et perdant donc de sa tranquillité, les sans-cœurs auraient-ils fait le choix de partir vers d'autres mondes, pour un emploi plus stable ? Xaldin serait-il plus classe avec des lunettes ? Pourquoi les flamant-roses ne se tiennent-ils que sur une seule patte ? (alors qu'ils en on deux ! c'est vrai quoi !) Est-ce un concours mondial de celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps sur une seule et même patte ? Cherchent-ils à moins abîmer la deuxième, au cas où un problème arriverait à la première ? Le font-ils juste pour que l'on se pose la question ? (Zut ! Je suis zue !) D'autres propositions d'insultes pour étoffer notre vocabulaire ? Bon, mis à part Luxord, qui serait le plus talentueux pour jouer au Poker dans l'Organisation ? Qui peut cliquer "j'aime" ou "follow" pour les métaphores d'Elinska ? 8D Pourquoi continue-t-on de nous mentir sur le temps qu'il fera le lendemain ? Rien ne sert de nous annoncer qu'il fera grand beau soleil et 27°C ? Nous savons tous qu'il fera 15°C (ou moins), couvert, et qu'on aura une petite averse dans l'après-midi. Cette discussion sur les coeurs prendra-t-elle tout le prochain chapitre ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	63. Chapter 61

Bien le bonsoir à tous ! Fait-il beau chez-vous ? Crevez-vous de chaud ? Venez donc prend un instant de fraîcheur sous vos fumant ordinateurs en lisant votre chapitre de Wanted : Sora ! (Non... Le publicité ne déteignent pas sur les gens, non !)

Sur ce, votre feuilleton numérique vous est offert par l'Association SSCR (Sauvons les Sans-Coeurs et les Reflets) de l'aile Est de l'Illusiocitadelle ! Faîtes vos dons !

* * *

><p><span>Précédemment<span> :

_Larxene : et bien moi je n'y crois pas._

_Elle attendait clairement des preuves, une démonstration. Hors de question de se laisser duper par des propos tenus par des tordus._

Maintenant :

Vexen : les capteurs sont formels : elles sont capables d'avoir un cœur en elles.

Zexion : d'autant plus que nous les avons vues faire.

Xion : j'aimerais tout de même les voir faire, si c'est possible.

Elinska : oui bon, c'est pas comme si ce n'était pas prévu de toute façon.

Tatu : dans ce cas je vais m'y coller : je n'ai pas fais le plein depuis quelques jours.

Saïx les fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard pour la nonchalance de leur attitude et de leur ton. Tout ce que Tatu espérait, c'est qu'Elinska ne le prenne pas trop de mal et tienne sans exploser d'ici la fin de la journée.

Roxas : … est-ce qu'au final vous regrettez d'avoir un cœur artificiel ? Je veux dire, en dépit de toutes les contraintes ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis se tournèrent vers le numéro XIII.

Elinska : je pense que l'on a toutes les deux besoin des sentiments que nous offrent ces cœurs artificiels.

Tatu : ne pouvoir que se souvenir de sentiments était étrangement douloureux. On avait besoin d'autre chose. Après... ça dépend des gens. Pour nous le plus important était d'avoir des sentiments.

Elinska : après on passe du temps à les gérer... Mais c'est pas trop grave. Du moment qu'on nous empêche pas d'en prendre soin.

Tatu : tout dépendra de ce que vous jugerez le plus important.

Demyx : et les « crises », comment est-ce ça se présente ?

Tatu : …

Elinska : en gros, tes sentiments dégénèrent. Ils partent en cacahuète, et il est de plus en plus dur de garder le contrôle de soi.

Tatu : la même chose arrive lors d'une « indigestion de coeur ».

Elinska : trois tartiflettes d'affilées.

Tatu : même si je dirais que c'est moins... Négatif. En l'occurrence, lors d'une indigestion, ce sont des sentiments de tous types qui se disputent pour avoir le dessus pour le contrôle du corps. Lors d'un manque de cœur...

Elinska : lorsque t'as pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, que t'as des vertiges et des visions !

Tatu : … ce sont des sentiments puissamment négatifs qui ressortent. Ce qui rend le manque plus dangereux que l'overdose.

Elinska : Yup, mais comme dit précédemment, si moi j'arrive à gérer ça, c'est qu'c'est pas compliqué à faire !

Tatu : T'as pas dis ça.

Elinska : C'étais sous-entendu !

Marluxia : Et ça me semble être un bon argument.

Elinska : Tu trouves toi aussi ?

Larxene : On peut s'attendre à d'autres ennuis ou on a fait le tour là ?

Tatu : C'est à peu près tout. Non ?

Elinska : En gros oui.

Tatu : Il faut aussi se dire que ça dépend des personnes aussi.

Elles se turent et Xemnas reprit la parole.

Xemnas : Les numéros XV et XVI feront donc une démonstration prochainement.

Xaldin : Quand ça ?

Xemnas : Maintenant.

Tatu : Pardon ?

Xemnas : Allons en salle d'entraînement.

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble mais elles obtempérèrent, imitées des autres similis qui voulaient en savoir plus. Ils se retrouvèrent donc là-bas, tous dans les gradins pendant que les filles attendaient au centre de la pièce que Xemnas leur dise quoi faire.

Xemnas : Bien, toutes les deux, vous allez vous battre contre des reflets. Xash, tu te battras avec ton coeur artificiel et Xyrla, sans.

Tatu : Xash se débrouille mieux que moi sans cœur…

Xemnas : C'est un ordre.

Tatu : Mais…

Dans les gradins, Saïx lui lança un regard noir qui la dissuada de continuer sur cette voie et elle soupira. Après avoir fait apparaître 328 elle fit apparaître un couloir obscur en usant de son cœur pour le vider rapidement puis utilisa des lames de son pour que le reste de cœur disparaisse. Une fois prête, elle lança un dernier regard à Elinska qui regardait ses armes, sous toutes les coutures, cherchant certainement à retrouver les pouvoirs des sans-cœurs qu'elle avait tué lors de la mission avec Xion. Elles s'éloignèrent ensuite l'une de l'autre pour ne pas se gêner lors de leur combat.

Tatu signala au numéro I qu'elles étaient prêtes et instantanément, deux reflets apparurent.

Elinska se contenta de tirer une simple balle de feu sur le reflet, sans s'embêter, et d'autres reflets apparurent pour qu'elle continue sa démonstration. De son côté, Tatu, avec toujours 328 en main, lançait de petites attaques sonores, qui frappaient rapidement ennemi le blessant avec peu d'efficacité. Sans le cœur artificiel, elle était beaucoup moins puissante. Elinska en était déjà à son septième sans-cœur qu'elle n'avait pas finit le premier. Pour tout dire, elle galérait. Ce pauvre petit reflet ne semblait pas vouloir mourir et ça l'énervait à proprement parler. Elle finit par le battre que déjà, deux nouveaux reflets apparaissaient.

Elinska : Tu veux un coup de main ?

Tatu : Non, merci !

Elinska : T'es sûre ? J'ai presque finis les miens !

Tatu : Commandes-en d'autres ! Pas touche au mien !

Elinska : Radine ! Partage un peu !

Tatu : Nah !

Xaldin : Elles pourraient s'arrêter là, non ? L'aperçu est déjà assez probant.

Marluxia : Il est clair que la différence de niveau est flagrante…

Tatu : t'occupe ! J'vais juste leur exploser la gueule a ces reflets de mes deux. Et hors de question de stopper quoi que ce soit tant que je les ai pas rendus aussi moches que Marluxia, c'est clair ?

Elinska : Voui !

Marluxia : hé !

Tatu se repositionna donc, estimant qu'elle devait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle prit donc 328 par le manche, et après une infime seconde d'hésitation, elle sauta sur les reflets, brandissant sa guitare comme d'une claymore. Le premier reflet se prit l'instrument de musique en pleine tête, ou du moins, ce qui y ressemblait, et dans un demi-tour rapide, Tatu frappa l'autre dans le ventre. De son côté, Elinska avait reprit le combat, ayant à son actif beaucoup plus de reflets que son amie, le cœur l'aidant à booster sa rapidité et la force de ses balles. Elles utilisaient aussi la magie des sans-cœurs, ce qui augmentait encore plus son efficacité.

Elinska : Tatu ! Sur ta droite !

Tatu : Merci j'avais vu !

Elinska : Tu veux pas prendre une barre de fer ?

Tatu : J'aimeraiiiiis !

Elinska : Tu sais qu'il y en a dans la réserve !

Tatu : J'ai le droit ?

Xemnas : Non.

Tatu : Maiiiis… Je serais plus efficace…

Elinska : …

Tatu : …A peine plus efficace…

Marluxia : Ce ne serait pas de trop…

Tatu : Je t'entends toi !

Luxord : Je pense qu'on a assez vu la différence entre cette incapable au naturel de Xash et Xyrla qui est plutôt douée d'habitude…

Xigbar : C'est plutôt l'inverse aujourd'hui…

Marluxia : Nous ne sommes pas aussi faibles que ça.

Larxene : Clairement…

Tatu : Maiiiis…

Elinska : Reste comme tu es ma Tatu !

Saïx : Coupons court à cette démonstration.

Tatu : J'ai pas fini mes reflets !

Elinska (chuchote): Plus tu restes, plus ils vont se moquer de toi…

Tatu (chuchote) : Je sais mais si je ne bat pas ces reflets, c'est encore plus humiliant que de prendre du temps pour les battre.

Elinska (chuchote) : Haaaan… C'est comme ça ! T'es vraiment adorable toi !

Tatu (chuchote) : Ne te moques pas !

Tatu (à haute voix) : je tiens à préciser qu'Elins s'en sort très bien sans cœur également !

Demyx (toujours mort de rire) : peut être, mais ça change rien au fait que tu sois nulle !

Tatu : toi tu te tais ! C'est sans-doute moi qui vais devoir t'apprendre comment faire si tu choisi d'avoir un cœur. Fais gaffe à pas trop m'avoir à dos !

Xigbar : mais c'est qu'elle est susceptible la poulette !

Tatu : la fermlrmlrrmmrl...

Elle avait retenus ses mots : n'oublions pas qu'elle était endettée auprès de ce type. A la place, elle avait abattu 328 sur un reflet qui s'était un peu trop approché avec violence et hargne. Le numéro II s'amusa du semblant de respect qu'elle lui réservait, mais il ne poussa pas le bouchon plus loin.

Ils ne poursuivirent pas plus la démonstration. L'étape suivante était de tout simplement aller recharger les filles en cœurs, plus particulièrement Tatu. Ils se rendirent à la Cité du Crépuscule, et Tatu leur exposa brièvement la technique qu'elles employaient pour attirer les cœurs à elles, puis Elinska se chargea d'éliminer les sans-cœurs qui se présentaient à elles. Tatu tenta d'ignorer tous les regards posés sur elle alors qu'elle intégrait les premiers cœurs à son organisme. Elinska, quand à elle, n'en eut cure.

Tatu : pour vous, il serait bien que vous gardiez l'habitude de vous battre sans cœur.

Luxord : sinon on ne peut plus éliminer de sans-cœurs lorsqu'on est à sec comme toi ?

Tatu : je peux. Mais c'est vraiment compliqué.

Pour la suite, elle décida d'arrêter de parler d'elle : elle était en train de dévoiler ses points faibles à tout le monde.

Tatu : mais en effet, ça sera plus pratique pour vous si vous êtes à sec.

Elle se tut. Xemnas se tourna vers Elinska.

Xemnas : quelque chose à ajouter Xash ?

Elinska : hum ? C'est marrant !

Xemnas : de quoi ?

Elinska : de battre des sans-cœurs et d'accueillir leur cœur !

Xemnas : … merci Xash.

Elinska : ah oui ! Petit détail : essayez de vous souvenir des éléments des cœurs que vous absorbez : ça peut changer vos attaques !

Ne nous arrêtons pas sur le sens des priorités du numéro XVI, celui-ci ayant déjà été classé parmi les phénomènes paranormaux de notre bel Etat améri-sbam ! (la feeeerme) Tatu récupéra donc son cœur, entier, sous le regard de toute l'organisation, comme si elle était une martienne venue leur souhaiter la bonne année. Elinska avait aussi fait mumuse avec les sans-cœur, et récupérer le peu qu'elle avait utilisé pour la démonstration. Puis, la troupe d'individus louche quitta la Cité du Crépuscule pour retourner à la Citadelle. Tout avait été dit, les démonstrations faites et comme Xemnas le souligna, leur décision était entre leur main.

Xemnas : Vous pouvez donc dès à présent réfléchir sur votre réponse. Tout vous à été expliqué.

Vexen : Si vous avez d'autres questions, elles sont là pour ça.

Tatu : Les toilettes sont au rez-de-chaussée au fond à gauche et la salle de bain dans chacune de vos chambres.

Elinska : Le papier toilette est dans la réserve, ouverte à tous et à toutes alors merci de vous en servir. Concernant le nettoyage des ch-

Xemnas :…

Les deux : A vot' service M'sieur Dame !

Vexen : Tous ceux qui seront décidés pour le cœur artificiel devront venir dans le laboratoire. A ce moment là, je vous expliquerais comment créer un cœur artificiel. (1)

Ils purent donc quitter la salle, Vladimir allant se promener pour se dégourdir les pattes, l'épisode de la Cité du Crépuscule ne lui ayant pas suffit. Les deux filles le suivaient, en direction de la salle commune. Saïx ayant repris ses fonctions de panneau d'indication des missions et elles durent attendre leur tour. Si Tatu voulait se faire discrète pendant deux bons jours pour son reluisant combat, ce fut raté lorsque Xigbar se plaça à sa droite, tout souriant.

Tatu : …

Elinska : Un seul mot et tu te prends 328 en pleine gueule. C'est ce qu'elle pense.

Xigbar : Comme si.

Elinska : Ca fait deux mots !

Tatu : N'en rajoute pas toi.

Elinska : Mais non !

Tatu : …

Elinska : Arrête de me regarder en coin ou je te-

Tatu : …

Elinska : Oh ! Mon Schtroumpf !

Xigbar : Alors comme ça, tu dois ta puissance aux cœurs. C'est bon à savoir.

Tatu : Je pense sérieusement que ce serait une perte de pouvoir pour vous.

Xigbar : Comme si.

Tatu : Le temps que vous vous réadaptiez à un nouveau mode de combat… vous perdrez en efficacité. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première qualité requise ici…

Xigbar : C'est comme ça ?

Elle ne souligna pas l'idée qui se trouvait sous cette question et rejoint Elinska qui l'appelait.

Elinska : On part en mission tous les trois !

Tatu : Sérieusement ?

Elinska : Voui !

Elles regardèrent Saïx, puis Elinska plaqua sa main sur son front, l'air de rien avant de secouer la tête négativement.

Elinska : R.A.S Docteur Xyrla. Pas de fièvre !

Inutile de préciser qu'elles se firent rapidement expédier en mission. La fin de la journée passa sans événements notables et le lendemain, alors que les filles arrivaient à la salle commune, presque vide comme à son habitude, elles furent surprise de trouver Xaldin, planté à la place de Saïx, raide comme un poteau EDF.

Tatu : Il était peut-être vraiment malade hier.

Elinska : Il est trop fort ! Il arrive même à cacher sa fièvre.

Tatu : Xaldin, ou est passé Saïx ?

Xaldin : Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

Elinska : Et vlan ! Ca, c'est fait.

Tatu : On aimerait avoir nos missions… Pour une fois qu'on est pressées d'y aller.

Xaldin : alors venez.

Elles se regardèrent puis firent un pas avant qu'Elinska n'arrête Tatu.

Elinska : Tu crois que Mister Freeze est caché derrière et qu'il va nous sauter dessus pour nous égorger vives et nous empêcher de travailler comme d'honnêtes similis en CDI qui bossent pour une organisation de mafieux au look douteux et aux habitudes toutes aussi bizarres et un boss qui porte le nom d'une marque de jambon tandis que ses subordonnés trouvent ça normal ?

Tatu : non c'est bon, je vois pas Saïx jouer à coucou-beuh...

Elinska : … pffrrrrrr...

Tatu : flippant et comique hein ?

Elinska : attends, attends, j'veux qui m'le fasse si il est vraiment caché derrière le crétin des Alpes !

Mais, déception, déception, le village des Stroumph ne se cachait pas derrière Xaldin (donc derrière Saïx quand il est à sa place habituelle. Protectooooor, of the Strooooumph!). Ce qui est assez rassurant pour Gargamel, parce qu'il ne penserait jamais à venir les chercher ici.

Tatu : bon, sérieusement, où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

Xaldin : …

Il avait d'abord prévu de les accompagner, comme le lui avait demandé Xemnas, mais une sorte de grand découragement l'envahi soudain. De toute façon, elles connaissaient la route.

Xaldin : il est au laboratoire de Vexen, avec Demyx. Vous devez y aller.

Elles ne restèrent plus longtemps en la douce compagnie du numéro III et se mirent aussitôt en route. Une fois arrivées, elles toquèrent, Vexen leur cria d'attendre devant la porte. Alors forcément, quand on est devant le laboratoire du numéro IV et qu'on a à patienter, on chante ! (Sanseverino, _Les Embouteillages_) Tatu avait sorti sa guitare et les accompagnait tranquillement tandis qu'elles se lançaient le défi de celles qui gueuleraient le plus fort sans faire de faute dans les paroles qui s'enchaînent comme sait si bien le faire l'artiste !

Les deux : On est un peu jaloux qu'ils arrivent avant nous mais on les laisse passer dans les embouteillages quand les motards te font merci avec les pieds, merci avec les pieds.

Ce ne sont pas des êtres humains mais une espèce de martien terrien, ils ne connaissent pas, la langue des mains !

Il faut les voir foncer libres comme l'air heureux comme des goélands ils ont l'air épanouis un casque sur la tête et à leur mains, DES GANTS !

Dans les embouteillages ! Tu penses autant au temps qu'au temps, ou tu n'auras plus d'ongle et où tu te mangeras les dents !

Les Harleys à crédit, les japonaises débridées, passent entre les camions à citernes et les 4L, de pompier !

VIRGULE !

Quand les filles se maquillent dans les rétroviseurs, moi j'ai même pas peur, qu'elles oublient de freiner-

Les routiers, du haut de leurs cabines les traitent de femmes au volant, mais en secret, ils aimeraient bien les emmener-

Amoureux des sirènes les ambulanciers sont les marins des départementales, salauds de séducteurs ils ont une infirmière dans chaque hôpital

Ils collectionnent les filles, ils multiplient les aventures, et leur spécialité c'est l'amour en voiture.

Sais-tu qu'il y a des infirmiers qui soignent les blessés en leurs mettant des disques et des cassettes La musicothérapie au service de la FRACTURE OUVERTE !

Pour un lumbago, Nougaro ou bien Django

Une jambe cassée, AC/DC et c'est soigné !

DANS LES EMBOUTEILLAAAAAAGES ! TU PENSES AUTANT AU TEMPS QU'AU TEMPS, OU TU N'AURAS PLUS D'ONGLE ET OU TU TE MANGERAS LES D-

BAM !

Vexen : C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI UN PEU !

Elinska : MAIS ON AVAIT PRESQUE FINI !

Tatu : T'AS GACHE LE FINAL !

Demyx : moi j'ai bien aimé !

Tatu : merci balai-brosse !

Elinska : toi au moins tu nous comprends !

Vexen : une chance pour vous que Saïx m'ait interdit de vous balancer quoi que ce soit à la figure. Je me disais justement qu'il serait temps que je m'intéresse à l'art des explosifs.

Saïx : à l'avenir, il vous sera interdit de faire autant de bruit devant le laboratoire de Vexen. Vous attendrez en silence !

Elinska : j'aurais presque été contente de voir tes sourcils froncés teintés si t'avais pas sorti la dernière phrase.

Saïx : …

Vexen : ils ont tous les deux choisis d'avoir un cœur. Je leur ai expliqué quelques bases, maintenant à vous de leur apprendre comment faire.

Il les planta tandis que les deux brunes dévisageaient Saïx, surprises. Il eut l'air vexé.

Saïx : quoi ?

Tatu : rien.

Elinska : c'est mal d'notre part de juger alors qu'on te connaît pas vraiment…

Tatu : juste qu'on te voyait pas du genre à vouloir un cœur quoi.

Elinska : scuse nous.

Tatu : bon... On dit Cité du Crépuscule ?

Elinska : aaah, douce habitude, quand tu nous tiens... Mais en un sens, c'est toujours là-bas que c'est le mieux de débuter.

* * *

><p>(1) : Vexen parle beaucoup trop dans ce chapitre…<p>

Les questions de la quinzaine pour ceux qui tiennent jusque là !(Vous êtes des guerriers !)

Qui est parti pour bâillonner Vexen ? Ne trouvez-vous pas le verbe bâillonner infernal à écrire ? Marluxia pense-t-il à participer au projet de bondage de Vexen mais avec des fleurs à tentacules ? Devrions nous inquiéter pour la FECCE qui risque de passer d'affreuses heures ? Sinon, plus sérieusement... Saïx... Avec un coeur ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Elinska doit-elle s'esclaffer comme elle le fait en ce moment ou plutôt rester sérieuse comme Tatu ? Pouvons nous penser que le frigidaire de l'organisation puisse réellement avoir un coeur ? Dans ce cas, devons nous craindre l'avènement des machines au pouvoirs ? Pire ! Des congélateurs ?! Et si Saïx décidait de s'associer avec Demyx (aussi farfelue cette idée soit-elle) pour congeler le monde et régner en maître avec tous les méchants du froid ?! Mister Freeze, Saïx et la Sorcière Blanche vont-il créer un nouveau Narnia Square Enyxien ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il me passer de la eige s'il en a chez lui parce que J'AI CHAAAAAUD ? Xemnas projette-t-il quand à lui de créer une organisation de (jeunes) et (magnifiques) hommes aux sentiments mielleux ? Sait-il qu'il y a de forte chance pour que Saïx décide d'aller lui proposer un rafraîchissement autre qu'un verre ? Pire ? Que Xaldin avouera enfin son amour ardent à Luxord ? Pire ! Que l'Organisation devienne une Organisation de gentil, attentionnés, bisounours (un de leur représentant est d'ores et déjà infiltré...) et aimants personnages, prompt à promouvoir amour, compassion et câlins gratuits ?

Hum...


	64. Chapter 62

Bonjour tout le moooonde !

C'est bon ? Vous avez tous survécus à vos partiels et concours blancs ? Ca tombe bien, nous non plus !

Bon, déprimez pas, on revient avec quelque chose de sérieux ! ... Oui d'accord c'est peut être pas ce qu'il fallait en ce moment... Mais on espère que vous allez aimer quand même ! Et que ça sera pas trop fumeux à votre goût non plus ! Y a peut être des trucs que vous allez trouver bizarre aussi... (Comme Saïx qui veut un coeur)

Bref !

Ce programme vous est toujours proposé par la SSCR (Sauvons les Sans-Coeur et les Reflets) qui n'existe pas ailleurs qu'ici... bref !

J'essayerai (Tatu) de répondre aux reviews (qui traînent depuis vraiment longtemps) ce soir ou demain !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le numéro VII avait aussitôt ouvert un passage, afin de mettre fin le plus tôt possible aux bavardages. Ils le franchirent et arrivèrent sur la place de la gare.<p>

Tatu : le mieux serait de se rendre devant le Manoir abandonné, on sera tranquilles.

Saïx rouvrit un autre couloir sans faire de commentaire et ils y furent ainsi la seconde qui suivait.

Elinska : bien... Pour commencer, on peut savoir ce qu'il vous a dit comme conneries le poulpe ?

Saïx : comment ça ?

Tatu : on ne fait pas confiance à Vexen, encore moins sur ce coup. On aimerait savoir s'il ne vous a pas menti ou fourré des idées dans le crâne.

Demyx : je veux bien qu'il s'agisse de Vexen, mais quand même, c'est un sujet sérieux !

Tatu et Elinska : …

Demyx : oui non, d'accord, il s'agit de Vexen.

Elinska : donc ?

Demyx : il a tout d'abord voulu nous rassurer... ça fait bizarre ce verbe sur Vexen... bref, en nous disant que la difficulté dont vous avez parlé en réunion, comme quoi c'est uniquement par envie de garder votre technique pour vous.

Tatu : ça c'est sûr, c'est pas l'envie qui nous manque… Bref, continue.

Demyx : et que c'était aussi pour tester notre réelle volonté à désirer un cœur.

Tatu : bon, pour ces points là, t'as faux.

Elinska : ça fait quelques temps qu'on a dû leur dire comment est-ce qu'on faisait, et si on avait tenté de vous dissuader, j'vois mal le Jambon nous garder en réunion. Ensuite, c'est pas qu'un test pour récolter que les plus motivés : c'est vraiment dur de se faire un cœur. On a mit du temps avant de savoir vraiment y faire.

Demyx : j'y pense, comment est-ce que vous avez découvert comment faire ?

Tatu : ce n'est pas le sujet, et ça ne t'aideras pas à progresser.

Etant donné le ton employé, cela signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Tatu : qu'est-ce qu'il a ajouté ensuite ?

Demyx : hum... il a commencé à nous expliquer le théorique de la façon dont on allait s'y prendre... Et j'ai rien pigé, Saïx non plus je pense. Il pensait parler à des chercheurs en biophysique. Et juste avant qu'il craque et qu'il aille vous demander de vous taire il a ajouté que ça réveillerait en nous des capacités endormies.

Tatu : faux, encore une fois. La fonction première du cœur artificiel est de donner des sentiments presque normaux, et assez proches de ceux que fournit un vrai cœur.

Elinska : ensuite seulement tu peux éventuellement t'en servir pour tes techniques, mais ça ne développe pas de nouveaux pouvoirs. C'est toi qui manipule les cœurs de telle ou telle façon, et encore, tout le monde ne peut pas tout faire. Si tu te mets à soudainement utiliser le feu, c'est parce que t'auras absorbé un cœur de sans-cœurs qui contrôlait un peu le feu. C'est tout.

Tatu : le pouvoir est extérieur, il ne vient pas de toi.

Elinska : bref, y en a marre des phrases compliquées et de la sériositude ! Rien de mieux que la pratique ! Demyx, avec moi !

Tatu : … Je n'aime pas la répartition des groupes.

Elinska : pourquoi ?

Tatu : je vais aller avec Demyx tandis que tu expliqueras comment faire à Saïx.

Saïx : je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette répartition.

Tatu : Demyx utilise un instrument de musique, comme moi. Je ne pense pas que nos techniques fonctionnent de façon trop différente.

Elinska : T'as pas tort… Mais c'est pas comme si on se battait de la même manière non plus.

Tatu : Certes…

Demyx : Pas le choix j'ai l'impression…

Aucun des quatre n'était heureux de son coéquipier, mais c'était le plus pratique.

Elinska : Bon, adjugé vendu, tu pars avec le sitarophile et je reste avec lui, il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare.

Tatu : Tout à fait. Dans le bois, il doit y avoir des sans-cœurs emblèmes, on va y aller.

Elinska : Yup. Comme ça on reste à proximité si besoin est. Hun, j'aurais aimé que Vladimir soit avec nous pour nous encourager…

Tatu : Il est très bien dans ma chambre, les deux auraient essayé de le tuer…

Elinska : Les vilains…

Demyx : On pourrait commencer ?

Saïx :…

Les deux filles : Oui oui !

Elinska : Bon courage à toi !

Tatu : Toi aussi et fais bien attention de ne pas l'énerver !

Elinska : Voui…

Les deux musiciens s'éloignèrent et la brune se retourna vers le numéro VII qui attendait les bras croisés. Elle s'approcha, sortant un ruban pour attacher ses cheveux.

Elinska : Bon, on va essayer de créer un cœur artificiel. Comme tu le sais, tous les sans-cœurs emblèmes tués autrement qu'avec une Keyblade relâche des cœurs qui-

Saïx : Je-

Elinska : Chut ! C'est moi la prof aujourd'hui ! Je disais donc des cœurs qui finissent par disparaître pour redevenir des sans-cœurs un peu plus tard. Le cœur artificiel est composé de ces cœurs. Et pour le créer, il faut que tu attires ces cœurs en suspension à toi.

Il la regarda, et elle comprit bien vite que l'explication était assez floue et elle tenta d'expliquer un peu mieux l'opération.

Elinska : Les cœurs sont attirés par le vide, mais pas assez pour venir d'eux-mêmes vers nous qui sommes composés de néant. Il faut donc entrer en résonnance avec eux pour les attirer. Chaque cœur à sa particularité et un sentiment qui lui est associé, pour créer le cœur artificiel, il faudra que tu ressentes cette émotion émanant du cœur et que tu l'appelles à toi. Une fois que le cœur sent qu'il est comprit, il est attiré, il revient, à toi de l'accepter ou non par la suite. C'est flou, mais je pense que tu comprendras lors de la pratique.

Elle se recula, lui demandant de s'avancer et de tuer les quelques sans-cœurs qui apparaîtraient. De mauvaise grâce, il lui obéit et en quelques minutes, une vingtaine de sans-cœurs fut mise à terre, les cœurs flottant au-dessus du sol, incapable d'aller rejoindre Kingdom Hearts.

Elinska : Maintenant, essaye de ressentir les sentiments qui proviennent des cœurs.

Saïx : De quoi pa-

Elinska : Avant de critiquer, essaye !

Elle le poussa jusque devant un cœur et elle attendit qu'il s'essaye à l'exercice. Au début, c'était difficile de percevoir ce qui animait ces cœurs mais petit à petit ça leur était devenu naturel mais pour créer un cœur artificiel, il était important pour eux de réussir cet exercice. Pourtant il lui apparut bientôt que Saïx n'arrivait pas à ce qu'elle voulait, et elle ne savait même pas s'il y mettait du sien.

Elinska : Bon sang quel congélateur celui-là ! Tu as envie de retrouver des émotions ?

Saïx : Oui.

Elinska : Alors mets-y du tiens, je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi. La présence des cœurs ne te rappelle rien ?

Elle désigna alors le cœur devant eux.

Elinska : Celui-là, concentre-toi dessus, je suis sûre que ça va marcher. Laisse ses émotions venir jusqu'à toi. Détends-toi un peu aussi, on dirait un lampadaire.

Saïx essaya d'ignorer la brune dans son dos et reporta son attention sur le cœur flottant devant lui. Il lui semblait que quelque chose s'échappait du cœur pour venir jusqu'à lui, comme un effluve mais c'était si fin qu'il n'arrivait pas très bien à distinguer précisément de quoi était composée cette manifestation. Puis, petit à petit, tout se dessina plus clairement et à présent, il semblait attiré par le cœur, comme si c'était lui qui l'appelait.

Saïx : Colère ?

Elinska : Yup. Maintenant tu dois sentir une attirance. Refuse la, ce sera pour plus tard, tiens-toi éloigné ce cette sensation. On va d'abord voir les autres cœurs, trouver de quoi ils sont faits puis on passera à la création du cœur. Y a un beau panel d'émotion ici, ça sera plus pratique !

Saïx : On a juste à « appeler » les cœurs pour créer un cœur artificiel ?

Elinska : Hum, non, c'est la première étape. La plus simple. Après, il faut créer l'enveloppe du cœur artificiel avec le sentiment avec lequel nous sommes le plus en résonance puis le remplir jusqu'à ce qu'on se sente entier. La deuxième étape est la plus dure et la dernière n'est qu'affaire de ressenti, ce qui est dur à doser : c'est là ou les complications peuvent intervenir. C'est comme pour faire un gâteau sans recette ! Tu n'as aucune idée des dosages qui correspond au gâteau choisi ni même ce qu'il faut mettre dedans pour qu'il soit à ton goût, qu'il monte correctement…

Saïx : Cesse avec tes comparaisons…

Elinska : Mais elles sont bien mes comparaisons ! Ca donne faim en plus ! Bon va découvrir les sentiments des autres cœurs, héhé…

Saïx :… Ca t'amuse cette situation ?

Elinska : Pas spécialement mais pour une fois que tu m'obéis, c'est carrément amusant… Héhé... Au travail !

Saïx : …

Elinska : Bouhou… Ca marche plus…

* * *

><p>Tatu s'était éloignée du duo avec Demyx, se rendant dans le sous-bois entre le mur de la Cité et le manoir. Lorsqu'elle jugea la distance correcte (c'est à dire qu'elle puisse entendre Elinska crier si quelque chose n'allait pas), elle signala qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter.<p>

Tatu : bon... Tu as besoin d'explications ?

Demyx : s'il te plaît. J'ai rien capté à ce que me disait Vexen.

Pour une fois, il se sentait motivé à faire quelque chose. Il était prêt à endurer encore un peu de théorique.

Tatu : merci, ça me permettra de corriger tout ce qu'il aurait éventuellement put dire de faux.

Elle lui rappela ce que devenaient les cœurs lorsqu'ils étaient libérés sans keyblade et en quoi ils les intéressaient.

Tatu : pour les attirer à toi et t'en faire un cœur, tu vas devoir entrer en résonance avec eux. Pour ça tu vas d'abord devoir apprendre à identifier les sentiments dont ils sont composés.

Demyx : à ce qu'il me semble ils ont tous la même couleur et la même forme, comment est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?

Tatu : il faut les ressentir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une expression contrariée et un ton sarcastique.

Demyx : ah, parce que c'est pas déjà ce qu'on est sensé pouvoir faire avec un cœur ? On peut pas ressentir sans cœur !

Tatu : non, mais tu peux te souvenir de sentiments et sensations.

Elle se contentait de le regarder sérieusement, mais on eut dit qu'un voile menaçait de tomber devant ses yeux.

Tatu : en te souvenant du sentiment, tu mets en valeur le fait que tu ne puisses pas vraiment le ressentir, donc que tu en manques. Le plein et le vide s'attirent, le cœur viendra à toi à partir de ce moment là. Je vais te montrer comment est-ce qu'on identifie le sentiment qui constitue un cœur.

Elle fit quelques pas vers le sentier qui s'était formé sur le sol, et des sans-cœurs apparurent. Elle les liquida rapidement, et les cœurs commencèrent à doucement flotter. Si on ne faisait rien, ils disparaîtraient dans l'après-midi, voire même dans une heure pour les plus volatiles.

Tatu : Vas-y, mets-toi face à celui là, et essaye de trouver à quel sentiment il ressemble. Sens ce qui en émane, et essaye de rattacher ça à un souvenir de sentiment. Quand tu auras trouvé, n'essaye pas de l'attirer tout de suite à toi : il va aussi falloir que tu apprennes à les gérer.

Demyx se planta devant le cœur indiqué. Il se dit que ça devait être la même chose que lorsqu'il écoutait une chanson pour la première fois : il identifiait à quel registre elle appartenait, si elle était joyeuse, triste, sérieuse... Il se concentra une première fois, puis haussa les sourcils, s'assit, et recommença. Il se sentait déjà fatigué. Il détestait, lors des missions se sentir impliqué et stressé, et c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Xyrla faillit dire quelque chose à un moment, mais se ravisa. Il fini par vaguement rattacher l'infime sensation qu'il percevait à quelque chose.

Demyx : … de la tristesse ?

Tatu : pas tout à fait. C'est plus pointu que ça.

Il dut peut être se concentrer entre 2 et 3 minutes supplémentaires avant de déclarer :

Demyx : de la déception.

Tatu : c'est ça, m-hé !

Elle tendit brusquement le bras devant lui et le cœur qui se dirigeait vers lui changea de direction pour aller vers Tatu.

Tatu : Crétin !

Elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse

Tatu : je t'ai dis de ne pas l'attirer à toi ! Tu veux devenir taré ou quoi ?! A moins que tu ne le sois déjà !

Demyx : Wo du calme ! J'avais même pas conscience que je l'attirais je te signale ! Et puis je vois pas où est le problème, puisqu'au final c'est toi qui l'a absorbé !

Tatu : … excuse-moi. Essaye juste d'en être conscient la prochaine fois et de ne pas les laisser tout de suite venir à toi. Vu que c'est la première fois, le sentiment prendrait le contrôle de ton corps et tu aurais du mal à le gérer. Recommence avec ce cœur là.

Demyx : … Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ?

Tatu : une chose est sûre c'est que ce n'est pas le tien. Saïx a au moins le mérite de ne pas poser de questions sur ce genre de détails.

Un peu vexé, le musicien se tourna vers le nouveau cœur. Celui là était complexe, un sentiment vraiment bizarre. Assez fin par rapport à la puissance du précédent, et il mit du temps à trouver.

Demyx : septicité ?

Tatu : bingo. Recommences avec deux autres cœurs encore.

Elle semblait s'être calmée, et était redevenue aussi fermée et neutre qu'au début de l'exercice. Il mit le même temps pour les deux autres cœurs, mais au moins ne se trompa pas.

Tatu : maintenant, je vais juste te dire pourquoi tu vas devoir te montrer très prudent au moment d'absorber les cœurs. A ce moment là, il va falloir que tu leur crées une place spécifique dans ton corps, de préférence dans cette zone.

Elle désigna son buste.

Demyx : pourquoi ?

Tatu : parce que c'est proche du centre du corps, que c'est proche du cœur et de l'appareil respiratoire par la même occasion.

Demyx : On m'a toujours dit que l'on avait aucun organe interne.

Tatu : je pense que c'est vrai. Mais on garde un comportement qui indique qu'on en a. Tu as toujours le réflexe de respirer, même si tout notre corps est constitué de néant. C'est psychologique. Donc, même si ce n'est que psychologique, je pense que ça fonctionne mieux dans cette zone. C'est toujours là que notre cœur s'est situé, à Xash et moi. Si tu n'isoles pas les cœurs dans une zone spécifique et très précisément définie, le sentiment va se diffuser dans ton corps. De temps en temps, lorsque les humains sont en colère, ils perdent le contrôle d'eux même et n'ont même plus conscience de ce qu'ils font, en suivant juste ce que leur dicte leurs sentiments ?

Demyx : oui.

Tatu : je pense que l'on peut rapprocher un cœur sans limite de ce genre de cas. Là où l'on s'éloigne des humains, c'est qu'eux n'ont en général qu'un sentiment principal qui les envahit de façon excessive. Ici, ils auront à peu près tous la même importance, et au final il est plus dur de se calmer.

Demyx : … Donc je suis sensé faire quoi pour éviter ça ?

Tatu : ne pas te goinfrer, absorber un premier cœur, ne pas se laisser entraîner par lui, finir par lui donner une forme. Et surtout ne pas trop en absorber trop vite... Même si les premiers temps, il est évident que tu n'arriveras pas à rendre ton cœur stable, et que les sentiments risquent de repartir facilement dans tous les sens.

* * *

><p>Elinska trouvait que Saïx se débrouillait plutôt bien pour trouver les sensations des cœurs qui flottaient devant lui. Il lui semblait qu'il tenait réellement à récupérer ses émotions et travailler avec lui de cette manière était étonnant mais pas désagréable. Il cherchait juste à avoir un cœur, comme elle avait pu le vouloir, et elle ferait de son mieux pour qu'il y parvienne, après tout, elle était la pour ça ! Elle n'était pas la meilleur prof du monde non plus… mais il devrait faire avec !<p>

Saïx : Soulagement…

Elinska : Ouaip !

Saïx : … Tu peux m'en dire plus sur la création du cœur.

Elinska : Bien sûr ! T'as des questions spécifiques ?

Saïx : Tu as parlé de la création d'une enveloppe pour le cœur. Ca se présente comment ?

Elinska : Sa création ? Hum… Tout d'abord, il faudra que tu fasses un vide en toi, dans le néant dont tu es constitué. Jusque là, tu me suis ?

Il acquiesça, elle enchaîna en tapotant son torse sans se gêner, lui expliquant d'abord la raison pour laquelle il fallait faire le vide ici et pas à un autre endroit, comme Tatu l'avait fait avec Demyx puis continua sur sa création.

Elinska : En gros, tu dois faire de la place en toi, écarter le néant en toi pour faire du vide.

Saïx : Du vide dans du vide ?

Elle ignora sa remarque qui sentait bon la moquerie et secoua la main d'un air blessé.

Elinska : Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je te laisse te débrouiller.

Saïx : …

Elinska : Je disais donc, il faudra que tu fasses un vide en toi à cet endroit et seulement ensuite, quand tu auras bien définit son emplacement, tu pourras commencer à créer l'enveloppe du cœur.

Saïx : Ca consiste en quoi ?

Elinska : En gros, lorsque tu décideras de créer l'enveloppe de ton cœur artificiel, il va falloir que tu te serves de cœurs. Tu devras battre quelques sans-cœur auparavant et ensuite, tu devras trouver le cœur avec lequel tu te sens le plus en phase, celui qui t'attire le plus à vrai dire, pour le faire venir à toi. Après, tu devras éviter que ce sentiments ne se perde en toi, te concentrer dessus pour le placer dans le vide créé ici (elle tapota de nouveau la poitrine de Saïx) et le modéliser pour lui donner la forme et la fonction de réceptacle.

Saïx : A quoi ça servira ?

Elinska : A retenir les autres sentiments ! Comme un sac ! Ou un ballon ! Ou-

Elle partit dans son délire insensé de nommé tout les réceptacles possibles et inimaginable puis se reconcentra sur le numéro VII. Il lui lança un regard étrange et elle sourit en sentant que c'était dur à comprendre.

Elinska : Dit comme ça, c'est compliqué, mais tu t'en rendras compte en l'exécutant, c'est surtout une question de ressenti, tu sauras quoi faire maintenant que tu as une idée de comment opérer mais ce ne sera pas facile pour autant. Bon ! On continue ?

Saïx hocha de la tête et se remit au travail, passant, petit à petit, moins de temps pour reconnaître les sentiments, c'était une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'ils se mettraient au « vrai » travail dans peu de temps ?

* * *

><p>Et voilààà ! On ne vous a pas perdu en route ? On espère... N'hésitez pas à poser des questions ! On va relancer la machine à réponse à commentaires !<p>

On a essayé de faire un truc qui tenait à peu près la route... Encore une fois des choses dans ce que vous lisez s'avèrent être finalement fausses mais il se trouve qu'au moment de l'écriture, on a pas eu les détails que nous apportent KH 3D (et oui, il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose ce jeu). Tout ce qu'on a construit s'est donc fait à partir des supposition qu'on a pu tirer avec ce qu'on avait au moment de la construction. On espère néanmoins que vous ne vous perdrez pas trop ^^"

Les questions de la semaine donc !

Si le verbe "rassurer" fait bizarre sur Vexen, quels autres verbes ne siéent pas du tout aux autres membres de l'Organisation ? "Travailler" pour Demyx, certes, mais pour les autres individus pleins de vices de l'Organisation ? Nous pourrions obtenir d'intéressantes nuances... Comment les plats individuels picards disparaissent-ils aussi facilement de votre congélo alors que vous en aviez prévu pour 15 jours ? Y aurait-il un lien à faire avec votre paquet de biscuit ou votre réserve de yaourt qui s'épuise sans vous alors que "nooon, personne d'autres n'en a envie et c'est bien pour vous qu'ils ont été achetés" ? Vexen est-il fan de surgelés ? Marluxia des fruits et légumes bio ? Demyx de poisson et de fruits de mer ? Saïx de gâteaux de lune chinois ? Xemnas de jambon ? Est-ce qu'on n'est pas toujours en train de parler de bouffe dans cette fiction ? Si on commercialise le coeur artificiel, pourrait-on faire des packs de sentiments ? Du genre "multisentiments" avec 10 ou 12 types de sentiments dans un seul pack (non vous ne penserez pas au multivitamines), ou encore "sentiments festifs" pour les soirées, "sentiments travail" pour rester concentré et performant au boulot, ça ne se vendrait que dans les boutiques de Mog et rapporterait des sous à l'Organisation, qui pourrait ainsi investir dans de la peinture ou du papier peint pour enfin finir la déco et qui fournirait de vrais moyens modernes pour faciliter le nettoyage de la citadelle aux reflets ! Qui est l'inventeur originel des blagues pourries de carambars ? Avez-vous remarqué que ces derniers temps on doit tourner autour de 10 types de blagues différentes ? N'est-ce pas inacceptable ça ? Savez-vous à quoi ressemblent les Kinder surprise chinois ? Et si vous alliez y jeter un coup d'oeil ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	65. Chapter 63

Chalut !

... Oui je sais c'est minable on est à le bourre...

Désolééééées ! Huhu... On a pas d'excuses (... si le boulot, mais je crois qu'on l'a déjà sortie celle-là...) mais il est là, il est beau, frais et... écrit !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment :<em>

_Elinska : Dit comme ça, c'est compliqué, mais tu t'en rendras compte en l'exécutant, c'est surtout une question de ressentit, tu sauras quoi faire maintenant que tu as une idée de comment opérer mais ce ne sera pas facile pour autant. Bon ! On continue ?_

_Saïx hocha de la tête et se remit au travail, passant, petit à petit, moins de temps pour reconnaître les sentiments, c'était une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'ils se mettraient au « vrai » travail dans peu de temps ?_

_Maintenant :_

Tatu avait également ajouté que la création d'un contenant avec un sentiment en particulier l'aiderait.

Demyx : et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas tout simplement les agglomérer, sans qu'un serve à entourer les autres ?

Tatu : … Hum... Désolée, je vais te sortir une métaphore foireuse moi aussi. Les sentiments peuvent difficilement, voir pas du tout, se lier entre eux. Si tu essayes de mélanger du sable avec de l'huile et du vinaigre, non seulement tu n'obtiendras pas de mélange homogène, mais en plus tu n'auras rien pour empêcher le tout se s'étaler. Il faut donc que tu change le sable en verre, pour en faire un saladier, sans lequel tu pourras mettre ton huile et ton vinaigre.

Demyx : la majorité de vos métaphores parlent de bouffe.

Tatu : on appelle ça le sens des priorités.

Elle marqua une pause.

Tatu : je suppose que tu veux commencer à te créer un cœur le plus tôt possible ? A moins que tu ne veuilles patienter jusqu'à demain ?

Le numéro IX afficha un air profondément sérieux.

Demyx : je veux un cœur. Si, pour l'avoir, je dois attendre demain, j'attendrai.

Tatu : en l'occurence tu ne dois pas, mais tu en as la possibilité. Le temps que l'on comprenne comment faire, avec Elinska, quelques temps se sont écoulés. Tu as accès directement aux informations, sans plus de temps pour les digérer. A toi de voir si tu veux tenter la mise en application tout de suite ou non.

Demyx : et je risque quoi pour trop d'impatience ?

Tatu : quoi qu'il en soit tu devras apprendre à gérer ton cœur. Le tout c'est d'essayer de le faire correctement dès le début.

Demyx : …

Tatu : ne te sens pas pressé par le fait de prendre une décision. Ce n'est pas une chose à faire.

Il s'accorda 5 secondes de réflexion supplémentaires.

Demyx : je vais le faire.

Tatu : très bien.

Elle s'écarta d'un pas et désigna les cœurs en attente qui flottaient toujours dans les airs.

Tatu : analyse ceux-ci jusqu'à ce que tu penses en trouver un qui te convienne. Prend un sentiment plutôt positif, même s'ils sont plus rares, ils sont plus simples à gérer. C'est parfait pour commencer, enfin, ça te correspondrait plus, je pense. Je vois mal Saïx commencer avec de l'exultation. (murmure) Enfin, c'est peut être ce qu'il cherche...

Il sembla assez indécis et incertain.

Tatu : de l'émerveillement, de l'espérance, de la tranquillité, de la sympathie, de la joie... Ce que tu veux. Ça peut très bien être un sentiment négatif, le plus important c'est surtout que tu sentes comme une facilité, un courant. Le fait que les souvenirs de ce sentiments soient plus vivaces ou qu'ils reviennent plus facilement en mémoire par exemple. Ce n'est pas bon pour l'équilibre sentimental, mais au moins tu le manipuleras plus facilement.

Demyx s'exécuta. Il dut analyser un peu moins de la moitié des cœurs restant jusqu'à ce qu'il indique le cœur de son choix. La numéro XV s'approcha et prit connaissance du sentiment. C'était de la joie, de l'enthousiasme pétillant d'adolescent. Quelque chose de léger, le simple bonheur de passer du temps avec ses potes le temps d'un après-midi.

Tatu : tu devrais normalement l'attirer facilement jusqu'à toi. Ce que tu vas faire. Une fois qu'il sera en toi, même si c'est grisant, il va falloir en faire un « coeur », physiquement parlant. Bref, essaye de ne pas te perdre de vue.

Demyx : et si je n'y arrive pas ?

Tatu : je suis là pour aider. Au pire je t'explose la cervelle à coup de guitare et c'est réglé.

Demyx : …

Tatu : c'était de l'humour…

Demyx : j'ai pas confiance.

Tatu (soupire) : écoute, même si je n'ai pas envie de vous apprendre comment créer un cœur, j'ai encore moins envie de me retrouver face à des Similis en délire. C'est une des dernières choses face à laquelle j'aimerais me retrouver.

Demyx : c'est parce que ça vous est arrivé aussi ?

Tatu : si tu sais pourquoi, arrête avec ces questions désagréables. Je n'y répondrai pas et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Ça commence à devenir lourd. Installe-toi confortablement devant le cœur. Debout, assis, allongé, comme tu veux. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Il lui lança un regard énervé de se faire rembarrer à chaque fois qu'il posait une question qui la touchait mais finit par se détourner pour fixer le cœur flottant devant lui. Il s'assit par terre et se concentra.

* * *

><p>Saïx en avait terminé avec l'identification des sentiments des coeurs et Elinska lui demanda s'il voulait tenter la création du cœur. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.<p>

Saïx : Nous sommes là pour ça.

La brune pencha la tête d'un côté, puis d'un autre, visiblement embêtée.

Elinska : Ne te presse pas. Ce n'est pas bon pour la création d'un cœur artificiel.

Saïx : Je ne me presse pas. Je suis là pour créer un cœur artificiel, pas pour autre chose.

Elinska : … Il n'empêche. Si tu pars catégorique avec cette idée de « Il faut parce qu'on y est » c'est pas la peine.

Saïx :…

Elinska : Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'aiderais si je suis pas sûre que tu aies réellement envie d'un cœur artificiel, et pas juste parce que Porcinet tout puissant te l'a ordonné.

Saïx :…

Elinska : Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Saïx : Xemnas ne m'a rien ordonné, je suis là de ma propre volonté.

Elinska : Prouve-le moi.

Saïx : Ca te regarde seulement ?

Elinska : En l'occurrence, je suis chargée de toi, donc ouai, ça m'regarde un minimum. C'est pas pour faire plaisir au big boss que tu dois créer un cœur, c'est pour toi, parce que tu en ressens le besoin. Je refuse de t'aider à en créer un si c'est pour les beaux yeux de Xemnas, dans ce cas, là, tu te débrouilles avec ce que je t'ai dit et si tu pètes un câble, je ne me tiendrais pas comme responsable !

Ils se fixèrent longuement l'un et l'autre sans sourciller et sans détourner le regard puis Saïx reprit, l'air très sérieux.

Saïx : Xemnas n'a rien avoir avec mon choix.

Il n'en dit pas plus et Elinska le regarda encore en reposant sa question.

Elinska : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Saïx : Oui.

Elinska : Dans ce cas…

Elle s'écarta et laissa à Saïx le temps de reconnaître le cœur qui l'attirait le plus. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, comme s'il avait déjà choisi : comme Demyx, c'était de la joie mais bien plus réservée et dosée. Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement et elle leva les mains en signe de passivité. Elle ne ferait aucune remarque.

Elle prit le temps de reprendre les explications pour qu'il comprenne bien la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour créer le cœur à partir de ce sentiment, ce qui pouvait l'attendre si jamais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler le sentiment et à le modeler, non sans passer par une autre métaphore bouffe sur la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il fallait manger doucement sans se presser pour digérer sans trop de mal. Il l'ignora dès le moment ou elle prononça les mots « c'est comme », son attention entièrement dirigée sur le cœur. Heureusement, on est pas second de l'Organisation pour rien, et on apprend à développer des facultés particulières, c'est pourquoi Saïx réussi à reprendre le fil du discours au moment où ça redevenait compréhensible.

Après quoi il avait silencieusement fait face au cœur, sous le regard d'une Xash qui se voulait inexpressive et désintéressée. Il mit quelques temps à faire resurgir le souvenir de son choix il lui semblait loin. Très loin. Il attira finalement le cœur jusqu'à lui, et il put le voir entrer dans son corps.

* * *

><p>Tatu : Demyx ? Demyx tu m'entends ?<p>

Celui-ci se contentait de la fixer avec un sourire béat. Le fait d'absorber le sentiment avait déclenché chez lui une vague d'émerveillement, puis il s'était juste contenté de sourire : tout allait bien, pas d'orage à l'horizon pour obscurcir ses pensées. Sauf que non, tout n'allait pas bien. Comme s'y était attendu la numéro XV, l'envie de sentiment avait été trop tentante pour qu'il lutte contre lui. Il avait clairement mis sa personne de côté et se laissait simplement envahir par les sensations.

Tatu : Demyx ! Demyx ! Lutter contre la sensation ne l'arrêta pas, mais il faut que tu reprennes le dessus. Demyx !

Elle claqua également des mains devant lui, rien n'y fit, il avait toujours l'air aussi simplement heureux. Ok, deuxième essai : la claque. Elle dut y mettre suffisamment de force, car son expression s'assombrit un peu, comme si le numéro XI était vaguement derrière cette expression d'imbécile heureux.

Tatu : c'est bon ça va mieux ? Désolée pour la claque, mais j'avais besoin de te faire revenir.

Demyx : c'est pas grave.

Le sourire crétin était encore là. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'excuser, il serait resté sur un ressentit négatif. Il venait de retomber dans le même état qu'avant. Elle ajouta une deuxième baffe et ne manqua pas d'écraser son pied par la même occasion, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire pousser un petit cri de douleur elle obtint finalement un regard contrarié.

Tatu : ne te laisse pas entraîner, ou je t'en fous une autre.

Il choisit de l'ignorer et repartit à la dérive.

Tatu : … Demyx ? Tu veux bien me faire voir ton sitar, s'il te plaît ?

La méfiance s'était déjà envolée, et il lui donna son arme sans plus d'hésitation. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, et commença à bidouiller les cordes et à les désaccorder, ce qui eut à peut près le même effet que les claques, puis elle s'adressa directement à lui.

Tatu : Je t'ordonne de repousser les limites du sentiment et d'arrêter de simplement te laisser ballotter dans la sensation, ou je pète toutes les cordes de ton instrument une par une.

Mouvement dans sa direction.

Tatu : ne bouge pas ou j'ouvre le bal avec ta corde de mi.

Il obéit.

Tatu : bien, maintenant tu vas faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Je t'observe.

Il s'y refusa et voulut faire semblant de se concentrer, mais un petit grincement de la part de son instrument le décida. Finalement, au bout de 10 minutes, il parvint à un résultat à peut près correct. Il semblait épuisé. En dépit de son air profondément frustré, on sentait que son nouveau cœur artificiel menaçait à tout moment de se désassembler.

Demyx : rends-moi mon sitar.

Elle le lui remit.

Tatu : il est seulement désaccordé.

Demyx : c'est pas toi qui disais que tu m'aiderais à former un cœur en cas de problème ?

Tatu : et en quoi aurais-tu appris à faire un cœur par toi-même ? Tant que c'était possible, tu devais le faire par toi-même. Je pense que comme moi tu n'as pas envie de dépendre de moi pour créer ton cœur.

Il dut se résigner, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il en voulait à quelqu'un, mais la rancœur restait là.

Tatu : avant d'aller où que ce soit, tu vas prendre le temps de stabiliser ton premier essai de cœur. Hors de question que tu te balades librement avec une bombe à retardement.

Demyx : depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?

Tatu : dans le cas présent je suis ton professeur, et toi l'élève. Je ne fais pas ça pour une bête punition : ça ne met pas en danger les autres pour le moment, mais surtout ta propre personne. Je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à faire ça, alors arrête.

* * *

><p>Elinska se tenait en retrait, silencieusement repliée sur elle-même, le regard vissé sur Saïx qui restait debout, imperturbablement.<p>

Aucun mot depuis que le cœur était entré en lui, comme si cela ne lui avait rien fait. Pourtant elle remarquait sans mal sa tenue crispée, prouvant bien que quelque chose s'opérait. Elle savait que c'était difficile de refouler la sensation qu'apportait le premier cœur, pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle c'était attendue, il n'avait montré aucun signe de changement. De son poste d'observation, pile en face du schtroumpf, elle pouvait assister au moindre changement facial de son supérieur et pourtant, elle n'avait rien remarqué. Il gardait une expression sérieuse, légèrement tirée par l'exercice imposé.

Il avait un excellent contrôle de lui-même. L'absorption du cœur lui avait fait l'effet d'une grande bouffée d'air frai après une longue journée dans un lieu fermé. Mais il n'avait pas quitté son but des yeux et avait repoussé l'idée même de se laisser aller. C'était dur, il devait travailler ce sentiment sans se laisser emporter par tout ce qu'il lui apportait ; la pratique était belle et bien plus difficile que le théorique.

Elinska attendit qu'il montre un signe, soit d'abandon, soit de réussite avant de parler ou de s'approcher. Elle ne souhaitait pas le déconcentrer s'il arrivait à modeler l'enveloppe de son cœur artificiel. Pourtant lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se releva, prête à intervenir s'il s'était laissé dominer par le cœur absorbé mais il semblait être lui-même.

Elinska : Ca va ?

Saïx : …

Elinska : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas réussi, c'est normal. Arrêtons-nous là pour aujourd'hui.

Il secoua la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Elinska : Ce n'est pa-Hé ! Ca va pas la tête ?!

Il venait d'attirer un autre cœur à lui, certainement dans l'optique de réessayer la création de son cœur artificiel.

Elle l'attrapa par le manteau et se mit à le secouer énergiquement, furieuse.

Elinska : Refuse-le ! N'essaye pas de le modeler !

Saïx : Lâche-moi.

Il la fit reculer puis ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle pestait à voix haute, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux vivant sur Terre. De nouveau elle prit son mal en patience, laissant Saïx tenter sa chance à nouveau mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Quoi de plus normal : si même avec le cœur qu'il avait choisit au début il n'y parvenait pas, un autre, plus éloigné de ce qu'il recherchait ne serait guère mieux. Elle se plaça judicieusement entre lui et les cœurs restant, estimant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance : il avait déjà absorbé deux cœurs et s'il arrivait visiblement à les maîtriser, un troisième serait de trop…

Elinska : On se stoppe là. Que ressens-tu pour l'instant.

Saïx : De la joie.

Elinska : C'est à cause des deux cœurs qui se baladent actuellement en toi… Ils finiront par disparaître à la fin de journée certainement. En attendant, tâche de ne pas céder à la facilité. Ce sont des corps étrangers, traite les comme tels, il n'y a que quand tu auras créé le récipient du cœur que tu pourras les absorber correctement.

Saïx : Je les maîtrise pourtant.

Elinska : Non, tu refuses juste de céder, tu ne maîtrises pas grand-chose. Si tu acceptes de te laisser aller, tu souriras comme un benêt jusqu'à ce soir, quoi qu'il se passe. Alors résiste, j'ai pas envie de te voir sourire d'une façon louche quand on rentrera.

Son regard s'intensifia mais cette fois, elle avait prévu le coup et dès qu'il tenta d'absorber un autre cœur pour le modeler, elle détourna le cœur et ce fut elle qui l'accueillit ainsi que les autres pour éviter qu'il soit de nouveau tenté.

Elinska : J'ai… dit stop. Pas la peine de continuer, tu n'y arriveras pas aujourd'hui. Fichue tête de mule bleutée. 'Spèce de calamar borné…

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine en grimaçant : ses sentiments débordaient. Son cœur était plein avant cette mission et là, il était en trop plein de cœur. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, d'autant plus qu'il allait certainement s'agrandir, pas grand-chose certes, mais quand même. Elle s'assit par terre ricanant, il n'y avait rien de marrant mais Saïx associa facilement ce rire à son overdose de cœur.

Elinska : Bon, écoute Monsieur le Schtroumpf Empêcheur de tourner en rond correctement, demain, si tu l'veux, on réessayera. Pour l'instant je ne me sens pas de continuer et ça ne sert à rien de continuer pour toi.

Saïx :…

Elinska : Encore un autre coeur que tu n'arrives pas à modéliser et tu te retrouveras dans un état pire que le mien.

Elle ricana de nouveau, l'idée lui étant particulièrement amusante.

* * *

><p>Demyx s'était assis, comme Tatu un peu plus loin, et accordait son sitar, grattait quelques notes pour se recentrer sur lui-même et ainsi faire ce qui lui était demandé. Le fait d'avoir son sitar l'aidait pour beaucoup, ça le focalisait que quelque chose, sans avoir pourtant besoin de se concentrer. Moins que pour une discussion en tout cas. Il reprenait petit à petit son calme, et posait les limites de son nouveau cœur une à une. Même si elles n'étaient pas très solides, il sentait qu'il formait petit à petit quelque chose avec un minimum de stabilité.<p>

La numéro XV s'était adossée à un arbre et surveillait son congénère. Avec tout ça, elle se rendait compte de certaines choses, et un petit point sur elle même lui fit du bien. Il était clair que la question du cœur artificiel la stressait énormément, qu'il s'agisse du sien ou de celui des autres. Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à arrêter de s'en faire pour les autres, ça devenait pesant. Après tout c'était leur décision... même si c'était comme présenter le plus beau cadeau de Noël possible à un gosse, c'était leur choix.

Demyx : je savais pas que les brins d'herbe pouvaient susciter tant d'intérêt.

Elle leva les yeux : il semblait aller mieux maintenant. Quelque part elle aurait aimé qu'il prenne plus de temps pour ça, elle avait horreur d'être prise par défaut.

Tatu : tu y es arrivé ?

Demyx : je pense oui.

Elle se leva et s'approcha.

Tatu : laisse-moi vérifier.

Parce que oui, poser sa main sur le sternum de quelqu'un n'est pas un acte de tous les jours, elle préférait prévenir.

Tatu : c'est bon, je pense que ça devrait aller pour rentrer à la Citadelle. Faut cependant que tu restes prudent. Repos pour le reste de la journée et essaye d'améliorer ça pour le soir : c'est là que tu auras le moins de contrôle sur ton cœur, il faut que tu puisses dormir la conscience tranquille. Si tu t'en sors bien, tu pourras absorber ton deuxième cœur presque sans problème dès demain. Je t'aiderai.

Demyx : et si d'autres veulent se créer leur cœur ?

Tatu : on peut très bien s'occuper d'eux le matin et de vous l'après-midi. Déjà pour aujourd'hui ils vont pas manquer de nous mettre des missions en plus, vu qu'on a toujours pas dépassé midi. Bon, on rentre.

Demyx : et Xash ?

Tatu : on en a un peu discuté et on s'est mises d'accord : on va éviter de se déranger. On ne sait pas où Saïx en est.

Elle créa un couloir obscur : ça prenait de moins en moins de temps, mais elle mit bien une vingtaine de secondes. Pendant ce temps, Demyx posa une nouvelle question indiscrète.

Demyx : pourquoi avoir un cœur artificiel si c'est une telle source de contrariété ?

Tatu : …

Demyx : ça ne sert presque à rien que vous soyez là si on ne peut même pas avoir de réponse à nos inquiétudes.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir, et ne répondit qu'après avoir fini son couloir.

Tatu : parce que je n'ai pas su vivre sans.

Bref silence.

Demyx : dernière question : quand est-ce que je pourrai enfin avoir des sentiments comme je veux ?

Tatu : dès que ton cœur sera parfaitement stable. A partir de là tu n'auras plus à lutter contre eux, tu pourras t'en servir normalement. Mais tu n'en es pas loin.

Demyx : d'accord... Merci.

Ils rentrèrent.

* * *

><p>Saïx et Elinska attendirent encore un peu, le temps que la brune ne vide un peu son cœur en tirant des balles dans le vide… et qu'elle fasse apparaître un couloir obscur. Refusant que son homologue s'attelle à la tâche… Ce qu'il fit néanmoins quand la brune ouvrit pour la dixième fois un trou de souris en guise de passage.<p>

Elinska : Bon, tu te reposes, ce qui signifie que tu ne dois pas travailler, donc que tu ne dois pas faire de mission ni même aiguiller les autres. Tu files dans ta chambre et tu pionces.

Saïx : …

Elinska : T'es un marrant toi. T'as des larbins, utilise les.

Xigbar : Qui sont les larbins ?

Elinska : Lui !

Elle désigna Xaldin qui l'ignora royalement et Xigbar enchaîna sans transition.

Xigbar : Comment ça c'est passé ?

Saïx ne répondit pas, de même pour Elinska qui lançait des éclairs en direction du numéro III avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses indications.

Elinska : Donc, va te reposer, t'es pas en état de bosser.

Xigbar : ah ?

Saïx : Je peux-

Elinska : Non ! Et tu-maaaheeouéé !

Tatu : C'est finit la speech de la mère poule ?

Elinska : Aaauh !

Tatu : Néanmoins, elle a raison, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes un peu.

Xigbar : C'est si fatiguant ?

Elinska : Siiueeuhaoirarichipe ! Oomchatuooah !

Xigbar : Pardon ?

Elinska : Eeeiiiteh…

Tatu : Elle dit que si tu veux savoir, t'as qu'à te faire un cœur artificiel au lieu de poser des questions.

Xigbar : C'est une proposition sous-entendue ?

Tatu : Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Elinska : Ouafééé.

Tatu : Bon, pour une fois, écoute la, on est tous grands et à peu prêt majeurs ici, on pourra se débrouiller un jour sans toi.

Il sembla accepter mais alla néanmoins demander à Xaldin de continuer de donner les missions avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Et voici les questions à la con pendant que mon ordi surchauffe parce qu'il faut chaud !<p>

Sérieusement, qui pensait que Saïx voudrait un coeur ? Comment ça va chez-vous ? Fait-il beau ? Les similis discutent-il de la météo autour d'un verre ? Si oui, un verre de quoi ? Saïx prend-il des vitamines et du café pour carburer toute la journée ? Xaldin peut-il vraiment donner des missions quand il est pas capable de remplir les siennes ? Comment lui laisser le poste alors qu'il se laisse avoir par une des nanas les plus niaise de l'histoire ? Belle est-t-il un nom inventé pour elle ? Priez-vous pour tous les Xaldin de l'univers qui doivent porter ce nom si chargé de conséquences ? Marluxia, Xaldin et Saïx finiront-il par faire comme dans American Psyco, à savoir buter tout le monde et appeler Zexion leur avocat pour expliquer que oui, ils ont légèrement pété un boulon ? Porcinet le suprême est-il un cousin éloigné des cochons mutants zombies étranges d'Amnésia A machine for pigs ? Avec son visage décrépi, Xaldin a-t-il joué le rôle d'un des zombies dans The Walking Dead ? Les papillons peuvent-ils détruire toute matière sur laquelle ils se posent ? Les Cerf-volants ? Pourquoi le sport ? Considérez-vous la chasse aux sans-coeur comme de l'athlétisme à part entière ? Le saute sans-coeur peut-il exister ? Des moutons sans-coeurs ? alors des mouteurs ! Dois-je prévoir de me pendre pour ce jeu de mot minable ? (Si oui, veuillez envoyer une corde à l'Illusiocitadelle le plus rapidement possible !) Les similis ont-il une boîte aux lettres d'ailleurs ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	66. Chapter 64

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette semaine on l'a pas oublié le chapitre ! On espère que vous non plus, et que vous ne croulez pas sous le boulot... comme tout le monde en cette période de toute façon... Donc en fait il y a assez peu de chances que vous soyez épargné... Mais on vous le souhaite quand même !

On souhaite que ce chapitre vous aidera à vous décompresser !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tatu : Bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir aller bosser maintenant.<p>

Elinska : Xaldin, t'as pas une mission pour nous deux, pas toi et moi, hein, mais pour Tatu et moi ?

Xaldin : Et pourquoi vous partiriez ensemble ?

Elinska : J'veux pas aller en mission sans elle aujourd'hui, nah.

Tatu acquiesça pour confirmer qu'elle était d'accord avec son amie. Elles voulaient parler de cette matinée calmement sans avoir à surveiller ce qu'elles disaient à causes de certaines oreilles balafrées indiscrètes. Elles étaient toutes les deux concernées et pouvaient, au besoin, trouver des solutions. Seulement, il fallait que Xaldin accepte. Et vu comment ça partait, c'était une paire de manches différente.

Xaldin : …

Elinska : T'es un bon larbin tu sais ? C'est cool les larbins… Adorable-enhoilu…

Tatu : Adorable, oui, oui, adorable.

Finalement, elles se firent expulser pour éviter que Saïx ne revienne en étant alerté par les cris indignés de certaines personnes et elles se retrouvèrent au Pays Imaginaire pour une recherche de sans-cœur.

Tatu : Elins...

Elinska : oui...

Tatu : cette face d'iPhone pété nous a fait oublier l'essentiel.

Les deux : VLADIMIR !

Tatu rouvrit rapidement un passage (vu que ça aurait prit trop de temps pour Elinska), dans lequel elles foncèrent.

Xaldin : vous n'êtes pas sensées être en mission ?

Tatu : VAS-Y, J'LE RETIENS !

Elinska : MERCI GENERAL !

Le numéro XV se posta devant le numéro III, comme prête au combat. Xaldin senti une nouvelle fois que c'était trop puissant pour lui, et il se souvint également qu'il devait éviter de faire trop de bruit. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait échapper aux directives du numéro VII.

Xaldin : c'est quoi cette fois ?

Tatu : par ta faute on a oublié Vladimir ! Alors on va le chercher !

Xigbar : ah oui c'est vrai, le petit ver rampant... C'est vrai que c'est grâce à toi qu'il est ici, Xaldin.

La lance tourbillonnante se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid et un peu dur pour répliquer au sourire moqueur de l'Archer.

Tatu : au fait, c'est pas toi le numéro II ?

Xigbar : si pourquoi ?

Tatu : je veux bien que Saïx ait pu devenir second grâce à son mérite... Mais pourquoi c'est le numéro III qui prend sa place alors qu'il y avait toi avant ?

Xaldin : c'est toi et la tarée qui te sert de copine qui m'avez assigné ici.

Tatu : larbin soumis.

Xaldin : … (paaaaas conteeeent)

Tatu : chut ! Y a Saïx ! Et je crois qu'il est du genre à avoir l'ouïe fine.

Xaldin : je peux toujours m'arranger pour te faire mourir en silence.

Tatu : Xash sera bruyante pour moi. Et je crois qu'elle sera plus efficace que moi...

Xigbar : on en doute pas.

Tatu : donc ouais : pourquoi ?

Xigbar : j'allais justement négocier ça avec Xemnas.

La numéro XV le fixa, très sérieusement, comme si elle cherchait à voir quelque chose en particulier. Après une dizaine de secondes pendant lesquelles Xaldin renonça une nouvelle fois à comprendre ce qui lui prenait, et que Xigbar s'interrogeait aussi bien qu'il s'amusait, elle déclara avec un ton un peu grave :

Tatu : je pense pas que ça te plaira d'avoir un cœur.

Il ricana en comprenant enfin, mais ne changea rien de son attitude.

Xigbar : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je veux d'un cœur ?

Tatu : intuition.

Xigbar : comme si.

Il aurait aimé ajouter qu'elle était loin de le connaître, mais dans l'absolu, il vaut mieux laisser croire à son interlocuteur que c'est le cas. Il se rendit dans la salle de réunion pour discuter avec Xemnas.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Elinska défonc- poussait raisonnablement la porte de la chambre de Tatu, dans laquelle attendait notre petit ver rampant préféré.<p>

Elinska : VLADIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

Vladimir : SQUIIIIIIIIIIIK !

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une grosse étreinte.

Elinska : ON EST DESOLEES ! LE CRETINS DES ALPES A VILEMENT DETOURNE NOTRE ATTENTION ! Tatu est en train de le retenir !

Ils repartirent vite fait dans la direction opposée et croisèrent Saïx en route, qui avait entendu du bruit, aussi bien de la salle commune que de la chambre du Requiem de l'Ange.

Elinska : QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA TOI ?! VAS T'COUCHER !

Saïx : comment suis-je sensé dormir si vous-

Elinska : haaaaaaaaan, je vois ! Tu veux que j'vienne te border ?

La Claymore fini plantée dans le mur.

Elinska : J'T'AI DIT DE RESTER AU CALME !

Saïx : QUI est-ce qui fait du bruit en ce moment même ?!

Elinska : MA-erm… Maiiiiiis… Moi j'ai le droit de gueuler mais toi non. Là est la différence mon cher Saïx… Et même si je fais du bruit, ce qui est naturel venant de ma part, tu dois tout de même rester dans ta chambre. Une histoire ? C'est d'bon cœur !

Et le mur fit une balade planté sur la Claymore, à la recherche de son amour de toujours, j'ai nommé Elinska, un simili de deux ans.

Elinska : GYAAAAAAAH !

* * *

><p>Elinska : aaa[…]aaaah…<p>

Tatu : … Huh…

Xigbar : Tu aurais peut-être dû y aller à sa place, non ?

Tatu : Tu crois ? Ca aurait donné pareil avec le larbin ici présent.

Xaldin : …

Xigbar : Tu penses ?

Tatu : … Je la connais… Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité. Larbin c'est mignon comparé à tout ce qu'elle peut sortir. Profite mon cher lèche-bottes. Mais là… Je crois que c'est fortuit.

Xigbar : Elle cherche un peu quand même…

Tatu : Non, c'est juste son amour débordant pour Vlad qui… déborde justement.

Xigbar : Un peu trop au goût de Saïx.

Xaldin : Quoi de plus normal.

Elinska : POSE CE MUR J'AI DIT !

Les trois : …

Un grand boum et un tremblement de terre plus tard signalant que le mur avait retrouvé la terre ferme d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans aucun bruit autour. Tatu commença légèrement à s'inquiéter avant qu'une petite voix ne s'élève du bout du couloir.

Elinska : Je lui avais dit de se reposer.

Vladimir : Squiiik…

Elinska : Bon, aide moi s'il te plaît, tire son manteau pendant que je porte le reste.

Tatu, Xigbar et Xaldin attendirent donc qu'elle revienne, chacun émettant son hypothèse sur ce qui était arrivé tout en arrivant tous à la même conclusion : Saïx s'était écroulé de fatigue, ou d'autre chose. Vladimir revint en premier et conta les mésaventures du Saïx shooté-enragé dans les couloirs de l'illusiocitadelle avant qu'il ne se croûte lamentablement comme une… que la fatigue l'emporte. Résumé dixit Tatu pour les deux autres. Son amie revient un peu plus tard, traînant la Claymore de Saïx derrière elle.

Elinska : Bon, Tatu, Saïx a défoncé ton mur, le mur est en ce moment au milieu d'un couloir avec un trou au milieu et Xaldin, garde ça.

Elle montra l'arme du second.

Elinska : C'est dangereux ce truc ! Faut plus qu'il s'en serve ! Bref, on y va ?

Tatu : On attendait plus que toi.

Elinska : Désolée…

Elles repartirent donc, Vladimir sous le bras, vers le pays des Merveilles, laissant à Xaldin le soin déplacer lui-même le morceau de mur du couloir.

Tatu : déjà que ma porte avait subit les dommages collatéraux de notre guerre des portraits.

Elinska : justement ! Ils vont sans doute reconstruire à neuf ! Vu que le mur a été détruit, tu vas avoir une belle porte toute neuve !

Elles se mirent doucement en route : elles avaient avant tout l'intention de discuter avant d'exécuter la mission à proprement parler. Elles racontèrent chacune leur tour ce qu'il s'était passé avec leur padawan respectif et se mirent d'accord sur d'autres points. En rentrant, elles durent faire face à un Saïx... contrarié. Très très très très très contrarié.

Elinska : … Xyrla ? Tu peux rouvrir le couloir obscur s'il te plaît ? Là maintenant très vite ?

Après s'y être fait amenée à coup de pieds, Elinska pu constater que non, il n'y avait pas que le mur de Tatu qui avait souffert, mais également celui des chambres qui suivaient, et de quelques-unes en face, Elinska étant passée de l'autre côté du couloir à un moment et Saïx ayant donc suivit. Au final furent aérées les chambres de Tatu, Roxas, Marluxia, Xion, Larxene et Luxord.

Elinska : C'EST QUAND MEME PAS D'MA FAUTE SI IL SAIT PAS SE CONTROLER !

SBAM ! Un autre coup de pied dans le derrière. Ce n'est cependant pas suffisant pour arrêter un Joker des Eléments indigné.

Elinska : C'EST LUI QUI A DETRUIT LE MUR ! MOI J'AI JUSTE COURUT POUR SAUVER MA VIE ! ET T'AVISE PLUS DE ME BOTTER LE CUL, T'ES FAUTIF !

Après une suite de discussions animées, on parvint à un peu de calme.

Saïx : les reflets vont réparer pendant la nuit.

Elinska : pauv' reflets...

Saïx : …

Elinska : …

Saïx : ceux dont les chambres ont été endommagées dormiront dans la salle commune en attendant.

Elinska : han ! Mais c'est trop cool ! J'peux v'nir aussi ?

Larxene : de toute façon, je comptais t'ordonner de me laisser ta chambre pour ce soir, en dédommagement de ce que tu as fais à la mienne.

Elinska : tout ce que vous voudrez maîtresse. Usez-en à votre convenance.

Finalement, le plus contrarié dans cette affaire (sans compter Mister Freeze) fut sans doute Marluxia, à qui l'idée de passer une nuit en compagnie du commun des mortels donnait de l'urticaire. Les trois canapés furent investis et on installa des couvertures à terre pour ceux qui restaient. Elinska attendit impatiemment que l'extinction de feux soit clairement annoncée pour se relever d'un bond, se saisissant de son oreiller :

Elinska : Xyrla ! Bataille de polochon !

Vladimir : Squik ?

Tatu : Allez ! Fait péter l'oreiller !

C'est ainsi que démarra une bataille de polochon silencieuse, ou presque, Xion et Roxas échappant de temps à autre de petits rire devant les mimiques des deux filles qui se faisaient un plaisir de prendre des poses grotesques et de mimer les cris indignés qu'elles pousseraient en temps normal. La grande baie vitrée avait son utilité : il faisait nuit mais la lumière de la Lune suffisait à éclairer la salle, de cette manière, en se déplaçant, les filles n'écrasaient pas les honnêtes similis en train de dormir. La bataille durait depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsque, suite à un coup de polochon un peu trop fort, Elinska laissa échapper sa propre arme molletonnée qui alla s'écraser sauvagement sur Marluxia, qui grogna en se relevant d'un bond.

Marluxia (à voix basse) : Mais ça va pas non ?!

Tatu : Woups… Désolée !

Elinska : Non, pas désolée ! On a l'occasion de faire une soirée pyjamas, faut pas dormir !

A ces mots, Marluxia tira le coussin qui se trouvait sur l'un des canapés, et l'envoya sur les filles… Avec le petit sans-cœur qui dormait dessus.

Vladimir : SquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiI*BAM*IK !

Tatu et Elinska : VLADY ! (Toute discrétion est ici oubliée.)

Le petit sans-cœur avait effectué son baptême de l'air avant de rencontrer la limite du vol et ennemie de tous les oiseaux, j'ai nommé la vitre !

Luxord : C'est finit tout bruit ?

Elinska : Non !

Tatu : C'est l'heure de la vengeance ! YATAH !

La numéro XV saisit les oreillers et sauta sur Marluxia pour venger l'honneur de Vladimir… qui avait retrouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Xion qui s'assurait qu'il allait bien. Elinska avait elle aussi sauté sur Marluxia qui répliquait à grand coup de traversin sur la tête de Tatu. Roxas regardait la scène, l'air contrarié comme s'il se demandait quel intérêt il y avait à se frapper avec des coussins tandis que Luxord à sa droite attendait que son lit soit libre pour retourner dormir.

Tatu : Hya ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Sale chewing-gum !

Marluxia : et moi je te dis de laisser tomber, il n'y a pas une victoire qui n'ait été mienne à l'entraînement !

SBAF ! Elle se mangea un nouveau grand coup de traversin dans la tête.

Elinska : DO NOT TOUCH TO MY FRIIIIIIIHAAAAANDEUH ! (= friend avec la prononciation française)

SBOUMF !

Marluxia : bouargh !

Oh mon dieu ! Bisounours à terre ! Il a été touché au ventre ! Tandis que Tatu prenait le temps de se relever et se préparait à lâchement bastonner un ennemi en position d'infériorité (ce que lui même avait fait, juste, c'est donc de bonne guerre), Elinska fit tournoyer son arme pour la lâcher et faire ainsi en sorte que Roxas soit projeté au sol suite au choc.

Roxas : mais ça va pas ! Je n'ai rien fait !

Elinska : justement ! C'est c'qui te rend coupable ! On ne reste pas planté assis pendant une bataille de polochon ! Bats-toi si t'es digne d'être un bout d'chou !

Le numéro XIII sembla accepter le défi, car il se redressa et attrapa son oreiller comme il aurait tenu sa keyblade. Lui et Elinska restèrent face à face quelques secondes puis... Il fit soudainement volte-face pour donner le coup à Luxord.

Luxord : gbourf !

Elinska : Bravo soldat ! Tu comprends vite toi !

Tatu : MAYDAY MAYDAY ! Y A TRICHE DE MON COTE !

Le numéro XI avait prit, en plus de son traversin, un oreiller plus plat qui lui servait actuellement de bouclier. (eeeet oui, pour absorber le choc d'un oreiller, rien ne vaut un autre oreiller !)

Xion : En avant Vladimir !

Vladimir : Squiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*SBAF*IK !

Vladimir avait courageusement proposé d'être envoyé en boulet de canon tandis que Xion faisait tournoyer son oreiller, et était atterrit en plein dans la face du numéro XI qui, il faut le dire, n'y voyait plus rien. Tatu en profita pour lui donner un coup puissant à l'arrière de la tête et un autre dans le ventre.

Tatu : XASH ! PRISE DE CATCH !

Elinska : BIEN RECU !

Elinska grimpa sur ledossier d'un des canapés, tandis que Tatu se plaçait au dos de celui-ci, plaçant son oreiller au dessus de son oreille. La numéro XVI inspira un grand coup. Elle sauta, prit appui sur l'oreiller pour un deuxième saut tandis que Tatu ajoutait à son élan.

Clic ! Scène à passer au ralenti !

Elinska : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le Joker des Eléments traversa l'espace de la pièce, pour impitoyablement abattre son oreiller sur sa cible, qui avait initialement été Roxas, mais qui finalement fut Luxord, le numéro XIII ayant été jarté par le numéro X. Le numéro XVI alla donc s'écra-faire sa prise de catch sur le chan-pauvre Luxord qui n'y vit plus rien non plus… Mais pour d'autres raisons moins mignonnes qu'un adorable petit boulet sans-cœur de canon !

* * *

><p>Marluxia : Lâches-moiiiiiiiiiiii !<p>

Vladimir : Squii-IIIIK !

Marluxia : KYAH !

Oui, notre Marluxia international, Assassin sublime de surnom et de fonction, pousse un charmant petit cri féminin qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas mais que voulez-vous ! En plus d'être mignon, il est capable de faire peur au plus aguerri des similis par tant d'adorabilité ! Non je rigole. Mais vous avez déjà vu le dessous d'un vers-rampant ? Non ? Moi non plus… Et je ne veux pas voir ça… Malheureusement pour Marluxia, Vladimir était accroché à lui, bougeant ses deux petites papattes avant et en s'agrippant aux cheveux roses avec ses deux autres paires de griffes en poussant de petits cris mignons tout plein.

Xion : Vas-y Vlady !

* * *

><p>Luxord : Tu fais quoi là ?!<p>

Elinska : Prise de catch !

* * *

><p>Malheureusement pour notre mascotte internationale, Marluxia se reprit rapidement et balança son polochon sur la petite bestiole qui fit un nouveau vol plané, que Tatu réceptionna.<p>

Tatu : Tu vas vraiment finir par apprendre à voler si tu continue !

Vladimir : Squik ?

Tatu : QUOI ?! TE LANCER PAR LA FENÊTRE POUR VOIR ?! MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?!

Vladimir : Squiiiiiiik… Squik !

* * *

><p>Luxord : C'EST PAS UNE PRISE DE CATCH CA !<p>

Elinska : Avoue que c'est beaucoup mieux ! ET RELEVE LES YEUX QUAND J'TE CAUSE !

* * *

><p>Tatu : Bien évidemment qu'Elinska le ferait ! MAIS PAS MOI !<p>

Vladimir : Squik ! Squiiikiiik !

Tatu : Elle est pas en position de le faire je crois. Mais c'est un NON catégorique ! On t'achètera une carpette volante à la limite mais c'est tout !

Vladimir : Squii ?!

Tatu : Je déco*SBEUARGH*

Et un coussin dans la tête de la part de Marluxia, Roxas ET Xion ! Les trois en même temps !

Marluxia : VENGEAN*BURG*

Et nos deux petits diablotins reprennent immédiatement du service avec un coup dans le ventre de l'assassin sublime !

Tatu : Quand je vais vous attraper… CA VA-ah ? Ah ! Hahahaha ! S-Saïx ! Coucou… Ca… Ca va comment ? Besoin de quelque chose ? Hohoho…

Le numéro VII la regardait, les cheveux légèrement désordonnés comme s'il s'était levé d'un bond et il observait la joyeuse bataille de polochon d'un regard noir. Xion et Roxas s'étaient figés en pleine action, prêts à aplatir leur coussin respectif sur la tête de l'autre, Marluxia avait entamé un coup sur le côté en visant Tatu tandis que cette dernière s'apprêtait à se ruer sur la jolie tête brune et innocente de Xion. Saïx s'avança un peu, voyant qu'il manquait des personnes et c'est à ce moment que la tête d'Elinska apparu derrière le canapé, Luxord se relevant l'instant d'après, la première en souriant, l'autre en grimaçant immédiatement en voyant son supérieur.

Elinska : Ah ?

Saïx : … Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

SBAF !

Elinska : bataille de polochons ! Viens avec nous Mister Freeze !

L'oreiller retomba au sol avec un bruit étouffé, et l'on pense que tous auraient aimé qu'il reste collé à la face du numéro VII, pour que l'on ne voit pas que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés de 5 bons millimètres.

Saïx : je peux savoir QUI a commencé ?

On entendait dans sa voix toute l'émotion contenue il était vraiment à deux doigts d'exploser. Les yeux se tournèrent sur le Requiem de l'Ange et sur le Joker des Eléments.

Marluxia : et c'est Xash qui a lancé la proposition en premier.

Elinska : arrête de raconter des salades ! J'te signale que tu dormais à moiti-hé !

Saïx l'avait saisie par le col, pour ne pas changer, et la tirait maintenant dans le couloir. Il jeta un regard glacial aux survivants.

Saïx : et je ne veux plus entendre un seul bruit.

Tatu : El-... Xash !

Elinska : LACHE MOI ! OU EST-CE QUE TU M'EMMENES […] AU S'COOOOOOOOOOOOUR !

Nouveau regard de glace, qui cloua le numéro XVI dans un silence de crainte pendant la durée du trajet.

Tatu : balance ! T'aurais pas pu la fermer ?!

* * *

><p>Elinska : … est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter par le fait que tu m'ais amenée dans ta chambre ?<p>

Saïx : si tu te tiens à carreau non.

Elinska : ha ha ! On m'la fait pas ! T'es pas le premier mec que je croise, et j'peux t'le dire, tes intentions sont sûrement toutes sauf honorables ! Fétichiste des uniformes !

Elle ferma la bouche pour de bon. Il était vraiment prêt à sortir sa Claymore et à la tuer. En fait non, il lui aurait quand même explosé la gueule sans aucune arme, il s'en serait moqué.

Saïx : si je t'amène ici, c'est pour garder un œil sur toi. Même en t'enfermant ailleurs tu aurais trouvé le moyen de causer des problèmes.

Il lui balança une couverture en pleine figure avant de lui-même s'installer dans son lit.

Saïx : je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, j'ai l'ouïe fine.

* * *

><p>Le désordre avait été rangé dans une certaine morosité, d'autant plus que Tatu se rongeait les sangs pour son amie. Elle hésitait à attribuer la capacité au numéro VII de réellement pouvoir faire du mal à Elins. Si c'était le cas elle aurait volé à son secours sans hésiter, même si elle se savait pertinemment incapable de battre le second. D'un autre côté, si elle intervenait pour rien, elle ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.<p>

Tatu : Vlady... je sais que tu dois être fatigué toi aussi mais... Tu pourrais vérifier que tout va bien ? S'il te plait.

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : merci.

Le courageux petit sans-cœur se mit en route, malgré la fatigue. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du numéro VII et, arrivé à destination, tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit inquiétant. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minute, la voix d'Elinska lui parvint, faiblement et celle de Saïx, plus forte, suivit immédiatement. Il en déduisit que la numéro XVI essayait de parlementer, comme à son habitude et que son supérieur n'en était que plus exaspéré, rien qui change de l'ordinaire en somme. Il repartit donc, doucement néanmoins, à l'affût, et finit par trottiner rapidement jusqu'à Tatu pour lui faire un rapport plutôt rassurant.

Tatu : Tu es sûr ?

Vlady : Squii !

Tatu : …

Vladimir : Squiki squiii.

Tatu : Certes… On l'entendra hurler mais ça sera trop-

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : Mais-

Marluxia : Vas-tu te taire ?

Tatu : Et toi alors ! Tu n'aurais rien dit, je ne m'inquiéterais pas !

Marluxia se releva et s'approcha de Tatu, certainement un peu trop proche d'elle, qui se recula immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils.

Tatu : Tu fais quoi là ?

Marluxia : Et pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

Tatu : Réponds à ma question.

Marluxia : Toi à la mienne.

Tatu : … Devine, espèce de marshmallow à la fraise… Xash est avec ce fou furieux à cause de toi !

Marluxia : Elle n'avait qu'à se tenir tranquille. A croire qu'elle fait tout pour s'attirer les foudres de Saïx.

Tatu : C'est de ta faute. Maintenant retourne à ta place.

Marluxia : Je te gêne ?

Tatu : Je veux dormir, alors oui.

Marluxia : Ce n'est que partie remise pour tout à l'heure, quand j'ai reçu un oreiller sur la tête.

Tatu : T'as suivit le mouvement !

Luxord : Vous tenez vraiment à ce que Saïx pète un câble et vous tue pour avoir enfin la paix ?

* * *

><p>En parlant du loup…<p>

Elinska : …

Pas un bruit depuis que Saïx lui avait rappelé de se taire après qu'elle ait fait remarquer que le sol n'était décidément pas mou. Ce silence la stressait au plus haut point mais elle n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche de peur que le numéro VII ne l'égorge. Ca aussi c'était stressant.

Elinska : …

Cela dit, elle avait froid, et se rouler en boule dans la pauvre couverture de Saïx ne lui suffisait pas et l'empêchait de dormir. Sans compter que, par extension, elle s'ennuyait.

Elinska :… Je-

Saïx : Chut !

Elinska : … Mai-

Saïx : Tais-toi.

Elinska : J'ai froid !

Saïx :…

Elinska : Si j'ai froid, je n'arriverais pas à dormir et donc je t'embêterai…

Saïx : …

Elinska : Et si tu me tues, je viendrai te hanter, nah !

Le numéro VII ne répondit rien et elle en déduit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise mais il finit par se lever pour quitter la pièce et revenir un peu après, avec une autre couverture qu'elle prit en pleine tête immédiatement.

Saïx : Et maintenant, tu te tais définitivement.

Elinska : Merci Saïx !

Elle se roula dans la deuxième couverture et se cala dans un coin de la pièce et ferma les yeux, considérant qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

* * *

><p>This is the end... Mais contrairement à Adele on ne vous demandera pas de retenir votre respiration pendant 10 secondes.<p>

On espère que vous continuez d'excuser les filles pour leur stupidité... Et la notre aussi... un peu...

Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui voudrait prendre un peu la défense de Xaldin ? Parce que ici... ben il n'y a personne qui le fera. Non, vraiment ? Faudrait qu'il se sente un minimum aimé quand même ! Barbu maltraité et mal-aimé cherche personne qui saura lui témoigner un peu de respect. Appelez au central de l'Illusiociatdelle, puis dites "trois". Xigbar voudrait donc un coeur ? Mais qui nous dit qu'il s'agirait de son propre coeur ? Qui ne nous dit pas que Xigbar serait en vérité animé de pulsions psychopathes et sanguinaires et qu'il voudrait en fait arracher notre pompe à sang pour en faire collection ? Ou une oeuvre d'art ? Xigbar a-t-il une âme d'artiste ? Souhaite-t-il faire des portraits comme les filles ? Est-ce que la perte d'un oeil rendrait plus difficile son apprentissage ? De combien de degrés Xigbar doit-il se tourner pour voir un paysage panoramique dans son intégralité ? Pensez-vous qu'il y aie un club des borgnes, où l'ont retrouverait Nick Fury, Albator, et tout ces autres gens qui sont obligés de se tourner pour pouvoir piloter sereinement leurs héliporteurs ? Qui est fautif, d'après vous, entre Elinska et Saïx ? (réponses par écrit et anonymes pour votre propre sécurité) La SSCR (Sauvons les Sans-Coeurs et les Reflets) se plaint une nouvelle fois des mauvaises conditions de travail imposées aux Reflets dans l'Organisation ! Une nuit de délai seulement ! Il y a également une maltraitance des sans-coeurs : nous dénonçons le numéro XI, qui a jeté Vladimir contre la vitre sans son consentement ! (Xion ne sera en revanche pas inquiétée puisque Vladimir avait donné son accord) Qui pensait sérieusement Saïx capable de faire quelque chose de douteux à Elinska ? Bande de petits pervers !

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	67. Chapter 65

Bonjour bonsoir, boulgour et café noir !

On espère que tout se passe comme vous voulez pour vous (et surtout si vous passez déjà vos exams comme nous), que vous avez profité des récentes averses pour bien vous laver (notez que le fait qu'on parle de la pluie et du beau temps dénote d'une certaine inspiration), et aussi que comme Tatu vous célébrez les anniversaires de Deidara et d'Izaya ! Et aussi que vous avez plein de muguet partout ! Parce que le muguet c'est trop bi-SBAF ! (cessons donc ces divagations sans intérêt).

Merci à Blake-Tresers, Ice-ni, et Hugo pour leur reviews/messages !

Réponse à Blake-Tresers

Elinska : Elinska : Huhu ! Merci beaucoup de laisser un message ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part =D  
>… Mais…. Mais… MA PAUVRE CHASTE ET PURE ELIN-… ah non U.U Il pouvait en fait ! Il est l'un des… nombreux mecs qui ont le droit de l'approcher xD Mais je ne sais pas si elle, elle a le droit de l'approcher lui !<br>Vous en avez encore pour un moment de lecture je crois bien ^o^'

Tatu : merci pour ton message ! Il fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! (c'est mimi tout plein ^w^)  
>Oui nan, moi je pense que ça aurait en effet été Elins qui se serait plutôt jetée sur lui... Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle y aurait survécu.<br>Yup... On a rediscuté de la suite il y a pas longtemps, et vous en avez encore pour un petit moment à lire XD On a pas fini !

Réponse à Ice-ni

Elinska : ElInska ! Avec un 'i' pas un 'y' ! J'y tiens ! Et toi d'autant plus tu devrais le savoir ! Mais en tout cas ça fait plaisir d'avoir un p'tit commentaire de toi !  
>Fais des fan-arts ! Fais des fan-arts ! Fais des fan-arts ! Sitiplé ?<p>

Tatu : je me suis demandée un instant si la question du "y" était un sujet de dispute récurrent entre vous...  
>Mais non, pas de fanart, ton bac d'abord ma grande ! ^^" (dit-elle en bâillonnant son coeur qui lui hurle qu'il veut un fanart)<p>

Réponse à Hugo

Elinska : T'inquiètes pas va ! Tu es excusé, bien sûr ! Vladimir ! Ne saute pas sur les lecteurs comme ça quand ils reviennent !Je sias que tu est contente mais quand même !  
>Et merci !<p>

Tatu : mais bien sûr que tu es excusé ! On est les premières à s'excuser à cause du boulot... Ca s'est bien déroulé d'ailleurs ? Tu es bien installé ?  
>Vladimir : Elinska a raison, un peu de respect !<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Elinska s'éveilla au moment où Saïx renfilait son manteau. Il lui jeta un regard en biais.<p>

Saïx : dépêche-toi.

Ce qu'elle fit, mais pour le rattraper et le sermonner.

Elinska : eh ! N'oublie pas que t'es en repos ce matin aussi ! On réessayera pour ton cœur cet aprèm mais en attendant essaye de faire le point sur toi ! Si t'y fais pas, tu pourras rien faire cet aprèm !

Saïx : je n'ai pas d'ordre à ce recevoir de toi, surtout si tu n'es même pas capable de te tenir tranquille dès qu'on te laisse un peu de liberté. Je n'agirai que selon ce que me dira Xemnas.

Pour une fois, ce fut Elinska qui se retint d'exploser. Elle serra les poings, jura dans sa barbe et s'éloigna à grandes foulées claquantes et résonnantes sur le sol. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune alors que Saïx allait en salle de réunion. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils étaient tous en train de s'éveiller ou bien de ranger ce qui leur avait servi à dormir... Tous sauf Tatu. Vladimir avait peut-être tenté de la réveiller, mais il profitait actuellement de la situation pour dormir encore un peu tout en se faisant câliner.

Xion : ah, Xash ! Je n'arrive pas à réveiller Xyrla. Je crois qu'elle ne m'entend même pas.

Luxord : je l'ai prévenue que ça risquait d'être dangereux...

Elinska : Erreur Poker-face ! Xyrla ne s'en prend qu'à ceux animés de mauvaises intentions ! Elle capte les ondes négatives pendant son sommeil ! Que dites-vous de ça, simples mortels ?

Marluxia : qu'il faudrait qu'elle arrête de faire sa gosse et apprennes à se lever seule.

Elinska : toi j'te r'tiens pour hier soir !

Marluxia : toi aussi, tu devrais apprendre à te gérer. On devrait vous envoyer dans une crèche toutes les deux.

La numéro XV commença à remuer et à s'agiter.

Elinska : là tu vois ? C'est d'ta faute ! T'es en train de la réveiller avec ton aura de Dark Vador là ! Retourne dans ta boîte de conserve spatiale !

Tatu : Egnins... ?

Elinska : voui, je suis là.

Tatu : t'vas bien ? Mgros malade t'nas rien fais ?

Elinska : non, je vais bien, il m'a rien fait.

Tatu : t'mieux...

Et elle se rendormit.

Elinska : trop choute.

Marluxia : il faudra tout de même la réveiller à un moment où à un autre.

Elinska : toi, pouille pouille !

Après plusieurs tentatives, on parvint à la mettre debout. Elle était cependant encore à moitié dans le coltar et surtout de très très très mauvais poil. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde dormir ou qu'on puisse vivre autour d'elle alors qu'elle dormait, et c'était justement ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin.

Xaldin : d'humeur gracieuse ce matin aussi ?

Tatu : glrmuf...

Elinska : que nous vaut l'honneur de ta repoussante face dès le matin ?

Xaldin : c'est moi qui remplace Saïx.

Elinska : larbin soumis.

Elles furent envoyées fissa devant le laboratoire de Vexen pour attendre les deux nouveaux candidats au cœur, Elinska s'employant à achever le réveil de son amie.

Elinska : Tatuuuuu…

Tatu : Gnaaan…

Xigbar : Encore du mal à se réveiller ?

Elinska : Oui... Mais j'ai la technique ! Allez… Je te ferais un gâteau au chocolat si tu te réveille maintenant !

Les yeux de la brune endormie s'ouvrirent immédiatement à ce signal et elle se tourna un peu vers son amie, plus sérieuse que jamais.

Xigbar : Efficace dis-moi !

Tatu : Laisse ces innocentes tablettes de chocolat tranquille.

Elinska : Tu oses critiquer mes gâteaux au choco ?

Tatu : J'ose dire que tu es très douée pour les glaces, seulement les glaces…

Elinska : Haha ! Je savais que tu avais conscience de mon talent culinaire !

Tatu : …

Elinska : Te rendors pas ou je fais un repas complet à base de chocolat

Tatu : Oui chef ! ! Mais s'il vous plaît épargnez ces innocentes tablettes…

Vexen : Taisez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous amuser !

Elinska : Oui, Ô grand maître des seringues… Bon, ils arrivent les postulants au cœur arti' ?

Vexen : Le deuxième est en retard mais le premier est présent.

Les deux brunes firent un tour complet, regardant autour d'elle, Tatu étant encore dans les vapes tandis qu'Elinska… était comme d'ordinaire…

Elinska : Qui ça ?

Vexen soupira et lança un « derrière toi » fatigué.

Sagement, elles firent demi-tour pour tomber sur Xigbar qui souriait.

Tatu : … Y a personne derrière Xigbar.

Elinska : … Oh… !

Tatu : Hum ?

Elinska : Toi aussi alors ?

Tatu : Hein ?

Xigbar : Un problème avec ça ?

Elinska : Aucun !

La brune aux yeux violets les regarda, faisant visiblement un effort de concentration pour achever de se réveiller puis elle comprit et lança un regard surpris au second qui sourit de plus belle, visiblement ravi de la prendre au dépourvu. Elle récupéra immédiatement une attitude neutre et se retourna vers Vexen.

Tatu : Et le deuxième ?

Vexen : Il devrait arriver.

Ils attendirent donc encore un peu, puis Axel se présenta, surprenant une nouvelle fois les deux brunes qui se lancèrent un regard entendu.

Axel : Quoi ?

Les deux : Rien.

Tatu : Bon... C'est vous deux qu'on doit « former » aujourd'hui ?

Vexen : En effet je vais leur expli-

Elinska : On va s'en charger.

Vexen : ?

Elinska : C'est bon pour toi. Faut pas trop en faire à ton âge.

Les deux filles fuirent à toute allure en évitant les congères que leur envoyait un Vexen vexé. Leurs deux apprentis les rejoignirent plus tard, au pas.

Elinska : bon, mis à part ça, y a d'autres candidats pour le moment ?

Axel : au moins deux, mais vous les aurez demain.

Tatu : on peut savoir c'est qui ?

Axel : Roxas et Xion.

Elles se contentèrent d'acquiescer. La veille, elles s'étaient mise d'accord sur le monde dans lequel elles iraient aujourd'hui.

Tatu : l'un d'entre vous pourrait créer un couloir obscur jusqu'au pays imaginaire ? C'est là qu'on va aujourd'hui.

Axel : je croyais que vous aviez fini votre entraînement ?

Elinska : voui ! Mais ça sert à rien que j'apprenne à en faire vu que je serai jamais toute seule pour mes missions, et pour Tatu, laissez lui un peu de temps pour apprendre comment faire pour tous les mondes ! pauv' choute.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Xigbar avait ouvert un passage et ils arrivèrent sains et saufs chez Peter Pan.

Elinska : bon, si on suit la logique Tatu, moi je vais m'occuper de Balafre-man !

Xigbar : pourquoi ?

Elinska : parce que j'ai des flingues, et que t'as des armes qui ressemblent à des flingues ! Alors ? Heureux ?

Xigbar : je me demande juste comment vont se présenter les explications.

Notons que son sourire montrait la parfaite confiance que le numéro II accordait aux capacités rhétoriques du numéro XVI. Elinska sachant qu'une trop grande quantité d'eau en état naturel mettait mal à l'aise son amie, elle la laissa rester sur la terre ferme tandis qu'elle se rendait sur une des îles qui entouraient la principale.

Axel : je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous regardez bizarrement ?

Tatu : comment ça ?

Axel : quand vous avez apprit que nous voulions un cœur, vous avez une expression... un peu triste ? C'est si négatif ?

Tatu : … juste que l'on a un peu de mal à vous imaginer prêts à tous les inconvénients alors que vous aviez l'air de très bien vous en sortir sans. Mais c'est ton choix. On commence ?

Des deux côtés, les explications furent faites, sauf que la qualité des enseignements d'Elinska devait baisser avec la quantité car Xigbar n'avait en effet... rien comprit.

Elinska : mais puisque je te dis que pour aujourd'hui tu dois juste mettre une seule part de chocolat dans un saladier !

Non... il ne comprenait rien.

Tatu : tu veux essayer ?

Le numéro VIII réfléchit.

Axel : non. Je... j'aimerais attendre demain. Le temps d'intégrer tout ça...

Tatu : bon, je vais voir comment se débrouillent les deux autres dans ce cas. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

Axel acquiesça, signalant qu'il restait ici

Tatu se dirigea donc vers l'île ou se trouvait son amie et Xigbar, hésitant longuement avant de franchir l'eau entre les deux morceaux de terre mais elle arriva indemne vers Elinska et le numéro II.

Tatu : Alors ?

Elinska : Alors j'ai faim.

Tatu : Le rapport ?

Xigbar : Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler autant de nourriture sur un sujet qui n'a aucun rapport avec ça…

Elinska : Mes comparaisons son très bien !

Tatu : T'as fini par comprendre tout de même.

Xigbar : Oui.

Elinska : Encore heureux. Et il est où Axel ?

Tatu : Sur la première île.

Elinska : J'vais aller le voir, rester avec Xigbar me donne des idées de bouffe, et j'ai trop faim…

Elle les laissa sans attendre, marmonnant les louanges des brownies et des pommes golden. Elle rejoignit Axel en sautillant et atterrit devant lui alors qu'il avait un mouvement de recul.

Elinska : Ca va ?

Axel : Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Elinska : J'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je pose la question ! En parlant de question, tu en as sur le cœur ?

Axel : Non, ça a été assez clair… Même si c'est assez difficile d'imaginer tout ça…

Elinska : Hum… Tu verras au moment de la création, ça dépend des personnes aussi… mais si tu suis ce que Tatu t'a expliqué, ça se passera bien.

Il ne paraissait pas persuadé de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Elinska : Ecoute, si tu veux, on peu t'entraîner à ressentir les cœurs sans les absorber. Comme ça, demain tu auras moins à faire.

Axel : Plus précisément, ça veut dire quoi.

Elle lui expliqua calmement et plutôt sérieusement en quoi consistait l'exercice et ce qu'il devait faire pour que tout ce passe bien et il finit par accepter. Ils partirent donc à la recherche de sans-cœur emblèmes.

* * *

><p>Tatu : Je suppose qu'il faut que je te réexplique certaines choses ?<p>

Xigbar : si ce n'est pas trop demander à ma susceptible « élève ».

Tatu : justement ! C'est moi la prof aujourd'hui. C'est à toi de suivre bien sagement les consignes !

Xigbar : oh, je vais donc avoir droit à des représailles.

Elle arbora un sourire fier, en dépit d'une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux qui était sans doute due au sujet.

Tatu : non. De un parce qu'on ne plaisante pas avec ce sujet et que les exercices sadiques auraient de trop graves conséquences. Ensuite... Parce que je suis plus mature que toi et que je montre ainsi que tu ne m'atteins pas !

Un « mouah ha ha ha » aurait put être ajouté en fin de phrase que ç'aurait été la même chose. Elle reprit donc les points que la cuisine d'Elinska avait laissés dans l'obscurité. Lorsque cela fut fini, elle lui posa la même question qu'aux autres : attendre demain ou passer à la mise en pratique ?

Xigbar : on passe tout de suite à la mise en pratique.

Tatu : tu es sûr ?

Xigbar : eh, c'est quoi cette manière de me prendre avec des pincettes ? Tu t'inquiéterais pour nous en dépit de tes grognements, médor ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

Xigbar : tout doux le chien.

Il se foutait, encore une fois, ouvertement de sa gueule.

Xigbar : en même temps, c'est vrai que votre état quand vous perdez la tête ne donne pas envie d'être vécu. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Tatu : plutôt que de continuer à essayer de m'énerver, et si tu te mettais au boulot ? Sinon je rentre dans ton jeu et je te plante ici pour te laisser te démerder tout seul.

Le numéro II se contenta de sourire, se disant qu'il aurait éventuellement besoin d'aide pour la mise en pratique. Il écouta ses instructions et conseils pour la suite. Il se fit sage et attentif, intéressé. Il ne savait pas grand-chose dans le domaine pour le moment, autant retenir ce qu'on lui apprenait. Il choisit son premier cœur.

Tatu : un mélange entre de l'envie et de l'ambition...

Xigbar : c'est pas une atteinte à ma vie privée ça ?

Tatu : oh, pardon, j'ai porté atteinte à ta pudeur personnelle ?

Elle reprit de son sérieux.

Tatu : n'oublie pas : il ne faut surtout pas que tu te laisses entraîner par le sentiment, qui va tenter de prendre le contrôle, et surtout ne-

Le numéro II avait déjà absorbé le cœur. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis il se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

Xigbar : et bien ? Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

L'autre ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle s'approcha et leva la main.

Tatu : je peux ?

Il acquiesça et elle sonda son cœur. Le sentiment était bien là. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait la forme d'enveloppe, mais il était très précisément rassemblé là où il fallait. Il progressait et changeait de secondes en secondes et allait bientôt atteindre sa forme finale.

Xigbar : surprise ?

Tatu : c'est que... Je n'avais encore jamais vu personne qui y arrive aussi vite.

Xigbar : Je dois prendre ça pour un bon point ?

Un très bon point même. Elle était réellement surprise. Elle-même avait mit plusieurs jours, sans compter les jours à tâtonner pour la création. Et Elinska avait mit autant de temps, voir un peu plus, sa concentration ne l'aidant malheureusement pas. Saïx et Demyx mettaient eux aussi du temps et la performance de Xigbar était tout bonnement exceptionnelle.

Tatu : Comment tu te sens ?

Xigbar : Bien.

Tatu : Bon… C'est surprenant que tu t'en sois sortit aussi rapidement et sans difficulté mais comme tu sembles aller bien…

Xigbar : ?

Tatu : On va essayer de le remplir un peu et petit à petit.

Xigbar : d'accord.

Tatu : Ne le remplis que petit à petit et ne te forme pas un gros cœur dès le départ. Fais le de petite taille.

Xigbar : Donc peu de cœur.

Tatu : C'est ça.

Ils allèrent chasser tandis que du côté d'Axel, l'heure était à la reconnaissance de sentiments.

Axel avait quelques difficultés pour s'exécuter mais Elinska faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Elle voyait qu'il avait l'envie et la capacité de faire un cœur mais il lui faudrait certainement plus de jours que pour Demyx mais il y parviendrait. Au bout d'une bonne petite heure, s'il avait encore quelques hésitations, il devinait plus aisément les cœurs devant lui mais Elinska choisit de stopper l'exercice pour qu'ils retrouvent les deux autres et qu'ils rentrent, sentant que la résistance d'Axel face aux cœurs vacillait au fil du temps.

Ils firent donc demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres et finirent par tomber sur un Xigbar en forme et une Tatu plutôt contente de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Elinska : Oh ? Ca a marché ?

Xigbar : Apparemment.

Axel : Et ça va ?

Xigbar : On ne peut mieux.

Elinska tira son amie à part.

Elinska : Vraiment ?

Tatu : De quoi ?

Elinska : Ca a vraiment marché ? On est pas là depuis une heure ?

Tatu : Je sais mais c'est passé tout seul ! Le cœur est bien formé, rempli sans problème. Il faut juste qu'il s'y habitue mais ça devrait aller.

Elinska : … Y a triche quelque part…

Tatu : Il est juste doué…

Elinska : C'est pas juste…

Elles retournèrent vers les deux hommes et ce fut à Tatu d'ouvrir un couloir vers la Citadelle. Saïx les accueillit, assis sur un des canapés, leur lançant un regard inquisiteur. Xigbar lui sourit, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre… en zigzaguant de manière particulièrement effrayante.

Elinska : Haha ! Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait !

Saïx : … vas l'aider. De toute façon on attend encore après Demyx.

Elinska : j'l'accomp-

Saïx : non, toi tu restes ici.

Il était clair que le numéro VII n'avait plus une seule once de confiance envers la jeune fille. Mais le numéro II s'était ressaisit et continuait fièrement sa route.

Tatu : l'orgueil c'est pas conseillé.

Il lui lança un regard narquois.

Xigbar : c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Tatu : ouaip. Et je te dis aussi repos complet. Tu es plus avancé que les autres, ça demande plus de gestion. Et bien sûr il a fallu que t'en prennes un difficile à contrôler.

Il ignora la remarque et continua de s'éloigner, lentement mais sûrement. Saïx tiqua. Comment ça, plus avancé que les autres ? Il senti qu'on lui donnait un petit coup sur la tête.

Elinska : arrête tout de suite ton début de crise de jalousie. C'pas bon non plus ça. Pourquoi vous faites tout ce qu'il faut pas ?!

Tatu : pour qu'on soit utile. Sinon y f'raient tout tous seuls.

Demyx arriva pratiquement tout de suite après, et elles choisirent de retourner à la Cité du Crépuscule. Un groupe, un lieu, tant qu'à faire, il fallait éviter qu'ils soient dérangés, même inconsciemment, par le paysage. Cela se passa bien, et mal. Demyx progressait lentement mais sûrement. Il avait scrupuleusement suivit les conseils et était à peu près stable au moment de poursuivre la création.

On ne peut pas en dire autant de Saïx. Sa frustration de la veille n'était pas partie, et il s'y prenait à peine mieux. Elinska dut presque en venir aux mains pour l'arrêter, et eut une discussion avec lui... Enfin, elle lui fit un monologue, qu'il feint de ne pas entendre.

Elinska : continue comme ça et je m'arrangerai pour qu'on te refuse la création de cœur tant que tu ne sauras pas te montrer calme !

Ce qu'il prit très mal. Il essaya une nouvelle fois d'attirer un cœur à lui, mais Elinska lui tapa la main et récupéra le cœur.

Elinska : arrête ça ! On dirait un gamin !

Et comme bon gamin, il alla bouder à la Citadelle en s'ouvrant un couloir obscur pour le retour. Elles purent finalement rentrer assez tôt dans l'après-midi, et en profitèrent pour aller faire un tour avec Vladimir. Elles détestaient le laisser à la Citadelle comme ça, mais elles ne doutaient pas que les autres membres de l'Organisation cherchent à le tuer en voulant se créer leur cœur. Elles n'avaient peur que Saïx ne pète un boulon.

Vladimir : Squiiik... Squisquik ?

Elinska : C'est vrai ça ! On devrait lui proposer le yoga !

Tatu : ça va le vexer...

Elinska : roh, mais y a tout qui le vexe lui ! On a qu'à faire du yoga caché !

Tatu : le yoga, c'est se concentrer sur sa respiration... Le corps suit et se calme ensuite.

Elinska : j'essayerai ! La bonne professeur que je suis !

Vladmir : squik !

Elinska : Ne te moques pas !

Tatu : Il ne se moque pas ; toujours est-il que Saïx n'a pas l'air d'arriver à créer un cœur.

Elinska : Tu m'étonnes… J'ai pas de solution miracle pour un gronchon qui n'écoute personne ! Tu veux pas le prendre en charge ?

Tatu : Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais t'as commencé, ça serait encore plus problématique.

Elinska : Naaaaan…

Tatu : Siiii… De toute façon je pense, que, toi ou moi, ça ne changeras pas grand-chose non plus.

Elinska : … Pas faux… Mais faudrait qu'il m'écoute ! Demyx il y arrive bien… Et Xigbar…

Tatu : Xigbar quoi…

Autant dire qu'elles étaient dégoûtées. Vladimir leur squika le moral et elles se baladèrent encore un peu avant de rentrer. Arrivées à la citadelle, elles croisèrent un Xigbar chancelant et un Demyx bien affalé sur Charlie, un Saïx introuvable et un Xaldin au garde-à-vous.

Tatu : Ca va ?

Xigbar : On peut aller mieux.

Demyx : Je confirme… Mais ça reste correct.

Elinska : Il est où le schtroumpf ?

Xigbar : Tu t'inquiètes ?

Elinska : Nope mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il revienne avec une tête bizarre à cause d'une overdose de cœur sans enveloppe.

Tatu : Il est partit ?

Elinska : Ô grand larbin des ténèbres, répond nous !

Xaldin : …

Elinska : Grand manitou des dreads ?

Xaldin : Huh…

Tatu : Allez quoi.

Xaldin : Non, il est normalement à la citadelle.

Elinska : Venez on va le chercher.

Elles s'éloignèrent, Vladimir sur leur pas, puis Tatu demanda.

Tatu : Tu comptes lui demander s'il veut recommencer ?

Elinska : Seulement s'il est gentil. Et calme.

Tatu : Pas possible. Mais vas-y toute seule.

Elinska : Pourquoi ?

Tatu : Avec une autre personne, il ne sera pas calme du tout.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette quinzaine et fin de vacances pour certains ! *pars se pendre*<p>

Mais avant les questions !

HANDS UP IF YOU'RE THINKING THAT SAIX WILL DO SOME STRANGE THINGS TO ELINSKA DURING THE NIGHT ! (Les mains en l'air si vous étiez en train de penser que Saïx ferait des choses étranges à Elinska pendant la nuit. Bande de PERVERS !) Qui imagine Tatu et Elinska quand elles étaient bébés ? Enfin… Elles ne pouvaient pas trop vu qu'elles sont nées avec ce corps… Mais qui les imagine à la crèche ?  
>Considérons la chose un instant. Si Xaldin est un larbin soumis… pensez-vous qu'il est un larbin soumis partout ? Apprécie-t-il les relations SM où son maître (qu'Elinska imagine très bien étant Luxord armé d'un fouet, d'un short en cuir, d'un piercing au téton droit et d'une casquette militaire en cuir) le fouette sauvagement en grondant des obscénités sans noms auquel il répond comme un petit chaton en manque d'amour ? Si vous voulez un aperçu, veuillez aller sur Youtube et sur la vidéo de Linksthesun <em>Dernière danse – Indila (critique)<em>. Pensez-vous que la vision délirante de Luxord en master SM valait ces 3 lignes de conclusion ? Plus une à présent ?  
>Xigbar ?! Cœur ?! What ?!<br>Vexen est-il aussi vieux qu'il le paraît ? Pensez-vous que Xigbar ( ?! ) ait piqué de la poussière de Fée à Clochette ? Clochette est-elle une dealeuse de renommée Paysimaginérienne ? Tatu a-t-elle un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Xigbar qui la pousse à montrer sa position de dominante les rares fois où elle l'est ?  
>Xigbar ?! Dieu ?! Papillon ?! Loki ?! Armand ?! Hannibal ?! YASHIRO ?! Xald-… Non pas Xaldin en fait.<br>Saïx cherche-t-il a obtenir les faveurs d'Elinska en lui intimant de ne pas se soustraire à sa vue ou vérifie-t-il simplement qu'elle ne va pas mettre des punaises dans son lit pour le punir de toutes les injures qu'il lui a faites ?  
>Xigbar ? Yoga ?! Zen ?! JARDINS ?! *PAN*<br>Le mot « Jardin » a été banni de France pour au moins les 6 prochains siècles à venir. Prière de ne pas l'employer, et surtout pas pour rire sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse à coup de sac de terreau dans la tête. Merci.  
>Saïx peut-il être calme, reposé, sain d'esprit, en présence d'Elinska ? Si vous pensez que non, veuillez prévoir des perfusions à l'avenir. Sinon…<br>XIGBAR ?! XALDIN ?! CUIR ?! MOUS-…

Hum… (quoi que ce « Hum » puisse dire dans ce contexte…)


	68. Chapter 66

Chers lecteurs, lectrices,

Etant chargée de publier le chapitre (Tatu), je suis sensée rédiger l'introduction (et donc les réponses aux reviews) et la conclusion de ce chapitre... Suite à divers problèmes techniques qui ont retardé mon avancement dans le travail plus le fait que je sois tombée malade et que je ne tienne actuellement plus debout, j'ai juste pris la peine de corriger et mettre en page ce chapitre... J'essayerai de l'achever et de remplacer le fichier dès demain soir, mais pour l'instant je n'arrive juste plus à réfléchir et prends la liberté d'aller me coucher.

Bref ! Au final c'est vendredi et non pas mercredi soir que je m'occupe de parachever ce chapitre ! (désolée... les autres soirs j'étais juste complètement à côté de la plaque, et pendant la journée je révisais pour mon concours). Merci à Blake-tresers ^^ Je vais déjà un peu mieux.

En fait non ça ne sera pas non plus publié le vendredi soir parce que je n'avais tout simplement plus assez d'esprit pour écrire la conclusion... Mon cerveau était à l'arrêt déjà après l'intro.

Réponses au reviews doncs !

**Blake-Treser**

Elinska : Tous des pervers... Moi comprise ! J'avoue que j'aurais apprécié qu'Elinska et Saïx aient ce genre de ce relation. Mais nan XD  
>... Il changerait pas je crois XD On parle de Xigbar !<br>Hé ! Axel avec un coeur, Axaïx ! *^*  
>Y faut pas, y faut pas ! Mais c'est bien gentil ^w^ ! Et ça fait très très plaisir =)<p>

Tatu : SOYONS FIERS D'ETRE PERVERS NOM D'UN POIREAU EXHIBITIONNISTE ! Oui mais nan quand même pour du Saïlinska là maintenant ça serait un peu dur... Dans 10 ans peut être ? Sans risquer de faire un OOC ?  
>J'aillais dire <span>exactement<span> la même chose : Xiggy c'est Xiggy, avec ou sans coeur c'est le même !  
>Ne vous battez pas : les deux couples sont tout à fait valables XD Que chacun défende ses convictions !<br>Rooooooooh ! Il nous appelle sempaïïïïs ! (ne le mérite juste pas mais se tortille de joie quand même)

**Ice-ni 1**

Elinska : Depuis que ya jamais eut de "y" à Elinska XDC'est pas ma faute si sur youtube "Elinska" était déjà prit par je ne sais qui !  
>Chuis pas méchante !<p>

Tatu : nan, elle elle est pas méchante... contrairement à moi *D En fait si, y a des fois où Elins est un peu méchante... mais c'est pour se venger par rapport à moi XD Sinon c'est quelqu'un de très gentil je vous l'assure ! (je crois entendre des cris de protestation de la part d'Alois au loin...)

**Ice-ni 2**

Elinska : Ben la preuve, il ne s'est rien passé XD Parce que s'il s'était passé, je doute qu'Elinska soit encore en vie après ça... XD Bonjour Doky ! Comment ça va depuis l'temps !Je suis quand même persuadée que Doky devrait rencontrer Chain et Isane, ils adoreraient discuter entre eux de leur sujet favori.  
>XD Pas la faut à Dev ! Ma faute à moi ! XD Et à une image de Luxord à poil qui traîne dans ma tête depuis un moment XD Dans ma tête il est canon *^* Je partage l'image mentale avec tout le monde s'il faut ! Je te le dessinerai ! Même la partie SM s'il faut XD Tu verras que Xaldin est un-... non... en fait j'arriverai pas à dessiner la scène XD C'est trop horrible... Dev ! Enlève moi ces images de ma tête je promet de ne plus jamais y penser ! Naaaaaaaan !<br>Va mourir étouffée par de la terre U.U Camarade de souffrance !

Tatu : Bonjour Doky ! 'o' Que je ne connais pas... Mais connaissant les personnages d'Elinska, je suppose que ça doit être un pervers, comme Yuri (un des miens) ou Charlie (qui lui appa rtient à Koklyko).  
>Non seulement je ne t'aiderai pas à retirer cette image de ta tête -et je t'encouragerai même à en avoir d'autres- parce que... Ben parce que c'est juste drôle de constater que tu veux justement virer ces images de ta tête justement XD MWA HA HA HA !<br>Louée soit la sainte pelle ! Je chanterai un _requiem_ d'inspiration florale si vous ne survivez pas à votre bac XD

Et pour la dernière review de Ice-ni :

Tatu ! Je l'ai publié à temps le chapitre ! Juste qu'il était pas fini ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Après une petite discussion, il fut prévu qu'Elinska aille chercher Saïx tandis que Tatu irait prendre une douche et que Vladimir jouerait les espions. La brune aux cheveux longs partit donc à la recherche de son supérieur qu'elle trouva dans sa chambre occupé à bouder comme il se devait.<p>

Elinska : C'est moi !

Saïx : …

Elinska : Ecoute… Je te propose un truc. Si tu fais pas trop la gueule, à défaut d'être calme, on va réessayer de te faire le cœur… Seulement si t'es calme…

Saïx : Je suis calme…

Elinska : Oh un menteur !

Vladimir pu apprécier la fureur d'un Saïx pseudo-calme pendant qu'Elinska s'évertuait à hurler.

Elinska : YOGA SAIX ! PENSE AU YOGA SAIX ! FOCUS ON YOUR BREATH !

Mais ça ne marchait bizarrement pas…

Après une petite dispute passagère et habituelle, Saïx arrêta de lui courir après et il prit une longue inspiration.

Elinska : C'est pas mieux quand on est calme ?

Saïx : …

Elinska : Bon… Je veux bien qu'on réessaye mais, n'en fais pas à ta tête. On prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais ne te précipite pas, prends ton temps quoi.

Saïx : … Allons-y.

Elinska : Yup. Tu nous crées un p'tit portail ?

Ceci fait, Vladimir squika pour signaler qu'il rejoignait Tatu ?

Saïx : … Il nous espionnait ?

…

Elinska : Quiiiii ?

Une gueulante plus tard, ils étaient à la Cité du Crépuscule pour la création du cœur artificiel de Saïx.

Elinska : allez, installe-toi confortablement !

Saïx : …

Elinska : j'peux te servir de coussin si tu veux ! Si ça te permets d'être bien installé. Et si tu m'tapes pas…

Saïx : pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'asseoir ?

Elinska : pour te calmer et essayer d'éviter que tu dégages des mauvaises ondes comme maintenant !

* * *

><p>Une fois sortie de la douche, Tatu alla dans la salle commune, au cas où Elins y serait encore. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle prendrait un peu de temps pour elle. En arrivant, elle constata qu'elle n'y était pas, mais que Demyx et Xigbar étaient restés, et que les deux discutaient. Elle s'étonna un peu. Elle aurait pensé qu'ils se seraient isolés pour se gérer. Elle s'approcha.<p>

Tatu : ça va ?

Demyx : c'est difficile... Enfin, en prenant mon temps, j'y arrive petit à petit. Mais c'est dur.

Elle regarda Xigbar avec un léger sourire.

Tatu : ça serait pas lui qui te déconcentrerait par hasard ?

Xigbar : comme si.

Demyx : en l'occurrence ça nous aide, de discuter en même temps.

Tatu : nous ? Je suis contente de voir que tu rencontres un peu de difficulté. On aurait pu croire à un extra-terrestre.

Xigbar : j'aurais pu être un surdoué de la création de cœur.

Tatu : tu l'es déjà, va pas commencer à te changer en dieu, ou en extra-terrestre justement. Est-ce que vous savez où vous en êtes ?

Demyx : il y a toujours du cœur qui filtre en dépit de l'enveloppe.

Xigbar : … c'est le sentiment en lui-même qui est difficile à contrôler.

Tatu : il fallait bien sûr que tu en prennes un dur à maîtriser. Moins que la haine, c'était pas assez bien pour toi ?  
>Elle soupira.<p>

Tatu : comment est-ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent, pour ne pas te laisser entraîner ?

Xigbar : simple question de volonté.

Et hop, nouvelle victoire du numéro II sur le numéro XV qui ne put cacher le fait qu'elle était réellement impressionnée.

Tatu : je vais vous aider.

Demyx : il me semblait que l'on devait apprendre à le faire par nous même.

Tatu : vrai. Mais je me dis que toi tu as retenu la théorie, et qu'un petit coup de pouce ne te fera pas de mal. Quant à l'autre, c'est parce qu'il est allé vite et qu'il a visé gros. Il a du mal à digérer la maxi tartiflette, et s'il perd le contrôle, ça pourrait être dangereux. Déjà qu'il l'est en temps normal.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Xigbar s'élargit.

Xigbar : moi vraiment ?

Tatu : ouaip. Tu fais parti du registre « à pas fréquenter ». J'suis sûre que des tas de mamans font des recommandations à leurs enfants en pensant à toi.

Demyx : hé hé ! Je confirme, ça plus ton sourire de requin !

Xigbar : ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche d'avoir des relations avoir à peu près tout le monde.

Demyx : c'est ptètre bien pour ça que t'es dangereux.

Tatu : bref, je vais commencer par Demyx. Tu pourras continuer sur la lancée pendant que je m'occuperai de la « mauvaise fréquentation ».

Elle passa derrière le dossier du canapé et posa ses mains sur les omoplates du numéro IX. Depuis le dos, elle avait une perception moins grande du cœur en lui-même, mais celle du corps s'en retrouvait un petit peu élargie.  
>Tatu : essaye de te construire une enveloppe réellement solide. Là tu essayes qu'elle soit complètement fermée, mais elle est fragile.<p>

Demyx : si je m'attarde à un endroit, le cœur s'échappe.

Tatu : c'est bien pour ça que je vais t'aider. Je vais essayer de... comment dire ça... De ralentir la fuite de ton cœur, de le contenir, pendant que tu t'occuperas d'une autre partie de ton enveloppe.

Demyx : et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

Tatu : on est constitués de néant. Je vais réaffirmer les limites du tien. C'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à « compresser » le cœur avec ton « néant » qu'il se diffuse. Ça roule ? (1)

Demyx : ok ! (2)

Il la laissa opérer, en essayant de lui faire un minimum confiance même si c'était compliqué. Tatu s'en rendait bien compte et elle lui demanda de détendre un peu car ça ne l'aidait pas dans ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Xigbar les observait en silence, essayant de maîtriser son cœur qui faisait des siennes.

Tatu : Si tu te sens prêt, on essaye ?

Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise mais acquiesça.

Tatu : Concentre-toi sur la solidité de ton cœur, tu combleras les brèches plus tard. Je me charge de retenir les cœurs qui s'échapperont. Ca va aller ?

Demyx : … Ouais …

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Xigbar qui les regardait tour à tour, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'un peu crispé. Elle croisa son regard et en déduit qu'il ne chercherait pas à déstabiliser Demyx et elle décida de le laisser rester sauf si le principal concerné sentait sa présence comme un problème

* * *

><p>Elinska : Non mais je suis sérieuse ! Tu dégages des tonnes d'ondes négatives j'ai jamais vu ça ! Eh ! Pourquoi ça augmente quand je te parle ?!<p>

Saïx inspira longuement. Il avait finit par s'asseoir, mais toute parole venant de la numéro XVI avait tendance à l'énerver… C'était problématique en considérant qu'il devait bosser avec elle sur son cœur artificiel. Elle prit un air plus sérieux et le regarda dans les yeux.

Elinska : Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes pour que tu crées ce cœur. Rien ne pourra se faire si tu as la tête à autre chose. Fermes les yeux, concentres-toi exclusivement sur la création du cœur, oublie le reste.

Elle se tut, réfléchissant à une manière de formuler sa pensée.

Elinska : Oublie qu'il y a un sol sous tes pieds, que je suis à côté. Oublie tout, ne te concentre qu'à la modélisation du sentiment. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne te prends pas pour Xigbar ou Dieu sait qui, voit simple pour le sentiment. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est fort que tu ressentiras plus de choses ou que tu seras plus fort. Voit simple, un sentiment que tu pourras appréhender correctement et sans trop de mal.

Il ne répondit rien, piqué au vif, et encore plus énervé que précédemment. Il était comme un enfant dont on découvre un secret qui devait rester caché. Il était vexé, et elle le sentit bien. Heureusement qu'elle s'y connaissait en matière de gosses.

Elle se plaça devant lui et lui pinça les joues en les lui tirant.

Elinska : C'est fini oui ? Tu vas arrêter de bouder un jour toi ?

Mais Saïx n'était pas un gosse… Ou un gosse mortellement dangereux et agressif. Elle lui redemanda de se calmer après avoir grimpé à un immeuble pour se mettre à l'abri et un peu après, elle redescendit quand il lui assura qu'il était calme.

Elinska : … Je peux te faire confiance cette fois ?

Saïx : ?

Elinska : Si tu ne réussis pas du premier coup tu ne vas pas te jeter sur les autres cœurs comme un ivrogne sur du Rhum ?

Saïx : …

A deux doigts de se sentir vexé.

Saïx : Non.

Elinska : bien.

Ils retournèrent à la clairière, et Elinska tua quelques sans-cœurs. Il se rassit, comme elle l'invitait à le faire, et elle se plaça dans son dos en retirant ses gants, comme Tatu... mais pas pour la même raison.

Elinska : je te lâche un dernier conseil puis on s'y met. Je crois que le problème vient surtout du fait que tu désires tellement ce cœur que tu... comment dire... oppresses trop ceux qui arrivent. Donc le but, pour les prochaines minutes, ça va être de rester le plus calme possible. Après je pense pas que t'aies de problème pour la suite. Bon, ne réagi pas violemment, s'il te plaît...

Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules... Ce qui le fit quand même se crisper violemment, si ce n'est sursauter.

Saïx : arrête ça tout de suite.

Elinska : j'ai rien fait pour le moment ! Ecoute...

Elle avait l'impression de se répéter, à toujours lui demander de l'écouter, mais elle ne voulait pas faire les choses à moitié.

Elinska : je vais essayer de t'aider. Oublie que c'est moi derrière, je vais me taire de toute façon (enfin, si j'peux), et ne te focalise que sur toi. Te laisse pas influencer par quoi que ce soit. Il ne doit exister que toi, toi, et encore toi. Une fois que tu seras calme, quand tu le sentiras, tu attireras un cœur. Ne le laisse pas s'étendre ou se diffuser, mais traite-le avec douceur. Relâche-toi.

Le numéro VII prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, en prit une deuxième, et commença d'essayer d'éloigner toute méfiance ou source de contrariété de son esprit. Sauf qu'il sentit rapidement les mains d'Elinska dans son dos qui lui faisaient... UN MASSAGE ?! Il voulut vivement se retourner et protester, mais elle le coupa d'une voix sévère.

Elinska : j't'ai dit de pas t'occuper de moi. Focus on your breath, et occupe toi que de toi. Rien ne t'atteint. Je te ferais rien, et t'auras même le droit de me tabasser si je raconte ça aux autres. Maintenant centre toi sur toi.

Il serra les dents, voulant tout de même ajouter quelque chose. Il eut aussi envie de la dégager, mais il pensa à son cœur artificiel. Il prit beaucoup sur lui, et se réattela à la tâche. Les premières minutes furent... ardues. Ça le dérangeait. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. C'était vraiment horrible. Puis, petit à petit, il ignora que c'était quelqu'un qui était derrière lui, et il se détendit.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Tatu et Demyx avaient avancé lentement, mais sûrement. A un moment, Tatu reprit la parole, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis longtemps. Elle lui avait donné quelques indications au début, mais tout s'était rapidement mis en place et ils n'avaient finalement plus eu besoin de parler.<p>

Tatu : je vais te laisser là. Tu devrais pouvoir finir seul sans trop de problème.

Demyx : d'accord... merci.

Tatu : pas de quoi.

Elle retira les mains de ses omoplates et se redressa.

Tatu : ouh, mon dos...

Elle s'étira un peu, puis dirigea son regard vers le numéro II, qui attendait toujours.

Tatu : à ton tour, Balafre-man. Est-ce que tu peux me faire un bilan de ton cœur en ce moment s'il te plaît ?

Xigbar : Il s'avère plus difficile à contrôler que prévu.

Tatu : Plus précisément ?

Xigbar : Pas de fuite mais il n'est pas stable. Comme s'il te ne tenait pas en place.

Tatu : Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de fuite ?

Xigbar : Il n'est pas bien rempli non plus. C'est l'enveloppe qui n'est pas stable. Je pense que si j'y mettais des cœurs, je résisterai moins facilement.

Et en plus de ça il arrivait à expliquer précisément ce qui n'allait pas. Si seulement elles avaient eut les mêmes facilités au moment de la création de leur cœur.

* * *

><p>Elinska ne disait plus rien, se contentant de masser Saïx pour qu'il soit calme, le plus possible. Elle avait l'impression que ça marchait mais bon sang qu'il était tendu. Un sac de nœud humain, c'était pas possible autrement. Sa respiration était profonde et ses épaules avaient fini par s'affaisser légèrement. Elle n'essaya pas non plus de surveiller ce qu'il faisait, ne devant pas s'immiscer dans la création alors qu'il avait juste besoin de réfléchir posément. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien tenté mais, après dix minutes sans aucune parole elle vit un des cœurs s'approcher et entrer en lui.<p>

Saïx avait réussi à se calmer ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état de relaxation mais il n'en perdait pas le nord pour autant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il attira le cœur avec lequel il était le plus en phase et l'absorba. Ceci fait, il prit un instant pour se calmer encore un peu, puis il commença à modéliser le cœur, comme Xash le lui avait expliqué, tout en gardant son calme et sans « stresser » le cœur en lui. Cela fut long, et il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas abandonner et tout foutre en l'air parce que ça l'énervait. Mais il refusait de ne pas réussir à nouveau.

C'est pourquoi, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard encore, il rouvrit les yeux avec un léger soupir. Il releva la tête vers le brune au-dessus de lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette proximité, ni même le fait qu'elle le touche. Au moins c'était terminé. Il la dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et ignora soigneusement le sourire qu'elle avait.

Elinska : Comment tu te sens ?

Elle était contente que ce soit bon et qu'il ait réussi. Discrètement, lorsqu'il avait levé la tête, elle avait vérifié si tout était ok et c'était bien le cas. Le cœur était là, d'une taille raisonnable, peut-être un peu fragile mais ils arrangeraient ça plus tard. Elle s'éloigna en enfilant ses gants, et attendant que Saïx lui réponde.

Saïx : Ca peut aller.

Elinska : Tu vas t'y faire. Mais pour l'instant rentrons. On va voir de quelle manière ton cœur évolue puis on pourra le renforcer et finalement le remplir. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Elle se força à créer un couloir obscur pour ne pas qu'il se fatigue encore plus. Ca prit là aussi du temps… Mais elle fit de son mieux et au final, ce fut à peu près correct. Ils rentrèrent donc à la citadelle.

* * *

><p>Xigbar : aurais-je posé une colle au professeur ?<p>

Tatu : continue comme ça et c'est toi qui va avoir une colle pour insolence. J'essaye de voir ce qu'on peut faire pour choisir la meilleure solution. Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça je vais prendre celle où tu vas devoir te débrouiller presque tout seul.

Xigbar : ce n'est pas très bon pour une prof d'être susceptible.

Tatu : de toute façon je pense que c'est celle que j'aurais prise. Si tu peux tout faire un maximum par toi-même, c'est mieux.

Xigbar : en attendant je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu comptes faire pour m'aider.

Tatu : pour ça tu vas d'abord devoir me laisser sonder ton cœur. Je suis presque sûre d'un truc, mais c'est toujours mieux de vérifier.

Xigbar se laissa donc faire, et il fut le premier à constater le petit sourire victorieux de Tatu.

Tatu : hin hin hin, j'avais raison.

Xigbar : en quoi ?

Tatu : t'as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre ! Si ton cœur est instable, c'est pas à cause de l'enveloppe, mais du sentiment que t'as mis dedans. La haine, alors que t'appréhendes tout juste la construction du cœur artificiel, c'était peut être un peu trop ambitieux. Étant donné que c'est un sentiment violent, il a tendance à désagréger l'enveloppe s'il est mal maîtrisé.

Xigbar : donc je vais devoir changer de sentiment ?

Tatu : autant te confronter à un peu de difficulté, histoire que tu ne sois pas discriminé par rapport aux autres.

Demyx : merci de ta compassion.

Tatu : Donc je vais juste réduire la quantité de haine, et tu essayeras avec ça. Logiquement, ça devrait être plus facile à gérer.

Xigbar : sans pour autant m'amener à la solution tout de suite hein ?

Tatu : l'inconvénient, quand on fait tout naturellement et au feeling, c'est que lorsque survient un problème coriace on ne sait pas comment faire. Alors il vaut mieux que tu galères un peu, mais t'es pas non plus là pour péter un boulon, c'est pour ça que je t'aide juste un peu.

Xigbar : et pour me retirer du cœur, tu comptes... ?

Tatu : t'attaquer. Je ne vois que ça. Je vais essayer à ce que ça ne soit pas trop douloureux.

Xigbar : tu me traites encore comme une mauviette.

Tatu : ah, tu préfères que je fasse mumuse comme toi tu l'as fais alors qu'on était enfermées en bas, Xash et moi ? Ça fait pas partie des moments les plus agréables de ma vie, mais fais comme tu veux.

Xigbar : te fâche pas Médor !

Demyx : Médor ?

Un immense sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

Xigbar : oui, c'est presque comme si elle mord lorsqu'elle est énervée.

Tatu : continue comme ça et je te vide de ton cœur avec ma guitare, et là ça sera tout sauf de la dentelle.

Comme elle le lui demanda, il s'installa confortablement... et de fait il ne bougea pas, déjà bien assis. Tatu se mit cette fois-ci bien en face et se pencha un peu pour poser ses deux mains, à moitié superposées l'une sur l'autre, sur le sternum de Xigbar. Du regard, elle interdit au numéro II de faire une quelconque remarque, bien qu'il fut évident qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Demyx, ne voulant pas les déranger (lui même ayant eut la paix), observait simplement.

Elle commença à se concentrer. Le tout était de bien décider de la puissance de la lame sonore qu'elle allait envoyer. Elle ne la voulait pas trop faible, pour éviter de lui faire encaisser deux coups, mais que la lame soit trop forte serait gênant non seulement vis-à-vis de la quantité de cœur restante, mais également par rapport à la douleur, qui serait plus forte. Et Marluxia ne choisit pas meilleur moment que celui-là pour rentrer de mission. Il s'avança de quelques pas, puis remarqua les gens sur les canapés, et surtout une Xyrla penchée sur un Xigbar assit et posant ses mains sur son torse. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ?

Tatu : toi, tu fais la moindre remarque et j'te change en eunuque.

Marluxia : je n'ai rien dit.

Tatu : tu allais. Et puis tu penses trop fort.

Marluxia : si tu avais été plus aimable, tu te serais expliquée, et je n'aurais pas eu à moi-même tirer mes conclusions.

Tatu : si tu avais été plus aimable, tu aurais vu que j'essaye de me concentrer et tu te serais cassé en me foutant la paix et en nous rendant ce merveilleux silence que tu as chassé par ton arrivée.

Marluxia la foudroya du regard, et elle le lui rendit et il finit par s'éloigner, la tête haute. Elle soupira en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Xigbar avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Ce fut sans compter sur le gros bruit qui fit son apparition et qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Saïx se trouvait derrière le fauteuil, pas dans sa meilleure forme, elle en déduit qu'il avait réussi et elle hocha de la tête en sa direction. Mais elle ne voyait pas son amie… Ah… Elle comprit justement d'où venait le bruit…

Saïx baissa la tête et une faible voix lui demanda d'aller dans sa chambre et de se reposer. Il se dégagea comme si quelque chose avait été accroché à son manteau et s'éloigna, certainement partit pour faire un compte rendu de mission à Xemnas. Demyx suivit du regard quelque chose derrière le canapé, jusqu'à ce que cette chose arrive au niveau de la vision de Tatu. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son amie en mode chenille.

Elinska :… Déjà Ta-Xyrla ?

Tatu : Ce n'est pas ce-

Elinska : Tu pose tes mains sur le torse de Balafre-man ! Je veux bien qu'il ait un certain charme mais… a ton âge ! Si jeune…

Tatu : Xash… J'aide Xigbar. C'est pour son cœur artificiel…

Elinska : Je ne te connaîtrais pas que je dirais que tu tripotes Xigbar là !

Tatu : M-Mais non !

Xigbar : C'est fini là ?

Elinska : Ouai ! T'as raison, j'vais vous laisser… T'as pas intérêt à lui faire mal Xigbar.

Elle se releva et quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard pour les trois assis sur le canapé.

Xigbar : C'est bon, on peut s'en occuper ?

Tatu : Je pense que c'est bon oui.

Elle ferma donc les yeux une dernière fois, prête à utiliser ses lames, cherchant à les doser une dernière fois.

Tatu : C'est bon ? Je peux y aller ?

Xigbar : Depuis le temps, ça serait bien oui.

Tatu ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ni même d'ouvrir un œil et elle lança sa lame de son. Xigbar se crispa, l'action étant soudaine. Elle soupira en vérifia si elle avait bien opéré : il lui sembla avoir enlevé suffisamment du sentiment de haine, sans pour autant mettre Xigbar dans une situation trop mauvaise pour lui.

Tatu : Alors ?

Xigbar : C'était peut-être mieux avant.

Il se moquait d'elle mais en grimaçant légèrement. La sensation était très désagréable.

Tatu : Repose-toi pendant un moment. Il faut que tu stabilises ton cœur encore une fois et que tu le renforces autant que tu le peux. On ira chercher des cœurs dans peu de temps.

Demyx : C'est long.

Tatu : Vous étiez prévenus. Ca se fait pas en deux claquements de doigts ! Même lui a du mal. Bon, restez ici ou rejoignez votre chambre.

Elle sorti de la salle. Elle ne s'en faisait pas pour eux. Demyx prenait tout ça très au sérieux et ne ferait pas de bêtise. Quant à Xigbar, il semblait avoir comprit qu'il fallait se montrer prudent. Elle remonta le couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'Elinska, où elle toqua puis entra. Son amie était roulée en boule sous la couette et seuls ses cheveux en sortaient, Vladimir était à côté de sa tête et l'interrogeait avec un "squiiii ?" inquiet.

Tatu : ça va Elins ?

Elinska : comment veux-tu que ça aille ?

Tatu : il s'est passé quoi pour que Saïx te vanne comme ça ? T'as dû courir parce qu'il a encore essayé de te tuer ?

Elinska : arf, non ça ça va... C'est pas encore Mister Freeze qui me mettra dans cet état là à coup de mauvaises ondes...

Tatu : c'est peut être toi qui a fait le couloir obscur pour le retour alors ?

Elinska : oooouiiii... mais non c'est pas çaaaa...

Tatu : c'est quoi alors ?

La numéro XVI surgit de sous ses couettes en les envoyant valdinguer, dévoilant enfin son visage.  
>Elinska : JE TE VOIS PENCHEE SUR UN MEC VICIEUX AVEC UN SOURIRE VICIEUX ET DES PENSEES VICIEUSES ET T'AS SES MAINS SUR SON TORSE ! COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE REAGISSE MOI ?!<p>

Tatu : ... hein ? Mais je t'ai dit que-

Elinska : QUE T'ETAIS TROP INNOCENTE POUR CE GENRE DE CHOSES, VOILA CE QUE MOI JE T'AI DIT ! J't'ai diT aussi qu'il te fallait un type bien ! Donc tu fais pas ton choix ici !

Tatu : Mais c'est pas du tout ça ! Je-

Elinska : JE T'AVAIS DIT AUSSI DE TE MEFIER DE CE TYPE ! La salle des caméras Tatu ! Souviens-toi ! La salle des caméras ! N'y va sous aucun prétexte ! On sait pas ce qu'il peut te faire ! Pi ça s'voit rien qu'à sa tête qu'il est pas net !

Tatu : Elins je-

Elinska : aaaah ! Quel monstre ! Souiller et pervertir ainsi la jeunesse et l'innocence ! MAIS TU NE L'AURAS PAS BALAFRE-MAN TU M'ENTENDS ?! TU N'ES PAS DIGNE D'ELLE et crois moi tous les mecs qui oseront prétendre à faire son bonheur c'est moi qui les autorise à l'approcher ou nooooooon !

Le retour de la Méduse... encore.

Elinska : ah mais ! ... Y avait aussi le balais-brosse qui était là ! Et il a rien fait pour empêcher ça ! ESPECE DE SANS-COEUR ! DIRE QUE JE T'ESTIMAIS PLUS QUE LES AUTRES !

Tatu : Elins ! Je te dis que c'était pour la création de leur coeur artificiel ! J'ai décidé de lui retirer une partie de ce qu'il avait, donc j'me suis placée devant, il devait prendre des dégâts !

Son amie parut profondément choquée, ouvrant d'abord de grands yeux, qui semblant se recroqueviller de plus en plus.

Elinska : ainsi l'initiative venait donc de toi... Ma petite Tatu a grandit et vole de ses propres ailes ! Quelle tristesse !

Tatu : ... hé ?

Elinska : mais crois pas pour autant que je te laisserai partir comme Sasha a laissé partir Papillusion ! J'accepterai jamais que ça soit ce type tu m'entends ?

Vladimir : squiiii...

Tatu : Vlad a raison... J'ai rien capté. Enfin au début je captais... puis là plus rien... De quoi tu parles ?

Elinska : Il ne s'agit pas de capter Tatu ! Faut que tu fasses attention à toi !

Tatu : Attention à quoi ?

Elinska :… T'es vraiment trop pure… Tatu… Je jure sur la tête à Vladimir que je ne le laisserais pas te faire quoi que ce soit, et ce même si tu es consentante ! Ma petite Papillusionne ne partira pas avec ce Nosferati balafré ! Hors de question ! Vous allez pas ensemble !

Vladimir : Squiiii ?

Tatu : … Je sais pas Valdimir… J'comprends pas…

Vladimir : Squik ?

Tatu : Malade ? Peut-être.

Elinska : CHUIS PAS MALADE ! JE M'INQUIETE ! C'EST TOUT !

Tatu : … Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

Elinska : T'ES TROP JEUNE (Cadette de plusieurs années) POUR CE GENRE DE CHOSE ! ET FAUT QUE T'AI TROUVE UN MARI CONVENABLE !

Tatu :… Mari ?

Elinska : Un bon mari, DE TON AGE, avec des intentions pures et chastes… Moui… Tu ne t'approches plus de lui !

Tatu : Elin ! Je m'occupe de-

Elinska : STOP !

Bon sang qu'elle pouvait être bornée quand elle le voulait.

Tatu : Et toi alors ? Avec Saïx, il a réussi il me semble ?

Elinska : CHANGE PAS D'SUJET ! Mais oui ! Ca a été long…

Tatu : Il s'est calmé ?

Elinska : Mouiii… Grâce à…

Tatu sourit d'un coup, fière d'elle : Elinska parlait toujours trop. Elle allait pouvoir se venger des insinuations douteuses de son amie.

Tatu : Oh ? Grâce à qui ? Grâce à quoi ?

Elinska : … A sa concentration !

Tatu : C'est tout ?

Elinska : Mouiii…

Tatu : T'étais fatiguée en arrivant, ça a pas de rapport ?

Elinska : Oulah ! Chuis fatiguée moi ! Allez ! Zou ! Dehors ! Vile Papillusionne qui se laisse embarquer par les pervers !

Elle se leva et raccompagna son amie et Vladimir jusqu'à l'extérieur de sa chambre et elle retint juste Tatu pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots à l'oreille

Elinska : Fait gaffe à la salle des caméras !

Tatu : Alors, vous avez fait quoi ?

Elinska : Va dormir ! Enfant ingrate !

Tatu : Oui Maman !

Elle s'éloigna, Vladimir sur son épaule, qui squouika, un peu inquiet.

Tatu : Elle est fatiguée, c'est tout.

Vladimir : Squiiiik ?

Tatu : Mais que-ce que vous avez tous avec Xigbar… C'est une relation professionnelle !

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : Enfin un qui me crois !

* * *

><p>(1) Les auteures sont bien conscient que tout ceci doit être assez abstrait et surtout pas imaginable dans un corps comme le nôtre... Alors essayez de vous représenter ça comme vous pouvez XD<p>

(2) Demyx a été gentil et a fait comme si c'était simple et compréhensible...

Et maintenant les questions de la semaine !

Etant donné cette expression permanente dont semble être doté Saïx, lui demander de ne pas tirer la gueule n'est-ce pas un peu trop excessif, d'autant plus qu'Elinska lui avait déjà demandé de ne pas s'énerver ? En un sens, une séance de yoga n'est-elle pas plus relaxante que tout le reste ? Sa présence stressante, bruyante et surexcitée ne pourrait-elle pas apprendre au monde que... ben en fait il est très calme comparé à elle ? Cette histoire de modélisation de coeur ne serait-elle qu'un jeu de poterie ? Ou de pâte à modeler ? Souhaiteriez-vous un traversin à effigie d'Elinska à étreindre le soir ? Avant ou après que Saïx l'aie assommée ? Devrait-on glisser un petit haut-parleur sous la housse avec des phrases pré-enregistrées dedans ? (qui pourraient soit vous réveiller le matin soit vous aider à faire une nuit blanche) Xigbar voit-il désormais un de ses rêves d'enfant se réaliser pour prendre la création de coeur au sérieux comme il le fait là ? Petit Xiggy (déjà à la tête des gamins de son quartier à l'époque et chenapan de premier ordre) a-t-il déjà levé les yeux vers sa môman (ou son pôpa, comme vous voulez) en disant "Un jour je serai un dompteur de cœurs ! Le meilleur qui soit !" ? Ses parents auraient sans doute compris, en se trompant, que leur fils approchait bien trop tôt de la puberté et qu'il se vouait à briser le coeur des individus qui se seraient épris de lui. Saïx dégage de toute évidence des ondes sombres et puissantes... Serait-il un Enfant de Dragon ? Tovakin ! Tovakin ! (bref) Partagez-vous tous l'avis d'Elinska ou pensez vous que Xigbar soit la bonne personne pour Tatu ? (ou plutôt : n'auriez vous aucun scrupule et les mettriez-vous ensemble juste pour faire morfler Tatu et rigoler un bon coup ?)

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	69. Chapter 67

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tatu : Cette semaine, publication en temps et en heure ! Navrée encore pour les chapitres incomplets d'il y a deux semaines, ça valait vraiment mieux que je n'écrive rien.

Cette semaine, pas de reviewers à remercier, mais merci de continuer de nous lire.

Une chose à dire cependant... I LIKE TRAINS !

Mais mis à part ça on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ce fut Elinska qui alla réveiller Tatu qui, comme d'habitude mit un temps phénoménal pour se lever mais même endormie, elle ne résista pas à la bouille trop mignonne que Vladimir lui fit pour l'encourager. Elles retournèrent à la salle principale ou elles trouvèrent Saïx affalé sur le canapé, Demyx et Xigbar assis correctement à côté de lui ainsi que Roxas, Xion et Axel, debout, en train de discuter.<p>

Les deux : …

Xigbar : Pas trop tôt.

Elinska : J'avais oublié qu'on devait former les bouts de chou et le hérisson gélifié…

Tatu : Ah oui… Xigbar ça-

Elinska : …

Tatu : … se passe comment ?

Xigbar : On ne peut mieux.

Tatu : Demyx et Saïx ?

Demyx : Mieux.

Saïx : …

Les filles se regardèrent, assumant qu'il ne voulait pas montrer une faiblesse et Elinska décida de le prendre à part, étant la seule véritablement au courant de ses difficultés.

Elinska : Peut-importe. Vous êtes prêts à partir.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et, en attendant que Tatu finisse de se réveiller, l'autre brune les briffa sur la journée qui les attendait.

Elinska : On va se séparer en deux groupes pour la journée. Le matin, on va s'occuper de ceux qui n'ont pas de cœur, et de ceux qui ont encore du mal. Donc, Saïx, Axel, Roxas et Xion, avec nous. Vous deux, vous vaquez à vos occupations, sans trop vous fatiguer et on reprend l'entraînement plus tard dans la journée. Capiche ? Allez ! Go ! Axel ?

Axel : Oui ?

Elinska : Couloir je te prie !

Axel : pourquoi ?

Elinska : parce que de 1, t'as pas à discuter, de 2, Xyrla est encore en phase de réveil, et de 3, si tu veux qu'j'en fasse un, faudrait qu'on aie du temps devant nous !

Axel : …

Le numéro VIII abandonna et créa le couloir sans plus poser de question. Elles avaient choisi de retourner au Pays imaginaire. Une fois sur place, ils se séparent en deux groupes. Xash et Saïx d'un côté, et le reste de l'autre. Ils attendirent que le numéro VII se soit éloigné pour poser la question.

Xion : pourquoi est-ce que Saïx y va seul ? Ça ne serait pas plus équitable de se répartir en deux groupes égaux ?

Tatu n'aurait pas aimé leur mentir. Surtout à eux. Mais l'orgueil du numéro VII, et par conséquent beaucoup d'autres choses connexes étaient en jeu.

Tatu : pendant qu'il forme son cœur, c'est Xaldin qui assume le rôle de second de l'Organisation, Xigbar n'en étant pas non plus capable pour le moment. On essaye qu'il aie fini au plus vite.

Axel resta muet dans son silence. Il savait autre chose, quant à l'isolement de son ami, mais se tut.

Tatu : cependant je vais prendre le temps avec vous. Demyx s'en sort très bien pour le moment avec son cœur, et Xigbar a l'air d'être dans le même cas. Ce n'est pas grave si on grignote sur leur temps pour que vous puissiez créer le vôtre correctement, l'important est de faire ça bien. Axel, tu vas attendre que j'ai fini les explications, et je t'aiderai à faire ton cœur pendant qu'ils digéreront tout ça.

Axel : ben... en fait...

Il regarda ses deux compagnons.

Axel : j'aimerais le faire en même temps qu'eux.

Tatu l'analysa du regard, et en fit de même avec les deux autres. Comme des vrais copains hein ? Elle poussa un petit soupir tout en souriant.

Tatu : c'est d'accord, on va essayer ça.

* * *

><p>La numéro XVI s'assura qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés pour être tranquille, puis s'arrêta.<p>

Elinska : je vais d'abord voir où ton cœur en est, puis on verra ce qu'on fait.

Elle le sonda, et comprit pourquoi il avait l'air si fatigué. Il avait en effet fait de son mieux pour ne pas être trop impatient et commettre la même faute que les premières fois. Grâce à ça, son travail de la veille était en relativement bon état, ce qui engendra un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Elinska : comme tu as pu le sentir, ton enveloppe a pu s'affirmer. On va pouvoir tenter de mettre un cœur dedans.

Il acquiesça et prit une profonde inspiration, sans doute pour faire face à une impatience ravivée. Il avait retenu la leçon, ça devrait bien se passer. Ils tuèrent quelques sans-coeurs, puis s'installèrent au milieu. Elinska lui réexpliqua ce qu'il devait faire, donna encore quelques recommandations, puis recommencèrent le même travail que la veille pour que Saïx se détende, ce qui fut beaucoup plus rapide.

* * *

><p>Tatu prit donc le temps de leur expliquer la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre, ce qui les attendait et ainsi au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes de parlotte, elle arriva à un point important.<p>

Tatu : Vous deux, il faut que vous compreniez qu'avec votre Keyblade, remplir un cœur serait compliqué et impossible à vous deux… J'entends par là que la Keyblade envoie les cœurs directement à Kingdom Hearts sitôt que vous tuez un sans-cœur… Tout seul vous ne pourrez récupérer de cœurs pour votre cœur artificiel. Il vous faudra être accompagné. C'est une contrainte supplémentaire pour vous… Vous vous sentez capable d'accepter ça ?

Roxas et Xion se regardèrent un long moment, le blond fronçant les sourcils et la brune se contentant de l'observer, certainement en train de réfléchir à la question. Tatu voyait bien qu'ils doutaient, et, en jetant un coup d'œil à Axel, elle vit qu'il doutait lui aussi. C'était une décision dure à prendre après tout.

Roxas : On veut essayer.

Xion : Si ça marche, tant mieux, sinon, nous nous en passerons.

Tatu attendit un peu et vit Axel accepter à son tour d'un hochement de tête et avec le roux, ils se mirent à la recherche de sans-cœur pendant que les numéros XIII et XIV les suivaient silencieusement. Ils tuèrent un bon nombre de sans-cœur et ils purent commencer. Comme l'autre fois, Axel pu sentir une attirance provenant des cœurs et conformément à ce que lui avait expliqué Tatu, il se sentait prêt à essayer. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder ou en était les deux plus jeunes.

Roxas et Xion étaient assis par terre et on voyait qu'ils étaient perdus. Tatu ne s'en inquiéta pas tout de suite les laissant s'habituer à la présence des cœurs mais bien vite, elle comprit que ça n'allait pas. Sur ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qu'elle avait vu avec Xigbar, Demyx ou même Axel, les cœurs auraient du réagir, comme c'était le cas avec Axel qui résistait pour les refuser mais dans leur cas, Tatu ne sentait aucune résistance et aucune attraction. C'était compliqué à comprendre mais Tatu avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience des cœurs, ils les voyaient, mais ne sentaient, ni les sentiments qui filtraient, ni même l'attirance que les cœurs créaient au bout d'un moment, même sans l'envie de posséder un cœur.

Tatu : Roxas ? Xion ?

Roxas : Je ne ressens rien.

Xion : Pareil… Je n'arrive même pas à les attirer…

Ils lui jetèrent un regard inquiet mais elle ne pu rien leur dire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ces deux là n'y parvenaient pas.

Roxas : On ne peut pas avoir de cœur artificiel ?

Xion : Encore quelque chose de différent avec les autres…

Axel : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'y arrive pas non plus.

Roxas : Axel ?

Xion : Pourtant hier tu…

Axel : Je me suis trompé, je n'y arrive finalement pas.

Tatu lui lança un regard, qu'il ignora, s'accroupissant devant les jeunes avec son sourire habituel.

Tatu : Ca arrive. Certaines personnes n'y parviennent pas, c'est votre cas…

Xion : mais c'est injuste !

Roxas : comment ça se fait ?

Tatu : je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à un cas pareil. Je ne pensais pas ça possible. A moins que... On est peut-être trop sur un seul et même lieu ? C'est vrai que jusque là on était que deux dans une zone grand maximum à chercher à attirer les cœurs. Axel, Roxas, vous pourriez aller vous installer là-bas ? On va faire des essais. Je commence par le plus jeune, comme pour la galette des rois.

Cela ne mena à rien avec Xion. Ça ne mena à rien non plus avec Roxas. Elle avait fait exprès d'appeler Axel en dernier.

Tatu : ils n'y sont pas arrivés.

Axel : non.

Tatu : ça ne vient que d'eux. Toi tu es parfaitement capable de le faire... Pourquoi ?

Axel : qui sait...

Le numéro VIII avait un air sombre. Les sourcils du numéro XV se froncèrent un peu.

Tatu : tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ?

Axel : à quoi ?

Tatu : à garder la vérité rien que pour toi.

Axel : comme si j'en savais quelque chose.

Tatu : c'est le cas. Et si tu veux que je les aide, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu me dises de quoi ça relève.

Axel : …

Tatu : de toute évidence c'est surtout que t'as pas le droit d'en parler. Allez, fait semblant d'essayer. Même si je pense que tu ne devrais pas mentir à ces gosses.

Axel : c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux.

Tatu : si tu le dis. Mais ça ne leur fera pas plaisir s'ils le découvrent.

Axel : …

Tatu : c'est toi qui vois. Bref. Fais semblant d'essayer.

* * *

><p>L'opération avait été délicate et périlleuse, et avait manqué de louper à chaque instant. Ils y étaient cependant parvenus. Saïx avait un beau début de cœur. Une enveloppe, et un sentiment créchait dedans. Le mieux dans tout cela est qu'elle l'avait à peine aidé. Juste soutenu très légèrement. Sinon, il avait réellement tout fait de lui-même. Elle s'écarta de lui.<p>

Elinska : ça y est. Tout ce que tu auras à faire pour demain, c'est de le garder dans un état stable. T'as vraiment bien bossé aujourd'hui.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Elinska : je suis fière de toi, tête de myrtille !

Le poing de Saïx s'était arrêté juste avant sa figure, et tremblait de fureur contenue. Il avait stoppé son geste après avoir réellement voulut lui en mettre une.

Saïx : ne... recommence... jamais ça...

Il ramena son bras. Il s'était arrêté pour plusieurs raisons. Pour commencer, il devait éviter de s'agiter. Ensuite, il devait apprendre à se maîtriser quoi qu'il en soit, et il se le répétait beaucoup depuis l'arrivée des numéros XV et XVI... surtout du numéro XVI. Et enfin, dernière raison, il éprouvait une certaine reconnaissance envers ce dit numéro XVI, alors il avait voulut faire un effort. Elle avait à peine perdu son sourire mais se recula d'un pas. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas lui avoir fracassé le nez.

Elinska : Calme-toi, je ne recommencerai pas ! On va voir où en sont les autres ?

Il accepta sans rien dire et ils retournèrent vers Axel et le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas était flagrant.

Elinska : Alors ?

Tatu : Alors rien, ni Roxas, ni Xion, ni Axel ne peuvent avoir de cœur.

Elinska : C'est possible ça ?

Tatu : Apparemment…

Roxas et Xion semblaient totalement démoralisés et Elinska alla leur faire un câlin pendant que Saïx s'entretenait avec Axel et Tatu, se tenant au courant.

Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'Axel refusait d'avoir un cœur pour les deux porteurs de Keyblade.

Saïx : J'irai en parler à Xemnas quand nous rentrerons.

Tatu : Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Je m'occupe du couloir obscur.

Ils rentrèrent donc, Roxas et Xion partirent en mission pour se défouler un peu et se remettre de leur déception, Axel et Saïx allant faire un rapport pendant que les filles allèrent discuter un peu de tout ça.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans trop de mal, Elinska et Tatu aidant tous ceux qui souhaitaient un cœur. Passèrent sous leur tutelle Marluxia : Bizarrement sous l'aile de Tatu et le grand Lug tout puissant sait combien ils durent prendre sur eux pour travailler ensemble… Au grand bonheur d'Elinska, Lexaeus fut aussi de la partie et ce fut elle qui s'en chargea, avec sa Châtaigne préférée. Luxord fut lui aussi désireux d'obtenir un cœur et Tatu s'en occupa en même temps que Marluxia, le blond jouant à merveille le rôle de médiateur et elles s'y mirent toutes les deux pour Larxene, pour contenir sa fureur lorsqu'elle échouait. Mais, au final, elles s'en sortirent plutôt bien… Bien qu'avec une large réticence pour Xaldin…

Elinska : WHAT ?!

Tatu : T'es sûr d'être bien réveillé Xaldin ?

Bref… Il eut aussi le droit à un cœur artificiel…

Tout ce passait bien, tous réussissant avec brio à maîtriser leur cœur artificiel et Xemnas se disait que, finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée… Tous le pensaient à vrai dire… Jusqu'à ce jour…

Vladimir : SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !

Elinska : Que-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Elinska sortit de sa chambre et se figea devant la porte en voyant Zexion étalé par terre, face contre terre, son manteau lui glissant de l'épaule.

Tatu : Kwaaaaâaâââââ ?

La brune, encore endormie sortait de sa propre chambre et elle s'arrêta devant le numéro VI, l'air de ne pas comprendre…

Tatu : … Depuis quand on a des tapis ici ?

Elinska : C'est la Châtaigne !

Tatu : Châtaigne ?

Elinska : Zexion quoi !

Tatu : …. Zexion créé des tapis châtaigne maintenant ?

Elinska : Mais naaaaaaaan ! Il est mort !

Tatu : Ah… C'est à nous de l'enterrer ?

Vladimir : Squik !

Elinska : Il respire !

Tatu : Cool ! J'avais pas de pelle…

Elinska : Aide moi à le porter !

Tatu : Où ça ?

Elinska : Dans ta chambre ! C'est le bordel dans la mienne !

Tatu ne comprenant rien à cette histoire de tapis châtaigné de Zexion mort-vivant dans sa chambre… Elle obéit, trop dans le pâté pour faire autre chose. Elles couchèrent Zexion sur le drap et dans un éclair d'intelligence (et aussi en sondant son cœur artificiel) elle en déduit que le numéro VI avait perdu le contrôle de son cœur. Son cœur était plus gros que la normale et il en avait perdu le contrôle, tombant dans les pommes par la suite.

Le temps de cette analyse, Tatu récupéra de son réveil en grignotant du chocolat et elle finit par proposer à Elinska d'aller voir Vexen pour lui en parler.

Elinska : J'y vais, va rejoindre les autres.

Tatu : D'acc. Vladimir, tu vas avec elle pour surveiller Vexen.

Vladimir : Squik !

Elles se séparèrent, Elinska se dirigeant vers le laboratoire du numéro IV et Tatu vers la salle commune. Sur la route, elle croisa Larxene. Enfin, elle crut d'abord que c'était Larxene, puis eut un sérieux doute.

Larxene : noooooooooooooooooooon ! Attendez-moooooouuaaaaaeeeeeuuuuuuuh !

… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sautillait et essayait de grimper au mur ?

Larxene : Maaaaieuh ! C'est pas gentil ! Je veux juste jouer !

Tatu : Larxene ? Ça va ?

Larxene : je ne suis pas Larxene ! Je suis Flora, la reine des fées ! Et les lucioles elles sont méchantes ! Elles vont tout là-haut, alors je peux ne pas être avec elles ! Elles sont méchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantes !

Et la numéro XII se mit à pleurer, comme une gamine en pleine crise.

Larxene : alors que je veux juste jouer avec eeeeeeeeeeeeeelles !

La numéro XV se concentra un instant. Le cœur de la numéro XII était en gros bordel, comme celui du numéro VI. Il était de taille normale, rien à redire là-dessus, mais il était perturbé. Comme s'il se secouait dans tous les sens et que les sentiments essayaient de se mélanger n'importe comment hors de son cœur, dans son corps. Elle craint le pire, aussi la laissa-t-elle là pour courir vers la salle commune. C'était exactement ce qu'elle redoutait. L'un d'entre eux, ou deux, avait perdu les pédales avec son cœur, ce qui avait enclenché une réaction en chaîne, et perturbé le cœur des autres. Résultat, au lieu de gentiment perdre la boule, ils se comportaient comme des drogués en plein trip. Et elle réalisa aussi qu'Elinska ne risquait pas de trouver Vexen dans son labo. Sinon il ne serait pas pendu par les pieds et Xaldin ni Lexaeus ne danseraient pas comme des indiens autour en enroulant leur manteaux autour de leur taille comme des pagnes de peau. Le numéro IV la vit tout de suite.

Vexen : TU COMPTES ME REGARDER COMME CA ENCORE LONGTEMPS ?! VIENS ME DETACHER TOUT DE SUITE ! ET TU VAS AUSSI M'EXPLIQUER CE BORDEL !

Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle senti un gros poids sur son dos et s'étala sur le sol.

Luxord : WooOoOoOooOohOooOOo !

Oui... Luxord avec des peintures de guerre, et poussant un cri de guerre.

Luxord : Moi avoir attrapé une nouvelle prise !

Xaldin et Lexaeus : WoOoOOooOOooOOOOOoOOOo !

La numéro XV força avec toute sa force pour pouvoir se retourner et donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Joueur du Destin. Cela le sonna suffisamment pour qu'elle se dégage et se redresse.

Tatu : JE REVIENS VEXEN !

Vexen : JE T'ORDONNE DE REVENIR ! ILS VONT M'EPLUCHER POUR ME FAIRE CUIRE ! ILS ME PRENNENT POUR UN RADIS BLANC !

Tatu : Le seul moyen de les calmer-

Elle esquiva Luxord et se remit à courir dans le couloir.

Tatu : C'EST DE LES ASSOMER ! ET J'PEUX PAS FAIRE CA TOUTE SEULE ! ILS SONT TROIS !

Elle s'enfuit. Elle allait avoir besoin d'Elinska, ou bien d'une autre personne qui aurait pas perdu la boule. Parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas de cœur, il y avait Vexen... qui était hors jeu pour le moment, Axel, Roxas, Xion, et Xemnas. Oui, ça serait vraiment très arrangeant qu'un de ces quatre là viennent les aider. Même si Elins et elle avaient une meilleure maîtrise de leur cœur, un trop grand tourbillon de sentiments incontrôlés risquait de les affaiblir elles aussi. Elle partit donc à la recherche de quelqu'un qui avait encore toute sa raison.

* * *

><p>EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP ! *SBARF*<p>

(non, je n'ai pas découvert les asdf movies récemment, mais c'est ce qui est actuellement prédominant dans ma tête)

On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous permet de vous poser des questions sur l'éventuelle ligne scénaristique de cette fanfiction... si vous le voyez.

La fierté de Saïx le perdra-t-il comme il a perdu les Nains d'Erebor ? (et en fait comme beaucoup d'autres espèces d'ailleurs) Si on devait répartir les membres de l'Organisation entre différentes espèces présentes en Terre du Milieu, qui serait quoi ? Roxas un Hobbit sans doute, Saïx un Orque peut être ? Le fait de ressentir les coeurs vient-il avec la puberté comme on ressent ses premiers désirs sexuels ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que les plus doués dans la fabrication de coeur seraient les plus doués dans les rapports charnels ? Roxas et Xion devront-ils attendre de mieux découvrir leur corps, d'avoir un duvet au menton ou plus de poitrine pour pouvoir ressentir les coeurs ? Auriez-vous souhaité qu'Elinska se prenne un coup de poing ? Etre à la place de Saïx et se faire ébouriffer les cheveux ? Qu'au lieu de la frapper il aie soudainement passé son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser langoureux et plein de reconnaissance ? *même les meurtres de la série ou des livres Hannibal ne sauraient être aussi sanglants que le meurtre de Tatu par Saïx suite à ces propos* Quel serait le changement majeur de Xaldin après avoir obtenu un coeur ? Exprimera-t-il enfin librement son amour pour les napperons faits mains et pour les crêpes à la confiture ? Déclarera-t-il enfin sa flamme à Luxord ? (du calme Elins) Arrêtera-t-il son job à l'Organisation et se reconvertira-t-il pour ouvrir sa propre boutique d'aspirateurs dans Illusiopolis ? Nous lançons la vente d'un tapis en peau de Zexion à 1 million de munnies, qui veut surenchérir ? Qui imagine Larxene en costume d'abeille ? A quelle sauce faut-il cuisiner Vexen ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	70. Chapter 68

Bonjour tout le monde !

Si c'est pas extraordinaire ça ? Le chapitre sera quand même publié même si c'est le bac ! Comment ça c'est de la triche parce que une des auteures l'a déjà passé son bac ? Ca reste quand même extraordinaire ! Voilà ! Na ! (meurt d'une overdose d'orgueil)

Merci à Yui et à Blake-Tresers pour leur reviews cette semaine ! ^w^ Ca fait plaisir !

Pour Blake-Tresers :

Elinska : Et un chapitre connerie ! Et un !  
>Contente que tu l'aimes ! Flora t'envoie des bonnes ondes !<br>'o' Tu es une déesse si tu relis tous ces chapitres ? *^*  
>Bisous !<p>

Tatu : non non, le chapitre connerie c'est celui qui arrive XD mais j'espère sincèrement que l'Organisation n'aura jamais de temps à perdre : ils chercheraient sans doute à nous retrouver pour nous faire payer de nos conneries...  
>Oui, Flora t'envoie de belles ondes électriques pour réduire ta facture d'électricité !<br>Tu... tu relis tous les chapitres ? ... C'est kro meugnooooooooooooooooooooon ! W Merci !  
>On espère que ce chapitre là te plaira tout autant !<br>Bisous !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le Joker des Eléments penchait la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Elle savait un certain fanatisme aquatique de la part de Demyx... mais de là à nager le crawl sur le sol du couloir ?<p>

Demyx : je vais y arriver ! J'me suis pas entraîné pendant 4 ans pour rien ! Merde ! Le chinois me dépasse ! Attends un peu connard !

Vladimir : Squiiii ?

Elinska : je sais pas... Peut-être qu'il a toujours rêvé de participer aux jeux olympiques ?

* * *

><p>Tatu avait fini par croiser Marluxia, cependant en moins bon état que ce qu'elle aurait aimé. La perturbation émotionnelle s'était répandue comme une épidémie, et le numéro XI était assis, adossé à un mur, et luttait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Son visage était crispé, et il respirait un peu trop fort pour que ça soit normal. Elle s'approcha.<p>

Tatu : ça va ?

Marluxia : t'en a encore des questions stupides dans le genre ? Dégage. J'ai besoin de rester au calme.

Tatu : c'est pour ça que tu t'es isolé des autres. Bon réflexe.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

Marluxia : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tatu : l'un d'entre vous a sans doute perdu les pédales avec son cœur. Vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude du vôtre, ça vous a déstabilisé. Un peu comme une ambiance tendue qui vous énerve sans raison.

Marluxia : et j'peux savoir pourquoi tu ne perds pas les pédales toi ?

Tatu : je me maîtrise un peu mieux. Bon, tiens-toi tranquille...

Marluxia : tu vas m'aider ?

Tatu : pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas ?

Marluxia : j'avais gardé souvenir d'une Xyrla rancunière.

Tatu : continue comme ça et je t'offre une baffe en prime. Ce genre de situation est trop grave pour que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête. Toi je peux encore te ramener à la raison sans avoir à t'affronter. Je pense pas que ça soit une expérience très agréable de toute manière. Les autres vont avoir l'impression de s'être perdus eux-mêmes, lorsqu'ils reviendront à eux. C'est vraiment pas agréable à vivre. Alors tant qu'à faire, je vais t'éviter ça.

Elle s'était agenouillée face à lui, et ne lui demanda pas de bouger. Il devait sans doute faire de son mieux pour se contrôler, il ne fallait pas le perturber. Elle posa les mains à l'emplacement de son sternum.

Tatu : je vais faire de mon mieux pour calmer les sentiments. Essaye de les regrouper, comme d'habitude.

Elle fit ce qu'elle avait fait pour Demyx quelques jours plus tôt. Petit à petit, il se calma en effet et revint presque à son état normal. Marluxia l'avait fixé d'un air étrange pendant ce temps là. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à de l'aide de sa part en dehors des cours.

Marluxia: il ne serait pas plus prudent de me priver d'une partie de mon cœur ?

Tatu : non, les sentiments dégénéreraient quand même. Et perdre des cœurs est fatiguant, ça t'empêcherait pas de péter un câble.

Elle se releva.

Tatu : tu vas t'enfermer quelque part et t'arranger pour ne croiser aucun détraqué. Il faut que tu restes stable.

Marluxia : je refuse.

Une étincelle de fierté brillait vivement dans son regard.

Tatu : c'est un ordre.

Marluxia : tu n'es pas en mesure de m'en donner.

Tatu : si, il s'agit de ton cœur.

Marluxia : on est hors cours.

Tatu : dans ce cas c'est un conseil très fortement recommandé à être appliqué. Je ne serai pas forcément là pour te gérer. Suis mon conseil, s'il te plaît. T'occuper de toi-même sera déjà bien assez.

* * *

><p>Elinska : Vexen ? Veeeeeeeeexen ?<p>

Le laboratoire semblait vide.

Elinska : eh ! Sauce Suprême ! On a besoin de toi ! Oooooooh les jolis petits cobaaaaayes qu'il y a dehooooors !

Dire qu'elle avait laissé Demyx tout seul dans l'espoir que le numéro IV puisse l'aider un peu... Elle se mit à fouiller une partie du laboratoire. Pendant ce temps, Vladimir montait la garde devant le labo. Il vit quelqu'un s'approcher, en s'appuyant sur le mur. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de Saïx.

Saïx : ah... ce n'est que toi, sale bestiole...

Vladimir : Squikikquik.

Saïx : comment ça toi-même enf-KYAAA !

Le devin lunaire avait fait un bond record, ses bras repliés sur de lui.

Saïx : comment ça se fait que tu parles toi ?!

Vladimir : squi squi squi squik, squaquik squaquik. (= techniquement j'ai toujours parlé, juste que tu ne me comprenais pas)

Saïx : … qu'importe pourquoi je te comprenne maintenant.

Le numéro VII se reposa au sol. Et commença à concentrer son énergie dans sa main.

Saïx : je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais toutes mes réactions sont exacerbées aujourd'hui, et tu as été le témoin d'un comportement dont j'ai honte. C'est une bonne occasion pour t'éliminer.

Vladimir : Squiiiiik ?!

Et Saïx matérialisa sa Claymore.

Vladimir : SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !

Le sans-coeur fit aussitôt demi-tour pour rejoindre Elinska au plus vite, esquivant les attaques du bleu. Il dérapa et rebondit sur le mur, évitant de justesse la claymore de Saïx et il repartit de plus belle, arrivant comme un boulet de canon sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit au même moment. Elinska le réceptionna donc dans le ventre, reculant.

Elinska : Vlady ? Que-c-*BAM*

…

Elle avait préféré refermer la porte avant que Saïx ne la décapite… Et Saïx s'était prit la porte… Qu'il cherche à la tuer était naturel et habituel… Qu'il se prenne la porte l'était moins… Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et regarda le numéro VII, le nez un peu rouge après avoir prit une porte en pleine tête.

Elinska : Sans être indiscrète… J'avais fait quoi pour que tu m'agresses cette fois ?

Vladimir : Squikikikik...

Elinska : Pourquoi tu te marres toi ? Tu veux ma mort ?!

Saïx : …

Elinska : Bon, tu m'expliques ?

Saïx : ...

Elinska : Mais j'ai rien fait pourtaaaaaaaaant !

Vladimir : Squik !

Elinska : Pourquoi il m'attaque moi si c'est toi qu'il veut tu-POURQUOI TU VOULAIS TUER VALDY TOI ?!

Vladimir : Squii ! Squiki !

Saïx : … !

Elinska : « Kyah » ?

Elle faisait « Kyah », Tatu faisait « Kyah », les fan-girls en général font « Kyah »… Mais de mémoire… Les Saïx ne font pas « Kyah »…

Vladimir : Squi !

Elinska : « Kyah » ?

Elle regarda Saïx, qui découvrait les joies du rougissement, ce qui la déstabilisa momentanément. Sur sa peau pâle, c'était d'un flagrant ! Puis vint le moment ou elle imagina Saïx pousser ce petit cri de fillette et là, elle manqua d'éclater de rire, mais se retint pour éviter de mettre Saïx hors de lui.

Elinska : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Saïx : …

Elinska : Je prends ça pour un non. Je peux voir ton cœur ?

Elle s'approcha sans attendre, ignorant les « Squik » moqueurs de Vladimir quand elle le reposa au sol, et il passa sa main au-dessus de son torse pour le sonder. Les sentiments qui y étaient s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Ca avait certainement un rapport avec la brasse coulée de Demyx…

Elinska : Bon… J'ai l'impression que vos cœurs partent en sucette…

Saïx : Vos ?

Elinska : Demyx était bizarre, j'en déduis que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir les sentiments qui débordent. Bon… Je peux te demander de rester là ? J'ai peur que ça te monte à la tête si tu vois les autres…

Saïx : Pas bes-

Elinska : S'il te plaît.

Elle se releva, les mains sur les hanches.

Elinska : J'ai déjà du mal à t'imaginer à pousser des « Kyah » mais si en plus tu pètes un câble et que tu te retrouves à danser à poil sur Charlie ! Bref ! Reste-là !

Vladimir sur ses pas, elle sortit de la salle en poussant Saïx à l'intérieur, qui buguait largement. Puis elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle principale… Mais se trompant dans la route… Elle tomba donc sur Xaldin, sortant visiblement de la douche, ou il avait apprit à faire des tresses africaines avec ses dreads…

Elinska : Haaaaan…. T'es encore plus moche…

Xaldin : Oh ! Le mignon petit vers rampant ! Viens là que je te fasse un câlin !

Vladimir : Squiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik !

Elinska : eh ! Pas touche à Vlady toi !

Xaldin : maaaieeeuh... Veux juste lui faire un câlin !

Elinska : c'est non j'ai dis !

Xaldin : huuu...

Elinska : … même en chialant t'arrive pas à me faire pitié toi …

Tatu : Elins-euh, Xash !

La brune arriva vers eux en courant.

Elinska : t'inquiète Tatu, il est shooté, c'est pas dans son état actuel qu'il va capter quoi que ce soit.

Tatu : oui, c'est vrai … Elins ! Je sais pas si t'as croisé du monde entre deux, mais tout le monde a perdu les pédales avec son cœur !

Elinska : ouaip, à un point … Saïx a « kyaté »

Tatu : « kyaté » ?

Elinska : « kyaté ».

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : l'heure est grave.

Elles se firent un bref topo de la situation, tout en prenant garde à Xaldin, qui n'en démordait pas avec son idée de faire un câlin à Vladimir.

Vladimir : Squisquik squak squasquik ?

Tatu : j'en sais rien. Ils sont sûrement dans les couloirs maintenant. Je vois pas pourquoi Xaldin serait parti et pas eux.

Elinska : parce que c'est un esclave soumis et que les autres l'ont rejeté.

Tatu : …

Elinska : oui, je sais que c'est méchant et gratuit !

Vladimir : squiiiiiii...

Elinska : là, voilà ! Merci Vlady !

Tatu : moui, c'est vrai qu'il le mérite … Puis y m'a assommé la dernière fois.

Elles considérèrent un instant le numéro III.

Tatu : bon, on en fait quoi ?

Elinska : poubelle ?

Tatu : faudrait aller le récupérer après. Et puis Saïx essaierait de te tuer.

Elinska : j'aurais plus peur si tu me disais qu'il tenterait de me draguer.

Tatu : On l'assomme ? Ça sera plus pratique pour calmer son cœur.

Elinska : j'veux y faire !

L'instinct de survie de Xaldin n'avait pas pour autant disparut, et lorsqu'il senti le plaisir sadique d'Elinska qui le voyait déjà étalé à terre, il sut qu'il était en danger. Aussi courut-il, ce qui lui évita le premier coup.

Elinska : HEH ! NAN REVIENS ICI !

Tatu : FAUT L'ATTRAPER AVANT QU'IL CROISE LES AUTRES !

Vladimir : SQUIIIIIIIIIIK !

Xaldin : NON, JE NE TE CROIS PAS ! CE CALIN N'EST QU'UN PRETEXTE POUR QUE LA MECHANTE SERPILLERE NOIRE ME FASSES DU MAL !

Elinska : SERPILLERE NOIRE TOI-MEME, CLOPORTE A PEDALE !

Tatu : Je peux juste savoir pourquoi c'est dans cette situation qu'il est devenu intelligent ? En tout cas c'était très courageux de ta part Vladimir.

Vladimir : Squik !

Elinska : REVIEEEEEENS !

Le numéro III ayant des grandes jambes et son fameux instinct de survie, il sema les jeunes filles, qui abandonnèrent, essoufflées.

Tatu : dis … t'as remarqué ?

Elinska : quoi ?

Tatu : il a compris Vladimir.

Vladimir : Squik squik squiksquikikiksquik squik squaquik.

Tatu : Saïx aussi ?!

Elinska : aaah ! C'est pour ça qu'il aurait « kyaté » ?

Vladimir : Squik !

Elinska : … hu hu hu hu hu hu

Vladimir : Squikikikikikik

C'est alors que leur parvint une musique.

Elinska : Vexen se serait enfin mis au karaoké ?

Tatu : Je vois mal Vexen chanter _Vénus_ de Bananarama. Les autres doivent être là-bas.

Elinska : Faut qu'on aille voir ! Et qu'on prenne des photos !

Tatu : Elinska…

Elinska : Oui maman ! Mais c'est juste pour avoir des fichiers compromettants !

Tatu : …

Elinska : De toute manière… T'en as envie… Et on n'a pas d'appareil photo…

Tatu : Erm… Voilà qui est réglé…

Elinska : Han ! Les camé-oh ! VIENS !

Elle attrapa son amie par le bras et partit à vive allure vers la salle des caméras ou elle laissait sa brune amie bidouiller tous les boutons pour trouver la bonne caméra, celle de la salle commune. Elles purent ainsi voir que Vexen n'avait pas été mangé mais qu'il avait été assommé pendant que tous les autres étaient assis en cercle, Demyx jouant un air de guitare pendant que les autres chantaient. Si on pouvait appeler ça chanter…

Tatu : Bon… Ils ont l'air calme… Pour l'instant…

Elinska : On doit oublier le fait que Luxord à l'air de ne plus avoir de voix en cet instant ? Et que Larxene est en train de chialer pendant que Xaldin la porte sur son dos alors qu'il fait le poirier ?

Tatu : Je t'assure, c'est calme là… Bon… Demyx, Larxene, Luxord, Lexaeus, Xaldin… Marluxia plus loin, idem pour Saïx… Zexion dans ma chambre…

Elinska : Cette phrase est bizarre sortie de son contexte…

Tatu : Erm… Il manque Xigbar ?

Elinska : Faut aller le chercher ?

Tatu : Je pense oui… Je m'en charge. Essaye de t'occuper d'eux et de récupérer Vexen.

Elinska : Facile ! On se croirait dans une crèche ! Je sais m'occuper des gosses moi !

Vladimir : Squik !

Ils se séparèrent, Tatu cherchant Xigbar grâce aux caméras pendant qu'Elinska fonçait s'occuper de ces grands enfants. A peine arrivée, elle s'assit avec eux et chantonna un peu, s'immisçant dans leur groupe avant de proposer un nouveau jeu.

Elinska : Vous allez tous me dire ce qui ne va pas, et celui qui me fait la plus complète des descriptions aura le droit de faire un câlin à Vladimir !

Tous levèrent la main pour participer au jeu et ainsi, elle pu savoir tout ce que n'allait pas chez les membres de l'organisation. Ils eurent le droit à un câlin collectif avant que Vladimir ne craque et ne s'enfuit pour retrouver Tatu pendant que la numéro XVI jouait les animatrice de garderie en essayant de les aider.

* * *

><p>Tatu avait fini par trouver le numéro II, dans sa chambre. Il venait d'entrer dans le champ de vision de la caméra, et semblait normal. De tous leurs « élèves », il avait été le meilleur, et elle était contente de constater qu'il avait pu garder la maîtrise de son cœur. Elle allait néanmoins descendre le voir : la situation aurait pu lui échapper, ou il pourrait avoir besoin d'aide... Dans tous les cas, hors de question de perdre quelqu'un qui a encore toute sa tête ! Elle se mit en route à pas rapides, restant prudente.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska avait elle aussi commencé à se rassurer, en constatant que la situation était relativement stable, et qu'elle allait pouvoir commencer le boulot avant d'elle-même perdre la boule. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle évolution dans le comportement se fit. Elle ne savait pas encore vers quoi ça se dirigeait, mais une chose était sûre, c'est que leurs cœurs en désordre s'accordaient tous dans un même sens. Ils allaient même tellement dans le même sens que les cinq péteurs de boulons présent, à savoir Xaldin, Lexaeus, Demyx, Luxord et Larxene se mirent tous en place... Pour danser (1). Il faut avouer qu'à cet instant, Elinska resta pantoise, comme Vexen.<p>

Elinska : w-what ?

Attend... Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Et surtout comment ça se fait que tout le monde lance des regards se sous-entendus à tout le monde même Lexaeus ? Et encore, s'ils lui étaient adressés, elle comprendrait... Et elle avait protégé Vladimir... Mais pourquoi Vexen était compris dedans ?! Heureusement que lui n'avait pas voulut de cœur artificiel, sinon il s'y serait mis aussi... Attends... Si eux si mettent... Ça veut dire que les gus en liberté pouvaient aussi être pris de pulsions plus ou moins grandes... TATU ! Ceux en face d'elle s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains en face d'elle !

Elinska : VLADIMIR ! FAUT ALLER SAUVER TATU !

Vladimir : SQUIK !

Les deux ne prirent même pas le temps d'assommer ceux qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, même s'ils les avaient déjà trop longtemps laissés éveillés. Il ne fallait SURTOUT PAS que Tatu se retrouve prise au piège comme allait l'être Vexen ou Demyx dans quelques secondes !

* * *

><p>Tatu : Xigbar ? C'est moi. Tout va bien ?<p>

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants après.

Tatu : C'était p-...

Elle vira tout de suite au rouge tomate. Le numéro II avait retiré son manteau et son haut, et défait ses cheveux. Dès qu'il la vit, il appuya un de ses bras sur le cadran de la porte. La numéro XV essaya de se ressaisir : chacun avait des habitudes vestimentaires différentes dans sa chambre, et elle n'avait aucune remarque à faire dessus ! Elle se concentra sur son visage.

Tatu : euh je... Je venais pour... Enfin, les autres ont commencé à perdre les pédales avec leurs cœurs, alors je voulais vérifier que ça allait bien au moins de ton côté.

Elle était nerveuse et avait du mal à gérer son empourprement facial... Non en fait elle ne le contrôlait pas du tout. Elle espérait que cette discussion finirait vite ou que le numéro II irait enfiler un vêtement supplémentaire : sa gêne était immense et elle n'avait pas envie de la subir plus longtemps.

Pourtant, Xigbar ne bougea pas d'un poil pour aller s'habiller plus chaudement. Il sourit, Tatu se sentant ainsi comme un poisson devant un requin, requin torse nu qui plus est. Elle sentit tout son sang affluer vers ses joues et se sentit la plus mal à l'aise au monde quand il se pencha vers elle, toujours appuyé sur le cadran de la porte. Ses cheveux poivre sel glissèrent vers l'avant, le long de sa clavicule, pour arriver au niveau de son torse, effleurant une de ses cicatrices et bon sang, il fallait qu'elle relève les yeux ! CA n'allait pas du tout !

Xigbar sourit de plus belle.

Xigbar : Ca va très bien.

Tatu : P-parfait…

Xigbar : Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Il se décolla de son appui pour venir se placer devant elle, posant ses deux mains des deux côtés de sa tête, la coinçant contre le mur du couloir : elle fut complètement incapable de réagir ou même de répondre à la question posée. Quelle question d'ailleurs ? Elle voulait qu'il se recule, sa position présente la mettant dans un état qui ne lui plaisait guère mais dont elle se contrôlait rien : elle était toujours aussi rouge et toujours aussi incapable d'émettre la moindre protestation, ni même de réfléchir.

Xigbar : C'est assez inédit… que tu réagisses de cette manière…

Il se rapprocha encore un peu et elle ferma les yeux, trop gênée pour les garder ouverts, surtout quand elle sentit une main sur sa joue.

Elinska : JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

Vladimir : Squiquiquiiiiiiiiiiiiiik !

Vladimir et Elinska avaient courus, à fond les manettes, et, par transmission de pensée, ils se jurèrent de demander à Xemnas de poser de la moquette dans les virages parce que se prendre les murs commençait sérieusement à leur enlever quelques neurones à tous les deux… Déjà qu'une certaine brune n'en avait pas beaucoup à l'origine…

Dès qu'Elinska avait comprit que ça pouvait tourner mal pour son amie, Vlady et elle avaient foncé à son secours, prêt à en découdre avec le numéro deux mais en arrivant, Vladimir ne comprit pas pourquoi Tatu ne réagissait pas tandis que l'instinct-mère-cocotte-protecteur d'Elinska reprenait le dessus sur toute pensée logique. Sa Tatu, sa toute jeune Tatu, de deux ans plus âgée qu'elle, qui rougissait si tôt qu'on lui faisait un compliment ou qu'elle croisait un type avec un débardeur en « V », sa Tatu qui n'y connaissait RIEN en relation amoureuse et qui était tellement coincée que ça en devenait traumatisant. Bref, SA Tatu, contre un mur, avec un type sexy-à-poil-avec-une-voix-rauque-à-rendre-Xemnas-gay qui lui caressait la joue… Elle avait vu rouge…

Elinska : JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

Vladimir : Squiquiquiiiiiiiiiiiiiik !

Il ne releva même pas la tête mais elle vit Tatu se tourner vers elle, sans réfléchir, elle prit Vladimir dans sa main et le lança sur Xigbar. Le choupinet boulet de canon le percuta de plein fouet dans la tête et elle en profita pour se ruer sur Tatu pour l'enlever des griffes du numéro II.

Elinska : DIRE QUE JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ! PERVERS ! J'VAIS T'ARRACHER LES-

Vladimir : SQUIIK ! Squikikiiiik !

Elinska : … J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Le petit vers rampant avait raison, Tatu d'abord. Elle prit son amie par les épaules et la força à avancer, a ramenant dans sa chambre. Le numéro XVI ouvrit la porte, Tatu poussa un hurlement, Elinska profita de la vue puis referma la porte, le tout en 3 secondes interminable pour Tatu. Elinska choisit de faire dormir son amie dans sa chambre… la sienne étant occupée par un Zexion en pleine crise de nudisme… Ou alors il sortait de la salle de bain de Tatu… Au choix…

* * *

><p>(1) : Tapez « kingdom hearts bad » dans votre barre de recherche youtube, et prenez la première vidéo -celle avec un fond bleu et les membres de l 'Organisation- remplacez les personnages par qui vous voulez, selon vos fantasmes personnels et mourrez juste de rire.<p>

Elinska : Pour vous faire rire sur le déhanchement de Isa, cherchez aussi « Lea Ienzo & Isa KH Birth By Sleep », les trois avec des visages neutres et présent d'une grande bâtisse avec des vitraux.

Tatu : traumatismes garantis !

Demyx redépasse le chinois ! Aaaaaah mais ce n'est cependant pas suffisant pour faire face à la spectaculaire remontée du Tunisien qui reprend la tête et ce contre tout attente ! Demyx parviendra-t-il à grimper ne serai-ce qu'une marche du podium ? Pourra-t-il lâcher dans la piscine ses requins apprivoisés qui ne craignent pas l'eau chlorée afin d'effrayer et de disperser les autres candidats ? Pire ! Demyx aurait-il dompté des poissons-pierres, plus redoutables encore, accrochés au bord du bassin dans les longueurs de ses adversaires ? Il n'auraient ainsi aucune chance d'échapper à leurs épines enduites de poison mortel... Mais Demyx est-il seulement capable d'un tel acte ? Un tel projet ne devrait-il pas plutôt être à l'origine de Xemnas, qui veille à entretenir l'image de l'Organisation ? Demyx se battra-t-il tout simplement à la loyale ? Larxene est-elle devenue l'amie des fées ? Ces dernières pourraient-elles l'aider à dépasser le record mondial de saut en hauteur ou à la perche en s'y mettant toutes pour porter notre scarabée dorée bien aimée ? Les petites fées pourraient-elles également aider la numéro XII en entravant les mouvement des autres concurrents ? Vous croisez un membre de l'Organisation mal en point à cause d'un coeur qui part en cacahuète, Marluxia par exemple :

A - Tatu est votre idole et vous décider de le secourir en dépit de son caractère exécrable, d'autant plus qu'il n'hésitera pas à lui-même vous manipuler en retour. A la gloire du numéro XV !

B - Vous lui faites comprendre que vous êtes en mesure de l'aider, mais également que vous voulez quelque chose en échange. A la gloire du numéro II !

C - Vous l'attachez à ce que vous pouvez et profitez de cet instant de faiblesse pour le torturer et vous venger. A la gloire du numéro XII !

D - La réponse D.

E - Vous penchez la tête sur le côté sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe et courrez ailleurs pour voir si Tatu n'a pas une solution : vous ne le détestez pas assez pour l'assommer spontanément. Si vous le détestez... vous lui foutez un grand coup sur la tête sans chercher à comprendre. A la gloire du numéro XVI !

F - Vous irez le secourir après votre course olympique ! Hors de question de laisser la médaille d'argent au Timon Oriental ! A la gloire du numéro IX !

G - Vous le dévisagez de façon neutre et le laissez se démerder tout seul, vous avez mieux à faire. Vous direz cependant à Vexen, en passant devant son laboratoire, qu'un nouveau cobaye semble disponible. A la gloire du numéro VI !

H - Vous lui squikez un truc à la figure et vous venez lui faire un peu mal en lui sautant sur la tête, en lui mordant le nez, ou en vous faisant projeter comme un boulet de canon sur lui, puis vous repartez fièrement en le laissant dans un piètre état. A la toute gloire de la Choupinerie !

Avez-vous rit quand Saïx a kyaté ? Soupçonniez-vous la possible existence d'un sentiment comme la honte chez lui ? A la place d'Elinska, n'auriez vous pas eu peur pour votre vie pour avoir claqué ainsi la porte au nez de Saïx ? Parce que moi si... La question d'Elinska "je peux voir ton coeur ?" n'est-elle pas étrange ? Dénonce-t-elle les envie qu'à la jeune fille de faire une intervention chirurgicale sur le coeur du numéro VII ? Demande-t-elle à ce dernier de dévoiler ses sentiments sur tout et sur rien, s'il se trouve ému devant Axel ou une boite d'allumettes ? Peut-on proposer Xaldin souhaitant un câlin à un studio de production de films d'horreur ? Qui a aimé la vidéo avec les membres de l'Organisation ? 8D Qui trouve ça trop marrant de victimiser Tatu comme on le fait ? Elinska n'ayant pas fini sa phrase, que préférez-vous qu'elle arrache à Xigbar ? Devrait-on déposer un brevet sur cette technique, vu l'efficacité du Vladimir-boulet-de-canon ? Comment toute cette histoire va-t-elle finir ? Elinska retournera-t-elle dans le salon à temps ou les membres de l'Organisation auront-ils déjà commencé à copuler ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	71. Chapter 69

Heh ! Heh ! Heh !

Salut à toutes et tous ! Bonnes vacances pour tous ceux qui ne bossent pas (encore !). Votre thermomètre menace-t-il de faire couler le mercure ? (Bouhou, pourquoi ais-je quitté ma douce et fraiche montagne pour aller crever de chaud à côté de la mer ?!)

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

**Cette semaine, Dev et moi-même devons vous avouer quelque chose.**  
><strong>Nous avons fait boulette énorme et moi la France parler très bien.<strong>  
><strong>Notre Paillasson Albinos mondial (qui a le mérite de se faire passer dessus par tous les Ansems de l'univers) est d'ores et déjà (j'adore le mot d' « ores ») apparu dans notre histoire, mais il apparaît que… Ca fout juste en l'air notre histoire qui devient sérieuse (NB : la musique TADADAH dramatique parfaitement) (parce que oui, le sérieux ça nous connaît).<strong>  
><strong>Sans vous en dire plus, nous vous proposons deux choix pour que nous puissions avancer correctement et boucler cette histoire un jour (non, nous n'avons aucun lien avec les mangas comme One Piece et Fairy Tail, NOUS ALLONS FAIRE UNE FIN !). <strong>

**Ces choix sont : **

**A-Supprimer la partie avec Riku qui est apparu chapitre… … bref, avant. Et donc, nous considéreront que les filles n'ont jamais rencontré Riku, qu'il n'a pas fait chier Tatu, qu'Elinska ne l'a pas mauvaise contre lui et donc nous allons suivre religieusement l'histoire de KH jusqu'à un certain point puis nous reprendrons ce que nous avons décidé (mais les éléments seront différents de la réponse B)**

**B-Laisser ce passage (et donc garder les gags et le reste) et modifier un peu KH (le vrai, le dur) à notre sauce (pas grand chose mais légèrement quand même…) pour que cela se passe suivant ce que nous avons prévu (sachant que tout est actuellement calculé pour la fin suivant cette possibilité).**

**Dans la deuxième réponse, ça entraîne une modification de l'histoire de Riku, légère, mais présente.**

**Bref, nous comptons sur votre réponse pour savoir quoi faire pour la suite.**

Cette semaine, nous aimerions remercier Black-Tresers ainsi que BirthByDream pour leurs reviews ! Et nous y répondons par la même occasion !

Black-Tresers :

Elinska : Je m'agenouille devant toi, Ô déesse de la connerie. Je pratique ta religion sans le vouloir depuis 18 ans et Elinska, mon personnage, est ta fidèle la plus fervente (les autres étant certainement Sora et ses comparses).  
>KYATONS POUR LA GLOIRE DES « KYAH » ! Kyatons religieusement pour le grand Vladimir, entité de la Choupinerie Céleste.<br>Voui ! Tatu est adorable ! (ça fait kyah dans ma tête, n'en doute pas) !  
>Je sais qu'il ne la mérite pas XD Seulement, plusieurs lecteurs ont déjà adopté ce couple ou sont en voie de le faire… Ma chaste et pure Tatu…<br>Ca continue un peu dans la connerie pour ce chapitre-ci aussi ! Merci de continuer à nous suivre !  
>PS : HA ! Ce truc est mortel. Oui ! XD Le Saïx a barbe ! Entre ça et le déhanchement… … Je cherche un adjectif pas trop discriminatoire ou dégradant… osé ? bref… de Isa, il est pas aimé par les MMD<br>Est-ce votre dernier mot ? XD  
>Allez ! Bonne lecture ;D<p>

Tatu : Est-ce vraiment vous, déesse de la connerie ? (tombe à genoux comme le ferait une sainte en statue face à Marie, touchée par la grâce divine) Quel indescriptible bonheur ! Vous ! L'auteure de ma conduite de vie ! Jamais une pauvre fidèle comme moi n'aurait pu espérer pareil honneur ! Loué soit le Bordel !  
>KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KYAAA KYAAA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (chante Carmina Burana en "kyah"... aigu ? XD)<br>C'est MA Tatu avant toute chose XD ... Mais ça vaut peut être mieux que ça soit toi qui t'en occupe en effet... Parce que la trouve en effet mignonne et adorable mais c'est également moi qui aime la traumatiser... C'est rigolo.  
>Vladimir n'en a jamais assez des câlins U_U<p>

BirthByDream :

Elinska : Hé… Ton pseudo envoie des spaghettis au paradis du Patasfarisme ? Sérieusement… J'ADORE *^*  
>Je crois que c'était moi qui avait écrit cette connerie, et j'avais bien rit pour ce pétage de câble. C'était pas un gage de faire kyater Saïx à cause de Vlad, Tatu ?<br>Oui c'est à cause du cœur ! Noooooon ! Pas une autre personne qui veut pervertir la douce et chaste Tatu ?!  
>C'est seulement en apparence U.U En fait se montre conciliant pour mieux l'approcher et la massacrer…<br>Thanks ;D C'EST FINIT LES EXAAAAAAAAAMS ! J'EN AI PLUS AVANT UN MOMENT ! MWAHAHAHA (rire de victoire de la lycéenne qui n'en pouvait plus de son cursus scolaire au lycée)  
>Et le voici, le voilà !<p>

Tatu : je confirme : ton pseudo est juste classe.  
>Erreur, je suis retournée voir sur le fichier texte : j'ai écrit la partie où Saïx fait "kyah". Par contre le claquage de porte contre le nez c'est toi. Et on s'était en effet promis de faire une scène où Saïx devait "kyater" à cause de Vladimir XD<br>PERSONNE N'IRA PERVERTIR MA FILLE ! La traumatiser je dis pas, mais je veux qu'elle reste innocente de pensées ! XD  
>Faut se méfier des gens aux cheveux bleus comme ça ! ... ah merde c'est vrai j'en ai eu aussi... Raison de plus ! A partir de maintenant je me méfierai également de moi même !<br>Bon courage à toi aussi ou bons résultats selon le moment où tu en es ^^ Moi... je bosse en ce moment... Voilà...

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>La plus âgée de deux amies se roula en boule sous les couvertures, et Vladimir se pelotonna à ses côtés pour lui montrer tout son soutient. La deuxième resta quelques instants, puis prit tout son courage pour retourner voir ce que faisaient les autres et trouver un moyen de les aider… Puis elle irait assassiner Xigbar.<p>

Elinska remarqua cependant un élément. Vexen était retenu en otage, Xemnas ne bougerait pas son cul, mais où étaient les trois membres restants ? Elle n'avait croisé ni Axel, ni Roxas, ni Xion de la matinée. C'était justement d'eux dont elle aurait besoin ! Pas de coeur, pas de pétage de plomb ! Elle se mit à fouiller toutes les salles par lesquelles elle n'était pas passée ce matin, et elle trouva les numéros XIII et XIV ensembles en salle d'entraînement : y étant restés enfermés toute la matinée, ils n'avaient nullement conscience de la situation extérieure ; elle leur la résuma brièvement.

Restait Axel, qui était parti tôt en mission d'après les deux bouts de chou. En mission. Ce qui voulait dire... Qu'il allait passer par la salle commune pour rentrer ! Une nouvelle opération commando fut dirigée par la numéro XVI, pour sauver Axel cette fois. Elle préféra conseiller les deux plus jeunes : ils attendraient son signal avant d'arriver en salle commune. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'ils pourraient y voir, aussi vérifierait-elle la décence visuelle des lieux avant de leur donner son feu vert. Elle fut heureuse de son initiative, car en arrivant, chacun s'était trouvé plus ou moins un partenaire (victime dans le cas de Vexen, qui semblait fort intéresser Xaldin), et tout n'était que pelotage et roulages de pelle. Elle chercha des yeux un point rouge, qu'elle trouva en confrontation directe avec un point bleu !

Axel : reprends toi Saïx ! Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

Saïx : tu oserais me repousser ?

Axel : mais, enfin ! Saïx !

Le numéro VII avait, quant à lui, jeté son dévolu sur le nouvel arrivant, qui lui avait encore (mal)heureusement (à vous de choisir) toute sa raison, et qui était plus que déstabilisé par le comportement de l'habituel glaçon émotionnel qu'est sensé être son ami.

Elinska : Héricendre !

Axel y vit là sa chance de demi-salut : la chtarbée de numéro XVI semblait avoir encore toute sa tête ! Elle se précipita vers eux, mais entra en collision avec quelqu'un en cours de route.

Luxord : pas de chance, barrage douanier ! Mademoiselle, vous me semblez bien suspecte.

Elinska : voui, c'est c'qu'on me dit toujours !

Luxord : je vais me retrouver dans l'obligation de vous fouiller.

Elinska : Et "non", c'est ce que je réponds toujours. Faut une autorisation spéciale, sinon il y a suspension des bijoux de famille.

Sa voix se fit plus douce et plus confidente et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Elinska eut vraiment l'air... redoutable. Son regard était assuré et brillait d'une étrange lueur en même temps. On jouait sur son terrain, et il fallait être sûr de son coup pour tenter de sérieusement la battre. Elle passa un doigt le long de la mâchoire du numéro X.

Elinska : Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas Luxord ? Tu ne voudrais pas que mon genoux aie un nouveau contact intime avec toi n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard aguicheur de Joueur du Destin fut soudainement refroidit par un fond de crainte inconsciente, due à un souvenir auquel il n'avait pas accès dans son état, mais qui lui indiquait clairement le danger de la situation. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour lui glisser à l'oreille quelques mots, d'une voix reptilienne, de prédateur.

Elinska : on ne m'approche pas sans que je le permette, ou alors ça sera à tes risques et périls, mon grand.

Elle contourna Luxord, et redevint la gamine inconsciente qu'elle était le temps de cette action. L'éclat redoutable qui brillait dans ses yeux n'avait pourtant échappé ni à Axel, ni à Luxord, qui se jurèrent sans doute dans un coin de leur tête de la considérer avec un peu plus de sérieux à l'avenir.

Elinska : Saïx ! Je t'avais dis de te tenir tranquille ! Tu vois bien que ça te réussis pas, tu es en train de harceler le seul qui te considère sans doute comme son ami !

Le numéro VII se tourna vers elle, le regard sombre, pour ne pas changer. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'Elinska baissa sa garde un instant. Le Devin Lunaire avait abandonné le roux pour se jeter sur la Joker des Elements... Et au contraire de Xaldin moult chapitres précédents, c'était bien pour lui taper la bise. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête pour lui agripper les cheveux et l'embrasser de force. Elinska ouvrit grand les yeux. Bon, qu'on lui roule une pelle, une de plus ou de moins... Mais... Saïx ?! Elle le repoussa violemment.

Saïx résista mais il finit par la lâcher et elle se recula d'un bond, une main sur sa bouche. C'était étrange : elle avait été surprise, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Elle se sentait troublée et ça la dérangeait d'autant plus qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues au fur et à mesure qu'elle y pensait : ça l'énervait !

Elinska : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?! J'ai pas dit non à Luxord pour que tu m'embrasses derrière !

Elle le vit faire un pas dans sa direction et mais Axel l'attrapa par le bras, tandis qu'il se débattait. Elle remercia le roux du regard et s'approcha de Saïx qui tentait par tous les moyens de se dégager.

Elinska : Calme-toi !

Il lui jeta un regard noir mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire cette fois-ci.

Elinska : Mais t'es pas possible ! T'es un vrai gosse ! Je t'avais dis de rester loin des autres et tu es quand même venu ! Alors tu te tiens tranquille le temps que je t'aide !

Elle était énervée qu'il ait réussi à l'embrasser, surtout en considérant qu'il n'était pas lui-même et que c'était de sa faute si c'était arrivé !

Elle posa sa main sur son torse et lui envoya des vagues qu'elle espérait apaisante et qui l'aiderait à se calmer. Il la regardait sans broncher, toujours à lui lancer un regard noir et à se débattre mais au bout d'un moment il cessa de remuer et elle sentit que son cœur était moins agité et elle leva sa main, lui ordonnant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il obéit, certainement conscient qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir pour son intégrité et Elinska soupira. Luxord lui aussi avait quitté la pièce, laissant un Demyx en train de se noyer sur le sol sec, la menace de la brune l'ayant, elle espérait, fait retrouvé un temps soit peu de raison.

Elinska : Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Axel.

Axel : Pour ?

Elinska : Tu vois tout nos collègues ? Ben, faut les séparer.

Axel : Si ce n'est que ça…

Elinska : Et les assommer aussi.

Axel : Ca peut s'arranger.

Elinska : Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi pour ce genre de choses !

Ils prirent donc une bonne heure pour un, attraper les 5 membres de l'organisation devenus fou-fous, Zexion ayant rejoint la bande déjà présente. Larxene avait bien tenté de fuir et de rejoindre ses amies les fées, tandis que Xaldin avait misérablement couiné lorsqu'il avait reconnu la vilaine serpillière qui lui voulait du mal, mais un coup bien placé à l'arrière du crâne et tous furent tout d'un coup plus calme, chacun avec la promesse d'une nuque douloureuse au réveil le lendemain. Elinska tenta d'apaiser chacun d'eux comme elle l'avait fait avec Saïx. Ce fut plus difficile, car elle était plus fatiguée et moins concentrée, mais elle s'appliqua pour ne pas qu'ils se réveillent avec le cœur encore trop détraqué. Elle ne pouvait pas complètement les aider mais au moins leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Axel l'aida ensuite à tous les transporter dans leurs chambres respectives et, enfin, ils retournèrent libérer Vexen qui ne se perdit pas en remerciement.

Vexen : J'exige des explications !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, un petit sans-cœur surveillait une petite Tatu toute traumatisée sous une couverture. Roulée en boule, elle n'osait même pas sortir la tête de dessous les draps.<p>

Vladimir : Squik ? Squiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik ?

Il frotta sa tête contre la forme que représentait Tatu mais celle-ci ne réagit pas, en train de se morfondre. Elle n'oserait plus sortir de la chambre d'Elinska… ni même retourner dans la sienne. Elle poussa un petit glapissement à cette pensée et se recroquevilla un peu plus sous les couvertures.

* * *

><p>Elinska prit un instant pour s'asseoir et pour souffler, pendant qu'Axel assumait la responsabilité de tout expliquer à un Vexen hystérique. Elle était crevée, faire autant travailler son coeur pour celui des autres s'était avéré plus coûteux en énergie que ce qu'elle l'aurait voulu ; même sans trop en donner à chacun. Roxas et Xion avaient aidé les « perdeurs de pédales » à regagner leurs chambre, et s'occupaient de rapporter ce qu'il c'était passé.<p>

Elinska : il est où d'ailleurs ce con ? Il n'aurait pas pu venir nous filer un coup de main, plutôt que de rester assis sur son cul de singe ? Déjà qu'il refile tout le boulot en temps normal...

Elle continua de ruminer ses mots et rancœur, fermant ses oreilles et ses yeux pour se recentrer sur elle. Son coeur allait bien. Grosso modo, mais il avait été ébranlé. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et de recentrer sur elle. Axel en avait fini avec les explications du jour. Le numéro IV se tourna un peu vers elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, lui étant toujours debout et elle toujours assise.

Vexen : grml, il faudra que l'on aie une discussion à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elinska : pas aujourd'hui.

Elle se releva.

Vexen : ça sera aujourd'hui si j'en décide ainsi.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Elinska : écoute le vieux, toi t'as pas de coeur à gérer, et t'as eu que ton cul à sauver. Je te rappelle que t'as pas bougé de cette salle, et que t'as pas couru dans toute la citadelle non plus. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de repos, et je pense que t'as plus trois ans et que tu es donc capable de patienter jusqu'à demain voire même après-demain.

Elle le planta là, ignorant ses cris d'indignation. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'écouter ce genre de propos. Si Xemnas l'appelait... Et bien, il attendrait aussi. De toute façon là elle allait dormir, et elle avait une Tatu à protéger. Elle fut soulagée de constater que personne n'avait profité de son absence pour rentrer. Même si Vladimir était vaillant, il n'aurait pas forcément fait long feu face à un membre de l'Organisation. Celui-ci l'accueillit d'un "Squik !" enthousiaste et soulagé lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Elle s'avança vers le lit, duquel se distinguait toujours un gros tas formé par Tatu. Elle interrogea Vladimir du regard. Celui-ci lui signala qu'il y avait eut une légère amélioration depuis qu'elle était au calme ici, mais que là, ça ne bougeait plus du tout. Elle restait comme ça ruminer dans tous les sens. Elle s'installa sur le matelas.

Elinska : Tatu ? C'est moi.

Elle posa une main sur ce qu'elle reconnu comme étant ses épaules. Elle appuya sa joue sur elle, dans un mouvement réconfortant.

Elinska : je suis là. Tout va bien.

Elle vit deux yeux violets émerger de sous la couette pour la regarder.

Elinska : comment tu te sens ?

Tatu : j-je... j'ai eu...

Elle replongea sous le tissus aussitôt, de nouveau perturbée et le cerveau en vrac. Elle avait sans doute eu très peur. La question qui vint à Elinska fut : est-ce qu'elle allait buter Xigbar tout de suite ? Elle réfléchit un peu. Le numéro II était fort. Elle allait reprendre des forces avant tout et rester après de Tatu, lui elle en ferait de la pâtée pour les poissons d'Atlantica.

Elle s'allongea à côté de Tatu et glissa sa main sous la couverture pour venir prendre celle de Tatu et sa serrer, lui signalant qu'elle était là pour la soutenir. Pour sa part, elle ferma les yeux, grognant quand Vladimir se posa sur ses reins pour surveiller la porte. Elles étaient toutes les deux fatiguées, pour des raisons bien différentes, mais le vaillant Vladimir se faisait un devoir de rester auprès d'elle et de servir d'alarme si quelqu'un entrait.

Elinska s'assoupi un peu, réfléchissant intensivement à Xigbar et aux meilleures manières de le découper en morceaux. Même s'il était sous les effets du manque de cœur, jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner cet écart. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte de sa chambre et elle le maudit à voix haute, ce qui invita la personne à entrer. En relevant la tête, elle reconnu Axel, et aussitôt elle se leva et le poussa dehors : aucun homme, mis à part Vladimir, qui n'était pas un humain, n'entrerait dans la même pièce que Tatu tant qu'elle ne sera pas calmée.

Elinska : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Axel : Vexen a décrété que tu t'étais assez reposée.

Elinska : Huh… Après Xigbar… Je me fais Vexen…

Axel : Pardon ?

Elinska : Rien… Viens avec moi !

Elle l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'au labo de Vexen qui l'attendait en tapant du pied.

Vexen : Je veux une explication claire et nette de ce qu'il vient de se produire…

Elinska : Axel ne vous a pas expliqué ?

Vexen : Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, tu as un cœur et tu comprends donc mieux ce qu'il vient de se produire.

Elinska : … En gros, quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, a perdu le contrôle de son cœur et, dans une réaction en chaîne, les autres se sont retrouvés eux aussi à être mal et à ne plus se contrôler. Ca arrive…

Vexen : Et ce n'était pas gérable ?

Elinska : Pardon ? J'étais toute seule pendant que tu te laissais cuisiner par Xaldin !

Vexen : Où était Xyrla ?

Elinska : Elle s'est retrouvée traumatisée par un énergumène dont je tairais le nom mais qui risque fort de finir sa vie en mode carpaccio…

Vexen : …

Elinska : Elle n'était pas DU TOUT en état de m'aider avec tous ces gugus en liberté… Mais toi, t'aurais pu bouger tes fesses.

Axel : Xash… Vexen…

Ils se regardèrent d'un mauvaisement mais Elinska continua son explication.

Elinska : Ca risque d'arriver d'autres fois dans les premiers jours mais après, quand ils contrôleront mieux leurs cœurs, cela ne devrait plus se produire. Ca te va comme explication ?

Vexen : Je veux une raison scientifique…

Elinska : J'ai la tête d'une scientifique moi ? Et puis tu l'as déjà ! T'as fais des tests sur nous il me semble ! … Il leur faut juste du repos. Le temps que tout se remette en place correctement et demain ils seront d'attaque.

Vexen : Vous ne nous aviez pas prévenus de cette possible réaction en chaîne…

Elinska : C'était à prévoir. Bon, t'as finis ton examen ? J'peux aller rendre visite à un psychopathe pour lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser ? Merci !

Elle quitta le labo et après quelques pas dans le couloir, elle soupira et prit sur elle : elle devait se calmer… Elle était énervée à cause de l'autre andouille, de toute l'agitation causée par les cœurs des autres membres de l'organisation, de sa fatigue et de l'état inquiétant mais habituel de Tatu… Elle respira un grand coup, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Xigbar.

Elinska : Xigbaaaaaar ! J'ai deux mots à te dire !

Elle arriva à la chambre du numéro II, et entra en trombe.

Elinska : Xigbaaaaaaaaaaaaar ! Debooooooout ! J'ai deux seuls petits mots à te diiiiiiiire !

Le numéro II, aussitôt qu'il avait entendu qu'on entrait dans la salle, s'était redressé. Il avait rencontré le sol suite à un choc violent... Il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose qui lui serait atterrit au visage. Il avait aussi clairement senti que son coeur partait en cacahuète, et avait commencé à se reprendre en main, aussi s'était-il allongé. Alors qu'il essayait de ne pas laisser sa conscience se faire engloutir par son coeur, quelques souvenirs lui revinrent.

Il n'avait pas vraiment été assommé, mais le choc de... Vladimir c'est ça ? Et le fait qu'il l'ait poussé lui avait donné une brève fenêtre de reprise de conscience de lui-même. Les souvenirs remontèrent à rebrousse-temps. Il s'était souvenu de Xash qui lui criait un truc qui n'était visiblement pas contente, et il comprit pourquoi juste après : il avait voulut s'en prendre à Xyrla. Il s'en excuserait, ça n'était pas le problème, mais la numéro XVI réagissait toujours de manière excessive...

Il l'avait à peine entendue, alors qu'elle déambulait en hurlant dans les couloirs. Il était concentré sur lui, et sur la gestion de son coeur. C'est alors qu'il l'avait entendue entrer, et qu'il s'était redressé. En dépit du fait qu'elle souriait, il sentait qu'elle était particulièrement en colère. Elle parlait... de deux mots ? Oui c'est ça, elle devait lui dire juste deux mots. Il articula péniblement.

Xigbar : et lesquels sont-ils ?

Elinska : crève, enflure.

Elle matérialisa alors ses deux flingues, et il se jeta sur le côté, ce qui lui évita de se retrouver farci de balles. Il invoqua lui même ses deux fusils à cristaux, et il maudit mentalement Xash. C'était bien le moment de venir lui piquer une crise de nerfs ! Il se redressa en criant presque.

Xigbar : Du calme ! Et je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu me tires dessus ?

Elinska : Tu oses me poser la question ?!

Elle releva ses flingues vers lui mais il fut plus rapide, et c'est elle qui dut se mettre sur la défensive. Il lui tira moins de cristaux qu'elle ne lui tira de balles, mais il voulait juste l'intimider, pas la blesser.

Xigbar : oui, j'ose te poser la question, et j'aimerais en avoir la réponse. A ce qu'il me semble, dans les pays civilisés, on a le droit de savoir de quoi est-ce qu'on est inculpé.

Elinska : kss...

Elle releva sa tête et le remit correctement en joue, prête à le tuer.

Elinska : t'as voulu t'en prendre à Tatu, et je crois pas que tu t'en serais tenu au stade du simple bisou. Cependant, même si tu t'étais arrêté là, je ne te l'aurais pas pardonné. Tu as essayé d'abuser d'elle, et t'allais faire un truc contre lequel elle était pas d'accord !

Xigbar : c'est pas comme si elle avait été très réactive...

La numéro XVI n'hésita pas une seconde à tirer une autre rafale de balles. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle s'écria.

Elinska : C'EST JUSTEMENT POUR CA QUE JE VOUS PERMETTRAI PAS DE LUI FAIRE LE MOINDRE TRUC, BANDE DE CRETINS !

Xigbar : Tu vas quand même pas me dire qu'elle était pas un minimum consentante pour rester sans bouger comme ça !

Elinska : BEN SI JUSTEMENT ! VIOLEUR D'INNOCENCE !

Elle en profita pour se mettre face à lui : il ne pourrait plus se cacher de ses balles maintenant. Les réflexes de survie du numéro II lui sauvèrent la vie. En voyant Xash se placer face à lui, il avait bondit sur elle et lui avait fait une prise pour qu'elle lâche ses flingues et surtout pour l'immobiliser.

Xigbar : On se calme j'ai dit.

Il était irrité, presque en colère. Elle n'avait pas à attenter à sa vie comme ça.

Xigbar : je comptais lui présenter mes excuses de toute façon.

Elinska : surtout pas ! Je te défends de t'approcher d'elle une fois encore !

Xigbar : Il faut que je fasse quoi alors ?

Elinska : Que tu crèves !

Xigbar : Ce n'est pas dans mes options.

Elinska : Dommage… Ca fait partie des miennes !

Elle se débattit furieusement mais même s'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il restait plus fort qu'elle et elle remua en vain.

Xigbar : Calme-toi.

Elinska : Hors de question ! T'as osé la toucher j'vais pas te laisser en vie pour avoir fait ça !

Xigbar : Est-ce que ça te regarde seulement ?

Elinska : Bien sûr ! Il est hors de question que vous lui fassiez du mal !

Xigbar : Je ne lui ai encore rien fait !

Elinska : COMMENT CA ?!

Il soupira et la retint plus fermement encore.

Xigbar : Je te le demande une dernière fois : calme-toi.

Elle lâcha un grognement de toute beauté mais cessa de bouger, retenant à grand peine ce qu'elle avait envie de dire. Il se fit la remarque qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue avec ce regard : elle avait vraiment l'air de vouloir le tuer.

Xigbar : Je m'excuserai auprès de Xyrla.

Elinska : Non ! Tu ne l'approches plus ! Jamais !

Xigbar : Il faudra bien.

Elinska : S'il s'agit de missions tu les feras avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Xigbar : Et pour le cœur artificiel ?

Elinska : Je m'en chargerai.

Elle semblait très sérieuse.

Xigbar : Dans ce cas, fais quelque chose maintenant. Je pense que c'est à cause de mon cœur artificiel que cet… incident, si je puis dire, s'est produit.

Elinska : Mais oui…

Elle était d'une mauvaise foi absolue car elle sentait bien que ça n'allait pas. Mais elle refusait de lui venir en aide pour l'instant.

Elinska : Môssieur n'est pas assez débrouillard pour réorganiser ses sentiments ?

Xigbar ricana en enchaîna.

Xigbar : Dit celle qui s'énerve pour un rien ?

Elinska : Tatu n'est pas rien !

Ils se dis-… discutèrent encore un moment, la brune ne lâchant pas l'affaire, de même pour Xigbar. Elle finit par céder parce qu'elle en avait assez d'être tenue par le balafré pervers, mais elle obtint de lui qu'il ne s'approche plus de Tatu jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne décide de venir le voir d'elle-même. Quand à elle, elle lui jura de ne pas le tuer aujourd'hui mais s'il jamais il s'approchait de Tatu, elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Alors qu'elle s'appliquait à l'aider avec son cœur artificiel comme elle l'avait fait avec les autres il posa une question.

Xigbar : Et cette chère Xyrla, elle pense quoi de tes actions pour la « protéger » ?

Il grimaça quand il ressentit toutes les ondes négatives de la brune tourné vers lui.

Elinska : Enlève le « chère » et ça ira déjà mieux sortant de ta bouche…

Elle ne répondit pas au reste de la question. Elle finit son travail sans un mot, et lui donna des indications pour que ça passe. Xigbar la remercia avec son sourire habituel qui eut l'effet de l'énerver, elle sortit donc en claquant la porte. Elle retourna sa chambre, signalant doucement à Tatu que c'était elle.

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : Elins ?

Elle sorti un peu plus sa tête de sous la couette et se redressa légèrement.

Tatu : ça va ?

Son amie la força à reposer la tête sur l'oreiller.

Elinska : moi ça va ! Prends soin de toi plutôt ! C'est pas facile à gérer ce genre de choses.

Tatu : j'ai eu Vladimir avec moi pour me soutenir.

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : ils te voulaient quoi ?

Elinska : rien de grave.

Tatu : s'il te plaît...

Elinska : ... Vexen voulait des précisions sur le pétage de boulon de nos chers congénères.

Tatu : ça a été ?

Elinska : oui.

Tatu : Elins...

Elinska : oui bon, d'accord : non ça lui allait pas. Mais je lui ai tout dit ! C'est lui qui parle pas la même langue !

Taty : j'irai lui réexpliquer... Demain. Vers la fin de la journée...

Elinska : te presse pas pour lui va. Il poireautera tant qu'on l'aura décidé.

Tatu : Xemnas t'as pas fait suer ? Etrange.

Elinska : à mon avis ça va être pour demain. Roxas et Xion ont bien voulut se charger du rapport en attendant.

Elles continuèrent de bavarder encore un peu avec Vladimir. Tatu s'était calmée, et Elinska aussi. Le ver rampant se cala entre elles, et ils passèrent une nuit tranquille, dormant tous les trois profondément.

Comme de coutume, ce fut Elinska qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Vladimir s'éveilla dans le même temps. Ils se levèrent tranquillement, se préparant à affronter une nouvelle journée, puis Elinska se tourna vers la numéro XV, qui dormait toujours, pour commencer à la réveiller.

Elinska : j'espère juste qu'on aura une mission toute bête et simple, tranquille... Tatu ? Va falloir commencer à doucement émerger.

Vladimir : Squik !

Elinska : quoi ?

Vladimir : squisquisquasquik ! Squak squak squiiii squik squikik !

Elinska : Merde ! C'est vrai ça... Bon, j'y vais, réveille traaaaaaaaanquillement Tatu pendant que je me charge de tout leur expliquer !

Elle sortit de la chambre et remonta le couloir, en direction de la salle commune. Il serait légitime de la part des membres de l'Organisation de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé la veille. Dès qu'ils allaient la voir elle, ou Tatu, ils allaient les presser de questions. Elle voulait éviter une reprise de contact avec un individu masculin trop rude pour son amie. Plusieurs étaient déjà dans la salle et discutaient entre eux. Ca ne manqua pas : à peine fut-elle arrivée qu'ils fondirent sur elle.

Xaldin : on peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Luxord : on a l'impression que notre conscience a été balayée pendant un moment.

Lexaeus : on ne nous en avait pas avertis.

Larxene : Arrêtez ! Pour commencer, est-ce qu'on sait au moins d'où ça vient ?

Elinska remercia Larxene pour son intervention qui fit taire ses collègues, ainsi elle put commencer son explication.

Elinska : Ce qu'il vous est arrivé hier est dû, entièrement dû, à votre cœur artificiel. Comme Tatu et moi-même l'avons dit, les premiers temps, contrôler le cœur artificiel s'avère difficile : vous venez ainsi d'expérimenter votre première crise.

Demyx : De manque ?

Elinska : Non, vous n'avez pu maîtriser les sentiments en vous, et ils ont prit le contrôle sur votre conscient et vos actes.

Xaldin : c'était stipulé quand vous avez parlé des cœurs artificiels ?

Elinska : Oui mon poilu, on vous l'a répété de nombreuses fois : ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais comme on ne nous écoute pas…

Luxord : Donc, nous avons tous perdu le contrôle de notre cœur artificiel ?

Elinska : Non… Je pense que l'un d'entre vous à effectivement perdu le contrôle et que les autres ont suivi dans une réaction en chaîne. Le cœur artificiel vous rend, consciemment ou non, réceptifs aux autres cœurs, qu'ils soient artificiels ou non. L'un d'entre eux s'affole, le votre aussi. C'est aussi simple.

Ils semblèrent contrariés mais Zexion demanda.

Zexion : Et Xyrla et toi, vous n'avez pas eut de problème ?

Elinska : Nous avons assez l'habitude pour que ça ne nos cœurs ne soient pas affectés.

Larxene : Et on a fait quoi hier ? Je n'en ai pas de souvenirs.

Elinska : Je t'assure, il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en rappelles pas.

Luxord : Autrement, ça peut se reproduire ?

Elinska : Peut-être bien, mais après l'expérience que vous venez de vivre, je pense que votre cœur s'est endurci. Ca devrait mieux se passer et ce sera plus gérable. Il faudra tout de même faire attention. Il faut que vous surveillez votre « taux » de cœur et que vous vous ménagiez encore quelques temps.

Xaldin : Et pour hier, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on a fait…

Elinska : … Je dois vraiment le dire ?

* * *

><p>Fiiin fin fin fin fin fiiin fiiiin fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! (Moignon 4 éveur !)<p>

On espère que ça continue de vous plaire et que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop choqués, Saïx étant tout de même sévèrement malmené lors des derniers chapitres...

Les questions de la semaine !

Pensez-vous justifié qu'Elinska veuille la mort de Xigbar ? Qui vote pour son meurtre sauvage ? Elinska et Tatu devraient-elles se dédier à la vente de photos souvenirs de cette soirée mouvementé à l'organisation ? Cette débauche prouve-t-elle que ce sont tous des fichues pervers ? Cela prouve-t-il que les auteures sont perverses ? Et avec des lubies étranges ? (si oui veuillez retirez votre panoplie gratuite d'apprenti Sherlock Holmes -comprenant une loupe en plastique, un petit manuel du détective ainsi que ce chapeau cliché qu'on lui fait toujours porter- en caisse au fond du magasin) Les récents évènements remettent-ils en cause votre classement "d'inutilité" au sein des membres de l'Organisation ? (Voyons ! Vexen ! Xemnas ! Calmez-vous ce n'est bien évidemment pas de vous que nous parlions !) Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'une vraie résolution de vie ou juste d'une résolution de nouvelle année quand Axel et Luxord se sont dit qu'ils devraient mieux respecter Elinska ? Son mode de prédatrice... charnelle, oui, disons ça comme ça, lui coûte-t-il de l'énergie et n'est-il lui aussi que temporaire ? Etre sérieuse trop longtemps pourrait-il entraîné de graves séquelles cérébrales chez elle ? Quel(s) membre(s) de l'Organisation pensez-vous que Vladimir soit capable de mettre à terre ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	72. Chapter 70

Heh Heh Heh ! Après quelques jours de retard, voici voilà votre feuilleton internet ! Nous nous excusons du retard mais nous ne pouvions faire mieux. Comme promis, vous aurez votre chapitre mardi après prochain !

En attendant, suite aux reviews, nous allons continuer suivant notre plan B. On fera ce que nous avons prévu, même si cela n'est pas tout à fait tout à fait en accord avec KH !

Nous sommes encore à l'écoute des personnes qui pensent que nous devrions nous suivre KH au mot près !

Sur ce, les reviews :

Blake-Tresers

Elinska : Pas de haine contre Saïx ! On va dire qu'il était bourré (techniquement c'est pas ça mais dans les faits, ça se rapproche d'un mec bourré XD)  
>On ne va pas dire couple, aucun des deux partis n'est consentant !<br>Va pour le pervers barbu ça lui va b-… Saïx… Barbe…

…  
>TATU ! JE SUIS PERSUADEE QUE CA LUI IRA TROP BIIIEN !<br>Je crois, sans hésiter, qu'Elinska n'a pas la capacité de tuer Xigbar XD  
>Disons qu'on a trouvé un moyen de conclure cette histoire et à cause du paillasson, on arrivait pas à boucler la boucle comme on le voulait. On a du modifier l'histoire générale de KH, c'était déjà fait avec les cœurs artificiels tu me dira mais bon.<br>Justement, ne serait-il pas temps de le trouver, Sora ? Au bout de 70 chapitres ? XD  
>Gloire aux chtarbés !<p>

Tatu : non ! Surtout pas de haine contre Mister Freeze ! Il était face à Elinska, comment voulez-vous qu'il réagisse ? N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait pareil ! Il faut au contraire féliciter Saïx pour ce comportement on ne peut plus humain !  
>Ben écoute Elins, les gens ont l'air assez partant pour ce "couple" xD Même s'il est vrai que dans la présente situation Xigbar ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait...<br>... (oui, je savais que ton amour des hommes à barbe referait surface) Il va falloir cependant être prudentes ! Une barbe bleue c'est pas facile à porter... Une vraie grosse barbe non, pareil pour une barbe de trois jours. Je serais pour une barbe courte pour ma part.  
>Ben si tu veux l'idée c'était d'insérer les filles, les coeurs artificiels et le reste de façon plausible dans le scénario de KH sans y toucher. Le premier problème, c'est qu'on a conçu une bonne partie du scénario avant KH 3D quemêmesic'étaitjusteunjeupourrapporterdufricàsquareenix et ben nous a apporté des réponses à certaines de nos interrogations. Qui malheureusement n'allaient pas forcément avec ce qu'on avait déjà construit. Donc on a décidé de continuer sur notre lancée, mais dans le souhait de cependant continuer de respecter le scénario de KH. Et vu que là c'est vraiment de nous que vient la gaffe... Bref. Donc là il est question de savoir si on respecte le scénario de base pour y ajouter nos trucs ou bien si on apporte une modification pour que ça colle avec ce qu'on a déjà fait.<br>On s'est dit, quand même, que vous seriez un peu curieux de savoir pourquoi cette fic s'appelle Wanted : Sora, non ? XD Parce que oui il y a une vraie de vraie raison !  
>J'ai déjà ma religion avec mon dieu auto-inventé dans ma tête... Mais la chtarbitude comme mode de vie ça me va !<br>Mercie de ta review !

Ice-ni

Elinska : Pas l'envie qui me manque d'en tuer certains, de personnages de KH…

Tatu : Elins, on avait dit qu'on faisait de notre mieux pour économiser des tombes, tu te souviens ? Et puis Ice-ni veut pas qu'ils meurent non plus U_U

* * *

><p>Tatu s'éveilla un bon petit moment après, Vladimir le réveil-de-la-choupinerie-sur-pattes lui câlinant la tête et elle mit un autre bon moment pour se sentir d'attaque, malgré une grosse appréhension qui l'habitait. Néanmoins, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour sortir la tête de la chambre et regarder autour pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Elle prit une inspiration et sorti. Calme, pas de paranoïa. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle commune sans trop d'angoisse, Vladimir l'encourageant et elle l'en remerciant en le prenant dans ses bras. A sa grande surprise, il ne restait plus qu'Elinska et Saïx.<p>

Tatu : les autres sont déjà partis en mission ?

Elinska : non, ils ont encore besoin de sommeil, ils se sont réveillés avec des flashes back, il faut qu'ils assument leur nouveaux souvenirs maintenant !

La vérité était qu'Elinska avait commencé à raconter ce qu'elle avait vu de leur état d'hier... Et que dès lors, ils avaient en effet eu des flashes back de la veille. Une bonne moitié était devenue écarlate dès les premières secondes, et l'autre moitié suivit peu après. Certains avaient osé se regarder en face avec l'air de ne pas y croire, et Elinska s'était permise de mettre fin aux doutes avant même qu'ils ne posent la question.

Elinska : si si, vous avez vraiment fait ça.

Les réactions furent diverses et variées, et Elinska ne parvenant pas à ramener le calme, fini par tirer trois balles en l'air. Tout le monde, surpris, se retourna vers elle.

Elinska : à vous agiter comme ça, tout ce que vous risquez, c'est de perdre à nouveau les pédales. Retournez vous reposer si vous en avez besoin, discutez calmement pour mettre les choses au clair, mais paniquer ne vous servira à rien. Maintenant vous décidez de ce que vous allez faire, mais vous vous gérer comme des adultes.

Larxene le prit plus mal que le reste mais se contenta de lâcher un « tss » dédaigneux et de s'en aller. Le reste se dispersa peu après. Alors Elinska s'était retrouvé face à Saïx... qui lui faisait l'honneur de ses sourcils froncés comme d'habitude, et qui lui désigna le plafond, percé de trois impacts de balle désormais.

Elinska : ah euh...

Elle avait totalement oublié... C'est vrai qu'il y avait un plafond dans cette salle ! Elle retourna à Saïx, qui la regardait en silence. Elle devina qu'il repensait à l'épisode de la veille, et qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé de la façon dont il allait se comporter après ça. Finalement, il fit comme Larxene détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur d'autre chose. C'est alors que Tatu arriva.

Tatu : les autres sont déjà partis en mission ?

Elinska : non, ils ont encore besoin de sommeil, ils se sont réveillés avec des flashes back, il faut qu'ils assument leur nouveaux souvenirs maintenant !

Saïx : maintenant que vous êtes toutes les deux là, allez en salle de réunion. Xemnas vous y attend avec Vexen. Après ça, vous irez en mission.

Elles ne discutèrent pas. C'était couru d'avance, et Xemnas avait déjà daigné attendre. C'était limite. Elles apparurent chacune sur leur siège. Le numéro I et IV étaient là.

Xemnas : Bonjour.

Les deux : Bonjour...

Xemnas : Suite au désordre survenu hier... j'aimerais des explications.

Le ton sous-entendait que cela pouvait très bien être de leur faute, et qu'elles avaient intérêt à correctement s'expliquer. Elles se lancèrent un regard, au cours duquel Tatu annonça qu'elle prenait la direction des explications.

Tatu : L'un des membres possédant un cœur artificiel a sans doute perdu le contrôle de son cœur. Les sentiments hors de contrôle se sont diffusés, comme le rire est contagieux ou que la colère de quelqu'un peu susciter la peur, ou au contraire l'irritation chez autrui. Ca a déclenché une réaction en chaîne, et finalement seuls ceux qui n'avaient pas de cœur s'y sont retrouvés insensibles. Excepté nous, qui avons une meilleure maîtrise de nos cœurs.

Vexen : est-ce que ça veut dire que ça ne vous affecte pas ?

Elinska : nan, si on reste trop longtemps à côté d'eux, on fini par en être affectées.

Vexen : et comment vous avez fait pour les faire redevenir normaux ?

Elinska : un bon coup sur la tête pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquille, et... des « ondes qui calment » pour les aider à remettre le cœur en place.

Elles en réexpliquèrent le principe, puis Xemnas reprit la parole.

Xemnas : est-ce que vous savez de qui ça vient ?

Les deux : pas du tout.

Xemnas : hum... Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, à l'avenir. Il en ira de votre responsabilité de vérifier que les cœurs se portent bien.

Elinska : pour ça faudrait peut être qu'ils viennent nous voir pour nous dire quand ça va pas...

Le chef de l'Organisation lui lança un regard sombre qui lui indiquait clairement que c'était pour cette raison qu'il laissait passer cette fois-là. A elles de se débrouiller pour la suite, à faire des Similis des porteurs de cœurs autonomes.

Elles quittèrent la salle et immédiatement, Elinska cracha sa rancœur et son indignation, Tatu approuvant distraitement les dires de son amie, sachant qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Il faudrait qu'elle voie les membres de l'organisation pour leur demander de venir les voir, à n'importe qu'elle heure, s'ils avaient un problème quelconque… Elle réprima un frisson en repensant à…

Tatu : On va en mission ?

Elinska : Grumbl… Oui…

L'idée de semblait pas l'enchanter… jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense à quelque chose et que son regard s'enflamme. Tatu l'observa d'un air inquiet et amusé et, s'arrêtant pour observer tous les angles de couloir pour vérifier qu'aucun homme n'approchait, elles cheminèrent jusqu'à la salle de réunion où Saïx semblait les attendre. Peu de membres partaient en mission mais il y en avait tout de même.

Il leur demanda de partir en repérage sur la Terre des Dragons, une mission banale en somme dans un monde qu'elles ne connaissaient guère.

Elinska : On pourra chasser quelques sans-cœurs ?

Saïx : Oui.

Elinska : … Parfait.

Elle se détourna et alla vers Tatu qu'elle avait obligé à rester loin du numéro VII, quoi qu'en dise son amie et elles partirent en mission.

Tatu : Tu vas bien ?

Elinska : Très bien... Et toi, ça va mieux ?

Tatu : Ca peut aller…

Elles se sourirent et décidèrent qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail. Vladimir était resté à la Citadelle et il venait de trouver un passe-temps : espion. Aux vues de ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait décidé d'aider les filles en surveillant les autres membres, ainsi, s'il sentait que ça n'allait pas, il leur en parlerait.

Xigbar : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Enfin… Il ne devait pas se faire repérer…

Vladimir : Squiiiik.

Xigbar : comme si. Tu vas pas me faire aval- … Depuis quand tu sais parler toi ?

* * *

><p>Elles arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle à l'écart, et constatèrent rapidement qu'elles étaient dans ce qui semblait être une grosse ville. Les commerces étaient nombreux, prospères, et beaucoup de monde circulait. Les filles constatèrent encore une fois le merveilleux sens pratique de l'Organisation.<p>

Elinska : et le noir c'est discret...

Tatu : c'est la couleur de ceux qui travaillent... Mais le cuir c'est pas commun nan. Et surtout ce fichu style !

Elinska : y a personne qui s'habille comme ça ici !

Tatu : on s'déguise !

Elinska : En mec !

Tatu : ça va pas être possible pour toi Elins...

Elinska : et ben dans ce cas on se déguise pas ! Ca a l'air d'être pire que le manteau. Regarde les tous petits pas qu'elles font ! Je ne pourrai jamais marcher dedans... Ni même rentrer dedans. C'est pire que le pantalon. Amen, pour ces pauvres jambes, contraintes à... à un dandinement d'empereur pingouin ! Quelle cruauté !

Tatu : Ca a l'air d'être le palais royal là-bas. (1) Ils nous ont dit que la dernière fois, étant donné qu'ils découvraient la ville, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de collecter beaucoup de choses sur ce lieu. Il va falloir qu'on se centre dessus.

Elles se mirent au travail. Elles glanèrent quelques informations générales via le monde fou qui semblait avoir élu résidence dans ce monde, puis elles examinèrent le bâtiment de l'extérieur. Elles avaient grosso modo le système de garde, les principaux postes de garde, la forme extérieure du palais, d'autres informations de ce genre encore. Elles s'approchèrent un peu pour avoir un premier aperçu de l'intérieur et s'en tirent là pour cette fois. Le fait que ce lieu soit le centre décisionnel du pays, et qu'il soit habité par un empereur, étaient bien évidemment les éléments les plus intéressants pour l'Organisation. Les habitants conféraient de toute évidence un caractère divin à cette haute personnalité, bien qu'il fût clair qu'il s'agisse d'un humain. Après cela, elles rentrèrent.

Tatu : Va falloir qu'on avise si oui ou non on prévoit de se déguiser… ça va être plus compliqué avec la mode de ce monde…

Elinska : Et donc les fleurs de Marluxia parlent et chantent !

Tatu : Toi… Tu ne veux pas porter de kimono…

Elinska : Et Luxord peut lui-même jouer à pile ou face en se glissant dans une carte ! C'est cheaté !

Tatu : Bien tenté !

Saïx : Vous deux…

Elles furent à deux doigts de sursauter…

Elinska : Apparaître comme ça derrière les gens !

Tatu : Elin… C'est… « sa » salle… Presque.

Elinska : Pas une raison !

Xigbar : On a des questions…

Luxord : Une seule à vrai dire.

Elinska : Tatu… J'ai le droit de dire que ça fait peur quand huit personnes apparaissent de cette manière ?

Tatu : Tu peux…

Larxene : Hum hum.

Les deux : Oui ?

Xigbar : Comment se fait-il que lui…

Il souleva alors Vladimir à bout de bras, ce dernier squikant d'une manière adorable.

Xigbar : … puisse parler depuis quelques temps ?

Elinska : Mais Vladimir parle depuis toujours, c'est juste que vous ne le compreniez pas…

Zexion : En plus clair ?

Tatu : Maintenant que vous avez un cœur vous pouvez ressentir les sentiments qu'il fait passer en voulant s'exprimer. Vladimir ne parle pas, mais nous comprenons assez bien ce qu'il essaye de faire passer pour qu'on aie l'impression qu'il parle.

…

Xigbar : … Juste ça ?

Tatu : Oui.

Zexion : Et les autres sans-cœurs peuvent « parler » eux aussi ?

Tatu : Je ne sais pas… Mais Vladimir est le seul avec lequel El-Xash est moi avons pu correctement communiquer… En attendant, ANNONCE ! Xemnas-tout-puissant-en-personne nous a chargées de votre santé, alors pour éviter des malentendus, si jamais vous avez le moindre malaise, venez nous voir. C'est important pour éviter ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment…

Inutile de le dire deux fois, ils hochèrent, pour une fois, vivement de la tête, en accord avec la brune.

Larxene : et j'aimerais bien qu'on me dise de qui ça vient aussi !

Tatu : on n'en sait rien du tout.

Elinska : si seulement on nous laissait aller en salle des caméras…

Xigbar : comme si.

Xaldin : Vous n'avez rien à y faire, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera.

Elinska jeta un coup d'oeil à Tatu. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle évitait à tout prix de regarder Xigbar, et les gars de manière générale. C'est pourquoi Larxene, Vladimir et elle-même étaient un public de choix. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'elles en finissent rapidement.

Demyx : je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée que ça ne soit pas elles qui s'en occupe. C'est quand même elles qui sont sensées se charger de nos cœurs.

Zexion : elles n'ont rien à faire dans la salle des caméras, la règle est la règle.

Larene : oh mais t'es lourd là !

Marluxia : si on raisonne comme ça on court à notre perte. N'importe quelle organisation doit savoir s'adapter aux changements. Ce n'est qu'une exception, et ce n'est pas comme si c'était en dehors du cadre du travail qu'on leur a demandé.

Saïx : quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider. Assurez-vous de garder la maîtrise de votre cœur, ou partez faire des missions si vous vous sentez tellement d'énergie à protester.

On était pas fou : les vacances dans l'Organisation XIII étaient rares, et tout le monde en profita pour retourner à ses activités, même si leur cœur allait mieux. Tatu et Elinska firent leur rapport de mission à Saïx, puis s'en retournèrent vers leurs chambres, accompagnées de Vladimir... En constatant que Xigbar, qui était resté dans la salle commune, les suivait. Autant dire que les deux allaient péter un câble : Tatu pour surcharge de stress et Elinska pour rage maternelle. Vladimir, quand à lui, jetait régulièrement des regards méfiant derrière eux. Le Joker des Elements tint jusqu'au moment où le numéro II eut clairement dépassé sa propre chambre, sur quoi elle se retourna.

Elinska : J'T'AVAIS DIT DE PLUS L'APPROCHER !

Xigbar : comme si. Tout ce que je veux c'est m'excuser, ça ne te concerne pas.

Elinska : SI ! ET JE T'AI DIT DE LUI FOUTRE LA PAIX !

Vladimir : Squik !

Xigbar : toi non plus ça te concerne pas.

Elinska : ET PARLE PAS COMME CA A VLADIMIR !

Xigbar : Je lui parle de la manière dont je le souhaite, en attendant je voudrais parler à Xyrla.

Elinska : PLUTOT ME DEMANDER EN MARIAGE QUE D'ESPERER POUVOIR LUI PARLER !

Xigbar : C'est à elle de décider si oui ou non elle veut me parler.

Elinska : POUR LE COUP NON !

Pendant ce temps là, Tatu avait continué à avancer sans leur prêter attention pour sa santé mentale. Malheureusement, arrivée devant sa chambre, elle dû faire face à un autre problème… Nommé Marluxia.

Marluxia : Xyrla, j'aimerai te parler.

Tatu hésita, jetant un regard derrière elle en direction de son amie qui sautillait littéralement de rage sur place. Elle reporta son attention sur Marluxia, ou plutôt sur son manteau.

Marluxia : … Tu vas bien ?

Tatu : Nickel… Que veux-tu ?

Marluxia : Te parler à propos de ça.

Il désigna son cœur et elle hocha lentement de la tête avec un léger temps de retard.

Tatu : C'est à propos ?

Marluxia : On va en parler au milieu du couloir ?

Tatu : De toute manière, y a des caméras partout et les deux au fond du couloir sont loin de nous écouter…

Marluxia : Peut-être bien oui… Je voulais te voir à propos d'hier… Ca va toujours être la même chose lors de ces crises ? Les sentiments qui… explosent ?

Tatu : Ca… dépendra des moments et des types de crise… Celle-ci à fait que tes sentiments sont devenus totalement incontrôlables… Peut-être que d'autres fois, il s'agira simplement d'un sentiment dominant les autres, d'un manque de sentiments justement…

Marluxia : Et c'est ça, avoir des sentiments alors…

Il avait l'air de douter, une fois n'est pas coutume et Tatu se félicita de ne pas le regarder. Elle sentait qu'elle serait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'à l'instant présent. A l'intensité de sa voix, elle sentait à quel point il était perturbé à l'instant, pas encore sûr de lui, pas encore habitué à ressentir des choses et pas encore totalement remit de la veille.

Marluxia : Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé hier ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous entendions bien tous les deux…

Tatu : je pensais que t'avais compris.

Marluxia : et bien non. Ca me dépasse un peu.

Tatu : je t'ai aidé, encore une fois, parce que je ne pense pas que ça soit un moment très agréable à vivre. Toi en l'occurrence, tu avais encore la maîtrise de toi-même, et t'étais encore récupérable.

Marluxia : c'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas : tu aurais très bien pu m'assommer comme les autres, ça aurait été plus simple pour toi. Logiquement, tu devrais t'en moquer, voir te réjouir de me faire passer un mauvais moment.

Elle soupira, mais se dit que c'était normal, aussi reprit-elle.

Tatu : Des fois, quand tu m'énerves vraiment, j'ai envie de te buter.

Marluxia : ça a le mérite d'être franc.

Tatu : tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas réciproque.

Marluxia : … Oui, c'est vrai que des fois j'ai eu envie de te tuer.

Tatu : bien, on est quitte. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est que par moments, et il n'y a que dans ces moments là que je te déteste à ce point. Autrement, ma rancœur n'est pas assez forte pour que je puisse te le souhaiter.

Marluxia : d'accord, mettons que mon sort t'indiffère. En quoi ça te fait quelque chose, que je passe un sale moment ?

Tatu : … J'ai ressenti ce qu'on appelle de la compassion.

Marluxia : de la quoi ?

Tatu : t'iras chercher dans le di-

Elinska : QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA, BARBE-A-PAPA AVARIEE ?! ÉLOIGNE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE DE TATU ! BAS LES PATTES BANDE DE PERVERS PEDOPHILES !

Après quoi Elinska poussa son amie dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elles. Xigbar fut bientôt à la hauteur de Maruxia, qui était resté figé sur place.

Xigbar : c'est rien, elle fait une crise d'amour maternel.

Marluxia : Hum... Au fait, Xyrla a un torticolis ? Elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois en face.

Xigbar : non, pas de torticolis, mais c'est bien de là que vient la crise d'amour maternel.

Marluxia : ?

Le numéro II s'éloigna sans plus donner de précisions.

* * *

><p>Elinska : C'est pas vrai ! Quelle bande de satyres ! Ils ont capté où était la proie facile à chair tendre, résultat ils se jettent tous dessus en espérant être celui qui la fera tomber de fatigue ! T'en fais pas ma biche ! Ils ne t'auront pas !<p>

Tatu : mais enfin... De quoi tu parles comme ça ?

Vladimir : squiii...

Elinska : non, je ne suis pas MALADE ! Juste qu'il a osé t'approcher alors que t'es sensée être en repos et ne plus voir d'individus masculins pour la journée !

Tatu : ça va, je suis parvenue à gérer... Il me posait des questions à propos de son cœur...

Elinska : JUSTEMENT ! C'EST COMME BALAFRE-MAN ! Le boulot, c'est comme ça salle des caméras Tatu, fait gaffe je t'ai dit, fais gaffe ! Et puis ça commence à parler de cœur professionnellement puis après ça va virer à d'la poésie vite faite comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose du genre « je ne sais quel sentiment me serre la poitrine » ou pire ! « pose ta main, tu sentiras comment mon cœur bat fort ». Tour ça faut encore plus t'en méfier Tatu ! Encore plus ! Bon, moins que la salle des caméras... Mais juste en dessous !

Tatu : … Elins... je capte que dalle quand tu te mets à parler comme ça ! Pitié !

Elinska : Tatu ! Tatu ! Ma pure Tatu… Que puis-je faire pour toi… Je me dois protéger cette pureté ! Ces vils hommes, ces Cro-Magnon moyenâgeux vont salir ta pureté ! Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser faire ça !

Tatu : Elin…

Vladimir : Squiiiiiiiiiiik !

Elinska : NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! Hors de question que ces vils démon s'emparent d'elle ! Vladimir ! Comprend-moi ! C'est une petite biche ! A peine sortie des bois ! Ce sont les chasseurs ! Ils vont lui sauter dessus pour-

Vladimir : Squik !

Elinska : Valdimir ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont eu toi aussi ! Tu es passé dans leur camp ?

Tatu : …

La plus âgée s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, regardant son amie débattre avec le petit ver rampant qui se défendait face à une Elinska en larme qui se sentait trahie. Ils finirent leur débat trente minutes plus tard, Elinska venant faire un câlin à Tatu en lui chuchotant qu'elle surveillerait ces gredins pour elle et qu'elle la protégerait jusqu'à sa mort. Vladimir ayant depuis longtemps rejoint la sécurité des bras de Tatu alors qu'Elinska partait dans un monologue sans fin. Tatu avait finit par comprendre qu'on parlait d'elle… bien que le passage sur les caméras soit encore obscur pour elle…

* * *

><p>(1) Notez bien l'importance qu'elle accorde aux propos de la chef de file du M.A.J.O.R., Mouvement pour l'Autonomie des Jambes Oppressées Révolutionnaires !<p>

Et maintenant, les questions de la quinzaine (voir plus vu le retard qu'on a !)

Tatu n'est-elle pas un peu cruche pour croire Elinska de la sorte ? Qui gardera le plus gros traumatisme de cette expérience de coeur qui part en sucette ? Vladimir pour avoir manqué une fois de plus d'être réduit en bouillie par Saïx ? Pensez-vous que Xigbar sera en mesure de se coller au plafond pour réparer les trous ? Se trouvant dans le monde de Mulan et donc en Chine, n'est-ce pas une hérésie que de parler de kimono, qui est un terme spécifiquement japonais ?

Tatu est-elle si timide ? Pensez-vous qu'au mariage de Tatu, Elinska arrivera avec une machine-gun sous son jupon pour mitrailler l' « heureux » élu quand il osera dire oui ? Vous préférez Xigbar, Marluxia ou Demyx en heureux élu (sachant que les triades sont accordées (3 amoureux)) ? Dans la possibilité ou Elin le (les) mitraille ? Celle PEGI 12 où tout finit bien ? Vexen est-il sourd ? Ou stupide ? Vexen ?! *BAM*

Xemnas visionne-t-il du porno dans la salle des caméras, invitant de temps à autre Saïx et Xigbar, corroborant les mots d'Elinska sur le douteux de cette salle ? Elinska regarde-t-elle ce genre de films ? (La (le) première (er) qui me sort qu'elle les tourne se prend un lapin dans la gueule, promis *^*)

Saïx est-il payé à froncer les sourcils ? A faire la gueule ? A être sexy ? A être bleu ? A être grincheux ? A être absent ? A se faire ridiculiser par un gosse ? A être canon ? A être scarifié ? A être sexy-canon-bavant ? Maintenant que Vladimir peut se faire comprendre par l'organisation, pourra-t-il encore les insulter sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il dit ? Puisqu'il s'agit moins de parole et plus de sentiments partagés, pourra-t-il modifier les sentiments à faire passer en quelque chose de positif tout en leur cassant du sucre sur le dos ? Que fait Marlu ? Serait-ce une technique de drague ? Peut-on pécho avec des cheveux roses ? Merci de ne pas demander à Megurine Luka, s'il vous plaît. Peut-on chopper une crampe de la langue à force de répéter sans cesse les mêmes choses à des gens qui ne vous écoutent décidément pas ? Tout le monde semble accepter le Xigbar x Tatu (part se pendre), quel est votre couple préféré ? Dans la Fic ? Dans tout KH ? J'aime tout ceux qui oseront répondre le fameux DingoxSoraxDonald (qui est une triade par ailleurs m'enfin !) ! Par ailleurs, ne trouvez-vous pas que Marluxia est particulièrement candide dans ce chapitre ? Pur chaste et innocent petit simili ! Juste question de ma part, à quelle heure lisez-vous ce chapitre ? Parce que pour l'écrire (les questions en fait) il est une heure du mat'… Sommes-nous les seules refuser de suivre le merveilleux exemple d'intelligence que sont les poules ?

Hum…

ALERTE : C'EST BEAU ! UN CHAPITRE ENTIER AVEC UNE SEULE FOIS LE NOM DE XALDIN ! Champomy ! C'est mieux que le bac ça ! *^* (signé Elinska)


	73. Chapter 71

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme promis voici le chapitre 71 et à la date où il avait bien été prévu ! On espère que vous pourrez emporter _Wanted : Sora_ dans vos valises, que vous reviendrez rouge écrevisse et que vous aurez pris du poids parce que merde, la bouffe c'est trop bon, c'est encore meilleur en vacances quand on a le temps, donc faut en profitez ! (à quoi ça sert d'être maigre comme un squelette si c'est pour être malheureux à chaque fois qu'on passe devant un stand de glaces ?). Bref !

Réponses aux reviews : celles de Ice-ni cette semaine !

Tatu : Loué soit le scarabée dorée et la toute puissance des Chevaliers du Zodiaque qui portent ses couleurs en son nom !  
>Je ne suis pas non plus d'accord pour dire que les artistes sont bizarres, mais ça fait partie de la fic !<br>Ben moi ça me fait très plaisir que tu relises la fic XD Et si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de ton temps ça veut dire que tu peux profiter de ton temps comme tu veux !  
>Merci de tes reviews =)<p>

Elinska : Et une nana qui se dit artiste par ce qu'elle pond des oeufs sur une toile ? T'en penses quoi ? Puis tu sais qu'on est tous bizarre pour quelqu'un dans le monde alors bon... Et-... Attend... C'EST PAS TOI QUI DIT QUE PARCE QU'ON EST DES ARTS APPLIQUES ON EST CHTARBE ?! C'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ?

Scarabé-sama que ton nom prenne place à côté de celui de Maître Caillou et Lug-sama tout puissant ainsi que Yoneka Ko la grande maîtresse du Yaoi U.u

Ice-ni, nous avons autre chose pour toi : BON ANNIVERSAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIRE !

* * *

><p>Elles sortirent de la chambre de Tatu, Elinska regardant à chaque angle si aucun homme n'arrivait à l'horizon et c'est elle qui prit la mission auprès de Saïx, ordonnant à Tatu de faire le couloir obscur à l'autre bout de la salle.<p>

Elles se retrouvèrent donc sur la Terre des Dragons. Cette fois-ci, elles devaient obtenir d'autres informations sur ce monde et, d'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de se fondre dans la masse, en se déguisant, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais Elinska déchanta vite quand elle du se vêtir d'un kimono (ou de son équivalent chinois), au contraire de Tatu qui fut ravie de s'habiller comme un homme. La mission se passa sans encombre, et Elinska laissa Tatu faire son rapport à Saïx, sous sa surveillance… bien sûr. Mais son amie allait beaucoup mieux, et elle accepta les excuses de Xigbar, après avoir assuré à son amie qu'elle ne craignait rien à présent.

Une petite semaine passa, les membres de l'organisation reprenant avec succès leurs activités malgré leur cœur artificiel. Xemnas les convoqua un jour. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de réunion, sans qu'aucun ne sache de quoi il en ressortait.

Xemnas : Membres de l'Organisation XIII… J'ai décidé que nous allons partir en mission. Tous.

Saïx : En mission ?

Xemnas : Il existe un monde nommé la Terre des Lions. On trouve là-bas de nombreux sans-cœurs… Mais pour cette mission, envoyer un membre, ou un petit groupe ne sera pas suffisant. Nous devrons y aller tous ensemble…

Elinska : La terre des Lions ?

Zexion : J'ai peu de comprendre…

Xemnas : Tous à fait. Si nous allons là-bas, nous serons nous aussi des Lions.

Vexen : Comme pour le monde sous-marin.

Xemnas : Tout à fait.

Zexion : Pourquoi partir tous ensemble ?

Xemnas : Pour créer un clan de lions.

Axel : Pardon ?

Xemnas : Dans ce monde, pour ne pas nous faire chasser, il faudra former un clan. Le clan doit contenir des mâles, synonymes de la puissance du clan. Les femelles aussi doivent savoir se battre, pour défendre leur famille et les lionceaux.

Tatu : Lionceaux ?

Elinska : Famille ?

Xemnas : En effet, pour montrer que le clan est puissant, il faut aussi montrer qu'il n'est pas stérile, et donc qu'il y ait des lionceaux. Sans ces petits, le clan aurait mauvaise réputation et nous nous ferions attaquer plus souvent…

Elinska : Nan nan nan nan….. Si c'est ce que je crois c'est NON !

Tous : ?

Elinska : Je veux bien que mon instinct maternel soit poussé… MAIS JE REFUSE D'AVOIR DES GOSSES AVEC CES TYPES !

Axel : mais... Qui t'as dis que t'allais devoir avoir des gosses ?

Elinska : mais c'est lui qui vient de dire qu'il fallait composer une meute !

Xemnas : du calme. J'ai en effet dit que nous allions devoir composer une meute. Et je n'ai en revanche aucunement dit que vous alliez devoir procréer entre vous. Nous allons créer des liens familiaux, factices bien évidemment.

Larxene : on va devoir choisir des gosses parmi ceux qui sont là ?! J'vous préviens : je refuse catégoriquement de prendre en charge qui que ce soit !

Xemnas : ça sera uniquement si un clan vient fouiller de trop près et pose des questions.

Luxord : je crois me souvenir que chez les lions il n'y a qu'un seul mâle dominant et reproducteur...

Silence...

Elinska : XYRLA SERA COMPTEE PARMI LES ADOLESCENTS ! JE REFUSE DE LA LAISSER AVEC TOI, JAMBONNEAU !

Xemnas : Xash, tu te calmes.

Elinska : NON J'ME CALMERAI PAS, PAS POUR-

Elle se sentit soudainement paralysée par le regard de Xemnas, par la peur. Elle senti qu'une grosse goutte de sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Le numéro I lança ensuite un regard d'avertissement au Requiem de l'Ange qui se retint d'intervenir ou de dire quoi que ce soit, de peur d'empirer les choses. Aussi se contraignit-elle et resta-t-elle à sa place.

Xemnas : ce n'est, encore une fois, qu'à titre officiel. Je vous prierez donc de garder votre calme.

Ce qu'ils firent tous.

Xemnas : nous auront donc deux lionceaux : Numéros XIII et XIV. Un adolescent : numéro VI. De jeunes adultes : numéros IX, XV et XVI. Tout le reste : adulte. La première étape en arrivant va être de nous créer un territoire à défendre, même minime, encore une fois ce n'est que de la façade. De toute façon nous passerons notre temps à vagabonder pour explorer ce monde.

Xaldin : ça n'aurait pas été plus simple d'en envoyer un seul, s'il ne s'agit que d'exploration ?

Xemnas : non, car la communication avec les clans aurait été impossible. Il est vraiment dur pour un lion seul de survivre. Ca sera également l'occasion de peut-être asseoir notre domination sur place, et pour cela nous avons besoin d'un clan. Larxene, tu seras la mère de Zexion et Demyx. Xash, la mère de Xion, et Xyrla...

Elinska : j'suis aussi la mère de Roxas ! J'le prends en charge !

Xemnas : …

Elinska : Sitiplé !

Xemnas : d'accord (ça change rien de toute façon)

Elinska : merci !

Xemnas : nous allons voir maintenant quelques points techniques, puis vous aurez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Nous partons demain.

Si certains ne le montrèrent pas, pour Tatu, il fut clair que certains étaient surpris et mécontent de partir aussi vite. Elle était d'accord avec eux : c'était rapide. Mais aucun ne discutèrent ce fait. Xemnas exposa ensuite une… difficulté dans son plan.

Xemnas : Xigbar et Xash seront totalement inutiles contre les sans-cœur.

Xigbar : Je vois où est le problème…

Elinska : Pas moi !

Xemnas : Vous serez des lions, et donc dans l'incapacité d'utiliser vos armes à feu.

Xigbar acquiesça, réfléchissant alors sur la question pendant que son homologue armée de Tanfoglios Limited comprenait alors deux choses : Elle n'aurait pas accès à Sebastian et Alfred toute la durée de la mission et ils allaient se transformer en lions.

Pour une fois, l'excitation de la deuxième idée emporta la gloire sur l'angoisse de la première. Elle se retint d'hurler mais elle se tourna vers son amie avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Tatu l'enjoignit du regard à écouter Xemnas qui expliquait les aménagements à opérer pour eux deux. Il leur demandait d'essayer toute fois pour voir si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de se battre avec, mais si jamais ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils devraient se mettre de paire avec un autre membre de l'Organisation. Ils seraient chaperonnés par la personne qui serait libre lors de leur mission et ils seraient exclusivement envoyés dans les missions d'infiltration où de découverte de ce nouveau monde. Il conclu son exposé et tous purent retourner à leur chambre et à leurs occupations. Tatu dû faire face à une Elinska surexcité à l'idée de devenir un lion, et de voir sa Tatu en lion et de laisser son Vladimir à la citadelle… Autant dire que son envie de partir retomba comme un soufflé au milieu de sa cuisson.

Le lendemain, comme rarement, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune. Tous. Xemnas, planté comme un piquet à la gauche de Saïx, tout aussi droit. Après que tous le monde soit arrivé, Xemnas prononça un énième discourt pour « encourager » ses troupes, puis Saïx créa un couloir obscur dans lequel les membres s'engouffrèrent. Tatu et Elinska prirent le temps de faire leur au revoir à Vladimir qui leur assura d'un petit « squik » que tous ce passerait bien et qu'il serait sage, puis Saïx les pressa d'entrer dans le couloir obscur, ne voulant pas faire attendre les autres. Elles obéirent, un dernier mouvement de la main pour leur petit sans-cœur puis elles disparurent dans le couloir, suivies de Saïx.

Il leur fallut un petit temps d'adaptation, pour s'habituer à la lumière chaude et vive de ce nouveau monde, puis aussi à leur vision des choses beaucoup plus accrue. Puis, vint le moment où elles commencèrent à comprendre qu'elles étaient vraiment proche de terre et que toutes sensations ressenties n'étaient que plus fortes. Tatu tourna la tête vers son amie, et eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsque son regard tomba sur une jeune lionne à la robe gris-sombre virant sur le noir, aux grands yeux bleu crital, toujours sans pupille, qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière semblait tout aussi choquée qu'elle-même se sentait être.

Elle avait sous les yeux une jeune lionne à la robe gris-sombre virant sur le noir, identique à la sienne en somme. Deux petites mèches encadraient son nouveau visage félin, et ses yeux étaient du même violet vif que de coutume. Puis, réaction.

Elinska : NYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! T'ES TROP MIGNOOOOOOOOOONNE !

Xemnas : silence.

Elles se tournèrent vers les autres, qui avaient tous subit leur transformation de sorte qu'ils étaient bels et bien tous des lions. (il se trouve que plusieurs artistes ont pensé à les dessiner, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui nous a donné l'idée de l'épisode, alors plutôt que de faire une longue description, on vous propose les images directement : www . youtube watch ?v=ImeHna2DjjI n'oubliez pas de recoller les caractères entre eux).

Xemnas : vous prendrez le temps de discuter après un premier état des lieux. En avant.

La majorité se dispersa dès que l'ordre fut posé, quelques-uns étant plus lents à réagir. A savoir les numéros IX, XV et XVI. Même Roxas et Xion assuraient comme des pros. Mais les trois se rattachèrent rapidement à un groupe avant que Xemnas ne fasse la moindre remarque. La zone était déserte de tout autre animal qui pourrait leur porter préjudice, aussi se réunirent-ils à nouveau et prirent-il le temps de discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ou plutôt pour recevoir des ordres de Xemnas. Le premier fut de prendre des sensations avec ce nouveau corps, à la grande joie d'Elinska, et de tous de manière générale. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à eux : de nouvelles sensations, leur perception auditive et olfactive étaient grandement augmentées, leur acuité visuelle de même... Ils percevaient le monde différemment. Tout était accru, et ça leur donnait un semble plus complet dans un tourbillon de nouvelles données.

Dire qu'Elinska allait être invivable était un euphémisme. Elle bondissait partout, se concentrait sur quelque chose pour se retrouver attirée vers un autre chose la seconde d'après. Elle gambadait ainsi de papillon en brin d'herbe secoué par le vent, à la plus grande exaspération de Saïx, qui ne pouvait cependant rien dire pour le moment. Tatu pour sa part était dans le même état de joie béate, mais tentait de mieux se contrôler. Elle se cachait parmi les hautes herbes, observait la vie grouillante, découvrait les capacités de son nouveau corps. Puis vint ensuite la question du combat... Il était évident que certains étaient plus avantagés que d'autres.

Elinska : mais ! C'est pas juste ! Comment veux-tu que je tire avec des papattes aussi mignonnes que celles-ci ?!

Tatu : et toi t'as déjà vu un lion jouer de la guitare ? On est loin d'être les seules dans notre cas.

Il y avait bien sûr les cas comme Saïx, qui pouvait tenir sa Claymore dans sa gueule et faire autant de dégâts qu'à l'accoutumée, mais les membres de l'Organisation sont loin d'être tous des berserks.

Xemnas : Je vous demanderai de ne vous servir de vos armes et pouvoirs qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Vous êtes ici en tant que lions, vous devrez apprendre à vous battre comme tels.

Tatu eut tout de même le loisir de découvrir que celui qui se prendrait un de ses rugissements dans la tête allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Chacun essaya de matérialiser son arme, Xigbar et Elinska restant dans leur coin car ça leur était impossible. Immédiatement Demyx et Tatu les rejoignirent, arrivant certes à faire apparaître sitar et guitare mais ils se refusaient à les prendre dans leur gueule pour frapper avec. Axel traîna des pattes pour aller vers eux quand il s'aperçu qu'utiliser ses chakrams s'avérait périlleux pour sa colonne vertébrale, le lancé de chakrams lui demandant un mouvement bien trop compliqué à réaliser sans bras. Roxas et Xion arrivèrent à se battre avec brio, de même pour Larxene qui appréciait visiblement son nouveau corps. Luxord lui aussi se trouva démuni, ses cartes n'étant d'aucune utilité et il alla vers les autres. Au final, après un long acharnement, Marluxia dû s'avouer vaincu et abandonna l'idée de se battre avec sa faux… bien trop grande pour lui.

Xemnas déplora tout cet effectif sans armes… Ils étaient plus que ce qu'il n'avait prévu, Zexion s'ajoutant aussi à la liste. 7 sur 14… Heureusement les Keyblades étaient toujours utilisables… Il avait espéré un peu plus mais ils s'en contenteraient, de toute manière, ils ne s'en serviraient que contre les sans-cœur.

Ils se mirent alors en marche, plus ou moins groupés, le temps de s'habituer à ce corps tout en cherchant un endroit pour s'établir. Elinska au premier rang, bondissant sur tout ce qui bougeait, Tatu sur ses talons en moins surexcitée, Roxas et Xion qui les suivaient en sautillant joyeusement l'un sur l'autre. Le reste de l'Organisation suivaient, plutôt méfiants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une sorte de grotte. Après l'avoir inspectée, il fut décidé que le « quartier général » de ce monde serait ici.

Xemnas : Les missions reprennent donc ici. Numéro II, XV et XII, vous partez en éclaireur pour savoir et trouver dans quelles autres zones trouve-t-on d'autres clans de lions, pour les éviter au possible. Numéro XIII, XI et III, vous partirez trouvez les sans-cœurs et les endroits où ils résident. Un autre groupe, composé du numéro XIV, VIII et V, partirons pour la même mission dans une autre direction. Les autres resteront ici.

Ce n'était pas pressé : ils purent encore discuter un peu, et partirent réaliser leur mission peu après, par groupe de trois. Xemnas avait choisi au moins deux membres avec leurs armes par groupe : il aviserait ensuite par rapport aux membres qui se débrouilleraient le mieux sans leur armes ou non.

Saïx avait redouté le moment où le Joker des Elements se rendrait compte qu'elle allait être séparée de sa précieuse amie. Et comme notre chère numéro XVI a le parfait esprit de contradiction envers le second de l'Organisation, cela ne se passa bien évidemment pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Au début et comme prévu, elle commença à râler, ne voulant pas être privée de sa camarade de jeu, puis un scarabée en plein vol attira son attention et elle partit illico lui courir après. Zexion était frustré de ne pas faire partie de l'unité d'éclaireur, mais il y avait d'autres priorités, et il noterait ses observations plus tard. Les numéros II, XI et XV se dirigèrent en fonctions des premiers repérages, lors de la découverte de ce monde. Ils allaient vérifier la position présumée des lions, puis élargir leurs recherches.

Ils arrivèrent au Simba Kopj (1) qu'on leur avait signalé, et le clan s'y trouvait en effet, ayant un point de vue immense sur toute la plaine. Les trois restaient cachés et se faisaient le plus discrets possible, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Ils n'avaient pas pour ordre une première prise de contact. Il leur faudrait la faire plus tard. Ils continuèrent de fouiller la région, et virent qu'il n'y avait d'autre clan de lions que celui qu'ils avaient vu. La faune et la flore étaient en revanche très variées et offraient tout un panel d'espèces réellement impressionnant. Ils rentrèrent à la base avec de nombreuses données, qu'ils croisèrent avec celles des deux autres groupes se sortie. Ils mirent tout en place pour le lendemain, qui allait être le jour de leurs premières affirmations en tant que clan.

En rentrant, Tatu s'était inquiétée de ne pas voir Elinska, ce à quoi Luxord répondit par un soupir las, quoi qu'un peu amusé. Quelques secondes plus tard arriva le numéro VII... qui tenait la numéro XVI par la peau du cou, comme le ferait une lionne avec ses lionceaux. La jeune fille traînait un peu beaucoup par terre, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner Saïx outre-mesure.

Xaldin : … on peut savoir ce que tu fais, Saïx ?

Saïx : …

Il passa devant eux sans un mot.

Luxord : Xash n'arrête pas de... papillonner. Si bien qu'elle s'éloigne de la base sans s'en rendre compte. Il a bien dû aller la chercher trois fois aujourd'hui.

Et la dite Xash semblait avoir à peine conscience d'être revenue au camp, étant donné qu'elle conservait l'expression d'imbécile heureuse qu'elle avait arboré y comprit lorsque la peau de son cou se trouvait entre les crocs de Saïx. Elle entra cependant en connexion avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Elinska : T'ES REVENUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE !

SBARF ! Roulé boulé dans les hautes herbes, Elinska n'avait pas pensé que sous sa nouvelle forme elle s'approchait du potentiel Vladimirien en matière de boulet de canon. Ses papattes trop mignonnes n'étant pas faites pour les câlins, elle frotta longuement sa tête contre celle de son amie avant de la laisser se remettre debout, sautillant néanmoins autour d'elle, tel un poney rose survolté.

Xemnas : Grâce aux informations récoltées nous pouvons enfin nous faire une idée du terrain sur lequel nous sommes ainsi qu'où trouver les sans-cœur. Il est fort probable que le clan de lions que qui a été aperçu par le premier groupe vienne à notre rencontre, il faudra donc que nous restions tous au QG. Les missions reprendront au mieux, dans la fin de journée de demain, sinon, dans deux jours.

Tous hochèrent de la tête. Il continua donc.

Xemnas : Roxas et Xion seront dans deux équipes différentes. Ceux qui maîtrisent le mieux leur cœur seront ceux qui les accompagneront.

Son regard insista longuement sur les filles, Tatu acquiesçant calmement tandis qu'Elinska apprenait que les papattes mignonnes pouvaient creuser dans le sol !

Xemnas : Pour recharger vos cœurs, vous partirez en mission par deux.

Tous comprirent qu'il fallait rentabiliser les déplacements pour qu'il y ait toujours des membres à la base et d'autres opérationnels pour les missions. Xemnas leur donna leur fin de journée, dernier jour de vacances en quelque sorte. Elinska et Tatu partirent faire un petit tour pour se détendre un peu, Tatu laissant son amie bondir sur les brins d'herbes tant qu'elle restait dans son champ de vision. Plus tard, elles retournèrent à la base avec le soleil couchant et elles se trouvèrent un coin pour dormir, serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite à leur goût mais Xemnas fut suffisant comme réveil. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit, une odeur, lui fasse lever la tête... Des lions approchaient, et il s'agissait sans aucun doute de ceux de ce matin. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres alentours de toute façon.

Tatu : Elins... Reviens par ici s'il te plaît, il y a du monde qui arrive.

Son amie revint assez distraitement, encore à moitié concentrée sur le monde qui l'entourait. Se sachant repérés, les lions arrivèrent tête haute et se plantèrent devant eux. Le groupe était composé d'un lion adulte, d'un jeune, et de lionnes.

Lion : on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Tatu : on débarque pour s'installer.

Lion : déguerpissez. C'est notre territoire ici.

Tatu : s'il vous plaît, faut savoir partager un peu..

Lion : Y a pas de partage qui tienne, ici, c'est le plus fort qui récupère tout. C'est notre territoire ici.

Le groupe s'avança de manière menaçante tout en rugissant, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Elinska de façon spectaculaire tout en la laissant pétrifiée de peur et de surprise pendant trois secondes. A ce moment là, arrivèrent en courant Xigbar et Lexaeus. On avait repéré que des lions approchaient directement vers les numéros XV et XVI, et ils avaient été envoyés en renforts. Tatu était restée immobile quelques secondes, et ce fut avec un air terriblement sombre qu'elle regarda de nouveau la délégation de surveillance de l'équilibre naturel des espèces au sein du territoire (= surveilleurs de bouffe).

Tatu : c'est votre territoire c'est ça ?

Un sourire méchant à la Shizuo en pleine crise de violence dévoila ses crocs.

Tatu : si je comprends bien c'est au plus fort qu'appartient le territoire c'est ça ? C'est juste celui qui bastonne le plus fort ? Dans ce cas c'est pas compliqué...

Une terrifiante aura noire l'entoura alors.

Tatu : C'est à celui qui crève en premier...

Elle bondit au sein du groupe adverse à une vitesse fulgurante, qui laissa complètement sonnée une lionne, et un violent coup de patte en envoya voler une autre sans autre forme de procès. Tatu venait de passer en mode racaille, et il s'agissait de territoire. A savoir l'une des deux choses les plus importantes, avec le clan, qui avait été lui aussi atteint : ils avaient fait flipper Elins.

Sans attendre, elle fut à nouveau sur une lionne, l'attrapant par l'échine pour la tirer sur une autre lionne. Elle allait vite, avec une violence que Lexaeus, en l'occurrence, ne lui connaissait pas. Elle sauta sur le jeune lion qui commençait à réagir en lui plaquant la tête au sol de ses deux pattes avant, violemment, de quoi le sonner. L'aura noire autour d'elle s'était amplifiée au fur et à mesure qu'elle se montrait plus violente. A vrai dire, aucun des trois derrière n'osaient venir l'aider : Elinska connaissant son amie et savait qu'il valait mieux la laisser… « s'exprimer » dans ces moment là… Xigbar et Lexaeus ne savait pas quoi faire, ils observaient donc, prêts à intervenir. Mais elle se débrouillait bien toute seule.

Les lionnes avaient finit par réagir et Tatu se retrouva encerclée et Xigbar et Lexaeus choisirent de… rien faire du tout quand Tatu les envoya bouler royalement en ricanant. Elle les mit au tapis et il resta finalement le lion qui semblait mener l'expédition. Elle se posta fièrement devant lui, un grand sourire dévorant son visage. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle était forte maintenant elle allait mettre la raclée à ce type comme ça, sa domination serait bel et bien assurée. Le lion était sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir.

Xigbar supposait qu'elle aurait un peu plus de mal avec celui-ci, mais elle l'avait surpris depuis tout à l'heure… Néanmoins, il se devait d'essayer la diplomatie.

Xigbar : Xyrla, arrête-toi là, je pense qu'ils ont compris.

Tatu : rien à foutre. Quand on lance une baston, on la fini ou on se casse la queue entre les jambes.

Elle se reconcentra sur son adversaire.

Tatu : et là le minet est bien trop fier pour s'enfuir, surtout qu'il a un méchant boss qui risque de le gronder en rentrant. Alors il a peur le minet hein ?

Le lion rugit et bondit sur elle. Elle l'esquiva et lui donna un violent coup de patte dans les côtes, ce qui remit un peu de distance entre eux.

Tatu : allez, ramène toi, j't'attends...

Xigbar : Xyrla...

Tatu : ta gueule. C'est une guerre de territoire, ça se perd ou ça se gagne.

Elle allait bondir à son tour sur le lion, lorsqu'elle se sentie projetée à terre et qu'un énorme poids la maintint au sol. Elle rugit avec puissance, de toutes ses forces, folle de rage.

Xigbar : Merci Lexaeus.

Lexaeus : …

L'imposant numéro V, suite à l'avis que lui avait lancé le numéro II par un échange de regard, avait stoppé la numéro XV et laissait son compère négocier tandis que la jeune lionne se débattait sous sa papatte trop mi-... considérons la également comme mignonne, une peluche géante restant "mignonne" en dépit de sa taille. Xigbar s'était avancé face au lion, calmement et assez détendu, alors que l'autre était encore en posture de combat et sur ses gardes.

Xigbar : bon, je pense que vous l'avez compris, mais ici c'est notre territoire.

Tatu : C'EST MA PHRASE CA ! DEGAGE DE LA GROS STEAK, QUE J'AILLE AUSSI ECLATER LA GUEULE DE L'AUTRE BALA-GRHM !

* * *

><p>(1) Il s'agit, en swahili, des monticules de rochers sur lesquels les lions aiment se reposer et guetter les immenses plaines dans lesquelles se trouve le gibier. Les plaines dans lesquelles les clans de lions vivent étant véritablement immenses, il suffit de trouver un point surélevé (un arbre ou un simple rocher) pour permettre aux animaux d'observer à des kilomètres à la ronde.<p>

HAHA ! QUI C'EST QUI Y AVAIT PENSE ?! Hein ? Qui savait qu'on allait faire une connerie du genre ? HAHA ! Manque-t-on d'imagination ? Qui va protester parce qu'au final, c'est l'inverse d'Atlantica, le monde où tout le monde veut que les filles aillent ? … Cette précédente phrase est-elle étrange ? Reformulons : Tout le monde voulait un retour à Atlantica, pourtant on les envoie dans le monde inverse ! Qui va pour protester ? Pour les pancartes, papier sur bois, carton ou carton plume (richards que vous êtes) ? Nous nous excusons platement pour le manque de vidéo qui a été supprimée/désactivée et donc impossibilité de vous montrer les têtes de nos compatriotes sans cœurs… Quelqu'un est partant pour un far-art d'eux en lions ? Et pendant ce temps, que-ce que fais Vladimir ? Passe-t-il ses journées à dormir ? A préparer l'Illusiocitadelle de piège comme dans Home Alone pour que dès leur retour, les membres de l'Organisation (sauf les filles qui sont bien trop intelligentes) tombent dedans jusqu'à l'arrivée d'autorité compétente ?... quelle autorité compétente ? Pensez-vous que Xemnas (oui encore lui) à un sérieux fétichisme sur les chats géants ? Puisque, après tout, trois péquenauds (Tatu, Marlu et Xigbar tout à fait au hasard (ou pas)) auraient pu suffir pour exécuter la mission puisque Tatu défonce sa race à n'importe qui en mode lion ? Croyez-vous que durant leur transformation en lion, Elinska ait perdu ses derniers neurones, ces derniers ayant explosés dans le processus ? Zexion serait-il jaloux ?

Croyez-vous qu'en passant d'une adorable jeune fille à une lionne robuste, Tatu gagne du capital mignonnité mais aussi du capital agressivité ? Dans le sens ou elle est cinq fois plus effrayante en lion ? Lexaeus… EN COLERE ?! Est-il en colère d'être un simple lion et non pas une girafe ? Ou mieux ! Un éléphant ? A-t-il rêvé de devenir le roi et d'écraser Xemnas sous ses gros pieds plats ? Des bébés lions, ça vous dit ? Ne trouvez-vous pas ça mignon que Zexion soit considéré comme un adolescent alors que les filles sont adultes ?

Hum…


	74. Chapter 72

C'est l'histoire de Wanted : Sora ! Le cycle quinzainieeeeeer ! C'est l'histoiiiiiiiiiiireuh, l'histoire de Sora-qui-est-toujours-abseeeent !

Je m'excuse platement pour cette introduction… J'en refais une vrai ?  
>Coucou ! Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et très heureuse du retour que nous avons eu pour cette histoire de lions ! Ca fait plaisir !<p>

Réponse aux reviews !

Blake-Tresers

Tatu : je crois que notre envie de faire un épisode sur le mode Roi Lion vient justement de ces images dont on arrive pas à retrouver le lien mais qui sont sur nos ordis respectifs... C'est une série faite par une seule et même personne, à notre sens très réussie, mais on arrive juste pas à la retrouver sur le net.  
>On embête pas ma Tatu *( Même si en fait ça m'éclate juste d'écrire des passages comme ça XD<br>C'est pas grave pour les armes U.u comme dit Elins, Graou.  
>Pas de vraies vacances pour moi non plus... Si en fait ! Je pars juste 5 jours à un moment XD<p>

Elinska : T'as raison… Y a pas de crédibilité avec des papattes trognonnes… mais alors, Xemnas perd tout son charme de boss ? XD  
>Pas d'inquiétude, Xemnas ne touchera pas à nos chouchoutes dans ce sens !<br>Graou.  
>Non pas de vacance, enfin si, mais vacances à la maison quand on a pas des choses à faire pour l'année à venir XD<br>Bisous !

Nous sommes désolées de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, surtout à Yui à qui on peut envoyer un message privé et à Baka-Oniisan, mais il se trouve que pour cause d'installation dans un nouvel appart, une des deux auteures (oui Tatu va te planquer, on sait bien que c'est toujours de ta faute pour les retards de toute façon) n'avait pas de connexion internet. Ice-ni, nous te répondrons par mail !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une fois n'est pas coutume, Lexaeus était légèrement irrité, aussi s'arrangeait-il pour la faire taire. Elinska, pendant ce temps là, ne savait pas trop où se placer. Elle savait qu'il valait sans doute mieux pour tout monde que Tatu reste sous contrôle comme ça. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle prenait plaisir à ce qu'il se passait, loin de là. Elle mesura ses chances de gagner contre l'armoire-papa-poule-à-glace... et jugea que ça serait purement inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit, surtout quand il y avait un deuxième type dangereux pas loin.<p>

Xigbar : On vous laisse repartir en un seul morceau, mais ne revenez plus nous disputer ce qui est à nous. La prochaine fois, elle ne sera pas toute seule pour l'offensive.

Un sourire méchant et carnassier retroussait les lèvres du numéro II, ce qui acheva de convaincre le lion, qui restait très insatisfait de l'issue de cette discussion. Il poussa les autres membres de son groupe à se lever et à déguerpir en vitesse. Xigbar se retourna alors vers la numéro XV, et Elinska se plaça automatique entre eux deux alors qu'il s'avançait.

Xigbar : du calme, on va juste lui parler. D'ailleurs, on va commencer par toi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elinska : Elle va se calmer…

Tatu : NAN JE ME CALMERAI P-AGRAHH !

Xigbar : J'aimerais une explication, Xash.

Elinska : … J'appelle ça le mode « racaille » de Tatu…

Xigbar : Et donc ?

Elinska : Vous l'avez vu par vous-même… Elle n'est plus trop elle…

Xigbar : Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est produit ?

Elinska : … Vous lui demanderez quand elle sera disposée à répondre.

Xigbar la jaugea et remarqua nettement le fait qu'elle était excessivement calme, voire sombre, contrairement à ce qu'elle était il y avait peu. Cela lui paru louche. Il regarda l'autre lionne qui se débattait sous Lexaeus, se dernier n'était pas plus gêné que ça. Ils attendirent que Tatu se calme, Elinska essayant de la raisonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'excuse auprès de Lexaeus pour l'avoir insulté et qu'elle ne cherche pas à tuer Xigbar. Elle s'était reprise juste avant que le reste de l'Organisation n'arrive.

Xemnas : Que c'est-il passé ?

Xigbar : Un groupe de lions voulait nous disputer le territoire, mais Xyrla à réussi à les mettre en déroute.

Xemnas : Très bien. Ainsi nous avons démontré notre force, nous ne devrions plus avoir d'hostilités.

Ils revinrent vers leur QG, Tatu et Xigbar restant à l'arrière.

Xigbar : Alors ? Ce mode racaille ?

Tatu grogna et accéléra le pas, trottinant jusqu'à son amie pour lui donner un petit coup de tête amical qu'elle accepta, reprenant soudain toutes ses forces : elle retourna donc papillonner sur le devant de la troupe.

Tatu : C'est notre territoire. Je n'allai pas laisser cet inconnu se montrer plus décidé que nous.

Xigbar : Plutôt violente, non ?

Tatu : Il aurait fallu bouger vos fesses un peu plus tôt, ça aurait été plus simple.

Xigbar : Comme si.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu

Xigbar : Tu pourrais t'en servir plus souvent : ton temps de réaction est plus rapide.

Tatu : Occupe-toi de ton temps de réaction, je m'occupe du mien…

Xigbar ricana.

Xigbar : il n'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu es brusquement devenue comme ça.

Tatu : et tu remarqueras que tu as choisi à merveille l'emploi du conditionnel, et qu'en effet tu « aimerais » savoir, et qu'il se trouve que je parle au futur pour ma part : tu ne le sauras pas.

Le sourire du numéro II s'élargit.

Tatu : et ne me sors pas le coup du « si tu ne me le dis pas je te forcerais à le dire en réunion. ». Si j'ai vraiment à en parler, tu n'as qu'à prendre ton mal en patience.

Elle le dépassa, pour aller discuter avec Xion et Roxas, Elinska étant momentanément occupée avec l'univers qui l'entourait. En rentrant, ce fut Lexaeus qui fut interrogé pour le rapport. Il le fit devant les 4 présents lors de l'altercation, Saïx, et Xemnas. Il rapporta les faits, ce qu'il avait vu et constaté, et ne fit de remarques que sur ce qui lui semblait important, sans plus s'étendre.

Xemnas : Xyrla ?

Tatu : …

Xemnas : des explications.

Tatu : … Ils m'ont énervée. Parfois, quand on me cherche trop, c'est comme si ma raison craquait et ne laissait place qu'à l'envie de se battre.

Xemnas : comment cela se fait ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Tatu : quand j'accumule trop, je suppose. La dernière fois que j'étais dans cet état je crois, c'était quand ce type... Riku ? Est passé par mon premier couloir obscur achevé. Ca l'avait détruit, et c'est ce qui m'avait mise en colère.

Le numéro I accepta les explications telles qu'elles étaient. Il s'apprêtait à interroger la numéro XVI... mais il s'arrêta un instant en constatant l'implication avec laquelle elle semblait remuer la terre à ses pieds et la fascination que cela engendrait.

Xemnas : Quant à toi, Xash ?

Elinska : Hum ?

Xemnas : d'après Lexaeus, tu es devenue brusquement calme et... sensée pendant cet épisode. Comment expliques-tu cela ?

Le Joker des Elements pencha la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre.

Elinska : On s'en fiche un peu, non ?

Xemnas : Il serait… Utile, que tu restes calme et sensée, tout au long de la mission. Je tiens à avoir une explication, de ce que je sais… Tu es plus dissipée que calme.

Il regarda Saïx, Elinska se douta alors que ses nombreux… débordements, n'étaient pas passés inaperçus… Zu-PAPILLON !

Xemnas : Xash…

Elinska : J'en sais rien moins ! J'aime pas quand Tatu s'énerve. C'est mon droit…

Elle baissa la tête et se remit à creuser avec ses pattes, moins enthousiaste et Tatu s'approcha à nouveau d'elle pour lui donner un coup de tête pour la rassurer. Xemnas leur lança un regard d'avertissement, la réponse du numéro XVI ne semblant pas le satisfaire. Elle l'ignora, continuant de gratouiller le sol, distraitement.

Tatu : C'est bon, c'est fini ?

Xemnas : Pour l'instant oui. Vous pouvez disposer.

Elle croisa son regard et lu sans mal à travers. « S'il suffit que Xyrla soit énervée pour que tu sois calme, je m'arrangerait pour que vous soyez toutes les deux plus efficaces. » Elle regarda ailleurs puis suivit Tatu qui l'attendait, se collant à elle avant de retrouver un semblant d'insouciance habituelle. Elles rejoignirent Demyx et Luxord installés un peu plus loin, les deux s'ennuyant royalement. D'autres avaient d'ores et déjà été envoyés en mission, notamment Xion et Roxas, avec deux accompagnateurs chacun. A peine furent-elles assises que Saïx appela Elinska pour l'envoyer en mission.

Saïx : Tu vas accompagner Zexion pour chercher de nouveaux types de sans-cœurs. Xyrla, si des membres sentent le besoin d'aller se fournir en cœur, tu les suivras.

Elinska obéit sans discuter, pour une fois, et rejoint la châtaigne pour partir. Dès qu'elle fut avec lui et que Saïx s'éloigna, Zexion la retrouva à sautiller autour de lui en déblatérant toute sorte de bêtises. Finalement, Zexion pu commencer le baby-sit-… la mission.

* * *

><p>Demyx : Dis donc toi, t'as encore trouvé le moyen de te faire remarquer par Xemnas ?<p>

Tatu : Roh tais-toi…

Luxord : Elles ont un don pour attirer les foudres des supérieurs…

Tatu : Dîtes ! C'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas jouer du sitar ou faire une partie de cartes qu'il faut passer vos nerfs sur moi.

Les deux : …

Tatu : Bingo.

Luxord : Ne me parle pas de ça…

Tatu : Huhu… En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire nous ?

Demyx : faut bien faire un roulement pour garder le camp ! C'est à notre tour de nous la couler douce !

Saïx : Hors de question.

Il était arrivé derrière eux.

Saïx : il y a de toute évidence beaucoup de hyènes qui rôdent sur ces territoires. Elles ont notre carrure et sans doute tout autant de force. Il faut nous assurer de ne pas les avoir à dos. L'autre clan risque d'arriver en masse demain. Luxord, je compte sur toi pour parlementer.

Tatu : on aurait pas besoin d'un élément plus musclé ? Si elles sont de notre niveau...

Saïx : tu n'as qu'à te « mettre en colère » comme tout à l'heure, ça devrait porter ses fruits.

Demyx : je risque d'être un poids plus qu'autre chose ! Je devrais rester ici.

Le regard noir que lui lança le numéro VII lui indiqua qu'il avait intérêt à se lever et à se mettre en marche, et en vitesse. Ce qu'ils firent tous les trois, Luxord semblant être le seul à ne pas être foncièrement irrité.

* * *

><p>Elinska : ça bouge !<p>

Zexion soupira. Cette fille ne lui était d'aucune utilité, et il se sentait même le devoir de la surveiller, ce qui était un poids. Il commençait à perdre espoir, lorsque...

Elinska : Papillon !

Zexion : Xash, on cherche des sans-coeurs...

Elinska : Sans-coeur papillon !

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, sans motivation... Et il se rendit compte qu'elle disait la vérité. Il écarquilla les yeux, et se précipita vers elle. En dépit des grands yeux qu'elle faisait, ce qui devait être effrayant pour le papillon, ce dernier ne s'était pas envolé, et le numéro VI eut tout le loisir de le regarder.

Zexion : Bon, écoute Xash...

Il se concentra et essaya d'entrer dans son mode de pensée.

Zexion : on cherche des nouveaux sans-coeurs, comme celui-ci. On a une collection à compléter, et il faut trouver tous ceux que l'on n'a pas. D'accord ?

Elle le regarda d'un air soudain très sérieux.

Elinska : Vous allez leur faire du mal ?

Zexion : C'est juste pour les répertorier.

Elinska : … Ok !

S'il ne lui fallait que ça. Il ne sut jamais comment elle réussissait à dénicher tout ces sans-coeurs avec si peu de concentration… Elle sautillant, grognait, râlait, se cassait la gueule, repartait en souriant, courait après les sans-cœurs, sans comprendre que c'était des sans-cœurs…

…

Au moins il les trouvait rapidement…

* * *

><p>Ils entendirent des ricanements autour d'eux, et les hyènes sortaient petit à petit de leur cachette. Ils les avaient senties à des kilomètres. Une odeur de chien. Elles étaient plus courtes qu'eux, mais aussi plus ramassées, plus robustes, et Tatu se souvint vaguement d'avoir lu dans un livre de science nat' que la mâchoire de la hyène était la plus puissante au monde, capable de broyer des os. Elle avait omit ce détail, mais raconté le reste de sa science pendant le trajet. Les hyènes préfèrent voler leurs proies aux autres prédateurs plutôt que de chasser par elles-mêmes. Aussi s'établissait une relation de rivalité entre elles et les grands félins.<p>

Hyène : que nous veulent des freluquets dans votre genre ? Regardez-moi ça un peu ! On voit presque leurs os !

Eclat de rire général.

Luxord : je serais vous, j'écouterais ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Elles se calmèrent un petit peu, toujours aussi sceptiques cependant.

Luxord : Nous vous proposons une alliance.

Les rires retentirent d'autant plus, et celle qui se présentait comme étant leur chef s'avança vers eux, trop sûre d'elle.

Hyène : les nouveaux venus auraient-ils trop peur de nous affronter ? On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller tout de suite voler votre nourriture vous ne pensez pas ?

Les autres s'approchaient, menaçantes, et le cercle se resserrait. Elles étaient plus nombreuses qu'eux, et contrairement aux humains des autres mondes, elles avaient l'habitude de se battre. Un puissant rugissement empli soudainement l'air, et le fit vibrer avec une intensité qui était toute sauf naturelle. Les hyènes reculèrent, fixant la numéro XV avec de grands yeux craintifs, tandis qu'elle se donnait un air réellement féroce pour continuer de les intimider. Elle avait combiné son pouvoir à un rugissement normal, ce qui en avait augmenté la puissance. Le numéro X fit comme si tout était normal et prévu d'avance, et Demyx se dit qu'il demanderait à apprendre comment faire, puisque cela permettait d'éviter les combats.

Luxord : peut-on discuter maintenant ?

Les hyènes ricanèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois avec moins d'entrain. Elles étaient en position défensive mais commençaient lentement à former un cercle autour d'eux. En voyant cela, Tatu rugit à nouveau en utilisant son pouvoir pour les remettre à leur place. Elles se resserrèrent toutes en un gros paquet en glapissant.

Luxord : Pas de coup foireux. On vient vous proposer une alliance, mais au moindre coup foireux, vous aurez notre clan à dos.

Elles se consultèrent puis trois hyènes s'avancèrent, dont la hyène précédente.

Hyène : On vous écoute… Mais avant… On ne vous a jamais vu ici… Ca me paraît louche.

Luxord : Nous venons de loin. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

Hyène : Combien êtes-vous ?

Luxord : Attaquez-nous et vous le saurez…

La menace était belle et bien présente, la représentante n'insista pas, lâchant néanmoins un ricanement.

Luxord : Nous voulons nous allier à vous pour que nos de races ne s'entre-tuent pas. Vous ne nous attaquez pas, nous ferons de même. Comme précédemment, si vous tentez quelque chose contre nous, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous tuer.

Hyène : On aurait quoi en échange ?

Luxord : A manger.

Des glapissements se firent entendre du groupe et les hyènes commencèrent à s'affoler, à s'agiter.

Luxord : On vous laissera notre gibier.

Les Similis n'avaient pas besoin de manger, autant privilégier les relations avec les autochtones. Elles réfléchirent mais personne ne fut surprit quand elles acceptèrent en piaillant.

Hyène : Une dernière chose… Vous avez rencontré l'autre clan de lion ?

Luxord : Pas encore.

Elle ricana avant de leur tourner le dos et de retourner vers son groupe, suivie de ses acolytes.

Hyène : C'est déjà ça. Le seul qui en vaille la peine chez ces gros minets c'est Scar.

Des murmures enthousiastes parcoururent les hyènes et Luxord se montra attentif. Scar… Il retiendrait le nom.

Tatu : Quoi qu'il en soit, vous acceptez notre marché ?

Hyène : Pour une fois que les chatons nous laissent manger en paix sans se soucier de nous, on ne va pas chipoter !

Les autres explosèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>Elinska : fourmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !<p>

Zexion accourut de nouveau, pour observer la colonie d'insectes-sans-coeurs qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. La faune et la flore de ce monde étaient réellement impressionnantes, un écosystème dont la complexité en révélait la perfection. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'ils étaient partis de la base, et Zexion devant tout retenir de tête, il préférait faire une pause, et se laisser le temps d'ingérer les informations et ainsi ne pas les oublier. Ils rentèrent à la base alors que le soleil se couchait. Saïx jeta un œil sévère et sceptique à la Xash qui revenait joyeusement vers eux, mais le numéro VI l'assura de son efficacité, ce qui arracha au numéro suivant une expression de sincère surprise. La numéro XVI ? Utile ? C'était décidé : elle participerait à ces missions.

Les autres groupes étaient déjà rentrés, il ne manquait plus que celui de Luxord, Demyx et Xyrla, qui arriva peu après.

Saïx : alors ?

Luxord : et bien c'est conclu. En échange de leur laisser chasser notre gibier, nous avons avec elles des relations privilégiées et l'on peut leur demander un soutient, y compris face aux autres lions.

Saïx : parfait. Détaille-moi la façon dont ça s'est passé.

Pendant ce temps là, les autres étaient retournés à leurs occupations.

Elinska : Xyrla !

Tatu : comment ça s'est passé ?

Elinska : bien ! J'ai aidé Zexion à compléter son pokédex !

Demyx : pokédex ?

Elinska : voui ! (Attrapez les tous !)

Et tous se mirent à chanter le générique de pokémon, celui que vous connaissez tous et qui rendra peut être vos enfants morts de honte parce que vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de le chanter.

Luxord prit Saïx à part pour s'entretenir aux sujets du clan de lion.

Saïx : Donc ?

Luxord : Je pense qu'on a peut-être un filon à traiter. De ce que nous savons, les lions et les hyènes ne s'entendent pas. Apparemment, dans le clan de lion qui devrait arriver, il se trouve un lion nommé Scar qui semble bien s'entendre avec eux…

Saïx : Tu penses que…

Luxord : On sent bien que les hyènes dégagent une aura de ténèbres, au contraire des lions… Je pense qu'on peut tirer quelque chose de ce lion là.

Saïx : Il faut en parler à Xemnas.

Ils y allèrent immédiatement, laissant les autres péter leur câble musical.

Ils eurent le droit à une petite heure de repos puis, malgré leur ego surdimensionné, Marluxia, implicitement Larxene, Zexion et Saïx firent remarquer qu'ils avaient besoin de cœur. Tatu fut donc envoyée pour les surveiller et Larxene, en plus de se ravitailler, devait tuer les sans-cœur pour les autres s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se débrouiller pour les chopper eux même, mais les connaissant, on ne doutait pas qu'ils trouveraient un moyen ou un autre pour y parvenir sans avoir recourt à elle.

Ils laissèrent l'autre partie de l'organisation au camp, et quand ils revinrent, Xion, Elinska et Lexaeus partant de nouveau à la chasse au sans-cœur, Roxas partant avec Zexion et Xaldin. Grâce aux recherches effectuées par les numéros VI et XVI étant bien utiles. La journée s'était au final plutôt bien passée, leur permettant de s'habituer encore un peu à leur corps félin, ainsi, il s'avéra que se battre en étant lion était moins difficile que ce que la plupart avaient imaginé.

Le lendemain, Luxord et Tatu allèrent rapidement s'assurer que les hyènes tenaient leur parole, ce fut le cas. Elles ne cherchèrent pas à les attaquer, ils en furent rassuré et retournèrent rapidement au camp, tous attendant la venue de l'autre clan de lion. Ils arrivèrent un peu après midi, lorsque la chaleur commençait à les assommer et à remettre sérieusement en question l'idée de l'épilation. Toute l'organisation se leva donc à l'arrivée en masse de lion, du même nombre qu'eux, peut-être un peu plus.

Demyx : ils n'auraient pas pu le faire à un autre moment que pendant l'heure chaude ? C'est l'heure de la sieste quoi...

Il étouffa à grand peine le bâillement qui lui venait, et les autres peinaient à masquer leur envie de montrer leurs crocs au monde dans une action semblable à celle du numéro IX. Le soleil tapait avec une violence inouïe, qui dissuadait quiconque aurait envie d'esquisser l'idée d'un effort physique. C'est à peine s'ils avaient eut la force de se traîner à l'ombre (l'idée de finir grillée en barbecue les ayant tout de même motivés à rejoindre ces zones un tantinet plus fraîches). Ca devait être une preuve de courage, pour des lions d'en face, que d'avoir l'audace de se présenter à eux pendant cette heure que nous savons ô combien félinement sacrée : celle de la sieste. Xemnas seul sembla n'en pas être affecté, sachant rester classe comme le doit être un grand méchant même en période de canicule. Il s'était levé et s'avançait désormais vers la troupe de lions. Les autres membres de l'Organisation l'avaient suivi juste après, avec moins de prestance. En face, un lion s'était nettement détaché des autres, lui aussi, et était suivit de près par un autre au pelage sombre.

Mufasa : c'est vous, le chef de ce clan ?

Xemnas : Oui. A qui ai-je affaire ?

Mufasa : au roi des terres sur lesquelles vous vous trouvez, et que vous volez.

Xemnas : si ces terres vous appartiennent, il fallait me prouver que vous en êtes dignes. Hier un petit groupe est venu nous chasser alors que nous venions de nous établir, et il a suffit d'une seule de nos lionnes pour le mettre en déroute. Estimez-vous plutôt heureux que nous ne soyons pas venus vous réclamer le reste.

Mufasa : ces terres nous appartiennent.

Xemnas : et bien venez les reprendre.

Mufasa : en plus de pactiser avec les hyènes, vous refusez les voies diplomatiques...

Xemnas : nous faisons ce que nous voulons sur notre territoire. Venez le récupérer, et elles devront partir. Vous avez assez de terres comme ça, il faut savoir partager aussi.

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du numéro I.

Mufasa : Je refuse qu'un autre clan vive sur nos terres.

Xemnas : Il va falloir que nous nous battions dans ce cas.

Aucun des deux chefs ne souhaitait abandonner la partie. Derrière, Tatu et Elinska observaient le chef adverse : il était plus imposant que Xemnas dans sa carrure mais le numéro I avait une aura plus inquiétante.

Mufasa : Je ne veux pas me battre comme vous. Mais vous êtes sur nos terres.

Xemnas : Je ne crois pas que nous utilisions beaucoup de place.

Mufasa : Notre territoire, nos proies, notre eau.

Xemnas : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. L'eau et les proies sont à vous. Battez-vous avec les hyènes pour cela, nous ne sommes pas concernés. Nos proies ne sont pas sur votre territoire et ne sont pas les mêmes que le vôtres.

Mufasa : Vous n'êtes pas là pour le gibier ?

Il semblait surprit, et surtout méfiant.

Xemnas : Comme nous l'avons dit aux hyènes, le gibier nous importe peu. Ce que nous chassons ne vous concerne pas, de même que votre gibier ne nous intéresse pas.

De légers murmures leur parvinrent.

Xemnas : Si votre seul problème est celui de la nourriture, alors nous ne seront pas nuisibles pour vous.

Mufasa : Et votre pacte avec les hyènes ?

Xemnas : On ne les attaque pas, si elles en font de même, ça et le fait que nous leur laissons leur gibier qu'elles peuvent trouver sur notre territoire.

Il insista à peine sur l'idée de possession. Il semblait essentiellement que le problème était la nourriture mais ce que venait de dire Xemnas cogitait dans la pensée du clan adverse. Mufasa observa leur groupe, son regard s'attardant sur les plus jeunes avant qu'Elinska ne se poste devant eux, menaçante, prête à les protéger.

Xemnas : Nous ne cherchons pas à nous battre. Et ce que nous voulons est juste un endroit pour se poser. Seulement cela. Je ne pense pas que nous gênions.

Mufasa : Est-ce que nous pouvons seulement vous croire…

Xemnas fit comme s'il était contrarié puis Saïx s'avança.

Saïx : S'il vous faut seulement une preuve comme quoi nous ne tenterons rien, je viens avec vous. Si mon clan tente la moindre chose contre nous vous n'aurez qu'à me tuer.

Mis à part deux bouts de chou et une idiote de première classe, tous, dans l'organisation, savaient que c'était calculé de la part de Saïx. Mufasa médita la proposition, qui lui paraissait sincère, et il accepta finalement.

Mufasa : Je pense que ce sera un signe de votre bonne foi, oui.

Xemnas : Je tiens néanmoins à ce qu'il parte avec trois autres du clan. Luxord, Vexen et Xash, vous y allez.

Elinska : QUOI ?

Saïx : Ne discute pas.

Elinska : Mais j'dois surveiller les deux adorables bouts de chou ! Et ma Tatu ?! Qui c'est qui va la protéger ?!

Au moins elle passait pour une maman inquiète pour ses enfants… Saïx la foudroya du regard et, comme précédemment alors qu'elle papillonnait, il la choppa par la peau du cou pour la tirer vers l'autre groupe, pendant qu'elle reniflait misérablement. Tatu vint, à cette occasion, et très rapidement, lui faire un câlin de réconfort pour la durée où elles ne pourraient pas se voir, profitant que les hommes réglaient les derniers détails.

Xemnas : Je pense que certains d'entre nous viendrons rendre visite aux autres.

Il lança un regard aux deux filles comme si cela suffisait à expliquer la chose. L'autre chef sembla réticent à cette idée mais finalement, il accepta qu'un petit groupe d'une à deux personne vienne voir ceux qui seront de son côté.

Mufasa : Je vous accepte sur cette partie du territoire, seulement si vous ne touchez pas au gibier, et que vous ne nous attaquez pas.

Xemnas : Pour l'instant, cette partie de territoire est la nôtre. Vous avez 4 membres de notre clan avec vous, cela suffit amplement comme « paiement ».

Elinska : 'N'est pas d'la marchandise…

Xemnas : Vous les garderez jusqu'à ce que nous partions, à ce moment, vous récupérerez votre terrain et nous, nos éléments manquants. Jusque là, Saïx, Luxord, Vexen et Xash, tenez-vous convenablement, soyez en bon termes avec vos nouveaux confrères.

Zexion : Et ne la perdez pas.

Il désigna Elinska : il ne voulait pas perdre son précieux radar à sans-cœur. Puis, comme il estimait ne pas pouvoir leur faire confiance, il s'approcha de Xemnas.

Zexion : A la réflexion, je devrais partir avec eux…

Mufasa releva la tête, intrigué.

Zexion : Vexen est vieux, il traîne littéralement la patte, marcher n'est pas bon pour lui.

Le dit Vexen paru indigné.

Zexion : Il pourra s'occuper des jeunes.

Xemnas hocha lentement de la tête : Vexen et Zexion étaient tous les deux au courant des positions des sans-cœurs, mais Zexion avait une excellente mémoire et une manière de traiter les renseignements qui pourraient les aider sur ce prétendu Scar… en plus des possibles sans-cœurs qu'ils pourraient trouver sur le territoire adverse. Vexen montrerait à Roxas et Xion les lieux des sans-cœur et il enverrait Zexion… Doublé d'Elinska… Ce serait un bon parti.

Xemnas : Vas-y. Vexen, il vaut mieux en effet que tu restes.

Vexen, outré, bouda jusqu'à la fin de la rencontre et déborda même sur le reste de la journée.

Mufasa : je vous trouve bien prévenants pour des gens qui voulaient se battre quelques minutes plus tôt. Il aurait été dans votre intérêt de nous laisser les éléments qui ne vous servent plus à la chasse.

Il sous-entendait par là que Vexen était bien trop vieux pour courir après les gnous, ce qui fâcha d'autant plus le numéro IV, alors que le roi lion ne pensait pas forcément à mal.

Xemnas : je vous l'ai dis : nous ne sommes pas ici pour le gibier. En outre, si nous pouvons établir les meilleures relations possibles tout en conservant notre base, nous le faisons volontiers. En vous voyant arriver je me suis dis que les négociations seraient difficiles, surtout aux vues de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'est pourquoi j'étais prêt à vous affronter.

La tranquille et sombre aura de Xemnas assurait aux lions en face qu'ils avaient bien fait d'éviter cela. Si ce lion à la crinière blanche avait moins de carrure que leur chef, une impression de danger flottait autour de lui. Ils n'avaient cependant aucune idée de ce dont il était capable.

* * *

><p>C'eeeeeest la fiiiiiiiiin de ceeeeeeeeee chapiiiiiiiiiiitre ! On espère qu'il vous pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! (essayez donc devinez à quel air du Roi Lion ces paroles vont tien XD)<p>

Les questions !

Saviez-vous que les hyènes femelles étaient plus grosses et plus agressives que les mâles en raison de la dose de testostérone qu'elles sont capable de produire ? Que les phacochères étaient des créatures craintives et juste pas du tout discrètes dans la fuite en raison de leur queue (sans perversité) levée vers le ciel telle une antenne GPS qui dépasse des hautes herbes de la savane ? Que les mangoustes vous répondent quand vous faites le même signe de tête qu'elles ? QUE LES ELEPHANTEAUX COMME LES LIONCEAUX C'EST JUSTE PUTAIN DE TROP MIGNON BORDEL DE MERDE ?! Et que le marabout de je ne sait quel comptine d'enfance avec des petits chats n'est en fait qu'un oiseau grave moche mais placide ? (oui ok, ça peut aussi être un Indien, mais en Afrique c'est juste pas du tout ça !) Que Vexen leur redonne cependant un peu d'estime parce qu'il est encore plus moche qu'eux ? *BAM* Quels membres de l'Organisation une Tatu en mode racaille pourrait-elle mettre à terre ? Mis à part Demyx parce que lui c'est évi-*blourghblourghblourghbloup* ! Elinska sembla être capable de détecter n'importe quel sans-coeur, ou presque, quand elle en est décidée (même inconsciemment...), que serait-elle en mesure de trouver ? Des filons d'or ? Les cartes cachées dans les manches de Luxord quand il triche ? Vos clés que vous cherchez depuis 15 min maintenant et qui vous mettent en retard ? (et qu'on ne peut pas faire sonner contrairement au téléphone portable... quelle tragédie ô combien quotidienne... Mais que fait notre mémoire à nous laisser ainsi dans un tel état de stress alors que les clés sont dans la poche d'une autre veste, mais bien sûr vous n'y pensez jamais, ou simplement posées en évidence là où vous pensiez que c'était justement trop évident pour que ça soit là ? Serait-ce une forme de masochisme pour que ce merveilleux réseau de neurones qu'est notre cerveau nous laisse ainsi dans l'ignorance et surtout dans le retard parce que à cause de ça vous avez loupé votre bus ?) Elinska pourrait-elle donc nous libérer de cette terrible et fatale malédiction qui nous frappe tous un jour ? Y avez vous vu, comme Saïx et Zexion, un miracle quand Elinska s'est avérée utile ? Pensez-vous que Zexion, jeune maître pokémon, parviendra à tous les attraper ? Vaincra-t-il les maîtres d'arène, ainsi que le terrible Vladimir (protégé par un Xemnas apprivoisé qui n'obéit qu'à ses ordres), à la tête de la Team Moquette ? Savez-vous la raison qui a poussé Elinska (l'auteure) à se foutre de la gueule de Tatu (l'autre auteure) au moment de ressortir les noms des personnages du Roi Lion ? Non ? Très bien...

A la prochaine !


	75. Chapter 73

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore désolée pour le retard... Mais le voilà finalement, ce nouveau chapitre !

Un énorme merci pour les reviews que vous nous avez laissées, et plus particulièrement baka-chan-love qui ne doit plus avoir de doigts pour avoir tout tapé pour tous ces chapitres. Elinska n'ayant pas encore fini ses vacances, elle ne peut pas répondre aux reviews... Nous y répondront donc dès que possible.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Elinska va-t-elle pouvoir faire face à Xemnas ? Tatu va-t-elle pouvoir la suivre ?

* * *

><p>Le groupe repartit bientôt, après quelques derniers échanges verbaux, et après avoir arraché Elinska aux différentes étreintes qu'elle laissait aux gens qui lui étaient chers. Saïx la traînant lui-même sur les premiers mètres, celle-ci refusant catégoriquement de s'éloigner d'elle-même de la base de l'Organisation, Mufasa se dit finalement qu'il avait en effet récupéré un élément pénible pour le clan, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Tout au long de la rencontre, le lion au pelage sombre qui se tenait à côté de Mufasa, et qui avait été présenté comme s'appelant Scar, avait minutieusement observé tous les membres du nouveau clan de lion. Son regard s'était cependant tout particulièrement arrêté sur Xemnas, et si on avait été dans un yaoi, on y aurait vu là un nouveau prétendant pour le numéro I. Cependant, lorsque le transfert de lions se fit, c'est sur Saïx que se porta son regard. C'était lui, le second du clan. Il y en avait d'autres qui auraient pu aussi l'être, mais aux vues de son comportement, il n'y avait aucun doute. Entamer la discussion avec lui personnellement dès le début ne serait pas discret, aussi prit-il son mal en patience.<p>

Vexen : tss ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il aie osé parler avec une telle impertinence.

Le numéro II rétorqua aussitôt, un sourire moqueur et entendu aux lèvres.

Xigbar : ça fait déjà quelques temps que tu aurais dû te rendre compte de sa sagacité, Vexen.

Vexen : ne commence pas à t'y mettre, toi non plus !

Ce sur quoi il s'éloigna fièrement s'occuper de son orgueil.

Demyx : en tout ça c'est étrange. Il me semblait à un moment que Xash ne pouvait pas apparaître devant Zexion sans faire en sorte qu'il panique pendant une seconde.

Xigbar : Hier, en allant répertorier des sans-coeurs, Zexion est parvenu à rendre notre chère Xash utile et d'une efficacité sans pareille.

Tatu : hé...

Xigbar : tu ne vas quand même pas démentir le faire qu'elle « papillonne » depuis notre arrivée ?

Tatu : … non.

Xigbar : bien !

Tatu : ôte ce sourire victorieux de ton visage.

Xigbar : je ne vois pas ce quoi tu parles.

Tatu : une crampe peut-être ? Ce sont les muscles et les os qui commencent à vieillir ?

Xigbar : tu commenceras à critiquer mon état physique quand tu m'auras battu en affrontement singulier.

Tatu : si tu commences à avoir même des crampes de visage, c'est que ça doit pas être bien compliqué.

Demyx : peace ! C'est fatiguant de se disputer, je trouve, même juste à regarder. Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve ça étonnant que Zexion aie tenu à ce qu'on prenne soin de Xash.

Tatu : il doit avoir compris comment elle fonctionne. A partir de là, elle a dû vraiment lui être utile.

Si elle n'appréciait pas la perspective que son amie soit traitée comme un outil, elle se disait qu'il y aurait peut être une personne supplémentaire pour la surveiller.

* * *

><p>L'outil en question avait reprit son papillonnage flanquée de Zexion qui la retenait quand elle s'éloignait. Les autres lions s'étonnaient qu'à son âge, elle manque autant de maturité alors que l'autre avait un comportement irréprochable. Saïx et Luxord s'étaient approchés de la tête du groupe entamant la discussion avec Mufasa et l'autre Lion qu'ils avaient immédiatement identifié comme Scar à la sombre aura qui l'entourait.<p>

Mufasa : Vous avez vraiment peu de femelles à ce que nous avons pu voir…

Il regarda Xash en tournant la tête.

Mufasa : Elles sont jeunes pour la plupart…

Saïx : Ne prenez pas celle-ci en exemple.

Luxord : Elle arrive à agir en adulte quand elle trouve ça digne d'intérêt…

Scar : N'est-ce pas une de vos femelles qui a réussi à mettre le groupe d'hier en déroute.

Luxord : C'est le cas.

Scar : Heureusement tu as préféré les rencontrer plutôt de les attaquer directement.

Son ton narquois ne trompa pas le chef de clan qui ne souleva pourtant pas la remarque.

Mufasa : Si vous ne venez pas pour le gibier… Que faîtes-vous ici ?

La connaissance de son supérieur assura à Luxord qu'il lui aurait volontiers répliqué de s'occuper de ses affaires.

Luxord : Nous avons un type de gibier à chasser, très différent du vôtre.

Saïx lui lança un regard auquel il haussa des épaules.

Mufasa : C'est-à-dire ?

Luxord : Jouons cartes sur table, nous nous occupons de notre gibier, vous du vôtre.

Outre l'expression qu'il ne comprit pas, le roi des lions continua.

Mufasa : Nous pourrions vous aider.

Saïx : Vous ne pouvez rien nous aider.

Scar : En effet, si une de vos lionnes suffit à cinq des nôtres…

Mufasa : Scar, souligner l'évidence ne te suffit pas ?

L'autre échappa un petit rire moqueur.

Saïx : Moins vous vous en mêlerez, plus nous partirons rapidement.

Mufasa : Vous savez donc où les trouver.

Saïx : Nous avons des membres capables de les trouver rapidement.

Derrière eux, Elinska venait de trouver un nouveau jeu : celui de courir partout, embêter les lionnes et regarder Zexion s'excuser à sa place.

* * *

><p>Xemnas : Que cela ne vous empêche pas de partir en mission.<p>

Roxas : Vexen est parti…

Tatu : susceptible le maître des seringues !

Xion : On ne sait pas où aller chercher les sans-cœur.

Xemnas : Lexaeus, trouve-le. Xigbar, créé des groupes pour partir en repérage. Que deux d'entre vous restent là à monter la garde.

Il s'éloigna.

Demyx : Preum's !

Xigbar : Lexaeus, Xion et Roxas, vous partez chercher Vexen et faites en sorte de revenir avec des cœurs. Demyx, Xyrla et Larxene, vous partez en repérage, pareil pour Axel et Xaldin. Marluxia et moi on reste à l'ombre.

Demyx : Hé !

* * *

><p>Ils avaient fini par arriver au rocher du lion, où ils furent présentés au reste du clan de Mufasa et où Xash faillit découvrir les joies du saut à l'élastique sans élastique, Saïx la récupérant avant la chute. Elle fut totalement gaga devant les lionceaux et comme elle était, pour une fois, calme et sérieuse, ils l'abandonnèrent là, Zexion et Saïx partant avec Mufasa et Luxord, discrètement avec Scar.<p>

* * *

><p>Larxene : bon, vous deux, vous allez m'explorer cette zone et m'en faire un rapport détaillé quand vous reviendrez.<p>

Tatu : et toi ?

Larxene : je vais faire la sieste dans les branches de cet arbre et en profiter pour observer les environs.

Demyx : mais c'est pas juste !

Larxene : qui t'a dit que c'était juste, hein ? Tu veux peut-être que je me fasse les griffes sur ton ventre ?

La numéro XV incita du regard la Mélopée Nocturne à laisser tomber. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, et le Requiem de l'Ange ne reprit la parole qu'une fois sûre que la numéro XII ne pourrait les entendre.

Tatu : ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui tenir tête.

Demyx : pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on se ferait marcher sur les pieds.

Tatu : elle serait partie directement dans un affrontement. C'est le fait d'être lion. La volonté d'imposer son autorité aux autres se fait plus forte. Ca va rendre les gens comme Larxene encore plus invivables... Si on se met tous à devenir comme ça, ça va être dur de maintenir l'ordre habituel au sein de l'Organisation. Il va y avoir des luttes régulières pour le pouvoir. Comme des vrais lions en somme...

Demyx : ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser commander comme ça.

Tatu : il faudra qu'on fasse remonter l'info... Xemnas reste le chef du clan, il devrait avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour conserver l'ordre.

* * *

><p>Scar : alors comme ça vous passez des accords avec les hyènes ? Intéressant, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça, en matière de diplomacie.<p>

Luxord : nous n'avons rien contre elles, aussi il se serait une perte de temps que d'en faire nos ennemies. Nous avons préféré tout de suite établir de bonnes relations. Elles nous ont dit le plus grand bien de vous d'ailleurs.

Scar : je ne porte pas le même regard sur elles que le reste du clan. Je suis heureux de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à penser qu'elles peuvent être de bonnes alliées.

Luxord : et nous heureux de constater qu'une personne est en mesure de nous comprendre dans ce clan.

Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire entendu. Ils se testaient, ne voulant pas donner leur confiance trop rapidement. Pour commencer, il fallait s'assurer que ça serait un véritable allié, ensuite, les voir trop proches trop vite susciterait sans doute plus la méfiance chez les autres lions. Ils parleraient plus franchement en présence de Saïx, la dentelle n'étant pas son fort, mais le numéro VII avait momentanément des obligations en tant que second de Xemnas envers Mufasa.

Elinska pour sa part commençait dores et déjà à s'intégrer.

Elinska : mignon !

Simba : … t'es sûre que t'es maman toi ?

Elinska : peuarfaitement, adorable bout d'chou ! Une bonne mère même ! Pas vrai ma châtaigne ?

Zexion : …

Simba : il n'a pas l'air très convaincu.

Elinska : fils indigne !

Nala : C'est ta mère ?

Zexion : Non, encore heureux.

Elinska : Mais ça aurait été mieux pour toi ! Ta mère t'a mal éduqué ! Mes deux gosses sont magnifiquement bien élevés et adorables en plus de ça.

Zexion : …

Elinska : Sans compter ma Xyrla et mon Al que j'ai élevé au niveau sentimental, loin de toute perversion !

Zexion :…

Elinska : Allez ma châtaigne, avoue que ma Xyrla est un modèle de vertu et d'adorabilité ?

Zexion : En ef-…

Il se tut rapidement : ne pas sous-estimer la féroce maman qu'est Elinska envers la numéro XV. Des lionnes s'étaient posées autour d'eux, surveillant le fils du roi avec la plus grande attention tout en s'intéressant aux nouveaux venus. Les lionceaux avaient trouvés en Elinska une grosse peluche vivante qui acceptait de jouer avec eux et qui se laissait assaillir, en se prêtant à leur jeu. Les autres lionnes avaient ainsi un court répit. En effet, la peluche se retourna bien vite contre sa châtaigne et elle lui sauta dessus férocement, une flopée de petits lions l'imitant, Zexion se faisant submerger par une multitude d'adorable peluche à quenottes pointues.

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Demyx et Tatu avaient fait leur ronde et s'étaient eux aussi trouvé un coin d'ombre où ils s'installèrent pour se reposer un peu et échapper à la chaleur. Demyx s'affala sur le sol et s'étira au maximum tandis que Tatu posait ses fesses un peu plus loin. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour eux, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude.<p>

Demyx : Ca vous a prit combien de temps, pour vous créer un cœur ?

Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il s'intéresse encore à ça.

Tatu : Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Demyx : J'ai envie de savoir, c'est tout.

Tatu : ... Entre une semaine et deux…

Demyx : Et l'idée de vous créer un cœur ? Ca vous est venu comment ?

Tatu : …

Demyx : Xyrla ?

Tatu : …

Demyx : Je t'ai posé une question.

Tatu : et moi je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

Demyx : pourquoi ?

Tatu : j'ai une vie privée.

Un long silence ponctua la conversation. Le numéro IX fini par renoncer et changer de sujet.

Demyx : dis, tu veux pas m'apprendre à rugir méchamment comme t'as fait ?

Tatu : non.

Il poussa un petit soupir mi exaspéré, mi désespéré.

Demyx : pourquoi cette fois ?

Tatu : …

Demyx : de toute façon, ça va concerner la maîtrise des cœurs non ? Tu seras bien obligée de me l'expliquer à un moment où à un autre, vu qu'on a des armes similaires.

Tatu : si t'as compris d'où ça venait, tu devrais bien comprendre comment ça fonctionne.

Demyx : il va falloir que je te force à faire ton boulot ?

Tatu : c'est toi qui me parle de ça ?

Il s'était levé entre temps.

Demyx : hé, faut bien que je m'assure les moyens de rester peinard nan ?

Il s'avança un peu vers elle, la dominant, de fait, de la hauteur que pouvait lui offrir la stature d'un lion debout sur ses quatre pattes.

Demyx : j'ai une idée : on s'affronte, si je gagne, tu me m'apprends comment faire, si je perds, je te laisse tranquille.

Tatu : et si je ne veux pas me battre ?

Demyx : je te harcèle jusqu'à ce que tu craques ?

Elle se releva.

Tatu : t'as l'air bien motivé pour quelqu'un qui aime pas se battre.

Demyx : ça m'évitera justement d'avoir à me battre par la suite !

Elle s'éloigna un peu et se prépara, avec déjà une étincelle dans le regard. Il sembla déçu qu'elle n'accepte pas tout simplement de lui apprendre mais était vraisemblablement prêt à tout pour savoir rugir comme elle.

* * *

><p>Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! (et voui, je suis sadique, j'ai mis cette sonnerie comme une fin de chapitre, comme une fin de récré, comme une fin de vacances... et maintenant vous avez tous envie de me tuer)<p>

Zexion s'apprête-t-il à reprendre le titre de grand chercheur de l'Organisation à Vexen pour avoir un pareil comportement ? La phrase "elle arrive à agir en adulte quand elle trouve ça digne d'intérêt" ne vous semble-t-elle pas louche dans un contexte de reproduction au sein de l'espèce ? Ne trouvez-vous pas que soudainement l'Organisation s'appuie un peu trop sur la prestation de Tatu ? Qui parie sur un revirement de Tatu en mode racaille au prochain chapitre ? Par "se faire les griffes sur le ventre d'autrui", Larxene menace-t-elle en fait de faire des chatouilles ? Elinska va-t-elle cette fois demander à Xemnas de ramener avec eux à l'Illusiocitadelle (ils seront pas embêtants, promis ! Et ils iront aux toilettes tous seuls !) la redoutable flopée de lionceaux qui sont tout de même parvenus à mettre Zexion à terre ? Scar étant bien le seul du clan à avoir une telle couleur de fourrure et de crinière, pensez-vous qu'il se la teigne ? A-t-il des lentilles pour ses yeux verts luisants ?

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	76. Chapter 74

Hey hey !

NOUS SOMMES A L'HEURE ! Merci de votre patience et de votre soutient mais cette semaine, une seule chose à dire : MERCI BAKA-CHAN-LOVE ! Bordel de quenelles ! Comment te remercier pour ces reviews que tu nous a sorti en quelques jours !

Tatu : Voui ! MERCI BEAUCOUP BAKA-CHAN POUR CET ENEUOOOOORME CADEAU ! On a enfin pu prendre le temps de tout lire ! XD Et merci d'ailleurs pour tout ça parce que ça nous a vraiment fait rire, tout ce que tu nous as sorti... On devrait répondre d'ici quelques temps =) Pas à tout forcément, mais au moins sur plusieurs points sur l'ensemble de tes reviews ! MERCIIII en tout cas ! Nous saluons tous ton courage ! (vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur la page des reviews les curieux... c'est juste hyper impressionnant XD)

Elinska : Eyup ! MERCHIIIIII !On répondra plus tard, promis, avec plus du contenu mais retient qu'on les a toutes bien lu et qu'on a bien rit ! Merci beaucoup encore !

Les réponses aux anonymes pas tant anonymes :

Ice ni

Tatu : Bon, et bien dans ce cas un truc grave devrait arriver d'ici... 5 chapitres ... MAIS NEUAAAAAN C'EST PAS VRAI, REVIEEEEEEEEENS !  
>So keep calm and kill Bal-Bal U_U<p>

Elinska :

Dem, sors du corps d'Ice-Ni ! Parce qu'en anglais il dit "As if", que nous avons traduit littéralement par "Comme si" ! Hey ! There no zombie here ! _Just those adorable things ! Come on Leon ! We cannot shoot on them ! They're so cute ! _Yeh, you're right Claire, we should just pass next them and go out. _Leon ! Those heartless are dangerous ! _Ada ?! What are you talking about ? WAAAAAAH ! He bite me ! HE FUCKING BITE ME ! _DAMN CREATURE GO BACK TO HELL !

Blake-Tresers

Tatu : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ^w^ Ché kro meugnon !

Elinska : Un jour j'apprendrai à écrire ton pseudo. J'ai toujours envie de marquer Teasers à la fin...) OUAI KH ABREGE ! TOP LA ! Dis dis, c'était quoi l'image de fin ?

* * *

><p>Il lui sauta dessus, sans réelle agressivité à son égard, juste une envie de gagner presque enfantine qu'elle retrouvait chez Elinska. Elle resta néanmoins plus sur ses gardes qu'avec son amie et esquiva le bond de Demyx qui réagit au quart de tour. Ils se battirent un bon moment, finissant par trouver cela amusant. D'un certain point de vue, c'était agréable pour Tatu se chamailler avec un membre de l'Organisation autre qu'Elinska sans risquer sa vie ou une punition, et de pouvoir aussi se défouler un peu, tandis que Demyx appréciait comme elle de décompresser, mais aussi de la voir aussi expressive à l'instant.<p>

Il finit néanmoins par reprendre le dessus et la coincer à terre, la bloquant de ses pattes contre le sol. Il reprit sa respiration et lui fit un grand sourire charmeur. Il était plutôt fier de l'avoir battue. Tatu quand à elle, si elle avait voulu se dégager, elle avait largement arrêté de se débattre et si elle avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait sans attendre. Malheureusement pour nous, sa condition de lion ne lui permettait pas, mais ses oreilles étaient adorablement rabattues sur son crâne. Elle s'affolait pour un rien mais était littéralement incapable de bouger. Il était bien trop proche d'elle, trop proche…

* * *

><p>Saïx et Mufasa revinrent alors, assistant au mâchouillage collectif des oreilles de Zexion par les adorables peluches poilues. Mufasa les arrêta en riant doucement tandis que les lionnes récupéraient leur progéniture et Saïx le numéro XVI.<p>

Saïx : Zexion, Xash, partez faire un tour.

Il évita de parler de mission, comme il en avait l'habitude pour ne pas plus se faire remarquer, mais l'habitude avait la vie dure.

Mufasa : Où vont-ils aller ?

Saïx : Chercher notre gibier.

Zexion : On y va.

Elinska : Ou ça ?

Zexion : Remplir le pokédex.

Autant dire que l'idée la faisait bondir de joie, réduisant à néant sa possibilité d'être considérée comme une adulte par les lionceaux.

* * *

><p>Marluxia : La prochaine fois tu me laisses partir en mission.<p>

Xigbar : Comme si.

Ils s'étaient allongés, loin l'un de l'autre, mais n'avaient pas parlé ensemble, sauf ce petit échange. Marluxia finit par se lever, s'étirer et s'en aller, en ayant visiblement assez. Xigbar le laissa partir sans un mot. L'Assassin Sublime alla donc marcher et un peu plus loin, il trouva Larxene sur un arbre, le regardant arriver.

Marluxia : Tu n'étais pas en mission ?

La numéro XII s'étira brièvement.

Larxene : on est encore à l'heure chaude, et je n'avais aucune envie de suivre les ordres de Xemnas. J'ai envoyé les deux autres à ma place. Et toi ?

Marluxia : j'en avais assez de rester là-bas sans rien faire. Surtout avec Xigbar.

Larxene : rester sans rien faire avec moi te semble-t-il être une meilleure option ?

Marluxia : non. J'ai besoin de bouger. Je vais explorer. Et toi ?

Larxene : j'avoue que j'ai rarement pris autant de plaisir à faire une sieste. Je reste là.

* * *

><p>Si encore le numéro IX était resté dans une optique de combat... Mais ça n'était pas le cas, et nous voici dans une situation qui nous rappelle la nature profonde de Tatu, à savoir : coincéééééééée ! Et Demyx continuait de plus belle avec son sourire.<p>

Demxy : j'ai gagné !

Tatu : oui, oui, d'accord, tu peux te pousser maintenant ?

Elle avait levé les yeux vers le ciel, c'était moins gênant, mais ça lui donnait un côté plus nonchalant.

Demyx : tu jures que tu vas m'apprendre à maîtriser les cœurs comme toi tu le fais ?

Tatu : oui, promis, mais laisse-moi me relever !

Le numéro IX trouva que le ton employé était curieux, mais n'insista pas plus, ne voulant pas la mettre de mauvaise humeur pour la suite des événements. Elle se releva et remit aussitôt de la distance entre eux.

Demyx : on s'y met quand ?

Tatu : dès qu'on aura trouvé un endroit sans trop de monde ou de créatures vivantes.

* * *

><p>Scar et Luxord avaient continué de discuter dans le registre implicite. Ils n'avaient pas encore suffisamment confiance l'un en l'autre pour se confier leurs projets respectifs. Le lion à la crinière d'ébène retourna à ses occupations, tandis que le numéro X allait faire son rapport au Devin Lunaire. Pour toute question, le bleu lui jeta un regard en biais, ne daignant pas ouvrir la gueule.<p>

Luxord : ça me semble être assez sûr. Il faudra continuer de se montrer méfiant envers lui pour qu'il nous considère à peu près d'égal à égal, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que ses objectifs vont dans le même sens que les nôtres.

Saïx : c'est à dire ?

Luxord : il est jaloux du pouvoir de son frère, Mufasa. Qu'il soit son frère ou pas d'ailleurs, il aurait voulu le prendre aussi, mais le fait qu'il fasse partie de la même fratrie exacerbe sa jalousie. Il est cependant loin d'être aussi bienveillant que lui, il y a beaucoup de ténèbres qui émanent de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il est parvenu à bien se faire voir des hyènes. Il est fort, c'est sûr, mais son atout c'est la ruse. Il est clairement plus intelligent que la moyenne. En somme : cela reste à vérifier par la relation que l'on va tenter de construire avec lui, mais c'est l'allié idéal, si l'on veut garder une main-mise sur ce monde.

Saïx : bien. Nous feront le rapport à Xemnas dès que possible.

* * *

><p>Tatu et Demyx s'étaient donc éloignés vers un coin encore plus désert, mais sous un arbre ! C'était une nécessité.<br>Demyx s'assit sagement en face d'elle pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à comment lui apprendre ce qu'il demandait. Cela s'avérait plus ardu qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle ne savait par quoi commencer et se demanda s'il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui demande de chasser quelques sans-cœur avant… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas… Bien tenté. Elle pourrait lui dire que c'était impossible pour le moment…

Demyx : Allez quoi !

Tatu : Oui, ça va, ça va. Déjà, tu as assez de cœur pour pouvoir en utiliser sans être mal ?

Demyx réfléchit pendant que l'espoir de dernière minute se faisait sentir pour la lionne. L'exercice était nouveau pour Demyx qui prit le temps pour évaluer la quantité de cœur en lui, et voir s'il pouvait s'en séparer sans provoquer une crise. Il finit par hocher de la tête en ouvrant les yeux et Tatu, ne voulant pas le toucher, et aussi ne pas jouer les nounous ad vitam, lui fit confiance.

Tatu : Bon… L'idée est de puiser dans tes réserves pour extraire le pouvoir des cœurs.

Elle lui fit un long topo. Les cœurs contenaient une énergie propre qu'ils pouvaient maîtriser. Un peu à la manière des matérias, tout en étant tout à fait autre chose. Les cœurs étaient une énergie propre et cette énergie s'adaptait à chaque personne d'une manière différente. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de conduire l'énergie là où ils le voulaient et découvrir ce qui se passait pour se familiariser par la suite. Il avait bien saisit le principe, le tout était de passer à la pratique. Tatu ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui montrer d'une quelconque manière, et elle décida d'au moins surveiller le cœur de Demyx dans ses essais pour l'arrêter si elle jugeait qu'il ne supporterait pas plus de perte.

Demyx : Et c'est vraiment tout ?

Tatu : Pour le rugissement oui.

A vrai dire, cette technique était utile à toute amplification, sur eux pour plus de vitesse, sur leurs armes pour plus de dégâts mais les effets changeaient d'une personne à une autre.

Demyx : Et je pourrais utiliser des éléments comme Xash ?

Tatu : Cela dépendra de la manière dont l'énergie des cœurs va s'adapter à toi. Chez Xash, c'est devenu ça.

Demyx : Et toi, c'est quoi ton plus ?

Tatu sourit.

Tatu : De rugir plus fort que toi.

Hors de question de lui donner tout ses trucs.

Demyx compris qu'elle ne voudrait pas parler. Elle était tout de même étrange, par rapport aux autres membres de l'Organisation, qui se fermaient complètement lorqu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on en apprenne sur eux. Elle, était ouverte au dialogue et à l'échange, pas de doute là dessus, mais elle refusait juste de laisser passer certaines infos. Le seul qui soit semblable à elle sur ce point était Xigbar, sauf qu'il en disait encore moins. Il faudrait qu'il essayer de tirer les vers du nez à Xash. Peut être elle serait plus ouverte, ou du moins moins méfiante. Elle lui récapitula.

Tatu : prend un morceau de son cœur seulement, le plus petit possible pour commencer, et essaye de le diriger vers ta gorge. Après quoi tu auras juste à rugir, ta voix sera amplifiée toute seule.

Il commença les essais. Il passa tout d'abord un temps non négligeable à détacher une petite partie de son cœur artificiel. Les cœurs qui le constituaient s'étaient mélangés entre eux, impossible donc d'en détacher un d'un seul bloc. De plus, Xyrla lui avait interdit de chasser le moindre sans-coeur pour le moment. Il tâtonna longtemps, la numéro XV le guidant par quelques conseils pratiques. Il y arriva finalement, la suite étant tout aussi périlleuse. Il lui fallut amener l'énergie jusqu'à un endroit précis de son corps, ici sa gorge. Le problème était surtout de la maintenir à un endroit précis de façon stable. Après plusieurs essais et un peu de cœur perdu, il fini par y arriver, et après un bref acquiescement de sa partenaire, il rugit. Une onde se choc se forma dans l'air et une vibration se fit sentir. C'était loin encore du potentiel de Tatu et ce qu'elle avait fait pour le moment, mais elle avait volontairement choisi de ne lui faire faire son premier essai qu'avec une toute petite quantité de cœur. Elle lui fit recommencer l'opération deux fois, puis ils s'arrêtèrent là. Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent Larxene, et ils lui firent bien gentiment leur rapport sur la zone qu'ils étaient partis explorer, et elle un bref topo sur la sienne.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain arriva... avec son lot de boules de poils.<p>

Zexion : … je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se jettent sur moi dès le matin ? … Et aussi pourquoi est-ce que cette autre idiote dort à moitié affalée sur moi ?!

Luxord : c'est l'histooooooooooire de la viiiiiiiiiie.

Il lui avait répondu avec un sourire en coin, enchaînant avec un ultime bâillement pour se réveiller.

Zexion : je ne vois pas le rapport !

Luxord : tu approches de l'âge adulte, Zexion, c'est ton devoir que d'éduquer les enfants, et de leur apprendre comment se défendre et survivre dans le monde.

Après quoi il s'éloigna en ricanant tandis que le numéro VI tentait de réveiller Elinska. Cette dernière s'étira, mais resta fermement allongée sur son traversin de voyage et les lionceaux se jetèrent sur elle en voyant que Zexion ne réagissait plus à leurs attaques. La lionne sembla avoir l'habitude de se genre de réveil et après une phase où elle râla, elle se prêta immédiatement au jeu. Au grand désespoir du reste de la troupe qui comptait dormir encore un peu.

Saïx n'était pas de cet avis. Il réussit à « convaincre » les lionceaux d'aller jouer ailleurs et briffa Zexion et Elinska sur leur mission du jour.

Saïx : Vous allez retourner voir Xemnas pour un rapport.

Elinska : On pourra rester toute la journée là-bas ?

Saïx : Vous êtes en mission.

Elinska : Mais j'veux voir ma Ta-Xyrla moi !

Saïx : Tu te débrouilleras avec Xemnas.

Elinska : D'accord !

Saïx prit Zexion à part pour lui expliquer la situation avec Scar mais aussi avec Mufasa. Le numéro VI devrait en faire un rapport complet et tenir Vexen au courant pour les sans-cœurs. Les autres membres du groupe resteraient ici. Ils abandonnèrent la troupe pour aller rejoindre le reste de l'Organisation, faisant de larges détours quand la lionne croisait un sans-cœur dans les hautes herbes. Ils arrivèrent néanmoins à destination, Tatu et Elinska se sautant immédiatement dessus pour un roulé-boulé-câlin-briseur-de-côtes habituel.

Xemnas et Zexion s'éloignèrent pour discuter.

Xemnas : Très bien… Il faudrait que vous reveniez… Dans un jour… Deux, tout au plus. De cette manière, rencontrer ce Scar se fera à l'écart de la troupe.

Zexion : Ils savent que notre objectif est de chasser des êtres qui ne les concernent en rien, nous avons déjà expliqué que nous ne leur voulons rien. Je pense qu'ils finiront par nous laisser. J'en parlerai à Saïx en revenant pour qu'il plaide en notre faveur. Où est Vexen ?

Xemnas : Certainement en train de bouder un peu plus loin.

Zexion soupira et alla chercher le numéro IV. Il laissa les numéros XV et XVI discuter entre-elles et s'éloigna de leur bases, Xigbar le rejoignant au bout d'un moment.

Xigbar : Alors, on se laisse submerger par une marée de lionceaux ?

Zexion soupira mais ignora la remarque, ayant finalement retrouvé Vexen qui ruminait bel et bien dans son coin. Il lui fit un rapport rapide sur ce qu'il avait trouvé avec Xash puis retourna chercher cette dernière qui s'accrocha fermement à son amie, refusant de l'abandonner.

Zexion : On devrait bientôt revenir, alors viens, on retourne dans l'autre clan.

Elinska : Noaaaaaan !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et il l'attrapa par la peau du cou sous le regard désolé de Tatu. Il la traîna ainsi jusqu'à l'autre camp de lion.

Le numéro II fit un de ses sourires en coin.

Xigbar : et ça va être comme ça à chaque fois ?

Tatu : devine ?

Xigbar : …

Tatu : surtout que là elle n'a même pas pu négocier avec Xemnas.

Xigbar : j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'un refus de la part de Xemnas aurait raffermi sa volonté.

Tatu : c'est pas faux. En parlant de Xemnas, je crois qu'il revient d'une discussion avec Vexen. Ils doivent avoir décidé de l'ordre de mission aujourd'hui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le point de rassemblement.

* * *

><p>Après avoir dû la traîner un long moment alors qu'elle se débattait, Zexion pu enfin lâcher la numéro XVI avec la certitude qu'elle ne retournerait pas éperdument vers le camp de l'Organisation. Ils profitèrent du trajet et de l'émerveillement naturel de Xash pour recenser quelques sans-coeur. Ainsi, Scar put les voir revenir vers le camp. Il les observa un peu, d'une expression neutre, puis se retourna vers son frère, qui lui affichait un air de méfiance.<p>

Scar : ne t'inquiète pas. Il est normal que les membres d'un clan aient besoin de se sentir proche les uns des autres.

Mufasa : pourquoi n'y sont-ils pas tous allés dans ce cas ?

Scar : pour prouver leur bonne foi. C'est d'ailleurs la seule et unique raison pour laquelle ils ont accepté d'envoyer quatre de leurs membres. Ils ne veulent pas d'ennui. Ce n'est pas seulement par envie de survivre. Ils ont peut-être un petit effectif comparé à notre clan, mais il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il sachent se battre. C'est juste par envie de pacifisme qu'ils font ça.

Mufasa : ils n'empêche qu'ils sont étranges. Tu m'as dis qu'ils chassaient les sans-cœurs. Mais sais-tu pourquoi ?

Scar : malheureusement non. Ils sont arrivés ici en voyant qu'il y en avait à profusion, ce Luxord m'a dit qu'ils les chassaient, mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

Mufasa : hum...

Scar : je t'accorde le fait qu'ils soient étranges. Il ne me semblent pourtant pas animés de mauvaises intentions à nos égards. Et puis, les sans-cœurs pullulant, nous sommes nous-même amenés à les chasser. N'est-ce pas là, au contraire, une bonne nouvelle que celle de leur venue ?

Mufasa : si. Merci Scar. Je resterai tout de même sur mes gardes.

Scar : naturellement. Leur accorder une confiance aveugle sans les connaître ne serait que pure folie.

Les deux lions retournèrent à leur famille. Luxord les avait discrètement épiés et avait saisit la teneur de leur conversation. Aussi c'est avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il alla accueillir les deux revenants.

* * *

><p>L'objectif du jours était de continuer l'exploration, pour au moins dresser une carte de ce qui se trouvait à une journée de marche du camp, et de continuer la chasse au cœur pour les porteurs de la keyblade. C'est avec une tête dépitée que Demyx annonça qu'il allait faire équipe avec Xaldin, qui avait déjà l'intention de lui refourguer tout le boulot. Tatu, quand à elle, se retrouvait avec Larxene. La numéro XII la regarda avec un sourire mordant.<p>

Larxene : eh bien, je crois que tu vas pouvoir profiter d'une belle balade en solitaire dans les espaces naturels.

La numéro XV tiqua.

Tatu : tu as déjà profité de la situation hier. Je crois qu'il serait un peu tant que tu assumes le boulot qu'on te donne.

Larxene : ooh, mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Tu ne serais pas en train de contredire ce que je viens de dire par hasard ?

Plus ça allait, plus Tatu sentait qu'elle allait s'énerver.

Tatu : il se trouve que si. Et toi tu as un problème avec ça ?

Larxene : ouaip.

La blonde se tourna vraiment vers elle pour lui faire face, alors que les autres observaient la scène sans un mot.

Larxene : t'as pas d'ordre à me donner, gamine. Alors tu vas gentiment faire ce que je te dis ou je te jure que tu vas passer un moment mémorable.

Tatu : j'peux savoir pour qui tu te prends là ?

Son regard s'était clairement assombri, et brillait dans le même temps. Une nouvelle aura planait au dessus d'elle, et Xigbar et Lexaeus la reconnurent pour l'avoir vue dans le même état face à d'autres lions.

Tatu : De quel droit tu prends le commandement des choses ? Tu veux qu'on s'batte pour voir si tu le mérites vraiment hein ?

La nymphe furieuse plissa les yeux, irritée.

Larxene : c'est toi qui veux qu'on se batte. Je vais te rabattre ton caquet vite fait, tu vas comprendre ton erreur.

Tatu : j'vais juste tellement t'exploser la gueule...

C'est alors que certains du groupe se dirent qu'il serait peut être une bonne idée de les arrêter. Sauf qu'il était un petit peu trop tard pour avoir cette idée car les deux se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre la seconde qui suivait. Tatu esquiva tout d'abord la charge de Larxene pour tenter à son tour de lui porter une droite, que Larxene para, lui plaquant sa patte sur le sol. Pour se dégager, la brune lui donna un coup de boule, qui fonctionna assez bien. Les deux reprirent de la distance et se remirent chacune du choc. La numéro XII releva fièrement la tête, un éclat de colère dans le regard. Des éclairs commencèrent à parcourir son pelage.

Larxene : tu vas voir, petite peste !

Ce à quoi Tatu répondit par un grondement, se préparant à rugir.

Larxene : si tu crois que tes petits miaulements vont fonctionner. Ca n'effraie que les hyènes.

Le Requiem de l'Ange la laissa en juger par elle-même, libérant sa voix. Larxene ne put cacher sa surprise et parti se mettre à couvert. Elle eut raison d'ailleurs, car le rocher précédemment derrière elle se retrouva presque coupé en deux. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux un instant, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle voyait. Cette seconde de distraction fut de trop, car Tatu était sur elle la seconde d'après. Elles roulèrent, se battirent, se donnèrent des coups, pour finalement s'arrêter, la numéro XV ayant le dessus. La numéro XII essaya de se dégager, mais la brune sorti ses griffes, menaçant de méchamment les enfoncer dans sa chair.

Tatu : moufte plus. J'espère juste que t'as capté que c'était pas toi le chef ici. (1)

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, et l'éclat qui brillait des deux côtés fini par changer, surtout du côté de Larxene. La numéro XV ne la prenait pas de haut. Elle la considérait surtout comme une égale, une guerrière au même potentiel, ce qui avait amené la blonde à en faire de même. Elles se relevèrent, calmées. Le numéro III laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

Xaldin : eh bien Larxene ? On laisse tomber devant une gamine ?

Il regarda plus précisément Tatu.

Xaldin : ne crois surtout pas que tes petites pulsions de caïd vont plier tout le monde à ta volonté, gamine.

L'instant d'après elle fut sur lui, ayant usé de son pouvoir pour se déplacer plus rapidement, et elle lui donna un coup de patte aussi fulgurant et puissant que ceux qu'elle venait de mettre à Larxene, ce qui projeta Xaldin par terre. La violence de l'attaque avait instinctivement fait faire un pas de recul à certains.

Tatu : t'as quelque chose à ajouter ?

Xaldin se remit debout, un grondement lui montant à la gorge. Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait à cette insolente. Lui aussi pouvait aller très vite. Il s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus pour lui remettre les idées en place quand la voix de Xemnas s'éleva, sereine mais autoritaire.

Xemnas : Calmez-vous. Tous les deux.

Vexen le suivait, l'air encore un peu indigné de s'être fait traité de vieux, mais ça allait mieux et il regardait Xaldin et Tatu, profondément blasé de leur attitude.

Xemnas : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Xemnas : Xyrla se croit tout permit apparemment.

Tatu : Pardon ?!

Xaldin : C'est toi qui nous as agressés.

Tatu : Parce que vous alliez encore nous laisser bosser et vous la couler douce à vous faire griller le poil au soleil !

Elle fulminait de rage et défendrait vaillamment ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle n'eut pas cette joie.

Xemnas : Xyrla a eu raison.

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder leur chef, surpris.

Xemnas : Il y avait du relâchement au sein de l'Organisation.

Larxene, Marluxia, Xaldin et même Xigbar baissèrent légèrement la tête. Xemnas n'avait pas été dupe, ils s'en rendaient bien compte à présent et voyait bien qu'ils étaient dans une mauvaise posture. L'intervention de Tatu n'avait fait qu'accélérer les remontrances du chef de l'Organisation.

Xemnas : Bien. Vous avez tous vos ordres de mission. A présent, vous obéirez à Xyrla. (2)

Larxene : Quoi ?!

Xaldin : …

Xyrla : …

Xigbar : Xemnas, tu n'est pas sérieux ?

Le chef de l'Organisation eut un petit sourire qui déplut à tout le monde.

Xemnas : Apparemment, c'est la seule à avoir ses idées en place ici.

Il lança un regard circulaire à tous les lions, même à ceux les moins concernés par la menace qui leur fit comprendre à tous qu'ils avaient intérêt à suivre ses directives.

* * *

><p>(1) ON SE CALME TOUT DE SUITE ! La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Tatu pourra jamais gagner contre Larxene est bien parce que cette dernière l'a sous-estimée ! Y en a pas d'autre ! Elle a été surprise et puis c'est tout ! Je n'oserai jamais remettre en question la toute puissance de notre bien aimée Scarabée Doré.<p>

(2) Comment ça Xemnas n'est qu'un moyen pratique pour prendre des décisions complètement random ? Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

Et voici les questions de la semaine, et cette fois, c'est moi (Elin) qui s'y colle ! *splurt*

*danse de la joie* INFO EXCLUSIVES : Demdem qui prend les devant ? Demdem qui drague ? Demdem qui péch*SBAF* Suite à une baffe non méritée de Tatu (le personnage) Elinska (l'auteure) se retrouve obligée de modifier les titres de nos journaux en : Demdem sort de sa paresse !

Oui c'est moins aguicheur *SBAF*. Moins accrocheur pardon. En attendant : Qui craque devant une Tatu gênée avec les n'oreilles à l'arrière parce qu'elle est gênée d'avoir un superbe jeune homme allongé sur elle ? Hein ? Qui ? Croyez-vous que le machouillage d'oreille est mignon et/ou s'apparente à l'enfant suçant leur pouce ? Zexion n'est donc… qu'une vulgaire sucette en plastique pour lionceau ?! (Musique dramatique) Le fait d'être un lion transformerait-il tout nos héros en lopettes (sauf Demyx parce que lui est déjà un tapis à la base, il ne peut pas être pire) ? en tapis persan vivant ? En tapis volant d'Aladdin ?!

Qu'entends-je ? Scar serait jaloux de Musafa ? Pardon. De Mufaza ? Pardon… De Mufsasa ? Pardon ! De Mustafa ?! (Hein, Tatu ?) (Ta bouche Elins XD) Plus sérieusement, il est jaloux le chaton ? Scar n'est-il pas juste un petit garçon en manque d'affection ? Parce que lui est noir et que personne ne l'aime à cause de ça ? Qui avait remarqué qu'il était le seul avec une teinte aussi sombre ? Disney voulaient-ils faire passer un message ? Que les méchants intelligents ont toujours les cheveux noirs avec la peau foncée ?! *regarde Elinska* Elinska a-t-elle un potentiel de méchant de dessin animé ? Je n'ose pas parler d'intelligence, la torture serait trop grande.

Et Tatu de professeur des écoles dans une zone à risque ? Le mode racaille l'aidera-t-il à se faire comprendre des wesheuh ? A entretenir un dialogue avec les plus récalcitrants ?

Luxord le ninja nudiste ! Bob Lennon SORT DE CE CORPS IMMEDIATEMENT ! Nudiste non (malheureusement), ninja oui ! Parce qu'on ne le voit jamais ! *part pleurer* Heureusement que Saïx est là ! …

*part se pendre*

Tatu et Demdem partageait beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre : un câlin *BAM* des connaissances, des techniques, quand ils seront humains, se mettront-ils à partager leur numéro de téléphone, leurs fringues, leurs sous-vêtements ou pire… leur médiators ?! Larxene retrouvera-t-elle la joie de la sieste même en humain ? Dans une table bronzante peut-être…

Hum…


	77. Chapter 75

Hello à tous ceux encore présents ! Et oui ! même à travers des villes improbables et des réseaux merdiques (et le manque de sommeil) NOUS RESISTONS ! Et avec nous, la suite !

Merci à ceux qui nous suivent encore malgré la période scolaire ;) !

Bonne lecture et priez le caribou sacré pour que les zombies deviennent végétariens et civilisés (créant ainsi la race des geeks (pardon à toute cette communauté).)

* * *

><p>Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla, Vexen le suivant avec un reniflement hautain. Les autres se tournèrent vers Tatu qui ne se démonta pas, encore énervée par la précédente rixe.<p>

Xigbar : Alors, Mlle sous-chef ? Que-ce que tu veux ?

Tatu : Qu'on bosse tous. On est par groupe et je refuse que seulement un des deux ne fasse le boulot pendant que l'autre s'amuse.

Regard appuyé sur Larxene et Xaldin dont l'échine se hérissa doucement.

Tatu : Je ne veux rien de plus que ça.

Xigbar : Honnête.

Xaldin : Stupide oui.

Tatu : Tu veux encore te battre ? Ca m'dérange pas à vrai dire ! Tu veux juste que Xemnas remarque que tu n'écoutes pas ses ordres.

Xaldin : Tu te ranges sous sa protection ? Minable.

Tatu : J'ai pas besoin de sa protection pour te remettre à ta place…

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard puis Xaldin laissa tomber, Tatu le fixant toujours et il partit en mission, Demyx sur ses traces. Les autres se dispatchèrent et Tatu se retrouva avec Larxene. Les deux lionnes s'observèrent longuement, énervées l'une contre l'autre puis elles se mirent en marche, silencieusement. Larxene ne pouvait rien dire à cause de Tatu mais elle réglerait ça d'une manière où d'une autre. La journée risquait d'être fort longue avec une ambiance comme celle-ci.

* * *

><p>Les deux messagers revinrent joyeusement et triomphalement, deux nouveaux sans-cœur répertoriés. Xash fut abandonnée aux lionnes du groupe de Mufasa tandis que Zexion rejoignait Saïx et Luxord plus loin, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Zexion résuma ce qui avait été dit par Xemnas au second. Une fois terminé, Luxord exposa ce qu'il avait entendu de Mufasa et Scar.<p>

Luxord : Ils doutent de nous, encore.

Saïx : C'est normal, nous sommes des inconnus sur leur territoire avec une puissance potentiellement dangereuse pour leur groupe.

Luxord : Que comptes-tu faire ?

Saïx : Aller le voir.

Zexion : Et s'il refuse parce qu'il trouve ça trop suspect ?

Saïx : Nous nous servirons de Xash. Elle a l'air bien largement impatiente de retourner là-bas.

Zexion : En effet.

* * *

><p>Tatu était sous la protection de Xemnas, ce qui lui sauva très certainement la vie car la numéro XII conservait des pulsions plus que menaçantes. Tatu ne manquait pas d'y répondre, avec plus de réserve que tout à l'heure cependant car calmée par le fait que l'injustice soit normalement réglée. Elles explorèrent toute la journée et ne croisèrent pas d'autres groupes, ceux-ci devant vouloir éviter la présence de la remplaçante de Saïx. Le soir en rentrant elle eut la bonne nouvelle que personne n'avait été discriminé comme ça en avait été l'intention en début de journée. Cependant, ça ne lui évita pas les tentatives d'intimidation.<p>

Xaldin : alors, on s'y croit comment, dans son nouveau poste ?

Elle le foudroya du regard en retour.

Xaldin : t'es loin d'avoir la prestance de Saïx, sans Xemnas ça va être difficile de te faire entendre.

Tatu : tu veux qu'on reprenne là où on en était ce matin ? Je savais pas que t'aimais tant que ça mordre la poussière.

Xigbar : ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Le numéro II s'était avancé à une distance à peu près égale des deux, sans pour autant se mettre entre eux.

Xigbar : Xemnas a bien dit qu'elle était notre Saïx en intérim ? Non ? Et ce matin il a clairement spécifié qu'il n'en voulait plus, des chamailleries de ce genre. Donc, Xaldin, c'est t'opposer au boss que de t'engager dans un combat comme celui-ci.

Xaldin : Je vois pas comment une gamine inexpérimentée et insupportable comme elle pourrait assumer ce rôle. Et puis c'est à toi qu'il aurait dû incomber, Xigbar.

Xigbar : tu sais très bien pourquoi il vaut mieux que ça ne ça ne soit pas moi. Et puis quoi, le prochain sur la liste, c'est toi ?

Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

Xigbar : les événements de ce matin sont des raisons suffisantes pour prouver que cette place n'est pas pour toi. Et pour d'autres raisons encore je suis pour ma part persuadé qu'il n'y a pas mieux placée que Xyrla pour remplacer notre second.

Le numéro II balaya les autres d'un regard qui se fini sur Xaldin.

Xaldin : pff, penses-en ce que tu veux, ça reste une gosse.

Tatu s'apprêtait à réitérer une proposition de baston mais un très léger mouvement de la part de Xigbar le lui déconseilla. A partir de là, elle décida de calmer ses pulsions. Tout le monde retourna à ses activités, plus ou moins d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de se dire. Xigbar lança à Tatu un sourire à la lui.

Tatu : ne crois pas que je compte rajouter ça à la liste des services que je te dois.

Xigbar : ça serait bien justifié pourtant. Enfin, moi ça m'arrange.

Tatu : … il va falloir que je me décarcasse d'ici les prochains jours.

Xigbar : si tu veux être un minimum à la hauteur de Saïx, oui, en effet. Tu peux aussi le prendre plus tranquillement.

Tatu : non. Si je fais ça, j'aurais que des emmerdes, même une fois la mission finie.

Xigbar : bien anticipé.

Tatu : il n'empêche que j'aurais préféré que Saïx soit là...

Ca devait bien être la première fois qu'elle souhaitait ça.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils parvinrent à convaincre Mufasa. Comme de coutume, ils leur laissaient au moins un membre – le sous-chef cette fois – et s'empressaient de rejoindre leur chère et tendre famille. Elinska vola presque jusqu'à eux tant ses bonds étaient plein d'allégresse et elle acheva ainsi de réveiller Tatu, ou peut être l'assomma, lorsqu'elle la percuta en arrivant au camp.<p>

Elinska : TATUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Zexion : il y a des jours où je me dis que c'est un réel avantage de ne pas être son amie.

* * *

><p>Le numéro VII contempla les vastes plaines qui s'ouvraient à lui d'un œil placide. Le spectacle était certes magnifique, mais il avait d'autre chose à penser. Il devait achever de convaincre Scar. Ou au moins avancer suffisamment dans le degré de confiance qu'il leur accordait pour le faire passer à l'action, et commencer à négocier certains accords en leur faveur.<p>

Scar : tien, ce n'est plus au stratège que j'ai affaire ?

Saïx pointa juste son regard vers lui, sans tourner la tête.

Saïx : vous avez le second. Votre homologue dans notre clan, en quelque sorte.

Rappeler au lion noir qu'il n'occupait que la seconde place semblait être un point sensible, ce qui le calma sur les éventuelles remarques désagréables qu'il aurait pu faire.

Scar : votre place de second vous déplaît-elle ?

Saïx : pas le moins du monde. En revanche, il y a certaines hiérarchies, dans les autres clans, qui ne nous plaisent guère.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Scar : vous êtes direct.

Saïx : je pourrais vous rétorquer la même chose.

Scar ricana.

Scar : En effet.

Il y eu un silence respectueux, pendant lequel Saïx laissa Scar réfléchir à sa guise.

Scar : Et que-ce qui vous déplaît dans notre hiérarchie ?

Saïx se permit un léger retroussement des babines, aussi appelé sourire.

Saïx : Votre place de second vous déplaît-elle ?

Ce fut à Scar de sourire sans le regarder. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant méditer sur la réponse. L'autre était franc, et il comprenait ce que la question laissait sous-entendre. Etaient-ils pour autant de son côté ?

Scar : Vous pensez que c'est le cas ?

Saïx : Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance, je ne suis que le second. Les ordres viennent d'en haut, d'ailleurs d'une autre personne que moi.

Scar : En effet, nous ne sommes que les exécuteurs d'ordres, rien de plus.

Il masquait habilement son aigreur. Pourtant, Saïx la sentait dans tout son être, certainement grâce au cœur artificiel qui le rendait plus sensible.

Scar : Vous semblez bien accepter la situation, d'être sous les ordres de votre chef.

Saïx : C'est le cas. Je n'aspire pas à prendre sa place. Mais lui aspire à faire la rencontre d'un chef à sa hauteur.

Scar : Vraiment franc. Mufasa n'est pas assez qualifié au goût de votre chef ?

Saïx : C'est un bon chef, mais pas celui que Xemnas attend.

Scar : Et qui attend-il ?

Saïx : A vous de me le dire.

Ils se regardèrent enfin, entendus. Saïx doutait encore un peu de la confiance que le second de Mufasa lui portait, ainsi qu'à Xemnas.

Scar : Comptez-vous rester longtemps ici ?

Saïx : Autant qu'il faudra.

* * *

><p>Elinska : Tatu ! Tatu ! Tatu ! Tatu ! Tatu ! Tatu ! Ta-<p>

Tatu : J'arrive Elin'.

Elle fit venir les derniers membres qui n'avaient pas reçus d'ordre de mission. Xaldin se fit bien sûr une joie de critiquer ses groupes, Elinska se chargeant de lui apprendre la politesse en lui sautant dessus tandis que Tatu expliquait patiemment à Demyx et Roxas ce qu'ils devaient faire, en plus de tout réexpliquer à Xaldin puisqu'il jouait avec Elinska alors qu'elle donnait les ordres du jour. Ils partirent donc et elle répondit sèchement mais poliment à Xaldin qui suivit son groupe, mécontent. Luxord était en rapport avec Xemnas, entretient qui risquait de durer un peu de temps. Elinska obtint enfin le câlin qu'elle quémandait depuis le réveil de Tatu et Xigbar s'approcha alors.

Xigbar : toujours collées l'une à l'autre ?

Elinska : On s'est pas vues depuis hier !

Xigbar : Comme si.

Tatu : Cherche pas, tu comprendras au fur et à mesure avec ton cœur de guerrier !

Xigbar : En parlant de ça, je sens qu'il serait temps que j'aille me recharger.

Elinska : C'est qu'il dit des choses intelligentes le pingouin ! Tatu ! Tatu ! On y va aussi ? Luxord voulait pas y aller là-bas et Zexion voulait pas non plus qu'on en tue…

Tatu : Il ne reste pas grand monde capable de chasser les sans cœur…

Zexion : Je peux rester là et remplacer quelqu'un.

Tatu : Oui, si on reçoit la visite, ce ne sera pas celle de sans-cœur mais d'autochtone… Lexaeus ? Tu viens bien nous accompagner pour chasser des sans-cœur ?

Le grand lion brun (OUI !) acquiesça lentement et se leva, laissant sa place à Zexion.

Restait Xemnas, Luxord, Zexion et Larxene au camp. Ce serait suffisant pour protéger leur place. La lionne aux yeux violets accepta la requête de son amie et ils partirent, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Elinska et elle-même à la recherche de cœur pour recharger les leurs.

Ils marchèrent à l'opposé des groupes partis avec Roxas et Xion pour des missions habituelles et le radar-à-sans-cœur fut d'une aide non négligeable. Xigbar fut le premier à remplir son cœur, étant celui qui en ressentait le plus le besoin. Lexaeus abattait sans problème les sans-cœurs et ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était somme toute une petite mission agréable.

Ils approchaient d'un point d'eau autour duquel plusieurs animaux venaient s'abreuver et ils purent admirer (ou non) un magnifique groupe de zèbres, avec son lot de peluches à sabot. Autant dire qu'on en connait toute une qui a craqué…

Elinska : TAAATUUU ! REGAAAARDE !

Tatu : Tu vas leur faire peur Elin…

Elinska :… y soooont adoooorables ! regarde celui qui est en train de bo-…

Un magnifique et majestueux crocodile s'était approché du petit zèbre, sans que eux-même le voient, et avait trouvé le petit zèbre tellement adorable qu'il s'était laissé allé et en avait croqué un morceau d'un beau claquement de mâchoire. Sous les yeux de quatre lions, dont deux profondément impassibles, une autre sincèrement dérangée par l'action et une autre au bord des larmes.

Elinska : L-le… Le… Le zèbre… ?

Tatu : … Je crois que…

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : Le… L-le… Le…

Xigbar : Ha ! C'est l'histoire de la vie !

Le tout avec le sourire habituel.

Tatu : mais... le...

Elinska : le... l-le...

Et les deux fondirent en larmes, Tatu ayant quitté le mode racaille quelques instants.

Xigbar : on pouvait s'en douter, qu'un aussi joli petit zébron, si jeune et avec une chair si tendre... Oui, ça me semble évident qu'il allait se faire boulotter un jour ou l'autre.

Tatu : ta gueueueueuele ! snirfl !

Elins : le... le... sniiiiirlf... le...

Les deux : BEEEEEEEEEEEEEUAH HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Et la saison des pluies arriva en avance. Et avec du sel dedans. Les deux s'étreignirent comme le peuvent deux lionnes et pleurèrent des larmes de crocodile (remarquez cette blague subtile qui nous rappelle le précédent reptile, de même que ces trois rimes en « il »). Lexaeus finit par les éloigner de la zone en les chopant toutes les deux par la peau du cou. Xigbar suivait tranquillement derrière, il avait beaucoup moins d'égards pour elles. Il finit par les reposer dans une zone où proliféraient encore les sans-coeurs. Le numéro II leur lança un sourire carnassier.

Xigbar : alors ? Prêtes pour une chasse ?

Aucune des deux ne lui répondit, encore secouées de ce qu'elles avaient vu.

Xigbar : je crois que je vais reprendre la technique du crocodile, elle m'a bien plu. Je vais me tapir dans les hautes herbes, avant de sauter au cou des sans-coeurs, sans aucune pitié. C'est une tactique qui me semble assez... bestiale, ça sonne comme une vraie chasse. Comme c'est alléchant.

Les deux filles le regardaient maintenant avec un air horrifié et dégoûté, ce à quoi l'Archer répliqua avec un sourire radieux. Elles ne pourraient pas chasser les sans-coeurs aujourd'hui. Et c'était lui l'auteur de cette incapacité. Par la suite, il s'arrangea pour bien leur exposer les prises qu'il faisait. Lexaeus, de son côté, désapprouvait un peu se comportement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, chassant lui-même de façon normale, et discrète selon son style comme le pouvait son imposante carrure.

ILS chassèrent donc mais vers la fin, ayant reprit du poil de la bête, les filles rusèrent. Elles ne chassèrent pas mais se moquèrent ouvertement de Xigbar. Il s'évertuait à tuer des sans-cœur de la manière la plus animale possible et quand il les avait enfin tués, les cœurs partaient … vers les filles… Lexaeus n'approuvait pas totalement non plus, mais il n'était pas concerné, elles le laissaient tranquille. Résultat des courses, il y avait un véritable bras de fer entre Xigbar et les deux filles, un combat d'attraction des cœurs et dans les faits, les filles gagnaient par leur supériorité numérique et le numéro II compensait comme il pouvait par ses réflexes.

Lexaeus mit finalement fin à leurs chamailleries en faisant remarquer que Zexion, Luxord et Xash devaient repartir. Ils essuyèrent une tentative de fuite, maîtrisée par Tatu qui avait retrouvé le mode racaille. Ils retournèrent au camp et l'équipe de Luxord retourna chez Mufasa. Le numéro X retrouva Saïx, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et le numéro VII lui exposa sa discussion avec Scar.

Saïx : Je pense que c'est bon. Il devrait plaider en notre faveur auprès du chef de clan.

Luxord : J'en ai parlé avec Xemnas et il souhaite le rencontrer lui-même.

Saïx : Cela serait mieux en effet…

Luxord : Tu sais certainement pourquoi.

Saïx : Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper.

Luxord : Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi on fait tout ça.

Il esquissa un bâillement et regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

Saïx : Les sans-cœurs naissent des ténèbres, tu le sais. Et il y a juste ça à savoir.

Luxord retint son commentaire et il s'allongea sur le sol, sans rien ajouter au final. Ce Scar était imprégné de ténèbres… C'était ce qui devait motiver l'Organisation.

Saïx : va prévenir Zexion et Xash, qu'ils partent pour trouver des sans-cœurs.

Docilement, Luxord y alla même s'il voulait juste s'allonger.

* * *

><p>Elinska : NON !<p>

Zexion : C'est un ordre, on doit y aller, Xash.

Elinska : Non !

Luxord : Vous allez juste les répertorier.

Elinska : …

Luxord : Par contre je t'avoue qu'il faudra penser à aller remplir ce truc.

Il désigna sa poitrine et le dernier membre de l'Organisation secoua la tête furieusement.

Elinska : Plus jamais tant qu'on sera ici !

Zexion :… Un peu difficile…

Elinska : Puis on a pas d'armes !

Zexion : Saïx si.

Elinska : ….. Sans Xigbar alors… Et tu m'as bien comprise ? Tu fais ça proprement ! Fais-les pas souffrir, et tu fais tout ça sobrement, sans tralala, tu as compris ?

Luxord : tellement que ça me donne envie de faire le contraire. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là pour une simple chasse aux sans-coeurs ?

Elinska : passque !

Saïx : si tu ne veux pas nous exposer les raisons qui te poussent à te croire capable de nous donner des ordres, alors tais-toi.

Mister Freeze avait finalement décidé de les accompagner, et c'était Zexion qui était resté à la base. Le second avait lui aussi besoin de recharger ses batteries.

Luxord : il s'est passé quoi, là-bas ?

Elinska : rien du tout !

Saïx : Zexion m'a dit que vous étiez partis, avec Xigbar, Lexaeus et Xyrla, faire une chasse aux sans-coeurs, et que tu es en état de choc depuis. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

Elinska : papillon !

Saïx et Luxord : …

* * *

><p>Mufasa : Mon frère, que me vaut ta visite.<p>

Scar : Une simple petite visite de courtoisie.

Mufasa : C'est rare, tu dois bien avoir une revendication.

Scar échappa un petit rire et s'assit.

Scar : Ce n'est pas une revendication, mais à discuter avec le second, celui avec la couleur de Zazu, il me semble véritablement qu'ils ne soient pas une menace.

Mufasa : Tu continue de les défendre.

Scar : Je ne les défends pas, non. Mais fais-toi la remarque qu'ils font beaucoup d'allers et retours. Que diras-tu quand cette femelle voudra retourner voir ses petits ? Ou que les autres voudront tout simplement être les leurs ?

Mufasa : Ils pourront toujours en laisser un ici.

Scar : Cela t'apporte-t-il quoi que ce soit d'en garder un ici ? Ils ne nous veulent rien.

Mufasa : Peut-être mentent-ils.

Scar : J'en doute. Ils tiennent les hyènes loin des terres intérieures, ils se plient à nos exigences, ils ne touchent pas au gibier, ils chassent ces êtres étranges, je pense qu'ils font de bon alliés. C'est tout ce que je pense.

Mufasa : …

Scar : mon frère, il faut aussi savoir faire confiance, et ne pas se méfier de tout et en permanence. Le tout est de savoir à qui il est bon de faire confiance, et à qui il ne l'est pas, et c'est à toi de faire ce choix. Quand à moi, mon rôle est de te donner des éléments que j'aurais pu glaner, afin de t'aider à faire le bon choix. Si tu juges que l'on doit se méfier d'eux, c'est ainsi que nous les traiterons. Je ne veux cependant pas que tu prennes une décision à l'aveugle, c'est pourquoi je te donne ces contre-arguments.

Le Roi Lion répondit avec gravité et sincérité.

Mufasa : merci, mon frère. Je réfléchirai encore un peu à la question, et je prendrai ma décision dans la journée. En attendant, peux-tu me rapporter ce que vous vous êtes dit, avec ce lion à la couleur étrange ?

* * *

><p>Eeeh oui, fin du chapitre, dont les questions bonus seront écrites sous mon nez qui pique vers le clavier (c'est ça le problème de la semaine : on est fatiguées toutes les deux ne même temps cette fois).<p>

Tatu se voit-elle en déléguée de classe ? Présidente du conseil des élèves ? Sera-ce le précédent conflit avec Larxene qui lui coûtera la vie, quand celle-ci se décidera à prendre sa vengeance ? Qui a remarqué qu'on avait trouvé une autre utilité à Elinska ? (elle est en effet un prétexte pour retourner voir Xemnas) Y a-t-il un espoir pour qu'elle demeure un minimum utile une fois qu'il auront quitté ce monde ? Tout le monde semble avoir une sincère estime pour Saïx et, dans le fond, aimer la façon dont il travaille, avouer qu'il leur manque... Sincères révélations ou mensonges manipulateurs ? Tatu, cette petite ingrate, dira-t-elle merci à Xigbar pour lui avoir épargné un nouveau combat avec le numéro III ? Scar préfèrerait-il Luxord à Saïx ? Serait-il tombé sous son charme ? Ne manquez pas notre prochain épisode des _Feux de la Savane_ (autrement appelés incendies). Aimez-vous notre interprétation du Cycle of life, de l'Histoire de la vie ine frènche ? Mufasa va-t-il se laisser convaincre par son frère ? A moins qu'il ne commence à éprouver des sentiments pour Zexion ? (zut ! Je vous ai spoilé la suite des _Feux de la Savane_...)

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	78. Chapter 76

Il pleut il pleut Bergèreuh ! Rentre tes mammouthons ! Il pleut il pleut Bergère, ils vont finir en mouton ! Moutons ! Moutons !

Une manière parmi tant d'autre pour dire bonjour !

Alors euh, premièrement, remerciez Tatu qui s'est souvenue qu'aujourd'hui on était mardi, qui plus est le mardi du postage... Parce que j'avais complètement zappé (je ne sais plus quel jour on est avec mes horaires...)

Tatu : Tatu qui n'a en quelque sorte aucun mérite d'ailleurs parce qu'elle s'en est occupée ce matin alors qu'elle était en cour. U_U Et Elins elle, est vraiment très fatiguée, alors faut vraiment pas lui en vouloir...

Merci à ceux qui continuent de lire (s'il y en a) et même sans review !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une fois de retour, Tatu s'était appliquée à remplir le rôle de Saïx. Elle avait continué de cogiter sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, en arrière plan dans un coin de sa tête, tout au long de la journée. Le soir, elle avait donc cherché à faire le point avec tout le monde, sur les besoins de chacun et donc sur le programme du lendemain. Sa maîtrise des cœurs étant meilleure que celle du second habituel, elle avait pu voir lorsque certains lui mentaient quand à leur besoin de remplir leur cœurs ou non. Le but étant tout de même de ne tuer les sans-coeurs que si nécessaire, et seuls les deux porteurs de la keyblade y étaient habilités. Elle fit donc le nécessaire en tant que second provisoire... Et ça la fit magistralement suer... Pitié... Faites que Saïx revienne bientôt... Ils n'étaient en eux-même pas agréables à gérer, et ils l'étaient encore moins lorsqu'ils savaient que la personne face à eux ne durerait que quelques jours. Tous les efforts qu'elle pouvait faire ne lui donneraient pas l'autorité de Mister Freeze.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska : Je ne dirais rien !<p>

Luxord : Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse quoi déjà ?

Elinska : Que tu tortures les san-scarabée bleu !

Luxord : J'me disais bien.

Ils continuèrent de chasser les sans-cœur, Saïx devant pour les tuer plus rapidement comme l'avait souhaité Elinska. Une fois leurs cœurs remplis ils retournèrent doucement chez Mufasa mais comme a son habitude, le numéro X voulu jouer à un autre jeu. Il attrapa un sans-cœur et, comme l'avait si bien fait Xigbar, il le secoua en le maintenant avec sa mâchoire. Il s'approcha du dernier membre de l'Organisation qui hurla purement et simplement.

Elinska : QUE-CE TU FAIIIS ?!

Luxord : Eoomhakifaiai ?

Elinska : RELÄAACHE-LEEEE !

Saïx : Que-ce que vous faîte encore ?

Elinska : IL EST MECHAAAANT !

Saïx : Luxord…

Le blond relâcha sa prise en tirant la langue de dégoût. Il maintint néanmoins le petit sans-cœur avec sa patte.

Luxord : Je veux juste savoir ce qui l'a traumatisé. C'est tout. Il est encore en vie et conscient.

Elinska : NAAAAAAN ! Tue-le ! Ou laisses-le partiiir !

Luxord : Expliques-toi et je le tuerais. Il me manque juste un petit cœur pour remplir le mien.

Elinska : AAARG ! T'avais tout prévuuu ! Infâme machine à souuus ! Sois maudit par Maître-Caillou et que ta caisse enregistreuse soi remplie de pièce en chocolaaaaat !

Sans-cœur : Kyyyyyh !

Elinska : AAAAAAAAAAAAARG ! XIGBARDASECOUEPLEINDESANSCOEURAULIEUDELESTUERNORMALEMENT ! LESSANSCOEURCESTVOUSDANSLHISTOIRE !

Saïx : C'est bon. Ca te suffit ?

Inutile de rajouter le reste. La patience de Saïx avait ses limites. Luxord haussa des épaules avec un sourire et il tua le pauvre petit sans-cœur avant même qu'Elinska ne puisse s'y attacher.

Luxord : C'est donc pour ça…

Elinska : T'es cruel… J'te pensais pas comme l'autre pervers…

Luxord et Saïx : Pervers ?

Elinska : Xigbar est un pervers…

Saïx : Ne dis plus ça.

Elinska : Si j'te dis… La salle des caméras ! Il voit tout ! Regarde tout ! Pervers !

Saïx : Xigbar n'est pas un pervers.

Elinska : Si !

Saïx : Non.

Elinska : Si !

Saïx : Non.

Luxord : Si !

Elinska et Saïx :…

Luxord : Désolé, trop tentant.

De retour chez Mufasa, ils purent savoir par l'intermédiaire de Zexion que le Roi et son frère étaient en pleine réunion les concernant. Entre deux jeux avec les lionceaux qui aimaient bien ces inconnus aux couleurs étranges, ils se dirent qu'ils allaient enfin retourner à la base. Rien n'était sûr mais Saïx revint plus tard, hochant discrètement de la tête à leur égard. Il prit Luxord et Zexion à part pour leur expliquer en détail ce qu'il avait entendu depuis leur retour.

Saïx : Il a accepté de nous laisser repartir. Il semble avoir accepté notre présence et l'idée que nous ne leur voulons rien.

Luxord : Une bonne chose. L'autre a tenu sa langue sur ce dont vous avez parlé toi et lui. Vous pourrez vous voir par la suite.

Saïx : Il a même trouvé un moyen pour nous rejoindre régulièrement sans que cela paraisse étrange. Il sera le messager de Mufasa entre nous et Mufasa.

Zexion : En apparence.

Saïx : En effet.

Zexion : Quand va-t-il venir nous en parler ?

Saïx : Demain. En attendant, pas un mot à Xash et nous ne savons rien.

Luxord et Zexion : Très bien.

Ils retournèrent donc là où tous se regroupaient, pour un moment commun de la soirée. Xash jouait avec les lionceaux, comme d'habitude. Zexion voyait d'avance la numéro XVI faire de nouveaux aller-retour, non pas pour Xyrla, mais pour ces boules de poil... Ca le fatiguait d'avance, et il ressenti le besoin d'aller se poser ailleurs, loin de tout ce bruit. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de passer autant de temps avec autant de gens, il avait besoin de se retrouver. Il s'éloigna un petit peu, inspirant longuement l'air de la nuit, profitant également du silence... qu'il pensait être un vrai silence. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit, et il pu ainsi admirer un couple en pleine conception de futurs petits lionceaux ! Une voix murmura à son oreille.

Elinska : c'est l'histooooooire de la viiiiie !

Il manqua de faire un bond sur le côté. Pas gênée pour deux munnies, la lionne continua.

Elinska : je ne te savais pas de ce genre là, ma Chatâigne. J'ai bien tenté de t'avertir qu'il y avait des gens occupés par là mais t'étais vraiment absorbé...

Elle lui jeta soudainement un regard puissamment méfiant.

Elinska : ne me dis pas que c'était réellement ton intention depuis le début ? Dire que je faisais confiance à ton jeune âge ! En fait tu as déjà l'esprit de tous les hommes !

Zexion resta interdit : elle l'avait donc estimé vraiment jeune par rapport aux autres membres de l'Organisation. Et il était inutilé qu'il se mente à lui-même : c'était bien parce qu'il était PETIT qu'elle avait cru ça...Vexé, et surtout gêné par le fait qu'il soit en direct devant une œuvre à caractère « histoire de la vie », il se détourna et retourna vers le camp. La numéro XVI le suivait tout en continuant son monologue.

Elinska : je t'en supplie ma petite Chatâigne ! Ne me dit pas que j'ai laissé jouer les enfants avec un pervers ! Ni même que ton adorable bouille ne cache en fait un dieu du strip tease sur pole dance ! Oh ! En fait c'est les autres qui t'auraient influencé dès ton plus jeune âge ? Pauv' bichon ! C'est vrai que vu que t'aurais pas eu de repères fixes tu sais plus ce qui es normal de faire et ce qu'il ne l'est pas... Mais t'en fais pas on va te tirer de là ! On t'arrachera à leurs griffes démoniaques de stalkers pervers ! J'ai toujours su que toi t'étais sympatoche par rapport aux autres et-

Zexion : je voulais juste me retrouver un peu seul et au calme.

Elinska : oui, c'est vrai, entouré de gens comme eux ça doit vraiment être un soulagement de se retrouver avec soi-même, en sécurité... Mais crois-moi quand je dis que je veux t'aider et-

Le numéro VI se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant truffe à truffe avec sa coéquipière et sans en paraître gêné il reprit.

Zexion : je te dis qu'il n'y a rien de tout ça. J'ai le droit de me retrouver seul si je le souhaite, et sans antécédents traumatiques pour m'y avoir poussé. Et je n'ai pas NON PLUS souhaiter tomber sur eux en arrivant. Et je ne suis pas AUSSI JEUNE ni AUSSI PETIT que tu aurais pu le penser. Maintenant mêle toi de tes affaires et retourne jouer avec les autres.

Elinska : … t'es sûr que tu veux pas un câlin ?

Zexion : non !

Il lui avait presque crié dessus et son regard avait été dur, à cause de l'agacement que cette fille lui inspirait. Il la planta là... Pour se retourner quelques pas après : la numéro XVI avait bel et bien les larmes aux yeux, tout en le fixant. Son ton demeura agressif.

Zexion : quoi ?

Elinska : rien, c'pas grave...

La lionne se tourna, dans une autre direction, chassa les larmes de ses yeux, inspira, et se rassit, pour un nouveau départ... des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir.

* * *

><p>C'est donc l'esprit paralysé d'incompréhension que Luxord et Saïx observaient Xash faire un câlin un Zexion avec un de ses plus beaux sourires crétin, et surtout Zexion se laisser faire, dans un genre de lassitude blasée.<p>

Zexion : Luxord, tu ouvres la bouche je te jure que je trouve le moyen de te faire utiliser comme cobaye par Vexen.

Luxord : je n'ai rien dit.

Zexion : non, mais tu en crèves d'envie.

Luxord : C'est certain. Mais vous faîtes ce que vous voulez.

Saïx : Pas pendant le service…

Zexion foudroya Saïx du regard et Luxord échappa un petit rire nerveux.

Luxord : On vous laisse.

Ils s'éloignèrent pendant qu'Elinska soupira, ayant perdu son sourire bien heureux mais ne s'étant pas éloignée de Zexion. Au bout d'un moment, le numéro VI estima qu'il avait assez donné de sa personne et il se leva.

Elinska : Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je dis que tu était un gars pur que je pensais que tu était petit ou plus jeune que les autres.

Il l'ignora mais elle continua rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

Elinska : Je sais que tu es plus âgé que moi, je ne l'oublie pas mais je pense vraiment que tu vaux mieux que certains membres de l'organisation. Ton âge et ta taille n'ont rien à faire avec la pureté.

Elle se rallongea et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Saïx et Luxord qui fut une fois de plus prié de ne pas faire de remarques.

* * *

><p>Elinska : C'est vrai ?!<p>

Mufasa : Oui. Après réflexion, j'estime que nous pouvons vous faire confiance. Retournez à votre clan et vos lions.

Elinska : On va retrouver Tatu et les autres !

Ils la laissèrent sautiller sur place sans trop s'y attarder, sauf Mufasa qui eut un petit sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme.

Saïx : Au nom de mon chef, je vous remercie pour votre confiance. Nous ne la trahirons pas.

Ils se saluèrent, Scar assurant qu'il se chargerait des liaisons entre Mufasa et eux, Elinska promettant aux lionceaux qu'elle reviendrait de temps à autres, puis le petit groupe pu retourner vers les siens. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tatu les accueillit vivement, surtout Saïx à vrai dire. Le second reprit les rênes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et Tatu pu sauter sur Elinska en toute insouciance. Après que Saïx ait donné quelques missions, il alla s'entretenir avec Xemnas, laissant Tatu, Elinska, Zexion et Luxord traînas- garder le QG.

Quelques jours passèrent doucement, le retour de Saïx recadrant les effectifs et empêchant toute tentative d'abus d'autorité pour le plus grand plaisir de Tatu et Demyx. Puis, un jour Scar arriva, seul et il eut une conversation avec Xemnas, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Xemnas regrettait quelque peu sa salle de réunion insonorisée… Ils revinrent un peu après et Xemnas signalait qu'il s'absentait. Vexen fut chargé de l'accompagner et Saïx de mener le reste des troupes comme à l'ordinaire. Ce dernier ce fit un plaisir d'appliquer les ordres à la lettre.

Commença alors une très étrange expérience pour les filles de l'Organisation. Vraiment très étrange. Au point qu'elles décidèrent d'en parler, même le Grand Scarabée Doré. Encore fallait-il qu'elles arrivent à se débarrasser de leurs collègues masculins qui leur collaient au train. Furent autorisés à participer à la réunion, Roxas et Axel, Lexaeus ayant refusé de participer.

Larxene : Quelqu'un a une explication à ça ?

Roxas : Quoi exactement ?

Xion : … Disons que les autres membres sont extrêmement… familiers avec nous… Enfin, beaucoup moins avec moi qu'avec Larxene, Xyrla et Xash.

Tatu : … Beaucoup trop…

Elinska : Ils commencent à la faire buguer… donc il n'y a qu'une réponse… DRAGUE !

Axel s'étouffa dans son coin pendant que Roxas la regardait comme si la foudre venait de la frapper.

Roxas : Drague ?

Larxene : Même si c'est surprenant, je crois que tu as raison. Ces abrutis sont en manque, la question est pourquoi et comment faire pour s'en débarrasser.

Elinska : Pour le pourquoi on a peut-être une idée… Tatu ?

Tatu : Hum… On en a parlé avec Elin et on sent que leurs cœurs artificiels s'agitent. Je pense que c'est une autre crise mais un peu mieux maîtrisée que la précédente.

Larxene : J'ai un cœur moi aussi et j'ai pas envie de me taper tous les membres de l'Organisation. Axel, t'es un mec, t'as une explication ?

Les deux amies avaient immédiatement plaqué leur adorables papattes sur les oreilles des deux plus jeunes, prêtes à toute éventualité.

Axel : Pourquoi moi ?!

Elinska : parce que t'es le seul ici présent qui aie le potentiel de « mec en manque » ! Laissons encore Roxas loin de tout ça, ça arrivera bien trop tôt !

Larxene : alors maintenant t'arrête de faire ta prude et tu réponds !

Le regard agressif de l'une, insistant de l'autre, et complètement perturbé de la troisième le poussa à répondre. Surtout que les numéros XIII et XIV ne pouvaient passer la journée avec les papattes des autres sur les oreilles. Il se racla la gorge, et essaya de débiter la suite avec toute la dignité dont il était capable.

Axel : bon... Euh, déjà, je pense que vous l'avez compris, quand on est un mec, on ressent un peu plus facilement le manque que lorsqu'on est une fille...

Tatu : ah bon ?

Elinska : zut ! C'est vrai que j'ai pas une paire de pattes supplémentaires pour toi... Larxene ? Tu veux bien lui boucher les oreilles ?

Larxene : non. C'est plus une gosse. Et même si c'en était une je ne le ferais pas.

Elinska : mais elle peut pas écouter ça !

Larxene : c'est pour avoir des explications qu'on est venues, alors écoute !

Axel : … quand on est sous forme humaine, ça va, on arrive à se maîtriser, surtout qu'étant Similis, ça réduit encore un peu la puissance de la choses. Mais depuis qu'on a un cœur, nous commençons à ravoir des habitudes d'humains normaux... Et depuis que nous sommes ici, prennent également le pas des comportements plus... animaux... qui augmentent encore l'envie et... et voilà quoi ! J'vais pas vous faire un dessin !

Elinska : ah non ! Je devrais leurs couvrir les yeux avec ça !

Larxene : et on peut savoir pourquoi toi tu te comportes pas comme les autres ?

Axel : ben, je passe plus de temps avec les deux marmots là.

Les trois : …

Axel : mais... non ! Arrêtez, jamais je ferai ça ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?!

Elinska : j'veux pas dire, mais on te demande un explication, et tu nous sors ça...

Axel : vous avez vraiment l'esprit tordu... Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je passe beaucoup de temps avec eux, et donc pas en votre... féminine compagnie ! Forcément que ça doit donner des idées aux autres... Surtout que le chef est parti...

Tatu : et pourquoi Lexaeus se comporte normalement lui ?

Axel : je crois que ce type a avant tout une incroyable maîtrise de lui-même.

Elinska : hé ! C'est pas mon armoire papa-poule à glace pour rien !

Axel : je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en tire une telle fierté...

Larxene : Guys, revenons au sujet. On pouvait facilement le supposer, maintenant c'est confirmé : les autres ont envie de nous sauter dessus. On peut toujours prier pour attendre le retour de Xemnas, mais je ne compte pas laisser le moindre d'entre eux lever la patte sur moi.

Elinska : une idée de plan, ô Grande Déesse ?

Larxene : hein ? Un plan ? Mais débrouillez-vous ! Il est hors de question que je m'encombre avec des boulets comme vous qui vont me traîner dans les pattes.

Axel fit remarquer avec un sourire taquin.

Axel : n'oublie pas que c'est Xyrla qui t'a tenu tête l'autre jour, quand tu l'as énervée.

Larxene : et c'était justement parce qu'elle était énervée. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué, ces derniers jours ? C'est presque comme si elle souffrait de paralysie dès qu'un type un peu trop entreprenant l'approche.

Elinska : c'est justement pour ça que nous imploront ton aide, ô Divin Scarabée Doré ! Je t'aiderai de la meilleure façon qui soit ! Juré je suis cap' de faire la meilleure des diversions devant des hommes... Limite si Lexaeus aussi regarderait pas dans la même direction que les autres à ce moment là ! J'te demande juste de veiller sur Tat- Xyrla pour éviter qu'elle se fasse surprendre !

Larxene : c'est non. Débrouillez-vous. Je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule pour ma part. Qu'ils approchent, et je n'hésiterai pas à leur mettre une raclée.

La numéro XVI resta un instant dans l'accablement, avant de se tourner vers le numéro VIII, pendant que la numéro XV comprenait de moins en moins bien ce qu'il se passait.

Elinska : Axel ?

Axel : je surveille déjà les deux là.

Elinska : mais ce sont des gosses ! Ils vont rien leur faire ! C'est autour de nous qu'ils arrêtent pas de tourner !

Axel : je m'en sens quand même plus tranquille.

Elinska : hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin...

Elle se tourna brusquement vers son amie, lui attrapant les pattes avant entre les siennes et libérant les oreilles des deux plus jeunes qui commençaient sérieusement à se débattre.

Elinska : ne t'en fais pas ! Je te le promets, je le jure, sur ma vie, que jamais il ne te toucherons ! Tu as ma parole.

Tatu : euh... si tu veux... Mais je comprends de moins en moins ce qu'il se passe...

Elinska : C'est normal !

Elle se tourna vers Axel et Larxene, leur lâchant un « Lâcheurs » que Xion et Roxas ne comprirent pas puis elle repartit, les deux plus jeunes miaulant des demandes d'explications à un roux qui n'avait décidément pas que la crinière de rouge. Elle avait un plan d'action en tête. Ou plutôt de non action.

* * *

><p>Tout va bien se passer les enfants ! Et si nous posions des questions ?<p>

Axel aurait-il certains penchants ? Serait-il attiré par les deux bouts de chou ? Devons-nous considérer qu'étant des assassins (de sans-coeur !) ils ont atteint une certaine majorité de peuvent se lancer dans une relation amoureuse ? (et oui, j'ai dit amoureuse, pas nécessairement sexuelle ! le platonique c'est bien !) Axel pourrait-il, à juste titre, devenir l'apprenti (...) de Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad ? Et Xigbar celui de Malik ? (ou l'inverse... certainement l'inverse.)  
>Pour en revenir à nos moutons, euh, pardon, nos lions : WHATEUH ? Cette opération serait-elle dictée par Xemnas, qui vise en fait à rendre Elinska intelligente car il soupçonne en elle des capacités inestimables quand son amie est en danger ?(...) Ou peut-être une initiative de Xigbar ? Pour troubler Xyrla qui ne comprend rien ? Espère-t-il qu'elle crachera les secrets de son mode racaille ?<br>Que pensez-vous qu'il soit arrivé à Tatu pour qu'elle ne capte rien à ce genre de chose ? A-t-elle connu une relation amoureuse malheureuse (ça rime !...)  
>Larxene mérite-t-elle le titre de Chieuse du Siècle Prochain ? (le passé c'est démodé chéri !) Celui de tentatrice acharnée ? (ou charnue au choix*BAM*). De lâcheuse sans scrupule ? (Axel postule aussi pour celui-ci dans la catégorie "Épouvantail Roux")<br>Pensez-vous que dans un éclair de gentillesse effrayante, Scar viendra sauver nos filles de ce malheur qui les guette ? Ca serait louche aussi.

Hum...

A la prochaine !


	79. Chapter 77

Hey ! *s'écroule*

Ahuut a ous ! (Traduction ! Salut à tous !) On va essayer de poster quelque chose de convenable, sachant qu'on va pas tarder à mourir sous peu de fatigue XD.

Un grand merci à Blake-Tresers (x2 !), Maya Chain et Natsui-powa !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Après les réponses !)

Blake-Tresers :

Tatu : C'est pas grave tu sais ! ^^" Surtout pas pour des raisons familiales ! Perso on sait que tu continue de lire et ça fait juste plaisir ^w^

Elinska : No prob ! La famille d'abord ! Comme je le disais à Natsui, on est à la bourre dans l'écriture, et donc quand vous ne lisez pas ça nous laisse de la marge dans l'écriture… qu'on devrait reprendre d'ailleurs…

Maya-Chain :

Tatu : donc en fait ce n'est pas plutôt Saïx que l'on devrait plaindre, puisque c'est lui qui fait tout le boulot ? XD

Elinska : Il les a recrutés ! Il avait qu'à comprendre que se serait le bordel absolu ! XD En plus que Saïx à des pulsions émotionnelles ! Et oui, tandis qu'ils y en a d'autres qui préfèrent penser à du DingoxSoraxDonald, mais c'est une affaire de goût XD (Parce que Axel va avec Saïx, et à l'extrême limite, les bouts de chou vont ensemble)

Natsui-Powa :

Tatu : 43 chapitres c'est le vrai chiffre ? XD Bon retour ! ^w^ En espérant que les chapitres manqués vont te plaire ;)

Elinska : COUCOUUUUU ! Uhuh, bon courage, l'ami ! Prend ton temps XD Ca nous arrange, on est grave à la bourre !

* * *

><p>Evitant leurs camarades masculins comme la peste, les deux filles s'approchèrent du seul être de confiance dans ce monde de Barbares, j'ai nommé l'Armoire Papa Poule à Glace ! L'APPG ! Il ne bougea pas une oreille, ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'elles se glissaient à ses côtés, se cachant tout d'abord derrière son dos. Puis, quand les mâles futés (ou juste Elinska qui est bête (cette réponse correspond mieux)), firent le tour de Lexaeus pour les attaquer en traîtres fourbes, elles passèrent devant lui, pour qu'il les surveille. La partie infiltration terminée, les filles purent souffler un peu. Encadrées comme elles étaient de l'APPG et de la blueberry head, les autres mâles ne faisaient que tourner autour d'eux, effrayant notre pauvre Tatu qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait comme un gigot saignant pour tous ces lions.<p>

Elinska : Saïx ?... T'as pas des missions à leur donner ? Genre rapidement ? Ou a nous deux en leur interdisant d'aller se promener à plus de deux mètres de la vision de Lexaeus ? Et donc par conséquent, pas dans son dos ?

Saïx : …

Elinska : Pitié, faîtes que ce ne soit pas leur jour de repos à tous…

Saïx : …

Elinska : AAAARG !... Hum… Je peux te faire confiance ?... Réflexion faîte, non.

Elle poussa Tatu un peu plus vers Lexaeus. La jeune lionne lui lançant un regard étonné tandis que Lexaeus hurlait d'un air mécontent un « … » expressif.

Elinska : Tatu je va-WAIT ?! Luxord ?!

Luxord : Oui ?

Elinska : Que-ce que tu fais dans la zone de sauvetage ?

Luxord : …

Elinska : ?... OH ! NE PENSE MÊME PAS LA TOUCHER !

Luxord : Quoi ? Non ! Nan nan !

Elinska : Tu nous tournais autour tout à l'heure…

Luxord : C'était tout à l'heure ça ! C'est passé !

Elinska : Huuuuuuuuuuum…

Elle se posa entre Luxord et son amie complètement perdue et lui donna un coup de fessier pour la repousser vers Saïx.

Elinska : Je t'ai à l'œil, grand commandant bleuté…

Tatu : Elin ?

Elinska : C'est rien ma chérie, on va s'en sortir. Bon. Que-ce que tu fais là Poker-man ?

Luxord : C'est une zone de sécurité non ?

Elinska : Précisément, Lexaeus et Saïx forment une barrière protectrice de toute efficacité contre les hommes en manque que vous êtes. Alors que-ce que vous fichez sur nos bandes ?

Luxord : Je… sécurise ma personne.

Elinska pencha la tête sur le côté, puis son regard s'illumina.

Elinska : Tu nous as caché ta féminité ?! COPINE !

*BAM* Apparemment ce n'était pas ça.

Luxord : Je suis un homme !

Elinska : Bah al-… Oh ! Je ne te savais pas de ce bord là.

Luxord : Parce que je n'en suis pas ! C'est lui là !...

La brune scruta la foule d'ancien camarade anti-FECCE et essaya de repérer celui qui ne zieutait pas vers son amie ou sa propre personne. En ayant repéré un, elle se déplaça légèrement et le manque de réaction de l'autre lui donna raison.  
>Solennellement, elle posa une papatte sur ce qui devait être l'épaule de Luxord et dit :<p>

Elinska : Avant, je disais que toute personne avait un côté séduisant et que par conséquent, il y avait toujours quelque chose de potentiellement comestible, sexuellement parlant.

Tatu : Gné ?

Elinska : Puis j'ai connu Xaldin. Désolée mon gars. Mais si ce type t'attrape, y aura rien de comestible. Courage camarade de l'autre bord ! Serre pas les fesses, c'est tout !

Luxord : IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'IL FASSE QUOI QUE CE SOIT AVEC MOI !

Elinska : Des fois on a pas le choix !

Luxord : Et vous alors ! Vous allez pas vous laisser faire !

Elinska : Bien sûr que non ! MA Tat-

Saïx : …

Elinska : … Xyrla DOIT rester pure et innocente !

Luxord : Et toi alors ?! Et moi ?

Elinska : Chuis pas pure et innocente moi ! Et toi non plus ! Donc pour le bien de cette enfant…

Tatu : ?

Elinska : … et des bouts de choux, on devra peut-être se sacrifier camarade ! En attendant faut résister au siège !

Luxord : T'as par l'air traumatisée non plus.

Elinska : Huhu !

Luxord : Ca te dirait pas de m'aider ? Ca t'aidera aussi.

Elinska : ?

Luxord : Si on leur prouve qu'on est ensemble ils nous lâcheront, non ?

Elinska : Pour qu'ils aillent sauter sur Tatu ? Non merci !

Luxord : J'vais me débrouiller avec elle alors !

*BAM* Très mauvaise idée d'approcher la deuxième brune qui l'observait d'un air profondément à côté de la plaque, comme si elle n'avait pas une horde prête à la dévorer toute crue.

Elinska : QUI t'a autorisé à t'approcher d'elle hein, espèce de vil individu masculin ?

Luxord : personne, mais je tiens à mes fesses !

Elinska : fais gaffe, si tu recommences, tu perdras plus que tes fesses...

Axel avait, après leur discussion, choisi d'emmener les gosses ailleurs, lui-même affecté par l'ambiance malsaine qui flottait actuellement dans l'Organisation. C'était mieux pour eux trois. Larxene demeurait quand à elle introuvable. Elle avait dû se planquer quelque part... et se préparer à démettre la mâchoire à quiconque oserait l'approcher. Ce qui concentrait toute l'attention sur les deux femelles restantes, et un petit peu sur le pauvre Luxord. La numéro XVI se tourna vers le numéro VII, presque suppliante... Alors qu'il s'agissait tout de même du stroumph grognon en personne, celui qui avait très certainement le plus de fois souhaité la tuer ici.

Elinska : t'es sûr que tu ne peux pas leur interdire de nous approcher ?

Saïx : …

Il semblait vaguement réfléchir à la question lorsque Zexion s'approcha de lui.

Zexion : Saïx ? Je peux te parler ? C'est au sujet des sans-cœurs.

Elinska : on peut v'nir aussi ? J'étais là pour les classer dans le pokédex, les sans-cœurs !

Zexion : tu ne faisais que les trouver. Je dois parler de points bien plus techniques avec Saïx.

Après réflexion, le numéro VII accepta de le suivre à l'écart, et ce en dépit de toute l'insistance du Joker des Element, qui avait compris la manœuvre et le petit sacrifice de Zexion, qui remettait à plus tard la chasse. Après hésitation, elle décida qu'ils ne bougeraient pas : Saïx ne voulait pas qu'elles le suivent, et la présence de Lexaeus était plus activement sécurisante. Mais pour combien de temps ? Pitié, faite que son hystérique fétichiste des canapés et des uniformes préféré se rende rapidement compte que Zexion lui tenait des propos inutiles ! … Faites surtout que sa Châtaigne soit moins intelligente et rusée que ce qu'elle n'était d'habitude ! Ce fut Marluxia qui engagea le premier la conversation.

Marluxia : nerveuse, numéro XVI ?

Elinska : t'approche pas toi !

Marluxia : que dirais-tu de laisser à Xyrla sa liberté d'adulte ? Tu la maternes comme une enfant, depuis tout à l'heure.

Elinka : et n'essaye pas non plus de me faire croire que je fais mal ! Je sais très bien ce que tu as derrière la tête !

Le numéro XI eut un sourire vicieux.

Marluxia : le projet de peut être éviter une nouvelle dispute ? Une simple discussion...

Elinska : c'est ça ! Et la couleur de tes cheveux est normale !

Luxord : je te propose de faire traîner les choses, c'est mieux de discuter avec lui que de discuter avec Xaldin.

Elinska : le mieux c'est de ne pas discuter avec lui du tout ! Et p- D'OU TU FOUS TA PATTE TOI ?!

Luxord : hum ?

Elinska : écarte toi toi aussi ! Loin ! Recule !

Car un Luxord traqué et relégué au rang de victime n'est pas pour autant un Luxord qui n'a pas de proie... Il sourit.

Luxord : c'était simplement parce que je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils nous entendent.

Elinska : c'est ça ! Tatu, rapproche-toi de Lexa-KWA ?!

Cette dernière était en grande discussion.

Tatu : je ne sais pas, Xash a l'air vraiment soucieuse du fait que je ne m'éloigne pas d'elle... Et puis vous avez tous l'air bizarre.

Xigbar : c'est justement de ça dont j'aimerais te parler.

Elinska : ARRIERE !

Elle s'interposa entre le numéro II et son amie... Et constata combien tous les autres s'étaient approchés de manière générale, et combien Lexaeus n'était plus suffisant, comme rempart.

Elinska : Tatu, écoute-moi bien. On va toutes les deux courir très vite, et surtout ne pas se faire attraper par eux. L'air bizarre qu'ils ont, c'est pas bon signe.

Tatu : on dirait l'air de Xemnas tout le temps...

Elinska : j'suis d'acc, mais ça c'est une autre histoire... prête ? Go !

Tatu obéit, sans savoir pourquoi mais Elinska avait l'air suffisamment préoccupée pour lui causer encore plus de soucis. Elles partirent donc au quart de tour, leurs joyeux compatriotes derrière elles. Abandonner Lexaeus n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… Puis Tatu prit conscience de ces beaux mâles fougueux, courant comme des cabris à travers la cambrousse, et surtout derrière eux.

Tatu : ELIN ! ON DEVRAIT LES ATTENDRE, NON ?

Elinska : MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! ON LES ATTEND QUEPOUIC ! FONCE ALFONCE !

Cependant, Xigbar et Marluxia, semblant très pressés, et ils reprirent peu à peu du terrain et Elinska s'inquiéta. Il fallait qu'elles trouvent un abri. Mais où ? Une grotte ? Le temps qu'elles trouvent de quoi la fermer ils seraient 4 à l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'elle vit un arbre. Elle aiguilla son amie et prirent un furieux virage pour y arriver. Les deux Don Juans le négocièrent plus difficilement et elles reprirent un peu de l'avance perdue. Au pied de l'arbre, Demyx observant, sans faillir, une Larxene qui s'en fichait profondément. Elinska ralentit un peu pour passer derrière Tatu.

Elinska : TU TE SERS DE DEMYX POUR GRIMPER ET TU VAS LE PLUS HAUT POSSIBLE OK ?

Tatu : QUOI ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir, c'était soit se servir de Demyx comme tremplin, soit de se payer l'arbre. Tatu prit la première option. Elle pu ainsi accéder aux plus hautes branches, trébuchant un peu et elle se crispa sur l'une d'entre elle. Se faire marcher dessus par Tatu ayant aplatit Demyx, Elinska du grimper et crapahuter un peu pour monter, et alla moins haut mais elles étaient sauves et pouvaient griffer quiconque essaierait de grimper. Marluxia et Xigbar ralentirent pour se poser à côté de Demyx, un franc sourire aux lèvres. Larxene elle, tirait la gueule.

Larxene : Vous n'auriez pas pu aller ailleurs ?!

Elinska : Tu vois beaucoup d'autres arbres ?! Puis t'es plus haute que moi ! Râle pas !

Larxene : Je vais me gêner ! Vous me ramenez deux abrutis congénitaux et je dois être contente alors que j'en avais déjà un aux basques ?!

Elinska : Mais Saïx est partit ! Ils ont tous afflués ! D'ailleurs, bonne nouvelle ! On a pas Xaldin sur le dos.

Larxene : Merveilleux ! Descendez de mon arbre.

Xigbar : On va attendre vous savez ?

Marluxia : Et plus on attend, pire ça va être.

Tatu : Elin… Le même regard que Xemnas…

Elinska : Je me pose des questions sur Xemnas maintenant Tatu…

Larxene : … Descendez !

Elinska : NON ! T'as qu'à partir toi ! C'est que Demyx !

Demyx : Hé !

Marluxia : Xyrla, Xash ou Larxene, je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est la première qui descend qui y passe.

Larxene : Tu m'approches t'es mort.

Xigbar : Je préfère la pure et innocente, Xyrla.

Demyx : Pas faux…

Elinska : Allez mourir !

Tatu : Eliiiin, je comprend rien !

Elle commençait à paniquer sur sa branche, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son nom revenait autant dans cette conversation nébuleuse.

Elinska : Du calme ma chérie, on va y arriver… Que-ce que… LUXORD ?!

Le bien aimé numéro X arrivait, hors d'haleine, et sur ses talons le moins aimé Xaldin. A l'image des trois représentantes de la gente féminine, il se servit de Demyx (nommé Tremplin d'or de l'année 2013), comme tremplin et se hissa au niveau d'Elinska, tentant d'aller plus haut, mais Larxene lui refusa le passage.

Xigbar : Comme si…

Marluxia : On en apprend tous les jours !

Demyx : HE ! Pourquoi il a le droit de monter lui ?!

Xigbar : Solidarité féminine ?

Luxord : ... Ca devient gênant cette histoire.

Larxene : Je me répète mais… DESCENDEZ DE MON ARBRE !

Elinska : … Et Merde… Et écarte-toi…

Luxord : Lexaeus est partit…

Elinska : QUOI ?

Luxord : Il est allé chercher Xemnas, et Vexen…

Elinska : … C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! Heureusement qu'il reste Saïx…

Tatu : Eliiiiiiin !

Et voilà son amie qui sentait ses papattes glisser. L'arbre en lui-même n'appréciait pas autant de monde sur ses branches… Il commença, comme Larxene, à faire la gueule. Xigbar, Marluxia et Xaldin l'avaient bien sentit et attendait leur douceur la bouche ouverte. Ca serait la fête quand ils tomberaient.

Elinska : Tatu, ma puce, on va encore courir… T'es prête ?

Tatu : Où ça ?

Elinska : Faut qu'on trouve Saïx. Il pourra nous aider ! Ou un autre arbre… Plus solide…

Tatu : … en fait c'est un genre de loup ? Avec des maisons ?

Elinska : … c'est ça ma chérie ! Et là on va chercher une autre maison, parce que celle là est de moins en moins sûre !

La pauvre fille essayait tant bien que mal d'assembler des éléments logiques dans sa tête... Le fait qu'elles soient longtemps restées près de Lexaeus, qu'elles montent sur un arbre, qu'elles en cherchent un autre ou bien Saïx, qu'elles ne les aient pas attendus alors que les autres leur courraient après... En effet, c'était le plus logique : ils étaient en train de jouer, et tout le monde prenait drôlement ça au sérieux (vu les regards à la Xemnas), ce qu'elle n'aurait premièrement pas cru des autres membres de l'Organisation. Et la précédente discussion visait donc à se répartir les proies... Marluxia s'en moquait, Xigbar semblait faire une fixette sur elle... En revanche elle ne devinait absolument pas ce que son « innocence » venait faire là dedans...

Tatu : mais dis-moi e-... Xash, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le prennent au sérieux comme ça ?

Elinska : Xyrla, ce sont des mecs. Les mecs, ça sait pas perdre. Ou si jamais c'est le cas, c'est que le mec en question est gay. Dans tous les cas, même Xaldin ici ne semble pas prêt à perdre. Donc tu vas prendre ça très au sérieux aussi et ne pas te faire prendre, parce que les mecs sérieux comme ça, même pour un jeu, ils peuvent être violents.

Tatu : ah, je vois...

En fait non, elle ne voyait pas, mais Elins s'y connaissait, en mecs, donc elle lui faisait confiance. Cette dernière leva la tête vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

Elinska : il va falloir courir, et vite. Tu ne te laisses surtout pas attraper ou avoir. Ces fichus mecs ont un terrible sens du réalisme quand il s'agit de jouer.

Elle bondit en premier en rugissant, le plus loin de l'arbre possible. L'autre la suivit tout de suite après, mais partant de plus haut, elle atterrit plus loin. Il ne s'en fallut que d'un cheveu que la plus jeune ne se fasse attraper, sentant la patte de Marluxia frôlant la sienne. Elles partirent ainsi au triple galop au travers de la savane. Elles durent faire des tours et des détours. Le Joker des Element leur faisait volontairement éviter de passer dans le camp, parce que les autres risquaient de s'y trouver, mais elles devaient tout de même s'en approcher pour trouver Saïx. Cependant, les autres n'attendirent pas forcément qu'elles s'approchent pour venir à leur rencontre. Elles jalonnèrent entre les rochers et les hautes herbes, se faisant aussi ninjas que la course effrénée imposée par les gars derrière elles le permettait. Elles étaient en train de regagner du terrain. La numéro XV bifurqua brusquement dans les rochers et son amie la suivit. Elles se faufilèrent entre les tas de pierres, grimpèrent, disparurent de nouveau. Derrière elles, elles entendirent des voix indiquant qu'ils les avaient en effet perdues de vue, et qu'elles étaient donc parvenues à obtenir un tout petit peu d'avance sur eux. Elles continuèrent leurs progression presque à plat ventre, lorsque Saïx parut.

Elinska : Blueberry Head !

Jamais il ne lui avait semblé être autant heureuse de le voir. Elle se tourna d'abord vers son amie.

Elinska : tu peux aller voir là-bas si on a pas de quoi se faire une bonne planque ? Okazou ?

Elle adressa ensuite un regard suppliant au numéro VII.

Elinska : Steulplé ! Laisse-nous rester avec toi ! Y a les autres qui-

C'est alors qu'il la renversa sur le sol, en se plaçant au dessus. Sa voix était encore plus grave que d'habitude.

Saïx : je peux savoir ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise, Xash ?

Elinska : mais rien ! Je l'jure ! Ce sont les autres qui-

Saïx : j'en ai assez d'entendre de fausses excuses de ta part, et surtout que tu rejettes la faute sur les autres. Cette fois, tu vas rester avec moi.

Elinska : bah, tu m'diras, ça m'arrange quelque part mais... mais j'peux savoir ce que tu fous au dessus de moi comme ça ?!

Saïx : tu n'as pas émettre d'avis alors que tu es en tort.

Elinska : …... MAIS T'ES COMME EUX EN FAIT !

* * *

><p>Euh... Bon... euh... L'excuse qu'on est crevées vous paraît-elle acceptable pour qu'on ne fasse pas de conclu ?<p>

Hum...


	80. Chapter 78

HEEEEEY !

Comment ça va ? Retour de vacances, le retour à l'école (pour certains), au boulot (pour d'autres) où pour les deux (pour les braves !) ! Vous êtes en forme après halloween ? Cette semaine, un nouveau chapitre où nous apprenons… la suite ! Saïx va-t-il réussir là où tous les autres galèrent ? Nous verrons bien ça ! Mais avant tout, les reviews (et leur réponses surtout) se verront renvoyées à dans deux semaines ou par MP, les deux (escargots) d'auteures galérant à bosser sur ce qu'elles devraient sans être à la bourre !  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>La jeune fille s'en battait les narines d'avoir foutu leur discrétion dans la marmite à champignons : elle venait de se faire trahir, et ça, ça méritait au moins un cri d'indignation bien mérité comme elle venait de faire. En toute réponse, notre ami bleuté lui pressa une patte sur la gueule avec son habituel air autoritaire avec ce truc au fond du regard qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, trop dans le feu de l'action.<br>Saïx : et cesse de crier comme ça. A partir de maintenant je vais sérieusement reprendre en charge ton comportement.  
>C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Saïx ne devait même pas capter ce qu'il lui arrivait. Aussi sociable qu'un ours levé du pied gauche, il ne devait même jamais avoir voulu établir un lien avec un individu de la gente féminine... Mais alors, ça voulait dire qu'il était g- SBAF ! Non Elins (ndlc : l'auteure aussi), on se calme, et on construit des éléments logiques... même si sur l'instant imaginer son stroumph grognon préféré avec Axel formait un tableau des plus plaisants. Et puis là c'était elle, avec son corps merveilleusement féminin et duquel elle était très fière, qu'il regardait. Donc au mieux il était bi. Mais donc quoi qu'il en soit ça ne résolvait rien, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle le jarte le plus vite possi-<br>Tatu : Elins !  
>Elle était revenue, complètement paniquée. Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'elle avait gueulé...<br>Elinska : On vient de se faire trahir ! Saïx est passé à l'ennemi !  
>Après quoi elle entreprit de se débarrasser de ce tas de poil bleu qui continuait de la fixer d'un regard doré et sévère, tandis que les voix des autres se rapprochaient infiniment trop vite.<p>

Tatu : Elin ? On fait quoi ?

Elinska : Toi, tu cours te cacher ! Et je me moque de savoir que tu as peur du noir ou de la hauteur, tu fais en sorte qu'ils ne te touchent pas, d'accord ?!

Tatu : Mais…

Elinska : PAS DE MAIS ! Vas-y ! J'vais les semer !

Son amie obéit, oreilles basses et Elinska pu se reconcentrer sur son Mr Freeze en chaleur. Elle se tortilla comme une anguille et arriva enfin à lui échapper quand les autres arrivèrent. La lapine en elle lui dit de ne pas rester et elle foutu le camp devant les chasseurs, Marluxia, Xigbar et Saïx.

Elle commença peut-être un peu à paniquer… Vaguement entre deux virages et quand Xigbar arrivait à ses côtés pour lui poser l'éternelle même question

Xigbar : Et elle est où ta copine ?

Elinska : LOIN DE TOI !

Avant de tenter de la plaquer au sol tel un rugbyman dont il n'avait vraiment pas la carrure, et comme il n'y arrivait pas, elle reprenait de l'avance. Elle s'inquiétait un peu plus de Saïx et Marluxia à vrai dire…

Tatu, de son côté, n'avait pas trouvé de cachette, elle avait donc décidé de retourner auprès de Scarabée-sama qui semblait bien connaître les règles du jeu. Elle retrouva prudemment l'arbre qu'elles avaient quitté et retrouva Xaldin, toujours au bas de l'arbre, mais cette fois en compagnie de Zexion. Demyx avait rejoint Luxord pendant que Larxene riait à en crever.

Luxord : C'est finit oui ?!

Larxene : Non ! C'est juste excellent !

Demyx : Y a rien d'amusant !

Larxene : T'étais à leur place y a deux minutes. Je ne vais pas pleurer sur son sort !

Luxord : Tu pourrais si !

Tatu s'approcha doucement et grimpa à l'arbre, après avoir vérifié que Zexion n'avait rien à faire d'elle et elle rejoint Larxene qui lui lança sarcastiquement.

Larxene : Déjà de retour ? T'as laissé ta copine au loup ?

Tatu : Saïx l'a trahit… qu'elle a dit, et elle a mené tous les autres plus loin pour que j'aille me cacher, mais il n'y avait pas d'endroit où aller.

Larxene : Elle va s'amuser avec eux trois !

Tatu : Ils vont juste l'attraper !

Larxene l'observa un long moment avant de mimer un vomissement par-dessus sa branche.

Larxene : Tu captes même pas ce qu'il se passe !

Demyx Je peux te montrer si tu veux.

Luxord : C'est chasse gardée, le punk.

Demyx : Farcis toi d'abord Xaldin et ensuite je te laisse Xash, mais pas Xyrla.

Luxord : Fais pareil avec Zexion et ensuite c'est au premier qui attrape le gibier !

Tatu se recroquevilla et recula un peu jusqu'à Larxene. Elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi seulement les hommes étaient les loups mais elle commençait à avoir peur de ces regards sérieux qu'ils lançaient.

Larxene : Arrières primates ! Elle ne comprend même pas ce que vous voulez.

Tatu : Gagner le jeu !

Larxene : C'est ça oui… Ils veulent juste te baiser oui !

La vérité était crue et les deux concernés toussotèrent, mal à l'aise d'une certaine manière et Tatu ne comprit pas, exaspérant Larxene qui lui donna plus d'images plus précise de la chose. Elle continuait cependant à ne pas comprendre. Ils jouaient tous au loup ! Il n'y avait rien de pervers là dedans ! C'était juste un jeu ! Pensait-elle.

Tatu : Ah ! C'est une métaphore pour dire qu'ils veulent me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Hein ?

Les quatre : …

Larxene : C'est pas dans les roues qu'ils vont mettre leurs bâtons, non…

Demyx : C'est vraiment déplacé dans la bouche d'une fille Larxene…

Luxord : Non… C'est Larxene… C'est normal venant d'elle…

Tatu : ?

Zexion : Quoi qu'il en soit, Demyx ?

Demyx : C'est non ! Tu tremperas pas ton biscuit chez moi !

Tatu : On fait un goûter ?

Larxene : Mais arrêtez de cacher les mots crus ! Faut qu'elle apprenne cette gamine ! Non il veut juste se faire Demyx. Comme Xaldin veut se taper Luxord…

Tatu : … Hein ?! Ils veulent se battre ?

Luxord : Oublie pas le « se » devant.

Tatu : Mais au loup on se bat pas !

Larxene : … Et Luxord et Demyx veulent te chopper sauvagement dans un coin !

Tatu : … Mais on est perchés ! Chuis à l'abri normalement ! Et y a pas de coin…

Larxene :… Cette gamine est conne… On parle de ton cul là !

Tatu : En quoi il est concerné par le jeu du loup ?

Larxene : Parce que le loup va te bouffer !

Tatu : Mais c'est pas le loup de Thiercelieu !

Zexion : Demyx !

Demyx : J'ai dit non ! T'as Xaldin à côté ! Démerdez-vous ensemble !

Tatu : … je n'y comprends plus rien.

Larxene : à ce niveau là, c'est toi qui veux pas comprendre, c'est pas possible autrement. T'as été traumatisée ou quoi, pour rejeter cérébralement comme ça ?

Xaldin : vos bavardages m'ennuient et j'en ai assez d'attendre... Luxord, fini de jouer.

Il se campa alors sur sa position et Zexion eut le bon réflexe de s'écarter de là. La seconde d'après, le numéro III profitait de son exceptionnelle maîtrise du vent pour secouer l'arbre, auquel les 4 proies s'accrochaient désespérément. Larxene s'insurgea aussitôt.  
>Larxene : je vous avais dit de descendre de mon arbre ! Si vous ne le faites pas tout de suite je vous jure que je vous jette à terre moi-même, et blessés s'il le faut !<br>Demyx : sans-cœur !

Larxene : rien à foutre ! Descends de mon arbre !

Luxord : ton nom n'est pas dessus...

Larxene : j'y étais d'abord et vous allez descendre dans moins de 5 secondes ou je vous bute après qu'ils vous aient réglé votre compte en bas !

En effet, le numéro III n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter la puissance de ses sorts au fur et à mesure, et l'arbre manquait désormais de se briser, oscillant dangereusement dans tous les sens. Tatu sut que Larxene n'aurait aucun scrupule et que ses menaces étaient plus que sérieuses ; il était donc temps de dégager. Le mouvement de l'arbre lui servit de catapulte, et en dépit de tout son équilibre de félin, elle roula un peu à terre avant de se remettre debout et de courir comme une dératée pour fuir, encore. Elle entendit qu'on la suivait, et elle vit Demyx, plus loin, et Luxord au loin qui fuyait dans une autre direction. La tête du n°IX lui indiqua qu'il était redevenu un loup... Alors qu'il fuyait devant Zexion ? Un loup avec différentes hiérarchies ? Les lapins, les loups, et les chasseurs ? Les lapins, les renards, et les loups ? Moui, elle préférait ajouter des renards à des chasseurs... Il n'empêche que c'était bizarre ! Et puis c'était quoi cette manie de commencer un jeu sans même avertir les gens de ce qu'ils étaient ? Peut être que c'était avec un système de points et de classement en fonction du taux de réussite aux mission que l'on pouvait devenir un loup ou demeurer un lapin... Plus le fait qu'elle avait l'air complètement paumée à côté des autres... Larxene avait bien tenté de lui expliquer, mais son cerveau faisait blocage, elle ne comprenait rien.  
>Elle cavala, distançant progressivement Demyx à force de virages et de feintes entre les rochers. Ce dernier était loin d'être à son maximum vitesse, celui-ci ne se déclenchant que lorsqu'il devait fuir. Elle voulait retrouver Elinska. Elle devait avoir toute une troupe lui courant après et elle espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà faite attraper. Rapidement, elle entendit d'autres voix et se fit plus prudente, cessant de courir à toute allure et se cachant sommairement derrière un rocher. Elle entendit Demyx passer, ce dernier pensant qu'elle avait poursuivit sa route, puis elle tendit l'oreille. A l'évidence, son amie était toujours libre, et les loups restant sur place étaient à l'affût d'une nouvelle proie. Les voix s'éloignèrent... avant qu'une nouvelle ne surgisse juste derrière elle.<br>Marluxia : tien tien tien, mais qui revoilà...

* * *

><p>Bordel de bordel... Elle était juste morte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient collants... Xigbar n'avait pas été trop difficile à jarter, mais Marluxia était juste collant... Et Saïx aussi, mais en encore plus flippant. Lorsque Marluxia était enfin parvenu à la plaquer au sol suite à un rouler-bouler, le numéro VII l'avait aussitôt viré pour se placer au dessus d'elle avec un étincelle dans les yeux assez terrifiante : un mélange du mister freeze en colère habituel avec d'autre chose. Le numéro XI revenant à son tour et elle se débattant elle était enfin parvenue à se dégager et à les semer. Elle s'était posée, cachée et à l'abri... Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Tatu. Elle reprenait son souffle, puis elle irait chercher Tatu.<p>

Doucement, elle commençait à flipper. Si même Saïx s'y mettait, ça devenait beaucoup trop dangereux ! Elle comptait sur lui quoi ! Et il l'abandonnait lâchement ?! C'était injuste !

Elinska sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas bien trop proches de sa cachette. Levant le nez de son tas de caillou, elle retint un gémissement désespéré en voyant une crinière bleutée.

Merde, Merde, Merde ! Et où était Marluxia ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus que Saïx lui sautait dessus.

Elinska apprécia moyennement de se faire plaquer par Saïx. En soit, il y a deux ans de cela, elle n'aurait pas dit non. Mais là, dans l'immédiat, c'était catégorique. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces mais fut sauvée par l'intervention inespérée d'un Scarabée-Lion Dorée Géant.

Larxene : Relèves-toi espèce de lavette !

Elinska obéit et la suivit dans sa fuite.

Elinska : Tu m'as sauvée ou je suis presque morte et je rêve ?

Larxene : Si tu ne te tais pas j'vais t'buter oui !

Elinska : Ok Ok !

Larxene : Saïx aurait- pas apprécié de faire ça en temps normal. Il nous aurait tués si on l'avait laissé faire.

Elinska : TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU M'AS SAUVEE JUSTE POUR SAUVER TON CUL ?!

Larxene : Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de toi !

Elles se turent en entendant un rugissement familier à leurs oreilles, elles accélérèrent, Elinska gueulant qu'elle devait trouver Tatu et Larxene devait trouver Xemnas avant. Encore en désaccord, comme toujours…

* * *

><p>Tatu sursauta en sentant tout d'un coup une présence dans son dos, un souffle sur sa nuque et une voix bien trop rauque et près de son oreille.<p>

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, faisant face à son collègue.

Tatu : Ma-Marluxia ?

Marluxia : Tu tombes vraiment bien… Ton amie est une véritable anguille.

Tatu : J-Je ne comprends rien à votre jeu !

Marluxia : Un jeu ? Si ça t'amuse d'appeler ça comme ça…

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, avec une démarche de conquérant pendant qu'elle reculait sans savoir véritablement quoi faire. Elinska lui avait dit de ne pas les laisser s'approcher mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire quand il la regardait avec le regard Xemnasien. Et pourquoi il lui parlait d'une voix comme ça ?!

Marluxia : Soit une jeune fille sage et laisses-toi faire…

Q-Quoi ?! Elle recula encore un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver acculée au rocher.

Tatu : Arrête ça !

Marluxia : Tu ne diras plus ça quand on aura commencé.

Il s'approcha encore plus, et alors qu'elle pensait alors à se défendre, Marluxia se prit un monstrueux coup de patte arrière dans la face, l'envoyant roulé-boulé plus loin.

Tatu releva la tête vers son sauveur mais douta un instant.

Demyx : Allez ! Il va se relever ! Dépêche-toi !

Il aurait certainement prit sa main et l'aurait tiré s'il l'avait pu mais dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle bouge d'elle-même. Tatu avait eut peur de ce qu'aurait pu faire Marluxia si Demyx n'était pas arrivé, alors elle choisit de lui faire confiance, juste pour l'instant.

La jeune fille partit au quart de tour, imitée par son confrère punk et entre deux foulées elle demanda.

Tatu : Vous nous voulez quoi à la fin ?!

Marluxia avait un air bizarre, ils avaient tous des airs étranges ! Elle ne savait même plus qui était renard et qui était loup ! Et que-ce qu'ils avaient à vouloir l'approcher autant ! C'était… effrayant ! Une personne s'approchant ainsi d'une personne ne fait ça qu'avec celle qu'il aime ! Pas avec n'importe qui ?! Marluxia était-il capable d'aimer quelqu'un autre que sa personne ? Elle en doutait…

Demyx : C'est… compliqué et personnel !

Tatu : Personnel à vous tous en même temps ?!

Demyx : Tu n'as pas écouté Larxene ?!

Tatu : Mais je compr-KYAAAAH !

Le bisounours rose l'avait attrapé mais ce fut sans compter sur la précieuse intervention de Demyx, renommé Coup de pied d'Or de l'année 2013 pour l'occasion, qui lui mit la pâtée !

Demyx : Court !

Elle obéit immédiatement, cherchant un nouvel abri, et si possible, son amie. Mais ils ne trouvèrent que Luxord en mauvaise posture.

Luxord : T'es sûr de pas vouloir reconsidérer la chose ?! Larxene est pas si mal tu sais ?! Têtue mais vraiment pas mal !

Son regard sembla s'illuminer quand il aperçu Demyx et Tatu qui coururent dans sa direction pour le sauver d'un Xaldin décidé. Ils sautèrent dans un bel ensemble sur le numéro III et prirent leur papattes à leur cou.

Luxord rejoit le groupe. Papapam !

Luxord : Et il est où Zexion ?!

Demyx : J'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir !

Tatu : J'en ai marre de courir !

Demyx: On peut pas faire autre chose je crois !

Luxord : Merde, Merde, Merde ! Il se relève putain !

Il était proche de la panique dans l'instant, ne rassurant aucunement les deux autres victimes.

Tatu : Luxord... je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entends jurer.

Luxord : as-tu seulement vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ?

Tatu : c'est pas un jeu en fait ?

Demyx et Luxord : non !

Demyx : c'est ce qu'on essaye de t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure !

Tatu : je continue de ne pas comprendre ce qui arrive !

Après Luxord, c'était elle qui récoltait de nouveau la plus grosse quantité de panique.

Demyx : retiens juste que c'est très dangereux, d'accord ?

Tatu : et je peux savoir pourquoi vous aussi vous êtes dans mon camp maintenant ?  
>Luxord : oui, ça c'est vrai tien... j'ai quand même eu de la Chance que ça arrive : ça m'a sauvé la vie.<p>

Le numéro IX eut soudainement l'air gêné.

Demyx : on expliquera ça plus tard, là c'est pas le moment.

Ils sentaient le sol trembler sous leurs pattes, et ils parvinrent à identifier, en plus de leurs 12 pattes à eux, deux paires supplémentaires. Si sa carrure ne lui permettait pas l'agilité du numéro XV, Xaldin restait néanmoins aussi redoutable qu'un joueur de football américain en pleine charge. Ils parvenaient à se maintenir à distance raisonnable. Cependant, loin d'être aussi robustes que leur poursuivant, ils doutaient de pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Tatu : Luxord ! Tu peux pas lui invoquer une carte géante pour qu'il rentre dedans ?

Luxord : à supposer qu'on ait de la Chance et qu'il ne l'esquive pas, il se la prendrait dans le nez, et après ? Ca ne changera pas grand chose... Et puis il faudrait que je m'arrête pour ça, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle.  
>Une énorme rafale de vent leur passa juste au dessus de la tête après qu'ils se soient baissés.<p>

Tatu : Demyx, tu pourrais peut être créer un maréca-

Plus de Demyx. Celui-ci venait de se prendre de plein fouet la Châtaigne, qui s'était  
>cachée... Pour lui bondir dessus tout de suite après ! La numéro XV bondit à son tour sur le numéro VI, les deux partant dans un roulé-boulé assez violent, et Luxord fit vaillamment face à un Xaldin se croyant en plein need for speed, employant tout son sang-froid de stratège pour ne pas sortir sa carte-bouclier trop tôt...<p>

Les pokémons existent ? Non... Alors pourquoi avait-il cru voir une attaque pistolet-à-o envoyer Xaldin vers d'autres cieux ?  
>Le nouveau pompier d'or de l'année 2013 s'était fièrement relevé et avait pensé à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour jarter le numéro III. De son côté, Tatu tentait de se débarrasser de Zexion en tirant au sort parmi les illusions qu'il créait de lui. Elle fini par rugir un grand coup, ce qui révéla le vrai Zexion qui apprenait à voler comme Xaldin. Demyx inonda le terrain tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur course.<p>

Tatu : on aurait dû penser à utiliser nos pouvoirs plus tôt...

Demyx : ça nous aurait peut être évité de courir.

Luxord : en dépit de la situation il s'agit de membres de notre camp. Xemnas reste plus redoutable que eux tous réunis, donc évitons de les blesser...

Les deux individus masculins de cette temporaire alliance de fuyards continuaient de se focaliser sur le besoin de sauver leur intimité pour conserver leurs esprits, lorsqu'un nouveau boulet de canon qui s'était caché bondit des hautes herbes pour atterrir sur Tatu.

Fendant de la savane le pur éther,  
>Vêtue de sa cape rouge imaginaire,<br>Le Joker vole au secours de son amie,  
>Malheureuse prise entre deux ennemis.<br>[Ôde aux grands ahuris de notre temps, extrait]

Elinska : TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !  
>Un petit pas pour la lionne un grand pas pour les Félins ! Elinska a marché sur Tatu !<br>Elinska : CA VA ?! NE T'EN FAIS PAS JE SUIS LA MAINTENANT ! JE VAIS TE DEBARRA-

Un deuxième petit pas pour le lion et un autre grand par pour les Félins : Luxord a marché sur Elinska. Ce dernier avait réagit contre la nouvelle menace avant d'avoir laissé le temps à son cerveau d'identifier l'individu qui en était l'auteur.

Luxord : Xash ?

Elinska : ARRIERE ! TU FAIS UN SEUL GESTE JE TE COUPE LES-

Il lui posa autoritairement une patte sur la gueule.

Luxord : du calme !

Tatu : Elins ! Ils sont avec nous !

Elinska : MFONMFUMFOUI !

Le numéro X ôta sa patte.

Elinska : Mon cul oui !

Luxord : outre le fait que ce dernier vaille le détour, tu devrais croire ton amie.

Elinska : c'est pas en faisant ce genre de phrase que je vais te croire !

Tatu : crois-moi ! Demyx vient de me sauver de Marluxia !

Elinska : … si tu crois que je vois pas clair dans ton jeu à toi !

Demyx : mais non je-

Luxord : bon, écoutez tout le monde, c'est pas que je sois particulièrement mal installé comme ça avec Xash, mais je crois qu'on a encore quelques individus à nos  
>trousses.<p>

Ils se remirent tous les 4 à courir, leurs poursuivants ayant gagné du terrain... et auxquels s'ajoutèrent Xigbar, Marluxia et Saïx.

Elinska : je jure que le Bisounours ne vient pas de moi ! J'ai ramené que le Pingouin estropié et le Stroumph !

Demyx : On s'en fout !

Tatu : je peux savoir où est Larxene ?

Elinska : elle est partie chercher le Jambon Supérieur !

Tatu : HYAAA !

Le numéro II avait lui aussi pensé à réutiliser ses pouvoirs, et s'était téléporté auprès de celle qui se débattrait sans doute le moins... Mais qui commençait à sérieusement se demander d'où venait se sentiment que tous s'acharnaient contre elle.

Xigbar : tien, Xyrla, quel hasard...

Elle essaya de se dégager de sa prise et y parvint, rugissant en partie en usant de ses pouvoirs pour le pousser à s'éloigner. Tous s'étaient arrêtés pour lui prêter main-forte et les autres les rattrapaient juste lorsqu'un immense rugissement se fit entendre. Tout le monde s'immobilisa. Comme lorsque Xaldin sonne les cloches.

Xemnas : je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifie ?

Jamais le numéro I n'avait autant eu l'air en colère contre tout le monde à la fois. Tout le monde s'éloigna les uns des autres, ce qui mit les poursuivants d'un côté et les poursuivis de l'autre. Derrière Le chef de l'Organisation se tenaient Larxene, Lexaeus, et enfin Vexen.

Xemnas : Vous savez tous l'importance de la rencontre qui avait lieu cet après-midi. Saïx, je veux des explications, sur le champ.

* * *

><p>Qui considèrent Xemnas comme le sauveur de ces dames (et deux hommes en détresse devant la ferveur de leur prétendant respectif) ? Ou à l'inverse, comme l'empêcheur de tourner en rond quand Saïx aurait pu se taper Elinska, Xigbar Tatu, Marluxia Larxene, Xaldin Luxord (:lovu: :lovu:) et Zexion Demyx ? Nan mais, de quoi il se mêle le jambon ? Il avait Vexen pour lui tout seule ça lui suffisait pas ?Qui se sent d'offrir ces beaux prix à Demyx qui les a mérités ! Considérez que les efforts qu'il a réalisé en valaient la peine, qu'il mérite le mérite qu'on lui apporte ?<br>Alors ? Rassurés que la "pureté" de nos héroïnes soit préservée ? Qu'ils lèvent la main ceux qui imaginaient déjà les lionceaux du Saïska, noirs avec des yeux dorés, faisant des câlins à papa Saïx obligé d'accepter la paternité ? Les petits Xitu, bicolores aux yeux violets ? LES XAXORD BLOND COMME LEUR "MERE" *BAM*  
>Elinska : Nous vous prions d'excuser Elinska (l'auteure) qui dans sa fatigue rejette ses délires sur Xaldin et Luxord parce qu'elle aime décidément trop ce personnage. Nous reprenons.<br>Pensez-vous que le clan de Mustafa aurait bougé le petit doigt (ou un bout de papatte du moins) si cela avait prit une trop grande ampleur ? Que fait Axel avec les gosses pendant ce temps là ? Ca aurait été marrant si ça avait touché quelqu'un sans coeur artificiel quand même... Larxen aura-t-elle un jour de la compassion envers ses semblables où sera-t-elle toujours condamnée à vivre à la marge, rejetant les autres du haut de ses antennes insectoïdes ? Peut-elle appeler les extra-terrestres avec ? Au pire, juste le SAMU ? LOUONS LA GLOIRE DU GRAND LEXAEUS, LE SEUL, L'UNIQUE DEFENSEUR DE LA DIGNITE MASCULINE ! LE SEUL ! Je dis bien le SEUL qui a su résister vaillamment à ses instincts ! LOUONS LE LEXAEUS (Et la St Pelle parce qu'il ne faut pas déconner. (J'entends l'appel désespéré d'une Tatu au boulot : Louons aussi la St Patate U.u) il le faut mes enfants)  
>Hum... (Prière intérieure)<p> 


	81. Chapter 79

Hellow ! On reviens encore un fois, vous allez vous lasser à force. Je ne sais pas si on atteindra le 100ème chapitre mais mine de rien on s'en rapproche pas mal !  
>Les reviews de la semaine dernière et celle d'avant mélangées !<p>

Blake-Tresers

Tatu : je ferai juste remarquer que l'usage du lance-flamme n'est effectif que si Axel ne fait pas partie des personne que l'on cherche à repousser XD Pareil pour Demyx puisqu'il peut éteindre les flammes. Courage pour tes exams ! Moi aussi c'est la période de grosses révisions TT-TT

Elinska : Ah... Je n'ai rien à redire sur la Thèse de Tatu... Courage ! C'est chiant mais ça sert les études ! Enfin je crois XD !

Maya-Chain

Tatu : Eh oui ! C'est la FIN ! Tout est PERDU ! Saïx a perdu la boule ! Toute trace de raison a disparu ! (ah non, y a Lexaeus x) Et je ne suis pas sûre que le fait d'aller chez Mufasa change quoi que ce soit... Ca serait juste pire limite.

Elinska : OBJECTION TATU ! Chez Mustafa y a que deux mecs ! C'est plus supportable que dans l'Organisation ! Louons le Grand Lexaeus, dernière défenseur de la dignité masculine !

Ice-ni

Tatu : ... Bon, c'est fini et officiel : Elins, tu vas te mettre en couple avec Saïx, et tu vas le laisser te faire des bébés ok ? XD

Elinska : Ce que j'ai dessiné sur Dream Art Pirate (C'était l'instant pub offert par les légumes Bonduels et les pots de Nutella 850g) n'est pas vrai XD ! J'avoue... j'adorerai deux petits Saïska...

* * *

><p>Le numéro VII s'avança. Son expression impassible était à peine troublée, mais les autres se disaient plus ou moins qu'il devait se sentir honteux en l'instant présent. La présence du numéro I avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide, et si la plupart demeuraient dans le trouble dont leur cœur souffrait, ils prenaient plus ou moins conscience de leurs actes.<p>

Saïx : je crois... Que nous avons été victimes d'une nouvelle crise d'émotions...

Xemnas : dans ce cas... Xash, Xyrla.

Les deux s'avancèrent, encore tremblantes de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais également de ce qui allait suivre.

Xemnas : vous êtes en charge des cœurs de tous. Pourquoi cet incident est-il survenu ?

Tatu, qui n'y comprenait plus, mais alors plus rien du tout à ce qu'il venait de se passer -entre le jeu, le fait que ça ne soit pas un jeu, le fait que ça soit un désordre émotionnel- ne put s'exprimer. La numéro XVI, en revanche s'insurgea.

Xash : et comment on était sensées savoir que ça venait de leur cœur hein ? Ils étaient dangereux à approcher ces derniers jours, je vois pas comment on aurait pu les sonder ! Et puis c'est pas comme si ils nous avaient dit quelque chose ces ahuris !

Les ahuris en question ne semblèrent pas pouvoir répondre, ou n'osèrent pas. Elinska saisissait le concept mais elle ne pouvait accepter que Xemnas l'engueule alors qu'elles étaient victimes et qu'aucun des membres de l'Organisation ne faisaient d'effort pour venir leur en parler avant de leur sauter dessus en cédant à leur problèmes.

Xemnas : Vous êtes néanmoins chargées de les surveiller pour ne pas que ce genre de choses arrivent.

Xash : On est censé les aider oui, mais qui dit aide, dit qu'il faut qu'ils nous en parlent. Et pas qu'ils nous sautent dessus ! On devait sauver nos culs dans cette histoire ! Et pas que nous deux ! Larxene, Luxord et Demyx ont bien failli y passer eux aussi.

Luxord : Trop gentil d'en reparler…

Xemnas fronça les sourcils mais Saïx s'avança, surtout avant que la brune ne hurle les quatre vérités comme on parle de moutarde à table.

Saïx : Je pense en effet que tous ceux concernés par les cœurs sont allés trop loin et n'en ont pas parlé à Xash et Xyrla alors que nous aurions dû.

La phrase sonnait dangereusement comme un reproche, autant pour lui que pour les autres.

Xemnas : Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

Saïx : Trop gênant, certainement.

Xemnas arqua un sourcil, il oubliait parfois que son second avait retrouvé quelques sentiments et ça l'étonnait de temps à autre. De l'autre côté, Elinska s'étouffait en silence, Tatu ayant posé sa tête sur la sienne pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette à crier. Ca choquait aussi la brune de savoir que Saïx était gêné. D'autant plus qu'elle ne comprenait pas DU TOUT en quoi ça pouvait être gênant d'en parler ! Tatu elle, continuait de nager sur un petit nuage d'incompréhension mais avait décidé qu'elle demanderait des éclaircissements à son amie plus tard.

Xemnas : Tous ceux qui sont concernés, suivez-moi.

Il releva une nouvelle fois un sourcil quand tous les hommes, mis à part Vexen, Lexaeus et Axel (toujours en balade champêtre avec les enfants) lui emboîtèrent le pas, laissant Larxene, Tatu, Vexen, Lexaeus et Elinska seuls. Vexen exigea des explications auprès de Larxene tandis que les filles se postaient auprès de Lexaeus et de son calme appréciable.

Tatu : Tu m'expliqueras, hein ?

Elinska : A tes 18 ans ma puce.

Tatu : Hé ! J'ai plus de 18 ans !

Elinska : 18 ans en simili alors !

Tatu : Mais ! Il faut que je comprenne si je veux les aider ! Et pour pas qu'on se remette à courir dans la savane comme on l'a fait !

Elinska : Ca ne se reproduira pas, pas vrai Lexaeus ?

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : Toujours de bon conseil toi, hein ? Mais toi t'a vaillamment résisté ! Ca c'est une armoire-papa-poule-à-glace !

Les autres membres de l'Organisation revinrent, Saïx leur faisant signe que c'était leur tour et les deux filles allèrent donc voir Xemnas.

Xemnas : J'estime que vous êtes tous fautifs. Autant vous deux qu'eux aussi. C'est pourquoi je ne donnerai aucune sanction. J'ai aussi obtenu qu'ils vous tiennent au courant des problèmes qu'ils auront dans le futur.

Elinska : Bien ! On pourra les aider alors !

Tatu : On fera de notre mieux !

Xemnas : Si jamais cela se reproduit, vous serez sanctionnées.

Elinska : Nous sommes des victimes dans cette histoire !

Xemnas les congédia et les filles firent face à tous ces cœurs troublés.

Tatu : On se partage le groupe pour les soigner ?

Elinska : Hum… Oui. Demyx, Zexion, Saïx et Lexaeus avec Tatu.

Lexaeus : …

Elinska : Oui je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de rafistolage de cœur mais j'ai besoin que tu surveilles Tatu. Donc vas-y. Le reste avec moi.

Tatu choisit un coin à l'ombre pour travailler pendant que son amie se mettait au soleil, souhaitant punir ces malotrus qui avaient voulu du mal à sa chère Tatu. Demyx y passerait un jour ou l'autre, mais c'était le moins pire des trois. Et Xaldin souffrait lui aussi parce que c'était Xaldin. Un par un, elles posèrent leur magnifiques papattes sur les cœurs des autres et les apaisèrent pour ne plus que ce genre d'accident ne se reproduise et ainsi chacun fut traité.

Ils ne purent se reposer que Xemnas les envoyait déjà en mission : il accepta néanmoins que les filles aillent recharger leur cœur et c'est gaiement qu'elles coururent chasser ses sans-cœurs dans la cambrousse. Les membres de l'Organisation remplissaient leur mission en silence pour la plupart, les propos nécessaire à leur bon déroulement n'étant pas forcément ceux qui prennent le plus de place dans une discussion et les récents événements étant un peu trop personnels et dérangeants pour qu'on en discute comme du cours de la baguette. D'ailleurs Axel, en rentrant, eu pour ordre d'aller se faire remettre le cœur en place dès que les filles seraient de retour le numéro VIII pu déduire à l'ambiance générale qu'il avait bien fait de partir en mission avec les deux cadets.

* * *

><p>Tatu : d'après toi, il y a quoi derrière les négociations de Xemnas avec Mufasa ?<p>

Elinska : je sais pas... Mais c'est forcément louche ! Parce que c'est Porcinet. Je doute que ce type puisse jamais avoir un échange honnête avec quelqu'un.

Tatu : yup, c'est forcément qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. Le plus logique serait qu'il veuille prendre le contrôle de ce monde. Sinon on serait pas venus tous ensemble pour s'imposer comme un groupe à part entière.

Elinska : hum... Saïx et Luxord ils discutaient beaucoup avec le gothique là...

Tatu : je crois bien que c'est sa couleur naturelle de cheveux Elins...

Elinska : mais c'est le seul de cette couleur là !

Tatu : hum... C'est peut être vraiment un original alors...

Elinska : il s'est peut être aussi fait embêté par les autres lorsqu'il était lionceau à cause de sa couleur de pelage.

Tatu : pauv' bichon...

Elinska : bref ! Donc, celui là qui a pas l'air totalement intégré au clan, il discutait beaucoup avec Luxord, et Saïx. Vu qu'il a naturellement l'air pas net, je pense qu'on peut le classer dans la catégorie « méchants pas bô »...

Tatu : … et je pense qu'on peut aussi dire que Mustafa... Mufastar... Muta...

Elinska : Mufasa.

Tatu : bidule, a un traître dans ses rangs.

Elinska : son cœur était très sombre.

Tatu : hum...

Elles gardèrent le silence quelques instants, continuant de marcher, à la recherche de sans-coeurs.

Tatu : je n'aime décidément pas les magouilles de l'Organisation.

Elinska : tu crois qu'ils vont totalement modifier ce monde ? Ou seulement faire en sorte que les lions d'ici leur obéissent quand ils viennent ?

Tatu : je ne sais pas. On ne nous dit rien. Xemnas a juste mentionné une possible domination sur ce monde, mais il n'a rien détaillé.

Elinska : … C'est encore plus louche que Ash qui drague pas. Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire capoter l'opération ?

Tatu : non seulement je crois qu'on y arriverait pas, mais en plus on se ferait vraiment tuer à coup sûr...

Elinska : quand on sera en mesure de les battre tous à la fois alors ?

Tatu : c'est à envisager.

Après quoi elles passèrent à des préoccupations un peu plus joyeuses. Elles s'émerveillèrent une fois encore de leur corps félin et des nouvelles sensations auxquelles elles avaient accès. Leurs sens amplifiés leur donnait une toute autre saveur des instants, et un instinct animal accru changeait encore la chose. Ayant trouvé une zone foisonnante de sans-coeurs, elles eurent vite fait de remplir leur cœur, mais ne retournèrent cependant pas de suite auprès de Saïx et de ses missions. La partie de « loup » de ce matin les ayant fatiguées l'une comme l'autre, elles prirent le temps de s'allonger dans l'herbe... lorsqu'un grondement sourd et le tremblement de la terre les tira de leur torpeur.

Elles tendirent l'oreille et identifièrent un troupeau, mais de quoi elles n'auraient su le dire : elles étaient lionnes depuis trop peu de temps, et l'instinct n'était pas source de savoir absolu. Elles montèrent à un arbre (encore), pour voir un peu plus loin une marée brune de diriger vers elles. Très rapidement, elles purent distinguer les gnous. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un petit troupeau, aussi ne virent-elles que plusieurs centaines de têtes. Fascinées, elles les regardèrent fendre la savane en une large colonne, innombrables, et se diriger vers de plus verts pâturages. Elles savourèrent ainsi la simple majesté de la nature et de sa tacite organisation qui fait toute sa perfection. Elles s'émerveillèrent devant les mères et leurs petits qui les suiv-... ah non, juste les mères en fait. Une meute de lionne s'était approchée et sautait sur les promotions de leur super-marché et ainsi offrir un bon dîner à toute la famille.

Elinska : mais le... le gnouton... le bébé gnou...

Et pendant que nos deux amies pleurent le fait que des lionceaux auront à manger ce soir, vous êtes supposés reprendre ce célèbre couplet : « C'est l'histoooooooooooooire de la viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! ».

Tatu : viens Elins... on est pas encore faites pour cette vie je crois, va falloir qu'on s'adapte encore un peu...

Penaudes, elles s'en allèrent, pour trouver un autre coin d'ombre. Elles siestèrent une petite heure, estimant qu'elles avaient largement trimé ce matin, avant de retourner doucement au campement, se sentant capable d'effectuer de petites missions pour faire plaisir au numéro VII. Sur le retour, elles remarquèrent le départ lent de Scar et Elinska ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

Elinska : Il vient souvent… Tu crois qu'on est en train de prouver l'homosexualité des lions d'Afrique ?

Tatu : Il vient peut-être voir Larxene… Ou…

Elinska : Nan. Ni Xion ni Larxene. Xemnas.

Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête, sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Une belle histoire d'amour se profilait entre son chef et le lion gothique.

Tatu : Elin… Tu parles à voix haute…

Elinska : Ah ?

Tatu : Et il y a un problème à ta thèse ?

Elinska : Laquelle ?

Tatu : Xemnas n'a pas de cœur.

Elinska : Amour à sens unique alors ! Peut-être que les pensées chastes et pures, amoureuses et papillonnantes de Scar redonneront un cœur au Jambon !

Tatu : Chaste ? Pures ? Amoureuses ?! Papillonna-…

Prudemment, elle mit une papatte sur ce qui ressemblait au front de son amie.

Tatu : T'es pas malade pour… Ah ! T'as pas encore avalée le fait que les lionnes aient justement… boulotté le bébé gnou hein ?

Son ami fondit en larme en secouant la tête.

Elinska : C'EST COMME SI ELLES AVAIENT BOUFFE ALFREEEEEEEEED ! TATU JE VEUX DEVENIR VEGETARIENNE A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT !

Tatu : On ne mange plus depuis qu'on des similis.

Elinska : MAIS COMPATIS UN PEU BON SANG !

Saïx : Si c'est pour crier retourner d'où vous venez.

Elle se tut, Tatu hochant de la tête pour calmer toute hostilité.

Tatu : On vient voir si on a des missions à faire.

Saïx : Accompagnez Xion et Roxas pour une chasse aux cœurs. Les autres sont tous partis pour d'autres tâches.

Les deux acceptèrent l'idée : travailler ensemble et avec les bouts de choux, que demandent les similis ?

Les filles passèrent donc le reste de leur journée en mission, évitant de répondre aux questions des plus jeunes sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée et elles rentrèrent avec pour sujet de discussion le temps global que mettaient les lionnes pour dévorer un gnouton, au grand damne d'Elinska.

Les jours passèrent, assez rapidement. Les missions se succédaient et le plus étonnant fut que certains membres venaient d'eux même se présenter pour tel ou tel problème cardiaque. Saïx fut l'un des premiers à se présenter pour éviter une nouvelle rechute et Elinska se montra étonnamment fière de lui. Elle était heureuse qu'ils prennent leur responsabilité, mais aussi qu'il vienne la voir de lui-même, alors que le problème était bénin. Elle fut cependant moins heureuse quand Xaldin se présenta à son tour, mais pour le bien de Luxord et de la communauté (se disait-elle) elle faisait un effort et l'aidait aussi. Puis, un beau jour, alors que la chaleur fut insupportable dès leur réveil, Saïx n'eut aucune mission à leur donner.

Elinska : Un jour de congé ?

Tatu : Ca existe chez vous ?

Axel : De temps à autre.

Dit-il en se prélassant avec un contentement visible. Cependant, elles ne cherchèrent pas à démentir l'idée et chercher la petite bête, profitant de leur tranquillité momentanée et l'ombre du rocher, siège de la prestigieuse et flemmarde Organisation XIII.

Elinska : Tu crois que si on demande un deuxième jour de congé par an on se fera tuer ?

Tatu lui mit une patte sur la bouche pour lui intimer de se taire, souhaitant visiblement en profiter. Elinska se montra faussement vexée mais la laissa se reposer, avec le luxe du silence en prime. Les heures défilèrent, Elinska remarquant qu'aucun membre de l'Organisation ne bougeait, tous semblant occupés à dormir ou à réfléchir dans son coin. Vers le milieu de la matinée, la Terre se mit à trembler soudainement, réveillant alors tous les membres de l'Organisation, prêts à attaquer. Mais rien ne vint. Au loin, Elinska vit un immense troupeau de gnous courir, soulevant un nuage de poussière tout aussi impressionnant que leur déplacement. Saïx et Xemnas avaient relevés la tête et ne cessaient de fixer l'horizon avec un calme effrayant.

Tatu : Ils attendent quelque chose…

Elle avait murmuré ça au creux de l'oreille d'Elinska et celle-ci haussa des épaules.

Elinska : P't'être qu'ils ont peur des gnous ?

Tatu : Nan.

Elinska : De la poussière alors ?

Les deux filles imitaient cependant leur supérieur jusqu'à ce qu'elles aperçoivent une silhouette au loin. Elle s'arrêta, semblant regarder dans leur direction, avant de repartir en direction de l'autre clan de lion.

Tatu : C'était pas Scar ?

Elinska : D'où il vient ? Y a pas un ravin là-bas ?

Tatu : Si, tu t'en rappelles, on a chassé des sans-cœur là-bas l'autre jour…

Elinska : Peut-être… mais c'est pas les lionnes qui courent après les bébés gnous ? Les mecs sont pas machos ici ?

Tatu : Je doute qu'il soit allé chasser des gnous… Et regarde Saïx et Xemnas, ils se ont mit à parler dès qu'ils l'ont vu, je trouve ça louche.

Xigbar : Encore en train de casser du sucre sur le dos des autres ?

Tatu : Et toi à écouter ce qui ne te regarde pas ?

Elinska : Tu sais pourquoi le lion gothique-

Tatu : Scar

Elinska : voui, pourquoi il était là-bas ?

Saïx et Xemnas se relevèrent alors d'un seul et même mouvement qui inspirait le respect et la terreur en même temps.

Saïx : Debout. Nous rentrons à l'Illusiocitadelle.

Tatu : Là tout de suite maintenant ?

Xemnas : En effet.

Larxene : Pas trop tôt !

Elinska posa fermement ses papattes sur la queue de Xigbar pour l'empêcher de fuir, bien décidée à ce qu'il parle : il était forcément au courant. Xigbar est toujours au courant de tout.

Xigbar : Certainement une courte et écrasante discussion avec son Roi.

Il souriait comme son habitude, mais la jeune fille ne trouva rien à redire, contrairement à son amie qui trouva matière à réfléchir. Ils furent rapidement rassemblés et passèrent par le couloir obscur créé par Saïx, couvert par le rire des hyènes en fond. Elinska frissonna et ne fut que trop heureuse (étrangement) de retrouver les murs blancs de l'Illusiocitadelle.

* * *

><p>Et c'est la fin ! Adieu les terres désertiques, le soleil torride, les poils, les lions, les bébés lions et touti quanti ! Nous pouvons toujours espérer qu'une brioche apparaisse dans le tiroir des filles! Mais ça m'étonnerai... Le retour à l'Illusiocitadelle ne vous fait pas trop peine ? Parés pour d'autres conneries offertes par la Tatuska Cie ? Ah ! ON VA REVOIR VLADIMIR ! VLADIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! ... Le capitaine de la garde des Reflets aura-t-il réussi à craquer les codes des ordinateurs de l'organisation ? De chipper tout le shampoing ? De repeindre Charlie en noir ?!<br>Durant leur longue absence, l'organisation aura-t-elle le déplaisir de voir que le Syndicat de Défense des Reflets est apparu et que les reflets refusent de travailler sous le joug tyrannique de Saïx et de l'empereur du mal Xemnas ? L'amour de Scar pour ce dernier continuera-t-il à exister dans la distance ? Xemnas lui enverra-t-il des lettres enflammées quand il aura retrouvé un coeur ? Lettres que Scar ne pourra certainement pas recevoir avant qu'un facteur n'arrive à apporter des lettres jusqu'à un clan de lion, le donner au gothique, puis de repartir sans se faire bouffer... Peu de chances en effet... Pendez vous que Demyx aurait-pu inonder l'Afrique avec ses pouvoirs ? Et que, combiné à Marluxia (pitié, ne pas voir une allusion perverse là dedans...) ils auraient pu faire en sorte que l'Afrique soit aussi fleurie que Madagascar ?! Et que donc Alex, Gloria, Melman et Marty n'aient jamais eut à quitter Madagascar ?! Et que Masdagascar 2 le film n'ai jamais existé ?! Non ! C'est trop horrible U.U, je m'arrête là.


	82. Chapter 80

Hello ! Et oui ! On est pas mortes ! Enfin je crois... Le manque de motivation aigu peut-il tuer ? Oui ! On appelle ça la dépression les enfants ! *BAM*

Elinska : Suite à cette introduction inutile de mon auteure (qui déprime sur son html (SATAN !), je vous présente des excuses et à présent la review du jour ! Non elle n'a pas été tirée au sort, mais c'est encore une des rares qui n'a pas de compte éin !

Ice-ni : Elinska : Je ne me rappelle plus de la raison de l'arrangement...

Nous remercions tous nos fidèles lecteurs et annonçons l'arrivé d'une nouvelle soeur dans notre sect-... fraternité (je ne peux pas dire soeurité parce que ça n'existe pas... et qu'il y a quelques garçons qui lisent (gloire à vous !) et que les hommes gagnent toujours (surtout dans le yao-*bam*) !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tous les membres de l'Organisation s'accordèrent sur une chose : qu'il était bon de retourner dans son corps humain. Certains pensaient plus à leurs armes mais pour la plupart, retrouver une agilité et un déplacement sur deux jambes tenait de la résurrection divine. Ce fut le cas pour Elinska, qui malgré son adoration pour la papattes animales, aimaient bien trop son corps de jeune fille en fleur. Elle entraîna Tatu dans une danse de la joie, jusqu'à ce que Saïx lui dise de se calmer et ne donne une permission à tout le monde pour le restant de la journée.A peine se retournèrent t-elles pour se diriger vers leurs chambres qu'Elinska se prit un projectile dans le ventre...<p>

Elinska : VLADI-EUARGH !

... ce qui l'amena à violemment tomber contre celui de Tatu...

Tatu : ELINS-BOUARH !

… ce qui poussa l'ensemble à aller se fracasser le dos sur le sol de la salle commune.

Tatu : je suis très contente de te revoir Vlady mais... c'est pas nous, les ennemis...

Elinska : comme ça on pourra prouver à Mister Freeze que t'étais vraiment là à défendre la Citadelle quand on était pas là...

Les filles purent voir une paire de bottes vues à l'envers et l'individu qui y avait glissé ses pieds : le numéro VII attendait le rapport du sans-cœur sur ce qu'il s'est déroulé à la Citadelle pendant leur absence. Cette fois, le numéro VII ne parut pas choqué outre mesure qu'il soit capable de comprendre la mascotte du groupe et resta tout à fait impassible (bien qu'Elinska jura avoir perçu un genre de frisson remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale de Saïx au début de la conversation). Elles s'étaient mises en retrait, comme elles le faisaient lors des rapports des autres membres de l'Organisation, et attendirent le retour de leur peluche vivante préférée. Elles se le partagèrent en se rendant dans leur chambre, Vladimir se retrouvant ainsi entre le bras gauche de Tatu et le droit d'Elinska.

Elinska : je me sens fatiguée...

Tatu : on a encore rien fait de notre journée. On a qu'à aller voir Jack ? On a le temps.

Vladimir squika d'enthousiasme.

Elinska : … ça m'inspire pas confiance, le gothique sur le rocher tout à l'heure.

Tatu : et encore moins les petits commentaires discrets de Saïx et Xemnas après.

Vladimir : Squik ?

Elinska : ouais, ils ont encore manigancé, va falloir qu'on t'explique tout ça...

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Tatu, voulant d'abord finir le premier sujet lancé.

Elinska : mais si on y retourne tout de suite Mister Freeze va se douter de quelque chose.

Tatu : … Elins, tu réfléchis trop, c'est pas normal !

Elinska : nan ! Je développe des réflexes de survie ! C'est pas pareil !

Tatu : faudrait que je fasse la même chose. Bref ! On explique tout à Vlady ?

Elinska : loin des oreilles des cyclopes pervers et des Stroumph à claymore...

Tatu : … bordel Elins, faut que t'arrêtes là, vraiment, ça me fait bizarre...

Vladimir : squouik !

Elinska : mais puisque je vous dit que c'est de l'instinct de survie !

Tatu : rebref ! Allons chez Jack. Il faut qu'on aille lui passer un petit bonjour, et on pourra discuter tranquillement.

Elles passèrent néanmoins par leurs chambres, pour se rendre compte qu'elles n'avaient besoin de rien en particulier, puis se rendirent à Halloween, juste devant chez Jack.

Elinska : AAATCHOUTCHOOOOUM !

Tatu : … c'est la fatigue engendrée par les siestes qui ta refilé un rhume ?

Elinska : peut être bien voui... snirlf...

Vlaidmir : squak squisquaksquik !

Elinska : Ouais ! T'as raison ! Ca sera toujours de sa faute de toute façon ! Puis lui-même se fait du mal et se surexploite tout seul ! C'est peut être pour que que Porcinet l'a choisit comme second... Il a pas besoin de le manager...

Ils avaient monté les marches et sonnèrent à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une haute et longiligne forme noire...

Tatu : Ja-

… Qui n'avait pas de visage, et donc le crâne blafard n'était surmonté que d'une queue de cheval rassemblant des dread locks.

Les deux : HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Vladimir : SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !

Ils tombèrent à la renverse, le derrière sur le perron et étant trop tétanisés pour pouvoir reculer. Un rire jovial leur vint de l'obscurité.

Jack : je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Qui aurait pu penser qu'il fonctionnerait aussi bien !

Leur ami, les orifices oculaires aussi pétillants que possible, les regardait avec un grand sourire.

Jack : c'est à mon tour de vous surprendre, mes chères amies ! Je suis tellement content de vous revoir !

Elles lui sautèrent au cou en le traitant d'idiot et en souriant tant que le mannequin inanimé qui trônait dans l'entrée n'était pas dans leur champ de vision. Zero fêta ses retrouvailles avec Vladimir et ils entrèrent dans la tour.

Tatu : dis-moi, d'où te vient l'idée d'un tel personnage ?

Jack : et bien, j'avoue qu'une partie est inspirée de ma propre physionomie, mais que j'ai également beaucoup emprunté à votre ami, celui que vous avez déguisé en pirate et duquel j'ai repris l'étrange coupe de cheveux... Il m'a beaucoup inspiré.

Elinska : ça a vraiment été efficace en tout cas...

Jack : n'est-ce pas ?

Ils montèrent à son bureau, et les filles se figèrent une nouvelle fois... Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sous une cloche de verre, un toute petite plante rose et dodue accueillait tranquillement les rayons oranges de la cité d'Halloween pour faire sa photosynthèse.

Les deux : LA FECCE !

Vlaidmir : SQUIKI !

Elinska : Un bébé FECCE ! En vie !

Elle se retourna brusquement vers son amie et tendit les bras devant elle.

Elinska : Pas touche à celle là !

Tatu : Promis ! Elle est sous cloche, elle ne devrait pas gêner.

Elinska : Où tu l'as trouvée ?!

Jack leur expliqua sa mésaventure qui l'avait mené jusqu'au cimetière à FECCE qu'avait créé l'organisation et son jardinage intense. Il avait entreprit quelques recherches pour le docteur Finkelstein et avait finit par trouver une survivante qu'il avait isolée. De temps à autre, Jack soulevait le verre pour changer l'air, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour contaminer la ville. Elinska se risqua à aller lui chatouiller les pétales, éternuant de ce fait une bonne heure, mais respirant le bonheur de savoir qu'une des concurrentes directes de Vladimir était encore en vie. Avec leur ami squelettique, elles discutèrent de leur précédente mission, omettant la transformation féline pour en vinrent à la conclusion que tout était louche et, du point de vue de Jack, qu'elles avaient des « amis » (Elinska s'étrangla sur le terme quelques fois après que Tatu ait finalement comprit qu'il parlait de l'organisation et non pas de Mustafa (quelque soit son nom) et ses compatriotes) très étranges.

Elinska : Donc le gothique là…

Tatu : Scar.

Elinska : il est aussi louche que Porcinet ?

Jack : Ce nom sonne terriblement terrifiant par ailleurs !

Tatu : Scar ?

Jack : Non, Porcinet ! Pour peu j'en aurai la chair de poule !

Elinska : Le nom du gothique est plus effrayant que celui du jambon…

Tatu : … Pourquoi tu ne les appelles pas par leurs prénoms ?!

Elinska : Trop long ! ATCHA ! Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit y retourner !

Tatu : Pourquoi ?

Elinska : Tatu, voyons ! Réfléchis un peu !

La brune aux yeux violets fronça les sourcils : son amie avait décidément gagné en maturité (au niveau de la survie seulement) et cela était inquiétant en soi.

Tatu : Je ne te suis pas.

Jack : Moi non plus. Mais vos aventures aux côté de gothiques et de jambons me semblent tout à fait effrayantes !

Elinska : Faut qu'on retourne là bas ! C'est vraiment important ! Pour les papattes ! Je reveux des papattes adorables comme là-baaas !

Tatu : Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Oui ! Aussi… Mais on doit surtout savoir ce que Porcinet, Freeze ont traficoté avec Scar…

Elinska : Aussi ! Mais les papattes avant tout !

Tatu : Ca va avec de toute manière.

Elles eurent alors conscience que Jack était passionné par leur conversation, sa boîte crânienne à deux doigt de fumer alors que des idées de déguisement fusaient. Elles restèrent encore un peu, chassèrent deux, trois sans-cœur en évitant les Vers Rampants qui vinrent squiker avec leur ambassadeur choupinet, puis décidèrent qu'elles avaient assez traîné.  
>Avant de partir, elles mirent au point leur nouvelle opération commando : La « mission-lionnesque-pour-découvrir-l-amour-caché-d-un-lion-d-un-jambon-et-d-un-glacier-dans-une-semaine » sous le commandement du Caporal Tatu et de son subalterne Elinska ainsi que le scout Vladimir chargé de vérifier que personne ne viendrait vérifier ce qu'elles faisaient. Plus clairement : elles attendraient une semaine avant d'y retourner et de vérifier leurs soupçons. En attendant, elles feraient comme d'habitude pour que cela paraisse naturel.<p>

Et le « naturel », chez elles, passaient par des réactions tout à fait inattendues et jugées... ben tout sauf normales en fait...

Elinska : CROTTE !

Les membres de l'Organisation autour d'elles sursautèrent.

Elinska : J'ai oublié !

Tatu : quoi donc ?

Elinska : fallait que je prenne des citrouilles de chez Jack ! On y retourne !

L'honneur de faire le couloir obscur fut une fois de plus pour Tatu, et elles retournèrent à Halloween. La plus âgée attendit que le porte d'entrée se referme pour poser les questions qui avaient surgis dans sa tête.

Tatu : pourquoi tu as besoin de citrouilles ?

Elinska : j'dois faire le siège du labo de Vexen ! J'ai déjà le seau, comme casque ! Mais y m'faut des projectiles, alors je vais faire le plein de citrouilles qui explosent !

Tatu : je veux faire partie du projet !

Elinska : Je ne suis que trop heureuse de vous savoir à mes côtés caporal !

Tatu : moi de même sergent ! Mais dites moi, quelle est la raison de cet assaut ?

Elinska : …

Elle se concentra quelques secondes, puis la réponse lui vint.

Elinska : j'ai oublié.

Tatu : ah... zut alors...

Elinska : mais c'est pas grave ! Avec Mister Poulpe je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver plein de raisons pour l'attaquer !

Tatu : le fait qu'il ait fait de nous ses cobayes est largement suffisant...

Elinska : wala ! Bref, d'autres idées caporal ?

Tatu : … ça te dirait qu'on fasse des bombes à boue ?

Plus tard donc, elles partirent piquer les grandes poubelles qui étaient devant l'Illusiocitadelle (et que les services municipaux venaient vider une fois par semaine), les ramenèrent devant le labo de Vexen, et s'en servir pour construire leur barricade. Elles avaient au préalable mis leur munitions dans la benne, de façon à ce que le transport soit un poil plus discret, puisque minimisé à un seul trajet, et plus pratique.

Tatu : les reflets n'en avaient normalement pas besoin aujourd'hui...

Elinska : y nous l'ont eux-même dit ! Fais leur confiance ! Puis ils nous les ont passées si gentiment...

Tatu : quand même... pauv' reflets...

Elinska : pauv' reflets...

Doucement, elles se posèrent devant le laboratoire, Elinska entrant d'abord une première fois, l'air de rien, pour demander si sa Châtaigne était là. Elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans ses relations conflictuelles avec le grand-père de l'Organisation. Il était absent, aussi elle s'excusa du dérangement, son regard s'arrêtant soudain sur les manteaux de l'organisation posés sur un bureau.

Elinska : JE SAIS !

Vexen sursauta, croyant qu'elle était sortie. Elle se figea, croyant que leur plan était fichu et elle bafouilla :

Elinska : Je… Je sais où est ma châtaigne… Je… je croyais que ça pourrait t'intéresser… non ? Tu n'es pas inquiet pour ton collègue ?! Scientifique indigne ! Puisque c'est ça je m'en vais ! Hors de ma vue, criminel !

Le pauvre numéro IV n'en avait pas placé une et elle sortit sans qu'il puisse le faire non ère la barricade, Tatu releva la tête par-dessus les poubelles et chuchota sous son casque en papier.

Tatu : Tu as crié, que-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Nous avons perdu la bataille ? On a une taupe dans nos camps ?

Elinska : Non !

Elle mit son casque seau et empoigna son balai de survie.

Elinska : Je sais pourquoi on devrait prendre d'assaut le labo ! J'ai besoin d'un sarouèle !

Tatu : Sarouel.

Elinska : C'est ça, un sarouèleuh. Donc, faut qu'on prenne Vexen en otage, qu'on menace son matériel pour qu'en échange il me fasse un sarouèle.

Tatu : Très bien. Tout vaut la prise d'otage de Vexen.

Elles se préparèrent, sortant leurs munitions, puis, Elinska fit un signe à Vladimir qui sauta de la poubelle sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Il alla se cacher dans la poubelle le temps que Vexen n'arrive pour ne pas être blessé.

Elinska : VEXEN ? TU ES PRIS EN OTAGE ! FAIS TES PRIERES !

Sur ces belles paroles, Tatu alluma et lança une bombe de boue, immédiatement suivie d'une citrouille. D'un coup de balai de survie, Elinska claqua la porte au nez de Vexen, celui-ci une citrouille dans les mains et de la boue partout. Le petit boom caractéristique d'une bombe et le petit sans-cœur ouvrait à nouveau la porte. Elles forcèrent l'entrée en poussant la poubelle.

Vexen : SORTEZ D'ICI !

Tatu : PAS SANS QUE TU SOIS ATTACHE A LA TABLE ! GENERAL A VOUS !

Elinska : BIEN CAPORAL ! BOMBE CITROUILLE !

Vexen s'était glissé derrière un bureau et avait choisis de se défendre avec des seringues, comme autrefois. Mais la défense était déloyale. Les cheveux déjà relevés sur son crâne, deux citrouilles plus tard, il avait sortit son arme pour se protéger. La boue avait recouvert les murs, les insultes fusaient avec des squik d'encouragement.

Tatu : ELINSKA ! BECHER A DROITE !

Elinska : Merc-HE ! PAS LA MAGIE ON A DIT ! PAS DE-

*BAM*

Tatu : …

Elinska : …

Tatu : …

Vladimir : …

Elinska. : … Est-KYAH ! AH ! KYAH !

*BOOM*

Tatu : Elin !

Vlaidmir : Squik !

Ils lâchèrent leurs armes et accoururent vers la brune qui avait eut une citrouille qui lui avait explosé au visage. Vexen les avait vilement distraits en glissant sur la boue gelée et en s'explosant métaphoriquement parlant, le crâne au sol. Déconcentrée, la jeune fille, qui avait allumé une citrouille pour se défendre, n'avait pas pensé à la jeter. Et elle avait explosé. Rien de grave pour un crâne qui avait survécu au plus enragé des Saïx, dirons-nous. Elle se releva donc, les cheveux quelques peu noircis si c'était possible et s'approcha de leur lenteur, ils se penchèrent au-dessus du Savant Glacial.

Vladimir : Squiik ?

Tatu : Il a l'air d'être assommé… Bon ! Maintenant attachons-l-AH !

Le fourbe ! Vexen le grand n'était pas tombé ! C'était une feinte ! Il avait fait semblant ! (Même s'il n'avait prévu la bombe qui exploserait au visage du numéro XVI). Il s'était relevé d'un bond et avait gelé les deux jeunes filles sur place.

Vexen : Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de rire ! Et cette fois vous n'allez pas y échapp-HE !

Vladimir : Squikiiiii !

Le petit vers rampant n'ayant pas été congelé par le pouvoir de Picard, il sauta agressivement au visage de son supérieur hiérarchique et le fit basculer en arrière.

Elinska : TATU ! FAUT QUON BOUGE !

Tatu : J'AI PAS DE MATERIA ! Je suis coincée ! VLADY !

Elinska : Feu ! Feu ! FEU !

Elle fit apparaître Sebastian et tira sur leurs pieds une balle de feu qui les libéra. Sans réfléchir, elle sauta sur Vexen, et le maintint au sol d'une manière que de nombreux hommes auraient enviée dans d'autres situations. Même si l'ont dit que l'eau, la chaleur et la boue stimulent les hormones…

Tatu : NON ! GENERAL ! Ne vous sacrifiez pas !

Elinska : Il le faut Caporal !

Vladimir : Squiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik !

Vexen : ELLES SONT FOLLES !

Elinska : LE DESTIN DES JAMBES LIBRES EN DEPEND !

Vexen : IL FAUT LES INTERNER*BAM*

Tatu n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour sauver son amie d'une étreinte forcée que d'assommer Vexen à coup de tabouret. Rapidement, elles l'attachèrent à la table de tortu-de recherches et commencèrent à comploter pour le faire chanter. Et gentiment, elles lavèrent la boue pour les pauvres reflets.

Elles avaient assez rapidement fait le tour des premières idées spontanées et attendaient surtout beaucoup de leur inspiration du moment pour forcer Vexen à se lancer dans la fabrication de sarouels. Et puisqu'il mettait du temps à se réveiller... Et ça ferait aussi un reproche de moins de la part de Saïx, car elles laisseront les locaux propres. Elles se doutaient bien que, même si elles obtenaient la parole de Vexen de ne pas en avertir le numéro VII, celui-ci serait tout de même au courant de l'escarmouche grâce à un genre de pouvoir d'omniconscience qu'il avait, et dont les filles n'avaient pas encore trouvé la faille. Au bout d'un moment cependant, le temps commença à se faire long.

Elinska : tu l'avais tapé fort comment avec le tabouret ?

Tatu : ben... du genre fort fort...

Elinska : un peu comme tu taperais Marluxia ?

Tatu : … ouais …

Elinska : oui en effet, il en a pour un bout de temps encore avant de se réveiller. Ne vous blâmez pas caporal ! Nous étions tous dans l'urgence de la situation !

Vladimir : Squisquik ?

Elinska : Du bist ein Genius Vladimir ! (rien à foutre que je n'aie pas accordé l'article ou même que ça ne soit pas le vrai mot allemand pour dire génie (N : De toute façon c'est Elinska qui parle... ça a pas à être grammaticalement correct...))

Tatu : Sûr que ça va commencer à lui mettre la pression... Y a pas mieux pour commencer un interrogatoire ! Général... Je crains cependant qu'il ne vous faille vous séparer de votre casque.

Elinska : Ca ne sera pas en vain !

Tatu : … et si on y dessinait une tête flippante dessus ? Comme ça quand tu le mets comme un masque plus que comme un casque on ne devrait plus voir que ça, au lieux de ton visage.

Elinska : roh ! Trop bien ! Faudrait un mélange en un truc d'horreur-mystérieux-vaudou-simple-et-efficace à la fois !

Tatu : … prends juste une craie, et éclate-toi... Quelque soit le truc que tu dessines, je suis sûre que ça fonctionnera.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Elinska : mais si je fais pas de trous pour les yeux je vais rien voir !

Tatu : écoute, tu n'as pas le temps de lui jeter ça à la figure puis de faire deux trous pour tes yeux en moins de deux secondes. Et puis ce seau est un prêt, faut qu'on le rende en état.

Elinska : pas faux... Mais je fais ça comment ?

Tatu : avec naturel.

* * *

><p>Le premier qui fait un lien entre les pertes de mémoire d'Elinska et moi (Elinska (... Ca devient compliqué...)l'auteure) je le défonce, okay ? XD<p>

Et voilà nos fifilles embarquées dans une nouvelle galère ? Les romains vont-il attraper nos irréductibles héroïnes ? Oups, mauvais scénario !  
>Qui milite avec elles pour les jambes libres ? Qui à l'inverse milite pour l'emprisonnement forcé de ces choses disgracieuses qui nous permettent de marcher ? Parce qu'ils vont potentiellement ensemble (avec une cure de rajeunissement au concombre vert d'Asie vénitienne), Vexen doit-il aussi subir la violence normalement réservée à Marluxia ? Qui aime bien châtie bien... Nous pouvons donc dire qu'en fait Saïx déteste Xemnas et Axel, qu'il adore Elinska, Vladimir et Tatu mais aussi que Tatu aime fortement Marluxia ! (Proportionnellement aux dégats qu'elle (souhaiterai) lui infliger). Elinska serait donc elle secrètement amoureuse de Xaldin dont elle ne fait que cacher son adoration pour sa pilosité faciale, son caractère de marcassin écrasé et ses cheveux propres et sentant bon l'aïoli (comprenez ici : que ça ne sent pas super super bon... ou du moins ça sent l'ail U.U)?<br>... Je me suis perdue dans mes propos... *relis*  
>AH ! Oui donc que tout ce que vous avez lui est en fait l'exact inverse de la réalité ? Réfléchissez-y !<br>En repensant à Vexen : Pauvre tabouret... il n'avait rien demandé... U.U Tant de violence contre les objets domestique... Nous devrions créer le Comité de Protection des Objets Domestiques Utilisés à des Fins Violentes !(CPODUFV, le Kpodufeveuh !) Vexen invitera-t-il la Reine des Neiges (oui celle qui chante faux une version sur deux) à une partie de boule de neige ?  
>Je viens d'avoir la vision de Xaldin chantant Boring de Pink... J'ai rarement des hallucinations auditives et visuelles mais... Je vous laisse imaginer XD !... En fait imaginez Xaldin chantant toute chanson est hilarant ! Mais, à sa décharge, une seule chanson lui correspond et qu'il peut chanter sans paraître stupide (ou du moins, pas moins que d'habitude) : La chanson de Gaston dans la Belle et la Bête ! *sourire étincelant* Le plus beau c'est Xaldin ! Le plus costaud c'est Xaldin ! Et personne n'a un cou de taureau comme Xaldin ! C' qu'il est grand, c' qu'il est beau et bien bâti. Çà c'est pas du biceps en papier ! Il n'est pas rabougri, ni riquiqui. C'est vrai ! Et mon torse velu fait ma célébrité ! *BAM*<p>

hum...


	83. Chapter 81

Coucou à tous !

Un nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine ! Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et bonnes vacances de noël !

Excusez-nous pour le retard, il y a eu des empêchements légitime d'un côté et illégitime de l'autre, mais quoi qu'il en soit voilà la suite ! Et courage ! C'est bientôt la fin de la semaine ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous déridera un petit peu avant les vacances ;) Que va-t-il advenir de notre Sauce Congelée ?

Des bisous !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Suite à quoi le Requiem de l'Ange balança le contenu du seau, à savoir de l'eau glacée, sur la figure de Vexen, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il recracha un peu d'eau tout en tentant de se mettre sur le côté, puis en voulant se redresser, mais il ne parvint ni à l'un ni à l'autre. La lumière crue et bien trop vivre de trois ampoules dans un abat-jour à l'intérieur réfléchissant l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux et de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Une voix, un peu étouffée, lui parvint. Le ton se voulait hostile.<p>

Tatu : allez, on se réveille.

Elinska : il te faut payer pour tes crimes.

Celle-ci résonnait un peu et se voulait une imitation de ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans des films d'horreur.

Vexen : Xash et Xyrla... j'aurais dû vous disséquer le cerveau avant qu'on ne m'en donne l'interdiction.

Tatu : Nous ne sommes pas Xash ni Xyrla.

Elinska : Je suis suis le Grand Manitou d'inspiration Vaudou !

Tatu : et moi le terroriste style post-apocalyptique.

Vladimir : Squik !

Elinska : et lui c'est le Dr. Choupinet ! Il est chargé de vous garder en vie !

Vexen : ce truc est tout sauf « choupinet »... BOUARGH !

Histoire de lui faire comprendre que c'était également lui qui était chargé de la torture physique, Vladimir s'était permis de méchamment lui rebondir sur l'abdomen. Vexen avait tourné la tête vers la gauche. Il savait où il était, et donc qu'essayer de regarder ce qui se trouvait au dessus de lui était purement inutile à cause de la lampe. Il ouvrit donc les yeux. Et découvrit ce qui devait sans doute être le dessin par un enfant d'une tête rétrécie. Il poussa un cri et sursauta en essayant de reculer le plus possible.

Tatu : je te l'avais dit que ça fonctionnerait.

Elinska : mais j'ai même pas pu voir sa tête !

Vladimir : squik !

Elinska : oh, merci mon chou !

… Parce que Vladimir était préposé aux photos, aussi...

Vexen, après avoir calmé les tremblements qui l'avaient saisi, tourna sa tête vers la droite... Et au début ne vit rien. Puis petit à petit se distingua une forme noire. Puis une personne avec le manteau noir de l'Organisation. Puis une tête encapuchonnée de noir. Puis un visage masqué de noir, avec ses épaisses lunettes noires pour les expérimentations de labo. Bref, il devina qu'il s'agissait de Xyrla. Et il avait aussi la bestiole sur le ventre. A présent qu'il avait défini de façon sûre ce qui se trouvait dans son environnement proche, il lui fut plus facile de retrouver son sang-froid (le comble pour un savant glacial ! LOL ! *se fait sauvagement laminer à coup de tronçonneuses *).

Elinska : Ecoute Vexen... Le terroriste post-apocalyptique m'a averti de ta conduite, et tes actes ont mis le Grand Manitou Vaudou que je suis très en colère... Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Vexen : non, et ça n'a aucune importance : détachez-moi sur le champ ! KOARF !

Tatu : merci Vladimir.

Elinska : Tes actes sont ostentatoires-

Tatu : blasphématoires.

Elinska : blasphématoires ! Grand Concepteur de Chaîne Surgelée. En tant que concepteur de la tenue de l'Organisation des 13 imbéciles, il était de ton devoir de penser au confort de ces derniers !

Vexen : si vous saviez seulement le niveau requis pour concevoir un tissu résistant comme je l'ai fait pour les manteaux...

Elinska : et le Jambon Suprême t'en remercie ! Mais désormais, il te faut désormais viser de plus hautes sphères... Sois partisan de la liberté pour les jambes ! LIBERE LES JAMBES ! Aïe ! Punaise, ça résonne !

Tatu : je m'occupe de la suite, Grand Manitou Vaudou.

Elinska : Très bien Terroriste post-apocalyptique ! A vou-ARG !

Ne voyant pas où elle allait, le Grand Manitou Vaudou de l'extrême se prit les pieds dans la chaise et se cassa la gueule, sous le regard atterré de Vexen : comment des empotées pareilles avaient pu réussir à l'attacher à une table, lui ?!  
>Tatu : Grand Manitou Vaudou ? Allez-vous bien ?<p>

Elinska : Impec ! J'ai sauvé mon masque !

Autrement dit, elle avait sauvé le seau d'une fissure qui l'aurait rendu inutilisable, autrement dit, elles avaient échappé à une punition de Saïx pour mutilation du matériel, autrement dit, c'était son front qui avait rencontré le sol. Tout allait bien.

Tatu : Continuons alors. Mr Poulpe ! Nous vous ordonnons de rejoindre nos rangs pour la création de sarouel pour l'uniforme de l'Organisation XIII !

Vexen : …

Tatu : Comme vous semblez tout à fait enclin à participer à ce projet et que votre joie déborde de votre corps…

Vexen : …

Tatu : Vous allez créer ce sarouel immé-… MERDE J'Y VOIS PLUS ! MES LUNETTES SONT GELEES !

La brune s'affola de sentir le froid s'étendre sur son visage et chercha à les enlever rapidement. Seulement ! Le froid avait collé les lunettes à son nez et les mains aux branches. De quoi encore plus les affoler ! Vexen le fourbe savourait de les voir si mal en point et voulu se détacher quand une bouche trop choupinette (pas pour lui) entra dans son champ de vision et le mordit le nez. Il hurla, son beau cri se joignant à celui de Tatu qui sautillait dans un coin et Elinska, sans réfléchir, prit son courage et son seau à la main, courant chercher de quoi dégeler son amie.

Elles y arrivèrent lentement, sans cramer Tatu, qui se retint d'étrangler le numéro IV, toujours en train de se faire dévorer par un petit sans-cœur en rage. Lorsqu'il fut libre, le nez de Vexen couvert de marques de dents du petit sans-coeur, le front d'Elinska en sang et le froid avait rougit le visage de Tatu, dans la forme des lunettes quelle portait. Seul le dieu de la Choupinerie suprême s'en sortait !

Tatu : Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir créé ce sarouel ! Faites attention ou nous faisons tout exploser dans votre précieux laboratoire !

La menace sembla fonctionner. Parce qu'il savait qu'elles en étaient capables et qu'elles ne craignaient pas les foudres de l'Organisation.

Tatu : Nous serons intraitables ! Un sarouel contre ta vie !

Elinska : Mais Grand Terroriste post-apocalyptique ! On n'a pas le droit de le tuer…

Tatu : C'est la métaphore ! Grand Manitou Vaudou des ténèbres ! Tout ce qui nous entoure est sa vie… Je n'hésiterai pas à tout détruire pour parvenir à notre but !

Il ne répondit pas, réfléchissant visiblement sur ses solutions. Tatu claqua brusquement des doigts et Elinska apporta une citrouille.

Vexen : Attendez ! Je dois juste lui faire un sarouel ? C'est tout ?

Elinska : OUIIIIIII !

Tatu : Pas tout à fait. Tu devras aussi taire notre intervention à tes côtés… Sinon, nous te ferons connaître l'enfer !

Elinska : Oui ! Oui !

Vexen : Ne sois pas si heureuse !

Tatu : Le Grand Manitou Vaudou est resté bloqué sur l'idée que vous feriez un sarouel. Elle ne se délecte pas de votre possible torture. Moi oui par contre ! MWAHAHAHA !

Elle avait trouvé une matéria feu dans le labo et l'avait équipée et elle approchait une flamme de la mèche de la citrouille.

Vexen : Arrêtez un instant ! Vous m'avez dérangez pour un fichu sarouel ?!

Elinska : NE CRITIQUE PAS L'IMPORTANCE DE LA LIBERATION DES JAMBES !

Elle l'attrapa par le col, du moins ce qu'elle pensait être le col et le secoua ardemment.

Elinska : Je t'ordonne de me faire ce sarouel !

Vexen : ...

Elinska : …

Vexen : …

Elinska : Sitiplé ?

Tatu : Une bombe pour Monsieur ! Et une !

Vexen : Non ! Libérez-moi et je le ferai. ET APRES VOUS QUITTEREZ MON LABORATOIRE !

Elinska : Promis !

Tatu : Au moindre mouvement louche je détruis tes béchers…

Vexen : j'ai compris ! Mais vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire depuis le début que vous ne vouliez qu'un sarouel ?

Les deux : t'aurais pas accepté.

Elinska : et t'aurais ajouté que tu n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécilités. Alors que c'est pas débile ce qu'on fait !

Les larmes lui étaient venues aux yeux comme elles viendraient à une enfant qui ne veut pas que ses rêves se brisent. La numéro XV accueillit son amie contre elle alors que Vladimir la câlinait.

Tatu : alors on a préféré venir directement te menacer pour économiser du temps.

Vexen : et le fait de me ligoter à ma table d'opération avec des costumes bizarres ?

Tatu : ça c'était pour que tu voies ce que ça fait d'être un cobaye.

Elinska : et parce que c'est rigolo aussi.

Tatu : bref. On va te détacher. Mais sache que je reste avec cette citrouille prête à l'emploi. Dr. Choupinet, vous pouvez détacher le prisonnier.

Vladimir : squik !

Le numéro IV se redressa. Il s'était dit sur l'instant qu'il les congèlerait mais... Malheureusement, les filles semblaient avoir tiré quelque chose des enseignements martiaux qu'elles avaient reçus et se tenaient prêtes pour la riposte. Peut être parviendrait-il à atteindre le bouton d'alarme d'urgence pour avertir Xemnas ? … Non, pensées tournées et retournées, il valait peut être mieux encore faire ce sarouel et tout balancer par la suite. Il aurait le temps de barricader son labo d'ici là.

Vexen : il faut que j'en fasse juste un c'est ça ?

Tatu : oui, je devrais survivre avec mon pantalon actuel.

Elinska : Non Terroriste post-apocalyptique ! Ne sacrifiez pas vos jambes ! Elles aussi ont droit à la caresse de l'air sur leur peau !

Tatu : tout dépendra du temps qu'il nous restera, Grand Manitou Vaudou... Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un cherche à entrer dans ce laboratoire avec trop d'insistance.

Elinska : au pire on dit qu'il fait une sieste ?

Tatu : si on le lui dit il va reconnaître notre voix Elins.

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : et il a raison : Vexen ne fait jamais de sieste.

Vexen : comment est-ce qu'il sait ça lui ?

Les deux se tournèrent alors vers lui avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui pète un boulon et qui va tuer une autre personne.

Les deux : Vladimir sait TOUT !

Puis leur expressions redevinrent normales la seconde qui suivit.

Elinska : et donc on fait quoi si quelqu'un toque ?

Tatu : on ne répond pas et on ne fait aucun bruit.

Vexen : ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'entreront pas.

Tatu : je ne vois pas qui entrerait dans ton labo sans permission.

Vexen : ni Saïx ni Xemnas n'en ont besoin.

Elinska : Ah ! Et ma Châtaigne ! Elle passe son temps ici loin du soleil...

Vexen : oui, Zexion aussi peut venir aussi sans autorisation.

Silence dans la salle... Le Requiem de l'Ange approcha la matéria de feu de la mèche de la citrouille.

Tatu : on se dépêche ! Si ça ne va pas assez vite je fait péter le labo quand même !

Le numéro IV dut bien se mettre au travail, et avec un très léger sourire aux lèvres, qui n'aurait pas plu aux filles si elles l'avaient remarqué. Le Savant Glacial venait juste de sortir le tissu et de commencer à réfléchir à la forme de sa réalisation, quand quelqu'un tenta de pousser la porte de l'extérieur.

Elinska : c'est là qu'on dit rien parce qu'on a pas la voix de Vexen ?

Tatu : oui, et si tu ne pouvais rien dire plus silencieusement ça serait encore mieux.

Elinska ouvrit la bouche, cherchant visiblement à répondre à cela avant de se raviser avec un air d'intelligence. Elle devait avoir comprit le principe de se taire. Le silence se fit sans grand mal, Vexen ne prenant même pas la peine d'appeler pour sa vie. De toute manière, tout était filmé. Il continua sans se soucier de leur cirque.

Découper le patron de ce fichu sarouel.

Tatu : GENERAL ! UN INTRU DANS LA BASE !

Elinska : TOI ?! TRAÎTRE !

Prévoir les coutures pour que l'abrutie soit capable de bouger.

Elinska : CAPORAL ! NON !

Tatu : IEEEEEEH ! (cri de jeune fille attrapée par un pervers)

*BAM*

Elinska : ESPECE DE -*BAM*

Vladimir : SQUIK !

Zexion : Tiens-toi en place. Je doute que tu survives à un coup comme celui que je viens de leur asséner.

Vladimir : Squiiiiik…

Vexen : C'est bon ? Tu en as fini ?

Zexion : Ne pouvais-tu pas t'en occuper ?

Vexen : Elles ont déjà fait exploser la moitié du labo. Je savais que tu reviendrais. Surveille-les, je vais chercher Saïx. Toi.

Il désigna Vladimir d'un doigt impérieux.

Vexen : Tu m'accompagnes. Le moindre mouvement douteux de ta part ou de la leur sera suivit de ton exécution ou de la leur. Clair ?

Vladimir squika un « Compris » mécontent avant de fixer Zexion dans les yeux, levant sa papatte pour lui dire qu'il l'avait à l'œil. Il suivit ensuite le numéro IV jusqu'à la salle principale où il se cacha derrière ses jambes.

Saïx : Quoi, encore ?

Vexen : J'ai été pris en otage, Zexion a fait un sauvetage express et à maîtrisé les ravisseurs.

Saïx : Que demandaient-elles ?

Car, avouons le, il ne pouvait pas y exister deux autres personnes capable de faire une prise d'otage dans l'Organisation XIII.

Vexen : Un sarouel.

…  
>Visiblement, le numéro VII ne connaissait même pas l'existence de cette chose. Il soupira d'un air profondément las.<p>

Saïx : Xaldin, remplace-moi un instant. Vous deux, avec moi.

Aucun n'osa répliquer, Vexen étant néanmoins plus serein que Vladimir qui s'inquiétait pour les filles. Arrivé au labo, il n'eut pas le courage d'engueuler Elinska qui s'émerveillait des nœuds de Zexion en lui expliquant quelle connaissait quelques personnes qui seraient ravies de se faire attacher de cette manière et qu'il fallait qu'il cultive ce talent.

Elinska : Ah ! PAS TOI ?!

Tatu : … Merde.

Saïx : Vous êtes venues ici pour changer d'uniforme, n'est-ce pas ?

Elinska : OUI !

Saïx : Très bien. Fais le vêtement dont tu rêves.

Tatu : Pardon ?

Vexen : Saïx ?

Elinska : OUAAAAI ! T'as entendu la Sauce Congelée ?! JE PEUX FAIRE CE QUE JE VEEEEEEUX ! Même du court ?

Saïx : Fais donc.

Elinska : WATAH !

Vexen : Es-tu sûr de toi Saïx ?

Saïx : On ne peut plus. Aide-la si elle te laisse approcher son « œuvre ».

Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire les guillemets pour comprendre l'ironie de la situation. Tatu, Zexion, Vladimir et Vexen l'observaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ou était passé le grand et rigide Saïx ?!

Elinska s'activa à toute allure avant qu'il ne change d'avis, demandant conseil à Vexen et ordonnant à Zexion de coudre parce qu'elle n'avait plus de doigts capable de tenir une aiguille correctement, les ayant massacrés les premiers essais pour faire les coutures. Finalement, elle eut l'objet désiré ! Mieux qu'un sarouel ! Un mini-short que toute société normale classerait dans le type sous-vêtement plus qu'autre chose. Le manteau était sans manches, beaucoup plus court, et le débardeur n'avait pas changé, juste qu'elle pouvait le nouer au niveau de la poitrine.

Elinska : MOUHAHAHA ! Fini les problèmes de peau ! Soleil infiltre moi !

Saïx : C'est donc ton projet final ?

Elinska : Le seul l'unique !

Dire qu'elle était fière était un euphémisme.

Saïx : Très bien. Xyrla, rends ton uniforme et met ce que Xash vient de faire. Quand à toi, Xash, enfile le sien.

Elinska : … Son uniforme a un pantalon à jambes Saïx…

Saïx : Justement. C'est votre punition.

Un moment de silence puis un rire franchement sadique de la part de Vexen et Zexion.

Tatu : … Pardon ?

Elinska : mais c'est MON costume !

Tatu : je suis désolée, mais je ne peux juste pas mettre ça... c'est... c'est trop court.

Saïx : justement, c'est votre punition. Et ne m'obligez pas à le répéter une troisième fois. Vous allez commencer par me ranger le laboratoire de Vexen -et qu'il soit dans le même état qu'avant votre arrivée, puis vous irez vous changer. J'aviserai de la période pendant laquelle vous êtes sensées porter vos costumes. Au fait, pour toi.

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot tout en fixant Vladimir.

Saïx : tu viendras me voir en même temps qu'elles. Tu recevras aussi une punition adéquate pour ta participation à ce projet.

Il tourna les talons, les filles s'apprêtèrent à ajouter quelque chose, aussi leur présenta-t-il son profil de nouveau.

Saïx : je ne veux aucune protestation d'aucune sorte. Mettez-vous immédiatement au travail.

* * *

><p>WATAH ! Saïx, le vrai méchant de KH, le seul le vrai l'unique ! Les culottes remplaceront-elles les short qui deviennent de plus en plus court ? Est-ce que porter un short par-dessus la culotte deviendra une honte ? Et que cela poussera nous, demoiselles et vous, damoiseaux, à faire l'inverse ?<br>Petit pois ou noeuds roses ? Lequel est le plus gênant pour vous ? (Les noeuds roses d'après Tatu)  
>La moitié du labo a explosé ? Et qui c'est qui qu'on appelle à la rescousse ? Bob le bricoleur ! Ou plutôt son simili ! Zexion la châtaigne rougira-t-il (t-elle ?) devant un Vexen en short  culotte à petit pois bleu avec des flocons à l'effigie d'Elsa de Frozen ? Mais y a-t-il seulement assez de place sur un caleçon pour faire une effigie d'Elsa avec des flocons ?  
>Zexion est-il le pervers de notre enfance ? Veut-il conquérir le monde des petits culottes ? Devenir le chef de mafia des slips, avec Vladimir comme porteur de slip choupinet !<br>Suivons dans tous les cas les enseignements de Chance d'Estaing : A POIL !  
>Carotte ?<br>Saïx veut-il lui aussi un sarouèleuh ? Veut-il voir Tatu et ses jambes nues ? Ou l'inverse, couvrir Elinska de vêtement pour mieux la découvrir ? Ou bien pour juste attendre qu'elle aie trop chaud et qu'elle se déshabille toute seule et complètement, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait avec les vêtements aérés de sa conception ? Je vous entends, petits pervers, je vous entend ! Pour revenir à Tatu, peut-être a-t-il été payé par d'autres membres de l'Organisation pour qu'elle aie les jambes découvertes ? C'est un complot !  
>Quel slip pour notre Jambon préféré ?<p>

Hum...

Désolées encore pour le petit retard ! A dans deux semaines !


	84. Chapter 82

Oh oh oh ! Bonsoir bande de gens !

Ceci est le 82ème et dernier chapitre de l'année 2014... Ca fait super impressionnant dit comme ça et surtout pour nous les auteurs, mais ça l'est tellement que c'est un propos très difficile en soit à commenter ! (ceci signifie simplement qu'elle a du mal à trouver l'inspiration pour un sujet pourtant important). Que vous dire mis à part que l'on vous souhaite de passer de joyeuses fêtes, que l'on espère que vous avez reçu ce que vous voulez à Noël, et que vous allez vous éclater pour le Nouvel An. Nous vous le souhaitons sincèrement. On vous aime. Merci encore pour toutes les paroles gentilles que vous nous adressez, ce qui nous vaut toujours l'interrogation de nos proches quand à l'origine de nos sourires béats face à nos écrans d'ordinateur ! On vous aime !

Au fait ! Le cadeau d'anniversaire (qui aurait dû être publié depuis le 6 décembre normalement... GOMENASAAAAAAAAÏ !) est toujours en cours d'écriture, on le publie dès qu'il est prêt !

Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews !

BirthByDream

Elinska : BBD ! Loué soit ton pseudo ! Et ton retour !  
>HA ! C'est mon deuxième prénom ! Moi dingue de ce connard bleu et... aah… magnifique et talentueux enfoiré trop beau pour son bien… et aaah… aaaaaaaaaah<br>Quoi ? Comment ça je dois articuler ? Erm… Il est dans mon club très fermé de mes amours intouchables, aux précieux côtés de Severus Snape, Hannibal Lecter, Yashiro, Luxord et Altaïr !  
>Ne sois pas sujette à la censure ! Il faut le dire ! Il faut le hurler le monde ! LE YAOI VAINCRA PAR LE POWER DE L'AMOUR VIRIL ! HAHA ! On va tous crever parce que y aura plus d'hétéro pour faire les bébés U.U Et nous, femmes nous finirons par nous faire avoir (volontairement ou non) par le yuri ! (ou par les derniers pervers hétéro trop vieux pour avoir des gosses…) C'est presque apocalyptique tout ça…<br>C'est le but qu'ils changent ! Il a le cœur, la conscience et tout et tout c'est juste enfouit dans un coin qu'il garde secret secret…  
>Ou c'est juste un connard qui même avec un cœur est juste un glaçon mal décongelé ?<br>Avec KH tout est permis ! Finis les ennuis, les tracas et les soucis ! Avec le KH pseudo generator, la vie vous sourit !(C'est joliment dit !)

Tatu : Bande de perverses ? Oui, pourquoi ?  
>Naaaan, tu crois qu'elle l'aime, cette tête de myrtille ? XD ... Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, c'est pas comme si Xiggy était mon perso prèf de KH, et que j'avais sa voix (anglaise) enregistrée sur mon iPod, non non non...<br>OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! GLOIRE AU YAOI ! ET AU YURI AUSSI PAR AILLEURS !  
>On a pensé que ce qui serait plutôt illogique est qu'il n'y ait aucun changement dans le comportement des membres de l'Organisation suite au fait qu'ils reçoivent un coeur. Mais je suis pas sûre que les filles aimeraient avoir un nouvel épisode des feux de la savane XD<br>Contente que ça te plaise ^w^  
>(je ne suis pas née d'un rêve : je vis dedans ;)<p>

Kageno Koibito

Elinska : Koibito… Koibito… Mon japonais me fait défaut… Ca veut pas dire petit-copain ça ? (Désolée, ça m'a tracassé dès que j'ai vu ton pseudo)  
>XD Merci ! Les tarés à ton service ! Bizarrement j'aime faire pleurer les gens, quand c'est de rire cependant (même si c'est presque dans ton cas)! Toujours heureuse que ça plaise, surtout ce chapitre qui est juste… un ramassis de conneries plus énormes les unes que les autres et certainement le plus gros réservoir à Yaoi de l'univers…<br>HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Il y a en a qui rient de ton malheur ! Que-ce que tu dis de ça, Xaldin, hein ?! HAHAHAHAHA !  
>Chapitre 29 ? T'en a encore pours bien 50 chapitres de lecture x) ! On ne peut pas garantir le rire mais sache que ça me fait très plaisir que tu nous suives pour l'instant ! Et je crois que tu côté de Tatu c'est pareil.<br>Merci, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Tatu : ... je vais retourner à mon chinois moi XD (depuis que j'ai arrêté de regarder des animes ma pauvre base de japonais est toute rouillée et quasi éradiquée de la surface de la terre).  
>"Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait trouver encore plus taré que moi et vous venez de me prouver le contraire avec brio !" ... J'ai décidé de prendre cette phrase comme un compliment ! XD Mais clair que le chap 29 (alias "Joyeux Anniversaire") est pas mal... en fait, c'est un des rares écrits où on ne savait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ce qu'on allait lire lorsque l'autre disait qu'il avait fini un morceau XD (bonnes crises de fou-rire aussi... c'est des bons souvenirs x)<br>Clair qu'on a ressorti les ships les plus classiques... Ou nan, y en a qu'on a pas pu faire (comme le Axel x Demdem, même si on est pas adeptes), mais c'était un joyeux bordel de luxure, de débauche, et d'histoires de coeur XD  
>Pleure pas Xaldin ! Le sketch star de ce chapitre c'est toi avec la cloche ! Ca te fait un peu de prestige d'une certaine façon !<br>Pitié, qu'on ne te déçoive pas avec les chapitres suivants ! On espère que la lecture jusqu'à ce 82ème chapitre t'aura plue !  
>A la prochaine !<p>

Et maintenant, lecture !

* * *

><p>Et Saïx quitta la pièce comme il y était entré : avec sa classe naturelle et cet air qui vous dissuade de discuter ses ordres si vous avez quelques neurones réservés à un instinct de survie (ce qui induirait que les filles n'en ont presque pas). Les numéros XV et XVI prirent donc tout leur temps pour ranger le laboratoire, proposant même à Vexen de faire quelques travaux supplémentaires si celui-ci désirait, par hasard, installer un mini-bar ou une salle de bain dans son labo, puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir changer de place la table d'opération. Le numéro IV déclina cependant toutes leurs offres et n'en proposa pas une seule. Les deux amies se résignèrent donc, se dirigeant vers leur chambre à pas lourds. S'étant plus tôt enquises de ce qui aurait pu être fait à Vladimir quand il avait accompagné Vexen, elles se consacraient entièrement à leur malheur. Arrivées dans leur espace privé, elles se changèrent... Et mirent encore plus de temps à se décider à sortir.<p>

Tatu tirait le plus possible sur son short afin de cacher à la vue de tous le maximum de son arrière train, tirant ensuite sur le débardeur pour cacher ses hanches à son tour découvertes, et elle refermait comme elle pouvait le manteau de l'Organisation, qui la couvrait un peu mieux que tout le reste mais qui ne pouvait pas correctement se fermer. Elinska devait quant à elle faire face à quelque chose de bien pire que son pantalon initial. Celui de son amie était en effet plus étroit encore, puisqu'adapté à sa morphologie moins généreuse que celle du Joker des Elements. Après avoir renoncé à essayer d'entrer directement dedans et après autorisation de la numéro XV, elle se permis de tirer sur le tissus dans l'espoir de le détendre un peu, ce qui ne marcha malheureusement pas. Elle pensa un instant à sortir en culotte, se disant que dans le fond ça ne la gênerait peut être pas tant que ça, mais Tatu et Vladimir l'en dissuadèrent. Elle demanda à ses jambes de bien retenir leur respiration et elle tenta une nouvelle fois de rentrer dans ce cruel étau, cet assassin, ce bourreau de la liberté, cette immonde et hérétique invention qu'était le pantalon. Elle y parvint. Mal à l'aise cependant, elle sautillait dans tous les coins de la pièce.

Tatu : je ne peux juste pas sortir avec ça...

Elinska : et moi je ne peux juste pas marcher avec ça ! Ce truc est en train de me couper la circulation du sang ! Je le sens ! Je suis sûre que Saïx veut faire en sorte que mes jambes soient moins bien irriguées, comme ça je courrai moins vite et je pourrai juste crever pendant les missions ! T'AS FAIT CA POUR TE DEBARASSER DE MOI AVOUE !

Malheureusement pour elles, les filles craignaient trop la malédiction de Saïx et devait aller exécuter leur mission. Elles préparèrent un système de survie. Ne pouvant échanger les manteaux pour que Tatu puisse cacher ses jambes trop dévêtues, Elinska décida que son aînée marcherait derrière elle, en utilisant le pan de manteau d'Elinska pour cacher ses jolies fesses. Et Elinska n'avait qu'à avancer, ce qui était déjà bien difficile pour elle qui rentrait dans du 42 d'habitude et qui devait à présent porter sur 38 ou du 40. Difficilement, elles se rendirent jusqu'à la salle commune, en se disant que tous étaient en mission mais là ! HORREUR ! Et bien non, se trouvait dans la salle, les pires individus que la terre ait portés : Xigbar, Marluxia, Luxord, Xaldin, Larxene et surtout, le vil Saïx. Lentement, elles essayèrent de marcher de manière discrète jusqu'à lui, mais immédiatement, les remarques fusèrent.

Xigbar : Et bien et bien, n'est-ce pas une paire de jambes que je vois là ?

Marluxia : C'est plutôt clair pour la peau de Xash en plus.

Elinska : Chut ! J'ai blanchi des jambes ! Et depuis quand tu me mates toi ?!

Marluxia : Depuis que vous ressemblez à des siamoises. Et je mate les jambes blanches, pas les tiennes.

Tatu : …

Elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et n'osait répliquer, que ce soit à cause du fait qu'on parle de ses jambes ou que Saïx leur jette un regard profondément neutre alors qu'elle savait qu'il jubilait sadiquement sur leur sort. Elle pressa Elinska d'avancer, et l'empêchant de répliquer. Elles avancèrent, essuyant les sifflements de Luxord et Marluxia réunis, Xaldin lâcha un commentaire désobligeant sur la démarche d'Elinska qui grogna. Vladimir se tenait raide à côté de Saïx, et il squika à peine en les voyants arriver.

Saïx : Pas trop tôt.

Elinska : Je-

Saïx : Je ne souhaite pas vous entendre. Vous partez en mission, chacun de votre côté comme punition pour avoir prit d'assaut le laboratoire de Vexen.

Larxene eut un éclat de rire à la mention de l'événement.

Saïx : Xyrla, tu pars en mission avec Xigbar.

Elinska : Pardon ?! Ah non non ! Pas dans cette tenue !

Saïx : Cette tenue ne te gêne pas, toi. Pourquoi est-ce que cela la gênerait elle ?

La brune resta sans voix, Tatu lâchant un « je te l'avais bien dis » minuscule dans son dos. Depuis quand il était devenu aussi sadique ? Elinska fut incapable de réagir lorsque Xigbar vint enlever Tatu de sa protection maternelle et elle se retrouva avec Marluxia qui la tira par le bras. Même les squiks de Vladimir ne purent la tirer de son inconscience.

Marluxia : Tu vas te bouger oui ?

Elinska : Je peux enlever mon pantalon ?

Marluxia : …

Elinska : … Pas pour ça, hein ! Ne te méprends pas ! Enfin tu pourrais mais là dans l'immédiat non mais-

Marluxia : Tais-toi. Et c'est non. Saïx nous a formellement interdit d'accepter la moindre de vos idées. Bon, j'ai la mission, on doit trouver-

Mais Elinska ne l'écoutait plus, cherchant à contacter Tatu par télépathie pour la faire réagir et empêcher tout débordement du côté du pervers borgne.

* * *

><p>Xigbar : Ca en valait la peine, l'assaut du labo de Vexen pour finir dans cette tenue ?<p>

Tatu : Arrête de regarder…

Xigbar : Difficile de faire autre chose.

Tatu : … Ca en valait la peine jusqu'à ce que Saïx lui dise de faire l'uniforme de ses rêves et qu'il les échange pour nous punir.

Xigbar : Et bien et bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, espérons que tes jambes attirent le sans-cœur géant que nous devons trouver.

Tatu : Arrête ça !

Elle était gênée au-delà des mots et ce dernier ne faisait rien pour l'aider ! Bon sang ! Elle n'osait même pas avancer de peur que le short ne se décale trop rien que le fait de bouger la jambe la mettait dans une position inconfortable. Sans parler de son ventre à l'air !

Xigbar : Tu vas te faire avaler toute crue si tu agis comme ça toute la mission.

Tatu : Je pourrais travailler si tu ne me regardes pas !

Xigbar : Je vais éviter en effet, pas que la vue me dérange mais ta copine va encore tenter de me tuer sinon.

Les missions se déroulèrent au mieux que le permettaient les situations. Les deux filles perdaient beaucoup en mobilité, bien qu'étant dans des situations différentes. Elles rentrèrent plus exténuées par leur changement de garde-robe que par leurs missions en elles-mêmes. Elinska avait pour sa part dû subir la plus grande des humiliations.

Marluxia : je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je te sauve la vie pour une raison aussi stupide !

Elinska : vas-y ! Crie-le sur les toits aussi !

Marluxia : oh que oui je vais le faire, parce qu'encore une fois il est hors de question que je me rabaisse à sauver quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à courir assez vite à cause de son pantalon et surtout après avoir beaucoup trop défendu un sans-cœur tout prétexte qu'il était « trop mimi » !

Elinska : Ose-me dire qu'il n'était pas trop mimi !

Marluxia : il était juste affreux, comme n'importe quel sans-cœur et peut être même autant que cette bestiole que vous avez ramenée ici !

Saïx : votre rapport.

Il s'était placé devant la sortie de leur couloir obscur et avait dû les entendre se chamailler. Son ton était encore plus glacial que d'habitude. Ils s'exécutèrent, puis Elinska se jeta sur son amie, qui avait eu le courage de l'attendre dans la salle commune.

Tatu : tout va bien ! Juste que...

Xigbar : juste que le sans-cœur géant que nous devions traquer était du genre sous-terrain. Etant donné le nombre de tremblements de terre que ça déclenche, il a bien fallut que je la rattrape une ou deux fois...

Elinska : TOI TU-

Saïx : Xash.

Elle dut mettre toutes ses forces à se contenir.

Saïx : et toi Xigbar ça ne sert à rien de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Ca n'a rien à voir avec leur punition.

Il leur lâcha juste son sourire requin puis il les laissa.

Tatu : Elins... Xash, il exagère.

Saïx : vous vous expliquerez en privé.

Elinska : et Vladimir ?

Saïx : … à cette heure-ci il devrait être dans l'aile ouest de la Citadelle.

Elles se mirent à courir dès qu'elles ne furent plus dans le champ de vision de Saïx. Elles retrouvèrent leur sans-cœur préféré posé sur le dessus d'une brosse de chiendent qu'il poussait d'un mur à l'autre du couloir comme on monterait une luge. Le second lui avait demandé de faire le ménage. La première punition qu'elles avaient reçue. Sauf que lui était tout seul et surtout : les outils de ménages avaient été conçus pour des êtres de taille et de forme humanoïde ; c'était loin d'être adapté à Vladimir. Elles se précipitèrent sur lui pour le câliner.

Elinska : oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te font faire !

Tatu : tu es dessus depuis longtemps ?

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : et il te reste à faire quoi ?

Vlaidmir : squik...

Elinska : ah oui... ce fameux nettoyage du « sol », sans préciser de quel sol il s'agit.

Tatu : j'espère que Xigbar ne fera pas remarquer que le plafond ça peut aussi être le sol pour lui...

Elinska : Hein ?! Comment ça ?!

Tatu : ben... Xigbar, il peut marcher au plafond s'il veut... Ou même sur les murs.

Elinska : Mais je le savais pas moi ça !

Tatu : c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il arrive à ne pas être déstabilisé par des sans-cœurs comme ceux d'aujourd'hui tien...

Elle affichait un air boudeur.

Elinska : A CE PROPOS ! C'est quoi cette histoire de qu'il a eu à te rattraper !

Vladimir : SQUIK?! Squik suqiksquaquik !

Elinska : SI IL T'A FAIT QUOI QUE CE SOIT JE LE-

La numéro XV posa les paumes de ses mains sur les bouches de ses interlocuteurs.

Tatu : Paix ! J'allais y venir ! Oui, il se trouve que Xigbar a en effet dû me rattraper une ou deux fois au cours de la mission, parce que des morceaux entiers de sol bougeaient et qu'il a pu m'épargner de galérer ! Il a cependant été très correct et n'a rien fait de bizarre !

Elinska : feumfuifephraifamfaiscfonfianfe... (je lui ferai jamais confiance)

Tatu : il ne te fait pas confiance non plus de toute manière...

Elinska : mféfeufmsuifumrefilmfenfamphrofifé ! (mais je suis sûre il en a profité!)

Tatu soupira : elle ne pourrait jamais la rassurer. Elle laissa tomber.

Tatu : et toi Vladimir ? Tu as juste à laver les sols ?

Elinska : en même temps ça va être un peu dur de te faire laver les vitres...

Vlaidmir : squik...

Tatu : tu n'as rien d'autre alors ?

Vladimir : squak squak squak squak squak squak !

Il avait vigoureusement dénié de la tête, comme s'il y avait justement quelque chose d'autre.

Elinska : … sérieusement Vlady...

Vladimir : squiiiik...

Tatu : qu'est-ce qu'il te fait faire en plus ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, il squika. Silence. Puis :

Elinska : ILS FONT PAR LEUR LINGE EUX-MEMES CES FEIGNASSES ?!

Tatu : ils ont osé...

Elinska : NAN MAIS QUAND MÊME C'EST PAS COMPLIQUE DE METTRE UNE LESSIVE EN ROUTE BORDEL ! C'EST PAS COMME SI IL N'Y AVAIT PAS UNE FEUILLE A COTE AVEC LE FONCTIONNEMENT DE LA MACHINE !

Vladimir : squisquiak squasquik, squik squik squak squikik squaquik...

Tatu : pauv' reflets...

Elinska : alors si je comprends bien on doit faire partie des seules qui n'exploitent pas directement les reflets depuis le début ?!

Vladimir : Squik…

Elinska : Bon… On aide un peu Vladimir, puis on y retourne ?

Tatu : Saïx va nous gueuler dessus si on ne va pas en mission…

Elinska : Tu veux, VRAIMENT, retourner là-bas avec la bande de pervers ?

Tatu : …

Elle tira nerveusement sur son manteau.

Elinska : Bon. De toute manière il ne peut pas nous engueuler puisqu'on fait le ménage.

Acceptant l'idée, Tatu alla chercher des balais, Elinska des sceaux de l'eau et du savon, en renversant la moitié au passage à cause de son dandinement. Pendant deux grosses heures, les filles nettoyèrent le sol, accompagnées de Vladimir. Finalement, Elinska jugea que le moment était à la rigolade et elle commença à laver les jambes de Tatu plutôt que le sol, s'amusant du fait qu'elle sursautait à chaque fois que les poils du balai l'effleuraient. Tatu saisit un seau et commença à asperger la numéro XVI qui avait finalement abandonné son pantalon pour seulement son manteau qui arrivait jusqu'à ses chevilles, et celle-ci se mit à courir partout dans le couloir en essayant d'échapper à son amie. Vladimir s'en amusa énormément, ayant attrapé les cheveux d'Elinska et s'en servant pour se faire traîner, toujours sur sa tête de balais brosse.

Vladimir : Squiiiiiiik !

Luxord : Et bien ! Ca s'amuse.

Elles se stoppèrent net, Elinska tombant en avant, Tatu atterrissant sur elle et Vladimir étant stoppé par un pied.

Luxord : Heureusement que Saïx m'a désigné pour venir vous chercher. Que-ce qu'il dirait de… ça ?

Par ça, il devait certainement désigner l'entremêlement de jambes nues des deux filles, empêtré comme elles l'étaient, elles n'arrivaient pas à se relever.

Elinska : Viens nous aider, s'il te plaît.

Il sourcilla à la supplique de la brune mais alla les relever, prenant même le petit sans-cœur dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire, trop sonné pour réagir.

Tatu : Pourquoi tu es là ?

Luxord : Mission. Xash et moi, Demyx et Xyrla.

Elinska : On range ça et on y va ?

Tatu : Oui, tu nous expliques les missions si tu en sais plus ?

Luxord : Hum, pour Xash et moi, juste une mission de reconnaissance dans un coin de Tortuga ou Zexion aurait sentit une forte aura de Ténèbres. Et pour vous, hum, je crois qu'il s'agit de découvrir un nouveau monde.

Tatu : Pas trop compliqué…

Luxord : Certes, mais dépêchez-vous. Saïx va être furieux de ne pas vous voir arriver.

Elinska : Tu es témoin ! On faisait calmement le ménage.

Etrangement, il ne chercha pas à la contredire et quand elles eurent tout rangé, sauf la brosse de Vladimir qui sauta des bras de Luxord avec un squik de remerciement quand il se sentit capable de reprendre. Les filles lui souhaitèrent bon courage puis emboîtèrent le pas à leur supérieur, à une distance respectable cependant.

Elinska : Tatu, prends mon pantalon.

Tatu : Pardon ? Mais comment tu..

Elinska : On ne vois pas mes jambes si je ferme le manteau… Soudoie Demdem pour qu'il accepte que tu le mettes… tu seras plus à l'aise pour la mission et moi aussi.

Elles savaient que Luxord devait les entendre, mais elles auraient essayé. Tatu acquiesça et roula le pantalon au plus serré possible, le glissant dans sa poche. Arrivées devant Saïx elles se targuèrent de leur air le plus mécontent.

Luxord : Elles faisaient le ménage dans la Citadelle. Nous y allons.

Saïx : Xyrla et Demyx, vous vous rendez au Royaume d'Arendelle pour découvrir les lieux. Allez.

Demyx soupira et se leva, Tatu lui ouvrant le passage, sitôt arrivés dans leur nouveau monde, la jeune fille attrapa le bras de son collègue.

Tatu : Faut qu'on parle.

Demyx : Je ne ferais pas de remarque sur ta tenue, je veux juste finir la mission rapidement.

Tatu : Donc tu t'en fiches si je mets un pantalon ?

Demyx : Saïx nous tuera s'il l'apprend.

Tatu : Sitiplé. J'ai froid.

Ils étaient enfoncés dans la neige jusqu'au cheville, aussi le numéro IX se retourna, lui permettant de se changer.

Tatu : Merci…

* * *

><p>Luxord : Je pourrais vous dénoncer.<p>

Elinska : mais pourquoiii ?!

Luxord : Imagine la réputation de merde qu'on se fait si jamais on devrait à apprendre que tu fais tes missions en culotte ?

Elinska : Y a personne pour y voir ! Allez quoi, soit cool… J'pourrais te rappeler l'épisode Xaldin le Lion si tu penses à nous trahir…

Luxord frémit à l'idée d'y repenser mais secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie d'aller tout raconter à Saïx, c'était juste trop compliqué pour pas grand-chose. Pour cette fois il la laisserait se balader en culotte aux Caraïbes, c'était son problème.

* * *

><p>Vladimir de son côté, avait commencé son nettoyage de caleçon. Posé dans une bassine en plein milieu du couloir, il lavait la pile de vêtements donné par l'organisation. Il était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir se marrer sur les caleçons car ils étaient tous noirs. Fichtre… Il continua de frotter activement jusqu'à un petit bruit qui le fit sursauter. Se dépêtrant comme il pu, il souleva le slip qu'il lavait… pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait fait un trou.<p>

Mince… Ses pattes n'étaient pas donc faites pour laver des caleçons… Tant pis pour eux !

* * *

><p>Elinska : T'es sûr que je ne peux pas retirer mon manteau ?<p>

Luxord : non.

Elinska : Mais il fait chaud !

Luxord : tu échappes déjà à une partie de ta punition. Et puis ça deviendrait franchement indécent.

Elinska : mais on s'en fout ! On est à Tortuga !

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de voir où était le problème.

Elinska : toi aussi tu peux y faire si tu veux ! Ca serait vraiment pas déranger les habitants...

Luxord : quoi qu'il en soit c'est non.

Elinska : pff... On est là pour quoi alors ?

Luxord : comme je te l'ai dit, une source de ténèbres a été détectée par Zexion. La dernière fois il n'a pas eu le temps de vérifier de quoi il s'agissait, aussi va-t-on le faire.

Elinska : c'était où ?

Luxord : dans une petite crique.

Il sorti une carte, lui montra leur destination finale et voulut se mettre en route.

Elinska : où tu vas ?

Luxord : Xash... tu exagères là... je viens de te montrer la carte.

Elinska : nan mais je veux dire c'est par là qu'il faut aller.

Elle montra un rassemblement de maisons.

Luxord : il n'y a pas de route par là. Et il y a plus de monde.

Elinska : t'en fait pas ! Pour une fois on est au moins aussi louche que tout le monde ! Mais on a des vêtements trop fermés... Bref ! Suis-moi ! Si tu passes par les vraies routes on doit faire un petit détour !

Ah oui, c'est vrai que Tortuga était son monde d'origine. Il eu un petit sourire en coin confiant et lui emboîta le pas. Elle l'emmena dans des ruelles toutes plus tordues et nauséabondes les unes que les autres et Luxord en vint même à se demander s'ils n'avaient carrément pas fait demi-tour quand ils rejoignirent enfin une route à peu près aménagée. Elinska savait de son côté qu'elle aurait pu aller encore plus vite en entrant dans certains bâtiments pour les traverser, mais elle voulait éviter de croiser trop de personnes qui connaîtraient Ash... de toute façon presque tout le monde le connaissait ici. Elle s'était déjà arrangée pour que personne ne prête trop attention à eux. Suite à cela, ils se dirigèrent directement sur les lieux, et ils « empruntèrent » une barque pour pouvoir atteindre un point au milieu de la crique. En s'approchant (pas trop tout de même), ils purent distinguer une épave au fond de l'eau.

Elinska : oh... Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a mis au fond de l'eau celui-là, mais ça devait être costaud.

Elle s'apprêtait à plonger, pleine de toute son inconscience Luxord l'attrapa par le bras.

Luxord : regarde mieux. L'épave est infestée de sans-cœurs.

Elinska : ah oui ! On va les exploser ?

Elle semblait réellement impatiente de retirer son manteau et de se jeter à l'eau.

Luxord : non. On n'a pas reçu d'ordre à ce sujet et même si on devait prendre une décision sur le moment on a pas encore assez d'éléments sur la question.

Elinska : c'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'ils y en aient autant autour d'un seul et même bateau... mais après qu'on ait trouvé pourquoi on va plonger pour aller les exploser hein ? Dis ? Dis ?

Le numéro X se dit qu'il devrait trouver une piscine sur Illusiopolis. Ca pourrait éviter des inondations de couloir au nom du nettoyage du sol ainsi que des pulsions de baignade comme en avaient présentement envie sa collègue.

* * *

><p>Une erreur est survenue ! La conclusion apparaîtra demain, à un moment de la journée. Tout l'équipe de Pandasadique vous prie d'excuser une connexion de merde et la malédiction des auteures sur qui n'enregistre jamais ce qu'il faut quand il faut !<p>

Gros poutous partout et bon dernier jour de l'année d'ici là !

Tatu : Rebonjour tout le monde donc ! Etant particulièrement maudite et ce depuis l'époque où nous étions encore sur notre premier site d'écriture, c'est bien évidemment au moment de sauvegarder la conclusion que je n'ai plus eu que 2G de connexion internet (par chance, mes réflexes m'avaient amenée à sauvegarder l'intro plus tôt dans la soirée), et il m'a donc fallut demander à Elinska de faire mon travail à ma place ! (pauvre de elle, je la surexploite).

Hier soir, j'avais donc commencé par écrire que nous vous quittions sur une image de terre ensoleillée alors qu'on se les caillait tous sans doute actuellement (petite pensée cependant pour notre petite lectrice du Maroc, chez qui il doit faire un peu moins froid).

Les dernières questions de l'année !

Qui voudrait bien prêter sa signature pour une pétition ? Histoire d'aménager un club avec piscine, discothèque et bar dans l'Illusiocitadelle (histoire de rentabiliser les mètres carrés) ? Combien de minutes peuvent-elles retenir leur respiration ? Cette durée est-elle commune à toutes les parties du corps (et ne dépendrait peut-être donc que de la peau) ou varie-t-elle en fonction des membres (ce qui inclurait d'autres facteur) ? Spider-man est-il l'idole de Xigbar pour que ce dernier se soit mis à marcher au plafond ? Se fait-il volontairement mordre par toutes les araignées qu'il croise (y compris les araignées sans-coeur) dans l'espoir d'un jour devenir comme lui ? A-t-il déjà réussi sa mutation à moitié seulement pour n'avoir que les pieds qui accrochent au plafond ? A-t-il déjà fait son costume flashy, qu'il pourrait enfin sortir du placard le jour où il serait devenu l'homme-araignée ? Aurait-il besoin d'une petite copine en détresse à aller sauver ? (poussez pas mesdemoiselles) Est-ce Vexen qui a conçu les sous-vêtements de l'Organisation ou ont-il délégué cela à un organe extérieur ? Les membres de l'Organisation sont-ils de réels incompétents (comme de vrais ados pourris gâtés) ou bien tout simplement de sombres feignasses (comme de vrais ados pourris gâtés) ?

Hum...

C'est donc la fin de ce chapitre. Nous vous disons à dans 15 jours et surtout :

NOUS VOUS SOUHAITONS UNE BONNE ET JOYEUSE NOUVELLE ANNEE !

PRENEZ BIEN SOIN DE VOUS ET AMUSEZ-VOUS !

EN ESPERANT QUE 2015 SOIT UNE ANNEE PROSPERE ET QUE RESPLENDISSE L'HONNEUR DE VOTRE FAMILLE !

DES BISOUS !


	85. Chapter 83

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

*feu d'artifices* *accident* *hôpital* * bandage et perfusion* *vitamine*

Plein de santé ! Plein de bisous ! Plein de remerciement pour une nouvelle année avec vous ! TRINQUONS ! JUS D'ORANGE ! *cling*

Et pour commencer l'année merci à BirthBySleep et Blake-Tresers pour leurs reviews !

BBS

Elinska : Je prend le yaoi ! Je prend je prend ! XD Et un câlin de Vlad, et un câlin de Tatu et un de Luxord et un de Saïx et la tête de Xaldin sur un pique et... *part dans sa liste de bonnes actions à réaliser*  
>Waito... *A* Tu veux faire quoi à Tatu hein ? Laisse la pure et chaste *^* !<br>J'espère surtout que la culotte de ma chérie restera en place encore quelque temps... Non mais ça arrange certains ! Il a raison de les punir U.U Ceux à frapper sont Marluxia, Xigbar, Vexen et Xaldin (gratuitement pour lui)  
>Sincèrement, j'adopte le nom que tu as donné au couple de Xemnas et Saïx XD JambonPurée c'est parfait XD C'est... raffiné, classé et adorable XD<p>

Tatu : Bounané ! NAON ! PARTAGE LE YAOI ELINS ! TTATT ET VLADY AUSSI ! Plein de bonnes choses pour toi ! Des fontaines géantes de chocolat, des valises qui se soulèvent toutes seules pour faire face aux escaliers, des patates mutantes toutes mimi qui poussent dans ton placard, ET PLEIN DE BOUQUETINS !  
>Nan nan, le principe est que Tatu tienne le plus longtemps possible sans rien savoir de ce genre de choses XD C'est un véritable équilibre à maintenir le plus longtemps possible !<br>Oui mais Elinska c'est norm-SBEUARGH... MAIS JE PENSAIS A RIEN DE MECHANT ! C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI SA CULOTTE VOIT DU PAYS A CAUSE DE SES VETEMENTS COURTS QUAND MEME !  
>Jambon-Purée U_U Officially adopted. *appose un grand coup de tampon sur le registre des surnoms*<br>Tendresse et nutella !

Blake-Tresers

Elinska : Tarif-Sempai... BWAHAHA ! Tarif ! XD Dis Dev ! Deeeeeeveuh ! Je peux appeler Tatu Tarif maintenant ? Hein ? dis que j'ai le droit ? Hein ?

Tatu : T'en fait pas Blake, Tarif c'est très bien ! XD  
>Meuh oui tu peux Elins. T'as pas eu la patience d'attendre ma réponse de toute façon XD<br>Bref ! Bonne relecture ! *_* Ramène nous tes moments préféré et des larmes de rire ! (oui bon, on vous l'a caché jusqu'à présent, mais en fait si on fait cette fic c'est pour récupérer vos larmes de rire et s'en faire des coktails comme Mason Verger... oui non, peut être pas en fait, c'est trop tordu)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tatu : ce n'est pas normal... On serait en pleine saison fruitière et de chute de neige en même temps ?<p>

Demyx : on peut trouver des choses très étranges selon les mondes.

Tatu : … oui bon d'accord, mais Xash et moi on s'assume comme ça.

Demyx : il faudrait voir si c'est la situation normale de ce monde ou s'il y a un problème avant même qu'on soit intervenus... Xyrla ? Tu fais quoi ? SBAF !

Tatu : CETTE NEIGE EST JUSTE PARFAITE MON DIEU ! Faut que Xash vienne ici ! Et qu'on fasse une bataille de boule de neige avec Vlady !

Demyx : T'ETAIS OBLIGEE DE LA TESTER SUR MOI LA NEIGE ?!

SBAF !

Demyx : … MAIS C'EST VRAI QU'ELLE EST TROP BIEN CETTE NEIGE !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans la buanderie d'une Citadelle blanche comme le sol d'Arendelle, un petit sans-coeur essayait de se dépêtrer des liens qui l'enserraient. Agité, il rampait comme il pouvait vers la sortie, squikait de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était perdu et emberlificoté dans le boxer de Lexaeus, et ne parvenait définitivement pas à en sortir. Il venait de finir de le laver (vous pensiez vraiment qu'on allait mettre la tête de Vladimir dans un slip sale ? BANDE DE COCHONS!) et voulait l'extraire de la masse sombre et gorgée d'eau que formaient les autres sous-vêtements. Il était soudainement venu à lui, se l'était pris en pleine tête et n'était parvenu à s'en défaire, le tissus lui collant à la peau.<p>

Vladimir : squiiiiiiiik...

Cette fin de journée était vraiment pourrie...

* * *

><p>Xash avait absolument tenu à s'occuper de la partie Est du port. Peut-être était-ce son quartier préféré ? Pour Luxord, la question n'avait pas encore trop d'importance et flottait paresseusement dans son esprit. Il avait décidé qu'ils se sépareraient pour interroger les habitants, si jamais ces derniers pourraient les renseigner sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il déambulait de bar en bar, avait parié à quelques jeu de hasard ou de carte et s'était fait suffisamment de sous pour pouvoir se payer un verre dans tous les lieux où il irait voler des informations.<p>

Il sortait d'un établissement, à démêler le vrai du faux dans un récit qu'il venait d'écouter, quand la paresseuse question refit violemment surface dans son esprit, elle aussi voulant s'assembler avec des éléments logiques. Lorsque Xash avait dû récupérer ses griffes de combat, c'était ici qu'elle l'avait amené. Il leva les yeux, et prit le temps de mieux se repérer. La rue dans laquelle se trouvait la maison était un peu plus à l'Ouest encore, et elle ne s'y était aventurée qu'à contrecœur presque, en dépit des apparences.

Devait-il y aller ? Ca ne lui plairait très certainement pas, il le savait et mine de rien, il l'appréciait assez pour que le fait qu'elle lui en veuille l'affecte un petit peu. Le Joueur du Destin était malheureusement un être curieux.

Il était encore à hésiter sur la démarche à suivre et s'apprêtait à tirer au sort lorsque que Xash vint justement se planter devant lui. Il se rectifia tout de suite : ce n'était pas elle. La personne en face de lui ne portait pas le manteau de l'Organisation et ses traits, bien que très fins et parfaitement équilibrés, étaient plus durs que ceux de la jeune fille. Ses yeux, du même bleu, avaient une pupille, mais pétillaient de la même lueur que les siens. Et comme elle l'aurait fait, sa chemise était ouverte et dévoilait son torse. Un torse d'homme cette fois. Il avait les cheveux de longueur moyenne, pour un homme, et il aurait pu être le jumeau de la numéro XVI. Il lui fit exactement le même sourire charmeur qu'elle lui avait parfois servit.

? : et bien, tu as l'air encore plus perdu et indécis que lorsque tu ne me voyais pas. Je peux t'aider ?

La voix était différente aussi. Il s'était un peu plus approché encore, et il devait le reconnaître, ce jeune homme avait du charme. Il lui servit un sourire mystérieux. Le Destin avait décidé pour lui.

Luxord : peut être bien. Je viens d'arriver au port et je cherche à me renseigner sur quelques points en particulier.

? : Hum, les choses sont vraiment bien faites on dirait... Il se trouve que j'ai tout mon temps pour aider les marins au port... Et si je peux les aider à passer du bon temps en plus...

Il avait du en effet passer pas mal de bon temps avec beaucoup de gens ce garçon, il avait autant d'arguments physiques que n'en avait Xash.

Luxord : on verra bien ça. Je suis surtout là pour me renseigner, j'aimerais faire ça au mieux et au plus vite. Je m'appelle Luxord, et toi ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent plus encore et il lui offrit un des sourires les plus désarmants qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

? : Ash.

* * *

><p>Demyx et Tatu firent une bataille de boule de neige un bon petit quart d'heure, s'arrêtant seulement parce qu'ils n'arrivaient juste plus à faire les boules de neiges. Les deux étant musiciens, ils n'avaient juste pas réfléchit à remettre leur gants avant de commencer.<p>

Demyx : Ce n'est que partie remise !

Tatu : Laisse faire petit, 15 pour moi, 14 pour toi, je suis imbattable.

Demyx : Tu parles !

Ils se lancèrent un regard malicieux : se battre, même à coup d'eau gelée, leur avait fait du bien. Ils reprirent leur esprit, recoiffèrent leur cheveux, frissonnèrent un instant puis se dirent qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Ils virent ce qui ressemblait à un grand château mais pour autant, il leur paru morne et presque sans vie. De loin, Tatu distingua des villageois à travers les rues glacées mais tous semblaient bien mal en point.

Demyx : Alors ?

Tatu : C'est pas la joie… Je ne crois pas que ce froid soit naturel, ils n'ont pas l'air d'y être préparés. Certaines ont des robes sans manches… C'est étrange.

Demyx : De toute manière, on doit y aller.

Ils prirent un peu de temps pour descendre, même avec la brillante mais casse gueule idée de Tatu d'arracher un morceau d'écorce et glisser dessus jusqu'en bas. En grands enfants cachés qu'ils étaient, ils le firent. Et bien sûr, se loupèrent sur un caillou qui traînait parce que sinon c'est pas drôle.

Fesses et nez dans la neige, ils se relevèrent prestement, Tatu implorant Maître Caillou de lui expliquer pourquoi son fils avait voulu sa mort et Demyx s'éloignant à pas de loup, à la fois émerveillé et complètement effrayé qu'elle parle à une pierre de façon si naturelle. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au château.

Tatu : Faut qu'on s'infiltre !

Demyx : Par les toits !

Tatu : Non ! Par les robes et les costumes !

Demyx : Pardon ?

Tatu : Faut qu'on se déguise !

Demyx : … On peut aussi passer par les toits.

Tatu : C'est moins efficace !

Ils se lancèrent un regard de défi, l'électricité passant entre eux.

Demyx : On parie ?

Tatu : Quand tu veux. Je me faufile parmi les gens, je parle avec eux et toi tu passes par la discrétion absolue et on voit lequel de nous deux à obtenu le plus d'informations. Ok ?

Demyx : Tu aimes la compétition hein ?

Tatu : C'est motivant de te montrer que tu as tort !

Elle s'élança avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer et chercha de quoi s'habiller. Rapidement, elle trouva une vendeuse, et saisit une des robes présentées pour aller se changer plus loin. Elle lui ramènerait une fois sa mission terminée. Se souvenant de ses années d'informatrice, elle prit rapidement un rôle pour faire bonne figure au milieu des pauvres gens qui se lamentait, un coup en essayant de les consoler, un coup pleurant avec eux ou feignant la totale ignorance pour en apprendre plus

* * *

><p>De son côté, Elinska avançait fièrement parmi les autres, ayant retrouvé un temps soi peu de sa bonne humeur et de sa joie d'être revenue au pays. A l'image de Tatu, qui lui avait expliqué par télépathie qu'elle se déguisait, la brune avait opté pour la même idée. C'était plus simple d'aborder les marins quand on en est un. Adieu le manteau de l'organisation, bonjour la chemise cradingue maculée de boue de sang et de tout ce qui pouvait tacher du coton. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux de manière à masquer la moitié de son visage et ce qu'on ne fasse pas trop la ressemblance avec Ash, avait bandé sa poitrine autant que possible, et caché le quart de sa chevelure dans son écharpe.<p>

Elle se rapprocha donc des bateaux, interpellant les vieux qui traînaient dans les barques avec un accent à couper au couteau, une classe somme toute oubliée et des manières d'enfant des rues. Ce qu'elle était.

Elinska : Hé, Marc ! T'rappelle de moi ? T'sé pas c'qui s'est passé pour qu'le galion coule ?

L'avantage du p'tit vieux Marc, c'est qu'il était on ne peut plus narcissique, et il y avait deux manière d'obtenir des choses de lui, quelles qu'elles soient : l'alcool, et lui faire remarquer qu'on le connaît même si c'est faux. Il refuserait d'avouer qu'il ait pu oublier quoi que se soit, puisqu'il disait lui-même qu'il avait une mémoire sans faille. Donc, il devait bien être au courant de cela. C'était la base.

* * *

><p>Vladimir : Squiiiiik…<p>

Zexion : … Que-ce que tu fais avec ça ici ?

Voir le petit sans-cœur se balader avec une pile de slip sur son dos avait quelque chose d'étrange. Surtout quand ses slips étaient en première ligne. Oui, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous noirs, chacun des membres de l'Organisation était capable de reconnaître ses slips. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître.

Vladimir : Squiik squiky.

Zexion : … Comment ça les livrer à Vexen ?!

Pourquoi les livrer à Vexen en particulier ? Son mentor aurait-il pour projet un nouveau type d'expérimentation en mettant des substances bizarres dans les caleçons de l'Organisation ? A moins qu'il ne prévoie d'y mettre un genre d'émetteur radio pour les retrouver en cas de pépin ? L'idée n'était pas tellement idiote... Surtout en considérant un élément comme Luxord : le sous-vêtement est normalement ce que l'on garde le plus longtemps au strip-poker... En dépit de toutes ces foisonnantes suppositions, aucune ne lui sembla être vraiment plausible.

Zexion : quoi qu'il en soit tu devras bien me rendre les miens à un moment. Tu peux me les donner directement.

Suite à quoi le petit sans-coeur le fixa sans bouger pendant deux secondes, puis détala à une vitesse qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas.

Zexion : Hé !

Non, au nom de sa toute Sainte Choupinerie, Vladimir se devait de balader à l'air libre les sous-vêtements de l'Organisation le plus longtemps possible. La plus grande humiliation serait la meilleure.

* * *

><p>La compagnie d'Ash s'avérait précieuse. Il l'avait tout d'abord reconduit dans la crique où avait eu lieu le naufrage, et lui raconta les différentes versions possibles de l'accident avec le décor à l'appui. C'est lorsqu'il lui demanda quelques infos supplémentaires que le marchandage commença. A très bon prix cependant... La copie masculine de Xash ne lui demandait, pour quelques infos de plus, que de retirer cet horrible manteau qui devait le faire étouffer de chaud (et qui devait un peu trop le couvrir au goût de Ash) et de passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. Ash semblait avoir compris qu'ils n'iraient pas aussi loin qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, aussi se contentait-il, il faut le dire, de le matter. Ca ne dérangeait pas fondamentalement le numéro X, aussi continuerait-il sur cette lancée autant qu'il le faudrait.<p>

Il se comportait exactement comme la numéro XVI. La même façon de parler à tout le monde de façon enjouée et amicale, d'avoir tendance à tournoyer un peu dans tous les sens en se déplaçant, de pencher la tête du le côté avec cet air de ne rien avoir compris, la même façon de sourire aux individus masculins et le même savoir-faire pour se mettre en valeur aussi... Jusque là, il ne voyait vraiment pas de différence avec Xash, non. Du peu qu'il savait et de ce qu'il avait compris de la transition entre Humain et Simili, des changements de personnalité s'opéraient parfois et donnaient au Simili une personnalité plus sombre. C'était surtout dû au fait que les sans-cœurs se formaient principalement à partir de sentiments négatifs... Ici cependant, pas de changement. Mis à part le fait qu'Ash soit bel et bien un homme (il le montrait bien assez pour qu'il n'aie aucun doute sur la question), et ça, c'était véritablement une exception. Pourquoi ? Le fait qu'il soit en vie même était étrange. Lui-même n'avait l'impression d'être que la coquille vidée de l'humain qu'il était autrefois. Alors pourquoi, dans son cas, l'Humain et le Simili étaient en mesure de se côtoyer s'ils le voulaient ? Il ne savait pas, d'ailleurs, si Ash était seulement conscient de l'existence de Xash...

Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, son guide voletait autour de lui et d'individus divers et variés et posait les questions à sa place pour lui avec un ineffaçable sourire aux lèvres. Ca le troublait vraiment, cette ressemblance. Ils allèrent voir, entre autre, un certain Marc, se rapprochant dangereusement de la zone réservée à Xash. Et ils firent une bonne partie des bars mais tout cela passa comme une lettre à la poste. Après un long moment passé ensemble et beaucoup d'informations récupérées, Luxord lui signala qu'il l'avait bien aidé et Ash voulut réclamer son paiement final.  
>Ils étaient au milieu de la voie mais ça n'eut pas l'air de le gêner : alors que le jeune homme avait toujours veillé à ne pas dépasser une distance limite, il vint cette fois s'appuyer un peu contre lui.<p>

Ash : j'ai beaucoup aimé ta compagnie... même si j'aurais aimé qu'on puisse faire connaissance un peu plus intimement.

Luxord : j'ai également apprécié ta compagnie.

Il lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.

Ash : tu restes ici quelques temps ?

Luxord : non, mais il est possible que je revienne.

Ce qui renouvela encore le sourire de Ash, qui prit ensuite son air charmeur. Il se hissa un petit peu et déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa joue. Après quoi il s'écarta comme si de rien était et commença à s'éloigner en lui faisant un signe de main.

Ash : à la prochaine !

Il lui répondit d'un signe de main et se retourna pour rejoindre Xash, tout en remettant son manteau. Ca avait été assez honnête : il n'avait pas demandé de signes d'affection ou d'attirance physique en retour de la sienne, juste qu'il se laisse un peu approcher sur la fin... Il se mit à la recherche de sa collègue.

Celle-ci se montra d'elle à lui, souriant de toutes ses dents, avec l'assurance d'avoir bien rempli sa mission et d'avoir passé une bonne mission. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas encore enlevé son costume et Luxord eu un sourire amusé en la voyant. C'était indéniablement son humain qu'il avait croisé. En se travestissant, elle ne lui était que plus ressemblante, quand bien même elle avait fait des efforts pour qu'on les différencie. Cela prouvait, en un sens, que l'autre ne devait pas être au courant de son existence.

Luxord : Alors ? Qu'as-tu trouvé.

Elinska : Pleeeein de trucs ! Mais toi d'abord, je veux te prouver que j'ai deux fois plus d'informations que toi !

Il rit et déballa son sac d'informations, toutes recueillies avec Ash. Le sourire de sa collègue vacilla un peu, puis au fil et à mesure qu'il expliquait, il disparu complètement, faisant place à une incompréhension totale. Quand il eut fini, elle explosa.

Elinska : C'est pas possible ?! Comment t'as pu trouver tout ça ?! On a les mêmes informations ! Nan mais nan ! Tu m'as suivit ?! Avoue-le !

Luxord : Non, j'ai juste trouvé un guide très serviable qui m'a expliqué ce qu'il savait.

Elinska : C'est d'la triche ! J'ai bossé comme une dingue pour avoir ces informations !

Luxord : Tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir des informations. On RàC ?

La jeune fille voulu parler mais il désigna sa tenue, qu'elle devait changer avant de rentrer. Avec colère, elle enleva le tout sans se gêner de savoir qu'elle était en plein milieu de la rue et avec un homme, qui détourna poliment les yeux. Elle réenfila le manteau, le fermant jusqu'en bas pour ne pas que Saïx voit ses jambes nues.

Luxord : Prête ?

Elinska : Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit qui est ce traître qui se livre à n'importe qui sur n'importe quoi ! J'vais lui en dire des choses moi !

Elle affichait une mine boudeuse, en contraste complet avec l'air qu'avait eut son guide toute la journée. Il comprit alors quelque chose, l'humain n'avait rien à perdre en jouant ce petit jeu avec lui alors que Xash n'avait pas la possibilité d'utiliser les mêmes armes avec eux. Il se souvenait d'un temps ou elle avait essayé, dans les premiers jours où elle était arrivée. Ca avait été infructueux. Sa manière d'être avait alors changé, laissant place à ce caractère d'enfant terrible qu'il lui connaissait. Le charme n'avait aucun effet sur eux après tout.

Luxord : Je garde mes tuyaux pour moi, tu t'es autant bien débrouillée que moi sans aide. Alors ne râle pas.

Elinska : Mais c'est même pas ça ! C'est l'honneur ! Quand tu vois un mec louche comme toi, on lui parle pas ! On ne parle qu'aux marins ici !

Luxord : Tu trouves que je suis louche ?

Elinska : C'est quoi cette question suspicieuse ?

Il sourit plus encore et la jeune fille secoua la main, comme on chasse une mouche embêtante.

Elinska : T'es carrément bien physiquement et j'en connais pas mal qui voudraient te mettre le grappin dessus et passer du bon temps avec toi mais merde. Le manteau que tu te tapes quoi ! Bien sûr que tu fais louche dans un lieu pareil alors que tous les hommes de la terre son torse poil ! T'as pas chaud d'ailleurs ?

Cette fois, il explosa d'un rire franc, étant lui-même incapable de savoir s'il était du à son cœur artificiel ou non. La situation était juste comique. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, il fit apparaître un couloir obscur et la poussa dedans, la suivant de près. Plus aucun doute qu'Ash était l'humain de la jeune fille. C'étaient les mêmes, la connaissance de l'Organisation en plus pour elle.

Elinska : WAIIIITEUH ! ON DOIT ALLER ATTAQUER LES SANS-CŒUR DU TITANIC !

* * *

><p>Demyx n'obtenait que peu d'info. Les gens de ce monde tiraient la gueule et ne parlaient que très peu à voix haute. Au Palais, il avait réussi à tirer quelques éléments importants mais rien de folichon. Il avait finit par se la couler douce posé sur les tuiles. Il suivait le train train des gens, lorsqu'il reconnu une tête, qui le fit se redresser d'un coup.<p>

Demyx : Tatu ?

Il était surprit. Elle portait une robe et se déplaçait au milieu de la foule, discutant avec des passants. Elle semblait à l'aise et complètement inconsciente du fait qu'il l'observait. Il trouvait ça amusant. Il se rallongea, attendant qu'elle ait terminé pour descendre et venir la rejoindre.

Demyx : Alors ?

Tatu : Si tu as plus que moi, je crois que j'abandonne mon métier d'informatrice.

Elle avait l'air fière d'elle, même sans sa robe. Comme il en avait peu, il commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait pu récolter comme informations, puis ce fut son tour. Il fut proprement abasourdit, les informations se recoupaient, d'autres venaient compléter et certaines émettaient des possibilités pour conclure le tout.

Tatu : Et encore, je n'ai pas pu parler au Prince, ça aurait été l'idéal. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Rentrons.

Elle prit le temps de rendre discrètement la robe à la vendeuse, et laissa tomber l'idée de mettre son pantalon. Il faudrait l'enlever pour le short avant de passer le couloir obscur et cela voulait dire se déshabiller une fois de plus devant Demyx, et ça, elle n'était pas prête. Aussi, elle se les caillait dans la neige, Demyx finissant par l'y pousser carrément parce que c'était trop tentant. Ils rentrèrent, Demyx lui faisant le plaisir de faire le couloir obscur alors qu'elle grelottait en lui jetant des regards assassins.

Elinska : JE VEUX Y RETOUUUUUUURNEEEEEEEER !

Tatu : Ou ç-ça ?

Elinska : PLONGER DANS LA MER ET ATTAQUER LES SANS-COEUUUR !

Luxord : Plus tard si tu es sage.

Elinska : Je suis sage ! J'ai bien travaillé cette fois !

Saïx : …

Luxord : Pour une fois elle dit vrai.

Demyx : Pas possible !

Tatu : Tais-toi feignasse.

Saïx : Votre rapport.

Demyx et sa collègue le firent difficilement, dérangés par la présence d'un petit sans-cœur qui faisait la navette dans leur champ de vision, courant dans tous les sens et à ses trousses, Zexion, Vexen et Xaldin. Les trois semblant furieux.

Tatu : Et donc…

Demyx : … Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis dans mon rapport là…

Saïx : Un prince pas si lumineux que ce qu'il y paraît.

Il était sur le point de s'énerver et pour une fois ce n'était pas la faute d'Elinska, cette dernière ayant rejoint le groupe des Chasseurs de Slip, mais pas pour les même raisons.

Elinska : T'ES ADORAAAABLE !

Vladimir : Squiiiiiiik ! Squiky !

Elinska : Jamais ! T'es encore plus mignon avec une pile de slips propres sur le dos !

A chaque fois qu'il passait à porté, Lexaeus récupérait, par on ne sait quel moyen, les siens qui dépassaient, et ce, sans faire tomber le reste. Si elle n'avait pas été occupée, Elinska aurait loué sa maîtrise du ramassage de caleçon.

Saïx finit par claquer des doigt sous le nez de Tatu et Demyx pour les faire sortir de la transe hypnotique qui les prenait à l'observation de Vladimir, et ils se dépêchèrent de terminer pour pouvoir observer cet étrange phénomène. Tatu finit par s'en détacher, certainement habituée à la choupinerie de Vladimir et attrapa son amie au vol pour la faire s'asseoir sur Charlie, profitant du fait que Saïx ne leur avait pas reparlé de leur corvée.

Tatu : Alors, ta mission ?

Elinska : Géniale ! J'veux y retourner. Et toi ?

Tatu : Il faut qu'on aille ensemble là-bas ! Y a de la neige !

Elles se stoppèrent au petit cri de Vladimir, ayant peur que Xaldin ait décidé d'y aller à la lance et tant pis pour les slips ; cependant, il avait juste glissé par maladresse. Elles reprirent, gardant un œil sur leur protégé. Elles échangèrent sur leurs missions respectives, Demyx prenant part à la discussion jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte que ses sous-vêtements faisaient partie intégrante de cette affaire de kidnapping de slips.

5 bonnes minutes passèrent ainsi encore, Vladimir redoublant d'agilité et d'ingéniosité pour leur échapper. Les filles se permirent de lui apporter de l'aide de façon occasionnelle, pour rétablir un petit peu ce déséquilibre de 4 Similis contre un seul et unique sans-coeur (Lexaeus avait, pour sa part, avait récupéré ce qui lui appartenait et était retourné à son tricot). Au bout de ces 5 minutes au cours desquelles il semblait se contenir de plus en plus, le second de l'Organisation prit finalement la parole.

Saïx : Vladimir, je te rappelle que tu as encore les sols à finir. Je t'ai donné 24h pour tout nettoyer. Libre à toi de gérer ton temps pour ça, mais sache que rien ne sera fait pour que tu puisses rattraper tes heures de sommeil. Je vérifierai également que le travail a été bien fait.

Le petit sans-cœur s'arrêta soudainement, un sourire bien trop content sur les babines.

Vlaidmir : squik !

Essoufflés, les autres s'arrêtèrent, le foudroyant du regard, puis récupérèrent leurs effets quand le Ver Rampant se présenta devant eux avec son air toujours victorieux... Parce que 4 membres de l'Organisation n'avaient pas été suffisants pour l'arrêter, et aussi que Saïx avait dû intervenir pour que l'affaire se règle. Il ne le squika pas, mais il savait que ses poursuivants avaient tous plus ou moins conscience de la chose.

Saïx : les autres, vous pouvez disposer pour aujourd'hui.

Ce que tout le monde s'empressa plus ou moins de faire, et surtout Elinska, qui soupçonnait Saïx capable de contrôler la nudité de ses jambes à tout moment... Vladimir les rejoignit bientôt.

Tatu : on va t'aider pour le ménage.

Vladimir : squik !

Elinska : si si si si ! Ca ira plus vite ! N'insiste pas !

Elles s'emparèrent du matériel de nettoyage et le petit sans-coeur renonça à... les faire renoncer. Lui et Tatu durent cependant convaincre Elinska de remettre son pantalon. Saïx risquait de venir inspecter le travail et il vérifierai sans doute qu'elles subissaient bien leur punition. Tatu ne se faisait décidément et toujours pas à cette tenue trop courte. S'asseoir dans le canapé un moment l'avait bien arrangé : elle n'avait plus qu'un côté d'elle-même à surveiller. Elle n'osait cependant pratiquement plus soutenir le regard des autres membres de l'Organisation... vivement que Saïx leur redonne l'autorisation de changer d'uniforme.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à assez tard, le numéro VII venant en effet plusieurs fois inspecter leur travail. S'étant d'abord demandé s'il devait laisser les filles aider le sans-cœurs, il statua finalement sur le fait que ça ne faisait que renforcer leur propre punition et les laissa tranquilles pour ce soir.

* * *

><p>Hey ! Hey ! Prêts pour les premières questions de l'année ?! La neige d'Arendelle aurait-elle des propriétés magiques ? Jack Frost aurait-il quelque chose à voir là dedans ? Peut-être a-t-il sauté de son univers pour rejoindre celui-ci pour draguer tranquillement Elsa ? Pourrions-nous imaginer que la cloche de pâque rencontre le renne des neiges et qu'une amitié virile et manly se créée entre eux ? North donnera-t-il un cadeau à Demyx pour noël car il a été un enfant sage ? Résistera-t-il au pouvoir de sable du fait des heures de sommeil qui l'ont forgés et qui lui permettent de résister quand il le faut ? D'où viennent les bouquetins, bordel à foin ? Ash et Elinska, puisqu'ils sont similis, ont-ils les mêmes goûts ? Cela voudrait-il dire que si Elinska déteste Xaldin, Ash en fera de même ? Qu'il ne pourrait même pas accepter de lui faire un bisou ? A l'inverse, qu'Elinska trouve Luxord très attirant ? (Je vous entend !)<br>LES SLIPS GOUVERNERONT LE MONDE ! Vaillamment portés par Vladimir ! Qui espérait trouver des caleçons à carottes sautillantes, des papillotes jaunes et autre lapin rose ? Et bien non ! Saïx achète-t-il les slips ? Assurant à tous l'unité de l'organisation même dans leur stricte intimité ? S'il s'occupe des achats, s'occupe-t-il des soutiens-gorge des filles ? Devant ainsi obtenir les chiffres les plus intimes des quatre femmes de l'Organisation ?  
>DES BOUQUETIIIIINS ! Et un Cochon de guerre trop (poilu) mignon (baveux) trognon ! J'EN VEUX UUUuuun... Quoi ? Comment ça on en a déjà un ? Comment ça c'est le chef de l'Organisation XIII ? QuoiaaaAAARG !<br>Pouvons nous trouver les similis des deux héros du Titanic (dont les noms m'échappent (aux héros pas au bateau)) ? Xemnas voudra-t-il les recruter ?  
>Comment se passerait une journée à l'Illusiocitadelle si Ash s'y rendait ? Qu'il voyait tout ces (beaux) mecs ? Sur qui sauterait-il en premier ? Pour la beauté de la forme, s'approcherait-il de Vexen, du Rhum à la main (pour le droguer ou juste oublier cet horrible moment après coup) ? Xemnas se laisserait-il faire ? Non. Xaldin ne sera pas concerné par la gourmandise de Ash, je le jure !<br>Les patates mutantes sont elles bienveillantes ou non ? Les sourcils mutants ont-il une législation concernant les barbiers et les coiffeurs ? Xaldin est-il un cousin éloigné de ces êtres, mi-patate, mi-sourcil, ne ressemblant à ses cousins que dans sa bêtise et sa pilosité abradacadabrantesque ?  
>Hum...<p> 


	86. Chapter 84

Mister Saïx never hangs around  
>When he hears this mighty sound<br>"Here we come to save the day!"  
>That means that Tatu &amp; Elinska are on the way!<p>

Pardon... Donc ! Bonne journée/soirée à vous ! On remercie chaleureusement Guest pour sa review, Yui pour s'occuper de Tatu et Elinska dans Tomodachi Life et panda'spower-san pour avoir rejoint la Communauté de l'Anneawowow... Je divague...

Réponse à la review de "Guest"  
>On est contentes si on est parvenues à te faire rire ! =D C'est là notre but ultime *^*<p>

Sur ce :

Yes sir, when there is a wrong to right  
>Tatu &amp; Elinska will join the fight<br>On the sea (Tatu : I DON'T WANNA GO ON THE SEA !) or on the land  
>They get the situation well in hand!<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La semaine passa, puis les filles, comme convenu, retournèrent discrètement dans la savane. L'ambiance en arrivant leur sembla malsaine, comme si le monde entier s'était assombri. Elles prirent juste le temps de savourer la sensation d'avoir un corps félin de nouveau. Elles ne tardèrent pas à découvrir que Mufasa, l'ancien roi, était mort et que son frère Scar avait pris sa place sur le trône, Simba le lionceau héritier étant en fuite.<p>

Tatu : … on a pas de preuve directe, seulement des suppositions... mais je suis persuadée que c'est à cause de l'Organisation tout ce qu'il se passe là.

Elinska : y a pas besoin de preuves : on sait que c'est eux ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de mijoter des trucs avec Scar et c'est pile le jour où ils se sont mis à regarder chelou un endroit précis de loin que Mufasa est mort !

Tatu : moui... Nous ça nous va comme preuves.

Vladimir : Squik squisquik squak.

Elinska : et ben on a qu'à le créer le tribunal ! Pas d'avocat pour Xemnas par contre... Lui il a pas droit.

Tatu : La Justice c'est sensé être rendue de façon juste et équitable envers ou contre tout le monde...

Elinska : ouais ben là on est dans le privé donc ça ne compte pas !

Les deux autres laissèrent tomber l'explication du pourquoi la Justice dans sa définition même devait être rendue publiquement. Ils prirent tous les trois le temps de s'asseoir et de réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Elinska : ... avec la tête qu'ils ont depuis le début et vu comment ils se comportent ils pouvaient faire que des trucs louches.

Tatu : oui, c'est vrai qu'on s'en doutait de toute façon... Il manquait juste les preuves.

Vladimir : squisquisqui squak squik squik squak.

Elles hochèrent de la tête. Même si elles s'en étaient doutées, cela restait assez dur à admettre que leurs actions pouvaient aller jusque là. Le monde dans lequel elles se trouvaient maintenant respirait les ténèbres.

Elinska : ils cherchent peut être à avoir plus de sans-coeurs ? Pour Kingdom Hearts...

Tatu : c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, on s'est contentés d'éliminer les sans-coeurs, pas d'empêcher qu'ils reviennent... Mais pourquoi plonger un monde entier dans les ténèbres ?

Elinska : D'après Saïx, avec Kingdom Hearts, ils auraient un cœur.

Tatu : Mais ils l'ont maintenant, à quoi bon continuer ?

Elinska : Peut-être pour avoir plus de Similis avec eux ?

Tatu et Vladimir bloquèrent un instant. Leur amie aurait-elle dit quelque chose d'intelligent ? L'une des auteures se serait-elle trompée de nom en écrivant ? Que nenni !

Tatu : T'entends quoi par là ?

Elinska : Ben pour combler le complexe de supériorité malsain de Xemnas et Saïx, il leur faut d'autres larbins !

Vladimir : Squiik…

Tatu : Ouais on respire mieux. Cependant, je crois qu'on tient peut-être quelque chose…

Elinska : ?

Tatu : Réfléchis. Depuis le début, on fuit les autres humains, en ligne générale, peut-être que Xemnas veut plonger certains mondes dans les ténèbres pour créer d'autres Similis… Peut-être qu'il veut simplement la disparition des mondes.

Vladimir : Squik ?

Tatu : Aucune idée… Une revanche sur leur mort ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'y être habitué…

Elinska : Ben Mister Freeze le prend bien lui, sa super-force de super-mec.

Tatu : Pas une raison… Que-ce qu'on fait ?

Elinska : Je ne sais pas…

Vladimir : Squik !

Tatu : C'est pas si simple Vlady… Ils nous rattraperaient.

Elinska : C'est pas ça non plus…

Tatu : C'est quoi alors ?

Elinska : Je veux dire, j'ai envie de partir parce que je ne leur fait pas confiance… Mais y a des gens sympas.

Tatu prit un instant pour réfléchir, avant d'hocher de la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que parmi les éléments enquiquinants de leur ordre, certains avaient le mérite d'être appréciables. Mais peut-être pas jusqu'à rester pour eux.

Tatu : Je suis contre ce qu'ils font… Et puis… Ils vont dans tous les mondes… Et si on les laisse faire-

Elinska : Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on devrait faire quelque chose.

Tatu : Si on ne fait que partir, ça ne changera rien.

Elles soupirèrent. Elinska lâcha avec espoir qu'elles se trompaient peut-être et que l'Organisation XIII n'était qu'en fait des bisounours déguisés qui répandaient l'amour en se cachant. Tatu eut un sourire mais lui dit que non.

Elinska : Alors ?

Tatu : On va attendre encore un peu… Ok ? Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. Puis quand on aura plus d'indices, on décidera de ce que nous devons faire.

Elinska : Tatu, même si on a plus d'indices, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire contre eux ? Je veux dire, Saïx nous matraque à lui tout seul… Le seul qu'on pourrait vaincre c'est Demyx !

Tatu : Je ne parle pas forcément de les battre. Mais au moins de mettre des bâtons dans leurs roues si jamais leur but ne nous convenait pas.

Elinska : … Hum…

Tatu : Tu me parais triste…

Elinska : Ca fait un petit moment qu'on est là, avec eux. Tu sais que je m'attache facilement, hein ?

Tatu : Je sais mais, franchement, ils ne méritent pas qu'on s'attache à eux.

Elinska : Même pas Dem ? Ou Luxord ? Ou Xion, Roxas et Axel ?

Tatu : Tu vas pas tous me les faire…

Elinska : Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

Tatu : Ca dépend des moments. Quoi qu'il en soit, on verra ce qu'il en ressortira, d'accord ? Ne déprime pas, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Elle lui fit un sourire de lion et cela fit rire Elinska qui partit dans une course folle contre un papillon, profitant de leurs derniers instants en félidés.

Elles retournèrent à la Citadelle et la vie continua, mais certainement plus difficilement qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé. Elles étaient à l'affût de la moindre phrase ou mission qui leur semblait étrange. Souvent elles partaient à la ville d'Halloween pour en discuter quand c'était trop étrange. Un soir, elles étaient rentrées tard et avaient dormit dans la chambre d'Elinska, la plus éloignée des boss pour pouvoir finir leur soirée en camping intérieur. Au matin, elles n'arrivèrent pas à se lever rapidement et c'est Vladimir, le plus sage des trois qui les tira de leur sommeil en squikant d'une manière adorable. Elles se levèrent difficilement et mais eurent un bug devant leur mascotte.

Elinska : Tatu ! Regarde ses antennes !

Tatu : …

Néanmoins, elle était trop dans le coltar pour comprendre qu'une des antennes de Vladimir était toute tordue pour avoir dormi sur elle toute la nuit.

Elinska : Trop mignon !

Vladimir tenta de la remettre en place, mais il n'y arriva pas et revint faire un câlin à Tatu, boudeur.

Elinska : Bon, pour te remercier du réveil choupinet, je vais voir si Axel n'a pas du gel. Je reviens.

Vladimir : Squiik…

Elle s'habilla rapidement, caressa la tête de ses deux chouchous et couru jusqu'à la chambre du grand rouquin. Sans frapper, elle entra.

Elinska : SALUT !

Personne ne répondit et elle fut embêtée, que faire…

Roxas : Xash ? Que-ce que tu fais dans la chambre d'Axel.

Elinska : Bout de chou ! Tu sais pas où il est le paillasson ?

Roxas : En mission. Au manoir Oblivion avec les autres. Pourquoi ?

Elinska : Hum, t'as pas du gel ?

Roxas : Non m-

Elinska : Merci !

Elle repartit sans se retourner et sans entendre le pauvre petit blond qui proposait d'une voix innocente :

Roxas : Mais Demyx doit en avoir lui…

La jeune fille retourna jusqu'à sa chambre et fut heureuse de voir que son amie s'était réveillée et qu'elle s'extasiait sur l'antenne étrange de Vladimir.

Elinska : Bon, bonne et mauvaise nouvelle.

Vladimir : Squik.

Elinska : Pas de gel. Mais je sais ou est Axel, je vais aller le chercher et lui demander si je peux lui en emprunter.

Tatu : Il est où ?

Elinska : Au manoir Oblivion ! Pour une fois qu'on peut y entrer, je ne vais pas me gêner !

Tatu : Je viens ! Vlady, je te confie une mission !

Vladimir : Squiik ?

Elinska : Utilise ta mèche de la choupinerie absolue pour occuper Roxas et le faire rire un peu !

Vladimir : Squiiik… Squik. Squiki ?

Elinska : Dans le couloir vers chez Axel. Quand je reviendrai avec le gel on pourra te coiffer de manière bizarre pour l'amuser plus ?

Vladimir : Squiiik. Squiiii.

Il commença à s'en aller.

Tatu : Par contre si tu pouvais te tourner par là juste avant de partir.

Vladimir : Squik squiik ?

Tatu : Comme ça je demanderai à Xigbar si je peux récupérer la vidéo de la chambre avec ton antenne adorable !

Le petit sans-cœur s'époumona à cela et squika tout son mécontentement mais elles lui firent un câlin et partirent, le laissant s'énerver sur son antenne.

* * *

><p>Etrangement (ou pas), cela se passa mal. Les filles furent séparées.<p>

Tatu : Elin ? T'es où ?! T'es en noir je devrais te voir !

? : Toi ici ?

Elle se retourna d'un bond, sa guitare à la main, se sachant en territoire hostile.

Tatu : Le paillasson albinos ! Merde !

* * *

><p>Elinska : Taaaaatuuuuuuu !<p>

Elle mit les mains sur les hanches, visiblement contrariée. Que-ce qu'elles avaient fichues pour être séparées ?

? : Il y a quelqu'un ici !

? : Encore ce manteau !

Elle se retourna et fit face à trois individus étranges. Puis elle tilta.

Elinska : UN CANARD QUI PARLE !

? : oy oy oy ! Je crois que tu lui as fait peur Donald !

Elinska : LE CHIEN AUSSI ! C'est cool ! Mais c'est flippant ! Tatuuuuuu !

? : euh... Vous êtes perdue vous aussi ?

Elinska : hum, non ! Je dirais pas ça vu que je suis arrivée à destination ! Même si je suis jamais venue ici d'ailleurs ce qui fait que je suis paumée quand même... mais c'est surtout que j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui devrait être avec moi là maintenant !

Un sourire illumina le visage perplexe du garçon.

? : Nous aussi on cherche quelqu'un ! Moi c'est Sora, le canard c'est Donald et lui Dingo.

Donald : Sora ! Elle porte le même manteau ! On ne sait pas si on peut lui faire confiance !

Elinska : ha ! Je le savais qu'ils étaient bien ici ! Ils vous ont parlé comme des stalkers pervers pas vrai ?

Les trois : hein ?

Elinska : où est-ce que vous les avez vus la dernière fois ? Il faut que je parle à Axel !

Dingo : euh... on les as vus en arrivant ici mais ils ont disparus.

Elinska : ah oui... ils aiment bien nous faire ça à nous aussi...

Donald : et ils portaient une capuche, impossible de voir leur visage.

Elinska : oh... Bon, ben va falloir les chercher alors...

Ses trois nouveaux interlocuteurs se concertèrent du regard.

Sora : tu veux venir avec nous ?

Elinska : … techniquement je n'aurais pas le droit... je sens que Mister Freeze va vouloir me tuer pour ça... mais de toute façon il aurait voulut me tuer pour autre chose ! Ca roule !

Sora : … tu es sûre que... ça va aller ?

Il était assez inquiétant en effet de parler aussi banalement du fait qu'une personne veuille vous tuer.

Elinska : mais oui ! C'est peut être plus sûr qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec moi pour pas que je me perde, on y va !

Et elle se dirigea fièrement vers la porte de laquelle venaient Sora Donald et Dingo, c'est à dire vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans la salle des caméras du manoir.<p>

Marluxia : cette fille est stupide.

En accompagnant leurs cibles, elle avait juste aggravé sa bêtise : ils ne pouvaient pas apparaître de nulle part juste pour la récupérer, ça ruinerait le programme qu'ils avaient établi.

* * *

><p>Riku : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!<p>

Tatu : nan, qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ! T'es encore venu pour faire capoter quelque chose c'est ça ? Et pourquoi t'es habillé comme un plouc maintenant ?! (1)

Riku : tu veux dire que vous n'êtes pas liés à Ansem ? Ou bien t'essayes de me faire marcher ?

Tatu : écoute, tu crois ce que tu veux parce que de toute façon je ne pense pas que tu me fasses confiance, et c'est parfaitement réciproque d'ailleurs ! Quoi qu'il en soit je ne peux juste pas te laisser filer dans la nature comme ça.

Elle invoqua sa guitare.

Tatu : clairement, la dernière fois, ça été un échec et juste partie de remise. Et puis j'ai aussi promis de te changer en terreau, même si t'avais déjà pris un couloir obscur au moment où je l'ai dit.

Riku : mais pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? La dévotion des membres de l'Organisation est-elle forte à ce point ?

Tatu : t'y es pas du tout, paillasson. Il se trouve juste que tu as emprunté MON couloir obscur pour pouvoir t'échapper de la Citadelle, le premier que j'ai réussi d'ailleurs, alors que tu étais parfaitement capable d'en créer un. Et il se trouve que la création de ce couloir obscur a été payée au prix d'interminables heures passées en compagnie de cette horripilante moumoute rose qu'est Marluxia.

Riku : … et ?

Tatu : et alors tu ne peux juste pas imaginer la douleur que c'était que de l'avoir comme prof... Vraiment pas... Tellement pas... Ensuite, en plus du bordel monstre que tu as foutu il a fallut que tu viennes m'emmerder et détruire mon travail alors que tu avais parfaitement les moyens de te débrouiller tout seul, ton intervention à Eight Below nous a fait risquer d'être ensevelis sous des blocs de glace en plus d'avoir encore une fois foutu le bordel autour de toi. En dépit du fait que je puisse juste parfaitement comprendre que tu aies une dent contre l'Organisation, le fait que tu viennes détruire notre boulot, ça, ça m'énerve.

Comme Riku avait en effet pu le sentir d'ailleurs aux vues de l'aura de colère qui semblait grandir autour d'elle. Elle semblait cependant se maîtriser plus ou moins... quand elle parlait.

Tatu : je vais te ramener auprès de l'Organisation, et on verra bien ce que tu nous caches.

Elle se jeta sur lui et il fit un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait de toute évidence car elle gratta une note sur sa guitare et il senti clairement l'onde le frapper en plein ventre, et il avait été trop surpris pour l'éviter.

* * *

><p>Marluxia : Bon sang… Il faut faire quelque chose, cette fille est un véritable moulin à parole…<p>

Larxene : La tuer ?

Marluxia : …

Axel : A éviter je pense. On peut peut-être la retourner contre eux ?

Marluxia : Je n'y crois pas… Axel, c'est toi qu'elle veut voir, vas-y et ramène là en donnant ces cartes à Sora. Nous devons continuer coûte que coûte.

Axel : Très bien…

* * *

><p>Elinska : Tu me rappelles quelqu'un tu sais ?<p>

Sora : Ah bon ?

Dingo : C'est improbable ! Sora est unique !

Elinska : Ca c'est bien vrai ! Cependant, tes yeux me rappellent vraiment quelqu'un, c'est fou ça.

Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir la tête sur le côté, laissant les trois autres faire un conseil de guerre sur son compte. Soudainement, un passage obscur s'ouvrit à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter et un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnu l'homme qu'elle cherchait.

Elinska : Axel ! Tu tombes bien !

Donald : Encore un ?!

Ils s'étaient mit en garde, prêts à attaquer mais Axel leva les mains en signe de passivité alors que la brune s'interposait entre eux.

Axel : Tu vas devoir expliquer pourquoi tu viens là. Mais avant, va dans ce couloir.

Elinska : Nan mais avec Tatu on passe juste pour voir si tu veux nous passer du gel !

Axel : Pardon ?

Même les trois autres étaient sciés, pourtant c'était normal et naturel qu'on chercher à avoir du gel à un mec dont les cheveux tiennent en l'air par l'opération du Saint Esprit ? Axel s'imaginait déjà Marluxia et Larxene en train de chercher à étrangler tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Elle était venue faire capoter leur plan juste pour du gel ?

Axel : Mais… Pourquoi ? Juste pourquoi ?!

Elinska : Pour Vladimir ! Ses antennes déconnent !

Elle mima la chose avec ses doigts, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Axel frappa sa main sur son front.

Axel : C'est un SANS-CŒUR ! Il n'a pas besoin de GEL !

Elinska : MAIS SI ! T'aurais du voir ses antennes !

Sora : Vous gardez les sans-cœurs ?

Elinska : Vladimir reste avec nous, oui !

Donald : Mais il faut tuer les sans-cœurs ! Ils sont dangereux !

La jeune fille se figea avec un air paniqué.

Elinska : Pas Vladimir ! Axel ! Pas vrai que les Vers Rampants sont adorables et qu'il ne faut pas les tuer.

Axel : Xash, rentre dans ce couloir obscur, allez.

Sora : Mais si on ne les tue pas, ils détruiront les mondes !

Elinska : Pas Vladimir !

Sora : Je ne vois pas comment on peut s'accrocher à un sans-cœur ! Ils sont dangereux ! Il faut tous les tuer.

Dingo : Sora a raison. Ce n'est pas normal qu'un sans-cœur soit gentil, ils ne veulent qu'une chose, semer la pagaille.

Axel : Cette conversation est terminée. Xash. Couloir.

Elinska : Tu te mets à parler comme Saïx.

Il lui prit le bras pour la tirer mais elle se débattit immédiatement.

Elinska : MAIS NON ! JE NE VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! TU VAS M'ASSOMMER ET ME RENVOYER A LA CITADELLE ET JE SAURAI PAS OU EST LE GEL ! PUIS FAUT QUE JE RETROUVE TATU DANS LE MANOIIIIIIIR ! NOOOON !

Sora : Lâche la !

Axel : Ho !

Donald : Elle ne veut pas venir avec toi !

Elinska : JE VEUX PAS !

Axel : J'ai des ordres !

Elinska : MOI AUSSI ! LE COMMANDANT EN CHEF DE LA CHOUPINERIE VEUT DU GEL POUR QU'ON FASSE RIRE ROXAS QUI DEPRIME !

Axel se figea, Marluxia s'éclata la tête sur le mur, Larxene fut prise d'un rire nerveux, Vexen (qui passait dans la salle de surveillance) nous fit un petit arrêt cardiaque et Naminé cassa son crayon. Et Elinska comprit quelque chose.

Elinska : J'ai trouvé à qui tu ress-HUMPH !

Axel avait plaqué la main sur sa bouche, compulsivement.

Axel : Tu parles tr-

Sora : STOP !

Axel se recula d'un bond, détruisant le couloir créé pour ramener la jeune fille. Le porteur de Keyblade avait sortit son arme et avait sauté sur les deux membres de l'organisation pour libérer Elinska de l'emprise d'Axel.

Sora : Elle ne veut pas venir avec vous ! Même si vous vous connaissez ne la force pas !

Axel : J'y crois pas. Xash… Pense à Saïx…

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et commença à avancer vers son supérieur, comme une enfant qu'on menace de priver de friandise s'il ne fait pas ses devoirs, cependant Dingo et Donald se placèrent devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

Sora : On ne te laissera pas l'emmener contre son grain !

Dingo : Contre son gré…

Sora : On ne te laissera pas l'emmener contre son gré !

* * *

><p>Marluxia : Pardon ?!<p>

Larxene : Merde. Le morveux se range du côté de l'abrutie…

Vexen : Plus important. Où est l'autre ?

Ils se turent et Vexen fit apparaître un couloir obscur. Selon leur taux de « Capacité à faire des conneries quand il ne faut pas » il était presque sûr à 100% que l'autre avait trouvé le moyen de tomber dans les sous-sols.

Marluxia : Je vais la chercher.

Il réapparut aux côtés de Zexion et Lexaeus qui attendaient dans l'ombre. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation quand ils entendirent des notes de musiques plutôt fortes. Ils se hâtèrent dans cette direction pour tomber sur Tatu et Riku en train de se battre à plein régime. Ils auraient volontiers laissé le numéro XV se battre toute seule si ce n'était pas Riku qui était en mauvaise posture. Autrement, la mort « accidentelle » de la jeune fille n'aurai pas été si grave que ça dans le fond. Cependant, la vie d'un de leurs pions les plus importants était en jeu. Lexaeus fonça sur Riku, Marluxia sur Tatu, envoyant valser sa guitare (que Zexion rattrapa prudemment) et lui fit une clé de bras, la plaquant au sol.

Tatu : Que-ce que tu crois faire ?! Je vous les ramène !

Marluxia : Tu vas nous le buter plutôt. Calme-toi ! Maintenant !

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd et virent le corps de Riku retomber mollement au sol.

Tatu : Tu déconnes ! Il l'a assommé !

Marluxia : Tais-toi ! Vous venez de faire foirer une mission. Tais-toi ! Zexion, couloir.

Zexion lui lança un regard mauvais sous sa mèche mais obtempéra en voyant Riku bouger et ils s'y engouffrèrent dans le grognement mécontent d'une Tatu qui se faisait traîner. Une fois arrivés de l'autre côté, Tatu pu s'apercevoir de la présence de Larxene en train de surveiller quelque chose, de toute évidence, et d'une petite fille blonde dans un autre coin de la pièce. Le numéro XI lâcha la folle furieuse qu'il venait d'arrêter et s'adressa à elle d'une voix emplie de colère.

Marluxia : on peut savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Non pardon, ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?!

Tatu : Vous avez trouvé Elinska ?

Marluxia : son nom est Xash, et oui on l'a retrouvée. A toutes les deux vous seriez capable de faire capoter la mission.

Tatu : la dernière fois on cherchait à l'arrêter !

Marluxia : tu ne sais rien de cette affaire, alors ne juge pas trop vite. De toute façon vous n'avez rien à faire ici, seuls les membres rattachés à la mission ont le droit de venir. Alors à partir de maintenant toi et Xash serez sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à ce qu'on vous renvoie à l'Illusiocitadelle. Je ne doute pas du fait que cela soit déjà un début de punition pour toi.

Il afficha un petit sourire satisfait en guettant sa réaction. Après quelques secondes de silence et d'évidente réflexion elle reprit la parole.

Tatu : et bien étrangement, cela me déplaît moins que si j'avais été sous la tutelle de ceux d'en bas... C'est l'équipe de Vexen je suppose ? Qui n'est pas là soit dit en passant.

Marluxia : tout juste.

Tatu : Bon et bien dans ce cas c'est sûr : je préfère largement être ici. Parce que même si t'as un caractère de merde, que j'ai envie de te tuer très lentement à la petite cuillère, que t'as les cheveux roses et que t'es juste une des personnes les plus égocentriques et égoïstes que j'ai jamais rencontrées, il se trouve que tu ne fais pas partie des membres de l'Organisation directement rattachés à Xemnas et que, comme nous, tu subis aussi les ordres sans avoir vraiment ton mot à dire.

Les yeux du numéro XI s'étaient agrandis sur la fin. Le Requiem de l'Ange se permis de rajouter une chose cependant.

Tatu : attention, ça doit bien être le seul truc sympathique chez toi, ne t'imagine pas que j'ai oublié le fait que tu m'aies gratuitement mise dans un sale état quand ils faisaient des expérimentations sur nos cœurs.

Marluxia : et même avec ça j'arrive encore à être préférable à notre cher numéro IV ?

Elle rit un petit peu.

Tatu : pour le coup t'es assez loin de son niveau à lui oui.

Marluxia prit les choses simplement et décida de qualifier les dernières paroles de Xyrla de « compliment bizarre », car c'était bien un compliment, d'une certaine façon, et très certainement le seul qu'il recevrait de sa part d'ailleurs. Larxene se tourna vers eux avec une très légère grimace et surtout l'air un peu énervée... Ce qui voulait surtout dire qu'il ne fallait pas tenter à ce qu'elle le soit plus.

Larxene : Marluxia, ça ne s'arrange pas en bas.

Il vint à ses côtés puis se mirent à discuter, n'ayant clairement pas envie que la troisième présente ne prenne part à la conversation. Sachant parfois être sage et réfléchie, la numéro XV préféra se diriger vers la petite fille blonde qu'elle avait vu au fond de la pièce et qui avait épié l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec le bisounours un peu plus tôt. Si elle était là, c'est qu'elle devait être importante... En plus d'être toute choupie et, de toute évidence, de n'avoir pas vraiment envie d'être là.

La petite la vit arriver et leva à peine les yeux vers elle, n'osant de toute évidence pas. La numéro XV lui sourit.

Tatu : salut. Moi c'est Xyrla. Enfin, ça c'est le nom qu'ils m'ont donné... et toi ?

Naminé : Naminé... Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas ton vrai nom ?

Tatu : nope, ils nous donnent un nom quand on arrive dans l'Organisation. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Naminé : c'est moi qui suit chargée de...

Elle s'arrêta. Marluxia se tenait juste derrière Tatu et les regardait d'un œil sombre qui sommait l'interruption de cette discussion. Tatu se retourna.

Marluxia : Axel n'arrive pas à s'en sortir avec Xash. Tu vas tout de suite y aller et lui expliquer qu'il faut qu'elle vienne ici tout de suite, sans quoi je crois que Saïx la tuera pour de bon. N'aie aucun contact avec ceux qui ne seront pas de l'Organisation et ne prononce quelque chose que pour la faire revenir, compris ?

Le Requiem de l'Ange décida de respecter ces instructions, sentant qu'elles allaient déjà prendre beaucoup plus cher que de coutume pour ce qu'elles avaient fait, et emprunta le couloir obscur que Marluxia lui avait ouvert.

* * *

><p>(1) Lorsqu'on vous a demandé votre avis, entre modifier un passage de la fic ou l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts de base, c'était entre autre pour ça. On s'en rendues compte qu'on avait fait apparaître Riku dans l'Illusiocitadelle avec le manteau de l'Organisation, alors qu'il était sensé ne pas être encore passé par le Manoir Oblivion. Donc ne vous en fait pas pour cet anachronisme, il est de notre fait, et légitimé par vous en fin de compte !<p>

Fin de ce chapitre eeeeeeeet... Non, nous ne nous retrouverons pas pour des questions, mais pour une petite histoire (encoooooore ? Mais on vient déjà de lire tout un chapitre elle peut pas nous lâcher avec ça ?) parce que je me sens inspirée pour ça ce soir !

**La terrible malchance de Tomo-Luxord**

Il était une fois, un petit Tomo-Luxord, qui était très malheureux parce qu'il ne jouait pas bien aux cartes. Tous ses amis gagnaient, un jour ou l'autre, chacun leur tour, mais lui ne pouvait remporter la victoire, même en apprenant les meilleures stratégies ou en essayant de multiples fois des jeux totalement basés sur le hasard. Grâce à ces défaites perpétuelles, Tomo-Luxord avait appris l'humilité, mais aussi simplement la satisfaction de simplement jouer avec ses amis, quel que soit le résultat. Cette histoire commençait cependant à très sérieusement énerver le petit Mii de 3DS qu'il était, et il chercha une solution (outre essayer les jeux de stratégie avec Tomo-Elinska : ça ne fonctionnait pas non plus, elle gagnait en posant des cartes au pif).

Aucun de ses amis ne put lui apprendre une nouvelle tactique qu'il ne connaissait déjà. Il décida de remettre son destin à la Chance. La Chance que la légende selon laquelle l'esprit du Bouquetin, normalement Saint-Patron du jeu, existerait bel et bien, et serait en mesure de l'aider. Au moins pour qu'il gagne un coup de temps en temps... Il prit son paquetage, quitta le Conté, et se mit en route ! Il traversa moultes péripéties, tua des tas de Gobelins dans les Mont Vaporeux en leur balançant des cartes qui leur tranchait la gorge sur le coup, et parvint notamment jusqu'à la Forêt Entre-noir-clair-et-gris-foncé. Là, il faillit bien se faire vider de son sang par les araignées géantes (le malheureux s'était éloigné du chemin !), mais les Elfes sylvestres vinrent, par Chance, le sauver à temps. On l'amena devant le Roi, Thranduil, attendant de la part du fauteur de trouble de solides explications. Mais en le voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : "Oh mon dieu ! Ce personnage a tellement de swaggance ! Presque autant que moi ! Je ne saurais retenir un tel être entre mes murs.". Luxord se détourna fièrement, volant le "Bitch I'm fabulous" au Roi des Elfes.

Ainsi, il pu finalement gagner la Forever Alone Mountain, où résidait la race des fameux bouquetins de combat, les plus nobles et les plus magnifiques de tous. Ces derniers étaient particulièrement en bons termes avec une espèce de cochon géant de combat, tout aussi noble et magnifique, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Tomo-Luxord, après maintes supplications pour prouver de sa bonne fois, parvint à obtenir un entretient d'embauche avec le chef des Bouquetin, nommé Pougrélogue. Ce dernier était vieux, et sage. Il écouta la requête de Tomo-Luxord, ses arguments, et finalement le jugea apte à être accueilli dans le cercle de Ceux-qui-savent-jouer. Il lui apprit comment tricher, de toutes les façons qui soit, et surtout à ne pas laisser les autres tricher. Il s'avéra en effet que ça devait être sa plus grande source de défaite (bon, sauf contre Tomo-Elinska, mais cette jeune fille a quelques lois universelles qui ne s'appliquent pas à elle). Tomo-Luxord passa finalement sa dernière épreuve, devant jouer et gagner contre Smoke le Terrible, gardien de milliards de jetons de casino. Ce dernier ne voulait pas comprendre que de vulgaires bouts de plastiques n'avaient aucune valeur sans vrai argent à échanger. Il constituait ainsi un magnifique exercice tout le temps disponible pour les gens comme Tomo-Luxord.

Tomo-Luxord l'emporta haut la main, et reparti fièrement dans son pays, n'oubliant pas d'exercer sa nouvelle Chance dans les auberges au passage pour enfin de se refaire les poches. Il vécu heureux, et berna beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes encore.

FIN.

Merci à Yui pour cette source d'inspiration, à Tolkien pour l'itinéraire de Tomo-Luxord, et au dernier film Le Hobbit pour les bouquetins !

A la prochaine !


	87. Chapter 85

I like it quiet...

And I like to SHOUT !

But when we get together...

It just all works out !

Faut que j'arrête d'écouter des chansons en écrivant les intros moi... Bonjour ! Nous voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Que va-t-il arriver à ces pauvres jeunes filles venues chercher un pot de gel ? Comment Axel prendra-t-il cet affront devant ses collègues ? Naminé pourra-t-elle réparer son crayon ? Et.. HE ! C'est pas l'heure des questions ! Mais des réponses !

Un grand merci à Yui666444, Blake-Tresers et BirthByDream pour leur reviews ! Voici nos réponses (sauf pour Yui !, qui elle reçoit un message privé)

Blake-Tresers

Elinska : Bien sûr ! Le gel est important ! Alors, j'ai deux théories... soit il fait se fait un sauter un pétard tout les matin à la gueule... soit en effet... Je dois le divulguer au monde entier... MIC IT ! Axel est le seul homme de son espèce... Mi-Homme... Mi-Porc-épic... C'est dur à porter, merci de ne pas vous moquer de lui... Et puis ça pique...  
>Triangle des Bermudes XD Génial !<br>Merci d'aimer nos chapitres ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Tatu : Pfeuh ! Bande d'irréalistes ! La technique d'Axel est de bien évidemment s'installer la tête en bas dans un canapés de la salle commune et de laisser Xaldin faire souffler le un vent de force 6 en pleine face ! (maintenant, imaginez les traits d'Axel déformés par l'air XD) Aaaaah non Elins ! Pas d'accord ! Certes Axel est sans doute un des plus beaux spécimens d'homme-porc-épic, mais il est loin d'être le seul ! Roxas est une petite boule d'épine en puissance ! Un hérisson si j'ose dire ! Et que penser de Sora, qui a la même coupe que Cloud ? (Becaaaaause I am Cloooud, my hair defies all gravityyyy !) Bon par contre on peut en effet s'accorder sur le fait que Riku ait foiré son entrée dans le cercle des chevelures surnaturelles...  
>Merci de continuer à nous suivre et à nous laisser des reviews comme ça =w= Bisous !<p>

BirthByDream

Elinska : NAAAAAN PAS LE "HO HO HO" DU PERE NOEL NAAAAN ! JE FOOOOOND ! Oui non, voilà hein U.U Juste un foirage de routine, rien qui change de d'habitude, hein ? Vous êtes habitués XD ... Ma pauvre Elinska... je te fais côtoyer des abrutis... Je sais que tu es débile au dernier degré mais tu ne méritais pas la présence d'autres abrutis... Je suis désolée ma chérie... Pardon... XD Bien sûr que non, Xemnas n'a pas besoin de gel ! Il utilise le lisseur pour casser sa mèche et lui donner cet angle bizarre !  
>*o* ! T'es trop mignonne ! Merciiiii ! Je suis honorée qu'on soit ta bouffée d'air frais ! *courbette à la Kili et Fili* JambonPurée for ever ! Enfin non, y a la TomatePurée aussi... ... ... TAAAATUUUUUU TTATT ! POURQUOI MON ESPRIT M'A PROPOSE DU XALDIN x SAÏX ?!<br>Nan, best nom ever !

Elinska (Elément Littéraire Imprévisible Sans Kidnapping Abrasif)

Tatu : j'en connais un qui s'est caché à l'écoute de ce triple "ho"... Papa Nowel est décidément trop puissant. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui ferait pas faire à Vladimir... Porter des slips, avoir les antennes tordues au réveil... Mais rien n'est trop beau pour les fans que nous sommes *D  
>Mais enfiiiiiiiiin, de quoi parles-tu, très chère Naissance Onirique ? XD Bien sûr que noooooooon nous n'avons pas fait exprès de saboter précisément CETTE mission plutôt qu'une autre ! Il se s'agit là que d'un hasard fortuit !<br>J'ai hâte de réellement se faire s'engueuler de nouveau Tatu et Marluxia XD J'adore écrire leurs discussion y a un genre de tension particulière, et j'ai jamais vraiment pu y aller jusqu'au bout *v*  
>Désolée Elins... Vraiment... Mais tu comprends fallait quelqu'un pour interagir avec ces trois là... Enfin, surtout Sora malheureusement... Promis on te fera de la désyntox cérébrale pour être sûres qu'aucune trace de cet horrible individu ne vienne te polluer l'esprit.<br>C'est ça ! Xemnas doit dormir la tête en bas toute la nuit comme ça es cheveux partent vers le haut et le matin il en "casse" une partie pour qu'elles redescendent partiellement vers le bas ! C'est pour ça qu'il bouge aussi lentement la tête : pour ne pas foutre en l'air sa coiffure. Bravo tout le monde *-* Nous perceront les secrets capillaires de l'Organisation.  
>... C'EST TROP MIGNOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! X3 (j'espère que tu es consciente que toi aussi tu es notre bouffée d'air frai ? Que dis-je, notre soutient moral au jour le jour ? Nous apportant la motivation lorsqu'il est particulièrement difficile ou déprimant de se mettre au travail et que -ô Surprise !- nous découvrons une de tes nouvelles reviews ? Non c'est pas du vécu ! XD)<br>Xaldin x Saïx ? Concombre-Purée tu veux dire donc ? Non ! Toi ce qu'il te faut c'est Concombre-Champignon ! Xaldin x Luxord !  
>Merci pour ta review !<p>

Tatu... comme... Tu As Trop... trop... (ouvre son dico et cherche un verbe en "u" autre que "utiliser") Uni ! ... oui bon... y a pas grand chose en "u"... A la prochaine !

Et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elinska : TU VAS VOIR ! D'OU QUE TU DIS QUE VLADIMIR IL EST BIZARRE ?!<p>

Sora : Mais... je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était bizarre ! J'ai dit que c'était avoir un sans-cœur comme animal de compagnie qui était bizarre !

Elinska : J'AI TRES BIEN ENTENDU ALORS N'ESSAYE PAS DE TE RATTRAPER ! ET VLADIMIR N'EST PAS UN ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE !

Axel : mais calme toi bon sang ! Il n'a jamais dit ça !

Elinska : TRAÎTRE !

Axel avait passé ses bras sous ceux d'Elinska et avait mit ses mains derrière le crâne de cette dernière pour éviter tout coup de boule... Et il l'empêchait d'aller tuer Sora comme on avait empêché Tatu de tuer Riku. Et c'est à ce moment que Tatu choisit d'arriver. Axel lui lança un regard paniqué, ayant peur qu'elle ne débarque de nulle part et qu'elle n'empire encore plus la situation.

Tatu : je viens pour la ramener !

Et il lui rendit un regard plein de reconnaissance en réponse.

Elinska : TATUUU !

Le numéro VIII la lâcha et la laissa se jeter contre son amie.

Tatu : Que-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elinska : Il a insulté Vladimir !

Tatu : Pardonne au pêcheur de ne pas avoir conscience de la choupinerie de Vladimir.

Elinska : Non !

Elle gonfla les joues en direction de Sora, résistant quand Tatu chercha à la tirer vers le couloir obscur.

Elinska : Je ne peux pas laisser ce crime impuni !

Axel sembla paniqué et Tatu chercha une solution express avant que la jeune fille n'attaque le garçon vêtu de rouge.

Tatu : Non Elin ! Faut que je te présente Naminé, elle va battre Vladimir niveau choupinerie si cela continue !

Elinska : COMMENT CA ?!

Axel soupira discrètement, sentant que c'était mauvais pour eux, mais voir Xash courir dans le couloir obscur pour rencontrer celle qui remettait en cause la suprématie de son sans-cœur préféré le soulagea. Axel poussa Xyrla à sa suite et lança un paquet de cartes à Sora dans la foulée, avant que ce dernier ne dise quoi que ce soit. Arrivé devant Marluxia, il s'autorisa un soupir, levant ensuite les yeux.

Axel : On a sauvé les meubles ?

Marluxia : Pas sûr… Les deux ont gaffés.

Larxene : Prions pour que cette andouille soit aussi idiot qu'il en a l'air. Par contre, je ne donne pas cher des deux là.

Marluxia : Rentrez. Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait comme ça.

Tatu hocha de la tête et fit apparaître un couloir obscur, très rapidement, avant qu'Elinska n'ait le temps d'empirer les choses. Elle la poussa à l'intérieur et la suivit rapidement. La salle commune était silencieuse quand elles arrivèrent, pour cause, Saïx et Vexen les attendaient d'un pied ferme.

Saïx : Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit d'aller perturber une mission.

Elinska baissa la tête, laissant le soin à Tatu de répondre pour éviter qu'elle n'énerve encore plus le second.  
>Tatu : On ne savait pas que c'était une mission aussi importante. On pensait que c'était une mission de routine et qu'on pouvait parler à Axel, très peu de temps. Histoire de récupérer ce qu'on voulait avant de se remettre au travail.<p>

Vexen : Ce n'était pas la mission où faire ça.

Saïx : Aucune autre par ailleurs. Cependant, votre punition dépendra du résultat que nous obtiendrons. Pour l'instant, vous partirez avec Roxas et Xion pour chercher des cœurs.

Vexen : Il faut rentabiliser cette erreur.

Les filles acquiescèrent tristement, allant chercher les deux bouts de chou. Elinska partait avec Xion et Tatu avec le numéro XIII avec pour interdiction de divulguer ce qu'elles avaient vu ou entendu là-bas, sous peine d'une sanction encore plus forte. Ne doutant pas qu'elles avaient dépassé les bornes, elles se tinrent à carreau, ne parlant presque pas, de quoi surprendre les deux jeunes, surtout Xion. Quand ils revinrent, elles durent rester dans la salle commune, surveillées par Saïx qui attendait patiemment de leur nouvelles. Ils n'en eurent pas avant le lendemain. Elles avaient eut ordre de rester à la Citadelle et elles furent aux premières loges quand Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus et Zexion rentrèrent, en fin de journée. Ils secouèrent la tête, visiblement mécontents et Saïx leur demanda où était Axel.

Marluxia : il se charge du témoin.

Saïx : En salle de réunion alors. Vous deux, prévenez Axel de venir nous rejoindre par la suite.

Tatu : D'accord.

Elles attendirent qu'ils se soient téléportés pour discuter à voix basse de la tâche d'Axel. Elles craignaient qu'ils n'ait fait du mal à la petite blonde du manoir. Cependant, elles n'osèrent le lui demander quand il revint à QG. Elles lui indiquèrent de se rendre à la salle de réunion, plutôt inquiètes.

Elinska : Je crois qu'on est mortes.

Tatu : Je n'irai pas jusque là… Ils ont encore besoin de nous pour les cœurs artificiels… Cependant… on va s'en prendre une belle punition à mon avis…

Elinska : J'ai franchement peur de ce que ça peut être…

Vladimir arriva alors, squikant doucement. Elles l'avaient revu la veille mais lui avaient demandé de rester dans une chambre, sachant que l'orage qui planait au-dessus d'elle n'avait fait que commencer. Il leur fit un câlin avant de repartir avant que les autres ne reviennent. Bien plus tard, alors qu'elles piquaient du nez sur Charlie, Saïx réapparut, aussi froid qu'à son habitude.

Saïx : Retournez à vos chambres, demain, première heure en salle de réunion. Xemnas a décidé de votre punition, vous l'apprendrez demain. Aucun retard ne sera toléré.

La formulation ne changeait pas de d'habitude mais n'empêchait pas aux filles de savoir que, bien qu'elles ne perdraient peut être pas la vie, elles allaient le payer cher. Elles réfléchirent avant d'aller se coucher. Elles pensèrent sérieusement à fuir, ayant peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver le lendemain, mais se rendirent vite compte qu'ils les retrouveraient rapidement puis les tueraient sans aucun remord après ça ou les garderaient en captivité, juste pour qu'elles les aident à réguler leur cœur. Cela ne fit que tristement leur rappeler leur situation. Bien qu'elle soit rendue plus agréable par des relations plus ou moins tendues avec leurs collègues, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elles travaillaient de force pour l'Organisation et qu'elles s'arrêteraient de suite si on le leur proposait. C'était bien pour ça qu'elles faisaient autant de conneries d'ailleurs. Elinska demeurait cependant persuadée que Saïx et Xemnas inventaient les interdictions au fur et à mesure qu'elles désiraient faire quelque chose. Elles convinrent une fois de plus avec Vladimir que la meilleure solution était bien de rester ici et d'attendre la punition du lendemain. Elles retirèrent les caches qu'elles avaient mis aux caméras. Ils pourraient bien chercher : il n'y avait aucune trace de leur discussion et n'avaient cherché qu'un bref instant d'intimité.

Elles se réveillèrent d'humeur un peu morose mais se ressaisirent rapidement, optant pour une attitude déterminée, prêtes à affronter Xemnas et sa décision. Elles arrivèrent à un moment que Saïx jugea être « à l'heure » et se téléportèrent bientôt dans la salle de réunion. Seul le numéro I s'y trouvait. Les autres sièges, à part les leur, étaient vides. Il régnait un silence de mort dans la salle que leur arrivée avait à peine perturbée. Xemnas les regardait, tour à tour, mais se garda bien de prononcer un seul mot pendant un temps qui leur parut interminable. Elles, n'osèrent tout simplement pas parler en premier. Une sueur froide coulait déjà le long de leur dos. Finalement, Xemnas prit la parole.

Xemnas : numéro XV, Xyrla, et numéro XVI, Xash. Je vous ai convoquées ce matin en raison des perturbations irrémédiables que vous avez créées au Manoir Oblivion, mettant ainsi à mal une mission d'une importance que vous devez désormais comprendre je crois.

Il laissa un petit silence, comme pour leur laisser le temps d'acquiescer à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais n'en manifesta pas plus l'envie que ça. Il reprit.

Xemnas : après observation, il est évident que la mission est, par votre faute, un échec.

Un silence, encore, beaucoup plus long que le précédent, et la sensation que le briser ne mettrait le Supérieur d'humeur plus exécrable encore. Il poussa un petit soupir et poursuivit.

Xemnas : la mission du Manoir était cruciale, centrale pour l'Organisation. Elle faisait partie du processus pour que vous puissiez bénéficier d'un cœur véritable, et non pas artificiel et temporaire comme celui que vous possédez actuellement. Tout était calculé pour que nous parvenions à notre but sans anicroche et tout indiquait que la mission était délicate : secret pour les participants d'en parler aux autres membres, beaucoup de mondes mobilisés pour cette seule et même mission, qui est de longue durée... Et pourtant vous vous êtes crues permises de vous rendre sur les lieux. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour... du gel pour les cheveux si j'ai bien compris ?

Les deux jeunes Similis se firent aussi petites que possible sur leur siège. Pitié... Faites que ça en finisse au plus vite. Elles avaient l'impression, réellement cette fois, qu'il allait les tuer d'ici la fin de cette entrevue. Il poussa un genre de soupir et laissa aller son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Xemnas : et ce n'est malheureusement pas la première « bêtise » que vous faites, toutes les deux. Vous ne faites que les enchaîner, quelque soit la façon dont on essaye de vous inculquer les règles de l'Organisation. Elles ont cependant été faites pour être respectées, et pour assurer son bon fonctionnement jusqu'à ce que notre but ultime soit atteint. Cette fois donc, j'espère que vous comprendrez.

Il reporta son regard sur chacune d'entre elles, à tour de rôle, et un très mince sourire sembla vouloir étirer le coin de ses lèvres... mais nul n'aurait pu en être sûr.

Xemnas : si vous refusez, vous serez changées en Reflets. Ce qui vous arrivera également si vous ne retenez pas la leçon après ça. Nous ne pouvons plus perdre du temps ni de l'énergie à vos pitreries.

Elles levèrent enfin les yeux vers lui et croisèrent son regard doré. Un poids s'était déjà retiré de leurs épaules en sachant qu'elles n'allaient pas mourir, mais elles craignaient pire.

Xemnas : J'espère vraiment que cette fois vous retiendrez la leçon.

Il leva la main, dans un mouvement vague, et Luxord apparut sur sa chaise. Ce dernier ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'oeil aux filles, puis il laissa son regard errer dans le vide, comme s'il voulait être le moins concerné possible par ce qu'il se passait.

Xemnas : nous avons pris la décision, lorsque vous êtes entrées dans l'Organisation, de respecter un certain vœu de silence sur votre passé, alors que ce dernier aurait pour nous apporter des éléments tout à fait intéressants. Aussi bien pour les besoins de l'Organisation que pour votre profonde réticence par rapport à cela, Luxord sera chargé de fouiller votre passé, sur les points qui nous intéressent je prendrai le soin et la liberté de les divulguer quand cela me semblera utile, avec ou sans votre accord.

Tatu et Elinska se figèrent littéralement sur place. Toutes les deux se contenaient, pour éviter de sortir leurs armes et de tirer sur Xemnas. C'était par pure envie de se défendre, mais elles savaient qu'elles ne gagneraient pas. C'était l'une des pires choses qu'ils pouvaient leur faire Elles n'avaient aucune envie qu'ils fouillent là-dedans... Elles faisaient de leur mieux tous les jours pour enterrer leurs débuts de Similis. Elles ne voulaient pas qu'ils s'amusent à tout ressortir pour en plus en discuter entre eux. Et s'ils se mettaient à les chercher, ceux qu'elles voulaient éviter... Non, ne pas y penser.

Elinska pensa très sérieusement à tout laisser tomber et d'essayer de fuir, tant pis, elles se démerderaient comme elles l'avaient toujours fait, vivrait en ermite sous terre. Elle dut cependant se remettre les idées en place et sera les poings. Elle n'osait pas demander quand est-ce que la torture aurait lieu, si elles avaient encore le temps mais elle resta muette. De son côté, Tatu avait déjà comprit que la présence Luxord était équivoque, il ne leur laisserait pas de temps.  
>Un silence inconfortable prit place et elles gesticulèrent, mal à l'aise. Elinska commença à rapidement trier ce qu'il pouvait voir ou non, espérant que sa volonté suffirait à l'arrêter, avant de se rendre compte que même plus innocente scénette de sa vie compromettait tout le reste. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle renifla dignement, refusant de pleurer en leur présence, Tatu lui adressant un regard qui se voulait réconfortant. La brune aux yeux violets comprenait que cela état vain.<p>

Finalement, alors que même Luxord commençait à bouger sur son siège, Xenmas reprit la parole, calmement.

Xemnas : Tu peux commencer.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer comment cela se passerait, faisant un geste à Luxord qui se tourna vers Elinska et Tatu. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration et hocha de la tête, fermant les yeux elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cependant, rien ne se passa et elle finit par les rouvrir, sursautant presque en voyant que Luxord avait disparu de son siège. Alarmée, elle regarda son amie qui, malgré sa peur palpable, semblait étonnée. Elle ne put faire de commentaire, Xemnas étant toujours présent et aucune des deux n'osant parler quand il était là.

* * *

><p>Sora mérite-t-il la mort pour manquer ainsi de respect à Vladimir ? Êtes-vous heureux que Marluxia, Zexion, LEXAEUS, Larxene et les autres restent en vie après le Manoir Oblivion ? Pour toute plainte, nous ne prendrons aucune menace de mort, les deux auteures étant particulièrement satisfaites d'avoir sauvé LEXAEUUUUS et les autres. Naminé avait-elle prévu la présence des deux filles ? Le foirage total de la mission ? Peut-être a-t-elle dessiné Vladimir et son antenne ? Que découvrirais Luxord s'il voyageait dans le passé de tous les membres de l'Organisation ? Que Larxene a fait de la chirurgie esthétique pour ses antennes ? Que Marluxia est né avec ces cheveux roses ? Ou pire ! Qu'il s'est teint les cheveux volontairement ?! Que Xaldin était en fait un jeune baba cool ? Un junkie ? Que les dreadlockeux étaient ses frères et que quand ils se voyaient, immédiatement une connexion passait entre leur cheveux noués ? Découvrirait-il d'où vient l'amour d'Axel pour les glaces ? Que cet amour était peut-être tourné vers un autre type de glaçon mais tout aussi bleuté ? Que Saïx s'est fait sa cicatrice en tombant bêtement par terre ? Que Xemnas a vraiment un problème avec les cheveux bleus ? Qu'il a choisit Saïx en substitution d'Aqua (Roh ça va, y a prescription depuis l'temps !) ? Est-ce qu'il verrait le passé commun de son chef, de son subalterne et d'une jeune déesse aux cheveux bleus en cherchant dans le passé de Roxas ? Et pour Xion ?! Que verrait-il ? Celui de Kairi, son amour d'adolescente mielleuse pour un étrange garçon ? Demyx a-t-il toujours aimé les instruments à cordes ?! Peut-être était-il pianiste avant l'heure mais que la citadelle ne pouvait se permettre un piano, il a du passer à un instrument moins encombrant ? Découvrira-t-il de Zexion était en fait un ninja infiltré, soudoyé à la glace à l'eau de mer par Axel pour contrecarrer les plans de Xehanort et éviter que son ami ne finisse en esclave sexuel à la botte de Xemnas ? Luxord épargnera-t-il le passé de Xigbar, enquêteur alcoolique sur le retour, sans papier, ayant perdu son oeil à cause d'un cure dent et d'une olive contre qui il se battit amoureusement ? Et Vexen, la jeune danseuse de cancan, aux frous frous si attrayant, qui abandonna sa passion pour la science, son amour de toujours ? Et Lexaeus... Le jeune, le beau, le magnifique homme, aux yeux cacao, aux cheveux de soie qui sauvait les jeunes filles en détresse dès qu'elles l'appelait ?<p>

Hum...


	88. Chapter 86

Tatu ! Vladimir !  
>Les sauveurs de l'avenir ! !<br>Ils veillent sur leurs amis !  
>Sur leurs ennemis aussi !<p>

Vladimir ! Elinska !  
>Rien ne les arrêtera !<br>Même s'ils paraissent de glace !  
>Leur coeur est grand !<br>Leur coeur est bon !  
>Même artificiellement !<br>La belle liberté est leur vaisseau !  
>L'amitié est leur drapeau !<br>Demyx, Luxord et les autres seront là !

Tatu ! Elinska !  
>Ils ne baisseront pas les bras !<p>

Non... Albator n'a pas corrompu mon esprit... Du tout...  
>Bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoilà pour la suite, de la suite, de la suite, de la suite, de la suite, de la sui-BAM de Wanted : Sora ! Où vous apprendrez tout ! J'ai bien dit tout !<p>

Un grand merci à nos lecteurs, encore et toujours sans qui cette histoire ne tiendrait pas, et les deux auteures non plus !  
>Nos plates excuses à Yui, nous nous prosternons à tes pieds et implorons ton pardon ! Ô grande tomo-lectrice !<p>

Sur ce, la réponse à la review !

Birth by Sleep

Tatu : TU VAS LES ACCEPTER NOS ELOGES OUI ?! (moi ? violente ?)  
>J'aurais vu Axel comme un piment ou un tomate à la rigueur '0' Mais pas comme une fraise. La fraise ça a un dimension sucrée qui correspond pas trop à Axel.<br>Je préfère Vexen à Sora XD Très sincèrement. Si Vexen avait pu tuer Sora on aurait été contents. Et il est pas si moche que ça '^' Mais clair que pour faire face aux autres membres de l'Organisation... Et c'est le seul à bouger de façon aussi indépendante les deux yeux *w* (ou les deux paupières devrais-je dire)  
>Je suis sûre que Xemnas a donné les instructions nécessaires à Luxord pour que ce dernier n'aille pas dans le bar de travelos où se produisait Mansex à une époque... Je suis sûre que c'est notre numéro I en premier qui ne veut pas que ça se répande XD<br>Sora ! Vilain tagueur ! Fais un truc joli au moins !  
>Ah non XD Désolée, on n'imposera pas Sora à Ash (comment ça c'est pas mon personnage ? Elins prends elle aussi des libertés avec Tatu !). Non non non, laissons l'humain d'Elinska dans cette pure et tendre ignorance de l'existence d'un individu aussi insipide et idiot que Sora ! XD<br>Merci pour ta revieeeew ! (c'est d'un grand soutient psychologique pour nous encore une fois) Bisous !

Elinska : NAMEHO ! TU ACCEPTES LES ELOGES ! *sors les flingues* On ne voudrait pas en arriver là, hein, alors tu... acceptes... les... éloges... !  
>Nan on est d'accord, Xaldin ne peut se taper que Luxord à l'extrême limite ! JambonPurée, nyahaha ! ou PimentPurée ! Je suis d'accord avec Tatu, Axel tient plus du piment que de la Fraise... C'est trop doux pour lui une fraise, ou alors une verte mais on a plus la couleur en commun...<br>Parce que ! Sans Papy Glaçon, pas de Porcipoulpe ! Il compte ! D'acc avec toi, Tatu, ... je dirais même... SI N'IMPORTE QUI AVAIT TUE SORA ON AURAIT ETE HEUREUSES ! Aqua : Oui mais Ven n'aurait pas pu être sauvé. Mmmaiiis... Mais ? Aqua ? NAAAAAN REVIIIIENS ! REPART PAS DANS LES TENEBRES ! XD Mansex... Mon dieu... Mansex XD C'est génial ça ! Oh oui ! Mansex qui dance autour d'une barre de poledance, dans une tenue bas résille et cuir *O*... Tu m'étonnes qu'il veut pas que ça se s'apprenne... Si Xigbar savait ça... 'O.O'  
>AH NON ! NON, NON, NON ! Je peux accepter que Ash se tape Xaldin (Même lui ! Parce que lui au moins, c'est un homme !) mais JAMAIS, tu m'entends, JAMAIS il ne fera l'honneur de toucher Sora *A*... Jamais... Toute l'organisation peut y passer, même la moumoute rose et l'esclave dreadeux, mais pas Sora (ou Riku, Donald, Dingo, ect, toute la clique de nullards)... Qu'il aille goûter les plaisirs charnels avec... avec DiZ tient, ça lui fera les pieds !<br>Oui ! Un grand merci *courbette en avant* ! Bisous !

* * *

><p>Luxord quand à lui sortait de l'étrange couloir que son pouvoir avait créé. Grâce au cœur artificiel, son pouvoir s'était amplifié en quelque sorte. Les simples altérations sur temps qu'il pouvait effectuer avant avaient évolué. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait remonter dans le temps, s'il se concentrait entièrement sur ce qu'il devait trouver. Le numéro X en avait bien sûr parlé à Xemnas et ça n'avait pas manqué. Il ne savait pas s'il regrettait ou non. Quoi qu'il en était il devait découvrir ce que cachait les filles sur leur humain respectif.<p>

Etonnamment, il arriva à un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, pourtant persuadé que Xash venait de Tortuga. Il chercha un petit peu cependant, sachant qu'il n'était pas ici par hasard. La chance n'avait rien à faire ici, il en avait conscience. Il tomba alors sur ce qu'il cherchait au détour d'une rue colorée. Il la trouva au fond d'un cul de sac, et se cacha immédiatement. Il ne savait si sa présence pourrait ou non avoir de l'importance et modifier l'histoire et ne voulait pas se risquer à essayer, il n'en avait pas le droit. Se faisant aussi discret que possible, caché derrière le renfoncement d'une maison et écouta attentivement.

Xash pleurait, roulée en boule au sol. Il réfréna son envie d'aller l'aider et se força à l'immobilité totale. Il ne croyait pas l'avoir déjà vue dans un tel état, mais comprit aisément qu'elle venait de naître en Simili. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile, il en savait quelque chose, mais pour autant cela ne déclenchait pas de telles émois, surtout quand ils sont sensés ne plus rien ressentir. Dans une rue adjacente à celle de Xash, mais en face de la sienne, il vit arriver ce qui ressemblait à Xyrla. Elle n'était pas des plus avenantes mais il la reconnaissait malgré tout. Elle aussi fut interpellée par les sanglots et se dirigea doucement vers Xash.

Tatu : Hé. Ca va ?

Xash secoua la tête, ravalant un sanglot avant de lever les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Luxord, qui jusque là était persuadé qu'elles se connaissaient, ne put expliquer pourquoi la numéro XVI se mit à hurler, visiblement terrifiée, en essayant vaguement de se reculer alors qu'elle était déjà acculée au pied du mur. Son amie, ou du moins qui ne semblait pas encore l'être, se recula vivement, inquiétée par ce comportement. Cependant, elle revint vers elle avec douceur, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Luxord tendit l'oreille, attentif à ce débordement qui pourrait expliquer des choses.

Tatu : Hé, je ne te ferais rien. Calme-toi.

Elinska : Pas encore, pitié…

Tatu : …

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour la toucher mais l'autre hurla aussi vivement que si ça avait été du feu. La future numéro XV s'assit, visiblement dérangée par la situation. Elle tenta un autre approche qui éveilla la curiosité de Luxord.

Tatu : Tu connais Lyra, non ?

Il avait déjà entendu ce nom, il y un moment quand elles avaient faire leur crise, celle dont Xigbar, Saïx et lui-même avaient été témoins et victimes. Xash se figea simplement, ses bras se resserrant plus encore autour de son corps, comme pour le protéger. Sa tête s'agita dans un hochement compulsif mais l'œil de Luxord fut attiré par une tignasse blanche. Etrangement, il n'osa reporter son attention sur cette chevelure et préféra simplement la garder en périphérique. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnamment malsain qui s'en échappait, d'autant plus étonnant qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Tatu, si ce n'est que ses couleurs étaient inversées : blanc contre noir et orange pour le violet des yeux de Xyrla. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue que faisait Xyrla.

Tatu : Je ne suis pas Lyra. Regarde-moi.

Lentement, l'autre obéit, tremblante comme une feuille agitée par le vent, n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard violet.

Tatu : Je ne te ferai rien…

En face de lui, celle qu'il pensait être Lyra eut l'air de contenir un rire dédaigneux et glacial avant de s'en aller. Luxord grimaça, rester et écouter un peu plus où la suivre elle. Elle lui semblait franchement coriace et devait aussi apprendre ce qui se tramait du côté des filles pour que, au final, elles s'entendent aussi bien dans le présent. Il devait aussi en apprendre plus sur leurs humains d'origine mais aussi sur la naissance des deux filles.

Il s'accorda 5 secondes de réflexion. Il devrait, de toute façon, revenir sur la création de celles qui étaient actuellement ses collègues. Il reviendrait à leur rencontre. Il bougea et rejoignit la supposée Lyra. A son sens d'ailleurs, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Bien que d'apparence très calme, son aura demeurait intimidante... Il n'osa, de fait, pas trop l'approcher. Cette fille semblait tout simplement dangereuse. Elle flâna quelques temps dans la ville, qu'il eu le temps de mieux détailler d'ailleurs. Le style général était... Moyen-Âgeux. Comme certains des mondes qu'il avait pu visiter d'ailleurs, comme celui de la Belle au bois dormant ou de Blanche-Neige. Cependant, celui-ci était on ne peut plus glauque, et sombre. Il ne connaissait pas ce monde, et en conclut qu'il était naturellement comme ça, sans l'influence des ténèbres. Etant dans le passé et encore déstabilisé de sa propre expérience -ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il remontait aussi loin, il avait des doutes quand à ses capacités à se localiser... Il essayerait plus tard, en recherchant de nouveau cet instant.

La jeune fille s'occupa à des activités similaires, au cours desquelles elle semait le trouble de façon plus ou moins légère puis admirait assez brièvement son oeuvre, avant de repartir d'une démarche aérienne, comme la vision d'un fantôme de quelque reine cruelle et magnifique du passé. Elle créa ensuite et d'elle-même un couloir obscur avec la même aisance que lui et ses collèges de l'Organisation. Luxord se concentra pour la suivre dans le temps pour réapparaîre à ses côtés. Cette filature ne le mena à rien vraiment. Cette fille semblait juste vaquer à diverses occupations entre les mondes, sans aucun lien apparent entre elles. Ou plutôt, dès qu'une affaire semblait prendre de l'importance, il ne pouvait jamais s'approcher assez pour savoir de quoi cela relevait. Elle avait sans doute un but, mais celui-ci lui demeurait caché.

Il s'éloigna et prit de nouveau le temps de réfléchir un instant. Plus moyen d'avancer de ce côté, et il avait le sentiment que l'indolent vagabondage de cette fille était parti pour durer, qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son mode de vie, et qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus vraiment à moins d'y passer des semaines voire des mois. Maintenant qu'il savait où les histoires de Xash et Xyrla convergeaient, il allait les reprendre toutes les deux à leur base pour retracer leur route respective. Quoi que, celle de Xash n'était pas encore bien longue à ce moment là. Elle avait affirmé n'avoir que deux ans d'existence en tant que Simili, et c'était justement de deux ans en arrière qu'il venait de remonter. Il vérifierait ça. D'un côté il serait plus logique de commencer par l'histoire de Xyrla, de l'autre, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Xash était dans l'état de terreur qu'il avait précédemment vu.

Il tira au sort : il commencerait par Xyrla. Il se concentra et remonta plus loin encore en arrière. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, c'était 5 ans avant que Xemnas et les filles n'attendent son retour dans la salle de réunion. C'était toujours un peu déstabilisant, car il avait l'impression de se faire projeter dans l'instant présent, un peu comme s'il devait subitement s'arrêter après avoir pris de la vitesse, ou qu'il venait de traverser la vitrine d'un magasin après avoir enfin choisi celle qui l'intéressait. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il fit un bond de côté pour aller se planquer : à ses pieds gisaient deux corps qui ne semblaient pas mort, et le bref coup d'oeil qu'il leur avait jeté avait vu que l'un d'eux avait les cheveux noirs et l'autre les cheveux blancs.

Ils se trouvaient sur une plage, déserte de toute forme de vie humanoïde, excepté d'eux trois. Il s'était grossièrement caché dans une jetée naturelle formée par des rochers, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux. Les deux jeunes filles remuaient à peine, comme éprouvant des difficultés à se réveiller. Elles étaient identiques en tous points : la forme du visage, la physionomie, la coupe des cheveux... Même les robes d'été qu'elles portaient toutes les deux étaient strictement identiques, et seule variait, encore et toujours, la couleur. Noir pour Xyrla, blanc pour Lyra. Elles ouvrirent les yeux et se redressèrent en même temps, comme deux miraculées d'un naufrages atterries sur ce même lieu.

Vint très rapidement,quasiment dès la première seconde en fait, où elles se regardèrent. C'est alors que leurs yeux à toutes les deux s'agrandirent. Xyrla eut tout simplement la même expression, ou presque, que Xash plus tôt, et recula d'un bon mètre en se traînant sur le sol. Lyra eut quand à elle une réaction plus mesurée. Ses yeux se firent aussi grands que ceux de Tatu, mais il s'agissait plus d'une surprise sans nom que d'autre chose. Elles restèrent plusieurs secondes à découvrir leur existence mutuelle, ne s'y attendant vraisemblablement pas. Haletantes, elles semblaient comme hésitantes à prononcer le moindre mot. Elles ne semblaient pas non plus savoir par quoi commencer, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre d'ailleurs.

Tatu : je... je...

Lyra : ouais... on dirait bien que ni toi ni moi ne s'attendions vraiment à ça.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir.

Lyra : Le tout... c'est que je sais qu'avant t'étais en moi. Et tu es partie en emportant des parties de moi... Non... C'est moi qui ais rejeté tout ce qui te compose. Au final, on peut dire qu'on a bien survécu à tout ça mais... Aucune de nous deux n'est ce que j'étais avant.

En face, Xyrla semblait complètement perdue. Elle comprenait visiblement ce que lui disait son interlocutrice mais demeurait toujours plus choquée qu'elle. L'humain regarda son Simili, calmement, de haut en bas, réfléchissant de toute évidence à ce qu'elle allait faire. Xyrla chercha par où commencer tout ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais Lyra ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Tatu : écoute je-

Lyra : stop...

Elle s'était subitement rapprochée et s'était permise de saisir sa mâchoire entre le pouce et l'index, continuant de la jauger du regard.

Lyra : c'est moi qui parle. Et je crois que j'ai de grands projets pour nous deux...

Au cours des heures, des jours, des mois qui suivirent et sur lesquels Luxord s'arrêtait plus ou moind, le numéro X compris pourquoi l'albinos inspirait une terreur bleue à leurs deux plus jeunes recrues. Elle ne se contentait pas de réduire en esclavage son propre Simili, elle s'amusait de son sort de toutes les façons possibles et il ne pensait pas faire d'erreur en utilisant le terme torture, aussi bien sur le plan physique que psychologique. Elle la traînait partout avec elle, lui demandant sans cesse de nouvelles tâches à exécuter -juste pour s'amuser la plupars du temps- en fonction de ce que lui inspirait le nouveau monde dans lequel elles arrivaient. Il comprit également d'où venait la phobie de l'eau de la numéro XV. Lyra lui avait plus d'une fois demandé de plonger dans la mer déchaînée pour récupérer on ne sait quel objet ; les mondes étant tous différents entre eux, les créatures aquatiques étaient plus ou moins farouches ou agressives... N'importe qui en aurait tiré des séquelles, et il se promit de considérer la phobie de sa collègue avec plus de révérence.

Il se mit en quête d'informations plus précise sur la naissance du Requiem de l'Ange, voulant en finir au plus vite. Au contraire de cette concentration de ténèbres qui les avaient composés à leur naissance, eux, les autres Similis, Lyra affirmait que Xyrla constituait en fait tout ce qu'il y avait de bon chez elle avant de s'être retrouvée dans les ténèbres. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas la façon dont Lyra avait ainsi put survivre dans les ténèbres, mais Xemnas lui avait interdit de revenir avant la naissance de Xyrla. Par opposition, Lyra n'était donc plus qu'un amalgat des pires sentiments qui soient, d'où son comportement dangereux et pourtant totalement naturel. Lyra n'allait guère plus loin dans ses explications : elle voulait surtout répéter sans cesse à Xyrla que son existence même était un rejet.

Après 8 mois passés ainsi, Lyra fini par abandonner Xyrla dans le lieu où elle rencontrerait Xash plus tard. Lyra, elle continuait de vagabonder entre les mondes en solitaire, de toute évidence à la recherche d'informations sur la disparition de son monde d'origine dans les ténèbres. Xyrla dû apprendre à se débrouiller seule, et dû encore se battre pour sa survie, cette fois-ci s'opposant aux habitants du monde dans lequel elle était. Il eut un sourire amer en voyant en effet un côté "racaille" se développer chez elle. Puis elle croisa de nouveau la route de Xash. Il ne s'attarda pas et remonta le temps une fois de plus, à la découverte du passé de la numéro XVI.

Luxord prit un instant pour souffler, comprenant alors l'énergie que lui demandait son pouvoir. Il expira et se reprit, observant les alentours. Sans surprise, il reconnu Tortuga et s'avança dans la rue, ayant prit un peu de retard sur Lyra. Il la retrouva aisément et resta à distance : après ce qu'il avait vu, il n'essayait même plus d'approcher plus où de tenter de trouver meilleur vision de ce qu'il se passait. Il suivit donc l'humaine errer dans les villes de Tortuga, ne s'arrêtant pas réellement sur les gens qui l'entouraient, tous plus où moins prit dans l'alcool, les bagarres et les putes. Elle n'y prêta même pas attention, s'arrêtant parfois pour « discuter » quand cela pouvait lui apporter de l'amusement : c'était cependant rare, ils étaient trop souvent à la limite de l'inconscience pour pouvoir engager une conversation digne du nom.

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques heures, avant de tomber sur Ash, à ce que Luxord devinait comme sa grande activité : draguer. Il en avait fait les frais à leur première rencontre mais il s'estima heureux en constatant le rentre-dedans bien plus efficace qu'il exerçait ici. Bien plus explicite ici et sans gêne. Lyra ne s'arrêta pas dans un premier temps, continuant sa route à travers la ville. Luxord la suivit, surprit, et ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit qu'elle le retrouva, au bord d'un quai, peu habillé, sobre mais en pleurs. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, à le regarder, avant d'avoir un petit rire qui fit frissonner Luxord pour en comprendre la signification. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, ce dernier jurant en la voyant, tentant de retrouver un temps soit peu de dignité.

Ils se mirent à discuter, Lyra se montrant gentille et compréhensive alors qu'Ash ne faisait que la repousser dans un premier temps, semblant montrer un mépris visible pour la femme. Luxord saisit dans leur conversation la profonde jalousie éprouvée par Ash pour les femmes et la proximité qu'elle pouvait avoir avec les hommes facilement. L'envie du jeune homme d'en être une, dans un aveu à demi voilé à Lyra dont le sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus, sans pour autant tomber dans le malsain. Le jeu qu'elle jouait marchait parfaitement sur lui, si bien qu'elle proposa de revenir le voir le lendemain. Ash accepta et, les jours qui suivirent, une sorte de complicité naquit entre eux : Ash se livrait à ce qu'il considérait être la seule personne féminine qu'il pouvait tolérer dans son entourage et elle semblait s'amuser profondément de la situation. Luxord regardait cette relation malsaine évoluer, comprenant que tout cela se terminerait mal et sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. D'un côté, pour avoir connu Ash, il se sentait mal à l'idée de voir cela sans rien faire, ce sentiment étant couplé à une impuissance totale.

Plus le jeune se livrait à Lyra, plus Luxord savait que la chute serait vertigineuse. Il entendait des choses qui n'auraient dû appartenir qu'à Ash, à propos de ses désirs les plus profonds, son amitié avec Sebastian et Alfred (qu'il ne lui présenta pas, bien heureusement) et pourtant ce dernier se livrait à la pire personne existante. Luxord, bien forcé d'écouter ce qu'il se disait, n'aurait soupçonné cela du garçon, et commençait doucement à comprendre comme Xash s'était retrouvé en femme.

Il les suivit encore un peu et un jour, il dut rester en retrait, ne pouvant pas les suivre. La rue où ils s'étaient engouffrés ne lui permettait ni de les voir, ni de les entendre correctement. Il s'adossa au mur, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de tirer un maximum de ce qu'il ne voyait pas. Cependant, après quelques mots sur un ton relativement normal, la voix d'Ash commença à s'affoler, celle de Lyra devenant progressivement moqueuse. Luxord comprit qu'elle avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de jouer et qu'il était l'heure de la chute pour le brun. Il était perdu, ne comprenait pas la soudaine attitude de ce qu'il considérait comme une confidente et elle s'en délectait. Elle éclata de rire quand il se mit à sangloter, rageusement au fur et à mesure que Lyra prenait de l'assurance et un air de triomphe absolu. Finalement, Ash lui hurla de se taire et seuls ses pleurs parvinrent jusqu'à Luxord avant qu'un un cri résonne, lui glaçant le sang. Il n'eut aucun doute sur sa provenance et serra les dents quand Ash hurla à nouveau à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, accompagné du rire de Lyra qui semblait exulter. Luxord ne put dire combien de temps cela dura, les hurlements redoublants avec le temps jusqu'à finalement être couverts par le rire dément de Lyra.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent plus tard, remplacés par des sanglots et un nouveau rire de la part de Lyra. La suivre durant tout ce temps lui avait montré la violence sous un autre jour, des plus effroyables et chaque nouvelle expérience semblait être plus horrible ses yeux, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé ici mais jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un crier de pareille manière.

* * *

><p>TATATAH ! Alors, alors, alors ? Il est pas classe Luxord ? Il pète trop pas la classe ? Hein, hein ?! Le Luxord de KH n'est-il pas sous-estimé ? N'aurait-il pas vu DEFONCER Sora avec son contrôle du temps ?! Et puis contrôler toute l'organisation ?! QUE PEUT MANSEX CONTRE UN GARS QUI CONTROLE LE TEMPS ?! Elinska : Il contrôle aussi le temps d'une certaine manière, assez pour faire mumuse avec ses mois futurs et passés. Zexion cesse de te déguiser en ma pauvre Elinska, t'es trop intelligent pour arriver à te faire passer pour elle ! Même Xaldin est trop intelligent pour se cosplayer... YOU KNOW IT ! BABY ! Luxord is the master of the Universe ! Non pas celui en pagne, avec une coupe vaguement horrible et une forte tendance homosexuelle clichée amour viril ! THE MASTER OF TIME ! En fait, Luxord est une des réincarnations du Docteur U.U Oui mesdames et messieurs ! Oui, oui, oui !<br>Luxord ne deviendrait-il pas excessivement gentil ? Pensez-vous que ses actions pourraient avoir des répercussions sur le présent ? Du genre, s'il venait sauver Tatu avant que Lyra ne la traumatise et ne l'enferme dans la tour la plus haute de l'Illusiocitadelle en attendant que son preux Xigbar / Demyx (faite votre choix) servant vienne la délivrer après avoir passé les tests du Elinskagon qui garde la porte de l'ascenseur ? Qu'il empêche Ash de se livrer à Lyra, succombe aux charmes de Ash qui aurait jeté son dévolu sur son sauveur, empêchant ainsi la création de la créature la plus stupide de tous les mondes (Oui je parle de ma chérie) ? Ou alors, revenir au moment où Elinska et Tatu se rendent au manoir Oblivion, pour débarquer, pot de gel en main, sourire au lèvres et aillant d'ores et déjà préparé un salon de coiffure pour Vladimir empêchant ainsi l'irréparable d'être fait ? Mais permettant ainsi de tuer la plupart de ses confrères ! (Moins de monde lors de SA PRISE DE POUVOIR ! MIMIMIMIMIH!*) Luxord n'envahit-il pas trop les questions de fins ? L'esprit des deux auteures (au moins l'une d'entre elle) ? L'ESPRIT DES FANS ?! (Y en a pas beaucoup mais il les tient dans sa mains !)

* L'auteure Tatu se sent obligée de préciser qu'il s'agit là du rire démoniaque de sa chère collègue Elinska : "Mimimimimih".


	89. Chapter 87

C'est l'heure de Vladimir !  
>Squiky, Squiky, Squiky, Squiky, Squiky !<p>

Vladimir !  
>C'est le plus petit des grands martyrs !<br>Notre ami ! Papouilles et câlins. Nya ha ha !  
>Notre Vlady !<br>Si tu as des ennuis, il monte à l'assaut.  
>Vladimir ! Petit sans-coeur, grandes aventures !<p>

Dès qu'Elinska se prend un vent, tayo il va la voir.  
>Pour soutenir Tatu, il court, il fonce, il vole !<br>Gare au poulpe, il est là des ruses plein les tentacules  
>Il rentrera bredouille si on se donne tous la griffe !<p>

Waouh ! Vladimir !  
>Elinska, Tatu, Axel, Luxord<br>Nos amis ! Marluxia, Larxene  
>Vexen, Zexion, Roxas, Xion,<p>

C'est Dem-Dem !

Xemnas, Saïx, Lexaeus, Xigbar,  
>Vladimir ! Petit sans-coeur, grandes aventures !<br>Squiky, squika, squiki, squikyki, squikyyyyyy hiii !

Vladimir !  
>Pour toi on ferait n'importe quoi !<br>Vladimir ! Toute sa bande est là pour (des) noix !  
>Vladimir !<p>

Hamtaro vous hantera jusqu'à la fin de vos jours... Et des miens... Je ne dors plus à cause de ce générique...

Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Yui de sa patience (promis on te répondra...) ! Et à tout ceux qui continue de nous lire malgré ces introductions foireuses ! Sur ce, on se retrouve à la fin !

Bonjour, ici Tatu ! Avant que vous ne passiez à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre je tiens à m'excuser du retard dans la publication, qui est entièrement de mon fait... La retranscription d'un entretient sociologique de 40min vous aurait autant vidés que moi je crois. Bref, le voilà, il est tout beau tout complet, bonne lecture ^^

Yui, c'est de ma faute si on en t'a toujours pas répondu, Elinska a envoyé sa réponse il reste encore la mienne à rédiger... je suis désolée... En ce moment mes heures de sommeil ont eu tendance à fondre un peu...

* * *

><p>Luxord voulu savoir ce qui se tramait et s'approcha jusqu'à avoir un visuel : il espérait simplement qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, cette fille possédant un radar pour ce genre de chose. Il vit Ash couché sur le sol, sanglotant, couvert de sang et de blessures. Lyra s'en était désintéressée pour se tourner vers une autre personne roulée en boule dans un angle. Il n'eut pas de surprise en reconnaissant la tignasse de Xash que Lyra tirait déjà pour lui faire relever la tête. Luxord aurait voulu intervenir mais se cantonna à son rôle d'observateur. Lyra s'amusa à effrayer la pauvre Xash qui réagissait au moindre de ses actes, hurlant quand l'autre la touchait, pleurant à chaque mot prononcé par l'humaine de Tatu. Elle semblait surprise mais s'amusait de ce revirement de situation.<p>

Lyra : Si j'avais pensé que tu donnerais de tels résultats…

Elle força Xash à relever la tête, cette dernière tremblant de tous ses membres.

Lyra : Dis-moi comment tu es née…

L'autre était cependant incapable de parler, retenant ses larmes et cris, elle ne put lui donner les réponses à ses questions. Luxord lui-même était intrigué : il avait comprit comment Xyrla était né et dans quelles circonstances mais celle de Xash restait floue. Lyra avait une influence directe sur cela mais pour autant, Luxord n'avait pas les détails qui lui feraient comprendre sa création. Lyra avait rejeté une partie qui la composait et cela avait créé Xyrla par la force de son rejet et la situation que Luxord n'avait pas pu saisir entièrement. Ici, il savait seulement que c'était la trahison de Lyra qui avait permit sa création. Elle la traîna par les cheveux et s'arrêta devant Ash qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même à son approche. Du bout du pied, elle releva sa tête.

Lyra : Comment as-tu fais pour qu'elle naisse ?

Ash ouvrit difficilement les yeux, regardant vaguement son Simili qui était dans un état proche de la démence, avant de revenir à Lyra, l'air perdu.

Ash : Qui…

Luxord estima heureux pour lui qu'Ash s'évanouisse à cause de la perte de sang sans finir sa phrase. Lyra eut un petit rire, se tournant vers Xash qui se mit à pleurer en secouant la tête de toutes ses forces.

Lyra : Toi… tu rappelles de moi. Ash m'a oublié parce qu'il a rejeté ce moment, ma trahison et la souffrance que ça lui à causé… Il a tout rejeté en bloc, même ses plus profondes envies parce qu'elles lui avait coûté cette situation... N'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua Xash qui hurla avant de finalement hocher désespérément de la tête en espérant que ça la sauverai. Lyra lui offrit son plus beau sourire de tordue avant de la frapper en reconnaissance, figeant Luxord. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que Xash ne soit plus qu'un corps tremblant puis déclara calmement.

Lyra : Je t'amène. J'ai des projets pour toi, Ash à déjà donné plus que ce que j'attendais de lui.

La jeune femme ouvrit un couloir obscur et tira la nouvelle Simili pour passer au travers. Avec un dernier regard pour Ash allongé dans son propre sang, il se força à suivre les deux femmes. Il avait beau savoir qu'Ash était en vie, l'image n'en restait pas moins dérangeante. Luxord arriva dans l'étrange monde où Xyrla et Xash s'étaient rencontrées et revint à ce moment précis avec une violente douleur au crâne. Il espérait rapidement en finir, la fatigue se faisant ressentir plus fortement encore.

Lyra, en arrivant dans le monde où se trouvait son propre Simili, s'arrêta un instant en regardant autour d'elle. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, puis elle entraîna son jeune otage en sautillant presque joyeusement, et en intimant à Xash de couiner moins fort. Elle l'amena finalement dans une ruelle en cul de sac et l'y jeta négligemment mais pas au hasard. C'est ici qu'elle rencontrerait Xyrla, et Lyra savait que son Simili passerait par là tôt ou tard. Elle lui déclara simplement qu'elle reviendrait jouer avec elle plus tard, mais qu'elle avait mieux à faire pour le moment. En s'éloignant, elle regagna le poste d'observation où Luxord l'avait aperçue la première fois. A son grand soulagement, la scène se déroula exactement comme les fois précédentes, ce qu'il espérait être comme un signe qu'il avait été assez précautionneux et qu'il n'avait pas changé le passé. Xash, déjà perturbée au possible, paniqua encore plus en voyant Xyrla, et Xyrla essaya de la rassurer. Lyra s'en alla.

Xyrla prit soin de Xash, autant sur le plan physique que mental, et l'aida à se remettre de la cause même de sa naissance. Assez rapidement, la plus jeune comprit que la fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec son tortionnaire et elles se lièrent très vite dans une constante entraide. La réputation de bastonneuse solitaire de Xyrla les aida à être tranquilles. L'arrivée de Xash enrichit les possibilités de subsistance des deux Similis : le côté sociable et ouvert hérité de Ash les aidait à mieux trouver à manger. Elles firent face ensemble, quand Lyra revint les voir la première fois. Le tout lui sembla néanmoins étrange : qu'il s'agisse de l'année solitaire de Xyrla, ou du temps que les deux filles passaient ensemble, le seul moment où elles lui semblaient vivante était lorsque la peur de Lyra les animait. Pour le reste, les esquisses de leur caractère étaient bien là, mais beaucoup de leurs actions semblaient plus être des automatismes. La gentillesse avec laquelle Xyrla avait recueillie Xash et le naturel talent pour la discussion de Xash n'avaient pas été prémédités, et elles se rendaient compte de cela. En recoupant leurs souvenirs d'humains, elles comprirent qu'elles n'avaient plus de cœur.

Les sans-cœurs ne manquaient pas dans ce monde ; aussi les altercations avec eux n'étaient pas rares. Rapidement, elles s'aperçurent que loin de simplement disparaître ou de tomber inertes sur le sol, les sans-cœurs laissaient derrière eux ce que Luxord savait être des cœurs. Elles passèrent énormément de temps à observer et à faire des suppositions. Au bout d'une période que Luxord trouva étonnamment longue, les filles commencèrent, un peu au hasard et involontairement, à créer leurs cœurs. S'en suivirent les premières crises, les premières overdoses, les premiers manques...

Elles n'avaient pas encore la totale maîtrise de leur cœur qu'un jour, elles aperçurent un retour de Lyra dans la ville. Elles fuirent et cherchèrent à tout prix à retarder la rencontre, sachant que cette dernière les retrouverait forcément à un moment ou à un autre. Elles voulaient éviter qu'elle ne sache leurs petites expériences sur les cœurs. Encore une fois un peu au hasard et dans la panique de l'instant, elles se déchargèrent de leur cœurs et une partie d'entre eux, suffisamment concentrés, créa leur premier couloir obscur. Après un instant d'hébétude, elles voulurent jeter des déchets pour le couvrir, mais le couloir les avala. Elles trouvèrent une caisse en bois assez grande pour être posée par dessus puis prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Elles revinrent sur place quelques jours plus tard, une fois le danger reparti et repu de la distraction qu'avaient à lui offrir les deux Similis. Luxord faisait de son mieux pour vivre le temps en "accéléré", comme une cassette qu'on avancerait rapidement. Son mal de crâne empirait, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et sa réserve de cœurs fondait. Il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer cet exercice, alors il se concentra pour ce qu'il estimait être la dernière ligne droite. La caisse n'avait été déplacée par personne, mais en dessous, le couloir obscur avait disparut. Elles réitérèrent l'expérience, et osèrent un jour passer au travers. Il paniqua un instant, puis les suivit en se rappelant que dans le présent, elles étaient toutes les deux entières et que ce n'était donc pas au cours de ce voyage là qu'elles se tueraient.

Luxord reconnu le monde dans lequel elles arrivèrent comme celui de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Au beau milieu d'une forêt d'arbres décharnés et menaçants, elles restèrent plusieurs minutes tétanisées à se serrer l'une contre l'autre. Au cours de cette journée d'exploration, elles tombèrent sur le château de Maléfique, et sur un royaume figé dans le temps. Le crépuscule touchait à sa fin lorsqu'elles se concertèrent. Elles avaient fait le lien avec les couloirs obscurs de Lyra ; et bien que le décor ne soit pas radicalement différent de là où elles venaient, elles conclurent qu'elles avaient changé de monde. Quant à la suite des événements, elles tombèrent d'accord. Il s'agissait là d'une chance unique pour échapper au joug de leur plus grande source de peur, elles ne se voyaient cependant pas tellement plus à l'aise dans ce monde ci. Elles attendirent quelques jours supplémentaires avant de créer un nouveau couloir.  
>Dans les deux autres mondes qu'elles virent, elles firent des haltes de ce genre, sans pour autant s'établir pour de bon. Le troisième monde fut la Cité du Crépuscule, et elles n'en bougèrent plus. Le Joueur du Destin les vit s'installer, et rapidement s'intégrer dans la vie de la ville. Un peu plus d'un an après, elles faisaient la rencontre de Lexaeus. Lyra ne les trouva pas une seule fois pendant ce laps de temps. En fait, on ne pouvait même pas savoir si elle était à leur recherche. La boucle était bouclée, et Luxord poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, se laissant enfin revenir vers le présent.<p>

* * *

><p>Elinska : Ouah !<p>

La numéro XVI n'avait pu retenir sa surprise, et la numéro XV exprimait clairement la sienne. Il comprit qu'il avait dû disparaître à leurs yeux un moment, et maintenant qu'il devait faire son rapport à Xemnas, il regretta presque d'être revenu.

Luxord lança un regard en biais en direction des filles, fronçant les sourcils malgré lui quand elles détournèrent rapidement les yeux. La punition n'était pas seulement pour elles, songea-t-il amèrement. Xemnas ne l'avait certainement pas vu de cette manière, considérant encore que ses subordonnés n'avaient pas de cœur, cependant ce n'était plus le cas et Luxord ressentait de plein fouet l'éloignement qui se créait entre eux. Il appréciait les deux filles, et se sentait désolé que leur relation honnête et dosée ne se trouve parasitée par cette punition. Il retint un soupir, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts avant de se tourner vers Xemnas pour attendre ses ordres.

Xemnas : Bien. Xyrla, Xash, pendant que Luxord me fait son rapport, je veux que vous alliez chercher Saïx, Xigbar et Vexen. Ne traînez pas en route.

Tatu acquiesça pour les deux et elles se téléportèrent à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion, échappant un soupir de concert. Passer plus d'une heure en compagnie de Xemnas, sans bouger, sans parler, hésitant même à respirer ou non, tout ça, en sachant que Luxord farfouillait leur passé, ça avait quelque chose d'éreintant. Plus qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé, mais à présent que le bourreau était de retour, les filles ne savaient plus si elles préféraient la situation précédente ou celle-ci.

Elinska préférait sans mal celle où seuls Luxord et Xemnas apprenaient pour leur passé, et c'était peu dire. Tatu passa un bras autour de son cou pour lui signifier qu'elle était là.

Tatu : Cinq personnes sur treize… On peut s'estimer heureuses.

Elinska : Non… J'ai peur qu'ils aillent les chercher… Ash serait juste flippé s'ils ne font que l'amener mais Lyra…

Elles frémirent et se resserrèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Tatu : N'y pensons pas et dépêchons-nous, plus vite ils seront là, plus vite cette histoire serait terminée.

Les deux amies se rendirent dans la salle commune, le plus neutralement possible, où ne se trouvaient que Saïx, Xaldin et Xigbar. Vladimir cliqueta jusqu'à elles, obtenant un bref câlin de leur part alors que chacune prenait à part un de leur collègue sollicité. Elles n'eurent pas à expliquer la situation, Tatu obtenant un hochement de tête sec de la part de Saïx avant qu'elle n'ait terminé sa phrase et Elinska se faisant rire au nez par Xigbar quand elle commença. Ils semblaient au courant de la punition en elle-même et les filles se renfrognèrent, quittant dignement la salle pour chercher Vexen. Ce dernier, loin de discuter les ordres du Supérieur, voulut une explication sur ce qui l'empêchait de travailler et haussa un sourcil dans elles expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une punition pour le Manoir.

Vexen : C'est tout ?

Tatu se retint de lui fracasser la tête et Elinska la poussa dehors, en haussant des épaules, puis elles retournèrent devant la salle de réunion ou Saix et Xigbar attendaient. Vexen les rejoint quelques minutes avant que Luxord ne sorte d'un couloir obscur, désignant d'un coup de tête qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Il continua sa route, sous le regard inquiet de Tatu et Elinska. S'il ne restait pas, elles n'auraient pas la version complète de ce qu'il avait vu, et ça, c'était inquiétant. Il y aurait toujours des parts d'ombre et ne pourraient jamais savoir jusqu'où il était allé. Elles étaient malgré tout inquiètes pour lui, l'homme semblant au bord de l'épuisement, mais ne purent s'épancher dessus, Saïx les rappelant à l'ordre.

Xemnas : Suite à leur punition, nous avons pu obtenir d'intéressantes informations. S'il n'y a aucune objection, je vais résumer à ce qui nous intéresse et non les futilités présentes à côté.

Tatu serra les dents, acceptant difficilement que tout ne soit pas dit pour des raisons évidentes alors qu'une lueur d'espoir se nicha dans la poitrine d'Elinska qui aurait pu se mettre à pleurer.

Xemnas : Première chose, les deux humains de Xyrla et Xash sont en vie, nous pouvons en localiser un sur les deux, l'autre ayant acquit la capacité de se déplacer entre les mondes. Nous savons aussi qu'il est possible de créer un Simili sans tuer son humain. Il est apparut que pour un humain solide et à la volonté de fer, lorsqu'il succombe aux ténèbres, peut rejeter une partie de soi, lumineuse et rester en vie par cette séparation et survivre aux ténèbres. L'autre partie, bien que constituée de bon sentiments, n'étant qu'un Simili, il survivra lui aussi aux ténèbres.

Le regard de Vexen se posa automatiquement sur Tatu qui soutint son regard vaillamment. Il se rappelait de son entrevue avec les souvenirs de Lyra lorsque Tatu avait fait sa crise et ne doutait pas que c'était d'elle dont il s'agissait.

Xemnas : D'un autre côté, il est aussi possible de pousser à bout un humain, à la limite de la mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il rejette une partie de lui-même si celle-ci est la cause de la souffrance causée. Le rejet, s'il est assez fort, peut aussi engendrer un Simili, ce dernier pouvant subir des modifications physique à cette occasion, comme un homme passant à une femme par exemple. (1)

Elinska maudit Xemnas mentalement de cette précision et ignora le petit rire de Xigbar. Elle ne manqua pas non plus le regard que Vexen posa sur elle, les idées fourmillant dans ses prunelles vertes. Tatu ne douta pas qu'il fut en train de réfléchir à la création rapide de similis en masse par les nouveaux moyens qui s'ouvraient à lui, sans la mort d'humain à la clé.

Xemnas : Des questions ?

Vexen : Sommes-nous sûr qu'ils sont encore vivants, de nos jours ?

Xemnas : Nous n'en savons rien, mais de ce que Luxord à vu, ils l'étaient encore il y a un deux ans.

Vexen acquiesça, Xigbar ne se séparant pas de son sourire, fixant les filles à tour de rôle.

Xemnas : Xyrla, Xash, Vexen, vous pouvez disposer. J'ose espérer que nous n'aurons pas besoin de réitérer cette expérience.

Elles acquiescèrent vivement et s'éclipsèrent, allant chercher Vladimir.

Elinska : j'espère que le cochonnet va pas embêter Luxord trop longtemps encore...

Tatu : il a juste l'air exténué.

Leurs relations avec le numéro X risquaient d'être compliquées désormais. Bien qu'elles sachent que ce n'était certainement pas de sa propre volonté qu'il était allé fouiller le passé des filles, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il devait maintenant avoir assisté à la totalité de leurs vies. Avant qu'elles n'arrivent jusqu'à leurs chambres, Vladimir galopa vers elles et leur sauta dessus. Il n'y avait nulle joie dans ses manières, juste la profonde affection qu'il portait aux filles. Ils restèrent un moment tous ensemble à s'étreindre, puis décidèrent de dégager la voie de passage afin que l'on ne les croise pas avec leurs yeux humides.

Ca allait leur être dur de continuer au sein de l'Organisation désormais. Jusqu'alors elles avaient toujours fait face, et ce en dépit des pressions exercées. Dans le cas présent ça allait trop loin. Non contents de connaître leurs phobies, ils en savaient désormais l'origine, et elles se retrouvaient avec un couteau sous la gorge.

Elinska : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Tatu : je ne sais pas... pour commencer on va essayer de rester en vie.

Elles n'avaient pas osé masquer la caméra cette fois. Etant donné leur récente bêtise et punition, elles s'étaient dit que le mieux se tout était de se tenir vraiment à carreau. Ne voulant pas pour autant que leur conversation devienne d'ordre public, elles parlaient à voix basse.

Tatu : et pour rester en vie, il va d'abord être tranquilles.

Elinska : … je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir tenir tout le temps. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre en ayant peur comme j'ai peur de... de Lyra. On n'a pas fait tous ces efforts pour ça.

Vladimir : squaquik...

Tatu : c'est vrai... Il va falloir qu'on les étudie sérieusement...

Elinska : … comment ça ?

Vladimir : squik ?

Tatu : l'Organisation. Si on veut trouver ne serai-ce qu'une petite faille dans leur système, il va nous falloir établir une observation rigoureuse. Jusque là on a surtout grignoté dans les marges visibles au premier abord ; mais les autres doivent bien avoir un moment pour souffler eux aussi.

Elinska : moui... et vu qu'ils sont pas du genre à étaler leur vie privée ils doivent vouloir faire ça en dehors de la Citadelle...

Tatu : …. et si jamais ils n'avaient pas d'espace libre ? S'ils n'avaient aucun passe-temps et qu'ils ne faisaient que bosser, en fait ?

Elinska : c'est bizarre... ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'on les connaît et on est même pas capable de savoir exactement comment ils gèrent leur emploi du temps.

Tatu : sans doute qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on le sache... Peut-être ont-ils expérimenté des choses au début mais se sont fait réprimander comme nous. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur avant...

Elinska : quand on avait pas de cœur, ça nous a pas empêché de se souvenir ce qu'on pouvait aimer avant de devenir des Similis. On a gardé des automatismes...

Tatu : … moui.

Vladimir : … squi.

Elinska : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vlady ?

Vladimir : squasqui... squasqua squikik. Squik squik squikik ?

Les deux prirent le temps de réfléchit à la question que leur sans-coeur préféré leur avait posé. Il leur avait fait remarquer leur air complètement abattu, et leur avait demandé encore une fois si cela valait vraiment la peine qu'elles restent au sein de l'Organisation si elles devaient demeurer tristes de la sorte de même, pouvaient-elles rester dans l'Organisation après ce qu'elles venaient de subir ? Tatu soupira.

Tatu : on s'était déjà posé la question, en se disant que non, on ne voulait pas y rester...

Elinska : … peut être qu'en essayant vraiment, en préparant comme on a fait avec... Lyra, on devrait pouvoir y arriver.

Tatu : de toute façon on a plus vraiment le choix je crois. Je ne me vois plus vivre avec Xemnas et... et les autres qui savent tout ça. Sans compter qu'on ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il leur a révélé.

Elinska : … faut pas qu'on en veuille à Luxord.

Tatu : il s'est peut être porté volontaire pour le faire.

Elinska : non... Luxord est pas comme ça.

La plus jeune semblait déterminée dans ses propos.

Tatu : … j'aurais un peu de mal à y croire aussi. Donc en effet, faudra pas qu'on lui en veuille. Il n'a en effet sans doute rien demandé.

Elles se reconcentrèrent sur ce qui était le sujet principal de leur conversation avec Vladimir.

Tatu : donc, à partir de maintenant on fait tout pour s'en aller de l'Organisation ?

Elle avait chuchoté plus bas encore, comme si les micros de caméras étaient d'un coup plus sensibles. Les deux autres acquiescèrent, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, et elles s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut le pire qu'elles vécurent, l'idée de devoir croiser les autres étant plus pénible que prévu. La nuit n'avait pas suffit à les apaiser et c'est le cœur lourd qu'elles s'habillèrent et se mirent en route, Vladimir squikant sur la route pour remonter leur moral. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la salle commune, elles eurent l'impression désagréable que tous les regards étaient sur elles alors que foncièrement, seul Saïx les avait remarquées. Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui le plus naturellement possible mais se rendirent bien compte que même pour le moins averti des observateurs, elles n'avaient pas l'air bien.

Saïx : Bien. Au vu des derniers événements, le seigneur Xemnas à décidé que vos missions seront surveillées par d'autres membres de l'Organisation. Plus aucun débordement ne sera accepté. La moindre bévue et votre animal de compagnie se verra à nouveau traité comme ce qu'il est, de la vermine.

Elinska aurait juré voir une étincelle de satisfaction passer dans ses yeux mais comme son amie, elle baissa la tête, lâchant un petit « oui » résigné. Vladimir s'était glissé derrière elles en entendant son nom et ne répondit pas, préférant s'éclipser en petits cliquetis discrets.

Saïx : Xyrla, en mission avec Axel. Une simple patrouille à Agrabah pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre sans-cœur géant ne soit apparut puis tu rejoindras Xigbar à Arendelle pour trouver découvrir qui est à l'origine de tout ces sans-cœur là-bas.

Elle acquiesça discrètement et voyant qu'il insistait, elle se dirigea vers Axel pour partir en mission, serrant une dernière fois la main d'Elinska qui gardait la tête baissée.

Saïx : Quand à toi, tu exécuteras deux missions avec Xaldin, une au château de la Bête et l'autre à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Elinska : Dans quel but ?

Saïx : Cela ne sert à rien de perdre du temps à t'expliquer. Rejoins Xaldin, il sait ce qu'il faut faire.

La brune pinça les lèvres et se retourna pour aller chercher Xaldin, retenant ses mots et son amertume. Quand elle le trouva, il lui fit signe d'entrer dans le couloir obscur et elle obtempéra, sentant que la journée serait infernale.

Vladimir qui avait observé tout ça de ses petits yeux jaunes, squika de mécontentement et partit dans la citadelle. Il voulut trouver des gens amicaux, mais Xion comme Roxas étaient partis et Demyx restait introuvable. Restait Luxord mais ce dernier ne donnait pas signe de vie non plus au grand malheur du petit sans-cœur. Il alla d'abord rejoindre les reflets, leur demandant en quelques squik s'ils étaient capables de créer des couloirs obscurs. Les reflets acquiescèrent et l'un d'entre eux vint poser sa tête sur la sienne avant qu'ils ne se fassent avaler par le néant. Ils réapparurent quelques mètres plus loin, sous le regard des autres. Soulagé, il demanda à son allié momentané s'il pouvait l'aider pour le mener à la ville d'Halloween.

Après un instant de réflexion, il acquiesça et ils firent une nouvelle connexion de tête avant de disparaître. Vladimir avait une idée en tête et il fallait juste la mettre en place, il en parlerait aux filles par la suite et seulement si c'était concluant. Accompagné de son ami tremblant, il fit le tour de tous les groupes de sans-cœur qu'il connaissait dans la région puis reparti dans un autre monde.

* * *

><p>Axel : Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien ce matin.<p>

Tatu : N'y prête pas attention…

Axel : Difficile quand le boss nous dit de vous surveiller activement et que tu ne parles pas pendant plus d'une demi-heure dans notre mission.

Agrabah était d'un sinistre depuis le début de leur mission, aussi il avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec Xyrla mais ce n'était pas une réussite.

Tatu : Ce n'est pas contre toi, je veux juste finir ça rapidement pour terminer cette journée…

Axel : Ils ne vous ont pas loupé pour le manoir, hein ?

Elle s'arrêta et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Jusqu'où était-il dans la confidence ?

Tatu : Saïx t'a dit quelque chose ?

Axel : Je le devine à vos têtes.

Tatu : C'était quoi le but dans ce manoir ?

Axel : Je ne peux pas en parler.

Tatu : De toute manière c'est mort… autant nous dire la vérité.

Axel : Que-ce qu'ils vous ont fait pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? Vous résistiez bien à tout ce qui s'était passé avant pourtant.

Tatu : Ne te le joue pas à la Xigbar, échange d'informations contre d'autres.

Il sourit et sauta sur l'immeuble d'en face, suivit de Tatu. Ils avaient fait le tour d'Agrabah sans trouver le moindre sans-cœur intéressant et se tournaient à présent vers l'extérieur des remparts, espérant trouver mieux.

Axel : Je ne peux vraiment pas en parler, je suis mort sinon.

Tatu : Roxas est son Simili, hein… Que serait-il arrivé à ce garçon si nous n'étions pas intervenues ?

Axel : …

Tatu : Et Roxas ?

Axel : Roxas est comme vous, en dehors de tout ça.

Elle n'en fut pas étonnée mais ne souleva pas la chose, continuant d'avancer. Axel la rattrapa rapidement en lui montrant du doigt un point dans le désert.

Axel : J'ai vu quelque chose de gros bouger.

Tatu : Allons vérifier avant de prévenir les autres pour rien.

Ils se rendirent là-bas rapidement, s'arrêtant quand un immense sans-cœur sorti du sol, montant haut dans le ciel avant de replonger dans le sable, sans prendre conscience de leur présence.

Axel : Je crois qu'on le tient cette fois. On RàC.

Tatu : on ne va pas voir de plus près de quoi il s'agit ou même l'éliminer ?

Axel : non. On en a déjà vu de ce type dans le coin. L'Organisation décidera de ce qu'elle en fera, et à mon avis il sera pour Roxas.

Le Requiem de l'Ange n'était pas d'avis à envoyer cette adorable petite tête blonde à la rencontre d'un aussi gros sans-cœurs. Certes, il n'était pas tout à fait un enfant, et il était un admirable combattant, quoi qu'Elinska et elle puissent en dire... Il n'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas le sentiment que Roxas ou Xion soient réellement assistés dans des missions comme celles-ci. Le numéro VIII lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Axel : il sait comment s'y prendre avec les sans-cœurs. Y a vraiment pas de raison de s'en faire pour lui.

Après quoi il ouvrit un couloir obscur et ils rentrèrent. Il était bon quelque part que les heures de patrouilles ne se soldaient pas par un simple « rien à signaler », et les deux enchaînèrent sur les missions suivantes. Tatu, pour sa part, se permit de prendre une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers son deuxième compagnon de mission : Xigbar.

* * *

><p>Xaldin éprouvait quand à lui une sensation de profonde satisfaction. Ou du moins la sensation qu'une meilleure journée que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre avec Xash s'étendait devant lui. Elle était surréalistement silencieuse et froide. Si le but premier de cette attitude était de cacher ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait, c'était relativement raté puisqu'il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'elle allait mal. Il était en revanche incapable de déterminer de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Les ricanements de Xigbar et les directives de Saïx ce matin lui indiquaient bien que quelque chose de sérieux s'était produit, mais rien de plus.<p>

Il haussa mentalement les épaules : pour une fois que la numéro XVI était vivable, il n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe. Il lui disait simplement ce qu'elle devait faire et elle s'exécutait, de mauvaise grâce, mais sans que cela n'altère un travail correct. Il lui avait principalement demandé de visiter le château dans les recoins qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la dernière fois, tandis qu'il négociait avec le maître des lieux. Elle ne devait pas se faire repérer : de la sorte, il n'avait pas un, mais deux coups d'avance sur cette créature.

Elinska avait vu dans la négligence du numéro III un espace d'action inespéré alors que le Devin Lunaire avait demandé une vigilance accrue à son encontre. Tandis qu'elle visitait le château, elle nota dans sa tête tous les espaces qui pourraient leur servir de cachette, à Tatu et à elle. Elle réfléchit à celles dont l'existence serait révélée à Xaldin, et en garda deux en mémoire. Elle espérait juste que ça passerait inaperçu. Au pire, elle ferait l'idiote, comme d'habitude. Elle se cacha le reste du temps, attendant que le numéro III lui fasse signe de se manifester ce qui prit pas mal de temps en fait. Ses réactions lui indiquèrent qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'elle lui cachait une partie de ses trouvailles, et elle espérait qu'il ne mentait pas. Ils enchaînèrent derechef avec la mission de la Cité du Crépuscule.

* * *

><p>Faussement galant, le numéro II l'avait laissée entrer dans le couloir obscur en premier. Ils avaient pris le temps de récupérer les manteaux doublés d'Eight Below : la dernière exploration que Tatu avait faite d'Arendelle avec Demyx avait permis d'insister sur le froid de ce monde, et qu'une mission un temps soit peu longue se déroulerait beaucoup mieux avec le matériel approprié. Cela ne fit que retarder de peu un moment qu'elle pressentait horrible.<p>

La neige tombait à gros flocons lorsqu'ils passèrent le couloir obscur, et l'on y voyait beaucoup moins loin que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Ca n'allait pas faciliter leurs recherches.

Xigbar : on est de bien mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui à ce que je vois.

Loin d'avoir l'air de se soucier d'elle, il arborait son habituel sourire de requin.

Tatu : soit c'est la neige, soit ta vision baisse : je vais parfaitement bien.

Xigbar : c'est ça.

Il ricana. La numéro XV commença à s'avancer dans l'épaisseur de la poudreuse.

Xigbar : on ne va tout de même pas passer cette mission en faisant comme si on n'avait aucun sujet croustillant pour pimenter notre conversation, si ?

* * *

><p>(1) KH3D et ses précisions sur les Similis n'étant pas encore sorti au moment où nous avons commencé à écrire Wanted : Sora, nous avons élaboré certaines hypothèses concernant les Similis, qui rendaient notamment possible ce genre de créations bizarres de Similis comme pour Tatu ou Elinka. Bien que désormais les choses soient différentes, nous avons décidé de garder ces thèses dans le cadre de la fic.<p>

OUI ! Nous aimons couper les discussions en plein milieu ! Parce que ça fait classe aussi, ça laisse du suspens... On suppose que le nombre de personne haïssant Lyra a augmenté depuis le dernier chapitre Dites moi qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui aime ma fille dans son sadisme ? Serait-ce la fin de la romance entre Luxord et Elinska ? Leurs espoirs d'avoir une vie de couples normale sont-ils perdus à jamais ? Un membre haut placé de l'Organisation aurait-il préparé cette punition dans le but de récupérer Elinska pour lui ? Tout de suite sans transition, notre enquête sur ce terrible complot ! Un reportage par Vladimir de la Choupinerie (eh ouais, il est de lignée noble le petit Vlady).

Vladimir : Squisquik !

Xemnas : non, je refuse toute interview je vous ai dit.

Saïx : Sieur Xemnas est très occupé, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Si vous voulez un entretien, passez par moi qui suis son chargé de communication.

Oui alors, sur ces images nous pouvons voir Xemnas s'enfuit à l'intérieur du bâtiment dans lequel se trouve son bureau tandis que l'on empêche Vladimir de rentrer, des images terribles et violentes pour la liberté de la presse. Notre envoyé est cependant parvenu à obtenir un entretien.

Vladimir : Squik Sqaïx, squi squi squisquik, squasquik squaquik ?

Saïx : L'Organisation XIII est une entreprise privée avec ses propres mesures disciplinaires internes. Il n'est pas de votre ressort de juger si elles sont correctes ou non. L'idée un complot pour une prétendue histoire d'amour, qui n'a rien à voir avec nos affaire, est également grotesque.

Lors de la suite de l'entretient, M. Saïx ne se montrera guère plus coopératif... Notre envoyé spécial est cependant parvenu à trouver et à remonter une piste ! Par respect de la volonté de l'interviewé, et aussi pour qu'Elinska l'auteure soit de meilleure humeur, son visage restera flouté et son pseudo modifié.

Vladimir : squisqui... squisquisquakik ? Squik ?

Concombre : Oui, je l'avoue... j'ai influencé la décision de Sieur Xemnas quand au choix de la punition pour mes collègues... Mais vous comprenez, depuis qu'elles sont arrivées, Luxord ne me regardait plus ! Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, cette Xash ! Je ne pouvais plus le supporter... Alors, par allusions, j'ai donné cette idée à Xemnas... Pardonne moi Luxord, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tu sois à une autre.

Merci beaucoup Vladimir d'avoir recueilli ces propos et pour les risques que vous avez encourus. Cependant, bien que l'idée ne vienne pas de lui, jusqu'à quel point Xemnas est-il impliqué dans cette affaire ? Nous poursuivons nos investigations.

A la prochaine !


	90. Chapter 88

Bonsoir à tous ! Et non pas de petite chanson d'ouverture cette fois-ci, vous m'en voyez navrée... Complètement désolée par ailleurs...  
>Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de nous lire dans l'ombre !<p>

_Faussement galant, le numéro II l'avait laissée entrer dans le couloir obscur en premier. Ils avaient pris le temps de récupérer les manteaux doublés d'Eight Below : la dernière exploration que Tatu avait faite d'Arendelle avec Demyx avait permis d'insister sur le froid de ce monde, et qu'une mission un temps soit peu longue se déroulerait beaucoup mieux avec le matériel approprié. Cela ne fit que retarder de peu un moment qu'elle pressentait horrible._

_La neige tombait à gros flocons lorsqu'ils passèrent le couloir obscur, et l'on y voyait beaucoup moins loin que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Ca n'allait pas faciliter leurs recherches._

_Xigbar : on est de bien mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui à ce que je vois._

_Loin d'avoir l'air de se soucier d'elle, il arborait son habituel sourire de requin._

_Tatu : soit c'est la neige, soit ta vision baisse : je vais parfaitement bien._

_Xigbar : c'est ça._

_Il ricana. La numéro XV commença à s'avancer dans l'épaisseur de la poudreuse._

_Xigbar : on ne va tout de même pas passer cette mission en faisant comme si on n'avait aucun sujet croustillant pour pimenter notre conversation, si ?_

Maintenant la suite !

* * *

><p>Son ton indiquait que quelque soit la volonté de sa coéquipière, lui était décidé à ramener ce qu'il savait de leur passé sur le tapis. Elle avait ignoré sa dernière phrase, continuant à avancer.<p>

Xigbar : je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais donné pour faire cette mission à la place de Luxord. Enfin, c'est un pouvoir qui lui est propre, et il y a d'autres moyen d'obtenir ce genre d'information.

Il l'avait rattrapée et marchait tranquillement à ses côtés, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à proximité de la ville, qui était infestée de sans-coeurs, poussant les habitants à rester d'autant plus cloîtrés chez eux. Le numéro II demanda un rappel détaillé de ce que la plus jeune avait constaté la dernière fois avec Demyx, ce qu'elle fit. L'Archer réfléchit un instant.

Xigbar : il y a quand même fort à supposer que les sans-cœurs viennent de cette Elsa, mais mon intuition me dit qu'il y a autre chose.

Tatu : la reine a fuit loin d'ici. Il serait vraiment étonnant que les sans-coeurs fassent tout le chemin juste pour retourner à la ville. Il doit en effet y avoir une autre source de ténèbres ici.

Xigbar : c'est ça, et ce n'est pas un simple habitant qui a pu en produire une telle quantité. On a plus de chance de trouver les réponses à nos questions dans le château.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause pour réfléchir puis soupira.

Xigbar : c'est ça. On devra quoi qu'il en soit aller voir ladite princesse glaçon, pour vérifications.

Tatu : à supposer que quelqu'un ne soit pas déjà allé la récupérer.

Xigbar : bah, si c'était le cas, le royaume aurait sans doute retrouvé la paix or les sans-coeurs sont toujours là, non ?

Il avait commencé à faire le tour de la bâtisse qui leur faisait face -une portion du château- en considérant la toiture. Il venait tout juste de trouver un point d'escalade qui lui semblait convenable, et se tourna vers elle avec un regard étincelant de provocation.

Xigbar : allez, c'est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses, mademoiselle la traumatisée.

Tatu : je ne te savais pas à ce point en manque d'attention. Mais on dirait bien que tu es prêt à utiliser les techniques les plus minables pour en obtenir.

Il attendit qu'elle soit également à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour répondre, d'une voix un peu plus basse, la transperçant de son œil unique, et son sourire tranquillement assuré plus acéré que jamais.

Xigbar : tes petits jeux de langage et tes airs de forte ne prennent pas avec moi, Xyrla. Je sais exactement comment tu fonctionnes, et que tu es tout sauf une personne indifférente.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ils s'éloignèrent tout de suite. Alors que Tatu s'inquiétait de leur discrétion, Xigbar se mouvait le plus naturellement du monde, semblant se soucier à peine de leur mission, sa voix s'étant à peine faite plus basse.

Xigbar : une de tes plus grandes peurs est que quelqu'un te connaisse comme Lyra te connaît et se serve de ce savoir pour te faire du mal comme elle t'en a fait.

Elle allait lui répliquer mais soudainement il la tira par la manche, les soustrayant aux regard, lui indiquant silencieusement de ne pas faire de bruit. Il attendit malicieusement que les deux serviteurs soient passés et assez éloignés pour reprendre la parole, tout juste pas assez fort cependant pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas le Requiem de l'Ange n'avait quand à lui pas osé reprendre de peur de compromettre la mission.

Xigbar : l'idée qu'on puisse te connaître et prévoir avec exactitude chacune de tes pensées et actions te pétrifie. Xash est l'une des seules exception à la règle. Mais qui d'autre a donc le droit ce qu'il y a sous ta coquille, hum ?

Il l'avait tirée hors de leur cachette provisoire et avançait avec assurance dans le couloir. Elle s'apprêtait encore une fois à répliquer quand des voix leurs parvinrent et qu'il la tira une nouvelle fois dans l'ombre, derrière d'épais rideaux cette fois. Un homme grand et richement vêtu, aux cheveux auburn, accompagné de deux autres personnes visiblement du même rang que lui. Ils discutaient d'un air peiné des récents événements dont le royaume était frappé et des mesures à prendre en attendant le retour des deux descendantes légitimes. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire et repris la parole quand il leur sembla qu'une distance suffisante avait été mise.

Tatu : tu n'y es pas du tout et-

Il avait placé sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler et la tira dans les ombres. Quand la lumière revint, Xigbar la tenait toujours, et ils étaient... juste au dessus du trio qui venait de les dépasser. Ces derniers avaient tournés leurs regards vers la cachette dans laquelle elle et le numéro II se trouvaient précédemment. Elle savait que s'il les avait téléportés là et non pas à l'abri dans une salle était pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille et qu'il continue de mener la danse. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir le cran de faire du bruit de nouveau, quitte à les compromettre, mais le souvenir des mises en gardes de Xemnas et de sa demande d'un comportement irréprochable de sa part l'en empêcha. Alors que le petit groupe s'éloignait, une domestique sorti d'une pièce peut être à trois mètres sur leur gauche. Continuant de la tenir, Xigbar attendit qu'elle se soit un peu éloignée pour les matérialiser à l'intérieur, les pieds sur le plancher cette fois. Sitôt qu'elle senti son équilibre retrouvé, elle se dégagea de sa prise. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle savait aussi que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle prit une voix aussi calme que possible.

Tatu : tu n'y es pas du tout. Tu pourras aisément admettre qu'il est difficile de se confier à une bande de types qui t'ont pourchassé, puis enfermé et qui on essayé de te faire chanter.

Xigbar avait commencé à parcourir la pièce tout en l'écoutant, observant avec intérêt les touches personnelles qui la composaient.

Xigbar : c'est ça, c'est toi qui n'y es pas du tout, Xyrla. Tu cherches à te rendre indéchiffrable, mais au final n'importe qui est capable de lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. La preuve est que ce que je te dis t'embête tellement en cet instant que ça t'occupe tout l'esprit, incapable de faire autre chose pour te constituer un semblant d'indifférence.

Elle sentit sa nervosité monter d'un cran encore, se rendant compte à quel point il avait raison. Elle ne laisserait pas la panique reprendre le dessus. Elle chercha désespérément quelque chose à répondre qui ne révélerait rien de son état, mais le tyran improvisé repris, se tournant soudainement vers elle.

Xigbar : oh, mais je crois que je viens de comprendre. On est dans la chambre de la fameuse petite Elsa, tu sais ? Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu avais l'air d'éprouver de la sympathie à son égard.

Tatu : tais-toi, je ne vois même pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette conversation.

Xigbar : De comprendre pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à prendre soin de ta chère Xash, et surtout de lui éviter tout contact avec toi lorsque tu perds le contrôle, pourquoi le fait que Lyra prenne le contrôle sur ton esprit te fait presque plus peur que de la revoir.

Tatu : tais-toi.

Elle avait un peu haussé le ton. Elle tremblait légèrement. De peur ou de colère, elle ne savait pas trop. Il s'était un peu avancé, à pas lents, son sourire s'élargissant au fur et à mesure.

Xigbar : sans doute parce que, comme cette petite gamine avec son pouvoir de contrôler la neige, et toi avec Lyra à l'intérieur de toi, tu ne serais pas juste un monstre ?

Le coup parti tout seul. Elle avait avalé en une seconde l'espace qui les séparait et avait mis une énergie insoupçonnée dans sa frappe. Le numéro II esquiva, et elle enchaîna. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses membres se mouvaient seuls avec une vitesse et une force qui auraient été dues à de l'adrénaline si elle possédait un corps humain. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait elle savait qu'elle voulait qu'il s'arrête de parler. Elle était furieuse contre ce qu'il avait dit, et terrorisée face à ce qu'il pouvait encore dire. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse taire, à tout prix. Xigbar para quelques coups, puis sembla se décider à l'immobiliser, s'arrangeant pour qu'ils puissent se faire face. Un sourire satisfait lui barra le visage.

Xigbar : et bien voilà.

Elle frémit, voulant se dégager de sa prise mais restant prisonnière de sa force, autant physique que mentale. Il la dévorait en un clin d'œil, arpentant sa peur comme on découvre un nouveau sentier avec une adoration malsaine. Elle savait qu'il se servirait de son savoir, elle devinait très bien qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour s'en amuser jusqu'à épuisement, chacune de ses réactions étant un divertissement alors qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas rester impassible. Elle se reprit, l'accalmie que lui offrait Xigbar lui permettant de se ressaisir. Tatu posa fermement ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

Tatu : Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches et je ferai tout pour que tu ne le trouves pas.

Elle recula en calmant la fureur et la terreur qui la faisait trembler.

Xigbar : Te faire sortir de tes gonds, trouver ce qui te fait réagir, et libérer ce que tu maintiens fermé en toi. Rien de plus.

Tatu : Et d'où tu te permets ça, hein ?! Ta curiosité ne justifie pas de jouer avec moi ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet !

Xigbar eut un rire qui la fit se hérisser avant qu'il ne dise.

Xigbar : Un monstre n'est pas un jouet, Xyrla. Il n'y a rien de plus amusant que de relever les masques, et comme pour ta copine et cette Reine, Elsa, j'ai hâte de voir ton vrai visage.

Tatu : Nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! C'est v-

Xigbar : Nous ? Ha ! Je n'ai pas torturé des gens jusqu'à la folie, ni n'ai poussé un homme à produire un Simili, ni détruit le laboratoire de Vexen, ni traumatisé ma seule amie par ma simple présence…

Elle savait qu'il aurait pu continuer longuement et elle plaqua ses mains contre son corps, s'empêchant de lui sauter dessus pour le faire taire. Elle baissa la tête, refoulant tous les sentiments négatifs qui montaient en elle et se surprit à vouloir vider son sac, hurler qu'elle n'était pas le monstre qu'était Lyra, qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir avec elle, mais se tut, préférant le silence au plaisir qu'elle lui donnerait en se livrant à lui.

Elle reconsidéra le lieu ou elle se trouvait et parcourut du regard la chambre d'Elsa, ignorant le regard perçant de Xigbar sur elle. Oui, elle éprouvait une grande sympathie pour elle, pas moins qu'elle n'en aurait eu avant d'être entrée dans l'Organisation et en être devenue la bête de foire. Elle se ressaisit à cette pensée et soutint alors le regard de Xigbar. Elinska le lui répétait assez souvent, elle n'était pas Lyra et quand bien même elle abritait ses souvenirs et sa lumière, elle la combattait au sein même de sa personne. Xigbar avait raison, elle avait peur, mais cette peur lui rappelait qu'elle devait se battre comme jamais et qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, ce qu'il tentait de faire.

Xigbar : Te revoilà d'attaque.

Elle serra les dents, n'appréciant pas qu'il lise en elle et comprenne ses changements émotionnels aussi facilement mais ne souleva pas, voulant se concentrer sur la mission.

Tatu : Nous sommes à peu près sur pour Elsa, nous devons trouver la deuxième source des sans-cœur.

Xigbar sourit et abandonna la partie, pour l'instant et indiqua le couloir du doigt.

Xigbar : L'homme que nous avons vu, le régent du pays en l'absence de la Reine et de la Princesse. Je pense que nous devrions le surveiller d'un peu plus près.

Tatu acquiesça, soulagée qu'il ne continue pas dans cette voie, se sentant plus faible sur le sujet qu'elle ne le serait en temps normal. Ils continuèrent, les piques de Xigbar reprirent, plus douces qu'avant mais toujours assassines mais ils purent conclure la mission, s'assurant bien qu'il s'agissait du Prince, pas aussi charmant qu'il s'en donnait l'air. Ils restèrent encore un peu avant d'accepter de RàC, terminer la mission sonnant comme la fin de la torture pour Tatu. Ils n'avaient cependant pas eu le temps d'aller à la recherche d'Elsa, ce qui annonçait une autre mission en perspective... Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne se passerait pas en compagnie de Xigbar.

Elle alla faire son rapport à la place de Xigbar qui le lui avait confié, son éternel sourire scotché au visage, essayant de bien retranscrire ce qu'ils avaient fait et vu là-bas. Saïx hocha de la tête et prit Xigbar à part, certainement pour lui poser des questions sur sa conduite. Tatu chercha vaguement son amie du regard et s'étonna de ne trouver que Vladimir qui venait de rentrer. En la voyant, il fonça sur elle, lui laissant juste le temps de se baisser pour le réceptionner dans une étreinte douloureusement réconfortante. Il squika et lui indiqua qu'Elinska était arrivée depuis quelques minutes et qu'elle était allée dans sa chambre, refusant de rester dans la salle commune.

Tatu : Allons la rejoindre alors !

Ils quittèrent les lieux, saluant Demyx qui lançait un regard soucieux à Tatu, cette dernière n'arrivant pas à rester simplement neutre ou même amicale tant la fin de journée l'avait tracassée. Elinska les accueillit à bras ouvert, moins vivace qu'à l'accoutumée mais assez pour eux trois. A voix basse, elle raconta ses petites recherches et dut insister un peu avant que Tatu ne lui explique la sienne, cette dernière lui laissant le loisir de s'énerver.

Elinska : Quel connard…

Tatu : Tu vas y avoir droit aussi à mon avis, même si je prie pour que son intérêt ne s'arrête qu'à Lyra…

Vladimir : Squiky ! Squik !

Elles le regardèrent, surprises le laissant expliquer le petit stratagème qu'il avait monté dans la journée.

Tatu : Mais c'est génial Vlady !

Elinska : Que je comprenne bien… tu as monté des sans-cœur de différents monde et les Reflets de la citadelle contre l'Org ?

Vladimir : Squika ! squiki squik.

Tatu : Comme il l'a dit, ils nous servent d'yeux. On saura plus facilement si les membres de l'Organisation vont quelque part dans le privé ou non… C'est dangereux Vlad, tu le sais ?

Vladimir : Squiki…

Elinska : Merci maître de la Choupinerie !

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, toujours à voix basse puisqu'ils ne bouchaient plus les micros et les caméras avant d'aller dormir, se préparant pour la journée.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tôt, Vladimir allant patrouiller auprès de ses collègues Reflets et elles devant aller en missions. Elles croisèrent Luxord qui venait visiblement d'émerger, les trois s'arrêtant instantanément de marcher. Elinska détourna le regard, pas par colère mais plus par honte tandis que Tatu esquissait un petit geste de la main, en invitant son amie à marcher et donc à s'éloigner du numéro X, qui ne savait pas non plus où se mettre. Elles se rendirent à la salle commune s'étonnant de voir la bonne moitié de l'organisation levée.

Xigbar : Et bien, et bien, on attendait plus que vous les gars !

Marluxia et Axel se retournèrent, s'attendant certainement à voir Demyx et Luxord, le premier étant rarement aussi matinal et l'autre étant porté disparu depuis deux jours et s'étonnèrent de voir les filles. Tatu foudroyait le numéro II des yeux, serrant la main d'Elinska qui s'était figée, incapable de répondre avec son naturel habituel que certains semblaient attendre.

Axel : On n'appelle pas un groupe de filles « les gars », Xigbar.

Xigbar : Dès qu'il y a un homme dans le groupe on se doit de passer l'ensemble au masculin, non ?

Certains froncèrent les sourcils, visiblement perplexes, Elinska jura d'avoir vu Saïx esquisser un sourire pendant que Tatu se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser.

Luxord : Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, vieux frère.

Le numéro X apparut derrière elles, une petite tape amicale dans le dos des filles pour les encourager à avancer pendant qu'il s'accaparait l'attention de l'auditoire à propos de son congé soudain. Elles notèrent toutes les deux qu'il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, ce de quoi elles lui en étaient reconnaissantes. Il fallait vraiment qu'elles arrêtent d'être distantes avec lui : il n'y était pour rien.

Elles firent la queue, attendant de recevoir leur ordre de mission. Pas longtemps après qu'elles ne se soient mises en place, Xigbar se pencha un peu pour appeler Xyrla, qui se crispa en devinant que sa mission du jour se déroulerait une fois de plus avec lui. Elinska posa une main amicale et réconfortante sur son épaule avant de la laisser aller. Tatu lui lança un regard encourageant pour sa journée, puis s'avança.

Saïx : vous allez finir votre mission de la veille. Retrouvez la reine, regardez ce qui pourrait être mis en œuvre pour aller la sauver, et tant que ça ne la met pas en danger, empêchez ces tentatives de se faire : il faut garder ce monde dans l'état dans lequel il est actuellement le temps que nous prenions une décision sur ce que nous en faisons. Xigbar, Xemnas te fait cependant confiance pour prendre la bonne décision si une occasion exceptionnelle se présentait.

Après quoi il les laissa aller. La numéro XV aurait aimé savoir à quelle mission allait être assignée son amie mais l'Archer avait déjà ouvert un couloir obscur, lui laissant juste le temps de changer de manteau avant qu'ils ne plongent dans les ténèbres.

Elinska attendit longtemps... Très longtemps il lui sembla. Tellement longtemps qu'il ne resta finalement plus qu'elle et Saïx dans la pièce. Elle eut peur d'être de corvée de ménage. Elle ne fut cependant pas en mesure de déterminer si ce qui suivait était pire ou meilleur.

Saïx : exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, tu feras ta mission avec moi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la surprise occupant d'abord toute la place disponible dans son cerveau.

Elinska : ah ?

Saïx : oui. Je te préviens cependant, les missions qui me sont confiées sont d'un niveau supérieur à celles dont tu dois t'acquitter habituellement.

Il se tourna un peu, tendit le bras, et matérialisa un couloir obscur.

Saïx passe d'abord.

Il devait douter du fait qu'elle le suivrait. Nerveuse, elle passa le portail.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir, nous voici de retour sur notre enquête spéciale. Notre envoyé spécial, Vladimir de la Choupinerie, est parvenu à franchir le seuil de la porte et à avoir le libre accès à certaines salles du bâtiment. Sous couvert de s'intéresser à des faits mineurs dans l'entreprise, nous lui avons fourni une autorisation. Il pourra continuer à mener son enquête sur les conditions de travail des employés de l'Organisation XIII. Vladimir, me recevez-vous ?<p>

Vladimir : squisqik !

Bonsoir Vladimir. Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes parvenus à établir un premier contact avec une partie des employés : les agents de services, recrutés par Reflet, une branche spéciale de la firme.

Vladimir : squik. Squak, squikkik squaksquik.

Bien évidemment, il est facile de faire taire les employés lorsqu'on les menace de les renvoyer !

Vladimir : Squik. Squakik, squik squik squiksquik squik.

Une autre source d'inconfort pour les employés réguliers ?

Vladimir : squik squik squasquik !

Je suis d'accord avec vous ! C'est inadmissible ! L'accès à une machine à café au travail devrait d'ailleurs être inscrit dans la Constitution ! Afin que les employés gardent leur emploi, leurs visages seront floutés, et leurs pseudos modifiés.

Boobies16 : Y A PU DE CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !

Traumatisée015 : Ce qu'il y a de vraiment perturbant, c'est qu'on a d'abord voulu une machine automatique, mais celle-ci était vide à peine deux heures après le début de la journée. Alors on a remplacé ça par une cafetière traditionnelle, mais la réserve de café fond à une vitesse... on doit en être à 2 paquets par jour, lorsque la cafetière ne disparaît pas.

Notre envoyé spécial est cependant parvenu à racheter les informations à un des membres de l'équipe, qui gardera également son anonymat, et que nous appelleront MI2. Vladimir a donc pris le risque de suivre les indication de cet informateur, et s'est infiltré dans le bureau du second.

Vladimir : squiiik... Sq-squik !

La cafetière était détenue en otage par le DGA d'Organisation XIII ! Comment en effet pouvait-il tenir la journée à un tel rythme sans se doper ?

Vladimir : squiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik !

Oh... On dirait bien que notre agent a dû interrompre son reportage suite à l'arrivée du second. Des images terribles pour la liberté de la presse. Hum...


End file.
